Naked Pit
by Woody K
Summary: Reupload from my last account that got taken down: Palutena's latest act of mischief leaves Pit completely naked. Now Pit is engaged in all sorts of naked antics. He and Palutena aim to do everything they can in the nude, from committing public nudity to posing as a naked art model and everything in between. Rated M for nudity and sex.
1. An Embarrassing Situation

**Hey everyone, the story taken down and my account was deactivated because I probably put some crossover stuff in it even though I was not supposed to. Last time I make that mistake. Anyway, I'm going to remake this and rebuild it from the ground up and maybe change some stuff.**

* * *

Sometime around midnight, Palutena crept in Pit's room, planning to play a trick on him. She slowly tiptoed to his bed, where her angel was asleep, removed his covers and snickered as she carefully removed his tunic and tank top. She then took off his sandals, leaving him in just his boxers. She smirked mischievously as she slowly took his underwear off, leaving the angel completely naked. She giggled lightly while looking at his little private area and used a ruler to measure it, being about one inch when flaccid and his testicles were smaller than grapes. It used to be bigger, but overtime, Palutena shrunk it little by little. She then raided his drawers to take all of his clothes so he wouldn't be able to wear anything and quietly snuck out.

By morning, Pit woke up and felt something was missing. He lifted his covers to see his small and cute penis, implying that he had nothing on at all. Pit gasped, "EEK! I'm completely naked!"

He quickly covered himself back up, he was completely in the nude! He looked in the drawers of his nightstand, nothing. He looked around his room, while covering his pee-pee that had become erect from being exposed for so long, no clothing anywhere. He nervously called, "Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena?"

No response. Palutena took all of his clothes, she seemed determined to keep him naked.

Pit gulped and blushed as knew what he had to do. He had to streak around the temple to look for his clothes, so he sighed and left his room and began his naked run as he kept his boner out of sight. The naked boy tried to avoid being seen by any passerby that could be walking by without notice by hiding behind what he could, mostly columns. He breathed shakily, "I'm being nude in places I don't want to."

The angel spent about several hours looking without success, then sighed as he thought to himself, "I've been streaking all over the temple for hours on end, I'm surprised Lady Palutena hasn't caught me yet. I know she won't be happy about this."

Palutena was looking at him from a hidden corner. She chuckled at the sight of the nude angel streaking and decided to keep it going a little longer. She told herself, "Isn't he cute? His body is so handsome. Maybe soon, I'll give him a little CFNM action."

Pit, who was still completely naked, was still looking for his clothes that Palutena stole from him, but he doesn't know that, and after a few more hours of searching in running around in the nude and hiding from anyone who could have potentially caught him, he still could not find them. By late in the afternoon, the unclothed boy stopped to take a break and looked down at his penis, but then he unexpectedly received a pervy greeting as Palutena surprised him from behind and pinched his sexy left butt cheek that had a mole on it, making him yelp. "Eep!"

The naked angel turned around as Palutena had a smile on her face from seeing her servant wearing nothing, he quickly covered his small penis. He stammered, "L-L-Lady Palutena!"

He thought as the situation dawned on him, "Oh my God, I'm completely naked in front of Lady Palutena!"

Palutena greeted him humorously, "Hello, Pit. It's appears that you are completely naked, no shirt, no pants, no underwear, you do not even have sandals for your feet."

Pit stuttered, "H-H-Hello, Lady Palutena. I'm...just being naked..."

"Did you decide to take off all of your clothes and walk around naked?"

Pit blushed, "No, my clothes were stolen, so I had...to streak around to find them and...do you...like what you see?"

"This may surprise you, but yes."

"Can you help me find my clothes?"

Palutena lied, "I don't where they are, Pit. Sorry I can't help you."

"What do I do now?"

"You could let me stare at you."

Palutena stared at the body of her naked servant from head to toe seeing his toned chest, his flat and sexy stomach, his inny belly button, his sexy long legs that were shaved, his bare butt that was hairless, naked thighs, nude hips and exposed penis that was circumcised, looked like it was Brazilian waxed and was not erect at the moment. In fact, everywhere on Pit's body was hairless except for his head and his penis, he looked almost shaved like a girl. She became seduced from seeing her nude angel with nothing but bare skin after stripping him. Pit's cheeks became red with embarrassment as her goddess was taking in the fact that he was completely nude, he also had some visible tan lines.

Palutena teased the naked young boy, "Heeeey, what are you hiding, nudie cutie?"

She referred to his crotch, wanting him to show her his cute little pee-pee. Pit denied, "Oh, it's nothing, heh."

He blushed with an embarrassed smile as his bare body turned bright crimson as kept his penis hidden.

Palutena probed him, "Come on, nude dude, open your hands."

"But-"

"Pit, I'm your goddess. When I tell you to expose your penis to me, you are to do that."

Pit nervous obeyed and slowly exposed his adorably tiny penis, it grew hard again after being relaxed for a while. He blushed even harder as he confessed, "It's...my penis...it's small...and now it's erect."

He thought, "Oh my God, I am showing Lady Palutena my private parts. I'm so embarrassed, I feel like a whore."

He looked down to see it harden even more as Palutena covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at his tiny penis. She giggled, "Aw, what a cute little pee-pee, it's adorably tiny."

Pit was surprised that she liked his private area and giggled softly at her compliment, "You...think my penis is cute?"

Palutena nodded as she measured it, "Because of how small it is. It's one inch when flaccid and two inches when erect."

"I guess it is tiny...and adorable."

He looked at it and started touching it as he asked, "Do you also think my butt is cute?"

Palutena looked at Pit's bare bottom and patted it as she said, "One of the cutest boy butts ever."

"You're not upset over me being naked, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena kissed both of his nipples and his navel as she responded, "Upset? I'm enjoying what I'm seeing. I like you being naked, much more than you wearing clothes because you look so handsome and cute. Your toned chest, your cute little nipples, your tummy, your small innie belly button and your sexy long legs make you look good without clothes."

"But what about the Angels Code of Conduct?"

"Don't worry about that, Pit. Hades is dead, chances are the Code of Conduct is superfluous now since I have no more missions for you."

"You really like my nakedness?"

"Absolutely. Your body makes you an attractive naked man."

"Lady Palutena, I don't know what to say."

"You could say you want to get dirty. You're 13,000 years old, I'm 22,000 years old, you and I are legally old enough to have sex with each other.

The naked angel thought to himself as his facial expressions went from mortified from losing his clothes to being rather touched from her compliments, "I'm completely nude in front of my goddess. She loves my naked body and it flatters me a lot. I guess I should embrace my nudism, for her."

Pit put his hands on his hips as he said smiling, "I'm completely naked in front of you, Lady Palutena. I'd love to get dirty. I'm wearing no clothes at all and right now I am in the mood for sex. My small and cute penis is fully exposed and wants some attention."

Palutena licked her lips in anticipation as she tried to reach for it, but Pit turned around, "My bare bottom is soft and firm. It also likes to be slapped and squeezed."

The goddess tried to reach for his buttocks, but Pit sat on the floor and circled his nipples and belly button as he gazed at his goddess with a sweet smile, "My nipples and belly button want more kisses. Come on, Lady Palutena. Have sex with your naked angel."

"I thought you'd never ask. First, let me do something."

Palutena pointed her staff at Pit's crotch, shining a light beam on it that shrunk all of his pubic hairs until they were gone. Now Pit only had hair on his head.

Pit asked, "What happened?"

"I gave you a shave. Now you're cock is hairless. A shaved penis is a happy penis. Are you ready, Pit? Are you ready to be fucked your cougar of a goddess?"

"What's a cougar?"

"A woman that likes to fuck younger men."

"Oh. Yes, I'm naked and desperate for sex right now."

Palutena giggled, "You're so cute."

Pit giggled back, he knew it was true, "You're cute too."

The clothed goddess walked to her naked angel, they smiled as they saw the tip of Pit's cock lightly touch Palutena's dress. She pecked Pit's cheek as she cooed, "Come here, you sweet and cute naked boy."

Pit hugged her goddess, the one that he doesn't even know stripped him down to nothing, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and feeling her clothed body against his naked one, telling her, "I'm a horny, butt-naked angel that wants to experience the pleasure of having my private parts touched inappropriately. Tease me like you're the dominant one while I'm your submissive naked sex slave."

Palutena kissed all of the orifices on his face, including his eyes, ears, nose, forehead and lips. Pit did the same as the angel thought to himself, "This is so new to me. I've hugged and kissed Lady Palutena before, but this is the first time I've ever done while I'm completely naked. The way she makes me feel good about myself makes me feel like an attractive, handsome and sexy young man."

They shared a passionate kiss as Palutena groped Pit's buttocks and stroked her hands across the angel's nude body as Pit embraced and kissed her, feeling his bottom being squeezed made him moan louder. Pit felt his toned chest flat tummy and tiny cock against Palutena's dress, making it clear that Palutena was clothed while Pit was not. They broke away after a minute, Pit smiled wide as Palutena squeezed his naked bottom, "Boy, you like my bottom, don't you, Lady Palutena?"

"Yes I do. It's so cute, like your pee-pee."

He was becoming more comfortable with being naked in front of his goddess after seeing her admiration and started to be sexy as he playfully flicked his cock and asked Palutena with a cute smile, "Do you want to fondle my cute little pee-pee, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena said, "Yes, nudie cutie. One handjob, coming up."

The goddess moved behind Pit to kiss the back of his neck and as she moved her hands across his naked frontside, she pinched his nipples and poked his navel, then playfully flicked his cock as whispered in his ears, "Your penis is so small and cute with tiny testicles that I could touch them all day long."

Pit grinded his backside against her dress, reminding Pit how much more clothed she was than him. She then moved in front of him and kneeled down to caress his cock lovingly and erotically as Pit moaned more and more with every touch, "Lady *moan* Palutena, please *moan* pleasure my *moan* naked penis. "

"Oh I will, Pit. Isn't losing your clothes a blessing in disguise?"

"Yes..."

She was aroused with how naughty he was being, she put his erection in her mouth to suck and lick on it and she traced her finger around his scrotum and felt his tiny testicles. Palutena stopped after two minutes and then asked, "How about showing me your cute little bottom?"

Pit turned around to give her a good view of his smooth bare behind and shake it, asking, "How cute do you think my bare butt is?"

Palutena was allured from seeing Pit moving his buttocks up and down and replied, "Absolutely adorable."

She then squeezed his naked buttocks and massaged them for a while as Pit stroked his little pee-pee, trying to climax. Palutena stopped as Pit stood in front of her, saying, "Come on, Lady Palutena, don't stop now, my bare body is eager to be teased and my nude penis is wanting to cum. Touch my uncovered skin, fondle my exposed genitals, make me moan, tease me, pleasure me, make me cum, please? I love you and I want to ejaculate for you."

She was impressed with how desperately sexy Pit was being, so she laid Pit down on his back with his bare butt squished against the floor and opened his legs wide, responding, "Whatever you say, nude dude."

Palutena trailed her right index finger across his nakedness, from his feet to his head to around his belly button and down to his adorably tiny pee-pee, his bare skin developed goosebumps as she stroked his unclothed body and as she kissed and licked every inch of his naked form and soon after kissing his crotch, she sucked on and licked his dick harder and reached her hands under his buttocks to knead them as Pit moaned louder from the added pleasure, "Lady Palutena, make me cum!"

Soon enough, he felt a sensation building up in his crotch, like he had to pee. However, instead of pee, his penis let out a white fluid known as cum, he came and spilled a huge load of semen that puffed up Palutena's cheeks, she swallowed it all in one gulp, saying, "Tasty."

Pit lied down and panted, "Did you like seeing me naked?"

Palutena giggled, "I just think you're so cute when you naked. You should be naked all the time. I can convince Dark Pit and the centurions to tolerate your nakedness."

The nude angel smiled at her compliment, "Maybe I will, I'll show you more of my cute bubble butt and tiny little pee-pee. I'll streak in public and become a nudist, I'll fight naked in Smash and upload nudes of myself online. Maybe I don't need clothes. Whoever stole them can keep them."

She teased, "No, you don't need clothes. Keep exposing your adorable private parts, nudie cutie."

He happily fell asleep, his boner slowly dying down to a relaxed state.


	2. Naked in Public (Part 1)

Night fell over Palutena's Temple, Pit still slept naked in last spot he was pleasured by Palutena hours ago. Suddenly, Palutena appeared and pointed her staff at him, shining a light beam that enveloped his naked body, making him disappear, but not before saying, "I hope you'll understand why I am doing this, Pit."

The next morning, Pit woke up somewhere in a forest area, lying on a patch of grass, which apparently where Palutena warped him, "Wow. Nice scenery."

Pit then noticed it was cold and felt like something was missing again, he looked down and saw that he was completely naked in public! He freaked out, "AHHH! Oh my God! I'm naked in public! I need to get out of here! Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena?"

Still no answer. Pit was scared out of his mind, he had no choice but to streak home in the nude. He stopped thinking for a few seconds to just observe his surroundings. The sun had crested the ground through the trees. The spring air had left everything dewy and moist. The ground was left sparkling, putting Pit in a bit of a trance. Soon enough, his brain clicked back with him.

"Where the hell am I going to go? God...this is a horrible day. Why did I have agree to this? I wasn't even thinking straight. I have to tell her I was wrong."

He was confused more than ever now. He didn't even know which way to go, he tried to get in contact with her a few times, but she did not respond. All he could do was trust his instincts. Pit's bare feet started moving his naked body. Pit didn't really know what to do. His only idea was to go somewhere at this point. His hands covered his flaccid penis. The cold morning air made his nipples poke out. His ankles were tickled by dew coming off the grass. Now he was who knows where, naked outside. The angel shivered at the thought.

His thoughts of distance were soon ignored though. A normal paved road had shown up and it headed in two different directions. Pit had to make a choice now. He stood there thinking. He was trying to walk on the tree-line as there was absolutely nothing but open space to his other side. The field of grass faded off on the horizon miles away and he kept walking up the paved road, which had now hit a small incline, until he heard something, making him panic, "Oh Christ... I'm in for it."

Pit jumped into the bushes and curled up so he could see what was out there, but he was confused when did not see anything, "What? There's nothing here? I could have sworn I heard something."

All at once, something hit him on his shoulder and he screamed as loud as any teenage boy who had not yet hit puberty could. He scattered for a way out of where he was and he met no resistance. After he slowed his breathing, he saw what appeared to be an innocent squirrel scurry away, as scared as he was. Besides a bit of a claw-mark on his left shoulder, he was unharmed...

The naked angel said to himself, "Oh god, this has me so jumpy. Oh please let this be over soon. I guess I'm lucky that it's so early in the morning, no one out at this time."

As he reassured himself, he was looking at the rising sun that only told him it wouldn't be for long. He kept walking up the hill which had increased in its degree and hadn't taken notice to the hill before getting here as he was way too busy looking at the ground, trying to cover himself as he joked, "This is definitely going to get my exercise routine worked out."

Humor was the only thing keeping him sane right now. The simple spring breeze blowing between his legs was almost enough to make him snap, the constant reminder of his naked state was not helping him be eased. He occasionally altered his hand positions as he would put one hand over the other between his legs to cover his penis. At times, he'd have both hands on his bare butt. This nudity made him too aware of things like touch, the wind and everything. If it affected his nude body, he could feel it. Chills on occasion made him have the need to rub his arms. His body almost called to him and at times, he would break out into itching fits, scratching not only on his sides, legs, and back, but his chest and bottom and even his crotch demanded touch at times. It was as if his bare body yearned for something to be against it beside the open air.

Pit at least had to admit something about this was nice. It was a beautiful morning, the nature around him was beautiful. It was almost as if the air itself had a nice scent to it. The walk, so far, was not bad actually. He was scared out of his mind, and he was filled with fear over the legal consequences of public nudity. This walk though was nice. perhaps under normal conditions, he could even say that it was delightful, he even said, "I think I need to get out of the house more. It's simply gorgeous out here."

Pit was only left to think for a bit more before the hill had crested. He looked out all over the places he had just walked from and couldn't even see where he began, "I have to trust my instincts. I can't go second guessing myself. If I go back now, I might end up going the wrong way that time. I had better keep going this way till I get a clue where I am."

He now continued to head forward still. His pride was willing him to not waver from this choice of direction. That was the least of worries though because soon, up ahead, he saw that the trees were soon ending. To his horror though, they were turning into what looked to be buildings. A clearing in the distance showed the road came to a four way stop. On the other side were a few small businesses with a parking lot sat. No cars or people in site though. Pit hesitantly approached, staying close to tree cover. "This is crazy, it's one thing if I were in just the woods, but this going to be a town soon."

His approach grew slower and slower as he would stop and wait behind a tree, then sneak forward some more. "I should at least get close enough to see if I can recognize where I am."

Stopping right before the intersection, he hid himself around a tree. Peeking his head from around it, he looked at the area, he recognized it as That First Town, but did not recognize the stores or the area. He didn't know what else do at this point, he now had only three choices of direction. He noticed the parking lot was completely empty, most likely no one around. He could go to the right down the road, which looked to only become denser in buildings. To his right were more buildings, not as many though. Up ahead, there seemed to be a route full of more trees and endless road, Pit thought, "I can't hide all day...the quickest way home is the main way. Sadly, that's probably going to be to the right. Hopefully no one is awake around here at this early hour."

Pit took a right and walked naked up the main road. To his right were only buildings though, much like the other side. The buildings on the other side though had a larger lot, so he could stay farther from the road. He took his chance to cross and run near the windows and doors of the buildings and continued to head on towards the other buildings. Pit saw a glisten in the distance, "Oh no! Not a car right now! Anything but a car!"

He had nowhere to hide unless he ran back to the tree he stopped at before. To his right were businesses that were not open and to her right was an empty parking lot and the road. All the doors around him seemed locked. Before he could choose any choice of action, the car drove by. Pit turned away and put his hands over his face in shame. Now the car was seeing Pit's naked self, his naked butt sticking out. Soon, it would stop and the people would get out. He'd be humiliated, even disgraced, and his life would be ruined. He stood there for awhile and he could hear the car driving off in the distance, looking to see that the threat was no more, it had gone on without stopping.

Pit wondered if it noticed him at all and wasn't even sure if the last few seconds happened. He was too busy worrying about what might have been and visualizing everything like a big play of his life. The angel stood in disbelief with his hands at his side for the first time today letting his penis be fully exposed. Only after he felt a breeze go between his legs and up a bit did he realize how exposed he really was at the moment. Covering up again with his hands cupping over his cock, he continued on. He had to figure out where he was soon and how to get back. The sun was rising and only more cars would be arriving. He made his way past the stores. Never seeing a place to hide made him wary and afraid, so he was almost jogging at that point so he could quickly get to safety.

As he jogged, his pace even increased further. He was in a blatant run until he reached a few splits in the main road. An idea popped in his head, "I could look at the road sign!"

Pit looked up at the sign and didn't know any of the street names except for one...the very one he was on. It was labeled, "West Town Street"

He thought for a minute, "That means I'm on the West end of town?!"

Pit fell to his knees at the post and slammed his fist against the ground once or twice, "There is no way I just spent all that time for nothing..."

The naked angel wasn't happy. This whole time, he had gone in the wrong direction. He knew the temple was located somewhere past the east, but before he could think of much more, another car came by. He stayed low to the ground, hoping that could keep him hidden. There seemed to be nowhere to hide at all. The car began to slow though and it stopped at the side of the road. Pit stared wide eyed as someone got out, he sat on the ground, bringing his knees up over his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He just kept his eyes closed and started to pray that the person would just go away and leave him alone. He didn't know what else to do.

The woman stepping out of the car walked over to Pit, "I don't believe it. Palutena's captain is here, completely naked in the middle of a parking lot at 6 AM."

Pit looked up to see that the woman was none other than Pandora. Of all people to find her like this, Pandora would probably have the most fun with him in the situation. Pit was, to say the least, horrified, "Oh god..."

Pandora had stridden over to Pit and cast a large shadow over him, "I never thought you would be so far away from home. You had better believe there will be a price to pay here. You don't want this little incident getting out to anyone, do you, Pit?"

Pit thought long and decisively, "I could maybe make a run for it. Over there, between stores is a path. I could hide in the woods. No one would actually believe her that she found me naked out here. Should I?"

He figured the best thing to do is run for now, so he hopped up quickly and ran with all his energy to the small bit between two small business buildings even further down the path he now knew was the wrong way. He had luckily found another clearing beyond that, which led behind the buildings, he thought, "Great!"

He ran for the back of the building. When he turned the corner, she smacked his naked body right into Pandora, "That did not get you very far at all, naked angel..."

"Aah!"

Pit screamed as he turned around and ran back on the paths. Instead of heading right back into town, he headed left, heading him even more to the west and farther from home. Finally, he found another exit and now he knew where he was for sure. The building in front of him was a school. Nearby the playground from the park right next to the school lay. He quickly made his way there to hide and ran over to the jungle-gym where he saw there was a tube for crawling in. He figured he was far enough ahead of Pandora that he could slip in without being noticed. Pit waited for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Pandora had finally caught up to where he was and called out, "Oh Piiiiit! I see your footprints in the dirt, you obviously didn't get too far."

The nude angel had thought, "Oh god, now she's going to know where I am...I really can't run my way out of this one...I had better wait to actually see if she finds me. Who knows, maybe she'll give up?"

After Pandora had followed the footprints right up to the crawling tube she looked in to see a timid, naked Pit all curled up in a ball, she tauntingly asked, "Are you lost or something? Jesus Pit...you always were weird."

Pit uncurled a bit and decided to crawl out of the other end, but he moved so slowly that the goddess of calamity had plenty of time to stop him before he decided to run away again. Pit definitely couldn't stay in the tube all day. After he got out, he asked in defeat, "Ok Pandora...what do you want with me?"

She replied, "Well first off, slut..."

"Don't call me that."

"I don't think you're in a position to be giving orders...nevertheless, why are you naked in public?"

Pit shot back, "None of your business!"

"Don't give me that tone, I think it is my business since you're the one streaking in front of people."

"I wasn't streaking! If you must know, I'm not doing this by choice, I have to find my way home like this."

Pandora stared him down and said, "Oh, how nice. Feeling a bit scared? If I were you, I'd do what I say unless you want some picture proof..."

The goddess of calamity reached in her pocket to grab her own cell phone.

"WHAT? You have got to be kidding me Pandora!"

"Bet you wish I was, huh? You got some stuff to do for me, Pit..."

"What?"

Pit turned his head away from Pandora, keeping his hands over his penis, he didn't bother to try and duck. He watched out of the corner of her eyes for anyone coming though.

Pandora said, "I'll offer some clothes if you do one small thing."

Pit turned and listened, perhaps Pandora would be nice and actually help him out for once. She said evilly, "I have some clothing for you, all you have to do is just go into that store two doors down and get in the bathroom."

"You can't be serious! How could I do that?"

Pit couldn't picture himself stepping into a store naked.

Pandora kept going, "Oh don't worry, the place is open real early, I just saw a customer walk in a moment ago. You don't have to do it, but then again I don't have to keep my mouth shut about what you're doing, or keep myself from telling the cops."

The nudist angel took a look at the store just a few doors down as Pandora said, "You want clothes anyway. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well they will think I'm a freak, call the cops, and my life will be ruined. Not to mention, why should I trust you? Why help me now? Why is it you want me to do this anyway?"

"I'll be sincere with you, Pit. I'm not trying to help you. Sure, your little naked game will end, but I'm insuring you get humiliated beyond belief. I think it would be hilarious to see you walk in there, naked in all your glory, letting people see your cute little penis."

Pandora's expression as she explained her motive seemed to be one of contempt and excitement. Pit could tell she was indeed sincere about wanting to humiliate him at least, he sighed, "I don't have much of a choice."

"No good choices at least. Why be so insecure about your naked form? Do you think you are not attractive enough?"

"No, it's just...public nudity is illegal."

"If it was legal, would you be more confident in the nude?"

"I...I guess, but it's still a crime."

"Well, now's a good time try being confident."

Pit then began walking towards the shop, slowly. He forgot now completely about his trip home, now only the soon to be exposure in a store, for after it, he wouldn't have to worry about a naked walk home anymore. He walked over past the first door on the way there. His hands kept his penis hidden from anyone who could catch him. His feet kept him moving, "Why am I doing this? Surely there is something else I can do."

He was now approaching the building and could now see the open sign. Only one car stood parked out front and the store seemed to be that of an antique shop. Pit stood in front of the store now, hand on the handle as he stood there staring at his reflection in the glass. He could see his hands hiding his penis. The morning light illuminated his naked form and small sweat drops could even be seen on his bare skin, "Why am I doing this? How did I get in this mess? Why do I cover my penis? Why is Pandora helping me? Should I even do this?"

Many questions ran through his mind as he stood there. A honking car behind him snapped him out of his moments of thought. He quickly swung the door open, out of instinct to run and hide. As he stepped inside she almost ran face first into someone. The lady from the car before stood staring and at the counter stood another lady, also staring. Although shocked, they seemed at the same time expecting. Pit assumed they must have been waiting for her, seeing him through the glass of the door, but for how long had he been lost in thought and fear? How could he be so stupid as to just stand naked in front of a window?

"Is there- I mean can I- uh anyway I can help you sir?" The clerk asked the shocked nude Pit, who could only stand and stare.

Pit didn't know what to do. This wasn't like before with Pandora, he at least knew Pandora. This wasn't like the times on the side of the road where he could run and hide. Now though, he stood standing naked in front of strangers, he had to interact with them and had nowhere to effectively run. He tried to move, yet he couldn't get himself to. The customer walked over to Pit and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok, young man?" She asked with concern. The contact with his bare shoulder was enough to get Pit moving again.

Pit was confused, "Yes, I'm just- I- Oh god, I don't know if I can do this..."

At that moment, it was all too much. Pit could feel himself getting dizzy. "Today's just been so long and wearing..."

Pit was now in a light-minded state as she started to speak his mind, "This is so embarrassing. I don't know why I'm doing this."

The angel had a chance to look around now and saw that the old shop was small. Knickknacks lined the walls and tables and the clerk behind the table seemed to have a more curious look on her face, the customer still had one of shock and concern. Pit's mind was starting to clear as he was able to start observing things, his panic being put to the side, as if suddenly he was focusing. Initial fear being lost now, other feelings and emotions were surfacing. What he could feel was incredible, he could feel his penis growing hard in his hands. His clamped legs were almost quivering, between them a hardness was rising. This exposure, this degrading thing he was doing, it all had a side effect. He wasn't sure at the time, but it was all turning him on. The whole day it was, but this moment alone seemed to almost double it.

The customer asked again, "Are you sure you're OK?"

Pit shook his head one more time and answered with another question, "A bathroom, where is your bathroom?"

The clerk pointed to a hallway, she was too confused to bother to stop Pit and ask anything. Pit made her way past the customer and through the store. He opened up the bathroom door and closed and locked it, then slumped to the floor and took some breaths, having a chance to stop and rest. He could feel that his face was red, and when he stood and looked in the mirror, he could clarify it. Pit felt so humiliated to have stood naked in front of those two women like that. He tried to think of a cover story, he didn't want to face them again and not have a reason. That was when he remembered his real reason, his clothes. Pit started to scan the entire inside of the restroom. He saw no shirt, no pants, no underwear, no sandals. He got stiffed.

"Why did I trust her?!" Pit said in an angry whisper. He wasn't so shocked to find nothing, but more shocked that he allowed himself to be tricked. The naked angel wanted to go out and give Pandora a piece of her mind, yet he stopped at the door. He still had to walk out of the building fully naked in front of two strangers. The though of having to do it again had his heart racing again. He didn't have a clue what to tell them. Perhaps he'd ask for help, maybe they'd have clothes. He was part way through thinking of the plan when he remembered that they might not, since it was an antique store. He knew his best course of action was to leave with dignity.

With pride flowing through him now, he opened the door and stepped out in the shop. Pit had his head raised high, and his arms at his side. He was telling himself that he'd just walk right by and thank them and wouldn't let just a little exposure keep him down. This idealism of his was quickly crushed though. The instant he saw the two pairs of eyes staring at his nude form, he made a small squeal and crouched over, both hands covering his penis. His resolve wasn't much and he couldn't picture the humiliation of being seen naked very well, he wasn't used to it, nor did he imagine they'd stare so much. He thought he could do it, but he couldn't and so he slowly shuffled through the store.

"Where are you going, mister?" The clerk asked, concerned for the naked boy heading towards the door.

"Sorry, I can't stay here. I me- mean I have to be somewhere else. This is all kind of like one big stupid bet or something." He muttered walking out the door and back onto the street.


	3. Naked in Public (Part 2)

By the time Pit got out of the doors, he looked all around. There was no Pandora in sight, leaving him to vent, "Yeah...great- I got nothing all thanks to Pandora and now she's gone, so I can't even give her a piece of my mind!"

The naked angel felt very helpless again but there was just nothing he could do. "Why'd I have to be so stupid about leaving that shop too? I could have at least waited a few moments in the bathroom, I actually had some privacy!"

A loud honk snapped Pit back to attention. Looking up towards it, he looked down the street he was headed. He knew he'd be crossing another street towards home, but he had hoped it would be before rush hour, though the road was now becoming packed. Cars were honking, a traffic jam was building and cars were pulling onto the road he was on now. Pit hid behind a parked car to think of a plan, he was wrong about there being an hour left until rush hour, but then again, he couldn't blame himself. He didn't know the time. Pandora's act of calamity had cost him too much time, now what was he supposed to do? He had to go that way. Once across the street, he'd be able to go through a new house development, and into the subdivision thereafter. He had to get home as soon as possible, but now a wall of cars blocked his way. Pit looked everywhere, but there was no turning back now, so he knew had to go before it was too late, "Ok... I really have to move. I hope this works out...maybe if I..."

Pit tried to duck down on the side of a car he was coming up on. The cars were not moving much up ahead, it was truly a traffic jam. A lot of people were probably trying to get out of town to go to work perhaps. Pit got moving and at the end of the road he was on, he ducked into a doorway of a building, it was currently closed. From there, he could look out onto the street, but he could not see any break in traffic at all. It almost came to a complete stop.

He tried his hardest not to turn around even once as he thought to himself, "You can do this Pit- you don't want to be arrested."

The nude angel came up to the first row of cars. All of a sudden, the horns that had been honking from traffic seemed, to him, as if he was getting honked at. How often does someone see a naked angel in the middle of a town like this? Pit got flush-red in the face and tried to cover up and crouch down where he was and scolded himself, "What was I thinking, did I just walk out here naked?! Oh god, what do I... I just have to."

He thought for a little bit, then he actually did a full spin around, "Keep moving, you can only do that."

As he approached the cars, he passed in front of one car and the back of another. He had a hand shielding his penis, the other between his butt crack. A car prevented him from going straight, so he had to head right and get behind it, but he didn't have much room to fit, so he had to drop his guard. Pit was left fully exposed in front of the sea of cars, hands now at his sides. If his complete nudity didn't fuel him to keep moving, it was the fact that he was naked in the middle of traffic. The honking was starting to hurt his ears and he tried to shut himself off from the world. As he made it another row over though, he saw into the window of a car he was passing. A woman on his cell phone just had her jaw opened, staring at Pit's erect cock and butt. Pit looked away, but it was too late. He was more humiliated than ever before. In all his shame, he had to continue because turning back now would've made him go against everything he's worked for today.

Sadly for him, the next lane of cars was impossible to slide between. He had only a few options here, to either somehow convince every car to back up at the same time and let him through, lay down and try to slide under one of the higher cars, or crawl over one of the cars. Pit had no choice but to do the latter option. Nobody was coordinated enough to move for him and he also thought, "What if the car moves while I'm under it... that wouldn't be very safe."

Pit just closed his eyes and put his hands on the hood of a red Honda Fit. It looked as though the driver didn't mind her on her car at all, she figured she had a free viewing of a naked man. He knew what had to be done to get over the car, so he lifted his left leg and immediately followed suit with his right to swing himself up on the car's hood. Without his sandals, he didn't dent the car at all, but he got a bit of road dust on the hood. The driver was amazed at the quick flash of a penis right in front of her. Crawling over the hood now, Pit held one hand over his hanging pee-pee. It didn't do too much to cover him, but he couldn't stand to just stay uncovered, but he was unaware of the view he was giving the people behind him. His ass was raised in the air and wobbling, below his butt cheeks where his legs held tightly together, his boner was peeking out. He made his trip over the roof and at the end, he swung his legs around and off the car, for a moment his bare butt sitting atop the hood, making him notice how odd it was to have his bare butt rest against a smooth surface.

A slight hesitation kept him on the car. Pit couldn't help but think about how the car felt against his backside, he actually kind of liked it, but the honking kept up and he was taken back to reality as he hopped off the other end of the car and had to let his down altogether to do that. Again, everyone stared in shock at his hanging and exposed penis. He reached the medium between the roads and took note of how he missed the soft grass against his feet, much better than the concrete from before and he had only three more lanes to cross. Again, he had to do another sideways walk between the front and back of a car and his attempts at covering were being lost to him since he wanted to get out of there as quickly as he could.

Getting between two cars, Pit made his way back into traffic. There was no straight path once more, he had to move up a car to get to a clearing to pass but the gap between the cars was tight, so tight he had to walk sideways, hands at his sides to fit through. As he went along, he felt himself squeezing between the cars and he had a problem when he was met with two side mirrors. The gap was not enough as he struggled to fit. During the struggle, he looked up to see the driver of the car in front of him staring down, down between his legs, right at the point below where his pubes would be. His face was redder than red at this point because someone was getting a free peek between his legs, and he could only struggle to slowly squeeze between the mirrors and be stuck on display, unable to move his arms for cover.

Some of the honking was still continuing, which covered the sound of one of the driver's windows opening. The driver, of course was female. She reached a hand out while Pit was in between the two mirrors. He thought she was going to fold her mirror down for him, but to his surprise...no luck. She reached out and fondled his right testicle. He got even redder than before, but this time it was in anger, "Screw off pervert! I'm not your little toy!"

The driver stared in amazement and put her window back up as Pit pushed himself through the mirrors, "Wow... did I just say that?"

Without continuing his thought process, Pit went in front of the asshole's car. It appeared as though after this lane of cars, he would again have to give this side of the road a similar show due to how packed they were, but this time, he had a bit more experience and knew what to watch out for. After he squeezed in between a truck that gave him a whistle and a car that gave him a wink, he had to go over another car. Climbing onto the car, he kept his junk out of sight of the horny little pervert of a driver. He had to hold his cock with one hand, his other had to help him crawl. With his left hand hiding his pee-pee, he was trying to stay balanced on his right, but he started to slip, his body wasn't dry because it was covered in sweat from all the running and moving today. Pit could feel himself falling onto his left side and he screeched as he fell on his side. When he opened his eyes, he was barely on the hood of the car. Lying on his back now, his penis and testicles laid open to anyone to look at.

His left knee had slumped down a bit and his arm hurt too much for him to move right now. He hadn't quite considered his position or what site it gave, especially the drivers that were running parallel. With adrenaline keeping him on her toes, he grabbed his boner in embarrassment and cupped it in his hand while slamming his legs closed and spun around as he slid off the car and started to run off. His sexy, long, hairless legs were helping a lot, he ran far away from the site of the traffic jam. His surroundings were different now because all around him were houses just starting to be made. Traffic was non-existent on this road, it was still dirt and by the looks of it, none of the people working on the houses were around yet. Pit was able to stop and take a break behind a bush near the frame of a house being built.

Now registering the events that occurred, Pit just sat with his hands over his face, he could swear that he felt a lot of blood rushing to his private area. The angel had just basically ran, squeezed, jumped, and put himself in so many different positions in front of a large audience. Pit did this all completely naked too and it was just too much for the angel to handle for the moment. He just sat on his bare butt and tried to calm himself down, wondering if he wanted to laugh out of insanity or just plain die from embarrassment. Having his emotions take a break now, he let his physical self have one as he laid down on his back and watched some clouds go by while he caught all his breath and rested his running head. Pit knew he was wasting time, but he didn't care at the moment, at least he was far away from that horrid scene at the cars. After another minute or so, he sat up, looked around and decided to continue the way he was going.

Continuing east, Pit would be able to get through the construction and into a subdivision. From there, he could get out of town and be home free. A good number of houses were now between him and safety, but he couldn't get the memories out of his head though, about the awful street crossing. Pit ran his hands over his penis, picturing how everyone could see it, how they were staring at it and he himself admitted that he'd be laughing or staring wide eyed at the site of a naked angel climbing through traffic. He clasped a hand over his junk out of post-modesty, he was shocked to find it erect and he cursed under his breath in confusion because he didn't understand it at all, why his humiliation had that weird side effect. His confusion was leading to anger though, anger towards Pandora for worsening his situation and regret for allowing Palutena to do this to him in the first place. He didn't know if it was worth it.

Pit walked towards a recently finished version of the subdivision he was in. He had to go through some yards, though. The road wasn't finished and all the construction equipment was still in the middle of the road, blocking all of the access at this end of the block. While walking, Pit was able to calm himself down some more. The fresh air and beautiful weather was helping and without a soul around also, he was able to start feeling safe again. Being in the middle of town while completely naked was incredibly scary, but now he seemed to be alone. Pit was again perhaps starting to enjoy the naked stroll, at least it kept his mind off of past events, but as he neared the end of construction, the naked angel had to get serious again. Placing both hands over his private part, he scurried behind the last of the incomplete houses. A small patch of trees separated the area from the normal subdivision and he could see a backyard through them, so he took a moment to intake a breath of air and then made a run for it.

At the trees, he waited in patience to make sure it was clear. He was enjoying his seclusion, but soon, that would be taken away and he almost wished he could just stay there. The want for his clothes was greater than his want to stay in hiding though, he quickly left the cover of the trees and went into the backyard. Gaining access into the backyard, Pit slowed down, looked both ways through the backs of more homes and kept going. They all seemed empty, including the one he was in. Hopefully, everyone who didn't have to work was still sleeping during the break. Pit got close to the back wall of the house and looked around the corner, viewing the street. A car was going by, but traffic after that seemed dead and the sleepy neighborhood traffic appeared light. He could see on the other side of the street someone was getting into their car.

Giving them a moment, Pit waited longer. He kept chanting in his head, "Just keep moving, just keep moving."

Pit knew he couldn't just wait around, and he felt so much closer to his safe zone now. Once the car was gone, he made a run for it. The neighborhood was a much different atmosphere. The sun was considerably higher in the air and everything around him looked so happy and friendly. A place where children played, adults attended yards, no cares in the world. Pit felt out of place, he was worried because he was totally naked. Running in the streets, Pit had two hands over his sex organ, legs hopefully moving too fast to allow view between them, his nude butt bouncing behind him. Pit was too narrow minded at that point to really stop and slow down. He looked around as he got on the other side of the road, he knew vaguely where she was and knew to keep heading the way he was going. Pit made his way down the side walk heading to the closest street that went east. With no one in sight, he felt safe enough to take the sidewalk.

Taking the turn around the corner, he was now on a new street. Up ahead, he could see another car pulling out and so he made a quick dash behind a bush to hide. It went by without noticing and he continued his pace down the road. His heart thumped in her chest, he had no real choice but to continue going, but was getting deeper and deeper into the collection of many houses. He couldn't turn back or find a better way, he could no longer find a place to hide until it was dark. His best option was to keep moving forward before it got later in the day and more people were about. After some more time of running, he found himself being approached by another car, but this time from behind. He had no time to avoid being caught. The driver slowly pulled up along the street next to him. She slowly drove gazing at Pit's nude body. The angel couldn't stand just running there, he had to hide. With no considerable cover, he did the next best thing, cut into someone's back yard.

To his luck, he found no one back there and the next few yards looked to be the same. Making his way across them, Pit could feel himself getting tired, he needed a rest, he had to stop as he reached a fenced in yard. Pit looked behind him, seeing no one there, he slowed down and he figured he needed to get a place to rest again, his sprinting took too much out of him. Walking between the houses, he found that the gate to that yard was open and the yard inside was vacant. Pit got the idea to hide back there, but had to check something first. Heading up back near the road, he discovered that there were no cars in the driveway and no garage to be hidden in. The lights seemed off and the house looked dead, he would be able to hear any cars if they were to return home. Pit slipped in through the open door to the backyard. Taking a seat down against the fence, he again had a safe moment to rest.

His thoughts began to wander once more as he remembered the exposures and the hard times. Sadly, all this did was work up another fire between his legs. His hand at his side moved to his cock. It gave it a slight squeeze and the feeling was good though. Pit touched his penis again, this time letting out a slight gasp and he then moved his fingers to his testicles, cupping them. His other hand found it's way to his cock, sensually rubbing it now. He closed his eyes as he continued to massage it. Parting his legs enough, he was able to feel the hardness on his crotch. He ran his hand through his penis again, toying with the testes again. Slowly, his hand rubbed the foreskin and the head of his cock, making it harder despite how small it was. Pit moaned and gasped as he lightly graced his boner. The pleasure was almost painful, it was so intense, he could only lightly touch it, every time sending what felt like warm ripples through his nude body. Pit stopped though when he heard something, something like a twig snapping. Looking up real quick, Pit was shocked to see some woman walking up to him with a weird look on her face. Her eyes were wandering around, but she didn't look totally happy either. Pit knew very well who it was and he cupped his penis, "Gaol? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Pit, I didn't mean to intrude!"

Gaol looked away, almost appearing guilty, she was blushing too, but not nearly as much as Pit, who himself was completely red in the face. He was actually caught masturbating in a familiar person's backyard!

Gaol asked, "Uhh...is there anyway I could help you, Pit?"

Pit continue to sit, too confused to make any actions to get away, "No...um... I don't think so anyway..."

Pit had a walk to finish and plans to continue if he was going to get home at a decent time. Gaol looked all over her back yard making sure not to look at him directly, "Surely, there is something I can do to help?"

Pit told himself, "Clothes Pit, maybe she could give you some clothes."

"I can't just leave you out here like that, unless you're doing it by choice."

The naked angel stopped to think at that remark, "I did not choose to be stranded out here naked."

Gaol looked all around to make sure no one was around to hear it, and luckily everyone in the neighborhood was out at work or on vacations. Pit piped up, "Hey, do you think you have any clothes for me?"

Gaol looked a bit upset. After all, a naked boy in her back yard? Why would she want him to cover up? However, she was honest enough to let him know the truth. "I'm sorry, all the laundry in the house is either borrowed by Magnus or in the wash...all the clothes in the wash are mine anyway."

"Oh...why does Magnus need your clothes?"

"He doesn't. He makes up lies and just borrows them without my consent."

Pit looked away, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to get dressed just yet. Gaol felt bad about letting him down and explained, "If you want to could step inside for a moment, I was going to have lunch too if you were interested."

Pit exclaimed, "You little pervert, you think you can just trick me into your house like that so you have me all to yourself!"

"No, its not like that at all." Gaol looked even more upset at the thought of her misanalysis. "I just wanted to help you out...your skin is burning a bit so I figured you have been like this for a while...and you actually look so handsome and cute naked."

"Well, I guess I am kind of handsome and cute in the nude..."

Pit studied the woman closely for a while looking for the right thing to do, he could tell in her worried eyes that she didn't mean any harm. Reflecting back, Pit wasn't too sure if he was thinking straight anymore, he didn't know how he convinced himself to go bare ass naked into the house of someone he knew, and he also believed Gaol was right about him looking good without clothes, so he got up with as much dignity as she could and followed Gaol into the house. She was real nice to open the door for him and she didn't seem to be trying to peek at his privates either, at least not too much, "I'll get going on lunch, feel free to take a seat at the table."

He wiggled in his seat a bit. His bare butt felt weird against the wooden chair as he had both hands now hiding his junk, beneath his hands, he could feel a hard erection as Gaol asked, "Would you like a 7UP while you wait, Pit?"

"Why yes, thank you."

Pit was happy that for once, someone was being so nice today, Gaol chuckled, "I'm not too sure if you want ice, but you got some"

"Oh, that should be fine. I'm so glad you actually are concerned about my well being. Not too many people are...especially one person in particular."

Pit proceeded to sip his soda and recap the day with Gaol, who asked while blushing, "I understand if you don't want to say, but would this person happen to be the one who got you into the...condition...that you are in now?"

Gaol was thinking about how she had a naked man in her kitchen, "Oh, well...ummm...no it isn't, although it would probably be easier for me to be angry if it was her, although she hasn't helped me at all."

He went on to say of the more recent events in town with his escapades all for nothing, "I was so mad, I felt like killing myself."

Pit looked up at Gaol, who had her full attention on his face, "Hey, what's your deal anyway? Girls can't look at my face when I'm clothed and you seem just peachy while I'm in the buff..."

"Oh, well it would just be rude of me to stare at other places, and after what you've gone through I don't think you need another set of eyes on you. I have to say though it's pretty impressive what you've done. I don't know how you could actually stand it all. Plus, your nude body looks healthy and strong and is better off without hair."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She then walked over to the table with two plates and sandwiches on them, she slid one in front of Pit "Eat up, you've been out since morning, you need some food in your stomach."

Pit was very grateful that such a nice person he knew was the one to find him. The time passed lightly as the two shared small talk about the sandwiches and the day that has been. Before either of them really knew it, their sandwiches were gone and a good twenty minutes had passed as Pit said, "It's getting later a little faster than I hoped..."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving?"

Pit said hesitantly, "If I stay longer, it probably will only get harder to get going. I've learned today sometimes I just have to go without taking too many second guesses and that complimenting my naked body gives me confidence."

He didn't feel too uncomfortable being naked around someone he familiar, but he sure didn't want to wait until the subdivision was full of people.

"Are you sure? I could get you some clothes, I mean I don't want to make you go out there like..." Gaol said as she quickly scanned down Pit's bare body, but then shook her head trying to snap out of it, "...like that."

"Oh Gaol, that's sweet of you but...after talking about it, maybe I should be naked some more, thanks to your compliments...and Pandora's...you've made me feel confident in the nude."

Pit could not believing he just turned down the easy way out.

"Are you sure? I guess if you really don't want anything, I won't argue...but do you really have to go so soon?"

Pit looked at the clock again stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

"As I said, it probably will only get worse in the day."

The naked angel stood up from the chair and turned to the door, but stopped to think, "Could I really just leave the easy option? Why would I put myself through more torture?"

He turned to look at Gaol, her eyes were now not as ladylike, her ability to hold out was probably dying. They were eyeing up Pit's butt now as she mumbled, "I guess I can't blame you...you really do look amazing wearing nothing."

He surprised himself that he wasn't bothered by her staring, "I suppose you should leave. I guess I shouldn't be too worried, you seem to like it a little bit anyways..."

She realized he may have said just a little too much, "Well you might..."

Pit turned to her to try and talk about it, "Why though?"

"Well other than in the yard...well right now you don't seem to want to cover up..."

Pit looked down to see he was standing with his arms at his sides, not hiding the full frontal show he was giving now, "Well that's just, I've just... oh my..."

Pit was confused, but he didn't cover. Although he was embarrassed as all hell from the awkward conversation, and he wanted to just run and hide, something kept him standing and showing. Gaol said, turning away, "I'm sorry, I'm probably going too far. Oh god, sorry for staring too, I didn't mean to."

Pit stood standing naked still, he wasn't sure why, but when she looked away it bothered him, "Now are you saying you don't want to see?"

"No, not that at all, I think you look stunning. I mean you are very handsome and cute!" Gaol argued, but blushed at the sudden proclamation.

"Then look at me, don't just look away."

The angel couldn't believe what he was saying, Gaol asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, I don't know, but at least do it. I mean I'd rather have you staring than some random pig on the street... and this way I can tell if I like it. After all, you like it because you gave compliments to my naked form."

The situation was a lot for him, but this time with Gaol had revealed to him that he should abandon his insecurity and inhibitions. Gaol went with his request and took his naked body in. She didn't just stare at one spot though, she looked at him all over and not just the naughty bits. Pit did nothing but squirm in his spot, watching her eyes roam. His heart would feel as if it stopped whenever they would widen when crossing over a specific spot as Pit thought to himself, "She keeps staring more intently between my legs, but also a few other places, like my chest..."

After a moment of that, Pit had to turn away, making Gaol panic, "Oh no, I'm sorry, was that too much? God I'm such an idiot!"

Gaol tried to apologize, again looking away. Pit didn't respond right away, as he was turned, he put a hand over his cock and was breathing heavily. The moments before were so intense, so sensual, and so very odd to him. He was still embarrassed, but less. At the same time, he could tell he was indeed aroused. His hand for a moment tweaked his cock, but he remembered where he was and who was there, Pit said, "No, it's ok, it's just I needed to, oh nothing just get a breath. I have to get going now though, I can't stay here much longer. If I stay any longer I might take this too far..."

"Ok, please be safe, and again sorry for how I acted."

Pit stopped and turned around. Gaol stood standing shocked that he stopped. Pit then approached her and embraced her in a hug, it was a new feeling, a naked young boy with wings hugging a clothed woman. Resting his head on her shoulder, he whispered to her, "You don't need to apologize, and thanks for the help...and your compliments."

He broke the hug, kissed her and quickly walked out the back door as Gaol just stood in shock, not believing what just happened. She could swear that for the rest of her life, she would always be able to feel his naked body pressed against her clothed one. Again outside, Pit was lost on what to do though, but he remembered which direction to head in, but the question was how. He knew that he couldn't use backyards for a bit, as there were fences set up. Not having any more choices, Pit made his way to Gaol's front yard.

He crept along the side of her house until he was able to get a good enough view of the road. The streets were still fairly empty, so he tried to not hesitate. Again, his dashing between different forms of cover took place as he did his best to stay out of the view of cars, but it wasn't always possible. The worst was when they honked. It was bad enough to him to know that she was seen, but to also potentially draw attention was even worse.

Pit was making good progress, eventually he escaped the town and wandering back into familiar territory. It looked like was he in Viridi's sanctuary, in a garden area, and he saw the one thing of salvation, a shed. He quickly got inside the wooden structure. Pit took a moment to take a break, and breathing heavily, he just wanted to relax. After getting some breaths, he figured he'd be waiting for awhile. All the running around that day was getting him really tired. He had been up so early and all that did was tire him out some more. It was no surprise that he fell asleep when he only meant to rest his eyes.

The angel's slumber did not last long, he had possibly heard a noise. Eyes still closed, his attention was immediately brought to a wonderful feeling. In his sleep, it had looked like his hand had wandered between his legs. Moving his fingers around a bit, he found that he had some hardness already standing up. Letting out a moan and a sigh, Pit continued what she was doing. His free hand found its way up his body. Having just woken up, he wasn't sure what was going on, he had forgotten his entire situation of being naked in public, locked in the shed of another person he knew well.


	4. The Garden of Eden

Eventually, Pit's stamina was optimal and it was sunset, so he left the shed at the wrong time, Viridi startled him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Pit yelped and covered his penis, but relaxed a little after seeing it was only Viridi, he casually put his hands at his sides, "Oh, Viridi, it's you. I'm naked and I have to get back home, nothing serious."

"Good luck with that or whatever. Make sure Phosphora doesn't catch you. She'll hold you up."

Too late, Phosphora hugged him from behind and gasped, "OMG! Are you completely naked?!"

"Yes..."

"EEEEEEEE! You were cute before, but now you are irresistible!"

Pit tried to cover up, but Phosphora told him, "Why hide your penis? You think your nakedness is not cute enough to be seen by women?"

"I do, but letting my dick be exposed is improper..."

"If it wasn't, would you show it proudly?"

"I guess."

"Don't you think you're handsome and cute? I certainly do."

"I suppose I am handsome and cute, like people tell me..."

"Then let's see that pee-pee!"

Pit flashed a small smile, "If you insist."

The angel let his cock be shown off as he was stark naked. Pit stood with his legs spread, shoving his hips forward toward her so his two inches of hard muscle was sticking out from his nonexistent bush bending up in all its naked glory. She very conspicuously rolled her tongue over her lips. Pit did not get the message. Phosphora told him, "Wanna see me take my clothes off? Something to make you less of an outsider."

Phosphora ripped her top and bottom clothing articles, leaving her as naked as Pit. She grinned, "Well, cutie? What do you think?"

Pit was astounded her bare breasts that hung naturally and her vagina that was showing signs of arousal, "You look amazing. You have the body of an angel."

"You're the angel, cutie. Just like you, I'm wearing nothing but a smile, so why don't we make this our little Garden of Eden and have sex in it? How does that sound?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Just call us Adam and Eve."

With a couple of steps toward the angel, Pit had his penis head pressed against her lips. Pit had never dared to let anyone other than Palutena suck his cock and now it was happening to him. The explosion of sex pleasure as Phosphora licked her tongue over his cock head and flicked its nozzle was exquisite to him and her tongue found that highly sensitive bit just under where the mushroom head of his penis met his shaft and flicked it back and forth across the base ridge of his knob. At the same time, she reached up to run her fingers through his testicles, tickling his balls and the inside tops of his spread thighs. In response to her tongue on his knob, Pit involuntarily shoved his hips forward and his cock head slid between her wet lips until all of his knob was in her mouth. Phosphora squeezed his cock head between her soft lips, rolled her tongue over it and rocked her blonde head back and forth to slide her lips up and down across the ridge where his penis head met his shaft. Pit thought he yelled with the unbelievable sex pleasure as he grabbed her head, ran his fingers through her blonde hair and pulled her face toward him, frantic for more.

Phosphora slid her lips up and down his shaft perhaps about a dozen or two dozen times until the tension in his penis was exquisite and he was on the brink of jerking his load. Pit's penis felt as taut as an iron bar and it felt like it was going to snap, but she stopped at that and didn't take him to an orgasm. When her lips slipped off his cock, it was sticking up at sixty to seventy degrees, it felt like a steel bar, the veins were standing up along his shaft and his mushroom head was bright deep pink and Pit was frantic as Phosphora stood up.

"Did you like that? Has it got you nice and stiff for me?"

"Yes. It really likes you...and Lady Palutena and maybe other women given the opportunity."

"Now how about you pleasure me?"

Pit's hands were shaking with the excitement of his blazing lust. He was about to get this sex bomb's body, she such a hefty pair of bouncers, her big round melons were gleaming under the summer sun. Pit had a quick play with them and, then scanned the bottom half of her body, she was nude, hot and ready just for Pit (and anyone else her heart desired).

He thought she'd lead him back to the sanctuary to fuck her on the bed or the lounge floor, or seated wide legged on the kitchen table with him standing between her spread thighs, but instead, she took his hand and led me to the biggest of the old apple trees. Phosphora stood with her back to it, leaned back on her hands against it, arching her back so her big breasts swung up and out and her hips thrust forwards and spread her legs wide. With a flick of her head, she tossed her blonde hair off her shoulders.

The gnarled roots of the old tree had formed a mound of earth a few inches high around the base of its trunk. Pit joined her under the overhanging branches of the tree and stood naked in front of her and held her waist. Phosphora was standing on the root mound, leaning back against the tree and got her cunt to exactly the right height for his cock. Pit's penis head dimpled her soft belly as it prodded her between her belly button and the neat blonde bush of trimmed pubes around her love slit. Phosphora was trembling with excitement, red hot and ready for sex, but before he fucked her, he played with her.

Pit started by kissing and licking her nipples while he massaged her furry mound and stroked her vagina lips with his fingertips. That got her even hotter as he slowly kissed her down her front until he was crouching in front of her. Then Pit pressed his lips against her mound. Pit never dared to kiss the pussy of someone other than his goddess, now he was kissing Phosphora's cunt. Her cunt hair tickled his nose as he licked his tongue along her vagina lips and eased the tip of his tongue between them. The gasp from above him and the way she shoved her pussy against my face told him that she liked that, so he kissed her up her front all the way to her breasts, with his hand on her mound, stroking her labia.

Standing like that meant, he could have one hand around her on her bare bottom, tickling her along the valley between her butt cheeks and the other in her vagina with his finger tips stroking her labia and darting inside her vagina to circle and criss cross her clit. His tongue and lips were on her breasts, kissing them and licking her nipples. Her cries and gasps grew more frequent and louder as he fingered her steadily to her orgasm as she moaned, "My breasts like you."

"I bet your pussy also likes me."

Phosphora thrust her cunt against his hand and her breasts bounced as she squirmed with the sex pleasure, he was giving her. Pit knew her orgasm was coming when her naked body stiffened, her head flopped back, she thrust her pussy hard against his hand, arching her back in that thrust so her bare breasts swung up. She gave an orgasm cry, then cried out again each time her body shuddered in the pulses of her orgasm. Then she flopped back, panting against the tree with her eyes closed. Pit was frantic to have her, so he fingered her cunt and slid his hand around her waist, trying to pull her upright, but he didn't have to wait long. Her eyes opened and a moment later, she was standing on that mound with her legs wide leaning back on her hands against the tree again. Her breasts were rising and falling quickly with her excited breathing and her cunt hair glistened with sex juice. Pit held her by her waist and maneuvered into position with his cock head prodding her moist pubic hair as he played briefly with her nude body enjoying the feel of her thighs, buttocks, breasts and hair against his hands. Then with one delicious thrust, he slid his rock hard tool into her full length until her pubic hair poked him. He hesitated a moment, enjoying the delicious feeling of a naked woman against him, her flat belly pressed against mine and her plump breasts squeezed against his chest.

Then he held her by her hips and fucked her, thrusting up and down with his belly rubbing hers and her nipples brushing his chest as Pit enjoyed the full tight depth of her warm wet vagina. He had never shagged a woman in that position before, or felt the thrill of sex in the open air with the warm sun on his back. Phosphora was so hot and aroused that she had another orgasm while he was still pumping her. In that second climax, she shoved her belly hard against his as her back arched when she came.

As Pit thrust into Phosphora, he came quickly, his hungry penis jerked a full load into her. After his emptied penis slid out of her, she held him for a while before Pit stumbled back down the root mound with a strand of semen swinging from his still half erect penis. Phosphora remained leaning back against the tree with the a look of bliss on her face, those superb breasts catching the dappled sun as they rose and fell, and his semen trickling down the insides of her spread thighs. They relaxed until sundown.

"Are you guys done yet?"

They turned around and saw Viridi, who was visibly disturbed from seeing naked people in her garden, she spoke, "Are you gonna go back, Pit?"

The naked angel stammered, "I, uh, need the...power of flight to make it back."

Viridi saw the temple was only a mile or two away, but knew he needed to fly to make it to the front door, "Very well. By the way, Pit. Palutena wanted us to tell you that she is planning something very special."

"What?"

"A celebration."

"For what?"

"Let's not spoil the surprise."

The goddess of nature used power of flight to help Pit fly back, soon he was back at home. Pit was wondering what Palutena had to do that made her ignore his cries of distress in the morning.


	5. The Birthday Surprise

Pit managed to get to the front door, he opened the door and closed it. It was dark, but then the light turned on, startling the naked angel, who covered his penis as Palutena greeted him, "Welcome back, nudie cutie. How was your walk home?"

"Lady Palutena, I was wrong about being naked. I wasn't thinking straight and I was so close to getting in legal trouble. Can I have my clothes back?"

"Now? You'll ruin your special day."

"What special day?"

Palutena brought him into the main hall, it was dark, but the lights turned on, revealing Dark Pit, Viridi, Phosphora, Pandora, Magnus and Gaol, who all said, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Pit!"

Magnus said, "Wait a minute, is Pit...naked?"

Suddenly, there was awkward murmuring among Dark Pit and Magnus as Pit was now completely naked in front of everyone. He was too embarrassed to make any attempt to cover himself as his friends look at his nude body and at his adorably tiny pee-pee while Pit's blush spread throughout his unclothed body. The women except Viridi giggled to themselves and the men just stared uneasily at him as Pit stammered, "Uh, hey...guys, I'm...naked and...just streaking in my...birthday suit. Just me and my private area which is small, heh heh."

He nervously smiled and blushed. Dark Pit sarcastically remarked, "Real cute, birthday angel in a birthday suit."

Viridi deadpanned, "Nice penis, it is only supposed to be an inch long?"

Pit explained bashfully, "When flaccid. It's two inches when erect. It's pretty small, I know."

Phosphora giggled, "You should be naked all the time and let people see your little penis."

Gaol smiled, "I was actually relieved that you didn't want me to give you any clothes."

Pandora added, "Furthermore, I only refused to help because Palutena wanted me to keep you busy for a little bit, after she told me about her party plan."

Magnus didn't say a word, he just looked away to show some respect.

Palutena said to everyone, "Nobody needs to be upset. Pit is completely naked in front of all of us, and he looks amazing."

Pit asked, "Why exactly do I look amazing?"

Pandora explained, "Because your body is so young and healthy, your bare skin looks silky smooth without hair or skin rashes, a naked man is more fun to touch when he is completely shaven and doesn't have skin conditions."

Pit giggled a little, "Thanks. My bare skin is glowing with health and feels really soft."

Gaol added, "Your midsection, arms and legs look so toned. Your flat stomach shows that you eat right and exercise and it is complimented by your innie belly button, your pecs are complimented by your small nipples, you have somewhat muscular arms and sexy long legs with feet that seem ticklish."

Pit smiled a bit, "I do look strong, handsome and cute. My arms, legs and stomach prove that very well."

He slowly re-exposed his genitals as Phosphora said, "Your face is full of youthful beauty, your eyes are so innocent and cute, your cheekbones can seriously cut glass and your adorable smile brings joy to the hearts of women, especially when you're completely naked in front of them."

The naked angel giggled and smiled radiantly, it especially brought joy to Palutena's heart.

Palutena finished, "Your pee-pee so small, so it's cuter and more fun to put in my mouth. Your buttocks are so boyishly round, firm and soft that I'd be crazy not squeeze them."

"You really think I'm that irresistible without my clothes?"

Palutena, Pandora, Phosphora and Gaol all nodded their heads. Pit was genuinely flattered by their compliments and touched by the positivity his nakedness brought him, he stood proudly and said, "Thank you all. I realize now that I have nothing to be ashamed of, I'm completely nude in front of you all and I'm proud of myself, thanks to all the nice things you say. No more inhibitions, no more insecurity, only empowerment."

The goddess of light clapped for him, so did the goddess of calamity. Phosphora and Gaol took pictures of him with their cell phones, which he struck sexy poses for.

Dark Pit shrugged, "Good for you, I guess."

Magnus just left in a hurry, shielding his eyes from Pit's penis, Gaol followed and then Pandora, Virid and Phosphora left. The naked young boy sees his cock become hard from being exposed for so long. Pit opened his presents and got a brand new Nintendo Switch along some games to go with it. As everyone left, Dark Pit decided to ask, "What happened to your clothes anyway?"

Pit sighed and explained, "They got stolen. Yesterday, I woke up naked and didn't know where my clothes were or who took them."

Palutena confessed, "I did."

"Seriously, Pit. That should have been obvious."

"But why?"

"So I could plan you a surprise party and to make you be less uptight about undressing and realize that the body is a beautiful thing."

Pit hugged Palutena, saying, "Thank you, Lady Palutena. You've opened my eyes."

He wanted to hug Dark Pit, but he said, "Not on your..."

The naked angel wouldn't take no an answer, he hugged him anyway and it made the dark angel feel awkward.

Pit whispered, "You know, I've never had sex with a boy before..."

Dark Pit ran away from hearing that sentence, Palutena squeezed Pit's butt cheeks as she teased her naked servant, "Aren't you an adorable little thing, nudie cutie? Really, Pit, your cute little pee-pee is so adorable when it's so small."

She trailed her finger across his sensitive cock that hardened as she flicked it. Pit grinned, "I know. You think my penis is cute, Lady Palutena, it is pretty small...and adorable."

He then decided to sit his butt down on the floor, feeling his uncovered buttocks against the cold floor made him shiver as he then stroked his erect little pee-pee, he moaned as he moved his hands up and down as he caressed his boner. Pit moaned as he asked, "Do you...really think I'm cute when I'm naked?"

"Absolutely."

"You stripped me down and warped me far away to surprise me on my birthday?"

"And make you be less ashamed of your nudity."

"You succeeded at both."

Palutena nodded and suggested, "Why don't you put some cake on your small penis and make it look even tastier."

The nudist angel complied and took some chocolate cake from a table nearby and rubbed it all over his erect penis then wiped some frosting on his bare butt. His genitals were now sweet to the touch. She then tickled her naked angel to make him laugh, hearing Pit's cute laugh was music to her ears and she kissed and licked his bare skin from head to toe, making Pit moan and giggle at the same time, he was really enjoying having his nakedness teased by her. Then she put Pit's penis, which was rock solid covered in cake and frosting at this point, in her mouth to lick and suck on it while using her hands to knead his smooth butt cheeks, wiping the frosting off of it. Pit moaned, "Lady...Palutena...don't *moan* stop."

Palutena did not stop, she kept sucking his dick as if to suck him dry. The pleasure accumulated in his sex organ and he eventually couldn't not hold anymore cum inside. He then spilled a huge load of cum in her mouth, she swallowed, but some spilled on the floor. Palutena flipped Pit on his stomach to kiss his naked buttocks to leave kiss marks and lick them clean. She asked, "Don't you think your bare butt is cute?"

Pit nodded while moaning. She also asked, "Don't you like it when I play with your private parts?"

Pit moaned as he stood up to let Palutena gently stroke his cock some more, "Yes."

Palutena stopped after a while, stood up and asked, "Do you want your clothes back now?"

"Do you really want me to have them back?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you want me to...stay naked?"

"Well, to be honest, Pit, I really, really think you look good in the nude."

"If that's how you feel, I'm...willing to stop wearing my clothes."

Palutena was surprised, "Pit, you'd abandon all of your clothes...for me?"

Pit said, "I'd do anything for you, Lady Palutena. If you want me to never wear clothes again, so be it."

She was deeply touched by his sacrifice, Palutena embraced her naked captain as she held his butt in her hands as Pit returned the affection by hugging her back, wrapping his arms around the goddess's shoulders, Palutena spoke with a tear of joy in her eye, "Pit, this is sweetest thing you've ever done for me. Of course I want you to be naked forever and express your youthful beauty. I know it's your birthday and not mine, but you've already given me the greatest gift of all. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lady Palutena. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I guess you could say it's my early birthday gift to you."

The clothed goddess and naked angel held each other tightly for a long time. Palutena enjoyed feeling Pit's naked skin on her clothes, but wanted to feel her bare against his and told him, "You know, Pit, since you're already naked, how about I get naked too?"

Palutena stripped down for him, taking off her dress, shoes and socks. She took off her bra to expose her breasts and then took off her underwear to expose her vagina and her buttocks. She let Pit look at her nude body in all of it's naked beauty, "Well, nudie cutie, what do you think?"

Pit was astonished by her nude form, seeing her firm and appropriately large breasts, her flat lovely stomach and dripping wetness, "You are so beautiful, your breasts are so big and round with small nipples, your stomach is flat and lovely, your pussy is sure to taste delicious and you probably have a bouncier butt than I do."

"Well, see for yourself."

Palutena turned around, moved her green hair aside and twerked, compared to Pit's cute round butt, Palutena's was more tall and mature, like a mother's butt. Pit couldn't resist, he grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them all of his might. Palutena giggled and faced her naked angel as they took a few minutes to behold the sights in front of them.

Palutena saw an extremely good looking, handsome and cute naked boy with wings on his back. His young face had an adorable smile that brought joy to her heart, his bare neck was slender, his shoulders and arms were broad and slightly muscular, his chest sported some toned pecs, his stomach was flat and his innie belly button complimented that, his two inch erection was nestled between his sexy long legs that had ticklish feet, all of which were shaven, not having a single bit hair.

Pit saw an incredibly beautiful woman with long green hair that covered her ass if she turned around. She had a cute mischievous grin, her shoulder and arms looked strong, her breasts were natural and firm with areolas that had an inch long radius, her tummy was as toned as Pit's and her navel was also an innie, her feminine legs were hairless and her vagina was the best thing he looked at, being soggy and puffy with an irresistible clitoris and labia.

The goddess approached her naked angel and as she ran her thumb over the pre cum, she looked up at him lustfully and sucked it off. Pit grabbed a bag of chocolate frosting and squeezed it, decorating his cock. She immediately swallowed him all the way, relaxing her throat so that she can take him deeper as she tasted the frosting. There was no teasing this time, Palutena bobbed her head up and down his shaft, taking him deep in her throat all the while running her tongue up and down his shaft. She came up and sucked hard on the head, stroking him, before taking him deep again and again without gagging. Palutena looked up into Pit's eyes and saw that he was enjoying it so much that he began to moan loudly. She continued up and down, licking, sucking and stroking.

Finally, it got to be too much for Pit, so he pulled away from his goddess, yanked her up and spread her legs to enter her from behind. Palutena moaned lightly as he filled her up. They fucked, not that slow sensual sex like last time, but hardcore porn fucking. Her tits are bouncing as Pit pounded into her and she pushed back into him, giving him what he was giving her. He gripped her hips in then out then back in, goin harder, deeper and faster, and they spiraled out of control as their orgasms took over. Pit collapsed against her back as she collapsed on the floor. Their breathing ragged, they stayed like that until their breathing slowly started to slow and they came down from their sexual high.

After he came again and got tired out, he rolled over and laid on his back, butt squished against the floor and his boner pointing up. Palutena smiled at her nudist angel, "Happy birthday, nude dude."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena. You've made it the best one yet."

"I know mine will be the best one ever this year."

"Because I'm officially a nudist. I know this time, I'm thinking straight."

They cuddled naked together, sleeping soundly as a new chapter in Pit's life was beginning.


	6. Out with the old, in with the nude

Sometime after Pit's birthday, he was still completely naked and it went on for months now. Palutena was happy to hear from Pit that he would go so far as to stay naked permanently for her. Every time she looked at Pit, who was wearing nothing but a smile, seeing him in all of his bare naked glory made her heart sing.

Pit woke up one morning, smiling at his morning wood. He walked to his mirror, seeing a handsome and cute naked angel with a small erection. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as he fondled his own cock. It was devoid of any pubic hairs. After a while of masturbating, Pit ran his hands up his stomach and to his chest, admiring the smoothness of his bare skin. As he pinched his own nipples, Palutena hugged him from behind, kissed the back of his neck and fondled his penis, making Pit giggle, "You really like my penis, don't you, Lady Palutena?"

"Without a doubt, nudie cutie. It's so cute, like you when you're naked."

"I know. Clothes are overrated. Being completely naked is my second favorite thing ever."

"What's your first?"

"You, Lady Palutena."

"Aw, Pit, when did you get so sweet?"

"When you dunked me in a barrel of sugar."

As Palutena groped his boner from behind, Pit grinded his bottom against her dress. She then moved her hands across Pit's nude body, also admiring the softness of his exposed flesh. Pit turned around to kiss her on the lips and stick his tongue in her mouth, giving her a French kiss. The goddess grabbed his ass and jiggled it gently, then pinched both butt cheeks. After they felt shortness of breath, they broke away to breathe, then the goddess asked, "Pit, would you like me to record you masturbating?"

"You know it!"

Palutena got her phone and recorded Pit stroking his own cock. Pit smiled at the camera and moaned softly as he fondled himself. After a few minutes of filming Pit touching his penis, she uploaded it online and the video was immediately getting tons of likes and positive comments from female users ranging from adoration to lust. Palutena just realized something, "You know, Pit, your tan lines haven't completely gone away yet."

"Progress is slow and steady. It could be another month or two before they're gone."

"Let's speed up the process."

They walked out into a balcony with sunlight for Pit to soak up. She had him lie face down on the floor, then started rubbing some suntan oil onto his back.

Pit thought to himself, "The way she massages the oil into my back, this girl could be a professional masseuse."

It felt good and his naked state made him feel like he was in heaven. Once his back was covered, which took several minutes longer than it really needed to, she moved down to his legs and started to work her way ever so slowly up to his bum. Palutena certainly was not shy because she didn't miss an inch of his arse, which she made sure had at least three coats of oil before she stopped.

Palutena whispered, "Okay, roll over sweetie."

Pit turned over to reveal yet another growing hard on, making the green haired woman say, "Oh my."

She began to rub the oil into his chest. Keeping the same pattern she did on his backside, once his upper torso was covered and the oil was completely and thoroughly massaged in, she moved down to his feet and tickled them for a little bit to make Pit laugh and let out cute yelps, then started to work her way slowly up his legs. Once she had Pit completely oiled up except for his cock, Palutena paused and looked at her naked angel with a devilish grin. Pit honestly had no idea what was going to happen next. She commanded, "Hold out your hand."

He did and she squirted some oil into his palm and said, "Ok, your turn."

The angel didn't need any more encouragement than that, so he first oiled his balls, then moved to his shaft. At first, Pit was just rubbing the oil in, but after a few minutes that changed to full on stroking off. There Pit was, in front of his goddess, completely naked and jerking off while she watched him. The thought kept running through his head, as he said to himself, "What a pervy show I am putting on."

At first, Pit was stroking himself slowly, watching Palutena watch him, but the more turned on he got, the faster he started to go, until the angel was jerking himself off with full speed, jerking as hard and as fast as Pit possibly could. It felt so good and every time Pit got close to the edge, he stopped. When he let go of his cock, it would throb and pulse involuntarily for a few seconds. Palutena was just looking back and forth between his cock and his eyes. The eye contact was so intense it just made Pit yearn for her and he utterly lost himself in that moment.

He wasn't sure how long he lasted, but it had to be half an hour or more of going right to the edge and then stopping, over and over again. The nude angel wanted the moment to last all night long, but inevitably, the end had to come. By the time Pit came, he was quite simply unable to hold off any longer. Pit shot five huge ropes of cum all over his chest. The first few were so forceful that a couple of them hit him on the underside of his chin. Once the major eruption was over, several more smaller jets came next as Pit continued to stroke. Each spurt accompanied by a full body spasm so intense that he sometimes imagined that he was just hit with a cattle prod.

Palutena handed him a towel then spoke in a whisper, "That was amazing, Pit. I mean, I don't even know what to say other than watching you do that was absolutely amazing."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena. Watching you watch me was beyond words too."

For the next hour or two, Pit just lied on his back, letting his skin have an even tone all over. Once his front was done, he worked on his back and butt, waiting just as long. His whole naked body gradually saw reduced tan lines, it looked like his skin was equally shaded all over.

Eventually, Pit saw his skin and noticed the tan lines were all gone and started planking, facing up. Palutena came back naked as she said to him, "You look like a plank with a nail sticking out."

Pit turned his attention to her huge tits. For a few minutes, Pit teased each nipple in turn and then he rolled over on top of her and slipped his hard cock deep inside her dripping wet cunt. His two inches was small, but it was certainly enough to please his goddess. Palutena was cumming almost as soon as Pit rammed his cock into her, and judging from the noises she was making, it didn't take him too many strokes to cum and Pit filled Palutena's pussy with her juices. His cock was buried in her tight cunt and as Pit looked at themselves, his ass cheeks tightened and he moaned as he emptied his balls deep inside his goddess.

Palutena grinned, "Looks like your tan lines are gone."

"Yep. Now it'll be like I was never not naked."

The goddess lied down next to Pit, soaking up the sun with her bare angel, "I'm touched that you would go months, years, even decades without wearing clothes."

"I know how much it means to you, Lady Palutena, I am your most loyal servant, and now, I'm also your submissive sex slave. There's no one I'd rather completely nude in front of than you."

They lied down, doing some more sunbathing.


	7. A Nice Night For A Streak (Part 1)

At night, Palutena went to sleep, but Pit stayed awake. He had a kink that he felt was ready to fulfill, intentionally being naked in public. He stepped towards the front door and opened it, then looked out in the dark. No one was around, so Pit stepped out, and he was standing naked in the outside the temple. Without a single item in his possession besides his wings, Pit took the door knob and pulled it towards him. The door shut and Pit was locked out, it made a nice loud click. There was plenty of resistance, having to close it with the lock readied. He still gave the knob an attempted twist to try and open it. Yet just as planned, it didn't.

Pit was now locked out naked. He didn't have a key to get back inside and knew for some people this would be a nightmare. Having to find help from someone and possibly having to get someone to help them back inside, would have been an embarrassing ordeal for sure. Yet he had planned this, and if he was careful and lucky, he would be able to get his fill then get back inside without any problem. His wing feathers helped him pick locks.

The angel knew it sounded insane. Purposely forcing yourself to sneak through town sounded like something only a fool would do, but Pit stopped agreeing to that fact. He could actually feel his naked body tingle as Pit just stood there in the open. He felt so naked and vulnerable and his face was even a little red already while thinking how things could go wrong, but he would say he had no regrets having done what he just did because it just made him feel so alive. He felt like he was really doing something crazy, and that made his adrenaline rush. Here he was, in this situation most people wouldn't even be able to dream of, but he was living it and it was all so real but unbelievable at the same time.

His nipples still ached and he touched them, making him gasp. Pit was so turned on, and it was so easy to tell. He let his hands stay at his sides as he turned made it to that That First Town, once there, he no longer could see the temple. Even if he didn't have clothes, he still felt more naked the more distance he put between himself and them, even though he stopped wearing them. As Pit ventured into town, it was like he was losing more clothing, even though he didn't really have any to lose. Pit felt his penis bounce more and his butt jiggle a little, and he could feel your thighs rub against each other. He knew he was naked, but when he was farther from his clothes, he felt it more.

After a few blocks, Pit was wandering in the vicinity of the city. Everything was so quiet there, that he was hardly even considering the fact that other people lived in that town, or that they could step outside and catch him. From his perspective, a few small businesses and other apartments surrounded the building he was in front of. Past there were other businesses and things, depending what route he took. Although it wasn't cold, the air still had a way to make him shiver at first. The breeze blowing across his nude body was definitely different than the stilled air inside Palutena's Temple.

Pit took a few steps forward until he could see down the street in both directions. Other than street lights, it was dark. None of the stores and restaurants were open. No cars were driving along. Not a soul in sight, which was good considering the angel was standing naked there. Pit looked down at his naked body and he loved following the bare skin down his body. In the dark, he could still easily make out his pale skin, the way it was shaped and colored. His pink nipples were standing out both color-wise and physically, the two pink buds happy to be outside. Then if he looked just right, he could see his cock erected from prolonged exposure and with his legs just a little open, he could see the pavement below him.

The naked angel didn't even think as Pit placed both hands on his thighs and rubbed them, almost as if he was warming them up. A few of his fingers moved up, touching his nut sack and his shaft. Honestly, he was just naturally verifying his indecent exposure. His penis was more than naked though, it was hard and he couldn't believe it, it seemed like he had only started a few minutes ago, but fantasizing about this plan all day must have worked him up a lot. Arousal was where at least 50% of his courage came from.

While Pit was officially outside, in public, this time choosing to be without any clothing that provided decency, he reveled in the fun he was going to have. The longer he was out there, the more chances he would be seen. He loved the risk, but he didn't want to get in trouble. He dashed forward towards a parked car and now was out of view of the road once he crouched down near it. Pit could see down the sidewalk and saw that every now and again, there were plenty of parked cars, so at least the start of his adventure would be simple.

It was now that he realized that his hand was still between his legs. The nude angel was nearly ready to start moaning. His bare body really didn't want for him to be done so soon. Pit moved his hands to his knees, trying to catch his breath. So far so good, so Pit took off. For a few brief seconds, he was jogging naked along the side walk, completely exposed and naked. It wasn't even that dark thanks to nearby street lights, so he wasn't too easy to spot. Yet it was all over in a flash, and Pit was ducked down besides another car. As much as he was still exposed to anyone on the sidewalk, he still felt safer there. Pit was breathing heavily, and he was acting as if he had just run a mile, even though it was only 20 feet at most.

Pit felt so naked, completely without clothes. More and more, the idea that he had many more blocks to go still was sinking in. He was trapped naked, and had little he could do about it! but thinking like that didn't stop his resolve because he still had to head forward, naked or not. He didn't have options and that idea only made his naked body tingle more. After dashing between cars, Pit realized an issue ahead. On the block ahead, the road got narrower and cars were not allowed to park on the streets there. It was also all businesses, and with no one around, there'd probably not have been any cars anyways. Pit looked around, and saw things were still clear. A couple of feet ahead of him was an intersection, and he would have to cross over to the narrow street.

The angel readied himself as best as he could. Gathering his courage, Pit ran forward and ran as fast as he could, wanting to get to my next bit of cover. Pit was butt naked and running down the street in town, and he had no way to hide himself now.


	8. A Nice Night For A Streak (Part 2)

As Pit ran forward, he fully noticed the fact he was also running towards a street light. It got brighter and brighter around the naked angel, like he was running into a spotlight. Pit was able to see his naked body illuminated in the artificial light shining down from above. He was able to see how he didn't have a scrap of material hiding anything, and he liked it as he knew then that he was indeed pushing many boundaries with how far he was going. He made it to the other side and onto the sidewalk and ran past the corner of the another building. Along his one side, he could see his reflection in the windows, a young boy with wings on his back, running completely naked along the sidewalk not even trying in vain or hide his nudity with his hand or arms. On his other side, he could see the road and it was barren of any cars to hide behind or anything. Behind him and in front of him, he could see the road stretch far. Although no cars were driving along it at that time, Pit knew they could be. Many cars drove down that road every day, and if they were there now, they'd all see Pit running naked in public.

Pit quickly stepped up into a small indent in that building. Now to my immediate sides, he was covered, but he could still easily be seen from the road in front of him. At least he was hidden from half a block away from him in both directions, and that was safer than being under the street light. He rested against one of the walls, his bare butt pressed to the rough brick. He felt so drained, but wasn't even half way done yet. The feeling of brick against his bare back and butt was very jarring too, but he still loved it. There were so many things to feel when naked that meant so much more to him. It was no longer cool night air, it was also brick wall, which he assumed not everyone has felt on naked skin. Pit probably touched a brick though, but this was the first time ever to something sensitive like a bare bottom.

Then as he breathed, his elbow bumped the door to my side, made mostly of smooth glass. He couldn't see well into the darkened building, and saw more of his own reflection on it. Pit could see himself hardly able to stand fully, a naked profile of his body, his hands covering his naughty location and keeping it from sight. Speaking of grip, he didn't think he'd be, but I was very turned on. Pit sort of meant to when he covered up, he was actually doing more than conserving modesty now. He didn't know when it started, but he had moved his hands over his cock so the hand could caress his penis and testicles. He even moaned a little, the touch feeling great.

Realizing this, the hand between his legs wiggled a little. He was still hard, possibly even about ready to start ejaculating by that point. The little bit of wiggling felt good, and he did it some more. Pit was outside completely nude, but he was so turned on. Now if someone saw, they'd see him more than sneaking around naked in public. Pit was actually pleasuring himself. He knew it was risky, but for awhile, he couldn't stop himself. More and more, he did it, and more and more, it felt good. He was able to remind himself that he wasn't even half done yet. If he stopped and masturbated now, it'd be bad. The angel's arousal was helping him brave his adventure. He had been overcome by arousal before, and it always resulted in panic afterwards.

He managed to look around the corner of the alcove, and looked down the street. It would be over half a block until he'd be at the end of this block. Then he planned to take a right and take a slight detour. Heading down a street like that didn't seem wise. If he took a turn there though, he'd pass by the library, a few residential houses, and he could turn towards another part of town. It beat having to streak without cover towards what would be Main Street. Having his plan set, he'd run down the street, cross the street, take a right, cross the street, and keep going until he'd have cover.

Pit purposefully gave his penis and each of his balls a bit of a rub. Beyond the great feeling it gave, he hoped it would psyche him up. His plan would leave him fully exposed for quite some time, if a car started to drive his way, he'd have nowhere to hide possibly and would be seen in the nude. Coast was clear, no signs of anyone. The town was still quiet, so he ran from the alcove and down the street. His emotions were such a roller coaster during the adventure. He had his first big scare a lot of times. Then after it has passed, the adrenaline, arousal, and the feeling that he was invisible settled in. He then started to take some stupid risks, something he was enjoying so far, but at the same time, he wanted to ensure he could do it without something going wrong.

Running down along the side of the street was already pretty crazy. There were no cars yet, so he thought it would be safe enough if he started to step to his side, and onto the street itself. Pit kept doing this until he was in the center and told himself that it was just to cross, a little challenge to himself. However, he didn't leave right away and stayed in the middle until he made it to the intersection. His feet kept carrying him fast, but he wasn't really even trying to stay hidden now. It was like Pit had to just expose his naked self even more.

The nude angel began to slow down and was under a light again as he started to turn. He wasn't exactly in the middle of the intersection, but he could see down each street. The town really seemed to just turn dead at night. Maybe if there were more parties and activities, he wouldn't be so compelled to play these crazy games with himself. Pit had stopped moving for a few seconds, he was too absorbed in the idea that he was totally naked in such a normally busy spot and even did a slow spin on the spot, exposing himself in each direction. His heart hadn't slowed down a single moment the whole time he'd been outside.

He then walked to his right, down his designated path and approached the sidewalk, then nonchalantly took a few steps. Pit was feeling pretty confident in the buff, so of course the world picked that time to have the sounds of car echo through his ears. The bare boy couldn't tell where it was at first. He stupidly just stood where he was and looked around, but he didn't see anything. He tried to focus and it sounded like was coming north, which is the direction he had been heading before. It was coming from where he would have been if he hadn't taken a turn onto that side road.

Pit quickly rushed to the area behind the building on his left. It would guard him from the street he used to be on, and hopefully the approaching car too. As soon as he was behind it though, he crouched down to my knees and looked around the corner towards the street he came from. The noise of the car got louder and louder, and soon he could see its headlights from the side as it stopped at the intersection. It could take a left and drive right past him, yet in no time it started to speed forward and down towards a different direction. He didn't get a look at the drive or anything, but thankfully they didn't see him kneeling naked behind some public business.

The bare angel laughed to himself. Had they been driving a bit faster, they'd probably have been able to drive right past him when he was in the alcove, or just first turning here, or entering the town's city limits. He had gotten away with it though and as much as the event scared me (which was actually very little), it was proof that not many people were about. Any other time of day and it might have been a struggle to get a chance to even cross the street safely. If he could make it down a busy street like that naked without detection, he had nothing to worry about.

His knees were a little sore from the rough ground. Pit stood up, brushing them off. The close call did little to cool the fire in him, and he again touched his nude body in a certain spot to verify how aroused he was. He got back to the sidewalk, not even able to hear the car that had passed anymore. Pit saw that he was just a couple of feet from the library, and he began to walk down the sidewalk. He looked to his left and right. On his left was the library, he actually had thought of getting naked in that very same building before, but he never managed to work up the courage for that yet. Sadly, no easy way to lock himself out in a library, he figured. To his right was a park.

Pit was tempted to re-cross the street to get to the park, but the library intrigued him more. He wouldn't be able to get in, but he could step onto the empty parking lot. He turned left and walked into the parking lot, which was a small one, but it still felt very open. To one side were the backs of businesses along the road and the other side had a few trees and a small stream. The angel wasn't at all hidden, really. The busier road couldn't see him, but the road that ran between the park and library wasn't exactly an unused road. It led into a residential area, and who knew who might be arriving home from some late night party or work shift. Still, he walked to the center of the lot and looked back around his shoulder and thought about how his cute naked butt was completely exposed to the road. Pit giggled a little actually.

He then turned around slowly, arms at his side and faced his bare front side to the road, then looked around and he knew he was quite naked. The street light over at the corner of the intersection was even enough to make sure he wasn't completely hidden in darkness. Pit then decided he couldn't spend all night there, he was naked and exposed and vulnerable. Those thoughts didn't get his feet moving though, so he did the next best thing, which was to make a game of it. He had given himself a challenge, some type of goal to complete. Then he'd be able to leave, so he took his hands, and placed them behind his head.

"10 seconds," Pit said out loud, then began to quietly speak out, "1, 2, 3..."

Pit's naked body was completely exposed. The angel was nude out in the night air, and nothing hid his body. Pit had bare buttocks, naked hips, nude thighs, and an exposed penis. His legs were even spread about shoulder width and his hands were useless clasped behind his head.

"4, 5, 6..." He said, slowly and breathlessly. His bare body actually almost ached, it was like Pit was so naked that he had to fix it, or maybe it was more so that he was so aroused he wanted to touch.

"7, 8, 9..." The boy was almost to the end, and it felt like it took forever, but he didn't want it to end. He told himself that's all he'd do, he said, "10."

However, Pit wasn't walking away yet, he stayed standing, his arms easing away from the back of his head. They came down to in front of him, and out of habit, he caressed his cock and balls. It felt so good and he did the same to his thighs, and he knew he wanted to touch himself.

"Just a little, and then I leave," Pit told himself, his hands cupping his testes. He massaged each testicle slowly, just barely muttering to himself that it would be for ten more seconds. His counting this time had a lot of pauses. Subtle little gasps and near-moans came out between each number. He didn't really want to reach the number ten again, but he eventually did and started to rub his sides, hips, stomach, and ribs. Pit's hands didn't want to stop, but he tried his best to keep them from his nipples now. He had to stop, he just had to, but he was on a high though. Pit was still fully naked in the middle of that open spot and he really loved it, he even could have sworn that heard his precum drip onto the pavement. He was so erect, stiffness between his thighs. Maybe he was exaggerating a little, but it really felt like he was leaking pre-sex fluids.

Again, he muttered something about ten more seconds, and his hands were between his legs in no time. His legs grew weak as he touched himself there and it all felt so good. He thought about how he astounded and pleased Palutena by deciding not to wear clothes anymore and how he was aroused and wanted to be naked outside. His touching got faster, his fingers running along the length of his cock. He thought how it felt to sneak out and how he had to sneak through town in the nude. Pit couldn't help but touch his irresistible rod. He nearly cried out as he touched it and he had to ease himself to the ground. Counting was long lost and he settled into a position where he was lying on his back, butt on the pavement, knees up, and his legs spread.

Pit thought about how he was there, lying completely naked in the middle of a parking lot. How he was so exposed and naked and what he was doing. He was pleasuring himself, and he couldn't stop, he quickly went over the edge and in a few more moments, he orgasmed. He couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't have, but he'd been so worked up. Pit moaned through the ordeal and for a few moments, he kept his eyes closed and just laid on the ground, still exposed and his hand still slowly rubbing his boner. He wasn't on the brink any longer, but he was still a little aroused even after that.

He regained some will power and knew it was a mistake. Suddenly, he was feeling more embarrassed. Pit had just given into his desires in a public place like that. It'd have been horrible if someone had seen him then. He stood up, his legs still shaky, and started to slowly walk down the street. His bare body still felt very alive. It didn't want to move much, but it sure did enjoy what had just happened. He felt so much more naked and vulnerable. Some of his buzz had worn out and he now felt quite naked and trapped out there.

Without even thinking about it, he cupped his hands over his crotch. He cradled his erect cock and hid it from the world. Nights like this were such a rollercoaster for him. One second, he was feeling like a thrill seeker, looking for danger. Then in a few brief moments, he felt naked and vulnerable. It was always a cycle too, one lead into the other. Pit loved to be naked in public, but also didn't want to get in trouble for it. He walked down the sidewalk, looking to the park to his right and the houses ahead of him. Even though it was late at night, nearby street lamps kept things fairly lit. It wasn't easy to see much detail, but Pit's pale exposed skin stuck out. It seemed his night wasn't close to being complete yet.


	9. A Nice Night For A Streak (Part 3)

Pit crossed over a small bridge running over the creek and stopped for a second to look over the railing at the running water. He joked with himself that he was trying to act natural, as if he was on a casual walk through town, taking in the sites, but Pit knew he was butt naked, he knew that he didn't have any clothes. Leaning over the railing, he knew his smooth bare bottom pointed out behind him. The naked angel knew he should have kept moving, but he dared himself to take his time. He had to keep calm and not let himself panic, he had to enjoy himself before he made rash mistakes.

However, he still rubbed the back of his leg with one foot. He still didn't stop himself from shielding his penis as much as he could. There was no ignoring his nudity, the sense of urgency to become covered which only applied to public settings and probably would be nonexistent back home, or the way his naked body felt so warm. Pit stepped away from the bridge, walking towards the houses ahead. He would have to walk a little more than a block there, but he wasn't so concerned about it because he had a few parked cars on the side of the road to hide behind, and areas like that always felt safer.

He strolled past some houses without much concern. His moods went in a cycle, like he knew they did. After being scared and feeling vulnerable, his adrenaline kicked back in and he become more confident while naked. Not to mention, he was trying to force himself to not panic and to further make himself not worry too much, he told himself to move his arms to his sides. Pit let the cool air tease his still hard cock. It stuck out hard on his crotch, he looked down and admired it. Pit loved just thinking about it's exposure. It wasn't even so much what it looked like or how small it was, just seeing and confirming and fantasizing about what is happening.

With his hands no longer doing anything, he decided to place them on his sides, and run them down to his hips. Pit could feel how there was nothing on his nude body, no little waistband or hem of anything. All the angel had there was bare skin and he loved doing that too. He was now almost halfway through the residential area and was now making a turn on a street corner. He stopped his walk for a second, considering his naked state. He ducked next to a car to look around, making sure this new area was as devoid of people as the other places.

No one was about. It was a quiet night as predicted. Pit seemed so alone at that moment, he was so naked and exposed, but no one to see him. He almost wished it would be tougher, but he knew things could still go so wrong if he did. Thoughts of someone driving by flashed through his mind. Images of people taking a night stroll, but more clothed than Pit went through his head. Thinking of a large group of people, a surprise parade or festival, suddenly showing up and Pit being completely naked amongst it all. He'd have to hide, and try to not be caught. Any second, Pit's unclothed body, his new naughty night time hobby, could be revealed to them and then other people.

These thoughts didn't make him run back home and break in through a window. He didn't consider finding a way to contact a friend to help him out. Pit just kept walking forward. The thoughts didn't make him want to stop him risk at all, and that almost scared him more than what could actually happen. As he got closer to the next street, he stopped to hide. Again, he was near the backs of the businesses that ran along the street and he hid around the corner to keep his bare body hidden from the street. Pit watched the street to make sure it wasn't busy.

In the day, there probably wouldn't have been a moment when he wouldn't have been able to see a car go by. Now, it was late at night and not a single one passed. The nude angel breathed heavily though, waiting to see if one would. His hands slithered between his legs as he crouched near the wall, at first just touching his thighs. As he pictured a car going by, a busy road having to be walked without a bit of clothing on, his hands started to move. Pit was now rubbing his thighs, thinking about what he'd look like. He pictured he was driving down the road, seeing out the window of his car and seeing a naked boy running down the street. His hands loosely covering his naughty bits he has no other way to cover. His face was red, and he was breathing heavily as he just tried to run past.

When no car came for awhile though, he felt it was safe enough, he had to keep going, he couldn't avoid it. As much as Pit thought of being seen naked, he knew the public didn't want it, and he was going to make sure it didn't happen. He teased himself jokingly for being so naughty to already be touching his thighs again and he made himself keep his hands at his sides as he started to approach the road. In mere seconds, he was standing at the street corner, able to look up and down the long road. Along the sides were many businesses and to his right, he could see the gas station near the end of downtown, two blocks away.

It seemed like forever ago that Pit was there and other places, fully dressed, helping everyone in need. Now he was naked and engaging in naughty games behind their backs. That street was more lit than the last two, it was normally one of the busiest streets in town. Popular shops, the gas station, and the quickest way to the freeway out of town all meant that everyone probably used it every day. His heart was pounding in his chest. Even now, he felt as if he was illuminated and he wasn't even under a street light. He knew there was no way to hope for darkness to hide him at this point.

Hiding places in general would be tough. It was kind of like before, where he had only have small alcoves for front doors occasionally. The few times that there was room between buildings, it was for small parking lots. Since no businesses were open, there were of course no parked cars to hide behind, but even standing there on the busy street, Pit could feel his special area between his legs rise up again. That was what he set himself up for. That was the thrill he had asked for, and oh boy was he getting it. His pointy tip stuck out far in front of me and his legs parted slightly, he could swear he felt a few drops of precum oozing out of his peehole. He could feel things getting stiff between his legs at the thought of what was happening.

It took a lot to not touch himself then and there, but looking to his right, down the road to my goal, he knew he had to at least pleasure himself there. Then he would call it a night and in the privacy of his bed, he could do everything he wanted to himself. Pit moved his feet, and he was now dashing across the road. He began to run down the street and he was moving fast because he wanted to go nuts by touching his own nuts. Every step, Pit was aware of his naked body. The way his nude butt bounced and jiggled with his strides, he could feel his butt cheeks move and he knew they were naked and that there were no undies or pants hiding them. Although not large enough for a full jiggle, his penis did not sit still, it moved and bobbed. Pit could look down and see the way it would sway at the same speed as his jogging pace. It even was crowned with a mushroom head. It was a little rod sticking out from him, and it really loved the feel of the air moving across them, standing taller thanks to it.

His thighs were rubbing, and it was so much torture not to touch them. He had to keep his hands off himself, and he hated that he had to. Pit knew, though, if he started to touch, if he gave into my desire, he'd be unable to stop what he'd started. Pit knew his naughty little tools for love was aching for touch. This was no longer just arousal, even though he'd just satisfied himself earlier, this was to be the climax of the night. His cock was hardening, becoming a solid prize for his hands. It ached for touch that he knew well that lead to even greater pleasure. He could feel more hardness form between his legs as he ran.

Pit was now a block closer. Ahead of him on his right, he could see the gas station getting closer. It was bright and the only place that would conceivably have customers at this time. If someone was going to stop somewhere, it was there. Ahead of him was a bright street lamp. Pit would be standing 100% naked, illuminated and exposed, in front of the one place where there could be people. His plan seemed as if it was devised by his worst enemy, someone who wanted to make his squirm. It was like a horrible trap to lead to his total embarrassment, but he had done it to himself and he was now stuck with that fate.

He had only a couple of feet to run, but he began to slow down so he wouldn't run right past. He was stepping into the bright light, he looked down, and it looked like it was day time. Pit's naked body might as well have been toasting under the sun, getting a nice tan across his bare skin. In ways though, it was more or less like day time. Day time, that bright area of light would have been everywhere. Instead, it was focused around him, and brought so much attention to just how out of place he was. Pit was the naked boy who was running around at night through the middle of town. He was at the pole though. At the base of the light, there were a few cracks in the cement.

The naked angel looked around and saw that he was standing on a street corner. To one side and ahead of him laid dense residential areas. Houses and apartments, filled with potential voyeurs. The street stretching ahead of him would lead to the freeway, the only one close to town. Behind him was the road that led through the heart of town and all the main shops and restaurants were there. To his right was the nearest gas station in that part of town. People stopped there all time to fill up on gas. There was almost always someone at a pump, standing around, looking at the scenery, bored while waiting to finish up, at least during the day and evening.

Then there he was. Pit was completely naked besides his wings, standing under a bright light. A normal person would have ran off. covered themselves, and just escaped from it all. They would have thought of nothing more than getting back home and getting dressed. Complete and raw exposure, nothing hidden outside, and quite the public location being factors just too much for them. Pit didn't go anywhere, he just soaked it all in. Pit was completely naked somewhere that he doubted anyone else had ever been naked at. It wasn't even that he felt he was safe because he knew the risk and knew he could be seen, but he had to push the envelope. Nothing like this had ever happened, Pit being naked somewhere this public. This was so new, and he felt that he couldn't waste it.

Pit didn't go running home like he wanted, nor did he try to hide or anything. He made his exposure all the worse. Pit turned his back to the pole, the one that held the bright light illuminating him, he was still close to it, so close that he could feel the cold metal just barely tickle his naked butt and running delicately near his crack. Pit took a deep breath as he then moved both of his hands to behind the pole and grabbed onto each of his wrists, then leaned forward, pulling his wrists against the pole. He held his hands tight though, acting as if he was unable to let go. Pit was pretending to be bound to the light pole.

He pulled against his fake bindings and tried to escape all of a sudden. The nude angel told himself that he was handcuffed to the most public spot in town, and Pit was completely naked. He had to get away, he had to do anything, but his hands kept him there, and he didn't get away. Pit looked down at his nude self, he saw how as he struggled, his penis would jostle, his chest in general thrust out due to his arms being pulled back like that. He would rest his struggle for a moment, and lean back against the pole. The whole of the metal pressing to his back and between his butt cheeks. Nothing obscene, but enough to remind Pit that he had not a single stitch of clothing on.

Pit kept his legs slightly spread, playing the role of the distraught young boy handcuffed and totally naked in the middle of town. Pit couldn't help but toy with his fantasy. Thinking of some story where he was dared or forced to stay naked and handcuffed, like he was kidnapped or mugged, his captors teasing him and not letting him go, fully clothed women that surrounded him were pointing and laughing at him, even imagining himself crying tears of agony as he begged for Lady Palutena to come to his rescue, even in all his playful struggles and thoughts of being the victim, he loved every second of it. Pit could feel his naked body was screaming out to any of those seeing him to be touched. What made him want to break free more than cover was the want to touch. He wanted to masturbate, to run his cute little pee-pee between his fingers. Pit wanted to press his hands between his legs and run his fingers against his growing erection. He then looked down again and really looked at his nude body and looked at his hard nipples and penis and testicles and thought about them being touched. Pit could almost feel it and again lunged forward to try and free himself.


	10. A Nice Night For A Streak (Part 4)

Pit looked farther down his naked body even and looked at his hard shaven cock. He spread his legs a little more and just looked at the bare and total exposure he had on show. It was so naughty and would be an absolute embarrassment if seen by someone, but he thought of being like this, people across at the gas station looking over, of cars passing by, and people walking near him. He moaned out suddenly, still unable to get his hands where he wanted them, he could tell his cock was dripping down, probably a few spots of precum on the pavement below him. He whimpered and giggled a little, overcome by arousal. Pit saw a pair of lights to his side, he knew it had to be a car coming his way. His legs grew so weak that he felt like he would fall at any second, but I couldn't do anything about it. That was when he realized the lights were real and that it wasn't just his imagination anymore. Pit was going to be seen completely naked!

Oh my god, Pit's naked body, his entirety would be seen by this person. Pit was totally naked and bound and the angel had to no way to hide any of it! He pulled at his hands again, trying to get away from the street light, but he couldn't. He was stuck and he was going to be fully exposed. His cute little nipples, his navel, his bubble bottom, and small penis were all going to be seen! He was covered in bright light and everything was there for them to witness. It was only then that he realized that he was not actually handcuffed. He let go of his wrists and almost fell forward, shocked that he could actually move away from the pole.

Pit had been so dumb. He knew the street wouldn't be dead all night. Surely someone would show up, coming into town late from some party or something. He was standing right at the entrance to downtown, and Pit was bare-ass-naked. He felt so dumb for being stuck there naked, but even once freed, he looked around. The speed limit was thankfully slow, so the car was still far away and he might be able to hide. However, he didn't know where, he had no plan. No cover seemed near, and he was still sluggish from his hazy state and could actually feel things like his rod still calling for a helping hand. The only idea he could come up with was to run home, down the street and away from the way the car was coming, so that was what he did.

He just started running the way he had come from. This time, it felt like a stumble at first, his legs not ready yet, but he managed to pick up the pace and looked behind him. The lights still seemed distant, but they were closer and he felt like he couldn't outrun it, but at the next turn he had, the next chance to get off that street, would be the road that would take him to the library again. He had just a little more than a block and a half to go until he could turn that corner, but that might not even be good enough.

The car was getting closer, and Pit was no more covered. He wanted so bad to get out of there, feeling so vulnerable was making him run what felt faster than he ever had before. The next time he looked behind him though, his eyes grew wide, a smile crept on his face, relief began to flow over him. The car wasn't approaching him anymore, it was turning into the gas station, so he was safe. The very gas station he felt was dangerous was now saving him because it had distracted the driver away to allow him to escape.

He slowed down a little, he had gotten so very lucky, and he had to stop and catch his breath. He was now about a block from the road that led to the library, and he'd have at least a few minutes until he had to actually get away from the car if it came this way. It was funny that after a scare like that he'd be so fine with just standing in the nude on the side of a normally busy street. He was still quite naked, and he was only a little closer to home. Although Pit could tell his nude body was still very aroused, the scare had at least kicked his brain back into survival mode a little. He told himself it was no longer a need and he could wait until home, but he could still feel a pulsation between his legs, and he wanted to attend to it still, but a scare like that is a sign that he shouldn't push his luck much more.

The naked angel was a bit out of breath, but he forced himself to jog. The person at the gas station could be coming his way again any second, so he hurried down the block he had to go to get back to the road that would take him to the library. At the intersection, he looked around and besides knowing someone was a little down the street, he briefly thought no one lived here. The place was still dead, and that was good because Pit was still naked. He began to cross diagonally to the corner he wanted to be at. Once there, he didn't stop and ran right down the residential road and he didn't even stop at the spot he had hidden before because he wanted to get away from Main Street as much as possible.

Once he was a little bit away, he crouched down besides a car and was no longer in the heart of downtown, his own heart was finally beginning to give him a break. He turned his back to the car so he could rest his back on the tire and sit down. A smile broke out on Pit's face and he was feeling really good about what happened. The moments of worry began to pass as he thought about how amazing it was to do what he did. Pit loved being naked and breaking new boundaries, and he definitely did tonight. An odd sense of pride swelled in me and he even started to joke with himself that next time he would do the same thing with people present.

Planning another night out could come another time, though. Pit had caught his breath, and his arms were beginning to press into his sensitive nipples more than needed. He let out a heavy sigh as he stood up. The rest of the walk felt like it'd be downhill as far as thrill was concerned, and only redeemed once he got in his bed to relive the moments, his hands free to do as they pleased. He looked around as he stood up and didn't see anything, but could hear the sound of a car driving by behind him, back on the main road. It sounded like it was driving away though, so it had already passed the intersection. The person who had almost caught him was for sure now going to be long gone, so his walk continued. He was able to easily make it down to where he had to take a turn and could see the park and the bridge again.

When he got to the bridge, he was able to see the library, and he could have sworn a small droplet of moisture at that moment dripped out of his boner. It wasn't long ago that Pit was lying naked, legs spread out, his hand bringing him off. He thought in some regards that he was actually more aroused now than before, but he also had just a little more willpower too, so he walked past the lot, doing his best to not think about it. He walked up towards the intersection that he first turned at and approached it slowly, keeping close the wall of the building he was next to. At the corner, he could see up and down the road, it was just as empty as before. He waited a few seconds to make sure and impatiently shifted his legs as he did, rubbing his thighs together as he waited.

With no cars in sight, he finally ran across the intersection to the opposite corner, he would have to exit the town, have a short walk, and he would soon be able to get back to the temple. He was running down the side of the road and could feel the cool night air pass on his bare body as he now kept his arms at his sides. He had just walked multiple blocks through down town completely naked and he couldn't get over that fact. Pit was so excited, in more ways than one. In general, he was just happy he managed to commit public nudity. He also was aroused and his cock practically ached, the cold air being not enough of a touch. He also wished he could press his hand between his legs, but he knew that'd be a mistake because he didn't need to start touching himself again out on the side of the street.

It seemed like in no time he was already close to home after leaving the city limit. When he got near the temple, he slowed down and stopped at the side of it, now only having to traverse a few floating islands, that lead to Palutena's Temple but someone was at the front door. Pit quickly stepped backwards, using the corner of some marble columns to hide himself. He hadn't even seen what was going on, but he had seen someone sitting in front of the front door. He slowly stuck his head out to look and then saw that the person there was none other than Palutena herself. She was happily sitting there, looking up at the stars. Pit stared at her for a moment or two, but when he blinked a few times, she was gone...or so he thought.

Palutena hugger her naked angel from behind, "There you are, Pit. You had me worried, where were you?"

"Streaking in public."

She released him and asked, "Where exactly?"

Pit said with a smile, "That First Town, the town you warped me to months ago."

"Where'd you go in that town?"

"The gas station a couple of blocks from a library."

"Oh! That's quite the way!"

The angel stood proudly, "Yes, Lady Palutena. I have officially committed public nudity, but this time, it was on my terms."

"Well, nudie cutie, would you like to go for another walk? Tonight is such a beautiful night, and I could use a companion."

"That sounds fun, but it's kind of late and I just want to get inside soon."

"To masturbate?"

"Yes."

"Well, nude dude, if you go for the walk with me, I'll make it worth your while."

Pit was actually a little curious as to what she'd offer him, "What do you mean?"

Palutena took a step closer to her nude angel, she put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his innocent eyes, and then down at his little boner, "Well Pit, we both know this trip will pay for itself for you. You see, you'll be completely naked, walking naked down the road with me. You'll have your cute little pee-pee on show, all hard and delicious."

The goddess lowered herself a bit and she rested a hand on his bare butt, her fingers delicately sprawled across one of his butt cheeks, "You'll have your cute little bare bottom bouncing about, on show and everything."

She was far too accurate, though Pit loved what she was doing. She didn't stop there as she went back to his cock, "Look at that penis, Pit. It's yours and it's the one you oh so love to touch, feeling the night air and getting all erect because you're a naughty little thing!"

At that moment, Pit could feel the very tip of her fingers stretch out between his legs, he felt them on his inner thigh, so close to his wanting penis. He could bet she felt the bit of pre-ejaculatory fluids that had already found its way out of his sex organ. Pit looked back at her, they were so close to each other, his eyes meeting hers. She licked her lips and he hardly could say anything. All of a sudden, a walk down the street sounded delightful. Being naked around her and her naughty fingers sounded nice as well. It would mean a wait, but after a hopefully short walk, he'd be back in his room and it'd be worth it.

His decision to join her seemed already cemented since he had a chance to walk naked alongside his goddess, but before Pit could formally agree that he'd like to go on the walk though, luck shined through for him as Palutena said, "If that's not a good enough deal, I have something special to offer you. You come with me, and some future night, I'll join you on one of your naughty games."

Pit's eyes went wide. She was actually offering to strip naked with him as she teased, "That's right, nudie cutie. I'll be all naked and vulnerable like a certain nude dude. The two of us baring it all in public."

Pit was surprised from how she sweetened the deal, he could actually get Lady Palutena to strip naked outside. Sure, he'd have to be naked with her by the sounds of it which was something he liked to do, but he still loved the idea of it. Palutena being the naked and shy one sounded great to him and maybe made him a little too aroused to think clearly, but nothing she was suggesting sounded bad. Pit was starting to want to go on this walk with her, and he did want to see her naked in public for once, "Ok, Lady Palutena, you talked me into it, we can go for a walk."

A huge smile appeared on Palutena's face. Her hand released his butt, and she giddily did a little jump and giggled, "Pit and I get to go for a walk while he's naked, yay!"

She then quickly grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back the way he came, he was going to be walking naked through town again already. Pit used his spare arm to cover his cock, he couldn't tell if Palutena was really only dragging him by the wrist, or if she knew it meant he had less cover. This wasn't like before either. Before, he was alone, took his time, and did the first part slowly. With Palutena leading, we moved at a decent pace, so there was no waiting to make sure the coast was clear and he also felt way less in control.

"Lady Palutena, slow down a little." He said, trying to pull his arm back from her. She didn't let go though and looked behind her as she smiled, looking up and down Pit's naked body. He followed where her eyes were looking as he saw what she was seeing. Pit was very much naked outside, this was nothing new to him as of tonight, but now Palutena was seeing him walk down the street like that. As they reached the end of the block, Palutena slowed down, but kept pulling him until he was standing next to her. She let go of his wrist and said, "Ok, you now lead the way, show me where you went, my submissive sex slave."

As she ordered him, she placed a hand firmly on his bare bottom to push him forward, an action that elicited a yelp from him. He didn't have any time to really assess the situation yet and he felt like he had to look around first to figure out where to go. Pit had to go north another block before they'd be at the intersection they would need to turn at. He wondered if she was really going to make him walk all the way back to the gas station. No one was around, so he began to walk across the street. Palutena now followed behind him and any time Pit looked back at her, she was happily just staring back at him.

Stepping naked across the street was a very different experience when he knew he was being seen, he felt more naked and he knew someone was looking at his nude body, but he also felt other things. He knew someone was seeing you do something that is wrong but felt so good. His naughty act was no longer a secret. It all reinforced in his mind what is going on too. He knew she was seeing his bare butt, so he thought about what it looked like, he believed it looked like two soap bubbles next each other, he knew she was thinking about why he was doing it, so he reminded himself that it's arousing.

When he was standing on the street corner, he stopped and waited for her. He used his hands to hide the area between his legs. Even with this little extra adventure not being his idea, he was still plenty aroused. He was trying to be careful to not directly touch himself in any way, concerned that Palutena might grab his hand again and discover just how aroused he was. She told him, "Hey, no stopping, Pit. You have to keep an even pace."

Palutena put a hand on each of his shoulders. She faced him towards the street ahead of them, and started to walk him towards it. He'd only been spying down it for a few seconds, he wasn't ready yet to walk down it. It had so few places to hide, and he wanted to make sure no cars were coming first. Pit's full bare body was pointed down this road now. He didn't know if anyone was coming, but Palutena didn't seem to mind as she just kept him walking down it. When she felt him become less tense, his naked body not resisting her urging as much, her pushing stopped. She kept her hands on his shoulders, but it was a softer touch and she simply made sure his path stayed straight on the road.

Pit let Palutena lead him blindly forward, he now had a chance to look, and they did seem to be the only people on the street. Speaking of his nude body, Palutena seemed to tell there was still more room to push him. She let her hands drift down his arms and she slowly tugged at them, pulling them to his sides. She smoothed them out until they were straight at his sides. Her hands held his hands to his hips. The cool night breeze tickled Pit's full front nudity, he looked down and saw that he was advancing that sight forward, and it gave him chills. They were almost at the end of the block, and Palutena seemed to trust him. She let go of his hands, and as she probably hoped, he didn't move his hands back to cover himself. He knew it wouldn't be worth it to try, but also he sort of wanted to be pushed to this point. It was so much more than he did on his own.

Palutena then told him to keep walking, and she started to run across the street. Pit watched her as she made it to the other side, and she just looked back at him and walked in pace with him. She seemed to want to see him from another perspective. He was beginning to feel a little awkward for a reason, which was of course that he was being watched as he walked naked down the road. She'd be able to see her angel's bare body walk down the sidewalk, passing by closed shops. Pit still liked it, but also was concerned that someone could catch him in the act and get him in trouble, but thankfully the risk was very low at night.

He also just didn't know how to walk. As much as he wasn't trying to be a show off, he just felt stiff as he walked. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to strut, walk sexily, or give in to his bashfulness, so he just kept his arms at his sides as he forced himself forward at the same pace like she set up. They got to the point where he was supposed to turn right, but she just skipped across the road and kept heading north. He was about to tell her she was going the wrong way, but he stopped himself. Pit was naked in public and he didn't want to make a loud noise, but they would also head towards Main St. He had to stop that, "Um, Lady Palutena, you're going the wrong way, I went that way."

Pit pointed towards the library, Palutena looked that way, then north up the road, "Nah, I think we should go this way. You like being naked in new places anyways!"

He quickly put a finger to his mouth to symbol for her to quiet down. Hearing her shout about Pit's nudity was not what he needed. He was worried that she'd quickly draw the attention of someone. She waved for him to follow her, so he moved forward across the road towards her, then she quickly ran back over to the left side of the road that he was on. Palutena kept her lead ahead of him so she could look at his bare front side. When he finally got to the other side, she began to walk backwards away from him, occasionally looking behind her to see where she was going, but most of the time her eyes were on her naked servant. Again, Pit felt stiff as he bared his bare body to her, he bared it to this new road too.

Being more near the heart of town, there were again really only businesses on this block. This left him with almost no cover in case of emergency. After a store or two, Palutena stopped walking and let him get closer to her. She happily started to walk by his side, but of course on his left, not hiding him from the street at all as she asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

He had a feeling she knew the answer. His little penis was nearly aching, pointing out hard in the air.

She asked another question, "All the way to the gas station, is that right? I think you mentioned you turned earlier. Did you take a trip through the park?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone other than me see your cute little naked bod?"

His cheeks turned red and he smiled bashfully, "No, almost at a few points."

"Well?"

"Once at the turn before the library, and again later when I was near the gas station."

"Ooo, did you do something risky?"

She seemed pretty interested, but he wasn't sure how much he should tell her about the trip, she was getting pretty good at finding the right points to tease her angel about. Pit explained, "Under the light pole across the street from the station, the car came from the east."

"Oh? That's not too bad, I would think your fast little feet could have gotten you there and back before you had to worry. That street is so quiet, no way they'd just sneak up on you, unless you were perhaps..."

One of Palutena's hands got between his legs and rubbed his thighs. Pit quivered from the touch, but more so because it felt so good that he almost even moaned. It didn't help he was remembering why he really was stalling at the light there.

"I was... just taking my time... I wasn't doing that!"

Pit remembered how he had desperately wanted to touch himself, but he couldn't not do it in his little fantasy...

"Taking your time doing what?" Palutena asked, her hand still rubbing his thighs.


	11. A Nice Night For A Streak (Part 5)

Pit looked up and down the road and saw that they were almost up to Main Street. The angel was still very naked outside, and now Palutena was actually physically teasing him. He confessed, "I was... pretending to be handcuffed, had my eyes closed, wasn't paying attention well enough. I got away though."

Palutena's hand started to move faster after that admittance, and he let out a gasp, Palutena whispered, "Oh, I know how to make you purr for me so well. You're such a fun little cutie to torture."

Palutena teased him as she let the edge of her pinky make contact with the tip of his cock. He had to stop walking as his naked body shook from the touch, her hand withdrew, and there was nothing more, but he secretly wished it didn't stop. His wake up was being pushed forward again and they were at the end of the road, and Palutena was leading him across Main Street. Pit could see to his sides the road, and even down to where the gas station was, just barely making out the light he had been at before. They still moved northward, and he was trying to catch up to what was happening. Pit had been too lost in thought, and he was just now realizing what he revealed to his goddess. His nude body was one thing, but his newfound fantasies were another. He really was a glutton for exposure.

The angel was breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings. They were now heading towards more closed businesses and Pit was still naked, while Palutena was easing him along and Pit was incredibly turned on. He was trying to decipher all the information that was happening, but as he tried, Palutena didn't make things easy for him. She grabbed both his wrists and held them behind his back. She was gentle, but he could still tell what she intended. His chest thrust forward in that pose and Palutena made sure he moved at a slower pace, even though he wanted to rush away now. She was trying to make his fantasy a reality in some small way and now was binding his arms, just like he'd done to himself before.

He heard Palutena giggle as she leaned her head over his shoulder to look at his body in front. Pit felt Palutena's clothed body against his naked one, and he had to admit the feeling was delightful. Pit was so naked and vulnerable, and that really hit a lot of nerves with him at that moment as she asked, "On your little trip, did you have any lovely climaxes?"

He struggled against her grip suddenly. Even though the question didn't have anything to do with his current exposure, it still made him feel a little modest. He didn't answer her question, he was too speechless as she asked him again, "Hm? Come on, tell me, nudie cutie. It's not like you telling me about an orgasm is all that different than me giving you one. I've witnessed your cute naked body writhing in pleasure enough times that I think you can trust me."

Palutena circled a finger around his belly button. She started at just the hole, but she moved to his crotch and spiraled it closer to his cock, but not quite reaching. Pit breathed deeply, trying to find the words, but her touching was almost as distracting as his modesty in the situation, "It was in front of the library..."

"Oh, so on the steps in front of the door?" Palutena asked, her circling getting closer to the testicles. Pit closed his eyes, "No, in the parking lot..."

The circling got half an inch closer, making him say, "...right in the middle!"

Her fingers just bare grazed the scrotum as she asked, "Oh, so was that all you had? Saving the rest for your bed?"

"Yes. I didn't want to get distracted again like at the light pole."

Palutena's fingers finally touched his hard penis. They teased around it lightly, but it was enough to make him stop walking. He let out a slight whimper, but she just pushed him to continue forward. She kept teasing his hard little boner as he opened his eyes and looked around. They were farther north now, maybe a block or so. He couldn't believe he was letting his goddess tease me like that, so far from home in public, yet he really craved something like this too. They hadn't seen a car yet, maybe they could let this get out of hand for just a bit.

Pit wasn't sure why Palutena suddenly had him walk away from the sidewalk. He looked around, wondering what her goal was. They were walking through the intersection, the streets ahead and to our sides weren't as dense with businesses as before, there was a lot more open space. Then he noticed as he looked down what was happening. Palutena was walking him under a street light. Pit's whole naked body was being lit up again, she was intending to really make him feel exposed. When she got him to the pole, and their walking stopped, he knew for sure that was her plan. He was breathless and couldn't make a single sentence to ask her to stop, to go easy, or anything else.

The goddess requested, "Show me what you did, nude dude. I'd love to see your wrists behind your back, your bare body illuminated for me."

Pit pictured her standing there, seeing him like that, he remembered how it felt before, his hands shakily looped around the pole behind him, grasping each other. Palutena had him so pegged, he really did want to do it again, the idea still sounded so appealing and now with Palutena watching him, Pit was able to feel totally exposed. Palutena was able to look at Pit's whole naked being. Palutena stood about two feet from him, she stopped and stared, then kneeled and got an eye level view with different spots. Pit knew his cute little penis below was surely leaking with precum at that point, he could see his cock was slicing the air. Palutena could see it all too, and Pit was silently begging for his goddess to reach out and touch him. His eyes looked into hers for a moment, and he was sure she had to know he wanted it.

Palutena pointed a finger out towards Pit's nude body. She placed it on the center of his collar bone and traced it down between his pectorals and past his rib cage, and down to his belly button. She ran it lower, and even across where he should have a patch of hair, but before it could touch his hard little wiener, she pulled it away. Pit moaned out, and pulled at the pole, he again really believed he was bound. Palutena placed a hand on Pit's cheek, pulling his head up, then gave her cute naked angel a soft kiss, and let that hand move down his neck and shoulder. It softly held his nipples, she really knew how to take her time and appreciate moments like this. Honestly, it felt like he was ready to cum any second, but she made sure to take her time.

The goddess teased his nipples for a bit of time. Pit arched his back and moaned softly for awhile. At this point, he was so lost that she was looking around more often than he was. He really wasn't concerned at that moment if anyone was around to see him. Pit looked pleadingly at her when she took her hand away from his nipples. Again, he fought against his fake bonds. Then, Pit was really shocked at what she did next. She retracted her hands into her dress, he saw them fiddle around a little, and then suddenly she brings them out, holding her bra. His mind raced and he pondered if Palutena was actually going to strip here too and if they were really going to do it outdoors in public.

She giggled, as if shy, and told him to wait just a moment, then disappeared behind him. Still forcing himself under his own pretend bonds, he didn't look. He was wondering if she was right now stripping behind him, there'd be an naked angel and a naked goddess under the street lamp! Then that was when he felt her hands on his. He felt something odd too. It took him a moment as she was moving it across his wrists to realize that it was like a bra. Before he knew it though, he felt the bra tighten around his wrists. Palutena was actually tying his hands. Pit pulled against them once, but it didn't seem like he was in time. She tightened it enough now that he was really stuck to the pole. Pit shifted and turned and swayed his bare body as she came back in front of him.

The reality of the situation flooded back for a moment. Pit was completely naked, bathed under a light, and he couldn't cover. His captor couldn't stop giggling as she came back around to face me, looking at him actually stuck now, Pit begged, "Please, Lady Palutena! Don't actually do this!"

"OH, does Pit not like being tied up? You were being so good too." Palutena teased, her hand cupping his cheek sensually. She leaned in close to his face to look deep in his eyes. Pit could see she was enjoying this, he knew he was probably super easy to read. He felt concerned, but there was little denying that he was getting a kick out of it too. Really, he wanted to be let go because he was concerned that now Palutena would physically tease him more. His need for release had been growing exponentially, and he hadn't a way to handle it himself now. At the same time, his enjoyment of his fantasy was too. The whole begging for mercy stunt was just acting. Pit looked left and right, up and down the streets he could see. The angel was very exposed. Even with Palutena right in front of him, I would be seen. The bright light overhead illuminated his whole naked body.

Palutena let her hand drift down his body, she cupped his pecs, and teased his nipples. His theatrical pleas for release were easily ignored by her, and his moaning didn't help matters. Suddenly she said as she kneeled down in front of him, "You want to know what I think? I think you only want to get free so you can do more naughty things. I think you want to touch yourself."

She rolled his nipples between her fingers. He could only coo in response as she continued, "I think you want to expose yourself."

She waddled to the side, her hands still wrapped around him so as to be able to touch him, but now she wasn't hiding Pit's body from the street. Palutena used her hands to open his legs more. Pit could feel the cool air touch his genitals and could feel every little drop of precum fall from his erect special place, she said, "You're completely naked out in public and you want to touch yourself so bad because you desperately want an orgasm."

Her fingers made trails up and down the sides of his rod below as the angel begged, "Please Lady Palutena!"

Hearing her submissive angel begging was music to her ears, he jerked his body around, and was able to feel a bit more pressure from her fingers thanks to it, but she got wise and made sure he couldn't do anything too much. Her bra wouldn't give either as he tried to pull away from the pole. Her fingers kept teasing Pit's poor body. Whenever she felt he got too close, she'd move up to tease his cock again. Then they snaked back up and down and teased every sensitive nerve ending on his body. Pit was starting to beg more too, he couldn't help it anymore and even went so far as to say, "Please, let me go. Let me hide. Let me cum! I'll do anything!"

This made her teasing get ten times worse. She got really close to that sensitive sex organ between his legs and he was on the edge as she was like, "Oh, so anything? I might just have an idea for you actually. I didn't think you'd ever do it, but maybe this is the push you'll need."

Even in his condition, he knew she was just explaining things to draw out the moment and didn't want to wait, "Yes, fine, just please, let me go!"

"Oh, but you see, you should hear me out."

In retrospect, Pit was surprised that she wanted to even explain it. It was like having me on edge was really more important than guaranteeing I had to do something bad. She explained, "I want to have you walk naked in the Underworld. I want to show off my little nude cutie angel. I want to have you do my bidding for the rest of our little walk. Go where I want, do what I want, and whatever else. Remember, Pit, you said you wanted to be my sex toy."

The words were going into his head, and he understood them, but it all seemed fine. At that moment he was so close to orgasm that he didn't care. He needed his hands freed and he needed to get out from under the light and begged again, "Lady Palutena, please!"

Palutena just giggled, "Ask me properly and we'll see."

Pit groaned and moaned, and then moaned again. He tried to open his mouth, but it was difficult. Finally, he managed to start talking, he knew what she wanted, "Please, Lady Palutena, please set me free."

Palutena then was no longer touching him, he was almost going to ask her to come back, but he felt the bra loosening. This is what he wanted. He was trying to think about hiding and was trying to think about what she was going to have him do. Instead though, as soon as his hands were free, he fell to his knees. With his legs still wide, his hand found its way between his legs. Unlike Palutena, Pit's fingers found his main pleasure center. His naked body shook from the first touch. He thought he was lost at that point already, he was hitting his orgasm then and there.


	12. A Nice Night For A Streak (Part 6)

Palutena watched as Pit brought himself off at the corner of the road, under the street light. When he was done, it was tough to stand, so she had to help him to his feet, and he sort of stumbled around at first. She was soothing and kind though suddenly, and helped him along. It took a few moments, but he realized they were still heading north, away from home. He knew what was coming, and he knew he agreed, so he didn't argue with it, but was still a little zoned out, like his whole naked body was still buzzing as they warped to the Underworld.

"Where are we going in the Underworld?"

"To visit Pandora."

"Where is she?"

"Medusa's lair. After Hades killed her for the last time, Pandora sort of took it for herself and claimed everything in it."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just do as I say, nudie cutie. You'll just walk in with me, and we'll see from there."

The goddess then soothingly cupped one of Pit's testicles. Pit's nude body was quite sensitive, so it was good it was a light touch. The angel blushed deeper than he had been when he realized he let out a soft moan again. He finally was looking around himself again and knew that they were outside, at the side of a road in the Underworld. Pit was completely naked, and Palutena was holding him. They were going to the lair that is now Pandora's property. There, someone would see the angel totally naked.

Palutena had let go of him a bit as she fished out her phone from her pocket. Feeling quite vulnerable, he clung to her arm still and she giggled as he did. Pit couldn't believe how naked he was feeling again. Feeling her dress against his bare body reminded him how much more clothed she was than him. It seemed Palutena was texting, but he didn't really pay much attention though since he was more concerned with looking around and he nearly jumped out of his exposed skin when her phone made a noise. Apparently, she got a text back.

She effortlessly led him forward down the way to the goddess of calamity. There he was, a completely naked boy clung to her arm, but she acted like they were just two good friends walking down the street to pass the time. Once Palutena put her phone away, she picked up her pace a bit and Pit knew he had to follow, so he kept up with her. In no time, he was able to see the lair Pandora was residing in. Pit hoped that they'd be the only ones there. Even before getting close to the building, he moved one hand between his legs and could still feel what he hoped was hardness from earlier. Pit's body quivered as he thought about what was going to happen. Palutena began to rub his back and said, "She's going to love you, you know, nude dude? I'm going to have to fight her to keep you around. You're mine tonight, and I intend to keep it that way, so don't worry, she'll only be allowed to look. I'm sure she'll look a lot though."

Pit blushed deeply and tried to slow down, but Palutena's hand on his back urged him forward still as she told him, "She'll surely look at those adorable nipples on your chest. The sweet little naughty hills that are so happy to touch the air tonight. She'll know for sure that you're a naughty little thing that loves this."

Pit's mouth was turning dry and Palutena knew exactly when he'd be too off guard to defend against any of this, she added, "Your bare bottom will surely put a smile on her face. She'll see it bounce around as you parade through her home. Maybe I'll even have you bend over so you can really show it off!"

Pit could have sworn she was about to touch his bare bottom as she talked about it, her back rub lowering, but she didn't, she said, "I'll even let you keep your hand tucked away naughtily between your thighs, that is until I have you slip it out so she can absolutely drool over the naughty delight that is your tiny, smooth, erect, naughty..."

Palutena didn't need to finish her sentence, but Pit was now whimpering as he trudged along besides her and could feel his cock harden under her hand. She had to double back when they got close the building. Pit had stopped in his tracks, he could see into the windows and didn't see Pandora inside yet, but he knew it was risky. Palutena was kind enough to not just pull him with her this time, she stopped and let him take a breath as she teased, "You know, I could get my bra again and tie your hands, walk you in there, your hands behind your back. I wonder if I'd be able to keep my hands behaved, or if this would end up like a repeat of the corner back there..."

Her hands were on his shoulders now and she stood behind him, her lips near my ear, whispering naughty and erotic things. Pit pictured himself shivering and naked while Palutena teased her naked angel, asking, "You ready, Pit?"

He thought about it. The situation was going to be both horribly embarrassing and incredibly thrilling simultaneously, and he knew he made a promise. Pit nodded his head and soon, their feet were moving again. As they walked by the windows, he could more clearly see in the lair and could see that it didn't have any guests and he could also see the back of a woman, who he assumed to be Pandora. As they neared the door, he slowed down. This was going to be it. He'd walk in the door, and someone else would see him naked. Palutena pulled away from him, so he quickly covered his junk as she smiled, "Show time, nudie cutie."

She knocked on the door, waited for Pandora to open it and smiled as the door opened, Pandora stood holding the door. They moved their heads to signal him to go in. He took one final breath as he walked to the door. As one final reminder of his condition, he had to walk right past Palutena to get inside. Pit's naked body rubbed up against their clothes since they were both standing right in the doorway. Again, Pit's bare skin touched the cloth of their clothing. There was no doubt that he was nude. Pandora's eyes were wide as he walked in, not so much in shock, she instead was intently staring at all his bare skin. Then like some kind of idiot, he followed her gaze. Pit looked down at his own nude body and could see that there was no sign of cloth. No shirt, no pants, no underwear, he didn't even have sandals for his feet. She could easily see his shoulders, his legs, his hips, and his stomach and she could see his cock rising to the occasion. He nearly fell to the floor in that moment as his legs shook and his breathing stopped, his heart felt heavy and his eyes widened.

Palutena announced, "Here he is, Pandora. Pit is naked and he's loving every second that he is. Isn't it great to see him nude again?"

Pandora agreed, "Yes. He's cuter when he acts embarrassed, though I'm sure that Pit has become less humiliated as the months went by, right Pit?"

Pit agreed, "Yes, I just hope I don't get arrested for public nudity, you know?"

Palutena giggled, "I know."

Pit added, "My embarrassment is just staged for my little...fantasy. In reality, I've grown more confident in the buff."

Pandora smiled, "Well, that's good to hear. What fantasy did you have?"

"Being stripped down to nothing, captured with no way to escape and humiliated beyond belief by being trapped naked in a public surrounding. Girls that were more clothed than me would laugh while pointing at me as I sobbed like a little boy separated from his family and I cried out for help, pleading for Lady Palutena to save me."

"Wow, that's...descriptive."

"Hee hee. The whole just comes from me being the submissive one."

Although Pandora's eyes were darting across Pit's body plenty, he did at least feel a lot more at ease. She was having a tough time looking at his face as she blatantly just wanted to look at his naked body like he was eye candy, but he was making it hard by avoiding eye contact as well. He adjusted his hands a bit to make sure he could feel all the most private spots without covering them, Palutena explained, "Pit here can hardly ever bother to put his clothes on."

"That's true."

"Pit, would you walking around with me? Let's give Pandora a sight worth seeing."

Palutena held her hand out for his. Pit knew what she wanted from him as she was quick to snatch his left hand and held his right so he couldn't cover his penis, even though he didn't intend to. Pit knew exposure was imminent, she quickly turned him away from Pandora. With his back turned, Pandora couldn't have possibly gotten a look at his boner yet. Of course, Pit's bare bottom was now pointed her way, he breathed deeply as he walked with Palutena down the hall and other places on the first floor. His mouth was dry, and he licked his lips, as he shifted his hand a little so he could feel his heart beat. It was pounding in his chest, and didn't seem to stop. He still knew he'd be shown off to Pandora more because they were walking back to where Pandora was. His legs got weak when he saw Pandora checking him out again. His eyes trailed down himself again to make sure he had nothing covered. Palutena announced, "Pandora, I need some help."

Pandora asked, "With what?"

"Well it's something for Pit here. You may notice he's completely naked."

"That he is, very naked."

"You agree that he looks good like this, right?"

Before she could get her answer, Palutena said, "Spin for us Pit."

Slowly, Pit spun on the spot he was on, his bare back and bottom shown off to Pandora, who commented, "Oh he looks absolutely the cutest, naked is definitely the look for him."

Palutena said, "Exactly! I mean you haven't even seen the best parts."

She then stood behind Pit and her hands grabbed hold of his arms so he wouldn't cover. "You see, he has this little cute pee-pee. It's super tough and sticks out like nothing else!"

Pit chuckled a little with them, "It is cute. I know."

Palutena added, "Pit keeps teasing us by denying access to it, even though you just want to look at it forever, or toy with it, or even possibly suck on it!"

Palutena then was turning him around again. This time though, she kept him faced away from Pandora. The goddess of light got in close to Pit, who was a bit concerned as she put her hands around him and said, "There's these cute butt cheeks back here too. I mean look at the smooth skin."

She was running the back of her nails against Pit's bare butt and he shivered at the touch as he could feel exactly what Pandora was looking at, and it just made it so much more real to him. Palutena then placed her palms on his bottom, curling her fingers around as much skin as possible as she gave each cheek a little squeeze and then a few rubs. Pit couldn't believe he was actually having his bare bottom teased like this in front of someone, he really liked it, Palutena then pressed against his front end. He could feel his bare chest press into her dress and he could even barely make out the feeling of her breasts through it. Below, Pit could feel the front of his sexy long legs against the bottom of her dress. She even had a leg placed slightly between his suddenly, and oh boy did that just feel arousing to him. Pit was so incredibly naked, and he knew now she knew her against me made him feel like that. Palutena released her hands from Pit's bottom and placed one hand on the back of my neck, asking, "Would you bend down for us, Pit? I'd like you bend over at the waist."

Her hand on his neck eased him forward a little. She got down next to him as well and whispered in his ear, "I know you love this. Just do as I say, and you'll love tonight even more."

The nude angel finally started to bend over. He knew Palutena didn't want him to cover his butt, as Pit finally was bent far enough for Palutena. His butt was now pointed straight out behind him. Palutena ran a hand down his back. Pit could feel her fingers touch all of his bare skin from shoulder down to the small of his back. She slowed them down as they curved up onto his bare bottom and placed more of her hand down, running it over his ass, then let her fingers stretch out and lightly touch the crack of Pit's butt. Eventually, her fingers bumped into his own hand as she giggled, "Pit is just a wonderful treat. I want to keep him naked all the time, and never be denied the chance to see his cute little assets."

Pandora added, "That is true, it would be better if he wasn't able to hide any of it."

Pit said, "I don't really plan to hide anything."

Palutena said, "I know, we just want to make sure you don't."

She then stood him up again, and took hold of his hands, then started to hold them up in the air above their heads as she said, "I need something so I can do this to her."

Pit wasn't able to catch on right away, but then he noticed exactly what she meant. She had his hands held together, up above his head, and far from his naked body. Pit began to wiggle and think about what she was asking for, maybe something so she could tie him up again. He couldn't free his hands either, not that he planned to, for Palutena's sake, even though he realized that she was planning to ask for something like bondage assistance from Pandora. Palutena lowered his hands down, but behind his back. Without warning, she quickly spun him forward and got a hard grip on his arms. He was face to face with Pandora once again, and his hands were behind held behind his back.

Palutena whispered in his ear, "Remember our deal. Just take a deep breath and straighten up."

Pit did as she asked, stopped wiggling around, and took a deep breath. He looked up at Pandora, who had a huge smile on her face and fixed his posture to stand up the best he could, but his legs felt weak. Palutena had a firm grip on his arms behind him, and he took a couple of more deep breaths. That was it then. Pit was completely naked and completely exposed in front of this goddess. Pit was nude in her presence and he had no way to cover himself, despite not wanting or needing to. Pit's entire bare body was there for Pandora to view, she took every chance to view his naked body too. Pit kept glancing away, but any time he did look, he'd see the way her eyes hungrily looked at his nude body. Pit even looked at his own bare body a few times too and could see my little penis rising on his crotch with his breathing. He saw how his boner was still hard as a rock. It seemed like it tingled whenever he thought about it being bare.


	13. A Nice Night For A Streak (Part 7)

Although Pit had my legs shut, Pandora could see he was bare and erect between his legs and how smooth his skin was shaved down there. Pit knew how obvious his arousal had become and he thought he could feel moisture running down his thighs again. Pandora pointed out, "Do you want something to tie him up? He seems obedient enough."

Palutena grinned, "Oh he is. I mean if you really want to see something on Pit's naked body, he's happy to expose it, but at the same time, there's a certain helpless feeling you want him to feel too."

Palutena held his arms with one hand as her other went in front of him, it went to his cock, around his penis and testicles, and began to feel out little circles as she added, "With his hands tied, he couldn't cover himself. He'd be unable to hide anything from us, he'd be completely naked and exposed, and I'd be able to tease my cute naked angel how I'd like."

Her hand drifted lower, passing by the sides of Pit's penis. He shivered in anticipation, thinking if she might actually play with him like that. Pandora was silent as she watched the hand descend and she looked at the hand, towards where it was going, and then back up to his face.

The goddess of light explained, "Imagine him walking down the road, his hands behind her back, imagine his adorably tiny pee-pee bouncing, and his cute bare butt jiggling just a little, and his hands pulling at his bindings."

Her hand got close to his stomach, slowly rubbing a few circles around his belly button. Each circle got lower and lower, and he was wondering if it was going to snake between his thighs.

Pandora admitted, "Wow, that would be incredible. I see where you're coming from."

Palutena said, "Exactly! That's why I need something to do it. Not to mention..."

She then moved a hand between his thighs, but just an inch off from his aching cock, "...if I had his hands bound, I'd be able to use two hands."

She was rubbing his thighs with one hand, holding his arms with the other. Pit was totally naked and posed out in front of Pandora, but every moment it went on, he could feel my sensible side fading away more and more from how he was having fun, being submissive and exposed.

Pandora said, "I see why you need help. Not like I have handcuffs here though. What if we got a t-shirt for him or something?"

Palutena giggled, "I thought I said I wanted him exposed!"

Pandora joined in with the laughing. Pit also had bit of a giggle, he only writhed playfully a little at Palutena's touch. The goddess of calamity had an idea, "I mean, think about it. I could get like bungee cords for him, but those would be a bit rough."

Palutena began to really begin to sensually rub his thighs, alternating between them as she cooed, "You're right, you want to be gentle and soothing with someone's bare exposed skin."

"Well you also need something stable, yes? I mean if it's too weak, he might try to cover up."

Pit said, "No I wouldn't."

Palutena said, "I know, but just bear with me."

Palutena then let go of his hands, and he dropped them to his side. Pit gasped, but not because of the hands being let go, but because of the moment before he felt Palutena slide her fingers between his legs and place them around his cock as she went on, "If he had his hands freed, he'd be teasing us more by trying to cover up his little penis like I am now. He'd be soo tempted to hide every hard inch of it!"

Again Pit gasped, this time due to her cruel language, although it was true. Although her hand sat motionless between his legs, the touch was incredible. Pit was way more worked up then he realized and was indeed dripping wet. This new pose made his knees nearly buckle. As Pit felt his nude body become heavy and almost fall, he only pressed harder into Palutena's hand. She held me gently though, and pressed into his back. Again, Pit could feel her clothing on his bare skin, and his legs nearly buckled in again thanks to the new pressure between his legs and the overall naked feel running through him. The two had gone quiet, as if intently watching him as all that happened. Pandora said, "Well, then you need something soft, but not too weak. I was thinking if you cut up a t-shirt or something, that should work pretty well."

Palutena exclaimed, "You're a genius! That would be the perfect way to tie Pit up while he's all completely naked!"

Palutena's hand between his legs began to move a little, her fingers wiggling against his small sex organ, "Don't you love that idea, nudie cutie?"

Pit moaned from her erotic touches a little and said, "Yes."

Pandora said, "I'll go get one now and some scissors."

Pandora then approached the two of them, saying, "You wait..."

She then brought her index finger down and placed it on his erection, "...right here! I'll be right back."

She then gave his cock a little flick as she ran upstair. Pit let out a gasp but stayed put in Palutena's embrace as Palutena said, "Oh, make it a dark colored one, I have another idea!"

The goddess then whispered into his ear, "You did wonderful, Pit. Truly wonderful. You're going to get one hell of a reward tonight."

Now she much more purposefully running her hand between his legs. Her fingers traced along his aching and pulsing sausage. Her fingers even teased his now hard penis, which Pit couldn't help but moan to, he moaned, "Thanks, Lady Palutena. I'm just happy you like my nakedness. You know I'm your favorite exhibitionist."

"I know, thanks for letting us enjoy seeing your naked body."

Palutena then gave Pit's naked butt a light pat and went off to find Pandora. Pit eventually went to find both of them. Upstairs, he looked over, and saw them playing with a dark blue t-shirt. They were now grabbing a pair of scissors, and pointing out where to cut. With his back to them, his hands shaking in excitement, he brought them to his cock. He cupped each of his balls and tried to force his bare body to stop shaking so much. Pit wanted to enjoy just how his nudity felt and to reinforce the idea this all was happening. He breathed deeply and sighed, hoping he wasn't too far off from the reward Palutena was teasing. Everything had been moving so fast, this was his first chance to reflect. He ran my hands down my sides. Pit was definitely bare and naked, he was the naked angel amongst two goddesses who clearly liked him being that way.

Pit also felt so vulnerable yet brave at the same time. He had no good way to hide his body, was about to lose the only way he could, and Pit was at Palutena's mercy, all of which stemmed from Pit being submissive. It was true he agreed to it, and he thought part of him would have done it still, deal or no deal. Something about giving himself up to the goddess of light was just so natural. Pit thought it was like the nudity, he liked a bit or sometimes a lot of the control taken away from him, just like he liked to sneak naked towards through town so he could do pervy and fun things, and he liked Palutena controlling what he was doing, mainly because of how loyal and obedient Pit is to her.

Now Pit was being shown off too and he was so turned on, that he knew there was more to it than that. It helped that Pandora did seem to be appreciative. The two had kept calling him cute and stuff too. Pit now saw himself as an exhibitionist and he liked Palutena exposing him to her and other people hopefully in the future. Palutena and Pandora were returning, and Pit saw they already cut the shirt up. Pit saw a long piece of blue cloth, which Palutena wasted no time wrapping around one of his wrists. She pulled both of his behind him and began to tie them up. Ahead of him, Pandora stood watching. Pit didn't think she was looking at the tying so much as his body bouncing a bit as Palutena was crudely tying the cloth around his wrists.

As soon as his wrists were tied up, Palutena asked, "Ok Pit, can you cover up?"

Palutena let go of his wrists and stepped a foot back. Pit did his best to try to get free, but that wasn't going to happen. He was thankful that the cloth didn't feel rough on my hands.

Pandora smiled and cooed, "Oh perfect! He's all ours now!"

Palutena said, "Nope, just mine! You can look, but I'm not sharing!"

Both girls laughed. Pit giggled a little with them and blushed a bit. Palutena touched his cock and fondled it, and made sure Pit was standing straight by doing so. It was fun for Pit to be handled so intimately like that and her hands were quick to tease with his penis.

Palutena asked, "Oh nude dude, you ready to go back outside? I'm sure you miss it!"

The naked angel begged, "Lady Palutena, please!"

"Oh you want to go that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Oh?"

Palutena then snuck a hand between his legs. Pit suddenly moaned out as her hand found his sensitive boner again, this time she teased it with Pandora right there as she said, "I find hard cocks to be great lie detectors, but you saying yes must be telling the truth."

Again, Pit moaned as she teased it. Pandora laughed along with Palutena, then kneeled down in front of him, saying, "Oh, so he has a pee-pee that lets you tell if he is lying or not?"

That's when Pit felt Palutena using a foot to open his legs, her hands then also started to move around between his fingers began to mess with his hard little naughty spot, saying, "See, it's waking up to say hello!"

Palutena gave it another rub and Pit was forced to moan again. It seemed once his hands were really tied, they could up the ante. Palutena was now teasing his butt with her other hand too.

Pandora teased, "He's even leaking precum down here! I think I'll have to mop up tonight too!"

Pit looked down and could see Pandora staring between his legs, only a foot away from everything. The two giggled, and Pandora stood up and joked, "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go take him somewhere private."

Palutena smiled, "Oh, I doubt I'll be taking him somewhere private. Public is more like it!"

Palutena's hand finally left his sensitive spot as she continued to say, "I think we should get going. You have a wonderful night Pandora!"

"You too, and I'm sure it'll be much better than mine now that you two are leaving! Goodnight Pit! Don't be a stranger!"

Pit said, "Bye."

Palutena turned him towards the door, but then said, "Oh I almost forgot!"

She stopped them from heading outside and was still behind Pit so he didn't see it coming. In an instant, she draped a small piece of similar blue cloth as the shirt in front of his eyes. She pulled it tightly against them as he felt her knuckles on the back of his head, blindfolding him.

"Perfect!" Palutena said, her knot done.

Now Pit couldn't see anything, he couldn't see what was happening anymore. Even without being able to see, Pit tried to look left and right, he even tried to break free from his wrist bindings, but that was no use of course. Palutena pushed him forward, towards the door from what he remembered. His breathing was coming in short breaths as he was walking ahead. Now he was blind to anything that could happen while he was going to be butt naked outside and he wouldn't even be sure if anyone was there or not. Instantly a batch of cool air flowed across his bare skin, but he wasn't given a chance to wait. It was becoming hard to catch his breath again because he was quickly losing control of everything going on, and he wouldn't even know what was happening. He felt the metal frame of the door as he was lead outside, he tried to listen for anything, but heard nothing, Pit asked, "Are we alone out here?"

Palutena giggled, "I think there'd be more wolf whistles if anyone was around."

They turned to the right suddenly, Pit asked again, "Where are we going, Lady Palutena?"

"Even if I told you, you couldn't be sure it was happening."

"At least drop a hint, I'm totally exposed and I don't know where I'm going!"

"I know..."

Then Pit felt her hands on his shoulders, they slowly rubbed them as Palutena whispered, "You're completely and totally nude, nudie cutie."

Pit felt her hands move down to his front. Her fingers spread out, and they almost touched his penis. She shifted then from side to side, causing him to let out a quiet gasp, as she teases, "Your poor little private area is freed from any clothing. Out on your crotch, no way to hide at all. Your hands far from them, unable to even cup it or touch them."

Palutena let two of her fingers slide around the side of his penis. She teased it as she rolled it between her fingers, "If you wanted to hide it from a car driving by, or to touch and tease it and make yourself feel good, you wouldn't be able to do either."

Palutena was closer to him and he could feel her chest rise and fall with heavy breathing too. With her clothed, it wasn't as obvious as it was on Pit's naked body, but he was realizing she got a kick out of this too. With her clothing on his nude body, Pit's own arousal increased more. She was so covered and he wasn't, their pace even slowed thanks to this, and he knew that meant they would be out there longer at that rate. She suddenly stopped them, her hands wedging between his thighs, they each held the inside of his legs. Pit wanted to say something, but opening his mouth only let a moan out. Palutena said, "You're so naked and exposed, and my own little play thing now. You're cute body is all bare and vulnerable."

Pit wiggled and giggled in her touch as she rubbed his thighs. He assumed we were still on the side of the road. His chest was thrust out and his cock was hard. Between his legs, he probably had something that was all hard by this point, Palutena teased him, "Your penis is dripping pre-sex fluids on the side walk, dear. You're enjoying your naughty time so much, aren't you?"

The goddess then ran a finger up between his legs. Her holding him was the only thing to stop him from falling to the ground, Pit moaned, "Yess."

They hadn't been out there for what could have been more than ten minutes and he was already at his edge, or so he thought.

Palutena whispered to him, "Good, now let's get going."

She withdrew her hands from between his legs, and pushed him along again.

With the way they were going, they were headed for a freeway. It ran east and west, and north of where they were, there was a bridge that ran above it. Pir could already hear cars speeding by as they got closer and asked, "Lady Palutena, are you going to walk us on the bridge?"

Palutena then started to lead him to the side. Pit could feel them hop of the side walk, and onto what felt like grass. They were walking away from the road, she said, "I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"Just a quick orgasm on the hill, then we go home and you can masturbate all you like."

"Ok."

Pit could hear the roar of the highway still as they settled, traffic wasn't constant at this late hour, but it wasn't dead either. It seemed really loud...

She had him stop where he was standing, "Ok Pit, I want you to spin around in circles. Slowly so I can see all of your cute naked body."

Pit fidgeted where he was, but he was able to get his feet moving and began to do so. It was sort of hard, the area they were felt slanted, like it was a hill, Palutena cheered, "Very nice, beautiful!"

He could hear she was moving around too, so he never knew where she was until she said something. He was starting to get a little dizzy, so it was a relief when she told him to stop and asked, "Nudie cutie, would you like to take a bow to your audience?"

Pit tried to crouch down, but it was hard to do it with so little balance to aid him, so he turned from side to side, but couldn't see anything of course. He couldn't hear anyone besides Palutena and the cars.

"The freeway dear. You just did your spin in front of them!" Palutena laughed seeing him move about.

He thought about it, and it made sense. She must have turned them off the road right before the bridge. They were on the hill that overlooked the road. Pit was totally exposed to the entire road where he was as Palutena asked, "Now, nude dude, you wanted an orgasm?"

His heart nearly stopped, for a moment, he could feel his whole body buzz. In his disorientation, he forgot just how close he was to that, he nearly ached for it at that point and asked, "Here?"

"Yes Pit. I want you to lay down right here so I can give you an orgasm. I want you lie naked and orgasm next to the highway as I suck your naughty body part. Sit down."

Pit sat down on the grass below me with her help. He could feel the grass on his butt now. It was funny how innocently it tickled the naked angel and made him smile. Pit was so damn aroused, he felt so naughty and there he was, giggling lightly at the feeling of grass on his bare butt. He heard Palutena sit in front of him. Knowing her, she wasn't going to be in the way of anyone seeing though, she ordered, "Lie back."

Pit lied his back on the grass, and tried to rest his head. He wanted to look up and see the road and see as they could see him up the hill. He wanted to at least notice if maybe it was too dark and also wanted to see himself. Pit wanted to look down at his penis and wanted to touch it. Pit wanted to feel his naked body. The grass behind him was plenty of reminders, but it wasn't enough, he closed his eyes, even if they were behind a blindfold, and pictured it all. He tried to focus on his hard points in the wind, and the way he could still feel a hardness between his thighs. Then he felt her hands on his knees and offered little resistance as she opened them. A blast of fresh air tickled him over his thighs and cock. He was now showing it all, if someone was looking good enough, they'd see him. Palutena said, "So very ready, Pit. With you all exposed like this, me and all the drivers can see you're ready for one hell of an orgasm."

She dived her head between his legs and licking at his wiener. Pit groaned out in pleasure instantly and there was no need for any warm up on him anymore.

"Lady...Palutena..." Pit moaned out, almost as if begging for something, he really didn't even know what he meant with it. She started to lick up and down the length of his rod. Eventually, her sucking and licking became more narrowed and focused. He could feel it run between his shaft and could feel it probe and prod at all the sensitive skin it could. It even danced around his scrotum. The nude angel nearly shouted as his private was toyed with. Pit writhed on the ground, shaking his upper body as he tried to avoid such a sensitive touch almost, but he was still bound and couldn't see a thing. Naked on the hill and in view of all the traffic was a big turn on for Pit. Palutena had him more exposed and public than he had ever been, and she was pushing me to my biggest orgasm ever too. He begged, "Please, don't stop!"

He couldn't even hear the cars anymore. His world was shrinking around him and he thought if she did stop, he'd still get to that orgasm at this point. Pit was moving my hips with the rhythm Palutena's tongue created, but she didn't slow down. When she promises an orgasm, she really doesn't let up. It was almost too much to bear, but suddenly the first waves began to hit. It was like nothing else before. No orgasm with her or orgasm had publicly compared to this. The two combined was radical. She'd teased her angel to such an extent that it almost felt like he'd never stop feeling this pleasure. It was so strong, that after the second orgasm rolled through him, he felt himself drifting off and everything went dark, like Pit was in his own little world. He couldn't tell even if he was having multiple orgasms or not. It was one constant string of incredible pleasure.

Pit moaned as he awoke. It was like waking up from a very restful nap. His body still tingled, but he finally felt completely satisfied too. Palutena's hand on his thigh still felt very good. She was soothing him back awake it seemed and he realized that he could see again, Palutena taking the blindfold off of him had probably been the thing to wake him initially. Pit looked down, and he saw himself very naked and embraced Palutena, "This was amazing."

"I knew you'd enjoy it. You ready to go back?"

"Hell yeah."

They warped back home and went to bed, Palutena did immediately while Pit masturbated like he said he would for 15-30 minutes before falling asleep.


	14. Viridi's First Time Having Lesbian Sex

Earlier that same evening, Phosphora got out of the shower. As she dried off, she admired how beautiful she looked because she was wearing nothing at all. She smiled at her naked reflection, slightly obscured by the steam that was produced by hot water, and decided to not put her clothes back on. She tossed them on her bed, then proceeded to sneak behind Viridi and give her a hug, much to her shock. Viridi broke away and covered her eyes as she exclaimed, "Ugh, Phosphora! You're naked! Put some clothes on!"

"Nothing doing."

"Don't do this!"

"Come on, Viridi, you know you want some of this."

"No I don't! Cover up right now!"

"Why? Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

"I- You- GRRRR! You're such a slut!"

"How dare you! I am a beautiful woman who is unashamed of my body! Are you ashamed of yours or something?"

"No!"

"Then perhaps you're willing to make love to another woman?"

"No! I'm not a slut and I don't expose myself like one! Now cover up your no-no parts!"

"My quote unquote no-no parts make people say yes-yes!"

Phosphora reached for Viridi's dress, but Viridi angrily slapped her hand away, "No! I don't want to be naked!"

The lightning nymph looked stern, "You leave me no choice."

She grabbed Viridi and buried her face in her breasts, Viridi's screams were muffled because her face was stuffed in her cleavage as she flailed helplessly. Phosphora put her down when she noticed she was suffocating. Viridi scolded her, "Outrageous! What's gotten into you?!"

"All I want is to share my beauty with you. You don't think I'm attractive?"

"Well, I- I do, it's just that-"

"Why don't you want to have sex with a beautiful woman?"

"Because I honestly don't feel like I deserve to, ok?!"

Phosphora was surprised by her response and asked, "What...do you mean?"

Viridi sat down, hugged her knees and curled up into a ball, feeling insecure and tearing up a little, "I honestly don't know if you even love me. In my conquest against humans, I...have been angry and said harsh things to you, I squabbled with you and didn't even listen to you. I...feel like I've been too much of a hotheaded jerk."

Phosphora looked sympathetic to her and how she bared her soul. When Viridi looked like she was going to cry, Phosphora kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder as she comforted her goddess, "Oh Viridi, I know you don't mean to behave like that, do you?"

"No..."

"I also know that deep down inside, what you really want...is love."

Viridi sniffled, "It's true. I want nature to be loved, but I also want to be loved too."

The nature goddess said to her, "Hold me."

Phosphora held her tightly, consoling her and letting her weep into her bare shoulder. A few minute later, Phosphora asked, "Does this mean you want to have lesbian sex with me? I feel like you more than deserve to."

"...ok."

Viridi took off her clothes, she stripped off her dress, her sandals, her bra and her panties. She let Phosphora look at her naked and asked, "Do you like what you see?"

Phosphora hugged her like a mother tenderly embracing her young daughter, "I love what I see. You look amazing."

"Probably not as amazing as you. You have the body of a goddess."

"You're the goddess, cutie."

Viridi giggled a little from being called a cutie, then was laid down on the floor. Phosphora's hand moved down her shoulder and over her breast. Viridi closed her eyes as Phosphora planted kisses along her neck as she moved down the floor. Phosphora took Viridi's nipple in her mouth as her lips pressed against Viridi's sensitive bare skin. Viridi felt her tongue licking her and her other hand caressing her breast before trailing down her stomach.

The goddess of nature felt Phosphora's soft breasts pressing against the skin of her thighs, moving ever downward. Phosphora parted her legs, Viridi felt her lips kissing her inner thigh. The lightning nymph positioned Viridi's naked body between her legs. One of her hands gently massaged the top of Viridi's inner thigh and Viridi's eyes were still closed as the heat of Phosphora's erratic breath breezed against her wet opening. Viridi could barely think straight as her tongue swept the length of her opening and up along her clitoris. Phosphora's tongue was hot and smooth and electric currents radiated from Viridi's pores as Phosphora pushed her tongue inside her and was licking her back and forth, slipping in and out in a slow steady rhythm. Viridi bit her lip to stop from gasping out loud, but her insides tightened as Phosphora slid her fingers inside her goddess as she said, "No, I need you here."

Gripping Phosphora's face in her hands, Viridi pulled her back up toward her as Phosphora asked in concern, "Is this ok?"

"Fuck yes."

Viridi pulled her down to kiss her and lick her own wetness from Phosphora's mouth, moving her tongue over and between her lips. She took her hand and pressed her fingers between her legs, pressing the tips of her fingers over Viridi's clitoris and hold her there, grinding against her servant's fingers for a moment. Viridi could feel her orgasm building, creeping down her spine. The throb inside her was so intense that her whole body pulsated as she spoke, "I need you to lie down."

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I need to be inside you. I don't think I can wait anymore."

Viridi lied down next to Phosphora, straddled her and turned around, saying, "I need your mouth and your fingers."

Viridi lowered herself over her body. Phosphora's hands gripped Viridi's buttocks, pulling her down to her mouth. Viridi felt the familiar flick of Phosphora's tongue over her clitoris and her heart skipped a beat as she breathed in the humid aroma between her legs. She slid her tongue over her clitoris, top to bottom, gently flicking when Viridi felt the hard nub and she felt Phosphora's fingers slide inside her again, to the knuckle this time. The firm pressure of her thumb on her clitoris for a moment, while she cleaned her wetness away with her tongue sent a wave of fire through Viridi.

The nature goddess drew Phosphora's clit between her lips and slipped her tongue across her soft wetness. Lapping at her opening, tasting her, drinking her, Viridi reached around her thigh so that she could slide her fingers inside her. Phosphora was so wet and so warm and was tightly gripping her, but allowing her to move freely within her. Viridi felt her gently pulsing inside as she slide her fingers in and out. Each time Viridi moved deeper inside her, Phosphora grinded against her, dragging her clit down over her tongue. As Viridi slid her fingers back to her opening, Phosphora grinded hard upwards against her tongue. Phosphora grabbed at her goddess's arm, forcing her fingers deeper and faster as Viridi grinded her clitoris hard against her mouth.

She felt that familiar crackle in her chest, seizing her spine. The feeling grew each time Phosphora grinded against her face, each time her fingers slid inside Viridi, who was so close that she felt like she was dripping onto her face. Phosphora heard Viridi whimper and she suddenly sucked hard at her clit. Hearing Viridi cry out tipped her over the edge as Viridi felt Phosphora's cunt grip hard around her fingers. Viridi felt her stiffen beneath her as she cried out and Viridi forced herself down hard onto Phosphora's fingers while she grinded her mouth into her clit. All of her senses switched off as the orgasm inside Viridi exploded like a tidal wave wiping out a city.

Phosphora said, "Jesus."

Phosphora let out a laugh, as Viridi collapsed beside her. They laid in silence for a few moments, gathering themselves. Viridi didn't even know what to think and didn't know sex like that was possible. She was left speechless, she just had no idea it could be so hot, eventually Phosphora broke the silence, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it was actually very good."

Phosphora whispered, "Viridi, I love you."

Viridi was surprised to hear that and said, "Phosphora, don't tell anyone I said this, but I...I love you too!"

Viridi got on top of Phosphora and hugged her tightly, Phosphora gave her a kiss on the cheek and they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Strip Poker

Days later, Pit and Palutena were playing strip poker. Pit wouldn't need to worry or care about losing, since he was already naked. There they were, with a table, chairs, and cards, but it turned out that Pit didn't know how to play poker at all, so they agreed that until he learned, he would just have to take her word for who the winner of each hand was. Pit won the first hand, so she took off her shoes and socks, then Pit won the second hand, and Palutena had to take off her dress. She wore a white bra, which was spectacular against her beautiful skin and he could see the outline of her nipples, and he was so obviously aroused that he lost track of time and she reminded him to deal the next hand.

Palutena sat back and look at her hand, thinking hard and deciding which cards to keep and Pit gave her a few more. Pit could tell by her look that she was unsure of what she had. She showed it to him and he said, "Damn, that's a straight. You win."

However, Pit was already completely naked, so he had nothing to take off. The next half hour went very quickly, and soon, Palutena was sitting there in her bra and underwear. Pit won the next hand, so there was the big moment, the time he had been waiting for, not just for the last hour but for the last several weeks of fantasizing about her whenever he masturbated. He was finally going to see her breasts again, it had only been one day without seeing her breasts, but it felt like months to Pit. Palutena faked looking very shy, but Pit still thought she was blushing as he was looking at her with the eyes of a hungry wolf, but Pit won and he gets what he wants. She knew what he would say, so she stood up and took off her bra without him having to say it.

With her back turned to her naked angel, she reached behind and unclasped it, making it fall forward, but she held it on for a moment, then with one hand dropped it to the floor. She was covering her breasts with her hands, and the thought of her hands touching them made him jealous. Palutena knew that it was inevitable that Pit would see them, so she turned and showed them to him without further hesitation and they were spectacular. He could tell they were real because they hung very naturally and had a beautiful curve at the bottom and pointed slightly away from each other. There was a beautiful small valley between them that Pit wished he could explore. Her areolas were large and tempting, and they had a small and very erect center. She caressed and patted them as if she was being shy, but Pit can tell she was actually enjoying it. The goddess couldn't keep her hands off her nipples, and she gave each one a small squeeze. Pit was about to go out of his mind.

Suddenly, Palutena remembered the game and she sat down and demanded that he deal another hand. Her breasts bounced and jiggled as she went back to her chair. When it was time to show what they had, she announced that she had won and threw her cards into the center of the table. Pit still had no clothes to remove, so Palutena pulled him by the hand over to a chair, which she sat in. She pulled him close, and said, "Just show me your penis."

Pit did and her eyes widened as she saw his rock hard cock jutting a few inches from her face. Palutena was panting and Pit could feel her breath on his cock and it was the most intense sensation Pit had ever felt, and if he wanted to, he could cum at that very moment, but he didn't want to yet because he was feeling good about the next hand. As they moved back to the table, her panty-clad thigh rubbed against his cock just a little and Pit groaned with pleasure. He was pretty sure she did that intentionally because of the mischievous look she gave him.

The nude angel cheated on the next hand, he wanted those panties off and he did what he had to do. Palutena wasn't feigning shyness anymore, but she was so aroused now that she couldn't wait to take them off and she asked him how he wanted to do it, so he took her over to the chair and sat her down, then had her put her legs up and took a long look at her breasts, stomach, and the incredible patch of white cloth between your legs. It was a little puffy right in the middle, and he could not wait to see what was in there, so she pulled them down from the top a little, and Pit could just see that she had a nicely trimmed bush. His heart was pounding and he demanded that Palutena rip them off now. When she did, he saw all of her glorious bush and he wanted to stare at it for a long time, but she bounced back up to the table and said, "Deal."

"How do we play strip poker when all our clothes are already off?"

"You'll see."

He made sure she won that hand, and she said, "The winner gets thirty seconds of anything they want."

Pit was thrilled with the idea and asked what she wanted, she said, "I want you to caress my nipples with your cock."

Palutena sat down in front of him and presented her gorgeous nipples to his throbbing cock. With one breast in each hand, she guided them close to my cock. When he made actual contact with her nipple, they both moaned with pleasure. Pit stopped to regain his composure, then started rubbing each nipple lightly with his cock. After about 2 minutes, she said the thirty seconds was up and they went back to the table, breathless. Pit won the next hand without even dealing, having known what he was going to do from the start, which was to have a tour of her pussy. She knew exactly what he meant and she sat down with her legs spread wide and up on the arms of a chair, then instructed him to get close and comfortable, and told her angel when she was ready to start.

First, she rubbed and stroked her bush to expose her pussy and his first glimpse was maddening. She used her fingers to move her pussy lips, giving him long looks at every part of her pussy and spread herself with two fingers on one hand and used to other to tug her clit gently, telling Pit, "This is where I want you to suck."

Pit reached out and touched her clit with one finger slowly, and asked if that was the spot, she said yes and he lower his mouth to Palutena's clit, he could feel it expand as his mouth touched it. He used his tongue to get it wet and he licked all the surrounding areas. Her fingers spread her pussy even wider, and her clit was standing out, begging to be sucked. The angel pushed her legs back to expose her pussy even more, then dove in and started sucking and licking like a machine as he explored the opening of her pussy with his tongue. He nibble each of her pussy lips separately and gave her long licks from the bottom to the top, then looked up and saw that she had a nipple in each hand and she was twisting and pulling them. Pit wished he could suck them, but he had been engaged to lick a pussy this time and was worried that his thirty seconds might end soon, so he gave her clit an intense sucking while he put two fingers inside her. Palutena came in great big waves and Pit lapped up her wetness with gusto.

Palutena's intensity did not subside as she hopped to her knees and Pit stood up as she grabbed his cock and start sucking it hard while she squeezed the shaft with her hand. Just as his whole body started to explode, she shoved him onto the chair and straddled her angel. She was dripping wet and as Pit slid into his goddess, he couldn't believe anything could be that warm or feel so good. As she moved her hips hard, she had her nipples touch his face and neck. Her breath was hot in his ear and Pit pulled her long green hair roughly. When her body started to quiver, Palutena grabbed two handfuls of his sumptuous ass and pulled him down and Pit came deep inside her as he had a huge and shuddering orgasm.

They collapsed onto the floor side by side, exhausted. Pit gently part her legs and put his still hard cock into her pussy, and they mutually decided that strip poker was the greatest game in the world, agreeing to play again soon.


	16. Nude Beach Sex

Pit noticed Palutena was naked, spraying sunscreen on herself, she asked, "Interested in going to a nude beach, nudie cutie?"

"A beach for people to be naked? I've never been more interested, Lady Palutena, let's go!"

They brought some towels and warped to the nearest one they could find and settled into a cliff area close to shore and close to other people that were naked as they were. Palutena laid on her back as Pit kissed her with his hands kneading her tits and flicking her nipples. Every flick of her nipples sent shock waves of pleasure through her beautiful body. He kissed her neck and she moaned as he kissed her boobs, then he gently circled her left nipple with his tongue and she moaned louder.

Pit gently sucked and bit Palutena's nipples, her left first, then right, then back to left. This went on for a few minutes, with each lick, the goddess was getting hornier and hornier. His left hand trailed down her stomach and she instinctively spread her legs as his fingers found her clit, circled it once or twice and then moved away, making her moan, "Nooooo! I needed more!"

Once again, Pit's fingers found her clit, then moved away. He teased his goddess again and again until Palutena was squirming, begging for her nudist angel to make her cum, "Please don't tease me, nude dude. I need to cum...please make me cum."

"You'll have to wait for that, Mommy Palutena. Let's go for a walk and show you off."

"Mommy Palutena?"

"Because you're like a mom to me, making me feel sweet and adorable when you hug and kiss me."

Palutena smiled, she knew Pit was right about her being a mother figure. He knew exactly how to keep her horny. She stood up and saw that there were quite a few sailboats and other larger boats around. A man was staring intently and now, there was another man on a paddle boat who had moved quite close to their location and was fishing, having the boat turned to face them and was staring straight at her. She took it all in, she was nude with those two men staring at her and all these boats in the distance, everyone else was minding their own business, but she believed there were more people with binoculars looking at her.

The thought of being watched was turning her on a lot. The naked angel and goddess explored the cliff and moved away from the beach. Pit could feel the warm sun against his naked body as Palutena felt the cool breeze against her tits. It felt so naughty to feel the breeze against her tits, they were usually covered, but she loved the fact that they were out. He informed her, "My bare bottom is showing, Lady Palutena."

"What shall we do about that?"

Pit knew exactly what he needed to do, but he wanted to prolong it a bit more, so they continued our walk until they could go no further and decided to head back, he asked, "Would you like to grope your naked son's exposed butt?"

After that question, Palutena could feel her juices dripping down her leg. She calmly exclaimed, "Oh no, I'm dripping."

"Oh wow, I've read stories where the woman says she gets so horny that she starts dripping, but I never believed it, so it's true, it is actually possible."

Pit put his hands around his goddess and they kissed and her ass was facing the boats, but they didn't care. His hands were groping her for all to see, but she loved it, she wanted the guy on the beach and the guy fishing to see her being groped. Soon, Pit noticed that he had some onlookers of his own, two women sunbathing next to each other caught a glimpse of Pit's ass and did wolf whistles. The angel and goddess made their way back to our towels and lied down.

He lied on his back, she leaned against his leg and took out his cock. Pit could tell he was excited as he was already hard and Palutena took him in her mouth and started sucking slowly. It felt amazing for her to be sucking him in public, just like how it felt amazing for him to be sucked in public. She knew the guy on the beach was watching them but he could only see her back and head bobbing up and down on Pit's cock. The nude angel was moaning as she took his cock in her mouth, he was always looking forward to that when it happened. Palutena wrapped her left hand tight around his cock and as she moved down his shaft with her mouth, she moved her hand and jerked him off at the same time, Pit moaned, "Oh yeah babe. Oh yes, that feels so good, Lady Palutena."

She started bobbing harder and faster as his angelic moans fueled her lust for him and she wanted to feel his cock shoot in her mouth. After a few minutes of sucking him, he gently pushed her off his cock and had her lie down on her stomach, then straddled her and started working on her ass. Palutena taught Pit how to give a good butt massage and those lessons clearly paid off. He kneaded and worked her butt as she closed her eyes and every so often, she moaned softly as his young hands worked deep into her butt muscles. It was so relaxing, but also such a turn on, especially given how much she love having her ass squeezed.

Pit then turned Palutena around again and went to work sucking her tits, like sucking a naked mom's breasts. She couldn't help but moan as her pussy got wetter, she was soaking and his fingers found her clit. Once again, they were playing the teasing game, but it lasted longer this time. Just as she thought he wasn't going to stop, he stopped and left her frustrated. He had her legs spread as she laid there with her head facing the beach and Pit lied on his side with his face between Palutena's legs. They somehow made it work in an effort to not make it too obvious what they were doing, it may have looked like he was lying on her stomach from a distance.

As soon as the bare angel kissed her pussy lips, she was about to cum, but he took his time as he kissed her while gently circling her clit and gently sucking it, building up her orgasm. For the next five minutes, he expertly and slowly worked on her clit and the pressure of his sucking and licking gradually got harder until finally, the goddess of light exploded in a mind-blowing orgasm. Palutena was on the edge for so long and when she finally went over, she bit her lip to stop from screaming in pleasure. Her nude body convulsed and Pit continued his onslaught on her clit. Wave after wave of pure pleasure rocked her body as she shoved her clit into his face and he continued sucking as her orgasm slowly faded.

Palutena could finally take no more and pushed him off of her while he got up and wiped her juices off his chin and smiled. Pit kissed her passionately, his left hand roughly squeezing her left boob. She wanted to feel used and wanted him to be rough with her. Whenever she was about to cum, she would be in a state where she had very little control over what she did and where she only wanted his cock.

Grabbing a hold of Pit's penis, Palutena slowly traced it across her top and bottom lips before she went to town as she started sucking, but her body convulsed again as the aftershocks of her orgasm hit her. He spanked Palutena's ass, sending another shockwave of pleasure through her cunt and making her convulse again as she struggled to suck him. He instructed, "Suck that cock, Lady Palutena. Being naked while sucking my cock makes you look sexier."

Briefly, Palutena paused to tell Pit, "Being naked while having your penis in my mouth makes you look sexier too."

His right hand groped her ass. She didn't need to be told twice and she started sucking and licking his erection, making sure it was nice and hard and wet, then she jerked him off as she kept her mouth over the head of his cock. Pit moaned, "Oh yeah, that's your cock isn't it, it's all for you, just enjoy sucking that cock, Lady Palutena."

Palutena loved when Pit encouraged her as she lied down and started taking her time, enjoying having his small, rock-hard cock in her mouth as Pit asked, "Do you wish you had a cock in your pussy right now, Lady Palutena?"

"Mhmmmm."

The thought of being used turned her on so much, the thought of Pit and another man or two having their way with her, or as Pit fingered her, to have two guys jerking themselves off watching her made her so wet. Similarly, Pit was erect at the thought of the two women he saw looking at him playing with themselves as Palutena sucked his dick as he said, "I bet you'd let another guy fuck you as you suck me wouldn't you, Lady Palutena? If you found him attractive, you wouldn't mind, would you, my slutty exhibitionist goddess?"

"Mhmmmm."

She admitted to him and herself that she really did want more than one cock at the same time, she stopped for a minute to ask him, "Well, my hypersexual nudist angel, would you finger another woman while I play with your cute little pee-pee?"

"I totally would."

The goddess went back to sucking him as he asked, "You really are a slutty cock hungry MILF, aren't you?"

"Mhmmmm."

Palutena had never thought she wanted another guy, but if they met a young hot couple, she would seriously consider entertaining the thought of having both him and Pit at the same time. The thought of Pit fingering me as she jerked off another guy made me wet. Also, Pit was also open to fingering another girl that joined Palutena in teasing and pleasuring him, it made him hard as Palutena said, "That's what I was thinking of when you were licking me. I imagined two guys jerking off watching you lick me and then they came closer and I reached out and started jerking them off."

"Fuck, that's so hot, Lady Palutena. I pictured two women masturbating to seeing me having you suck on my penis as they came closer so I could put my fingers in both of their vaginas."

Pit grabbed her head and pushed her down and Palutena resumed sucking him. Once he was nice and wet, she started jerking him off. He loved watching her jerk him off as her perky tits jiggled, so he stared, transfixed on her tits as they jiggled as she jerked off his hard cock, causing Pit to moan, "Oh yeah, I'm going to cum soon."

His goddess immediately took his cock in her mouth and within seconds, she felt the satisfaction of feeling his cock shoot his hot cum into her mouth. She took it all in and when he was drained, she stood up, walked a short distance away and spat his cum out. Then she drank some water from the ocean and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena. That was amazing."

They kissed and then lied on their towels to get some sun for a few hours.


	17. Pit Joins A Party

Pit slipped out of the temple completely naked one night and walked around a few block. It was fairly dangerous as it was very well lighted, he walked across the street, turned left and begin his sojourn around the block at about 11:00 at night. The street lights were very bright and some of the houses had their lights on, so someone was rustling around. The naked angel walked around the corner, turned left again, walked to the next corner for about thirty yards, and turned left again for a longer part of his walk. The entire walk was about one-half mile, which when he was nude seemed a lot further. If a car came, there would be no place to hide, no bushes or trees, he was on his own. He had gone about a hundred yards, there were vehicles parked on the street and there was a truck parked there. As he walked past, he heard, "Hey, put some clothes on man."

Apparently, the guy and his girl were spending some quality time in the truck. Pit did not stop running and did intend to put any clothes on, he just continued walking. The walk to the next corner was uneventful until he got to the corner after that. Just as he got there, a car turned into the street, the lights shined on him, illuminating his naked body. They saw him for sure, because they gave a little honk. As it turned out, that was next to a very busy street. He turned right at the corner and walked another fifty yards to the corner of another street. As he turned right, noticed a gaggle of girls on the corner, behaving like they apparently had loose morals and a "party all night" mentality, they were standing out front smoking and for some reason, tonight he decided to engage them. He walked across the street toward them, and he heard giggling. Pit entered their circle to various comments, one said, "Oh my god."

"He's completely naked," said another.

"That I am," said Pit with a smile.

They were getting a little rowdy, so he asked them to keep it down as he asked, "Haven't you ladies ever seen a naked boy?"

The women responded, "Not in the street."

Then they asked, "Why are you naked outside?"

The nude angel answered, "I am sort of a thrill seeker. I like to be seen naked, especially when others are dressed."

Jenny, the girl who lived at the house where they stood, approached him and said, "We were just talking about our graduation party, we are graduating from out high school this week and plan to have a party next Saturday. We wanted to hire a stripper to strip and serve snacks and just walk around naked, but we can't afford it. My mom can't afford it either. Some of the parents are coming, but not chipping in. Since we are all legal, we thought it would be cool. I don't suppose you might do it?"

Pit said, "No problem. As long as I get to show off my nude body, it'll be worth it. Are your parents ok with it? You may be 18, but your parents should have a say."

"I know my mom's opinion, she suggested the stripper to me."

"Okay, just make sure everyone coming knows what is going on."

"How much will you charge?"

"Are you kidding me? This is free, just make sure nobody comes that's underage."

Pit went back to the temple and went to sleep, eagerly waiting for Saturday to come.

* * *

Saturday came and the party was at 7:00 in the evening. Pit got there at around 6:30 PM. There was already a couple and their daughter there, so he went over and introduced himself.

The mom asked, "Do you have a daughter here?"

Pit responded, "No, I'm the entertainment."

"Ohhh. Are you nervous?"

"Not at all, I have been naked in front of lots of people at a time before. I must say I am really looking forward to it."

By the time everyone arrived, there were about twenty people there. They milled around for few minutes, some knew each other and everyone was friendly. Jenny's mom, Rosa, called everyone to order and everyone quieted down, then she welcomed everyone to the party and congratulated the girls on their graduation. Everyone applauded.

Some woman at the back screamed, "Let's see the naked boy!"

That was a little unnerving, and then the rest of the crowd joined in saying, "Naked boy, naked boy, naked boy..."

Rosa quieted the crowd and said, "With no more delay, the visual entertainment for the night, Pit! Enjoy!"

Applause and screaming ensued. As Pit approached the stage, using a towel to hide his naked frontside from everyone, he lowered it down to his nipples, getting whistles from the crowd. There were more screams from the crowd, "Let's see some skin."

Pit lowered the towel to his navel to thunderous applause, as he lowered the towel to his crotch, he asked everyone, "Are you ready?"

They said, "YES!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

The grads were just as excited as the parents and Pit said, "Okay."

The bare angel then tossed the towel aside, exposing his bare body, then raised his hands in the air, standing completely nude in front of those people, they went wild, yelling "Wow wow wow wow wow!"

Rosa calmed them down and said, "There is a table with some snacks, help yourself. Pit will serve drinks and other snacks throughout the evening and yes, he will be naked."

The party proceeded without incident. There was a lot of brushing against me, grabbing his ass and cock. He took some selfies, some with a mom holding his cock, some had a mom and a daughter holding his cock. One had a mom kneel down to have a picture taken, holding his cock and acting like she was going to suck it. The party went on for about four more hours. Rosa said, "It is about time we wrapped it up. I will give you one more look at the entertainment."

She had Pit climb onto a chair so everyone could see him, he turned a few times while people applauded. People gathered their things and headed home and he stood in the door saying good-bye to each of them. He got a few business cards so he could call them if he was willing to do this or other things at parties hosted by them. He said he would definitely think about it, he collected a total of three business cards. After everyone left, Pit was ready to go, but Rosa stopped him and said she had a strange request for him. Jenny was standing by her, looking very uncomfortable. Rosa said, "I am a sexual animal. I am very uninhibited. Jenny was a little more reticent to do some things. As her reputation would lead you to believe, she is not hesitant to fuck some guy. She loves it and I think sexuality gives a woman power. Some think my daughter and I are tramps, but I don't care. We are having fun and not hurting anyone. However, most people don't think this is a problem, but I want Jenny to be a master of all the sexual things. Anyway, she doesn't suck cock."

Jenny said, "I like most sexual things, but the thought of putting a guy's penis in my mouth is disgusting."

"Be that as it may, I want her to try it. I thought I would demonstrate by getting it started, and then she would finish."

"You mean with me? I mean, I'd love to pound chicks, but is your dad ok with that?"

Rosa said, "She has no father, we are divorced and he lives in Los Angeles, and in any case, that would be creepy. I just thought you might help us."

Pit agreed, "Ok."

She and Jenny started removing their clothes and before he knew it, they were totally naked.

"Jenny, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I will try it for my mother."

Pit cautioned them, "You realize I will probably cum on you both, do you realize that? I will likely cum on your faces or in your mouths. What do you think? Are you girls ok with that?"

Jenny said, "Whatever happens, happens. I'd even let you cum in my pussy."

Speaking of which, they both looked good naked. Rosa was a little underweight, but not bad. She had nice medium-sized breasts and a full-on hairy pussy. Jenny was trim with smallish breasts and a perfectly shaved pussy, not a hair to be seen. Next thing I know they are kneeling in front of me. Rosa started stroking Pit's cock to get the process started. After a while, she put it in her mouth and sucked gently for a while, then she started taking the entire shaft in her mouth and sucked the head with her throat. She did that for a while, and then it was Jenny's turn.

Jenny started hesitantly, she stroked his cock, like she saw her mother do, then kissed his cock up and down the shaft, she kissed the tip, then put the tip in her mouth. There was no problem yet, she then pulled her mouth off and then shoved about half of his cock in her mouth. She started the in and out motion with half of his cock as he noticed Rosa was giving her pussy a workout as she watched his cock go in and out of her daughter's mouth. Then, Jenny tried to take it all in, like mom, but gagged a little. Rosa said, "Open your throat, honey and try again."

She pulled his cock out of her mouth, took a deep breath, and back in it went. This time she sucked it in up to the balls, Pit put his hand on the back of her head and pushed a little. He could feel her suck with her throat. After a few minutes, he was about to explode and Jenny could feel it, so she pulled his cock out of her mouth and started stroking it. She started to say, over and over, "Cum on my face, cum in my mouth, fill me with cum."

Her wish was his command, so she opened her mouth and leaned her head back, ready to accept her load while Rosa was diddling like crazy. When the angel finally exploded, he thought the mom had an orgasm as he spewed his load all over the daughter's beautiful face and in that tiny mouth, it was a hell of a load. She had large streams on her face and her mouth had a bunch, she stuck out her tongue and showed them, then she swallowed. Rosa scraped it off Jenny's face and drank it herself. Pit said, "That was incredible."

Rosa said, "Anytime you need a release, let me know."

Jenny said, "Me too."

Pit walked home a happy angel.


	18. More Of Nature's Love

While Pit was away at his party, Phosphora and Viridi were fast asleep, but the taller blonde wasn't tired, she was horny. Since she noticed earlier that Pit wasn't home, she decided to have a second round with Viridi. Phosphora woke up, stripped down to nothing, snuck into Viridi's room and cuddled with her, much to the goddess's uneasiness. Viridi said groggily as the nymph kissed the back off her neck, "Mmm, Phosphora, not...now."

"Yes now. I'm so beautiful and you're so adorable, why wouldn't you want to have a little fun?"

"It's so late and *yawn* I'm so tired."

"Let me fix that."

Phosphora tickled her goddess, making her slowly laugh louder and wake up more until she was fully awake. Viridi had mixed feelings over the ordeal, being upset that she was being deprived of her beauty sleep, but also aroused from Phosphora's nudity. She decided as she stripped everything she had, "Oh, fuck it. Just kiss me, you hot naked lady."

They shared a passionate kiss, something Viridi loved to do with her because of how soft and sweet her Phosphora's lips were. The nature goddess asked, "Phosphora, for how long can you eat my pussy?"

"For as long as you desire. I have no limit."

"What if it's...all night?"

"All night is fine. I want nothing more than to be your playmate, I care about nothing BUT satisfying you...it's my constant desire to do so. I can make you cum so hard, so many times, you would make me stop. As your perfect sweet naked lover, that's what I want to do to you."

Viridi leaned back and patted her pussy, beckoning her for feeding time, which was good, because she was so hungry. Phosphora's naked body needed her cum...it was what she craved. It was a good thing she could make Viridi cum as much as she wanted to. Phosphora felt so close to her with her face in her goddess's pussy, sucking her for what her body wanted. Viridi gently held her head, petting her hair and feeding her those honey-sweet juices, "That's my good girl...take my pussy, Phosphora...what a good girl you are..."

Viridi's body was trembling with her oncoming orgasm as Phosphora sucked her with more need in anticipation of her lovely cum filling her tummy. Phosphora's mouth pressed into her pussy harder, pushing Viridi's nude body as the goddess moaned, "Ooooooohhhh...yes, my sweet Phosphora...take all my cum I have for you...good girl..."

Her outer lips were so large, swollen and hot, they filled the lightning nymph's mouth as Viridi's orgasm overtook her and she tugged her servant's hair, "Phosphora! Yes, baby!"

As only Viridi could make it do, her pussy pulsed hard in Phosphora's mouth, sending the goddess's cum to her. Phosphora sucked hungrily and noisily as her hot river of cum filling her mouth kept coming to her and she gulped it down, her throat taking every bit of her cum she could swallow, Phosphora felt it warming her flat sexy tummy. Viridi petted her and praised her for being a good girl, she stroked her hair and her back, speaking softly to Phosphora, "Do you want more, babe?"

Phosphora's face still buried in her pussy, she nodded for more, licking and licking her as Viridi's outer lips were burning hot for her. Viridi lovingly wrapped her legs around her back and gently held her head, Phosphora opened her mouth wide, wanting more of her cum for her bare body. Viridi giggled, "Oh yes, my Phosphora...my sweet good girl..."

Phosphora grunted more with her hands under Viridi's thighs, holding her ass. Her body spasmed HARD and gave Phosphora more cum from her hot, quivering pussy. There was so much of Viridi's cum for her tummy, the nature goddess groaned, "Phosphora! Yes, my sweet naked servant! Take it all!"

Taking it all was all she wanted to do. Phosphora did took it all, Viridi tasted so good in her mouth. Mouthful after mouthful, sucking eagerly and holding Viridi's exposed ass to keep her convulsing body in place, Phosphora sucked her until her tummy was full and so warm. Viridi's naked body had slid down and she was now on her back with her legs wrapped around Phosphora's neck and still holding her hair. Phosphora kissed her inner thighs and licked them, then lapped at her pussy, not really caring that she was making all of her muscles tense with each of her licks. She wanted honey, she didn't need honey, but she wanted it, and wanted it from Viridi's pussy. The nymph slid her tongue way inside her goddess, wiggling it and licking the back of her pussy, Phosphora loved the way Viridi screamed and grabbed onto her when she did that.

It was a huge turn on for them to be each other's possession, belonging to each other, being owned by one another to totally satisfy one another. That was what they were currently in the mood for and that made them hot. Viridi screamed some more, then wriggled herself from Phosphora's tongue and reached for the squeeze bottle of honey. Viridi, just like some humans, kept a squeeze bottle of honey on their nightstand, but instead of eating it like a human would, she normally preserves it and keeps the lid open to make her room smell nice. She pulled her knees back, had her pussy tilted back and filled her pretty pussy with honey. Phosphora watched her whimper with pleasure from the warm honey flowing into her pussy, "Phosphora, my hot nude lover, please suck me..."

Phosphora smiled and gave her pussy long licks, lapping at the honey that was oozing so beautifully from her quivering pussy. Viridi's body trembled hard and she grabbed her hair, urging her on, "Oh fuck...oh fuck...babe..."

She slid her tongue in a little and forced some of the goddess's juices and honey from her, rubbing her lips in it with her tongue still inside her...she grabbed her goddess's knees and pulled them back more with little squeals coming from her mouth. Phosphora gave her outer lips a hard suck, letting her honey and juices fill her mouth as Viridi screamed and fucked at her face, her pussy demanding to be fucked hard from the inside out. With her hands on Viridi's inner thighs and her knees tucked back, she spread her legs wider and rammed her tongue into Viridi...her eager pussy contracted, then relaxed, then tightened again, swallowing Phosphora's tongue. While she screamed unintelligibly with intense pleasure and pulled hard on her hair, Phosphora mercilessly fucked all of her tongue into her goddess with long strokes against the back of her pussy, but for her safety, Phosphora's senses checked her heart rate and it felt like she could take more.

Phosphora's mouth slapped against Viridi with each hard fuck of her tongue, every one of the goddess's muscles was tight and her entire naked body was a building earthquake. With screams much louder and much higher in pitch, Viridi's intense orgasm took her as Phosphora's tongue was driving her out of her mind and her brain causing Viridi's cum to flow heavily into her mouth, forcing more from her pussy with her strong, thrusting tongue. Her orgasm passed, but she wrapped her legs around Phosphora's neck and held onto her blonde hair, squeezing her tongue inside her pussy, wanting to keep it inside her. Phosphora let Viridi keep her legs around her while she lapped at the back of her pussy with hard licks. Viridi shuddered hard and her wet pussy pulsed with a heavy flow of her sweet juices to her mouth. The nymph swallowed what she could with her tongue, the rest getting all over her cheeks and chin. Viridi's body jumped suddenly, so Phosphora grabbed her thighs from around her, pushed her knees back and and spread them wide, Phosphora's brain and body had complete control over her goddess as her tongue nailed Viridi and this time, she sucked her pussy in her mouth and rode her, making Viridi yell, "PHOSPHORA! FUCK!"

Her orgasm hit hard, and Phosphora used her brain to make it last a full five minutes as her mouth kept sucking, her tongue fucking in and out of Viridi with her quivering pussy feeding her a tummy full of her sweet, hot cum. Viridi's screams turned to whimpers and she relaxed onto the mattress, she was out cold. Phosphora checked her vitals closely and felt that she was only at her limit, her nude body now at rest. Phosphora kissed Viridi's pussy, promising her return, then slid up and snuggled her as close as possible to her, cuddling Viridi in her breasts with her arms and legs around her and her lips in her hair.

Viridi woke up briefly asking, "Phosphora?"

"Yes, my cute goddess?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

Viridi hugged her, burying her face into her Phosphora's stomach, sniffling, "I'm so grateful to have beautiful woman like you. So loving and forgiving. You look amazing in the nude."

Phosphora comforted her, "So do you. I love you no matter what."

"If only people shared the same sentiment with nature."

"You know, I was thinking, maybe instead of exterminating them, you could convince them to support your cause?"

"How would I do that?"

"In the morning, I can help you establish a nonviolent campaign to protect the planet and all of it's creatures."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Oh, Phosphora, I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything else. Let's just to sleep. The Forces of Nature should take on a more benevolent approach to saving Earth."

Viridi slept on Phosphora's naked body, not even thinking to get dressed. Phosphora pecked her cheek and held Viridi in her arms.


	19. Stadium Streaking

Pit was sitting naked and watching a baseball game, which made Palutena ask, "Hey, Pit, do you wanna streak in a sports stadium?"

"Fuck yes! Let's find one with over 50,000 people! I love being naked in front of huge crowds!"

They warped to the biggest one they could find, thankfully it had more than 50,000 of people, being roughly equal to 75,000 in the crowd. They sat in some empty seats close to the field, Palutena said, "Go for it, nudie cutie. If things look bad, I'll come to your aid."

Pit nodded and then quickly ran down and leapt into the baseball field, running as fast as he can, shouting, "WOO HOO! I'm naked in a sports game! I'm streaking in front of thousands of people!"

This action confused everyone in the crowd, mothers shielded the eyes of their young children, fathers covered their own eyes, teenage girls giggled and wolf whistled and the players were dumbfounded on what to do. The announcer said, "Well, it looks there's a naked guy interrupting our baseball game. He has wings on his back too, is he a mutant or is he just into costumes? Can security please get him out of here?"

Two security guards came running fast and furious. Once Pit ran past first base, he noticed security chasing him and tried to run faster, his small cock bouncing wildly and his buttocks jiggling with every step he ran. He made it to second base and turned toward third, the guards slipped and fell, buying Pit some time. After making to third base and on his way to home plate, he used his left hand to masturbate in front of the people watching while using his right hand to squeeze his own butt, then he sang,

 _Take me out to the ball game_

 _Take me out with the crowd_

 _Buy me some peanut and crackerjacks_

 _I don't care if I ever get bac-_

This caused him to slow down and stop at home plate and the guards to tackle him, pinning the naked angel to the ground.

One security guard said, "At least we don't have frisk him."

The other told Pit, "Since you like flashing your willy, maybe some prisoners can use theirs to break in your rump like a new baseball glove."

As they were about to cuff him, Palutena pointed her staff at him, making them vanish. Now that they were gone, she slowly walked towards Pit. She took off all of her clothes in front of her angel and the crowd, prompting all the mothers to escort their children out of the stadium while the fathers and teenage boys grew erect from seeing the goddess naked in front of them.

Pit was pleased to be greeted by a sticky wet sensation. Palutena was wet because all of the crowd attention was turning them on. The goddess got on all fours and faced her ass to him and Pit did one quick thrust to have half of his cock in her pussy, making her say, "Oh, Pit, you fucking sex addict."

The nude angel started to fuck his cock in and out of her hot pussy, he could just imagine her pussy lips were strawberry pink and dripping woman cum as he sank the last of his two inches into her. She groaned and leaned forward some more, her ass lifting as she did so, giving him even more angle to fuck her in front of 75,000 people, or rather a fraction of that number anyways. The remainder of the crowd was cheering now as though Pit knew she was about to cream all over his cock, she was even hotter than he thought she was and with a really nasty groan she came, juices dripping down both their thighs.

She was a squirter, he thought as she tried to suck the cum right out of his balls with her pulsing pussy. Pit looked down to admire it and was greeted by her brown ass hole looking back at me. It didn't look all stretched out, but he had a feeling that it was expanding a little as she had been fucked in her by him more than once and Palutena would enjoy getting it again.

He pulled his cock out of her still throbbing pussy, lined it up with that brown winking eye and thrust right into her, his balls slapped against her sticky, juice covered pussy lips. Now, the goddess let out a guttural groan and at the same time, the crowd's cheers drowned out the sounds of her groans as Pit plowed her ass with wild abandon. It didn't take long and he could feel his cock head swelling up and ready to explode. Palutena's ass was so tight, maybe she hadn't ever had a cock in there other than Pit's after all.

Then, just as he shoved his cock all the way in and shoved it in even deeper, Pit let loose with the biggest load of cum he ever had so far. It shot all the way up her bowels, filling her ass with his hot sticky semen and Palutena responded to that with an orgasm that made all other orgasms pale in comparison, she shuddered and moaned for a good three minutes, sucking every last drop of cum out of Pit's cock with that beautiful bare bottom of hers. As she finished the last spasms of her orgasm, Pit pulled his cock out with a loud plop.

Everyone that was still in the crowd cheered wildly, having enjoyed the show that the naked angel and goddess put on for them. The girls cheered for Pit and he fondled his penis in front of all of them, the boys cheered for Palutena as she rubbed her vagina for all of them to see.

Pit smiled, "This is amazing, Lady Palutena. It was so awesome to fuck in front of all of them."

Palutena giggled, "Glad you had fun, nude dude. There isn't anywhere we wouldn't express our love."

"Or make love."

The two took a bow and warped away.

The announcer declared, "I don't what the hell happened, but that shit was hot!"


	20. Art Modeling

Pit sculpted a statue of himself, it looked like the statue of David, except with Pit. This made Palutena think, "Do want to pose naked in an art class? You certainly have the talent for art."

"I'd love to."

They warped to a university with a Women's Institute here with a weekly art class. Pit's presence was enough to get attention for all of the ladies. One of them walked up to the naked angel and her name was Laura, "Wow, your body gets you lots of attention."

Pit giggled, "I know, girls keep telling me I'm so handsome and cute."

"It's easy to why, you look so young and energetic, and you've come at the best time because we need someone to pose this week, I wondered if you would be interested in posing for us?"

Pit smiled to himself, he knew where this was going, "Ok I think I could do that, can I wear nothing?"

"Of course, I want you to pose nude for the class."

This was what he wanted to hear and his penis began to respond. Pit asked, "Can I, Lady Palutena?"

"Can I join in on the art class, even though I'm not a student?"

Laura said, "Absolutely, the more, the merrier."

Pit said, "Then no problem, I can do that, how many are in the class?"

"Usually about fifty, all women."

A week later at the agreed time, they came back to the university. He was directed to the class he would pose for.

"One moment," said Laura standing in the doorway, "I'll just get Ms. Carol Adams, she's the art teacher. I'll introduce you to her before you go into the main hall."

As Laura left, he waited for her to return with the teacher. A few seconds later, she reappeared with a middle-aged woman at her side, she was slightly taller than Pit, very attractive for her age with short blonde hair and a very trim body. He hadn't expected someone so beautiful, and he could feel basic arousal starting to stir in my loins. Laura said, "Pit, this is Carol. Carol, this is Pit. He's our model this week."

Pit stepped forward and shook hands with her.

"Thanks for coming, Pit. I see you are ready to start," said Carol as she looked at his body up and down, "Hmm, nice, I like the hairless look, let's get started then."

She had Pit follow her into the main hall. He glanced at Laura, she had a big grin right across her face.

"You'll have problems," Laura said quietly, looking directly at my penis as she said it.

Pit walked naked into the hall to be confronted by a room full of clothed women all sitting at painting easels, Palutena joined them as she sat at one in the front, the place was full and there were fifty of them. They fell silent as he walked in and all eyes focused on the nude angel, Carol broke the silence, "Everyone, this is Pit, he is our life model for tonight."

"Hi, everybody."

Pit said that a cute smile to which the whole room responded with a communal hello, some giggled from the young angel bare. Laura sat down at her easel just a few feet away from him, right next Palutena and Carol pointed to a small podium covered by a large sheet on which there was a chair, saying, "OK, Pit. If you could stand on the podium and strike a pose by the chair facing forward."

He stood facing the class and struck a pose with his left foot on the seat and rested his left hand on the back of the chair with his right hand by his side. Carol looked at him critically and then made some minor readjustments to his pose. He was struggling to control himself as she adjusted the positions of his legs and arms and at one point, she actually brushed against his penis. At last, she stood back and looked appreciatively at him and smiled, "OK that's a good pose. Hold it there."

Hold what, he thought to himself naughtily because he knew what he wanted to hold. As Pit faced his audience, he noticed Palutena as well as four other young women in the front row all wearing short summer dresses, looking at him intently as they started to sketch. One of them in particular kept smiling at him and as he watched her, she slowly parted her legs.

He thought to himself, "She must doing it on purpose."

Soon, he could see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her neatly shaved pussy was clearly visible and her smooth lips were open and inviting, she knew what she was doing and the inevitable started to happen. Slowly, Pit's penis began to stiffen and grow, but he couldn't do anything to stop it (not that he intended to) and very soon, he was fully erect. Carol noticed this and as she moved around the room giving individual advice, Pit could see a smile on her face. As she discussed technique with one of the younger women on the front row, his penis was so hard that it was gently bouncing up and down.

As the blood pulsed into the bare angel's penis, he glanced quickly around the room and he could have sworn that every pair of eyes was focused on his erect penis, some of the faces looked a little shocked, but the majority were smiling. The excitement was building in him so quickly that Pit felt like was going to ejaculate any second, the exposed pussy on the front row was now wide open as if beckoning him to enter, almost smiling at me. Carol said, "Ok everyone, I think Pit needs a little rest, let's take a ten minute break."

A few giggles from the younger members of the class were raised as Carol walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I thought perhaps you needed rescuing."

As Pit sipped a coffee and chatted with Palutena, his penis softened, but he was still in a state of semi arousal, Carol explained to him, "Don't worry about what happened. It is quite normal for our male models to get aroused."

He smiled back at her, "Well, you saved me just in time because in another few seconds, it could've been embarrassing."

"Oh. I see. It was that bad, huh?"

Just then Laura joined them, telling him, "Nice pose, were you close or what?"

Pit grinned back at her, "Yes, very."

After a long silence, Carol spoke. "Palutena tells me you live a completely nude lifestyle in an area inspired by Greek mythology."

Pit responded, "Yes I do. You must come up and visit sometime in case you need me to model again soon."

Carol gave him a shy girly grin. Back on the podium again, Pit resumed his pose and glanced around the class, noticing Palutena and the four young women on the front row and as he watched them, they each started to slowly spread their legs and very soon, Pit could see five bare pussies smiling at him. He felt like it was a conspiracy and very soon, his penis was fully erect much to their obvious pleasure. However, Pit made no attempt to calm down as his eyes kept drifting towards the exposed flesh of the five young women and his penis just throbbed harder.

Pit could see Carol making her way around the class and every now and then, she would look at him and smile. The angel was getting such a buzz standing completely naked in front of the class full of women and Pit's penis felt as if it was getting harder by the second. He wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer, it was getting too much and he felt precum dripping from the exposed tip of his sex organ. Palutena had now stopped sketching and was just staring directly at his willy, open mouthed. Carol noticed this and came over to him, "Are you OK? Maybe you should take another break."

The angel said, "I'll be fine."

He knew he couldn't hold out much longer and as Carol turned back to the class, he could feel his cock starting to throb harder, his stomach muscles tensed and he couldn't hold back any longer. Pit clenched his buttocks as he ejaculated jets of hot white semen from the tip of his pulsating penis. The first splash landed just behind Carol and as she turned to see Pit continuing to ejaculate, the younger women on the front row started to clap and cheer quickly, followed by Palutena and then the others. Carol had her hand over her mouth as she stared at him, his penis was still erect and cum dripped from the tip.

Pit giggled sheepishly, "Sorry. I just couldn't help it."

Carol stared at me in disbelief as she said, "My god. I didn't know a man could do that without even touching it, I'll get you some tissues."

As she left the room, Palutena gave him the thumbs up and closed her legs. The other four did the same, their mission accomplished was what he thought to himself. The remainder of the class was uneventful and although his boner was fully erect for the whole time, Pit didn't have anymore surprise ejaculations, much to the disappointment of his audience. He thought the ladies in the front row were hoping for a repeat performance, but he decided to ignore their deliberate flashing and concentrate on the job at hand. In any case, he wasn't sure if Carol or some of the others would appreciate a second cumming, it might have looked too deliberate if he did. When the class was over, Pit got down off the podium and remaining naked, he mixed and chatted with some of the women who'd stayed behind. While no one was looking, some even gave his penis a gentle squeeze before they left the room.

Laura came over, she was laughing, "Looks like you have made a big impression on everyone."

Pit gave her a dirty look and then jiggled his semi-erect penis at her. Just at that moment, he felt Carol's hand on my shoulder as she thanked him, "Pit, thanks for being such a brilliant model, you were certainly a big hit with the class."

As he felt her hand slip down to his bum, she gave him a gentle squeeze, he asked, "Any chance of seeing some of the sketches?"

Before everyone had gone home, she took him around and showed him the endeavors of the class, as Pit looked at some of the sketches, he realized that some of these ladies must have been fantasizing, some made his penis too big and some too small. Palutena's drawing looked just right, they warped home as the goddess planned to use the painting of her naked angel to masturbate.


	21. Nudist Resort (Part 1)

Palutena surprised Pit as she stripped, "Guess what? I booked a vacation at a nudist resort."

"Awesome!

A few hours later, they checked in and got the keys to their room. As their entered our room, they both stood in awe. The room was a suite, with everything a complete house would have, including two king size beds, a complete kitchen, a living room and even a hot tub on the balcony, making the naked angel say, "Oh my God, this is paradise! This is perfect!"

"Well, let's hit the beach, nudie cutie."

They left the room, hurrying excitedly to the beach, which was was only a few steps from the resort. The sand was like powder and the water the deepest blue they had ever seen. As they made their way to a pair of vacant chairs on the beach, Pit couldn't help but notice the naked bodies everywhere, none of the people there were wearing any clothing at all. Pit was already becoming aroused, it was going to be difficult containing his growing excitement and he was surprised the nudity had very little effect on Palutena. She chose a spot between two very sexy couples, both completely nude and she quickly spread out our towels on the loungers and settled in, then asked, "Pit, would you please lather me up with sunscreen?"

Pit jumped at her request and had his hands roaming over her beautiful naked body, making sure not to miss a spot. He was getting so hard, his cock was getting harder as he spent a little extra time slipping his hands across her breasts, even pinching her nipples a few times.

"Looks like someone is getting hot." Palutena said seductively.

He just sighed as he finished and took his place in the lounger next to his sexy goddess. She then returned the favor and spread sunscreen all over her angel, giving his cock a little tug flirtatiously, making Pit think to himself, "Damn, she is such a cock tease."

After she was done, he closed my eyes, enjoying the sunshine and the first moments in paradise. He enjoyed seeing Palutena naked and panted with excitement as he whispered, "Fuck, you look so hot, Lady Palutena."

"Shhhh, just relax and enjoy the sun."

They enjoyed the sun all day long, a few hours later, Palutena started kissing Pit with deep, passionate kisses. He was getting so horny as her tongue explored his mouth, delicately brushing against his teeth with it, reaching out to join with his as they became lost in each other's passion, Pit soon enjoyed feeling her hot breath on his cock.

Pit opened his eyes to discover Palutena positioning with her face almost touching his cock, her hands now on his hips as she examined his throbbing erection with her righ hand. Her delicate fingers encircled his balls as Palutena continued examining his boner, her hot breath now driving him wild. His cock spasmed as he felt Palutena's tongue enter the tiny opening at the head of his small penis, pushing her tongue into the tip, collecting the moisture from his excitement. Her fingers continued delicately fondling his balls as he felt her left hand join her right, both now exploring the length of his throbbing shaft as it continued to swell. Her tongue circled the head of his cock as her hands explored and caressed the shaft.

Palutena had the head of his cock in her mouth, her tongue working the underside, tracing the edges of the mushroom head, that delicate spot she loved was being touched. She had Pit's entire cock in her mouth, a masterful cock sucker, taking two inches of him deep into her mouth until her gag reflex kicked in, then she forced it in further, holding his balls as she stuffed his cock as deep as possible into her face. Pit felt her throat contract around his cock, something he had felt before as Palutena was able to take all of him many times. He tried to watch as she moved upward before plunging all the way down again, her nose buried in his shaven crotch, free of pubic hair. Pit's penis glistened with her saliva as she exposed his shaft before swallowing him again. She really was a masterful cock sucker.

Pit had one hand on top of her head, forcing her down onto his cock, his other hand was caressing and squeezing her huge, firm tits. Her nipples were long and stiff, he rubbed them between his fingers, making them even harder as she continued consuming his throbbing, swollen little cock. Palutena had now made her way to his cock with her mouth again, her tongue wrapped around his balls as she stroked his small pee-pee, his two inch cock throbbing as she traced the length of it's shaft. Her mouth was now working along the length of his shaft as she then took the head of his cock into her mouth once more.

She stopped momentarily to breathe, then reworked his cock into her mouth, spitting on it for lubrication as she forced him back into her mouth, she could take all of him and took him into her throat, gagging and slurping eagerly as Pit threw his head back in delight. His hand was now on her pussy, inserting fingers as she delighted him orally. Palutena loved sucking Pit's cock so much, she was panting and moaning as she stuffed his little cock deep into her mouth. Pit's pace quickened as his fingers worked her pussy, but she wouldn't pull away from his cock, she loved his cock more than any other penis combined.

Palutena had him to the point where he had to pull her head away from his cock or Pit was going to explode violently. She grunted in annoyance as he had her lie on her back, she was now on her back motioning for Pit to fuck her as he carefully slid into position as he felt her moist pussy with his cock resting at it's entrance. Palutena watched intently as he mounted her as he slid into her pussy easily as she was so wet, she closed her eyes and let out a deep moan. Her hands were both on Pit's naked ass, forcing him into her deeply as his balls rested against her. Pit held his cock firmly in her, pushing hard and grinding as she quivered in orgasm. Her nails dug into his bare bottom as she tried to muffle her screams of pleasure. He had done all he could do not to cum right then, her pussy locked tightly around his throbbing cock.

Pit was now slowly sliding in and out of her pussy, squeezing both of her tits as he did so, he just loved Palutena's boobs. They were so big that he even sucked them as he fucked her another time, again putting her over the top as she shuddered again in orgasm. She was now on her stomach, watching as Pit was getting in position to slide back into her awaiting honey hole. She had to watch as he started to enter her and as he slid it in, she arched her back, closing her eyes tightly, grasping the lounger as he moved upward. She moaned in ecstasy as he continued until his small balls were resting against her exposed skin. She opened her eyes and looked quickly over toward him for approval, he winked and she smiled as she moaned, "That feels so fucking good."

He started sliding in and out again as she started to quiver, shuddering in another orgasm as she showered his cock with her juices. He continued fucking her, getting into a rhythm as the entire lounger rocked up and down with each thrust into her. Palutena couldn't control herself as she screamed with pleasure, Pit's loud grunting almost matched her volume as he fucked her briskly, pounding her pussy with his little wiener.

By the Pit was about to ejaculate, Palutena moved her body so her mouth could get all of the semen, he blasted it on her face and she gladly and eagerly lapped up every drop. That was when they were tired, so they got back on their loungers and napped, soaking up more sun.


	22. Nudist Resort (Part 2)

The next day, they took it easy. Pit mostly stayed in the hot tub all day, enjoying like the hot springs that he was such a fan of. As day turned into night, Palutena joined him, "How's the hot tub, nudie cutie?"

"Feels great, just like any hot spring."

"Sadly, this is out last night here."

"Yeah. Well, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Make our last night extra special."

"How?"

"By fucking in the hot tub and everywhere else."

"I like the way you think, nude dude."

They made love in every area of the room, Palutena sucked her angel's dick in the bathtub, Pit ate her pussy in the living room, they went doggy style in the kitchen, saving the best for last in the hot tub. As they let their naked bodies feel the hot water, he met her part way as she moved in to kiss him, and the contact was far more intense as she still tasted her pussy on his breath. Reaching for her, he pulled her close and she found herself sitting on his lap as their tongues teased and played with each other. Pit lightly bit her lip as his hands slid over her back and Palutena straddled him as she floated into his embrace, her lips again finding his while she felt Pit squeezing her breasts, making her say, "Naughty boy."

She teased his cock as she let Pit see her exposed, perky breasts that were subject to his hungry gaze. Lifting her close, he sucked her already hardening nipple into his mouth, nibbling and teasing the bare and aroused flesh while she closed her eyes in pleasure, a little moan slipping from her lips. Gently at first, but building in pressure and intensity, the naked angel teased, bit, nipped, and tormented her beautiful breasts while she writhed and moaned for him.

Palutena could feel her angel's penis hardening beneath her and the goddess couldn't resist grinding against him while he played. Groaning, but worried he would never last he slipped his hands beneath the tight round cheeks of her exposed ass and scooped her up. Shifting the both of them so that the jet of water he'd felt against his back now cascaded against the sensitive mound of her bare pussy and the goddess groaned in pleasure at the new torment. Pit shifted behind her, kissing her neck and nibbling the lobe of her ear, all the while his fingers had slipped past her neatly trimmed bush that was almost but not completely shaven and then his fingers were spreading the folds of Palutena's labia and exposing her clit to the tub's jet of water. This caused her to moan in pleasure, her head lolling back onto his shoulder while the hot water worked it's magic. Her arousal rose faster and faster and she was soon arching back against him, her big breasts breaking the water and the hard nubs of her nipples begging to be played with by her nude angel. Not one to disappoint, he pinched with his free hand and now Pit was pulling, twisting and teasing as he helped speed the oncoming climax that was imminent. Between her legs, her clit was a bundle of sensations and excitement that his fingers slipping into her tight slit only intensified.

"Cum for me, Lady Palutena." Pit whispered in her ear as his finger hooked deep inside his goddess's pussy seeking out her g-spot. Her thrashing told him he had found it and so her climax hit her like a train and she came hard, her body a mass of shivers and spasms and all the while, he held her firm. When the first waves of orgasm began to pass and her nude body managed to unclench itself, he spun her around to face him again. Palutena hugged him close, legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him hard as her hands moved down on to his raging hard-on. She gasped as she felt the head of Pit's small boner against her tight slit and she moaned as she was lowered onto that hard and neglected member. He spread her wide, filling her and sending climactic aftershocks through her hypersensitive body as she finally took him all.

The goddess held his shoulders as Pit began to thrust into her, his hands on her hips helped set the pace and Palutena soon found herself riding her bare angel, grinding against him as her own bare body tingled with excitement. Another climax so soon, she wondered as arousal began to reawaken inside her. His thrusts became harder and faster causing waves through the bubbling tub. Water splashed against the sides as Pit chased his own climax, and Palutena realized her second one was in hot pursuit. She was shocked when he suddenly lifted her from his lap, a question on her lips she didn't have time to ask as he bent her over, her hands on the side of the tub and slammed into her from behind. Palutena groaned in surprise and pleasure as her naked angel buried himself inside her, his hands gripped hard against her hips as, with each thrust, Pit pulled her to meet him. They slammed together hard with each thrust, her breasts swung seductively along the surface of the water, while she gripped hard to the edge of the tub. Her orgasm came hard and fast in this position and she found herself howling in pleasure even as he slammed his final thrust into her. She felt him unload jet after jet into her tight, little pussy even as her muscles clenched, released, and clenched again, milking the cum from his balls out of his shaft.

Legs weak, naked bodies exhausted, they clung together as they recuperated at the edge of the tub. As their breathing finally slowed, he kissed her neck and they whispered to themselves. "Definitely the best way to end a vacation."

The next morning, as soon as their stay expired, they returned their keys and warped back home.


	23. Viridi Experiences Love and Support

Viridi and Phosphora were having crippling headaches, apparently struggling with their approach to helping nature, Viridi griped, "Any more bright ideas?"

"No...maybe the news can give a clue where to start."

They looked at the TV and saw a report of female activists protesting at a fur farm, demanding the release of all of the poor critters trapped inside and some even said they would rather go naked than wear fur, making Phosphora perk up, "These girls know how you feel. Maybe you can help them out?"

"That's excellent! We'll barge in, throw those monsters out one by one, free the animals and dismantle the building! Let's go!"

They warped inside the fur farm, attracting the attention of the greedy staff, all of the members were guys. They all demanded that the women leave, but they refused, demanding the animals to be freed. The workers didn't budge and ran towards them to attack them.

Viridi clubbed some them with her staff, giving them concussions and broken limbs. Phosphora electrified them, causing them to be shocked and have trouble standing. The goddess even strangled some of corporate scumbags with her staff, choking them to the point of unconsciousness, but not quite to death while the lightning nymph used her clothes to attack. Phosphora ripped off her top and blindfolded one person with it to beat him senseless, then used her miniskirt to tie up, trip and knock another person out cold. Phosphora then pulled off her underwear, causing her to be completely naked and stuffed her underwear down the throat of one more employee, making him vomit and fall down. Viridi didn't noticed Phosphora was nude until everyone was taken care off, "Phosphora, you're naked."

"So what?"

"Why did you take off your clothes?"

"To make a point."

"What point?"

"I'd rather go naked than wear fur."

The nature goddess unlocked the cages that all of the animals were in, foxes, bears and all other animals were freed. They stampeded out of the building and back into the woods it was near. Then, Viridi threw the unconscious bodies of her enemies out of the window, on the ground in front of the activists. Viridi walked out and stood to pose triumphantly on their bodies while Phosphora sat next to her, looking like she wanted to cuddle her. Viridi said, "Ladies, your salvation has arrived!"

One activist asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Viridi, Goddess of Nature. Like you, I care deeply about the plants and animals on the planet."

Another activist said, "You're a hero! We thank you for your service!"

A third one asked, "Why is that woman naked?"

Phosphora answered, "Your sign has my favorite protest."

The sign said, "Fur? I'd rather go naked."

Viridi declared, "Now to destroy this factory of hellish cruelty!"

Viridi walked up to the building, pointed her staff at it and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The workers were devastated, their comeuppance leaving them crestfallen as they soon witnessed the activists beating them mercilessly, Phosphora finished them off by using lightning bolts to fry them, making them surrender and run away. Their first mission completed, Phosphora gave Viridi a big hug which she returned as the protesters lifted them up in the air and cheered for them, Viridi felt especially touched by all the love humans were giving her. They said their goodbyes and expressed a desire to meet again someday as Viridi and Phosphora warped back home.

Back in the sanctuary, Viridi embrace Phosphora in all of her naked beauty, burying her face in her tummy and kissing her belly button while Viridi gripped Phosphora's buttocks as she said, "Phosphora, thank you. If you hadn't encouraged me to stop killing humans, I never would have been able to make them support me. I feel so happy that I can finally have them give nature the respect it deserves. I love you."

"I love you too, Viridi. Come here, get naked and let me kiss you."

Phosphora helped Viridi take off everything she had on until she was wearing nothing, just like her. They lied down together, faces really close, and didn't say much. Viridi's hand went to Phosphora and stroked her skin on her upper arm, then her side, down to her hip, then up again, her right hand was scrunched underneath Phosphora so Viridi couldn't really do anything. Phosphora touched her as well and they just lay together, touching one another and sometimes kissing a bit.

The accomplishments Viridi had completed made her heart sing and to cover tears to joy that were threatening to pop out, Viridi kissed Phosphora deeply and pulled her beautiful naked body closer to her own. With a little squeezing, Viridi was able to get her right arm under Phosphora and around her waist to hold her close. They kissed a long time and that was one of the best things about being with another woman to them, they got to kiss a lot and for a long time, the main focus was on their lips, the feeling of tongues exploring and playing, biting their lips and having each other bite back, tasting each other inside, both getting one hand into the softness of each other's beautiful blond hair and pushing them closer, coming up for air, then diving in again.

The two girls were completely naked and kissing, unable to completely ignore the sensations of pressing their nude bodies together. Legs moved around and slid, intertwined and pressed and in the process of moving legs and intertwining, other parts came into contact. Viridi's thigh slid up and pressed on Phosphora's soft sex, she knew exactly what that felt like and knew what she was doing. As their kissed, Phosphora's hips moved on her thigh slowly and very gently. The other thing that happened when Viridi's thigh went between her legs was feeling Phosphora was wet.

Viridi's right arm was under Phosphora and around her waist, not able to really move around much. Mostly, what it did was hold Phosphora's stomach close against Viridi's, something she learned to love with a passion. Viridi's left hand caressed Phosphora, from her hair down her sides and gripped her bare bottom. Phosphora had an amazing ass and to Viridi, it was more than a handful.

The kissing had moved away from mouths and tongues and was expanding its scope to necks, ears, nuzzles and tongues and wet points behind ears and it was giving them shivers. Viridi's right hand, which was still trapped under Phosphora, struggled down until she could get it on her bare butt, so Viridi had both hands on Phosphora's butt while Phosphora was riding Viridi's thigh, rubbing actively. Viridi's bare breasts were pressed against hers, they loved the feeling of mutual softness and Viridi felt especially naked when Phosphora's nipple slid against her. Their breathing was getting harder.

Finally, Phosphora pushed, rolling her over, but Viridi didn't let go of her ass and she pushed Viridi's shoulders down, softly kissing her from on top, her breasts sliding against Viridi's just delicately, it gave her chills to feel Phosphora and Viridi was sure she did it on purpose, but then she shifted completely. Viridi's leg was between hers and stayed there, but in the process of rolling her over to her back, Phosphora shifted her hips so her pussy was pushing on Viridi's, rather than her thigh. It wasn't a perfect angle, but Phosphora had them scissoring. It had just transitioned from romantic kissing and intimacy to all out lesbian sex.

Phosphora's hands left Viridi's shoulders and slid down Viridi's breasts, stomach, sides, then to her breasts again, and Phosphora moved her body up, shifting more. Viridi shifted as well, getting one leg spread out and the knee up so her pussy would be more available for her, she wanted to cum now. Phosphora began grinding and at first, it was gentle, slow and silky, teasing almost. Viridi looked up at Phosphora, seeing her smiling face and felt her huge rack, it felt good to have her there on top, sliding against her, their wetness mixing and their soft exposed flesh sliding. Viridi tried to move her hips up and press against her harder, but Phosphora shook her head with a cute smile and moved her hips away, refusing to push hard.

They slid together for a while, their pussies sliding gently, sometimes just barely touching. Viridi could tell at one point that Phosphora moved to get the angle just right to get their clits to press lightly against one another and felt like hers must have been swollen and extended beyond the hood because she could feel it. The nature goddess moaned and begged her, "Please..."

Phosphora grinned and pushed hard, beginning the real grinding. Viridi was so ready and so was she. Viridi's hand reached down and tried to stimulate her own clit a bit, but there wasn't room and frankly, Viridi's wanted Phosphora's bare body to stimulate it and she had shifted a bit to the side to get the angle a bit better, but Phosphora was still mostly straight on with her, pushing and making it look almost like straight sex missionary, except with her on top. One of Viridi's legs hooked hers and she pushed hard while grinding hard.

The lightning nymph was ready, Viridi could see her erect nipples and she was flushing, her eyes closed and head thrown back a bit. They kept grinding and Phosphora shuddered and gasped the way she does sometimes when she cums. It went on for a bit, and Viridi pushed and grinded against her, trying to cum herself. Phosphora finally finished and collapsed on top of Viridi. It felt good to have her laying on top, her length entirely on Viridi.

Viridi wrapped her arms around Phosphora, spread her legs and hooked them around her too, just holding her close. It was a hot and sweaty position, Viridi liked feeling hot and sweaty with her. Phosphora rolled off after a bit and kissed Viridi gently, thanking me but also mentioning, "You didn't cum though."

"Almost, but you know it isn't easy for me tribbing."

"I'm sorry."

"Silly, I know how much you love to trib. You can scissor with me anytime."

They lied down together, staring at the ceiling and holding hands, maybe touching a bit here and there, Viridi broke the silence, "I'm hot and sweaty. I blame you. I want a shower. Wanna come?"

Phosphora was up and into the shower before Viridi was, had the shampoo out and was washing her hair. Viridi stepped in and helped a bit. Phosphora's naked body, her bare skin, looked so incredible when wet, especially when soaped and wet. She was lean, but still with nice boobs that redirected the water and long hair that caught it and released it in rivulets. There was no sex in the shower, not really. They soaped, washed, touched and helped each other with the soap and that involved a lot of touching. Phosphora washed Viridi's bottom and between her butt cheeks, something Phosphora liked to do and to Viridi, Phosphora getting her clean there was a wonderful feeling. It was like letting Phosphora take possession of her, her most inner and private parts and even part that were more private than her pussy.

It had the advantage that Phosphora got to make sure Viridi was clean there, because when they made love, fingers and tongues sometimes ended up in the oddest places. They dried off each other with towels. Viridi brushed Phosphora's hair and Phosphora brushed Viridi's after they dried. Hair brushing relaxed Viridi so easily and having someone else brush her gently made her feel like a cat that loved to be petted. They were totally naked all the while and when they were dry, their teeth were brushed and they had played enough in the bathroom, Phosphora took Viridi and made sure she could see her face and said, "I am going to make you cum."

Viridi smirked and said, "OK".

Phosphora pulled Viridi into her bed, starting by kissing her lips, rubbing her pussy a bit with her thigh, then sliding down very slowly. Phosphora's tongue explored very erotic hot spot Viridi had including behind and under her ears, her neck, her clavicle, her breasts, her nipples, her sides, next to her breasts, down across her stomach to her inner thighs, her pussy, then she finally sucked on her pussy lips with suction, pulling them into her mouth, then spreading them with her tongue and diving inside just a bit, then out again, sucking and teasing her clit, then sucking and inside. Phosphora's hands were on Viridi's breasts at first, but then slid down and held Viridi's buttocks, cupping them to help control her hip movement, because her hips were moving, showing their desire for her, willing Phosphora to force the orgasm out of her.

Phosphora knew exactly how to handle Viridi's ass while eating her. A firm grip, lifting Viridi a bit, her shoulders forcing Viridi's thighs apart if they begin to come in too much. The grip on her buttocks spreading them, just like her legs were forced apart. It didn't take long and Viridi felt it begin to come, the warmth and comfort building and when she sensed it, Phosphora shifted her hands, tongue on Viridi's clit, two fingers curled inside and one finger of the other hand pressing on Viridi's anus. Phosphora hadn't worked her in that position for more than 15 seconds when Viridi cried out, she pushed up and did whatever it was she did when she came, which to grimace, grip the sheets, arch her back, push her hips up and make small moaning noises. It was a delightful orgasm that lasted a bit too, but eventually Viridi was laying with Phosphora's fingers in her mouth, tasting herself and saying, "Oh god, you are good. I am so..."

Viridi was going to say something here but stopped herself, changing it. "So... glad to have you in my life."

They cuddled again and held each other loosely, fingers touching whatever they wanted, feet playing with each other. They had this strange little game they played when cuddling sometimes. One of Viridi's feet slid under Phosphora's and she pushed down on it and Viridi pushed back. Then Phosphora relaxed and Viridi switched with her, sliding her foot on top and pushing down on hers. Their fingers have certain patterns too. Coming together, holding with the fingers intertwined and then sometimes turning upside down so the fingers all stick up. It was hard to describe, but it was just something they did without ever actually saying anything about it.

Eventually, they were just kissing again, no more talk, no more playing, but kissing seriously and letting their hands and fingers find each other again. It was a kind of mutual, unspoken agreement that they would make love yet again. Their fingers found each other's pussies and they lied together, arms crossed, legs spread and crossed over each other's, giving each other access. They were laying on our backs, but heads turned to look at each other as they masturbated each other. Phosphora looked like she was beginning to really get into it and Viridi said, "Oh no, properly this time..."

Viridi rolled over on top of her and slid her arms under Phosphora's legs, lifting her knees up and spreading her legs wide, forcing her knees way up so her hips were rotated toward Viridi, the classic position that guys loved, shoving her sexy long legs all the way up. Viridi spread her own legs and slid her pussy on top of Phosphora's and began to grind on her, it took a little hip motion to get a nice sliding up and down, but it was possible.

"Don't you ever tell me I don't love doing this. I really do." Viridi said to her softly.

Viridi really was doing it to her missionary style, wanting to taste her so she slid down on Phosphora quickly, not the way she had done with her and found her flesh ready for Viridi. Phosphora put her fingers into Viridi's hair, Viridi would eat her all day if she were to grab her hair and pull it while Viridi was eating her. Viridi's fingers went inside her like she knew Phosphora liked and Viridi could feel the slight but consistent rocking of her hips that meant Phosphora was approaching orgasm, not there yet, but encouraging it, bringing it along.

The orgasm itself was pretty damn obvious because Phosphora's hands grabbed Viridi's hair hard, hard enough to hurt a bit, but not enough to slow her down. Viridi made sure Phosphora had the best orgasm she could give her with her tongue and fingers. When it was over, Viridi slid up and kissed her, knowing Phosphora could taste herself on Viridi's lips and then offered Phosphora her fingers, which she dutifully sucked clean and laughed. They rolled over onto their backs and laughed for a bit, holding hands. Viridi briefly thought about getting a mirror for the ceiling because she wanted desperately to see what the two of them looked like just then. The blondes laying together completely naked after having made love.

They spooned after that, relaxing and enjoying the warmth of being together. Phosphora knew she was the big spoon because she was taller than Viridi, who knew it felt good to feel her naked body all along her back and hips. Phosphora fingered Viridi after a while, reaching around and then sliding around and coming in from the back. Viridi lifted her leg up and back over her legs to give her access. It was a lovely feeling to just have Phosphora play with her. Eventually she stopped and eventually Viridi realized she had gone to sleep, so she did too.


	24. Pit's First Threesome

While Viridi and Phosphora were spooning naked, Phosphora decided to tickle her naked goddess, this woke up Viridi as Phosphora said, "Tickle tickle."

"Hee hee. PhosphorAHH! Stop it hee hee hee! It tickles!"

"Make me."

Phosphora nibble the back of Viridi's neck while tickling her under the armpits. The nature goddess let out high pitched yelps as she laughed even louder, eventually warning her, "Phosphora, stop! Hee hee I'm gonna pee!"

"I can't! You are too cute!"

Phosphora wasn't listening, so eventually Viridi pushed her away with her body before she could involuntarily urinate, then growled in a playful tone, "Now it's my turn! I'll make you pay!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

The lightning nymph ran away, prompting Viridi to chase her. Phosphora was giggling uncontrollably from being nude and running around the sanctuary in the buff, she ran outside in the night and stopped near their swimming hole with a river dispensing water into it from a waterfall at the end. She paused to take a breath, but when she was ready to run again, Viridi caught up with her and lunged towards her in a playful hug/tackle, the force causing them both to fall in the water. Phosphora climbed out after resurfacing, then Viridi tickled her back out of revenge, making Phosphora laugh and laugh from being tickled on her pussy and causing her to tickle Viridi again.

After a while of tickling each other and laughing like little girls, they stopped to catch their breaths, thankfully being able to not pee. Phosphora looked deeply into her goddess's eyes, saying, "Viridi, you are absolutely adorable. Your nude body has a cute little bottom and a sweet pussy along with tiny nipples on your boobs that are so fun to tease. You're like the cute naked baby daughter I never had."

Viridi hugged her, wrapping her arms around Phosphora's shoulders, "And you are very, very beautiful when completely naked. I mean look at you, your bare breasts have such cute little nipples that are so fun to suck, your pussy is tastier when it's wet and shows off your clitoris and labia, your stomach looks so flat with that small belly button that I like to play with and your bottom is amazingly round and soft and firm that I just don't want to let go of it. You're like the stunning nudist mother that I wish took care of me."

"How about your vision of a smoking hot nudist lesbian lover?"

"Even better. I love you so much that I want you as my naked girlfriend."

"Then why don't you start by sucking my exposed nipples? They're stiff and hard, the anticipation is getting to them."

Viridi sucked on Phosphora's nipples like a baby, Phosphora felt like a nudist mother supplying breast milk to her infant daughter, even holding Viridi like one. While sucking one nipple, Viridi would use her fingers to play with the other. After a while, Phosphora laid her down on the grass, gently spread her legs and finally, Viridi felt her soft lips and tongue exploring and enticing her pussy, moaning, "Oh Phosphora, this is ecstacy!"

Viridi felt like she was already in a slow motion dream of intense and wondrous feminine pleasure. She knew almost immediately that she and Phosphora would be inviting other women to share their naked bodies. All of a sudden, they noticed a shadowy figure near them, Viridi said, "Hello? Is someone there?"

The figure walked to them, revealing it to be Pit, naked as always, "Just me."

Phosphora greeted him, "What a pleasant surprise, Pit. We're in the middle of some lesbian sex, but do you want to join us?"

"Fuck yes!"

They sandwiched Pit between their bodies as Viridi kissed every inch of his front side while Phosphora did the back as she said, "You know, Viridi and I plan to be in a lesbian relationship."

Pit was surprised, "Really?"

Viridi clarified as she fondled his cock, "We're not in one yet, but we're testing the waters for one."

"Interesting. Let me know how that..."

Phosphora's hands joined Viridi's in touching Pit's penis, making him ejaculate before he could finish that sentence.

"...goes."

Phosphora asked the naked angel, "Do you want to watch me have lesbian sex with Viridi?"

"Can I masturbate while I watch?"

Viridi answered, "Go nuts."

Phosphora lied on her back.

"Let me taste you now." Viridi whispered.

Viridi delighted in trying the things that stimulated Phosphora's vagina and Pit was delighted to watch as he stroked his own boner. Sucking, nibbling and fingering with first one finger and then more as Phosphora bucked against her and groaned, "Oh Viridi, have you ever made love to a woman before? You're driving me crazy. Don't stop. Fuck me harder, cutie...harder. Oh! I love this so much!"

Pit continued touching himself as Viridi ate Phosphora's pussy and eventually came all over them, which triggered Phosphora to cum on Viridi, who then came on Phosphora. Pit came over and asked Viridi if she would mind putting her butt in the air. He had been watching with sheer delight and now needed to be included. Pit stuck his member into Viridi's cunt and made his crotch slap her ass, making her say, "Oh Pit...fuck me. You're so hard. Fuck me, you slutty angel...oh so good."

Pit pounded her so much that before long, Viridi came a second time, she felt cum splashing out of her. Eventually, they agreed that they wanted to both do Pit. Phosphora said, "Please lay back and enjoy, cutie."

Viridi playfully punched her arm, "I thought I was the cutie!"

"You're both cuties."

They had Pit lie on the ground, lying on his back with his cock pointing straight up, they sensually rubbed either side of his firm, fit body and ended up on either side of his small cock. Phosphora asked Viridi, "Isn't he handsome and cute?"

The nature goddess nodded as she wrapped her long fingers around his shaft and started circling his cock head with her mouth. Phosphora joined in and they licked from each side. Sometimes, Viridi would take the head and she would work down lower and then they would change positions.

"Oh my God." Pit moaned as his head tilted back.

They continued to work his cock as if in a synchronized dance. They looked into each other's eyes with delight, knowing it was taking all he had not to come. At times, they would kiss deeply, Viridi couldn't believe how much she liked sucking Pit and kissing Phosphora and then returning to Pit's cute little pee-pee to bring him pleasure once more. Soon, Pit came again and said, "Oh thank you ladies...thank you so much!"

"It's our pleasure." They said in unison as if they were two who had become one. One sensual, synchronized sex machine.

Pit asked politely, "I want to fuck you, Phosphora. I've pounded Viridi, so it's your turn. Would that be alright with you?"

Phosphora replied, "As long as Viridi will let me taste her one more time."

Viridi moved to place her pussy over Phosphora's face, watching as Pit mounted her gently from the top. He looked right into Viridi's eyes as he pushed into Phosphora. He mouthed, "I love your naked body."

He then reached over to kiss Viridi as he was fucking Phosphora, who was working her magic on Viridi's pussy.

"You like that, huh?" Phosphora said as she expertly fucked her goddess with her fingers and sucked on her clit. Viridi moaned, "I can't breathe! This is too fucking hot!"

Phosphora gasped for air as she panted, "Oh Pit, don't stop baby. Give me all you've got. Fuck me with that cute little pee-pee of yours."

Viridi moved so that Phosphora could focus on the good hard fuck Pit was entrancing her with, she laid next to Phosphora and gently sucked and tweaked her nipples. Later, Pit made Phosphora squirt, then moved from her to Viridi, who said as Pit entered her again, "Oh Pit. You feel so good...so hard. Fuck me, you sex addict, ummm!"

At that moment, Phosphora positioned herself over Viridi's face, Viridi said, "Thank you lovely lady. How did you know what I wanted?"

This time, Viridi was the one who got fucked again while eating pussy. Her mind was blown by the excitement it generated. The combination of Pit's exquisite love making and the noises of pleasure coming from Phosphora as Viridi sucked and fucked her delicate sweet pussy was more powerful and erotic than anything she had ever experienced. Then, Viridi let out more cum and Pit said, "How about I roll over and Phosphora can ride cowgirl and you can sit on my face, Viridi? I think you've gotten her ready to ride."

They both moved into position. Pit always loved it when he had full access to anyone with his tongue and his fingers. He knew he could do magic and he knew Viridi and Phosphora were in for a treat. Phosphora eagerly mounted him on top and began to move slowly and rhythmically while whispering into the back of my head that they were indeed two lucky women, "Oh yes! I'm so happy to be sharing my wonder lover with you. I hope we can do it again before you leave."

Phosphora pace sped up and she was almost screaming in ecstasy. She knew the feeling well. They were both being fucked expertly by Pit. There was one girl on his cock and one on his mouth. They all moved together as if they had practiced for this moment all of our lives. Just as they approached yet another orgasm, Phosphora said, "Keep doing what you're doing, I'm going to come."

Pit said breathlessly, "Me too."

Viridi panted, "Me three."

The night air became filled with a chorus of moans and they said things when experiencing pleasure like "oh my god" and "thank you" as all three of them came together one more time at almost the exact same moment. Phosphora giggled, "Thanks for stopping by, Pit. Come back and fuck us again soon."

"See you, ladies. I'm a naked angel and I'm planning to streak in public again."

The bare angel took off and as Viridi and Phosphora relaxed afterwards, Phosphora looked into the face of her naked lover, she noticed Viridi was crying and asked, "Are those tears in your eyes, Viridi?"

Viridi sniffled, "Yes, tears of joy. I've never experienced anything so hot and yet so utterly beautiful."

"Me either."

Viridi hugged Phosphora and spoke very emotionally, "All my life, I've been trying to get people appreciate nature...and me. Now, I finally have some human supporters and the love of a beautiful naked young woman who is so loving towards me and forgives me when I get angry. I just don't know my life can get any better."

Phosphora stroked her hair as Viridi silently wept into Phosphora's neck, "Shhh. It's ok. It's alright, Viridi. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too."

The naked lightning nymph waited a few minutes for the goddess to regain control. After a few minutes, Viridi stopped weeping, Phosphora asked, "Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we sleep now? Tomorrow, we can find another fur factory or a slaughterhouse to take down. That could win us even more support from even more protesters and activists."

"Ok."

The naked girls smiled and laid together, with Phosphora on top of Viridi this time. Viridi kissed her forehead as Phosphora nuzzled her neck and rested her head near there, in that tangle of warm satisfaction, they fell asleep.


	25. Palutena's Birthday

Pit was admiring his naked body in the mirror of his room when Palutena hugged him from behind, asking, "Do you know what today is, nudie cutie?"

"Your birthday?"

"That's right, nude dude."

Tonight, there'll be cake, presents and you just being naked of course."

"Any thoughts on what you want as a present?"

"Nothing from you, Pit. You've already given me the greatest gift of all months ago."

"What's that?"

"You staying naked."

"Oh."

"I hope you don't mind being the entertainment. You just need to be only naked boy in front of clothed women, letting them tease and play with you as they see fit. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, Lady Palutena. I'd do anything for you, naked or clothed, dominant or submissive."

* * *

That night, the party started, there were gold streamers and red balloons while the cake was chocolate. Dark Pit initially considered coming, but backed out once he knew Pit was going to be naked there. He left Palutena some hairspray wrapped up as a present. Magnus and Arlon also didn't come for the same reason, Viridi and Phosphora came and gave Palutena some gift cards to various restaurants. Gaol and Pandora were also there and gave her new dresses to wear. Pit wasn't the slightest bit uncomfortable over the fact that he was the only one who was wearing nothing at all, he casually talked with the ladies without getting nervous, he asked Palutena how he was supposed to entertain them. The goddess responded by addressing the guests, "Ok, everyone. Pit is going to put on a little show for us, he will be the party's entertainment."

Palutena whispered to her naked angel, "I'll walk you through what to do. Just follow my instructions."

The goddess of light told Pit, "You must act shy to the core, yet also unfazed over your current state. Remember, nudie cutie, us ladies are seeing you naked as a jay, stripped down to your birthday suit. We are all staring at your...let's be explicit, your penis...at your testicles..."

She had coached him painstakingly to widen his eyes, to hang his head, to shrug his shoulders...to play a parody of embarrassment...to climax in an "aw shucks" smile at his audience and whispered for Pit to say the following words which Pit said, "Well, here I am, ladies. I'm bare as a board and you can see it all."

He felt like the ultimate shy and submissive naked young boy. The audience held its breath, convinced the boy standing in front of the girls was now buck naked and now he had shown off his gentials as Palutena gazed at his bare bottom. He had Palutena whisper in his ear, "You're doing great so far, nude dude. They are all seeing what a cute little pee-pee you've got, nudie cutie! Now why don't you jog a little around them to jiggle that ass?"

Pit obeyed, jogging in a circle around the women, all females watching his naked bottom as it powered him. Palutena said, "Now accidentally bump into Pandora."

The nude angel followed directions and bumped into Pandora, who looked intently and said, "Ahhh...Pit...the nudist..."

He giggled and blushed and he let her see his penis and his hairless scrotum dangling free and exposed. She was looking right at it, making Pit say, "Look down there all you like."

Pandora kept looking at the testicles, shaven smooth, hair-free cock and delicate little sac, she said to herself, "Such a sweet little purse, holding two marbles."

Pit continued standing in front of her with his exposed penis. How he loved that word, how he loved the object itself, how he loved to fondle the thing and let others fondle him. Palutena's angel was not shielding his small, hairless sac and he just spent some time being aware of all the company he was nude in front of, highly conscious nothing sheltered his private parts, his secret being, from their hungry eyes, his bottom bare and his front covered by absolutely nothing.

Palutena gestured the other women to join in, they were standing close and looking him up and down. They had Pit in his birthday suit, even though it Palutena's birthday and not his. The goddess of light bent sideways to take a sly, prurient interest in her angel's exposed bottom, she walked out of the room for a minute, grabbed a chair and said, "Pit, please sit in this chair..."

Pit planted his bare globes on the varnished pine and asked, "Umm, Lady Palutena, not to sound rebellious, but what exactly is happening?"

"I'll tell you, nudie cutie. First, penile exposure, then supervised masturbation with mature content in the presence of females, lustful females who admire a naked boy."

He looked up and on one side, Palutena, Pandora and Gaol were staring down at his uncovered groin, eyes enlarged, tongue just visible between their lips, just like lizards. On the other side, Viridi and Phosphora gazed into his laps as if to get up close and personal with his member. Everyone placed their fingers on his waist band, which made him jolt as if electrocuted and with surprising gentleness, rubbing his crotch and enjoy how smooth and soft he felt. With exquisite slowness, they all flicked the exposed shaft of his penis, then cupped the shaven balls below.

Pit shivered involuntarily, they caused all of his arousal and he was clearly enjoying what was happening. He felt all their eyes as the angel sat there, stark naked, his penis displayed resting on his hairless globe like a cherub on a cloud on a baroque ceiling. Palutena stepped back and looked down on her work as Pandora beamed down greedily.

The green-haired goddess directed a naughty gaze low on her nose right at the boy's midriff. As she looked at Pit's penis, she knew it was adorably tiny, his small member. Palutena used her staff to conjure a nude magazine, it was an NW magazine with Ryan Gallagher completely naked, covering his junk with a giant Easter egg. She handed it to Pandora who teasingly held it in front of Pit's nose. He stirred at the bare body of the naked celebrity as his glans poked from his prepuce.

Viridi noticed, "Palutena, his...thing's moving!"

Phosphora moved in, fascinated as Palutena told him to keep looking at the picture. The naked boy took in the model's glorious stomach, and imagined that he could see his cock, undoubtedly bigger than Pit's and his face that looked like he was screaming, it looked like he was going to cum any second. It took a few seconds for Pit's penis head to lift from his sac, there was a muffled giggle from Gaol.

He placed his hands over his groin. Palutena wagged her finger and told him to put them back by his sides. Pit obeyed, revealing that his penis was stretching and its head was out. Palutena conjured another magazine, Vogue Espana with Cristiano Ronaldo completely nude behind his girlfriend, Irina Shayk, with the Russian model covering his modesty on the cover. The goddess held it to his nose. Pit looked at the hidden pressed thighs of the one who was naked, the CFNM vibes made Pit's instincts stir. In one jolt, his penis was fully extended, rising from his denuded groin, pink-capped and veiny, the papery ends of the foreskin making it resemble a raw mushroom, the overall effect streamlined.

Palutena giggled at everyone, "Pit has now become erect. When his penis stands up, that's what we call an erection although I'm sure Pit has nick names for the phenomenon. Pit, tell us what dirty names you use?"

The boy said, "One is hardon..."

Palutena stopped him, "Hardon? As in hard?"

The five women looked down at his groin where the blood-hardened stem of Pit's penis greeted them.

The goddess asked, "Hardon and..?"

The bare angel continued, "Boner."

"And I'm sure there are other dirty names."

Viridi volunteered, "I know one, I once heard Phosphora say Pit had a stiffie!"

Palutena laughed, "Stiffie! Have you heard that one, Pit?"

He shook his head, "No. No, Lady Palutena. Honest."

"Nevertheless, your penis has become stiff, hasn't it?"

He nodded.

"And that's in response to these pictures?"

He nodded again.

Palutena asked, "Pit, do you feel awkward? Being naked in front of women, knowing we are all wearing clothes yet you are nude from your head to your toes? Becoming stiff, acquiring an erection, or as you would say, a hardon, a boner, a stiffie in front of us?"

Pit looked down at his penis which, with its pink head and its slit, stared back at him. Gaol spluttered with giggles as Pit said, "Nonsense, Lady Palutena. I've developed lots of confidence letting girls see my erect penis. Heck, I could bravely stand completely naked in front of a theater or stadium full of women."

Palutena smiled, "That's my boy."

The goddess conjured another magazine and asked "What effect does this picture have on you, Pit? What does it want to make you do?"

From the magazine Women's Health was a photo of a naked Sofia Vergara, sitting her naked butt on a wooden rectangular block, her front side facing the side, legs crossed with an arm sheltering nipples or perhaps fondling and tickling them, her expression hinting very strongly that she needed a naked young male like Pit to embrace her. Indeed, and the effect was electric on Pit, her body did not have a single bit of clothing on and she smiled as if she had been undressing herself, seducing the male, getting ready for sex.

He knew the picture and various other naked pictures of celebrities, male and female. He lived with the fantasies, had embraced them in his dreams many times. A thick droplet emerged sluggishly from the end of his penis and they noticed. Palutena ordered him, "Pit, I want you to smear that fluid over your penis. Go on, nudie cutie. This is precisely why your system produced it."

Pit held up and inspected his right hand as if he had never seen it before, then he slowly brought it down to hold his penis head and carefully rubbed it so he could render the penis glans slimy as Palutena gave a new command, "Now...move your hand around your penis...around the knob on its end..."

This time the others guffawed, "Knob!"

The girls loved the name and the object. The goddess of light continued, "It's called the glans, and as Pit most likely doesn't know, it's packed tight with nerve endings."

Following orders, Pit shyly yet comfortably moved his hand around his erection as Palutena said, "Now, begin the movement that's no doubt very familiar to you, Pit. Begin the up and down motion. Go on, nude dude, up and down. I'm sure you know the movement so well!"

In a near-miracle of human communication, Pit was suddenly, tentatively, self-consciously masturbating, naked as a jay. With his nose in the cover and with five females watching, four of them were mature women that looked as young as Pit and a goddess that looked even younger standing on either side of him.

Up and down, the time honoured movement, his eyes now glassy and preoccupied, his penis now all slimy and lubricated, a flood of lust merging prurient desire, the nude female actress sitting before him, her limbs angled to show off lots off bare skin and not the private areas, her fingers teasing her nipples and her leer inviting him on board.

Pit felt the familiar surge in his penis stem as he gulped and he tensed, for a second, he didn't care about the watching females, only about the impending release, while the surge gathered pace and without further warning, he shot a heavy load of thick, milkish fluid to splatter on his chin and droop like a Santa beard, another to splash on his sternum and a third to unload on his belly button.

A lemon-fresh tart smell filled everyone's nostrils, Palutena had used some air freshener to mitigate the stench. Some instinct made him look up into their satisfied eyes, a goatee of emission plastered on his chin and they doubled over laughing. Palutena said, "Ok, Pit. You can stand up now."

Pit got off the chair, Palutena used her staff to sprinkle some magic sparkles on Pit's naked body, making the semen disappear so he looked dry. Palutena asked, "Did you have fun entertaining us, Pit?"

"Sure did. I'm sure they just wanted to see me cum."

Everyone laughed, they said their goodbyes with Pit hugging all of the girls so they could feel his nude body on their clothes. Once everyone was gone, the angel and goddess went to finish the remaining cake.


	26. Pit Makes Porn Videos (Part 1)

Pit continued watching the video of himself naked and masturbating that Palutena recorded a while ago, he was flattered by all of the positive comments he garnered, undoubtedly all of them were from girls and the fact that there were a million likes and no dislikes. Pit even masturbated to seeing himself masturbate and it kept going on until 6PM, Palutena noticed he wasn't stopping and liked that he didn't, an idea formed in her head and she talked to her naked angel, "Nudie cutie?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"I can see you like watching yourself nude and touching your own penis."

"Why wouldn't I? My pee-pee is my favorite body part."

"I was wondering, would you like to be filmed naked by me again, this time in public?"

"Do you even have to ask? Get your phone."

They warped to an area in That First Town, one they don't remember being at. Palutena got recording and Pit set off, briskly walking and occasionally jogging when the mood took him while the goddess followed him. Pit liked the way his cock and balls moved when he ran and the feel of the warm breeze on his bare skin, but he was in no hurry and didn't want to dash around unseen by anyone. As it was, Pit covered maybe a block and a half before the first person saw the angel streaking. It was a woman, they didn't know her, but they guessed she was in her 30s. She was out walking a little cat on a thin leash and paying attention to the cat at first and didn't see me, but when she looked up as Pit walked into her view, her mouth dropped a little and she stared.

Pit smiled as he approached and he felt her eyes travel down the angel's naked body, her gaze falling to his crotch and Pit's exposed penis and testicles. She didn't say anything though, not even when he gave a cheerful, "Good evening, ma'am. Do you like what you see?"

The nude angel carried on down the street with Palutena following and still recording and he glanced back over his shoulder, she had stopped and was watching Pit's bare ass, he had an appreciative expression on his face. That was the perfect reaction to him and out of her view, his cock stirred and stiffened in acknowledgement. Fully erect, Pit gave his cock a couple of encouraging tugs with his hand, relishing the sensation and the pleasure it gave. He wasn't going to masturbate just yet, although he felt that if he did, Pit would have blown his wad straight away, but a few strokes just to bring him that little bit closer was very welcome.

He remained erect for the next few minutes, but saw no other pedestrians. Cars, though, passed him, some honking horns in acknowledgement of Pit's nakedness. Some drivers and passengers were staring as they went by, but the rest giving no outward sign they had even seen Pit, who relished each encounter, knowing it meant someone, man or woman, had seen his naked body out in public and this made Palutena giggle, "I bet they are all wondering, what the story is here. Why is this boy walking naked and with a hard-on in full view? They'll just have to wonder."

The evening breeze did a little to quell his building arousal and without further attention from his hands, his erection began to subside. He was soon only semi-hard as he made his way from residential streets into more communal areas of town. More people, both in cars and on foot, some were leaving off a late working shift or at the end of the day for their businesses, men and women heading out early to one or two nearby bars, others were college students skateboarding on an array of steps.

All saw Pit walking quickly down the street, naked as Adam and Eve. People stared, some shouted some sexy stuff or wolf whistled. Some, disappointingly, looked on then turned away, anger or disgust on their faces, he couldn't help their prudishness, but he was prepared for it and Palutena helped him grow a thick skin for people like them.

Being seen naked was something that was for Pit, a huge turn-on and held his view that nudity, Pit's or anyone else's, was harmless and not something to be treated as shameful or obscene. He knew that human anatomy shouldn't be cause for offence as far as he was concerned. Shock, surprise, humor and pleasure were fine with him, perfectly natural reactions to seeing a young angel walking around town in the nude. Pit had never been shy about his body again after Palutena's words of encouragement inspired him to live the naked life.

Streaking in Palutena's Temple as well as in public places, skinny dipping in hot springs, showering with the door open, none of these things have been a source of embarrassment for him anymore. He was akin to a nudist in terms of his attitude to nakedness. He knew it was natural and pleasurable.

Fortunately, disapproving looks were all the negativity Pit received, nobody came to remonstrate with him for his nakedness and most people seemed merely surprised or even amused or appreciative of his exposed state. Pit didn't dally, he felt a need to keep moving, in case anyone who saw him was about to phone the cops and severely ruin his day. Soon enough, they passed the storefronts and made it to the town square. During the day, this would have been one of the busiest parts of town, but by now it was pretty quiet and Pit was only seen by a few motorists and a couple of girls off in the distance as he crossed the square.

Their destination was a small plaza just off the square. It was kind of a park, albeit a small one, just some grass, trees and a couple of benches. The benches were where he decided to sit for a short while and chill before he and Palutena made their way back home. Pit wasn't certain, but he felt he would probably masturbate en route, so as to be less likely to be far from home when, post-orgasm, his euphoria and arousal would likely give way to a feeling of vulnerability.

He entered the plaza and sat on the bench nearest the way he had come in. The wood was still warm from the day's sun and felt pleasant against his nude body. Pit leaned back, arms across the back of the seat, legs parted. Pit's cock began to stiffen and he closed his eyes, replaying the stages of his journey in his head as Palutena kept filming. They heard the sound of people approach they and a female voice said, "Hey."

"Hey." Pit said in a friendly way, opening his eyes.

There were two people standing over the bare angel, a guy and a girl. It looked like they were a couple. She was petite and blonde with a sports bra and gym shorts and sneakers. He was skinny, wearing basketball shorts and a matching top. They looked older than Pit by a couple of years. He worried for a moment, the girl on her own wouldn't have bothered me. Not, for that matter, would the guy either, Pit was as turned on by guys seeing him as he was by girls, but the two together approaching him gave him concern. Maybe he would be mad that Pit was exposing himself to his girlfriend and get aggressive or maybe she was upset at seeing the angel naked and wanted him to teach Pit a lesson. He reckoned he could take the guy in a fight, he didn't look like much, but he was not that type of guy that would hurt a human and he would rather avoid those sort of situations if he could. If things got ugly, Palutena could always warp them to safety.

However, they didn't seem disturbed, both seemed quite friendly in their manner and speech, in the end, an audience is an audience and Pit certainly wasn't going to complain at having one. The girl, for her part, seemed unafraid, and sat down on the opposite side of the bench to him. Her boyfriend stayed standing, but in a non-threatening way. The girl asked Pit, "Why are you naked? Where are your clothes?"

"Back at home," Pit said nonchalantly, answering the second question first.

"You walked here naked?" the guy said, disbelieving.

"Yup," Palutena answered proudly.

They both asked, "Why would you do that? Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Pit thought for a moment, Palutena advised him to just be honest. They seemed quite keen to know and Pit was happy to tell them. He answered, "Well, I'm planning to make some naughty video of myself being naked in public."

The guy grinned, "Well, that seems dangerous!"

Pit laughed, "It's fun too."

The girl asked, "What do you mean?"

Pit carried on, "Well, to be honest, being completely naked, out in public like this, it really feels good to me. In fact, it makes me feel pretty turned on."

She laughed, "Yeah, I can see that!"

Pit looked down and his dick was semi-hard, verging on hard again, he did not even notice, he had been absorbed in their brief conversation, Pit grinned, "Aw, sorry."

"Don't be," she said.

"Well, sorry to your boyfriend, at least."

"Aw, he's not bothered."

Pit looked at him and he said, "I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Nah dude, rock out with your cock out. It's all cool. If I had your bod, I wouldn't be shy either."

Pit and Palutena laughed, "Are you guys for real?"

The girl nodded, "Uh-huh. We saw you across the square and just had to come talk to you. Josh wouldn't stop staring at your weiner."

Pit looked at the boyfriend, evidently Josh, who flushed a little, but there was no denying she was probably right, the sort of gym shorts he was wearing were lousy at hiding if he had an erection, and Josh was definitely starting to pitch a tent there. There was a moment of silence between the four of them then. No butterflies stirred in Pit's stomach. He thought he had some fans, maybe someone with the start of a crush or two. Well, Pit wasn't going to disappoint them, so he adjusted his position slightly to give a better view, then took his now rock-hard dick in his hand and began to stroke it slowly as they talked to each other. The girl turned, resting her elbows on her knees, looking straight at the naked angel, taking it all in. Josh just looked down and grinned, "Dude, for real? You're gonna jerk off here?"

The angel paused, "I can stop if you like."

"No," the girl said. "I wanna see."

Pit looked again at Josh, seeking permission, Josh said, "OK by me."

Pit resumed his slow, relaxed stroking, fingers and thumb wrapped good around his shaft as his goddess filmed it all. He was already building up to climax, he knew this wouldn't be a long wank, but he wanted to make the most of it, he asked, "How old are you guys?"

"Eighteen," they both replied.

"That's a relief. At least I'm not whacking it in front of a minor."

She giggled, "You don't have to do it here."

"True, but I'm gonna, all the same."

Both of them smiled and Pit was stroking harder now, more swiftly. He felt the pleasure throbbing in his shaft, the knot in the base of his cock that would soon release. Pit had no reason to hold back any more and his rhythmic strokes increased as he sensed their eyes on me, hers especially were entirely on Pit's cock, staring intently at it and that was enough to send him over the crest. Pit grunted, teeth gritted, as the knot burst and his angel dick spasmed with an orgasm that spread over him, radiating through him.

Thick, warm, white spunk spurted rhythmically from the end of his hard cock, landing on the asphalt of the path and, as the flow ended, dripping onto the wood of the bench on which he sat. Pit continued to masturbate, lessening his stroke, until his orgasm subsided and his cock pulsed no more. Pit felt dizzy for a moment, dazed with coming down from his arousal. He tipped back his head and breathed deeply, hand still squeezing his cock, wringing out the last drops of sperm. The girl said, "Wow, you really enjoyed that, huh?"

Pit just smiled and nodded. It was hard to play it cool since he just ejaculated in front of a stranger, harder still when that stranger is accompanied by her boyfriend. Pit asked back, "Did you?"

"I guess. You have a nice...penis, even if it is a little small."

Palutena giggled, "He sure does, such a cute little pee-pee."

The girl blushed and said to Josh, "Sorry, babe."

He just laughed with a shrug, "It's true, he's got a nice cock, despite not being very long."

"Nicer than his, even though it's undoubtedly bigger than mine?" Pit asked jokingly.

The girl just squealed, blushing again and burying her face in her hands as Josh stammered, "We haven't... er..."

"Oh!" Pit said with a laugh.

Palutena asked, indicating Pit's softening, dripping cock, "I don't suppose either of you have a Kleenex?"

The girl stood up, rummaging in her pocket and pulled out a napkin. Instead of handing it to him, though, she reached out and, taking his cock in one hand, wiped it off with the napkin in the other. Her touch on Pit's member was warm and slight, and another spasm of pleasure shot through the angel. She blushed again and withdrew her hand quickly and apologized, "I am terribly sorry."

Pit replied, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your boyfriend!"

He hoped there were no hard feelings. Josh seemed good-natured and maybe he had a thing for guys as much as girls, but Pit felt like he was starting to step on his turf and he was concerned that the longer they stayed together, the more his girlfriend was going to get curious about touching. As much as Pit liked to think he was not the sort of guy to cuckold a dude, in his current state, Pit wasn't so sure he would be able to stop her, so he took the napkin from his hand, blotted the last of the spunk from his now flaccid cock and stood up. The girl leaned behind Pit, ogling him, "Oh my God! I see what you mean?!"

She exclaimed to Josh, "He really does have a cute butt!"

The girl turned to Pit, "Why didn't you let me see that before?"

Palutena shrugged, "You're welcome to watch his bottom all you like while he walks out of here."

Josh said, "You probably shouldn't hang around naked here all night. Cops come by often."

Pit replied, "Thanks for the warning...and for being a good audience."

She grinned, "Thanks for the show."

She slid an arm around her boyfriend's waist, and the two of them laughed as the angel and his goddess walked off with Pit shaking his bare bottom as sexily as he could. Once the couple was out of sight, Palutena stopped recording and Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, how long is the video?"

Palutena checked and said, "20 minutes."

"Not bad. Now let's see if I can make one that's 30 minutes."


	27. Pit Makes Porn Videos (Part 2)

At a sidewalk, the sky was dark. The streetlights provided Pit with the ability to still see himself naked. Palutena began filming the next video and instructed Pit, "Ok, nude dude. Why don't you run to that streetlight over there?"

She was referring to the one north of the one they were under. Pit said, "I think I see a car coming."

"Well, then you better hurry!"

Pit dashed several yards to the next streetlight, giggling uncontrollably from how naked he was and the fact that he was running naked, "I hope that driver is a woman."

He giggled at Palutena as he ran back, the car passed, a woman was driving and she gave a wolf whistle, Palutena said, "Lookin' good, Pit."

The naked angel continued to streak down the street with his goddess recording it all as she would sometimes get a closeup of his butt and sometimes she would run around Pit to get a closeup of his penis, eventually they came across a group of five girls that looked as young as Palutena if she was human. The goddess said to Pit, "Why don't you say hi to them?"

Pit walked up to the ladies and said, "Hi, ladies."

All of the ladies giggled, "Hi...whatever your name is."

One girl said, "You look familiar."

Pit was surprised, "I do?"

Another said, "Yeah, I shared a video and we saw you naked and masturbating."

The third one said, "We recognize you by those wings."

The fourth one said, "You're so cute."

Pit giggled, making the women say, "Aw."

Palutena agreed, "I know. He has the cutest giggle."

The fifth girl said, "And the cutest face, and the cutest tiny penis, and maybe even the cutest butt too."

Pit said, "Well, I don't like to brag, but..."

The nude angel turned to show them his ass, they believed they were right, Pit's bare bottom really was cute in their opinion, he asked, "Is my butt the cutest or what?"

They said in unison, "It is!"

Palutena said, "Especially because he has no hair on his private parts."

Pit agreed, "The only hair I need is the hair on my head. At least it makes me a fast swimmer."

One of the girls asked, "What are you doing out here in the nude so late at night?"

"Making more naughty videos for you to enjoy."

The goddess offered, "Any of you ladies want to watch him masturbate?"

They all nodded and got in a circle around Pit with Palutena joining, the ladies got out their phones, but before they recorded, they took pictures which Pit struck sexy poses for. One had him simply standing and letting his cock harden again, another had him pinching his nipples, another had him turn around and bend over to give a good view his angel butt. Finally, everyone began recording and Palutena said, "First, say hi to your viewers, nudie cutie."

Pit said, "Hello, viewing community of pornographic content. I'm Pit, and I am constantly told that I am a really handsome and super cute naked boy and I want to give you all a show. I hope all you ladies out there think I'm cute too."

He smiled as he fondled his own cock and gradually made his erection full of cum to release once again. The six of them were all enjoying seeing a naked boy touching himself as they filmed from different viewpoints, Palutena's being directly in front of Pit and one of the five ladies directly behind him and looking only at his ass as he moaned from the pleasure that accumulated in him after ten minutes of touching his own penis. The angel asked, "Should I, girls? Should I cum in front of all of you?"

They all said yes, so Pit let it all out, blasting a load of semen on the ground in a puddle near their feet. Palutena asked Pit to turn around so he could moon her and give the woman behind him a chance to see his front. He then repeated the process, masturbating with Palutena right behing him, mostly looking at his bottom and saying to herself, "God, Pit's bare bottom is so cute and sexy that I never want to stop groping it."

Ten minutes later, he was close to cumming again he released another serving of his seed on the ground. The goddess suggested that Pit touched both his penis and his ass. He followed the order and because only one hand was stroking him, Pit would have go twice as fast to cum at the same rate. Pit was continually squeeze his left buttock with every stroke up his crotch and his right buttock with every stroke to the mushroom head of his cock, sometimes Pit would squeeze both at once and feel his butt crack while cupping his testicles that were in his scrotum. Ten more minutes later, he came yet again in the same spot he did last time.

Pit turned back around to be back in his original position in front of Palutena, he repeated the process of gripping his ass with one hand and touching himself with the other, but now he would occasionally jiggle his butt to make them giggle. Ten more minutes later, he ejaculated in the first spot he came at since he arrived. His goddess cautioned him, "We should call it a night. My battery is close to dying."

The angel nodded and parted with the ladies, "Well, ladies, I have to get going, but in the mean time, look forward to new videos starring yours truly."

They hugged him and they all said, "We will."

Pit and Palutena warped back home and Pit asked, "How long is the second video?"

"45 minutes."

"Wow. That's longer than I thought, which makes it greater than I think."

"I'll post the videos online, then I better charge it. Tomorrow, we can aim for an hour."

"Sounds like a plan."

Pit went to bed, Palutena uploaded the two videos to whatever pornographic video site she could. She then charged her phone and went to sleep too and as they did, the videos went viral quicker than they thought.


	28. Pit Makes Porn Videos (Part 3)

The next morining, Palutena's cell phone was fully charged and she was ready to film her naked angel again. The goddess had a very kinky idea, she explained to Pit that she wanted them to make their very own sex tape while fucking in public places, something that really turned Pit on because how much of an exhibitionist he was. Palutena got him all horny by saying, "Wouldn't that be fun, nudie cutie? The two of us, wearing nothing at all, letting our private parts be fully exposed in public as I suck your dick, then you put your penis in my pussy?"

"Boy, Lady Palutena, you sure know how to make your naked angel erect."

Before they left, Palutena stripped off everything she had in order to completely naked like Pit was. They warped to where they were last night and headed further down the street. There she was, Pit thought, moving her long green hair aside and wiggling her juicy bubble butt while she filmed them both streaking with the phone's camera. Pit believed his goddess had the perfect bubble butt and she loved to tease Pit with her naked ass, showing Pit her ass and pink snatch. The angel was tempted to pinch her ass, making a decision on whether to pinch her left buttock first or her right. He settled on it and pinched her left first, then her right, then slapped her butt, making Palutena giggle and do the same thing to him, which she filmed.

They kept walking, bumping their buttocks together as they did, Pit's right butt cheek bouncing off of Palutena's left one. Being completely naked and naughty in public really turned both of them on. The arousal made them so horny, Pit's little erection was pointing straight and Paltuena's nipples were erect with her vagina soaking wet and dripping on the sidewalk. Pit was incredibly handsome and cute with his toned chest and stomach while also having a cute little pee-pee and a soft bottom, Palutena was stunning with her amazing, natural, literally godly body that boasted perky boobs with erect nipples, a pussy with wet lips and her bare bottom was jiggling more than Pit's.

She loved kinky public sex as much as Pit did. They walked the streets with the camera in hand, side by side, completely naked. The people passing them by couldn't believe what they were seeing. Pit's naked goddess even got some random strangers to take naked pictures of them with their cell phones while they posed for them. Pit was a huge hit with the ladies, just like he always was, making girls giggle with how small his penis was and how cute his butt was as they even starred in the picutres of Pit they took, some where they fondled his cock and some where they groped his butt. Palutena was very popular with the men, who loved the sight of a beautiful naked woman streaking in public with her breasts uncensored, the pictures she was in had men fondling her breasts, fingering her pussy and groping her buttocks. Everyone who took pictures took dozens, some even hundreds.

Damn, Pit's small cock was hard as a fucking rock. Eventually, they got to a public park where they set the phone on a park bench and adjusted it to make it stay in place. Palutena started off by beckoning Pit to suck on her nipples, "You know, Pit, like a how a mom breastfeeds her young children."

"You don't need to tell me twice, Lady Palutena."

Pit was sucking on his naked goddess's left nipple like a little boy ingesting her mother's breast milk, he felt like he could almost feel it coming out of her nipples for him to taste. Palutena moaned from this, it increased in volume when Pit squeezed her right breast and pinched the nipple, making it stiff and hard. After a while of sucking the left, Pit sucked the right one and fondled the left, doing the exact same things he did to give Palutena pleasure.

Soon, Pit could get any more milk, so Palutena had Pit stand up and began sucking his cock and playing with his balls as she kept filming them. Pit moaned softly from the sweet sensation she was receiving, which only got better when Palutena squeezed her angel's butt cheeks as Pit played with his own balls for her and stroked her long green hair, encourgaing her to keep going. Then, she gently pushed Pit onto the park bench and straddled herself onto her nude angel, asking "Are you ready, nude dude?"

"Just fuck already, my slutty goddess."

"Will do, my slutty angel."

Palutena loved being on top and riding Pit's cock up and down like she was riding a horse, she slid along the length of his penis slowly to a screaming orgasm as she rode him in cowgirl and in reverse. However, Palutena mischievously put him through orgasm denial, but then got down on her hands and knees so Pit could fuck her doggie style from behind, all while still filming the whole thing, of course. Completely unconcerned that they would get caught and desperate to unleash his sperm, Pit was fucking her so fucking hard and fast, but sometimes slowed down to play hard to get. Palutena lied on the bench, wrapping her legs around Pit's waist to hold onto him and then they kissed passionately while Pit banged Palutena while he was still in standing position, with one of her legs dangling in the air and resting on Pit's shoulder until he was ready to blow his load. Within seconds, he was blasting hot cum all over and inside his hot nude goddess.

Palutena checked her phone and the video clocked in at almost 90 minutes, she was impressed, "Almost an hour and a half. This is gonna be fun to watch over and over. Mission accomplished, nudie cutie."

"For now...maybe someday, we can make more."

They warped home and uploaded it, it instantly became a hit along with the others.

* * *

Pit was asleep in his room that very night, then he heard a knock on his window...


	29. Naked in the Underworld Again

Pit awoke and opened the window, it was Amazon Pandora, who was completely naked too, she greeted him, "Hey, Pit."

"Hey, Pandora. What brings you here?"

"I was just passing by while I was doing some bad things, I thought I'd stop by to ask you come with me for a naked stroll in the Underworld. I'm sure your little friend will enjoy the view."

Pandora referred to Pit's small penis, the two-inch erection already waking up for a night out, the naked angel agreed, "Ok. Let's go."

They warped to the Underworld, specifically a dry, desert-like area with nothing to see for miles. They decided it was a good place to start for a little bit of public sex. Pandora had her back and butt face Pit, gesturing for him to stick his manhood in her. It was tight at first, but as Pit slowly filled Pandora up, her muscles started to relax and because her pussy was soaking due to the build up, it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be.

Pandora had heard so many stories of guys going too fast or trying to shove it in, but Pit went slowly and held just the tip of his penis in her for the first few minutes slowly going in and out as he kissed her neck and ears. After a few minutes, he went a little bit deeper and reached his hand around to her clit and start playing with her while his other hand wrapped underneath her and started slowly massaging her breast.

This was nothing like masturbating, Pandora thought, this was wet, warm, sensual and SO fucking amazing. The weight and warmth of Pit's naked body behind her, his mouth on her neck and ears and back, and his hands, oh his hands. All of this was so pleasurable that she couldn't take it. Having Pit behind her, naked and thrusting into her was so much more satisfying, he was so much more...wholesome. Pandora's breathing quickened and she could feel the pulse of her heartbeat in the inner walls of her pussy as Pit was pumping his dick into her and slowly rubbing her clit. His other hand on her nipple was slowly becoming an afterthought as her pussy started to get so hot. Heat kept building in her groin and she could feel more of her juices around his girth as a wave of pleasure that started in her depths crept to her belly and made its way through her whole body.

She cried out with pleasure as the first wave of her orgasm hit and felt Pit's hand clench on her breast as his hips rocketed quickly into her ass. Her orgasm cry was first, but his was soon to follow as his hips jerked a few more times. His body spasmed a few more times as he buried his head in her back. After a few moments, they both came to and Pit pulled out from behind her and settled to spooning her for a little bit his hands still lightly massaging her breasts.

It wasn't the end of a big night out yet. The rest of the night had involved a lot of public streaking as they were walking and sneaking around to feel the danger of getting caught, there was even an instance where they stopped by the Rewind Spring for a bit of quick fondling, leading to Pit laying on the ground with his bare bottom squished against the pavement and her mouth deep in his hard cock. Nearing Pit to an orgasm, Pandora stopped just short, she was always a tease leaving him frustrated as Pit begged her to fuck him, to put his hard cock in her mouth right where they were. Pit begged to no avail as Pandora abruptly told him to get up and start walking, spanking his ass in the process.

As they neared where Pandora lived, the goddess had her hand constantly on Pit's naked ass, rubbing and squeezing as she began to nibble his buttocks, knowing how much Pit loved when people did that. He was so hard and so ready for her to fuck him. Pit bent over, begging her to take him there, steps away from the front door. Instead, she slapped his butt again, groaning as she rubbed his ass in the process. Pit was standing in the street naked, Pandora behind him fully nude hadn't taken her hands off of his cute round ass and her groping became more forceful. Teasing Pit by feeling near his penis, but not enough to give him any relief, his groans were getting louder and he was surprised no one was hearing them.

After what seemed like forever, Pandora smacked his ass and told him to get inside. As Pit was on the steps opening the front door, he could feel her breath on his rump as he felt his erection point at an upward angle, he was so hard, harder than usual and he usually gets stiff anyway. Once inside, she told him to stop, Pit had barely walked inside at this point, just enough for him to close to door. He stopped and turned around to face her as she was dropping to her knees.

She hadn't told him to do it but Pit knew how much he loved when ladies were sucking his cock and his balls. She grinned, calling him a good little angel as she instantly took it deep into her throat. Pandora was past teasing, she needed to feel his cock in her mouth and she could hear his moaning as she deep throated Pit and worked his cock all over. Not forgetting his balls, she stopped deep throating his cock, her hand replacing her warm mouth, but she quickly went for his balls, licking from his cock down, around his testes in a figure 8 before putting one of them in her mouth. This caused them both to moan, Pit with the pleasure of his testicle being in her mouth and Pandora being happy to have a mouth full of balls, even if Pit's was small.

Pandora went between his balls and his cock while being naked on her knees in her front door. Pit had enough of her keeping him on the brink of an orgasm as she varied her technique on him. The nude angel pulled her up and told her to get on the couch by the window. As she moved over there, he turned on the small lamp in the hallway, lighting up the room. She was on all fours in line with the window as she waited for Pit to come fuck her. Standing behind her, Pit softly felt her exposed ass before forcing his fingers deep in her, groaning as he acknowledged how ready she was for him.

Without missing a beat, Pit slid his hard cock deep into Pandora's pussy, causing them both to moan. He had sunk his cock right into her, she could feel his balls against her for a moment as they just enjoyed how good it felt. The added risk of doing this right next to the street window was having an effect on Pandora as she started moving on his cock. Pit moaned, saying how good it was to be in her pussy, although he believed Palutena's pussy was his personal favorite. Pushing her down and holding his neck, he started fucking her hard and fast. All she could hear was her moans and his balls slapping against her.

Pit told Pandora to rub her clit like a good little slut, so she did. She came so hard straight away, her pussy gushing all over his little dick. He was feeling dominant and didn't stop fucking her during her orgasm. Pandora needed a break, so she begged him to let her recover. Reluctantly, he pulled his cock out and it was covered in pussy juices. She couldn't let that go to waste as she quickly turned around and took his cock straight into her mouth. Tasting her pussy juices on him made her feel so naughty, she sucked even harder and she could hear Pit moaning as he put his hands on her head, holding her in place. He began to fuck her mouth as she fondled his balls with her hands.

Pit started to cum, she could feel his cum shooting down her throat as she moaned and sucked his cock even harder. Sucking the cum out of his cock into her awaiting mouth, the extra pressure made Pit hold her head to him as he said fuck over and over while streams of cum shot down Pandora's throat. Swallowing it all happily, she waited for Pit to come down from his bliss and let her head go before they both collapsed on the couch to recover before going again.

Minutes later, Pit woke up refreshed. He kissed Pandora good night, but before she let him go, she had Twinbellows force him into submission by holding him down like it was going to rape him. The beast plunged his cock in Pit's hole as Pit screamed, "It's so big!"

Pandora turned into a flaming ball for a moment and smiled, "That's the beauty of it. Your pee-pee is a micropenis compared to the cock that Twinbellows has, which is 12 inches long and thick as a two-liter bottle of soda."

"Didn't I...defeat it?"

"After that, I treated its wounds and officially adopted him."

"Aw. That's nice of you."

Pandora turned back into her Amazon form, "Don't call me nice. I'm not. Come on, Twinbellows, fuck him like an animal!"

While it did, Pandora gave Pit's small cock another good fondle to speed up the process, once Twinbellows released its load into Pit's asshole, Pit's semen splattered on the floor. The bare angel panted, "Sorry about the mess."

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean that up."

Pit joked, "What if I get pregnant? What if I conceive human-dog hybrid babies?"

"Silly angel, you're a boy. You won't get pregnant ever. If you do, you can always abort."

"Yeah."

"Seriously though, your first time having sex with an animal. You've broken a new boundary."

"Yes I have. Maybe I'll get myself fucked by a man soon."

"You need to get back home?"

"Yes please."

Pandora warped Pit back to his room, he closed the window, then masturbated to his naughty videos and came before going to sleep.


	30. Penetrated by an Eggplant

Pit woke up naked on the kitchen table, he noticed that his wrists and ankles were bound to the table, like they were tied up. Palutena approached her angel, naked as well and eating both ends of an eggplant, saying with her mouth full, "Good morning, nudie cutie."

"What's going on, Lady Palutena?"

"Are you interested in anal penetration? Where I plunge something into your cute little bottom?"

"Are you kidding me? My butthole is ready for anything."

"How can I be sure?"

"I let Twinbellows pound me like I was a woman. Now I know how it feels when a cock is in me...more or less."

Palutena grinned in anticipation, "Your asshole must stretched pretty wide to take on that beast."

The goddess stared at her naked angel. His cock was free and hanging soft and weak. His eyes stared at her in anticipation as Palutena looked at Pit, wearing nothing but a smile as she said, "While I stick my eggplant in you, please refer to me as Madam."

"Yes, Madam."

She pushed the partially eaten eggplant right up his ass. Pit winced and his sphincter closed it as he moaned, "You're penetrating me with an eggplant."

"Yes. You've been an eggplant, now I want you to know how it feels to have one in your butt."

"It's so big."

"Did you know an eggplant emoji looks like a penis?"

"No..."

"Well, now you do and I hope you are enjoying this."

She teased him by pulling it out slightly, then shoved it further in. He winced again and panted, "Yes, Lad- I mean, Madam, I hope you find me suitable..."

Palutena moved it in more, "Yes boy. You have done a good job for me."

Her fingers could feel the smooth, soft surface of his inner bowels, "There is indeed no shit here. How many enemas did you take?"

Silence followed her questions so she slapped him right in his penis with her free hand asked a little louder, "I asked how many enemas did you take?"

Pit thought for a second and answered, "Three."

He panted as the eggplant brushed against his prostate, "Three, Madam."

The nude angel wiggled around the eggplant, but Palutena did not massage further, "Good boy, you have done a good job. One day, when you are properly trained, you will have access to better rewards."

She let the eggplant stroke his prostate once again, then retracted it. The goddess was on top of her nudist angel and smiled ear to ear, "You like this, my angelic whore, don't you?"

Palutena was naked and proudly showing her hourglass figure and letting her breasts hang freely as her nipples hardened from prolonged exposure. She approached him until his face was right under her boobs. Biting his lip, he attempted to not move, but she challenged him again, "You like the smell of a naked woman, bitch? Eat them now."

She hinted at her boobs and he moved his face between them. Pit's tongue moved on her nipples, raised, erect just as his cock now was as he took them between his lips and sucked hard, then his tongue circled around them and sucked again. She stood back and said, "Stop now, you may not have it all yet."

The aroused look in his eyes told Palutena that Pit was more than eager to finish otherwise.

She said, "We may..."

She did not finish the sentence, "...may what? You made up your mind?"

Palutena got close to him again and gave him a stern look, "Now the brave slave does not just want his ass fucked anymore?"

The goddess showed Pit the eggplant again, both ends taken a bite out of before she stuck it in Pit's butt, "You know how these will tear your ass apart when I fuck you?"

"Please, fuck me. I got fucked by a two-headed canine monster, I can get fucked by anything."

She once again let the eggplant brush against Pit's butt cheeks as her eyes fished through his legs and she saw his cock still hard. Palutena seemed to love the possibility to have Pit's naked ass torn apart. She said, "Now, now..."

She pulled back and resumed, "I hope you have done a good job, nude dude, because I am going to fuck your ass with this. What do you have to say?"

"Thank you Madam."

The goddess smiled in satisfaction, "You're welcome."

She walked around Pit and grabbed one of his hips. The purple vegetable laid on his asshole that quivered in anticipation as she asked, "Thank you for what? Did I bring you cookies"

"Thanks for fucking my ass, Madam!"

Palutena started applying some pressure to his ass and with not too much difficulty, part of the eggplant slid in, it had stretched him a little too. Pit grunted, but the best was yet to come, beyond the smooth purple skin. The further it went in, the more it stretched him. She retreated and kept extracting it and reinserting it and grunted as she saw his cock had lost a bit of his hardness. Soon, she had three inched of the eggplant entered his ass in an effort to help him regain the hardness.

Pit yelled loudly, so she retreated a few millimeters, saw him unconsciously relax for a moment, then she reapplied steady pressure and the eggplant penetrated his ass to the point where very little was not in his butt already. He arched his back trying to escape and Palutena held him steadily from the hips. His wrists still bound to the table, he kept shouting fuck from his continually stretched asshole, but the eggplant penetrated him, exploring his bowels. With a guttural sound, he yelled a mix of pain and pleasure. Palutena giggled, "See, my whore boy? You might have sometimes have dominance without clothes, but because I am your superior, your ass is mine sometimes to do as I please."

Palutena shoved the eggplant back in his ass again. Pit winced again but not as much as the first time and she did that again, over and over. His cock was hard again and it throbbed every time she sunk the purple vegetable into his bowels. With one last thrust, the eggplant penetrated his ass to the base and he trembled from within, his cock spurting semen in an arch on the kitchen floor. She kept fucking him until he was limp and exhausted, then retreated a few steps back and watched the purple vegetable popping out of his ass, leaving the gaping hole to contract all of the cool air. There were no traces of blood or fecal matter around the rim of his ass or on the eggplant, but it was very clean for what it had just endured and she also knew it would not taste good anymore, so she threw it in the trash.

Pit panted as he was recovering energy, Palutena grinned, "You did a good job, nudie cutie. The eggplant was nothing compared to Twinbellows."

"Yeah, but I know someone whose cock might come close to Twinbellows."


	31. Pit Explores His Gay Side

One night, Pit was noticed in his birthday suit by Magnus in a gay club in That First Town and asked, "Pit? Is that you?"

Pit smiled, "Still naked as always."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm glad you bumped into me here. I want to ask you something."

"What?"

Pit whispered in his ear, "I want to have gay sex with you."

Magnus was slightly disturbed, "I dunno, Pit. I'm not gay."

"You don't need to be. Just let me be gay towards you."

"..."

"I'm a male slut who craves sex, regardless of who I have sex with. Please?"

"How much will it cost?"

...um? $10?"

"Really? That cheap?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, the inexpensive price makes the offer intriguing. Oh alright, you talked me into it."

"EEEEE!"

Pit hugged him tightly, Magnus brought him to where he lived, not too far from where Gaol lived. He mixed them drinks and fired up a joint that we shared, Magnus chuckled, "I love me a buzz while I get off, it makes everything feel ten times as good and makes me cum like a fucking horse."

Pit giggled, "You are a horse. Come on, just plow me."

Magnus wasted no time at all establishing his territory as he walked over to him and began to rub Pit's neck and shoulders. Pit's face came to his upper chest and his face was hot and flushed with arousal, the angel's naked body shaking and vulnerable as his massive frame dwarfed Pit's tiny naked body. Magnus stripped everything he had and stepped in close to him and Pit was engulfed in his massive warm body. To Pit's astonishment, he brought his face down to Pit's and engaged him in a wet open mouth French kiss. It was a strange and pleasant sensation. Pit wrapped his arms around Magnus's massive trunk and returned his kiss in a long, warm, wet exchange of passion. It was to be the first of many new things he would experience with Magnus, who reached down with both hands and took hold of Pit's ass. As he squeezed and rubbed, Pit began to lick and kiss his chest and neck. He was actually trembling in his arms as Pit began to pant. He felt Magnus press his mass of cock into Pit's lower belly as he braced Pit's small body against the largeness of his as Magnus said, "Damn, kid. You're shaking all over like a virgin."

"I am a virgin in most ways, Magnus. I've never given men oral sex, this feels really good. I like this."

It was instantly clear to Pit that Magnus thought of him as a woman. Pit was excited by the implications of Magnus's interest in Pit's nude body. Pit had never considered how he would respond to a man who saw him in this way but his body seemed to be floating in the pleasure of his attentions. He moved his face back and looked down at Pit, "Welcome to Magnus's place."

"I like it here Magnus."

That was all Pit could manage as his head spun and his breath shook. Magnus stepped away from Pit and walked to a nearby sofa. As Pit followed, he watched his huge, handsome dark-skinned body move as though in slow motion. Pit was dazed and recovering from the unexpected moment as he took the vision of him in. Magnus turned and placed a hand on Pit's shoulder and neck and pressed him to the floor as he reclined on the sofa.

The bare angel sat on the floor between his legs and they shared another joint as Pit rubbed his thick legs and took a good look at him. His body was thick all over. Magnus was just a massive man. His cock laid draped to one side over a set of balls hanging loose on the sofa. Magnus had a large, good-looking cock head that made Pit's mouth water. He had a thick mound of dark, curly pubic hair speckled with white and all along his cock ran the thick veins that would soon pump his limp cock to a huge, powerful erection. He smelled wonderful as his body scent mixed with a light musky cologne. His voice was gruff, "So you never had a guy before?"

"No, the closest I got to having a cock in me was Twinbellows. I'll treat you real good, I promise."

"I know you will kid."

Magnus had a deadly serious expression as he rubbed Pit's arms and brought a hand to his face. He brushed his large thumb across Pit's mouth and he answered by parting his full lips as he explored he mouth and tongue.

"So what would you like tonight?"

Pit asked that in an accommodating, almost pleading tone, Magnus answered, "It's my audition, remember?"

Pit smiled, his breath now shuddering with his arousal. Magnus reassured him, "Don't be scared, kid. We'll take it one step at a time. Just show me your best dick sucking tonight. Show Magnus how good you can love on that dick for me. If you do good, you can come over again and make me happy in other ways."

"I'm not scared, just very excited to please you. You're such a big man."

"Just relax and do what you do, angel butt. We don't need to get to everything in one night."

"You're in charge, Magnus and I trust you to decide when I'm ready for whatever you want me to do."

"All I need tonight is to get my dick sucked real good, just learn that cock tonight and make it cum."

"Will you cum in my mouth?"

"Yeah sure, suck me off nice and slow and I'll cum hard in your mouth for you. If Gaol can suck me well, you can too."

"I promise I'll make it feel real good when you cum. I'll finish you up real nice."

Pit began to kiss and lick his legs, he was ready to start on him with all the love and attention he could give his handsome cock. In a few moments, his huge amazing dick would be in Pit's mouth. The naked angel continued to lick and kiss his legs and inner thighs as he watched his cock grow in throbs of arousal, Magnus moaned, "Ohhh, you're a licker, ain't ya?"

"Uhmm, I love to lick and kiss."

"You can do that all over me, kid. I got a thing for tongues."

Magnus's cock was getting hard and rising from his balls, it's enormous head swelling as Pit demonstrated on his inner thighs what he was about to do to his cock. Pit rose up and took his swelling dick in one hand, "Oh my god!"

Pit gasped as he fondled him as his cock sprung to a full, thick nine inch erection in his grasp.

"You like that big dick?"

"Oh yes, it's gorgeous. It's even more dapper in person."

Pit moved his fingertips all over his cock, just feeling his flesh as he feasted his eyes on every detail. The skin of his cock was as silky as velvet with a mocha sheen to his flesh. The veins of his cock meandered wildly all around Magnus's thick shaft and Pit could just make out the bluish traces of those bulging veins. Magnus was circumcised like Pit, but still had a generous fleshiness to his cock. Pit slid his fingers down to his balls and fondled them lightly. His scrotum hung very loose, pulled down by the weight of two enormous testicles. As Magnus spread his legs wider, his sack cascaded over the edge of the sofa. His cock head was bulging smooth as the arousal flowed into his penis. Pit held his dick at the base and with his thumb and finger, gently pinched up the mound of wrinkled skin just under the head, he massaged the concentration of sensitive nerves clustered in those loose folds of flesh between his fingers as Magnus let out a moan. Pit wanted him to know that he knew his way around a man's cock, even though it was his first. Magnus groaned, "You got it, little man...that's the spot."

The nude angel smiled up at him as he teased the flesh and bragged, "It gets a lot better."

Pit licked his fingers and teased the same spot with wet fingertips as Magnus lurched slightly and let out a long, approving moan of pleasure in that gruff voice of his. Holding his cock, Pit lowered himself so he could see the reaction on his face to what he was about to do to him. Magnus's cock was rock hard now with the head filled to a large brown-purple mushroom. With Pit's tongue out and his mouth open, a teasing smile on his face, the angel slowly moved his mouth toward the underside of his cock. Magnus was staring down at Pit, anticipating the wet warmth about to press against him. Pit placed just the very tip of his tongue on the spot he'd found and slowly rolled his tongue flat against the loose wrinkles under his enormous head. Magnus's body flinched and he let out a long, moaning sigh as his cock throbbed. Pit licked him slowly and gently as he watched the expression on his face respond to the sensation. His eyelids narrowed to slits and he let out loud panting moans of pleasure and Magnus's body squirmed at this first moment of Pit's mouth on his cock. Magnus placed his huge right testicle alongside Pit's cheek and caressed his face as he watched his wet tongue move over him, "Hell yes, Pit...hell yes. That's the spot right there, just a little bit lower."

The naked angel moved his tongue down just a half an inch and Magnus let out a low growl as he watched Pit's pretty white little face eclipsed by his enormous dick, "Damn, kid. You're gonna tease me bad, ain't ya?"

"Absolutely! I love the expression on your face, like a man about to get his dick sucked."

"The more you tease, the harder I cum."

"Then I'll have to tease you until you explode."

Pit knew Magnus enjoyed watching himself cum so he shared his fascination with that amazing liquid that Palutena made him squirt. In the room Magnus lead Pit to, there was a large bed with poster head and foot boards, a few tables with drawers and plush carpeting. A round circular rug laid in the middle of the room and it was clear that that room was where Pit would be entertaining while he stayed at Magnus's. Pit watched him as Magnus walked to the bed, handsome as a race horse and just as powerful. Magnus crawled onto the bed and the mass of his body settled into a comfortable position, legs parted to invite Pit to take his place as he said, "Come on up in here and love on this dick, angel butt. You've got my whole body feeling it now."

"I'd love to, just relax and enjoy yourself with me, Magnus."

Pit crawled on to the bed and Magnus sighed, "Oh, I'm relaxed. I'm just gonna lay here as you do your thing. Just treat that cock real good, love that cock for me."

The nude angel took his place between his thick legs. Magnus's body was so large and his cock stood so high that Pit had to lay a pillow under him so he could be at a comfortable level to him. Magnus propped his head on a pillow, spread his legs wider and took a long, luxurious stretch before melting into the bed like a big brown bear bedding down. Pit grinned, "My handsome big brown bear."

"Make your big brown bear a happy one, kid."

They both laughed and Pit began his ritual worship at the best-looking cock he'd ever seen. He did love his cock and loved to suck on anyone's cock, and Pit wanted to make love to it with everything he could give him, he wanted to give Magnus the most pleasure he possibly could, to make him feel like a real man who deserved the best blowjob Pit could possible provide him, he deserved someone who would truly appreciate the handsomeness of his body and his magnificent cock and Pit was desperate to be that someone for him. The bare angel was going to show him how eager and willing he was to please him, being completely naked was a good start for Pit. This would be the second-largest cock to ever cum in his mouth and hopefully the largest load of sperm he would ever take. His heart pounded and Pit's bare body shivered with anticipation at the thought of it.

Pit placed his left hand around the base of his cock and his right hand on his left inner thigh, then he lowered his mouth to his balls and pressed his face into Magnus's huge, hot sack, just smelling him for a moment as Pit filled his face with an enormous scrotum and breathed in that now familiar, erotic musk of a man in full arousal that he had come to find so incredibly satisfying. Pit sighed with pleasure and satisfaction as he extended his tongue and began to bathe his gigantic balls in the wetness of his lips, tongue and mouth as he reached under Magnus's heavy sack and lifted his balls to kiss and mouth each of them for several moments as Pit felt his cock pulse with pleasure in his hand. Magnus moaned quietly now off in his private world of pleasure from the warmth and wetness of Pit's blowjob. Pit could feel on his face, the wrinkled, soft, hairy texture of skin like no other part of a man's body.

With his tongue, Pit was once again tracing all the lines of that wonderful flesh of a man's balls as he let his gorgeous balls settle back onto the bed. Pit wriggled onto his right side and draped his right arm across Magnus's toned belly, then took his cock in his left hand. Pit paused for a moment to roam his eyes all over Magnus's hard cock.

Such beauty and perfection, such an incredible work of nature that it could fill a naked boy like Pit with so much satisfaction and fascination. Pit considered for a moment just how much erotic pleasure he was about to give Magnus through this simple, natural act of oral sex. As he gazed upon the totality of his masculine presence, the familiar erotic taboo of a boy eager to please an older man combined with the titillation of his white face between his darker-skinned legs combined to send waves of erotic pleasure coursing though Pit like a mini-orgasm. He was finally going to fill my mouth with a strong man's cock and cum. With Pit's face at an angle to Magnus's erection, he began to lick at the base of his cock, lapping at him, kissing him and slowly working his way up his shaft from beneath. With each advance, Pit held his tongue out as far as he could and wrapped it around his shaft, licking him generously as he drew his tongue in and then wrapping his lips around his cock in an open mouth kiss. Pit was shaking with pleasure as his shuddering breath came out in whimpers of submission as Magnus sighed, "That's it, kid. Love on that hard dick."

Magnus locked his eyes on Pit's face. With his left hand on the back of Pit's head, he rubbed him gently. Just as Pit reached the soft, wrinkled flesh below the head of his dick, he moved his face to the side of his cock and ran his tongue up along the smooth skin, still fascinated by the stark contrast of the texture of his flesh between wet and dry. With Pit's tongue extended flat and wet, he gave Magnus what he'd been aching for, which was a full, generous massage of that spot he'd found earlier just below his cock-head. Pit drew large, wet circles covering all this area, feeling the bulging ridge on his tongue where his enormous dick head met his shaft. Magnus drew in a breath and let out a long, low, "Wooooo."

His cock pulsed as he spoke, "Damn, little man, stay on that for a minute. You're doing fine, Pit."

Smiling as he worked him, Pit let out a giggle and drew the skin of his shaft toward his tongue, concentrating his loose flesh under his licking motion. Magnus's body flinched as the intense stimulation registered somewhere in his mind. With Pit's open mouth, he placed his lips around the underside of his cock head and gently sucked and kissed the flesh he held gathered there.

Magnus's large leg began to lift from the bed, bending at the knee, he rolled to him slightly, adjusting his position. Pit moved his right hand down to take his cock and slid his left arm up under his raised leg and began to squeeze and massage the right side of his ass and leg. He rose up a little to get his face above his enormous cock head and slowly licked the deep grove from where an impossibly large load of cum would soon gush into Pit's mouth. He squeezed Magnus's cock firmly and stroked it up milking a pool of clear fluid to the head, then licked it clean. Pit savored his first taste of his semen and another wave of pleasure and anticipation coursed through him.

It was time to take this bulging, enraged cock into his mouth. Magnus's cock head glistened wet from Pit's tongue, it was so smooth and hard. Pit would soon drink from the fountain of a muscular man so much larger than life that Pit felt tiny and fragile between his legs and here it was again, that wonderful feeling of submission to a man's erotic pleasure Pit constantly ached for since Twinbellows pounded him. Pit lowered his open mouth and traced the ridge of his large head with his tongue, then slowly brought his wide open mouth down around his manhood.

As Magnus's enormous head filled his mouth, Pit closed his lips around his shaft and began to suck him gently, rolling his tongue under him. Pit settled into a slow sensual rhythm of taking him in and drawing Magnus to him, then withdrawing to the rim of his cock head, over and over, Pit's hand stroking in opposition to his sucking so that as much of his shaft as possible could feel the motion of his mouth. His cock was so warm and his body smelled so wonderful in its hot arousal. Pit could feel the power of his body in his mouth and he moaned in whimpers of helpless surrender.

Magnus was breathing heavy now, sucking in air around clinched teeth. Pit pushed his head down and took as much of Magnus into his mouth as he possibly could. His cock head filled the back of Pit's throat, too large to go any deeper, but Pit had a full six of his nine inches in him. Magnus released a loud yell as Pit held him deep, his hand on the back of his head, his legs twitched as he pumped his cock in surging pulses that Pit could clearly feel throbbing against the walls of his mouth. His enormous girth seemed to grow wider as he sucked Magnus in a slow, steady rhythm. After several moments, Pit slowly drew his mouth upwards until the large head gently glided from his lips. As Pit recovered and began to lick him again, Magnus praised his work. "Goddamn, Pit. You do know how to love on a dick, don't you?"

"If you can fall in love with a boy's cock, then I'm in love with yours."

Magnus beckoned him to keep going, Pit went to back to fellatio, later he looked up and just as they made eye contact, Magnus cried out in release. A huge forceful blast of jizz shot right into the back of Pit's throat as he took his pleasure in the vision and sensation of his large gushing cock engulfed in his small mouth. Magnus screamed over and over as his massive release of heavy streams of sperm shot into Pit's mouth in spasm after spasm of his long, intense orgasm, "Suck, kid. Suck...suck...suck."

Pit took the wonderful, warm slick fluid of his body's full release into his mouth as he sucked Magnus slow and steady throughout his long powerful orgasm. He watched in ecstasy as his huge cock pumped Pit's young little face full of his sperm. They stayed with our eyes locked together as he fed Pit all of his copious load of cum. As his orgasm subsided, Magnus gripped his head in both hands to keep his cock in Pit's mouth, "Keep sucking it, little man. There you go, keep it going. Just keep sucking that dick for me."

The naked boy sucked him long after he was completely spent. With his hand on Pit's forehead, Magnus raised his head from his softening cock and said, "Don't swallow it, angel butt. Let me see what I did."

Pit raised his head and held his mouth open for him, spilling a drool of his cum onto his belly. "That's nice, Pit. Now swallow that shit for me, drink my nut."

He slid Magnus's huge load of sperm to the back of his mouth and felt it slide down his throat as the taste of Magnus filled him. The strong, pungent flavor of Magnus's semen sent waves of pleasure through Pit as he rolled what was left of his cum around his lips and tongue, he apologized, "Sorry, Magnus. Some of that got away from me."

The angel lowered his mouth to suck up the puddles of cum from his belly and around the hairy base of his cock, Magnus panted, "Damn, kid. You are a freak on a dick."

Magnus's head collapsed to the pillow as Pit was licking him clean and he kissed and licked at his body as he nuzzled between Magnus's legs. With Pit's head lying on his large belly, they both drifted into a wonderful afterglow. Pit was overcome with a feeling of complete contentment as he felt his rhythmic breathing, Pit asked, "Would you like to cum on my face?"

"No, that's all you get for tonight."

Pit was a little sad, Magnus was denying Pit his cum. Pit felt like that was his way of exerting control over him, but he knew he had the skills to control and manipulate that Pit so desperately needed if he was to go where Pit wanted Magnus to take him. Pit pouted up at him and whined a little, "So I don't get to watch you cum on my face?"

"Don't worry, kid. You're gonna get lots more. Drop by anytime."

Pit walked home, satisfied that he had his first sexual intercourse with a man, he had broken a new boundary, now he was officially a bisexual nudist angel, making love to both men and women and even a beast. He loved being naked and exposing himself to anyone that wanted him.


	32. Score One More For Nature

Viridi saw reports of a slaughterhouse coming under fire, being slammed by what appeared to be the same protesters from the fur factory. She and Phosphora warped there to their surprise. One of the protesters asked, "Is that...?"

Viridi answered, "Yes. It's me. Here to help you save the poor animals in that slaughterhouse. I don't need to storm in, just let me show how it's done."

The nature goddess pointed her staff at the entire building, making it disappear in a flash. All that remained were the cows, no longer held in cages. Viridi called out, "Go, fellow bovines. Be free and enjoy life again!"

They all ran off into the green meadows. The protesters cheered and lifted Viridi in the air, tossing her in the air as if to say, "Hip hip hooray!"

She smiled and shed a few tears of joy, feeling love and appreciation for her and for nature. Once they put her down, Phosphora walked up to her, kissing her vigorously. As they kissed, Phosphora's hands moved to her top and bottom clothing articles, ripping them both off to be naked. Viridi sighed into her mouth as Viridi's hands find Phosphora's breasts, nipples already hard as Viridi caressed them with her fingertips, but this made her pause in surprise for in minute just as Phosphora was about to take Viridi's clothes off too, "Um, Phosphora, maybe in public isn't the best place to have sex."

"Nonsense. Our friends don't mind, do you?"

They all murmured awkwardly and one said, "Go for it."

Viridi asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You helped us take down another detriment to nature, the least we can do is let you have public sex without complaining."

Viridi looked at Phosphora, "...ok. I guess we can do it out here quick."

"Excellent! You won't regret it, cutie."

Viridi giggled from being called a cutie and got completely nude for Phosphora, whose lips moved to Viridi's neck, kissing and sucking, then to her collarbone, quickly taking one stiff nipple into her mouth as her hand continues to toy with the other. Viridi's breasts were loving the attention, but Phosphora clearly seemed like a woman on a mission as she pushed Viridi's upper body on the grass and kissed her way down her stomach. Viridi's legs parted and Phosphora dropped to the floor on her knees between them, smiling, "Ooh, still shaven, just like me. Sexy as always."

Phosphora's lips touched her mons and her labia, as her hands push her goddess's thighs apart to maximize her space. The lightning nymph ran her tongue in a long lick from the bottom of Viridi's slit to the top before peeling her labia open with her fingers as Phosphora giggled, "Mmm, you're so wet already."

Phosphora licked at the wetness, causing Viridi to groan. After a few exploratory teasing and licks, Phosphora's tongue found Viridi's swollen clit, lapping at it hungrily as she slid two fingers deep inside Viridi, thrusting and massaging as Phosphora's lips closed around her clit and she began to suck in time with her licking tongue. Viridi was moaning, shaking and swearing, she was going to cum so soon and so hard. Sensing her approaching climax, Phosphora sucked harder on her clit as she took another finger, soaked with Viridi's juices and poked Viridi's buttocks. The sucking and licking of Viridi's hot mouth and the fingers fucking the goddess's pussy and touching her naked ass pushed her over the edge into a long, clenching, shaking, tingling and screaming orgasm. Phosphora rode her down, slowly removing her mouth and fingers from her limp body and looked up at Viridi, smiling and wiping her chin, "I hope you liked that, cutie. Now it's my turn!"

"Absolutely."

Viridi took a moment to stare at her mouth-watering breasts, pale globes capped with pink nipples that seem small centered on her large breasts. She cupped them in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over the nipples, closing her eyes before she trails her hands down Phosphora's stomach. The lightining nymph smiled at Viridi, seeing that she is enraptured as she had them switch positions so she could under Viridi, who stared at her some more. Blonde hair falling on bare shoulders, hard pink nipples topping large, firm breasts, a flat stomach with a cute little innie belly button and, between those shapely thighs, a smooth, bare mons over bright pink lips, swollen and shining with her arousal. Viridi's hand returned, and Phosphora watched as her fingers roam up and down those lips, eventually pausing at the top to rub her clit briefly before moving lower again.

The goddess repeated this pattern a few times, each time staying longer at the top of the arc before departing southward. On the next trip, you see two fingers part Phosphora's labia, who heard her sigh as they slipped easily inside her and stroked in and out. Viridi removed the fingers, glistening with her lover's wetness and moved them back to her clit, rubbing faster and harder now. Before too long, Phosphora was going to cum and Viridi wanted it to be in her mouth, so she gestured her, "Get over here."

Viridi couldn't wait, she was going to go crazy if she don't have Phosphora right fucking now, so she pushed her legs apart and crawled between them. She put her hands on Phosphora's thighs and lowered her open mouth, covering her lover's entire vulva and sucking at Phosphora. Viridi ran her tongue up her length, splitting her labia as it went and she felt the tiny hard bump of Phosphora's clitoris against her tongue as it passed and heard her gasp as Viridi tasted her juices, salty and sweet, like your own, but different. One more big long lick, and Phosphora's hands were stroking Viridi's hair and she was craving her orgasm and was set to make it happen. Viridi found her clit again with her tongue, it was swollen and stiff and Viridi could have sworn she could feel it throbbing as she licked it firmly but gently, making Phosphora moan, "Oh, that's it, Yes, lick my clit, lick me, put your fingers inside me!"

Viridi eagerly complied, pushing the first two fingers of her right hand into her commander, who was so wet and hot inside, it felt like her fingers were being sucked into her. The goddess thrust her fingers back and forth, trying to match the pace of her licking. Phosphora's hands were gripping your hair now as she moaned, "Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

The goddess speed up her hand and tongue, closing her lips around Phosphora's clit now and sucking at the same time. The lightning nymph's hips were bucking up and down now as her hands held Viridi in place, "Yes! Oh God, I'm so close! Suck my clit!"

Her tongue was thrashing her clit now, lips sucking hard as she drove her fingers into Phosphora's soaked pussy. Viridi felt her hands leave her head and out of the corner of your eye, Viridi could see Phosphora squeezing her own breasts and pinching her nipples as she shouted, "Put a finger up my ass! Please!"

She hurried to obey, pushing the index finger of her left hand past her sphincter and deep into her anus, making Phosphora shriek, "Ah, ah, yes, keep going, please!"

Viridi was sweating now too as she gave her all she got, licking and sucking fiercely on Phosphora's rigid clit, driving her fingers hard into the twin entrances of her naked lover, who screamed, "Oh yeah, oh fuck, oh God, ah, I'm cumming!"

Phosphora's thighs were quivering around Viridi's head as she moaned and shrieked through what must have been a massive climax. Viridi could actually feel the muscles of Phosphora's pussy and ass clenching and releasing around her thrusting fingers, she keep going, sucking, licking and fingering until Phosphora went quiet, her moans replaced with gasping pants. Viridi fell back on her ass on the grass, her face covered in her lover's juices and her own saliva and sweat, she was panting too. Phosphora giggled, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was...fun! Phosphora?"

"Yes?"

"My answer is yes."

"To what?"

"To us being in a relationship. I love you."

"Aw. I love you too. Come here."

Viridi hugged Phosphora like a little girl hugging her mother, she faced the protesters and asked, "What did you think, did you like what you saw?"

Everyone clapped in response and said yes. Viridi smiled and so she and Phosphora took a bow and warped back home.


	33. Another Public Showing

Pit and Palutena were going for a romantic naked stroll in a park in That First Town. Out of all of the people there, Pit and Palutena were the only ones who were completely naked. The naked angel and goddess held hands while walking naked in public, they smiled and waved as they exposed themselves to dozens of people that were more clothed than them. Pit's right buttock bounced off of Palutena's left buttock. Parents shielded the eyes of young children and awkwardly walked away, the people without kids thankfully were more supportive and liked what they saw. Single women giggled at Pit, they thought he was a very cute boy, letting his willy hang out and about. Single men gave Palutena wolf whistles, they admired how beautiful a woman she was, seeing her breasts and buttocks bounce.

They stopped right by a tree, Palutena lied on her back and Pit wasted no time with sex, he grabbed Palutena's breasts, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let out a soft moan at the feeling. Pit fondled her and watched, smiling as she tilted her head back. He moved closer to her, feeling her naked body just barely pressing against his own and the tip of his penis poke her pubic patch as a small crowd gathered round.

Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, we're naked in front of lots of people."

"Let's give them a show, nudie cutie."

"Lady Palutena, I want to be a good boy."

"Why don't you kiss me softly, like a boy that loves his mommy?"

His hands gently rested on the sides of her neck, his fingers were playing with the green hair on the nape of her neck and Pit placed his lips softly on hers. The way Pit kissed his goddess and mother figure on her lips and cheeks was very tender, sweet and slow. As he pulled back, she opened her eyes to look up at him. Damn, he was so hot and cute. Some women would dare to say he was a stud.

The way Pit's cute blue eyes stared deeply into Palutena's beautiful green eyes alone was enough to capture her as his fingers softly moved and began to massage the nape of her neck as he stared down at her, their eyes locked on each other. They stared lovingly at each other for a moment before she moved her lips closer to his. Their lips barely touched and she felt electricity run through her as she kissed him softly at first but soon she kissed him deeper. She felt his hands start to move, tightening their grip on her even more before his right hand moved down towards her crotch. Surprised, she pulled back, breaking their kiss and looking into Pit's eyes, saying, "Don't just kiss these lips, nudie cutie."

The goddess pointed at her pussy, "Also kiss these lips..."

"Ok."

"...but not yet. Let's take things slow and steady."

Palutena wanted to reward her naked angel for making her feel so wonderful, so she spread her legs wide open. Pit looked at her with a wicked grin, a grin that was a sign that he liked what she was doing. She kneeled down over his naked body and pressed her hands on his shoulder. Slowly, she move her head towards his and passionately kissed Pit again. He puts his hand through her hair and felt her vagina with the other hand, feeling up her thigh and stroking near her pussy. She feel something poke against her leg, it was Pit's penis, though small, it was enough to satisfy his goddess.

Pit's penis was a small toy just for her, Palutena moved her nude body to line up her pussy with his cock and sit down on him. Slowly, she went down while his cock was sliding into her pussy. Gently, she let all of her weight do the work and let his cock go inside of her and it was so deep and so good, they felt as one and they loved each so much, especially when they were naked. Palutena look down and see him look up to her with lust-filled eyes, she threw herself at him and pushed her tongue inside his mouth for a deep kiss.

During the kiss, she started to move slowly on his small cock, lifting herself up a little and going down again as she slowly kept riding his cock and felt her pussy tingle. The goddess felt so excited and so aroused that she picked up pace and start riding faster, they broke their kiss while Pit put his hands between her ass and her waist as she still bent over him and felt him kissing and licking her neck as Pit whispered, "Oh god, you're so sexy, Lady Palutena."

Those words made her so horny, she wanted to reward him for being a good boy and be a good girl for him too, so making him feel good was making her feel wonderful and sexy. Palutena pushed her head back and looked down on him. She smiled down on Pit and he smiled back at her, both wanting each other so much. Palutena touched Pit around his chest, it felt so tight and strong that she didn't want to let go of him, so she kept her hands on his chest and Pit put his hands on her waist as she pushed her head back and increased the rhythm and started fucking him much faster now.

His cock and all of him were hers, devoured by her pussy, so wet and it slid in and out so easily, lewd noises escaped every time she went up and down on his cock. Her moans were starting to catch up and with every thrust, she heard herself moaning with lust from their orgasm.

Looking down, she could see he was cumming soon, so she kept looking into Pit's eyes until he told her that he needed to cum. Palutena moved away and grabbed his cock in her hand and start stroking him until he started cumming over his chest, making a river of sperm between his muscles. She touched his chest with her finger to spoon up a little bit of his sperm and put the finger inside her mouth and taste her nude angel's delicious fluids. With one arm, she kept her hair out of her face while she licked and slurped up all of the remaining sperm on his chest. Feeling his sperm, sweat and his chest on her tongue and swallowing every bit of sperm in her mouth.

Palutena lied down while Pit's lips touched the back of her neck as his hand slowly made it's way down to her pussy again. He was applying just enough pressure to tease her and with every movement of his fingers, she grew more and more wet. Her hands went to his thighs, holding onto him as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Her heart began to race as his hand fingered her pussy. Once his fingertips touched her clit, he gave her neck a bite and she moaned out loud. He licked and kissed where he bit her and his breathing quickened when he felt how wet she was for him.

He lightened his touch to tease her, but she wanted more right then. Tightening her grip on his thighs and arching her back, she whispered to him, "Please...don't stop, nude dude."

She could feel his cock pressing against her lower back and ass. His fingertips moved back up to her clit and he rubbed her faster and harder. She spread her legs a little bit and closed her eyes, still resting her head back on Pit's shoulder. Palutena tried to keep her moans very soft and barely audible, but then she felt his left hand reach to her left breast. Pit asked softly, "Feel good, my naked goddess?"

"Mmm, fuck yes..."

As she answered, Palutena was gently grinding herself against his fingers. Suddenly, two of his fingers slid up into her and she nearly lost it. Pit started fingering her soaking wet pussy while his palm pressed against her clit, making Palutena whimper and moan, "Pit, I'm going to cum."

His fingers moved faster, his palm practically vibrating against her clit as she held onto him tighter while her orgasm was building quickly. Pit said, "Good. I need you to cum for me. Look at me so I can watch you cum."

She turned her head, she faced Pit and opened her eyes. Her eyes were heavy, but she looked into his eyes. The sight of her bare angel and knowing what he was doing to her pushed her over the edge. He heard Palutena whimper, trying to control the volume of her moans as her orgasm took over. After watching her for a moment, he kissed her hard as he kept moving his fingers in and out of her. The goddess tightened around his fingers, her legs started to shake and she moaned against his lips.

Pit slowed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth to eat her mound for a while as he felt her bare body tremble against his own as she came again. Moving his fingers out of her pussy, he gently cupped her boobs, just holding them in his hands while he kissed her. Pulling back, his lips left hers and they both looked at each other. She was breathing heavily but soon slowed down, along with her heart rate. Palutena smiled at her naked boy and laughed lightly while Pit whispered playfully, "Am I a good boy, Lady Palutena?"

"Very good. You're also good at being bad."

That caused Pit to laugh with her, he responded, "I couldn't help myself. Sitting here naked with a gorgeous naked woman is what I adore and I love to watch you cum for me."

Hearing him say that made her want to cum again, but instead she leaned her head up and kissed him softly as she felt her entire body tingle as he kissed her more passionately, lightly touching her tongue with his. Palutena gently sucked and tugged on his bottom lip and he softly moaned, she wanted to please him the way he had just pleased her and she did.

They laid down to rest, everyone who saw clapped and left content.


	34. Pit's First Strip Club

After Pit and Palutena woke up from their orgasm, they noticed someone walking towards them, it was a female manager of some sort, who asked, "Hi, excuse me, are you that same naked boy with wings on his back that made several naughty videos?"

Pit smiled, "Guilty as charged. Can I help you?"

"I know how much like exposing yourself and the male strip club is in need of some recruits, are you interested?"

Palutena nodded at Pit, like she wanted him to say yes. Pit agreed, "Very interested."

She handed them her business card, showing the address of the club. The address turned out to be a large bar with a runway leading to a circular stage that had a pole in the middle of it. There must have been about twenty cars parked in the parking lots. They were positive that they were at the right address, it was 7 PM and they were right on time. They entered the strip club as the manager greeted them, "Please come in. We have a whole bunch of horny women in here waiting for some real good entertainment."

When they got to the stage, he could see there were about fifteen young women and a few middle-aged women as Palutena joined them. Some were standing and others were sitting, but all of them were definitely intoxicated with anticipation. As he got closer to the stage, all of the laughter stopped. Pit could feel 20 pairs of eyes staring at him. Someone shouted, "Holy shit! Who ordered an angel?"

With that remark, everyone in the room busted out laughing. With a smile on her full lips, the manager shouted, "The entertainment has arrived girls!"

This was met with more laughter and snide comments. Pit got up on the stage and walked behind the curtains, shaking his moneymaker for the ladies to get them excited as Palutena followed him to help him get ready, she moved her hands across him to ensure he had no body hair anywhere, his naked body seemed smooth everywhere. She gave his cock a playful flick to make it erect, then gave his a kiss on the lips, saying, "You're gonna do great."

Palutena rejoined the crowd, the lights went dim, the music was bump and grind and this got the women to hooting and hollering the second Pit came out of the curtains, addressing his watchers, "Greeting ladies! I am Pit the angel, here to create some heaven on Earth!"

Pit began to do some sexy dances for the crowd including pelvic thrusts and twerking, everyone cheered wildly, especially Palutena. There was a chorus of "OH YEAH!" and "SHAKE IT BABY!"

The naked angel walked sexily to his goddess and started gyrating and swaying right near her face. All the women were going crazy and shouting encouragement at Palutena. Pit's crotch was right in Palutena's face and she loved every second of it as she sat there with her eyes glued to his crotch and her face was turning a nice shade of crimson. He turned around and thrust his ass toward her and told her to spank it. Immediately, she reached out and gave him a slight smack on his ass. This really got the girls going, so she did it again, this time a little bit harder. All the women were laughing and drinking even faster than they had before. Pit noticed other women wanting attention, so he momentarily moved to the other side of the stage, doing the same routing. One of the women told Palutena, "Gee, you must be really lucky to have a super cute naked boy like him."

Palutena grinned, "I am. Pit is just absolutely adorable in the nude and also because of how sweet and childlike he is. I mean, just look at him."

They looked at Pit as he started pole dancing, she continued, "He is the perfect specimen of a boy, so young and innocent. His face is full of youth, his cheeks are so soft that you just want to pinch them..."

"Which cheeks? The cheeks on his face or the cheeks on his butt?"

Palutena laughed at that joke and answered, "Both. Also, look at his eyes, so dreamy and big, like cute anime eyes. His midsection shows how toned and healthy he is. There's no sagging on his chest and it has cute little nipples, his stomach is really flat and his innie belly button compliments that, his sexy long legs lack hair and that type of smoothness make them more fun to feel with your hands. Finally, the two cherries on top are his adorably tiny pee-pee and cute bare bottom. His buttocks are so soft, round and firm that they excel in sexual attraction because of how they jiggle when he walks. That little penis of his is perfectly shaven, looking waxed like the skin of a naked little boy."

"Wow. He is really that irresistible, huh?"

"It gets better, he also has the cutest giggle when I compliment him and the cutest laugh when I tickle him."

Pit made his way back to Palutena, all the laughter died suddenly. The women could not believe what they were looking at, Palutena's eyes were as big as saucers as she stared at his manhood again, which was only an inch or so away from her face. Shouts of, " OH MY GOD!" and "WOW!" were whispered among the women. One woman stated, "That can't be real."

Another said, "I want that."

Palutena joined Pit on the stage and ripped off all of her clothes to show off her ample bosom and pussy, then complimented Pit, "You're so cute."

Pit giggled at her compliment, making everyone say, "Aw."

Boy, Palutena was not lying, she tickled her naked angel to make him laugh, Pit let out high-pitched yelps as he did and the laughs made everyone, once again, say, "Awww."

After a bit of tickling, she stopped and had Pit lean down and rub himself between her cleavage. This brought the noise level right back to where it had been, if not louder. Everyone was laughing and clapping, shouting for Palutena to get it. Pit placed his hands on Palutena's shoulders and continued to rub himself up and down between her breasts as Palutena reached behind him and cupped his buttocks and then she pulled him in tighter to her chest. This brought a new round of cheers from all the women. By now, most of the women had gathered around the chair that Palutena was sitting in. Pit backed away and started making his way around the room, making sure that he stopped at each woman and rubbed up against them. Every one of them would reach out and grab his ass or some would even grab his cock.

When he got to Palutena, he went behind her and started rubbing himself against her ass. He placed his hands on her shoulders and would rub up and down her butt crack, he was not sure but he could swear that he had heard a soft moan escape from her. After some rubbing, he moved to dance in front of her, then had her sit down as he brought his balls up against her chest. The feel of her bare skin on his naked sack felt great and judging by the change in her breathing, it was having an even larger effect on Palutena.

Before he could do anything else, someone behind him reached around and grabbed his uncovered cock. Someone else was rubbing his ass cheeks. Palutena reached up and cupped his balls in her feminine hands and pulled them toward her. When she had them up high enough, she stuck her tongue out and started to lick them. The sensation of a warm wet tongue on his balls was fantastic and Pit's cock started to harden, the head was soon right in his goddess's face. She stopped licking his balls, opened her mouth as wide as she could and wrapped her lips around the head. She had just the head in and started running her tongue all around it. Whoever was stroking his cock increased their grip and stroked a little faster. Looking around, Pit could see the lust in most of the women's eyes. He turned enough so he could see the women behind, stroking him with a glazed look in her eyes as she was breathing heavy.

Meanwhile, Palutena had stopped sucking his cock and was now just licking the head. Pit reached down and started squeezing her breasts with one hand. With the other hand, he reached lower and felt her thigh below and he started rubbing up and down in little circles on her outer thigh. He heard a gasp escape from his goddess as soon as his hand had touched the silky smooth skin. She shifted to his right of ways, which allowed him to touch the inside of her thighs. Pit loved touching her naked skin, it was so hot and smooth that he was unwilling to stop. Palutena's nipples were rock hard and poking out from her quarter sized pink areolas. Pit took one of the nipples between his thumb and forefinger and started lightly twisting it. This got an immediate reaction from Palutena, who started to lick the head of her angel's cock with renewed vigor.

Pit was fully hard now and he knew that if they continued to stroke and lick him, he would surely cum all over Palutena's tits. He started running his other hand up the inside of Palutena's thighs, going higher and higher each time. Palutena leaned forward and he felt her breast against his crotch. He could hear her breathing become more ragged the higher his hand went. What the hell, he thought, as he inched his hand up until it finally reached her cunt. The heat coming off her pussy was incredible. He turned his hand palm up and started to press against her softness. Palutena lied down and spread her legs a little wider than they were so Pit could now get his fingers completely in her cunt. It took little effort to place his fingers directly on her very wet pussy. Using his middle finger, he slid it up and down her slit, making sure to rub her clit with each stroke. After a short time of that, he curled his finger and slid it up into her smoldering cunt. Palutena was so wet that he was certain that everyone could hear the sloshing sound coming from her overheated pussy.

As Pit finger-fucked Palutena with one hand and still worked over Palutena's nipples with the other, he looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing. He was shocked to see that most of the women had taken their clothes off. There were a few that were still dressed and staring at the events as if it were a movie that they couldn't escape from. The majority had paired off and were fondling each other or eating each other's cunts. One even had a double-headed dildo that she was using on two of the women while she sat on another's face having her pussy licked. Looking down, he saw that Palutena was shoving three fingers deeply inside herself. She had stopped licking on his cock and her head was back with her eyes closed, a smile on her lips.

Pit could feel he was getting close. He removed his fingers from his goddess's wet pussy and spun her around so she was facing away from him, then bent her over as she got on all fours, leaving her ass pointed right at him. Pit wasted no time in lining his cock up with her slit and started rubbing it the full length of her. Her juices were dripping out all over his penis, making it quite slick. Slowly, he slid it between her hot cunt lips until he was at her entrance.

Carefully, he pushed until the head of his cock was inside her, the heat was oh so good. Palutena started to wiggle her ass and pushed back at the same time. One inch slid up her as she started making mewling sounds and continued to push backward on his hard shaft. After he had the two inches stuffed into her tight hole, he pulled it almost completely out then slowly pushed it back in. Each time he did this, he was harder than he had ever been before, all he could think about was the sensations his cock was feeling. Slowly, he picked up the pace until he was seesawing back and forth inside his goddess's pussy. He could feel her cunt muscles quivering with each stroke, gripping him tighter and tighter as well as the tingling sensation coming from his balls letting him know that it was very close. Placing both his hands on her hips, he started pistoning his cock into her harder and harder. He still made sure that he did not slam into her, though, because he had no desire to inflict any pain on her. She cried out, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Fuck me! I'm cuuuummming!"

Pit could feel her cunt contracting around his cock and feel her juices shooting out of her pussy. He could no longer hold it in and was soon squirting stream after stream of spunk deep inside her. When she felt his hot cum splashing into her cunt, she began to shake and felt the most intense orgasm overtake her. She felt light headed and just collapsed on the stage with his cock still buried up her drenched cunt. She thought, "God, that was the best orgasm I have ever experienced so far."

She knew then and there that she was going to get some more of this, even if it killed her. When Palutena had collapsed, Pit went down with her, staying lodged firmly in her pussy. Now he rolled slowly off, pulling his deflating penis out of her with a sucking plop. A mixture of sperm and pussy cream came running out and dripped to the floor. Looking around the room, Pit realized that most of the other women were either passed out are just lying around. Palutena smiled, "Looks like tonight went well."

The manager agreed, "Yes, it did. Take this. You earned every penny of it."

She gave them a check for $1,000, Pit hugged out of gratitude and warped away with Palutena to the nearest ATM.


	35. Yet Another Public Showing

Palutena joined Pit on a naked streak in a local mall. They entered and garnered the same reactions as in the park they went to a while ago, parents escorting children and themselves away, girls giggling at Pit and boys looking at Palutena in a perverted way. As they rode the escalator, Pit giggled, "We're completely naked on a mall escalator."

"I'm loving every second of it, nudie cutie."

Pit and Palutena were as turned on as they could ever be without touching themselves. They paid attention to their surroundings and had to watch for security and look for any place they could possibly get to for safety if they did see any mall police, or they could just warp away. They looked over the sides of the escalator to see if anyone had noticed the crazy naked couple and they saw a few people, but it seemed either they hadn't noticed them or just didn't care.

They were nearing the top after what seemed an eternity and they could now see the upper level of the mall in front of them and were relieved there were no mall cops in sight. Surely, someone had seen Pit and Palutena on the escalator and reported them, they were sure that they would be met by mall security when they reached the top.

Their small tinge of fear was greatly exceeded by their excitement for public nudity that was building again as they were ready to step off the escalator and onto the upper level. One middle-aged man and woman was off to the side as Pit and Palutena stepped off the escalator. The looks on their faces as they saw the naked angel and goddess were sheer shock, they just sort of stared, mouths gaping open.

Pit and Palutena were both relieved and disappointed that the upper level was nearly deserted. They wanted attention, especially Pit because he wanted to be seen naked by many as they walked brazenly through the mall in the nude, romantically strolling in the buff in a very public place, they just didn't want mall security to be part of their audience, they wanted to prolong it as long as possible.

The naked boy and woman moved a bit to the side, closer to the railing so they could see the lower level as they made their way along the upper level, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone trailing them from below and also allowing them to be visible to anyone who happened to glance up from below. Pit and Palutena saw a few people here and there, but thankfully no one seemed to be disgusted enough or angry enough to report them to security. They were doing this, they were actually walking, albeit at a faster pace as naked as they could be through a mall on a Thursday afternoon.

As they continued on their way, Palutena's nipples were stiff and standing out on her amazing breasts and her vagina was dripping wet while Pit's penis developed yet another erection, declaring their excitement. They had no clothing, shoes or jewelry and Pit had gotten a Brazilian wax, so he was as bare as possible while Palutena's pussy was tingling at the realization of what they were doing. Giggling, Pit said to Palutena, "Hee hee. Mommy's naked in public."

Smiling down at her amazing naked body, Palutena giggled back, "Yes, Pit. Mommy's breasts, vagina and buttocks are fully exposed to everyone and I have nothing to cover myself. Men are happily ogling my private areas."

Then, Pit looked at his handsome naked body and smiled, "Lady Palutena, my penis and bottom showing to all ladies and they seem to love it."

Already about halfway to the other end of the mall, Pit and Palutena were viewed by at least a few strangers as they made their way along the upper level. The angel and goddess were going to be two sexed-up oversexed beasts when it was over. They were getting lost in the moment, already thinking about the numerous masturbation sessions they would have thinking about this adventure and making good time as they were nearly three-quarters of the way to the end.

Getting closer, they looked at the map and saw a water fountain in the middle of the building, so they decided to fuck there. When they got to the fountain, they faced each other, Pit put his hands on her hips, looked in her eyes and then started to kiss her.

Their arms went around each other and they kissed harder and with more passion as the sight of a male and female making out naked in the mall attracted people that didn't have kids.

Pit's hands started to play with the ass of his goddess as he pulled Palutena even closer to him. He knew she could feel how hard he was as Palutena broke the kiss and sat her butt on the side of the fountain, then they went right back to kissing as Pit's hands moved over more of Palutena's naked body, Pit's lips kissed her neck and shoulders while his nose was able to smell her perfume that she applied before coming to the mall, Pit could smell how sexy she was.

While kissing, Palutena's hands played with Pit's hair, she laid back and Pit's lips started to move down her body. With her breasts fully exposed, Pit started to kiss her boobs and her nipples were so hard. Pit bit them ever so softly to avoid making them bleed and heard Palutena let out a little moan as he went to the other one and did the same thing.

Palutena felt Pit's mouth go back to hers, his hands move around to her back and their arms go around each other's naked bodies as their bare skin touched all over. Pit felt her hard nipples against his chest and kissed her harder as his hands rubbed her legs and played with her bare bottom. After slapping Pit's butt, Palutena moaned, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this with a cute naked boy like you."

"I'm so glad you are, Lady Palutena."

"So am I, nude dude. I can't believe how turned on you have made me. We're totally nude in front lots of onlookers."

"Well, let's give them a reason to keep looking."

After saying that, Palutena started to kiss her naked angel again with even more passion. Pit's hands moved to her amazing chest as he cupped her big tits and squeezed them softly as his fingers played with her nipples. Palutena's hands start to play with Pit's naked butt as she kissed him again and started to roll them over so that she was now on top.

Pit looked into her eyes and saw animal lust, he smiled as she started to kiss her way down his chest. As she went lower, Pit felt her nipples on his stomach as Palutena kissed his chest and tummy. When she looked up at Pit as she did what she did, he lost control. No girl had ever turned him on like she had. Palutena went lower and lower, finally getting to his cock and gigglin, "My god, Pit. It's so teeny tiny."

Palutena giggled as she looked at his 2 inches, "What a cute little pee-pee."

The goddess started to kiss around the base, then licked up the underside, she did it again and again like it was a popsicle. She then looked up in Pit's eyes and took him in her mouth, her hand was stroking as her mouth moved up and down on Pit's cock and her hand caressed the side of her nude angel's face as she worked his cock like it has never been before. Palutena kept going and going, then stopped and told Pit, "I am very oral, nudie cutie, but I think you know that by now."

Palutena was swallowing his pre-cum and Pit was sure that there was a lot coming out. She went faster and harder, her hand and mouth working together as Pit moaned, "Lady Palutena, I'm going to cum soon."

Despite that, she never slowed down. In fact, she went even harder and Pit felt his balls boiling, "I can't hold it, Lady Palutena!"

Pit stopped fighting it and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The angel felt the cum shooting out, he looked at Palutena and her mouth never left his hard cock as he saw her swallowing. Her hand and mouth were milking out as much as she could get. Finally, Pit heard a pop as Palutena took her mouth off of his sloppy cock and he said, "You are the most beautiful naked woman in the universe, Lady Palutena."

"You are the cutest naked boy in the universe, Pit. You adorable, childlike angel."

The smile on her face was even prettier than before. Palutena got up and sat across Pit's naked body as he kept looking at her amazing chest. She told him how she adored a boy as young and handsome as Pit as she moved to him and started planting soft kisses.

Pit kissed her back and played with her beautiful, long green hair. Their close bodies were touching softly as they kissed more and more. Pit moved so that he was on top of her, kissing her neck and shoulders. Palutena purred as he did and his hands were rubbing up and down his naked goddess. His hands and mouth met at her amazing tits and Pit kissed them and sucked on them while his hands played with them too. They were so big and so soft.

Every once in a while, Pit looked up into her beautiful eyes and his mouth moved all over Palutena's tits. Pit's hands moved lower as he looked over Palutena's beautiful naked body. Palutena was so sexy. From her beautiful face to her dainty feet, she was wearing nothing but a smile, Palutena was a thing of beauty.

Pit kissed her sexy long legs, rubbing them up and down, then kissing and licking them. His hands spread her legs and he started to kiss her inner thighs as he went from one to the other, kissing and softly biting. The angel went higher and higher up her thighs and as he went from one to the other, his nose rubbed against Palutena's crotch.

It keeps rubbing and Pit heard her let out a moan every time, then he licked where her leg met her nude body. Pit could see how wet she was, then he kissed her vagina, even biting it a little as Palutena's body started to quiver and she begged, "Eat me, nudie cutie. Please eat my pussy, Pit."

Following her order, Pit got between her legs and looked up and saw that her face looked like pure joy. Pit licked up her pussy to make her moan again and again. His tongue went deeper in her with every lick and his hands pushed her legs wider apart, then his fingers joined his mouth to bring Palutena pleasures beyond compare. Palutena started to get naughty with her words, "Yes, nude dude. Eat me. Make me cum good."

"Cum for me, Lady Palutena. Let go and cum. Let the boy you love like a son drink up every drop of you."

Palutena's body started to shake and Pit pushed his tongue deeper in her and moved it around her pussy, her moans turned into soft screams, "Oh God, Oh God! Cumming. Cumming!"

Her wetness caused cum to spill out. Pit licked it up as his finger and tongue worked her over. As Pit moved up, Palutena looked at Pit and told him, "That was amazing, Pit. You are amazing."

"We are nowhere near done, Lady Palutena."

Pit got over his goddess and positioned himself, then rubbed his cock on her very wet pussy, pushing the head in he kissed Palutena while he moved his penis around, pushing it deeper and deeper. He started to pull out, then push back in. Slowly, Pit started going in and out, Palutena's body moved with Pit's as he went deeper with every push in and pull out, still kissing her.

Pit looked into Palutena's beautiful eyes and his hands start to play with her bare body, Pit couldn't stop playing with her great tits, he went harder and faster and deeper with his boner as he felt her legs and arms around him, pulling him deeper in her. His arms went under and around Palutena's shoulders, his hands held her head and he started to kiss her neck as she opened it up for him.

With Pit's cock kept going deeper and deeper, he felt her pussy squeezing his cock. Palutena felt so good and every inch of her body felt so good touching Pit in all of his naked cuteness. Palutena groaned, "Fuck me harder, nudie cuite. Harder! Do it for the woman that you love as a mother figure and girlfriend."

"If you want harder, I'll give you harder. I want to be a good boy and a good boyfriend."

The nude angel start to pound Palutena, whose naked body was made for him to do that to her. Pit went so harder and harder as his hands kept playing hard with her tits as he went balls deep in her, then he stopped. Palutena looked at Pit, wondering what was going on as he pulled out, then flipped her over and put her on all fours. Pit got behind her and slapped his wet cock on her ass, then slid his cock back in her pussy and she screamed, "YYEESSSSSS!"

Pit started to pound Palutena, his hands on her hips, pulling her into him and loving the sounds they made, their naked bodies were slapping as Palutena let out a little moan every time he pushed deep in her. Going harder and harder, Pit made Palutena cry out, "YES BABY! Fuck me hard, Pit! Take me and make me yours!"

He went so hard, his cock was a piston going in her. Then, he slapped her nude ass with his hand, she heard the sound and let out a scream. Pit did it again because if she wanted it hard, Pit would make her happy by giving it to her hard. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, his testicles were so full.

Palutena had Pit more excited than he ever had been. Pit bent over and kissed her shoulders and neck as he reached around and played with her tits, still going harder and harder in her. Her nude body was going crazy as Pit kept doing what he did as he shouted, "I can't go much longer, Lady Palutena! I need to cum so badly!"

"Cum, Pit! Cum in me! Fill me with your cum, you goddamn sexy nudist angel! Do it! NOW!"

Finally, Pit lost it, he shot his cum out so hard and he felt wave after wave of cum shooting in Palutena. Her body wanted it all, he finally slowed down and almost passed out and fell on her. Pit's cock came out of her and they lied down next to each other, their sweaty bodies naked and used, they put their arms around each other and softly kissed and said in unison, "I love you."

Everyone cheered and whistled, but their tender moment was cut short when a few guards confronted them, "Why are you two naked?"

They panicked as they were seen by security, they didn't answer. They warped away, much to their confusion.

The first guard said, "Uh...I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that."

The other one said, "Yeah. Me too."


	36. Car Wash

Palutena had an idea, "Pit?"

"What?"

"Have you thought about doing a car wash?"

"Actually, yes."

"You should be, nudie cutie. It's another great way to show off your cute body for hundreds of screaming women."

"I better get some supplies."

"Me too."

They each packed a bucket, a sponge and a sign saying, "Naked Car Wash! This boy washes cars naked! One day only!"

By noon, Pit and Palutena made sure they were both completely naked, then they set themselves up in an empty parking lot in That First Town. It took a few minutes, but managed to get their first customer, a blonde teen girl who was excited to see a naked boy, "OMG! You're naked!"

Pit smiled and said proudly, "Completely! Not a single bit of clothing is covering me!"

"How much?"

"Um...$5?"

"Wow. That's actually inexpensive. Let's do it."

She paid five bucks and Pit got to work. He scrubbed everywhere on her car with a sponge and as he did, Palutena decided to tease him a little by slapping his butt when he shook it, which made Pit do it back. After he was done, the customer left happily, but not before posting a rave review and the location online, saying to get there quick because he will be gone after today. While waiting for more, Pit wringed his sponge on himself, getting wet and making Palutena aroused. She walked towards Pit to kiss him for a minutes, then a horn honked. They now had a huge line of cars, driven mostly by young women and some had a few middle aged women. They were all screaming with excitement. Pit said, "You weren't lying, Lady Palutena. They're in a frenzy!"

"Let's not dilly dally, nude dude."

They wasted no time cleaning every car, they did not tease each other because they felt it would hold up the line. Once everyone was gone, it was late in the afternoon and they had $200 in cash.

It was evening and they cleaned eight more cars, then two more came in, but they stayed once they were tended to, making Pit ask, "Did I miss a spot?"

Palutena smirked, "I think I know what they want."

The goddess addressed the two female drivers, "Do you ladies want to see me squeeze his hose?"

They both rolled down their windows, poked their heads out of the windows and said, "Fuck yeah!"

Palutena grinned at her angel, "Wow, Pit, look at that. My, my. How small."

She took Pit's erection and grabbed the head, "Wow. Maybe we should make the wet stuff come out. Would you like that, Pit? A cute little angel such as yourself must need some sex.

Pit nodded his head, "Yes, Lady Palutena, I would like that."

Before they did, they took a moment to stare at each other. The angel and goddess stood there naked, staring at each other and she started coming closer to Pit and he felt her erect nipples on his chest. Pit picked her up from her ass and gently placed her on the hood of one of the cars, where he spread her legs and prepared to eat her out, making Palutena moan, "Oh, God, yes, Pit. Please eat me out."

He decided to tease her a little bit by kissing her thighs, working his way from down to her dainty feet and then back up, making her moan louder, "Damn it, Pit. Do it, please eat me out already!"

Pit obeyed her command and put his mouth where her cunt was to meet her clitoris, she groaned, "Ohhhh, God, yes, right there."

He continued to swirl his tongue around and eventually worked his way into her G-spot while she moaned even louder and louder, "Yes, oh my God, Pit, yes!"

She started to buckle her hips and finally she began to orgasm with thunderous results. Pit continued to go after her G-spot even after her orgasm, she said, "Oh, God, come here, Pit, please."

Pit came over and on top of her and she threw her arms around my neck and they were locked in another passionate kiss, their tongues going at each other, Palutena trailed her lips and tongue down Pit's stomach, enjoying how flat and creamy it was as Pit gasped at the tingle. She poked her tongue in his navel, then used her tongue to playfully flick his cock and then sucked on it, Pit moaned, "Lady Paluten-AH!"

She squeezed his buttocks to drive him over the edge, "Lady P-AH-luten-AHH!"

Then, his cum shot in her like a cannon and it puffed up her cheeks like the cheeks of a chipmunk. Palutena swallowed it all, then begged, "Please put it inside of me, nudie cutie."

He aimed his dick into her wet pussy and started humping her, she was like, "Oh my God, yes, Pit, ohhh God! Harder! Faster! Ohh!"

Pit obeyed her commands and started to go deeper and faster. She moved her legs so that her calves were on his shoulders and they locked in passionate kissing again as he humped her faster and even harder now, she screamed, "Oh, God. Oh, God! Yes, please give it to me, Pit!"

He was about to cum any second, but he tried to keep it going because of how much he was enjoying it, but to no avail and he exploded inside of her, "Ohhhhh God, Lady Palutena! Ohhh!"

Pit lied on top of her while they caught their breaths, his penis still inside of her. Palutena looked so beautiful, all sweaty and tired, so Pit kissed her again and again. Finally, they got up, Palutena brought them to the other car and Pit lied on his back and she lowered herself down to his penis and covered it with her mouth and began moving up and down. Her technique was flawless and Pit came within three minutes.

"Oh, wow, Lady Palutena, that was great."

"I had a great time too, nude dude."

We smiled at each other, and began kissing again, our tongues battling each other and we lied on the road, even after the last customers left their monetary offerings and drove away, the total was $250.


	37. Viridi and Phosphora's First Date

Back in Viridi's sanctuary, Viridi received a note from Phosphora saying to meet her in the dining room. When she got there, she saw Phosphora, completely naked in a dark room with only candlelight to light it up and in front of a table with fruits and veggies. Phosphora giggled, "You like it?"

Viridi giggled, "Oh, Phosphora. You shouldn't have."

"I had Arlon make it all for us. Think of it as our first date."

"That's so sweet."

"What would be even sweeter is if you were naked too."

"Way ahead of you."

Viridi stripped to be as naked as her lover, Phosphora carried her to her seat and then she sat down in a chair on the other side. The goddess noticed, "No meat?"

"Just the way you want it. Nothing but fruits and vegetables. All for the goddess that saved nature without resorting to exterminating humans."

Viridi smiled, "How thoughtful. I have you to thank for changing my perspective."

"And softening your heart. Now, humans hate meat, deforestation and fur coats. They are even boycotting them as we speak."

"That's music to my ears."

They ate everything rather quickly, including but not limited to fresh fruit bouquets, salads with romaine and iceberg lettuce, watermelon spears, grapes, celery, eggplants and they had chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert.

Once done, Phosphora picked up Viridi and held her in her arms like a baby and they kissed for a few moments before Viridi's shaky breathing gave her away, the fact that she was so turned on was undeniable. Phosphora pushed her knee between Viridi's legs, then Viridi pressed her thighs together, refusing her entry since she was intending to tease her. Instead, Viridi pressed her naked body into her lover, the soft skin of Phosphora's stomach against hers felt like home and like a theme park. Viridi's nipples brushed against her, sending a shock through the goddess, who rubbed her breasts against Phosphora's, the heat between her legs building to a crescendo.

Again, Phosphora pushed her knee between Viridi's thighs, trying to make her open herself to her, and Viridi's thinking was so muddied that she didn't stop her. She opened her legs slightly to welcome Phosphora, but only enough that she still had to force Viridi to open fully for her. The goddess thought, "Will she feel how wet I am?"

Viridi was anticipating how her nude body will respond when Phosphora's thigh rubbed against her clit. Her need to feel Phosphora touch her was so great that Viridi expected herself to crumble away to nothing when she finally touched her clit. Phosphora's hand clutched at the inside of Viridi's thigh, pulling her legs further apart and the lightning nymph forced her leg between her goddess's leg. Viridi felt her thigh make contact with the wetness between her legs and the firm pressure of Phosphora's leg against her hard clit was startling and relieving, like she just come back to life after an eon of sleep.

Phosphora gasped slightly as Viridi's wetness met her bare body, surprised at how wet she was, but Viridi knew she was expecting it. Viridi stifled a moan as Phosphora begin to rock her thigh back and forth, grinding against Viridi's clit, covering her thigh with her lover's wetness.

The goddess moved her leg between Phosphora's, pushing her thigh into her clit. Phosphora already as wet as Viridi was and she felt it on her thigh, smooth, warm and sticky like nectar. It was clear that Phosphora must have been waiting for so long. Viridi imagined licking the moisture from her opening, driving her fingers into Phosphora and then into herself, Phosphora's wetness inside Viridi, who imagined sliding her clit along her lover's, lubricating her own clit with the wetness from inside Phosphora. Viridi felt that initial burst of a building orgasm as light filled her body, her muscles tightened in need, her clit hard and stiff.

The nymph gently placed her on the floor, laying Viridi flat, and Phosphora positioned herself above her, lowering the top of her thigh against Viridi's clit. Viridi's body betrayed her as her hips thrust against Phosphora's leg. Viridi felt the pressure of Phosphora's naked body on her and the heat of her wet cunt as she grinded hard against Viridi's thigh. The goddess grinded her clit against Phosphora as she leaned down on top of her, their nude bodies were becoming one as Phosphora kissed her deeply. Viridi felt the response of her body as Phosphora listened to Viridi moan beneath her and writhe against her body, her clit so hard that Viridi felt it was like a rock when she moved against Phosphora, who sat up for a moment, keeping the pressure of her thigh against Viridi, making her shake with anticipation as Phosphora placed a hand over Viridi's breast, circling her nipple with the flat of her palm. She told Viridi, "Open your legs as wide as you can, like a good girl."

Viridi spread herself for Phosphora and her opening glistened in the shadows of the darkened room. She hear Phosphora sigh heavily and she slid her fingers inside Viridi, which made her lose her breath and a jolt pass through her like an earthquake. Phosphora's fingers drew out and traced a slow line up the length of her clit, pressing firmly as she reached the top, lingering there to rub a slow, steady circle before trailing back inside Viridi and repeating the pattern again. The goddess saw Phosphora's face cast in shadow, sheer concentration on the show between her legs and Viridi prayed for her tongue, flicking over and over and over her hard clit, her fingers steadily thrusting in and out of Viridi in time with her tongue. Viridi's heart pounded in her chest as Phosphora's fingers continued to trace circles over her clit. Viridi reached between Phosphora's legs, rubbing two fingers gently along her clit for a moment before sliding inside the nymph, making her gasp as her warm muscles enveloped Viridi.

With her fingers still working inside Viridi, Phosphora laid on her side and Viridi shifted her body to face Phosphora, whose leg draped over Viridi's hip, leaving her wide open for her. They worked the same pattern on one another with Viridi following her lead. Phosphora's fingers slid inside Viridi, then slowly out, slowly in, slowly out. She rubbed small, firm circles around Viridi's opening before slipping back inside her. Viridi listened to her breathing, heavy and slow, as she watched Phosphora's arm move slowly back and forth with the motion of her hand and felt the pressure of Phosphora's thumb stroking her clit, long, slow and firm, gently rolling the hard button with each stroke. Viridi's head was swimming and she rock her hips against Phosphora. Following every movement Phosphora made, Viridi returned the favor on her. Both of them were so wet that the tops of their thighs were covered in moisture. Viridi said to Phosphora, "This feels incredible, I'm going to cum soon, I need you to watch my face, I need you to see what you've done to me."

"You have to wait, I'm so close, but I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Viridi's orgasm was seconds away, that familiar bursting feeling inside her chest, leg muscles verging on cramping, between her legs hot, wet, and pulsating. Her heartbeat was so strong that she felt it throughout her entire body. Phosphora took her hand away from between her legs and stood up to momentarily disappear from sight. Sceonds later, she came back, wrapping straps around your hips. She had a lilac-coloured strap-on dildo secured in place, making sure the base of it sat snugly against her clit, then laid down beside her again, resuming the position she was in before, this time lifting Viridi's leg over hers so Viridi was exposed to her.

Phosphora kneaded Viridi's breast with one hand and pulled her hips to her own with the other, the head of the dildo pressing against Viridi as Phosphora pulled her close. The dildo slid easily against Viridi's wetness and Phosphora moved her hips back and forth, drawing it over Viridi's clit and opening, the friction made her head swirl. Phosphora reached between Viridi's legs, taking the dildo in her hand and she pressed its head against Viridi's opening to lubricate it before dragging it back up along the length of her clit. The latex was cool and smooth against Viridi's hot flesh and she could tell by the look on Phosphora's face that she was pressing the base of the dildo back hard against her clit as Phosphora moved it against Viridi, grinding into it. The top of the dildo flicked Viridi's clit and stars grew and shattered inside my chest, between Viridi's legs pulsating with the need to feel Phosphora inside her as she asked, "Please?"

"Please what? You want this?"

She drew the lilac head of the dildo down and circle Viridi's opening, teasing her and making her say, "Yes, I want it, please."

Steadying the dildo with her hand, Phosphora guided it inside Viridi, not stopping until she reached its end. Viridi lost her breath as she said, "I love you, I love you more than the universe. I love being inside you, I love fucking you."

Phosphora gently pushed Viridi down flat on the floor and got on top of her. The heat and pressure of Phosphora's body was reassuring as she drew her hips back, pulling the dildo to the very edge of Viridi's opening. She felt it slide against the muscles inside her, smooth and hard, massaging Viridi towards her orgasm. Viridi pushed her hips forward and Phosphora thrust into Viridi, who grinded her clit against Phosphora as Viridi's breath hitched in her throat when Phosphora start fucking her in the rhythm she used when she was about to come, bucking her hips, thrusting hard, her shaky breathing steadying out to an even pace. Viridi pressed her hand against Phosphora's chest to stop her, but she barely noticed as Viridi said, "I want to be on top."

"Holy fuck yes."

The nymph climbed off Viridi, who clutched at the dildo standing upright against Phosphora's body and grinded it's base against her clit. Phosphora spread her legs a little, she always seemed to cum harder when she started with her legs spread. Viridi asked, "Are you ready?"

Viridi kneeled over Phosphora, one leg on each side of her hips as she guided her hand to the dildo, saying, "This is still your job."

Viridi lowered herself onto Phosphora, who guided the head of the dildo to Viridi's opening, making small circles before she push it inside her. Sitting upright, Viridi brought her body down slowly until Phosphora was fully inside her and Viridi was sitting on her lap. She started thrusting back and forth, making sure to use enough pressure to rub the base of the dildo against Phosphora's clit while Viridi's flicked against the top of the dildo's base as Viridi rocked her hips to and fro. Viridi leaned forward, reaching for Phosphora's breasts and squeezed her nipples between her thumb and forefinger as Viridi said, "I'm inside you baby."

Phosphora's hips restarted their special rhythm as Viridi thought to herself, "Fuck, she's going to cum."

Viridi felt a wave of energy climb through her as her exposed skin tingled with sparks and the base of her skull felt numb as she continue eagerly thrusting her hips into Phosphora as she tried to maintain her balance and grind her clit hard against the nymph, the dildo filled the goddess, who said, "I'm sorry, I can't wait. I can feel it."

She tried to listen for a response from Phosphora, but Phosphora's eyes are transfixed on Viridi's breasts jiggling above her as she bucked back and forth. Phosphora's breathing was deep and steady, her arms behind her head, her breasts jiggled in small circles each time they bucked their hips together. Another wave of energy coursed through Viridi, clutching at her throat.

Phosphora called out, "Oh, fuck. Oh fuck, yes, I'm cum."

Her hips fucked hard against Viridi as her orgasm flushed through Phosphora, who gripped the floors and grinded down deeply into Viridi, keeping it going until she couldn't cum anymore. A bolt shuddered through Viridi, collecting between her legs as an ocean of white water poured through her body, her tight muscles released and her bones became jelly, her spine radiated electricity, the muscles inside Viridi squeezed tight around the dildo, and her mind whited out like a snowstorm as her orgasm rushed through her. Viridi lied down on top of Phosphora, the dildo still inside her as she said, "I love you, Phosphora, every inch of you."

"I love you too, Viridi. You are incredible, I have no idea how you got so sexy, but I just couldn't live without you."

The dildo slipped out of her as Viridi wriggled down to lay next to Phosphora, who undid the straps and tossed the strap-on aside. Viridi laid her head on her shoulder and Phosphora wrap her arms around her as she said, "My whole body feels like jelly."

"Me too. I bet we'll both have sore muscles for a week after that."

Viridi put her arm around Phosphora's torso and Phosphora hugged Viridi tightly, Viridi loved it, it made her feel loved. Viridi kissed Phosphora's cheek and after a few moments, Viridi heard the gentle sound of her snoring softly, so she closed her eyes and joined Phosphora in sleep.


	38. Streak Week (Part 1)

Pit noticed Palutena naked and marking a calendar as she adressed him, "You know what we should do, Pit?"

"What?"

"A little something like to call Streak Week."

"What's that?"

"For a whole week, we'll be away from home, streaking in That First Town and the Underworld and letting everyone see us both naked as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Sounds fun."

"We're both totally nude, let's start."

They warped to a open field, Pit looked down and saw how hard he was. Any man knew it was not unusual to wake up with a woody, but he liked it. His two inches were completely perpendicular to Pit's naked body and refused to go down, but the bare angel did not want it to. Palutena giggled at Pit's small penis while they allowed themselves to realize that they were completely naked in an open field, Pit smiled, "Mom, I'm completely naked in public and I don't have anything to cover my penis or my buttocks."

Smiling back, Palutena put her hands on her hips and said, "I know. Your mom is fully nude in public too and can't cover her privates either."

A woody area surrounded them, but they weren't able to recognize any of it, the town was surrounded by many green areas and they were familiar with most of them. They were on their own with nothing more than an erection on Pit and Palutena wore nothing but a smile, having brought her staff with her in case of emergency. Pit was already tingling with anticipation over how many people he would expose himself to, it had been established that he was the cute young angel with the fun-sized dick.

The two naked beings investigated the surrounding area. Nothing seemed quite enough to cover their nude bodies, although they were able to identify their general location. They were on the lookout on top of a hill on the south side of the city, which could be seen below their feet.

Not too far from where they warped to, they found a pathway which they believed led to town. Few people took the road, but it wasn't completely abandoned either...they decided they would walk through the undergrowth on the side of the road to ensure they followed the right way, although they would have to be careful since they were bare footed. Half an hour later, they were still slowly making their way down the road. They hadn't heard a single sound of civilization in that time as they kept walking on the middle of the pathway when they heard a sound in the distance and realized it was someone's footsteps, rapidly approaching them.

They stopped in their tracks to notice the noise. By keeping completely immobile, they were able to hear the person approaching more clearly, each heavy step was made in quick succession, and judging by its rhythm, it appeared to be a jogger. They held their breaths once more and stood their ground without daring to look back. Tap, tap...tap, tap...tap, tap...each step sounded closer and closer. Perhaps the jogger would be able to see their bare asses on the side of the road, and then no doubt he or she would think, they were sluts and/or perverts, especially considering the goddamned erection Pit still had as well as Palutena's wetness.

Tap, tap...tap, tap...the footsteps started sounding farther and farther away. The jogger had passed them without stopping, he hadn't even slowed down so they was certain he hadn't seen them or didn't that they were naked. Suddenly, they heard the grass rustling behind them and they paused again to find out where it came from. Then, a tongue licked Pit's bare bottom.

Pit yelped in surprise and turned around to see a dog. A Labrador, to be more precise, who had a stupid, goofy look on its face. The dog panted happily, staring at Pit and Palutena with a curious expression. They stared at each other for a moment before the dog started to bark.

"Rocky? Hey, Rocky! Where are you?"

Palutena turned towards the direction of the voice, the jogger that had run by just a moment ago was coming back, looking for his dog, Rocky. The jogger came back and picked him up, then became surprised at the naked angel and goddess and asked, "You two are naked."

Pit and Palutena giggled, "We know. We like being naked."

"Oooooook...good luck with...whatever you're up to."

Once he was out of sight, they decided to jog too. They ran barefoot in the woods, naked, not to mention with Pit having an erection and with Palutena's cunt dripping. Pit's penis slapped against his legs with every step, making a wet, obscene sound of flesh against flesh while Palutena's breasts bounced wildly up and down. They resumed their way down the hill towards the town, which wasn't all that far away now.

It must've been at least another solid half hour when Pit and Palutena arrived at the edge of the woods, the trees and shrubbery started becoming thinner and shorter, the dirt of the road ended abruptly to give way to cold, hard pavement. They stopped for a bit and looked at the road, seeing where the town started based on where they entered, a small street lined by big, modern houses that had very tall fences. The town has grown quite a lot since 2012, and some new houses right next to the woods were the most recent addition to the urban sprawl.

While being naked as boyfriend and girlfriend (and maybe also as mother and son), Pit and Palutena started observing their surroundings and planning their next steps, they could see mailboxes on every corner, some carefully trimmed shrubberies and some big trash containers on the front yard of most homes. They walked towards a very small topiary, scanning their surroundings as soon as they arrived, then passed a garbage dumpster, then a bench, another bush and a mailing box, making no attempt to hide.

Crossing the street was eventful, everyone who saw the angel and goddess walking around in the nude almost caused a few collisions. Some pedestrians bumped into each other sometimes and several were almost run over due to being distracted. Pit and Palutena strutted confidently, being brave and invulnerable, smiling and waving to everyone that was unfazed, which was almost everyone. The prospect of being fully exposed helped Pit's dick remain stubbornly hard, perhaps due to its small size as Palutena's vagina wouldn't stop leaking.

As they made their way into town, the big houses on the outskirts started disappearing to give way to older, unkempt homes. That was an area they were not exactly familiar with, but they kept going and arrived at another park with a grassy field, different from the one they went to a while ago.

They stopped and took in the view and the people looking at them. Pit and Palutena were completely naked in such an open area. There was a significant level of risk involved and it was driving them crazy. Pit's cock stiffened and Palutena's pussy was on fire. The angel sexily modeled for his goddess, asking with a cute smile, "Do you like what you see, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena came over grabbing him around the waist and kissing her naked servant passionately, saying softly, "I love what I see. Feeling your sensitive skin is like feeling silk, your midsection is so toned that I actually feel a six pack and I like to poke your belly button, your pee-pee is still adorably tiny as always while also being fun to fondle, especially because that and your nut sack are both hairless. Furthermore, your bare buttocks...oh my God, they are so smooth, creamy, round and bouncy, I love the way they jiggle."

Her hands groped his ass and pulled him in close. Pit was loving the attention he was getting, not to mention the adrenaline running through him, given they were totally naked in public. She tweaked both nipples and gave him another good look over. Pit loved feeling her eyes on him, she was lusting after him in all of his naked cuteness and it made the young angel feel incredibly sexy.

Pit awaited Palutena to fondle him again, she didn't disappoint and was soon grabbing his naked ass again. It wasn't long before Palutena was sucking on his exposed cock and Pit was moaning. His fingers found her very wet pussy and gently teased her clit, then she pulled away, making Pit say, "Aw."

He was so desperate, he wanted to cum, but she wasn't going to make him. Every so often, she would tease his cock and go on just that a little bit longer each time, giving him hope that she'd let him cum and each time, destroying it. Despite being a little sad, Pit was really enjoying being naked in public and horny from having their fun drag out, he begged, "I can't take it anymore, Lady Palutena. I need to taste you!"

She smirked, "Why?"

"Because I'm a hypersexual perverted semen blaster!"

"And?"

"I love you and the sexy things you do to my body parts!"

"That's all I needed to hear. Just let Lady Palutena work her magic once more."

She positioned Pit to sit his butt on the grass, then lied down on her stomach after Pit squeezed her butt. Her face was now in line with his boner, Palutena was sucking his cock and it felt incredible for him to be finally getting some release. She was so good at sucking his dick and she expertly kissed his penis, knowing it really got him going. After some passionate kissing, she spread his legs apart and continued sucking his cock.

Pit couldn't hold it in and started moaning out loud, he didn't care who heard him and he couldn't help himself, his entire body was exposed, his penis was exposed and she was going to town on his cock. After all, the naked angel couldn't describe how much of a turn on it was to have his cock expertly sucked when completely naked in public. The thought of being caught crossed his mind but it made him hornier.

Palutena suddenly stopped and climbed back up next to him, she kissed him and he kissed back passionately. His fingers were teasing her clit again as she started whispering scenarios in his ear, "Do you wish there was a girl nearby watching?"

"Mmhmmmmm," was all Pit could muster.

"And another girl standing right next to you, masturbating while looking at you? Would you finger her?"

"Mhmmmmm."

Pit was so horny from hearing that, he knew that if there was another hot girl watching him, he would pleasure her as Palutena continued playing with his cock, "Do you wish I was sucking your pee-pee and a girl was on either side of you without any clothes, ready to be fingered or even have your mouth pleasure their pussies?"

The nude angel had thought about fondling or eating another cunt a few times and in his turned on state, he really wanted that. He wanted a woman or two to be looking at Pit while he was naked, lusting after him, he wanted to feel their wet vaginas in his hands or mouth, knowing they were aroused looking at him. They thought about the onlookers a few times and saw most of them minding their own business, several smiled at them and a few just stared awkwardly. It felt incredibly naughty to be so exposed with people so close to them. Pit kissed Palutena hard, the thought of multiple girls and boys watching them, their hard cocks and dripping cunts in their faces running through their minds, they were desperate to cum.

Once again, Palutena jumped down, ready to suck his naked penis as she said, "Imagine a vagina on either side, nudie cutie. Imagine you were touching their vaginas while I sucked you."

As that image was running through his mind, she started flicking his cock with her tongue. Pit was really getting into this scenario and all Pit could think about was how risky that was. They were basically nude, there was nothing covering them. Pit's penis was exposed, his back and his chest were out and Palutena was between his legs, sucking his rock hard wiener. It was so hot to them.

Of course, Palutena wasn't going to let him cum and within a minute, she had stopped and was next to him, kissing him and caressing his nipples. She asked him to wave to their audience, so her angel stood up happily waved to everyone who liked what they were seeing, which at that point was almost everyone. Pit loved being totally naked in public and let Palutena feast her eyes on his nude body, then she started sucking his cock again.

Now, Pit was completely nude with people having a better view of his hot bod. He was totally exposed in every possible way with Palutena giving him a blowjob, she jumped back up next to Pit, kissed him and knowing he needed more, let her hand touch his penis. She fondled him slowly at first, but soon was really stroking quickly. Pit couldn't help it, nor did he care who heard and he was moaning out loud like he did when they did at home. There would have been no hiding what they were doing if someone even came remotely close to their location. Pit couldn't help but moan, he had been so horny for so long and he was finally being fondled, he reached for Palutena's vagina, but she gently pushed him away as she said, "Not yet, nude dude."

She wrapped her arms around Pit, kissing him deeply. Palutena firmly massaged Pit's butt, making him moan in her mouth. Her right hand found his rock hard cock crammed between their crotches, his hands now found her aching tits and groped her, teasing her nipples as Palutena continued kissing him passionately.

With the goddess dropping to her knees and wrapping her right hand around his cock, Palutena wasted no time as she took his cock in her mouth once again and started bobbing up and down, making it nice and wet, just the way he liked it. Pit moaned which encouraged her more, she took his whole cock in her mouth, slightly gagging, pulled back up for air, then engulfed it again. She started stroking his cock with her hand while her lips were wrapped around the head, ensuring his cock stayed nice and wet.

Palutena pulled back, looking up at her naked angel, his eyes were closed which meant Pit was enjoying himself. Knowing he was turned on made her hornier and she started jerking his off hard, she wanted him to cum all over her tits. Every so often, she took his cock and bobbed up and down, then jerked him off, then bobbed up and down again and repeated the process.

Pit asked, "Stand up and lean against the tree, please?"

She did as she was told, knowing where the situation was headed and she wanted it as bad as Pit did. Palutena leaned against the tree behind her and soon felt what she had been wanting to feel all the time. Pit spread her legs and she felt his cute little pee-pee rub against her pussy as he grabbed her waist and started moving his hips back and forth. As he did, his cock rubbed against her pussy lips and clit. They had to be careful to ensure he didn't fall over, but soon, he was really grinding his cock against her pussy and they were moaning again.

Palutena couldn't help but moan, she was butt naked in public like Pit with his cock rubbing her clit. They had been naked in public before, but this was one of the more extreme situations. Soon, they stopped resisting and blasted two individual loads of cum on the ground. Pit spun her around and kissed her as Palutena felt his hard cock, coated with her pussy juices poking into her stomach. They were so tired that they slept and woke up in the evening. Seeing this, they decided to stop in a nearby motel to relax for the night, even getting a free one night stay just for being naked.

* * *

Day 2

They woke up and ventured back into town, walking naked through stores and parking lots, loving the positive attention they garnered and were even offered some free stuff. It felt great to be naked outside in their opinion. The sun and the gentle breeze feel amazing on Pit's cock and balls as well as Palutena's boobs and pussy. Pit felt blood rushing towards his crotch and his dick began to swell as his penis was bouncing in front of him.

The sun felt amazing on their naked bodies. Palutena giggled from seeing his small erection. Pit feel very excited and genitals began to tingle. They stopped in the middle of a huge parking lot surrounded by stores, Palutena sat on her butt and spread her legs so everything was on show as Pit got closer, she could felt her heart pounding in her chest as he got close enough to let her squeeze his ass. Palutena asked, "Aren't I a beauty?"

While softly kissing his goddess's skin, Pit whispered, "You're more than a beauty, you're a goddess and your naked body is godly. I love your soft and silky skin, your big breasts are amazing to feel with cute little nipples that I enjoy sucking, your navel compliments your flat lovely tummy, your vagina looks and tastes like heaven and your soft, firm butt cheeks are the greatest butt cheeks I have ever groped that aren't mine."

Pit's cock twitched slightly and Palutena greeted his little penis with a smile as she got within range. The angel noticed her staring at his hard dick and his cock twitched again. He looked at her and vice versa, exhibiting themselves to each other like that, their arousal had become very obvious. Palutena asked him to bend over, giving her a clear view of his arse and his hanging ball sack and she felt a tremble of excitement as Pit sat down, his erection sticking up in plain sight for her to see.

Palutena asked him to touch himself, so Pit stroked his hands across the skin of his body, paying special attention to his raging hard on and testes with long, slow strokes, making sure to get everywhere. She kept watching him, really wanting to touch herself but she didn't want to start too soon. Pit was so hard now, the tip of his cock exposed to his goddess, that she couldn't help herself any longer.

Her hand went straight for her crotch, the first touch sent a wave of excitement through her and she trembled as she touched herself as discreetly as possibly to the sight of their wanton exhibitionism. Pit giggled from seeing her doing it, he enjoyed knowing that he had gotten her so turned on she could not control herself, it kept him hard.

His cock was still solid and her cunt was still wet, but almost deflated and dry when the honk of a car horn interrupted them. They moved out of the way and down a few aisles so that car could park. His erection and her boobies bounced with each step. She resumed touching herself to bring herself to an intense climax from watching Pit get back to masturbating, with thoughts of his raging hard cock floating around Palutena's head. Soon, Palutena asked Pit with a motherly smile, "Pit, be a good boy and let your mother fondle your cute little pee-pee?"

"Please do it, Lady Palutena. I love you and want to be told what to do."

She moved her body so that Pit's erect penis was eye level to her lying on her stomach. Palutena reached out a hand towards his swollen member, his cock twitched as she touched it and grasped his cock to begin gently massage his shaft. She continued to stroke Pit's cock while pulling him closer to Palutena, who leaned down and started to kiss and lick his testicles and the base of his cock.

Her tongue began to explore more of his penis as she become more relaxed, her tongue tickled the underside of his cock and then she took his cock head into her mouth and she began to suck. Pit moaned from Palutena expertly sucking his cock, it took a great deal of effort not to explode right then. Looking bashful, Pit grinned as he questioned his mom, "Lady Palutena, does your naked son have your permission to make us do doggy style?"

Pausing her suction, Palutena giggled, "Yes, Pit. You have my permission."

He motioned for her to turn around on all fours and present herself to him and she complied, she had hardly ever felt this horny before and she longed to feel his dick inside her. The naked angel began to rub her hole and she moaned slightly as he positioned his cock at the entrance to her tight passage, he rubbed it up and down, then began to push.

Slowly, Pit's raging hard cock slipped inside of her, he keep pushing until he made contact with Palutena's bare bottom. She could feel yourself stretching a little to accommodate his small cock. He began to pull back slowly and then push forward again and again. The goddess loved the sensation of his cock going in and out of her, in public, outside, where anyone could be watching. This excited them more and she asked Pit to go faster.

Pounding his goddess more and more, Pit was going faster and faster. The sensations were building up in his cock and felt his nuts tighten and his penis tremble. He warned her that she was about to cum, but she didn't care and neither did Pit, she wanted it inside her and he did too. Palutena felt his cock twitch one last time and then she felt his cum erupting from the tip inside her. Pit kept pounding, using his semen for lubrication, staying there with his cock inside of her as he felt his erection start to subside slightly. He withdraw his cock from her with a wet sticky plop as his cum oozed out of her hole.

Pit turned her around and spread her legs, lowering his face to Palutena's crotch and he began to kiss and lick her genitals. He continued, getting more intense as he felt the excitement build in her again as her breathing quickened. Pit had fucked her in full view of anyone and now his face was buried in her crotch, giving her oral. Palutena feel her orgasm building. Suddenly, she came and her angel's face was covered. Pit continue to lick and suck until she stopped moving in post orgasmic bliss.

They got up, despite being low on energy and walked to a grassy field where to lie down at night under the stars and sleep naked. Before sleepy time, Palutena assured Pit, "In case you're wondering, Pit, you were indeed a good boy."

"Thanks, mom."


	39. Streak Week (Part 2)

Day 3

Pit and Palutena woke up in the same field they slept naked in, sprawled across the grass, Pit was sleepily sucking Palutena's nipple like a little boy being breast fed by his mother. This caused Palutena to be fully awake and say, "Boy, you're hungry."

"Mm hmm."

He stopped. They felt and smelled a little dirty, but a little rain took care of that. Rain drops got them all wet and washed their naked skin clean. While wet, they ventured back into town, Palutena moved her long green hair to let Pit marvel at her shapely ass and her pussy hair that was trimmed neatly. Pit had thought about a woman's butt a lot and had always admired the curve of Palutena's shapely bottom. Every time Pit was seeing Palutena's ass naked, he was drawn to it as Pit's hands groped her tits and then fondled her curvy buttocks.

Palutena brought her hand to Pit's penis to let the erection leaped up and bob in the air. She took it in her hand and stroked his dick. Pit was fondling her ass and rubbing her pussy as Palutena stroked his cock, then she spoke again, "You're such a naked cutie."

They kissed and Pit had his left arm around her, fondling a breast and with his right hand, he was fingering her pussy while Palutena was stroking his cock and admiring it.

"I can't believe how much you make girls giggle with a small cock like that."

She told Pit to follow her to the trian station, she explained the space under the elevated railroad trestle and admitted that she had been there before. They walked to the train tracks and followed them to the trestle. Being only a mile away, they were there in 10 minutes. Once settled in, they got to fondling, fingering and stroking each other. Pit's cock had always seemed so hard and so ready to fuck as it had at that moment, Palutena's pussy was sopping wet and he moved a second finger into her. She taught her angel about her clit in greater detail than he already knew and how to rub it to get her excited. When she leaned over and took his cock in her mouth, Pit gasped out loud, getting a blow job was still mind-blowing as it was always was.

Palutena really knew what she was doing and had a way of sensing when Pit was getting close. Whenever Pit thought he was going to cum, she backed off his cock and kissed him. Finally, Pit was going to cum no matter what she did and he told Palutena, who took his cock from her mouth and stroked it as Pit ejaculated. Six or seven streams of semen shot into the air and Palutena giggled as Pit kept shooting, "Oh wow, look at it all. You cum like a firehose."

Once the last forceful stream left the head of Pit's cock, Palutena took his dick back in her mouth and sucked it dry. There was no chance of him going soft and Pit felt as if he would be hard all day. After Palutena had sucked his seed from his dick and from her hand, she leaned in and kissed her nudist angel. Seeing that Pit did not resist, she drove her tongue in his mouth. When she broke the kiss, she whispered, "Now, I want you to eat my pussy, like you always do."

She lied on her back and lifted her legs as Pit moved his head between her thighs, she guided his head to her womb and said to kiss and lick it. Palutena had a nice pussy with a little tuft of green hair above the opening and she was dripping wet. As she directed, Pit slid his tongue across her labia and then worked it into her sweet passage, making his goddess stiffen and cum with a mild orgasm as Pit slipped his tongue in and found the hooded clit. Palutena groaned out loud when his tongue touched her clit. Then as Pit was told, he spread her lips open with his fingers, her erect clit was standing straight out and he nibbled it lightly with his teeth. The goddess jumped with pleasure and moaned loudly as Pit continued to lick and nibble her clit until she lost it and sprayed his face with her female love juice. Pit tried to move away, but she held his head firmly and told him to tongue her twat.

Her orgasm was intense, her body shook and she sprayed Pit's face. He kept licking up her juices until she lifted his face from her pussy. Pulling him upward by his head, they kissed again, just as they had after Palutena sucked his cock. They left the location to fuck in a more public surrounding, Pit was still hard and anxious to cum again. Palutena licked her lips, enjoying the view of his hard cock and the excited condition he was in, she obviously loved driving guys crazy with her sexy body, just like how Pit loved making women fawn over his cute body.

Hours later, they stopped near a lake with sidewalks where people strolled casually, Palutena told him to get on his back, so Pit lied down and awaited the sultry goddess to brush her full moist lips against his stiff shaft and she lightly grasped it in her warm hand. Then she began to rub the sensitive, pre-cum covered cockhead across her lips and against her smooth skin. Pit threw his head back and groaned again as he arched his hips trying to shove his cock in her mouth a second time as Palutena slid her naked body slowly up Pit's already steamy and equally nude body and let his hard member nestle between her full breasts. His hips thrust uncontrollably just at the feel of the warm skin as it caressed his throbbing shaft and the swollen sensitive head of Pit's cock.

Palutena toyed with her angel a while longer and teased Pit with her sensual and beautiful body. She pressed her warm pussy against his rigid cock and she began to slowly move her hips against Pit, who knew she felt the familiar throbbing in her clit as her pussy gushed in anticipation of his hard cock penetrating her. His trembling fingers searched out her hard-puckered nipples and Pit lightly began to tweak and tease them. Palutena threw her head back as electric shocks seemed to shoot from her nipples straight to her throbbing clit as she grinded her pussy against his raging hard on. She moaned, "Oh, yes, I love that. You love my tits, don't you, nudie cutie?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena. You have beautiful tits. I love the feel of them."

She pulled Pit's face to her chest and Pit replaced his fingers with lips and his teasing tongue. Palutena's nipples, already rock hard, began to throb and ache from his sensual assault. With a gasp, she pulled her breasts away from his hot lips and spoke urgently with her voice sounding raspy, "I need you inside me. Give me your small cock, nude dude."

Pit reached between her legs and slipped his fingers along the crease of her pussy, nuzzling between her swollen lips to search out the swollen clit. Palutena grasped his shaft in her soft fingers and pushed his hand aside. Next, she began to rub the head of Pit's cock against her dripping pussy, easing her lips apart as Palutena inched it inside her treasure. He was out of control with lust and Pit tried to thrust his hard cock into the warm, wet hole. However, she maintained control and countered his desperate thrusts with skillful twitches of her hips as she continued to tease Pit until he was ready to burst. He desperately reached for her hips and Palutena let out a deep throaty groan as she surrendered and plunged her hot pussy down on his straining cock, her warm wet pussy easily swallowed his shaft inside her hot, moist hole.

Giving herself up to her own imminent orgasm, Palutena began to ride Pit's cock. She fucked him slowly at first, but then with mounting intensity as she stared down at Pit through lust filled eyes. His eyes were locked on her firm breasts as they bounced up and down with each thrust onto his cock, his mind was lost in a cloud of sensation as every nerve in his bare body seemed to center in his balls and run right up to the swollen head of his cock. Palutena panted, "Oh yes, that's so good, fuck me just like that. Do you like fucking me?"

"God yes, this is fucking unbelievable!"

Sensing that Pit was about to cum, she clamped her pussy down on his throbbing cock, asking, "Do you want to cum in me? Do you want to fill this pussy with your cum and feel me milk it from your hard cock?"

Pit was lost in his passion and answered, "Please, don't stop, I'm going to cum soon. I want to fill that hot pussy so bad, fuck me, Lady Palutena. Keep on fucking me."

With a satisfied smile, her hips began gyrating faster and faster, driving them both towards an earth-shattering climax, relentlessly going and stopping for hours on end to keep teasing each other. By sunset, her hands were now on his chest and her fingers sought out his nipples and she pinched each one. Palutena then cried out with the beginnings of her orgasm. That was all it took for Pit and his hips began to hammer out of control as a massive release started deep in his testicles and raced up his shaft, exploding from the head into the hot pussy. Both of them were grunting and groaning with their shared orgasms as their continued to grind against each other's naked bodies. Palutena's cries continued as her orgasm raced through her, causing her whole body to twitch uncontrollably as the spasms raced from head to toe and back again. Pit drove his hips deep into her pussy as he continued to shoot stream after stream of hot sticky cum deep into his naked goddess.

Finally, Palutena collapsed on top of Pit with their nude bodies in a sweaty tangle as they both tried to recover from our orgasmic bliss. Her breasts pressed against his chest and Pit's hands cupped Palutena's curvy buns. She sat back up as they both recovered, Pit looked up at the shapely goddess of light, still straddling his hips, with his cock inside her pussy. They took a quick dip in the lake to wash off their bodies, then streaked to the nearest hotel, getting another free night just for being naked.

* * *

Day 4

They were even given a complimentary breakfast sent to their room, they checked out and went straight to the Underworld. They spent a long time streaking through the City of Souls, where some souls were stunned at the sight of a naked angel and goddess, who carried on without concern for their naked state and even smiled and waved to those that were happy with what they were seeing. They settled between several crystalline structures, Palutena said to him, "Let's rest for a few minutes and then I want you to fuck me in the butt. Would you like to do that, nudie cutie? Would you like to put on a show for some souls and fuck your naked goddess in her bare ass?"

"Fuck yes, Lady Palutena! I'm naked, why wouldn't I want to?"

Palutena then rolled over next to Pit and smiled at him. Pit looked at her ass and he could not resist running his hands over her shapely butt cheeks. Her ass was so amazing that Pit felt his loins stir with desire, he knew Palutena's bare bottom was the best naked female ass in his opinion. Pit got to his knees behind her and kneaded her gorgeous ass cheeks, he also felt compelled to kiss her cheeks and run his tongue lightly in the crack of her sexy ass. Palutena wiggled her buttocks, feeling very wicked as Pit tongued and kissed her cheeks and even got dangerously close to her nether hole. She giggled, "I love that. Don't worry, I keep my bottom very clean."

Pit lifted her by her hips so that her ass was perched in the air, her head was on the ground and she turned it to one side and let out a gasp as his tongue grazed over Palutena's buttocks. She told Pit to lubricate her bottom with the his saliva, so he took his time preparing her ass, then placed the head of his cock at the entrance to her anus. He pushed forward and the small cock head squeezed into her snug opening. Palutena winced in response as her anus was stretched wide and she gasped, "Go slow, let me open up."

He withdrew his cock head and then pushed it back in and went a bit deeper, he pushed until an inch was in her ass. Pit could feel her sphincter muscle surround the first inch of his cock as he slowly slid his dick in and out of her each time going a little deeper, he couldn't believe how good her ass looked with his cock in it, he had always thought about her ass as a target and was hooked. It was so difficult for him to describe how good the shapely female bottom looked naked with its alluring curves, especially Palutena's bottom.

She relaxed a little and then felt more of Pit's cock slide into her ass, then grunted out loud as she felt fuller and then a wave of pleasure passed through her bare body. Pit kept feeding more and more of his small cock into her ass. She felt a fullness and then pleasure each time Pit went deeper and would tense, relax and then enjoy it. This pattern continued until Pit had both two inches buried in her ass. The fit was snug and his cock was held tighter than when he jerked off. It was the most erotic sight and he could not resist caressing her shapely buttocks. When he did, Palutena moaned, "Oh my God, you feel so good, I feel so full. Uh, uh, uh oh yes, it's so good."

Palutena told him to use his fingers, so Pit reached around and played with her clit as he pounded her ass. Her pussy and ass were on fire as his cock reached the sensitive areas in her anal passage. She was on the brink of another huge orgasm as he methodically fucked her in her tight ass with his rigid cock. Pit loved watching it slide out of her shapely ass and then plunge back in as his hips slapped against Palutena's curvy ass cheeks, causing them to jiggle with each thrust, he also loved watching her ass impaled on his cock. Palutena looked so submissive and vulnerable on all fours as his cock filled her ass. Her orgasm surged within her as Pit fucked her ass harder and faster.

She had a string of orgasms and her entire body went into spasm. Her pussy convulsed and clamped around his fingers, coating them with her cunt juice, her anus pulsated as Pit drove his small penis in and out of it. The sphincter involuntarily squeezed and released his member as he fucked Palutena, causing her to finally lose it. He slid his pecker deep into her rectum as his cock sent a thick stream of hot cum into her channel and he kept fucking her as his cock kept twitching and spurting in her.

There was nowhere for his seed to escape as it was blocked by his little cock buried in her ass. Pit slowed his pace and eventually stopped, allowing his cock to remain buried in her ass, he did not go soft right away and he gently moved his hips, pushing semen around in Palutena's ass. Some of it oozed out past his shaft and trickled down over her pussy lips as she whispered, "Let's rest for a while."

Pit stopped moving and slowly withdrew his cock from her bottom, he marveled in the sight of his cock sliding out of her amazing ass. His seed flowed from her anus and ran like a creek over her pussy and down between her luscious thighs. They stayed in the same position for several minutes and Pit massaged Palutena's beautiful bare butt as she remained on her knees with her bottom perched in the air. The only sound was that of their heavy breathing. He pushed down lightly on her back, causing her to accentuate her curves even more, he loved looking at it and playing with it as she cooed. It was still amazing as always that his small cock had just fucked such a beautiful tight ass. Palutena looked incredibly sexy being nude with her just fucked curvy bottom in the air. Pit could not resist sticking one of his fingers in her ass and she just wiggled her bum slightly in delight and she grinned, "You were fantastic. You are still a very good lover."

"I would say that you are a very good lover too. I have you to thank for not being insecure about my naked body."

"I'm glad you let your nudity empower you. You really have a cute little pee-pee. I hope we can do it again."

"That would be great. Me and my cute little pee-pee love your hot nude body. My small penis really likes your bare ass and so do I."

They saw several souls clapping for them, the two nudists took a bow and walked to the Rewind Spring. Pit put his arm around Palutena and cupped her breast. She smiled as Pit held a bare tit in his hand and fondled it as they walked. All the way, Pit kept thinking about all of the wonderful sex Pit had with her and anyone else he fucked ever since she stole his clothes.

By the time they arrived, it was night and they were too tired, so they slept right next to it, planning to use first thing in the morning.


	40. Streak Week (Part 3)

Day 5

Pit could just see Palutena's pink areolas and nipples showing right in his eyes. Her nipples grew hard and pointy in part because of the slightly cooler air, but mostly because of the hungry lust in Pit's eyes. The goddess asked teasingly, "Like what you see, nudie cutie?"

Palutena tugged gently at her nipples, making Pit whisper throatily, "I love what I see. I think I need to taste those right now!"

The unclothed angel bent over and opened his mouth, and Palutena obligingly cupped her breasts and scooted her body close to Pit so he could reach them. Pit's lips closed around one pink nub and sucked hard. Palutena moaned as the warm contact sent shivers down her spine, she pressed her chest against his lips, rubbing the nipple of her other breast against his cheek as she felt his tongue begin to flick rapidly across her nub, causing more ripples through her body. She tought to herself, "Have to stop now, or I'll never make it!"

Feeling herself getting flushed from all the attention and starting to lose control, she pulled away from Pit and her nipple pulled from his mouth with a small popping noise, then Palutena paid attention to her angel's stiffening rod. She stroked it a few times, marveling at its warmth and small size, then let his penis drop out of her hand. The circumcised foreskin of Pit's member was next to a bright pink tip. Palutena slipped into the Rewind Spring and looked innocently over at Pit, pretending to notice his cock inches away from her face for the first time, saying in mock despair, "Oh goodness, Pit. You're completely in the nude and your lovely cock is showing! What am I going to do with you?"

Pit shrugged and grinned, "I guess you'll have to do something about it!"

"I guess I will!"

She grabbed his shaft in her hand and promptly put the tip in her mouth, then ran her tongue over the mushroom tip of Pit's shaft, tasting him, giving him a few strokes before being rewarded by the taste of his pre-cum on her tongue, this caused her to exclaim, "Oh my, this is so delicious!"

Her senses were in overdrive as she stood completely naked in the spring, the quiet burble of the hot tub water created an island of sound, the water itself was just hot enough so as to not be shocking when you stepped into it. The bubbles created by water jets caressed her legs, tingling against her skin. The cool morning breeze was giving Palutena goose pimples, and she was glad for the hot water she was standing in. She smiled at Pit, standing at the edge of the spring wearing nothing at all, his small cock was completely hard now with arousal as he looked down at the love of his life waiting for him in the spring. Pit joined her and they skinny dipped as much as they wanted, letting the effects of time on their naked bodies be undone so they could looked a little younger.

Palutena reached with her hand and curled her fingers around his small shaft. Stroking the length of it, she could feel his heartbeat as it throbbed beneath her fingers while she noticed his testicles were as small as raisins and she asked, "Would you like me to suck on this baby?"

She flicked the hole in its tip with her tongue, resting her lips against it, Pit said, "Please...It has been hard for so long, it's starting to ache."

He spread his feet so she could reach him better. Palutena responded by cupping his balls in her free hand and juggled them gently in her fingers before giving them a little tug. Her lips parted and she slowly allowed him in, brushing the length of his shaft as far as she could take him in. She swirled her tongue around his shaft as she pulled back, leaving glistening skin behind. As she continued to lick and nibble the mushroom tip, she was rewarded by glistening beads of pre-cum landing on her lips. Palutena's body was awash with heat as her own passion mounted, she loved sucking his cock as she knew he truly enjoyed it. Knowing how much it was affecting him was making her own arousal rise, she could feel her own core getting hot and wet.

Stroking with her hand as she moved her mouth up and down, she could hear Pit moaning in pleasure so she continued to play with his balls and suck him as she looked up to his face. Pit's eyes were closed in pleasure and his head was tilted back as he focused on the pleasure Palutena was giving him. She felt another rush of heat through her nude body as she whispered, "Nudie cutie, I want you to lick me."

Palutena pulled him down into the tub with her. On the same level again, she reached up and kissed Pit passionately. Her lips touching his, their tongues touching and then entwining, she pressed up against him as she ran her fingers through his hair. The tips of her nipples brushed against his hairless chest and sent shivers up her spine. She could feel the hot presence of his rod pressed against her flat belly. With the strength of her arms, she pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around him, holding on tight. Pit nearly came as he felt Palutena's hot flesh press against him, his shaft was underneath her now, rubbing against her lips as they continued to kiss. Wanting to save himself for a bit later, he stepped down into the bottom of the spring and turned around to set his goddess down on the edge.

She lost all train of thought as her bare body gave a huge shiver. Pit's tongue had arrived and flicked at her clit teasingly, causing her to forget everything. Palutena felt her angel's tongue slide up and down her outer lips, running over the smooth texture of her freshly and almost completely shaved skin, sending tingles throughout her lower body. The clever tongue eventually explored deeper, and she felt it sliding over the skin of her inner folds to the center of her womanhood.

Pit loved how Palutena tasted and this time was no exception. He licked her skin with abandon as she started to writhe on the edge. He used his tongue to probe between her folds, going up one side and down the other, taking in her scent as her body reacted. Ever so gently using his teeth, he caught her skin between them, nibbling and exciting her. Her mons was rubbing against his nose as she tried to make more contact with him to increase her pleasure. Finally, he slid his tongue right up the middle of her center until he reached her steaming hole. He plunged his tongue into her, eliciting a cry from Palutena as her hips bucked in the throes of her orgasm.

Palutena's body began to calm as the ripples of her orgasm faded, leaving her fulfilled and tingly. She felt Pit begin his assault on her senses anew, knowing he was going to try and make her cum again and loved him more for it, so she reached down to gently grab his cock head, pushing it away from her dripping pussy as she said, "I want to suck on that beautiful cock again before you slide it into me. I've cum once already and now I want to make sure you get to do the same!"

The goddess got on her hands and knees, commanding, "I want you to put your beautiful cock between my lips, right now!"

She opened her mouth wide. Not needing to be told twice, Pit waded over to her, holding his rod in his hand and inserted it right into Palutena's waiting mouth. Moving his hips back and forth, he proceeded to thrust between her sucking lips. Pit felt her teeth slide over his skin as the tip brushed against the roof of her mouth, adding a new sensation and bringing him closer to cumming. Palutena licked and sucked at Pit's cock, then reached between her legs and started to slide her fingers across her clit, spreading her lips. She could hear the wet noises her fingers were making as she plunged two, then three fingers into her hot hole.

Palutena sensed that Pit was getting close and she longed to have his hardness inside her. Pulling his cock from her mouth, she got up and pushed him to the other side of the pool, until his legs bumping on the edge caused him to sit. She admired Pit sitting naked there for a moment, seeing how handsome and fit he was, his mast at full attention and sticking up in the air. Palutena gave a small growl of pleasure, "I am going to fuck you now, right here in the open. I want that cock deep inside me now!"

With that, Palutena turned her back to Pit and straddled his legs in a crouch. She slowly lowered herself, wiggling her hips to direct his shaft into the part of her that longed for it, she was so wet that there was no resistance as she continued to sink onto his shaft. Her lips parted as the tip, then the shaft penetrated her heat. Palutena groaned in pleasure as Pit's rod filled her tunnel, until his two inches were fully in.

She raised herself, his cock sliding out and lowered herself again slowly, enjoying the sensation of being filled by something so small yet hard. Another slow up and down movement, and Palutena felt the tingly buzzy feeling starting to build as she started to lift herself up and down on Pit's shaft quicker, starting to lose herself again in sensations. On the way up, his cock would almost pop out of her grasping lips, and on the way down, she would impale herself, feeling him rub deep against her tunnel walls. Palutena reached down with her hand and started to rub her clit in a circle, she gasped as her over-sensitized nether center sent shivers through her body. She felt Pit's hands grab her breasts and start twisting her nipples, sending more waves of pleasure through her from a different direction. Rubbing her clit in tight little circles, faster and faster, she felt the tingles starting in her lower legs and start their way upwards.

Pit began to thrust his hips upwards, lifting his goddess up and impaling her on his rock hardness. He felt her weight on him as his powerful legs raised her feet off the ground. Unable to hold back any longer, his mind went blank with pleasure as the volcano that had been building between his legs finally erupted. His shaft pulsed and spurted streams of hot white cum into the depths of Palutena's pussy. Her fingers swirled like lightning on her clit, causing her to lose all control. The all-consuming sensations exploded across her body as she cried out, travelling up from her clit across her tummy and the entirety of her body upwards. Her tunnel convulsed as she came, and gripped her angel's throbbing cock tightly. Palutena collapsed backwards onto Pit, the pleasure of her orgasm lingering inside her.

They laid there for hours, Palutena enjoying the closeness she always felt when they cuddled while he was still inside her. She felt his cock twitch for a short while and then start to soften as they relaxed. The occasional shiver crossed her body as small aftershocks reminded her of how good she felt.

When they got out, they took a good look at each other, seeing how different their bodies looked after being in the Rewind Spring. Palutena's pubic hairs were gone, leaving her private area as smooth and shaven as Pit's. Also, Pit's penis looked like it may have shrank a little, which Palutena ask witha little smirk, "Uh, Pit?"

"What, Lady Palutena?"

"Is it me or is your penis smaller?"

He looked down and saw it, "I don't think so. Isn't it one inch?"

"When flaccid. It's two inches when erect..."

Palutena used her staff to make a ruler and measured it, "...but now it's only one inch when erect."

"Oh. Then how long is it when flaccid?"

She used her staff to make his cock relaxed and measured, concluding, "One half inch."

"Is that bad?"

"On the contrary, nude dude. The smaller size means girls will think your penis is even cuter!"

A voice said, "I agree."

They were surprised to hear another person, who revealed herself to be Pandora, naked as they were and having eavesdropped on their little public fuck. Pit smiled, "What a pleasant surprise, Pandora."

Palutena asked, "What are you doing here?"

The blue-haired goddess answered, "I was planning to skinny dip, but seeing you both here, naked in the Underworld gave me a better idea."

Pit asked, "What?"

"Inviting you both to my lair, we can have all of the fun we want, just the three of us."

Palutena grinned, "Ready when you are."

The angel and his goddess followed Pandora back to her castle. However, they were tired because night had fallen by the time they arrived, so the blue-haired woman let Pit sleep on a couch and Palutena on another couch near the first one.

* * *

Day 6

Pit and Palutena woke up hearing and feeling licks on their naked bodies. They saw Twinbellows, one head licking Pit's penis and the other licking Palutena's vagina. This caused them to giggle, Pit saying, "Boy, they like our private parts."

Pandora greeted them, still naked, "They sure do. Perhaps you would like them to pound you?"

Palutena got on all fours and smiled, "I'll go first."

Twinbellows made like a hammer and pounded her, the huge cock stretching her a little and thrusting in and out, Palutena screamed as she was fucked like an animal and by an animal too. The naked goddess could barely even get the whole cock inside her as she felt a load of semen being blasted into her and one spilling out of her like a waterfall.

The angel was next, the two-headed dog fucked Pit doggy style, his butthole stretched like last time as the massive penis was deep in Pit's butt, Pandora even gave Pit a quick fondle to speed up the process. One load from Twinbellows went deep in Pit's ass and Pit's cock shot out one load on the floor. Next, Pandora allowed Pit to return the favor, she had Twinbellows hold still so Pit could fuck them back.

He humped at an insane pace, despite his shrunken cock and the inability to fill them up completely, he managed to build up more pleasure eventually. Pit came in Twinbellows, his load triggering the canine to cum on the floor. The goddess of calamity remarked, "What a mess."

The goddess of light added, "Remind to find out if I'm pregnant. I might have dog-goddess hybrid babies."

Pit said, "If you are, you can always use your powers to undo it. You don't need to worry about me or Twinbellows."

Pandora grabbed some water and a bar of soap and scrubbed it on Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy, saying, "Just so we don't get dog hair in our mouths."

Once that was taken care of, they ventured back into the City of Souls, giving souls a sight to behold. Pit put his arms around the goddesses as they both fondled his cock while they strolled. They settled between some crystalline structures, different from a few days ago. The women had Pit lie on his back and Palutena leaned down and licked around the head of his cock while Pandora kissed his chest. One of Pit's hands gripped Palutena's ass while the other squeezed her breast.

Palutena shifted on her knees, trying to ignore the wetness between her legs as she sucked lightly on the tip. Hearing Pit groan only increased her desire. Palutena lowered her mouth, feeling him fill it as she sucked and his hand reached between her legs to play with her pussy. The sound of her wetness filled the city as her hand rubbed your balls as Palutena sucked more of him into her mouth. Pit lifted his hips, trying to get as much as possible into her mouth, his fingers pumped in and out of her, making both of them moan.

Pit climbed up between Palutena's legs while Pandora sat next to her, Pandora's hands cupped Palutena's breasts and played with her nipples. The naked angel kissed his way up Palutena's thighs as Pandora's hands caress Palutena's chest and stomach while Pit's lips got closer to his goddess's pussy, feeling how wet Palutena was, kissing close to the pudenal cleft. Pandora took one of Palutena's breasts into her mouth and her tongue swirled around her nipple, she bit and pulled it with her teeth, then leaned over and started to do the same to the other breast.

The nude angel's tongue slid up Palutena's slit, tasting the wetness as he went, flicking her clit, then slide back down. Pit spread her legs and then opened her pussy with a few fingers, making the green-haired goddess groan as Pit's tongue lingered, barely licking, barely touching and making her squirm.

Pandora's hand slid down Palutena's body, she rubs her clit and then Palutena felt her tongue push into her, making her hips buck as Pandora kissed her neck with small bites. Palutena closed her eyes as Pandora kissed up her neck, then her cheek. Her lips against Palutena's while Pandora continued to rub her clit, then Palutena slipped her tongue into Pandora's mouth. Pandora started to suck it while Pit's thrusted in and out of Palutena.

Palutena moaned into Pandora's mouth as Pit increased his intensity, making her hips buck harder. Pandora's fingers rubbed faster, then they both stopped, Palutena managed not to cum, but trembled as they pulled away. Pit put Palutena's legs on his shoulders and teased her pussy with the head of his dick, rubbing it against her wet folds and swollen clit. He was careful as he eased into his goddess. Both of them groaned as he push deeper.

The goddess of calamity faced Pit and put a leg on either side of Palutena's head. Palutena reached up and gripped Pandora's ass as she lowered her wet, plump pussy to her lips. She licked at Pandora's folds as she moved back and forth. Her sweet wetness dripped on Palutena's tongue. Palutena moaned and gripped Pandora's ass tighter as Pit thrust harder. Pandora's juice drips down Palutena's chin and neck. Palutena's lips and tongue played with Pandora's clit, lapping and slurping as Pandora grinded against her. Palutena pushed a finger inside her and then another, curling them and pushing them deep.

Pit fucked Palutena faster, growing harder with each thrust as he cupped Palutena's breasts and massaged them, pushed them together, rubbed and even pinched her nipples. Pandora's fingers were back on Palutena's pussy and she spread it to allow Pit to sink deeper. Palutena's moans muffled between Pandora's lips and her eyes closed as they both worked to get themselves off.

Pandora's pussy tightened around Palutena's fingers, Pandora shouted, "Ahhh fuck yes!"

The blue-haired woman kept grinding, only thinking about her pleasure for the moment. Lost in the feeling as Palutena's fingers twisted in and out and her tongue lapped at Pandora's clit as her wetness floods Palutena's lips as Pandora begegd, "Oh my God. Don't stop. Please."

Her begging turned Palutena on and she tighten around her. Pit groaned, "Cum on her, Lady Palutena."

Pit pulled her legs from his shoulders and pulled out, he spread them wide and then his tongue slipped inside Palutena in and out. He gripped her inner thighs as Palutena sucked on Pandora's clit, trying hard to only focus on her as his tongue drove into her. Pandora started to shake, "Fuuuuck. Fuck. Fuuuck."

She clenched Palutena's fingers as her orgasm worked through her. Palutena's fingers, lips and chin were drenched in her wetness. Pandora shuddered, breathing heavily. Slowly, Pandora moved off her face, then got on the ground and started to suck Pit, who rubbed Palutena's clit and tongue fucked Palutena as she propped herself on her elbows so she could watch. Pit pulled his tongue out and pushed two fingers inside, his thumb rubbed Palutena's clit and she fell back as his fingers played with her folds. The bare angel licked, sucked and devoured her pussy as Palutena writhed through her orgasm.

Even as Palutena came down from it, Pit insisted on licking her, making sure to clean up the mess he made, then Pandora made Pit lie back down and Palutena kneeled between his legs. Palutena licked up his shaft, sucked the tip into his mouth and rolled her tongue around, squeezing his balls as she sucked. Pit thrusted, trying to get more of him into her mouth, but Pandora held down her legs. Pandora also kissed and licked his inner thigh. The goddesses looked at each other as their mouths pleasures and teased Pit, who tried to push Palutena's head down, but Paluena pushed his hand away, rendering him helpless as he pleaded, "Please. Take more. Fuck."

Pit's hips grinded, Palutena smiled and shook her head as she continued to lick. Palutena moved over so Pandora could lick and suck his balls, making Pit groan loudly. Pandora's hand pushed on the back of his head. Palutena opened her mouth and let Pit fill it. Throbbing yet small, Palutena sucked him in, taking in as much of Pit as she could, pushing her mouth up and down. Her tongue swirled as she heard Pit moan, his breath was get shallow and she felt Pit start to thrust, she said, "Stay right there."

Pit pushed into her mouth to make Palutena take a considerable amount of Pit, who held her head in place. He thrust in and out slowly, spit and precum dripped down his shaft and her chin. He tried not to go too fast, he wanted to savor every second. Their eyes locked and Pit moaned as Pandora's fingers played with Palutena's pussy. Pandora said, "Mmm baby, she's so wet."

Pit said, "Finger her. Make her cum while I cum in her mouth."

Palutena groaned as Pandora pushed her fingers inside her. Pit's thrusts were still slow, but a little harder now. Both of them were fucking Palutena in their own way. The goddess of light closed her eyes as the goddess of calamity rubbed her clit with her other hand. Pit's dick slid in and out of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat each time. Palutena started to cum again, she tried not to move too much as Pit picked up speed. She moaned and then Pit twitched as he filled her mouth. Palutena swallowed as much as she could. The rest dripped down his shaft and her chin. Pandora licked the cum from her chin and then kissed her before she licked the rest from Pit.

Palutena giggled at her naked angel, "Not bad for an adorably tiny pee-pee."

Pit giggled back, "Look at it, my penis is so teeny tiny."

Pandora playfully flicked it, "Almost as small as a nipple."

Pit sat up straight, masturbating in front of them, Palutena and Pandora fondling his cock too to help him cum. However, the recent orgasms left Pit unable to make it happen, Palutena had an idea, she pointed her staff at Pit's penis, making it cum endlessly like he was peeing for a long time. They all walked back, Pit cumming all the way. Once back at Pandora's residence, Palutena turned it off, making Pit stop cumming.

This time, Pandora invited them to sleep in her room. They were all comfy in her queen size bed.


	41. Streak Week (Part 4)

Day 7

Pit woke up first, admiring Palutena and Pandora's bodies, the curves of their breasts, the slopes of their stomachs leading towards their centers, the place holding all his sexual desires. Pit licked his lips in anticipation, Palutena noticed and let Pit watch as her hands travel over her naked body, she was well proportioned, her breasts round and firm and big, her hips shapely, thighs thick and strong, Pit could imagine them wrapped around him, her long legs that were hairless, her mound bare and inviting, her long green hair flowing over the pillows surrounding her.

The angel got out of bed and Palutena moved to him to softly kiss his skin and caress your balls, licking his tip before taking his helmet deep into her mouth, sucking his cock before rise as Pit moaned, "Lady Palutena, kiss every inch of my naked body."

Palutena giggled, "You have soft skin."

The goddess kissed his nudity from top to bottom, being sure not to miss a spot. She paid special attention to his nipples, his belly button, his penis, his testicles and his buttocks, planting soft kisses to make him gasp at the tingle. Palutena stroked Pandora's hair from her face before she lowered her mouth to hers. Palutena kissed her closed lips until they parted and invited her in to kiss her deeper. Pandora reached up and rested her hand on Palutena's cheek.

As their kisses deepened, Pit watched happily from the front of the bed as Palutena moved her hands down Pandora's body to mould and caress her breasts, she tested out how responsive Pandora's nipples were by giving them a little squeeze and twist. Pandora arched her back in response and Palutena know exactly what to do with her first. She planned to make her way down Pandora's body to rubbed her clit until she orgasms on Palutena's fingers and before she could come back to earth, Palutena intended to straddle her so that Pandora eats her pussy as Palutena eats hers in return. She would have Pandora cum again and Palutena planned to gush on her face before letting Pit join them and take their pleasures to the next level, Palutena asked Pit, "Would you like to masturbate while you watch, nudie cutie?"

Pit eagerly answered, "Ok."

He fondled his own cock while Palutena continued to kiss Pandora before breaking away to explain what I have planned for her, Palutena asked her, "Are you happy to receive what I wish to do?"

Pandora smiled and said, "Yes please. I'm already wet with anticipation."

The goddess of calamity reached out to caress Palutena's breasts and invited her to make her way down Pandora's beautiful body. Palutena looked over to her to see if she was happy with her plans before Pit joined them. Palutena moved her lips from Pandora's mouth to trail kisses down over her breasts, nibbling and sucking as she moaned. Her fingers were making their way down Pandora's ribs, over her stomach and down to her mound, Palutena inched her fingers over Pandora's hairless mound to slip in between her lips to find that she was still wet with desire.

Palutena's fingers lightly caressed Pandora's outer lips, flicking over her sensitive clithood, Pandora arched her back, pressing her mound closer to Palutena, who suckled her breast as her finger rubbed over Pandora's pelvic bone thrusting into her vagina to find her walnut. The goddess of light feel a flood of cunt juice, thick in the prime of her fertile window, and Palutena moaned, knowing how delicious it would be when she made her way down to taste. Palutena withdrew her finger and as she glanced over to Pit, staring deeply into his eyes as he still groped his own penis, she raised her finger to Pandora's mouth, forcing her to taste herself, she licks her juice off Palutena's fingers greedily, begging for more.

Her hand returned to Pandora's cunt, thrusting in and out, rubbing on her pelvic bone and flicking her clit as Palutena felt her building towards her first orgasm. Pandora's hips rose off the mattress as it hit and she screamed out in pleasure, but Palutena didn't allow her to come back to earth before she straddled her face, she smiled up at Pit before Palutena lowered her lips to Pandora's pussy. Soon, they would all be sharing her glorious pussy together, but first Palutena wanted to gush on her face, to make her cum from the attention her mouth would give her, Palutena would own her first before Pit owned them both.

Palutena grinder her hips against Pandora's face, making the blue-haired goddess taste her so that she knows how much Palutena wanted her by the amount of wetness she had between her thighs. She felt Pandora's tongue dart out to lick along her clit hood, flicking her bolt up and down and Palutena matched her actions with her own tongue on Pandora's clit. They licked and grinded in unison until they both were building. Palutena felt that she needed more pressure, so she give Pandora more pressure, hoping she will match her by nibbling on her clit, rubbing it between her teeth, Pandora matched her actions and Palutena knew she was close to the edge of her peak, so she rubbed on her pelvic bone hard with the tip of her tongue as Palutena felt herself building, Pandora did the same.

In the meantime, Pit felt his small erection about to ejaculate and he eventually splattered a load of his semen on the naked goddesses. This triggered Palutena to feel her gush let go, flooding her release over Pandora's face, squirting until she stopped as she tasted Pandora's cum on her lips, she has found her release also.

After that, Pit moved over to the bed, knowing their bodies reactions and having read when they were going to come. He sat down on the mattress beside them and as Palutena looked up from Pandora's pussy, Pit reached for Palutena to kiss. Pit tasted Pandora's juices from Palutena's lips. The goddess of light rose off of Pandora's face to allow them all to kneel together on the mattress. Pandora and Palutena looked at each other and silently agreed that it was time that they worked together to pleasure Pit.

The deities both leaned forward to kiss Pit's mouth, the three of them sharing in a kiss of passion. Hands from all of them caressing each other, breasts were rubbed and squeezed as was Pit's chest and shoulders, they feel the strength of his nude body under their palms. Palutena guided her hand down Pit's body until his cock is in her hand, Palutena stroke along her angel's shaft as Pandora reached down to caress and scratch his balls. Pit reached down to suckle their breasts, taking his time to pleasure both of them with his mouth as they kneeled together. Both women were arching their backs from the pleasure Pit bestowed upon them.

Pit lied back on the pillow as he pulled Palutena closer, he guided his goddess to sit on his face. Palutena looked down his body, her buttocks were in his line of sight as his tongue darted out to lick her cunt. Pandora kneeled between his thighs and reached forward to kiss Palutena, fondling her breasts. Palutena guided her hands to Pit's cock before she reached for Pandora's head and gently lowered her face towards Pit so that Pandora could suck his cock as Pit was eating her.

Palutena reached forward to twist Pandora's nipples as she felt herself building towards her next orgasm, then watched as Pandora's head bobbed up and down on Pit's penis. This excites Palutena to watch Pandora pleasuring Pit and she reached for Pandora's face and drag her up his body so that Pandora lowered her pussy over his erection, Pandora was riding him cowgirl as Palutena fucked his face. They goddesses leaned towards each other to kiss, their hands squeezing each other's breasts. Palutena felt Pit's moans of pleasure against her clit as she let go and gush on her nudist angel.

Pit was building from the pleasures of Pandora on his cock, so he lifted Palutena off of his face and lifted Pandora off of his cock. It wasn't time to come yet, Pit still had so many plans for them both first. He knew that he wanted to spill his seed in Palutena, for it to reach deep into her womb, that Pit would own her this way today as Palutena took Pandora and drove her crazy with her next orgasm. Pandora would lie there, grateful to be part of their naughty games today, but first, Pit had a few things in store for both of them before Pit would thrust his cock into Palutena to find his release.

Pandora asked Pit to reach into her drawer to retrieve a jeweled butt plug, Palutena was happy to see Pit lube his member before he told her to turn around and present her arse to the sky and spread her legs apart. Palutena stood beside the bed and presented herself to Pit, who handed the plug to Pandora and told her to insert it slowly into Palutena's butthole and pleasure her with it. Pit told Pandora that if Palutena was well pleasured by her, she would be rewarded. Pandora smiled at Pit before reaching to take the butt plug.

Pandora ran her hands over Palutena's butt cheeks before she pressed the plug against her opening. She pulled it away, but before she lowered it towards Palutena again, her other hand raised and came down firmly on her cheek, spanking Palutena, making her moan and thrust forward with the pleasure. Pandora teased Palutena's asshole once more by pushing the plug a little further in before removing it and repeating her spank on the other cheek. Before Palutena finished moaning from the pleasure it brought, the plug was back at her opening and pressing through her sphincter. Palutena opened up and take her plug in deeply, she moaned and felt herself moisten with desire for more. Pandora reached her other hand between Palutena's thighs until her fingers thrust in to rub against her walnut. Instantly, Palutena was cumming on her fingers while Pit was caressing Palutena's back as Pandora was pleasuring her, Pit's hands roamed over Palutena's bare body and he twisted her nipples as she came.

The angel told Pandora that she was a good girl and she was to be rewarded. Pit assisted Palutena to stand up as Pandora told Pit to reach into the drawer for her vibrator. He said to Palutena that he would use it on Pandora now as Pit fucked his goddess. Pit guided Palutena to the end of the bed and bent her over the end so that Pit could enter her from behind, the jeweled butt plug would remain in her ass as his cock entered her cunt, he would thrust in her hard and fast until they both orgasmed, but Pit was to ensure Pandora enjoyed her reward, Pit was to make her cum too. The three of them would find their final release of the day together.

As Palutena positioned herself over the end of the bed, Pit kissed and caress Pandora as she positioned herself on the mattress in front of Palutena so that she was between her thighs. Palutena looked up from her bent over position to the beauty of Pandora's pussy in front of her, ready to receive. Pit walked up behind Palutena, but before he pressed his cock into her vagina, his hands join hers to pleasure Pandora together.

Pit lubed up the vibrator so that Palutena could play it over Pandora's sensitized clit. Palutena rubbed it down to press against her opening as Pit's finger found the spot on the top of her clithood to rub and press against that made Pandora buck under their fingers. Just as Palutena pushed the vibrator into Pandora's cunt, Pit guided his cock into Palutena's.

Palutena guided the vibrator in and out of Pandora's pussy in time, matching Pit's rhythm in Palutena, slowly at first as they all built, but getting faster and thrusting harder until Palutena feel Pandora shudder with her orgasm. Pandora's hands were on her breasts, pleasuring herself. Palutena held the vibrator in deep and reached forward to rub on her clit until Pandora was screaming through her orgasm. She let go of her build and matched Pandora's shudders with her own, Palutena also felt her own cunt juices flowing out as she gush on Pit's cock pounding me. Pit's hands were gripping my hips and Palutena could hear him panting as she feel his seed spurt out into her, thrusting forward with each powerful spurt of cum hitting her uterus wall.

They all separated and moved to lie tangled on the bed as we caught their breaths. Pit said, "Thanks for letting us crash at your place for Streak Week, Pandora."

Pandora panted, "No problem."

Palutena frowned, "It's a shame it's over."

Pit looked a little disappointed, "We have to go."

Pandora sighed sadly, "Nuts."

Pit reassured her, "Don't worry, we'll be back soon...me at least."

They had a group hug, Pit and Palutena warped back home.


	42. More Stadium Streaking

Palutena giggled at her naked angel as she asked, "Pit?"

"What, Lady Palutena?"

"After you streaked in a baseball stadium, I was wondering one thing. Are you interested in streaking a football stadium?"

"That would be awesome! Let's go!"

They warped to the nearest football stadium they could find, occupying some empty seats in the front row. Palutena said, "Just like last time, I'll come to your aid if something goes wrong."

Pit was completely naked and ready to put on yet another show, he hopped on the field and ran, streaking like he had never streaked before, he shouted as he sprinted, "Woo hoo! I'm totally nude in a football game!"

The angel streaking shocked some people and abruptly put the game on pause. Parents guided young children away, single guys looked away in discontentment while single ladies giggled and wolf whistled.

10 yards in, some security guards came running from behind, making Pit run faster.

20 yards in, roughly half of the stadium was empty, mainly because parents took their kids back to their homes.

30 yards in, more guards came as Pit kept running as fast as his legs could carry him, narrowly escaping one tackle for a guard.

40 yards in, Pit noticed his naked body on a big screen, he was too busy looking and giggling at his butt jiggling that he tripped and fell. He franctically tried to get back up, but now the guards were so close to getting him.

50 yards in, Pit finally got tackled. He could not escape and was cuffed.

One guard said, "So you like flashing, do you? Well, if you insist, we won't force you to wear a jumpsuit in jail."

Another guard said, "It's not like he has much to show off. His thing is pretty small."

Pit whimpered to himself, "Lady Palutena, help."

Palutena couldn't just stand there, she used her staff to magically uncuff Pit and make the guards disappear. Once they were gone, Palutena walked to her naked angel, slowly stripping her clothes piece by piece. She dropped her shoes and socks at the 10 yard line, her dress at the 20 yard line, her bra at the 30 yard line and her panties at the 40 yard line. All of this while single men were developing erections from seeing the goddess of light get naked.

Now at the middle of the stadium, bare as Pit was, Palutena kneeled down to suck her angel's penis and grope his ass. Pit moaned as his naked body was shivering with anticipation, as was Palutena's. She knew very well that she and Pit were there to fuck and to be fucked. Pit's cock solidified in her hands as his palms wrapped against her bountiful buttocks and slapping them like a pervert, the sounds of her slapping flesh loud enough to be heard by all.

There was some impatient heckling, but the crowd knew Pit would impale the delicious beauty on his small cock and a subtle feel of her sex showed Pit that Palutena was ready. Her cunt lips parted to the feel of his blunt cock, spearing into her moist warmth with effortless ease. She was moaning and groaning as she bounced up and down her angel's body, being careful to not to let his penis fall out of her pussy. Pit fondled Palutena's breasts to add fuel to the fire inside them, their gushing private parts swept into repeated orgasms from the fill of an cute naked angel's prick releasing load after load in his goddess's vagina.

Palutena giggled as Pit's fingers pinched her bum into an arousing squeal, she was ready to comply. She would orgasm again, making for quite the the public showing, the sheer explicitness and the rampant thrusting against her G-Spot would force her into another climax. A handful of thrusts would send her arousal into to the stratosphere, unable to fight the pleasure for a moment longer. She was new enjoying it, the experienced goddess that she was, Palutena reveled in her pounding, almost wishing for it to never end so Pit could force the sort of pleasure on her in middle of the football stadium all day long.

In fact, it actually looked like they were. They were there before lunchtime, now it was after dinnertime. Everyone lost track of time as Palutena was still squealing and writhing as Pit still had his cock buried into her. Now Palutena's fingers swirled over her clit, touching Pit's penis as he rammed it into her. Her lust was swimming, her pussy spasmed as thousands of women encouraged Pit to hammer her cunt until she was exhausted and drained while thousands of men encouraged Palutena to take it all like the slutty goddess she was.

They wanted Pit to fill her cunt with his seed, they wanted Palutena to be filled with his seed. They wanted to see her enjoy the naughtiness they were committing, to see her love the feelings in her cunt as his cock had her mind drunk with lust. Palutena's pussy was quivering as her deep pants and orgasmic cries filled the stadium, the crowd cheered, the interrupted players looked away, but Pit was not finished, slowly and deeply sliding his cock between her thighs and into her tight cunt.

Palutena was climaxing again. Her fingers rubbed quicker and quicker as a few feint drops of rain cascaded onto us, indicating bad weather. She jolted from the shock, the warm milky liquid sending shivers down her spine as orgasm after orgasm swept through her ravished nude body, until Pit felt himself reach his point of no return and a wave of relief powered through him. The goddess was tired, groaning and writhing on the end of his cock as Pit held his tiny prick deep into her cunt and unloaded several more spurts of his cum. Pit stepped back, admiring the roundness, softness and smoothness of her buttocks with a stream of white pearlescent cum on her thighs as she got up kissed Pit's lips.

Everyone present cheered, perhaps even louder than at the baseball stadium. Pit waved to the girls, Palutena waved to the boys, they took a bow and warped away. The players continued their game, trying to act like nothing happened.


	43. Nude Year's Eve

Back at the temple, Palutena seduced her naked servant by hugging him from behind, whispering, "Do you know what today is, nudie cutie?"

"New Year's Eve."

"You mean Nude Year's Eve."

Pit giggled at her joke and from a pinch on his ass. Palutena added, "We'll have a party. Viridi, Phosphora and Pandora will all join us."

"What about Gaol?"

"She's celebrating it with Magnus."

"Oh."

"You'll also be the naked entertainment again."

"Ok."

"I'm sure you're very comfortable when only you're the naked boy and all of the ladies are clothed at this point. Aren't you?"

"Of course, Lady Palutena. Just as long as I'm naked, I'll be fine whether others are or not."

By evening, the angel and goddess had floor ice cream for Pit, along with salads, chips, chocolate cake and pepperoni pizza, drinks included lemonade and coke. Viridi, Phosphora and Pandora all hugged and kissed the naked angel, feeling his bare skin on their clothes. Pit was nonchalant about being the only one who was completely naked, being casual as he chatted with the clothed women.

After a couple of hours of loud, friendly conversation and consuming refreshments, Palutena announced, "I feel like getting into the hot spring. What do you think, ladies and gentleman?"

All of them nodded and headed out towards the hot spring. Before they entered the hot spring, all four girls stripped off their clothes and laid them in a neat little pile, Palutena asked, "Pit, would you mind masturbating in front of us?"

Viridi and Phosphora concurred, "Yeah! Stroke your penis!"

Pandora giggled, "Make sure you get some cum in the water when you ejaculate."

Pit smiled, "Anything for the ladies."

The naked angel fondled his own cock, it was small, but he wasn't gonna stop until he came. Pit slowly moved his hands arounds his testicles and his shaft, letting the erection get harder and harder. Palutena and the other were staring intently, expecting his release to happen soon. Soon, Pit felt his seed about to erupt from the tip, he looked at his goddess, who nodded at him to give her approval. With that, Pit unleashed a small jet stream of semen and went from the side to the water, making it almost look like he was peeing in the hot spring. Now, with his load emptied out of his private part, Pit climbed into the hot tub.

Palutena grabbed a hold of his left arm, Pandora grabbed his right, and Palutena plunged her tongue deeply into Pit's mouth. At the same time, Pit felt Viridi and Phosphora massaging his legs, with each stroke moving their hand further up his thighs. As Palutena turned away from her kiss to catch a breath, it was Pandora's turn to shove her tongue into his mouth. Pit looked around for a moment, and saw that Viridi and Phosphora had twined their arms around each other and locked in a long, deep kiss while still massaging Pit's legs

Palutena began rolling her tongue around his ear, her arm around his waist as Pandora continued kissing Pit, whose erection was now in full bloom and so stiff it was a little painful. Pit then sensed Palutena towering over him, Pandora stopped kissing him and was now hovering behind her. Palutena softly commanded, "Stand up, nude dude."

As Pit did so, he stood totally nude with his exposed cock pointing straight out as the girls examined him.

Viridi giggled, "Wow, what a tiny cock he's got. How long do you think he could fuck you, Palutena?"

Phosphora answered, "Mmmm, with THAT thing, as long as he wants to!"

Pandora declared, "Wrap you legs around him, Palutena, and NEVER let him go!"

Palutena smiled, "Oooh, I would LOVE to make him cum...with my mouth...with my pussy...as much as he wants!"

All four girls stood up and began embracing the naked boy, kissing Pit and pawing him all over his naked body. If this was cock-teasing, Pit might not have known that it was on a completely different level. Palutena then said, "Let's show Pit how we really feel about his nakedness. Group hug, girls!"

With that, all four of them wrapped their arms around Pit and moved into a tight embrace. Pit's arms were pinned to his sides as each girl was kissing the nude boy, squirming against Pit while rubbing his cock with their hands or thighs. He heard soft moaning and groaning. Everywhere Pit could look or feel, there were puckered lips and manicured nails softly raking his arms or body, pointed nipples and flopping tits. Pit didn't know if it was the sexual desires going to his head, the food he ate, the heat of the hot spring or the body heat of the girls, but Pit began to feel woozy and soon blacked out.

When Pit came to, he was in a darkened bedroom, it looked like Palutena's. Pit felt a soft, lithe female body draped over Pit and a hand lightly stroking his penis, and Pit remembered where he was and why he was there. He reached up to turn on the light and saw Palutena, her face alight with desire. Everyone else was on either side of the bed, enjoying seeing Pit naked and pleasured. Palutena wrapped her arms around Pit, gave him a long, sensual tongue kiss, and climbed on top of her angel so that Pit's penis was justinside her vaginal entrance. Pit bucked his hips upward and jammed his one inch into her as far as it could go, feeling her shudder as he did so. Palutena exclaimed, "AHHHHH! Fill me up, nudie cutie!"

Pit felt her hips rolling as she ground her pelvis against his. Palutena reached over and turned off the light, then drew her legs up so that she was now more in a kneeling position, placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly bounced up and down on Pit's cock. Her pussy was wet and tight, and Pit felt her contracting around his cock as she rode Pit, who put his hands on her round, soft ass and kneaded her flesh, making Palutena moan, "Mmmm, I haven't had you do this too many times, nude dude. I like it. Please keep doing it!"

Palutena sped up her pace slightly as she continued, "Do you like how I work your hot cock? I've always liked having it in me. FUCK me with that adorably tiny pee-pee, nudie cutie! I want to feel every millimeter of that hard meat in me!"

The goddess leaned in, opened her mouth and speared Pit's with her soft, wet, probing tongue. Pit suddenly heard a slight yip from her, felt a shudder and a tightening around his cock, and then a deep, soft moan. Palutena's lips threatened to suck the air from his lungs as she continued her deep, passionate kissing. He barely moved as she seemed content to be doing all the work. She lifted away from Pit's mouth, and began long, slow licks of the right side of his face from his neck all the way up to his ear. As Palutena reached his ear, Pit gasped, "Ride my cock, Lady Palutena."

As if a switch had been thrown, Palutena suddenly quickened her pace. The bedsprings squeaked as she pounded away at Pit. Her moans increased, both in intensity and loudness. Pit truly felt like he was being fucked like and by a veritable untamed animal as her assault on Pit only swelled as one wave of orgasmic bliss after another overtook her. Her eyes shone in the semi-darkness as she squealed, "Oh, YES, Pit! YES, I LOVE that hard dick! FUCK me with that hard dick, nude dude! Make me cum, Pit! MAKE ME CUM!"

Palutena shuddered, emitted a wordless animal shriek and seemingly redoubled her efforts as Pit begin gasping and writhing, his own orgasm imminent. Pit held tightly to her madly bucking hips, roared out his own animal cry, and felt his cock twitching as one huge squirt after another exploded into her. She saw her bare angel convulsing beneath her, smiled and slowed down as Pit encircled her waist with his arms, she wrapped her long arms around his neck, and they kissed deeply, Palutena asked, "Did you enjoy that, Pit?"

Aside from the fact that Pit was still having trouble getting his breath after her deep kiss, he thought the question was rhetorical, so he didn't answer. Palutena smiled again and licked the end of his nose, then lied down, her head on his shoulder. Pit softly massaged Palutena back as she was on top of him, he heard a purr of satisfaction as she allowed his cock to fall out of her, followed by a slight stream of cum. The angel was exhausted as he often was after hard sex and he found that he was more tired when on the bottom for some reason. Pit drifted off to sleep, knowing that he had a gorgeous, horny and beautiful naked goddess in his arms and could have another at a moment's notice. It felt good and it was something he hadn't gotten tired of experiencing.

Pit didn't have any idea how long he had been dozing, but he awoke to another sensation he liked, the feeling of lips and hands around my cock and the warm wetness of a mouth and tongue as they explored Pit's manhood. He heard Pandora's muffled mmmphsand uhhhhs close by as she serviced his cock, along with additional soft voices of encouragement.

Palutena said, "Yeah, Pandora, _suck_ his cock! Make him shoot like I did! I want to see him shoot all over your face!"

Viridi said, "Was he _really_ that good? My God, his cock is so small!"

Phosphora said, "I can't wait until it's my turn to have him! Suck him, Pandora! He'll know he's been sucked by the time you're done with him!"

Pit opened his eyes, seeing Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora's silhouettes as they shifted back and forth in the darkness. He heard the sounds of friction and guessed that the three of them were sitting on the bed and masturbating while Pandora was sucking him off. All the additional grunting and moaning couldn't possibly be coming from Pandora, whose mouth was full of his cock. Phosphora leaned over and quietly entreated Pandora, "Could I have a little taste of him, too?"

Viridi answered, "Wait your turn. We're all going to get to have him eventually."

Phosphora mock-whined, "I know, but that cock is just driving me _wild!_ "

Meanwhile, what Pandora was doing to Pit was driving me equally as wild. She used his cock like she would an ice cream cone, first gently licking the tip and sides, then diving down and taking as much of Pit into her mouth as she could. All the while, Pandora was pumping the lower part with her hand and occasionally rolling his balls around. Pit could smell natural lubrication, but from which girl or girls, Pit couldn't even guess. Pandora started breathing quickly, then exhaled an explosive, "AAAahhhhhh!"

Pandora came. Finally, Pit couldn't hold out any longer, he felt the surge begin in his lower torso and bucked his hips towards Pandora to let her know his explosion was imminent. Palutena turned on the light, their four faces were masks of unbridled covetousness. Pit cried out, "UGGGHHHHH! UGGGGGGHHHH!"

As Pit felt the spurting rush out of his cock, Pandora held him around his hips as she drank my shooting semen. When it seemed Pit was done, she motioned to her other, who came in close. Palutena tilted her head backwards and opened her mouth wide, and Pandora spit some of Pit's semen into her gaping mouth. She did the same to Viridi and Phosphora. All four of them swished his cum around in their mouths a bit, then on a signal, swallowed simultaneously, then they loudly smacked their lips. Pit lied back on the bed, breathing heavily.

Viridi and Phosphora began, they took Pandora's place on the bed, then rammed their tongues into his mouth and slightly opened their legs so that Pit could feel their warm wetness against his pelvis. Pit was almost limp at their sudden, impulsive attacks. They wrapped their sexy long legs around his midsection as they moved down, each sucked one of Pit's nipples and cupped one of his testes as they whispered, "You got two more in you? We need to get fucked, and fucked _hard_ , one more time for each of us. Think you're up for it?"

The blondes growled lustfully into his ear, licked both sides of his face, and commanded again, "FUCK us, Pit!"

They both reached down with one hand and began pulling desperately on Pit's cock, both fighting for it's sperm. In almost no time, Pit was locked and loaded. Viridi hissed, "I'm already wet. SHOVE that big dick into me, _NOW!_ "

Phosphora hissed, "Ditto!"

Slowly, drawing the moment out for all it was worth, Pit slid himself into Viridi first and began fucking her with long, slow strokes. The nature goddess cried out, "Ahhhh! AAAAAHHHHH! Fuck me HARD, Pit!"

Pit felt her pussy sucking on him as he drew in and out. Viridi added, "I can't BELIEVE how hard you are, despite how small your member is! Shove that cock into me! FUCK me, oh, GOD, FUCK ME!"

He noticed Palutena and Pandora masturbating while watching, Palutena exhorted, "You heard her. Give her a good hard fuck for ALL of us, Pit!"

Pandora teased, "What a cute little pee-pee he's got. I think you can see how well he uses it!"

Pit turned to regard Phosphora, who, with a look of intense lust, was fingering herself furiously as she waited for her turn. Viridi shouted as her pussy tightened, "Oh, my GOD, I'm cumming! AHHHHHHH! FUCK ME HARDER, PIT! POUND MY PUSSY WITH THAT HARD COCK!"

Viridi tightened her arms around his neck, and bucked against his as Pit continued slamming at her. It took a few more bucks to make Viridi stop restraining herself and she let it all out. Phosphora carried her and placed on Palutena's laps, then started her turn.

Phosphora asked Pit to go doggy style, she got on all fours with her cunt facing Pit, who stuck his boner in to pound her harder than a mallet. His hips slapped her butt as pleasure built up more and more inside them in the form in semen. Phosphora shrieked, "Pit! Don't stop! Please! You're so close to finally fucking all of us!"

Thankfully, he did not. Pit kept moving his hips back and forth, cock in and out of her pussy. Pit asked, "Here it comes! Are you ready?"

"YES! DO IT! NOW!"

Pit came for the last tonight, pulling out to cum on her back and her hair and letting Phosphora spray her cum on Pit's legs. Palutena smiled, "Happy nude year, Pit."

He didn't say a word, he had passed out due to being tired. The women giggled at Pit and kissed him all at once, then cuddled with him to sleep the night away.


	44. Nude Year's Day

Pit woke up, noticing that Palutena, Pandora, Viridi and Phosphora took all of the covers, leaving none for him. He slipped past the naked women and walked to the mirror to watch his penis slowly harden. Once erect, Palutena hugged him behind, asking, "Happy Nude Year, nudie cutie."

Pandora joined them, "Going somewhere, Pit?"

"Nope. Just enjoying the sight my cute body."

Virid and Phosphora hugged him as well, "We all did."

Palutena giggled, "You brought us to some intense orgasms. Pound us, nude dude...right here, right now! Don't hold back on us!"

Pandora added, "Who needs Viagra when you have girls like us?"

Pit started with Palutena, shoving his small spasming cock into his goddess, making her exclaim, "OOOOOHHHH, so hard!"

Palutena wrapped her arms around Pit and leaned her head back. Pit moved her hair and kissed her on her neck as she tightened her grip. As Pit moved his face towards hers, Palutena opened her mouth and licked her lips with long strokes of her tongue. The naked angel plunged his tongue deeply into her mouth, feeling her suck on his tongue desperately her long green hair shook on her head as Pit rhythmically pounded at her hot pussy. Breathily, Palutena exclaimed "Yeah! Please! OH, YEAH! PLEASE! Please fuck me! Please! PLEASE! OH YEAH! I don't give a shit who knows I'm getting fucked!"

Pit continued his pulsating rhythm as he stood on tiptoe and leaned over Palutena as she lied back with her legs wrapped around his midsection and his hips slamming at her wide-open love hole. Palutena cried out, "AAHHH!"

The goddess pulled Pit down towards her, grabbing his head with both hands and ramming her tongue deeply into his mouth. Pit began breathing deeply and rhythmically, increasing the tempo of his thrusts as Pit realized that he was building to a rather monstrous orgasm himself. He pushed deeply several more times, then groaned into her sucking mouth as Pit felt his penis shooting long hot strands of cum into her. She held him close as they both gasped for breath. Palutena moaned, "Oooh, Pit, that was FAN-TAS-TIC"

She squeezed his hips with her thighs to emphasize each syllable of the last word. Palutena moved to let Viridi go next, she said, "Let me do something, okay?"

Viridi stood ramrod straight and perfectly still, with her back to Pit, she stood several inches shorter than Pit, who regarded her slim, perfect figure and the round of her ass partially blocked by her blonde hair. Pit walked up behind her, encircled her waist with his arms, and lightly kissed her on the neck. He heard a soft moan escape from her as she slowly rolled her head. Pit kissed her again on her neck. Viridi turned her head so that Pit could kiss her on her soft, open lips, giving Pit a bit of tongue as he did so. Pit slowly began to move his hands so that Pit was feeling her belly, all flat and perfect. As Pit pulled Viridi closer to him, she could feel the beginnings of his erection poking her bare butt. She grinned, moaned again and gave Pit a bit more tongue with the next kiss.

She shuddered as Pit lightly fluttered his hands across her small, but firm, breasts. Pit moved her hair aside, then moved his hands up and began massaging her pointed nipples. Breathily, Viridi begged, "Suck on them, Pit!"

The nature goddess turned, wrapped her arms around Pit and tilted her head back as Pit latched onto her pink left nipple. Gasping, Viridi pleaded, "Use your tongue, Pit! Make my nipples hard! As hard as that yummy cock of yours!"

Pit complied and Viridi squirmed in his grasp as he switched from one nipple to the other. He felt her lift her right leg and wrap it around Pit's bottom and with his left arm firmly around her waist, Pit reached down with his right hand and shoved two fingers into her sopping pussy. Viridi cried out, "Oh my GOD, play with my pussy! AAAHHHH, you're making me so fucking horny!"

He kept fingering her, but she had a better idea, Viridi dropped to her knees, wrapped one hand firmly around Pit's cock, then took about half of it into her mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth as she sucked him quickly. Pit put his hand on top of her head, massaging her head as she pleasured him. Viridi looked up at Pit, smiling both with her mouth and with her huge, loving eyes. She took Pit out of her mouth for a moment, licked from the base to the very tip, spit on the end and then plunged back down, moaning almost continuously. Pit could see, for the moment that she had taken my cock out, that it was spasming and noticed that his breathing was becoming hoarser and deeper. He gasped, "In a few seconds, I'm going to blow one HUGE load."

Viridi stopped blowing me, looked up and smiled, "Well, then, you'd better be inside me when that happens...not that I wouldn't mind a little protein snack from you!"

In a matter of seconds, the air was filled with the sound of her repeatedly shrieking, "Oh, YES! PLEASE! HARD! Oh, FUCK!"

Pit mindlessly pummeled her with his battering-ram of a cock. Their arms and legs secured around each other, their lips locked and our tongues dancing around each other, they thrashed as one. He wanted to try to hold out, but he eventually let out a mighty roar and felt what seemed to be one long, creamy shot issued from his spasming cock. Viridi held him close as Pit gasped for breath. They were both flushed and pouring sweat as Viridi whispered, "Oh, WOW, Pit, that was amazing. You are _some_ kind of lover."

He rolled off Viridi and onto his back. Phosphora had her arms wrapped around Pit and her legs twining around his. Her head laid on his shoulder, and as Pit fitfully dozed, she kept whispering in his ear "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me now. I want that hard cock ramming away at my soft pussy. I'm gonna take you the second you're hard again. Oooh, fuck me, hot stud of an angel! Fuck my wet, soft, hot pussy! You _know_ you want to, naked boy!"

Pit felt her hand grasp his cock a couple of times to see if Pit was hardening, he almost nodded off as she satisfied herself by masturbating to orgasm several times, moaning her pleasure into his ear and exhorting him that while her finger felt fine, she would prefer it was his cock. The nude angel came awake when Phosphora lightly slapped his cheek, her arms and leg were wrapped firmly around Pit who stroked Phosphora's beautiful blonde hair and lightly massaged her back for a few moments. Pit heard her exhale, "Mmmmmm."

Phosphora tightened her grip on Pit for a second, then her left hand slid slowly down his side and found what it was looking for and began slowly stroking his hardening cock, she rose slightly and kissed Pit wetly on his mouth. Pit could see the burning desire in her eyes as she put her head on his chest and stared directly at him, she climbed up on top of Pit and lowered herself slowly and let his manhood fill her up, moaning "OH, God, how I love feeling that inside me,"

She began twisting herself on Pit's cock, laying herself down on him, her head on his shoulder, and Pit stroked her hair as she rode him, saying, "You like this. Don't you? I'm sure that for you, there is no better feeling than a hot naked woman riding your naked body."

Pit told her, "You bet. I love the closeness."

Her response was to jam her tongue in Pit's mouth and quicken her pace with her hips. Pit could feel the friction of her clit against his cock, and in short order, she began shuddering and moaning. He took hold of her ass and pushed himself even deeper. Phosphora gasped and sped up even more, squealing in time with her lunges, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

In a few minutes, Pit felt her tense up, she came and then she lied on his shoulder again, her pussy was somewhat wetter. Although wheezing slightly, she began licking and sucking his neck as Pit continued stroking her hair. They stayed in that position for a spell, but then suddenly Pandora shoved her away. Pandora repositioned herself with her face on her pillow, kneeling, with her ass up in the air. She hissed to Pit, "You know what I want you to do."

Pit knelt behind her, put both hands on her hips and slowly pushed his length into her. Pandora squealed loudly as Pit entered her, "FUCK me hard, Pit! FUCK me until you CUM!"

They both grunted rhythmically as Pit repeatedly pushed in and out of her. Pandora hand was massaging her clit while Pit was ramming away at her with his cock. When, at a couple of points, Pit shoved all the way in just to give himself a bit of a rest, Pit could feel her vaginal muscles massaging his cock. Pandora screamed loudly as her orgasmic tidal wave struck her and Pit could feel some of her natural juices running out of her. The calamity goddess implored him, "You seem to have an unlimited supply of cum in those hot balls of yours. SHOOT into me! Wrap it all up for now by fucking me!"

Pit felt the burning buildup in his loins and thrust hard and quick at her pussy, he cried out, "Oh, GOD! I'm gonna fucking BLOW!"

Pit felt cum rush out of my cock head once more. Spasm after spasm engulfed Pit as he blew several huge, long shots of cum into her hole. Pandora turned over onto her back, and Pit was out cold after his orgasm, but nor before smiling weakly, "Happy Nude Year."

They all said, "Happy Nude Year, Pit."

The three visitors gave Pit a kiss and said goodbye for now, Palutena sent them on their way.


	45. Hitting the Gym (Part 1)

Palutena asked Pit, "Care to hit the gym, nudie cutie?"

"Can it be a nudist gym?"

"No problem."

Pit and Palutena warped to the nearest nudist gym they could find. He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked. She was dressed in nothing at all, just like him and that made her sexy long legs look incredible, along with her breasts, stomach and ass. As Palutena observed their surroundings and saw men and women working out naked, she reached Pit over with one hand and felt his arm, saying, "You could use a good workout, nude dude. Something to keep your body sexy."

"Yeah, I figured we needed to with all the food we ate on New Year's Eve."

Palutena reached her hand to Pit's midsection to rub his chest and abs, giggling, "Oh my gosh, who's this naked boy with a big hard chest and abs and a cute little pee-pee? What did he do with my little nudist angel?"

She started to tickle Pit's flat creamy tummy with her fingernails and Pit couldn't help but squirm and laugh. Palutena laughed, "Oh there's my little ticklish nude boy!"

Pit pleaded, "Mommy Palutena! Ok, I get it! You know how ticklish I am!"

"Okay okay, make sure you workout your lower body too, you don't want to neglect your legs."

The goddess reached down with her free hand and ran it up and down his leg, eventually getting up to his thigh and making her way up his crotch as she continued, "Make sure you also don't neglect one of the most important parts of your body!"

Her hand was still placed on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his manhood that was beginning to harden due to her touch. Pit said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I get everywhere, Lady Palutena."

Pit was praying in his head that she'd fondle him with her hand since his cock was already this close to coming into contact with it. She playfully squeezed his thigh and Pit suddenly felt her fingernails tickling his bare ass cheeks. Palutena asked seductively, "Is my smoking hot exhibitionist angel ticklish here too?"

"Hee hee. Lady Palutena, you know my butt is always ticklish."

"I'm sure you know how many times I've groped that cute little bottom of yours?"

They walked over to the squat rack, Palutena said, "I figured we could start with the legs."

"Okay, sounds good, but you'll have to show me the form and everything since I don't know it."

"Of course, just watch me first."

Palutena got under the bar in the squat rack and began to thrust her knees up and down. Pit watched from the side as her tits stood to attention in the front and her ass was in the air in the back, she explained, "See how I'm doing it? You've got to make sure to stick your bum out and go down all the way and then thrust yourself back with all your strength."

Pit had only been there for a minute and he already was starting to get hard. His goddess smiled, "Now you try, nudie cutie."

The naked angel positioned himself under the bar and began to squat the weight. It felt light but he wasn't sure if he had the form down right, he asked, "Does this look okay, Lady Palutena?"

"It looks okay, but let me help you out a bit."

Palutena walked over in front of him and rubbed her back up against him, she said, "Here, I'm going to go down with you and then you make sure you are up against me and going down the same length."

She stuck her ass out right into Pit's crotch and said, "Ok, let's go on 3. 1, 2, 3, Squat!"

They were in a perfect rhythm with each other. Pit's penis was rubbing up and down Palutena's buttocks as they squatted together. It had grown half erect and Pit was so close to getting a full blown erection that his goddess would surely feel against her. It went on for ten repetitions before they took a rest. Pit had the form down now and did a few more sets before Palutena decided to have them move on to the next workout, she walked him over to some machine that Pit never used before, explaining, "This bad boy will really help with your quads and calfs, I'll demonstrate it first."

Pit watched as Palutena laid down face first on the machine and began to lift the weights up and down with her leg. Since Pit was behind her and she couldn't see him, Pit was in the clear to just stand there and ogle at her perfect ass, doing so for a minute or two before Palutena stopped and said, "Your turn, nude dude."

The nude angel laid on the machine and began doing some repetitions, then felt her hand down around his leg as she said, "You should be able to feel it right around here, can you feel a burning sensation here, Pit?"

"Definitely, wow that really does burn."

He finished his reps and laid there for a few seconds, feeling her hands rubbing up and down his legs. Palutena snickered, "You're lower body is really tight, you should really stretch more."

Pit got off the machine and asked what was next, she suggested, "How about we mix in something else, let's go over to the bench press. You know how to bench press I am guessing, right?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite workout."

"All right then, could you stand behind me then and give me a spot? I'm just going to do the bar."

"Sure thing, Lady Palutena."

Pit stood over her as she wrapped her feminine hands around the thick bar and brought it down to her chest, bouncing it lightly off her tits with each repetition. The view was causing Pit's cock to stir out in the open again, Palutena told him, "I might need help on this last one, so be ready to help."

Palutena brought the bar down to her tits for one last rep, but failed to bring it back up. Pit quickly grabbed the bar off her chest and "accidentally" brushed his hands against her breasts as he grabbed the bar. She smiled, "You're up now, naked boy."

He put a lot of weight on the bar and lied down to start his set. The goddess asked before he started, "Pit?"

"What, Lady Palutena?"

"Hee hee, nothing. I just love seeing the muscles of a naked angel in action and how it reacts when working out. Actually, let me take a moment to say wow. Look at that toned hairless chest of yours."

"Thanks."

Pit quickly finished his set and laid there, exhausted and trying to catch his breath. His goddess knelt down behind him and began massaging his chest, positioning her boobs right up against his head. As the MILF goddess let her hands run up and down Pit chest, her breasts rubbed back and forth on the back of his head. Palutena seduced, "Does this feel good, Pit?"

"Amazing, Lady Palutena."

Palutena continued this for about a minute before suggesting that they use the treadmills. They shared one, Palutena was behind Pit and they both ran in a way that made Pit's boner slap against his thighs and Palutena's breasts bounce, both their butts jiggled in the process and Palutena would sometimes kiss his neck, back and butt.

After 15 minutes, they went to stretch. They walked over to the stretching area and she instructed Pit to mimic her. As Pit was doing the one leg stretch, he also mimicked arm stretches, back stretches and other yoga poses. Once they were done, Palutena giggled and squeezed his cock with her hand, then started massaging his thighs. Watching his goddess staring at his cock made it impossible to stop growing hard. She laughed, "Pit, it's still getting harder."

Pit smiled, "I know, I can't help it."

Pit was now fully erect and one inch cock was hungry for Palutena's hands and mouth, Palutena reached out with her hand and ran her hand over the length of it and squeezed again.

The bare angel giggled, "Lady Palutena, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to help my cute bare boy ejaculate."

With a devious smirk, Pit covered his hard cock with both hands, Palutena said, "Pit, expose yourself, please."

"Make me, mom. Then, you can do whatever you want."

Palutena giggled from how Pit was teasing her, she gave Pit a kiss on the lips, one on the cheek and then one on the neck, nibbling ever so softly. He stayed strong and didn't uncover his cock, so Palutena rubbed his stomach with one hand and his buttocks with the other while kissing and licking his belly button, Pit moaned loudly and caved in to the teasing. He re-exposed his penis, which was now only a half inch, due to having been relaxed. Pit felt Palutena's hand wrap around his private area to bring it back to an aroused state and moaned, "Oh God, what are you doing, Lady Palutena?"

"I'm helping out my nudist son and captain, you look like you have cum you just want to get it out of your hot nude body."

The goddess slid her hand up and down the length of her angel's cock, she continued her motion up and down his cock as Palutena asked, "When was the last time you jerked off to your mom and goddess?"

"Just this morning, I was having some more fantasies, I couldn't control myself."

"I see, what was I doing in these fantasies?"

"You came in my room in the morning, naked as you sucked my pee-pee dry."

She stopped jerking his cock to let her breasts press against his face, "Are they still as big as you imagined?"

"Still big as they always are."

Palutena then bent down and Pit felt her warm mouth wrap around his cock, she took almost his entire length in her mouth. Pit moaned, "Oh Lady Palutena, please don't stop."

She bobbed her head up and down his cock for several minutes, going faster and faster as the time went by.

"Oh fuck, Lady Palutena, I'm about to cum."

She didn't change a thing and just kept on sucking until Pit bursted in her mouth, causing her cheeks to look as big as a chipmunk's. Palutena swallowed Pit's seed in one gulp and Pit asked, "What's next?"


	46. Hitting the Gym (Part 2)

Palutena pondered for a little bit, then said, "How about the sauna? It's co-ed."

"Co-ed?"

"Meaning both men and women can enjoy it together."

"Oh. Ok."

They walked to the sauna, it was a place filled with heat and sweat. Pit sat his naked butt on the wooden bench with Palutena next to him. In a matter of minutes, they were sweating like pigs. Pit noticed some hot women giggling and waving at him and Pit giggled back while also waving back, even playfully flicking his cock to make them laugh. Palutena looked at the men and blew them a kiss, which made them wolf whistle as she hugged and squeezed her breasts.

Palutena immediately wrapped her feet around Pit's shaft and began to glide her soles up and down his cock, she giggled to her moaning angel, "Do you like that, nudie cutie."

Pit could only nod, feeling too good to say a word. It didn't take long before Pit took her feet in his hands and brought them to his mouth to softly kiss them and it felt good to the goddess, she knew he liked to worship my feet, along with her breasts, buttocks and pussy. The goddess let her angel do what he was doing for a minute or two before Palutena moved over and took him in her mouth, she could hear Pit moaning louder and it turned her on even more. Palutena felt her pussy growing wetter and wetter as she sucked and stroked his small cock. Pit moaned, "Lady Palutena, suck me dry. Suck me until I'm all out of cum."

She smiled, "That's what I'm doing , nude dude."

While Palutena pleasured him, Pit also began to pleasure her, putting his fingers inside her from behind. His arms managed to reach around behind his goddess from where she was kneeling. She felt his fingers inside her, massaging her g-spot while his thumb rubbed her clit, this was causing Palutena to already get close to her climax. Palutena did, letting out a passionate cry of pleasure as her naked form expelled cum from her cunt, then she was even more turned on and she straddled Pit where he sat, guiding his cock into her soaking wet cunt and it was incredible to her. She rode Pit hard and fast, enjoying the feeling of his tongue and lips moisten her breasts and nipples. Pit groped them hard, squeezing and sucking her nipples, Palutena softly scratched his back and bit lightly into the skin of his neck when she reached orgasm again. The steam filled the sauna as they continued fucking and Palutena could smell the sweat and the testosterone as well as the sexual fluids all at once. Her body heat was rising, making her almost faint.

After regaining their energy, they switched positions. Pit stood up, holding her in his arms and then laying her down on the floor. In the position Palutena was in, her neck and shoulders were the only parts of her nude body touching the smooth wooden floor that was beneath her, while the rest of her body was sticking up towards the ceiling, leaning against his front. Her dainty feet were very close to his face, allowing Pit to suck on her toes, while he remained inside her, thrusting hard in a downward motion. They were fucking almost like a see-saw. Pit had never felt so good before, except for a few other times. This time was so deep and intense, but then Palutena told him to pull out suddenly as she felt a gush of her sex fluids squirt from her pussy. Pit held her feet, making sure she didn't fall, but even if she had fallen, she probably would not have felt it because the pleasure was so intense, that was all she could feel.

Then they commenced the sex on the floor. This time, Pit was behind Palutena, his arms around her torso, cupping her breasts in his hands. Palutena was amazed at how long he could go without climaxing himself. Ironically, that thought came into her mind only seconds before he came, her hot pussy being filled with his eruption. The steam from the sauna fogged up the glass door of the room and was making them hotter than fever temperature. The sweat poured off them like a running faucet. It took a few minutes before her senses all returned. They laid down on the floor for a few minutes, cuddling naked and fondling each other, they did not want to stop cuddling. They were both hot and covered in thick sweat and the sauna smelled like sex, which they didn't mind. They actually liked it.

Palutena asked seductively, "Do you know what's next?"

"What?"


	47. Hitting the Gym (Part 3)

Palutena said, "Time to hit the showers."

"Ok."

Pit set the water to full hot, just how he liked it, but Pit believed their naked bodies were hotter. Palutena felt Pit's hands on her hips and he pull her against him as she tilted her head to the side and smiled when she feel Pit kissing and nibbling her neck while waiting for the hot water. Pit turned his goddess by her hips and she wrapped her arms around Pit's waist and kissed him softly. Palutena then unwrapped herself from him and gave him a naughty smile over her shoulder.

The angel witnessed her under the water, her head tilted back and water running over her head, down her neck, to her tits and lower. She opened her eyes and smiled again when she saw Pit looking at her like the best dessert he had ever seen, better than floor ice cream. Palutena grabbed his waist and pulled him under the water with her. They spent the next ten minutes washing each other all over, teasing all the while. Pit was moaning, "Lady Paluten-AH!"

She surprised Pit with a playful slap on his behind, she giggled in his ear while whispering, "Yes, nudie cutie?"

"Make me cum!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm completely naked!"

"And?"

"Sex is all I want all the time!"

"Say no more."

By the time Palutena was done soaping her angel up and cleaning Pit from their fun in the sauna, Pit was almost fully hard again. Pit turned her around and start washing her hair for her, which he loved. Palutena closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his fingers in her hair, massaging. Once he was done, she turned around and rinsed under the water.

As the last of the shampoo came out, Palutena dropped to her knees under the water, grabbed Pit's hips and pulled him forward to wrap her lips around his cock. Palutena licked at the tip and swirled her tongue before sucking harder, looking up at him while she kept at it and saw Pit staring back at her with a hand on the wall. She took a deep breath and took his cock in her mouth and made swallowing motions, making Pit groan, then she pulled off and bobbed her head fast, sucking harder. Palutena could hear Pit breathing heavier and she speed up. Before Palutena could get him closer to cumming, she pulled away and stood up. Pit whined, "Why did you stop?"

"Because there are some thing I want to do first."

She leaned back up against the wall, making herself squeal from the cold wall. Pit laughed before kissing her and moving on to her neck, biting and sucking. Her hands were in Pit's hair and she was moaning as Pit moved further down to her chest, softly biting at her nipples and teasing her, like he loved doing. His hand moved between her legs to see how ready she was. Pit found her dripping wet and Palutena moaning louder, begging him for more. He obliged by dropping to his knees and pulling her leg on his shoulder. Palutena felt her lips and tongue against her cunt and she groaned loudly. Pit didn't hesitate and got right in, licking her clit and pussy, tasting her and sucking hard at her clit. As he did, Pit could hear her moans getting louder and pushed two fingers into her. Instantly, Palutena's moans were even louder as she was grinding her hips against his face, trying to cum.

However, Pit pulled his face away to her protests and stood up, keeping her leg over his shoulder, and kissed her when she felt his fingers moving faster inside her. The angel moved to her neck when she started shouting and couldn't keep kissing. Palutena dug her nails into his shoulders as Pit keep hitting that perfect spot inside her. Pit could tell from her sounds that she was close. Her legs got shaky, her orgasm was building higher and higher and felt different and more intense. He looked at her and told her, "Just cum, Lady Palutena. Cum hard."

The dam broke and Palutena screamed as her orgasm washed over her and her cum sprayed over his hand. She was squirting and it's exactly what he wanted. Pit watched and kept fingering as Palutena screamed his name and fucked his hand as more cum poured from her. Palutena kept her nails dug in and looked at Pit, her pussy was still gripping his fingers when Pit pulled them out fast and replaced them with his penis as fast and hard as he could, kissing her hard.

After two hard thrusts, Palutena was squirting again, screaming of her orgasm. Pit held her face and watched as she came hard, squeezing his cock with her cunt as the naked angel went fast, drawing her orgasm out of her, and moved his hands to her waist to hold her up, feeling Palutena squirting more cum and throwing her head back as far as she could. Seeing how much pleasure Pit was giving her built his orgasm fast and Palutena immediately knew when he was going to cum and pulled him into her. Pit thrust into Palutena as deep as he could, bit her neck and groaned as his cock exploded deep inside his goddess, spraying cum over and over. They just stood there for a minute, calming down before Palutena felt her leg cramping and she pulled it down slowly, wrapping it around his waist. The nude angel lifted his head from Palutena's neck and kissed his naked goddess over and over before lowering her leg and pulling out of her. Palutena whispered to her bare angel, "There's the cum I promised you, nude dude."

She smiled at Pit, feeling some the cum dripping down her leg, and got back under the lukewarm water for one last rinse before following Pit out of the shower to dry off with complimentary towels provided only for people use the showers. They then warped home.


	48. Nature Streak (Part 1)

Phosphora was naked at night and she giggled at Viridi, making her ask, "What's so funny?"

"Have you ever streaked naked in public before?"

Viridi blushed, "No..."

"Why don't we?"

"I don't want to get arrested."

"At night, everyone is asleep. Chances of getting arrested are miniscule."

The nature goddess was unsure, Phosphora gave her a kiss and said, "I love you. You're beautiful with or without your clothes. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes..."

Viridi slowly and carefully took off all of her clothes to as naked as Phosphora and joined her on a late night streak through That First Town. The goddess gradually became more comfortable with public nudity and actually giggled at Phosphora at one point, making her ask what was on Viridi's mind, she replied, "Oh gosh, Phosphora. You look so sexy running around in public without any clothes on!"

Phosphora giggled back, "You too."

They ran past buildings that were closed and a half hour later, they were at a park and they decided to streak in it. Phosphora looked at Viridi and smiled for a few seconds while she ran her hands up and down her beautiful naked body, then pushed her fingers through her blonde hair a couple of times. She wanted Viridi to get a good sight of her naked ass, so Phosphora looked over her shoulder and smiled for a few seconds, noticing how mesmerized Viridi was by seeing her bare bottom. Viridi smiled, "You look fantastic wearing nothing but a smile!"

Viridi followed behind Phosphora, seeing the lightning nymph flicking her blonde hair around while Viridi caressed her bare ass cheeks after seeing Phosphora shake them seductively. They walked through the park for a while, then Viridi decide to stop where there were trees beside them, Phosphora immediately put her arms her goddess and they started kissing while she ran her hands all over Viridi's naked body. Viridi almost couldn't believe what they were doing, but loved every second of it as she looked at Phosphora's lovely breasts as the taller woman giggled, "Just close your eyes."

Viridi obeyed and at first, she could feel soft hands lightly touching her breasts. Phopshora's fingers lightly traced around the nipples, causing Viridi to shudder. At once, the touch was gone and Viridi felt a cool breeze on her left nipple and then, just as soon as she felt it, it was gone, replaced by a warm, wet mouth. Phosphora worked the nipple in her mouth and ran circles around it with her tongue. Slowly, she began to suck and allowed her goddess's sweet milk to fill her mouth, swallowing what Viridi gave her. Her hands needed the breasts, pushing for more milk to come so she closed her eyes as she sucked on Viridi's nipple, making Viridi feel wetness gathering at her pussy. Viridi had always thought Phosphora was beautiful in the buff ever since she exposed herself to her and now, with the nymph feeding on her breast, she couldn't contain the erotic thoughts in her mind. She reached her hand down so that she could touch her bare pussy, Viridi felt the moisture on her fingers she teased her own clit.

The goddess of nature was fighting back not to moan, it made Phopshora smile, knowing that Viridi was just as aroused as she was. Finally, the flow of milk slowed and Phosphora was able to move to the other breast, sucking the milk out just as slowly, moving forward so that her wet pussy was against Viridi's thigh and she lightly started to grind on her. Viridi couldn't handle it, she was aroused by her commander who was sucking her breasts, even feeling the wet heat of Phosphora's pussy as the taller girl pushed it against Viridi's thigh, Viridi whispered, "Oh, God."

There was a pop and Phosphora's mouth left Viridi's breast. Immediately, the cold air that hit Viridi's sensitive nipple made her even hornier. The goddess was now feeling her own pussy. Viridi used her index finger to circle her clit while she remembered the feel of Phosphora's hot mouth, then moved her fingers down to the entrance of her pussy, inserting two fingers at once while her thumb flicked the swollen clit. It took no time for Viridi to get off, so she kept going three more times. Finally, Viridi pulled her fingers from her pussy and felt her pussy juices flow as she started to buck toward the sensations and moaned, "Oh, Phosphora!"

Phosphora was now spooning behind her and Viridi felt her hands softly run through her hair, starting at the root and working her way to the end, moving throughout her goddess's scalp. Viridi began to feel herself relax with Phosphora's touches. After a few minutes, Viridi felt Phosphora shift closer so that her front was flush against Viridi's bare back and also felt Phosphora's breath on the back of her neck, then the lightest touch of her lips, making Viridi shiver with excitement and clench her pussy as she felt the moisture begin to pool again. Phosphora kissed up the column of her neck with a tender, light press of the lips. The hand that had been in Viridi's hair was suddenly around her front, tracing circles on her abdomen. Viridi sucked in a sharp breath as Phosphora asked her to turn onto her back, she complied and felt the nymph resume trailing feather light touches down Viridi's stomach, barely passing through her crotch and down to her thighs. With each pass, Phosphora grew closer and closer to Viridi's soaking pussy and giggled, "It's so warm and wet. You're wet for me, aren't you, Viridi?"

"Yes. Mmmmmmmm."

Viridi couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Phosphora's finger brushed past her slit. Phosphora moved herself down so that her mouth was lined up with Viridi's nipple and said, "I want a drink, cutie."

"Please, go for it."

Thankfully, Viridi didn't wait long, Phosphora took her breast into her mouth and began to suckle, feeling the warm flow of breast milk into her mouth, continuing to trail her fingers against Viridi's wet cunt. Finally, she slid her index finger through Viridi's slit until she found the swollen nub of her clit and began to flick it, which made Viridi start thrashing and moaning on the ground, bucking her hips. Phosphora knew that Viridi was going to cum, but she didn't want that yet, so she pulled her hand free. She sat up and Viridi followed her movements with her eyes as Phosphora took her fingers, soaked in Viridi's juices and inserted them into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked the wetness from her fingers, even allowing it drip down her chin and smiled, "Scoot over, Viridi. I'm still thirsty."

Viridi wasted no time and Phosphora lowered her lips to Viridi's supple breast, biting at the nipple and making Viridi cry out. The nature goddess moved her hands to Phopshora's head and pushed down, encouraging her to do it again. She continued to nip at Viridi's nipple until she had made the nipple raw, then started sucking hard, wanting Viridi's nipple to extend even more than it was and make her nipple longer. Viridi tried to move her hands to her own cunt, but Phosphora wasn't allowing it, "No, cutie. Not yet."

"Phosphora, please. I'm so fucking wet. Please."

Phosphora bit down on the nipple, making Viridi yell, "Ow!"

"Be a good girl and listen to me."

Phosphora sucked the other tit until it was completely dry and rolled the nipple around between her fingers when she finished. Viridi couldn't believe how big her nipple had become or how wet she felt. Phosphora asked seductively, "What do you want?"

"I want you to taste my pussy."

The nymph simply smiled. Instead of moving down to Viridi's pussy, she turned around and straddled Viridi's face. Viridi immediately put her face against Phosphora's pussy and felt Phosphora's hands begin to separate the folds of Viridi's pussy and also felt Phosphora's fingers slide up and down her wet slit. Viridi could hear her wetness and groaned when Phosphora used two fingers to pinch and pull her clit. Then, Viridi felt Phosphora's hand move up and play with her crotch, Phosphora giggled. "I like this, Viridi. Does it feel good when I play with it?"

"Yes. Please don't stop."

Phosphora had Viridi's pussy stretched tight and immediately inserted a finger and slowly fingered Viridi. Every time Phosphora's finger went inside, she would push up against the wall of Viridi's pussy and pull it back out. Slowly, Phosphora added a second finger and then a third, Viridi felt full and couldn't believe how tight her pussy had become. Phosphora began pumping three fingers in and out of Viridi's pussy, loving the wet slapping sound it made as she fucked Viridi with her hand. Eventually, Phosphora stopped and just let Viridi take in her body. Plump boobs, a very toned stomach, a trimmed cunt with blonde pubes and soft smooth skin all over. Viridi was watching her intently as Phosphora stared down at her, Viridi was curvy and it turned Phosphora on.

The nymph propped a foot on a low hanging tree branch and began to touch herself. Viridi watched her and whimpered. As soon as Phosphora's fingers were nice and coated, she placed them at Viridi's mouth, eagerly taking the fingers in her mouth and sucking on them, moaning as she cleaned the juices from Phosphora's hand. Phosphora smiled and crawled up to eat her goddess's pussy out, Viridi opened her legs for her and Phosphora said, "Pull your knees up. That's it. Now separate those pussy lips for me."

Viridi did and Phosphora was greeted with the sight of Viridi's glistening pussy. She wasted no time burying her face and licking up Viridi's slit, flicking the clit with her tongue and placing her hands under and around Viridi's legs so that they rested on the front of Viridi's thighs. The goddess cried out, "Fuck! Yes, yes, Phosphora. Yes!"

Phosphora moved her tongue down to Viridi's opening and started to tongue fuck her, bringing one hand down to play with the clit while Viridi moaned in pleasure as Phosphora alos moaned, "Mmmmmm, I love that sweet cream from your pussy, Viridi. I want you to cum in it. Can you do that?"

"Fuck, yes, Phosphora. Please let me cum in your mouth."

The nymph moved her tongue back up to Viridi's clit and put her fingers into Viridi's sopping wet pussy. Viridi couldn't control it, she was absolutely losing control of her naked body and was shaking to the point that she couldn't lay still. Phosphora's fingers were inside her, fucking her relentlessly and her tongue was teasing her clit. The pleasure was too much and Viridi said, "I'm cumming, Phosphora. I'm cumming!"

Viridi screamed as her orgasm built. Just when she was finding release, Viridi felt Phosphora take her other hand and replace it with the one in her pussy. Phosphora used the pussy-soaked fingers and lifted her waist up a little to grip Viridi's buttocks, making her explode. She came all over Phosphora's hands and face, then moved her hand to Phosphora's head and pushed it into her pussy, riding the orgasm out until Viridi felt her body relax. Phosphora smiled, "Mmmmmm, Viridi, that was so wonderful."

Phosphora moved closer to Viridi, who grabbed her by the back of her head, pulled her down and kissed her. Viridi loved the taste of her own pussy and pushed her tongue inside Phosphora's mouth and they laid there kissing. Finally, Viridi sat up and turned to kiss Phosphora's neck. They took a moment to slumber.


	49. Nature Streak (Part 2)

Viridi and Phosphora streaked back to where the buildings were. They climbed one with at least twenty floors and took in the sight. Phosphora stood proudly with and hands on her hips, Viridi hugged her from behind and pinched her butt, making Phosphora giggle, "Boy, you like my butt, don't you, cutie?"

"Yes."

Phosphora flashed a cute smile and sat on her ass, Viridi embraced her like a little girl hugging a giant teddy bear and said, "I can't believe we actually went naked in public."

The nymph lovingly hugged her back and whispered, "There is nowhere I wouldn't express my love for you."

Viridi smirked, "Not even right here?"

"How about I do it here?"

Phosphora had Viridi sit on her butt and spread her legs wide open so Phosphora could put her mouth there, Viridi giggled, "Oh my god, I can't believe Phosphora is eating my pussy in public."

They both laughed a little, Phosphora used her lips to pinch her clit and lick it with her tongue, Viridi kept moaning softly, Phosphora giggled, "It's so sweet, like you."

Viridi giggled as Phosphora used her hands to rub her crotch, making Viridi moan more as she kept alternating between rubbing and kissing her vagina. They stopped so they could kiss on the lips, Phosphora beckoned Viridi to grope her breasts, "Don't be shy."

The goddess was not shy at all, Viridi squeezed her beautiful breasts and sucked on her nipples, making Phosphora moan while the nymph stroked her hair. After a while Phosphora stopped and sat down to let her vagina be fully exposed, saying, "Don't be nervous. Just stick that tongue out, right up to the clit. Right there."

The shorter woman licked her clit in slow circular strokes, making Phosphora whisper, "You can also take those lips and pull them into your mouth."

She did, Viridi used the lips on her face to kiss and pull at the lips on Phosphora's cunt, the nymph giggled, "It's just like kissing, but with a pussy instead of a mouth."

Viridi laughed and Phosphora assured her, "You are an amazing lover, trying new things and being talented with sex."

The goddess kept performing cunnilingus, Phosphora would sometimes use her foot to stroke Viridi's back, saying, "Yes. Nice and wet. Come here and let me taste my pussy on your lips."

They kissed on the lips again, the taller woman savoring her pussy's taste, then instructed her, "Sit on your butt, get nice and close. You'll see what I'm doing."

The naked forces of nature crossed their legs so that Viridi's left leg sat on Phosphora's right and Phosphora's left leg sat on Viridi's right, the nymph said, "Yes. Just like that."

Now they started rubbing their vaginas together, making Viridi moan, "Oh my god."

Phosphora smiled, "It's so sexy."

"Mm hmm."

"This is something just you and I can do."

"Uh huh."

They kept scissoring and tribbing, moaning as the pleasure built up between them, Phosphora moaned, "Oh my god, that feels so good. It's feels amazing."

"Yeeeesss."

"MMMM. Fill that hole."

They rubbed for several more seconds, then Phosphora brought her face to Viridi, smiling, "I figured you were gonna like that one."

Viridi smiled back and they shared another passionate kiss, mouth to mouth. The nymph said, "Now put your fingers in your mouth and get them nice and wet."

Once they both did, she continued, "Put yours in my pussy and I'm gonna do the same."

They both fingered each other, making them moan a little louder, Phosphora moaned, "Yes. Oh my god!"

Viridi moaned, "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Yes! Just like that, don't stop! Do it! Keep doing it!"

They fingered each other a bit more, until they both let out a loud moan, Phosphora whispered, "Shit."

Viridi giggled, making her lover ask, "Do you feel how wet I got?"

"It's all over my fingers."

Phosphora delicately sucked Viridi's fingers to taste her own wetness. They went back to rubbing their vaginas, Phosphora put a hand on Viridi's breast to fondle it for moment, then Viridi moved her chest to make her breasts jiggle wildly. They threw their heads back to let out another loud moan. Phosphora said to her, "Lay back for a second."

The nymph looked at her love lying on her back and planted soft kisses on her neck, her chest, her stomach, her crotch, then back to kiss Viridi on the lips, letting their tongues lick one another, Phosphora giggled, "Now stick your tongue out and enjoy my pussy."

She gave Viridi another kiss and then put her pussy close to Viridi's face by sitting on her knees, Viridi got to licking, making Phosphora moan, "Oh my god, that's the perfect spot. Yes, right on that clit."

Phosphora groaned and moved her butt cheeks, gripping a buttock as Viridi kept licking, Phosphora breathed, "God, oh my."

She stopped to say, "I'm gonna turn around so I can look at that beautiful body of yours."

Now they were in a 69, Phosphora was on top and saw Viridi's vagina and Viridi saw hers, the nymph giggled, "What a sweet little pussy, so hot."

Viridi moaned when Phosphora stuck a nipple her cunt, "Oh my god."

"That's so good, use those fingers however you want."

The taller woman took the nipple out and fingered her, moaning, "Keep going, keep going. Oh yeah!"

"Oh god!"

"OOHHH! Fuck you, feel my fingers!"

"That feels so good!"

They both fingered each other at the same time, Phosphora asked, "Is that the spot?"

"Yes..."

Viridi was told by Phosphora, "Yes, right there! Cum with me! OOOOHHHHH YEAH!"

They came, making Phosphora say, "Oh, that hit the spot."

Soon, Viridi felt Phosphora sitting right behind her, fingering her from behind, giggling, "I think there's another orgasm in there."

Viridi giggled, "There might be."

"Let's find out."

Phoisphora fingered Viridi fiercely and rapidly, repeating the words, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Viridi came once more and her knees felt like jelly. Phsophora turned her around to kiss her, Viridi smirked, "I want to make cum one more time."

"I would love that."

Phosphora put them in another 69, she let Viridi be on top this time and groped her butt as the goddess gave her the double whammy, fingering her cunt and kissing her pink folds, making Phosphora moan louder and making her cum in a matter of seconds. She moved Viridi's body so they could face each other, they kissed one more time and both said, "I love you."

Viridi held her lover tightly with her arms around Phosphora's shoulders and her legs around Phosphora's waist, Phosphora returned the embrace with her arms around her waist and her legs around Viridi's buttocks, they sat there completely naked for a little while, wanting to hold on to each other until the end of time. After a while, they warped back home.


	50. A Year Ago Today

Palutena asked Pit, "Do you know what today is?"

"Wednesday?"

"Well, yes. It's also the one year anniversary of you losing your clothes."

"Oh. I-"

Palutena disappeared, leaving Pit confused and deciding to go find her. The goddess was in her room, taking off all of her clothes before heading off. Pit was still looking for Palutena and after a few more hours of searching in running around in the nude, he still could not find her. It seemed Palutena was playing around with him. By late in the afternoon, the unclothed boy stopped to take a break, but then he unexpectedly received a pervy greeting as Palutena surprised him from behind and pinched his sexy right butt cheek this time, making him giggle.

The naked angel turned around and smiled from seeing his goddess with no clothes as Palutena had a smile on her face from seeing her servant wearing nothing. He asked, "Lady Palutena, where were you?"

"Hiding, I want to relive the first day you were naked."

"Ok, but why don't we do some things a little differently."

"Like what?"

"Me not being embarrassed at all."

"Ok."

"Hello, Lady Palutena. I'm just being naked, my clothes are off, do you like what you see?"

Palutena stared at the body of her naked servant from head to toe seeing his toned chest, his flat and sexy stomach, his inny belly button, his sexy long legs, his bare butt, naked thighs, nude hips and exposed penis that was not erect at the moment. She became seduced from seeing her nude angel with nothing but bare skin. Pit giggled as his goddess was taking in the fact that he was completely nude and took a good look at Palutena's body with her breasts and nipples, her equally toned and flat midsection, her dripping wet vagina and even bouncier butt.

Palutena teased the naked young boy, "Heeeey, what are you hiding, nudie cutie?"

She referred to his crotch, wanting him to show her his cute little pee-pee. Pit smiled, "It's my penis, it's small and now it's erect."

Palutena giggled "Aw, what a cute little pee-pee, it's adorably tiny."

Pit agreed "It is tiny and adorable."

He looked at it and started touching it, Palutena praised him, "You are one sexy nudist boy."

Pit put his hands on his hips and smiled, "I'm completely nude in front of you, Lady Palutena. My cock and my sacred buns could use some your divine touches."

He walked to Palutena then asked with a cute smile, "Do you want to touch my cute little pee-pee?"

Palutena said "Yes, nudie cutie."

The goddess then kneeled down to caress his cock lovingly and erotically as Pit gripped her boobs and moaned more and more with every touch, "Lady *moan* Palutena, please *moan* fondle my *moan* naked penis. Make *moan* me cum."

She was aroused with how naughty he was being, she put his erection in her mouth to suck and lick on it and traced her finger around his scrotum and felt his testicles. Palutena stopped after two minutes and then asked, "How about showing me your cute little bottom?"

Pit turned around to give her a good view of his smooth bare behind and shake it, asking, "How cute do you think my bare butt is?"

Palutena was allured from the way his buttocks jiggled up and down and replied, "Your bare bottom is absolutely adorable."

She then squeezed his naked buttocks and massaged them for a while as Pit stroked his little pee-pee, trying to climax. Palutena stopped as Pit stood in front of her and begged, "Come on, Lady Palutena. I'm totally nude and my bare body is eager to be teased and my exposed penis is wanting to release cum. Touch my uncovered skin, fondle my exposed genitals, make me moan, tease me, pleasure me, make me cum, anything!"

The goddess was impressed with how much sex Pit wanted, so she laid Pit down on his back with his bare butt squished against the floor and opened his legs responding "Whatever you say, nude dude."

She trailed her right index finger across his nakedness, she tickled his feet for a little bit, then moved to his head to pinch his cheeks, then around his belly button to poke it and finally down to his adorably tiny pee-pee, his bare skin developed goosebumps as she stroked his unclothed body and as she kissed and licked every inch of his nudity and soon after kissing his crotch, she sucked on and licked his dick harder and reached her hands under his buttocks to knead them as Pit fingered Palutena and moaned louder, "Lady Palutena, make me cum! Do it! I love you!"

Soon enough, they came and Pit spilled a huge load that puffed up Palutena's cheeks, she swallowed it all in one gulp, saying "Tasty."

Pit spurted out another load that Palutena aimed at her chest while she came on the floor, then he lied down and panted "Did you like seeing me naked?"

Palutena giggled "I just think you're so cute when you naked. You should be naked all the time."

The nude angel smiled at her compliment, "I promised you that on my birthday, my cute butt and tiny little pee-pee are always on show for you, 24/7. I didn't need clothes then and I don't need them now. Can you believe I went a whole year without wearing any clothes?"

She teased, "I sure do, I hope you'll keep it up. Keep exposing your adorable private parts, nudie cutie."

He fell asleep, his boner slowly dying down to a relaxed state.


	51. Pit's Naked Birthday

Pit woke up feeling something wasn't right, he was still naked as always, but he looked out the window and saw it was evening. This made him wonder if he overslept. He walked out of his room and saw that the temple's light's were off and that the switches were not working. The naked angel was forced to wander in the darkness and when he came to the main room, all the lights turned on. He saw Palutena, Pandora, Viridi, Phosphora, and Gaol and they all said, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Pit!"

He saw chocolate and vanilla cakes, floor ice creams and sodas, Pit smiled, "Aw. Lady Palutena, you shouldn't have."

"Sure I should have, nudie cutie. Anything for our favorite naked angel. We spent the whole day trying to surprise, and we put you under a sleeping spell, that was why you were unable to wake up until now."

Pit giggled, making Pandora ask, "What's so funny?"

The nude angel looked down and smiled, "My small penis is erect. It's getting hard so it can say hello!"

Palutena laughed and said, "Hi, Pit's penis."

Pandora giggled, "Hello, Pit's pee-pee."

The goddess gave it a kiss. Gaol asked with smirk, "Well, birthday boy, since you're in your birthday suit, how about we all get naked too?"

Pit grinned, "Please!"

Viridi and Phosphora said, "You heard him, let's drop the laundry."

The boy was amazed that all five ladies were now completely nude, just like him. As they enjoyed the party, Pit would be pervy to the naked guests, inappropriately touching their privates, groping their breasts, slapping their butts and poking their pussies. The ladies retaliated when he did, pinching his butt and slapping it, even throwing food at his private area to make it look tasty. Pit and all of the ladies messed around in the nude, kissing and feeling their genitals.

After a while of chatting and eating in the buff, Palutena asked for everyone's attention, saying a poem dedicated to her naked captain.

 _Naked Pit, wearing nothing but a smile that's so sweet_

 _I know it's fun being naked from your head to your feet_

 _You're quite the young schmuck whose favorite thing is to fuck_

 _Or maybe I'll say you're quite the chap whose biggest passion is to fap_

 _Just look at you, Pit. Such smooth, soft, sensitive skin._

 _Not being able to feel it almost feels like a sin._

 _When I pinch or suck on your cute little nipples_

 _It probably makes pleasure be felt in ripples_

 _Another thing that is fun for me is to poke your little innie belly button_

 _Your toned stomach is thankfully flat, despite the fact that you eat like a glutton_

 _Something that is more fun than pinching_ _t_ _he cheeks on your face is pinching the cheeks on your butt_

 _Your buttocks are way too dreamy to ignore, the shape of them is what makes want to be your slut_

 _But the most alluring body part of all is your adorably tiny pee-pee_

 _Small is cute in my opinion and your small cock makes me say heehee_

 _I admire you, my naked angel, and how much you have had the guts_

 _To proudly be naked in public, nonchalantly showing off your nuts_

 _It seemed a year ago yesterday that you were coming out of your shell_

 _Now you are bravely letting us see your naked body, which is hotter than hell_

Palutena concluded, "To Pit, the cutest of the cute, the hottest of the hot and the sexiest of the sexy."

Pit shed a few tears of joy and embraced his naked goddess, "Lady Palutena, that was beautiful."

"I know what you're thinking nude dude, not as beautiful as us naked women."

"The poem is just as beautiful as all five of you."

The women said, "Awwwwww."

Palutena said, "Group hug, everyone!"

They all hugged the naked angel, Pit felt like he was in heaven, being completely naked and hugged by five equally nude women. During their hug, the ladies would tickle and grope Pit in his private parts, making him laugh. The goddess of light had them separate and said, "Let's kick things up a notch."

She grabbed some speakers and some music, the show is getting more intense. The first song that played was Nicki Minaj's Anaconda. Palutena twerked to that song and Pit saw that she had such a perfect body and knew how to use it. Her feet remained firmly in place while she starts shaking her buttocks to the sexy music that was put on the stereo. Her buttocks were bouncing to the rhythm and Pit could see the perfectness of her ass being shaken at him. Her hands have reached her green hair, where she moved it aside so her butt cheeks would not be obscured. Even the other girls were looking at her, mesmerized.

Knowing what was about to follow, Pit's cock was rising at half-mast, but Pandora keeps a vigilante hand on it and gave him a hard squeeze so that it went down, making sure that Pit would not get prematurely excited and that he would be around and aroused until they have all had their chance to show Pit the goods. Palutena smiled from seeing Pandora's hand perform its duty. Viridi kissed Pit with her full mouth and tongue and Pit could feel her breasts pressed against his arm. Phosphora also moved closer and got behind him, her hands on his waist.

As the next song started, a new and more energetic rhythm was infused into the dance. Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me, got Palutena being naughty, a hand between her legs, Pit could see at least one finger moving, while the other was twisting a nipple. Her hips were still swaying as she brought the first hand to her mouth and sucked on a finger while looking Pit straight in the eyes, she then lets it join the other hand grab the other nipple. As the song was almost finished, she moved to be really close to Pit, close enough for him to reach out and touch her, standing completely exposed in front of him, hands on her breasts, cupping them just the way Pit liked to hold them. Behind him, Pit felt Viridi kissing his side as Phosphora's breasts against his back as her hands both moved down to grab his dick. Palutena came at Pit for a kiss. As their lips touched, Pit grabbed her ass in his hands and pull her tight against him, and this squeezed Phosphora's hands on his cock even more so she got a stronger hold on it. Pit let go of Palutena's lips and started kissing her cheek, moving towards her ear, nibbling on it a little and then moving down her neck and to her shoulder.

Pandora and Gaol were behind Palutena, mimicking her and Pit. They knew that a completely naked woman was one of the most erotic views for him. Pit's mouth reached for Palutena's breasts and as he took the nipple between his lips and pressed them together, he feel her react and her light moan was echoed by Gaol's behind her. She caresses Pandora's head as the goddess of calamity was taking care of Gaol's tits, and Palutena did that to him. The warmth of Palutena's boobs and their firmness were having their effect on his cock, but Viridi and Phosphora's grips were strong enough that he couldn't grow. The feeling of the blood being trapped and the muscles trying to get erected was delightfully painful, and quite a novel sensation to him.

Concentrating on the present, Pit moved from one magnificent tit to the other, always keeping contact through either lips or tongue, he knew she liked it when Pit kissed her boobs and when he moved a hand between her legs, he could feel her wetness. She also knew what was coming next and was enjoying it in advance. Still paralleling them, Gaol kneeled down in front of Pandora while Viridi and Phosphora kneeled behind him, Pit could feel the pressure of their breasts pressed against his back. Pit's hands on Palutena's butt cheeks, he pulled her towards him and brought his face to her vagina, hearing two new moans as both Gaol and Pit darted their tongues out to get a taste of the pussies now in front of them.

Pit's erection reached it's peak and was taking him over as his lips caught Palutena's clitoris tightly and pulled softly on it. Pit spread her cheeks and his thumbs found their way inside of her while he took as much of her as he could in his mouth, his tongue playing on her soft skin, circling around her love button. Palutena was extremely wet and she knew Pit loved to drink her love juice as much as she liked receiving his on her lower back. Viridi and Phosphora were still holding his shaft with both hands from both girls end-to-end and they started moving them in opposite directions and at the same time, changing the tightness of their grips. The bare angel felt like he had never felt it before, it was like his dick had been inserted between the gears of a machine, one that would rub his knob with two thumbs.

Pit knew they all knew how to handle a dick like his and exactly when to release the pressure, when to reapply, what to touch and how to touch it, what to press and what to rub. The movement of their hands started to become harsher and one of Viridi's hand was slapping his balls hard with each downward pull on the skin. Finally, Pit climaxed for the first time of the night. The shock pushed Pit deeper against Palutena and now his tongue was in with his thumbs. The girls clap as the first of the five orgasms they owed Pit for the night has been reached.

Still holding his penis in her hands, Viridi laid him down and the other girls stood around the naked boy. Raising one hand to her mouth, Viridi sucked her own finger, covered with his cum, and said, "Hmmm, I love your taste. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Here, have some."

Viridi proceeded to kiss Pit upside down, forcing some of his own juice into his mouth with her tongue, on which he sucked greedily. She then made a gesture with her head to the others and they all came at him, holding him down on the carpet. Phosphora sat on his right hand and even though Pit could barely move his arm, he could still let his fingers play in her cunt. Viridi went to sit on the other hand and got the same treatment. Palutena and Gaol each sat on one of his legs and Pit was pinned, unable to move, unwilling to move, by those four beautiful naked girls.

The smell of sex was starting to fill the room, which was getting warmer. Pit could feel Gaol and Palutena's wetness dripping around his legs. Both of Pit's hands were also in marvelously wet places. As he look up, Pit saw Pandora kneeling close to his head, slowly pressing her breasts against his face, burying him in them. Pit could barely breathe, but the feeling was wonderful. Pandora got up and moved to his right, kneeled again and took his sperm-glazed dick in her mouth, proceeding to suck it clean and licking the whole length of it. Once she was done, she took one of his balls in her mouth and bit gently into it, just enough to make Pit scream a little. Pandora looked Pit in the eyes, let go of his penis and told him, "I have always wanted to dominate you and make you submissive. Come on, Pit. Just this once. Please?"

Pit pondered for a second and said, "Ok."

Pandora grabbed a sleeping mask she brought with her and placed it over his eyes. Pit was now blindfolded, naked and pinned to the floor by four naked beauties, at the mercy of Pandora, who was apparently eager to make him feel things he had never felt before. The simple realization got his cock back to full attention. Pandora noticed and commented on it pleasantly before gently slapping it a couple of times. Pit was in paradise, half-way through pleasure and pain as he heard her walk away and the four other girls took turns from their positions rubbing their tits on Pit while coming towards his face to kiss him and then going back, the legs not moving and still keeping him in place. Pit felt hands on my cock and boobs all over his naked body, lips forcing themselves onto his, mouth-raped by angels in disguise.

The angel then feel a foot coming in contact with his balls. Wringling toes were playing with his ball sack and then a whole foot is pressing his dick against Pit's body. As Pit's still felt the other girls on his member, he could only assume that it was Pandora developing a foot fetish as Pandora dug her heel between his balls and Pit cried out from the surprise. Pandora then instructed the girls to give little slaps to Pit's dick and they did. It was an amazing feeling to him, not knowing where the next hit will come from or how strong or gentle it will be. If Pit could get his hand on it, he would probably make himself cum in less than a second and it felt like it had rarely ever been this hard. Just by Pit's ear, Pit suddenly heard Pandora's voice saying, "Here's something you will definitely enjoy."

At the same time, an icy sensation materialized itself around his nipples and belly button. Pandora was rubbing ice cubes on them. Pit's nude body tried to move away, independent of his control, but he was held firmly in place. The girls were still playfully slapping his cock and his balls. Pandora giggled, "You look a bit cold, let's see if we can give you a bit of heat."

Pit felt what was left of the ice cubes being dropped in his navel, where they melted away, the icy water remaining prisoner. All of a sudden a burst of heat erupted on his chest. That she-devil was placed a few heat patches on the places she has iced before. The effect was diabolical as the iced regions have become desensitized and when the heat patches were on fully sensitive places, it burned as if he was pierced, a white flash of pain quickly replaced by a general sensation of well-being as Pit felt the heat on his body. The two girls on his arms were also putting heat patches on my chest and navel, while the two on his legs quickly grab Pit's dick and balls with their mouths. Pandora was alternating ice and heat on his nipples. There were no words that can truly describe what Pit was feeling right now, but the most immediate effect is that Pit erupted in another ejaculation just as a mouth engulfed the aching head of his small cock and Pit was jerking around as if he was convulsing from a seizure. Unbelievably, Pit become even harder as whoever it was kept sucking on his cock, her tongue circling the highly sensitive slit. All five girls got up, but they kept him pinned to the floor with their feet. "You've received pleasure twice already, boy, now it's your turn to give."

Still blindfolded, lying on the carpet, with four girls each having a foot on one of his limbs, Pit didn't know what to expect. The girls knew Pit liked to lick them and suck on them. Pit felt something warm on his lips, trying to enter my mouth. Pandora said, "Show me how good you can suck on this."

Pandora forced her big toe in Pit to his extreme delight. As Pit started sucking it in and letting his tongue play around it, he felt her shudder. "Oh yes, you know what you are doing, you little devil".

As Pit kept working on it, she forced all five of her toes in his mouth, extending Pit's lips to their maximum. Pit then felt cold liquid enter and have to swallow it to not choke. Pandora pouring a thin stream of soda on her leg and letting it drip all the way to the end of her foot. The freezing soft drink still managed to burn his throat as it went down. After she stopped, she jiggled her foot around, making his head move from side to side. Pandora then took it out and gave Pit the other foot to suck on, which he wholeheartedly started doing. She then traded places with another girl, and one by one, they all place their toes in Pit's mouth and he sucked on all of them, Palutena giggled, "That was a nice start, nudie cutie. Let's see what else you can do."

Pit once again felt a foot pressing on his cock, which was still rock hard from all the exciting action that had been going on. It doesn't take long for his face to be covered by the warmth of Gaol, squatting over Pit and lowering herself until her blood-engorged lips against brushed his. Pit tentatively let his tongue slip out and start licking, his nose filled by the wonderful smell of the girl above, Gaol giggled, "Come on, you can do better than that."

Pandora kicked him lightly in a ball to get him fired up. The unexpected kick made Pit jump and his face buried itself in the heavenly place hovering above it. Gaol now pressed his head back to the floor and sat on him, his nose engulfed in her pussy, smothering Pit with her womanhood. He felt both of Pandora's feet on the sides on his cock, rubbing it lightly, each foot moving in the opposite direction of the other. Now and then, she would kick the shaft or his balls or press more or less strongly, always keeping him guessing what the next contact will be, rubbing, kicking, massaging, heel-digging.

Gaol was sitting on his face and now had both her hands on his chest, using them to hold him down and to maintain herself while she grinded herself on him, as Pit was trying to nibble at her lips and entering her with his tongue. After a few minutes, Pit felt her come and collapse on him. Gaol got up and kissed him.

Pit felt Viridi taking position above his face and he dove into her. Palutena's feet joined Pandora's playing with my dick. With four feet now alternatively kicking and rubbing Pit, it didn't take too long for Pit to come again, at about that same time as Viridi flooded his face with her juices. His balls are kicked again, and Pandora said, "Well, well, well, your goddess were right, you really like to eat pussy and you don't seem half bad at it, either, but no one told you that you could cum again and especially not on our feet. Look at this mess. Someone's gonna have to clean that up."

As she said so, Pandora shoved her foot into his mouth again and he could taste his sperm on it, Pandora commanded, "Lick it clean, boy. It's all yours, after all."

After Pit removed all his gooey stuff from both girls' feet, they took their position again, and Phosphora covered his face now. She immediately started grinding on him, trapping his nose between her lips, Pit could feel her clitoris and smell her intimate perfume. Viridi rubbed his chest and stomach while a third pair of feet was now playing around my cock, which was Gaol's and it became a real torture, being kicked and massaged, roughness and gentleness mixed, Pit couldn't even have dreamt something so good.

Eventually, Pit also noticed that he was no longer restrained and could freely move his arms and legs, so Pit grabbed Phosphora who was sitting on his mouth with both hands and pulled her even tighter and really started digging into her. Phosphora lets out moans of pleasure and Pit tried to grab her breasts with one hand, but a quick kick let him know that doing that was apparently not allowed.

Phosphora started moving up and down, cutting the contact between his tongue and her intimacy and then pushing back down, as if she were sitting on his dick. All of a sudden, Phosphora stopped moving and Pit could feel liquid pour over his face. Pit tried to swallow as much of it as he could, but there was too much and it dripped by the sides of his face onto the floor. Phosphora shuddered just once and then let herself fall onto Pit's body.

Pit was on the verge of fainting, but Palutena helped him get up and they all shared one last group hug before the guests left. Palutena carried him to bed and tucked him in, asking, "Have fun, nude dude?"

"As long I'm naked, anything is fun."

"Hopefully, we'll have more sexy naked fun next year and the year after that and so on."

"I love you, Lady Palutena."

"I love you too, nudie cutie."

They kissed each other goodnight.


	52. Showing Restraint

Pit noticed a timer, Palutena asked her naked angel, "Have you ever heard of restraint, nudie cutie?"

He was confused, "No."

"Willpower?"

"No."

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand. How long can you go without putting your hands on me?"

"Um..."

"Rhetorical question, nude dude. We haven't done it before, so let's do that."

"How does it work?"

"I tease you and you have to resist every urge to have sex with me. Let's aim for 1 minute."

Palutena grabbed a boombox and played some sexy music, doing striptease as she did. Her dress, shoes, bra and underwear were off after 30 seconds, but Pit was staying strong. She spent the next 30 seconds pleasuring herself by playing with her breasts, licking and sucking on them, then sat on her bare butt and played with her vagina, pushing her fingers in and out as she looked at Pit seductively. One hand plucked and tweaked her nipples, but the other went back to her wet box and back to its horny work.

Pit's mind raced at the sight before him. His goddess's pendulous tits swayed at her manipulations, the nipples round and hard, as she rubbed her pussy and clit, dipping her fingers inside herself to keep them wet. After one minute, Pit could not control himself anymore and blurted, "Lady Palutena, this is so hot. I think I'm gonna cum soon!"

"OK. You wanna cum on me?"

"Yes."

The words Palutena spoke next sent him over the edge, "Cum, baby. Cum all over your mum."

She stopped the timer and it boiled in him rapidly. Lifting himself so Pit knelt astride Palutena's thighs, he aimed his cock at her. His jizz had started its journey before he'd got into position so it erupted and splashed on her tits, stomach and hands, wild and wanton. He watched it arc towards her, the first spurt falling on the wrist of the hand that Palutena was diddling herself with. Forcing his hips forward, his second rope splashed her left nipple and breast, the next hit under the other breast, the rest spurted into a puddle on her belly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Palutena. I couldn't help it. I came so fast..."

"It's OK, naked boy. I like it on me. Now let's try 2 minutes."

She reset the timer, then spread her legs while her other hand continued fingering her sopping quim. Pit was still watching her, and that kept her very turned on. After two more minutes, Palutena asked, "Do you want to touch me, nudie cutie?"

"Yesssss.

She stopped the timer again. Pit reached out to her tits and kneaded them rather roughly as Palutena moaned, "Yes, like that. Ooooh. That's really nice. Will you touch me down there too?"

Taking one of his hands in hers, Palutena guided her angel to her slick pussy and let him stimulate her little bud in its protective hood. Pit's face was close to her tits, and instinct drove him to suck on her nipple, he was also finger fucking her. He also wanted to be inside her. Pit was still mostly hard, and knelt between Palutena's thighs. They looked at each other, Pit saw agreement in her eyes as Palutena seduced him by asking, "You wanna fuck me?"

Pit nodded. She shifted her position and he sank onto her, both sighing with relief and in erotic charge. Palutena took his head in her hands and kissed him joyously on the lips, then hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Get ready."

"I've been ready forever."

Palutena's hips gyrated gently, pushing at the cock inside her. Pit's matched her thrusts, pushing in as she pushed up. Their thighs slapped gently now and Palutena felt even dirtier now and giggled, "Feel my pussy around you, Pit. Feel how wet it is?"

"Mmm, yesss..."

"You're filling me up. F-Filling my whole... c-cunt!"

Pit's penis stiffened and he said, "Mmm, yes. My cock is so hard in your cunt, and it's so hot in there. Feel how hard?"

"Oh yess. Oooh, you're gonna make your goddess cum!"

"I want you to cum, Lady Palutena. With my cock inside you."

"F-fuck me. Oh, Oh, just fuck me now!"

Pit's literally angelic body rose to the challenge. He got a rhythm, then confidence, so that his one inch was inside. The strokes were deep and slow, so slow that Palutena's hips ground back at her angel's invading member to make pressure on her bud each time he hilted in there. She shuddered. "Oh, Pit. I'm cumming. Don't stop!"

Pit pushed and she moaned, he felt her pussy flush with heat as her thighs stiffened against his while she squeaked in ecstasy through clenched teeth. She held his butt to her, he pressed his hips to stay hard up inside, and she shuddered once more, then relaxed. He resumed his long, slow thrusts and she began gently pressing back at him. Palutena groaned, "Oh, Pit. Keep going just like that!"

Instead, Pit began thrusting harder and faster as he moaned, "I c-can't, I'm too turned on. Let me cum?"

"OK. Cum for me. Cum inside me if you want."

He plunged and bucked while Palutena used her experience to keep his wild thrusts inside her, she soon felt a climax approach and desperately wanted to cum with him, saying, "Oh yes. I'm gonna cum again. Pleeeaasse..."

They climbed towards climax together, their stomachs and crotches slick with sweat, slapping together, Pit's small rod was iron-hard and Palutena's pussy was all liquid fire. His balls tightened and lifted, the burning started, his face turned red and contorted in a grimace. Palutena screamed,"Yessss Pit!"

"Oh fuck, Lady Palutena!"

Both minds drifted to fog as orgasms washed over them, his cock spurting gobs of cum five, six, seven times into her womb as she gyrated under him, lost in lust, consumed by passion, until he collapsed onto her and panted in her ear.

Palutena felt Pit's ejaculation, his pulsing cock, then the gentle twitches when he'd finished. She rewarded him with a few squeezes of her inside muscles, joyous laughter receding to become girlish giggling as each squeeze of her pussy got an involuntary twitch from her son's still-hard cock. Palutena smiled, "You actually did an impressive job with your willpower, given your raging libido."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena."

"Maybe next time, we can aim for 5 minutes."


	53. Photo Shoot

One night, Pit and Palutena were streaking public when they were approached by a photographer, Pit asked, "Can I help you?"

The photographer answered, "Name's John. You look familiar. I recognize you with those wings on your back. Aren't you the guy that streaks on a regular basis?"

Pit smiled, "Guilty as charged."

Palutena asked, "What brings you here?"

The photographer said, "Well, seeing your fascination with nudity, maybe you'd like to stop by my photography studio and pose for us?"

Pit said, "I'd love to! Let's go!""

"Well, not now. We're closed."

"Oh."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok, we'll see you then."

John, the photographer left them his business card with the address.

* * *

The next day, the naked angel and goddess headed to the studio. John said, "You made it! Great to have you on board, Mister..."

The angel said, "Just call me Pit."

"Well, Pit. Are you ready to pose naked for us? The camerawoman is already wet for you. We're offering $50,000."

The camerawoman smiled and blew a kiss to the nudist angel. Pit felt his penis harden and he grinned, "Let's do it."

Pit walked in front of the camera and the show began, he started off simple. The angel would simply stand naked with a smile as his front was fully exposed to the camera. After a few pictures, Pit turned around to let them see his bare back and butt, giggling to himself about how much he was enjoying it. Next, Pit stood let his front face the camera again, he put his hands on his hips and smiled, then retained that pose while letting his back and bottom face the camera again.

Things got more lewd, Pit let the camera see him give his cute little pee-pee a playful flick, then he masturbated for the camera and moaned as he did. Palutena joined in by pinching his ass, then having Pit get on all fours and sitting on his back, saying, "Just call me Lady Godiva."

Finally, Pit topped it all off by shaking his bare ass and groping it.

Once they were done, John and the camerawoman said, "Splendid!"

Pit smiled, "Thanks. What are these photos gonna be used for anyway?"

"Magazine covers, calendar pages, online images, etc. I can develop some for you to keep if you like."

Palutena said, "Yes. Please do that."

A while later, the photos were developed and given to Pit, he liked how they turned out. John said, "Ok, before you guys go, perhaps you two would like some pictures of yourselves having sex?"

They both said, "Yes, we would."

"Ok then, I want you two to make love to each other, right here, right now, passionately. If you do that, you will walk away with an extra $50,000 in cash."

They nodded, Pit watched as Palutena showed off her cleanly shaven vagina. She looked beautiful in the nude as always, like a MILF. Her naked figure was still perfect. Pit's eyes were all over her large breasts with its large pink nipples, then he was able to get a good look at her labia which was visible between her legs as she stood there modeling for everyone's viewing pleasure. Palutena then gave her nude angel a kiss.

It was a few kisses on the lips at first, then Palutena kissed Pit's soft cheeks, then she really started going at it, slipping her tongue in his mouth and kissing him as if they were two nudists who were insanely in love with each other. She ended the kiss and teasingly asked, "Is everyone enjoying this so far?"

They immediately gave an overwhelmingly positive reaction to the naked angel and goddess as they stood unabashed by their nakedness. Her face lit up with appreciation and she replied, "Good, because I'm just getting started."

She suddenly carried Pit in her arms like a child, Pit happily nuzzled Palutena's neck, giggling, "I want you to think I'm sweet and adorable. I love you, mom."

Being called mom made Palutena giggle, she knew it was true, "Does Pit want mommy to touch his cute little pee-pee?"

"Yes, mom."

Putting Pit down, Palutena kneeled and started fondling Pit's cock, which felt swollen in her hands as she was caressing it. Palutena even gave it a few motherly kisses while rubbing Pit down there. After a few seconds of foreplay, she finally put Pit inside her mouth, but unlike last time, she only took the head of his cock inside her, sucking it hard and flicking her tongue across it. Then, she moved her lips slightly forward taking in another millimeter of Pit's cock, then all the way to one inch as she continued sucking even harder and using her tongue on Pit. Before he knew it, Palutena took his entire cock inside and he was almost able to feel the back of her mouth.

Palutena looked Pit right in the eyes and raised her eyebrows as if to show off her incredible oral talent in deep throating her son, she continued looking him in the eyes as she bobbed her head a few more times, taking his cock all the way to her throat every time or at least trying to. There were a few gurgling sounds here and there, letting her know it was time to back away. Her eyes watered too, but she was committed to giving them a good show and possibly to let him feel something amazing. She abruptly pulled her mouth from his cock, leaving a trail of saliva hanging down from his cock and her lips. She caught her breath and said, "Now that I've got you warmed up, I think it's time we give John what he's paying for."

Smiling, Pit asked, "Yes we should, mother. Are you aroused?"

Having said that, Palutena got up from her knees and laid down on her back and spread her legs to reveal her wet cunt. Fluids were visible and glistening from her small pink hole. She noticed his reaction and said, "Yes, I'm super aroused like you, nudie cutie. Now get over here, we've got a job to perform."

Her legs spread wider as Palutena laid back, waiting for Pit, who looked over at John and saw that he was rubbing his erection through his pants in anticipation for this long-awaited moment. Before they got started, Pit had an irresistible urge to bend down and get a quick taste of his goddess's vagina. Pit noticed how large her clitoris and labia were when he saw it up close. After he got a good look at it, Pit ran my tongue across it, hoping to at least give Palutena half the pleasure she was able to give him when she sucked his cock like she did today. It looked like Pit was able to please her as Palutena moaned and ran her fingers through his hair while his tongue was playing with her sensitive and enlarged clitoris. He wanted to please her orally for longer, but he simply couldn't control his urges anymore.

Pit's cock was throbbing and needed to be inside her, desperately. The bare angel got on his knees and pressed the tip of his hard cock against Palutena's soft vaginal opening and slowly pushed his way inside. She responded by opening her legs even wider and using her fingers to spread her labia apart so he could have easier access to her private area. The deeper he went in, the more of her warm fluids he could feel against his penis. Palutena was enjoying this whole sexual experience as much as Pit was. John said, "Harder, do it harder."

Looking at the cameraman, Pit saw that he was now masturbating at the sexual intercourse. Palutena gave Pit a small nod and a wink, "That sounds like a plan. Fuck me, hard. Make me scream and moan, like you always do."

He wasted no time and by the look in Palutena's eyes, she wanted it badly, so Pit began fucking his mom, thrusting his hips back and forth, going faster with each push, feeling that tight wet hole of hers. Her large breasts started waving back and forth from their body movements and just when he thought things couldn't get any more intense, she started clenching her vaginal muscles, forcing him to push him cock even harder and the harder Pit had to push, the more pleasurable it became for both of them, Palutena breathed heavily, "You like that, don't you? Don't stop. We have a job to finish, so fuck me! Own my pussy!"

They continued the carnal fucking and it was taking its toll as Pit was on the verge of cumming inside Palutena, who looked like she was going to climax as well. Her once beautiful face was now twisting with pleasure as she clenched her jaw tightly and was squeezing her eyes shut as she screamed passionately, "I'm going to cum! Don't you dare slow down!"

She was true to her word. Palutena's suddenly tensed hard and her naked body jerked. Her teeth clenched, then she screamed and cried. A geyser of fluids shot from her pussy and made an incredible mess in front of them camera and pictures were taken of all of it. Her body was jerking as the fluids came out and Pit kept on fucking her. It was then his turn to cum, having left Palutena in a state of ecstasy, with his cock still buried in her pussy. Shot after shot of his cum began spurting deep inside his goddess's womb and it felt amazing, absolutely crazy. It looked like she was getting off on the feeling of her angel's sperm being deposited inside of her, prompting her to furiously rub her clit to bring more pleasure to herself.

Pit collapsed on top of her when it was all over, pressing against her meshed breasts, which felt sweaty and glorious. Her nipples were still hard too. They were both breathing heavily and no one in the room said a word after what had just happened. He rolled over on the bed and let himself recover. When Palutena recovered from the powerful orgasm, she sat upright, her breasts hanging free and her breathing still labored. John said, "Bravo. That was beautiful, just beautiful. Seeing two people make love to each other like that was more amazing than I ever could have imagined."

After they got their explicit pictures and their bonus, Palutena bent over and kissed him, full on the mouth. The nice wet tongue kiss felt awesome, then her kisses went downward, to Pit's neck, then chest, then stomach. John's eyes lit up in anticipation. Palutena re-positioned herself and winked at John, knowing she was about to do something nasty, before taking Pit's cum soaked cock into her mouth. She sucked his flaccid penis while her mouth worked wonders. Eventually, Pit came one more time and they left.


	54. Homemade Massage Parlor

Palutena called out, "Nudie cutie?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"Check out a cool surprise I have in my room."

Pit streaked all the way there and saw a massge table, he asked, "What's this?"

"A massage table, I have made my room into a miniature massage parlor."

"Cool. Should I lie on it?"

"Yes."

Pit lied on his stomach as Palutena got naked and massaged his back, paying special attention to his buttocks by squeezing them. In a few minutes, he was now lying on his back on the table, stark naked, when Palutena walked up to him. She looked at Pit's penis and he smiled at how hard it got, "Go on, Lady Palutena. Touch it, it won't bite."

Palutena came forward and perched on the side of the table. Tentatively, she reached out her hand and lifted up his little dick with her finger. She giggled at his little balls, "Hasn't lost it cuteness, I've seen bigger gooseberries."

Palutena let his tiny dick flop back down and gently stroked her hand over his scrotum. Pit groaned and his dick twitched, his scrotum was very tight. The goddess said in a teasing way, "What a specimen of manhood."

She let her warm hand rest on Pit's leg and stroked him gently. Pit looked at her lovely breasts hanging free as his little one-inch dick twitched again. Palutena takes it between her finger and thumb and shaking it from side to side until it is stiff, saying, "You've got a little spunk factory working overtime between your legs. Want to cum do you?"

"Yessss."

"Two minutes you've been here and all you want to do is empty your little balls."

She laughed and flicked his little dick from side to side. Palutena said, "You still need to empty your balls like other men. Now you shall have me give you a nice, oily handjob. Not every man can do that."

As she continued rubbing the smooth skin of her naked angel from his chest to his legs, Pit's eyes ran up and down Palutena, taking in her lovely, sensuous naked body. Pit had thoughts of her lying beneath him, of sinking his tiny cock between her creamy thighs and of coming inside her warm vagina, it made him tremble.

As she was talking, her fingers were probing at his little balls, trying to size them up. His tiny cock flexed in mid-air, she squeezed his scrotum firmly with her fingertips. Pit softly begged, "Fuck me, suck me, wank me off; fuck me, suck me, wank me off. Anything."

"Patience, nude dude. Women wouldn't think you'd have much in those little balls, but believe me, you can still spurt a decent load."

Pit continued to gaze at the beauty of Palutena's nude body, the lovely soft young flesh, her breasts, supple, not too big and not too small and the smoothness of her skin. He gasped, "You're so beautiful."

His eyes are yoked to the place between her legs, the little triangle of short, soft pubic hair. She stood up to give him a better view, she was radiating such a strong sexual force-field that Pit felt like he was going to shoot his load into the air before she has time to touch him.

Palutena grabbed a bottle of oil, "I'd better use some of this. Baby oil for a baby cock and balls. I won't need much, you don't cost me much in oil."

She took the bottle and squeezed some oil into her right hand, then she gently clamps her hand between his legs and begins to massage the oil over his balls, making him moan, "Oh my God."

"Is that nice?"

"Please, I can't hold out any longer."

The warmth of her hand between his legs has almost brought Pit to the point of no return. She saw it, squirted some oil over his little cock and closed her left hand over it. Pit gasped, "Oh yes."

Even fully erect, his cock was so small it almost slipped out of her hand, but while one of her hands continued to massage his balls, the other established a firm grip on Pit's tiny penis and began to work it up and down. It didn't take long, her hands were close together and they formed an irresistible concentration of sensual warmth, so in a few strokes, she has taken Pit to the edge and he couldn't hold out any longer. With a long drawn-out moan, he push his little scrotum into Palutena's palm, his little cock flexed and Pit shot his load hard and long with a tremendous release that left him gasping for breath, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

At last, Pit fell, still and spent. He could still feel the warmth of Palutena's hand between my legs, but not for a while was it stirring him to into a desperate excitement. Blearily, dreamily, Pit looked up at Palutena as she took her hand away as he said, "Oh my God, that was amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, Pit. You know how hot and cute Lady Palutena thinks you are naked."

She helped Pit get up and he went to his room to take a nap, then she used her staff to change her room back to normal.


	55. Beauty Pageant

Palutena got naked, covered Pit's eyes and walked him to a special room with a curtain, she asked softly, "Guess what, nudie cutie?"

"What, Lady Palutena?"

"A beauty pageant, and you get to be the star!"

"Wow, really?"

"Made it like magic."

"Aren't they for women?"

"Yes, Pit, but you get to a boy in a beauty pageant. You'll get to let millions of women see you completely naked. They scream as they admire your cute body, your smooth skin, your toned midsection, your small penis and firm buttocks."

Palutena uncovered her eyes and let Pit enter the room, hearing girly screams and clapping surrounding a stage with a straight line and a circular center at the end, Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, this is a dream come true!"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No, what happens in a beauty pageant anyway?"

"Oh the normal stuff...a talent competition, a swimsuit competition...never mind that part, since you don't wear anything at all. There are a few other parts of the competition though."

"What other parts are there to the competition?"

"First off, I've added a quiz where you will be asked one question about whatever I want. I'm the only judge and most of the questions are where you tell me what turns you on."

"So the competitions include a talent contest, a what turns you on contest, and a quiz right?"

"Yes. Don't worry about scoring, you're the only contestant."

"Really?"

"Yes, no one will steal your thunder."

Palutena warped to the front of the stage, sitting behind a desk with a chair. Pit paraded around the stage in the nude, doing lewd and sexy moves and poses. For the talent competition, Pit was twerking his bare bottom and masturbating. He would also do some sexy dancing in which he would let his member jiggle and wiggle about. By the time he was done, all of the women were standing and screaming. He even had five hundred pairs of panties thrown at him. Palutena smiled, "Pit, why don't you strike some sexy poses, like how you would in a swimsuit competition, except you don't have one?"

Pit happily obliged, he stood naked in front of the crowd of clothed women with a cute smile, he giggled as he allowed himself to realized that he was wearing nothing at all, he looked like he was in the best shape of his life and he didn't have any ugly tattoos or thick body hair or skin rashes. Hoots and whistles came up from the crowd as the naked angel continued posing sexily for his goddess. He would go into a pattern where he would wow women with his small cock and silence them by covering it up.

Now it was time for the "what turns you on" event, Palutena asked, "Okay Pit...what turns you on?"

Pit laughed, "Being naked. Without my clothes, I feel empowered and liberated, letting my penis be fully exposed as well as my butt cheeks."

The audience giggled, Palutena asked another question, "Do you feel like a small penis is cute?"

"All things that are small are cute to me. Seeing just how small my cute little pee-pee is makes ladies giggle. I feel like I need another camera to zoom in on it."

The audience giggled again, Palutena asked, "Can I tickle you, my cute naked angel?"

Pit giggled, making the ladies say, "Aw."

Palutena approached him and tickled his armpits, Pit laughed like a little boy, making the ladies repeat the word, "Awwww."

The goddess continued tickling her nude angel, Pit warned, "Lady-hee-hee Palutena-hah-hah! I'm g-gonna pee!"

"Go ahead. Pee."

Pit released a stream of urine near the judge desk, everyone just stared in silence as he peed.

Pit sounded surprised, "Lady Palutena, you made me pee naked in front of millions of clothed women."

Palutena smiled, "Better on the floor than in your pants."

She headed back to the desk and asked, "Alright, Pit, now for the quiz question. Do you know how long your penis is?"

"Flaccid or erect?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok, if I recall correctly, my penis is one inch long when erect."

"Correct. You win!"

The women all cheered and whistled as Pit took his bows. After a while, they exited the room with the stage and Palutena pointed her staff at the curtains, making them disappear and the room behind them turn into the wall. Palutena grinned, "Did you enjoy exposing yourself, nude dude?"

"Hell yes. Did you enjoy having a trophy angel?"

Palutena giggled. "You know I do."


	56. Another Steamy Shower

Opening the bathroom door, Pit saw the whole room lighted up but foggy from a hot shower with Palutena inside. The nudist angel saw his naked goddess and noticed her bare butt in its plump round shape with how inviting it was for something else of his. She turned around to face Pit, water dripping off of her perfect D cup breasts with the perfect shaped pink nipples and areolas, her slate belly and navel following down to her exposed crotch. Palutena greeted Pit, "Hey, nudie cutie!"

Pit smiled and shut the door. Palutena asked, "Are you going to come and join your naked mom?"

"Absolutely."

Pit walked over to her, swung the shower door open and stepped inside, letting the heat of the shower warm him up and the water drenching him down. He was welcomed by his naked goddess as she kissed him with her warm lips. They brushed against each other and the response sent pleasant tingles down his spine accompanied by the sound of her wet mouth. Their lips slowly broke apart as they hold close intimacy with their naked bodies only inches from each other as Pit stared into her green eyes. Palutena then turned around and handed him the bottle of body wash, "Pit, soap me down like a good boy, will you?"

He squirted some onto his hand and rubbed them together as it foamed. Feeling his cock already hardening, Pit focused on the task of mopping her down from her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms, then moved farther down over her breasts as they flop with his hands greasing all over them. Pit move down Palutena's stomach, over her belly button and down over her groin, then teased her by slipping a finger inside her pussy. Palutena giggled when he did as Pit moved down and around her thighs and legs. With her all soaped up, she stood there being poured in the water as the water ran down leaving a sexy and clean nude body standing in front of the angel.

His heart began to pound and he shiver, Pit couldn't resist her like this with her slippery from the water, completely naked in front of Pit and very inviting. Pit took her chin and neck in his hands and began to aggressively kiss her with his tongue swiveling in her mouth. She said, "Stop. Not yet."

Palutena took the soap and began to rub Pit down with the soap lathering on his bare body. Her soft and warm hands felt like a blanket running over the naked angel as the soap coated Pit in a whitish silvery layer. He then felt her hands move down over his groin and wrap around Pit's penis. Pit stared down at her and she began to stroke it with both of her hands, gathering the soap on it. Pit grinned in anticipation as she looked up at him, then moved down his legs and then came up and smooched Pit, who rinsed himself off, letting the soap fall into the drain. Pit was completely clean with his fine smelling body of crushed peppermint in his own nakedness. He then feel his goddess wrap her arms around his chest, hugging him behind his back with her head pressing up on his neck.

The goddess could not describe enough how much Pit in all of his nudity meant to him. Her heart pounded away not only for how much she lusted him, but how she loved him even more. His presence, his toned naked body, his smooth skin, his cute young face, his adorable little penis, his round buttocks and his positively childlike charm made her shiver every minute they had sex. They couldn't get enough, it was like she was made for Pit like he was made for her.

Sex was not just a time and a place to come together as one, but was also a bonding experience to express and make love as boyfriend and girlfriend as well as mother and son. To see Pit look at her as Palutena gave him pleasure with his eyes, it was beckoning her for more. It was a look she couldn't get enough of and a body she didn't want to stop touching. His mouth open in all those orgasm face he made in the past gave her the glory he felt. What he possessed behind his sexy legs was that innocent crayon, it all capped him off.

Pit felt her lips brush his neck and he turned around to face her, he picked her arms up and hugged her hard as their bodies slipped on each other. He pressed his mouth against hers as he begin to entice Palutena. Pit pressed her up onto the shower ledge with the water continuing to stream over them as he did. Palutena began showing her affection for him as she wrapped her arms around her angel as Pit moved over her chin and down to her neck. She tilted her neck over as he did, whispering, "That's my spot. That's my spot."

His lips moved around her ample neck area as Pit moved down her neck and over to her breasts as he suckled and played with her nipples just so gently. Pit felt her melt in his actions and he could feel her passion and desire radiating to him. Her nipples were pulled deeply into his mouth as Pit kissed and licked them, he continued to gently caress her down to her stomach and over her navel. He then found her rosebud and noticed how wet and slippery it was, all of the moisture from the shower helping that fact. Pit ran his fingers into it to realize how hot it was.

There was no extra foreplay needed and by the facial expression on her, she wanted Pit deep inside her. He straddled up in front of her, then took his tiny rigid cock in his hands as Palutena fumbled for it too. Pit took the edge of his head and then pushed it between her lips. It slid right in ever so gently and nicely. They wrap around each other as Pit begin to thrust in her with his cock enveloped in her warm rosebud, kissing her neck as he did as he heard her gasp for air as his cock slid in and out of her. Pit asked, "You feel that, Lady Palutena?"

"Yeah."

Palutena then looked at him and they kissed as Pit continues to slip around inside her, the both of them naked and soaked from the running shower water, her lips pressing against his and his cock pressing between hers on the lower end between her legs. All of a sudden, she began grinning ear to ear and giggling out of control. Pit pulled his head away from her to watch her response. She said, "I love you, nude dude."

"I love you too."

Pit continued to slide into her slowly, knowing she can't resist the pleasure of it inside her tight rosebud. His chin was on her shoulder as he persisted on pecking her neck, feeling her giving in as she flexed her kegel muscles and he felt his cock enveloped in her natural juices. Her head tilted slowly back as she saw that face again. His mouth opening feeling that big orgasm building just on the surface and now she made that face too.

Their eyes were staring at each other with pure lust and desire. Pit wanted it, he needed it and Palutena was the one to give it to him. He moaned and his breaths became exasperated as he continued to maintain his pace, his heart continued to pound and he had a hard time of not shaking in the power of a moment. All her love pouring out to him and his to her, their lust being shared together in this moment of heat with their bare bodies being showered by water. Them being naked symbolizing to the both of them that they had nothing to hide.

Their orgasms built and they finally moaned and gasped as they orgasmed. Her pussy clenching rhythmically around his cock. Pit continued going and it persisted. Palutena's eyes were shut as she writhed in pleasure. The vocalizations they made gave each other just as much pleasure mentally as it did physically.

After some two minutes or so of bliss, it finally ended and she just stares at Pit, smiling and watching the pleasure wash over his face. Not long after a while of more fucking, they felt themselves cumming again and Pit pulled out of her and his load spewed onto her stomach. Pit came up and kissed her as they enjoyed the afterglow and the warm shower they share. Palutena then noticed tears running down out of his eyes onto her cheeks and it was not just the shower water. She wiped them away. "What's wrong, bare boy?"

"Lady Palutena...I just-I love you!"

Pit began to weep tears of joy, "I need you, I desire you, I miss your private parts every minute when you're not naked. I lust you. I love you and I love being naked in public with you. I'm a hypersexual perverted nudist and all I want is sex with you all the time. I don't ever want to stop pleasing you with my nudity, I always want to be a good boy, mom."

"I love you too, Pit. Come here, you handsome, adorable young man."

Pit hugged her tightly and they slumped down to laying on the shower floor, the water continued to stream over them. It felt like it lasted for an eternity and they didn't want it to ever end. Pit just want to be nude with the goddess he cared for most of all for and the goddess who cared for him the most. One moment ago, they made love like they were one and now, their hearts were beating as one. They couldn't nor did they want to let each other go. Pit felt her wet hair run over his shoulder as his face buries into her chest and he clung to her like a child, she couldn't help but do the same.

After a while of heartfelt cuddling, they turned off the water and dried each other off.


	57. Another Nature Streak

Phosphora had been naked and teasing herself with her fingers all evening. By 10pm, it was already dark but it was still very warm out when an equally nude Viridi hugged her from behind, asking, "You wanna streak in public, honey?"

She giggled, "When did you become so kinky?"

"I got it all from you."

They walked out, barefoot across the warm grass. As they got past the bushes, they felt so excited it was ridiculous. Their bare skin looked pale in the darkness, except for the darker pink of their areolas and budding nipples. Viridi touched Phosphora's hard little buds, stroking over the rough aroused dimples on her areolas, then kissed the little nest of curly hairs. Phosphora giggled at how Viridi was touching her and groped her butt in return, they ventured into town after a while of teasing.

They could feel the warm air on their fully naked bodies. It felt so naughty and good at the same time. They looked around, wondering if someone was looking out of their bedroom window and saw them and what they would think if they did. Even in the near dark, surely they'd be able to see the little dark triangles of hairs between their legs, the cute buttons of their nipples. Phosphora touched Viridi's and felt them rise up stiffly, the areolas dimpled and roughened with arousal.

Viridi leaned against a streetlight and put her hand between her legs, running her fingers through the trimmed hairs that coated her plump little mound. The goddess twirled a bunch of hairs around a finger and tugged gently, feeling them pull on the tender skin. She was so horny as she rubbed slowly downwards, finding the tight folds of her labia, themselves protecting the moist pink flesh inside. She knew that she needed to finish herself off, before she thought too hard about what she was doing.

Parting her legs, Viridi let a finger slip inside her vagina as Phosphora kissed her moaning mouth. Viridi hadn't realized how wet she was, but she didn't worry about it and slipped a second finger inside, it was exciting to feel how wet her palm was getting as the juices ran out over it, Phosphora was kissing all over Viridi's face, her cheeks, eyes, nose, chin, forehead and even her ears.

Viridi curved her fingers up and pressed them against her soft spot, breathing in sharply as she felt herself shiver delightfully. With her other hand, Viridi rubbed up and down over her clitoris, small and hard and half hidden in its nest of pink flesh. Looking down over the mounds of her breasts and hard nipples, she could just see the shape of her fingers sliding in and out, and could hear the gentle schlup, schlup of her fingers dipping in and out of her juicy hole as the blonde nymph began sucking on her left nipple, then right, switching every minute.

It didn't take long. Viridi had masturbated enough to know what she needed to do to get herself off as she felt her orgasm starting to build from around her clit, Phosphora fingered her to help out as she kissed Viridi's tummy and navel. Their fingers began to move quicker, and Viridi held her breath as she reached the point of no return, holding off as long as she possibly could, before letting it roll over her and through her and up her body, and Viridi had to breathe heavily to fill her lungs with oxygen again. The tingle continued as Viridi actually felt a second, smaller orgasm bubble through her. Her legs almost buckled under her as she got herself under control again.

Having discovered a while ago and having warmed up to the pleasure of being naked in the open air, Viridi got all excited about wondering if they could take it further. They kept walking, holding hands as the nature nudists were walking by a river in a park. As they got further away from the houses and as the river they walked by led them out into the fields, they went past a farm and were soon well away from other people.

They found a quiet spot, which was a little steep-sided field sloping down to a hollow, it was secluded and far enough off the paths around it to be as private as anywhere. Phosphora looked down at her perky breasts. Her pink nipples were standing up like firm little raspberries and she touched them gently, sending a tingle down to her tummy. It felt good just being nude, so she sat her bare butt down on the grass and reached up her arms, stretching like a satisfied cat. It felt so nice not having any clothes on, the cool night breeze all over her whole body, the grass tickling her bare bottom. Phosphora laid down on her back and just laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the view. Viridi softly kissed everywhere on Phosphora's face, then her breasts, stomach, arms, legs and vagina. Then Phosphora rolled over on her tummy and enjoyed letting her goddess see her bum for a change. Phosphora could feel her breasts and pubic mound pressed into the grass as Viridi kissed her back and butt, and she wriggled about a bit just for the fun of it.

Phosphora wanted to cum, she was feeling horny and wanted to masturbate, so leaned her back against a tree, slipped one hand to her crotch and found the little bump of her clit. Rubbing it made her feel even more aroused, along with Viridi once again kissing her lips, cheeks, forehead, eyes, ears and nose. The taller woman stroked her bare breasts some more with her free hand, sliding it down her naked body, then using both hands to open her legs as widely as possible and fully expose the folds of her pussy. Phosphora slipped a finger inside the entrance to her slit, feeling how wet she was while Viridi sucked her nipples.

The nymph had her other hand was pressed against her clitoris, rubbing and squeezing, faster and faster. Soon, quicker than she had expected, Phosphora could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Viridi kissed her belly and groped her breasts to hurry things along. Phosphora was soon past the point of no return, holding her breath as she came, gasping, trembling and kicking out her legs.

As her orgasm subsided, Phosphora sat up and examined the gooey juices on her fingers, licking them and enjoying the sharp, tangy flavor. She looked between her legs and could see that more juices had been forced out of her vagina by her thrusting fingers, clinging to the curly hairs of her pussy. There were even a few small droplets glistening on the blades of grass.

Viridi leapt into Phosphora's arms as she stood up. Phosphora hugged her tightly and Viridi rapidly kissed her face, the goddess said, "Please love me forever, my beautiful naked love."

Phosphora whispered, "I will. Our love for each is unconditional. Never forget that, my naked cutie."

"I like it when you call me a cutie, I also like being in your arms, it makes me feel safe and wanted."

Viridi slowly fell asleep and Phosphora carried her all the way back home, even tucking her into bed and kissing her.


	58. Skinny Dipping

Summer began, Pit and Palutena were sweating a lot, despite not wearing any clothes, Pit's penis and Palutena's nipples had beads of perspiration dripping off of them, Palutena asked, "How about going to the pool?"

"Good idea."

The naked angel and goddess went to the nearest pool they could find in That First Town, they looked around saw everyone in swimwear, swimming, tanning and relaxing in the sun, Pit and Palutena were they only ones who were wearing nothing, there was thankfully no lifeguard on duty. They streaked across the pool, Pit waving to women and Palutena waving to men, they all waved back, but the kids had their gazes averted by their uneasy parents. They applied sunscreen and skinny dipped, Pit and Palutena were swimming completely naked and they carried on regardless.

Some women flirted with Pit, one asked, "Are you naked?"

Pit smiled, "Yes, I like being naked."

Another women asked, "You're not embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed? I feel empowered doing things in the nude."

A third woman giggled, "I can see why. Your face and your body are so cute."

Pit giggled back, "Don't forget my penis and my bare bottom."

A fourth one playfully flicked his cock and said, "It's small."

"Small is cute."

A fifth pinched his butt, "I like your ass."

"Thanks."

They all told him, "Stay out of trouble, cute naked boy."

* * *

At the same time, men were flirting with Palutena, one asked her, "Where's your swimsuit?"

Palutena smiled and said nonchalantly, "Didn't bring one. My body is bare."

Another man asked, "And you're not the least bit ashamed?"

"Ashamed? I'm thrilled, public nudity is fun."

A third man told her, "Your beauty makes it easy to understand. Your breasts and buttocks are quite plump."

"What about my vagina?"

A fourth man said as he fingered her a little, "Is it wet? I can't tell because of the pool water."

Palutena laughed, "I'm sure it is."

A fifth man slapped her ass and said, "Nice booty."

"Thank you."

They all said to her, "Try not to get in trouble, hot naked woman."

Palutena swam towards Pit and splashed water at him, he retaliated and they giggled like little children as they splashed each other over and over. The goddess then tickled her naked angel, making Pit let out high-pitched yelps as he laughed, "Lady Palutena, I think I'm going to pee!"

"Go ahead, Pit. Pee in the pool, I'll do it too."

The angel and goddess urinated in the chlorinated water, they noticed faint yellow streams coming out of their privates that quickly faded.

Pit was soon lying on a pool chair, legs out in front of him, basking in the sun, it was humid and hot with no rain in days. The pool's water could be heard lapping near his side. Softly flowing by, his hand drifted back and forth in the cool water, drawing figure 8's with his fingers as his mind was drifting off. In his mind, he and Palutena were swirling off the waves of a distant beach, the white sands tickling their toes as they ambled through the waves as they crested and fell on the shore. This ocean water was warm, unlike the pool, but his mind could not tell the difference.

Palutena moved closer and sat at his feet, looking at his penis while the rest of his naked body bakes in the sun to a golden bronze tone. His skin looked so soft and supple. She grabbed a bottle of tanning oil she brought and began to apply it liberally on his thigh, then down to the ankles, one leg at a time. Satisfied with her lubrication, she spread his feet apart on the bench and sat between the feet. Touching her hands on his knees and squeezing slightly on them, making Pit open his eyes for the next intent, he was delighted to see she has worn no bathing suit, her private areas were just as exposed as his. Palutena gave him the oil, directing his hands to her massive bosom to prepare her chest for tanning. He rubbed in the oil with the hands of a well-trained masseuse. Carefully outlining the curves of her shape, taking note of the differing textures and sensations to pursue, Pit rubbed firmly, so firmly that Palutena had to lean into him for fear of loosing her perch.

After getting each other tanned, the goddess was greeted by a small cock, directed up at her. Stepping over his legs one by one, turning her naked body away from his and placing it between his legs and chest, she set her pussy down on his hard shaft, easing it in with perfection. Her growing smile revealed her loins delight, and the hands caressing her shape brought her to immediate orgasm. She loved it when his hands took her from behind, it always produced extremely satisfying results, just like everywhere else Pit would touch her. Standing up slightly to allow the cock some air, the friction of the bodies was easy to be felt, Palutena plunged down harder on his anxious pole. Repeating the same moves, the juices of her vault proceeded in multitude, causing squishing and squeaking noises from their joining.

Pit's hands were all over her tits. Grabbing the nipples between his fingers, they instantly stand at attention, begging for release. Rock hard, the breasts seize slightly under the pressure. He bowed his head onto her neck, kissing her lightly. She tipped her head back to cradle his efforts, pleading for more. They came again, some of Pit's semen and Palutena's woman juice dripped into the pool without anyone noticing. His hands hit her harder as the impulses begin to churn in his groin. Rhythmically, Pit timed his rejoices in his groins to those of his hands, together pleasing them both. He was close to cumming again, and stopped his movements.

They took a few moments to relax in the hot tub next to the pool, Pit grinned mischievously, "I peed in the hot tub."

Palutena laughed, "Me too."

A moment later, some of the people they flirted with were in the hot tub too and gave them thumbs up. Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, I'm naked in a public pool...and also a hot tub."

"So am I, nudie cutie. Why don't we give these guys and gals something to make it worth their while."

Pit grabbed her by the shoulders, and lied her back on the side of the hot tub, then got on top of her, her legs were spread eagle around his waist. Pumping and churning deeper still into her hole, Pit could feel the chasms building as he maneuvered on top of her. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling up at him. Her hands reached for the hot water in the hot tub, and drenched them with the refreshing fluids. Their nude bodies were doubly glistening from their efforts and the chlorine. His ass moved through the air, up and down, back and forth, even sideways as he attempted to reach her mouth with his cock, by way of her pussy. Palutena was so wet, her pussy was cleansing the oil from her labors off of him, mixing into a strange solution as seen on his legs.

The angel was close to cumming again and she could sense it. She pulled herself up to sitting, flipped his legs over behind her ass, and began to sit on top of his cock while he laid stunned and gazed at her. Never before has Palutena moved so fluidly before, and with such fucking grace, from one position to the next, he wonders how and where he will fuck her today. Then he could see, she was guiding him back into the pool, to fuck under the currents of the depths beside them. Easing herself off of him, backing her ass away, pointing at her empty pussy, curling her fingers to make him follow, he was lead by his tiny cock. More buoyant as one, they floated together, rejoined in the pool, causing new ripples and currents in the water, as it lapped along the edges of the foundation.

The coolness of the water refreshed their warm bodies and also them shiver a little, prolonging their fucking and longing for the climax. Anchored on the side of the pool, her arms were out like a T and her legs were spread, floating out before her. On his stomach, floating there in front of her pussy, Pit ate and drank her in, his tongue explored her hidden caverns, searching for that one spot that brought her to ecstasy. Sensing he was close, he looked up at her for direction, but got none orally. He could see plainly on her face that he was already at that junction, between pleasure and delight, her face has given her away. Pit sucked with force, seeing her devoured from his view. His cock grew harder still and craved her loins once more.

Grabbing the ornate detailing at the edge of the pool for leverage, Pit placed his cock once more inside that warm, wet pussy he loved so much. Draped on top of his goddess, his arms holding steady just above her own, he rammed his cock as deep as he could still into her awaiting hole. They were both close now, the rocking of their bodies has created waves of love in the pool. Pulsing with the joy of a good fuck, his balls begin to churn his love juice, shooting it further, and filling his hard cock with his efforts. The nude angel was ready to explode, and looked down on Palutena, he leaned forward to kiss her at the moment of climax. Holding onto her face and the side of the pool, he released his load, again and again and again. Pit was spilling out of her into the light blue sea in the pool. A small trail of creamy honey was released from the lovers as they laid together, joined at the groin, fucking as one body. They remained kissing with the passion of life long lovers, the waves of their movements bubbling past their entwined bare bodies, caressing them, cooling them, and finally joining them. Their flirters clapped and whistled as they left. Pit and Palutena climbed out to cuddle on the side of the pool for a little bit.

Hours later, they were told it was closing time, so they warped home.


	59. Pandora's Weekend Stay (Part 1)

Pit and Palutena were once again kissing each other while naked on a Friday afternoon, they heard a knock on their door, they answered and it was Pandora, Pit smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay for the weekend."

Palutena asked, "Why?"

"I forced a lot of souls in the City of Souls to renovate my home."

Pit said, "But you're a goddess, couldn't you just magically do that yourself?"

"That's what I thought, but then something had me thinking..."

"What?"

"If I feigned the inability to do so, it would give me a good excuse to fool around with you two for a little while."

Palutena laughed, "Smart idea."

Pit giggled, "Sure is. Are you gonna get naked for us?"

Pandora answered by ripping off all of her clothes, all three were naked and their weekend of fun was about to begin. Pit said, "I'll pour us all some beers."

They all walked into the living room. While Pit busied himself pouring drinks, Pandora decided to join Palutena on the sofa and, one hand on her knee, began to kiss her deeply and passionately. Palutena responded just as she had hoped, leaning into her and returning the kiss while Palutena's hand caressed Pandora's cheek. Their kissing grew more intense and soon Palutena was lying back on the sofa with Pandora kissing her ardently and moaning softly as her hands roamed across Palutena's naked body. The ladies didn't hear Pit come back with the drinks until he decided that it was time to make his presence known, he said, "Mmmmmmm you two ladies put on quite a show together."

They stopped, making Pit laugh, "Don't let me stop you. I just wanted to let you know that your drinks were here."

Palutena and Pandora took their drinks, but instead of drinking them, they poured the liquids all over Pit's body, making him exclaim, "Hey!"

He playfully retaliated by splashing his drink over both women, they all began to tackle each other and giddily squirm and laugh all over the floor as they messed around with one another. In a few minutes, they paused to regain their composures and catch their breaths. They stood up and Pandora had become entranced watching Pit, slowly and sensually, hug and kiss the beautiful naked goddess in front of her. Pit's hands slid around Palutena's breasts, both having erect nipples on them, and Palutena moaned softly as he squeezed them. Pandora watched as Pit rubbed his tiny erection against Palutena's ass. Pandora asked, "Isn't he so sexy, Palutena? You two look so good together."

Palutena's hand snaked backward and squeezed his cock gently. Pandora couldn't just do nothing any longer and was soon kissing Palutena passionately while Pit's hands roamed over both of their bodies. After a few minutes, Pandora stopped to get some air, smiled, and noting suggested that they give some attention to the naked angel's cock. Palutena smiled, "Looks like Pit's penis is eager to make our acquaintance yet again. Would you like to do the honors of fondling him?"

Pandora replied, "Oh, it will absolutely be my pleasure."

She grinned at Palutena, before turning and kissing Pit deeply. They kissed hungrily, locked in a tight embrace, Pandora's breasts squished against Pit's muscular chest. Breaking the kiss, she smiled at him warmly while dropping to her knees and gazing at his small cock. She stared at it for just a moment before wrapping her fingers around the shaft and guiding it to her mouth. Pit's eyes looked at Pandora lovingly as her lips enveloped his head and slid down his cock. Pit gasped, "Jesus, that feels so good."

Pandora's mouth reached the base of his cock and Palutena said, "I think I can safely say that he is enjoying that."

The goddess of light joined the goddess of calamity on the floor and said, "He likes to have the underside of his shaft licked all the way to his balls."

Palutena leaned forward to caress his balls. Extracting his cock from her mouth, Pandora said, "Show me."

Palutena grinned, took his shrunken member in her hand, and ran her tongue all the way from the thin root up to his head where Palutena swirled it around mercilessly, drawing a low groan of pleasure from Pit. Pandora giggled "Oh, yeah...I can definitely tell that he likes that!"

The two naked goddess proceeded to lick and suck at his cock for the next ten to fifteen minutes until Pit was breathing heavily and exhibiting the telltale signs of being ready to cum. Palutena said, "He's just about there, Pandora. I think it only fair that you get the first load since you are our guest."

Pandora smiled and began bobbing her head on his cock with fervor, sliding her fingers up and down his shaft along with her lips, while he guided her with his hands. She could tell that he was in ecstasy as Pit moaned, "Yes, yes...oh God...yes...oh baby...oh, my God...Yeeeeeeeees!"

Palutena held Pandora's head still as her angel began pumping her mouth full of his cum while Pit moaned loudly as each spurt jetted from his cock into the warm, wet orifice. Pandora gamely swallowed all that his balls had to give before standing, smiling and kissing him passionately. When she was done, she turned and kissed Palutena just as passionately. Pit had collapsed on the sofa and was watching them, his breathing still labored as he panted, "Give me a few minutes to recover and then I'll take care of you two."

Palutena grinned, "No worries, nudie cutie...Pandora and I are going to enjoy tasting each other's sweet pussies for a while."

The woman with green hair led the one with blue hair to the sofa. Palutena lied down beside Pit, Pandora clambered between her spread thighs, watching the two of them kiss for a few moments before lowering her mouth to Palutena's dripping sex. Her soggy and puffy lips parted easily and Pandora's tongue quickly homed in on her clit which she proceeded to tease gently. Palutena's moans were muffled and Pandora knew that her lips must still be locked on Pit's, so she ran her tongue to Palutena's entry and slowly pushed it deep inside, drawing a loud squeal of pleasure from her. Pit had moved down and was now eagerly bathing his goddess's nipples with kisses, his hands squeezing and pulling softly at her breasts. Pandora returned her mouth to Palutena's clit, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue all around it. Palutena moaned, "Oh, God yes, Pandora! Right there...it feels so good!"

Pit and Pandora worked Palutena's body in unison and it seemed that she was on fire because every nerve in her nude body alight and sending searing shocks of pleasure to her brain whenever Pit or Pandora touched her. Palutena's hands gripped the sides of the sofa tightly and she thrashed her head wildly from side to side each time Pandora's tongue rasped across her clit. Pit rose from the sofa and moved behind Palutena, who knew exactly what he wanted and she quickly got to her knees, raising her sexy ass in the air and gasping as he pushed inside her, his cock expertly filling her tight pussy, just as it has for as long as they could remember. Palutena's head was now buried in the other goddess's delicious pussy. Pit started to fuck her with a familiar rhythm, holding her hips and giving Palutena hard, deep strokes of his manhood. Sounds of sex filled the room, loud squeals from Palutena each time Pit pounded into her and almost continuous moans from Pandora as she licked and sucked at her wet pussy. It was obvious Palutena was very close and Pandora dearly wanted her to cum with Pit's cock inside her and Palutena eating her pussy. Looking over her shoulder at Pit, Pandora gasped, "She's almost there, babe. Come on, fuck her until she cums, Pit!"

Pit wasted no time, pulling out of Palutena and maneuvering her so that her hips were aligned with the edge of the sofa. He quickly lifted her legs and, pushing them back towards her shoulders, plowed into her with one firm thrust of his hips. Palutena chanted, "Oh my God...Yessss...oh, fuck me, fuck me."

The nude angel plunged himself into her tight, warm hole time and time again. His hips moved fast and powerfully and Pandora could plainly hear his testes slapping against Palutena's ass each time he buried himself in her. Palutena had been fucked like that by Pit many times and he knew from experience that it was unlikely that she could take very much of his pounding without cumming all over his cock. Sure enough, after no more than a few minutes of vigorous fucking, Palutena's body arched and she wailed as her first orgasm of the day hit with hurricane-like force, "Fuuuuuck! I'm cummmming...yesss...oh my God, yesssssss!"

Palutena screamed in ecstasy, but Pit didn't let up, continuing to fuck her with deep, powerful strokes as his own orgasm swiftly approached. Just a few seconds later, his face scrunched and he began grunting, holding himself deep inside her, as he filled her with his cum. He looked over at Pandora, who giggled, "I loved watching you fuck her. It was hot to watch the two of you together."

He smiled and kissed Palutena's inner thigh as he withdrew his deflated cock from her pussy. Pandora beckoned him to join Palutena and her on the sofa, which he did, kissing each of them in turn and saying with a huge grin, "Wow, thank you...I'm the luckiest nudist angel alive! Pandora...you were amazing! Lady Palutena, what can I say...I love you so much!"

He wrapped his arms around his naked goddess and they kissed deeply, sharing a private moment together even though Pandora was right there with us. After a while, she spooned against Pit's back and sleep quickly overtook the three of them.


	60. Pandora's Weekend Stay (Part 2)

Saturday

Palutena woke with a start around eight the following morning. Pit was on his back, Pandora's head on his shoulder and one of her arms across his chest. Palutena smiled as she looked at Pit's flaccid cock and recalled just how hard it had been the previous evening. The green-haired goddess slid down off the sofa and slipped his soft cock between her lips. Pit stirred slightly when she ran my tongue around his head, and then again, as Palutena began to tongue him more aggressively. There was honestly nothing more exciting to her than feeling a cock erect in her mouth and her pussy began to tingle as Pit did just that. As he hardened to his full length, Palutena bobbed her head up and down his shaft, quickly pulling him fully awake. Pit said softly, "Mmmmmm...good morning, Lady Palutena. God, that feels good! What a wonderful way to wake up in the morning!"

She lifted her head and smiled at her nudist angel, "Your pee-pee already said good morning for you!"

This elicited a giggle from Pandora who was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes, and watching Palutena blow Pit's cock, "Does he taste just as good as he did last night, Palutena?"

Palutena nodded her head and continued to minister to his cock, working it with both her mouth and hands. As she did so, she got to her knees and wiggled her butt in front of Pandora. Palutena intended to fuck Pit and while she could feel herself becoming wet, she wanted to enjoy Pandora's mouth on her pussy for a while before she did. She readily took the hint and Pandora was soon running her tongue the length of Palutena's slit, expertly licking the thick juices coating her cunt lips. As Palutena worked Pit's cock in and out of her mouth, muffled moans of pleasure emanated from Palutena's throat as a result of Pandora's expert exploration of her pussy. Finally, Pandora greedily sucked her clit into her mouth and rasped her tongue across it before nipping at it gently with her teeth.

Though Palutena was in heaven from what Pandora was doing to her pussy, her need to be filled filled soon became overwhelming and she quickly moved to straddle Pit, grasping his rigid tool and rubbing his head along her lips. Pit moaned as Palutena's warm, wet walls slid down his shaft and slowly enveloped the full length of his cock. His hands reached up, squeezing and caressing her nipples, while he told her that he loved her. Palutena rode his cock slowly at first, watching as Pandora lowered her sopping pussy to his waiting mouth. Pandora's face filled with desire, "Oh, fuck, Palutena! His tongue is so deep!"

Palutena leaned forward, kissing Pandora passionately while moving herself up and down on Pit's cock. His hands were now around Pandora's ass, opening her up to his tongue, which was ardently exploring her dripping sex. Palutena placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him hard and deep. Pit's muffled moans became louder and louder as Palutena increased the pace with which she rode his magnificent cock and Pandora's eyes closed as she lost herself in the pleasure that Pit's mouth was delivering. Palutena listened intently to them both, hoping that she might match her impending orgasm with theirs. Alas, while she was in a position to control Pit's level of excitement, Palutena didn't have the same power over Pandora and Pit's tongue was relentlessly driving her towards an intense orgasm.

The goddess of calamity screamed when it hit, grinding her pussy down on his mouth and throwing her head back in ecstasy. Pandora moaned and rocked up and down on Pit's face as an intense orgasm rolled through her bare body. The sight of her delicious body cumming on Pit's mouth was powerfully erotic and Palutena worked Pit's cock even harder, lifting her hips and drawing him all the way out of her before dropping her sopping pussy back on to his stiff pillar. Palutena was close and she knew from experience that Pit was almost there too. She clenched her pussy tight around his cock as Palutena slammed herself down on him, causing him to roar and thrust his hips from the sofa as he began to fill her with his hot cum. His orgasm triggered her own and Palutena's body shook and shuddered as they came hard together.

They took a while to rest.

* * *

Hours later, Pit, Palutena and Pandora were sexily walking naked together in That First Town. Pit swayed his hips in a way that made his left buttock bounce off Palutena's right and Pit's right buttock bounced off Pandora's left. The naked angel and goddesses were walking down public streets and crosswalks, wearing nothing at all and having no inhibitions. Everyone who saw them either smiled at them, looked away out of respect or just minded their own business. Drivers were subject to distraction, but managed to snap out of their trances before hitting anyone. The angel looked at several ladies giggling at him and gesturing him to come to where they were and Pit would smile at them, "Handsome and cute naked boy coming through."

The women requested Pit to hug and kiss them so they could feel their clothed bodies against his naked one and grab his bare bottom. He beckoned them to fondle his penis as they desired, he even posed sexily in pictures they took of him, some had closeups of his penis, some of his buttocks.

After a while of more streaking in public, Palutena and Pandora noticed the attention that several men had been giving them, the women got lots of thumbs up and wolf whistles. Palutena approached them to let some of them fondle her breasts while Pandora allowed the others to play with her vagina. Soon, the men switched, fondling Pandora's breasts and playing with Palutena's vagina. The naked women hugged and kissed the clothed men, having their bottoms groped as they did and letting them take pictures of their naked bodies, some had closeups of their breasts, some of their vaginas and some of their butts.

They settled in front of various buildings, it was a spot where they were out in the open and people could plainly see them out the windows and doors. Pit walked over to Palutena and stood right in front of her. His cock was level with her face so she could get the good look she wanted. Pandora just smiled at him as she got close to them. Palutena licked her lips and reached out to grasp his cock. As soon as she touched it, his cock twitched and a drop of precum bubbled out of the tip. She leaned forward a bit and licked the drop off, smiling as she swallowed. Pandora pushed her head closer, encouraging her to go further and as her lips touched the head, she opened her mouth and sucked Pit into her mouth. She didn't take him deep, but just sucked the head like she was nursing at a nipple while her hand slowly stroked Pit, who thought who would cum right there and then but managed to hold back. He let her suck for a few minutes before pulling away, letting his boner relax.

Palutena and Pandora leaned across Pit and kissed deeply, trading tongues as his cock had resurrected and stuck up between them and they both looked down as if deciding which one of them would take it first. Pandora straddled his lap, parted her pussy lips and took him into her wet cunt. She ground her cunt around and around like she was screwing in a light bulb and finally decided Pit was fully seated in her scalding depths. Palutena swung her legs across his face and dropped her pussy on his face. Pit's tongue automatically licked her folds and he reveled in the taste and volume of her nectar.

The cunt on Pit's cock was doing all kinds of party tricks as Pandora stroked up and down while going around and around at the same time. Pit could almost feel her juices running down his cock and over his balls as she fucked the hell out of him. All Pit could do is just lie there, licking and being pleasured.

The girls switched places and Pit believed Palutena tasted the same as Pandora's. Pit thought Palutena was just a little bit sweeter than Pandora. Palutena felt wonderfully familiar as she slid her pussy down his cock. As much as Pit loved the feel of any cunt fucking him, he really felt at home when he was deep in Palutena's pussy. Pit was lying there, fucking and getting smothered for another few minutes.

Pit pushed Pandora off him and tapped Palutena to get off him so he could turn her over. Palutena spread her legs for him and he slid into her welcoming cunt again. Pandora straddled Palutena's face, lowering her pussy to the waiting tongue. Pit admired Palutena's willingness to eat pussy as he fucked her hard and deep. He was working hard, holding back and wanting to be in charge when he fucked Pandora again. Palutena geared up for her orgasm and after she did, she pulled out and motioned for Pandora to get on her hands and knees in front of Pit.

Pandora was in the correct position in front of Pit with her head between Palutena's legs as Pit plunged his cock in her twat. The juices were splashing against him as they poured out of her cunt while Pit was fucking her with deep strokes. Pandora was using her tongue on Palutena, who was humping her face, looking for another orgasm. Pit was getting close and so was Pandora and as he shot off, the two women came at the same time.

They rested for a few hours before streaking around town some more, they returned home by sundown.


	61. Pandora's Weekend Stay (Part 3)

On Sunday, the three nudies were streaking in town again, Pit was in front of the goddesses, shaking his bare butt as they strolled down a public road, letting them touch his cute bottom. He pointed his penis at the road and smiled mischievously, "Lady Palutena?"

Palutena asked, "What are you doing, nudie cutie?"

"Peeing on the road."

Pandora laughed, "Your raunchiness knows no bounds."

Palutena pointed her staff at Pit's pee-pee, a light shined on it and his pee turned into cum, she giggled, "Now you are cumming on the road."

Pit smiled, "You know what I like."

He stopped cumming, they jaywalked halfway across the street and sat down on a thin sidewalk between the lanes. Pit encouraged Palutena to spread her legs a little further apart, he wanted to have good access. He started by planting kisses all around her almost completely bald pussy. It looked so inviting, the brown folds of her labia, the wetness of her vagina opening. After the kisses, Pit began licking her cunt, working his tongue into every fold and keeping the pressure up without being too direct. Gradually, he began rubbing Palutena's clit with a thumb, this direct stimulation really got her going as her hips bucked involuntarily.

In less than a minute, Palutena came. Her delightful moans and groans reached a crescendo and she held Pit's face into her cunt, grinding against him. The naked angel didn't stop or even slow down. In fact, he upped the ante by sliding a finger into her vagina and slowly finger fucking her. He wanted to make sure she could came again and soon, today was all about giving his goddess as much sexual gratification as possible. One finger quickly became two and she was very wet. Palutena was one of those women that produced a lot of natural lubrication and Pit loved the naughty sound her cunt made. He knew it wouldn't take a lot of practice to make her squirt.

As his fingers plunged into her cunt, he probed for her g-spot. It took a minute or two, but there was a shift in the pitch of Palutena's moans and Pit knew he'd found the spot. Sucking on her clitoris and fingering her g-spot produced another orgasm in Palutena's beautiful body. Much bigger than the last orgasm, she writhed around uncontrollably until it subsided and she was left sweaty and panting on the ground. Pandora giggled, "I knew he was still good."

The blue-haired goddess stroked Palutena's green hair and held a hand for support, saying, "That was so hot, I nearly came just watching."

Pit settled in next to them, putting an arm around Palutena's shoulders, while he licked her juices off his hand and said, "You have the sweetest pussy."

Pandora said, "I should find out myself."

The goddess of calamity went down on the goddess of light and worked her charms. It did not take long for her to be moaning in pleasure. Pandora was vigorously sucking, licking and fingering Palutena's pussy while Palutena squirmed and begged for more. It was an incredible sight, especially since Pandora was on her knees, bum in the air with her wet pussy on display. The sight of her glistening slit was too much for Pit, who strode up and in one swift motion, slid his hard cock into Pandora's pussy. Pandora moaned into Palutena's cunt, "Oh fuck. Fuck yes, fuck me."

Palutena was aroused from her orgasmic revelry, but noticed a sudden stopping of Pandora's ministrations. She gasped as she saw Pit pounding away with reckless abandon. The rapid thrusting got her off quick enough and Pandora howled into Palutena's pussy as an orgasm overtook her. Fortunately, Pandora was able to recover herself and continued licking Palutena's vagina. Pit withdrew from Pandora and offered his cock to Palutena, "Want to suck on my cute little pee-pee, Lady Palutena? It's slick with Pandora's juices."

"Hell yeah, I always want to deep throat your baby dick, or at least try to. Come here, you pervy nudist."

Pit scooted up next to his goddess, who greedily took an inch of his cock into her mouth straight away. She sucked and licked Pandora's sweet love juice from his member. The vacuum-like sensation was intense, it was established that Palutena liked sucking Pit's cock. Gradually, she worked more and more of him into her mouth until there was just a quarter inch remaining at which point she released him and then she lavished her tongue up and down the length of his shaft while squeezing the tip with a delicate hand. As much as he was enjoying this, Pit felt it was time to take things up a notch. The quick fuck of Pandora had whetted his appetite, but now he wanted the main course. He needed to fuck Palutena like he always does, telling her, "I think you are nicely warmed up now, Lady Palutena. I think this is a rhetorical question, but do you want me to fill your cunt with my cock?"

Palutena bit her lip as a small orgasm washed over, "Oh god yes, I want you inside me."

Pit smiled. Pandora graciously made way for him. Before she could scoot too far way, he embraced her and kissed her pussy juice smeared lips as she smiled, "Fuck this delicious little slut's pussy and show her how much you value being naked in public. Fuck her bareback and out in the open. Fill her cunt with cum as driving cars and pedestrians get a glimpse of the action."

His cock jerked at the thought, while Palutena lied on her back, legs spread in anticipation, one hand playing with her left nipple while the other hand stroked her clit. It was a truly erotic sight worthy of a porn video. Pit happily asked, "Are you ready?"

The goddess nodded hungrily, "Pump me full of cum."

Her angel positionied himself between her legs. He started off as a tender lover and didn't just shove it in. Cradling her head with one hand, he kissed Palutena passionately while his other hand groped a breast, tweaking a nipple. He could feel the heat emanating from Palutena's sex, he'd never seen her pussy more ready to be fucked than today. To begin, he rubbed his cockhead up and down her slit, coating himself with her juices. She jumped as he slapped her clit with his bell end, then slid his cock down and slowly began to push into her.

She gasped in pleasure as his mighty member parted Palutena's folds and entered her properly. She grunted, panting heavily, and only the head of Pit's dick was in her. Palutena's pussy was the tightest Pit had ever felt it to be so far. He could feel the walls of her vagina press down on him as he eased his cock in more. Palutena panted, "God, I can feel you, I can feel all of you. How can it feel so good?"

Pandora answered, "Because his cock is amazing, despite being tiny."

Pit got himself all the way in there, it took a few minutes of patient work but with one last push his balls slapped against Palutena's arse and her wet sheath was full of dick. He felt Palutena's muscles tense and somehow, she clenched down even tighter on his cock. A wild, howl escaped her lips and she racked her fingers across his back. She had cum again as Pit asked, "You like that, don't you? You like being filled up by my small cock?"

"Yes."

The angel adjusted his position slightly to start pulling out, but she was still clenching too tightly. He needed to make her relax more, he would have liked to suck on one of her beautiful tits, but the angle wasn't right. Instead, he wet a thumb in her copious juices and began rubbing her clit, thinking a couple more howling orgasms would do the trick, he just needed to make sure he didn't cum before her. He said, "Your cunt is so tight, it's like you haven't been fucked in a while."

Palutena was squeezing her own tits and teasing her nipples, then tensed then jerked up and latched onto Pit in a hug. She cried out in pain as much as lust. Her eyes rolled back and she was completely lost in the moment as Pit held her tight. The contractions of her pussy with strong and coming fast. It wasn't just an orgasm, it was a full body orgasm, she had completely lost control as the waves of intense pleasure took over.

Pandora said, "Holy shit that goddess can cum."

Pit said, "She sure can."

He eased Palutena down onto the ground, the naked goddess still feeling tight around his cock, but he reckoned now was the right time to start fucking for real. She whimpered as he withdrew his cock, pulling it back until only the tip was still in her. Quick, shallow, thrusts followed where he stimulated only the opening of her sweet slit. Palutena's moans grew louder as his cock slid back and forth. After a few minutes of teasing with just the tip, Pit slammed his cock all the way in as far as he could go. She screamed his name and Pit knew she was cumming so he pistoned in and out of her in long hard thrusts. He kept it up as long as he could and Pit was pretty sure Palutena couldn't stop cumming. Each time he thrust into her, it seemed to prolong her orgasm. With each thrust, their bodies slapped together, driving into the ground. Palutena grunted, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Pit!"

"Your cunt is amazing, I don't know how much longer I can last."

Palutena wrapped her legs around him, holding him in place as Pit reached his tipping point, he couldn't have stopped himself even if he tried. The tightness of Palutena's pussy and the intense eroticism caused his cock to spasm and shoot his load deep into her willing, fertile cunt. Could he get her pregnant? He didn't care at this point. All that mattered was that they were locked in a primal embrace, doing that people were born to do, fucking raw and unprotected. Pit groaned and grunted as he shot rope after rope and thick cum into her, legs tightly entwined to keep him in place. Palutena screamed at the same time, her rumbling orgasm reaching another crescendo.

Pit collapsed backwards, his cock popping free from her cunt. Within moments his thick, white, cum was seeping out of her vagina. It was the most glorious creampie Pit had ever seen. The whiteness of his cum contrasted beautifully with the pale color of her skin and pinkness of her pussy. It had been an incredibly intense orgasm and Pit felt drained. He suspected it might take a little while to recover. To Pit's surprise, he was pushed out of the way by Pandora, who dived on Palutena's pussy to lap up the two lover's cum, making Palutena moan, "Fuck, that's amazing."

The green-haired goddess put a hand on the head of the goddess with blue hair to hold her in place. Pandora shook her booty, gesturing Pit to fuck her, he was rolling her over, his now fully erect cock lined up with her wet pussy, ready to fuck her from behind. Her folds parted as his member penetrated her wet cunt. It was a quick, hard fuck. Pit got up to speed and pounded Pandora's pussy. She begged and pleaded for his cum with every thrust, it was clear she wanted it so badly. While that went on, Palutena moved them both so Pit was lying on his back and Pandora was humping up and down, Palutena moved her vagina to Pit's mouth so he could eat her pussy.

Pit wasn't sure exactly how long they fucked for. It was raw, primal sex with just one goal, the goal of streaking and fucking in public. They all came at the same time. Pit shot his cum deep into Pandora's quivering, orgasm-ravaged pussy while Palutena's dropped a torrent of cum on Pit's face after lots of kissing and licking her cunt.

Pandora asked them, "Do you two ever stop having sex?"

They said in unison, "Nope. Probably never will."

They rested for an hour or four, they woke at night and walked home, Pandora said, "It's been a fun weekend, but I gotta head back. The remodeling is about done."

Pit said, "Come back anytime."

"I will. Be sure to stop by my place when you get the chance."

Pandora went home, the remodeling was done.


	62. Nude Beach Sex With Viridi and Phosphora

Viridi asked Phosphora, "Do you want to go to a nude beach?"

"Nude beach?"

"It's a good way to have fun naked. Isn't that right, babe?"

Phosphora giggled and kissed Viridi, "Let's go."

They warped to the nearest nude beach they could find, Viridi and Phosphora enjoyed the feeling of being completely naked in daylight, seeing nothing but sand, water and naked people for miles.

The two nudies laid down a towel they brought with them, Phosphora sat on her butt and let Viridi fondle her tits, the taller blonde giggled, "I have a feeling in my nipples and everything."

Viridi smiled, "You're so beautiful."

The goddess kissed her servant and they were engaged in a passionate liplock. They kissed and kissed, letting their tongues roll around. Viridi began sucking on her breasts for a while as Phosphora said, "This is so crazy."

Phosphora sucked her breasts in return, asking, "Does it feel good?"

Viridi moaned, "Yes."

They kissed some more, groping each other's breasts and fingering each other's vaginas. Then Phosphora got on all fours, Viridi licked her vaginal opening, Phosphora said, "Just do to me what you want me to do to you."

"Ok."

The nature goddess kept moaning as she licked her pussy, she really loved it, saying to Phosphora, "You're the hottest nudist blonde ever."

She kept licking and licking, making Phosphora shiver, then the lightning nymph had Viridi lie on her back and she kissed and licked her vagina as Viridi stroked her hair to encourage her. Phosphora was using her lips to pull on her folds, Viridi moaned, "Oh my god, oh my god. It feels so, so good."

Phosphora even ran her thumb over Viridi's vagina a few times, asking, "You are excited, aren't you?"

Her lover smiled and nodded as Phosphora kept kissing her private area. Viridi gripped the towel as her moaning got louder, "Yeah, yeah, ah, ow, uh, yeah, oh my goodness, yes, fuck."

Phosphora had Viridi run her own thumb over her clit as she said, "Rub that clit."

"Ok."

"Like that."

Viridi moaned, "Oh my god."

Now they both rubbed Viridi's clit as Phosphora gave it a few more kisses and licks. Phosphora then got on top of Viridi in a 69 so they could both eat other's pussy lips, Viridi buried her mouth in the cunt dangling over her as Phosphora rubbed her clit with one hand and balancing with the other, Viridi said, "You gotta teach me how to get an ass like yours, it's soooo sexy."

"Don't you worry, I plan on training you."

Viridi rubbed Phosphora's vagina with one hand while using the other to give her a playful slap on her butt and even pinch it a few times, then groped her breasts, Phosphora giggled, "You like those boobs, don't you?"

"Yesss, they're so big and hot."

Phosphora's g-spot was found by Viridi, making her say, "Oh my god, ahhhh, yeah, right there!"

A little bit later, they switched, Phosphora let Viridi get on top of her and they licked each other's vagina's once more, Phosphora would even grope her ass and say, "Such a sweet little pussy."

"Am I doing a great job?"

"It's perfect."

Now they used their lips to pull on each other's labias and clits, their moaned increased in volume and pitch until they exclaimed loudly, pausing to catch her breaths for a quick moment, then they rubbed each other's vulvas rapidly. They moaned and screamed with passion, Phosphora saying, "Come on, come on!"

They came, shouted and stopped for a second, Viridi stood up on her knees with crotch still in Phosphora's face, giggling, "You just made me cum, that's so good."

"You were so good too."

Phosphora kept kissing and licking her cunt for a bit, then stopped and told Viridi, "Let me see that pretty little face."

Viridi got off her, they faced each other, Phosphora said, "I want you to taste your pussy, lick it right off of my lips."

"Ok."

They kissed tenderly, Viridi tasted her pussy as they kissed and kissed, Viridi even groped Phosphora's breasts. Then they began scissoring, they settled their legs so they could easily rub their vaginas together. They moaned as they rubbed, pleasure accumulating in their private areas once more. Phosphora moaned, "Look at that. That feels so good. Rub your pussy against mine."

Viridi moved her body faster, rubbing more aggressively and making them moan like crazy, Phosphora groaned, "Right there!"

Phosphora stopped her goddess and said, "Now wet your fingers and stick them in my pussy."

She did as she was told and licked her fingers before fingering her servant, Phosphora panted, "That's sexy, keep going, keep going! Nice and wet!"

Viridi let Phosphora taste her juices, asking, "Does it taste good?"

"Yes. You're gonna taste it next, I wanna cum so bad."

She resume her fingering, saying, "Yes, Phosphora! I want to you to cum!"

Phosphora moaned louder, "Keep going! Yes! YES!"

The nymph even used her own fingers to help, she exclaimed, "UGH! AAHHHH!"

Viridi smiled, "My fingers are soaked."

The goddess had Phosphora taste some, then she tasted it for herself, she liked it. Viridi lied on her stomach and raised her ass in the air for Phosphora, who orally pleasured her cunt yet again with kisses and licks. Then Viridi rubbed it, Phosphora moaned, "Tell me you like that."

"I love it."

"Bring yourself to an orgasm."

"Ok."

They both rubbed Viridi clit at the same time, Viridi begging and moaning, "Please don't stop. Phosphora, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

She came after some kisses to her vagina, Phosphora grinned, "You've got my body excited, I think I feel another orgasm coming. Think you can give me another one?"

"Y-yesss…"

Phosphora lied on her back again for Viridi to eat her pussy. After a few minutes of kissing and licking, Phosphora found herself over the edge again, "Oh god, don't stop. I think I'm gonna cum again!"

Phosphora came again, leaving her tired. Viridi got on top of her to kiss her again. They rested for little bit, then Viridi sat on Phosphora's buttock to rub sunblock on her back, making her giggle, "Viridi, are you sitting on my butt?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's adorable."

Phosphora sat on Viridi's buttocks to rub sunblock on her back, they playfully groped each other as they rubbed it on one another's naked bodies, they spent a few hours playing in the water before going home.


	63. More Gaol and More Gayness

Magnus knocked on the door, his club in hand, Pit answered in the nude, like always, "Magnus? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Pit. Gaol got captured...again."

"You mean she's..."

"Yep. The Dark Lord Gaol once again."

"How'd that happen? I thought Medusa was dead."

"Pandora brainwashed her. She magically trapped her in that armor, she told me it was meant to be a prank, but it went too far."

"No worries, I'll help."

They ventured to the castle where headed to The Great Hall, located at the very entrance of the castle, following the red carpet leading to a pair of curving staircases that reach to the upper level and straight to the Throne Room where the dark lord herself was fought last time. It was surrounded by numerous branching structures that made up the inner wall, while the outer walls consisted of multiple lines of floating red symbols. Gaol's seat of power lied at the farthest edge of the room. The horned being greeted them with a distorted voice, "So, we meet again...Magnus and Palutena's naked messenger boy."

Pit said, "Come on, Gaol. It's me, Pit. Don't you remember?"

Magnus said, "Not in that armor, she doesn't."

Gaol levitated in midair and sent them flying with a spin of the cape. The cursed energy powering the armor allowed Gaol to fire various blasts of dark energy from her hands and the horns on her helmet. She charged towards the naked angel like a raging bull. Pit leapt out of the way just in time, leaving her horns stuck in the wall and rendering her vulnerable and helpless. Magnus smashed some of the armor off with his club, but she managed to break free, then spun around very fast while overpowered, knocking them back with relative ease by using the spin attack. She launched a variety projectiles, using an energy shield to deflect ranged attacks, summoned Skuttlers to assist in battle, and rapidly moved around the room to avoid damage. Another particularly powerful move had the dark lord hovering in the air and unleashing a massive burst of energy, which almost covered the entire room. The two men kept their distance to avoid the energy burst, Pit used his light arrows to chip off the remaining pieces of armor, little by little. It took a while, but she was back to her old self again, her head was visible, Pit said, "Gaol? Are you ok?"

The young woman stumbled out of the armor, revealing herself to be completely naked, she looked down and yelped and covered herself in shock. She relaxed when she realized it was only Pit and Magnus, uncovered herself and hugged Pit saying, "Yes. Thanks for helping me out, I owe you one."

Pit hugged her back as they pinched each other's buttocks. Magnus said, "What about me?"

"Yes, you too."

Pit said, "You're welcome to pound me if she says no."

Gaol was surprised, "Pit, are you gay?"

"Bisexual, actually."

"Oh."

Magnus looked at Gaol, she said, "Go ahead."

The young woman turned her body so her butt faced Magnus, who pulled down his pants and got on all fours so her mouth was level with Pit's penis. Magnus pressed the head of his cock against her ass. The resistance of her initial penetration gave way as Gaol felt the head of his dick force its way into her. She sucked on Pit's cock as she muffled her cries of pain, "Ohhh...ohhh...oh god...oh god."

With each slow, gentle thrust, Magnus pushed more of himself into her. The pain eased as the large bulb of his cock head passed fully into her. Magnus gently inched his way in as he moaned softly. "That's it, Gaol...there you go...you're doin' fine, see?"

He assured her as Gaol brought to the floor to clench the rug under her as she felt his endless length of cock press deeper and deeper.

Gaol's naked body shuddered in a small convulsion of involuntary spasms as an incredible feeling of fullness and pressure inside of her made her pulse pound in her head. She released a long, load moan as he began to move slowly in and out of her. Magnus had both hands on her ass now as she felt his body press against her, fucking her rhythmically as he grunted and sighed in pleasure as he asked, "Damn, that feels so good, so tight and so warm. How's that feelin' now?"

"It feels wonderful Magnus. God it feels so good...so big and so full in me."

"I knew you'd still like my dick in you, just had to get used to it."

He said as he continued to go deeper in me with each slow thrust of his fucking motion. Magnus pounded Gaol until she came and Pit released his load in her mouth after enough oral sex.

It was Pit's turn, he took Gaol's place and he made Gaol sit on her butt so he could suck on Gaol's nipples as he became aware of his entire nude body, the waves of pleasure that coursed through Pit as he now surrendered completely under Magnus, who was taking his pleasure in his ass. Pit could hear the sound of his voice, moaning loudly in concert with Magnus, who sped up his thrusting motion while buried deep in Pit. Then he leaned over on to Pit, making him feel the heat pouring off Magnus's bod, his breath blowing onto the back of Pit's neck as he laid on top of him. Magnus pressed him so deep into the floor that Pit's mouth moved to Gaol's vagina and the angel's breathing was restricted to rapid, shallow gulps of air. Pit could feel Magnus's legs clench in on his as his lower body undulated on top of Pit. The coarse hair of his legs and belly rasped against Pit's delicate bare skin. Pit could feel his balls roll against his thighs as he buried his cock in Pit's ass.

Magnus's body was so hot on top of Pit as the angel thought, "Was this anything like what a woman felt while being fucked?"

Pit had no idea, but it felt as though his entire body was full of Magnus's cock. He felt the incredible pressure of Magnus in him as though his cock filled Pit's stomach. For the first time in a while, Pit knew what it was like to have a man fucking him and it was absolutely one of the most incredible pleasures of complete surrender he'd ever experienced.

Struggling to breathe, Pit kept kissing and licking Gaol's pussy, making her moan louder as Pit felt a wonderful sense of light-headedness as waves of pleasure washed over Pit. As the pleasure built, Pit knew he was about to experience one of the most wonderful orgasms of his life. Pit cried out as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him. His naked body shuddered and quivered in an orgasm so powerful that he felt on the verge of passing out.

As Pit's orgasm subsided, an indescribable euphoria suspended him in a state of complete gratification so intense that he felt a delicate feeling of naked vulnerable exposure as he reveled in the euphoria of my complete, unreserved submission to Magnus. Pit could give a man any pleasure he desired from him now, and he pondered the possibilities of how he might be used again and again to gratify the lust of Magnus and the men Pit thought about sharing himself with.

Magnus began to fuck Pit a little faster as Pit still ate Gaol's cunt. The weight of Magnus's enormous body supported over Pit by his legs and elbows and still, he was feeling crushed by him. Magnus began to lick and kiss my neck as he whispered into my ear, "All that ass teasin' drove me crazy, kid. I knew you would be a good fuck, little man...I feel like you're gonna make me cum hard it feels so good fuckin' you."

Pit moaned into Gaol's wetness, "I want to be good to you."

Magnus undulated slowly on top of Pit, who waited for him to fuck him like Magnus owned him, like he paid for Pit, like Pit was his to do with as he pleased. Magnus rose up from Pit and hooked his hands around Pit's pelvis, then raised Pit's hips off the ground and pulled the nude angel tighter to him with each inward thrust. Gaol had to scoot closer to Pit so he could keep pleasuring her. Pit could feel the full force of his fuck now as Magnus's drove every possible inch of himself deep up in Pit, "Oh god Magnus, do it to me, do it to me...fuck me...fuck me!"

As Magnus drove home fucking Pit's ass, his big balls thudded against Pit's small balls. Magnus's moans became loud bursts of sounds as he approached orgasm, "Yeah, Pit. I'm gonna cum right in your ass."

With a sudden, forceful trust, Magnus buried his cock all the way in Pit with the full force of his thrusting pelvis as he settled into the position in which he would achieve his final pleasure. Pit's body lurched in the pleasure and pain from the sudden, deep, violent plunge of Magnus's enormous cock. Pit's mind and body soared to ecstasy as Magnus's suffocating weight bore down on Pit like an animal subduing its prey.

As his body hung on the very verge of orgasm, his legs locked around Pit's so that Pit was under his complete control. Pit felt the power of Magnus's massive presence on top of him as his body drove Pit deep into the him, his belly heaving in the small of Pit's back, Magnus's hot breath exploding on him, his strong arms like pillars on each side of Pit, the heat of his animal lust washing over Pit, whose thighs locked together beneath his massive legs, Pit's entire body filled with that impossibly huge cock, the rough grind of his coarse hair on Pit, and of course that gruff voice of his crying out just behind Pit. The angel laid captured and helpless under the absolute subjugation of overwhelming male force and power as his head was still between Gaol's legs, kissing and licking her pink folds. Magnus said, "Here it is, kid...here it is. I'm cummin' in you, Pit."

Pit could feel Magnus's legs twitching and flexing as his body surrendered to the powerful spasms of his violent release in Pit. Magnus screamed so loud that it echoed in the room as he pumped Pit full of his cum. Pit heard the high pitch of his own screams of delight as his bare body cushioned the tremendous force and weight of Magnus's in the full throes of the wonder and magic of his tremendous orgasm. With all the power and force of his fuck, Magnus delivered himself into Pit. Pit hardly ever dreamed could accept such an act with so much pleasure and ease. Pit knew than that it was this limitless expression of a man's power he so desperately relished every once in a while as his submissive persona realized itself complete.

Magnus came long and hard, thrusting his cock as deep in Pit as he could go as though Magnus wanted his whole body in me. Pit drank up every sensation of his orgasm, every wonderful thrust and grind and spasm and twitch of his muscular body exploding on top of Pit. The angel laid under him in utter surrender and joy as Pit sank into the delicious pleasure of what his body was feeling. By that time, Gaol came into Pit's mouth after so much cunnilingus.

Magnus rose up and clenched Pit's hips in his hands as his last few spasms of orgasm flowed into Pit's ass. Magnus's collapsed to his elbows, his hot, sweaty body lying on top of Pit, who wriggled under him to feel Magnus's body rub against his, to feel his cock moving in him. They all laid down for a few moments, too spent to move, Pit not wanting the fullness in him to end. Magnus's pumped his cock in Pit as Magnus grunted in exhaustion. After a few moments, Magnus rose up and slowly drew his dick out of Pit. Another moment of pain as his cock was expelled from Pit's rectum in an involuntary contraction. He and Gaol got up and carried Pit back home.


	64. The Incredible Shrinking Angel (Part 1)

Pit woke up one morning, noticing no covers over his naked body, he thought maybe it was because Magnus and Gaol didn't put him in bed, maybe on a couch. However, Pit noticed that he could not see the living room, what he saw was the body of a giant naked woman letting Pit rest on him, he saw some giant boobs and found himself between them. He wondered if Palutena had something to do with this, then he heard a booming voice, "Good morning, Pit."

The naked angel knew that was Palutena's voice, he got on his feet and saw Palutena's smiling face and realized he was in Palutena's bedroom, he asked a question, which sounded high pitched from the goddess's perspective, "Lady Palutena, what happened to me?"

"I shrunk you down."

"Why?"

"To make you even cuter."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"You were passed out for some reason."

"I was helping Magnus save Gaol from more Dark Lord magic."

"Pandora did that?"

"Yes."

"Shrinking you down was her idea as well."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How small am I?"

Palutena grabbed a tape measurer and deduced, "A quarter inch."

"THAT small?"

"What about my penis?"

"Too small to figure out."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Let's stop asking questions and explore a bit with your teeny tiny body."

Palutena held Pit in her hands and kissed his whole body with her lips, Pit kissed every area of her huge lips with his tiny ones. The goddess giggled as she touched her angel's tiny private, "What an adorably tiny pee-pee."

Pit giggled at her compliment, "My baby penis wants to be sucked on."

Palutena poked it with her finger, cradled Pit in her hands and started making baby talk, clearly because of how small Pit was. Pit didn't mind and he even laughed like a baby to make her laugh back.

The goddess walked to her bathroom and stood holding Pit before the large mirror. She turned Pit around, so that they were both looking at the two of them, at the extreme difference in their sizes. Pit's microscopic rampant erection, dripping precum, was clearly visible, as were the hard points of Palutena's nipples, she asked, "Are you prepared for this, nudie cutie? Are you ready to make love to a hundred foot tall goddess? Do you think you can handle this?"

Pit took a deep breath and released it, "Yes, Lady Palutena. Very much yes. My extremely small penis is desperate for a giant mouth."

Palutena laughed and they whirled around, which made them dizzy. The goddess set her tiny angel on the edge of her huge bed. It looked as large as two or three soccer fields and his feet sunk into the comforter on top. Pit looked up at Palutena, who stepped back from the bed a bit, regarding him through her lustful eyes.

The goddess let Pit look at her delicious expanses of bare flesh all over her body, Pit could smell her from where he stood on the bed, a sweet, salty scent of lust that made Pit's micropenis throb eagerly. The logistics of the size of Pit's tiny naked body vs. the size of Palutena's massive vagina gave him pause, but before he could complete the thought, Palutena distracted him with more teasing.

The angel stared at her magnificent breasts, every inch perfect, beautiful, full and round. They bobbed and bounced with her movements, hard nipples moving hypnotically at their centers, Palutena's huge tits hung like fruit from her chest, swinging playfully before Pit and her long green hair hung down over her head. Slowly, she advanced, one knee coming up onto the bed, forcing her body to rise up and over Pit, who staggered backwards on the uneven footing, somehow managing to keep his balance as her beautiful breasts swayed overhead.

Pit scurried backwards, keeping Palutena's breasts in view, as her whole body settled onto the bed. The mattress groaned underneath Pit, shifting under his feet. Palutena suddenly moved, quick and cat-like, lowering her body so that her massive right tit swung into Pit and bowled him over. The naked angel landed on his cute little bottom on the downy comforter, slightly dazed from both the force of the impact and by the touch of her bare skin against his own.

With Pit still flat on his back, Palutena lowered her breast right onto Pit. The hard nubbin of her nipple pressed into Pit's belly, he swore could feel some of it go in his belly button. The rest of her soft, supple breast flesh rolled over Pit, whose cock shuddered as it connected with Palutena's naked skin, leaving trails of precum on her table-sized areola. Pit wrapped his arms around her breast, grabbing handfuls of soft flesh to squeeze and knead as best as he could. His hips thrusted against her, pushing his cock harder into her breast. Palutena whispered in his ear, speaking softly as possible, "You are so small that you are gonna have to open your mouth really wide to suck my nipples, nude dude."

That was exactly what he did, Pit opened his mouth as wide as he could to stuff as much nipple in his mouth as he could and sucked on it as hard as he could, like sucking liquids from a really big straw. Above him, all but invisible behind her boob, Pit heard Palutena laughing lightly and she bounced a little, knocking him back into the comforter and mattress, her hard nipple poking him in his stomach. Pit's cock flexed and rubbed against her skin and he could feel those phantom touches caress its length, just lightly, but definitely there.

Palutena rose up, giving him a chance to catch his breath, but it only lasted for a moment as she switched breasts. Her gigantic left breast, which was just as big as the right one, settled over Pit. Her nipple just barely missed squashing his balls, instead pressing into the comforter between his legs.

Pit garbled, "Please be careful, Lady Palutena."

A mouth full of breast flesh was what garbled Pit's voice. Palutena repositioned and her nipple found its target, jabbing him in the gut again. The edge of her strawberry pink areola was in his vision and Pit start to lick along its arc, unsure if she could feel his little tongue. Pit feel his goddess's fingers slide under him, pressing into his back. She rose again, this time holding Pit against her tit. Instinctively, Pit wrapped his arms and legs around her mammary. Her breast was so large and full that almost Pit's entire body almost covered the nipple and areola. Palutena's fingers fell away, all but one, which slide down his back to press firmly and insistently against Pit's little butt. She commanded, "Fuck my tit, tiny naked boy."

Her finger urged him to comply, pushing him into her breast. He hardly needed her holding him there, his hips started thrusting all on their own and Pit hammered his cock into the silky soft flesh of her melons again and again. Her broad nipple flattened against his stomach as he drove forward over and over again. The head of his cock was trapped between his breastbone and her breast, sawing between them as Pit jammed himself against her. Precum coated his chest and her skin, smeared by his frantic movements. Palutena kept pushing lightly to keep from hurting him, letting him do a lot of the work. Her huge breast slowly swayed and bounced beneath Pit as Palutena's naked body moved. It was like having sex with a waterbed that was warm, soft and smelled like an aroused, gigantic goddess of light.

Phantom touches along the length of Pit's thrusting cock made him imagine Palutena's other hand thrust deep between her legs, fingers longer than ten times the size of Pit's whole body teasing her pink, moist folds. Pit felt the charge build at the base of his cock as the unstoppable urge to cum rose. The nude angel tried to pull his body backward to aim his cock at her breast, but she held him pinned against her. His cock lurched, bucked and he felt the load travel along the length of his cock and erupt from the slit. Pit turned his head, but still got sprayed along the side of his chest, throat and cheeks. Another epic load exploded out of Pit, thick and creamy, coating Palutena's breast and Pit's body as it poured out of him. Palutena relaxed her hold slightly after the first few pulses.

Her right hand came up and her forefinger lied against the top of Pit's cock, pinning it to her tit as it sprayed its load continuously, coating Palutena's areola and nipple in a creamy glaze of spunk. When his flood at last subsided, Palutena's forefinger swept along the length, as if to squeeze out the last few drops. The finger continued up her tit, spreading the pool of cum around on her breast. With a throaty giggle, Palutena pressed Pit into the mess. He had just enough time to turn his head and close his eyes, but Pit was coated in his own spunk.

Palutena lifted Pit up in the palm of her hand, up over her head. The bare angel was dripping, his chest, cock, thighs, and the left side of his face coated with his own semen. Palutena said, "Poor baby, but you'll like this part, I promise."

Pit looked down her long arm, into her eyes, and she opened her mouth wide, licking her lower lip with her huge, pink tongue. She brought him lower, wagging the tip of her tongue at him playfully and sensuously, then brought him to her lips. Her tongue extended and swiped a trail across Pit's entire body, cleaning the cum from him and leaving bubbles of saliva in its place. Pit started to laugh, he was slightly ticklish and her tongue hit him in a sensitive spot. This made Palutena start chuckling, which shook his body. She started to lick him all over, cleaning up every drop of spunk from Pit's naked body and paying special attention to his really small cock, sweeping her flexible, sensitive tongue up and down its length and teasing his sensitive balls.

She planted a kiss on the side of Pit's face, sucking lightly and vacuuming up the cum on Pit's cheek and hair. Palutena sucked a foot into her mouth and teased his toes with her tongue. This too was ticklish and Pit tugged it quickly out of her mouth. Palutena was amused and softly kissed his chest and his hips, rotated him and planted a wet one on his ass. When her tongue started to nudge between his butt cheeks, Pit rolled over in her hand. Palutena held him out a bit from her, arm flexed to keep him above her chest, about head level. Pit looked down, admiring her massive chest and the smears of jizz he deposited on her left tit. Palutena's right hand came up, cupped her breast, teased the nipple a little and scooped up a trail of cum with her forefinger. She brought it to her mouth and sucked on it, cleaning it. She does this twice more, cleaning herself of the evidence of his explosion and incidentally putting more steel in his rod. Palutena licked her lips, "Ready for more?"

He gave his hips a little thrust and smiled eagerly. She brought Pit to her mouth again. Her lips pressed against his cockhead, giving it a little kiss. Palutena's lips parted, her hand pushed forward and Pit slid into her mouth. Her plush lips closed around the base of hid cock, catching up his balls between them. Pit felt her lips on his thighs and belly and wrapped his arms around as much of her cheeks as possible, looking directly into her left eye, as she had to rotate him a little to keep her nose from crushing his chest.

Her breath washed over Pit as Palutena began to gently suck. His cock shivered between her lips and he felt her tongue teasing the head as it slid back and forth in her mouth. Pit pushed his hips, thrusting forward. Palutena's palm cradled him gently as Pit began to fuck her face, his cock, crotch and waist were drenched in her saliva in moments and it dripped down his legs, mixing with the copious amounts of precum that he was practically spraying into her mouth. Palutena moaned, the vibrations rattling his chest, the physical sensation of her mouth and tongue were joined by the phantom sensation that told Pit that she was teasing her pussy with her fingers.

Pit couldn't possibly last long doing this and he didn't. In a handful of heartbeats, Pit lunged forward as far as he could and felt his cock lurch between Palutena's full lips and begin jettisoning its payload into her mouth. Her own orgasm crested as his did, but she kept him steady as her body shook and shuddered beneath him. Pit's fingers sunk into her upper lip as his whole body contracted, like he was emptying his whole insides into her mouth. His cock throbbed hard as each creamy jet splattered across his goddess's tongue. This was beyond pleasure, into a realm undreamt of. He was not sure if he ever wanted to get bigger.

Finally, Pit subsided, the last few dregs of his orgasm squirting out onto Palutena's tongue. She pulled him out, a thin strand of fluid connecting lips to cock for a moment before she smiled at Pit. She opened her mouth, letting him see the creamy load floating on her tongue and then she noisily gulped it down, "Mmmm, tasty."

"Happy to oblige, Lady Palutena."

Pit was a little breathless, Palutena smiled broadly, dragging her tongue across his body once more. The world suddenly spun as Pit's stomach lurched. For a moment, he thought something unexpected was happening, but then he realized that Palutena has simply shifted on the bed. She rolled over and lied down on her back, reclining against the pillows that nestled against the headboard. She set Pit face down between her breasts, within the cavernous valley of her cleavage. Pit laid there for a moment, reveling in the feel, smell and taste of her, then he rose up on hands and knees. Palutena craned her neck to look at him, almost cross-eyed. Pit felt her body move beneath him and the walls of flesh at his side begin to close around him.

Quickly, Pit rolled over and stretched out. Her breasts pushed against him, soft and firm at once, and Pit could see her huge hands manipulating her nipples as Palutena directed her tits to buffet Pit, who bounced happily between them, spreading sweat and precum against her flesh, then she suddenly pulled them away and sort of bumped her chest. Pit slid down from her cleavage onto her smooth, flat belly, then watched as Palutena raised both of her sexy, long, toned legs into the air and spread them far apart so Pit could catch a glimpse of Palutena's pussy up close, a neatly trimmed patch of green hair that glistened with moisture. Her legs slowly lowered with her hands on her thighs, fingers rubbing her pale skin lightly. Pit rose to his feet, balancing awkwardly on his goddess's belly and turned to look back at her face, framed between the mammoth hills of her breasts. Once again, Pit was awestruck by her size, her naked beauty and her sheer femininity. She really was more than a goddess of light, she was a goddess of love and lust. Palutena smiled at Pit and nodded, her cheeks flush and her eyes glazed with hunger and need, "Go ahead, nudie cutie. I know you want to and I want you to."

On suddenly weak, trembling legs, Pit approached his prize, striding across the expanse of her flat belly, over her cute belly button that he briefly slipped and fell into feetfirst. He climbed out of it, then took the opportunity to clean it out like an ear cleaner would. He reached his arm in her navel, there was no belly button lint.

He went down the slope of her pubis towards her crotch. Palutena was wet, soaking wet. Beads of moisture formed on her neatly trimmed bush, glistening in the morning light. Below, she was almost completely shaved, revealing the pink folds of her enormous pussy, open and inviting. Pit could see the pink button of her clitoris, peeking out from beneath its fleshy hood. It was about the size of a door from his point of view and begging to be touched. The scent was overwhelming and enticing, sweet as sugar and salty as the ocean. It made his cock throb between his legs and his balls swell with seed. Pit climbed down to the surface of the bed, using Palutena's hand and thighs as a ladder. Her pussy was beautiful, he looked down at his cock and knew that at its reduced size, it was not going to do the trick. As if reading his mind, Palutena said, "Don't worry about it, nude dude."

Her hand pushed gently but insistently against his back, urging him forward, "Whatever you do is going to feel fantastic."

With a light step, Pit approached and laid his hands against her lips. Palutena hitched and gasped at his touch and he grew bolder. Pit's hands caressed every inch of her steaming pussy, teasing and pressing, clutching and manipulating. Pit was soaked to his wrists in moments, his cockhead brushed against her folds and without preamble, he slowly sunk into them. Hot, wet and wonderful, Pit pressed his whole body against her, driving as deep as he could. He reached up and wrapped his hands around her bulging clit, gripping lightly but forcefully and began to rub and tug it. Palutena went wild, her thighs rose up around Pit and her hips lifted up off the bed, taking Pit with them. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her clit, which made her cry out.

Palutena grabbed Pit around the waist, pulling him out of her. Pit flailed, his dick that was coated with her juices was bouncing painfully around. The goddess flipped him over a little and holding him rigid, pressed his feet against the lips of her pussy. He sunk into her up to the ankles and she pulled him out. Her other hand was free, fingers brushing against her clit. Pit's arms were pinned at her sides, Palutena was a little bit out of control. He looked up at her, past her steaming pussy, across the expanse of her taut belly, through the canyon between her heaving breasts, at her beautiful face, contorted with lust and hunger. He thought, "I'm going in. Might as well enjoy it."

The goddess pushed Pit into her and he sunk up to his thighs. Her juices dripped over his balls and coated his cock as he slipped deeper into her. Her grip shifts, her long fingers wrapping around his shoulders, to urge him even deeper. Pit sunk in up to his chest before his feet hit something solid enough to stop him. His arms were free and he braced himself on her slick lips. Her interior muscles and folds enveloped Pit, expanding and contracting around him, caressing every inch of Pit's nude body. His cock was squeezed and almost everywhere on his entire body was soaking wet and warm, encased within his goddess's vagina. His naked life was insane and wonderful.

With a combination of relatively gentle tugging and the contraction of her pussy walls, Palutena managed to expel Pit, who was almost immediately thrust back inside her, but it gave him the chance to reposition his dick so that it was angled away from him. At first, it was uncomfortable, even with the phantom sensations running up and down his length, but as soon as he sunk into her depths, it got better. Pit was sort of fucking her with my cock, even as she was using his whole body to fuck herself. Pit was having the time of his life.

Palutena used him roughly, jabbing him into her folds again and again. Her hips kept swinging up into the air, even as he was being driven into her depths. Pit started doing a modified dolphin kick inside her, but despite his increased strength, his mass remained small and hers quite massive, so he couldn't push too hard against her. Still, Pit's movements were doing something as he heard and felt her cry out his name, "Pit! Fuck! Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it!"

Her voice rose with each word and she trailed off into a wordless sound. His cock wanted to rebound onto his chest every time he was sucked out of Palutena's colossal pussy, so he had to keep it aimed with one hand. With my other hand, he reached out to her exposed clitoris, gently wrapping it with a fist as he drove back into her. This set off another series of cries and in short order, her pussy contracts even harder around Pit, trapping him inside her, one arm pinned down, his body wedged into her pussy up to one shoulder, the other hand outside, pressing hard as he could against her clit.

Her pussy contracted like a fist around Pit, squeezing hard and her juices soaked his body, leaking out of the seal around his chest to wash into his face and down his shoulders. The physical and phantom sensations are enough for Pit, who rode the crest along with Palutena, emptying his weapon with salvo after salvo into Palutena's steaming depths. Despite the insanity of it all, Pit retained the presence of mind to keep wrapping away at her clitoris, which extended both her pleasure and his.

They both rode it out. Pit thought he was screaming something along with Palutena, it have might been her name or just one long moan that sounded like, "Lady Palutena."

It felt like his body knew where it was and the amount of cum Pit generated at this moment all, but dwarfed every previous orgasm he had at his small size. Pit's cock jerked, bucked and expelled jet after jet into Palutena, over and over again, until it actually started to feel raw and painful. Finally, Pit subsided and Palutena drags Pit's tiny body, soaking wet and stained by their combined fluids, out of her dripping pussy. Pit was bruised and battered, he felt as though he had just run a marathon without any training or had been hit by a city bus. Such were the perils of making love to a hundred foot goddess. Palutena was gasping, breathless, eyes unfocused, skin flushed, but she was coming around. She carried him up to her chest and cradled him in both hands, cooing, "Oh, Pit, my poor baby. You made mommy very happy. Oh yes you did."

Pit smiled and giggled, "I love you...mommy."

Palutena laughed when Pit called her mommy, she was loving his attempts to sound cute, "I wuv you too. You're so adowable when you're teeny tiny."

"Give your tiny baby a kiss, mommy."

The goddess happily kissed her naked angel, her lips covered all of Pit's front, she smiled, "It looks like we finally tired out that beautiful muscle of yours."

Pit looked down at his crotch. She was right because his dick was flaccid.

Palutena released another throaty giggle, "You've earned your rest, sweetie, but first I think we should clean you up."

Even after everything that has just happened, Pit assumed a trip to the sink was in order, but no. Palutena's agile tongue glided across his supine body, as she lapped up semen and vaginal juices from his bruised body. Her touch was gentle, her smooth, muscular, moist tongue almost massaged his weary muscles. She washed him meticulously and carefully, Pit drifted off into a dreamless sleep thanks to her ministrations. Palutena held him tenderly and lied down on the bed, hands covering Pit, who was sleeping between her breasts, like a blanket, not bothering to cover themselves up.


	65. The Incredible Shrinking Angel (Part 2)

Pit woke up after somehow being shrunken and having fucked his colossal goddess, who planted a big wet kiss on his chest to wake him up, followed by a leisurely lick up across his pecs, neck and right cheek. Instantly, Pit was at full mast. Palutena kissed her way down Pit's naked body, starting with the side of his head, then his pecs, abs, and finally his penis. After kissing it, Palutena swallowed his cock and balls whole and sucked gently, licking Pit as he begin to thrust into her mouth. He rode her lips to a quick, perfunctory climax that deposited a modest load on her tongue.

Palutena said, "Delicious."

The goddess rolled over and set Pit down on a pillow. She giggled as she asked, "How are you doing with this so far, nudie cutie? Are you okay being all adorably tiny? Do you mind the fact that your own goddess is using you like a cute little sexual toy?"

The naked angel smiled and laughed, "Yes. I'm a tiny widdle nudist angel who wants you to gwope my pee-pee and bottom."

Palutena laughed at how cute Pit was talking as Pit clambered across the pillow to lay one of his tiny hands across Palutena's cheek. "I'm a quarter inch or so tall. You're at least one hundred feet tall from my perspective. Sex is still going to be so much fun, no matter what happens. I know you won't do anything that I don't want to do and I know that you won't hurt me. Meanwhile, I'm hornier than a Frenchman in a Viking helmet and honestly, you're the only person I could trust to help me deal with that right now. You're like a mommy to me."

Pit give Palutena a peck on the lips that he hoped she felt, "I am okay with this so far. At least from this perspective. I don't know what will happen when you change me back to full size, but right now I'm enjoying myself. I'm sure we ride this out for a little while longer."

"Okay, baby. I don't know what will happen when you're big again, but don't worry about it not happening. Trust me, I wouldn't keep you that way forever."

Pit nodded, he did know that, Palutena smiled, "I love you, my baby. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I am too."

"Good. I love you too...mommy."

Palutena laughed again from Pit being cute by calling her mommy, she gave Pit a kiss on the chest, which staggered him and knocked him back on his bare ass on the pillow. Palutena giggled, the bed lurched as she got up. Parts of Palutena's beautiful body lurched too, which dominated his attention. Pit watched as she glided off the bed and said, "Stay here for a second."

She padded naked into her bathroom and shut the door. Pit lied back on the pillow and admired the view while he could. A little while later, Pit heard the shower start, and then switched over to the tub faucet, a rumbling roar of water. The door opened and Palutena returned to bed, towering over her angel, standing beside the bed, a naked human skyscraper, curvy and sensual and enormously beautiful. She reached a hand down and extended a finger, using the pad of it to gently caress the length of Pit's erect cock as she asked, "Ready for some more fun, nude dude?"

Pit flexed his boner, slapping the cockhead against her fingertip, "What do you have in mind, Lady Palutena?"

In answer, Palutena scooped Pit up in a now familiar movement and carried him into the bathroom, cradled against her jiggling mammaries. Inside, she paused again at the mirror, allowing both of them to admire the difference in our sizes. The glass was steamed, but they could both still make one another out. Palutena turned, allowing Pit to see the tub filled with water. It was a big tub, inset into the wall, with high marble walls, designed to accommodate Palutena's taller than average body. From Pit's perspective, it looked like a lake. Pit imagined he could see curls of steam coming off the surface. Palutena lifted one sexy long leg and settled into the tub. The water level rose as her magnificent body slowly settled down into it. She was still holding Pit and smiling devilishly.

The nude angel gave her a questioning look and the smile widened. Palutena lifted her arms up and gave him a little toss. Pit let out a small cry as he sail through the air away from her and splashed into the water between her knees. The water was warm, not too hot, not too cold, and the heat soaked into his tired muscles. Pit was only underwater only briefly, admiring the view of his goddess's legs, pussy and belly beneath the water, before he kicked himself back to the surface, throwing wet hair back and spitting a streamer of water. Palutena's huge breasts broke the surface of the water, floating serenely like islands of flesh, crested by hard pink nipples. Beyond, her shoulders and head were dry, and she was smiling brightly, "I thought for sure you'd do a cannonball, nudie cutie."

Pit wiped water off of his face, "Kind of caught me by surprise, there."

"Oh, did I? Let me get you a rubber ducky."

Palutena laughed as they soaked in the water, the goddess grabbed a rubber duck from the side of the tub for Pit to ride on like a horse. After a while, she slid under the water, dunking her head and a wave knocked Pit back towards the tub wall making him fall of his rubber duck. He did a breaststroke to move back to where he was and watched as Palutena rose back out of the water, slicking her long green hair back from her face. Water streamed down her cheeks as she wiped her eyes and flicks giant droplets of water across the tub. A foot rose out of the water to his right and rested against the cool metal of the faucet.

Gamely, Pit started to swim his way across the pool of clear, warm water towards Palutena, who waited serenely, watching him as he glided across the water's surface in a classic breaststroke. As Pit passed her raised knees, he dove under the water and continued towards her. The water was clear, the walls of the tub a pure glowing white, and his view is unobstructed. If anything, the water seemed to magnify things, making Palutena's epic proportions seem even larger than they were currently. Her cute pink vagina, decorated by the neatly trimmed tuft of hair just above, loomed before me. Pit thought he would need scuba gear to do much more than admire it, so that's all he did, enjoying the view until his tiny lungs reminded him that he needed air.

Pit surfaced, gasping and treading water. He could see that Palutena's long left arm has snaked out, and her hand rested on the knee that broke the surface. Her right arm lied below the water, and he watched as it glided across her submerged belly and her fingertips lightly grazed her pussy lips. Palutena's breasts jiggled a bit, setting off ripples in the water that were strong enough to make him bob. The phantom sensations stroked Pit's cock as Palutena abused herself. It felt extra weird with the water flowing around him, and the necessary action to keep himself from sinking. Pit paddled towards Palutena's left boob as her fingers went to work. Palutena watched him through those half-lidded eyes, a sensual smirk turning up her full lips.

Clumsily, Pit clambered aboard Palutena's tit. His weight was almost enough to make it start sinking, but Palutena's free hand was quickly there to cup and hold her breast in place. Pit stood up awkwardly and loudly declared, "I claim this land for Lady Palutena!"

Palutena started laughing, which toppled Pit from his perch, and he landed back in the water with a loud splash. The goddess scooped him up and set him back down on her breast, where he sprawled momentarily. Pit relished the feel of his rampant cock spearing into her soft, smooth skin, as her phantom ministrations insistently tugged on him. Palutena asked, "Is that all you can think of to do?"

Pit shook his head and got up onto his knees at the edge of her areola. With both hands, he reached out for her engorged nipple, which was so big that Pit had to open his mouth really wide to get it around at his size, but he instead kneaded, tugged and pulled on the nipple. Palutena hissed as he went to work. Her free hand left her pussy and flied out of the water, sending warm spray across his back. Her fingers found and tweaked her right nipple, duplicating Pit's efforts on the other breast. He felt sweat break out on his forehead. Pit was just trying to pinch and pull as hard as he could, and it appeared to be just hard enough.

Water sloshed around the tub as Palutena's hips jabbed. Her free hand went away again, returning to her pussy. Pit risked a glance over the side of her breast, and saw fingers disappearing into her gash. His cock shivered in response as he released the nipple and leaned backward, shifting his grip to his cock. With a few of his own strokes added to Palutena's, he was on the verge of a climax in moments. Awkwardly, Pit made it to his feet and pointed the head of his cock at Palutena's nipple as he unloaded. Pit's cum was thick and creamy, and jetted out of his cock in long, sinuous ribbons that painted her pink nipple and areola white. Splat splat splat, the sound bounced off the water and the walls of the tub, echoing around them as his balls dumped their endless stream of sperm once more. Pit was groaning, and Palutena is moaning, shaking and shivering beneath him. She held him steady as they climaxed, her hand shifted from her rolling tit to cradle his back.

At last, Pit was momentarily empty, he wiped the head of his dripping cock on Palutena's nipple and then slid back into the water, paddling quickly over to her other breast. Clambering aboard, Pit repeated himself, first teasing her nipple, then kneeling and jacking off, depositing another prodigious load, painting her flesh with his seed. Palutena was moaning almost continually now, a low trill that makes his breastbone rumble.

Palutena picked Pit up and dropped him into the water between her floating breasts. Fingers of both hands began to tease her nipples, spreading the pools of cum decorating them. She brought her fingertips, coated with jizz, up to her lips and sucked them clean, then repeated the action again and again, rapidly and completely removing the sweet-smelling, viscous cum from her skin. Palutena finished off by cupping her tits in both hands, squeezing them together, and then bringing her nipples up to her lips directly, where she licked and sucked the evidence of his spend from them. Pit thought, "That was pretty damn hot."

The angel paddled toward her face, and she obliged with a smile, scooping him up in both hands, letting her tits drop and splash the water. She rose slightly out of the water and brought Pit directly to her lips, letting him slide between their plushness, lustily thrusting his engorged cock into her mouth over and over again until he inevitably exploded directly into her mouth. She moaned, "Mmmm."

The goddess was swallowing noisily. She sets Pit down, let him tread water and languorously reached for the soap. She began to clean up, lathering up her loofah which she then used to scrub every available inch of her nude body, rising up out of the water occasionally to do so. Sheets of water washed off her body, slamming into the pool below, sending Pit rocking back and forth. He dove underwater a few times to avoid it, swimming around a bit to get clear. Palutena watched him out of the corner of her eyes, but otherwise pretended to be alone. Hands and cloth caressed her every expansive inch, scrubbing them clean. The water got soapy around Pit, the scent of peaches and herbs filling the air.

She paid particular attention to her breasts, coating them in a soapy lather with the cloth before going back with bare hands to knead, caress, tug and rub, pushing soap around. Palutena dipped almost her entire body underwater to wash away the soap, then rose again almost as quickly. Waves threw Pit around the tub, and he almost bounced off the wall, before a few powerful kicks carried him away. The goddess lathered her smooth belly next, the loofah soaped up her pubic hair, but she didn't dip any lower yet. Instead, she moved on to her thighs and turned, exposing that delectable backside, washing assiduously, then continued down the back of her legs. She bent, her beautiful ass parting slightly, showing Pit a glimpse of her puckered asshole as she turned again, water swirling around her calves, to show her huge breasts hanging low, swinging over the water.

Palutena tossed the washcloth to the side and began to scoop up water and pour it down her belly and legs, sweeping the soap away. Pit continued to tread water, admiring her lush curves and the patterns in the soap as the water coursed over her body, rinsing her clean. She scooped up water again, heavy tits swaying enticingly, and poured water down over her pubis. Her hand glided downward as well, combing through her pubic hair, fingers slipping between her lips. As he kept treading water, Pit felt the tugging begin on his rod, he looked up, craning his neck to watch her as Palutena teased her folds, fingers fluttering, dipping, caressing and manipulating. Her fingers glistened with her own juices. With her free hand, she cupped a breast, using her thumb and forefinger to tease her hardened nipple.

Pit was currently the world's smallest voyeur, watching a beautiful naked goddess pleasure herself. Pit wanted to grab himself and enjoy it, but the water was too deep and he had to use his arms to keep himself aloft. Between his legs, his dick bobbed in the water, throbbing and shivering as if phantom fingers were running up and down its length. Pit's breathing was getting heavier, and he noted that Palutena's was as well. She panted as she continued to play with herself, he saw her fingers diving deeper and deeper, as she thrusted harder, flicking her clit with a practiced movement of her thumb. Palutena raised her breast once more to her lips, and began to lick, kiss and suck on her own nipple. Pit saw her bite down softly, moaning as she did. Her hips gyrated, shimmied, and shook as she swayed in the tub, the water swirling around her knees, sending ripples of waves that made him rise and fall like a buoy.

Suddenly, Palutena released her breast and it fell away from her mouth, bouncing and jiggling as it settled on her chest, and she cried out in short sharp staccato cries as her climax overtook her. Still treading water, Pit felt his cock shudder, sending pearly jet after pearly jet into the water. The force of it pushed Pit back in the water, as if propelled by a motor. A milky cloud spread before him as he moved backwards, gasping, shaking and trying to catch his breath. The water surged around Pit as Palutena bent down and gathered him up, asking, "Enjoy the show, nude dude?"

Pit nodded, breathless. Palutena gave Pit a kiss and sat back down in the water. It lapped against her immensity, sloshing around the tub. She set him down in her cleavage. Pit rolled around a bit, enjoying the touch and taste of her, in particular how her tits loomed over him when he lied down. Pit watched as Palutena picked up the soap once more and lathered her hands. When her hands were coated in suds, she set the bar down and grabbed him with both of them.

Palutena's strong hands strokes and caressed Pit's entire body, roaming across his arms, legs and torso, rubbing in soap and massaging his tired muscles. Her fingers pressed into his biceps and traced his pectorals. The pads of her fingers glanced across Pit's abdominal muscles and rubbed into his thighs and calves. Pit was quickly covered in suds and spluttering a bit. His cock throbbed as Palutena swept her thumb and forefinger along its length, washing Pit while also jacking him off. Her middle finger nudged his testes gently, soaping them up, while also stimulating them with a little bounce. She dipped Pit in the tub water, which was beginning to get cool, while still slowly jacking his cock. She said, "Deep breath, Pit."

Without waiting to see if he complied, she dunked Pit completely under the water. Pit came up coughing and spitting soapy water, but still hard as a diamond, as Palutena raised him up, holding him up a few inches from her heaving chest, still slowly tugging Pit, who heard water swirling around as her hips made circles in the water. Pit stared hungrily at her enormous breasts and the pale expanse of cleavage between them. Breath hitching, Pit thrust his microscopic sausage between her digits, and began to spray. Palutena giggled throatily, enjoying her own small climax as he came again. She aimed his erupting cock like a hose, directing his spray to coat her cleavage in thick pools of creamy cum that dripped down her belly. She pushed her arms together, thrusting her tits into prominence, and coating their inner slopes with jizz. Palutena gaves Pit an evil grin, her green eyes gleamed with mischief.

Still holding Pit securely, she swept Pit down and pulled him through her cleavage, dragging his legs through the viscous pools of his cream, coating him from his thighs to his ankles. Pit's dick bounced off her right tit, leaving a thin trail of cum across it, the last dregs of his spend. Palutena threw her head back and opened her mouth wide. Holding Pit securely by the waist, she slowly lowered her angel towards her open mouth. Pit knew what to do, he sent droplets of cum arcing through the air to adorn her cheeks and lips. She expertly trapped his feet between those lips and slid Pit into her mouth up to his waist. He feel tremendous suction as she slurped the cum off Pit's bare body. Her tongue slid up and down his backside.

She thrusted Pit in and out of her mouth a few times, using his whole body to fuck her mouth, then rotated him so that his cute butt was pressed against the roof of her mouth and his cockhead was wedged between her gums and her lower lip. His feet were wedged into the back of her throat, knees flexed and legs spread against her cheeks, while warm breath blew across his back as she fought for air. Palutena started to hum as short sharp vibrations, shook his body and thrusted his cockhead against her lower lip. He tried not to think about her teeth, and slowly it dawned on him that she was chanting, not humming, and that the word she was chanting was the word, "Cum."

Pit looked out, admiring the rise and fall of Palutena's huge breasts in the water, and the length of her arm as it descended down to her crotch, where her hand was busy beneath the water's surface. Suddenly, Pit was cumming again, spraying another epic load directly into Palutena's mouth. She slurped it up greedily and he could feel and hear her throat muscles working. The volume and force of his ejaculation squeezed some through the seal around his abdomen, pouring across Palutena's lips and running down his chest. With a sucking sound, she released Pit. Palutena took several deep, shuddering breaths and held Pit gently to examine him as she licked her lips, asking, "You okay?"

"A little startled, but whole. That was fucking crazy, though."

Palutena smiled and washed Pit off with some soapy water, handling him carefully. Then she did the same with the residue of his orgasm on her chest. She held him against her breasts and pulled the drain. Water swirled as the tub empties, and Palutena stepped out, glistening wet all over, clean and sexy. Her long wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders.

Pit shivered, suddenly cold. Palutena wrapped him up in a hand towel, drying him quickly but gently. She took particular care with his sensitive member. When he was dry, she stepped back, grabbed a normal towel, and dried herself. Pit let himself watch, entranced, as she rubbed herself down, eventually emerging with her skin rubbed pink and dry. She dropped the towel on the bathroom floor and stood before Pit, nude and glorious and asked, "Would you like me to make you normal sized again?"

"Yes please."

Palutena used her staff to make Pit big again.


	66. Naked Shopping

Pit and Palutena nakedly ventured into a store. There were a lot of customers inside, men and women raised eyebrows when they walked in. The angel and goddess seemed nonchalant about walking naked in a public store, Pit asked, "What are we looking for, Lady Palutena?"

"Condoms."

"Are there any small enough for my penis?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

They sexily strutted past the groceries, electronics and clothing aisles. They eventually found the condoms and looked for the smallest size they could find. There was XXS for 30 cents a box and XXXS for 25, before picking one, Palutena grabbed onto his dick and started licking from the bottom all the way up to the head. She ran her tongue along the ridge of his head, flicking her tongue over it and sucking it. She heard Pit moan her name and grabbed his hand to put it on the top of her head. She slowly took his one inch into her mouth as she had his fingers through her hair, pulling on it. Pit knew she liked that and Palutena continued deep-throating him. Whenever she gave him head, it made her extremely horny. She couldn't help it, she took her free hand and started rubbing herself, moaning loudly as she did. The vibrations on Pit's cock felt wonderful. Palutena looked down to see what she was doing and he almost lost it. He started bucking his hips up and she could tell he was getting close, so she stopped.

Pit begged, "Oh my God, don't stop, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled and licked her lips, "Mmm...you taste good, nudie cutie."

It was Pit's turn, he decided to waste no time at all. Pit stood up and made her lay down, grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge. He hovered over her and started nibbling on her neck as his hand went between her legs, teasing her. Palutena was sopping wet and let out a loud moan and her legs opened farther for him. She wrapped her legs around him and Pit gave her a passionate kiss as he played with her breasts and pinched her nipples. He started kissing her breasts then took a nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, then took it in his mouth and sucked hard on it. Palutena moaned even louder than before, he knew her weakness too, he thought, smiling. She started pushing his head down south, getting antsy.

The naked angel got on his knees on the floor in the middle of the aisle they were in and pulled her closer to him. Pit kissed her legs and made his way up to her thighs, then kissed and licked the inside of them and moved closer to her dripping pussy. Pit was taking his time now as Palutena was grabbing his hair and moving closer to his mouth, she wanted it so bad. He eventually made his way there and thought she would cum even before he started. Pit licked Palutena's lips a little and then started sucking on them. Then, he thrust his tongue inside her. It surprised her and she arched her back and moaned like crazy. Palutena spread her legs as far as she could and she was now moving her hips as if she was riding his tongue. At the same time, Pit was rubbing her clit and she was rubbing and pinching her nipples. Palutena was in heaven, she was getting louder by the second and the moans attracted some shoppers. Pit knew she was on the verge, so he stopped, gave it a kiss and stood up. She asked out of breath, "Why the fuck are you stopping?"

Pit smirked, "Because I can."

He sat down next to Palutena, who immediately jumped on him and straddled him, demanding, "I need to have you inside me. Right now! I need to be fucked an angel who loves to be naked in public!"

She started kissing him and rubbing her wet pussy over the tip of his dick. Pit grabbed onto her tight ass, whispering, "Whatever you want, baby."

Palutena slid onto his dick and let out a sigh of relief. Her pussy was aching for him, she was so wet that he slid in easily. She grabbed his back and dug into him as she rode his dick. Pit had his hands over her breasts and was biting her nipples. They moaned together, getting louder by the minute and getting the attention of more shoppers. Palutena got up, turned around and sat on his dick so he could get the view every man loved. She arched her back and threw her head back so he could pull her hair. Pit moved her down on the floor and got behind her. There was a huge crowd on either side of the aisle they were in. That was one of his favorite parts because he was giving them a show. Pit entered her from behind, slowly at first. Then Palutena yelled, "Faster! Harder! NOW! PLEASE!"

He grabbed her hips and slammed her onto his dick, over and over. The nude angel grabbed onto her breasts and bit her back. Palutena yelped in pleasure, then he flipped her over onto her back and threw her legs up on his shoulders. He lifted her ass up and thrust into Palutena, who told him she was almost cumming. Pit slowed way down as Palutena wrapped her legs around him and squeezed all of her muscles. Pit liked that and Palutena loved it slow, he was fucking her so slowly she thought she would die of pleasure. He kept going all the way in slowly and then back out again and again, doing that in an endless loop. Palutena told him to go faster, so he did and they were both moaning so loudly that they were practically yelling and getting almost everyone's attention. The naked angel and goddess were drenched in sweat that dripped off of Pit's bare skin onto Palutena's breasts. The naked goddess started shaking and let out a loud moan, "Fuck!"

Pit smiled and kept going even harder, making Palutena cum three more times, then he finally came as well. He thought it was one of the biggest loads ever as he came inside her and stayed inside for her for a moment. They were both quiet and in their own little orgasmic worlds. The two nudists got up and garnered a modest amount of applause from the shoppers. They took a bow, grabbed the XXXS condoms and left, smiling and waving to the people more clothed than them. Pit and Palutena felt like nudist celebrities. They took the condoms to the checkout and the female clerk asked, "Warm out?"

The angel smiled, "Yeah, seemed like a nice evening, but we didn't feel like having anything on. Is this your smallest condom?"

"Yes."

"Nothing tinier?"

"No."

"Would they shrink if I put them in the drier?"

"I dunno."

"Eh. If not, if I'll just throw them away."

She laughed as she rang up their purchase, they paid by finding a quarter on the floor, she told the naked angel and goddess, "Don't get yourselves into trouble."

Palutena smiled, "We won't."

They left the store, opened the box and Pit tried on a condom. Unfortunately, it seemed a little too big and slipped off his penis. They threw the box away.


	67. More Art Modeling

Pit and Palutena strolled nakedly through a prestigious college, surprising many male and female college students with their nakedness. They paraded in every facility they could without any clothes on and even got the attention of a female professor named Kathryn, who said, "You two are naked."

Pit smiled, "Nudity is my passion."

Palutena giggled, "Mine too. He's Pit and I'm Palutena. Is there something you'd like us to do for you?"

Kathryn said, "Well, since both of you are nude, are you two interested in an art modeling gig?"

Pit said, "Sure, as long as we get to be naked while doing it."

"Excellent, we'll pay handsomely. Please come in, but before drawing, I'm going to talk about your bodies for a little bit."

The angel and goddess walked into the room to a smattering of applause from at least a hundred people with canvases, pencils, paint and other supplies in front of them. Kathryn directed them to the front of the circular stage, just in front of an examining table, with Palutena on the right side of it and Pit on the left, both of them feeling the rush of exposure. Being naked in front of a new class was always exhilarating and liberating to them. Kathryn said, "First, introductions. You'll notice that both of our subjects have fairly normal to athletic proportions. Palutena, for instance, has a flat stomach, plump breasts and toned arms and legs."

Pit glanced over at Palutena, who proudly stood tall and naked, with her head up, gazing at some fixed point above where the class was sitting, like he was doing. The angel turned back to the front, scanning the group. A young blonde girl smiled at Pit when their eyes met. He wondered how his penis was doing and when Pit shifted his stance, he almost felt it swaying against his thigh. Pit wasn't erect yet, but he wasn't completely flaccid either. The angel smiled back at the blonde and kept looking at the group. Kathryn resumed, "Pit has been practicing nudism for more than one year and feels quite comfortable being naked in private and public settings, so feel free to look at both of our subjects all you want."

Pit's eyes were drawn to a young brunette with gym shorts and a sports bra. Her eyes seemed to scan every inch of Pit's naked body as she shifted in her seat. Her breasts were small and she seemed to be braless under the sports bra as he could see the prominent points of her nipples. Pit knew he was supposed to show them an erection by now. Kathryn talked about their general body shapes, noting that Pit's hips were narrower and his shoulders were broader than Palutena's. She then started talking about their genitals, and she started with Pit, moving so that she stood right beside him, saying, "Feel free to draw the woman individually while I talk about the man. In uncircumcised males, the foreskin normally covers the head of the penis and then retracts during arousal, but Pit appears to be circumcised, so the head is always exposed."

Kathryn bent over slightly, pointing at his dick. "The head here that looks like a helmet..."

Kathryn looked up at Pit and whispered, "Could you hold your penis up so they can see the bottom side?"

Pit held it up against his crotch by the tip, and she continued with her lecture, "... is called the glans. There are approximately 4,000 deliciously sensitive nerve endings throughout the surface of the glans that are the primary source of a male's physical stimulation during sexual intercourse."

Kathryn described the various shapes of the glans and of the rest of the penis using a variety of technical words. As she talked, Pit looked out at the group of a hundred that was drawing Palutena as the goddess posed sexily for the drawings, but the one he found fascinating was the girl in gym clothes. She was leaning forward as far as she could over the desk, as if she couldn't stand not having a closer view. Her nipples were attempting to cut holes in the sports bra, but the thing that really sent Pit over the edge was seeing her right hand between her legs. Her fingers seemed to be moving, although the shadows made it difficult to see exactly what she was doing. Her dark lashes seemed to wave at Pit every time she blinked her eyes. Kathryn said, "OK, you can let it go now."

It took Pit a couple of seconds to realize that she was talking to him, he let go of his penis, but he didn't feel it go very far. Pit heard a few gasps, and he saw the girl in gym clothes giggle. Looking down, Pit saw that he had a full ninety-degree erection. Kathryn smiled and said, "That, ladies and gentlemen, is a wonderful example of a male erection."

She gazed down at his cock while she talked to the students. "The average erection is somewhere around five inches long. Pit is smaller than average. I would say that he's an inch or two long. Have you ever measured your circumference? If not, let us take care of that right now."

Kathryn moved behind Pit and opened a drawer on the side of the examining table. He turned and saw her take out a cloth tape measure, she asked "You don't mind if I inadvertently touch you, do you?"

Pit said, "No, go ahead."

"All right, we'll just go ahead and measure the length too. I'll start at the base on the top side of the penis."

Kathryn put her finger with the end of the tape on his crotch and extended the tape. Pit watched everything she did since he was curious. The professor announced, "One inch, now the width."

She wrapped the tape measure around his cock just below the ridge of the glans, her fingers glazing over his sensitive skin and sending shock waves that Pit felt in his gut and spine. She held the tape up and looked closely at it, saying, "One inch in circumference."

There were a few giggles from the class and a few murmurs, followed by silence. Kathryn said, "Now Pit, could you turn and give us a profile?"

Pit turned, his hard cock waving in the air, toward the examining table and Palutena, who was still standing, turned slightly toward him with one hand on her hip, watching the whole thing. The naked angel and goddess smiled at each other. Kathryn said, "You can see how rigid the penis gets when it's erect. Pit is sticking up at slightly higher than a 90 degree angle from his body. The little bead coming out at the end is called bulbourethral fluid, although the slang term is pre-cum. That serves as a natural lubricant for sexual intercourse, and it also helps protect the sperm during ejaculation. It is not seminal fluid, but if the male has urinated since his last ejaculation, sperm can get into it."

Kathryn whispered in his ear, "Pit, could I get you to lie down on the examining table? I want to talk about your testicles."

He nodded. Kathryn swiftly rolled a sheet of wax paper over the vinyl padding of the table, talking as she did so, "Pit is going to get on the table so we can talk about the rest of the male anatomy."

Pit lied down as Kathryn unfolded the stirrups. Looking at the ceiling, Pit put his feet in the stirrups as she talked about his testes and scrotum and what each of them did. Pit's cock was lying on his crotch and a drop of pre-cum had fallen and rolled into his belly button. The erection had started to subside until he felt Kathryn's fingers gently push up on one testicle as if weighing it. Her touch once again sent a charge through his body, she said, "In order to produce sperm, the testicles have to be kept at a certain temperature somewhat lower than our internal body temperature. Because of that, they have to be kept outside the body in the scrotum, which acts as a thermostat. You guys will know that it shrinks up when it's cold and hangs loose when hot. That's also why getting in a hot tub will have a temporary adverse effect on one's fertility, so when you get married and want to try to conceive a child, stay away from hot tubs."

He felt both testicles being pushed up, and Kathryn started talking about his perineum and anus, showing them to the class. Pit raised his head and looked down, wondering if Kathryn was almost finished so the students could draw. Pit was surprised that it was Palutena and not Kathryn holding his balls. Palutena looked at Pit, smiled and winked, then looked back down at his cock. Pit lowered his head as Kathryn talked about the prostate and the methods for examining and/or stimulating it. Pit wondered if she or Palutena was actually going to stick a finger up his ass in front of the entire group when Kathryn finished and told him he could get up now. He removed his feet from the stirrups and rolled off the table, Kathryn whisked the wax paper off the table, wadded it up and threw it in the wastebasket against the back wall, then said, "If you'll just stand here while I talk about the female."

Pit nodded and took his former place beside the table. Kathryn moved to the other side and said, "Now while you all draw the male, let's talk about the female. The external differences are apparent, and that's because, unlike the male, the female sexual organs are almost all internal."

He struck a sexy pose for drawing as he watched as Kathryn talked about and pointed to Palutena's breasts. She had the goddess stand in profile and talked about the hips and buttocks, and how the female body carried a baby during pregnancy. Pit just watched, taking in Palutena's shapely legs, her smooth skin, the curve of her pubic mound, and the luscious trimmed green bush. The sight, which Pit unabashedly enjoyed every time, was enough to keep his dick hard. Kathryn once again pulled a sheet of wax paper over the examining table and asked Palutena to lie down, saying, "Now let's take a look at the vulva in as much detail as we can."

Palutena got settled into the stirrups, people were drawing the naked angel on a new sheet of paper or new canvas. Kathryn added, "Although Palutena did leave a very attractive bush, she graciously removed the hair around her labia so that we can see the anatomy in more detail."

Kathryn put surgical gloves on and began talking about the outer and inner labia. Pit leaned forward as far as he could, trying to see Palutena's most private and sensitive parts, especially the pink between her legs. Whenever Kathryn would say something, she would step aside and make sure the class got to see everything. Seeing Palutena's legs apart with Kathryn's gloved fingers spreading the folds of her pussy seemed to increase his heart beat. Pit looked down and saw his cock throbbing. Someone could have taken his pulse just from watching his dick. Pit looked up and saw the gym girl's eyes going from Palutena's pussy to Pit's cock, her hand still between her legs and her nipples still poking against that bra. Kathryn said, "Up top is the clitoral hood. A lot of men mistake it for the clitoris, but that's actually underneath. When you think about it, the hood is like the foreskin on a male, and the clitoris is like the glans."

She pushed up on the clitoral hood and even from his angle, Pit saw Palutena's clit emerge, Kathryn continued, "There is the clitoris. If you will recall, I said that the glans of the penis contained 4000 nerve endings. This clitoris has double that, and as you can see by looking from Palutena's clitoris over to Pit's penis, the clitoris is much smaller, so the clit may be the most sensitive and sensual part of a human body. Palutena has been gracious enough to grant all of you a rare view at a cervix."

Kathryn took a plastic tool from a drawer on the other side of the examining table. She squirted some lube on it, rubbing it along the length, saying, "I'm going to insert the speculum now."

Palutena nodded, Pit watched the speculum go into her pussy. Kathryn adjusted a couple of things on it, then moved the pen right into place and spoke, "There it is. Everything looks normal and healthy."

She looked up at Pit, "Would you like to see?"

Pit nodded and Kathryn motioned him over while whispering, "Don't step off unless you want to be on camera."

Pit stepped over, keeping his feet firmly planted on the platform, leaned back, and looked inside Palutena. He saw what appeared to be a pink disc with a hole in the middle, the light making it look close to the opening of her pussy. He asked, "That's her cervix?"

Katherine nodded. Pit said, "It doesn't look very deep."

"The vagina expands during intercourse. Although someone of your size wouldn't be able to hit the cervix during deep thrusting."

Pit stood transfixed, looking inside his beautiful naked goddess, at the cervix, the pink walls of her vagina held open by the clear plastic speculum, the tuft of pubic hair above, and the delicate folds of skin all around. Something like a charge of electricity passed through his body, and it almost felt like Pit was going to cum right there. Kathryn asked, "Are you all right?"

He looked down and didn't see any semen, but his cock was still throbbing and hard. Kathryn reached over and gave it a caress with her fingertips, out of view of the class. Pit said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Pit moved back to the side of the table. Kathryn said, "All right. Let's start on the first row to the left. Please come up, but don't step up on the stage."

She angled the light to make it easy to see inside Palutena from a lower angle. The students came up and spent about thirty seconds each looking into Palutena's pussy. Pit stood facing them and a few of the girls took the opportunity to get a closer view of his erect cock. After twenty or thirty students had come up, Palutena reached out and wrapped her hand around Pit's dick. Pit drew a deep breath at her intimate touch. Ten more students took their turn looking before the blonde who had smiled at Pit at the beginning of the class approached. She raised her hand, and Kathryn said, "Yes?"

"The cervix looks kind of like the end of his penis."

Everyone looked at Pit's cock, Palutena's hand and fingers hiding most of it other than the very end.

Kathryn exclaimed, "Why yes it does! I'm so glad someone brought that up. Looking at both of them, especially at the same time, you can definitely see the resemblance. It just goes to show that men and women are not as different as we make them out to be."

The blonde moved along. When the gym girl walked up, she had her hands in front of her, but Pit still noticed the wet spot on the front of her gym shorts. She kept her gaze on his cock until she got right in front of Palutena and only then pulled her eyes away to look inside. When the last student had filed by, Kathryn gently removed the speculum. As she was doing so, Palutena looked at Pit and whispered "Come here."

Pit stepped over, thinking that she was going to say something in his ear, but before Pit could bend down, she raised up on one elbow and put her mouth around his cock. His knees went weak and Pit almost fell, his looked eyes at Kathryn, who gave two thumbs up and watched as Palutena's tongue washed over Pit's erect cock. Things got wild after that, Palutena kept licking and sucking his cock while scraping her teeth over the ridge of the head, looking up at Pit as she did so. Pit took a step forward and Palutena took him deep into her throat, the suction feeling exquisite. Pit's hand moved to Palutena's breast, squeezing the soft flesh, his fingers flicking her nipple.

Palutena's head moved back and forth, Pit's cock going in and out of her mouth. Pit let his eyes sweep over Palutena's lusciously bare body. Her feet had come out of the stirrups, but her legs were still spread wide open. Pit wanted her cunt, to see it, smell it, kiss it, lick it and possess it. He stepped toward the foot of the table, glancing at the class as he did so. All one hundred students were staring with rapt attention. Pit eyes sought out the girl with the gym clothes and saw that she was masturbating openly now through her clothes, one hand between her legs and the other holding one of her breasts, apparently squeezing her nipple.

Pit realized that if he stood at the foot of the table, the students would see nothing except his backside. Grabbing Palutena's knees, Pit turned her sideways, the wax paper twisting and ripping underneath her. She couldn't lay back now, so she had to sit and hold her back up. Palutena put her hands on the far edge of the table and watched Pit as he crouched, moving his face to her crotch and inhaling her scent. Pit moved the tip of his tongue down one labium, then up the other. Palutena tasted salty and sweet, with a hint of strawberry, making Pit wonder if that was something she put on, or if Kathryn used a flavored lube.

The angel didn't care enough to ponder the question for more than a second. Pit's tongue found the hood of Palutena's clit and Pit felt her body spasm. As Pit kissed and licked, his hands caressed the insides of her thighs, moving up and down with the rhythm of his licking. Palutena's hand moved to the back of his head, her fingers brushing through his hair.

Pit's tongue flicked Palutena's clit and she stiffened. He put his lips around it and sucked it into his mouth, inserting a finger into her vagina as he did. Her hold on the back of his head stiffened, and Palutena pushed his face further into her crotch. Pit continued sucking on her clit, rubbing the edge of his teeth over it without biting down too hard, then inserted a second finger into her, pushing up, trying to find that place where the G-spot was supposed to be. Pit could hear Palutena moaning, her breath rapid and shallow. He started fucking her with his fingers, curling them upward with every thrust as Pit kept sucking, licking, and nibbling her clit. The muscles in her vagina tightened, and her body stiffened as Palutena yelped and pushed his head away.

Pit stood, withdrawing his fingers and putting them in his mouth, making a show of sucking her juices from them, his erection pulsing in front of him. He heard murmuring from the class as Palutena's eyes were on him, she pleaded, "Fuck me, nudie cutie."

The table wasn't quite the perfect height. Pit had to stand on his toes slightly to line his cock up with her opening, but that was fine with Pit, who entered Palutena slowly, savoring the welcoming walls of her pussy. Her eyes closed, and she exhaled as Pit pushed all the way into her. Pit pulled backward, not quite all the way out, and then thrust deeply and rapidly into Palutena as she gritted, "Ahhh."

They fucked slowly, but each thrust had force. Pit rammed it into her, imagining the head of his cock hitting the cervix that he had just seen, the opening at the tip of his cock kissing the pathway through her cervix and into her womb. He looked down, watching his cock move into her pussy, those magical lips enveloping it. Pit heard a long, high grunt from the class, but he didn't look. Just guessing, but he thought that gym girl had just gotten herself off.

Being on his toes was starting to wear on his calves, and Pit pulled out of Palutena. Pit's cock stood at attention, glistening wet in the lights of the room. He wondered briefly what the people in the audience were thinking and decided that it didn't matter. Pit intended on giving them a hell of a show, he said, "Step down."

Palutena slid off the table and stepped toward Pit, who turned her around and gently pushed on her back, letting her know that he wanted her to bend over the examining table. She did and Pit thrust into his goddess from behind, watching himself go into her. As Pit fucked her, slowly at first and then going faster, Palutena put her left knee up on the examining table. Pit looked at the class and realized that she had just given them all a perfect and unobstructed view of his dick penetrating her.

Pit felt himself about to explode and he knew that nothing he could do was going to stop it. He was fucking Palutena bareback and bare butt, Pit pulled out of her and turned slightly. As Pit grunted loudly, the cum from the first spurt went clear over the examining table and almost hit Kathryn, who was still standing on stage watching them. The second spurt wasn't as powerful, but still sent cum over the table, only the tail end of it landing on the opposite edge. Pit experienced four more spasms, all of it landing on the remains of the wax paper. He heard several gasps and whispers in the class, but couldn't make out any specific words. Palutena remained where she was as Pit tried to regain my breath. Pit noticed that Palutena was rubbing her pussy with her left hand.

It was one of the most intense orgasms Pit had ever experienced so far, but it had happened far too soon. Pit took a quick glance at the class, wondering what they would think of him cumming so quickly, especially when Palutena was now fingering herself.

Pit sure as hell didn't want this experience to be over, so he sat on the floor with his back against the side of the examining table and scooted himself under Palutena. Reaching up with both hands, Pit grabbed her ass and pulled her pussy down to his mouth. Palutena moved her hand just in time for his tongue to slide into her. He heard her gasp as he licked up and out over her hard clit. With Palutena's left knee still up on the table and still giving the class what had to be an incredible view of her cunt and his cunnilingus, Pit had to turn his head at an awkward angle to get his fingers into her. Licking her clit, Pit applied pressure with his fingers from inside her, directly against where Pit was licking. His tongue worked like a jackhammer on her clitoris, flicking back and forth as rapidly as his could make it, with his fingers fucking Palutena, rhythmically hitting that spot again and again.

With a scream, Palutena tried to pull up and away, but his other hand was still holding her ass. Pit held her down, relentlessly licking and finger-fucking her until the deluge came. Palutena's pussy was spraying into Pit's mouth and face and splattering everywhere around them. There was a salty sweetness to it without a hint of urine smell or taste. Palutena sighed, "Fuck."

Pit saw a pillow in a cubby hole on the side of the examining table, under the end where our heads had lain. He grabbed it and laid Palutena on the stage with the pillow under her head. His erection was back in force, and Pit positioned himself between Palutena's legs and entered her slowly. Pit held his upper body above her with his arms, and with his knees on the hard floor of the stage, Pit started fucking her missionary style. She soon responded and they were going at it. They took a brief glance at the class, and they were all still watching them in silence. The gym girl was spread out in her desk, her arms hanging limply toward the floor, looking exhausted.

The angel knew his cock could last awhile now, but Pit didn't know how his knees would hold up. He lifted them from the floor and with my arms still extended, Pit must have looked like he was about to do some pushups. Pit used his hips to drive into Palutena with force. Palutena was writhing in pleasure, moaning and breathing hard, and Pit knew another orgasm was coming. When it erupted, Pit felt the warm spray of fluid enveloping the middle of his nude body. In his peripheral vision, Pit saw several of the students on the front row react to the sprinkling of Palutena's juices as she and Pit continued fucking. Their unclothed bodies slapped together, the sound intensified by her fluid and their sweat, sending little showers in all directions around them. Every muscle in his body was tense, and Pit knew he either had to cum or sustain an injury. Pit fucked her harder and harder, and Palutena must have felt his body getting ready as she said, "Cum in me, nude dude."

"Sure?"

She nodded.

They came together, and the sensation of his cum shooting deep inside at the same time as another warm gush of fluid showering his belly was indescribable. Once Pit had finished, he collapsed on top of Palutena, using his knees and elbows on the floor to keep from crushing her. Pit kissed her and rolled off.

They couldn't move, they just lied there on the stage, looking up at the black ceiling, soaked, spent and struggling for oxygen. Closing their eyes, they felt the weariness surge over them, their muscles still twitching. Palutena put her hand on his arm as she stood up and Pit wondered how she could even move after that. Palutena helped Pit get up and they wrapped things up by letting the class draw both of them in one painting, making sexy poses as they were drawn one more time.

At the end, the students have displayed impressive detail with their skin, hair and private areas, even letting Pit and Palutena keep several copies of their choice. Kathryn paid them $500 each and gave them a business card, the naked angel and goddess left. They admired the nude drawings of themselves and each other, intending to masturbate to them at home.


	68. More Public Fun (Part 1)

Pit and Palutena were going for another romantic naked stroll like the nudist lovers they were in a different park in That First Town than the one they went to a while ago. The naked angel and goddess smiled and waved as they exposed themselves to dozens of people that were more clothed than them. Parents shielded the eyes of young children and awkwardly left, but the people without kids thankfully were more supportive and liked what they saw. Single women giggled at Pit, they thought he was a very cute naked boy, streaking in public and letting his willy hang out and about. Single men gave Palutena wolf whistles, they admired how beautiful a nude woman she was, seeing her breasts and buttocks bounce.

Palutena brought two signs with her. One offered to let women fondle Pit's penis for $1. The other offered to let men fondle Palutena's breasts for $1 and her vagina for $2. She also had a few hats for people to drop money into. They settled somewhere on the grass, near an area where people had picnics. Pit sat on his bare butt and masturbated to pass the time. It took a few minutes before Pit would get his first customers. Five young women, all of whom were over 18, happily approached him. Two blondes, a brunette, a redhead and a woman with black hair smiled and giggled at the naked angel, one blonde said, "Hey, cute naked boy."

The angel smiled back, "Do you mean me?"

The other blonde said, "Yes, you. You're the only naked boy here."

Pit giggled as he let his penis harden in front of everyone to take pictures of. The brunette asked, "Is your penis always that small?"

Palutena answered for him, "Yes. Pit's cock is always small."

The redhead said, "Pit? That name sounds unique."

The goddess said as she got behind Pit to erotically touch his front, "Sure does. Just look at him in all of his naked nakedness. His brunette hair smells of peaches and herbs."

Pit interrupted, "I thought you said flowers and cupcakes, Lady Palutena."

"That too. Pit also has cute and big anime eyes with cerulean blue irises, his face is so young and soft with adorable cheeks, he has a toned chest with adorable little nipples and an innie belly button that is just so fun to poke on a flat and healthy stomach, he also had strong arms, sexy long legs and ticklish feet."

The black haired woman said, "I think I feel my pussy getting wet just looking at him."

Palutena smiled, "It should be. Pit's adorably tiny pee-pee is so small and shaved, that makes it really cute. His buttocks...they are so dreamy becuase of how squeezable and round and bouncy they are. Pit is the type of naked cutie that you just want to hold in your arms forever and hug and kiss him until the end of time because he charms the ladies with his amazing body and his sweet and childlike demeanor. He's probably like an adorable little brother to you all, he's definitely like a son to me. Am I right, nudie cutie?"

Pit said, "You're 110% accurate, mom."

"I bet they all think you look so cute being held in a motherly embrace from behind by yours truly."

The goddess touched his bare skin, saying, "His skin is so silky. He has no hair or skin conditions and he is so sensitive that if you kissed him ever so softly, it would tickle Pit and make him giggle the most adorable giggle that would bring joy to your hearts."

The five women decided to see for themselves, they and Palutena all gathered around Pit and they all kissed and softly caressed his sensitive skin, Pit felt tickled from being kissed and touched on his bare back, his feet, his legs, his navel, his neck and his lips. Hands and lips were giving Pit goosebumps all over, sometimes his belly button would be poked and his feet would be tickled too. The nudist angel couldn't help but giggle and the ladies felt their hearts swell from how cute Pit's giggles were.

The blondes said, "Wow. You weren't lying. He really is that cute. You are a very lucky woman to have a good looking guy like him as your naked boyfriend."

Palutena grinned, "I am. He just loves to be naked and get laid by his MILF of a naked girlfriend."

The angel smiled, "I'm just a self-admitted bastard of lust."

They giggled at him poking fun at himself, the brunette laughed, "Were you always this irresistible in the nude?"

Pit said, "No, not always. I remember when I kept refusing to strip."

Palutena said, "He used to be so milquetoast."

"Milk...toast?"

"Meek or timid."

"Oh. I could go for some milk and toast right now."

"One night, I stole Pit's clothes and forced him to be naked."

"It took some complimenting of my naked body to make me realize that nudism isn't as bad I thought it was. I haven't worn clothes for over a year now."

The redhead was surprised, "That long?"

"Yep. I plan to keep them off permanently."

The woman with black hair said, "Dang, you're resilient."

Palutena said, "He was too uptight to take his clothes off, now he doesn't want to put them back on."

Pit said, "Didn't need them then, don't need them now. With a sexy bod like mine, Lady Palutena tells me that the only thing I need to wear is a smile."

"Who's ready to make his cute little pee-pee explode for only $1?"

Pit cautioned, "Don't let your boyfriends know about this. I'd never forgive myself if I was responsible for any breakups."

They all reassured him, "Don't worry. None of us do."

The five girls paid up, dropping five $1 bills in the hat. Before they started, one blonde asked, "Can you stand up, Pit? I wanna see you cute little bottom."

Pit stood up, letting his bare bottom be seen by all. The girls giggled at how cute Pit's ass was and were fascinated with seeing him wiggle his buttocks, Pit giggled as well, making Palutena ask, "Why are you giggling, nudie cutie?"

Pit smiled, "I'm completely naked in front of beautiful women in public. They're looking at my cute little bare bottom."

Palutena stood up to grope his ass and kiss the back of his neck, whispering in his ear, "Why don't you also show them your cute little pee-pee again?"

The angel stood to face his female viewers, Pit giggled again as he noticed them grinning, "Now the women are looking at my erect penis."

"I bet they love what they see. They think you are incredibly handsome and cute. With me lovingly holding you from behind like a mother tenderly embracing her son, they must think you look even cuter."

The six women all approached him and put their hands on Pit's crotch, twelve hands were fighting for his erection. Everyone then decided to position themselves to get as much naked boy as possible, forming a circle around him with Palutena in front of him this time and she kissed his lips while using one hand to fondle his cock and the other hand kneading his butt cheeks. Everyone else did the same thing with their hands, one hand touching Pit's penis and the other touching his ass. Two women sucked on his nipples, two kissed his neck and shoulders and one kissed his back. Pit moaned uncontrollably at all of the heavenly sensations filling his bare body with pleasure, six hands on his boner and six on his backside were enough to make Pit cum on the grass after a minute.

They all rotated clockwise from Pit's point of view and repeated the process five more times. Pit came five more times because of all the cock fondling and butt groping. Soon, cock fondling turned into cock sucking. Palutena was first to suck on his penis, she was on her knees and squeezed his butt until Pit came in her mouth. The rest of them followed suit, sucking his cock with their mouths to ingest his semen and before he knew it, Pit had orgasmed twelve times in one day, leaving him spent for now after the six handjobs and six blowjobs. The ladies all told him, "You were having so much fun, weren't you, Pit?"

"Yes. So...much...fun...I feel like..."

They all gave him $5 bills and said, "Shut up and take our money."

The money went in the hat. The blondes said, "Give us a hug before we go, we want to feel you in our arms."

Pit embraced them one at a time, feeling their clothes on his naked skin as he kissed them and smiled, "I know I said it before, but I'll say it again, I like hugging and kissing women without my clothes on."

They all took more pictures of his cock, then some of his other body parts and they all took selfies with him. Pit embraced Palutena with his arms around her shoulders and Palutena's arms around his waist, squeezing his buttocks. They shared a tender liplock and licked each other's tongues, the ladies took pictures of that too and took pictures of Palutena carrying Pit as he nuzzled her neck. Finally, they all left.

As the naked boy and woman laid down to rest for a little while, Pit was on top of Palutena, using her breasts like a pillow.

Hours later, Palutena woke up and knew it was her turn to be pleasured when five young men around 21 came to meet her.


	69. More Public Fun (Part 2)

The men looked around 21, three had brown hair, two had black hair. Palutena greeted them with a smile, "Can I help you boys?"

One brown haired man said, "Tell us why you're completely naked in public."

"Because I am proud of my body. I like to show off the goods."

A black haired man said, "You're beautiful."

"I know."

Pit smiled and sat by Palutena's side, "So do I. I have a literally angelic body while Lady Palutena has a literally godly body."

Another brown haired man said, "Palutena is your name? Sounds fancy, like it's a fitting name for a fictional Greek goddess."

The goddess smiled, "I assume you're here to pay some money to touch me?"

Another black haired man said, "All of us are because we're self admitted perverts."

The third brown haired man said, "Let's face it. Is there any man in the world that is never horny?"

Palutena laughed at their self-depreciation, Pit said, "Well, I don't blame you. Lady Palutena is, undoubtedly and hands down, the #1 most beautiful naked woman in my life and probably in your lives too. She has an amazing naked body, I just love to kiss her luscious face becuase she has incredible green eyes, a cute smile, luscious lips and soft cheeks. Her long green hair flows gracefully in the air when we walk around in public naked."

Pit groped her breasts as he continued, "Her perky breasts could put any other woman's breasts to shame, guaranteed. They're big, round, bouncy, firm and have adorable little nipples dotted on them, complimenting two areolas."

The angel pinched his goddess's nipples and then moved down to her lower body, spreading her legs wide open and touching her tummy and pussy, "Her stomach has an irresistible belly button and is so toned and lovely and that's because she eats right and exercises, just like me. Her vagina is so amazing to look at and it tastes so good and feeling it makes her feel so good that it would be a crime to not feel her body."

Pit used his fingers to make a heart on her belly with her navel in the middle of it, then moved her green hair to uncover her back and kissed the back of her neck as he topped it off, "Her slender arms, her sexy long legs, her dainty feet and everywhere on her nude body has such soft, silky, smooth, sensitive skin that it is just so wonderfully ladylike. Finally, Lady Palutena has the best buttocks I have ever seen on a nude woman, they are like her boobs, they're so soft, round and firm that it would be impossible to stop squeezing them."

Everyone felt her naked skin, there was no unwanted hair or rashes anywhere on her bare body. Their hands gently stroked her slender arms and legs, Palutena laughed her feeling Pit tickle her dainty feet, Pit giggled, "Her cute feet are ticklish too."

The first brown haired man said to the goddess, "Can you show us your bare bottom?"

Palutena happily stood up and moved her hair to fully expose her luscious butt cheeks, the men marveled at the sight and of the shapliness of her bubble butt as they touched her bare skin around her back, giving her tingles as she felt a few pinches of her buttocks and few playful slaps. The goddess smiled, "Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"I'm completely naked in public in front of handsome men. They're touching my private areas."

"That's because they think you're beautiful. They think you have an amazing bottom, now you should let them see your breasts and vagina."

Palutena turned around and proudly let them see her boobs and pussy, she put her hands on her hips and smiled at Pit, "Now these men are seeing my hard nipples and wet cunt."

Pit smiled back, "And they are loving every second of it."

The second brown haired man said, "Whoa. It's all true, she really is the most beautiful nude woman ever. If only I had a girlfriend like her."

Pit grinned, "Told you so."

The five men each gave her a $10 bill, saying out of unison, "We want to do everything to all of your body in addition to your breasts and vagina, will this cover it?"

Palutena happily said, "I think this is more than enough money."

"We feel like paying extra because of how beautiful you are. You deserve more money, keep the change."

"One more thing, keep your girlfriends from knowing about this. I'd hate to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry. We're all single."

The money went into the hat that was empty. A circle was formed around the naked goddess with Pit facing her front, everyone was concentrating on each of them getting one hand on one breast and one hand on the other, Palutena moaned from feeling six hands on her left boob and six on her right, Pit kissed her mouth to make her moan in it. In addition to what was going on now, Palutena rubbed her vagina to make herself moan louder, her moans increased in volume when she would sometimes feel a nipple being pinched, making them erect.

After some heavy breast fondling, they moved their hands so that Pit kissed her pussy and caressed her breasts as he kneeled down to do so, two men fondled both breasts along with Pit and three men were groping both of her buttocks. Palutena smiled, not a single private part went untouched and she moaned as she was being pleasured everywhere and she eventually came in Pit's mouth and he loved the taste of her cum. Every time she climaxed from all of the heavenly senastions, the six boys would rotate counterclockwise, ensuring that everyone saw and felt everywhere on her uncovered form and that everyone was able get some of her sweet juices.

Palutena came six times, Pit fingered her pussy with his index, ring and middle fingers, making her moan louder and bringing her arousal back, Pit smiled, "You're wet, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled back, "That's what happens when you have so much fun being naked in public."

Pit fingered his goddess to the point of orgasm again, everyone took their turn putting three fingers inside her, the goddess came tweleve time now, Pit smiled, "Well, Lady Palutena, how about I help you make up for all those gallons of cum that came out of your pussy."

The angel made Palutena kneel down and suck his penis, as she did, the men said, "You are one lucky stud to have a beautiful naked woman like her."

Pit said, "Sure am. We're naked 24/7 and love sex. She has a heartwarming smile and a luscious mouth that loves cocks. Right, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena muffled, "Mmm hmmmm."

"I'll take that as a YESSSSS..."

Pit ejaculated when he said yes, Palutena felt it puff up her cheeks and swallowed it all in one gulp. Palutena smiled, "Whose cock should I suck next?"

Everyone pulled their pants down a little so their cocks sprung free, she went in a random order as she put everyone's penis in her mouth, one at a time. As she did, they would occasionally sneak a pinch of the nipples and a few slaps on her ass. She eventually ingested everyone's semen. Palutena giggled, "Guess I have refilled my cum tank."

Pit said, "We should go home now. It's getting late."

The men all said, "Thanks for the sex."

Palutena hugged them one by one and said to them, "Thanks for the money."

The angel and goddess took their hats with money in them and their signs. Palutena posed for a few pictures and a few selfies and then seductively wiggled her bottom walking away as a farewell gift to the five lucky men.


	70. Palutena's Penis

Pit woke up one morning to see a naked Palutena on top of him, covering her crotch and smirking, "Guess what, nudie cutie?"

"What, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena showed her crotch, it had a penis. Pit was surprised, "Lady Palutena, is that a penis you have?"

The goddess smiled, "That's right, nude dude. I have a pee-pee, complete with testicles. I used my staff to make it magically appear."

"How big is that thing?"

"Maybe 5 or 6 inches. It's around an average size, bigger than your baby penis."

Pit slowly walked up to his naked goddess, marveling at her cock and how big it was compared to Pit's, he hugged Palutena tightly and kissed her lips, asking, "Lady Palutena, since we both have penises, are we gay?"

"More like bisexual."

Palutena grinned, "Go on, Pit. Fondle it."

The angel put his hands on Palutena's penis, rubbing it up and down and making Palutena moan softly, Pit smiled to himself as he knew how it felt when Palutena fondled his penis. He was able to enjoy pleasuring a man from her perspective, Pit even sucked on it, making Palutena moan louder as she stroked his hair, "Wow, Pit. I bet you know what it's like to be a woman pleasuring a man's cock."

Palutena gently pushed Pit's head away from her penis. They then spent a few hours watched porn just casually on their big screen TV. Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, where did you get this stuff, this is like high quality porn."

"It was a one day offer. Free porn all day today."

As they kept watching intently, Pit smiled, "Seriously though, this shit is hot, Lady Palutena!"

"I know what turns you on, Pit. After all, you've been a sex addict even since you've been naked."

"Can I kinda like whip my cock out and jerk it a little bit, Lady Palutena? You can do the same so it isn't awkward or anything."

"Sure, we're both completely naked and sporting erections that we don't want to hide."

Pit and Palutena were sitting next to each other and jerking off. They were rubbing their penises with one hand and would sometimes use their other hand to fondle each other. The pleasure that was building up in their cocks brought them close to climax, but they stopped.

The angel and goddess looked at each other, Palutena stood proudly and her cock was shaped somewhat like an upside down banana and was so heavy that the tip kinda drooped forward. It was so wide that had to be at least five inches thick and that was not even getting started on her length, which had to be on the high end of 5 inches or the low end of 6 inches and it was also circumcised, so her pink mushroom head protruded. Pit couldn't stay silent with that huge member in his presence, he said: "Lady Palutena, that is a pretty big dick."

"Thanks, Pit. Don't leave me all alone here, let's see what you're packing."

Pit smiled and confidently stood in front of Palutena, even though his cock was smaller than hers, he had jerked off to porn lots of times before. He really knew what his penis looked like and Palutena always told him that a small penis is a cute one, but only then it was a soft penis, now Pit was rocking a raging boner. His cock was nowhere near as long as hers at just one inch and her shaft was even wider than his at around five inches thick. The best part for both of them was how they stared at each other's girthy monsters, clearly letting their meat sticks be uncensored in the room. The goddess was also revealing a medium sized set of swaying low hangers, Pit's balls were much smaller. Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, look at my baby cock, your penis is like a fucking tank compared to mine, that thing is so big and thick next to my micropenis!"

Palutena laughed, "I've seen your cock so many times before, I knew just what to expect."

Pit went back to stroking his shaft as he laughs a little bit, Palutena's own hand barely able to wrap around her own cock completely. They continued like this for a while, their hands were working their own shafts, Palutena even gave Pit tips on how to stroke it better, then later Pit told her, "I feel my cock pulsing."

The goddess smiled, "Pit, you're about to bust a nut, you still remember that is cumming, right?"

The angel nodded, he still knew what cumming was, they were almost pressed up against each other, Palutena took both cocks and rubbed them together with her hands stroking up and down them both. Pit moaned in pleasure as his member was fondled in two different ways, "Ohhh shit, Lady Palutena! I'm about to fucking bust all over! Shit! I'm so close! My pee-pee is going to explode!"

Palutena watched him furiously working his cock, her own getting close as they both moaned from their privates rubbing against one another, then she lurched forward and back just as quickly, her fucking giant fuckpole was erupting everywhere, jumping as it flew everywhere. A bunch landed on his leg, one on his arm, huge big spurts everywhere on his body, including his face, chest, stomach and feet. Just as she finished up, Pit screamed and let loose, a big load roar from the tip of his circumcised wiener, Pit didn't know what to do, but Palutena told him to just keep jerking as a cloudy white liquid known as cum filled his vision, nailing himself hard in the face, hearing Palutena grunt as he nailed her in the chest and spurted semen on her face, stomach and crotch, adding his seed to their mess. They kept going on like that for about thirty more seconds before Pit wiped the cum off of his eyes and looked down at a pool of cum. Before Pit could do something about that, Palutena said, "Wait."


	71. Pit's Tits and Vagina

Palutena pointed her staff at Pit, bathing him in a blue light. When it disappeared, Pit noticed his chest had two breasts, "Lady Palutena, did you just give me boobs?"

She smiled, "I also gave you a vagina."

Pit felt under his penis and felt a wet pussy, "Whoa, Lady Palutena, this is nuts!"

"Guess we've become hermaphrodites. We have both male and female elements."

"Lady Palutena, I don't know which private to pleasure first."

"Leave that to me. Lay back and let me take care of you."

Palutena immediately dipped her head to Pit's right breast, kissing the skin around the nipple a few times, then kissing the nipple before softly wrapping her lips around it. She only had to suck for a mere few seconds before Pit could feel the milk release into her mouth. Palutena made a moaning sound which vibrated over Pit's tit and she wrapped one arm around his waist and held his right boob with the other hand to better position it in her mouth. Pit could see the curve of her jaw moving up and down, working the milk out as she licked, sucked, and softly chewed on the nipple. Pit held the back of her head, pushing her further into his tit. "That's it, Lady Palutena. Suck my tit."

His dirty talk only encouraged her, she was soon drinking and sucking with much enthusiasm, teasing Pit's nipple by tugging it back, only to lick and suck from it again. Pit was beginning to feel very wet from his pussy as Palutena moved her right hand over his left tit and began massaging it as she continued her feast on his right tit. He was running his fingers through her hair and he even tried to stimulate his clit by rubbing his legs together. Once his first breast was emptied, she moved on to his left one and began giving it the same treatment. She slipped her hand under his crotch and began circling his clit with her index and middle fingers. By this time, Pit was moaning loudly and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, he started to feel an orgasm build up when she moved his hand completely and removed her wonderful mouth from his tit. Pit was panting frantically, wondering what his goddess's next move was, when she slid down his body and pulled his legs over her shoulders, lining her mouth up to his very wet pussy. She dived straight in and Pit arched his back, crying out for her, "Lady *moan* Palutena, oh god, Lady Palutenaaaahhhh..."

The goddess lapped at Pit's pussy, slurping all of his juices up. He grinded his pussy against her beautiful face as she licked and sucked at his bare skin. When she felt his orgasm build up once more, she spread his pussy lips with her fingers and zeroed in on his clit, sucking and lapping at it mercilessly. Pit pushed her face into his folds, crying out as she brought him over the edge, "Oh god, oh fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Pit's naked body finished spasming and he laid down on the floor, letting out a big breath of air as he tried to relax. Palutena kissed his still throbbing clit gently and slid her body up his, saying, "I hope you don't plan on falling asleep, because I have something for you."

The angel could feel her erection against his naked mound, standing loud and proud, demanding attention. Pit shook his head, "I'm not done yet, but that was amazing."

"Good."

She kissed his lips passionately and Pit could taste himself on her tongue. Pit wrapped his arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. Palutena rolled Pit on top of her and he knew what she wanted. He slid down her body and dipped his head down to take her in his mouth, then bent over her lap and sucked her dick into his mouth. She let out a breath between her teeth as he rolled his tongue from her base to his shaft slowly, once, twice, three times, then increased his speed until he was bobbing his head up and down her length. Pit began fondling her balls as she grabbed his head, showing him the speed she wanted, "Oh god, Pit. That feels so good."

Pit continued treating her with his mouth and hand, altering his methods and speeds to make her last longer. Pit switched his mouth to her balls and she cried out, "Oh, yes. Oh, Pit..."

The angel sucked her balls around his mouth and stroked her cock, watching her face as Pit pleased his nudist goddess, who was so turned on at that point and so was he. Pit sat up and aligned her rock-hard penis to his vagina, he sank down on her and they both let out a moan. She held his hips while Pit bounced up and down her beautiful cock as she was moaning, "Oh god yes. You're so tight, nudie cutie."

"That's it, Lady Palutena. Fuck your angel's pussy. Let him ride your big cock."

Pit bounced harder on her, clenching his muscles to make himself tighter. He could feel her hitting his cervix. It was moderately uncomfortable, but they didn't care. All they wanted to do was make each other cum. Palutena grabbed him and pushed his tits into her face, then began sucking and licking them while she massaged them. This made Pit's pussy even wetter and he bucked up against her as he felt his orgasm nearing. She felt it too and she began moving her hips faster to meet his thrusts. Her cock was hitting his g-spot and Pit could feel his clit rub against her pubic bone. That coupled with the tit-sucking she was giving him almost put him over the edge, but they paused momentarily so Palutena could position him on all fours and she could fuck him from behind. Palutena humped her angel like how Pit would normally hump her, she moaned, "Nude dude?"

"What, Lady Palutena?"

"Now do you know how it feels when you suck on my breasts and pound my pussy?"

"Yes! It feels wonderful!"

Pit began cumming loudly, screaming, "Fuck! Oh god, Lady Palutena! Fuck my pussy! Oh god!"

Palutena grabbed his ass and let out a moan and Pit could feel her release her juices into him. Pit pumped hard against her until they were both dispensed. Pit laid on his back and she curled up to him, her face on his tit. They laid there, catching their breaths. Pit asked, "When are you going to change us back, Lady Palutena?"

"Right...about...now."

Palutena weakly crawled to where her staff was and shone a blue beam on both of them, making their bodies normal again. Pit no longer had breasts or a pussy and Palutena's penis was gone. They could feel themselves getting tired from their experimental love-making and as Palutena started drifting off to sleep, Pit put her nipple in his mouth and began sucking softly, drinking her milk as he fell asleep alongside her with her tit in his mouth.


	72. Out For A Jog

Pit and Palutena went to a jogging trail near a park to have a naked run, the nudist angel and goddess started to stretch out on the grass which gave him some amazing views of Palutena's perfect body. As he stretched out, Pit stared at her cleavage and her perfect ass when she bent over to stretch your hamstrings. He fought the urge to stare more and he continued stretching before their run, which will be a few miles of heaven running with her. Palutena smiled, "Hopefully your pee-pee will dangle and bounce wildly."

He smiled back, "It will, Lady Palutena."

They started going down the trail and around the field, it was in the afternoon and the sun was heating up their skin and making them sweat. A few laps went by and Pit tried to keep up with her though the thought of running slightly behind gave him a much better view. His lust for his naked MILF of a goddess went through his head and his stomach. Butterflies keep his mind occupied towards the end of the run as he thought, "Why can't I just fuck you now? Why can't I make a move yet?"

As they jogged, some female joggers saw the naked angel running and smiled at him because they thought he was so cute, Pit saw them and waved to them, even beckoning them to slap his cute ass. Palutena also caught the attention of some male joggers that admired how beautiful she was naked and she blew a kiss to them while also letting them squeeze her breasts.

Pit started to tire down on the last lap. They were only slightly into that final lap and he thought about stopping to take a break, but seeing Palutena's breasts and buttocks bounce in public kept him going as he smiled at his small cock bouncing around his crotch. At the end, the walked back to where they started and lied down on the grass, relaxing with their hands behind their heads and taking a nap.

When they woke up, it was sunset. A playground was nearby, they saw nobody was there, so they decided to sit on the swings for a little while. As they walked closer to the swings, he made his move. Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was long, Pit's tongue massaged hers and his hands pulled them closer as Pit pressed against her lower back. The kiss broke, and the look on her face only assured Pit that Palutena enjoyed it and wanted more, "Come on, nudie cutie. We jogged, we're naked and sweaty, there no kids present."

Pit kissed Palutena again and ran his fingers up through her long green hair. As his hands moved down her back and pressed their bodies closer together, he kiss her neck. The slight taste of her sweat only turned him on more as he nibbled her neck, causing her back to arch just a tiny bit more into him. Then, Palutena stopped Pit, giggling, "Mommy Palutena needs to go potty."

"Me too, where's the nearest bathroom?"

"We don't need one, Pit. We can just pee out in the open."

"Pee in public?"

"We're still not wearing any clothes, so we don't have to worry about it."

"Hee hee. Ok, let's go potty in public, Lady Palutena."

With his hands on his hips, Pit didn't take the time to point and shoot, he just let a yellow stream splash on the grass. Pit smiled as Palutena let her urine splash at the exact same spot. They giggled at each other, being naked and peeing in front of each other as their pee splashed in one spot, even splashing each other's pee. It took fifteen seconds for them to stop pissing in public.

As Pit pushed Palutena closer to the swing, Pit sat her down and kissed down her chest. Palutena rocked on the swing so Pit reached behind his back to steady her as he kissed closer to her breasts. Pit pulled her into him as his mouth bit her nipple. A moan escaped Palutena's mouth as he licked his fingers and fondled her other breast. His wet fingers touched the skin of your breast as it moved across her chest towards her other nipple. Then, his finger and thumb softly pinched it as her other nipple continues to experience the soft scraping of his teeth.

Palutena's breathing started to get deeper as Pit's mouth kissed down her bare stomach. She got up from her seat on the swing, and Pit's hand was drawn to her pussy as he started to rub it. Pit could feel how wet she already was, he got on his knees and started to kiss the insides of her thighs. He kissed further up her leg, getting closer and closer to her pussy, he could smell the sweet scent of her sex as he moved his face closer.

With one pass of his flat tongue, Pit licked from the bottom of her pussy all the way to her clit, then kissed his way back down, sucking her lips in his mouth, covering every part of her labia. Then, Pit shoved his tongue as far into he as he could. His hands reached around the swing and grabbed her bare butt to pull her closer to him. Palutena's hands grabbed onto the chains of the swing and her head flew back as she let out an unexpectedly loud moan. Pit's tongue pushed inside his goddess, massaging her g-spot, which tasted so good as his face was fully pressed into her, getting her juices around his mouth.

The nude angel pulled his tongue out of Palutena and licked his way back up to her clit. Palutena put her legs over his shoulders and pulled herself into him as she started to fuck his face. Pit pushed his fingers deep inside her wet hole and used her juices to get her nipples wet. They were still hard from the earlier attention he gave them, his tongue continued its assault on her clit, licking up and down, side to side, and swirling around it. Two of Pit's fingers found their way back inside her as they fucked her pussy while his tongue and mouth continued to lick and suck her clit.

With his fingers inside her and his mouth on her clit, Palutena's orgasm starts to build. As her moaning got faster, she felt small vibrations from her clit through her body. Her back arched, her legs around his shoulders wrapped around his back and gripped tighter, her toes curled and she gripped onto the chain of the swing as hard as she could. Palutena's naked body shook as the orgasm spread through her, and the swing shook with her. Pit's mouth gripped on her clit and her pussy squeezed his fingers as they continued to fuck her g-spot.

As she came down from her orgasm, Pit continued to slowly finger her and softly kiss down her pussy, he softly sucked her lips with each kiss. Her breathing slowed down and she looked down at him with lust and whispered, "I want you inside me."

"The moon is the only light we have in the park and I can't help but sit in amazement by your beauty as the moon shines off your naked body. You look absolutely amazing sitting in the swing, wearing nothing but a smile, Lady Palutena."

He positioned himself closer to her and took the head of his cock and rubbed it up and down her pussy. Pit's penis pushed through the folds of Palutena's vagina and his head rubbed on her clit. Then, he slowly push himself inside Palutena, whose pussy was so tight as it stretched around his cock. Her hot wetness met the warmth of his penis as it penetrated her. After it pushed all the way into her, he slowly pulled out and pushed back into her a little faster. Their lips met again as Pit thrust into her faster and harder, their moans were muffled into each other's mouths. Her legs wrapped around Pit and he wrapped his arms around her back to pull himself closer and deeper into her. The swing swayed more as she hold onto the chains and he thrust harder into her. Pit's dick swelled a little in Palutena's tight pussy.

His dick shoved in and out at of her as their naked bodies slapped together. Then, he pulled out of her and pulled her to her feet. Pit put one of his legs over the swing, sat down sideways, and pulled one of her legs through with him. Palutena grabbed his cock and guided it into her and sat down on it, she felt the cold chain in her back as the pleasure went through her. She bounced up and down on his cock as they held onto each other and the swing rocked them back in forth.

The squeaking of the chain on the swing mixed with both of their moaning. Their breathing got heavier as they both approached orgasm. Pit's dick swelled a little bigger inside Palutena as he got closer to shooting his load. As the bare angel took her nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard, that sent her over the edge and her body started to shake as her breathing became uneven. Her excitement set Pit off and he spurted loads of his hot sperm, it all shot deep inside his mom. Palutena's pussy contracted and felt like it was milking his cock. Then they both collapsed, holding each other as his dick is still inside her and started to soften.

After a few minutes of relaxing, they regained their energy and decided to jog all the way back home.


	73. Currently His Biggest Fantasy

Pit shivered with excitement as he sat on the tall bar stool. Tonight, Palutena had made some pretty far reaching arrangements just for Pit. This was to be his night to find his biggest exhibitionist fantasy yet, so there he sat wearing nothing but a smile, he was getting more excited by the minute.

Tonight, there was a female bartender and a waitress working, both in their late twenties/early thirties, both dress in subdued black pants and white dress shirts, neither of which Pit thought, could take away from the fact both had sensational hard young bodies. In addition to the staff, there was another couple of strangers as far as Pit could tell that were average looking, perhaps in their early forties. Lastly there were two women, both very sharply dressed, both Pit guessed to be older, perhaps 21.

The bar was small and dim with only maybe fifteen small tables and an empty stage off in one corner where a small jazz band might use on the weekends, so far they had been there thirty minutes. Palutena had been stroking his bare skin, but so far had done nothing dramatic. With that said, Pit was horny enough from the trip over in the buff that his hairless and shaved cock was already erect and the thought of a wild ride home was already crossing his mind.

The equally naked goddess leaned in, ran her hand up his waiting legs until she touched his hard penis. She gently kissed her angel's ear and whispered, "Are you ready for something new, nudie cutie? It's amazing the lengths I go to fulfill your naked desires."

With a little shortness of breath, Pit responded, "I want to be naked and all yours, Lady Palutena. Please, do whatever you want to me."

"Good answer, nude dude. It's almost time."

"I gotta pee."

"Make it quick."

Without a moment of hesitation, Pit slipped off his bar stool and walked to the bathroom, his excitement building with ever step. His eyes looking deeply into the faces of each of the four other customers as he walked by. Pit wanted to be able to think about them being out there while he stood naked and exposed waiting for Palutena's next move.

Pit had reached the Mens room door, though from the angle of the room no one would have known all that was hiding his cock from sight. Standing in the stall, Pit's hands roamed over his nipples and down his stomach and to his butt cheeks as he readied himself while peeing. His naked body charged with sexual arousal when he heard the outer door open. Imagine her surprise when the stall door pushed open and it was the bar tender and waitress, telling him, "You're up."

He was more than ready when the two young women each took one of his hands and started to walk him out of the washroom and out into the main area of the bar. His reddened face burned as they walked her on to the small stage, but so did her pussy, his knees weakened as the women quickly and expertly slipped velvet robes around Pit's wrists, pulling them taut and stretching his arms out wide and slightly above his head. The waitress announced, "Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention for a moment. As you can see we have a prize for you tonight. This completely naked young man has graciously offered himself and his naked body for your viewing pleasure."

Moving around behind Pit, the woman's hands reached around and began to wander over Pit's chest and stomach. Continuing her announcement the waitress said, "For those of you who wish to inspect this prize, please feel free to come up here on stage and do so. This handsome and adorable naked boy awaits your pleasure."

Before anyone could take action, she said, "One last thing, the woman with green hair has offered to buy a bottle of our best wine for any and all who can make him beg while he's up here. Isn't that right?"

The waitress cooed as she slowly drew one of her fingers around Pit's ready cock, "You like the idea of everyone seeing yourself naked and fondled in public. Don't you?"

Pit responding with a willing moan. Groping Pit's penis faster and faster, she said, "You want me to stay here and fondle your exposed penis until you cum in front of all these people, don't you?"

Pit replied, "OH YES! Please!"

He started to grind against the fondling fingers. Pit opened his eyes wide and stared hard at his goddess, wanting to see her watch him, then gyrated even harder to enhance the show. The waitress loudly whispered into the audience, "Well, you're going to have to beg for it if you want me to continue."

The naked angel called out, "Yes, fondle my penis! Please stroke my cock so everyone can see me cum! Please pleasure my private area until I cum all over the stage!"

The waitress said as she slowly pulled away, "Well there you are, Sir. The first bottle to be put on your tab tonight."

Pit tried to pull himself together as he stood there, totally naked and stretched out on the stage. He was in ecstasy, he had never felt so exposed and it was driving him to a sex high he didn't believe possible. Palutena had delivered on her promise more than he ever could have imagined. At that point, one of the two women friends left her chair and started to walk towards the stage, Pit saw her unbuttoning her expensive silk blouse, taking it off and leaving it on a chair by the edge of the stage. With no bra on, the woman was naked from the waist up and Pit felt her hard nipple brush across Pit's right pectoral as the woman came close to him and gave him a soft motherly kiss on his cheek. She then took off her panties and grinded her crotch against Pit's buttocks while fondling him from behind, he screamed as he orgasmed.

He knew he was going to cum now at the slightest touch, but he promised himself he would hold out as long as he could so he could scream and beg all the more before displaying himself in the throws of an orgasm. Pit also promised himself he would recover as quickly as possible so he could be everyone's prize that night. When they hadn't done enough to him, he begged for more, begging for no limits to the displays they wanted him to put on. The second of the two women friends stripped completely as she approached him, she kissed his neck and rubbed her crotch against his while squeezing his butt cheeks. She also forced him to suck on her nipples as she fondled him and tickling his scrotum and testicles, making him cum again.

Pit was on his knees as Palutena slowly walked towards him, he freed himself from his bindings and hugged her tightly and whispered, almost tearfully, "Lady Palutena, please make me orgasm. I'm completely naked and desperate to make love to you. My pee-pee is begging for your hands and mouth."

Palutena reassured her nudist angel, "Shhhh. Don't Worry, Pit. I'll pleasure you until you can't come anymore tonight. Just let your nudist goddess work her magic."

Palutena kissed his forehead, nose and cheeks, trailing down to softly kiss every inch of Pit's naked body, making him blush. She told him, "Now kiss me."

Pit did the same thing Palutena did, kissing her everywhere and admiring her firm breasts. Palutena leaned up to kiss her angel and her hands trailed up to rub his nipples, she rubbed, pinched and pulled at them. Pit gasped at the feeling of light pleasure coursing through him, his gasp loudened as her finger brushed against member lightly, making tremble at such a movement, "Yesssss...mmmmm…"

Palutena giggled, "You're so sensitive."

The goddess let her hands fondled his member and knead his smooth butt cheeks, making him groan, "L-la-AHH-dy Pa-AHH-lutenAHH..."

"Yes, my cute angel? Your member is twitching to be touched. Why don't you get on top of me with your cute butt facing my face?"

Palutena lied on her back, Pit kneeled on top of her in a 69, seeing her glistening pussy, she said, "Go on, either lick or kiss it or finger it."

Pit held out a hand to tease her cunt, first by rubbing it, then putting his fingers in there, he jolted from feeling Palutena suck on his penis, he rested his head on Palutena's thighs to eat her pussy. The goddess bobbed her head up and down on the cute little penis that twitched constantly in her mouth, she moaned as she felt Pit's lips and tongue and she resisted the urge to cum in his face. The nude angel kept moaning and shivering, "A-ahh! L-Lady P-Palutenaaaaahhhhhh…"

The angel came, ribbons of semen entered Palutena's mouth and puffed up her cheeks, this made her cum too, directly in Pit's face, she said, "Your cum is delicious."

Now, Palutena made Pit lie on his back and spread his legs to everyone could see his thankfully clean butthole, then she asked the audience, "Does anyone have any lubricant?"

The waitress tossed her a bottle, Palutena poured it all over her fingers and slowly inserted one finger, she kissed his lips and ears to distract him from the sudden pain. Pit slowly felt the pain turn to pleasure as she fingered him, Palutena added a second finger when his hole loosened, but the second finger made him tense again, so Palutena kissed his nipples and belly button to ease him up, then she added a third finger and pumped him, looking for his sweet spot. Pit moaned and reached for Palutena to kiss her again, his eyes suddenly widened and he pulled away from the kiss, yelping because Palutena found his special spot, pleasure filled in his body and begged, "Lady Palutena…please..."

Palutena smirked, "Please what, my cute naked boy?"

"Please make me cum."

The goddess asked, "Should I, ladies?"

They unanimously cheered in encouragement, Palutena took that as a yes and broke off the sharp end of her staff to prevent internal bleeding inside him. With one hand, Palutena used her the short end of her staff without the spike to penetrate Pit's bare bottom while using her other hand to fondle his small penis as fast as she could. Pit moaned and screamed as he was being pleasured without any clothes on in front of an audience, he also fingered Palutena's vagina. Palutena said as she pumped her staff in and out of Pit's butt and moved her hand up and down his penis, "Come on, nudie cutie. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Say what you love, my angel!"

"I love you, Lady Palutena! I love you! I also love public nudity and public sex!"

Palutena fondled Pit and rammed the staff in his sphincter feverishly to send him over the edge, Pit shouted as he fingered Palutena, "Lady Palutena, I think I'm about to cum!"

"So am I, Pit!"

With one loud scream, Pit blasted cum out of the tip of his member, Palutena moaned and came as well as she pulled the staff out of his butt. Everyone clapped for them, Pit took a bow. One could smell the sex coming from him, the sweat glistening over his whole nude body. The waitress was revealed to behind a camera, filming it all for their later viewing enjoyment. She gave them a tape for Pit and Palutena to watch at home and relive the whole fantasy over and over again. As for the wine, Palutena bought it only for her and Pit, they greedily hogged it all.


	74. Tanning Salon

Palutena gave Pit a coupon, he asked, "What's it for?"

"Free tanning."

"Cool. When does it expire?"

"Today."

"Today? Oh my, we'd better cash it in now!"

"Follow me, Pit."

Pit followed his goddess to the nearest tanning salon, they accepted the coupon and didn't charge them a penny for their tans. They went into a room with tanning beds. When Pit turned around to shut the door, Palutena was standing there and standing very close, she took a hold of his hand and pulled her naked angel to her. Palutena whispered to Pit, "This is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"What is?"

"I have wanted to tan with you for a long time."

Pit placed his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around Palutena's shoulders and she held him close as her tongue parted his lips and roamed around in his mouth. Palutena reached for Pit's buttocks and squeezed them. When she pulled back, she told him "I hope you enjoy your tan session, nudie cutie."

"And I hope you enjoy yours. Lady Palutena. Since we're both naked, it'll definitely be all over"

Nither Pit nor Palutena couldn't lie still on that bed for anything. The only thing it was doing was making both of them hotter. Ten minutes had gone by, but it seemed like 30 minutes to them. They eventually managed to get comfortable and were just lying down and getting some rays, Palutena was about ready to push open the bed door and sit up when she heard a noise. No time to react, the tanning bed door pulled open and there stood Pit, with no clothes on and an all over tan. He told her, "Since we're the only ones here right now, why don't we go to the lounge room in the back of the salon?"

"Lead the way, nude dude."

Palutena watched Pit's firm ass glide down the hall in front of her and into a small dark room. There was a table, 4 chairs, kitchen cabinets and a sofa in the corner. It seemed like a place for employees, but none of them were in now, so they figured they could spend a little time in there. Pit led her to the sofa and before she could sit, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. His hands were cupped around Palutena's breast and he was playfully pinching the nipples while she fondled his penis. Being very gentle, he sat her down on the edge of the couch and told her to lay back. The naked angel took a moment to admire her tan, it was all over her naked body, just like his, he knelt down between her legs and started kissing her thighs, Pit suddenly spread her legs apart and dove his head in. Palutena moaned, "Oh my God, I am in heaven."

Pit slowly spread her lips apart and ran his tongue deep in her clit. Sliding his tongue up and down the clit, he then moved his fingers and started inserting one finger, then two fingers and pushing them in and out. Palutena couldn't take much more and told him, "Pit, you are going to make me melt."

He then came up and took a breath, then told her, "I dare you to cum on my face."

When he put his head back between her legs and put his tongue on her clit, she couldn't stop, so she started bucking and she grabbed his head and tried grinding his tongue and nose deep in her pussy. His tongue kept going and going to the point where Palutena just had to cum on Pit's face, fulfilling the dare.

After the waves had calmed down, Pit scooted up next to her and settled in a spot where Palutena could see his tiny, but rock hard cock. Pit laid her back on the couch and started kissing her lips. Palutena could smell and taste her own cum on his lips and breath, Pit told her, "It would really turn me on if you lick your cum off my lips."

Palutena eagerly swiped her tongue across his lips to lick all of the cum off, but now she could no longer control herself. She had to touch her nude angel's cock, it was begging her to fondle and suck it. The goddess rolled out from under Pit and crawled down between his legs, seeing his cock stand straight up. It was estimated to be about one inch long and about as big around as her pinky. She held his cock as she leaned in and started sucking each ball in her mouth as she ran her tongue up the sides of his cock and flicked the tip until she heard Pit moan with pleasure.

That's when Palutena opened her mouth and slowly yet firmly sucked his cock in. Pit started squirming and telling her how great it felt. She was so turned on at how turned on he was that she realized that she had her hand buried in her pussy, fingering herself. Palutena kept sucking Pit's cock in and out, carefully cupping his balls up, she let his cock slide away from her mouth as she ran her tongue down the side of his cock, around both balls and then asked Pit to lie on his stomach, letting her see his bare bottom. She pulled his cheeks apart a little and clapped them together. He started moaning louder as she moved his buttocks to slap each other repeatedly.

Palutena was so into making Pit moan as she went back to kneeling over Pit's penis, sucking it and his testicles while still groping his ass that was sitting on the sofa. She felt Pit's hand slide between her legs and his fingers started fingering her already soaking wet clit, she moved the hand away and began to slide up and down on his cock and slid it deep. Palutena squatted over Pit's boner and felt it slide in deep as she sat down. Behind her, she could feel Pit groping her ass. She was trying to relax, but was so excited that she was starting to cum already. Pit could sense it and he started fucking her harder. She was cumming again, then Pit had her get up and on her hands and knees.

Pit started fucking her doggy style. He was pushing her causing her butt and his hips to slap each other. He kept pumping Palutena, who reached down and fingered her clit as he fucked her fast and hard. She could feel his balls as she rubbed his cock as Pit asked "Where can I cum, Lady Palutena?"

"Right where you are, don't you dare pull out now. I want to feel your hot creamy stuff in me..."

That was all it took, Pit started moaning louder and louder as he held her ass firmly on his cock as he shot his cum deep in her. Palutena just stayed there, grinding back on his cock as it was still deep in her. They got out before any workers came in.


	75. Naked Nature Wins Again

Viridi and Phosphora went on a romantic naked stroll through a park in That First Town. The naked servant smiled and waved as they exposed themselves to dozens of people that wore clothes, Viridi followed her as she was a little nervous, but seeing Phosphora's fucking sexy ass kept her mind at ease. Parents shielded the eyes of young children and awkwardly walked away, the people without kids thankfully were more supportive and liked what they saw. Single perverted men gave Viridi and Phosphora wolf whistles, they admired what beautiful naked women they were, seeing their breasts and buttocks bounce. Phosphora smiled at Viridi, "Aren't you having being naked in public, out in broad daylight with people looking at your naked body?"

She had a nervous smile, "I don't know, Phosphora. This is the first time I've ever streaked in public with people looking at me."

"Oh, Viridi. All these boys think you're beautiful, just how they think I'm beautiful."

They kept walking when they bumped into some familiar faces, the protestors. Viridi asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

The protestors were surprised to see them without clothes, their leader said, "Oh. Viridi...Phosphora...uh...hi...we're actually glad you found us."

Another protestor said, "We need your help, some maniac is chopping down trees! We can't get him to stop!"

Viridi was triggered upon hearing that sentence, she asked, "Where is this monster?!"

They pointed at a pile of cut down trees at a nearby forest, a big and burly man, possibly a lumberjack, was cutting down trees with a huge axe, despite people telling him to stop. Viridi angrily marched over to him and shouted, "HEY!"

He turned around and saw Viridi and laughed because she was completely naked, "Get lost, brat! I got work to do!"

She swung her staff at his head, as if to try and clobber him, but he grabbed the large end without looking and tossed it backwards, sending the goddess flying into Phosphora, knocking them both down, Viridi asked, "Did I hurt you, Phosphora?"

"No, but I'm gonna hurt him!"

Phosphora stomped over to the lumberjack and said, "Stop. Now."

He tauntingly asked the naked woman, "Or else what, slut?"

She shot lightning out of her hands, electrocuting him. He was twitching and writhing on the grass, she commented, "That was anticlimactic."

Viridi and the protestors scared him away by holding down and slapping him and literally kicking his ass, he ran away, crying like a baby. Everyone cheered, Viridi and Phosphora were hailed as heroines and even given a key to the city by the mayor. As Viridi basked in the positive publicity, Phosphora was looking at Viridi again and looking away, she did it again and again, it was so tantalizing. The sight drove her wild with lust for Viridi's gorgeous sexy and inviting body, she imagined Viridi's sensuous lips dancing on her soft flesh.

Viridi started to cry tears of joy, and Phosphora moved forward to her and held her lovingly as she consoled her gorgeous goddess. After a while, Phosphora released her from her hug and brushed her hands across Viridi's breasts. Viridi's response was blushing as her body responded with lust. Viridi's nipples shone and became stiff as Phosphora's hands carefully and calculatingly caressed her goddess's bare flesh. As her hands sensually slid across the tingling skin of Viridi, Phosphora lent in to kiss her neck. Delighted with Phosphora's seductive caresses, Viridi shifted her head to the side as she welcomed Phosphora's inviting lips to enjoy themselves caressing her delicate neck.

* * *

They went home to take a shower and with a seemingly inviting sway of her hips, Viridi moved delightfully into the showers gushing warmth with Phosphora following her. Viridi felt the rivers of dancing warm wetness sliding seductively across her body in a way that made her smile with a desire for more enjoyable flesh filled connection with Phosphora, who sensed she needed to show Viridi just how much she wanted her gorgeous naked body to be hers, so she asked, "Would you like me to wash your back?"

Viridi quietly replied, "Yes, please."

Viridi felt so turned on, knowing that Phosphora would soon be using their body in one of many ways they had fantasied about so much. Viridi giggled when she felt Phosphora's hard nipples pressing into her back, this turned into a rush of desire as she realized Phosphora was about to kiss her neck. It was one part of her body that Viridi most loved having kissed and that she began fantasizing so much about Phosphora kissing her on that totally exposed and vulnerable part of her seductively committed body.

Phosphora lowered her lips onto Viridi's invitingly soft neck. This kiss was long and very passionate, Viridi felt herself moaning as her passion grew for Phosphora and her to share their nudity with each other. She twisted around so she was facing Phosphora, and looked deep into her lust filled eyes. They came together as one.

At first, their mouths just molded together in the fires that burnt between them. Viridi felt herself drifting with the pleasure and lust she felt, she couldn't help herself, and was giving many tiny moans of satiated lust as she tasted Phosphora's succulent tongue. Soon, their tongues ventured out into a passionate and erotic dance of lust across each other's mouths. They tasted each others lust, and enjoyed all the tentative probing and exploring of each other's lips that two people do when they first discover that shared understanding and bond of reciprocated lust of being naked together and having sex together.

Phosphora whimpered softly and her arms wrapped themselves tightly around Viridi's welcoming body. Then, she was pulling her goddess in closer, and it was so rewarding to feel Virid's naked body like it was floating in unrestricted joy as their nude bodies were pressing together as one in preparation for orgasmic bliss. Both finally enjoying the expected and welcomed erotic feeling that originates from naked breasts pressing against the unrestrained breasts of desires. Phosphora smiled as she felt one of Viridi's thigh grinding against her own as Viridi was seductively captured and enveloped in Phosphora's arms.

The nature goddess ran an exploratively caressing hand down Phosphora's soft back, tentatively touching and blissfully stroking her gorgeous soft bare skin. Viridi was leaning forward with her arms thus allowing her to reach down to caress Phosphora's taut, luscious, bouncy naked bottom. The sensation of touching Phosphora's gorgeous and so often desired bare buttocks sent a beautiful buzz through Phosphora's moist pussy, making Phosphora breath out deeply, and sending a shudder of delight through Viridi's pulsating pussy as Viridi squeezed the firm warmth of her Phosphora's inviting muscles.

They then fingered each other to the point of orgasm, they moaned and screamed as their fingers went in and out of each other until cum erupted out of their vaginas. Viridi and Phosphora let the shower run for a bit to wash the semen away, they sometimes groped each other's breasts and butt cheeks as they seductively dried each other off.

Finally, Viridi leapt in Phosphora's arms to hug and kiss her some more, Phosphora lovingly cradled Viridi as she carried her to Viridi's room and slept with Viridi on top of her, not wanting to let go of her. She kissed Viridi's forehead and let her sleep on her bosom like a pillow.


	76. A New Era of Horny Harmony (Part 1)

Before midnight, Viridi and Phosphora woke up from their slumber and visited Pit and Palutena to ask them, "Can we link our place with yours so all 4 of us can live together?"

Pit said, "Why?"

Phosphora said, "Because seeing you naked was the best that happened to all of us, cutie."

Palutena concurred, "That's right, my naked angel. The ladies love you because of how sexy you are in the nude and want to be close to you."

Pit smiled, "That's right, I'm everyone's favorite naked boy."

Viridi begged, "Can we?"

Pit and Palutena answered in unison, "Of course, anything for a fan."

Viridi and Palutena used their godly powers to link the two residencies together. Palutena's temple and Viridi's sanctuary were floating side by side, they even added a little bridge to connect them. The four were naked and happily reveled in the newfound peace and horny harmony they established. The three women embraced Pit and caressed his naked skin as they kissed him goodnight.

* * *

The next morning, Pit turned up the heat in Palutena's temple. On bare feet, he went into the kitchen and pressed his hard cock against the cool front of the counter. He needed an orgasm, he considered jerking off before dismissing the simple pleasure.

Viridi and Phosphora were laughing as they opened the doors to their rooms and came into the kitchen, equally nude. Phosphora greeted the boy, "Good morning, naked guy."

"Good morning, naked girls."

Phosphora slapped his butt and giggled, "We're going to be so happy together. I now have a nakie little brother to play with."

"And I have two nakie sisters."

Their nipples looked hard, though it could be from the chill in the room, their ass cheeks bounced around with every step they took. Pit held back a needful groan, if he hadn't been so hard, their slim, trim bodies would have given him a reason to get that way. Viridi was waiting her turn at the coffeemaker and she noticed Pit was giggling and blushing, she asked, "What's making you so red?"

Pit giggled, "Just a morning hard-on, it's so small."

"Ooo, I want to see!"

The nature goddess moved away from the coffeemaker and stood across from Pit, whose prick throbbed as Viridi and Phosphora stared at it. Phosphora said, "I don't know, I think it's harder than just a morning hard-on. Dark Pit used to get morning wood and his was never that hard."

Viridi agreed, "Yeah, I think that's a full hard-on."

Pit smiled as they looked at his penis, Palutena said, "Morning ladies."

Palutena appeared from the doorway, came into the kitchen and the quartet was complete. Pit noticed her nipples looked hard too as he smiled and hugged his goddess, "Good morning, mom."

That made everyone laugh, especially Palutena, who eyed Pit standing with his hard-on on display and smiled, "I thought I needed coffee, but this is good, too,"

She shivered, wiggled and hugged her bare chest with her arms. Pit's penis enjoyed the show, his cock throbbed its appreciation. The involuntary move wasn't lost on the girls. They laughed, Palutena asked, "What's gotten you so aroused, nudie cutie?"

Pit grinned, "I'm completely naked with three beautiful women, Lady Palutena. My pee-pee is showing and it's very erect."

He hoped a little sweet talk might set the mood, Viridi smiled slyly, "Do something about it, Pit."

Palutena joked, "Cream in your coffee?"

All three girls broke up laughing at her raunchy suggestion. Pit laughed with them, even though he couldn't get her joke. He didn't really care, Pit was totally naked, hard and in need. Palutena put a mug full of coffee right below Pit's cock, pointed her staff at his penis and shone a light on it, making Pit's erection dispense semen into the coffee, like water from a water cooler. She poured it into three more mugs so everyone could taste the coffee with Pit's cum.

The hot spring was on the deck, inside of an enclosure. Half drunk, the four of them moved the impromptu party to the hot spring. Sitting butt naked in the hot spring with three pretty women that were also butt naked convinced Pit that his life was charmed. Palutena cheered, "Come on, Pit, be a good boy and give us a show."

Pit could help but giggle, "Yes, mommy."

Everyone laughed again, Viridi asked while giggling, "Mommy?"

Palutena smiled, "It's cute. Plus, I did take care of him."

Viridi blushed, "I like to call Phosphora my mom too. She likes when I call her mom, mother or mommy."

"Is that because of your differences in height?"

Phosphora giggled, "You could say that."

The goddess with green hair looked at Pit and grinned, "Are you gonna get the drinks, Pit? We'll appreciate the eye candy."

Smiling, Pit remarked, "Yes, Lady Palutena. Anything to make you think I'm a good boy. Your eyeballs may need a dentist."

Everyone laughed as Phosphora told Pit, "Maybe one of us will even want to take you for a ride a little later."

Pit stared at everyone's breasts that were floating at the top of the waterline and teasing him since they slipped into the water. Viridi asked, "Pit, can you get some drinks?"

The angel stood up showed them his rock hard boner. The women hooted and cheered for him as he sexily strutted back into the temple, shaking his moneymaker as he snagged four lemonades in glasses and delivered them, making Palutena praise his obedience. Pit jumped back into the hot spring. At times, he couldn't and didn't keep his mind off of being naked. Other times, he would forget until he moved and felt the extra freedom. He struggled to keep himself from being flaccid again.

Before they climbed out of the hot spring, Palutena proposed a toast, "To staying nakie."

Pit, Viridi and Phosphora said, "To staying nakie."

They clinked their glasses, finished their beverages and got out, Pit couldn't help but smile from how the ladies were seeing his junk. They all dried off and sat in the living room as the four of them chatted and drank another lemonade. The girls stole regular glances between his legs and Pit didn't try to cover himself. Palutena giggled after staring for an exceptionally long time between his legs, "I want to see Pit's pee-pee get hard."

Viridi said, "Yeah, that would be hot!"

Pit asked flirtatiously, "What happens if I do?"

He looked at Palutena, who seemed to be the one who had sealed the deal for the other two. "Who knows? Maybe one of us will help you out with it, or maybe we'll just enjoy the show."

Pit looked mischievous, "If I get hard, someone better do something about it."

"Your hands reach, nude dude."

Palutena asked the others, "Have you ever seen a guy do that?"

Phosphora said, "I have before. It's hot."

The nymph eyed between Pit's legs as she said it. Pit didn't know if she was saying it to tease him into getting hard or because it was true, but it didn't matter to him. He mostly focused on the change between his legs, and noticed the way the women were looking there more often. He glanced down and saw his prick had gotten harder.

The idea of being naked in front of nude women had begun his slow rise to full hard-on status. Pit didn't want to fend off the effects of having three beautiful naked women staring with interest at his manhood. Pit was as proud of his manhood as he was his physique.

He worked out enough to keep his body lean without looking too much like a gym rat, he tanned regularly and his manhood was a half-inch flaccid and a full inch erect when measured on top. His prick was no thicker than a finger, but was still capable of being perpendicular to his crotch when it got hard. Hiding it from their view wasn't something he wanted to do. The goddess of light asked, "Are you going to do it yet, Pit?"

Palutena gave him a smile that looked genuinely pleased before her eyes went back to his sausage, "Do it. Let Viridi and Phosphora see."

Pit said, "Ok, Lady Palutena. This is so much fun just thinking about it."

He gave his hard cock a single stroke, he moaned, "I'm completely naked and hard. Can one of you do something to help?"

Viridi and Phosphora assured, "Don't worry, that'll happen when it happens."

Palutena encouraged him, "Come on, you know you want to cum for your mom, Pit."

She was right. He did. The idea of being watched by these three women as he pleasured himself added fuel to the fire that stoked the thrill. Pit was still giving the length of his hard prick gentle caresses and moaned, "Lady Palutena, I'm touching myself in front of women and I think I feel cum in my penis."

"You're not gonna stop now, are you? You've gotten this far, why not go all the way?"

Pit was willing to do it. He was going to finish what he started and so stroked his cock with more focus, Viridi asked, "Are you turned on from seeing your son masturbate, Palutena?"

Palutena bit her bottom lip and stared intently, "Yes. It's hot."

The angel got more serious about what he was doing. He added his left hand, tugging on his balls in the way that felt best. It was his naked body and he knew how to please it. Pit worked himself over, alternating different strokes. One set of strokes made him feel better and the other set of strokes were ones he hoped looked sexier to them.

As he got closer to his orgasm, he pulled on his small hardon in earnest. He was close, so very close and he was wondering if the girls realized that yet, if they could tell that he was nearing his orgasm. However, it didn't really matter to Pit, he saw hard nipples, wet vaginas and hungry, intent stares. That was enough for him. Pit came, spraying his orgasm across his chest and stomach.

Palutena purred, "Rub it in."

Without a better plan, he did, rubbing semen over his pectorals, testicles and even a little on his buttocks as Palutena mumbled, "Fuck."

The goddess of nature asked Pit, "Feel better?"

Pit smiled, "Yeah. What about you, ladies?"

They said out of unison, "We're good."

The nude angel asked, "Feel the need to do anything?"

The women answered, "Nope. You?"

"I need a shower."

Pit went to the bathroom, but not before Palutena whispered in his ear, "To be continued...in a little while."


	77. A New Era of Horny Harmony (Part 2)

When Pit got out of the shower, his prick still was hard. He managed taking care business and was soon standing against the counter again with three equally nude women looking at him and his hard-on, he was glad he had. They were still laughing about at the "cream in their coffees" joke when Palutena asked, "Wait, if he's hard, isn't he supposed to jerk-off?"

Viridi said "I think it's more fun to see him hard, at least for now."

Phosphora squealed, "Oh, I know! He's allowed to play with himself whenever he's not hard."

Pit asked, "How do I stay hard? What could deflate my erection?"

Palutena said, "Don't worry about that, Pit. We can always help you get that way again."

The goddess of light squeezed her breasts, making his prick jump and they giggled as Palutena smirked, "There's more where that came from."

They looked at the fridge for any snacks for movie night, they had none, so they decided to do a little naked grocery shopping. They streaked to the nearest grocery store they could find. Pit had traded one liter bottles of lemonade and other sodas for bigger bottles. Palutena added extra bags of junk food to the cart and doubled up on the soft drinks. Phosphora had added eggs, milk, orange juice, instant oatmeal and cereal. Viridi had added only vegetables. As the four of them shopped, men and women thought Pit was a very lucky stud to have three nudist women by his side. The cashier told the four of them that their items were on the house because of how good looking they were.

Palutena fetched her laptop, set it up and ran the cable from the satellite box through it. Moments later, the Netflix logo showed up on the screen. She moved straight to the romantic comedy row and the girls started voting about which chick flick to watch first. Minutes later, the three women plus Pit were sitting around the TV with dinner, beverages and the opening lines of chick flick three out of four of them had seen before. Pit was the odd one out and thought it would be a buzz kill as he sat in the easy chair. He knew his hard-on wouldn't persist through an entire chick flick and he was right, it didn't. Pit seemed to be the only one who noticed because midway through the movie, he went after his tablet.

As he began cruising his tablet for better entertainment, Palutena leaned over and told him, "Even if you're not hard, it's still fun to see you naked."

Viridi said, "Yeah it is, but it's more fun when he's hard."

Once the movie was over, Pit could tell her eyes paid more attention to his half hard cock than anything else. His prick rolled to the left as it was encouraged to start its climb back to a full erection. Viridi asked, "Do you like when I do this?"

She flicked one of her hard nipples and said, "My tits are smaller than Phosphora's, but I think I still have great nipples, don't you?"

Phosphora said, "I think he likes that a lot."

Pit smiled and giggled, "What's not to like?"

The naked angel gave his hard cock a single stroke of encouragement. Palutena said, "I don't think anyone gave you permission to do that, nudie cutie."

He asked with false innocence, "Do what?"

"Touch yourself. That's something you do if you're not hard."

Viridi said, "Yeah, I just like seeing you hard."

Phosphora said, "Looks like someone woke up."

When Palutena crouched in front of her laptop, she showed off her bodacious bottom and added more fuel to Pit's fire. She scrolled through the list of Netflix movies and clicked play on another chick flick as she cried out, "I love this movie!"

The goddess with green hair had an idea, she offered Pit, "You wanna make a bet, Pit?"

"What bet?"

"You stay hard all the way through this movie and I'll give you a reason to take care of yourself at the end of it."

She gave one of her stiff nipples a flick and asked, "Deal?"

"Deal."

Pit set his tablet on the coffee table and stood up, Palutena asked, "Going somewhere, nude dude?"

"Just getting more lemonade."

Pit and his hard-on walked past the trio of nude women with his glass. Their eyes followed his hard cock and Pit bit back a smile. In the kitchen, he gave himself a few tugs to help along his thrill. Those few tugs begged a few more and he missed noticing Palutena rounding the corner until it was too late, she grinned, "Someone's not playing fair."

"Ninety minutes is a long time to stay hard, Lady Palutena."

"I bet you can do it."

Palutena stepped close to him, pushed his hand out of the way and grabbed his tiny penis with her feminine hand, cooing, "Who knows what might happen?"

Her hand caressed the length of his shaft a couple times before ending with a gentle caress of his balls. She gave Pit a big smile, refilled her glass and went back to the living room. Pit refilled his glass and followed after his goddess. Once more, three pairs of eyes watched his hard cock as he walked by. He glanced at the TV and almost immediately got a little bored watching the chick flick. He picked up his tablet and surfed to his favorite online story site. If anyone looked over his shoulder, all they would see was words on the page, which were graphic descriptions of sex. Pit started with a story about two girls and roomful of dildos, which worked well to keep him hard.

During a quiet moment in a movie full of boring parts for him, Viridi asked, "What are you reading?"

Pit answered, "A story."

He had moved on to another lesbian story about two coed girls where one was practicing hypnosis on her roommate, Viridi commented, "Must be a damn good story."

Her eyes were between his legs, Pit was as hard as he got. Substituting Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora for the girls in the stories he read helped. He glanced up at the TV and looked at the runtime to tell they were about halfway through it, he picked another story by the same author, which one was about two dancers on a bus and it made him think, "Damn, this is hot."

Pit skimmed through half a dozen more stories as the movie droned on in the background, skipping past the overly long set-ups or lengthy descriptions about this or that. He skipped to the action, the sex scenes to keep his dick hard. Pit also preferred to watch porn sometimes and couldn't remember reading this much porn in a single sitting. It did the job and kept him hard. Twice during the movie, he paraded past the girls.

Both times, he and his hard-on received more attention than the movie. Pit saw how the girls kept checking him and for over ninety minutes, he did not disappoint them. When the movie ended, he set his tablet to the side and gave Palutena an expectant look, she said, "I didn't forget."

Phosphora wanted to know, "I want to know what he was reading that kept him hard."

Pit said, "Porn."

Viridi asked, "Good porn?"

He shrugged, picked up his tablet and handed it to them. The ladies began reading aloud and giggling, " _Elle_ _started our lovemaking by going down on me. As soon as her lips touched my cock, I learned she knew what she was doing. Without hesitation or shame, she licked and sucked me with the practiced, hungry need of a girl much more experienced than I ever imagined._ "

Palutena giggled, "Damn, who writes this crap?"

Viridi said, "Keep going."

" _Moving on top of her, I slipped my hard cock inside her sweet little pussy. She was hot, wet, and as tight down below as she was everywhere else. I felt her pussy clenching around my cock, tugging at it as I moved inside of her. She gasped again and I knew what that soft sound meant. She was having another orgasm._ "

Viridi laughed, "Well, of course she was having another orgasm, it's a porn story."

Phosphora said, "I think it's sort of hot."

Their nipples were hard. Pit wasn't sure or even cared if her nipples were hard again or still hard or perpetually hard, he asked, "Is it okay if I, you know..."

Pit gave his aching cock a nod. Palutena answered, "Yes."

The nude angel began stroking himself. Viridi and Phosphora were quiet as they stared, Palutena asked, "Does that feel good, Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena. Didn't you say you were going to help me do it?"

Palutena asked, "You mean, like this?"

When the goddess of light clutched at her breasts again, she did so by capturing her stiff nipples between her finger and thumb and pulling until her fingers slipped off of them, seducing, "Does that help, my sweet and cute naked angel?"

Pit moaned, "Yes."

Viridi asked, "I know you like being naked for us, right?"

He mumbled, "Yes. Just like how you ladies like being naked for me."

The bare angel was too far into satisfying his need to catch himself as Phosphora asked, "You like being naked and hard for us, right? You like jerking off for us as well? With us watching?"

"Yessss…"

Palutena smirked, "Do you also like acting effeminate and ladylike?"

That question elicitied a few sweet giggles from Pit, who blushed as his naked mother figure smiled, "I guess you do. Sometimes, I feel like you're girly and feminine than Viridi, Phosphora and I combined."

Pit moaned and gasped at the sudden rise in his desire to have an orgasm. The room fell quiet as the three women watched him stroking his small but hard prick. He changed his stroke, keeping himself hard without pushing closer to an orgasm as was seeing hard nipples times three pairs. Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora kept playing with their nipples, as if they didn't realize what they was doing or didn't care what they were doing.

Nobody didn't know which and it didn't even matter to any of them. Palutena crossed her legs as if she needed to pee. Viridi and Phosphora had hungry, needy looks in their eyes. Pit had them right where he wanted them, he made more of a show out of what he was doing as he moaned, "So hard, I'm so close."

He was so close that he orgasmed after that sentence. Palutena helped Pit stand up and cupped his cheeks, making Pit smile, "I like how your palms touch my cheeks, Lady Palutena."

After a few soft kisses on Pit's face, Palutena took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom, hoping to get some more semen from him.


	78. A New Era of Horny Harmony (Part 3)

Palutena brought Pit to her bedroom and eyed his small penis. She dropped to her knees, opened her mouth and drew Pit's stiff member between her lips. The goddess looked up at him with a smile in her eyes. Pit watched as she moved her mouth back and forth along his shaft and felt her tongue pressed against the sensitive underside. Palutena grabbed his balls in one hand and pumped the length of his shaft with her other hand.

She worked fast, bobbing her head up and down at a quick pace. Her blowjob was as welcomed as she grabbed one of Pit's hands and put it behind her head. He got the idea and so pushed her face against his hard prick and fucked her mouth, but did not last long. His needful cock exploded inside her mouth and he couldn't remember a more satisfying blow job. Palutena stood up and gave him a smile as she caressed his balls one more time. "Hopefully, you'll play along later for this, nudie cutie."

"For what?"

"Time will tell."

They headed to back to Viridi and Phosphora and asked them, "Who wants to do the hot spring again?"

The two nature girls said in unison, "I do! I do! I do!"

Everyone thought that was a good idea. As they slipped beneath the warm water, Pit eyed Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora's big breasts swaying as they climbed into the tub. Viridi sat next to Pit and reached beneath the water and grabbed his hard prick. She stroked him up and down with a lazy stroke as if nothing was happening. Palutena said, "You realize we can see what you're doing."

Without stopping, Viridi answered with a question, "We're all allowed, aren't we? Pit is naked and all three of us share him."

Pit commented, "Lady Palutena has special privileges with me since she's my goddess, not you."

Palutena said, "Well, don't get him off...yet."

Viridi gave Pit a few more strokes, then stopped, "I won't. I just wanted to make sure your son stays hard."

Pit mused, "I'm completely naked in a hot tub with three beautiful naked women, I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Everyone laughed. There was a conversation as if it was too early to start drinking followed by a conversation about eating something first. Palutena offered to cook. Phosphora offered to help. They left Pit and Viridi alone in the hot tub. They stared across each other for a long moment before she pulled away and stood up. Pit had a face to face view of her shaved, puffy pussy. The nature goddess whispered, "Follow me."

The naked angel followed her out of the tub. Viridi pranced towards the kitchen with Pit following behind her. Palutena and Phosphora were busy making pizza. Pit gave both bottoms and playful slap as he walked by Viridi to follow her upstairs, enjoying the view of her bare butt. They walked to Viridi's bedroom and she lied on her bed. Pit leaned against the doorway, she gave him a smile and tugged on her nipples. Viridi wasn't gentle with the long, hard nubs and she rubbed her thighs together, squirming as she played with her tits before one hand moved between her legs and other between Pit's legs. She kept her legs closed around her hand but the way her hands moved left no question about what she was doing. Her hungry looking eyes admired Pit's naked body as she brought Pit and herself to an orgasm. Viridi said, "We should shower."

Before Viridi showered, she popped two wet fingers inside her mouth and purred, "Tasty."

Pit joined Viridi went to her bathroom and they took a very short shower, they cuddled, kissed, washed each other and even dried each other off. Pit stayed naked and as hard he possibly could as he and Viridi walked back downstairs. They split a pepperoni pizza in fourths, but Viridi didn't want pepperoni since considered herself a vegetarian. The conversation wandered across topics from E3 to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DLC. It wasn't a sexy conversation, but it didn't change Pit's condition as he felt the pendulum swinging in his direction. It was over five in the afternoon. Low on lemonade, they switched to orange juice. Pit offered to do the dishes and Phosphora stayed behind to keep him company, telling him, "We can't wait to take you for a ride."

"What do you mean?"

"We think you're really cute, being young and naked and all that. That cute widdle pee-pee of yours I bet it would feel good in lots of different places."

He didn't know what she meant by that and didn't think it was prudent to ask. He turned on the dishwasher, picked up his drink and they went back into the living room where Palutena and Viridi were waiting, the former saying, "We have an idea, Pit. We think you would look hotter if he was shaved."

"Aren't I shaved, Lady Palutena?"

"You were, but I noticed little bits on body hair growing on you lately."

She gave Pit a mirror, revealing small digits of body hair on his legs, arms, buttocks, midsection and crotch. Pit said, "If that's what's going to happen, it better happen now."

There were trips upstairs gathering supplies and Pit soon found himself sitting spread-eagle on the floor as the girls giggled and joked. Viridi insisted on shaving his ass since she was the shortest, so she was the one between his legs as he laid on his back, holding his knees against his chest and exposing his butthole to her, she mentioned, "Girls get waxed back here, be glad we're not doing that."

After wiping the last of the shaving cream on him, Palutena carefully moved the razor across his chest as Phosphora squirted lotion over his cock and balls, saying, "So important to condition the skin after you shave."

Phosphora rubbed around his hard cock, laughing at the way his prick throbbed and bobbed with need, she caressed his balls and that felt good, too. The throbbing grew more insistent when Phosphora's fingers danced over Pit's butt as she giggled "Ooo, I think he likes that."

The nymph pressed a finger against his butthole until it slipped inside. Viridi giggled, "Something tells me he's not a virgin back there."

Palutena remarked as she shaved his midsection, "Why would he be? He's hypersexual."

The goddess with green hair stopped shaving him for a second and dropped to her knees at the head of the coffee table, she leaned over and kissed his lips, "Do you like, nude dude?"

Viridi said, "I think Pit likes what his mommy is doing a lot."

The goddess of nature added a finger of her own to his ass, asking, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Pit moaned, "No."

He was too consumed by pleasure from Viridi and Phosphora's anal probing.

Phosphora said, "You know, I think I have just the thing for this."

She darted from the room and ran upstairs, Palutena shaved his arms while waiting. Phosphora returned a moment later with a bullet shaped vibrator, turned the toy on and rolled it across the length of Pit's hard cock. The buzzing sensation teased him and he felt his cock pushing up against the toy. She rolled it along his balls and that felt good, too. Then, she pressed the tip of the smooth, plastic toy against his butt. He tensed, but he couldn't deny how good it felt. Palutena purred, "This is so hot."

Palutena then told Viridi, "Do it."

As Palutena bent over and kissed Pit again, keeping him in a lip lock, Viridi pressed the toy against his butt until his ass gave way to it. The buzzing toy slipped inside of him, giving him a sensation he had never experienced. Viridi said, "Look at him."

The green haired goddess broke their kiss to look and while shaving his legs. Pit glanced down, too. His hard cock throbbed as if he was going to come without any more stimulation. He wanted more and Phosphora came to his rescue. She squirted a line of lotion along his hard cock and began rubbing him. Viridi continued to fuck his ass and Palutena went back to kissing him while shaving his buttocks. He opened his eyes far enough to see Palutena had her eyes open, too. She was watching what was happening to him. He reached over his head, shoved his hand between Palutena's legs and wiggled a finger against her warm pussy. She didn't stop him and he came a moment later, courtesy of Phosphora rubbing his cock with lotion.

The first spray of his orgasm reached high on his chest as Phosphora tried to catch some of the cum with her mouth and Pit moaned deeply inside Palutena's mouth, their kiss lingered. Pit kept his finger against her pussy as he stood up, since all three women gave him a happy ending and his most recent one happened just now, he had a hard time standing up straight. he felt two sets of lips and tongues on his chest and stomach and knew without looking that Viridi and Phosphora were cleaning him. Palutena moaned and he felt her body twitch as she came against his finger. Viridi pulled the toy from his ass and the three women backed away to admire how shaven Pit was everywhere on the front and back sides of his nude body, Viridi gave him the toy and said, "Wash this. We might need it again later."

Pit used the downstairs bathroom to clean off the toy and to clean the excess lotion and shaving cream from his body.


	79. A New Era of Horny Harmony (Part 4)

When Pit returned to the living room, Palutena asked, "How long is it going to take for you to get hard again, Pit?"

"Depends. How much help are you willing to give me, Lady Palutena?"

"Does this help?"

Palutena sat on her butt and spread her legs wide open, showing off her pink folds. Pit answered, "Doesn't hurt."

The naked angel gave his spent prick a couple encouraging rubs. He wasn't ready to get hard again, not yet, but he had confidence that it wouldn't take long. Within five minutes, his prick was back to being hard and in need of attention beyond longing looks. The four of them watched a dirty movie with lots of full nudity. No one needed to tell Pit to stay hard during it.

Palutena told Viridi with a smirk, "Your nipples look really hard, are you cold?"

"I don't think so. Are you, Phosphora?"

Viridi asked that while looking directly at Phosphora's chest, the nymph replied, "Not at all. I'm sort of hot, actually."

Pit smiled, "You ladies are trying to tease me."

Palutena smiled back, "Are we, nudie cutie? Does it excite you to see us topless, bottomless and barefoot?"

Viridi commented, "I think Pit is enjoying the view."

The nature goddess was putting the attention on his throbbing prick, she asked, "Is being naked and seeing other people naked always a fun idea for you?"

"Yes."

Pit kept his legs apart and gave them a clear view of his shaved cock and balls. He resisted the urge to stroke himself and Palutena seduced him, "Would you like to see our big tits again?"

The goddess of light caressed the front of her bosom, easing her hands up and over the mounds of her large breasts. Viridi wrapped her arms around Phosphora's hips and kissed her naked skin and allowed Phosphora to caress her, telling her, "Look at how hard we're making him."

Phosphora said, "Make him use the toy again, that's hot."

Pit left the toy sitting on the coffee table after washing it. Phosphora passed it to Viridi and Viridi passed it to Pit. Phosphora was caressing Viridi's bare chest and vice versa. As Pit accepted the toy, Palutena joined the other two ladies and moved her hands to both of their chests. Phosphora cupped Viridi's breast and rolled a nipple between her fingers, making Viridi purr, "Mm, that feels good."

Viridi gave Phosphora a shy smile and let her keep exploring her chest. Palutena handed Pit the lotion, telling him, "Do it, nude dude. Play along."

Pit grinned as he said, "I'll need a little help first."

"Then I'll get you started."

Palutena slipped to the floor between Pit's legs and rubbed lotion over his penis and testes. He slid down in the chair and exposed his butt to her as she caressed his butthole with her fingers and exchanged a probing finger for the toy. Once it was inside of him, she put his hand on the end of the toy. Pit saw how Viridi and Phosphora were watching him and Palutena. His gaze ran across the three of them as he slid the rigid toy in and out of his ass in slow strokes. It did feel good, he fiddled with the dial at the base and made it buzz, which felt even better. Palutena put a finger between her legs and though her knees were together, he could see her pussy and saw how she rubbed between her smooth, shaved lips. Next to her, both Viridi and Phosphora put a hand inside their pussies. They played with themselves, but their hands continued to explore their neighbor's chests.

Pit used lotion on his pee-pee and stroked himself in long, slow strokes. He didn't talk, no one did and he guessed everyone remained quiet for the same reason. No one wanted to risk ruining the moment. The first sound was a gasp from Phosphora as she came. She didn't move her hand from inside her cunt, Viridi was next to squirm and moan. Phosphora gave her a warm, approving smile. Viridi stopped rubbing herself, but she didn't stop rubbing Phosphora's chest and asked, "Are you going to come again?"

The lightning nymph nodded before she pulled Viridi's hand between her legs. Viridi grabbed her and Phosphora came again as Pit was riding the ragged edge of his orgasm. Before it began, Palutena surprised him by reaching out with one of her bare feet and pressing his hand holding the toy, saying, "Deeper."

The goddess of light pushed the toy farther up his ass with her foot. The sudden, deeper stroke of the toy sent Pit over the top. He came and sprayed his chest and stomach again as Palutena came, too. After his orgasm, he eased the toy from his ass and gave the trio of women a contented smile as he asked, "What now?"

Palutena answered, "I think you need to get this hard again."

The green haired woman moved between his legs and licked at the cum on his chest and stomach. She grabbed at his spent, slippery cock, "I want to take this for a ride."

Viridi said, "Me too!"

Phosphora added, "Me three."

Pit asked, "Maybe I can get cleaned up?"

No one seemed to mind. He went upstairs and took another quick shower to wash off the mix of lotion and cum from his body. When Pit came back downstairs, his penis was eager for the next round. All three of the women were still completely naked. With a smile on his face and his hard-on again leading the way, he crossed past them to his chair. He sat, leaving his legs open for them to see his hard-on and casually picked up his tablet as if nothing was happening while noticing how he had the attention of all three women. He pulled his tablet down and looked at Palutena, who said, "I think I'll get a drink and see how long you can keep it that way."

His eyes stayed on Palutena's bodacious naked butt as she moved to the kitchen. He was sure he could stay this way for a long, long time. When she came back into the room, she dipped her fingers into her drink and splashed his hard cock, making Pit shout, "Hey!"

He did not notice what she had done until he felt the spray of her cold drink on his penis, testicles, thighs and stomach. Palutena sarcastically uttered, "Oops. Would you like your mother to lick you clean?"

"Is that a trick question, Lady Palutena?"

"No, it's a rhetorical one."

As Palutena sipped her drink, Pit could see the smile in her eyes when his cock throbbed. He was hoping for a better answer, Viridi asked, "Do you plan to fuck him?"

Palutena replied, "I have a better idea."

Pit asked, "What?"

"...I need some time to think of one."

They went back into the living room and sat on a large couch that faced the TV with an equally big coffee table sitting in front of it. At either end of the coffee were two overstuffed easy chairs. Pit had claimed on of the easy chairs. The three women shared the big couch during their porn fest and everything else. Viridi sat in the middle, Palutena sat closest to Pit and Phosphora held down the far end of the big piece of furniture. Palutena started, "I'm wondering something, Pit. If I wanted to suck on your dick, would it be okay for Viridi and Phosphora to take a picture of me doing it?"

"For what?"

Palutena said with a big smile, "Online pornography."

The goddess of light had Viridi get up from her center position and guided her nudist angel, "Sit here, Pit. Sit like a good boy."

Pit obeyed and moved to the middle of the couch. Viridi picked up her cellphone and found the camera app. Palutena grabbed Pit's cock and balls. Her touch renewed his prurient interests. He grew hard and Palutena leaned over, drawing his hard cock between her lips while Viridi moved to the far side of the coffee table, took some pics and said, "Okay, I got plenty. Now do me."

She held out her phone to Palutena and they traded places. Viridi gave Pit a smile, she knew Pit's penis was cute because it was small and knew how much Pit liked to stick his cock in any mouth he can, Viridi lowered her head and began sucking him. Her mouth was wet, warm and feeling wonderful. There were a few clicks and she pulled away to look at Phosphora, who got the message early on and leaned over to pose for her pictures. Viridi snapped it and uploaded the naughty pictures online, they quickly got tons of positive feedback.

Palutena grabbed at Pit's cock, swung her leg over him and climbed on top of him. Reaching between them, she grabbed his tiny cock and guided it into her pussy. Pit stared down at Palutena's ample chest as she moved up and down on his hard cock. Her pussy was warm, wet and felt wonderful. Pit grabbed his goddess's tits and played with her nipples. Viridi and Phosphora began fingering their pussies as they watched, they was sitting right next to them and they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Viridi grabbed one of Palutena's buttocks, asking her, "Does he feel good?"

The other goddess moaned, "So cute and tiny."

Viridi told her, "Do it. Get off on that micropenis."

Palutena moaned at Pit, "Kiss me, nudie cutie."

The goddess with green hair pressed her lips against Pit's. They kissed deeply as she rode him. A couple of times, their teeth bumped against their lips until she was too focused on fucking him to keep kissing. She left his mouth, planted her hands on his shoulders and squirmed against him, purring, "Fuck me, nude dude."

Pit didn't need to do anything. He sat and allowed her to ride him as he marveled at what was happening. Without two orgasms behind him, he might have lost control. Instead, he stayed hard and she kept going until she was panting, squirming and finally having an orgasm with him deep inside of her, making Palutena cry out, "Yes! Yes!"

Palutena went limp against him except for her mouth. She kissed him again, deeper than before. They kissed for a long time before she eased off of him, saying, "Fuck, that was good."

Viridi asked Pit, "You didn't get off?"

The nude angel shrugged, he didn't know what to say or if he was surprised by her jumping on top of him, if he was allowed to orgasm inside of her, if it lasted long enough to get him off or if he had good control when it came to fucking. Any answer was true to him and his shrug was as close as he could come to saying any of them. He wasn't sure he could repeat the feat for a while.

Palutena sat next to Pit, cuddling against him. She ran her hand over his chest, saying, "Thank you."

Viridi asked, eyeing his wet and hard cock, "Can I go down on you?"

Pit was surprised with how quickly things had changed, he nodded and awaited her actions.


	80. A New Era of Horny Harmony (Part 5)

Phosphora said, calling Viridi out, "You just want to taste Palutena."

Viridi said with a grin, "So?"

The nature goddess knelt between his knees and drew his hard cock between her lips. Palutena asked with a giggle, "Do I taste good?"

Viridi answered, "Not sure. I'll need to go straight to the source."

Viridi positioned herself between Palutena's sexy long legs, pushed her knees apart and began licking. Pit felt as if he was in the perfect position to watch, he saw the happy look in Viridi's eyes as she pressed her mouth against Palutena's pussy. He turned to Palutena, running his hands over her chest. She turned to him and they kissed again. Pit felt a hand pulling his hand off Palutena's chest, he pulled back to see Phosphora standing on the couch. She put her leg between Pit and Palutena, straddling the goddess. Phopshora looked down at Palutena with a big smile on her face, "You know what to do."

Palutena grabbed Phosphora's ass and pulled her forward, pressing her face against Phosphora's trimmed patch of blonde pubic hair and began licking. Pit's cock ached as he watched the three women. In his wildest fantasy, he would be able to imagine this happening. He became so excited, a drop of pre-cum oozed from his hard cock, he considered touching himself and fought against the urge. Touching himself would result in a near instant orgasm and he wanted to hold on to his orgasm for whatever would happen next.

Palutena's came and pushed Viridi's head away from her pussy, too sensitive to allow her to continue, Viridi pulled away, saying, "Fuck, that's hot looking."

Viridi sat on the coffee table and held her knees together while she rubbed her pussy. Pit groaned with his need, making Viridi ask, "Problem?"

Pit tugged at his swollen and full feeling balls, he couldn't risk touching his throbbing cock. Phosphora moaned loudly as her orgasm took hold, the way she plopped down on Palutena's lap helped Pit guess her knees were weak. The two women began kissing for a bit, Phosphora even sandwiched Viridi between her and Palutena so all three could kiss passionately, it felt like a beautiful and intimate moment being shared between them. Pit felt honored watching it.

When the lip lock ended, Phosphora sat her bare butt on the coffee table, Viridi pushed her legs apart and pressed her face against the blonde's shaved pussy. Phosphora petted the back of Viridi's head with a gesture that look remarkably affectionate. Smiling as she walked around the coffee table, Palutena sat in the chair Pit had been using and smiled when she looked at his pee-pee. He gave her a questioning look, "What?"

Palutena smirked, "You're so hard."

The goddess leaned over and caressed his thigh, she was right. Pit's hard cock throbbed with its greatest need. She traced her finger up his shaft and laughed when his cock pounded out its need, "So hard, I think we should you leave you like this."

Pit begged, "Please don't."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sort of."

The naked angel was unsure how to explain the aching need he felt for an orgasm. Her wandering finger hadn't been enough to set him off, but it had felt so good. She teased him with another caress from one finger, making Pit beg again, "Please, Lady Palutena."

She grabbed his balls, gently caressing them and watching her impact, Palutena asked, "How would you like to orgasm? Maybe I should blow you again?"

She sucked on two fingers, simulating her lips sucking his cock. Viridi and Phosphora were too involved to pick up on her use of the word "again _._ "

Palutena asked, "Maybe I should let you fuck me?"

The goddess of light slid her two wet fingers inside her pussy. It was a raw, obscene gesture that tugged hard at Pit's need. She didn't miss its impact and asked as she kept fingering her pussy, "You like seeing me do that?"

In front of Palutena, Phosphora's passionate moans announced the arrival of her orgasm. She came with her legs wrapped around Viridi's back and one of her hands buried in Viridi's streaked hair. She gasped and cried out as possessed by the power of a first time orgasm, grabbing the back of the coffee table to hold herself up, Phosphora told her goddess, "Damn girl."

Her voice was soft, low and appreciative. She sounded amazed Viridi could give her such a powerful orgasm.

Viridi asked, "I did good?"

Phosphora nodded and noted her shaking legs, "I'm quivering. Fuck that was good!"

Viridi beamed with pride. Phosphora leaned over, cupped Viridi's pretty face in her hands and the two women embraced and kissed with incredible passion. At the end of the kiss, Viridi smiled, "You tasted so good."

The nature goddess made a move to put her face back between Phosphora's legs, but Phosphora resisted, saying, "I need to rest."

Viridi understood and nodded, she smiled and moved back to the couch, sitting next to Pit and noticed his hard cock and the raw, obscene way Palutena was fingering her pussy, Viridi said with a sly smile, "Oh wow."

Viridi's hand slipped between her legs as she watched Palutena and looked at Pit's aching need.

Phosphora breathed, "Fuck you fuckers."

Phosphora's hand moved between her closed thighs as she went back to playing with herself in the way that felt best to her. Pit grabbed either side of the couch cushion beneath his bare ass, his cock was so hard, he fucked the air. He didn't mean to do it, but he couldn't help himself, his bottom kept tightening up as he wished someone would touch him. The three women laughed at him as their hands stayed busy, Palutena said, "Look at him."

Viridi asked, "Problem, Pit?"

Phosphora giggled, "He looks ready to cum."

Pit pleaded, "Please, can I?"

Palutena answered, "Not yet. Be a good boy and don't cum until I say you can."

The goddess of light gasped and came, her fingers moved from inside her pussy to her clit, stroking the swollen apex of her pussy as she watched the other two women as much as she watched Pit's desperate reaction. Viridi's hand was a blur on her clit as she cried out on her next orgasm, "Yes, yes, YES!"

Phosphora shivered as she came again too after rubbing herself, "Oh fuck, that was hot."

Pit smiled and giggled while looking innocent, "I like being naked with you girls."

Palutena said to Pit, "Oh, Pit. It's cute when you act all girly and ladylike. What do we do about you? Want to fuck your ass again for us?"

He needed an orgasm and desperately replied, "Yes."

Viridi suggested, "Maybe we should make him eat us before he cums."

Phosphora giggled, still caressing her clit, "Ooo, that's a good idea. Are you good at eating pussy?"

Pit moaned, "I think so."

He would do it, he knew he would. Pit would eat all three of them and enjoy it, would do it hard or soft, he didn't care, but if there was an orgasm waiting for him after doing it, he would do it with maximum effort. Pit's cock was so hard and in need, he wasn't sure he could take any more teasing. He needed an orgasm, he could remember being in more need than he felt at that moment. The women laughed at him before taking pity on him. Palutena asked, "Who wants to go first?"

Viridi suggested, "Maybe we take turns? Sort of like Russian Roulette. We can each take a lick until he cums."

"Ooo! I like how you think!"

Palutena moved and sat next to Viridi. Phosphora picked up on the game too and sat on the opposite side of Palutena as the three women eyed Pit and his hard on. Pit grinned, "I might cum on the first try."

Phopshora warned, "You better not cum until you get to all of us."

Palutena said, "He's cumming in my mouth, girlfriend. Get over it. I am his mother figure after all."

Pit stood naked in front of the trio. Palutena was first to lean over and draw his hard prick between her lips. Her wet, warm mouth felt like a glimmer of heaven that didn't last long enough, she bobbed her head up and down his shaft precisely twice before pulling away, he throbbed insistently. Another droplet of pre-cum oozed, but her lips had been a tease and nothing more. His goddess said, "Yummy."

Viridi leaned over and took her turn. It lasted as long as Palutena's, giving him two, long wet sucks and pulled away. The women stared and laughed at Pit's throbbing need before Phosphora took her turn, he felt his need swelling without pushing past whatever threshold was built in a man's body that separated the urge to orgasm from an actual orgasm.

Palutena leaned over for another turn, it pushed him closer without pushing him past. Fortunately, Viridi was quick to replace Palutena's mouth. That's what it took, Pit released a loud groan and felt as if the very essence of his manhood was being released inside her mouth.

He felt as if he was going to orgasm for days or weeks as his cock pumped and pumped inside her mouth. Palutena leaned in and found a stream that leaked from Viridi's mouth. Phosphora pressed in from the opposite side. Pit was sure there was enough of him to go around. They wound up kissing each other as much as pressing their mouths against his prick. He collapsed on the couch with a happy, contented smile and watched as the girls kissed and grabbed at each other for Pit's cum. Slowly, they pulled away, laughing and giggling before a short quiet fell over the room.

Palutena moved from the coffee table first. She picked up her drink and sipped it. Viridi and Phosphora used needing a drink of their own as a reason to move too. Pit got up from the middle of the couch and moved back to his seat to let the women reclaim their seats. Viridi and Phosphora picked opposite ends of the couch and Palutena sat in the easy chair opposite from Pit. He broke the impromptu silence that fell over the room and smiled, "That was intense."

Phosphora agreed, "Yeah it was."

Pit asked, "So what now?"

Palutena said, "Good question."

His goddess was looking around the room. Everyone was exchanging a glance, Viridi and Phosphora yawned and looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. Viridi said groggily, "Maybe we should go to sleep. It's getting late."

Phosphora looked to see Viridi fall asleep and carried in her arms back to their rooms, "Nighty night, everyone."

Pit and Palutena said, "Goodnight."


	81. The Quartet of Streakers

Side by side, Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora all strolled naked down the sidewalk in the public streets, warming up, towards the woods. watching them walk together down the sidewalk. They smiled and waved to people that were more clothed than them. A few minutes later, they turned left and disappeared into the patch of trees at the edge of the woods. By the time they got there, Pit's cock threatened to rise as the naked angel happily glanced at the whiteness of the women's bare asses. The naked women let Pit see their their neatly trimmed bushes and their large, bare breasts hanging in front of him.

The four of them were completely naked in the park in broad daylight, all of them wearing only a smile, they stood merely a foot from each other, exposing their entire naked bodies to each other and to anyone who might happen to be following along. They turned and walked on ahead, running side by side next to the lake.

Watching two goddesses and a lightning nymph walk in nothing but bare skin, Pit's lust reached dangerous level and his cock hardened. Pit was stark naked in public with three women that were equally nude...it was incredible...unbelievable...and so fucking hot. As they reached the open edge of the lake on their left, the path widened into the park on the right. A group of people some distance away in the park turned and gaped in shock at the naked boy and women as they passed, pointing at them. The four of them smiled and waved at them, unfazed over being naked in front of everyone.

Pit watched incredulous and excited as Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora's big bare boobs bounced free in front of them. The small patched between their thighs was exposed for all to see. Watching a totally bare naked angel walk through the park with a nymph and two goddesses caused two male joggers that appeared around the bend ahead of them to nearly tripped over themselves. As the nudists passed them, the joggers stared gaping, wide-eyed and stopped in place. Pit could only imagine the sight they were treated to as he and the others went right by them.

They rounded a bend and went on the straight portion of the path. A group of three joggers, two men and a woman, had stepped in behind them and were following them, the woman was gawking and whistling at Pit's naked backside while men did the same thing at Viridi, Phosphora and Palutena's nude butts. Their bottoms jiggled and bounced, Pit's teasing the woman and everyone else's teasing the men as the four of them walked in front of trio that eventually passed them.

Pit saw their front sides and loved seeing them, especially Palutena's. His cock ached at the sight of their boobs, tummies and pussies. They were about halfway into the run now as a pair of bicyclists, both men, approached them from the front. Both of them stared in utter disbelief at the gorgeous, naked women jogging through the park. One of them nearly ran right into the lake. As they approached the streaking quartet, they slowed to a stop, one said to the other, "Dude! You fuckin' see that?"

The other answered, "God! Jesus, did you see those big fucking titties? Man, I'd like to fuck them."

Both of them still gawking backwards at three women. The first bicyclist said, "God yes, I'd put my dick between those things and eat those pussies all damn day!"

"Whoever that dude is with them, he's one lucky fucker!"

The second said to Pit as he passed him, "Hey man, those chicks next to you are fucking naked!"

Pit smiled, "I know, I'm naked and so are they."

Palutena put her hands on her hips and grinned, "Did we get your attention?"

Viridi said, "Public nudity is our favorite hobby."

Phosphora said, "If being naked in public is wrong, we don't want to be right."

The bikers said to Pit, "Man, you are one lucky fucker."

They left, the four naked beings went around the final bend of the lake and went to a clump of bushes just off to the right and ahead of them, stopping in a small circle of bushes beneath a crop of trees. Pit watched Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora surrounded him, he braced himself against a tree and spread his legs wide. They could see the excitement seeping from the tip of Pit's penis and seeping out in form of precum. Pit rubbed his penis with one for their entertainment while balancing with the other. The three women knew that Pit was so hot and cute that they fingered themselves at the sight of Pit masturbating, Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora's large breasts swayed, jiggled and bounced with their masturbating. Their nipples formed thick points, jutting away from them, and their areolas were swollen circles of excitement, something that happened when they were extremely excited, which was pretty often because how handsome and adorable Pit was to them.

Judging by the look on Pit's face, he was more excited than he could remember being. The women around him behaved like starved animals in a meat show, swarming around him, desperate for some of Pit's naked skin, they slowly closed on him, drawing closer as if in some kind of connected, carnal consciousness. Palutena called out while moaning, "Make that cock explode, nudie cutie!"

Holding his fingers to his face, Pit stuck his tongue between them in the universal "eat pussy" gesture as he kept stroking himself. The women each took one hand away from their vaginas and brought their free hands to their racks, still gorging on him with their eyes. All four of them had fallen victim to the swirling, crazy lust-induced madness descending on the four of them of which them being naked in front of each other was the driving force. Lolling his head on his left shoulder, Pit lifted his face and half-opened her eyes at his viewers. From beneath his eyelids, he peered at them, groping their breasts and cunts and all feeling the horny, excited-beyond-reason feeling that came straight from their sopping cunt. Moaning loudly, Pit stood up and grabbed at Palutena's swinging tit and pulled it hard out in front of her, shaking it by the nipple while still rubbing his penis. The entire scene was madness to everyone, insane and at the same time, incredibly, indescribably hot.

Pit's goddess thrust her hips forwards, biting her bottom lip and moaning like a lost soul in a darkened monastery as she rubbed herself with one hand. Pit's heart thudded with excitement and his cock throbbed with lust for the three incredibly gorgeous, naked women at the center of some kind of dark, hot, sexual ritual in the park. She was his goddess and she loved Pit's nudity and her own, she loved masturbating with her angel in the open, with total abandon. Viridi and Phosphora were beyond caring as well and Phosphora even gave Viridi a passionate kiss. It seemed very clear to the quartet and their lust, aimed at each other, also fed their own. Pit whispered, "Lady *moan* Palutena..."

Stepping closer, Pit pulled his cock and stroked it at Palutena's bare thighs.

"Oh god, L-Lady P-Palutena…I always want to see you naked, just like how you always want to see me naked...god, we're so hot...so fucking hot..."

Suddenly, a few men and women jogged over from the path, coming and gathering around the nudists, pushing and shoving for a glimpse of the naked women and boy playing with each other's nude bodies in the park. As they drew closer, Pit spread his legs wider and slid slowly down the tree. Palutena saw the bark dig into the flesh of Pit's back, his wings almost getting caught.

Viridi, Phosphora and Palutena were also squatting on her heels, they widened their legs as far as possible, spreading themselves before the audience as they rubbed themselves between their thighs. Opening themselves with one hand, they spread her swollen, engorged lips and slapped at their throbbing clitoris with the other. More of the men had taken their cocks out now and stood stroking at the women. One man even had his jeans and underwear around his ankles. The women fondled their breasts and fingered their vaginas at the sight of Pit. No longer able to stop himself, he produced his own steel erection that throbbed and pounded at the scene in front of him.

All around, the sounds of moaning filled the air. It was thick with the odor of excited, wet pussies and testosterone. The women's slapping sounds as their hands met their clits over and over were plainly audible. Turning her face to Pit again, Palutena grinned a wicked, toothy grin as her hands flew between her thighs, breathing heavily and lustily, "Look at me, nude dude, look at me..."

There were more men and women stroking cocks and cunts around them than Pit could count on two hands, himself included. All at once, his goddess thrust her hips up and ground her horny wet cunt into the palm of her hand, quickly fucking herself as her voice rose in pitch and intensity and her orgasm rushed towards her, "Oh god...OH GOD...Oh fuck...yeah...YEAH..."

A male jogger moaned loudly and came, "JESUS...FUCK..."

His cock jumped in his fist, shooting his seed all over the ground in front of him. Catching sight of it, Palutena's naked body locked. For a single instant, every muscle stood perfectly still as she rubbed herself at a crazy pace. Screwing her face up with effort, she resembled a swimmer desperately hanging on to the last breath of air before having no choice but to release it. Her face stretched taught, her entire nude body swelled like a dam holding back an enormous tidal wave. Finally, it burst and she shrieked to the entire park, "AHHHH GOD! FUCK! FUCK!"

Her orgasm hit her like a shot from a cannon, rocking her back onto her heels. Opening and closing her legs on her hand, Palutena squeezed them together, moaning and cumming. Her huge tits shook and bounced in circles as she fucked her hand hard, thrusting into it. Pit was so aroused by that that he orgasmed as well. One by one, the men and women around the nudists moaned and came, jettisoning their cum from their cocks and vagina, the men shooting hard at Palutena and the women at Pit. Much of it landed at their feet, some of it splattered their legs.

Viridi whimpered and came. Grimacing in orgasm, she shot her load all over Phosphora's huge bare tits. Over and over, she spattered them, coating them, until they resembled sloppy flesh pendulums covered in icing.

Pit came again from that sight, jerking and moaning, spraying his seed all over the ground at his goddess's feet. Phosphora rode out her orgasm, fucking her hand as the next wave hit. Pressing at herself, she slid two fingers into her cunt and turned them over. Cumming again, she squirted her orgasm far out in front of her. Again and again, Phosphora sprayed Viridi at her feet with her hot woman-cum.

At last, the atmosphere settled around them. The scent of sex hung in it like the smell of gunpowder after a battle. Suddenly, the sounds of sirens in the distance ripped the air, sending the men and women scattering in all direction at once as if a grenade had been lobbed into their center. "Uh, Lady Palutena..."

Palutena lied on her side, still recovering. Viridi slapped her awake, saying in a panic, "Fun's over for today! We have to go!"

The goddess of light looked and saw two cops, undoubtedly looking for them. She warped the four of them away before they were spotted.


	82. Return of The Quartet of Streakers

That night, the four nudists ventured nakedly into a different area of town, one that had a park and a playground. As Pit's eyes locked on the naked ladies walking beside him, it was as though he couldn't help himself for a moment and Pit grabbed Palutena's hair with one hand and her waist with the other and pulled her against him, crushing his lips to hers. Palutena moaned softly into the kiss, her hands reaching around his waist as she drew her nails down his back as he pulled her in closer, yelping as he felt her nails dig into his bare back. After a few minutes, Pit drew back from the kiss and looked at his naked goddess, strands of green hair hanging in his face as he giggled softly at her. His blue eyes were glowing with passion and a deep seated hunger for her, Viridi and Phosphora. His eyes slowly looked down her naked body, her breasts heaving up and down as she breathed hard after the crushing kiss. He reached a hand up and grabbed her left breast with it, kneading it as he leaned his head down and put his lips right next to her ear, breathing softly against it, "You are a beautiful slut of a goddess, Lady Palutena. I like us being naked and being each other's whores."

Palutena could feel herself getting hotter and wetter by the second, she quietly begged, "Take me now, my naked angel. I want you to just take me and ravage me in public, Pit. Please..."

Pit smiled slowly, but shook his head, assuring her, "Not yet, my naked goddess. I have much planned for us this evening."

With that, he took his arm and placed it around her waist possessively and steered them down the block towards the park that was on the other side of the street. When they got there, it was late enough that the lights used to illuminate the playground that was in the park was already turned off for the night. They would not be disturbed here on this dark and moonless night. Pit looked at Palutena with a smirk as he let his arm drop from around her, asking, "Where do you want to play first, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena couldn't help but grin at him as she looked around at the various pieces of equipment nestled in the sand. After a moment or two, she walked over to the swings and sat down on one and looked at him, "I think the swings would make a very interesting place to start, don't you?"

The goddess of light gently began to swing back and forth on it. Pit just grinned and walked over to her, sitting on the swing next to her as they swung. Sometimes, one would go back and the other forth, they would go in the same direction at other times. As they did, Viridi went to play as she rode animals on springs that rocked back and forth, slid down slides and hung on monkey bars, Viridi couldn't help but laugh at much fun she was having, it made her feel young. Phosphora would even play with her in the sandbox and seesaw, like a mother playing with her young daughter. They cuddled naked, hugging, kissing and laughing all the while.

Pit got off the swing, Palutena mentioned that wanted to try to jump off the swing and have Pit catch her. Palutena said, "Ok, Pit. 1, 2, 3!"

She flew off of it and landed in Pit's arms, the force made them fall to the ground, but they weren't hurt. Viridi asked Phosphora to slip her into the baby swing, the nymph complied and happily placed her in, though she was a little tight, Pit and Palutena giggled, "Aw! How cute!"

Viridi smiled as Phosphora pushed her on the swings and happily said, "I want my mommy!"

The nature goddess tried to get out, but she sort of struggled because she was a little big for it, she was ultimately unable to get out, she whimpered, "A little help?"

The goddess of light used her staff to warp her out of it, Viridi then sat on a regular swing with Phosphora pushing her again and kissing her neck, back and shoulders every time she approached her. Phosphora stopped after a while and started swinging next to Viridi. After a while, Viridi gestured for Phosphora to get in front of her to catch her, Phopshora opened her arms wide and Viridi jumped off at the highest point, but it looked like she not going to land in Phosphora's arms, she may have stood a little too far back. It actually looked like Viridi would hit the ground, but Palutena used her staff and saved her at the last second, gently placing her the floor.

Phosphora came to hug her tightly, thankful Viridi wasn't hurt, she lied down beside her goddess, and Viridi wrapped an arm around her affectionately, then reached up and caressed her breast, softly tweaking the nipple with the palm of her hand. Pit groaned as he watched them play while also feeling Palutena fondle his cock. Phosphora reached across to do the same to Viridi's tits. Pit stroked himself in addition to Palutena's fondling of his penis as they watched Viridi and Phosphora make love.

Viridi leaned against Phosphora and found her mouth with hers, Viridi kissed Phosphora passionately and probed gently with her tongue. When Pit and Palutena joined in, it was electric, they all started getting into the kiss, trying to kiss three people at once. Palutena's hands wandered down Pit's nude body, resting gently on his hips before leaving the kiss and stroking his thighs. Viridi kissed her way down Phosphora's chest, stopping to suck her nipples into her mouth and lightly nibble before releasing and moving further down. Phosphora closed her eyes and followed the soft kisses by touch, the nymph's hand was instinctively running through her goddess's hair. The closer Viridi got to her wet, waiting slit, the harder Phosphora started breathing. The anticipation alone was going to make both of them climax.

Gently, so gently, Viridi spread Phopshora's lower lips and lightly put a finger on her clit. She moaned, and heard Pit echo her moan from feeling his penis in Palutena's mouth as he fingered her. Pit leaned over Viridi and Phosphora and kissed them both deeply as Viridi started teasing Phosphora's clit with her fingers and vice versa. The feelings caused by all the attention they were getting and giving each other made everyone nearly scream with pleasure.

Phosphora felt Pit shift his weight next to her, but lost track of what he was doing as Viridi touched her tongue to her wet slit, she teased the edges of Phosphora's lips and licked from her hole to her clit very slowly. Just as Viridi settled in to working Phosphora's clit with her mouth while Phosphora worked Viridi's with her hand, Pit's cock erected in his goddess's mouth, Palutena was licking and sucking the same way Viridi was on Phosphora, Palutena reached up and fondled his balls with one hand while stroking the shaft into her mouth with the other. Pit groaned and twitched, and Palutena could taste the warm cum slide into her mouth in spurts, she knew that he couldn't stand the teasing, but she hadn't expected him to release so quickly. Palutena sucked the liquid from him and swallowed, then released some of her own cum as Viridi pushed a finger into Phosphora, still sucking her clit. Phosphora understood then why Pit had cum so quickly, and so the nature girls had their own releases.

They all moaned and sat up, looking at each other with intense, needy lust. Viridi moved her hand slowly down Phosphora's side, to her hip, and brought her close to her. Phosphora flipped her leg over Viridi's hip, and Viridi touched her gently. Phosphora was so wet, that without even spreading her lips, Viridi's fingers were coated in her juices. Pit got up and walked around to Palutena's side. He came up behind his goddess and massaged her breasts as Pit fingered her gently. Palutena didn't want gentle play, she was too close to her own climax for that, and she took her angel's hand in hers to masturbate with. As Viridi rubbed her fingers against Phosphora's clit, Pit started pinching and tugging at Palutena's nipples. Phosphora was appreciating what Viridi was doing to her much more, and quickly released on her hand, she sighed and fell back onto Viridi, who softly laid her on the ground to cuddle with her.

Viridi licked at her fingers and Pit watched closely while still pleasuring Palutena. The goddess of nature could not decide whose taste she liked better and cleaned her fingers with her tongue, giving Pit a suggestive show. He groaned, and Palutena could see he was ready for more. He got in front of Palutena and rubbed his cock against her crotch. As wet as Palutena was, he slid in easily, and began a slow, deep rhythm.

Phosphora, still recovering from her orgasm, leaned against Viridi's shoulder and turned her head towards her. They kissed while Pit slid in and out of Palutena, groaning, "That's so hot."

Pit's pace picked up a little as the kiss between Viridi and Phosphora became more passionate. Palutena stopped Pit, saying she had a better idea, she spread herself for her angel, and with one final look of reassurance from Palutena, Pit pushed into her.

Palutena was very tight around Pit's cock. She could almost see the skin, though slick with her cum, pull on his cock as he pulled out. As he settled into a rhythm with her, Palutena played with herself, watching closely as they moved together. Viridi and Phosphora sat up and reached around Pit's leg so each of them could play with one of his balls as he fucked Palutena. He moaned his appreciation and suggested that Palutena get up on her hands and knees.

The green haired goddess agreed and Pit pushed back into her doggie-style. Viridi and Phosphora crawled around and put their heads beneath where Pit and Palutena were joined. Viridi leaned up carefully and took Pit's left ball into her mouth, sucking briefly as Phosphora tended to his right. Their combined groans where definitely getting to me. Pit kept banging his goddess while Viridi and Phosphora were licking at them both, Pit and Palutena came quickly for a second time.

Viridi and Phosphora weren't done yet, so as Pit and Palutena moved away to give them space, the forces of nature moved into a more comfortable one-on-one, a 69 with Viridi on top of Phosphora. Sucking and licking at each other's pussies, they came a few moments later, Viridi collapsing on top of her servant as her juices soaked Phosphora's face.

Pretty well spent for a few minutes, they laid together in a sticky puddle of afterglow. Pit captured the spot in the middle, and Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora all rested their heads on his chest like worshipping concubines. They spent some time recovering energy, and when they felt normal again, they warped home.


	83. Talk Show

Pit was approached in public one day by a female talk-show host who asked, "Aren't you that naked boy that walks around without clothes? I recognize you by your hair."

He smiled, "That's me."

"Are you interested in appearing in my talk show?"

Palutena encouraged him, "Go for it, nudie cutie. It'll be fun for all of us to be naked on TV."

Viridi said, "I'm in."

Phosphora said, "Do it, Pit. It seems like a once in a lifetime offer."

Pit smiled and said, "We'd love to. When is it?"

The host answered, "I can actually squeeze you in today."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll fit you all in the late-night slot? You all look so attractive, everyone will want to see you."

They all agreed. Hours later, the talk show host was seated again in her desk behind an artwork of urban buildings, welcoming the viewers and introducing her guests, "I believe in close relationships. Very close relationships. It's the only way we can work things out together. Instead of making life unbearable, with prejudices, incomprehension and hatred, I say we must turn the world into a worthwhile adventure for everyone. I firmly believe the word is LOVE. As some of you already know, I always thank my honored guests. I will make your visit worth your while, and hope to give you a small incentive to return whenever I ask you to sit again at my table."

The host looked around the table and directly into the camera with a big smile and introduced her naked guests, all of them sitting their bare butts down on the couch next to the desk except for Viridi, who was sitting Phosphora's lap. "So, you four who are here for the first time, I thank you so much, for it's your presence on my show that guarantees it will be such a huge success."

Pit smiled back, "Thanks for having us."

Palutena added, "Thanks for letting us be naked on the show."

The host said, "No problem, though people not in the audience and probably watching this on their TVs will unfortunately see nothing but blurs on your private areas. That's censorship for you."

She started the insight interview, talking to the boy, "You told your name is Pit, right? Well, I'd like to ask, how is the relationship between you and the women next to you? Are they your mistresses or concubines or something?"

Pit answered, "They take turns being both. Sometimes, I dominate them and sometimes, they dominate me. Although, we're simply just four nudist lovers, three women and one lucky guy that just love to be naked all the time because we love our bodies."

"How much do you love the bodies of you lovers?"

"Lady Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora, I can't stay away from them. They're just so beautiful from their clean hair to their privates. Their breasts are big and fun to squeeze and fondle because they are really soft while the nipples are pinchable, their vaginas are delectable and never let me go thirsty, their bare bottoms are so adorable and I can't stop squeezing them because of how soft, round and firm they are. Finally, their stomachs are lovely with cute navels and flat and their bare skin is so ladylike, due to the lack of body hair and skin conditions, not to mention their dainty feet. I just love to hug and kiss them."

"How much fun is being naked, do you enjoy the life of a nudist?"

"Without a doubt, being nude 24/7 never gets boring, it's always dangerously exciting to just walk around naked in public, feeling the cool breeze of the outside air blowing on my bare skin and giving me goosebumps while also hardening my nipples, the soles of my bare feet on sidewalks, roads and floors, my small penis getting hard as I casually stroll into public areas in the nude as I would happily wave to and allow onlookers to see my cute little pee-pee uncensored and so aroused that even the slightest touch would make me involuntarily ejaculate semen, my cute little bottom jiggling about as Lady Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora see me from behind. They always tell me I am so handsome and cute, my youth being the reason for me being so good looking."

The host said, "I think you're starting to get hard."

Pit looked down and everyone grinned, Pit's penis was stiff and hard, just the way he liked it. The host asked the next question, "Pit, do you think of yourself as a pervert?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Do you think that out of all of the seven deadly sins, the one you're most guilty of is lust?"

"Lust is actually my favorite sin."

Everyone in the audience laughed. She continued, "Would you ever rape anyone?"

"Absolutely not. The sex I have is strictly consensual and I intend to keep it that way."

"Have you ever had any homosexual experiences?"

"A few times. You could say I'm bisexual."

"Well, how hot do you think you are?"

Pit grinned, "It's actually how hot everyone else thinks I am. The ladies think I am an attractive young man and admire how unashamed I am of being naked in front of them, always giggling at me because I have the cutest little pee-pee. My penis just loves their attention, maybe I should show you what I mean."

The host knew the right tune for a situation like that, she played LMFAO's "I'm Sexy and I Know It" as the naked angel got up and stood at the front of the stage, putting his hands on his hips, grinning and feeling very brave and confident without his clothes. The ladies screamed as his cock was fully exposed the them, the men remained silent and somewhat worried that Pit's nakedness could result in an affair. When Pit smirked and tried to tease everyone by covering his penis, the girls immediately stopped cheering. He exposed his boner once more, making them cheer again, creating a cycle of showing his penis to cheering women and covering it to silence them.

While that went on, the host decided to give Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora their turn, "Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora, those are your names, right?"

Palutena nodded, the host asked them, "I assume you all enjoy being naked as much as Pit?"

Viridi said, "We sure do."

Phosphora said, "Nudism is our life."

Palutena explained, "As women, we have lovely hair and boast big boobs and that's what make it always dangerously exciting to just walk around naked in public with Pit, feeling the cool breeze of the outside air blowing on our bare skin and giving us goosebumps while also hardening our nipples. Our boobies are always bouncing like no one's business."

Viridi continued, "The soles of our bare feet on sidewalks, roads and floors, the nipples on our breasts getting erect and our vaginas getting engorged and lubricated as we casually stroll into public areas in the nude and happily wave to and allow onlookers to see our sex organs uncensored and so aroused that even the slightest touch would make us involuntarily cum.

Phosphora concluded, "Our fucking sexy butts jiggling about as we get positive attention from perverted men. We are all empowered by our nudity because we have nothing to hide, we think we are beautiful in the buff and nothing will shame us.

The host asked, "Do you think Pit is cute?"

Palutena swooned as she looked at Pit, "He's so irresistible, having an extremely sweet, if somewhat childish, personality. His pee-pee is adorably tiny, I dare even say he has the penis of a baby boy, Pit is also as cute as one and I just love to hold him in my arms like a baby and feel his soft skin and his luscious bottom. His bare bottom is as smooth as a baby's butt."

Viridi fawned, "His face is so young and his cheekbones could seriously cut glass, his naked skin is also healthy and smooth because he has no rashes or unwanted hair on his arms or legs. The hair on his head smells really good too, he uses some really good shampoo."

Phosphora giggled, "He also eats healthy and exercises regularly to maintain his hot bod. His chest is toned, his tummy is flat and his nipples and belly button are fun to play with, we also like to tickle his ticklish feet. He's like that adorable little brother that may be reckless sometimes, but means well."

Palutena said, "Pit's naked body is so hot that his mere presence can melt ice and snow."

Viridi said, "Pit's naked body is so hot that he can actually roast marshmallows without a fire."

Phosphora said, "Pit's naked body is hot that he doesn't even need a blanket when he sleeps."

The goddess of light approached her naked angel, hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his neck while grinding her crotch against his buttocks and fondling his cock. Pit moaned, "L-L-Lady P-P-Palutenaaahh…"

Palutena whispered, "I just love to touch your nakedness, you have a tiny pee-pee, but you have a big heart."

Viridi and Phosphora followed and tickled his armpits, making Pit laugh, Palutena commented, "Pit also has the most adorable little giggle and laugh."

The girls said, "Aw..."

Soon, Pit laughed, "I'm gonna pee!"

Palutena said, "Do it, Pit. Pee."

Urine came out of his penis and he peed between the rows of seats, once he was done, Palutena got back to fondling him and made him cum shortly after, his semen form a bigger stain on the floor than his pee.

They only had a few minutes left, the four naked beings decided to end big for tonight, Palutena straddled Pit's lap, facing him as she took his head in both hands and planted her mouth right upon his. Making out and offering her tongue, Pit reciprocated her action and took Palutena in his arms in a gentle manner, diligently kissing the beauty back. After a minute, Palutena broke herself loose, got to the floor between his legs and gestured for him to insert his member in her.

As that happened Phosphora lied on her back on Viridi got on top of her, both kissing tenderly, Phosphora giggled as she touched Viridi's buttocks, "You know who else I think is as cute as a baby?"

Viridi smiled as she answered, "Me?"

"Yes, I just love to hug you and kiss you and cradle you and play with you because you're so tender and innocent."

"And you're really beautiful and loving, like a mother."

The crane camera swept over the desk and came to a halt right above the angel's position, turning down and zooming in to his crotch. In full detail, all viewers were witness to the action that took place. Palutena took his pride in her hands and started massaging the angel's love muscle to life. With her right hand, she stroked his pole from tip to base and with her left hand, she massaged his scrotum. Closing his eyes and clearly enjoying Palutena's actions, Pit's staff came alive.

Palutena took the tip of Pit's penis in her mouth, closing her lips around the rim of his crown. She sucked on his pleasure knob, which soon made him pant from pleasure. Now, who wouldn't love to be sucked off by the delicious Palutena, it was obviously sheer paradise, but his delight was short lived, for the assault got him to an orgasm in no time.

As soon as he uttered some throaty noises, Palutena made a deep dive and engulfed his dick completely. Humming with her lips sealed around the base of the now throbbing prick, it was clear she milked him dry, sucking the contents of his balls deep into her gullet like a straw. With shocking motions, Pit shot his load into her throat, grabbing her head and pulling her into his bucking crotch. After the release, Palutena slowly pulled her head back, still sucking on the cock, but not breaking the vacuum seal. She made sure she got every last drop of seed from his nuts. The phallus came out with a loud plop.

The crane camera shifted to Viridi and Phosphora, a cameraman stepped closer and provided additional viewing pleasure with a shot from the side. The image on screen was now a split screen showing all four guest seats. There were small hidden cameras underneath the table directed directly at the seats. The upper left part showed the delicious butt of Palutena. To the right of it was Pit, glistening of Palutena's saliva and the remnants of his goddess's spunk. The lower right window clearly showed Phosphora playing with Viridi's breasts impudently. The window in the lower left corner, underneath the view of Palutena's delectable butt, revealed Viridi sopping a finger in her slit and diddling her clit.

As the angel reached the tipping point of his orgasm, Palutena firmly grabbed the root of his shaft, got it out of her throat and with a big smile, pointed the sperm shooter directly at her opened mouth. Only a few jerks were enough to make the young stud shoot his load. The first two shots ended deep down in the back of Palutena's mouth, the last stream landed right on her forehead and in her green hair. Most of the spunk dribbled down between her eyes over her nose. Smacking her lips, she licked with her tongue at a seed stream leaking down on her upper lip, she then got up and French kissed Pit, giving him a taste of his own sperm.

Viridi and Phosphora were kissing each other during a prolonged minute. One of the cameras zoomed in to the smashed faces. Both girls were definitely not opposed to some serious sisterly making out. The crane had swept to the other side as well and was now capturing their nicely close cropped bushes. The rusty triangles pointed right down at their slits. Phosphora held Viridi's creamy thighs spread open, allowing the camera and herself an unobstructed clear view of the glistening snatch. Homing in to the love triangle, Phosphora feasted herself on the dripping treasure of her goddess. They both purred like kittens in heat, one enjoying her meal and the other losing herself in unrestricted sexual bliss. Phosphora not only possessed some skilled blowjob techniques with a gusto for dirty deep throating, she also knew how to eat out a woman and bring her to a sexual height and make Viridi feel very loved and hot, pouring out juices from her love box. The nature goddess screamed from delight, falling backwards on the floor as she reached an orgasm.

Back to Pit, Palutena once again grabbed his cock by the root, but then Pit grabbed Palutena's knees and spread her thighs while pulling her to the edge of the desk and had her ass raised. A big wet spot was shown to be most strategic place. The puffed up lips were smooth as a baby and so was her mons veneris. The angel caressed the camber of her belly before lining up his spear. After some more pushes with his rod through her now bare and very wet slit, Pit finally placed the tip at that coveted entrance to her innermost cave. Nudging slowly up and down between Palutena's pussy lips, the piston spread her petals open, eventually finding its way inside. Slowly giving in to the penis, Palutena's vagina opened up to be penetrated. The tiny dick was pushed inside until he was devoured completely. Lusting at that sopping wet fuck hole, Pit got his penis out, dipped the tip between those wet folds and with one push, buried himself back inside. The goddess of light moaned loudly as she was being fucked from behind.

In a few minutes, she came to a full stop, but only after he had injected huge amounts of jizz deep inside Palutena's honey box. In vivid detail, Pit remembered at least five deep rooted pushes where he pumped hot streams of spunk deep inside her core. His throbbing meat pulsed its hot white liquid every time he smashed his loins flat against her groin. After he pulled out, a copious amount of sperm leaked from her sweet pussy.

Finally, time was up. The audience, shocked and surprised over how so much happened in so little time, cheered and left. The four nudists each received a paycheck and they even received a copy of the tonight's episode for them to watch over again.


	84. Water Park

On a hot summer day, Palutena proposed, "Who wants to go to a clothing-optional water park?"

Pit, Viridi and Phosphora all raised their hands, squealing in unison, "I do! I do! I do!"

The four of them warped to the nearest water park they could, one that permitted full nudity and also restricted admission to people over 18. The way Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora teased all of the naked men at the water park was almost torture, with the three girls strutting with confidence with their tits and butt cheeks wiggling and bouncing like crazy as they giggled and laughed. Pit also earned a lot of giggles from naked women who admired how small his cock was.

Pit's penis got hard from staring at the bouncing breasts and buttocks next to him, exposed nipples and all. The angel was also given a lot of sexy looks as the four nudists kept streaking around the water park, Pit couldn't help reaching out and grabbing for all of their tits. Damn, Pit was naked and horny.

The four of them wandered around on their own, Pit happily followed Palutena to the lazy river, making sure that she walked in front of him, giving him a good view of her tits and butt. Pit knew he was in very good shape and looked young enough to be alluring to herds of young ladies that walked around with nothing on.

Eventually, the nudist angel and goddess made their way over to the lazy river for a few laps of drifting around the quarter mile long twisting stream, sitting in a nice float tube and enjoying the shade and sprinklers that dotted the gently flowing stream. They supposed it was time to climb out and find something more energetic to do before they fell asleep, having been so relaxed. As they came around to where the stairs in and out of the river were, they could see the line of people trying to get into the water. Getting out wasn't easy, but they tried to line themselves up with the stairs, planning on slipping gracefully out of the tube and onto the stairs.

Pit didn't do himself any favors by allowing his attention to be diverted to Palutena's extremely beautiful bottom that was sticking out only a foot or so from him, bent over and pointing almost straight at him, her pussy shape showing through her crotch enticingly as she prepared herself. Her foot missed the stair almost exactly the same time as the tube behind her with Pit slammed into hers. Instead of levering themselves up and onto the stairs gracefully, their hands slipped off their tubes and they splashed and stumbled back down into the middle of her tube just as it was pushed down stream, cramming them both in it, Pit said, "Oops."

Palutena said with a giggle, "Don't worry about it, nudie cutie. At least we can share a tube."

The goddess wiggled her buttocks on Pit hard on, which had recovered significantly in the last few moments as she said, "I think I might enjoy the seat I have for right now. Your hands would feel pretty nice on my boobs."

"It feels really nice for me too."

Palutena clamped Pit's hand to her breast and Pit gently squeezed it, a wide smile formed on his face, "Very nice indeed."

"Uh huh."

The naked goddess closed her eyes for a moment, obviously lost to the sensations and some far away thoughts as she wiggled around on his lap and then leaned, ending up curled up on his lap and tube with her head on his shoulder, one hand on her ass and the other trapped between her arms pressed against her bare breasts. They floated the rest of the way around the river and right past the stairs, Pit whispered, breaking her silent trance, "I think we missed the stairs."

"That's ok. We have plenty of time."

Pit felt her hand work its way down into my lap until she had her hand wrapped around his hard cock, in full view of everyone around them. Almost as an afterthought, she lifted her head enough to look at him, "We do have time don't we? It's not like we don't have to stay until closing time."

"Then I guess I'm in no hurry either."

Pit moved his hand from her firm ass to her shoulder and pulled her down again, smiling, "Well, you're always a good looking goddess. I'd love to feel your pussy around my shaft, anytime, anywhere."

The angel got a squeeze on his dick in response. Palutena whispered with a giggle, "I know just the place."

Pit squeezed her breast in response to the squeeze she gave him on his hard cock as he replied, "Lead the way, Lady Palutena."

As the stairs came into view again, she moved her hand away from him and he eased his hand from her as well. It took a little coordination to get off the tube and in the process, both of them ended up standing in the waist deep water, so that when they got out, Pit's hard cock was pretty obvious, Palutena grinned, "Well, if nothing else, everyone is going to know just how cute your little pee-pee looks!"

Palutena led her naked angel across the park toward a more out-of-the-way corner of the park. There was a picket fenced area that held a huge number of blown up tubes, obviously overflowing for really busy days. She stepped into the fenced area and led Pit around back of the several high piles of tubes, then pulled out a double tube and then turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his back while Pit's were around her around her neck and she was pulling her mouth to his.

They stood for long minutes, completely naked with their arms around each other, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths in a complexly choreographed dance of passion and desire. Pit felt her hands leave his back and run down his naked body, soon her hand wrapped around his hard shaft and stroked it slowly while she continued to kiss him. After a while, she pulled from their embrace and dropped to her knees, his erect penis now at her face level.

Slowly, tentatively, Palutena moved her face closer to Pit's cock and then gently wrapped her lips around his engorged head. She felt her tongue slowly slide back and forth across the underside as she pressed more of him into her mouth before pulling back. With just his head still in her mouth, she pressed forward again, a little faster, taking Pit as deep into her mouth as she possibly could. Time and again, she stroked her hand and her mouth on and off his saliva coated shaft, driving him slowly up the mountain towards climax, Pit asked, "Can I cum in your mouth, Lady Palutena?"

"Oh, Pit...don't just cum in it. I want you to fuck me with it!"

Pit liked that answer, so he knelt down in front of his goddess and took a moment to marvel at her naked tits, each a perfectly formed soft mound tipped with a rock hard nipple as big around as a raisin, centered in a pink, circular areola. With the two of them still squatted down, Pit let his hands slide down her sides to where her green pubes were fully exposed.

He moved one hand to her cute tits and let his fingers trace back and forth across them, teasing one nipple and then the other while his other hand slowly stroked her wet pussy lips. At first, Pit allowed his fingers to just tease her extended soft lips with several long slow strokes, allowing it to dip between them and draw some of her juices along her slit to her hard and exposed clit. For what seemed like a half hour, Pit teased Palutena's clitoris and pussy while gently squeezing and pulling her nipples, her eyes closed, her moaning increasing in volume and her breathing becoming more and more ragged as Pit gently teased his naked goddess closer to an orgasm.

Finally, he pulled his hands from her and eased her back until she was lying on the double tube, her butt on the part that joins the two tubes together and her back on the far end. That left the near side of the tube for him to kneel on. Pit lowered himself toward her as she stuck her legs out wide, her hands reaching for his cock as he found a balance on the tube. She guided his rock hard shaft toward her wet pussy, working the head briefly around her wet lips before pulling him down toward her with her heels on his ass. As Pit slowly sunk into her hot tunnel, Palutena hissed in pleasure, "Oh YES! Sssssooo goooood!"

He grunted in agreement, "Uh huh."

Pit got as much as he could inside, then pulled slowly back, feeling every ridge and ripple of her pussy with the mushroom head of his cock, enjoying that one inch that he drew back before pushing just as slowly back in again. When his crotch slapped her buttocks, he pulled back again, this time quicker, and returned even quicker, Palutena whispered, "Oh yes."

She pulled his head down toward her, it took a little coordination to not bounce them both off the tube, but Pit was soon stroking into her with abandon, their nude bodies slapping together wetly, his mouth wrapped around one of her hard nipples. They bounced and moaned on the tube for several long minutes before she squeakily announced that she was cumming, as if she needed to tell him what the trembling and shaking of her whole body meant. He felt her tunnel ripple with contractions, squeezing and coaxing his own climax, which was only moments away, he grunted, "I'm going to cum!"

The nude angel let go of her nipple and looked down at her, she mumbled as she was still in the midst of her own orgasm, "Give it to me...all of it!"

Palutena's head was thrown back and her mouth was hanging open as she gasped for air. Pit's whole body jerked, driving his cock into her so hard her ass slid off the tube and started to slide down into the hole. She must have felt the movement and arched her back, pushing her pelvis up and driving herself back onto his pulsing shaft. Each jerk of Pit's bare body and his dick pumped more hot cum into her already trembling pussy. As their mutual orgasms subsided, she relaxed and slid down into the tube, his cock sliding wetly from her pussy, releasing a small torrent of their juices to drip onto the pavement below them, she panted, "Oh God, that was good."

Pit lowered himself down to rest more on her body, her breasts now in easy reach of his mouth, making her groaned, "And so is that."

He sucked one nipple deep into his mouth and teased the tip with his tongue. With a grin, he let go of one nipple and moved to the other, sucking it into his mouth before she pushed him gently off of her, giggling, "I'm afraid I'm a little too sensitive for more of that at the moment. Why don't we find some water slides to ride?"

"Ok."

The bare angel climbed off of her sexy body and held a hand out to pull her up. Once they stood on two feet, Pit wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a hot and wet kiss. They then wandered around a while, no place in particular to go, until they saw a blue privacy fence that housed all the extra tubes. They looked around and then pulled the gate slightly open, stepping inside. The nude goddess pulled Pit by the hand around behind the tube stacks. Once they were safely out of sight, she turned to face Pit as she stepped to him and he wrapped his arms around Palutena's neck, pulling her naked body against his, her nipples pressing hard into his chest as Palutena's lips softly teased Pit's. It took a few short minutes of her lips on his, with her soft tongue licking at his lips and slipping into my mouth to bring back that erection of his. Before long, Palutena's hands stroked Pit's back and worked their way down to his adorable little bottom, cupping it and squeezing his butt cheeks.

After a while of groping Pit's naked bottom, Palutena let one hand stroke down his chest and grab his growing bulge, making him groan, "Oh shit."

Palutena lowered herself down to a kneeling position in front of Pit and grasped his shaft with both hands. Her hot mouth closed around the head and her wet tongue swirled around the bottom side as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Pit groaned again as he watched her head pump up and down my shaft with her hands, driving his cock and his desire wild. Pit moaned as he tangled his hands in her hair and helped pump her mouth onto his cock.

He pulled her face from his cock and looked down at her lustfully, taking in her equally lusty stare as she stood up. Pit gently pushed her back until she fell into the pile of tubes, half disappearing into them. It took Pit mere seconds to organize a tube to kneel on, protecting his knees from the rough pavement. Resting his hands on her spread thighs, Pit lowered his face between Palutena's sexy long legs and inhaled her aroused scent, then reached out and gently spread her pussy lips with the tip of his tongue, dipping deep into her pussy and then dragging her already copious moisture up her slit to her clitoris. He heard Palutena suck in her breath as his tongue flicked her clit, followed by a low moan as he once again dipped deep into her.

As his tongue repeated its trip time and again, each time spending longer and longer on her hard clit, Palutena's nude body twitched and she hissed with each flick of his tongue across her sensitive nub, "Yessssssss. More...Oh please! More, nude dude!"

The bare goddess begged as he switched to running his tongue around her clit instead of over it, Pit whispered, "Tell me what you want, Lady Palutena."

Pit ran his tongue around and around her clit, one of his fingers slowly sliding into her sopping pussy, prompting Palutena to beg, "Ohhhh. Make me cummmmm, please!"

She even tried to pull his face to her pussy with his hair. With a quick smirk, Pit attacked her clit with the tip of his tongue, flicking it quickly over and over as he first curled one finger and then two, up into her pussy to find that tender bundle of nerves. There was no doubt that he found it as her hips suddenly bucked up into his face, a low moaning growl coming from deep within her. He sucked her clit between his lips and squeezed it gently, flicking his tongue across it as his fingers stroked the top of her tunnel.

Palutena squeaked as her orgasm hit her, "OH GOD!"

Her whole body was trembling and jerking in time with his flicking tongue. Pit continued assaulting her pussy with both his mouth and fingers for several minutes, only quitting when it was obvious her incredibly long climax had finally abated. She was panting uncontrollably as she tried to pull him up her body, her movements causing tubes to cascade down the pile and cover them. They giggled to each other as the tubes continued to cascade down, burying the nude angel and goddess.

Palutena whispered, "Well, at least no one can see us now."

She reached between their bare bodies and grabbed Pit's rigid cock. Inside the pile of tubes, she managed to roll him onto his back with her on top, her boobies smashed into his face and her pussy lips teasing his mushroom head. She slowly wiggled her hips, working his cock into her sopping pussy millimeter by millimeter, total bliss enveloping his raging hard on, Pit moaned, "Oh God is right!"

Pit moaned as she rocked her hips, working his shaft in and out of her pussy, each time grinding her almost completely shaved mound against his body, adding to the incredible sensations. He let his hands slide down her body to her round hips and begin bucking his hips up to meet hers, their bodies each enjoying the incredible sensations.

They were starting to really get into it when we heard voices and being completely naked, they silently agreed to lay quiet and try to not get thrown out of the park by any incensed staff members. Through the gaps in the tubes, they could see two figures moving, coming closer as their female voices carried through the rubber toward them. Palutena managed to make out their voices, they were Viridi and Phosphora. Pit and Palutena could clearly see them step together and kiss each other deeply. Pit felt Palutena stiffen on top of him and he tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her back down as she lowered herself back down onto Pit.

They watched through the gaps in the tubes as the girls hands began stroking each other gently, Viridi and Phosphora were both completely naked in their tender, loving embrace and lip lock. Pit felt Palutena stiffen on him as their kisses began moving over each other's bodies, from mouths to shoulders to chests to breasts. Each of them gently stroking the others bodies, their hands soon finding their way between each other's legs.

Pit's hard on had begun to harden more at the thought of being caught and the sight of their sexy young bodies touching each other kept him stiff. Palutena looked down at Pit mischievously at the feeling of his cock hardening in her, she was soon gently squeezing my cock with her pussy muscles. The sounds of gentle moans drew their attention back to the sensuous scene before them, they decided that it was ok to watch without hiding, so they moved the tubes aside to fully expose themselves.

The nature girls heard noises and saw Pit and Palutena, who smiled and waved at them, they smiled and waved back as Pit and Palutena said, "Don't mind us. Just keep doing what you're doing."

They nodded and resumed, Palutena's hips rocked slightly, the image of Viridi kneeling in front of Phosphora, tongue buried in her pussy as Phosphora stood with her legs as far apart as she could. Phosphora's voice moaned in pleasure as her goddess's attentions pushed her closer toward climax. Soon, Palutena's body betrayed the level of her own arousal with the scene before them.

Pit felt it before he heard it, Palutena's body trembling and her orgasm beginning to build as Phosphora also stiffened and trembled at the same time. The sight and sound of her young, firm tits, fully on display, climaxing on the tongue of her naked goddess was almost more than their minds could take. Pit tried to will his body to remain still as his cock pulsed with his heartbeat, buried deep in Palutena's spasming pussy. Phosphora seemed to climax forever, before finally relaxing and sliding down to her knees where she and Viridi embraced.

He wondered if the show was over as Viridi and Phosphora pulled away from each other, Viridi pulled a tube from the pile and lied down on it, spreading her legs and laying her head back. Phosphora wasted no time crawling between her legs, her butt facing Pit and Palutena and her wet pussy glistening. Pit started to moan as his hips pushed ever so slightly up into Palutena, her sopping pussy more than lubricating his shaft, he lied down looking at Phosphora's pussy, his hips working ever so slightly as his own climax built in concert with the others. Palutena's moans covered the sounds Pit made as his climax began approaching.

Palutena kissed his neck and nibbled his ear as his hips gently pushed his shaft in and out of her. Phosphora moved her legs, changing her position to better get at Viridi's pussy, now exposing her young, perky tits in an incredible view between her legs, her sopping wet pussy only a few feet from Pit's face.

Pit tried to hold still as his hips involuntarily jerked up into Palutena, his cum lancing out into her pussy in a hot surge. Palutena closed her eyes and trembled as his spurting cum forced yet another climax from her still stimulated body. She closed her mouth over his to stifle the moan that was trying to escape her lips. The sounds of Viridi moaning and panting loudly as Phosphora pushed her climax to its peak, drove Pit's own climax to new heights, his hips jerking and driving his cock deep into Palutena and unloading shot after shot of hot seed into her.

Finally, Pit's orgasm eased, and Palutena's did along with his. Both of them were panting and sweating as they watched Viridi and Phosphora kiss and caress each other's naked bodies for several minutes, they giggled at Pit and Palutena, "Enjoy the show?"

Pit smiled as he looked as his erection, "I think you know."

They all exited and went back to the attractions, the remainder of the day was a bit more normal, with the exception that Palutena was almost glued to Pit the whole time and Viridi glued to Phosphora. Pit decided to go down the two person water slides with Palutena and made sure that along the way, he got a hand full of breast or pussy as we went down the slide. Viridi did the same with Phosphora.

Finally, it was closing time, so they warped home.


	85. Marathon

The naked boy and women received word that there was a naked marathon in That First Town, it was a yearly tradition intending the promotion of an active lifestyle by engaging people in physical culture and sport, while doing it on professional level, in accordance with the high international standards. All runners had to be completely naked throughout the entire race, as well as during the ceremony preceding the event. The only permitted items of clothing for anyone participating were running shoes and socks, but they weren't planning to wear any.

The race would take place within the confines of town, but would remain a full 42.195K run. The starting line was at a coliseum, the runners would do two laps around it, then go through a community park, then follow a route around a nearby college campus, pass through the old part of campus, to a mall adjacent to it, past a few plazas and do a final lap around the coliseum to the finish line. The event drew a large crowd that filled the coliseum and lined the race route around the coliseum. Attendance was for anyone that was ok with being naked in public. The campus was sealed off to outsiders during the race, but even with the restriction, typically between 50,000 and 60,000 spectators attended the event each year.

First prize for men's division was $10,000, second prize was $5,000, third was $2,500 and the prizes were identical for the women's division. Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora all filled out registration packets and acknowledged having to run completely naked on a hot summer day in front of approximately 60,000 spectators. Pit knew that he would thoroughly enjoy the experience, Pit still enjoyed being naked and still liked having people look at his naked body. The same was true for Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora, who all still enjoyed being nude in public and in front of lots of people.

A naked marathon was definitely up their alley, they all enjoyed being without their clothing, especially in public places. Pit enjoyed the life of both a nudist and an exhibitionist, along with the three women he lived with. There was no question that they wanted to participate in the race, the thought of spending several hours in the nude in a totally public setting was a complete turn-on for them, especially Pit. He had often walked romantically in the nude with Palutena, he knew running naked in public for an hour wouldn't be too different, just as long as he stayed naked, he was ok with walking or running. Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora also wanted to see if they were capable of running such a long distance without any clothes and put their physical training to the test.

Once the day of the marathon came, they arrived and noticed that there were hundreds of naked participants. There was about an hour at the coliseum of participating in the opening ceremony and stretching, and finally the naked run itself. In spite of the cheering and whistling coming from the spectators lining the sidewalks, the walks to the starting point was one they all enjoyed, Pit and the others loved the feel of the warm sunshine and cool breeze blowing on their nude bodies, proud to be naked all the time, especially outside, and especially on comfortable autumn days and hot summer days too.

Pit looked around at his female companions, he could tell that Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora enjoyed themselves and were excited about walking naked in such a public setting like the often do. The coliseum loomed ever larger as crowds were filing through the gates and finding seats. Down in the field, several people were setting up the stand where the six trophies were displayed, the announcer's microphone and podium, and the platform where the winners would stand once the race was over.

Although many spectators were still looking for seats, the crowd cheered when the hundreds of naked people filed down the bleacher stairs and made their way to the field, where other runners were beginning to gather. Security guards were directing several photographers to step off the track. As the competitors gathered at the starting line, Pit looked across the football field at the line of photographers waiting to catch the runners in action as they circled the track. As always, the bare bodies of the race participants would be well-documented in pictures and videos that would be splashed all over the Internet. The race definitely was not an experience that anyone with any modesty would have been able to endure. Palutena took her place behind Pit and put her hands on the angel's bare shoulders. She quietly spoke into her naked angel's ear, "Run the best you can. That's all I want from you. Not to win, but to do your best. You know what your best is, I don't, but I want you to give me a performance that will make everyone proud of you when this is done."

Pit took a deep breath and nodded. He was tensed up, but Palutena could tell that he was ready to run, he said, "Don't worry, Lady Palutena. I won't let you down. All that matters is that we're completely naked in public."

When the starter pistol went off, the runners began moving forward, but there were so many of them clustered at the starting line that the ones in the back started out very slowly. As the runners moved around the field to complete their first lap, the photographers lined up at the base of the bleachers rapidly took pictures of the group. By the end of the first lap, the runners were somewhat spread out, but still concentrated enough that the viewers could get the perspective of the naked bodies either approaching or running away from the camera.

Pit, Palutena, Viridi, and Phosphora decided to run the race together. The naked angel decided to let his goddess set the pace and to make the race a little more than a casual long jog with a group of friends. Palutena was in no hurry to finish, because she thoroughly enjoyed the freedom of having her naked body uncovered in a place where people normally would have to be dressed, like she usually did.

Once the runners left the coliseum and made their way towards the community park, they spread out as they ran along the park's sidewalks. The entire route was planned in advance and lined with spectators, many of whom had cameras or camcorders. There was no rule against photographing or cheering for the runners, but reaching out at them or getting in their path was strictly prohibited. A long line of orange construction ribbon along the sidewalk separated the runners from the spectators along the entire 26.219-mile route.

As Palutena enjoyed herself in the company of her friends, she watched Viridi pull further and further ahead in the race. Once the group hit the 5 kilometer mark, Viridi picked up her speed and soon her body disappeared from everyone's sight. Surprising to them, they also disappeared from everyone's sight, apparently having ran faster than they thought.

As the small group exited the campus and made their way towards the mall and then the coliseum, they heard a cheer coming from the crowd inside as the fastest runners crossed the finish line, they fastest runner were the four nudists. Viridi seemed a bit exhausted near the end, so Phosphora held her hand and ran with her for the last part of it. The first place male trophies was taken by Pit. Very shortly afterwards came a loud cheer for the first, second and third place winners of the women's division.

Palutena won the women's division, Phosphora allowed Viridi to cross the finish line before her, putting Viridi in second and Phosphora in third. They spent some time happily swimming in their winnings, totaling $27,500 as their pictures were taken.

Before leaving, they decided to give everyone a show, Pit and Palutena held each other and kissed, they were still sexually attracted to each other. The angel and his goddess continued kissing while they massaged each other's bare bottoms. Having their bottoms rubbed heightened their sexual desires. Pit lied on his back on the ground, Palutena massaged his penis until it was fully erect. As soon as he was hard and ready to make love, Palutena squatted over his face, smiling, "Nudie cutie, your goddess likes attention on her bottom, and not just on her clit. Please make sure I'm satisfied, and I'll take care of you."

With that, Palutena spread her pussy and presented her clit to Pit, who dutifully kissed her most intimate spot and began circling her clitoris with his tongue while groping Palutena's buttocks. Her nude body immediately shuddered with pleasure, then she lowered herself over Pit's very erect penis. Once he was safely inside her, she hopped up and down, creating friction and heat that slowly but surely caused pleasure to accumulate in their sex organs in the form of semen, she climaxed precisely at the same moment Pit's penis began pumping semen into her body.

At the same time, Phosphora lied on her back and Viridi's fingers danced on her pussy and immediately, they were in heaven. Phosphora could feel Viridi's middle finger move up and down between her lips from her to her perineum. Viridi kept caressing Phosphora, touching her, kissing her, feeling her bare skin. Then, Viridi pulled her finger up Phosphora's pussy and rested it on her clit, then Phosphora slid her left arm under Viridi, cradling her goddess, embracing her as she kept focusing on her clit now as Phosphora did so too. Viridi closed her eyes, buried her face into Phosphora's neck and cheek and her breathing started to get laboured. Viridi felt that sensation building up, and she nudged her lips to Phosphora's neck and kissed her. Phosphora leaned into Viridi and kissed her on the forehead, then her nose, then Viridi looked up and Phosphora kissed her lips. Phosphora whispered how adorable Viridi was as Viridi bent her neck back, feeling her orgasm get close, the excitement of the whole day was ready to release. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath, so Viridi held Phosphora tightly and felt the orgasm coming.

Deep within Viridi, her last reserve broke and she let her orgasm flow through her, her mound pulsed in Phopshora's hand and Viridi's were hips grinding back and forth. Phosphora held Viridi in her arms, and Viridi felt like she couldn't stop cumming, she begged, "Please don't stop, Phosphora."

Phosphora drew her fingers away, and Viridi collapsed into her, exhausted and panting, "Oh god, I've never orgasmed like that in my life."

Phosphora purred, "Mmm, baby."

They looked at each and smiled, Phosphora gave Viridi a soft kiss as the four of them took a bow and walked home instead of warping.


	86. Naked On Stage, Side A

One night, Pit and his ladies were planning to be naked and fuck on stage, an announcer introduced them, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our first act is Pit and his lovely goddesses. They want to be the first here tonight to prove... their... looooove!"

The crowd went crazy. They were jumping up and down, whistling, clapping. Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora went to the center and signaled for them to calm down. Pit and Palutena took the left side of the stage, Viridi and Phosphora occupied the right, Pit said, "Hi."

The crowd replied as one, "Hello!"

Palutena playfully flicked Pit's penis, making Pit smile, "Lady Palutena, you're fondling my penis in front of thousands of people."

The goddess giggled, "They think you're adorable, your pee-pee is adorable because of its tiny size."

Pit giggled back, making the crowd go, "Awwwww."

Pit asked, "Should we kiss maybe?"

"Get behind me and do it."

The crowd said, "Woo!"

Thousands of impatient eyes looked up and scanned the contours of Palutena's naked body as she felt Pit step behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. His fingers pulled back her long cascade of green hair and his lips touched the back of her neck with tender pressure. He gave her neck a long kiss with tonguing and biting that raised a ripe crop of goosebumps up and down her skin. Palutena squirmed in delight as she pushed back into his naked body. His chest was solid, his abdomen tight. She could feel Pit's cock beginning to erect as she pushed her bare bottom against his pelvis and writhed suggestively as his hands moved down over her breasts. Palutena reached up to lace her fingers together behind his neck as she turned her face to him. Their lips met in a wet, but tender soul kiss. Pit was a fantastic kisser.

Pit moved back behind his goddess so his hands could move down off Palutena's breasts, over her abdomen, to her hips, which he gripped firmly as he ground his increasingly impressive erection against her butt. Palutena moaned as she spread her legs a little to show some of her pink folds, making someone say, "Daaaaamn."

Palutena's fingers moved to her erect nipples and pinched them. She turned around and kissed Pit again, pushing her breasts against his chest and teasing the raptly attentive crowd by swirling her uncovered ass before them in a sultry motion. They continued to kiss and as they kissed in the nude, Palutena reached down to feel his cock in her hand. She giggled, "Holy shit, nudie cutie. It's so cute."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena."

His hands slid down her bare back to massage Palutena's buttocks and tickle up and down along the crack of her ass. She pulled away for a moment so everyone could Pit's naked body, there were cheers and Pit smiled as he put his hands on his hips to show everything to them. His chest was toned and had no hair. She began kissing down his muscular torso as she sank to her knees. Palutena giggled at how small Pit's penis was and gave it a chaste kiss. A young lady in the crowd shouted, "I wanna see that cock!"

Realizing her head was blocking the show, Palutena turned them both ninety degrees to give their watchers a lovely profile view as she took his shaft in her hand and began bestowing long, wet licks against the dusky, tightly stretched skin of his proud manhood. A guy yelled, "Suck it!"

She eagerly complied. It was very easy, since all of it fit in her mouth, but couldn't reach her throat. She made up for it by grasping the base in both hands as she bobbed her face up and down along his cock. Occasionally, she'd pause to lovingly tongue his balls as she jerked his shaft with one hand and stroked his nutsack with the other. By that point, Palutena felt like she had enough of his milky precum smeared on her face for it to serve as foundation, she was pretty well glazed and Pit hadn't even cum yet. Palutena looked up at her naked angel, his eyes were disbelieving, enraptured and horny as hell, Palutena said, "Enough of this. Let's fuck, nude dude. Play with my lady parts."

He smirked, "Not yet, Lady Palutena. Stand up."

She stood to face the crowd and Pit dropped to his knees. As she tweaked and tugged at her very sensitive nipples, he draped her left leg over his right shoulder and began licking and sucking at her lips and clit. It felt good, of course, but, God dammit, Palutena wanted to get fucked. Oh God, Pit wanted to be naked in front of all those horny strangers so fucking badly, now Palutena wanted them to fuck in front of everyone.

Palutena gently pushed his head away, untangled her leg from his shoulder and stepped back. Pit looked up at her like a lovesick puppy, she smiled, turned and strutted over to the side of the stage, swaggering in the nude so her tits bounced with each step. She grabbed a folding metal chair she'd noticed leaning up against the wall, strutted back, unfolded it and turned her profile to the crowd. With her legs cast wide, Palutena bent over at the waist with her hands on the seat and her bottom in the air, she looked back over her shoulder at Pit, flashing him a sexy stare.

Pit misunderstood, his face was soon between her butt cheeks and he began to eat out her cunt like a man famished. Soon, Palutena was grunting like crazy as he sent crazy shocks of pleasure through her naked body. His hands joined the action, stroking her pussy and probing inside her. Her skin was coursing with thick flows of hot pleasure and sweat, but as good as that felt, it wasn't what she really wanted, she pleaded, "Ohhh...just fuck me...please...FUCK ME, PIT!"

She wanted that cock inside her so bad, she wanted it pounding the weeping walls of her straining vagina, pounding away at her quivering body and stirring up her gooey insides with deep thrusts of unhinged feral intensity, the crowd chanted, "FUCK HER! FUCK HER!"

Gosh, it was nice to hear they were on her side.

Looking back between her legs, Palutena saw Pit pull himself up from the floor, his hard member bobbing before him. She felt his hands take his hips and his firm head brush up along the furrow of her pussy. Palutena bit her lip in anticipation as he lined it up to enter her. The crowd was completely silent again as she shuddered in anticipation as she felt Pit press forward. She was incredibly wet, but still felt pleasure as he spread her as wide as possible. He went slow, entering her a millimeter as a time until she felt finally his crotch area come to rest against her ass. He was in, balls deep and she quivered. Holy shit, that felt good to her.

Pit paused to gyrate his hips with his shaft fully buried inside Palutena, stirring her up, driving her crazy with lust. Finally, he began to pull his rod from her depths. Palutena shuddered at the sensation of pressure being relieved even as she yearned for its immediate return. He began pumping his goddess, slowly at first, not touching her clit, but grinding against her g-spot deep inside. Her skin danced and twitched as her nude body began to flood with the coiling buildup of ultimate pleasure. Sweat was running down into her eyes and dripping from her boobs now. Her grunting and moaning melted into sharp barks and cries as he began slamming into her hard, each impact making a sharp slap that echoed wetly in the crowded but quiet room.

It was great, but not great enough. Bent over like this, Palutena's long hair was blocking her view of the crowd, of those hundred horny eyes all drinking her in. She wanted to see them see her, she wanted to read the lust, the disbelief and the envy in their upturned faces as Pit slammed his tiny cock deep inside her. Palutena turned her head and signaled Pit to pause, he asked with ragged breaths, "What's...wrong?"

She stood and let his cock drop from her, then pointed at the seat, "Sit down, please."

Like an obedient dog, Pit moved to obey without a second thought, but she stopped him briefly to move the chair closer to the edge of the stage, four feet or so back. She pointed at the seat again and he sat. They were just about within touching distance of the crowd packing the seats. Her heart fluttered as she looked down at their upturned faces staring at her bare body, every muscle standing out with sweat-glazed definition, her bare breasts rising and falling with her heaving breath. Palutena reached down and tested Pit's cock. It was hard enough to fuck, but it deflated a bit when they changed positions. Standing before Pit with her feet at the edge of the stage, Palutena bent at the waist with her legs straight to lower her face to his lap and suck him back to 100%. As she lapped her musky dew from his eager shaft, she kept her stance wide so her soaked pussy and florid labia were on vivid display. Palutena heard gasps, murmurs, and even someone exclaim, "Holy fucking shit, would ya look at that!"

Palutena stood and turned to face the crowd again. Throwing a leg over Pit's lap, she took his cock in hand and began rubbing it against her lust-enflamed pussy, slapping it against her engorged clit, sliding it along her damp slit, lining it up with the gates of her sex. Finally, she sank down onto him with an enraptured sigh as she once again filled herself with his shrunken yet still punishing meat.

She looked into the crowd and admired all the faces, wide eyed, slack jawed and watching with undivided attention as she rose and fell along the entire length of Pit's shaft. Her big breasts bounced and swayed and shook off a light rain of sweat as her body moved and shook. Palutena swirled her womanly hips, rattling his glans around inside her and banging on her g-spot again and again, she could feel her nude angel quaking beneath her with the effort of restraining his flood. She was pretty close too, actually.

Beneath her, down in the seats, she saw they were inspiring their viewers in wild and wonderful ways. In the midst of the crowd, a woman had removed her top and another woman was glazing her little tits in long, wet laps of her tongue. In the back, a girl was laying across one of the tables while one man stood between her legs thrusting into her and another stood by, watching and masturbating. At several places along the edge of the stage, women were bent over, holding onto the platform while their men stood behind them to grind their pelvises against their asses or, in a couple of cases, flipped their skirts up to penetrate their pussies and pump them lustily. A couple of couples, one gay and one straight, were engaged in oral sex on the seats near the front of the stage.

Palutena even saw a man and two women disappear into a car, holding hands. All of it was all due to Pit and Palutena, nudist angel who was a public streaker and exhibitionist extraordinaire and nudist goddess of light, desire and lust, visiting from the heavens to spark mortals into public feats of beautiful depravity.

They had never been so fucking turned on.

One of the couples fucking in the front row was directly in front of Palutena and the girl caught her eye. She was a cute little thing, tiny with a blond pixie cut, big green eyes and a sleeve of tattooed vines running up her left arm. A big bald guy was taking her from behind as he openly ogled her cunt. As the pixie girl and Palutena gazed into each other's eyes, the goddess ran her palm down her abdomen and teased herself around her clit, not daring to touch it. The girl reached towards her and extended a finger, a single digit aimed right at her clit. As Palutena completed a down stroke on Pit's cock the tip of, the girl's forefinger barely brushed her clit with the slightest of nudges, but that was enough. Suddenly, the goddess pitched forward with a wild shriek as every cell in her body cried out with a prolonged burst of blinding pleasure. Pit held her hips as Palutena's pussy clenched and throbbed on his shaft until she heard him grunt and he began to pulse luridly beneath her, emptying his seed deep up inside Palutena, who sagged back against him as his pelvis undulated under her and he milked himself dry inside her well-fucked pussy. She closed her eyes and even saw stars.

The goddess of light didn't know how long the applause had been going on when she finally regained her senses, but they were very loud. Pit and Palutena were a hit for being completely naked in front of everyone. They were all stomping and clapping, folks who could whistle loud were doing so. It reminded her of a rock concert crowd begging for an encore. She turned her head to look at Pit, now masturbating to the audience and shaking his cute little bottom, Pit giggled, "My bare bottom is adorable, isn't it, Lady Palutena?"

"It sure is."

She stood. It wasn't easy, her legs were very shaky, but she managed. Standing with her legs wide, she pressed her fingers against her lower abdomen between her belly button and her pubis as she squeezed with her vagina. Reaching down between her legs, she scooped up a heavy glop of pearly white jizz and showed it to the crowd before sticking it in her mouth and sucking her fingers clean. She took another serving of cum and splashed it on Pit's butt, he rubbed it on his buttocks and squeezed them erotically. Hard to believe, but the applause couldn't have gotten any louder, but they did.

Meanwhile, Pit diverted his attention to Viridi and Phosphora and saw that they haven't even started yet, having been teasing them by twerking and groping themselves and each other before getting to the action.


	87. Naked On Stage, Side B

As Pit and Palutena masturbated to seeing the nature girls take their turn, Phosphora then touched her cheek to Viridi's, feeling warm skin please their faces as they rubbed with light friction. They both pulled back, caressing each other's faces, needing to make love as two naked young women set to a predetermined course set in rich compliance, splendor, confusion, knowledge and confidence. Viridi embraced Phosphora tightly and said, "I want you, I need you."

"Yes, you do. I need you too."

Phosphora's nails ran tenderly from Viridi's cheek to her chin, whispering, "This is you. This has always been you."

"It is, isn't it?"

Viridi buried her head in her shoulder as Phosphora lightly slapped Viridi's bare bottom and finished with, "You're mine, I'm yours, we belong to each other."

Their lips met in a radiant kiss, soon Phosphora's tongue pushed into Viridi's mouth with hunger. Viridi accepted her tongue as it plunged, teasing the recesses of her mouth. Phosphora's hands raked down Viridi's arms with a feathery touch, sending waves of yearning through her naked body. Tiny pinpricks covered the nature goddess, and she shivered with a pleasure so rare. Viridi anticipated Phosphora's touch on her breasts, but she held back, tickling Viridi's arms, shoulders and face. They giggled like children, overjoyed in finding this passionate moment rich in nudity that they shared with a huge crowd.

Feeling faint, Viridi held onto Phopshora tightly, embracing Phosphora in her arms so Viridi wouldn't falter. Phosphora kissed her with short measured brevity, and then kissed Viridi with flaming intensity. They battled tongues, encircling feverishly in a war of dwindling oxygen. Viridi sucked her tongue, tasting warm summer air and spearmint gum. Rushing her tongue over Phosphora's pearly white teeth, Viridi tickled her upper and lower gums, making her servant bite her lower lip and causing stimulating pain. Sucking Viridi's lip in and out of her mouth, Phopshora nibbled and teased as she moaned in want, biting and sucking while rubbing her hands on Viridi's cute little bottom, pushing Viridi's body to mesh with her. Phosphora lit a conflagration in her goddess's heart, a conflagration joining hers in passion's loving heat.

Biting lightly on Viridi's neck, Phosphora kissed and sucked a path from under her ear to the front of Viridi's nude body. Phosphora ravaged Viridi's breasts, licking her areolas and nipple as Viridi held her head firmly, pressing her Phosphora's face into her bosom. The lightning nymph licked, chewed and bit lightly, then she decided to get busy. She sucked Viridi's nipples and soon, they throbbed against each other's naked bodies without a single care as to who saw. Phosphora's hand touched the flesh of Viridi's soft buttocks as they repeatedly pressed into each other in the throes of an obsession only sated through lesbian sex. Phosphora smiled at her goddess, "Let's fuck, baby!"

Viridi sat on her butt, closed her legs and denied in a teasing manner, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to be more romantic."

"Let's see here. Maybe this'll work: I want to suck your pussy to the moon and back!."

The goddess of nature said, "Oh, sure. I'm not spreading my legs for that. You're not very good at this."

"I've never HAD to be very good at it...you're just supposed to look in my eyes and WANT to spread your legs for me!"

Viridi giggled, "Oh yeah? Is that how it works?"

"Sure! And if that doesn't work, this always does!..."

With that, and taking Viridi by surprise, Phosphora pulled her legs apart and dove face first into Viridi's pussy. Viridi squealed happily, pulling Phosphora's hair while the nymph fucking devoured her goddess with her arms and hands wrapped around Viridi's thighs. Viridi yelled out, "That works! Eat my pussy, babe!"

Phosphora sucked Viridi's outer lips into her mouth and kept them there, tormenting them with her tongue, then pulled them harder and let them pop out from between her lips, then took Viridi's clit and squeezed it with her lips, slipping two fingers deep inside her, making Viridi shout, "Phosphora! Make me cum, please!"

Viridi came so fucking hard with Phosphora's mouth and fingers riding her, screaming all the way through her orgasm. She slid on top of Phosphora, straddling her tummy and lowered her mouth to Phosphora's with their lips softly touching, kissing, and speaking softly, Phosphora said, "There. That's how it's done, my sweet baby."

Phosphora kissed Viridi, fucking Viridi's mouth with her tongue, making her goddess whimper for her as the lightning nymph said breathily, "Cum on my tummy, baby."

Viridi smiled and sat up, Phosphora gave Viridi her hands and Viridi rested her hands on them, leaning forward a bit. Phosphroa tightened her tummy muscles and Viridi rubbed her soaking wet pussy to death on her servant, cumming within seconds and drenching her. Then, Phosphora slid back down between Viridi's legs and smothered her pretty pussy with kisses, purring into Viridi's pussy, she spread her legs wider and purred back to Phosphora with her pussy getting more wet by the second. Viridi reached down to take handfuls of Phosphora's buttocks as the nymph kept slowly kissing her pussy with little sucks on Viridi's outer lips, loving how they throbbed for her, loving how Viridi's bare body was starting to tremble, loving how her thigh muscles tensed as Viridi whimpered with each of Phosphora's burning hot pussy kisses and loving Viridi continuing to grab Phosphora's bare bottom as she begged her servant to devour her and fuck her with Phsophora's mouth.

The nymph pursed her lips and rubbed them on Viridi's clit, making her squeal delightfully, which made her pussy pound hard through Phosphora's nude body, Viridi was lying flat on my back with my legs stretched out as Phosphora started giving her goddess long, lollipop licks on her pussy, from the soft spot between her ass and pussy, all the way up to her clit, lapping up her juices and swallowing them between licks. Viridi made adorable little high-pitched whimpers and her pussy was now soaking wet.

Phosphora raised her luscious, creamy ass in the air, so the audience could watch her waggle it for them, teasing Viridi while she licked her. Viridi said between deep breaths, "Make me cum. Make me cum and I'll fuck that ass of yours."

She replied between kisses and licks, "I DO love that, baby, but I'm going to be a while. I want to be your own fucking hot slut who can't get enough of your naked body, your pussy is mine, and I'm not letting go of it. I also want you to be my slut and my pussy to be yours as you never let go of it."

The lightning nymph placed her tongue flat on Viridi's clitoris,pressed harder, then rubbed her clit with her tongue, holding onto Viridi's thighs to keep her in place as the goddess moaned, "Phosphora...oh fuck...fuck babe."

Viridi felt that juices were pouring from her pussy and her whole body was shaking on the edge of orgasm, she was screaming and pulling Phosphora's hair as hard as she could. Phosphora kept her tongue flat on the clit, rubbing it hard with her arms wrapped around Viridi's thighs to hold her down. Like a wild woman, Viridi came like crazy, bucking and fucking her clit at Phosphora's tongue.

At the end of Viridi's orgasm, Phosphora could not and did not stop, she sucked and kissed her goddess's outer lips, keeping her hold on Viridi, who screamed and squirmed as her body went crazy while Phosphora pounced her lips on her tender clit and sucked with intense suction, Viridi moaned, "Phosphora! You beautiful naked woman! I'm cumming!"

Five more times following that sentence, Viridi came with Phosphora's mouth riding her pussy, sucking her while Phosphora's tongue fucked into her, never letting her rest between orgasms and taking her mercilessly. Phosphora immediately followed Viridi's last orgasm with a long, purring kiss on her pussy, then wetly kissed and licked her inner thighs while Viridi whimpered and held her blonde hair, keeping her knees tucked back while Phosphora slid her wet lips and tongue on Viridi's exposed skin, then sucked a little more with her kisses as she got closer to Viridi's vagina.

With Phosphora's lips next to her pussy, Viridi squealed and Phosphora moved her mouth to Viridi's other thigh and purred in reply to her hot sounds while licking her soft, sensitive skin.

Phosphora made them switch places and as she lied on her back, Viridi pushed her face between her thighs and she planted her lips into Phosphora's vagina, Phosphora moaned, "Do it, Viridi. I'm desperate for an orgasm!"

Viridi wriggled my tongue inside her servant, who squealed for more. Viridi growled inside her pussy and pushed it with her face, making Phosphora screech at maximum loudness that even the people outside could her, "Fuck me, Viridi! Make cum come out of me, I'm begging you!"

Viridi slapped two fingers onto Phosphora's clit and rubbed it like hell, fucking her tongue hard and deep in her vulva, Phosphora came like a fucking animal with her nude ass slapping back against the floor with each savage thrust of Viridi's tongue. Completely spent, Phosphora lied there, her arms and legs spread and looking absolutely beautiful, completely naked with her private parts out in the open.

The nature goddess gave her servant wet kisses all over her face, purring to her with each one, then kissed her from the top of her chest up to her lower tummy and licked her belly button as Phosphora just lied there and made an exhausted noise. Viridi lied down on top of her and cuddled, but Pit smiled, "It's not over yet."


	88. Naked On Stage, Foursome Finale

Palutena kissed Pit's face, Viridi kissed Pit's chest and stomach, Phosphora got behind him and kissed his neck. Pit moaned lightly as he allowed himself to realize that he was completely naked on stage and three naked women were lovingly pleasuring him. He moaned, "Uhm!"

Pit gasped and moaned as Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora sucked various places on his naked body, Palutena nibbled his forehead, cheeks, nose, eyes, ears, chin and lips. Viridi lightly bit his nipples as she sucked on them and his belly button as Phosphora rubbed her breasts on his bare back while still kissing the back of his neck. Pit moaned, "A-ah!"

The naked angel moaned in please as his bare skin was teased and played with, sending shocks of pleasure to his exposed penis. He panted and brought Palutena's lips to his, Palutena smirked at her naked servant and whispered in a husky tone, "Does my naked angel like being hugged and kissed while completely naked in front his goddess?"

"Y-yes!"

"Does Pit like it when I fondle his adowable widdle pee-pee?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"Does Pit like it when I grope his cute boyish buttocks?"

"Y-y-y-yes!"

"Does Pit want Palutena to pleasure him more to the point where she makes him ejeaculate semen in front of a massive crowd?"

"A-ah! M-more p-please!"

He was begging her as his penis throbbed in pain as shocks of pleasure kept coming. Palutena smirked and had Viridi widen the smooth legs of the naked boy, all three woman playfully flicked his cock and giggled at Pit when his blush deepened. Viridi purred as she rubbed his stomach, "Mmmm, we can't wait to make you climax, Pit. Your smooth skin is so...girly and ladylike."

His blush darkened, "P-please!"

Phosphora teased Pit's cock from behind and flicked it as she stroked from behind, teasing, "Please what, naked boy? We can't hear you from all your moaning."

Pit squirmed as he begged, "Lady Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora! Please make love to me! Please tease me! Anything! I'm a perverted hypersexual nudist who loves to be naked in public and have sex in public!"

The nude angel panted as he felt the ladies each have one hand fondle his penis and have their other hands slide down to knead Pit's buttocks, moaning louder from the added pleasure. Palutena smiled and kissed Pit again, "Demanding and desperate at the same time, I love it."

"I love your tou-ah-ches!"

Palutena smiled and kissed Pit again, "We love you too, nudie cutie."

She flipped Pit over, making him gasp as he was positioned on all fours, when the goddess asked for some lubricant, an audience member tossed a bottle to her and she poured it all over Pit's naked butt, making her angel tremble. Pit moaned as he felt Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora each squeezed his buttocks, he begged yet again, "P-p-please!"

Viridi and Phosphora put their hands and Pit's hips as they kept groping Pit's butt, Palutena kept whispering for him to relax as she used her staff, which thankfully didn't have the sharp end, she asked while lining up the staff to Pit's clean butthole, "Ready, my nude angel? I'm going to use this staff to pound you so hard that you'll become one with the floor."

Pit screamed as Palutena jammed the staff inside him with one hand while she fingered herself with the other, it took a little bit of time for him to relax. Once he got used to it, he threw his back as he was penetrated by his goddess, moaning and panting every time the staff was thrust in him. Viridi and Phosphora kept holding onto his hips and fondling his penis to hasten his climax. Pit's arms gave out and he plopped down to the stage floor, lying on his chest with his ass still raised up high. He used his hands to finger Viridi and Phopshora, making them moan.

The goddess of light panted as she slowly became exhausted, "Are you close to cumming, Pit?"

Pit groaned, "YESSSSS! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

The goddess of nature and her servant said, "So are we!"

After crying out, Pit painfully came on the floor, moaning as semen spurted out of his weenie. Shortly after that, Palutena came from fingering herself enough and then, Viridi and Phosphora followed suit, one penis and three vaginas were blasting semen like water from a garden hose.

There was thunderous applause from the audience, they all admired how the four naked beings had the bravery to stand completely nude in front of a huge amount of people and put on a sex show for them. The way they made love was unapologetically raunchy and something that had to be seen to be believed. Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora all took a bow, first from the front, then from the back so everyone could see their bare bottoms. Their bottoms were the bottoms of angels and goddess, having an amazing balance of softness, roundness and firmness, allowing for the optimal feeling of squeezing on both ends.

They smiled and waved to their adoring fans, even signing autographs with flirtatiously dirty pickup lines and letting people take pictures of their naked bodies. Pit said, "This might be my new biggest fantasy."

After a few moments of basking in their fame, they headed back home.


	89. Viridi's Birthday

Viridi woke up in the dark and searched for light, when she turned on the light, she saw Pit, Palutena and Phosphora. All of them were naked and Phosphora was holding a vanilla cake as they all said, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Viridi!"

The goddess smiled, "Aw. For me? You guys shouldn't have!"

Phosphora told her, "Make a wish."

"It's already come true."

Viridi blew out the candles and splattered some cake on Phosphora's stomach, making her say, "Hey!"

The nature goddess took another handful and splattered some on her face, then threw some at Pit, then at Palutena. The whole party devolved into a food fight. Cake was thrown around and messes were made as naked people were covered in sweetness in the form of white frosting. Hours later, all the cake was gone and everyone calmed down, they used glasses of water to wash it all off, then Pit asked, "What now?"

Viridi said, "I'm open to suggestions."

Palutena said, "How about I handcuff my angel your amusement."

They agreed, Palutena cuffed her angel and smirked, "You'll be our submissive sex slave today."

She had Viridi lie on the floor and then had Pit climb onto Viridi's knee. Viridi slapped her knee and Pit climbed onto her lap, ass in the air, directly facing the two other women. As he settled in, Palutena lightly patted his bottom, "Nice buns, nudie cutie. Still sexy as always."

Pit kept pressed against Viridi's leg, his ass was on display, Palutena asked, "Isn't there something you want to ask us, nude dude? Don't you want something to begin? I'm starting to think you just want to lie on Viridi's lap all day."

The naked angel asked Viridi, "Would you please grope my bare butt now?"

The women absolutely howled with this. Viridi just smiled and said, "I think that I can do that."

Viridi drew her hand back. Pit looked up to see Palutena intently adjusting a large digital camera upon them, then he looked in the other direction to see Phosphora with her video camera. Pit lowered his head as Viridi readied herself, and the other women both gave her a countdown from ten. When they reached "one", Viridi gave Pit's buttocks a nice squeeze. This got the loudest cheer yet, Viridi pulled back, and kept going, again and again. Palutena and Phosphora were laughing and giving each other happy glances, egging on Viridi.

After ten squeezes, Viridi started groping his backside again, but harder. Much harder. Pit moaned from Viridi grabbed a handful of his soft firm butt and squeezed it like a stretch ball. Finally, after two squeezes, she stopped. The other women clapped and congratulated her on a job well done. Pit just lied there as the others came over, one at a time, to check out her handiwork. The three of them felt free to comment on Pit's bare bottom, or give it a pinch, a pat or a slap.

Palutena looked at her glass and said, "Pit, my glass is empty. Be a dear and get me a refill."

Fully nude, Pit stood up, hands behind his back, penis and buttocks on display to all of the women. Pit stood completely nude before the women, but as he went to get that refill, Viridi stopped him, "First, I think the girls and I would like to take our picture with you."

That seemed just fine with Pit and the women, each of whom came over, one at a time, and took their picture with Pit. Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora were all posing with their hands on Pit's naked ass, handling his penis, or whatever seemed to be a fun picture to them at the time.

Viridi walked over, lightly groped Pit's testicles firmly and asked him politely, "Bend over the chair, please."

Pit did so. As all the women watched closely with intrigue and Palutena readied her camera, Viridi put one of her hands on each buttock, and spread them wide apart, displaying his anus to the room, and to Palutena's camera, which whirred away. As the other women's jaws were dropping, Viridi giggled, "Aw. Pit always have the cutest bare bottom a boy could have."

A visibly amused Palutena strolled over and said, "Well, I think we can take the cuffs off now. Given our video and photo collection, and his lack of clothes, I think he'll be most obedient, no matter what we tell him to do, cuffs or no cuffs."

She removed the cuffs from Pit, and he did not even think of trying to cover his penis with his hands. He asked with a naughty smirk, "Shouldn't you test me, Lady Palutena?"

She said, "Maybe let the birthday girl do that."

Viridi took a minute to contemplate, and then announced, "I'm sure that being inside is getting stifling to him and since he likes to be naked in front everyone he can, I think it's time for him to take a nice jog in public."

The others seemed to approve, they warped to a public park. As Pit ran around the park fully nude, he smiled because he was stark naked in a public place. They asked Pit to do naked jumping jacks on the grass, both facing front and facing back. These seemed to be a favorite with the women, who kept the video camera running and kept laughing and pointing as Pit's penis flopped around. A surprising side effect of Pit's penis flopping and bouncing was that it was getting a little bit erect, a fact that was not lost on the women. Viridi giggled, "Look at this, I think he likes it!"

Phosphora said, "Maybe we are being too easy on him!"

Palutena agreed, "We are definitely going to have to show him off more."

Viridi deliberated over this for a while before asking, "Ok, girls, who's ready for a little journey?"

Since they all knew she had something planned, they all agreed that they were ready to head off. Viridi led us to the university part of town, three miles away. They stopped near a section where college girls and boys would sit on the grass. It was sunset when they stood underneath a tree on an average looking residential street. Viridi looked at Pit standing there naked, and motioned Palutena to start the video camera, Viridi said, "All right, Pit. Here's the deal. You have to stand here and masturbate for everyone to see. If someone walks up, they see it. That's your problem."

Pit said, "Actually, that's their problem. I stick to my guns, if they shame me, I'll just shame them worse."

Palutena said, "You have five minutes to cum. If you don't cum in five minutes, we leave you here naked, three miles from home. You have to walk through the university butt naked if you want to get back."

Pit smiled, "And streak in public? I actually want to fail the challenge, to be honest."

"Well, don't fail on purpose, put in honest effort."

Pit nodded, "Well, succeed or not, I benefit either way."

"Plus, if you succeed and get come back, you're always welcome to sneak out here at night.

Phosphora readied her watch, she said, "Ok, the clock starts in thirty seconds."

After all that these women had seen, and made him do so far, Pit had no hesitation. In full view of his goddess of light, the goddess of nature and her servant with electric powers, and under the watchful eye of the video camera, Pit stood naked on the street and masturbated in front of all of them.

The nude angel got hard surprisingly quickly, considering the circumstances, and he stroked furiously, but not too furiously. Pit knew he actually wanted to walk home naked, but still tried to put good pressure on his erect penis. As Pit started to get a good rhythm going, he heard voices. New voices. He looked up and saw four girls about twenty feet away, mouths agape, pointing and trying to figure out if they were really seeing what they thought they were seeing. They were. Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora motioned them over, saying, "Check this out!"

The onlooking girls asked if they could take pics or if that would be rude, and Palutena told them to take as many as their hearts desired. Pit knew that he was close to coming and he was pretty sure that he could cum within the time limit and miss his chance for a public streak, so he masturbated a little slower in front of these new strangers, even as two of them called friends with their cell phones and laughed with glee as they described the situation.

Pit got harder and harder, and stroked more quickly with more pressure. As the group of women watched intently, he shot his load in front of them. Pit came on the ground at their feet, and on myself as well. One college girl said, "Oh my God! That is too much! Can you believe that?"

The others agreed that they could not believe it, and after taking a few pictures standing with Pit, they decided that they were too buzzed and tired, and walked back to their dorm. Pit asked, "Am I done now? I did it. I came right in front of everyone, right here on the street."

Viridi looked over to Phosphora, "Time?"

Phosphora looked down at her watch, and with great fanfare, turned it for everyone to see, saying, "Five minutes, two seconds."

Palutena just shook her head and said, "So close. Have a nice walk, Pit."

With that, they warped back home without him. Despite the situation, Pit actually wished for it. Now, Pit was standing in public completely naked, cum all over him, and he had to find a way home. Pit walked naked past three female dorms in the afternoon, and he wanted more applause. When a sorority of women saw him during a meeting that evening, they invited him to expose himself in front of the whole sorority, many women wanted to autograph Pit's naked body. He even had kiss marks on his bare skin.

Pit continued to streak confidently in town at sundown, he would smile and wave to screaming girls in the mall as he walked naked past many people in shops and restaurants. He strutted nude in the park he did jumping jacks in earlier, he smiled and waved to screaming girls in the park as well. The bare angel even strolled bare past building and young women looked out of windows to gawk at the naked boy. Pit would happily wiggle his bottom for them as he some females were from the mall, park and buildings were following him all the way home, but he didn't mind. Those that followed were hypnotized by Pit's exposed butt cheeks and marveled at Pit's tiny penis, until he finally got back home, he said, "I'm sorry everyone, I'll be back soon."

They all turned around and went back to town. Pit walked back in the temple and asked Viridi, "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Viridi smiled, "Sure did."

"Happy birthday, Viridi."

"Thanks, Pit."

Palutena asked, "How was your walk?"

"Fun. I managed to get a lot of support from women, like I always do. Goodnight."

Everyone else said, "Goodnight."

Everyone went to sleep.


	90. Sorority

Pit heard a knock and saw what looked like one of the girls from last night. She asked, "Are you that naked boy with a small penis, brown spiky hair and wings?"

"Yes. Are you a fan?"

"Yes. I was seeing you masturbate last night in the college campus."

"Oh. Can I help you?"

"I'm Britney and I was wondering if you're free, I would love to have you come to our sorority party!"

Palutena came to the door, and said, "Go for it, Pit. Our friend from yesterday likes your cute body."

Viridi added, "You like being naked in front of people, I don't see a reason you shouldn't accept the offer."

Phosphora chimed in, "Yeah, I always wanted to attend a sorority."

The naked angel smiled and said, "Ladies, of course I will."

Britney giggled, "You'll get exactly what you bargained for."

He saw Britney's friends walking towards him, a gaggle of giggling girls on their cellphones, most likely texting each other. She told them he agreed to be naked for them and he was rewarded with smiles and a squeals of joy. Britney exclaimed, "That's so great!"

She leaned in to hug him, even groping his butt, making Pit giggle. As she hugged him closer, he felt her soft skin and the smell of her hair causing other things to swell. The sorority girl squeezed his bottom and pushed his groin into hers. It was a quick move, and only happened for a brief moment, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could tell he had an erection.

They all started wandering away, chatting happily. Just as he turned to leave, Britney came back and grabbed his hand, saying, "See you tonight."

That night, Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora approached the address he was given, he knocked on the door and Britney opened it, then hugged him, "You made it!"

Pit smiled, "You have a lot of members."

"They'll all love you."

She walked him to the stage and all of the women stared intently at his penis. It was very small when flaccid, almost button-like and was completely shaved like everywhere else on his body, which made him look almost pre-pubescent. Looking at the little nub nestled between his thighs with small testicles underneath, he giggled at how it erected. Even when erect, it was still very small and narrow, about one inch in length.

Britney had a camera and asked Pit to pose, some had him smiled as he put his hands on hips, others would be side shots and other had him press his hands against the wall and arch his back to pop his ass out. As he stood there for all to see, he felt Palutena pinch his ass hard as she said, "It takes a lot of balls to put yourself out there like that."

Palutena smiled almost innocently as she glanced at his crotch. Viridi and Phosphora quite deliberately grabbed his ass and squeezed, he giggled as they said, "You have a nice ass."

It wasn't long before the party started, and it promised to be a raucous affair. There was loud music, flashing lights, and even a fog machine. Unlike the rest of the party, this was not period-specific music, but instead the latest in dancehall and electronica, with a deep bass easily put out by the huge speakers that lined the stage.

Pit was making rounds and moving around the room, greeting many people, he did not waste a glance at anyone. After an hour or so of this, the music suddenly changed to more of an R&B style, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Palutena smiling, "Come on, let's dance!"

On the dance floor, Pit mostly did sexual moves, bucking his hips to make his cock bounce around, twerking and even moonwalking while fondling himself. Palutena constantly kept rubbing her hands around him, and deliberately rubbed his crotch repeatedly. Slowly but surely, he started to become erect under her careful ministrations. Then, she appeared to be gesturing to Viridi over his shoulder, and the nature goddess started rubbing her hands around his waist with her jiggling pair of breasts on display. Phosphora took over shortly after and was now dancing suggestively around him.

Now, it seemed to be a pattern of Palutena, Viridi and Phopshora coming up to him to start rubbing their assed in his crotch for several minutes, and then leave as quickly, giving him a slap on the butt as they left and waited for their turns again. It was obvious that he was erect, so the three naked women seemed to rub against him even harder in response.

For what seemed like the next hour, he was inundated by Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora, who kept dancing with him. As one started grinding, the other two would grab or pinch his bare ass to ensure he dry humped all three of them.

To wrap up, the four got on stage to fuck, Viridi spread her lips and slowly took the tip into her mouth. Once it was fully covered, she gently teased the tip with her tongue. While she was doing this, Viridi began kissing the shaft in addition to licking it. Soon enough, Viridi lowered her mouth and slowly took more and more of the shaft into her mouth, until she reached the base. Her cheeks rubbed against the cock and then she started bobbing up and down, moaning as she did so. After a minute or so, she withdrew, a trail of saliva linking her lips to the hard shaft.

Phosphora didn't let this opportunity go to waste, quickly engulfing Pit's cock in her own mouth. She worked her head quickly, sending waves of pleasure throughout Pit. At the same time, Viridi used her fingers and tongue to tease Pit's balls.

The two nature girls took turns, sucking and licking, tirelessly working to coax out his load. They breathed heavily whenever their mouths were free, and never took their eyes off the cock. In no time, Pit's cock and balls were soaked in their saliva, which only acted as lubrication for their twin assault. All the while, Pit kept sucking on Palutena's breasts. No matter how much milk he gulped down, he always had the appetite for more. He switched between her nipples several times, leaving thin trails of milk from both. Palutena held his head with one hand while fingering herself with the other, and moaned in ecstasy.

Then, Pit came. Splatters of white completely covered the faces and hair of Viridi and Phosphora. He let go of Palutena's nipple and gasped at the climax, which felt even strong.

Viridi and Phosphora spent a few seconds blinking in surprise, then dove in for the feast. They licked up all of the semen on Pit's cock, even sucking the few drops remaining in the tip, and on each other's faces. Not a single drop was left untouched. Once they were done, they kissed passionately, clearly enjoying the taste of each other's semen-filled mouths. Palutena breathed, "Mmm... well done, you two, you've done a great job. Did it taste just as good as you thought?"

The goddess of nature mumbled, "Yummy as always."

Palutena giggled, "In that case...it's time for the main course. Which of you wants to go first?"

After a little discussion, Viridi ended up going first. She climbed on top of Pit, pressing his cock right up against her entrance and she descended, only to immediately shut her eyes and cry out in pleasure. Biting her lip, she began moving up and down. Her pussy was incredibly tight, so tight that Pit might not have been able to withdraw even if he'd wanted to.

Slowly, Pit began moving his hips as well. He felt great pleasure with each movement and thrust, and from the way Viridi writhed about and moaned, she felt the same way and said, "Hah! Ah! Don't get too cocky."

Though, her bravado was marred by her gasps and moans, "I'll definitely make you cum first!"

Viridi sped up her movements. However, it was clear that, for all of her boasting, she was weak defensively. Her face was slack with pleasure while her skin was covered in sweat. Meanwhile, Phosphora started using her fingers to tickle and tease Pit's nipples. When Pit flinched and looked at her, she only grinned mischievously. Additionally, Palutena had Pit finger her.

In the end, Viridi was the first to climax. She screamed in ecstasy, loudly enough that she could have been heard by everyone in the building. However, her pussy clenched at the same time, the added pressure quickly bringing Pit to the peak as well. As a result, Viridi's pussy was filled with hot semen. Viridi remained in place for a while longer, shaking and breathing heavily, "I...I can't believe that felt so good."

The nymph said, "My turn."

In response to this, Viridi quickly got up and moved back to let her servant have her turn. Phosphora crawled over and positioned herself above the naked angel's cock, which was still hard and she descended. Her pussy didn't have the same infernal tightness of her sister. Instead, it was soothingly gentle, Phosphora's movements were also slow and gentle. Pit wasn't brought towards climax as quickly as before, but this gradual pleasure was a wonder in its own right. She asked, "It feels good, doesn't it?"

Pit grinned, "Definitely, you don't have to worry about that!"

She smiled at this and resumed her slow and gentle intercourse. However, Viridi didn't stay still. She moved up behind Phosphora and suddenly grabbed her breasts, making her giggle, "Oh, Viridi. Naughty girl."

Viridi whispered, "Just relax, I'll help you out the same as always."

She began pleasuring her electric nymph, Viridi got in front of her and kissed Phosphora's neck and cheeks, breathed into her ears, and rubbed and squeezed her huge breasts. Virid even snaked a hand towards Phosphora's buttocks, judging from her squeals of delight, Viridi kneaded her butt cheeks. The sight and sound of the lesbian display was incredibly arousing for Pit. Phosphora rode Pit's cock, Viridi played with Phosphora's genitals, and Palutena teased Pit's nipples while fingering herself. It didn't take long for them to reach the end.

Releasing his restraints, Pit screamed his last climax for the night. The three women all came at the same time, screaming in unison. They settled on top of each other in an exhausted heap.

Everyone applauded as they closed theit eyes. An immense exhaustion came over them, making it impossible for them to move their limbs. They rested for a little bit, then got up, took a bow and walked off into the night.


	91. Underworld Stroll

At night, Amazon Pandora streaked to the temple and threw tiny rocks at Pit's bedroom window, waking him. They waved and Pit opened his window to meet her. Pandora asked, "How about a late night naked stroll in the Underworld? We can show off our bodies to the souls."

He laid his hand on hers, rubbed his thumb across the top and asked, "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

Again, he linked her fingers with hers as they started walking. She steered them along a path that would take them to the City of Souls. They maintained idle chatter about their lives, about the neighborhood, about the scenery and about nudity. As they walked the path, they paused to watch the antics of souls that were looking at the two naked beings with 50% of the reactions being shock and 50% percent perversion. She kept her close, leaning in to talk in hushed tones that amped up the intimacy. Occasionally, he brought her hand to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles. Pandora led him along a circuitous path, taking him further away from the bright street lights.

Conversation tapered off. It seemed as if the less they said, the more the sexual tension built. Her breath was hitching and her pulse felt erratic. The path curved and sloped, bringing them to a fork. The right bend took them up on top of the bridge. It would give them moonlight and views of the City of Souls and the breeze in their hair. The left would take them along the edge of the water on a lake and under the bridge, into the shadows and the quiet. He paused and inclined his head in an invitation for her to choose the direction. She hesitated for just a moment before turning left and caught his smile.

They walked further into the dark. The sound of the water sliding onto shore was almost tangible now, the songs of all the night creatures almost echoed. She was afraid he'd be able to hear the melee the butterflies were sending up in her belly now. What was it about this man that affected her so? She snuck a little sideways glance at him. Rough stone walls rose up on both sides of the water now, connecting on the path above them, wrapping them up in a little space of solitude. His steps slowed. When they were directly under the bridge, he stopped. Her steps stuttered just a bit and she turned to him in question. His features were a bit obscured in the dark.

Pit tugged Pandora's naked body against his in a fast move that made her gasp. His hands slide up into her hair and his gaze dropped to her mouth as her lips parted, she wanted his kiss. He slid his lips across hers and kept his touch light, almost as if he was restraining himself. The naked angel teased them both with the barest of contact, but she wanted more. She whimpered just a little bit and angled closer as he still maintained the maddening feather light touches. Frustrated, she let her control break and she took her mouth. It was the one of the single hottest kisses of her entire life. Her hands seemed rove Pit's naked skin to find every single nerve ending in his entire body. The nude angel found some of her erogenous zones while she did.

They pulled back to take a breather. Mouth on hers once again, he walked her backwards until she was pressed against the cool, rough stone of the bridge wall. His mouth moved off hers to her ear and down her throat. Pit kissed across her collar bone as Pandora's knees started to give. High, cool air rushed over their overheated skin and caused them to shiver. Pandora could feel his smile against her skin as his open palms tracked up her bare skin. His mouth was back to hers now, no longer gentle and no longer teasing. One hand moved between her thighs and they both moaned. He pressed his palm against her, encouraging her to move against him.

The combination of his mouth and his touch banished any remnant of common sense or modesty that Pandora possessed. She spread her thighs in a shamelessly wanton move and his finger slipped into her pussy. He pulled his finger away after a while and let her watch him taste her on it. Pandora reached for him again, his eyes closed when her fingers stroked over his cock. She indulged for a moment, enjoying the pleasure she was giving him. Pit then moved fast, making her open her legs to expose her cunt lips for Pit to puncd. Not quite sure how he did it, he scooped her up so her legs were around his waist, his hands under her ass. He pulled her closer to him and it made her gasp.

He took her hard, deep and fast. There was nothing she could do but hold on and let him. His mouth stayed on hers. The flavor of his kiss had changed now, darker, richer and hotter. That hot, tight coil of release started to twist and build as Pit's penis kept entering and exiting Pandora's vagina. She murmured against his mouth, begging him not to stop. Pit moved faster...and faster...and faster until she shattered, she broke. She came and then completely came apart in his arms and he followed. She was vaguely aware of his muscles trembling, but he still held her.

After breath came back to them and the world stopped spinning, he brushed kisses across her temples, her forehead and her mouth. His touch was tender as he set her back down, his hands smoothed over her hair as he kissed her one more time. Then, he took her hand as before and led her back to the path and the street lights, all the way back to where Pandora lives. He asked, "Would you be interested in moving into Lady Palutena's temple? Naked women are always welcome."

"That's a tempting offer, Pit, but my home is in the Underworld. I just love toying with all those souls for my enjoyment."

"Your loss."

Pandora warped Pit home, back into bed so no one knew he was gone.


	92. More Lesbian Romance

It was a beautiful summer evening. Viridi and Phosphora were completely naked strolling along the nearest park they could find, basking in the radiant warmth of the sun setting, feeling the cool breezes on their naked skin as they walked, holding hands, smiling and waving to uneasy women as well as perverted men who were turned on from seeing two naked girls streaking in public. It was a calm and relaxing evening as they stroll along the park, enjoying each other's company and causing parents to flee with their children so they couldn't see the inappropriate display, Viridi especially giggled every time her right buttock bounced off of Phosphora's left buttock. All of this while Pit and Palutena filmed them romantically strolling in the nude.

They came to a water fountain, which had an adorable little cherub on top spitting water that flowed into the pool of water below, it was a cool spot, one they believed was a good place to hug and kiss and cuddle, it was in the center of the park, so everyone who passed by could definitely get a good viewing of them making love. It was also graced with the lovely cooling breezes and a magnificent view of empty fields of grass before them. They sat their naked butts onto the stone sides of the fountain and Phosphora lied down on her back as Viridi kneeled on top of her, both of them letting the cool breeze blow over and cool our bodies. They just lied there naked together, enjoying the postcard of an sunset, relishing in the company and presence of each other, loving the feel of their bare skin touching, just two nude carefree spirits alone with nature.

Viridi and Phosphora got playful, acting like little children again, tickling each other and trying touch each other's private parts. They calmed down, then the naked goddess got closer to Phosphora to cuddle her as Viridi wanted Phosphora to hold her in her arms, savoring how Phosphora's embrace made her feel safe and wanted.

After a while, Viridi laid Phosphora back down on her bare back on the side of the fountain, then she embraced and caressed her lovely face, kissing her forehead, then her eyes before resting upon her luscious lips and open mouth. The goddess's hungry mouth continued to Phosphora's chin and concentrated upon the crux of her neck and throat, gently nibbling and kissing every inch. Viridi then reached her shoulders to pay additional attention across Phosphora's upper chest, she kissed her succulent, magnificent, full breasts. The nubs instantly sprang to attention, erect and standing at full attention. With her lips, Viridi gently kissed all along the base of Phosphora's mounds, working her way up to their pinnacles, where she gently teased these nipples with her eager tongue and suckled upon them to further stimulate and excite them.

The goddess went back up to begin kissing, nipping, and licking her way from Phosphora's ear down the right side of her neck, then traced her collarbone with her tongue, then made her way kissing from her shoulder to her wrist. Viridi kissed the back of her hand and sucked her fingers one by one, stopping between the fingers to lick and suck the skin between them. As Viridi started kissing her palm and kissing her way back up her arm, she made her way to the left side of Phosphora's neck. Viridi nipped and sucked on the skin up to the left ear, she then traced the outer edge with her tongue and pulled back to look into Phosphora's eyes and tell her that she is beautiful. She followed down her neck again and kissed her way down her left arm. Viridi smiled and winked before she sucked on her fingers on her other hand. The goddess looked in her eyes as she sucked each digit.

After kissing her way back up Phosphora's arm, Viridi kissed across her chest until she reached the outer edge of her right breast and licked from the outside around the underside, then made her way around to her areola as she flicked her tongue across the blonde's nipple before sucking it in her mouth. Viridi fondled her left breast with her right hand and continued until Phosphora began moaning loudly. Viridi looked up and smiled.

She kissed her way to the nymph's left breast and repeated, then kissed her way across and down her stomach. Viridi used her lips and tongue to kiss and lick Phosphora's belly button as she passed it. The nature goddess looked up at Phosphora again as she nipped her hip bone and kissed her way down the top of her right thigh. Then, she ran her hands on the underside of it and kissed to the top of her foot, kissing each toe from the pinky to the big toe, her arch, then her heel, then up to the ankle. Viridi kissed up the inside of her leg from the ankle to the junction.

Viridi looked in Phosphora's eyes as she rubbed her nose up her outer labia. The goddess breathed in her arousal, stopped for a second and parted the inner and outer labia, then blew lightly upon her engorged clit, before kissing her pubic mound. Then, Viridi began her journey down the left leg as she had the right. Once she finished at the junction between the blonde's thighs again, Phosphora rubbed Viridi's hand from the bottom to the top of her pussy, feeling how wet she is for Viridi, who blew on the wetness and Phosphora shuddered in response.

The shorter woman looked up at the taller one as Viridi flattened her tongue and ran it up Phosphora's wet, throbbing pussy, asking, "When you cum for me, I want to hear my name coming from your lips. Can you do that please?"

Phosphora moaned, "Yessss…"

Then, Viridi nipped her mound and licked her outer labia, then her inner labia. Viridi then ran her flattened tongue back over her pussy from the bottom to the top, she did that twice more before she begin to flick her tongue across Phosphora's clit. Phosphora moaned and wiggled as Viridi ran one hand up to her breasts and played with them as she began to stick two fingers inside her servant, who moaned and bucked wildly as she found Phosphora's g-spot. Viridi pulled the other hand away from her breasts so she could spread her labia and pull the hood back to expose her clit to her mouth. The goddess latched her mouth onto Phosphora's clit and flicked her tongue across it as she suck on it. Phosphora screamed, "Viridi! I am cumming!"

Viridi felt her juices coat her fingers, so she stopped sucking her clit to kiss her inner thighs and her pussy. She ran her tongue down Phosphora's pussy to her perineum, savoring all of her flavor as Phosphora finally climaxed.

Phosphora started rubbing Viridi's pussy and kissed her way to her mouth, then began to finger Viridi with three in her tight box and Phosphora's thumb rubbing her clit. She move down to suckle Viridi's breasts as she switched hands and put her fingers in Viridi's mouth to clean as Phopshora sucked her nipples some more, switching between the two breasts as Viridi finished cleaning her fingers, Phosphora kissed her taste out of her mouth, then kissed down to her pussy.

The blonde nymph started eating Viridi again, kissing her inner thighs, then kissing to her mouth as Viridi played with her flat, firm belly and abdomen. Viridi's hands caressed and massaged her long, slender, muscular legs, working from the ankles to the knees, from the knees to the thighs, with gentle kisses all along the course of her attention.

As Phosphora separated Viridi's legs, Viridi moaned ever so softly as her living waters began to flow. Phosphora was now on her hands and knees, her mouth and hungry tongue kissing and probing all of the creases and crevices of Viridi's lovely opening, drinking of it's aroma and fragrance, tasting it's sweet nectar, as your entrance sprung to life. Phosphora mouth found the little clit hiding under her hood at the top of the opening, her tongue fluttered feverishly over the fold as Viridi's naked body began to buck and convulse as her mighty tongue attacked her entrance, probing deeper and deeper within. Her breathing became deeper and more feverish, until Viridi surrendered to her assault. The climax was imminent, Viridi came on Phosphora's face.

Viridi then felt herself pushed into the fountain by Phosphora, she retaliated by pulling her in and they both splashed each other with water. They even splashed Pit and Palutena a few times, getting them wet.

They stopped and got out, using Viridi's staff to dry them off. Pit said, "This is hot! It's bound to get millions of views on-"

Police sirens were heard, the four warped to escape.


	93. Naked Dark Pit (Part 1)

One day, Pandora visited and asked, "Do you know I can get Dark Pit to be naked?"

Pit's eyes widened, "Naked Pittoo? I dunno, he's not exactly open to being naked as I am."

"Where is he, anyway?"

Palutena answered, "Usually in Viridi's sanctuary or my temple."

Viridi said, "However, when we bring him to us and ask him to strip for us, he runs away."

Pandora said, "I suffer from the same problem."

Phosphora frowned, "He just won't step out of his comfort zone."

Pit remarked, "Or maybe he has body issues."

Everyone laughed. Palutena said, "I have an idea."

At night, the five looked for Dark Pit, he was sleeping in Viridi's sanctuary, Palutena used her staff to keep from waking after almost waking him up a few times, Pandora took it upon herself to strip the black winged angel down to nothing, she took off his black tunic, tank top, shorts, undies and even his sandals. Suddenly Dark Pit was grabbed by several pairs hands. A pillow case was pulled over his head so he couldn't see.

They carried Dark Pit to have him sit in a chair, Pandora tied some rope around him to keep him from escaping. The naked boy and girls all went to sleep.

By morning, Dark Pit was still sleeping in the chair and was helpless, nude and exposed, tied up, with his balls and pubic hair being all out in the open and a raging hardon sticking almost straight out. When he woke up, he heard some female laughter and some wolf whistles. Also, the pillow case taken off so he could see what he was in for. Dark Pit saw Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora and Pandora giggling, "Good morning, Dark Pit."

Dark Pit screamed, he was sitting nude in front of people he knew, he aggressively struggled to cover himself, but he was still tied up and could not do a thing about it. Pit smiled, "Pittoo, you're completely naked."

Pittoo yelled, "Shut up! Don't look at me!"

"Au naturel."

"Stop!"

"In the raw."

"Cut it out!"

"In your birthday suit."

"Knock it off!"

All he could do was thrash around in his chair, he snarled, "This is low, even for all of you! When I get free, I'll kill you all!"

Pit said, "You better not kill me, Pittoo. You'll kill yourself if you do."

"Stay out of this, Pit-stain!"

Palutena told him, "I can't set you free if you're going to kill us."

Pandora said, "Don't worry. I took his weapons, he won't be able to do anything."

Dark Pit yelled, "I'll still strangle you!"

Viridi said, "We'll cut off your hands if you do."

Dark Pit sighed in exasperation, "Can you please give me my clothes back?!"

Phosphora said, "Nope."

The black winged angel screamed, prompting Viridi to use her staff to tranquilize him. Hours later, Dark Pit regained consciousness and Palutena asked firmly, "Are you calm, Dark Pit?"

He grumbled, "Yes."

Pit asked, "Come on, Pittoo. Why don't you enjoy being naked? It's liberating and provides a sense of freedom."

"Nudity is gross and improper."

Palutena said, "Wrong on both counts, Pittoo. Being nude is fun, you save on laundry, you get people thinking you are super handsome and cute, you develop bravery and empowerment from being exposed to people."

Pandora said, "Don't you think I'm beautiful? Don't you think I have luscious breasts and a yummy vagina."

The goddess of calamity tauntingly flashed her privates as Viridi, Phosphora and Palutena chimed in, "And us? Wouldn't you say we have fucking sexy asses?"

Dark Pit was reluctant to admit, "...yes."

The goddess of light probed, "Yes what?"

Pittoo sighed, "You're all beautiful women...with beautiful bodies."

The four ladies giggled, Pit asked, "Don't forget me, Pittoo. Don't you think I'm smoking hot?"

"Pit, I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay, even though you might be bisexual eventually, but surely you think I'm handsome, don't you? My toned chest, my flat stomach, my adorably tiny pee-pee, my cute little bottom and my young face."

Pit flexed a little, showing off his male body parts. Dark Pit went, "..."

The white winged angel asked, "Well, do you think you're handsome and smoking hot? You have all of the features I have."

"I guess."

"Then surely, you think I am too. We're both physically identical except for our wings, eye color and hair color."

Pittoo blushed, "That is true. I guess...you're handsome. You're...good looking as well, Pit."

Pit giggled, "Aw, Pittoo. That is so sweet!"

He wanted to hug his dark doppelganger, but he warned Pit, "Remember, I'm not gay."

The brunette boy sheepishly backed away, saying, "Right, right."

Palutena said, "Now are you more comfortable being naked in front of us?"

The darker angel said, "A little. I still want my clothes back."

Pandora said, "Why? Do you have body issues?"

Dark Pit shot back, "No."

"Then shouldn't you be open to letting your penis be erect in front of us?"

Pittoo immediately blushed even more as his hard on stiffened like it was made of steel, he tried dodging the question, "Can you please just untie me?"

"Are you going to run away?"

"Yes, duh."

"Then nothing doing."

Palutena said, "I know what to do."

She used her staff to untie Dark Pit and pointed it at his feet to keep his bare feet glued to the floor, immobilizing him. All Pittoo could do was cover his penis with his hands. The green haired goddess then grabbed some handcuffs and cuffed him, leaving his penis unable to hide. Palutena giggled as she playfully slapped Dark Pit's naked ass. Everyone laughed as they all took pictures of the naked angel, when people converged on him to kiss him and grab his bare butt, Dark Pit was so embarrassed that he just wanted to die. Then everyone fondled or sucked his cock and he was forced to let it happen. Pittoo eventually gave in, "Ok. I won't run away, just please unbind me."

Palutena obliged, Pandora said, "Clear the room. I want Dark Pit and I to be alone for now."

Everyone left, Pandora allured, "Now, Pittoo, be a good boy and be my naked little plaything. Put your hands on your hips and smile."

Pittoo knew he had no choice, so be obeyed, he put his hands his hips and smiled, Pandora asked, "Are you naked, naughty boy?"

Dark Pit breathed, "Yeah...I'm totally naked for you..."

"Now touch your pee-pee."

His hand flew on his cock as Pandora giggled, "You dirty boy..."

The goddess was now pushing her fingers deep into her wet cunt, "Look at you, all naked in front of me..."

"Oh god...yeah...I'm totally naked for you Pandora."

Pandora stared at the body of her naked angel from head to toe seeing his toned chest, his flat and sexy stomach, his inny belly button, his sexy long legs, his bare butt, naked thighs, nude hips and exposed penis that was not erect at the moment. She became seduced from seeing her nude angel with nothing but bare skin. Dark Pit giggled as his goddess was taking in the fact that he was completely nude and took a good look at Pandora's body with her breasts and nipples, her equally toned and flat midsection, her dripping wet vagina and bouncy butt.

Pandora praised him, "You are one sexy nudist boy."

He was even squeezing his balls, stretching the skin outwards and rolling it between his fingers as watched the goddess over his throbbing rod as she lewdly whispered, "Yeah, jerk it. Jerk off for me baby...oh yeah...stroke your cute little pee-pee..."

Dark Pit groaned, pulling on his throbbing meat hard, twisting it, and pushing it to the side. He stroked hard and fast while tugging at his balls, his goddess moaned, "Good, boy...good naked boy..."

Pandora was jamming her hand into her wet cunt between her spread legs. She stopped to walk up her naked angel and engage in a passionate kiss, the naked bodies of Dark Pit and Pandora were subject to groping. Pandora grabbed Dark Pit's buttocks and vice versa, she whispered his ear, "Tell me you want me to fondle your penis."

"I want you to fondle my penis."

The goddess then kneeled down to caress his cock lovingly and erotically as Dark Pit gripped her boobs and moaned more and more with every touch, "Pandor-ah! Please *moan* fondle my *moan* naked penis. Make *moan* me cum."

She was aroused with how naughty he was being, she put his erection in her mouth to suck and lick on it and traced her finger around his scrotum and felt his testicles. Pandora stopped after two minutes and then asked, "How about showing me your cute little bottom?"

Dark Pit's feet were no longer stuck, so he turned around to give her a good view of his smooth bare behind and shake it, asking, "How cute do you think my bare butt is?"

Pandora was allured from the way his buttocks jiggled up and down and replied, "Your bare bottom is absolutely adorable."

She then squeezed his naked buttocks and massaged them for a while as Dark Pit stroked his little pee-pee, trying to climax. Pandora stopped as Dark Pit stood in front of her and begged, "Come on, Pandora. I'm completely naked in front of you and my naked body is eager to be teased and my exposed penis is wanting to release cum. Touch my bare skin, fondle my exposed genitals, make me moan, tease me, pleasure me, make me cum, anything!"

The goddess was touched with how much sex Dark Pit wanted, so she laid Pittoo down on his back with his bare butt squished against the floor and opened his legs responding, "Whatever you say."

She trailed her right index finger across his nakedness, she tickled his feet for a little bit, then moved to his head to pinch his cheeks, then around his belly button to poke it and finally down to his little pee-pee, his bare skin developed goosebumps as she stroked his unclothed body and as she kissed and licked every inch of his nudity and soon after kissing his crotch, she sucked on and licked his dick harder and reached her hands under his buttocks to knead them as Dark Pit fingered Pandora and moaned louder, "Make me cum! Do it! I love being naked!"

Soon enough, they came and Dark Pit spilled a huge load that puffed up Pandora's cheeks, she swallowed it all in one gulp, saying "Tasty."

Dark Pit spurted out another load that Pandora aimed at her chest while she came on the floor, then he lied down and panted "Did you like seeing me naked?"

Pandora giggled "I just think you're so handsome when you naked. You should be naked all the time."

The nude angel smiled at her compliment, "I'm flattered by your compliments, maybe I'll consider it."

She teased, "I hope you say yes. I can't wait to see you streak everywhere, like Pit does."

He fell asleep, his boner slowly dying down to a relaxed state.


	94. Naked Dark Pit (Part 2)

By early morning, Dark Pit was sleeping completely naked in what seemed to be a softball field in a school. When Dark Pit woke up, he gasped and covered himself. Dark Pit was totally and completely nude outside, and had no idea where he was or how to get back home. He knew what he had to do, which was to streak through the city completely naked, he had no choice. As he walked out into the street, he quietly cursed to himself, "Fuck!"

It was warm enough outside, but still dark out and the streets were empty, luckily, but he knew the sun would be coming up soon enough. Leaning against the side of a nearby building, he exhaled and tried to think about his situation. The building that he was next to sat on a side street that ran between several tall buildings on both sides of it. All of the buildings had flats in the upper floors and shops on the first floors. All the shops on the street were still closed, naturally.

Glancing above him, Dark Pit saw that lights in the apartments were out. It was pretty quiet out, although he could hear the beginnings of the day in the city starting to bustle in the distance. Soon, the city would come to life, and Pittoo was naked with no way to get back, that was the short of it. Still, he tried to consider his options.

He could call for Pandora or Palutena, but he dismissed that idea almost immediately since be believed they would only make it worse.

From his perspective, it was a good 4 or 5 miles to the end town and he would have to walk along the main roads which would be soon filled with traffic. Without warning, Dark Pit heard voices approaching, breaking him from his reverie. Two young women were making their way down the sidewalk towards him. Panicking, he ran the rest of the way to the corner and turned it, nestling himself into an open spot between the building and a row of trash cans. He listened as they approached, going on about something that happened at work. Hardly daring to breathe, he waited. Finally, they passed, oblivious to the fact that there was a totally naked angel three feet from them.

The sounds of a truck reached his ears, and he crept out and peered around the corner, just in time to see a trash truck making its way down the street. Scared to death, Pittoo bolted from between the trash cans and padded down the sidewalk, running towards the next corner, where the sidewalk opened up into the city square. The sun was rising now and soon it would be light. The day was already beginning as a few people crossed the cobble-stoned city square. Standing there in the open, Dark Pit was exposed, but there was nowhere to hide and he didn't know if he was getting closer to or farther from the safety of home and he had to find a way back.

Turning the corner, Pittoo jogged down the sidewalk. It was lined with shops and stores to his left. In fact, there was a bakery/coffee shop that was just beginning to come to life. The lights were on inside and as he passed it, he could see people inside preparing to open for the day. To my right, on the cobblestone street were a set of train tracks and to his horror, an early-morning train turned the corner in front of him and headed his way.

Dark Pit was caught, naked on the sidewalk between the coffee shop and the train which was now only a few yards in front of him. As the train passed, people turned their heads towards Dark Pit, they were gaping open-mouthed at the nude boy on the street. The realization for him began to sink in. The city was coming to life, it was now light enough to see outside and Pittoo was literally trapped, outside, totally bare in the city with nowhere to hide.

All he could do was face his situation and make a run for it. It was obvious that Dark Pit was going to be seen with no clothes on and there was nothing he could do about it. Accepting his situation, he tried to relax.

Dark Pit kept walking through the city completely naked with nowhere to hide, he thought about ducking and hiding, but in the long run, that would have only taken much more time, and he would have to face many more people as the day wore on, so Pittoo just accepted it, strolling casually down the sidewalk, naked as a jaybird, covering his junk.

The sun was orange on the horizon as he reached the end of the sidewalk and turned the corner, passing right by a group of people waiting on the train. Several people turned their heads to gape at Dark Pit. A woman gasped, "What the?!"

Her voice died in her throat at the unexpected sight of a naked boy. Pittoo snarked as he passed right by, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Another woman giggled, "You're so cute."

Dark Pit blushed a little, "Thanks, I guess."

Pittoo was now naked on one of the main streets in the city, headed back around towards home. The city was alive now, there were people everywhere. Rather than run from his situation, which was foolish because he couldn't anyway, he tried to make the best of it. He'd never been completely naked out in public before. It was different, he found it a little exciting after that compliment he got. Dark Pit's cock began to stiffen as he padded naked and barefoot along the sidewalk.

Across the street from him, a group of young girls waited on the bus. Catcalls and whistles erupted from them as he passed. Looking straight ahead, he tried to ignore them as his cock continued to rise and stiffen in front of him, until it reached full mast. Dark Pit was now walking down the street totally naked with a full-blown hard on, as he walked by, the girls taunted, "Hey, naked guy!"

"Whoo hoo!"

"Come here baby!"

Dark Pit was mortified, and yet, somehow, he was becoming somewhat excited that he found it difficult to breathe. He reached an alleyway and turned left into it. Relived to be off of the main street, he stopped for a moment and leaned against a building. His cock ached and throbbed and he struggled for breath. Across from him, he saw his reflection in a shop window. Pittoo was shocked to see actually see himself, completely naked in public. It was fully light now. All around him, he heard the sounds of the city. He was reminded again that there was nowhere to hide and yet, he had a ways to go.

Involuntarily, his hand reached for his cock. Closing his eyes, Dark Pit gently squeezed his shaft, listening to the noises around him. The idea that he was totally nude out in public was beginning to feel intoxicating. Leaning against the wall, he spread my legs wider. With one hand, he squeezed and felt the length of his cock. With the other, he pinched and twisted at his nipples.

The black winged angel was totally bare, Dark Pit could feel the brick wall against his naked skin, the cobblestones under his feet, all of it served to starkly underline the fact that Dark Pit was naked, far from home and could do nothing about it. Opening his eyes, he saw himself reflected in the shop window again. Pittoo was now actually starting to masturbate, slowly, and the sight was nearly too much to take.

Out of nowhere, a lone woman turned the corner into the alleyway. Instinctively, he released his cock and tried in vain to cover myself with his hands. Stopping a few feet from him, she stood, staring at me in silence. He was totally humiliated. Finally, she spoke and asked earnestly, "What are you doing? Why are you naked?"

Embarrassed, Dark Pit tried to hide his hard cock behind his hands as he stuttered, "Well, I, uhm..."

She seemed completely relaxed, not frightened by the sight of a naked man in the least. He blurted, "I was the victim of a serious crime."

She was surprised, then laughed, "What? So now you are naked outside and you're masturbating on the street?"

He dropped his eyes, not knowing what to say. Glancing down, he saw that his hard-on was obvious, despite his efforts to hide it. Looking up again, he saw her eyes had followed his as she said, "It's no use, you can't hide it."

"I'm trying to get back home..."

"How far away is home?"

"Not far, maybe 10-15 minutes."

Dark Pit dropped his hands poked his head out of the alley to indicate in the direction of the temple, faintly visible from where he was standing, most likely a 30-45 minute walk. His cock pointed straight out in front of him and throbbed with my heartbeat.

"Well, good luck."

The she simply walked away in the opposite direction and was gone. Shaking his head to clear it, he set off in the direction that brought him closer to home. Dark Pit was worried again now, but despite his best efforts and probably due to the recent stimulation, his hard-on remained, bobbing and bouncing in front of him as he went.

To his utter horror, he saw a large group of ladies, milling about on the sidewalk in front of him. He froze, not knowing what to do. Bolting out of desperation, he zipped past the women. Shock, gasps, and sounds of surprise arose from the group as a naked man ran past them.

He must have looked like a crazy man, tearing down the narrow street, completely naked with a hard-on bouncing wildly in front of him. Pandora, who is still naked, spotted him, and her mouth dropped before her hand covered it to keep herself from laughing. She called out to him, "Pittoo, you're naked in public!"

Hearing her, he stopped to confront her and he stood on the sidewalk with the group of girls directly behind him again, catcalls and whistles arose, along with yells of, "Look! That guy's totally naked!"

Pandora eyed him up and down as she giggled, stopping for the briefest of moments at Dark Pit's erection as she asked with a smirk, "Why are you naked in a public area, Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit scolded, "You tell me!"

As they stood in front of the door, several women gathered around them. A female voice taunted him, "Hey, naked man."

Another said, "Look! He's got a boner!"

A third said, "His butt is so cute!"

He said, "Stop that!"

Pandora asked, "So you don't think your butt is cute?"

"No- I mean yes- I don't know."

"Dark Pit, everyone thinks you're hot and cute, being naked in public. Isn't that right, girls?"

They unanimously approved, Dark Pit's facial expression softened a little. Pandora explained, "Look at you, you're about as handsome as your light counterpart. You have a toned chest, sexy buttocks and a cute little pee-pee."

Pittoo didn't know how to respond, Pandora said, "Believe me, being naked isn't as bad as you think. Surely, you must have a sense of bravery, streaking around town. Aren't you flattered by some of the compliments you get?"

"A little."

"You have the body of an angel, which clearly must empower you to some extent."

He said, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just kiss me."

Pandora kissed Dark Pit, grabbing his butt to squeeze his buttocks, Pittoo did the same and he actually kinda liked letting his butt be groped as well as groping Pandora's butt, he had a small grin, "You know what I think we should do?"

"What?"

He noticed two cops a few blocks away and panicked a little as he pointed, "Maybe go somewhere a little safer."

He ran away, Pandora followed as they tried to evade the police.


	95. Naked Dark Pit (Part 3)

Pandora warped them back to Palutena's temple. Pit asked, "How was your public nudity?"

Dark Pit still had some mixed feelings, he could not give a straight answer. Palutena said, "Come on, Pittoo. Nakedness isn't that bad, you get lots of compliments because of your overall handsomeness, right?"

Pittoo said, "I guess."

The white winged angel stood at his doppleganger's side, letting their hips meet as Pit compared their naked bodies, especially their cocks. Viridi looked at them, "Dark Pit appears to have a larger penis. One inch when flaccid...two when erect. His penis seems twice as big, but still pretty small."

Phosphora scanned them from behind as she laughed, "But Dark Pit has a smaller butt!"

Dark Pit was surprised, "Seriously?"

He asked, "How does Pit have a smaller cock and a bigger butt?"

Pit answered, "Lady Palutena's magic."

"Figures."

Pandora said, "Dark Pit also seems to be a little hairy, compared to Pit, who is cleanly shaven all over."

The light angel gave a playful slap to Dark Pit's buttocks, making him yelp, "Hey!"

"What can I say, Pittoo? Being naked has made me all pervy."

Pittoo looked annoyed as he usually did, but then had a better idea, he smirked, "You want pervy, Pit-stain? I'll give you pervy."

Dark Pit got behind his light counterpart. His hands slowly moved to Pit's butt, softly caressing it as he kissed the back of Pit's neck. Pandora smiled, "Aw. That's so cute. Two young naked boys showing their homosexual sides. It makes me want to masturbate while I watch."

Palutena smiled, "Me too."

Viridi said, "Me three."

Phosphora said, "Me four."

The women all fingered their own pussies as they saw Pit and Dark Pit kissing in the nude, it was Pitcest time. Pit turned around and smiled as they kissed while their penises lightly touched tips, "I thought you weren't gay."

Dark Pit smiled, "You could say I've opened up to it. You know I want to fuck you."

"I'd love for us to fondle each other's cute little pee-pees, I'd also like to your cock against me and want to feel you in me."

Pittoo got behind the other boy and hugged Pit as tightly as he could, making sure his cock would be touching Pit's butt firmly, whispering, "I want to cum inside your cute little naked body, Pit. I want you to feel me as no man ever has."

Pit kissed him quickly, and turned so they could face each other completely, Dark Pit looked at Pit's body, no body hair in sight, his stomach and chest were flat and toned, his penis was smaller and hairless too. Pit saw Pittoo from head to toe and noticed he had a little patch of boy fur on his crotch as well as small bits of hair on his arms, legs and midsection, which was equally toned and flat, Dark Pit's penis was also larger.

Pit looked down at Dark Pit's cock, "It looks bigger now..."

"Yes, but don't you worry. Don't worry at all."

Pit could see just how big it was. It was two inches long, and a little thicker than his was too. Without a thought in their heads, they leaned quickly forward and caressed each other's cocks. Pit's penis was cleanly shaven, Dark Pit had a little bush. The naked angels took their cocks and rubbed them both together, letting their hands stroke up and down both of them. Both of them moaned in each other's mouths from how good their penises felt.

The light angel instantly stopped, then knelt down to give him a blowjob and looked up at him, as if for approval almost. He smiled softly and stroked his hair, Pit brought the head into his mouth as he kissed and started licking the head of Dark Pit's cock, knowing it would soon fill him up inside. Pit also squeezed Pittoo's butt.

Dark Pit cupped his cheek and gently pushed his head away while smiling at him, "You are too cute, Pit, you know that?"

Pit giggled and blushed slightly, half amazed at what he had done. Dark Pit momentarily left and came back with a condom and some lubricant. Pit asked, "What's that for?"

"Well the condom's just for safety and this stuff's so it won't hurt your cute little bottom. I want you to enjoy our first time."

With that, Pit got on my hands and knees on the floor, and looked over at him, smiling, "I want you to enjoy it, Pittoo."

"Not like that. Lie on your back."

Pit lied on his bare back and looked at his dark counterpart, anticipating what he was going to do. Dark Pit moved his right hand between Pit's legs and spread them before kneeling in front of Pit, who looked up at Pittoo, preparing to take him, Pittoo said, "Lift up your legs."

Pittoo put some lubricant on his fingers as Pit lifted his legs and closed his eyes while feeling Dark Pit pour the lubricant around Pit's little butthole. Knowing those were Dark Pit's hands and what he was about to do made Pit let out a small moan, at least until Pit heard himself and stopped, and smiled at Pittoo, "Is that all, now?"

"No babe, not quite ready."

Dark Pit slid his index finger into the other angel as Pit let out a small gasp, then he rubbed the inside of Pit, pushing inside his butthole from side to side. He pulled out his finger, and Pit let out a small sigh, "Now?"

"Almost. Two this time, ok?"

Pit smiled at him and lifted his legs a little more. Dark Pit lubed up his index and middle finger, and slowly pushed both inside him deeply. The brunette cried out, "It hurts, stop!"

He didn't stop and gently rubbed Pit until he was calm and it no longer hurt, Dark Pit explained, "Trust me, it'll hurt a little at first, but you will love it."

Pittoo slid his fingers out and looked at Pit, "Now it's time, just breath slowly."

Pit slowly took deep breaths as Dark Pit rolled the condom onto his hard cock, and lifted his hips. The light angel closed his eyes as the dark angel placed the tip of his cock against Pit's butthole. The black winged angel gently pushed forward until the head was in and Pit opened his eyes as wide as he could, saying, "It hurts, no more!"

"Ok, I'll hold it, just breathe, relax."

Dark Pit gently rubbed Pit's butt with the head of his cock in his ass. Pit slowly breathed until it no longer hurt, and looked at him, asking, "Cover my mouth, and all the way, and hold it?"

"If you wish, I will."

With that, Pittoo covered Pit's mouth and Pit closed his eyes as Dark Pit slowly drove both of those two inches of his cock into Pit's nude body. Pit tightly latched his legs around the other angel's thighs, not letting him leave, breathing deeply in the hope the pain would leave so only the pleasure from him would exist in Pit, who uttered, "Pittoo, it...feels so good but painful..."

Dark Pit kissed him softly and smiled, asking, "Want me to start moving in and out?"

Pit only nodded and released his legs from his thighs so he could. Very slowly at first and only about half an inch, Pittoo fucked Pit, who began to writhe in pleasure, "It's too much, wait. I want to enjoy it longer."

Pittoo silenced him with a deep, long, passionate kiss, never ceasing from his thrusting and only going faster and with deeper strokes. Pit cringed as he came between our bodies. Dark Pit buried himself deeply into Pit and looked down into his eyes just as Pit's orgasm was subsiding. The dark angel took his hand and dipped a finger into his cum and licked his finger clean, then used his fingers to clean off Pit's stomach, all the while his cock deep in Pit, who closed his eyes, knowing now that his pleasure was not over with a simple orgasm.

The angel with black hair suddenly kissed the brunette angel with such fury that Pit could not resist. Pit felt my own cum drift into his mouth as Dark Pit started to pump his cock deep into him, deeper than had brought Pit to come. Pit was beginning to become delirious in the ecstasy from the how Pit and Dark Pit were completely naked and having gay sex. The light angel laid with Pittoo's cock thrusting deeply into him and their tongues sharing his cum.

Pit writhed as the pleasure did not cease and with the strength of his thrusts, so did the pleasure. A pleasure stronger than his orgasm overcame him, and Pit was helpless with his dark copy. He could not stop Pittoo and the look on his face told Pit that he was no longer in control, that his pure instinct to cum in Pit. Dark Pit slowed his pace, and looked into Pit's eyes, softly asking, "You trust me?"

"Yes, oh yes I trust you. Cum in me, fuck me until you cum!"

He pulled out of Pit entirely and looked down at the naked boy as Dark Pit removed the condom and didn't hesitate to thrust his entire cock deeply into him, "I want to fill you with my cum, naked boy."

Pit looked up at him and only said, "Cum in me, Dark Pit."

He needed no more encouragement to begin thrusting in and out of Pit harder than before. His cock was driving Pit insane with pleasure. With one massive thrust, Pittoo forced his cock deep into Pit, who looked at his face and could feel his cock pulsating inside of him. Pit wrapped his legs around Dark Pit tightly, holding him.

Dark Pit left his cock in him as his orgasm became subdued. It must have lasted several minutes, judging by the look on his face and the increasing gooey warmth in Pit. Dark Pit collapsed on floor and gestured for Pit get on top of him. Pit held him tightly as Dark Pit's cock slowly softened and came out, his cum leaking out of Pit. Pit kissed his cheek and smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "You're still in me."

"That was amazing."

"Absolutely...exhausting too."

Palutena and Pandora giggled, "You boys looked so cute, making out naked."

Pit asked, "Isn't nudism fun?"

Pittoo smiled, "Sure is."

Viridi and Phosphora said, "Welcome to the club, Dark Pit."


	96. Dark Pit and Pandora Naked in Public

Outside of a park, Dark Pit and Pandora were completely naked and standing outside of a park. The naked boy said, "Are you sure about this, Pandora?"

Pandora said, "Come on, Dark Pit. You promised."

"I know, but I think it might not be safe."

"I thought you said you didn't have a problem with being naked anymore."

"I don't just, I just have a problem with getting in trouble for it."

"You won't get in trouble, my boy. Pit does these things literally everyday. He walks around naked somewhere in public, then gets laid by his goddess. If police confront us for streaking, I can warp us away so they won't get us, which means get away with public nudity. Either way, we win."

"...ok."

Pandora kissed Dark Pit on the lips and held his hand. The naked angel and goddess shared a smile and they went in.

Dark Pit and Pandora went for a romantic naked stroll in the park. Out of all of the people there, Dark Pit and Pandora were the only ones who were completely nude. The nude angel and goddess held hands while walking naked in public, they smiled and waved as they exposed themselves to dozens of people that were more clothed than them. Dark Pit's right buttock bounced off of Pandora's left buttock. Parents shielded the eyes of young children and awkwardly walked away, the people without kids thankfully were more supportive and liked what they saw. Single women giggled at Dark Pit, they thought he was a very cute boy, letting his willy hang out and about, Pittoo even wiggled his butt a little for them. Single men gave Pandora wolf whistles and Pandora blew kisses to them, they admired how beautiful a woman she was, seeing her breasts and buttocks bounce.

They stopped right by a tree, Pandora lied on her back and Dark Pit wasted no time with sex, he grabbed Pandora's breasts, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let out a soft moan at the feeling. Dark Pit fondled her and watched, smiling as she tilted her head back. He moved closer to her, feeling her naked body just barely pressing against his own as a small crowd gathered round. Dark Pit smiled, "Pandora, we're completely naked in public, nude in front of lots of people."

"Let's give them a show, my naked angel."

His hands gently rested on the sides of her neck, his fingers playing with the blue hair on the nape of her neck, and placed his lips softly on hers. The way he kissed her was very tender, sweet, and slow. As he pulled back, she opened her eyes to look up at him. Damn, he was so hot and cute, some women dared to say he was a stud as they watch, just like how they said Pit was a stud.

His eyes alone were enough to capture her as his fingers softly moved and began to massage the nape of her neck as he stared down at her, their eyes locked on each other. They stared at each other for a moment before she moved her lips closer to his. Their lips barely touched and she felt electricity run through her as she kissed him softly at first, but soon she kissed him deeper. She felt his hands start to move, tightening their grip on her even more before his right hand moved down towards her crotch. Surprised, Pandora pulled back, breaking their kiss and looking into Dark Pit's eyes, saying, "Don't just kiss these lips, nudie cutie."

The goddess pointed at her pussy, "Also kiss these lips..."

"Ok."

"...but not yet. Let's take things slow and steady."

Pandora wanted to reward her naked angel for making her feel so wonderful, so she spread her legs wide open. Dark Pit looked at her with a wicked grin, a grin that was a sign that he liked what she was doing. She kneeled down over his naked body and pressed her hands on his shoulder. Slowly, she moved her head towards his and passionately kissed Pittoo again. He puts his hand through her hair and felt her vagina with the other hand, feeling up her thigh and stroking near her pussy. She feel something poke against her leg, it was Dark Pit's penis, though small, it was bigger than his light counterpart's and enough to satisfy his goddess. Dark Pit's penis was a small toy just for her, Pandora moved her nude body to line up her pussy with his cock and sit down on him.

Slowly, she went down while his cock was sliding into her pussy. Gently, she let all of her weight do the work and let his cock go inside of her and it was so deep and so good, they felt as one and they loved each other so much, especially when they were nude. Pandora looked down to see him look up to her with lust-filled eyes, she threw herself at him and pushed her tongue inside his mouth for a deep kiss. During the kiss, she started to move slowly on his small cock, lifting herself up a little and going down again as she slowly kept riding his cock and felt her pussy tingle. The goddess felt so excited and so aroused that she picked up pace and start riding faster, they broke their kiss while Pittoo put his hands between her ass and her waist as she still bent over him and felt him kissing and licking her neck as Dark Pit whispered, "Oh god, you're so sexy, Pandora."

Those words made her so horny, she wanted to reward him and be a good girl for him, so making him feel good was making her feel wonderful and sexy. Pandora pushed her head back and looked down on him. She smiled down on Dark Pit and he smiled back at her, both wanting each other so much. Pandora touched Pittoo around his chest, it felt so tight and strong that she didn't want to let go of him, so she kept her hands on his chest and Dark Pit put his hands on her waist as she pushed her head back and increased the rhythm and started fucking him much faster now. His cock and all of him were hers, devoured by her pussy, so wet and it slid in and out so easily, lewd noises escaped every time she went up and down on his cock. Her moans were starting to catch up and with every thrust, she heard herself moaning with lust from their orgasm.

Looking down, she could see he was cumming soon, so she kept looking into Dark Pit's eyes until he told her that he needed to cum. Pandora moved away and grabbed his cock in her hand and start stroking him until he started cumming over his chest, making a river of sperm between his muscles. She touched his chest with her finger to spoon up a little bit of his sperm and put the finger inside her mouth and taste her nude angel's delicious fluids. With one arm, she kept her hair out of her face while she licked and slurped up all of the remaining sperm on his chest. Feeling his sperm, sweat and his chest on her tongue and swallowing every bit of sperm in her mouth.

Pandora lied down while Dark Pit's lips touched the back of her neck as his hand slowly made it's way down to her pussy again. He was applying just enough pressure to tease her and with every movement of his fingers, she grew more and more wet. Her hands went to his thighs, holding onto him as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Her heart began to race as his hand fingered her pussy. Once his fingertips touched her clit, he gave her neck a bite and she moaned out loud. He licked and kissed where he bit her and his breathing quickened when he felt how wet she was for him.

He lightened his touch to tease her, but she wanted more right then. Tightening her grip on his thighs and arching her back, she whispered to him, "Please...don't stop, nude dude."

She could feel his cock pressing against her lower back and ass. His fingertips moved back up to her clit and he rubbed her faster and harder. She spread her legs a little bit and closed her eyes, still resting her head back on Dark Pit's shoulder. Pandora tried to keep her moans very soft and barely audible, but then she felt his left hand reach to her left breast. Dark Pit asked softly, "Feel good, my naked goddess?"

"Mmm, fuck yes.."

As she answered, Pandora was gently grinding herself against his fingers. Suddenly, two of his fingers slid up into her and she nearly lost it. Pittoo started fingering her soaking wet pussy while his palm pressed against her clit, making Pandora whimper and moan, "Dark Pit, I'm going to cum."

His fingers moved faster, his palm practically vibrating against her clit as she held onto him tighter while her orgasm was building quickly. Dark Pit said, "Good. I need you to cum for me. Look at me so I can watch you cum."

She turned her head, she faced Dark Pit and opened her eyes. Her eyes were heavy, but she looked into his eyes. The sight of her bare angel and knowing what he was doing to her pushed her over the edge. He heard Pandora whimper, trying to control the volume of her moans as her orgasm took over. After watching her for a moment, he kissed her hard as he kept moving his fingers in and out of her. The goddess tightened around his fingers, her legs started to shake and she moaned against his lips. Pittoo slowed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth to eat her mound for a while as he felt her bare body tremble against his own as she came again. Moving his fingers out of her pussy, he gently cupped her boobs, just holding them in his hands while he kissed her. Pulling back, his lips left hers and they both looked at each other. She was breathing heavily but soon slowed down, along with her heart rate. Pandora smiled at her naked boy and laughed lightly while whispering playfully, "You're bad."

That caused Dark Pit to laugh with her, he responded, "I couldn't help myself. Sitting here naked with a gorgeous naked woman is what I adore and I love to watch you cum for me. I'm pleasantly surprised no cops caught us yet."

Hearing him say that made her want to cum again, but instead she leaned her head up and kissed him softly as she felt her entire body tingle as he kissed her more passionately, lightly touching her tongue with his. Pandora gently sucked and tugged on his bottom lip and he softly moaned, she wanted to please him the way he had just pleased her and she did.

They laid down to rest, everyone who saw clapped and left content. Dark Pit was relieved that there still no police, this made him embrace his daredevil side.


	97. Nudist Camp

Pit and Palutena went deep in the woods, still completely naked as always. He asked, "Where are we going today, Lady Palutena?"

"Nudist camp. A place where people are allowed to make fires and hike without clothes."

They walked along a trail, admiring the scenery, then noticed a nearby lake and decided to get in the water. They went skinny dipping, wading naked in the water as the sun shined down on them. After a while of swimming nude, Pit looked up to find Palutena standing there looking back at him with a cute little smirk on your face, saying, "Come here, you handsome, adorable naked angel."

He walked out of the water towards his goddess. As their bare skin met, so did their eyes, then lips and naked bodies. Pit put his arms around Palutena's neck, kissing her as Palutena grabbed Pit's naked bottom.

Palutena kissed her naked angel slowly as her hand grazed his chin, pulling his face up to her. Their kisses then went from soft pecks to a full action tongue kiss and Pit loved every second of it. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, just the two of them having nothing to worry about and wearing nothing but a smile. Palutena began kissing down Pit's neck as he moaned a little, Pit loved feeling her soft lips against his naked skin, no matter what part. Her lips grazed his neck once more, then came back to his lips, kissing him again. She looked at her nude angel, telling him, "Nudie cutie, I'm glad you're here with me, experiencing something new every day, both of us in the nude."

Pit nodded in agreement. The sun was beginning to set, they decided it was time to eat and so they headed to a place where tents were pitched, lit a fire and used her staff to magically set up chairs and things to cook, then they skewered some hot dogs, Pit even held his hot dog and penis in front of her and remarked, "Need a sausage, Lady Palutena? I have two."

His naked goddess laughed with him. They ate and talked about a lot of things from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DLC to upcoming Switch games. They really enjoyed each other's nudity as they did, they cleaned up and then came back just to cuddle up by the fire. The two nudies sat there, just Pit and Palutena, the fire was blazing and crackling as the smell of wood filled the air.

Palutena put her head on Pit's chest as he held her tight, but she wanted to be even closer and more intimate, so she got up and sat in his lap facing him, she wrapped her arms around Pit, who looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Once again, their eyes met and then their lips escalated from a soft peck to a tongue kiss. Pit began grinding against his nude goddess in the chair, she could feel his cock growing hard with excitement just as she could feel her pussy throbbing for her bare angel. They were still kissing and the fire was still burning.

Pit started to fondle her breasts, they were always so turned on by the thought of being naked and having sex in public. Still grinding, Pit popped Palutena's breast into her mouth, sucking so hard as she watched. Palutena wanted his hard cock inside of her so badly at this point so she started stroking it as it grew harder.

She looked at Pit and asked if she could suck it, he nodded and the bare goddess got down between his legs, kissing the head gently, then she took it and slapped it on my tongue. Then, she licked it slowly and put it into her mouth. The goddess was sucking it, then slowly pulling it out, sliding it between her lips. Pit moaned, looking down at Palutena as he encouraged her, "Get nasty, babe."

The goddess of light took it all into her mouth and put it right at the back of her mouth and started gagging on it, then sucking as hard as she could, then flicking her tongue over the top of the head. The nudist angel let out a loud moan, then pulled her up and started tongue kissing his nudist goddess. Pit's cock was at full attention now and Palutena was wet just thinking about how she had just gotten him hard. Palutena stroked that hard cock that was covered in her spit as he kissed her.

Palutena could feel her nude body getting butterflies and chills over and over from the cool night air and she wanted Pit inside her so much. Pit laid her out with her legs wide open, then he went down and started kissing the inside her thighs while Pit stroked his own cock. He moved in further, sucking on her clit then putting his tongue right in the middle, flicking it. Palutena almost lost control, she loved it.

Pit really got into it and started repeatedly sucking Palutena's clitoris and then kissing and sucking her middle. Palutena grabbed his head and pushed it in and he kept at it, even grabbing her ass a few times. Her legs were shaking and her clit was tender. He spit on her pussy and got ready to enter, sliding his hard, juicy cock inside her pussy and letting out a moan, saying, "Oh, Lady Palutena. It's so wet and tight."

She grabbed his waist, pulling him in closer and deeper, she loved the feeling of him filling her up. He started slow and deep, stroking her missionary and speeding up. Palutena had her legs and arms wrapped around Pit, holding on tight as their bare bodies pressed together. Then, she wanted it from behind so he turned her over and Palutena arched her back for Pit, who got all in that pussy, mounting Palutena's nude ass and ramming his cock inside of her super wet pussy.

It was so wet, Palutena's pussy started talking to Pit's penis, making noises every time he went deep. He put that cock in her pussy and pulled it out fast, over and over. They switched positions as Pit was now pulling her around and letting her get on top of him. Pit gripped her waist and pounded her from underneath as her body bounced, breasts and all in the little bit of light that was glowed from the fire that was slowly going out. Palutena moaned and said, "Oh nude dude, I'm cumming."

Pit pounded his goddess even harder. Palutena came so hard right on his raw cock and then she felt him squirt right in her pussy, which turned her on even more. She could feel her pussy pulsating around his cock, she squeezed her pussy around his cock a few times and he moaned from the tenderness. He pulled out and they cleaned up by using her staff to make everything disappear, both of them still breathing hard from the action.

The angel and goddess laid there fully nude, cuddling a bit before drifting off to sleep under the stars. This was a night needed. A little time away from it all, just Pit and Palutena. However, they decided to warp away and sleep at home so bears wouldn't find them.


	98. Public Pitcest

Pit took Dark Pit to a nearby mall, as they both stood naked outside the entrance, Pit asked with a mischievous grin, "Are you up for some fun today, Dark Pit?"

"What are we doing?"

"A little streaking. Surely, you've opened up at this point."

"I have, but we should still acknowledge the legal troubles of committing public nudity. It's fun, but could end up with us explaining it to a judge."

"Well, Lady Palutena has our backs. If we do get in trouble, she'll get us out of it."

"So this mall is where we'll be walking around naked?"

"I figured we'd start off small for you. Nothing really dangerous or anything, the park you went to with Pandora was just the start. Just one lap around the mall will do, just a little streak. It's a nice warm Saturday and there ought to be a few people who will see us. You know I'm an exhibitionist extraordinaire and it always really gets me hot to have people see me naked."

It got Pit hot all right. He had done this streaking thing many times before and now was a seasoned veteran. It was the same every day, Pit would streak in a public area with an average of fifty people seeing him, giving him a standing ovation. Fortunately, he never gets caught by police. Pit said, "Just down the mall in every store and then turn back after reaching the other end. I assure you, we won't get in trouble."

"Ok, I believe you. Let's just get this done."

Dark Pit was starting to get a nice hard on looking at Pit's trim body. He had really nice pecs, a great ass and a crotch that looked like it had a Brazilian wax. Pittoo had a little tuft of pubic hair so that there was very little of it left on his mound, while Pit was clean-shaven. The two naked boys also sported a runner's body and legs that were long, lean and powerful. Pit and Dark Pit looked fit enough to be runners, like they could jog several miles a day most days of the week. Pit asked, "You ready, Pittoo?"

Pittoo had a small grin, "About as ready as ever."

"Then let's go."

Pit stepped in the mall and his dark clone followed and closed the door behind him, and they began streaking. A very naked Pit and a very naked Dark Pit walked into a crowd of shock and amusement. As they walked past people, Dark Pit kept cool and remanied casual while his light counterpart pranced around unashamed. They entered a café first, their presence caused some surprised people to spit out their beverages. Next, they entered a clothing store, looking at clothes they were never going to wear. The men's section contained shirts, pants, socks, shoes and underwear. After getting a few giggles from some ladies in the women's section, Pit took Dark Pit's hand and led him to an empty dressing room, not even bothering to close the door.

Dark Pit never been so hard before. He and Pit were leaking massive amounts of precum as the gorgeous sexy boys kissed on the lips and rubbed each other's cockheads in front of a crowd of women that quickly gathered around them. They were ready to explode.

The light angel was touching the dark angel's cock and vice versa, spreading the freely flowing precum across their shafts. When they hit each other's sweet spots, their cocks twitched, they both moaned at the same time, "Oh my!"

Then, they hit it again. Their breaths were ragged and shallow now. The naked angels were so turned on, Dark Pit moaned, "Doesn't this excite you, Pit?"

"Oh yes! Oh yes!"

"Are you nearing your orgasm?"

Pit was breathing faster and he nodded as the ladies gathered around. Poking their heads from above walls or just standing in front of them, they were all focused on Pit and Dark Pit's penises, pleasured by each other. Pit couldn't even speak clearly, "I ... I ... "

The angel with white wings closed his eyes, he couldn't make a clear sentence at that point. His hips thrust my cock into air. It stood there proud and the male who was physically similar to him was about to bring Pit off with one finger. There was a smile in his voice as he said to the women watching, "I have heard that there is one place on the head, right...here...that is the most sensitive."

He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Pit's breathing was fast and extremely shallow at this point, his cock pointed straight at the wall as Pittoo rubbed Pit's flowing precum all over his cockhead as Pit continued to masturbate Dark Pit.

Dark Pit circled down to the most sensitive spot, watched for his reaction and stayed where he found the strongest one. When he had spread it around the underside of the rim, Pit knew that he would cum, but when he then rubbed it up and down in just that spot, Pit exploded, or rather, gushed. Pit jetted gobs and gobs of white hot juice all over himself and his doppelgänger. Pit's cock twitched and spasmed as Pit amazingly was able to keep the pressure on, which only served to make Pittoo shoot harder and longer shots than Pit did. Jets of sticky cum flew repeatedly up and out and over, over everything.

The women all screamed and applauded as the two boys continued to spurt white love shots. They were shooting on themselves and each other, they both took several direct hits and even the wall and finally the last few spasms landing on the floor. Somewhere in there, a few small shots had landed on each other's faces and hair.

They looked to see what their reactions were. Most of the women were oohing and aahing, they got up and left the dressing room to a round of applause.

Pit and Dark Pit were back to walking around naked in the mall, getting wild reactions to being seen made it all the funner. They could go faster, but wanted to save some speed and energy in case they needed it for an escape. When streaking, they had to be prepared for the unexpected. Most people, especially women, appreciated seeing a male streaker. It was the pervy ones that made Pit feel sexy.

Dark Pit gradually felt more confident in the nude, he was even enjoying the view of little naked Pit walking by his side, wearing only a smile. He was a sight, that ass, those legs, the tiny penis, he definitely understood why girls thought Pit was cute and hot. As they walked, people would drop whatever they had to stare at them, parents turned their children away, clothed men would be annoyed if their girlfriends liked seeing them, single women gave a few wolf-whistles. Pit blew kisses to those that wolf whistled, Pittoo smiled and waved.

They went into more stores that sold food, clothes, games, furniture, silverware, toys and other goods commonly sold at shopping malls. They kept elicitng reactions of shock, disapproval, indifference, confusion, flirtatiousness, perversion, lust, etc.

Once at the end, Pit and Pittoo prepared to go back the way they came. Suddenly, they were distracted by two girls sitting on a water fountain, they had noticed them. They were a blonde and brunette, they looked to be about nineteen or twenty. Pit was overcome with excitement, standing front on, butt naked with his little shaved cock and balls completely on display and Dark Pit smiled from letting women see his slightly larger and hairier penis too. Both of the girls had put their hand up to their mouths in surprise and that surprise had quickly turned to laughter. They were still too far away to really hear anything, but both were shaking with laughter as they gestured for the naked boys to walk to their location.

Their whole bodies were starting to tremble from the excitement of the situation and they had to steady themselves for the first few steps as they walked. They could feel their little cocks bouncing slightly up and down with each step that they took, eyes running up and down Pit and Dark Pit's naked bodies. Their minds were racing because of how stark naked they were, their asses, their little pee-pees and their balls completely on display, they had become very aroused. Pit and Pittoo felt like attractive, handsome and sexy young men. As they met the girls, the blonde quietly commented on Pit, "What the fuck...no pubes...fucking tiny..."

While their voices didn't carry well, their laughter did. The naked angel just stood there like models, not even covering themselves from their view. The giggling girls greeted them in singsong tone, "Hiii!"

Dark Pit said, "Sup?"

Pit grinned, "Did we get your attention, ladies?"

They both said, "Sure did."

Pit giggled, turned around and put his hand firmly on his left and right ass cheeks, spreading his butt apart. Pit was butt naked, bent over with his bare bottom spread and pointing directly in the faces of two complete strangers, giving them a close up view of his hairless balls, small cock and now his asshole.

Dark Pit was slowly but firmly gripping Pit's butt cheek and rubbing it in his hand. The way he was rubbing him felt amazing and Pit was becoming very, very aroused. With his hand still gripped to his left cheek, he felt Pittoo starting to squeeze his butt and kiss his lower back. Soon, Pit and Dark Pit sat on the floor, legs splayed, presenting their little cocks directly to the ladies, they could feel a little bit of wetness on their thighs, there was a long strand of precum trailing from their inner thighs to the tips of their penises.

The two girls now had their phones out and looked like they were filming Pit and Dark Pit butt naked in the middle of a huge shopping mall with nothing to cover themselves with. They were becoming more and more turned on by the minute, the little trickles of precum on the ends of their cocks had grown into long strands and to their excitement, they was starting to get erect. They stood up and stood with their wieners right in front of the cameras, the girls filmed their stomachs, navels and nipples. The two nude angels turned around to show them the bare butts, letting the women grope their naked buttocks. Once they got plenty of footage, the blonde said, "We loved watching you walk like that, nude and all."

She poked Pit and Dark Pit's belly buttons, giggling, "I have a navel fetish."

The brunette made them sit back on their butts and made them laugh by tickling their bare feet, "I have a foot fetish."

They had two bottles of Naked Juice and asked, "Do you boys want some Naked Juice?"

Pit asked, "Naked Juice?"

Dark Pit, "Because we're naked. Come on, Pit. That's should have been obvious."

Pit smirked, "Why don't we make a game out of this?"

"What game?"

"Loser sucks the winner's dick."

Dark Pit nodded, "You're on."

The naked boys chugged the Naked Juice. Unfortunately, it was a tie. Pit asked, "Who won?"

The girls answered, "Neither. You both finished at the same time."

"Aw. What do we do?"

Dark Pit resolved, "How about I suck you."

As the girls began filming again, he kneeled down and started out by holding it firmly but gently at the base, and licked his way up the shaft from the base to the head, where a drop of pre-cum was seeping out. Pittoo licked his way around the head, finishing with the droplet, and then milked his cock from base to head, squeezing a couple more drops out, which he also licked up.

Then, Dark Pit took the head in his mouth, just the head at first and very slowly, with light but firm pressure, moved it in and out of his mouth a few times. He could feel how warm it was and the pulse in it as well as the throbbing. That discovered, Pittoo began to slowly work his way up Pit's cock, one millimeter at a time, getting it wetter as he went, and using his tongue on the underside, especially the head, going faster and faster as Pittoo went, until Pit's crotch met his face. Dark Pit really wanted to deep-throat it, he used his lips, tongue and hands, one to cup Pit's testicles and one to stroke his perineum. Pittoo tried to match the pressure and rhythm on the whole thing, to make it feel like the whole of it was getting one sensation, so he varied the speed and depth until he felt Pit's body tensing up and Pit said, "Oh, god!"

Pit clenched pretty much his whole naked body. Dark Pit knew what was about to happen and so sped up his rhythm until his whole body clenched and Pit shot load after load of almost sweet-tasting cum into his dark clone's mouth. The first shot went into Dark Pit's mouth, then he backed off of his cock and kept jerking it with his hand and took the last 4 or 5 shots on his face.

When Pittoo was done, he took Pit's cock back into his mouth as it had gotten soft enough that he managed to milk out the last of the cum into his mouth until Pit got completely soft and started shuddering with the intensity of it all. The girls were done filming and said, "Oh my God! This gay sex is hot!"

Pit and Pittoo said goodbye, even giving the girls kisses as they exited the mall.


	99. A Hot Bath

Palutena asked Pit, "Wanna join me in a romantic sexy naked bath, nudie cutie?"

Pit answered, "You had me at naked, Lady Palutena."

They held hands and walked to the master bedroom. Inside, the bathroom was lit by dozens of small candles that flickered in the soft breeze from the open windows. As their gazes adjusts to the dim interior, Palutena grabbed a silver bucket that rested a bottle of fine wine nestled in the crushed ice.

Trailing green ferns and twisting vines spilled from hanging baskets and a skylight sent a shaft of summer moonlight into the room. Tall, sweet smelling candles created shadows within the forest of greenery and the scent sent their head spinning for a moment. Vases of deep red tulips bracketed the sunken oversized tub and yellow potted daffodils reflected the candle flames. Soft music spilled from the stereo in sweet, liquid notes, and they wondered if they stared hard enough, they would be able to see the notes floating in the air, dancing around the flickering pinpoints of light. Thick, fluffy towels were stacked on the floor next to the tub and even more towels adorned the tiled floor. Several more candles decorated the ledge of the tub and marble countertops.

Bubbles floated upon the surface of the bath, broken only by the areas they occupied on both endsof the oval tub. Visible from the shoulders up, foamy lather covered the swell of Palutena's breasts and streaked the line of her long slender neck. Her fine green hair was beautiful, wayward strands brushing her shoulders and neck. Her green eyes reflected the candle flames surrounding the tub, the warm light creating a faint sheen of gold dust on her cheekbones.

Pit got up to grab the wine bottle and glasses, standing at edge of the tub to let her see his micropenis and buttocks as well as the water dripping off his privates, then offering her one of the wine glasses, unable to tear his eyes away from the water lapping against Palutena's skin. His hand reached out and brushed a tendril of hair away from her face, the back of his fingers caressing her cheek and down her neck. He raised his wine glass to his goddess with a smile and offered her a silent toast.

Lightly, Pit touched the rim of his glass with hers. The crystal note spiraled into the air as their gazes met and they sipped. Pit watched the silky skin of her throat as he swallowed and desire leapt into the air between them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the water part as Palutena bent her knee, the rosy flesh exposed to the warm air. Palutena lean forward and set her glass upon the rim of the tub and his hand moved to touch her bare skin, wanting to feel the tender knobs of her spine as they marched down the center of her back. The naked goddess closed her eyes and sighed softly at the touch of his warm hand.

The naked angel plunged his hand into the warm scented water, sliding it over her shoulders and down her back, the velvety texture of Palutena's naked skin under her palm. The scent of her skin sends a jolt of arousal through Pit's entire naked body, evocative of sweet honeydew melon and cucumbers, the smell of summertime. Palutena leaned forward in the tub, her head tilting forward to expose the nape of her neck, inviting Pit's kisses. Pit set his wine glass down and kneeled, leaning forward to brush his lips against the soft fragrant skin of her neck, his other hand sliding down the skin of her arm.

A soft moan escapes Pit's lips and he felt his cock swell, the blood rushing through his legs. Pit stood to show Palutena his cute little pee-pee as she leaned back against the side of the tub and watched him masturbate in front of his naked goddess, her eyes lingering on Pit's shoulders and arms. His pale hairless skin sent a shudder of anticipation through Palutena, whose fingers itching to touch the lean muscles and she also wanted to run her fingers over the smooth skin of her naked angel's chest. The only thought she had was to trace her lips to where they wanted. Her eyes were locked on Pit's, their lust for each other deepening with desire.

Palutena let gaze travel down Pit's stomach and over the taut skin of his pelvis and her nipples grew hard as Palutena saw Pit rubbing his fully erect miniature cock that dangling in front of his crotch. The nude angel stepped down into the tub, feeling the heat of the silky water and lowered himself into a sitting position. His arms gathered Palutena to him, feeling her soft nude skin against his caused Pit to sigh in satisfaction as his hands plunged into her hair and he brought her mouth to his instinctively, tasting her lips and teasing open her mouth. The nude goddess slid her hands up Pit's chest and shoulders as his mouth explored hers leisurely.

Pit's hands release her hair, sliding down her back and cupping her bare bottom, drawing Palutena's nude body closer against him. Their long passionate kisses intensified and Palutena could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, keeping pace with her own. The bare goddess parted her sexy long legs and floated astride him, nestling his little throbbing cock between her thighs, feeling the tip of his head against her swollen clit. An indrawn breath escaped Palutena's lips lips as Pit shifted his hips slightly, rubbing the tip over the slippery flesh. The bare angel's hands squeezed Palutena's naked butt as his lips traveled down the line of her jaw and over her throat.

The nudist angel could feel his goddess's hard nipples brush against the swell of his chest as Pit lifted Palutena's bare body up slightly in the water. Bubbles clinged to the tops of her breasts as Pit tastes his way down, the scent they released filling his senses. Palutena brought her knees up and kneeled on the bottom of the tub, straddling Pit, her hands sliding up his shoulders and over the corded muscles of his neck, her fingertips brushing over the nape of his neck and ears. Pit's lips brand her exposed flesh as they traveled down, and Palutena tilted her head back and closed her eyes, shivering in complete abandon to her angel that enjoyed nudism and sex.

Nakedly, Pit let his hands slide up over her hips and narrow waist, sliding up to cup Palutena's big boobs in his strong hands. Her hips shifted the tiniest bit and the head of Pit's penis slid over her clit once more, forcing a moan from Palutena, who murmured his name as her hands slid over Pit's neck and into his hair, feeling the softness of it under her palms. Pit's lips travel down over the swell of her breast, brushing the tip of her puckered nipple with his lips and he heard her indrawn breath in response. The hot water lapped sensuously around their nude bodies, bubbles clinging to their unclothed skin as Pit flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipples, one after the other. His hands squeezed the fullness of Palutena's breasts as Pit drew his tongue over them, pausing to take a nipple into his mouth and suck on it.

A low moan comes from deep in her throat as he sucked on the hard pink tip, using his teeth to nibble at the velvety point. Pit's thumb rolled over the other nipple and he pinch it between your finger and thumb, lightly twisting it. Palutena gave her nails permission to dig lightly into the skin of Pit's shoulders as he reluctantly released her nipple from his mouth, only to plant a trail of hot kisses down her flat creamy stomach.

Swiftly, Pit slid his hands around her waist and lifted Palutena up to sit on the edge of the tub. Bubbles slipped down her skin, water droplets glistening along her tummy and thighs. Pit parted his legs and rubbed her cheek against her inner thigh, sending a series of tremors through Palutena and she leaned back, resting on her hands with her lips parted as she was panting with anticipation.

Pit raised his head and looked at Palutena, their eyes locking. In the candlelight, Palutena's skin was rosy from the heat of the bath, lightly gilded along the planes and curves of her beautiful body with golden light. The naked boy breathed deeply, fighting for self-control and lowered his head, brushing his lips along the prominence of her pelvic bones. Her head tilted back and her eyes fell closed, concentrating on every touch. Pit brushed his lips tenderly against her abdomen, inhaling the scent of her flesh as his lips brushed against the contours of her mound and her thighs quivered in response.

The nude boy could smell the clean, musky aroma of Palutena's pussy just inches from his lips. With a groan, his hands slid inside her thighs and pushed them far apart, then he lowered his head to graze her outer lips with his mouth. The taste and smell of her pussy rocketed through Pit's body, sending shudders through his thighs and stomach. His tongue slid up slowly and deliberately through her outer lips, tasting her milky juices on his lips and tongue. He heard yet another moan from his nudist goddess as Pit continued his exploration, his arms spreading Palutena's thighs far apart as he dipped his head for a long, deep taste and savored it on his tongue, sliding it up the deep wet channel and flicking the tip across her swollen clit.

Palutena writhed in his grasp, panting as she was unaware of anything but his hands and mouth. Pit closed his lips over her clit and sucked hard before his tongue circled leisurely up and over the tiny ridge, forcing the goddess to arch her back and sigh, "Oh god, please...nude dude."

She smiled at how her nipples quivered with each movement as Pit inhaled her scent with each breath, sending bolts of lightning to every inch of Pit's naked body and tightening his balls in response.

Pit slid his hands under Palutena's buttocks and raise her hips, arching her pussy towards his mouth, diving in once more. His tongue slid back down the channel of her pussy, his thumb was moving to roll over her slippery clit and he thrust his tongue deeply inside, sucking her juices into his mouth. Palutena wildly thrashed in Pit's grasp while at his mercy, her body was trembling in delicious pleasure, the edge of the world rushing towards her. Pit's thumb moved over her clit faster, eyes on her face as she cried out his name. Palutena noticed her body vibrating under his hands and he tastes the creamy flavor of her insides as she burst into an orgasm, a long low cry torn from her diaphragm with the intense pleasure of it.

The angel wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her forward, back into the swirling water of the tub, sliding her body down the length of his, feeling the slippery juices of her pussy caress his chest and stomach. Her face was flushed in the candlelight from her orgasm, her eyes half-closed, half-open or both. His hands settled Palutena back down on his lap in the warm water as his lips found hers again and Palutena could taste herself on her angel's mouth. The goddess's hands slid down under the water to wrap around Pit's small cock.

Pit moaned softly against Palutena's mouth as she shifted her hips, rising up slightly, her fingertips rolling over the tip of his sensitive head. The bare boy felt like there was much hotter and silkier heat as Palutena guided the head between her outer lips, shuddering as it rubbed against her sensitive clit and then sliding further down until Pit was at her entrance. His hands slipped down her back and down into the steamy water, cupping her ass in his hands and tilting her hips towards Pit, who entered his in one long thrust, both of them crying out involuntarily with the contact. Palutena clenched her inner muscles around Pit's cock and lowered herself, impaling herself on his shaft, sinking him deeply inside of her. He leaned his head back against the rim of the tub, feeling her nipples rub the smooth skin of his chest.

Palutena's hands rested on his shoulders and she bent her head to meet his lips again, gazing deeply into his eyes as she arched her hips up and then back down the length of his penis, slowly rocking upon his lap. Pit felt her lips on his chin, over his jawline, feeling slow and sensuous kisses on the line of his neck. She licked the hollow of his throat, tasting the unique taste of Pit's sensitive skin, feeling his hips arch up to meet her downward thrust. The heat built as they moved together as one, the water lapping at their skin and swirling between them.

His hands gripped her butt cheeks tightly, pulling downwards as he thrusted upwards, feeling himself completely engulfed by the heat and slippery interior of my pussy. He gritted your teeth, fighting to make it last, feeling her lips and tongue sliding around up the side of his neck, her breath warm and fast in the cup of his ear as he whispered, "Faster, Lady Palutena."

Needing no further instructions, her hips thrusted down upon his lap again and again, a slight circular motion and increasing the speed, sliding him in and out of her, clenching her inner muscles around the length of his sausage.

Pit lifted Palutena into his arms and stood in the tub before gently laying her down on the towels on the floor, then he got out of the tub and kneeled, pausing for a long kiss upon her lips before his strong hands turn her over onto her stomach and raise her hips into the air. With one hand, he played with the cascading green strands down over her back and shoulders. Pit ran his hand up her back and into her hair, rubbing the silky strands between his fingers before sliding a hand under Palutena to cup a breast in his hand. She moaned in response, her nipple hardening instantly in his palm. With his other hand, he guided his throbbing cock towards the entrance to her pussy once more, teasing her with the tip, brushing the head over her clit and making her gasp. In a hard thrust, he slid inside her, a soft groan escaping his lips. Palutena felt him filling her with his cock, he was sliding in deeply as she whispered, "Come on, my naked angel."

With a smirked, Pit teasingly asked, "Come on what, Lady Palutena?"

Sounding like she was begging a bit, she said, "Come on and put your penis in my pussy, Pit. Please."

His hands pulled her hips back into him as he thrusted forward, deeper and harder. Her fingers clenched the towels as he pounded into Palutena and she was thrusting back into him, feeling that edge sweep towards him once more. One of his hands left her hips and slid around her waist, his finger and thumb pulling on her clit, rubbing it between his fingers, and Palutena screamed as she was beginning to cum again, hearing Pit cry out before feeling his hot, slippery juice exploded into his goddess. He shuddered, waves and waves washing over Pit as he came, feeling the muscles of her pussy clench around him.

He withdrew and she sighed at the loss of him filling her up inside. Pit slipped down beside her, gathering her back into his arms and holding her close, his heart beating wildly. Palutena curled up close beside Pit, sliding a thigh over his leg and wrapping her arms around him, her long wet hair draping across her chest and her head resting in the crook of his arm. His hand came up and brushed against her cheek and Palutena took his hand in hers, gently kissing the palm and fingers. The warmth of the bath beside them grew cool as they lied down there and Pit buried his face in her hair, murmuring naughty things in her ear to make her giggle. She listened to his heartbeat, sliding her hand up and over the taut skin of his chest. Pit slid his hand slowly up her arm, feeling the coolness of her naked skin as he gather her against him once more. They curled up against each other for warmth, drowsy with satisfaction and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	100. The Big 100

Pit heard cheering and whooping and so streaked to where the other five were, Dark Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora and Pandora all wore nothing but party hats and had noisemakers. He asked, "What's the occasion, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena beamed, "We have reached chapter 100!"

Viridi said, "100 chapters of you being completely naked and having sex."

Phosphora giggled, "This is quite the achievement."

Pandora added, "We are commemorating you and your penis, which you say is your favorite body part along with your butt."

Dark Pit said, "Yep. You show off your genitals with pride."

Pit smiled, "I sure do. Over a year ago, Lady Palutena stole all of my clothes, forced to me to be naked and turned me into a sex addict."

Palutena smiled back, "I've transformed you from a timid and uptight nudity hater to a hypersexual and perverted nudist. Soon, we have all been exposed to and taken a liking to Pit's naked body and decided to stay naked and turn our home into a nudist colony where 100% of its members are completely nude and fuck on a regular basis."

"That's right, Lady Palutena, but it's not just about us exposing ourselves to people, making love away from home and breaking the law repeatedly, it's also about the beauty of the male and female human forms and how we have no shame or fear. Lady Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora and Pandora, you're all very beautiful. You four have amazingly big breasts, soft skin that is so silky, flat tummies with innie belly buttons, wet pussies full of infinite arousal, luscious buttocks that bounce ever so daintily and cute ticklish feet, I just can't help my pervertedness, my penis loves to be erect when I see you without any clothes."

He looked at his doppleganger, "Pittoo, you are such a smoking hot angel, like me. We both have a toned chest and our stomachs are chiseled."

Dark Pit said, "We do have a few subtle differences, Pit. You have no body hair while I have very small strands of hair on my arms, legs, midsection and pubic hair on my penis. Your penis is smaller, but your ass is bigger."

Pit walked up to him and giggled as their cocks met while dripping with precum, "I like when our adorably tiny penises touch tips, our pre-sex fluids coming into contact with each other make that feeling super exciting.

The light angel hugged the dark one, wrapping his arms around Pittoo's back as he whispered, "Dark Pit, please grab my extremely cute bare butt."

"Only if you grab mine in return."

They both obliged, kissing each other's as they were gripping each other's naked asses and squeezing the butt cheeks. A dozen more squeezes and then they ceased. Palutena hugged her naked angel, "Aw, Pit. I just can't but admire how I encouraged you to embrace nudity and have unlimited confidence being in the raw."

"It's what makes you happy, Lady Palutena. We're all bare, all the way. The question is, how are we gonna celebrate this milestone of raunchiness, sexiness and dirtiness?"

"Simple, nudie cutie, the six us have one big genital jamboree."

Pit put his arms around Palutena's neck and pulled her face to his. Palutena parted her lips slightly as they touched Pit's and soon, they were involved in a kiss easily as passionate as all of the other ones Pit had shared with Palutena before. He was concentrating on how soft Palutena's lips were and the insistent probing of her tongue in his mouth as his goddess kept squeezing his bare butt.

Dark Pit and Pandora kissed a quick peck, just a brush of the lips and then each pulled back quickly. They laughed a little, and then slowly came back together. As Dark Pit's lips touched Pandora's, she giggled, "You're so gentle."

Slowly, they relaxed and began enjoying the kiss, and slowly they slipped down to the floor, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Viridi said to Phosphora, "Ok, Phosphora. I guess it's just you and me now."

Phosphora giggled, "Kiss me, you cute goddess."

Viridi turned her face up to her servant and slowly kissed Phosphora's soft lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. Viridi parted her even softer lips and Phosphora slipped her tongue between them. Each of them felt a soft, warm glow grow within them. They hugged each other, Viridi wrapped her arms around Phosphora's shoulders and Phosphora wrapped her arms around Viridi's waist, their breasts were pressing together and Viridi beamed, "This is nice, this is really nice."

Phosphora was having similar feelings, smiling at Viridi, "This is so much softer than with a boy and Viridi's naked body feels so comfortable pressed against mine. I want this to go on forever."

The room was quiet, with few noises other than the occasional sigh of pleasure. Each couple slowly reclined, their limbs intertwining, their bodies pressed together.

Palutena was the first to move things further. She leaned back a bit from Pit and merely let him stare at her breasts that were exposed. Her areolas were puffy, two shades pinker from the small mounds they rose from. The nipples centered in them were yet again a shade pinker. Slowly, Pit reached out and caressed her left breast, feeling its infinite softness. The goddes of light sighed at Pit's touch, a little thrill ran through her as his fingers stroked her, caressing her nipple into erection. She reached out and mimicked his motions, caressing a small pink nipple into a little erection of its own. The naked angel with white wings wondered if the pleasant sensations he felt were anything like what Palutena felt.

Pit and Palutena's motions distracted Viridi from the long soft kisses she and Phosphora were sharing. All of a sudden, Phosphora wanted to feel Viridi's bare breasts against her own, to feel their erect nipples rub against each other. Slowly, Phosphora moved her feminine hands, happily caressing the soft skin of Viridi's back. The nature goddess asked, "What are you up to?"

"I have to see you naked, I have to touch you everywhere."

Viridi smiled, "Well, see for yourself."

She broke away from Phosphora, put her hands on her hips to look sexy and showed off her soft breasts that were the smallest of the four women, but still pretty big nonetheless. Viridi couldn't help but giggle and blush as Phosphora ogled her, staring at her goddess like a pervert. Viridi eagerly embraced Phosphora, pushing her smaller breasts against Phosphora's bigger boobs. The sensation was heavenly as Viridi felt her nipples hardening while Phosphora pulled Viridi closer to her and began kissing her again.

Dark Pit and Pandora looked up a moment later, catching their breaths after a particularly long and passionate kiss. They glanced at the others, then each other. Their looks were quizzical, but Pandora decided to roll with it and so gave Pittoo all the time needed to look at from her head to her feet, Dark Pit noticed Pandora had blue pubic hair was matted down, but her inner lips were clearly visible in their mossy grotto.

After a while of looking without touching, Pandora sat her exposed ass down on the floor and reached up for Pittoo, who soon got down next to her and soon they were tightly embracing, his thigh firmly between hers, Dark Pit's penis rubbing against one of her thighs, he smiled, "Your bare skin is so silky and soft."

Pandora giggled and Dark Pit gently began to stroke Pandora's back and down over her bottom. A sigh escaped from the goddess of calamity's lips and she pulled herself closer to the nude angel with black wings. She felt herself lubricate as she pressed herself against his firm thigh.

Across the room, Viridi had grasped her right breast and was rubbing its small pink nipple around and against Phosphora's large soft pink one. She glanced over and saw that Dark Pit and Pandora were totally naked and entwined in a passionate embrace and that Pit and Palutena were hugging and kissing in the buff as well. With a small sigh, Viridi ceased her caress and then pressed her lips against Phosphora's. Phosphora had opened her eyes when Viridi had stopped the nipple to nipple caress and was soon kissing her as Viridi held her tight. Pit stopped everyone and said as everyone glanced at him, "Ok boys and girls, let's work on some orgasms."

The goddess with green hair immediately reached down, grasped Pit's hand and placed it firmly over her crotch, she requested, "Rub me, nude dude. Please?"

Pit complied. In return, Palutena gently grasped Pit's tiny penis and began gently stroking up and down its length. Pit turned toward his naked goddess, embraced her with his freearm, and began kissing Palutena again.

Pandora had giggled and blushed when she looked at Pit and Palutena playing with each other's intimate areas. Pandora's mind had been racing and she could feel Dark Pit's erection rubbing against her and how good it felt to rub herself against Pittoo's thigh. Part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind, roll over on her back, spread her legs open and pull him inside her. Another part was aroused over the fact that she was naked in the room like everyone else was and was lying naked in her angel's arms.

The goddess with blue hair let her thoughts race as she moaned, "What am I doing? Oh geez, that feels so good. Rub, rub. What are you doing, Dark Pit? I can't get control of myself! I am definitely going to lose control again. That feels so nice, and your penis is so hard and soft at the same time against my leg."

Dark Pit smiled, "Come on, Pandora. I know you like to mess with my little penis."

"You're right. Kiss me again, Pittoo. Oh, your tongue, now put your tongue in my mouth, your lips are so soft. It feels so good that I almost don't want to be in control. I want to masturbate you and I also want to let you masturbate me, my cute nudist angel."

She reached between their bodies and found Pittoo's cock, she gasped, "Oh my. It is so very hard. I want you really badly."

Pittoo grinned, "Then just go for it, you naughty goddess. Go ahead and stroke my cute little pee-pee. Make me spurt. Just stroke anywhere you like, start up the underside part, where I know it feels good."

As Dark Pit let his fingers slowly slide along the smooth skin near Pandora's vagina, she groaned, "Oh jeez, He is touching me! OH, OH THAT'S SO GOOD!"

Pittoo had gently drawn his index finger up the groove between Pandora's labia. They were soft and moist, and they began to part on his next stroke. He remembered that Pandora had explained a few things to him about lubrication, Dark Pit found the opening to his goddess's vagina and slowly slid his finger inside her. Pandora was so soft, so warm and really moist. Also, he could feel her involuntarily clamp down on the finger as he slid it into her a little further as Pandora sighed audibly, "Oh my god! That feels so good. Dark Pit is in me. It's so good, so fucking incredible."

Viridi looked deep into Phosphora's eyes. They both could feel the undying lust for each other that had been building within them run through their loins, circle around their clit and then burst in a few little internal fireworks of pleasure in both of them. Virisi and Phosphora's nude bodied ached with the lust for each other that was building up inside them. Phosphora reached over and gently cupped Viridi's exposed mons.

Phosphora looked down at Viridi, whose eyes were traveling up and down the tall blonde's bare body. Viridi saw that Phosphora's nipples were hard and erect, and her labia gaped open, framed by the barely noticeable and short blonde strands of her pubic hair. The electric nymph saw that her goddess had equally aroused nipples and her vagina was hairless. If far enough, Phosphora would have looked clean shaved while Viridi seemed to be Brazilian waxed, even close by. Viridi jumped a little when Phosphora touched her and then sighed with pleasure as her servant began to tease her labia open, just barely approaching her clitoris before stroking back down and over the opening of her vagina. The goddess of nature clamped down on the finger that probed deep into that opening and slid her own finger deep between Phosphora's inflamed nether lips.

The smells of arousal filled the room as the three nudist couples writhed within each other's naked embraces, hands stroking exposed skin, probing private areas and pulling on things that they shouldn't be, all with the goal of coaxing orgasm from their partner.

Pit came first, Palutena's hand was insistent as it was constantly pulling and pulling at him. He felt the electric thrill that was the first hint of impending orgasm race through his urethra and engulf his pee-pee, the vague tightening of his balls and then the building congestion in his loins. Then, it was right then and there that the race of semen was coursing through Pit's erection and then he was spurting, spurting and spurting some more. He moaned with pleasure as Palutena kept pulling at him, insistent that she coaxed every drop of sperm from him. All the times she was pulling at him and his orgasm was racing through him, Pit's finger was deep within Palutena's vulva and his thumb was stroking the hard bud of her clitoris. He started sawing his finger in and out of her, while his thumb continued to gently massage her clitoris. Soon, Palutena's felt that her bare body was shaking with her orgasm and she groaned as loudly possible as Pit massaged her mons.

Hearing Pit and Palutena's moans sent Pandora's first orgasm racing through her, she groaned, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Dark Pit!"

Dark Pit had remembered how one time she had asked that he tap her clitoris and how it had helped bring her to orgasm, now it looked like he was duplicating those gentle taps and Pandora was arching up against him, her body overcome by the waves of pleasure washing through her. As her body relaxed from the orgasm, Pandora remembered that Dark Pit's pee-pee was in her hand, she had almost forgetten all about it. To avoid forgetting again, she grasped it firmly and resumed stroking it as Dark Pit was still distracting her. While he had ceased tapping on her clitoris, his hand had cupped Pandora's mons and he had a finger deeply inside her. The heel of his hand rubbed against her clitoris, that was what was keeping her on edge, as her orgasm washed over her, Pandora cried out, "That's it, that's it, THAT'S IT!"

Finally, white liquid spewed out of Pandora's private area.

Meanwhile, Viridi's fingers were rubbing against the sides of her clitoris and two fingers of her other hand were pushing in and out of Phosphora's vagina.

Dark Pit glanced over at Viridi, saw Phosphora's hands buried in her crotch and then he felt himself coming, he moaned rather loudly, "Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD! Pandora, here it comes!"

With that warning, semen burst from him. As he came, his hand clamped down on Pandora's genitals and the pressure triggered her second orgasm. Her body quivered and shook against him as Dark Pit spilled semen out of his boner, coating her hand and wrist.

Viridi and Phosphora were the lasts ones to cum. Phosphora had been gently rubbing and circling Viridi's clitoris, feeling it grow to its unusual size and dimension, she giggled at Viridi, "Look at your clit. This thing's almost as big as my little pinky finger, I wonder if it's more sensitive because it's so big?"

The thoughts were quickly chased from her head as Phosphora's own orgasm overtook her, but she kept circling and stroking Viridi, determined to make her cum too. Viridi moaned as Phosphora resumed fondling her, "That's it, Phosphora. Just like that, circle, circle, circle then up the shaft, oh that's so good."

The shorter woman felt her orgasm build slowly. Phosphora's finger circled around and around the hard red bud protruding from the top of Viridi's labia. Her rhythm was slow and steady as Viridi's orgasm built like a series of waves at a nude beach. At first, it was one gently ripple after another, continuously flowing through and over her groin, softly awakening every nerve ending with its hint of pleasure. The next waves were a little bigger and promising more, but also teasing as they were making a gentle little promise of what was to come. It was then that Viridi began to give voice to her orgasm, moaning, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH!

The next wave came, washing over her quickly and solidly, her moans increased in volume and pitch, "Oh! Ohh! Ohhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhh!"

The next was even stronger and came even more quickly, her moans became high-pitched screams, "Oh! That is it! Here it is, oh yes, Oh Yes, Oh YES! OH YESS!"

One more strong wave washed over her, bringing Viridi to the brink, the naked nature goddess demanded, "Now, Now, NOW, NOOOW! Please, Phosphora! I'm completely naked and you're extremely beautiful."

Phosphora pinched the distended red bud that was between her fingers and a tidal wave of pleasure broke over Viridi. Another came and yet another followed it, her naked body twitching as Viridi was pushing herself hard against Phosphora, feeling the taller naked blonde woman embrace and engulf her with the softness of her equally nude body. Viridi was moaning continuously now, "Yeessss, Yessss, Yessss, Yessss."

Then, the waves were slowing down and were becoming even smaller and smaller until they were finally back to just being gentle ripples on a pond, running softly through Viridi's body. Viridi found Phosphora's mouth with hers and their kiss was soft, long and deep.

Thirty minutes later, the bare couples disentwined themselves from each other, reluctant to let go of their warm embraces. Pit said, "Here's to 100 chapters."

Palutena said, "And here's to hopefully 100 more."

Dark Pit asked, "Are you sure about that?"


	101. Love in Bed

Palutena woke early, just as the sun was just seeping into the morning sky. Warm yellow light edged around the curtains, casting soft shadows across the room and settling on her face. Pit looked so peaceful as he lied here beside her, all the sex they had yesterday had drained them and Pit looked so relaxed, being naked like Palutena.

The day before, Dark Pit wanted to move into Pit's room, so Palutena allowed Pit to move into hers. Pittoo enjoyed having a room all to himself, he was free to masturbate as much as he wanted. Palutena loved to cuddle naked with Pit in her queen sized bed like she was his mother and Pit would even put on private little shows for his goddess.

The goddess was torn as she don't want to wake him, but she had an overwhelming urge to touch her naked angel, to explore every inch of Pit's cute naked body with her lovely hands and her luscious mouth. Giving in to her impulse, Palutena reached out and lightly caressed his chest, her fingers tracing the intricate detail of Pit's nipples and belly button.

Barely touching Pit, the naked goddess allowed her fingertips to trail over Pit's exposed skin, looping and swirling over the lines, savouring the feel of soft skin and nice smelling hair. Palutena's tongue followed her fingers, tasting Pit's sleep-warmed skin, her lips placing gentle kisses at random intervals, teeth gently grazing his flesh. As her hands traveled lower, Pit shifted a little and she realized he was now awake, Pit smiled, "Good morning, mommy."

Pausing in her exploration of the familiar terrain of his chest, Palutena lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, saying, "Good morning, nudie cutie."

Smiling back at me, Pit uncovered himself to fully expose his nude body, saying, "Don't just say good morning to me, Lady Palutena."

He pointed at his penis, "Say good morning to this little rascal."

She said, "Good morning, Pit's penis."

Pit pinched the head of his penis and jiggled it up and down as he said in a high-pitched voice, "Good morning, Lady Palutena. I just love to be sucked by your mouth and fuck your vagina."

The nude angel ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ears so he could see her more clearly. Pit's hands lazily caressed his nude goddess's motherly face as if trying to memorize its contours. Wordlessly, he reached out and pulled her on top of him, drawing her in close for a long, deep kiss. Palutena savored the moment, loving the feel of his strong arms around her, holding her close against his broad chest. For a moment, Palutena rested there in his familiar embrace, remembering all the times they have been naked before and daydreaming of all the times to come.

Rousing herself from her reverie, Palutena sat up and stretched, writhing teasingly, watching his expression change as he reacted to her sinuous movement. She smiled as she felt his cock harden against her and adjusted her position a little, rubbing her pussy against his erection, enjoying their increasing arousal. Palutena gently took his hands from her hips and placed them by his side, pinning his wrists to the bed.

As she leaned forward to trail a string of soft kisses across his shoulder and down his chest, her hair fell forward and the way Pit wriggled beneath her reminded the bare goddess how ticklish he was. With a wicked smirk, Palutena held her wrists more firmly and slowly moved her head so her hair skimmed across her chest. Pit squirmed, but he didn't try to stop her and Palutena could see that he was enjoying this as much as she was, she giggled at Pit, "You're so cute."

The bare angel giggled back, "You're cute too."

"I feel like you're more feminine and ladylike than I am."

Slowly, teasingly, Palutena worked her way down his chest, kissing and biting, her hair trailing over his sensitive skin. Releasing his wrists so she had her hands free to roam over Pit's bare body, she closed her eyes to allow her other senses to take over. Palutena breathed in deeply, taking in his subtle scent, a unique blend of soap and lingering traces of some musky, woody aftershave.

The goddess's fingertips caressed Pit's naked skin, taking in the contrast between its softness and the taught, work-hardened muscles below. The sensations washing over her were intoxicating and the sound of his pleasure added to her heady feeling. Seeing and hearing Pit's moans of arousal turns her on so much that she could feel herself getting wetter by the second, her lips were becoming slick and tingling with desire as Pit asked while sounding childlike, "Can you suck on my cute little pee-pee, mommy?"

"Yes, Pit. Your nudist mom will give you a blowjob."

As Palutena kissed the sensitive skin of Pit's inner thighs, he began to writhe, trying to edge his cock closer to her lips. She wanted him in her mouth just as much as he wanted to be there, but Palutena held back, teasing instead, prolonging the pleasure for both of them. Smelling and tasting the faint traces of herself on his skin turned her on so much, making her wetter and testing her self-control. Unable to resist any longer, Palutena switched her attention to Pit's cock, now rock hard and calling out for her to lick and suck it.

Running her tongue slowly from the base to the tip, she closed her eyes and savored the taste and the sensation, opening her eyes so her gaze can meet his and Palutena could see her nudist angel enjoying it every bit as much as she was. Pit's sigh of pleasure becomes a moan of desire as she slipped her lips over the head of his pee-pee, sucking gently at first, then more firmly as she slowly take more of his tiny length into her mouth.

Pit almost filled her mouth, it reminded Palutena how good it felt to have his cock buried in her pussy, a thought which had her aching to have him inside her right now, she knew that she enjoyed giving Pit a blow job almost more than he enjoyed receiving it. As she begin to get carried away, mouth moving faster, taking him deeper into my throat, Pit thrust his hips to meet her mouth, urging him to go faster and faster.

However, Palutena wanted their encounter to last a little longer. With one last long, hard suck, she pulled away, keeping her head hovering tantalizingly close to Pit's cock, close enough for him to feel her hot breath against her slick shaft, but not quite near enough to give him the release he desired. As the nudist goddess teased her angel with delicate licks and flicks of her tongue, she slipped a hand between his parted thighs and cupped his testicles, one finger sliding back to caress the sensitive strip of skin just behind. Pit eased his hips forward, silently directing her touch, encouraging her to increase the pressure, his gasps of pleasure telling Palutena, "You are really turning me on, Lady Palutena."

As the goddess once again wrapped her lips around the head of her son's boner, she pulled down gently on Pit's balls, squeezing lightly and eliciting a tortured moan of pent up desire from the naked angel. The increasingly insistent thrusts of his hips told Palutena what he wanted, what he needed and Palutena was eager to give it to Pit. Palutena moaned with desire as Pit tangled his fingers in her hair, guiding her and controlling the pace as she fought to control the desire rising deep within her and keep her mind focused entirely on his pleasure.

Feeling Pit's body begin to tense and his thrusts become more frantic, Palutena relaxed into the pressure of his hand guiding her head, taking him deeper in her mouth. With a guttural cry, Pit ejaculated hard, exploding in her mouth. The naked goddess swallowed, soaking up all the sensations of his orgasm, the taste of naked Pit filling her mouth, the feel of his unclothed body tensing and releasing, the sound of his cry of pleasure ringing in her ears. She raised her head, his cock slowly sliding out of her mouth. As her lips reached the tip, Palutena ran her tongue across it one more time, eagerly lapping up the last drops of Pit's cum.

As Palutena turned to face him, the contented look on his face made her smile as Palutena lean in and kissed Pit. Curling into Palutena's warm embrace, Pit rested her head on his chest and together, they drifted into a light sleep, until the increasing brightness of the sun once again woke them.


	102. Pittoo's First Threesome

Pit and Palutena woke naked up the next morning feeling super horny, but then Dark Pit stood naked in front of them and asked, "Room for one more?"

Palutena grinned, "Go crazy."

Pit and Dark Pit helped Palutena lie on her tummy. They looked at her buns and Pit motioned for Pittoo to start at her feet and Pit started at her head. Pit began to rub and massage her neck and shoulders as Dark Pit took a foot in his hand and began to massage the soles of her cute feet, she really seemed to like that good foot massage.

The naked angels took their time, slowly working Palutena's naked body, kneading her muscles and working out any knots that they found, which was very few. Pit worked down her back and Dark Pit worked up her legs. Soon, Pit got to her lower back and Pittoo was ready to start her buns. As they erotically touched and massaged her, they could hear little moans of pleasure and satisfaction come from Palutena. Dark Pit traced his index finger along her butt crack and slid his finger along its length from the top to her anus. She opened her legs slightly, allowing him to massage more.

A naked Pit worked down further as Dark Pit was soon kneading her tight buns as he caressed her inner thighs. As Dark Pit slid his hands along her thighs and his fingers brushed her wet lips, his cock stiffened more and more. He looked at Pit and saw that touching Palutena's naked body like this had him rock solid too.

They each moved Palutena's body to get better access to her sides as they massaged up and down her legs, buttocks, back and shoulders. She moaned with pleasure as they worked her to a point of horniness. When they did, she took her arms and let them hang over the sides and as they continued to massage her back and shoulders, she began to rub their legs in return. Her touches sent charges of electricity through the naked boys and they gasped a bit when she touched them. Pit asked a nude Palutena, "Are you ready for the front yet or do you want more on your back?"

She lazily replied, This feels so good, thank you both very much. Yes, I'm ready for the front."

The goddess turned over and the angels helped her, making sure that she stayed in the center of the bed and when she lied back, she looked at each of the nude angels with the most incredible smile, reached her hands out and squeezed their very small hard cocks. They both gasped and she giggled, "Thank you so much, both of you, you cute naked boys."

Palutena let go of their cocks and they started the massage again. They stayed on the sides and both started at her feet, slowly and gently massaging her and working up and down her shapely legs. As they neared her hips, her breathing increased, her full breasts rising and falling rapidly and she opened her sexy long legs a little bit more. Pit and Dark Piy caressed her abdomen and her sides as well, slowly working higher getting closer to her beautiful breasts with her very hard nipples standing straight up.

As Pit took a breast in her hand, he could feel her hard nipple in his palm as he gently squeezed and massaged his goddess's silky skin. Dark Pit had worked his way down her thigh and was now rubbing just outside her dripping lips. Palutena began to squirm a bit and her moans were more frequent. Pit moved to the other nipple to make sure it was stiff, then kneaded both breasts at the same time, rolling and tweaking her nipples as his dark doppelgänger massaged up and across her trimmed mound, his fingers spreading between her folds to rub her clit still beneath the hood. The goddess bucked when she felt the pressure on her clit, she gasped and moaned, "OHH MYY!"

Pit was massaging her tits more firmly now and a naked Dark Pit had slipped his finger below the hood and was rolling it in circles with a firm pressure. The naked godess moaned and writhed on the bed and they boys could smell her arousal begin to fill the room as she asked them to let her fondle them again. When they did, she immediately reached for their penises again and began to stroke both of the as they continued to massage her breasts and vagina.

Her breathing was rapid, almost in gasps as her body responded to the dual stimulation they were providing and stroking two hard cocks only added to her arousal. Pit leaned down, kissed Palutena's lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, where she immediately sucked it further and both tongues intertwined and moved together.

Dark Pit was rolling her clit and slipped two fingers inside her flooded tunnel and she gasped, lifted her head off the table and groaned, "OHH YESSS!"

She squeezed Pit's cock harder when Pittoo's fingers slid into her pussy and Pit rolled her nipples a bit harder as well. The light angel leaned down and took one nipple in her mouth, sucked it deep and also rolled it with with tongue while still rolling the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Palutena was bucking her hips against Dark Pit's fingers and her nude body began to tremble as she got closer. They could tell that she was very close and Pit sucked her other nipple eagerly, trying to bring her all the way while also watching as Pittoo worked his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster as he rubbed her clit faster as well. The goddess of light was so close and suddenly, her body tensed up and her moans almost grew and grew to screams as her orgasm exploded deep inside her. She was usually vocal and knew that that must have been a really good one for her.

Palutena's bare body jerked as the waves poured through her and somehow, she pumped their pee-pees faster and faster, looked up at Pit and said, "Get in me, Pit. I want you. Please."

Pit climbed between her thighs and drove his cock all the way in with one thrust. Palutena screamed again and her body shuddered with another powerful orgasm, then she motioned for Dark Pit to come closer and she took his cock in her hand again, then began to stroke him and rub the precum that was flowing all over his head. The angel with white wings began to pound in and out of her and to his surprise, she pulled the darker angel closer and began to lick at the head of his cock. Dark Pit moaned as her tongue flicked across the head and his eyes closed and his hips bucked.

Pit watched Palutena, fascinated as she began to suck Dark Pit's cock into her mouth and Pit's penis swelled more as the brunette boy continued to pump her incredibly tight tunnel as Pittoo began to caress her heaving tits, rolling her nipples as she sucked more of him into her mouth. Pit and Dark Pit smiled at each other, feeling deep satisfaction at seeing Palutena so pleasured on both ends by them.

The angels continued to fuck Palutena and Pit rubbed her clit at the same time, she moaned as she sucked the shaft of the angel with black wings and soon, Pittoo announced that he was going to cum soon. Palutena sucked harder while Pit pounded harder and also rubbed her clit harder. Dark Pit groaned and his body tensed and he held still and Pit knew that both of their pairs of testes were about to unload. The goddess felt Dark Pit's body tense and suck even harder as she swallowed his load.

Seeing this, Pit plunged deeply as possible, his own balls erupted and Pit sent his load into her soaked pussy, spraying deep inside her. She felt Pit's hot cum in her pussy, she felt Dark Pit's cum slide down her throat and her body exploded as she squirted her cum down Pit's shaft, over his balls, onto her ass and onto the bed.

They were all groaning, shouting and cumming at the same time. Palutena swallowed two loads then removed Dark Pit's cock from her mouth and stroked him, sending the next several loads onto her tits. Pit continued to buck deep into her, sending load after load into her gripping and sucking pussy.

Collapsing on top of her, Pit kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He could taste remnants of Pittoo's cum on her lips and tongue and that just excited him more. Pit stayed buried in her still quivering pussy, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tighter. The three of them lied on the bed and caught their breath. Dark Pit said, "I really enjoyed this. Thank you both for letting me be a part of it. I'll never forget this."

Pit and Palutena kissed him, his light countpart giggled, "Thanks for finally embracing the naked life."


	103. Naked Yoga

Pit was seeing a naked Palutena do yoga, she looked extremely supple and could do very advanced positions and postures. She smiled, "Why don't you join me in some naked yoga, nudie cutie?"

The naked angel smiled, "Sure, as long as my erection doesn't get in the way."

As Palutena carried Pit in her arms, she smiled while kissing him, "Oh, Pit. My lovable naked son, you're quite the hunk."

Eagerly hugging her neck and kissing her cheeks, Pit smiled back, "Oh, Lady Palutena. My stunning naked mom, you're quite the supermodel."

Soon, A naked Pit was doing yoga next to Palutena, loving the feel of the stretches and the caress of the breeze on their naked bodies, the luxurious stretches they performed made them feel quite sensuous. They felt confident in doing yoga in the nude. As they were doing their asanas, they felt amazingly alive and sexy as they always did, they were tempted to masturbate.

Being naked, Pit and Palutena love to expose their bodies to the fresh air. As they stretched, their sometimes let their hadns touch each other's naked flesh and that was turning them on no end. Carrying out one of their postures, they lifted their pelvises high in the air while lying on their backs and they felt a small outside breeze blow on Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina, running between their legs. This felt heavenly, especially as they have had sex nonstop.

Stopping momentarily, Palutena had Pit face her, they had their palms touch each other's, interlocked fingers as she said, "Let's do this..."

What they did was the downward dog, they bent over and held their position when their heads touched. Then, they did the downward dog again their butts touching. Feeling each other's naked butts made them want to cum, but they held it in.

Neither Pit nor Palutena couldn't resist touching themselves and they rubbed their tummies which were chilly to the touch. Pit's cock felt stiff and needed caressing as Palutena's nipples were extra hard and as the naked goddess rubbed one, they both groaned with the pleasure that shot through their naked bodies.

Unable to hold back and continue their explorations, Pit stroked his boner up and down as Palutena's hand was soon between her legs and stroking her pussy. The cold of their bare skin suddenly contrasted to the warmth of their genitals as Pit masturbated and Palutena slipped a finger inside her pussy.

They now needed satisfaction and they once more raised their bare bottoms high off the ground with their knees bent with only and their heads and feet on the ground. Pit's palm excited his small penis as Palutena's fingers began to move at high speed and she plunged in and out of her sodden cunt, crying out and trembling with the sensations shooting from her stomach.

The naked angel and goddess arched their whole nude bodies higher as they reached an almighty crescendo of passion and their orgasms exploded. Any stress they had was released from their whole being as the two nudists lowered their bare bodies to the ground and stayed still, their thighs spread wide apart.

Pit and Palutena got to their feet and had a hot shower together, they was energized and thrilled at the idea of doing yoga naked while they masturbated. They resisted temptation and told themselves that they would store their sexual energy for other purposes.

Later that day, they went back to doing yoga completely naked. Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, so far I like the concept of naked yoga and need to raise my sexual energy somehow. Any ways to make me come alive sexually would be appreciated."

"Let's get down to business, nude dude."

They moved through another prepared program of asanas and Pit observed her body. Palutena was in very good shape, having a flat tummy. Her breasts were on the larger side while her nipples were a lovely pink and remained erect as she helped her nude angel into various positions. It all felt very intimate, especially as she had to open her legs wide on occasions and Pit could see her vaginal lips, velvet like and a pinkish color. She gave Pit some advice, "Try to pop out your ass with repeating downward dog."

In another downward dog, the warmth from Pit's genitals and Palutena's breasts were warming each other up as they got into the exercise with a lot of enthusiasm. Their naked butts pointed towards each other, Pit even scooted closer to her to let their buttocks meet, Palutena giggled as their butt cheeks touched again.

Their next lesson was finally over and Pit gave his nude goddess a big naked hug, full of thanks and praise for what she had shown him. It felt arousing for Pit, feeling her hard nipples pressing into his chest and Pit thought he could sense heat coming from between her legs, he kissed her extra passionately from the pleasure of her squeezing his buttocks.

Her breasts felt so sensitive as Pit massaged them and left his mom wanting sex. They lied down with their bare backs on the floor and masturbated to a wonderful orgasm. Sex really was an intergral part of their romantic and potentially incestuous relationship.

* * *

They next day, they did some more nude yoga, Palutena admired Pit for having a handsome body and she couldn't help but notice the smallness of his penis as he got into various postures almost as flawlessly as she did. Being in such close proximity to her bare angel made her feel secretly stimulated as Palutena demonstrated the exercises, she enjoyed letting Pit observe her beautiful body. She especially loved doing postures where she had to thrust her chest out, her nipples were aching to be touched as Pit and Palutena did yoga as naked boyfriend and girlfriend.

Palutena taught a nude Pit another pose that could give him sexual energy. Pit watched Palutena massage her breasts and tighten her inner muscles, then she explained what Pit had to do. He had to sit on his butt, cross his legs, cup his testicles with one hand while rubbing his tummy with the other hand 81 times. Then, he had to swap over what each hand does, all while tightening his anal muscles as he did the exercise.

Pit cupped his balls and started to rub his tummy, doing as Palutena had instructed. As he did so, he started to get an erection and a nude Palutena watched as Pit's cock rose to full solid hardness. It was a beauty to her as he continued rubbing his stomach and squeezing his anal muscles. God, Palutena wanted to jump on Pit, she imagined his tiny throbbing prick filling her wanting moistness.

He completed his 81 rubbings with each hand and the lesson was over. Palutena received a naked hug from Pit and she found a certain thrill as Pit's deflating cock rubbed against Palutena's body, leaving a slight trail of pre-cum like some succulent little pink slug.

Soon, Pit masturbated again and Palutena's fingers were rubbing her clit as the bare goddess visualized his slug burrowing into her cunt and filling her with his sticky substances. Pit and Palutena rubbed away and didn't need 81 times before they were crying out to themselves and each other, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

Pit's cock and Palutena's cunt seemed to be convulsing tightly and juices were pouring out of them and onto the carpet.

Hours later, they got on with yet another bare yoga session. Everything went as before and, at the close, Pit got a hard-on while doing the pose Palutena taught him a while ago. Watching him made Palutena feel extremely horny and she knew they would have to masturbate again as soon as they left.

Once done, Pit asked if she would do some advanced asanas so he could watch. Palutena was happy to oblige, went through a series of postures and loved the feeling as she spread her legs wide and a bare Pit could clearly see her private parts. She was getting more and more turned on showing off, just like Pit was turned from seeing her, they enjoyed being exhibitionists after all.

After that, she noticed that Pit's erection hadn't subsided, in fact it looked harder than before. A bare Palutena was gazing at Pit's penis when he asked, "Would you mind if I used some of my sexual energy now, Lady Palutena?"

"No, carry on. In fact, just go ahead and do me."

Palutena moved to a doggie style pose and Pit came up behind her, she requested, "Put it straight in, Pit."

Pit held his throbbing penis and pushed it from behind into Palutena's waiting cunt. Sure enough, she was ready. His cock pushed right into her, as deep as possible. Palutena closed her eyes and moaned her approval. Their fucking commenced as Pit gave her his full length with each stroke while Palutena knelt there, hardly moving other than her head nodding slightly as she let out long sighs of pleasure. The thrusting didn't continue for long. Pit let out an almost wolf like howl as he came deep inside his goddess, who answered his animal call with one of her own as she shook with her own orgasm. The angel embraced his goddess, "You're quite the slutty yoga teacher, Lady Palutena. Was I a good boy?"

Smiling, Palutena said, "You were a very good boy, Pit."

Pit hugged Palutena, her hard nipples clashing with his own. He then asked Palutena to turn around so he could hug and kiss her from behind, he moved her long green hair and she could feel his damp penis rubbing into her lovely bottom, she felt sure he was getting hard again.

Palutena was trembling and wiped her hand on her ass where Pit's pink slug had left it's sticky trail. It tasted good as she licked her fingers. As they went to bed early, lust took over as they shut their eyes and Pit dreamed so much that his adorably small cock would fill Palutena's cunt while Palutena dreamed about Pit sucking hard on her aching nipples.


	104. Lesbian Shower

Viridi was naked in the shower when an equally naked Phosphora overheard Viridi singing in the shower and so decided to join her. The blonde quietly entered the bathroom, sneaked into the shower and hugged her goddess from behind, whispering, "How's my adorable goddess?"

She giggled at Phosphora, "Naked and cute, just like you."

They shared a loving kiss, Phosphora's groping of Viridi's buttocks made her horny. Phosphora sat on her butt and beckoned a naked Viridi to soap her up. Viridi took the soap bar and slowly dragged across Phosphora's bare skin, her breasts, her stomach, her legs, her feet, her neck, her shoulders, her back and her butt cheeks. Once the nymph was nice and slippery, Viridi sat in front of her servant, who applied the soap in the same areas.

Once they washed the soap off of their naked bodies, the naked goddess was backed up against wall, feeling that cold, smooth, hard surface behind her. Viridi remembered the hot water striking her sensitive skin and the steam strengthening the scent of Phosphora. A nude Viridi shuddered as she was pinned against the shower wall, always just a little colder than comfortable, it made Viridi shiver as she caught her breath.

Viridi's heels, shoulder blades and her head rested against the cold surface and her ass was rubbing back and forth against the wall as Phosphora grinded and palmed her goddess's mound relentlessly. Viridi sighed, "Make me yours."

Phosphora collided her nude body with Viridi's once again, squeezing her hand between Viridi's thighs. The surface behind the nude goddes was so hard that Viridi's naked body absorbed all shock of Phosphora's naked body thrusting against her almost slamming her bare bottom into the cold wet tiles. The shorter woman could see in the taller one's eyes how much Phosphora loved having Viridi pinned there, but not so tightly that she couldn't writhe and move her cute body. Supported by Phosphora's constant thrusts, Viridi curled her leg around her servant's waist, holding her close.

Her nails were softly clawing up Viridi thigh, urging higher, her hips grinding, her teeth flashing in a wide lusty smile. Phosphora's eyes darkened and Viridi gasped as she can see just how much she lusted for Viridi to cum for her, she could see in Phosphora's eyes and in the expression on her face how she had enjoyed being naked with Viridi and having lesbian sex with her, doing all of those naughty nude things with Viridi. She had waited a while for another time for being nude toghther and Viridi was once again hers to do as she pleased.

Suddenly, she casted Viridi's leg aside and wrapped her waist in her strong arms, spinning her around slowly and squishing into her from behind. Viridi yelped in surprise as she found her cheek, her breasts, her knees and her hips pressed against the wall. Immediately, Viridi felt Phosphora's hand winding in her hair, tightening and pulling back and a bare Viridi willingly tilted her chin up, feeling her servant's hot breath on her throat only moments before Phosphora sunk her teeth in, tasting her sweat and her skin, marking Viridi as her own little slut.

Viridi felt her taut tummy trapping Phosphora's other arm against the wall as Phosphora strummed away at her bare goddess's pussy and also plucked at Viridi's lips, stretching and pinching, but avoiding penetration...for now. The smaller girl was still longing for that exact moment, wanting it so badly that her pussy was throbbing and glistering in the water, desperate for attention.

She moan as she feel Phosphora draw her hand away, then yelped again as her fingertips lash against Viridi's clit, spanking her pussy. Phosphora giggled as she spanked Viridi again, sending a wave of tension through Viridi's nude body and the goddess was unable to hold in the cry of pleasure as her bare body squirmed uncontrollably against the wall. A naughty smile appeared on Phosphora's face and the giggles turned into whispers, "Oh, Viridi. I am going to tease you until you beg me to fuck you."

Right now, it was the very thing in the world Viridi was most certain about, everything else paled in relevance and the only thing that mattered was her quaking cunt. Viridi moaned as a bare Phosphora lodged her finger in there all the way to the knuckle. It's ridges were raking Viridi's inner walls, making her feel like her entire purpose in life was to squeal and beg for release. She opened her mouth to do so, but was met with Phosphora's finger on Viridi's lips to stifle her begging plea. Applying pressure, her surging finger parted Viridi's lips, scored her timid tongue and mimicked the other finger that was spearing her equally needy pussy.

Phosphora could feel her nudist goddess quiver as her fingers pressed firmly and kneaded little circles, slicking Viridi's juices over her folds as Phosphora's hips were circling and grinding her into the cold surface. Fucking Viridi forward against Phosphora's hand, it was so soft and talented. Viridi could feel her tight fist, two of her knuckles straddling Viridi's clit, the rest wedged between her mound and the wall, giving the goddess a hard little toy to fuck herself against. Viridi could also feel her nudist servant's hips behind her, thrusting lewdly and a little faster now, but a lot harder. This was no gentle love making.

She clenched her fist against Viridi's little pussy and applied pressure making it throb and vibrate, making Viridi whither and moan. Her knees weakened and Viridi stumbled on her bare feet, but Phosphora was right behind her, holding Viridi and pinning her against the makeshift altar on which Phosphora worshipped Viridi's young, sexy body passionately and vigorously while fiercely fucking her sexy little goddess, who shifted her weight to remain steady as her hard nipples rasped against the wall.

Viridi felt so sexy now, knowing that her lover couldn't keep her eyes nor her hands off of Viridi as soon as she stretch the slightest and for a short moment, the thought of Phosphora longing to have Viridi's body as she pleased and whenever she wanted became a daydream that Viridi abruptly woke up from a moment later as Phosphora squeezed Viridi's clit between her knuckles, making the goddess shake and shudder deliciously in her arms. Phosphora wanted to tease Viridi longer, but her shaky, squirming hot body and her need for release is too much for Phosphora, who whimpered, confessing her own need, "Ohh Viridi, fuckkk."

The nymph sighed as her finger suddenly speared Viridi's slit, those knuckles still tight against her tender flesh. She curls that lonely finger inside her goddess and clenched tight, Viridi's mound and clit imprisoned in her warm palm, making Viridi shudder against the wall wall behind her hand. Then, Phosphora let her hair go free and reached for her right hand, drawing it back around her thrusting hip. Her fingers laced between Viridi, coaxing her to dig her nails into Phosphora's buttocks. Viridi couldn't resist and as she did as she was told, Phosphora let out a groan into her ear.

Phosphora's hips were colliding so hard against her now, forcing Viridi against that fist again and again, her speed increasing with her desire as the nymph told her whispering how much she craved Viridi's pleasure and orgasm. Her hold on her goddess tightened, her hips hammering away as a second stiff finger joins the first in her dripping wet pussy, stabbing them into Viridi again and again until her forearm burned with exertion. Viridi listen to Phosphora begging for Viridi to cum for her, to spray her hand and the wall, to be her cute naked little blonde slut.

Even now, Phosphora wanted to prolong Viridi's pleasure and tease her further, but she couldn't. Her own orgasm was so close, she had been fucking herself against Viridi's hip and tailbone and she feel Phosphora tense up and shake behind her. She struck out, knowing her own lust has gotten the best of her and she expressed her lust Viridi, mostly her pussy, in the form of frantically grinding her against the wall.

Viridi's stomach was flat against it, she feel so tightly pinned that Viridi could lift her petite feet off the ground and not fall down. Phosphora clutched at her goddess's breast as it was nearly flattened against the cold surface, the weight of Viridi's cute body trapping both Phosphora's hands, one sawing away between her thighs and the other mauling her breast and nipple, her breath hot and dry on Viridi's shoulder just before Phosphora sunk her teeth in to stifle a squeal and Viridi felt her teeth clamping down hard the instant her orgasm wracked Phosphora's beautiful body, her nectar sizzling sweetly against Viridi's naked skin as Phosphora came on the back on her thigh and ass.

The strong and sweet scent of her filled Viridi, especially her nostrils as Phosphora's fists got back to attacking her pleasure points, her fingers twisting and stretching her walls. Viridi groaned, feeling so empty as her lover suddenly tore her hands from her and dropped weakly to her knees, pressing her face into Viridi from behind, nudging and tickling between her legs and Phosphora's lips mashed against Viridi's cunt lips. The goddess wriggled and shuddered, but Phosphora held on to her hips very strongly and that wall was not going anywhere.

Viridi felt that Phosphora's tongue was so hungry for her. It was lapping, sneaking up her pretty petals and stealing away her juices, capturing them and pulling away as Phosphora's hand reclaimed her mound and her tongue was in Viridi, teasing her pink folds. Phosphora mewled up at Viridi as her thumb was stuffed to the base inside Viridi's pussy and her second and third fingers were placed firmly on either side of Viridi's clitoris, stretching the sensitive skin around it, Phosphora and her tongue were playing around Viridi's vagina as Phosphora listened to her body intently, gauging her reaction. The reaction she got Viridi emitting a loud cry of pleasure that was overwhelming the flow of water against the hard tiles.

Her little hard nub was between Phosphora's fingers, it was jutting out and begging for attention, so Phosphora surged forward, trying to force her clit against the cool smooth wall and at the same time, her tongue stiffens and stretched Viridi slowly, making the goddess feel so full with just a single digit and tongue. Her free hand sliding up and down Viridi's smooth, sexy legs, up her back and side, just touching Viridi. Phosphora had a firm, knowing touch, loving her feminine curves, the arch of her back and spine, her fingertips were brushing Viridi's hair and twining Viridi's tresses around them.

Phosphora had a hand that was steady and sturdy, providing knuckles as little nodes for Viridi's clit to find and guide, her face guiding my hips and Phosphora's tongue firmly anchored in Viridi's vagina. Phosphora's breaths were sharp and ragged as her mouth and nose were almost always occupied. There is no part of Viridi's body that wasn't feeling the full brunt of Phosphora's lesbian lust.

The nymph writhed with Viridi, penetrating her heat once again, then suddenly purred as another orgasm washed over her and one over Viridi too, just from the enjoyment she received from pleasing Viridi and her hands tightened in accord. Phosphora summoned the last of her waning strength and stood shakily to her feet, spinning Viridi and grasping for her right thigh, hiking it high up Phosphora's lovely body so that she can gaze into Viridi's pleading eyes and as Phosphora kissed Viridi, the goddess whispered, "You are so fucking beautiful right now."

Her mound was writhing lightly against Viridi's, Phosphora's hips were moving slowly and her eyelids were fluttering as Viridi fell into Phosphora's arms in a loving embrace. Her soft lips were smoothing over Viridi shoulder where she'd bitten her not long before and her slender arms were slipping around her arched back, holding Viridi tightly while rubbing her clit. Phosphora felt that her lust was temporarily sated and while Viridi was still her cute little slut, it's her love that surrounded her now, her nude presence and her adorable smile that distracted Viridi from noticing herself cumming. Viridi could see in her eyes how much Phosphora loves her as she silently disengaged from Viridi to take in some of her white juice, leaving the nature goddess weary and spent against that wall.

Phosphora turned off the shower and carried Viridi out. She dried her off in a way made Viridi turned on, kissing her as Viridi dired her off.


	105. Pittoo and Pandora at a Nude Beach

Dark Pit was convinced to join Pandora in streaking at a nude beach. They had enjoyed the feeling of being naked, everything felt better naked to them and they was sure going to the beach would be the same. Pittoo and Pandora were comfortable with their naked bodies. The one they picked was mostly secluded, but the cars in the parking lot suggested it was moderately busy.

The naked angel and goddess walked past an older nude couple, sitting in chairs and chatting, then past a man Dark Pit assumed wasin his late 20s or early 30s. He was sun tanning, oiled up, lying on his back, exposing his long limp cock and balls hanging to one side. The two nudists found a spot and laid out a towel on the sand, it felt great to have the sun beaming down on Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's breasts, the gentle breeze blowing between their legs. Being on display for everyone to see was a turn on and they loved to show themselves off.

It was a beautiful day and they wanted to work on their tans. They laid on their stomachs to start, still enjoying the prospect of being naked in public. The beach was split up from the trees, so quite a few people would walk up and down the shoreline. As they lay there longer, butts exposed to whoever walked by, a naked Dark Pit and a naked Pandora couldn't help but feel a bit bold and turned on, being surrounded by nudity, so Pandora pretended to shift a bit and while doing so, she opened up her legs show off her neatly trimmed outer lips.

To the goddess of calamity, it was such a rush to be exposed like that. She tried to look to see if anyone noticed, she caught a few men and even a woman sneak glances of Pandora's buttocks and pussy as they walked by. It was exhilarating to the naked goddess. After a while, Pandora flipped over to lie on her back, now having my boobs and pussy on display as Pittoo also turned over to let people see his penis.

They lied there, fully helpless to the wandering eyes around them. The sun was hot and it wasn't long before they were drenched in sweat. They figured this would be a good time to go cool off, so they headed to the water. The cool water felt good, washing over every inch of Dark Pit's naked body as well as Pandora's, making their nipples rock hard. As they looked back to the beach, scanning to see what else was going on, there were quite a few people at the other end of the beach that they couldn't see before, though they couldn't make out anything very well from where they was swimming. They were feeling confident, so they decided to walk naked down the shoreline to see the rest of the beach.

It felt great to them, Dark Pit's cock and Pandora's tits slowly swaying with each step, nipples still hard from the cold water. As they passed people, they exchanged glances and nods, like everything was normal. A nude Dark Pit liked checking everyone out as he walked by. One elderly woman was lying on her back, tanning on her own with her boobs sagging as well as her stretched pussy lips. He thought she probably took a few good dicks in her younger days. Pittoo passed by a younger couple, the girl was cute, with small breasts that were still perky and a huge bush covered most of her vagina. Pandora admired how the girl's boyfriend was well hung, with a skinny but long cock and a tight clean shaven sack. What a lucky girl, a nude Pandora thought to herself, seeing that his penis was bigger than Pittoo's small one.

As they made their way further, they saw a middle aged couple cuddled together on a blanket, but as they walked closer, they realized they weren't cuddling, they were subtly playing with each other. His cock was rock hard as she slowly stroked him, while he returned the favor slowly shoving his finger in and out of her inviting slit. As they walked by, the woman looked up and saw Dark Pit and Pandora staring at them. She smiled and winked as they winked back and walked past them.

A naked Pittoo and Pandora made their way to the end of the beach, they realized there were more and more people being sexual at the other end. They saw an older, but handsome man had his thick cock in his hand, his sagging balls slapping around as he jerked himself off, they also saw that a middle aged couple were going at it in front of him, she was on all fours in the sand, begging and moaning for his cock, while he knelt behind, pumping into her with his hard staff.

Pandora looked ahead to see another middle aged couple with the wife sucking her husband's cock, intermittently licking the head and shaft before taking it deep down her throat. She made sure her legs were fully spread while she was sucking him, showing off her bare and juicy pussy. It was so hot to see all this going on at once, the nude angel and nude goddess realized that they were standing naked there and staring at them all, while Pandora's hand found its way to her chest, slowly kneading my breast and pinching her nipple while Dark Pit was touching his own penis. Aroused with themselves, they turned and hurried back to their calm spot on the other side of the beach.

Dark Pit and Pandora laid down to soak up some more sun, but now their mind was racing. All that sex going on, right in front of them in public made them hornier than they already were. It was such a free, relaxed atmosphere, everyone was happy and everyone was naked. The more they thought about the acts going on, the more they fantasized. Right now, Pandora definitely felt like sucking her bare angel's cock in front of everyone and even let him fill her up with his cute little pee-pee. She knew it would be such a rush to be fucked in front of people in public.

Before she knew it, her hand was wandering again, this time to her pussy, now wet with excitement from her fantasies. The bare goddess had to really hold herself back from playing further as she didn't want to disturb other people calmly relaxing on their side of the beach...yet. Pandora just lied there on her stomach for a bit along with a bare Dark Pit lying on his back, both of them had their legs open and spread as far as she could, showing off her ever so increasingly wet slit and his rock hard cock to whoever wanted to see it. If she bent her knees and wiggled her in the sand a bit, she could even keep her butt cheeks spread to show off her tight little asshole. Pandora always loved to play with her bottom, adding another level of fullness. After a few more minutes of relaxing, Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's vagina fully exposed, her asshole slightly spread and their nipples hard from the cool breeze, they just couldn't take it anymore. Pandora could feel the juices running out of her and over her asshole as Pittoo's cock dripped precum. They stood up, gathered their things and moved to the other side of the beach.

They yhought about where to lay their towel now. As they did, the saw that the couple that was playing with each other before had now moved to slowly grinding each other. The middle aged couple had stopped doing it and the older man watching was still hard, but not stroking himself. The other middle aged couple were now fully 69'ing, she was still slowly teasing his cock with her tongue, and he buried his face deep into her ass, licking and filling her pussy with his tongue. They decided to set themselves up slightly past and up from them so they could still enjoy the view.

Pittoo and Pandora sat down on their towel, but propped themselves up so they could still see what was going on. The couple 69'ing were getting into it more as she sloppily took his whole cock down her throat, while he licked everything and anything she put in front of him. Pandora started to play my boobs and Dark Pit played with his pee-pee as they watched, feeling their fullness as Pandora was teasing her own nipples with her fingers and Pittoo jiggled his balls. The goddess slowly slid her hand down to her sopping wet pussy and slowly rubbed my throbbing clit while Dark Pit stroked his wiener as they enjoyed the freedom of having their legs spread open and their genitals showing in public. They checked to see if anyone was watching them. The older man was slowly rubbing his cock again and the wife would occasionally glance up as she sucked off her husband's rock hard cock. Pandora inserted a finger into herself as my other hand still worked my clit.

They was getting so turned on, Pandora couldn't help but add another finger, slowly stretching out her vagina as she sped up on her clit, feeling it's pulse between her fingers. She laid back and got lost in her own ecstasy, her fingers felt so good, she thrust them deeply and slowly into herself, filling her pussy as much as she could. Her other hand alternated between her breasts and her clit as the sensation built. However, she thought two fingers wasn't enough, she wanted to feel more full. Dark Pit made her get on all fours and pounded her. God, did it ever feel good, her vagina felt so tight around his penis as he slowly slid it in and out, he really wanted to give it to her, making her feel how stretched and full he could make her hole. Pandora could feel her climax really building now.

Pandora briefly glanced up, almost forgetting where they were as she realized almost everyone was watching them have sex now. The couple in front of Pandora were also doing it doggy style, both facing the goddess as her breasts swayed with every fuck. The younger guy from the other side of the beach had made his way over and was stroking his big long cock by the water. He was really going at it, with quick hard strokes. His balls bounced around with every stroke and the tip of his cock gleamed with pre-cum. It was so hot to have an audience, it made Pittoo fuck his goddess faster and deeper in every hole. Juices ran down Pandora's pussy and leg and they were getting close to cumming. She looked at her nudist angel, just in time to see Dark Pit let a huge load of cum fly out of his cock and land in her cunt.

Web after web of cum came out as he kept furiously fucking his nudist goddess, eyes on her bouncy boobs. The couple in front of them were fucking hard now, as they could hear the slap of his every entrance into her wet pussy, she was moaning with each thrust, and her eyes too were on my filled holes. Dark Pit and Pandora knew it was so hot to have people watch them, they kept up their pace, Pittoo's hips and thighs slapping her ass and pussy, until they felt a wave come over them as the second orgasm hit. Their nude bodies shuddered, her pussy clenched around his boner. The angel laid Pandora down and stuffed his face in her clit, rapidly kissing and licking it, bringing on another wave of pleasure and releasing another wave of juices out of her pussy. They lied there nude, penis and pussy overflowing with their cum as a big smile of pleasure came across their faces.

They got up and made their way to the water. Most people smiled as they walked by. Dark Pit and Pandora washed off in the water. What they did felt so naughty, but felt so good. The water splashed against their bare bodies, the sun still shone down. What a day to cum, they thought. They slowly gathered they things and made their way back across the beach, taking in every limp cock and spread pussy they could see while letting others see them naked one more time.


	106. Massage Parlor

Palutena took Pit to visit a massage parlor. They stepped inside naked, opened the door and walked in to find a very nice setting. A few couches and a fish tank decorated the room. The lighting was dimmed slightly, but certainly enough to see everything real well. They saw two women sitting on separate couches, both were young, very pretty and giggled at Pit for being naked in front of them. The nudists approached the desk and gave them their names, they didn't have to pay a dime and they were told to wait for five to ten minutes.

A man and a woman who worked there got up and asked the naked angel and goddess to follow them with a big smile. They walked into a side room and the male worker asked Palutena if he could touch one of her tits, she responded by saying, "Go ahead and touch both of them."

Also, a naked Pit asked the female worker to fondle his penis. Pit and Palutena moaned as two strangers were touching their private parts. The goddess asked if a happy ending was included in their massage. She said yes, they both opted for the nude massage. Because they wore nothing at all, the masseuses didn't have worry about asking them to disrobe to make themselves comfortable or leaving the room.

Pit was naked and sitting on one table with a hard on that a cat couldn't scratch as a naked Palutena sat on the one next to him. They smiled from seeing Pit's penis and Palutena's breasts and came toward them. The woman then stood in front of Pit and started taking off her clothes off. The nude angel watched her strip and this made him get harder. Palutena felt her pussy leaking when man that was tending to her got naked as well, showing his penis that was much larger than Pit's. Pit was slightly envious, "Lady Palutena, it's so big that it makes me feel small as a mouse."

The nude goddess consoled him, "Size doesn't matter, nudie cutie."

After the masseuses were naked, they got up close to their patients and began some small talk while the female masseuse slid her hands on a nude Pit's arms and legs working her way down to his small cock, which she gave a few strokes. She then asked Pit to lie down on his stomach. After laying down, she began massage his back, legs and especially his naked butt. She worked her way down his legs and then to his cute feet that she tickled. Pit laughed as she tickled the soles of his bare feet, he was really enjoying the massage and began really relaxing. His butterflies had gone away (not that he had any) and his hard on began going down some, just from the wonderful massage she was giving him, it really felt wonderful.

At the same time, the male masseuse worked on a nude Palutena, moving her hair to rub her back and legs, then he came around so that he was standing in front of her head working on her back and neck from that angle. She looked ahead of him and she was looking at his large hairy cock. That's when it turned sexual as he was making it real sexual now. He rubbed slower and more sensual as he slid his hand real slow up and down her back. Palutena asked if touching was allowed, he said yes and said that she could touch her where ever she wanted to. She let her bare angel know, "You can grope her wherever you like, nude dude."

"Way ahead of you, Lady Palutena."

A bare Pit watched his massause come around to his side and began working on my legs. He could have cared less about his legs as it took her out of his reach and he couldn't get a hold of those great looking tits. She worked her way up to Pit's cock, grazing his balls and making his cock jump in anticipation. She then worked on his chest, now she was within reach and he began feeling her ass and reached over with his other hand to begin playing with her nipples. They began getting hard and Pit wanted to suck them real bad.

She must have known what he wanted because she lowered her tit to his mouth and Pit started sucking her nipples, moving back and forth from one to the other. She now had one hand under his head holding it up to her tits and her other hand was rubbing his balls and playing with his hard cock. Things were beginning to heat up quite a bit as Pit switched from tit to tit, his masseuse seemed to be enjoying herself letting out a few moans, Pit knew he sure was. She reached down and put some more lotion on her hand and began slowly rubbing his cock.

Meanwhile, Palutena repreatedly pinched her masseuse's butt, making him chuckle and wag a finger at her. He then stood in front of her, beckoning her to fondle him. The bare goddess touched his penis while he fondled her breasts, she cupped his testes as she licked the head of his cock like a lollipop whiel she felt a finger dangerously close to her more inappropriate area poking and prodding her. She then lied on her stomach and he was rubbing her butt while working his hand in between her legs from behind. Palutena parted her legs slightly, allowing him more access to her trimmed pussy and even briefly rubbed her feet on his cock as she felt him add some lotion on his hands and rub it on her.

The nudist angel and goddess stopped, wanting to wait until they done to continue the fun. Their massages ended quicker than they thought, they didn't know how long exactly because they had both fallen asleep and needed to their masseuses to wake them up.

Once they were done, they wanted to fuck before they left. Pit hugged Palutena and kissed her lips, Palutena would hug him back and kiss him harder. Palutena then put her hands on Pit's pee-pee while he put his middle finger in her pussy, she looked at her angel and smiled as she asked, "Don't you like what I'm doing to you, Pit?"

Pit smiled, "Let's see, Lady Palutena. I'm completely naked in front a beautiful goddess who is also completely naked in front of me and is now stroking my hard cock while I play with her pussy, I'd be crazy not to like this."

Palutena reached out with both hands and rubbed Pit's buttocks, which were firm and his skin felt so soft. Pit began rubbing up and down her legs and he too began groping Palutena's nude bottom. By now, Pit's cock was hard again and she smiled as she asked if Pit liked the massage. He smiled and said, "It was more than I expected."

"Maybe we can show our masseuses just how much it meant to us."

Pit was fingering her pussy when she began really working his cock. Palutena started talking some dirty talk to him, which did wonders for the effects of their massages, asking, "Don't you just love when I play with your adorably tiny pee-pee?

"Yes, I love it, just like you love when I finger your sexy pussy. I love your pussy."

"Keep fingering me, it feels good, Pit. Add another finger if you can. You have such a cute little penis."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena. You have such a beautiful body."

"Thanks. Just let me know hen you're getting ready to cum."

"It won't be long, I'm beginning to feel it, Lady Palutena."

"Come on baby, cum for me shoot that load for me. Finger my pussy while I stroke your hard cock. Come on, shoot that load, Pit."

"I'm going to cummmmm!"

"Yes baby, shoot it, shoot it real good."

"Ugh. Ngh. Ahhh!"

With those sounds, Pit started cumming. Pit had been laid and had jerked off for so long that he lost track, but he always had a healthy load stocked up. He started shooting and she was trying to angle it up on Pit, which she did for the most part, but wasn't easy. His first shot landed just under his chin and the second shot landed on her left boob, which she giggled at. He shot about six ropes and began coming down from it all. Palutena slowed her pace down and was gently stroking his cock and smiling at her angel that just loved to be naked all the time.

The masseuses clapped and said, "Whoa. You two are probably the horniest patents we have ever had."

Pit giggled, "Thanks. As nudists, we really like to be exposed and fondled."


	107. More Public Pitcest

Pit and Dark Pit were going for another streak in a public park. They went past lots of clothed people, making women giggle while annoying their boyfriends, at a water fountain, they noticed a blonde and brunette, they looked to be the same ones that recorded them at the mall. Pit was overcome with excitement again, standing front on, butt naked with his little shaved cock and balls completely on display and Dark Pit smiled from letting women see his slightly larger and hairier penis too. Both of the girls had put their hand up to their mouths in surprise and that surprise had quickly turned to laughter. They were still too far away to really hear anything, but both were shaking with laughter as they gestured for the naked boys to walk to their location.

Their whole bodies were starting to tremble from the excitement of the situation and they had to steady themselves for the first few steps as they walked. They could feel their little cocks bouncing slightly up and down with each step that they took, eyes running up and down Pit and Dark Pit's naked bodies. Their minds were racing because of how stark naked they were, their sexy naked butts, their cute little pee-pees and their small balls completely on display, they had become very aroused. Pit and Pittoo felt like attractive, handsome and sexy young men as the women gawked at them.

The girls' faces were beaming, the blonde asked with a laugh, "Remember us?"

Pit smiled, "Yes. Remember our penises?"

The brunette giggled, "Yes, it's so teeny tiny with no hair."

Dark Pit chuckled, "Your favorite naughty boys are here."

Pit and Dark Pit wondered what they thought about their penises and their sizes. The angel with white wings had a penis that a half inch when flaccid and a full inch when erect, the one with black wings had one that was a full inch when flaccid and two inches when erect. The naked angels felt their cocks anxious to stick out, they weren't completely hard yet. Pit and Dark Pit's penises were enjoying the fresh breeze, freedom and eyes upon it. They were wondering about their response and both girls seemed a bit wide-eyed, getting another glimpse of their cocks. They also looked at each other with smiles and even raised their eyebrows.

The blonde commented, "Nice."

Both girls got their phone cameras ready. The feeling was now exhilarating and their cocks were rising to the occasion. The effect had now given Pit and Pittoo a stiff erection, pointing straight at those beautiful babes. The naked boys didn't had a care in the world, they were so horny and hard, they didn't care about how tiny their penises were, they were too excited. The blonde said as the girls began recording, then poked Pit and Dark Pit's belly buttons, "I have a navel fetish. Maybe you two can pick your belly buttons and eat it?"

They complied, Pit and Pittoo put a finger in their own navels and then put it in their mouths, the taste was bad and they choked a little. She said, "Now pick your navels again and make each other taste it."

The nude boys picked their own belly buttons again, Pit stuck his finger into his doppelgänger's mouth and vice versa, the taste was still gross and they gagged. Pit asked the blonde, "Anything else?"

"One more thing, pick each other's belly button and put your fingers in your own mouths. That's it, I promise."

With a little reluctance, Dark Pit fingered Pit's navel while Pit fingered his back, then they put their fingers in their own mouths. As they drank out of the fountain to get rid of the bad taste, the blonde asked, "Whose belly button do you think is tastier?"

Dark Pit answered, "No idea. There's no difference in taste."

The brunette made them sit back on their butts and made them laugh by tickling their bare feet, "I have a foot fetish. Now we would like to see you give each other a footjob."

Pit stood up, his dark clone rubbed Pit's penis with his bare feet, the light angel moaned as Dark Pit's feet slid across his penis, Pit even held his feet in his hands to help them stay up. Then, Pit turned around so Pittoo could touch his butt, his hands still holding them. One foot was rubbing one butt cheek each as Pit pressed Pittoo's feet into his boyish buttocks. To top it off, Pit kneeled down and kissed Dark Pit's feet all over, paying most attention to the soles. Once he licked and sucked on all ten toes, Pit was told to lie down and give Pittoo his turn.

Dark Pit moaned as Pit rubbed his feet over Dark Pit's penis, Dark Pit even held Pit's feet to support them, then turned around to have Pit's feet touch his bare bottom. Pittoo let one foot rub each buttock and even made his feet slap his ass a few times. He then got on his knees to kiss Pit's feet, mostly the toes. After kissing, licking and sucking all ten toes, they stopped and stood in front of them. The blonde theatrically complained about their pee-pees, "Oh my, they're sticking up."

The brunette showed some feigned shock emotion on her face and added, "We'll have to give it awhile."

Pit and Dark Pit giggled, blushing all over like some shy, naked schoolboys, "You two brought it on with your charm and admiration."

The girls laughed a little bit as the bare boys allowed themselves to realize that they were standing there, both completely naked with a small hard-on in front of those two lovely ladies, but that was what they wanted. Their cocks were now in their fluctuating stage, slightly lowering, but still wanting to stand at full attention. Their boners would be like that for the next few minutes, seeming like hours, as they pranced around in their presence, pretending they were just trying to get rid of their erections, they finally seemed to stay at a certain size, semi-hard, but just right for the shoot. The naked angels were calming down and glad that their privates probably looked fairly decent enough to show.

The blonde and brunette switched from recording to taking picture and began clicking away, telling the nude angels, "You look nice naked. You two are so cute."

This only reinforced their cocks' full intentions and they were once again hard. Both girls were still giggling and offered, "Yeah, they have nice pee-pees."

Pit and Dark Pit took it as a compliment, of course, it made them feel good. They were already used to seeing them hard and probably knew it would be an up-and-down performance for the rest of the shoot. The girls just kept taking pictures of them naked, Pit and Pittoo sometimes just stood in one place flashing a cute smile, they also put their hands on their hips to look sexy, they sometimes did side shots, they sometimes fondled each other and they sometimes kissed each other's cheeks, the blonde smiled, "We want a variety of shots, so move back a little bit and turn, we want some shots of those cute little bottoms."

The girls giggled with a wide smile as Pit and Dark Pit turned around to expose their buttocks. As they took the pictures, the bare angels wondered what they thought of their bare behinds. They knew they were in really good shape, they had compliments on their butt cheeks in the past. Their boners were now at full attention as the ladies focused on their butts.

Then, it was on to a few femdom shots. In a few, the blonde had them kneel while the brunette came to their sides, standing and holding a black dildo, pretending she about to shove it in their mouths as the blonde clicked away. It was really making the nudist boys hot, their heads were lying against the brunette's leg, their cocks were stiff and they knew the photos were going to be great.

The blonde then stepped in for some shots. She took out a small whip and saw the expression on their face. Laughing, she said not to worry and that it was just for staged photos. They were just about done when all of a sudden, Pit and Dark Pit witnessed the girls taking off all of their clothes, they were a little surprised, two girls seeing them naked and now being naked in front of them too, but the feeling quickly turned to exhilaration and their cocks were completely hard, their bare boners pointing straight at the naked beauties.

Now the blonde and brunette were was staring at the angels, eyes wide, as they stood there totally naked, hard and now dripping pre-cum. The blonde actually walked up to Pit and the brunette walked up to Dark Pit, giving them a warm, sexy naked hug, their boners pressed briefly against the skin on their crotches. They felt the boys jolt and pulled back quickly, starting to laugh, "Oh, you cute naked boys."

Well, their hard-ons would not quit now. The girls said they got enough shots, so she didn't seem to mind as their penises were still sticking out. Pit and Pittoo were not the least bit ashamed, it was always a terrific turn-on to be naked in front of beautiful naked girls. The blonde suddenly shouted out, "Oh, you naughty boys."

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the boys, giving their erection a few light strokes. It felt so good, so arousing, they pulled her hands away, laughing as they saw the disappointed look on their faces and whispering, "Aw, you need to feel good, don't you?"

The blonde wrapped her hand around Pit's cock while the brunette wrapped her hand around Dark Pit's and began pumping, they both said, "Why don't you nude boys hug and kiss?"

Pit kissed Dark Pit on the lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Pittoo wrapped his around Pit's waist and stroked his hands up and down his bare back. Both girls were still stroking their cocks, they used her fingertips once in a while along their small shafts and heads, then went back to pumping them with her hands wrapped around their dicks before suddenly coming to a stop.

The streaking angels couldn't stand it any longer and were getting close, so they just started pumping their cocks in front of those beautiful babes. Both girls were staring at the boys with full attention, as if giving them permission to pull on their boners as they got their phones to record again. Pit and Pittoo stroked their cocks with their fingertips, then circled them with their thumbs and forefingers before just yanking on them with their hands, giving those girls an intimate view of how they jerked off. They seemed to enjoy it, watching the angels and then looking at each other with laughs and smiles, but their eyes remained on their jerking action with curiosity.

It didn't take long after this incredible ordeal, Pit and Dark Pit felt the rush through their entire bodies as they turned red and hot, as did their penises, they moaned and shouted, "Ooooh, ooooh, We're cumming!"

They shouted as they felt the orgasms flow from they genitals, streams of hot cum flew out of their hard-ons, landing one after another after another and another, on the ground in front of them. They continued moaning until the last drop fell, satisfied they were naked before these nude women, jerking off and shooting their loads of cum all over the ground. Both ladies looked at Pit and Pittoo and their spent loads, then just broke out with laughter before trying to get back to their normal selves and put their clothes back on, they thanked the boys, "Those were some great shoots."

"Hopefully, we'll see you naughty boys again soon."

Pit and Dark Pit said their goodbyes, the girls gave them a couple of pats on their butts and some winks as the angels kissed their girls and bounced their bare bottoms, causing a few giggles.


	108. Pit the Giant

One morning, Pit woke up, noticing that he wasn't in bed with Palutena. From his perspective, the bed was far below him as a high pitched voice squeaked, "Good morning, nudie cutie."

He looked down and down Palutena, standing on the shaft of his penis, she looked incredibly tiny from his point of view, just like their bed, Pit panicked a little with a voice that boomed from Palutena's perspective, "Lady Palutena? Are you tiny? Did you shrink?"

"No, Pit. I made you huge."

"Oh, why?"

"To experiment a little, remember when I was huge and you were tiny?"

"Yes."

"Now we can see what we can do when the roles are reversed."

"Ok."

"It'll be fun to see you with a giant cock for once."

"How are you gonna make it ejaculate?"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, why don't you touch yourself?"

The naked angel stroked himself, kneeling down on all fours, being careful not to break anything, looking down at the naked little goddess just below him. Being about fifty times her size, not being able to penetrate her sweet little pussy was the only downside to her size. Other than that, it was adorable. He just imagined taking her from behind and ramming it into her really good and it made him buckle down. His breath blew Palutena's hair all out of place and the moans sent chills down her spine.

She threw her head back and bucked her hips as she begged, "Please, Pit. I want you to dominate me!"

Palutena was forcing two fingers inside herself and pushing against her g-spot as hard as she could. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he pulled one hand out from under her and slapped the other hand away from pleasuring herself. Pit lied on his back while bending his knees, then he placed his cock between her legs and slid it along Palutena's body until the head rested just at her chin, he told her, "Lick up all the precum, Lady Palutena. Don't miss a drop."

In a soft voice, she just squeaked out, "Yes, nudie cutie."

The goddess grinded her hips against his shaft a few times before leaning down to suck up the sticky, clear fluid. Pit's cum was the sweetest cum she had ever tasted and being dominated into it made it that much better. She had to swallow two mouthfuls and savored each one, Pit smiled, "Good girl."

He pet her back softly and said, "Now stand up and give me a kiss, my tiny goddess."

Palutena adored the kind words she received for pleasing him, she obeyed him and eagerly tiptoed up to him. Pit laughed every time she had almost reached his lips, which she kissed all over. He let the teasing go on for a few minutes before he tickled her tummy and made her fall squirming onto his chin. It was so precious that he didn't stop until she was running out of breath from begging so much for him to stop. Then, he kissed her forehead. He loved the way she nuzzled into his kisses, he started licking her cheek softly, then let his tongue travel down her neck, dragging his tongue along her skin long and slow. Finally, he made his way to her breast and sucked rather forcefully, making her moan. He stopped abruptly without a word and curled up in a ball, extending his hand to give her a spot to lay. He just wanted to drink in her beauty for the moment he had.

She happily crawled into his hand and wrapped her arms around his thumb to hug and kiss it, then she sprawled out in his palm. Pit giggled, "Tonight is going to be a lot of fun, little one."

"Come on, nude dude. Play with your teeny tiny naked goddess, you humongous angel. I'm such an itty bitty toy."

Pit gave Palutena a little kiss on her cute little bottom. Her legs spread a bit in reaction to the kiss. He smirked and moved her hair to lick her tiny little butt cheek, sending a chill through her naked body, then he picked her up and positioned her with her bare ass towards him.

The small goddess spread her legs in anticipation and just to keep her going, he began licking her legs. He started with kisses on her ankle and slowly dragged his lips up and began licking her calf. Once she was shivering and clinging to his fingers to steady herself, he moved upwards to her thigh. Pit pulled away and softly blew air onto her bare skin, giving her goosebumps and making her collapse into his palm. He finally pushed his tongue against her soft little cunt lips.

Every time he flicked his tongue, she let out a cry that drove him crazy. He ran his tongue from her tiny little clit, up her ass, along her spine and to her back, then flipped her around and ran his tongue all over her torso.

Pit's cock throbbed so hard that even the slightest touch would send him into orgasm. He felt himself reaching the point of no return and he could see the same was true for Palutena. With her in hand, he reached down and tugged on his cock, he only stroked it a few times before she took over, grinding, licking and clinging to it as she enjoyed how huge it was from her point of view. He continued rubbing between her legs. Her moans and whimpers got more intense and a few even escaped his lips. Pit was bucking his hips and it was hard for her to hold a grip on him, but the fumbling of hands made it even more intense.

She pushed against his big index finger as hard as she could and rubbed it against her, kissing the first knuckle. Palutena then pressed herself as firmly up against his cock as she could and barely managed to wrap her legs around him. He forced her up and down his shaft by his pinkie and held her in place with his thumb.

Palutena looked up to see the precum dribbling down, she ran it down the head of his cock with her hands and got covered in it. As she hit her orgasm, it was so intense she just blacked out and tried to maintain her motions. She could feel the cum thicken and dribble down the shaft in large globs. It ran down every contour of her body in warm, sticky strands.

Pit had fallen onto the floor flat, his hands shakingly cupped around his beautiful, little, cum covered goddess. She nuzzled into his testicles as he petted her softly, giggling, "My tiny little goddess, I could just eat you up."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, can you return me to normal size?"

"Ok."

Palutena used her staff to restore Pit to normal size.


	109. Resisting

Palutena had a timer and told Pit, "Let's see how good you are with restraining yourself."

Pit suddenly felt himself being handcuffed to a marble column, he asked, "What are you doing, Lady Palutena?"

"Making you resist. If you go a whole hour without touching me or asking to be freed as I tease you, I'll give you some floor ice cream."

"Oh man, I love floor ice cream. Bring it on!"

"Remember, I will make this really hard for you, nudie cutie."

The challenge began. She grabbed a boombox and played some pornographic music. Palutena put her hands on her hips as she said with a smile, "I'm completely naked in front of you, Pit. I just love the way that your private body part greets me every day by getting erect."

Pit's penis became hard as possible, Palutena continued to seduce him by cupping her bare breasts, "My big stripper boobs are so plump that people who see me think I got breast implants, but they are real and huge. The nipples and areolas make my breasts all the more enticing."

Chills went through Pit's spine from feeling the cold marble on his butt crack, his goddess still played around with him, sliding her hands down her stomach, past her belly button and to her vagina, "Look at my vagina, dripping and heated. It's so slick and easy for a penis to slide in and out, even your tiny one."

She kissed a naked Pit on the lips as she turned around and moved her hair to expose her bare bottom, "Oh, Pit. Can you see my luscious buttocks? My tall, mature and motherly bottom just feels awesome when it meets your cute little bubble butt. I also love when we play with each other's butt cheeks, groping and squeezing them or even letting our asses bounce off one another."

Five minutes in, the music stopped, so she restarted the track and was now dancing slowly and methodically as Pit saw his pretty goddess dancing nude, wearing nothing at all. Palutena pointed her toes around, making sure he knew she had sexy, pretty little dainty feet. The goddess was showing off her naked body with the movement of her sexy shimmying and gyrating.

The naked angel was getting so turned on and so was Palutena, who loved that Pit could see her nude body. The feeling was electrifying as her movements were provocative.

At the ten minute mark, she began belly dancing, a naked Palutena moved her toned belly and moved her arms above her head as she showed her bare legs, which were erotic by themselves. The naked goddess absolutely loved the prospect of people staring at her bare body, especially Pit, who looked at her so lustfully. There was nothing like the feeling of knowing Pit could see her exposed pussy as well as her tits and nipples. There was also nothing like the feeling Palutena got when Pit said that Palutena was so attractive that he wanted to kiss her, then grab her and ram his hard cock in her sweet, hot pussy right then and there.

Pit moaned, "Lady Palutena, you are an incredibly erotic belly dancer."

Nudity always them look so hot whenever Pit and Palutena bare their bodies in public when they do simple things like take romantic strolls. At twenty minutes, Palutena merely played with breasts, which were still totally bare for Pit to see, Pit loved seeing his goddess's bare nipples, her nipples were so hard. The nude angel kept watching his nude goddess move like a sultry belly dancer would to the beat of the music. She even tweaked her own nipples.

Half an hour passed when a nude Pit was then given a closeup of Palutena's bare trimmed pussy that was uncovered. She just let him stare lustfully at it, wanting to kiss and lick it.

45 minutes was when a nude Palutena wiggled her ass that was also bare as she did a little bit of twerking as the hot music continued. While twerking, Palutena's buttocks would purposefully make brief contact with Pit's body.

Pit was close to breaking, Palutena was now licking and sucking his nipples and belly button while pinching his butt. She looked at the timer and said, "Five more minutes, nude dude. Hang in there."

Palutena went back to swaying and moving to the music, being more explict and making more inappropraite gestures as she was putting on a true, nude sex show for a bare Pit. Finally, the timer went off, Pit had succeeded, Palutena congratulated him as she unlocked the cuffs, "Well done, Pit. Do you want chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate, please!"

Palutena went to the freezer and scooped up a scoop, then dropped it. Pit eagerly dashed it and slurped it all in less than one minute. Once he was done, he lied down directly underneath Palutena's spread bare pussy, reached up with his fingers and began running his fingers through her slit. Her naked pussy was being touched and it was an incredible turn on, she was absolutely loving it. Pit was restrained, but now was going to make her cum, saying, "You are so hot, so sexy and so unbelievably gorgeous. I hope you like this."

She gasped again as he kissed her clit while touching her nipples, a bare Palutena practically screamed, "Oooh yes!"

Her breathing quickened as she shuddered and had one of the most intense, body-shaking orgasms of her life, so far, she shouted, "Ohhh God!"

Palutena felt spectacular. Pit saw her sexy little toes curl on her bare feet as he stood up and gave her a deep, loving kiss. The bare angel then proceeded to pull and twist her erect nipples, then reached down and put two fingers in her pussy. She started moving up and down on them as best she could and she came again. This time she let him know by shouting, "I'm cumming!"

Pit and Palutena were such a naughty pair of adulterer, they knew it and they loved it. He said, "Lady Palutena, you can see my fingers sliding in and out of your bare pussy. Now I'm going to see you get fucked by me."

The bare goddess felt like nothing except a helpless sex slave right now, about to be used however her nudist angel wanted to use her. She felt so excited, she couldn't wait to be impaled on his cock. Pit started by putting his face at her pussy and then used his tongue to rub up and down her slit, he sucked on her clit and Palutena moved her upper body in as many sultry and provocative ways as she could. She closed my eyes and bit her lower lip, her next orgasm was building, she cooed, "Oohh, please do not stop."

The hot Arabian music in the boombox with its intensifying beat was perfect for what was about to happen to her, she swayed her hips and spread her legs to let Pit see her hot, luscious pussy. Pit rubbed his little penis up and down the outside of her naked pussy and then rammed it inside of her fast and hard, making her groan, "Oh My God, Oh My God."

Pit pumped his cock in and out of her glistening pussy to the beat of the music, he picked her legs up so the nudist goddess could wrap them around him tight. Palutena bounced up and down as best as she could like a hot girl in heat. Pit's unclothed body was overcome with physical stimulation, his mind overcome with sexual pleasure, Palutena had orgasm after orgasm while riding her angel's cock, it gave them one of the most intensely sensual experience they had ever had. Pit finally put her down and she got off of his cock, but not before he had cum inside her.

Pit put his arms around Palutena's neck as Palutena wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him deeply. Pit asked, "Can I have some more floor ice cream?"

Palutena reaonded by scooping some chocolate and vanilla scoops and putting them on her nipples, lying down and asking, "Does this answer your question?"

He hurriedly pigged out, eating the chocolate before the vanilla.


	110. Hotel (Part 1)

Pit asked Palutena, "Lady Palutena, I got an email. Did you book another vacation for us?"

"Sure did."

"Is it another nudist resort?"

"Actually, it's a hotel that doesn't allow nudity."

The naked angel smiled, "Lady Palutena, you're endangering us in all the right ways."

* * *

At check in, the clerks were not too happy to see a naked angel and goddess, Palutena used her staff to hypnotize them into giving them a room key. Their room wasn't exactly as big as the last one they stayed at, but it was still luxurious enough for a five star rating. Plenty of space, two king sized beds and a high definition TV.

They spent a few hours masturbating to porn, then decided to do some nude exploring. They exited their room, everything was eerily quiet. The usual harsh hotel lighting illuminated the endless perspective of the long corridor, one of the lights flickering annoyingly. One young woman was far down, she looked like she was dressed for and attented a meeting, she found her room and stuck her hand in her handbag for her room key, she found it, looked up and her heart leapt in shock as she looked just where a side corridor angled off. She saw that Pit and Palutena were completely naked.

The angel and goddess were properly naked, no shoes or anything. She saw Pit's toned chest and stomach, he was clean shaven all over as he did not have pubes over his small and cute penis. The brunette boy had some impressive pectorals and his bare skin was smooth all over, even his buttocks were hairless as well as firm, making them ideal for squeezing and pinching. Palutena had a luxurious trimmed pubic bush, curling over her mound. She was gorgeous, too, tall, slender, with green hair cascading over her shoulders and past her buttocks, she had firm breasts that stood out proudly even without the support of a bra, surmounted by a pair of pale nipples.

The woman seeing them was at a loss for words. She looked at them and they looked at her. The nudies strutted confidently while the woman seeing them nervously raised her hand and ran it through her hair. Stammering, "Erm...are you two okay? I mean, have you locked yourselves out?"

Pit smiled, "Nope. We're doing fine."

"Well, do you two need a hand or anything?"

She still slightly unsure about the correct etiquette when meeting a naked boy and woman in a hotel corridor, she stuttered, "You two are completely..."

Palutena grinned, "Nude? Yes, we're nudists. You see, it's just that we enjoy it, being naked like this."

"Oh, you're really okay?"

Pit said, "Yes, we're fine, thank you for asking. In addition being nudists, we're also what you would call exhibitionists."

The nude angel went on, "This is what we do, we walk around naked anywhere and everywhere, hoping we'll meet someone...like you."

Palutena said, "Well, we'd better go. Nice running into you."

Once she got back in her room, the nudists resumed their streaking, once at one the end of the corridor, Pit smiled at Palutena, "I think you're awesome and gorgeous as a girlfriend and mother."

The nude goddess was lovely as Pit looked at her. She had big, sparkling green eyes, a full mouth with lusciously kissable lips and all that flowing green hair. Palutena was also skinny with a nice trim waist and firm smooth thighs tapering into sexy long legs. Naked, she was irresistible to Pit just like Pit being naked was irresistible to her.

A naked Pit took a few steps towards his goddess. As he got closer, Pit noticed how big and hard her nipples were, aroused and standing up. Pit at looked her motherly nakedness up and down, telling her, "Lady Palutena, it turns me on, the two of us being naked like this."

"Me too, nudie cutie. I like being naked in public, just like you. What we are doing is so much fun, I love it. It's also such a rush, given that we don't follow any rules, laws or orders."

Hugging Palutena like a boy hugging his mom, Pit beamed at Palutena, "Mother, the only orders I follow are yours."

They knew that this was what they wanted, more than anything at the moment, to be naked in this hotel corridor, Pit was naked with his beautiful goddess and Palutena was nude with her handsome angel. They were bare as can be. Pit looked at a naked Palutena, taking in her big perky breasts with their pink areolae, her firm tummy, the neatly trimmed patch of green hair on her pudendum. A nude Pit reached out his hand and touched her cheek, then ran his hand down her neck and across the smooth curve of her breast, lingering at the hard little bud of her nipple. Palutena shivered at his touch as Pit smiled, "How do you feel, Lady Palutena?"

Smirking, Palutena said, "It's awesome, but what if someone comes?"

"That's when the fun begins. Come with me, and I'll show you."

The bare angel and goddess felt a lot giddier as they walked down the corridor together as naked boyfriend and girlfriend. Pit looked at her, saw her bare breasts swaying, her nipples still aroused and erect as Pit's penis jiggled up and down with every step. They came to the junction with another long corridor, another pair of lift doors at the far end. Palutena had an idea, "Let's walk down towards the lift doors. If you hear the lift coming, we can keep going until the doors open, then we'll come back."

She hugged Pit, who felt his naked mom's breasts against his chest as she whispered softly, "Do it, nude dude, you'll love it, believe me."

"I believe you, mom. You don't have to tell me twice."

The corridor looked very long, but they started walking. Pit and Palutena looked down at their bare feet, making no sound at all on the soft carpet. They kept walking, each pair of doors loomed up, then disappeared past them. Pit wondered what would happen if a door behind them opened at the same time as the lift in front, the potential danger excited them. Palutena could sense her pussy getting wet, so she paused and slipped a finger into her vagina and verified that she was absolutely soaking. A little squirt of her juices actually spurted out and onto the carpet. She breathed in deep and walked on.

Then, it happened. Pit and Palutena heard a distant elevator ding and the numbers on the lift lit up, they could read them from where they were, one, two, three, four, then the sign stopped at five. Then the lift started again, very quickly as it went to six, seven, eight, nine...ten.

A ding from the elevator was when the doors began to open. That was their signal to go back, they turned tail and legged it back down the corridor as fast as they could, giggling uncontrollably along the way. They heard a pair of voices behind them, the voices sounding surprised. As Pit and Palutena reached the end or the corridor, still running, they went through a fire door and went up. Up they went, quick and silent, two whole floors, before they paused. Pit and Palutena's hearts were thumping like crazy, they were sweating a little from excitement, the two of them standing naked on a hotel staircase. There was silence, no one was coming. Palutena looked at Pit and she smiled, her breasts still heaving as she asked, "Wasn't that fun?"

Pit giggled, "Really fun."

Suddenly, Palutena pulled Pit towards her and cooed, "Let your naked mom give you a big hug and kiss you hard on the lips."

Complying like a good boy, Pit opened his mouth and felt her tongue slip inside, wrapping itself round his. They both wanted each other because they wanted to enjoy their own nudity and each other's, so Pit put his hand up and squeezed her bare breast, gripping her hard nipple. Palutena's leg rubbed against his and Pit felt her hand slide up his bare thigh and knead the firm muscle of his bare bottom, slipping between his cheeks and touching his butt crack. He thought she was going to push her finger in, but she instead moved her hand away and pushed between Pit's legs, finding his sex organ. Pit let her ease his legs apart as she smiled, "Do you want mommy to fondle your penis?"

The nudist angel gasped, "Yes."

"Do you also want to play with mom's vagina?"

"Please let me."

Her fingers slid up and down. Pit felt a gush of liquid spurt out, he was so wet and aroused and couldn't help but squeal a little as he began to piston his fingers in and out of Palutena's vagina while they were still kissing each other hard and deep. The nudist goddess began cup his testes as Pit alternate each push with circling his palm against the hard bud of her clitoris, they felt their orgasms rising up inside them. He sensed how close Palutena was and focused on her clit while Palutena's rhythmic rubbing was lifting Pit to the final heights and they climaxed, both unable to suppress a louder squeal of pleasure as their orgasms fizzed through them, their whole bodies shaking. Slowly, Pit came down, Palutena was still holding him, telling him, "You were amazing, Pit."

"You too, Lady Palutena. We should have seen their faces, coming out of the lift, seeing our bare behinds running away."

They were giggling again. It must have been a sight.

She looked at Pit, "I think maybe that's enough for tonight. Let's hit the hay."

Hand in hand, they went back downstairs and she looked carefully through the fire door and down the corridor before they both slipped through again. Quickly, they walked back together to their room, but they forgot their keys, so they warped inside. Pit and Palutena staggered over to their beds and lied down on them, their heads still spinning. The angel and goddess really ran naked down a hotel corridor, then had sex on a staircase like any hardcore nudist/exhibitionist couple would. They knew that they wanted to engage in more naked escapades soon. The feeling of being so very naked without having anything to wear, at risk of discovery at any time, had aroused them sexually more than they would have thought possible.


	111. Hotel (Part 2)

The next morning, Palutena hugged Pit from behind and kissed his neck, Pit shivered as he felt her warm body against his. His goddess giggled, "Pit, my nudist and exhibitionist angel, I hope you are ready to have some more fun, but first, we should have breakfast."

She stroked his arm, making the naked angel shiver with anticipation as he asked, "What sort of fun, Lady Palutena?"

However, the naked goddess put her finger to his lips, saying with a cute smile, "Hush, my eager little nudie cutie, breakfast first, then it will be time for you to find out."

Palutena showed no inclination to hurry over breakfast, so Pit decided to relax and enjoy it. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was being effectively naked from top to bottom. He put his foot between her thighs and tickled her exposed pussy with his toes, almost making her orgasm right there, but she told him to wait before she announced that it was time for their little play, as she described it, to begin.

Pit looked and smiled since he still hadn't worn any clothes at all and said, "You know that I don't want to not be naked, Lady Palutena."

She smiled, "Oh my sweet Pit, you are so eager, so wanting to bare yourself. I just love your sexy side."

They looked at themselves in the mirror and Palutena saw that every detail of her big round tits and trimmed green bush were clearly visible. Pit's full nudity was made blatant by how his penis was uncensored. Palutena said, "You see, Pit, your chest, your nipples, your cute little bottom and your tiny pee-pee all can be seen quite clearly. How could anyone resist you, you bad boy? We will ready to play soon."

Pit nodded. They were adventurous in their exhibitionism, being caught completely naked by lots of people was all part of the game to them. The nude angel and goddess couldn't deny the feeling of intense sexual arousal that they had gotten as they held hands, left the room and walked naked down the corridor together. They passed a middle-aged couple going back to their room and the man couldn't take his eyes off Palutena while the woman could not take her eyes off Pit. Goodness knows what he thought they were doing, an angel and goddess streaking were they were not allowed to, but they heard his wife whispering crossly to him once they gone past.

They turned a corner, and half-way down the next corridor Palutena stopped outside one of the doors and said, "Now I'm gonna suck your erect penis until you ejaculate. I want the fellatio to be undertaken here in the corridor. Maybe someone will see us, maybe not, but that is half the fun."

The bare angel smiled, Palutena giving him a blowjob in the corridor actually sounded like fun. She kneeled down and shivered as she saw the small curve of meat. Palutena put her hand in, excited now to touch the hot hard swelling of his dick. Getting her fingers round it, she noticed it wasn't fully hard yet, but it swelled in her hand. Pit moaned, "Taste it, Lady Palutena. Put it in your mouth, then suck me."

Palutena licked her lips and slid them over the knob-end, sucking it carefully between her teeth. She tasted his pre-cum secretion and licked at it, enjoying the sensation of exploring its curves and ridges. He groaned, "Oh shit, that's good, that's amazing."

She gripped the base in her hand and began to use the whole of his dick to fuck her mouth, pausing from time to time to swirl her tongue around the shaft, over the bulging blood-gorged veins. He was pushing forward too and Palutena felt the tip bobbing against the roof of her mouth, but didn't want to risk making Pit ejaculate quite yet. Palutena had her legs apart, fingers buried deep between them, moving gently inside her as Pit moaned, "Yes, my beautiful naked goddess, keep going, you are doing so well. Watching you eat my penis, it excites me so much."

After a few more minutes of fellating Pit, the bare goddess heard him start to moan louder, "Ah, fuck, Lady Palutena, I'm gonna cum in your mouth, I'm gonna cum. Maybe also get some on your face."

Pit spurted a load of semen in Palutena mouth, she then pulled his dick out of her mouth and kept up the motion with her hand on the shaft, but then he took over, aiming his shaft right at Palutena's face and stroking at the tip with just two fingers. Then, he suddenly gasped and another great rope of semen exploded out of the end and landed right on her forehead and over her nose. Palutena shut her eyes and felt the next loop splatter across her eyelid, then more on my cheeks. At last, she felt Pit wiping his knob-head across her face, smearing off the final drops.

Carefully, Palutena opened her eyes, catching the loop that hung from her eyelid with her finger. Her heart was pounding, she could feel the warm loops of thick semen on her face starting to cool and run down her cheeks and forehead. Every time she took a breath, she could smell the musky scent of Pit's fresh ejaculation filling her nostrils as she giggled, "Oh, that is so lovely, nude dude."

She had stopped masturbating and couldn't seem to take her eyes off Pit's penis. The nudist angel was still holding his dick as a last droplet of white semen oozed out of the end, Palutena offered, "Would you like me to clean that up for you?"

Palutena briefly took Pit's dick back into her mouth and sucking the remaining dollops of semen off until it was clean again, then she addressed his cock with a smile, "You are very lovely, I don't think we need to put you away, do we?"

Pit and Palutena happily walked naked down the corridor, his wilting organ becoming flaccid. While walking, Pit noticed his cum was still on Palutena's face and asked, "Are you going to wipe your face?"

"Nope."

Naked, Pit and Palutena smiled as bravely as they could while they walked slowly down the corridor, the carpet soft under their bare feet. They wondered what would happen if someone came out of their room as they walked past and caught them streaking. The nudists reached the lift, pushed the down button and waited until the bell pinged. The door remained closed for minutes, then it swooshed open, to reveal an empty lift.

They stepped in, pushing the button for the ground floor. The lift had mirrors on three sides and they couldn't resist looking at themselves, standing in the nude with Palutena's face absolutely coated in semen. Pit had certainly unloaded an almighty load all over her. Much of it was so thick and gelatinous that it clung in great splodges to her cheeks and pooled around her nose, although a couple of small strings had run down and were hanging off her chin.

Despite being nude, Pit and Palutena knew they would get away with their nudism. They could easily avoid getting arrested by security, locked up or charged by the police for indecent exposure, they never did and believed they never would.

An intense feeling of sexual arousal was present in them both. Pit and Palutena were so turned on that they felt if they even touched Pit's penis or Palutena's vagina, they would come in an instant. Palutena even sensed that she was already as sticky between her legs as she was over her face.

The lift reached the ground floor and the doors opened. They could see the empty lobby stretching out in front of them, the reception desk off to the right and a breakfast area to the left, near the main entrance. Pit and Palutena stepped out of the lift and walked over, both putting one foot in front of the other. As they got closer, they could see a lady who was on duty looking at the computer screen, but as she saw them streaking, she looked up, turning on the standard-issue corporate smile.

For breakfast, Pit tried one of everything, Palutena just settled for a slice of toast with jelly and also some of Pit's cum as Pit looked straight at her. A curious little smile flickered across Pit's face, saying, "Excuse me, but I think you've got a little something on your face. Come here, let me just get that..."

Pit put out his hand, extended a finger and with one smooth gesture, scooped up a thick loop of semen. Still looking at her, Pit put the finger up to his mouth, extended her tongue and slowly licked his own semen off his finger. As they decided to stop eating, an employee passed them and asked them straight out, "Is this a dare?"

They nodded, "You could say that."

When they had the breakfast area to themselves, Pit said, "Oh God, come here."

Pit grabbed his goddess around the waist, pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips, some of the semen smearing onto his cheek. Then, Pit began to lick her face all over like a cute little kitty, slurping up every smear of his stickiness. He opened his mouth, showing her the semen inside, then kissed her again, using his tongue to push the gooey mess into her mouth.

Her large breasts pressed against Pit's chest. Palutena's hands rubbed up and down Pit's bare back as they kissed, then down to his bare bottom, pinching and squeezing it. Pit moaned as he felt her hands on his uncovered backside before she began to stroke and squeeze his cheeks.

He had her pushed up against their table by this time. She felt him lift her up and deposit her on top of the table. Palutena wrapped her legs around him as Pit rubbed her tummy, then her bare breasts, murmuring, "God, you're so beautiful, Lady Palutena."

Pit's finger was circling around her pink nipple. The little dimples around her areola were aroused and sensitive and she purred in his throat as he leaned over and licked across her boobs before sucking her nipple into his mouth. His hand was stroking her thigh and Palutena parted her legs as she felt it slide down between them. His fingers brushed over the petals of her labia, tickling them tenderly and making the goddess let out a groan of desire, Pit smiled, "Oh, I can't believe it. You're soaking, you bad girl. I wonder what you taste like."

The angel knelt down on the floor and put his head between her thighs, breathing in deeply, "I hope you taste as nice as you smell."

Then, he ran her tongue up and down her slit before insinuating it gently between her folds and into her vagina. Palutena felt it flickering around inside her, lapping over the soft spongy flesh. It was amazing, even more so when Pit sucked her labia into his mouth and tickled it gently with his lips. She raised her head slightly and saw a loop of Pit's sticky juices extending from her lower lip down to her vagina as Pit observed, "Oh look, I can see your clitoris, Lady Palutena. Does it always stick out like that?"

Palutena smiled, "See for yourself."

He put her mouth over it and began flicking his tongue rapidly back and forth across it, she gasped, "Oh Jesus fuck. That's it, yes, fuck yes."

Without stopping his tongue work, he reached up and grabbed her hand, gripping it tight as Palutena felt her orgasm starting to build as she went on, "Don't stop, don't stop, oh fuck."

Finally, she let out an almighty groan as she came, squeezing his hand and kicking out her legs as her climax fizzed through her, her clitoris buzzing. Amazingly, Pit kept tonguing it and her orgasm just kept coming. She really thought she was going to keep on cumming until she exploded. Pit sat back and smiled at her, "I take it you enjoyed that, Lady Palutena? You tell me I'm a good licker, but I must say you really let yourself go a bit there."

"That was fucking awesome, Pit."

She still was not fully in control of her movements. Pit grinned, "You naughty girl."

"You naughty boy."

Holding hands, they streaked back to the lobby.


	112. Hotel (Part 3)

Pit slapped Palutena's bare bottom, prompting his goddess to retaliate. The naked angel and goddess decided to show everyone what they were made of. Pit and Palutena walked steadily, completely naked, across the lobby to the lifts. As the doors opened, they saw a couple come in from outside, but they were in the lift and pressing the button before they saw the nudists.

Now all they could see in the mirrored walls was a naked man and woman, their nipples still hard with arousal, her thighs moist with smeared juices, his penis pointing straight. What deliciously naughty people they looked, they had fucked in public without hesitation. The lift reached their floor and the doors pinged open, the nude angel and goddess stepped out and walked straight into a couple of youngish guys waiting in the corridor.

The two naked beings smiled and waved, then giggled as they ran off down the corridor, Palutena's bare breasts and bottom bouncing, Pit's naked penis and buttocks bouncing too. Both heard their puzzled exclamations.

"Whoa, hang on a minute."

"Fuck it, they're naked."

"Hey, guys."

They staggered over to their beds and sat down on it, relieved to be back safely in their room. Pit and Palutena recounted everything that had happened to their evident delight. Palutena grinned, "Oh, my naked Pit, what adventures we have had. How naughty of us to just be nude in places where nudity is forbidden, how did you like our little game?"

"I was aroused and so turned on as well. To stand there naked, my penis fully exposed with you having all my spunk all over your lovely face, Lady Palutena."

"It was pretty fun, walking around without clothes, covered in my angel's mess. It turned me on, the looks we got from the people, it was so exciting. We always have such wonderful sex, nudie cutie. We still have a few hours before checking out, how about some sex?"

Pit and Palutena were still both fully nude, hiding nothing. They smiled at each other's naked bodies, they were smoking hot. The bare angel was masturbating properly, pulling on his hard dick, giving her a show. She walked over to Pit to kiss him on the mouth and Palutena felt his hand slide up her bare thigh towards her already aroused pussy. Palutena parted her legs and raised one high, putting her foot on the windowsill so Pit could see the pink slit between her legs. The bare goddess got two fingers ready, showed them to him, then slid them over the folds of her labia before pushing them up inside her vagina.

Goodness, she was sopping wet up there, she could hear the schlup, schlup, schlup as her fingers thrust in and out and felt dribbles of juice run down over her hand. Palutena took the fingers out and wiggled them at Pit, wondering if he can see the sticky moisture. Pit smiled and put his fingers in his mouth, Palutena got the message and did the same. Her juices tasted nice, tangy and clean. She licked her lips as she put her fingers back in her pussy and begin to rub at her clitoris with her other hand.

It was pretty much a race to the finish now. A naked Pit alternating between full-on dick pumps with his fist and gentle circling of fingers round the shiny knob. His goddess could see beads of sweat on his chest as she kept pistoning her fingers deeper and faster into her vagina, droplets of pussy juice splashing everywhere.

There was a sudden flurry of movement from him. Pit stood up against the window, pointing his erection in Palutena's direction. He opened his mouth, held his dick steady and ejaculated. A naked Palutena watched as a thick loop of semen shot from the end, splashing against the window pane. Several more followed, until there are nine or ten gloopy strings of it, starting to run down the inside of the pane.

As Palutena watched the last drops of semen drip from Pit's dick, she felt herself cumming too. Her fingers strummed faster and faster at her clitoris and then it hit her, that unique electrifying tingle. She had to steady herself on the window to stop herself from collapsing. It was a good one, she was sweating and her heart was beating like crazy.

They slowly came down from their orgasm, Palutena took her three fingers out of her soaking pussy and ran them down the window, leaving a trail of sticky juices. It was almost as spectacular as Pit's stuff and she could smell it, sharp and fresh. Palutena pressed her naked body against the glass, crushing her breasts and hard nipples. Kneeling down, she licked the smears of pussy juices off the window, then stood up again and pushed her pelvis forward against the glass, trying to leave more smears directly from her sticky labia.

Pit was still stroking his wilting penis and Palutena giggled as she watched her nudist angel rub it against the window, through the trails of semen, leaving longer trails of mess. Then, he leaned down and licked his own ejaculations off the window. The nudist goddess thought that so cool, Pit enjoying the taste of his own semen. Still breathing heavily, Palutena stood back and ran her fingers through her smears again.

Hours later, they checked out, turned in their room keys and warped home, Pit commented, "I hope nobody uses the room uses the room we used."


	113. Lesbians Go Skinny Dipping

Viridi and Phosphora went to skinny dip at the recreation center pool. Appearing naked at the recreation center was going to be trickier than it sounded.

The recreation center swimming pool had an adults-only policy after 9 PM on weekdays. It was an indoor/outdoor pool with a swim-through wall that separated them. As they publicly streaked all the way there, Viridi saw how uncovered Phosphora's huge breasts as well as the pinkness between her legs. Both of them were indecent, walking in public without any clothes. Viridi looked at the circles of Phosphora's areolas and her nipples were erect. In back, Viridi giggled at the bouncing of the taller woman's smooth butt cheeks as Phosphora swayed her hips. Viridi had a carefully shaved pubic region, Phosphora's had a trimmed blonde bush.

At the entrance, Phosphora smiled at Viridi, "How do I look?"

Phosphora was standing completely naked in front of Viridi and vice versa. Taking in the sight of her heavy, nude breasts, wide hips, bouncy buttocks and bare legs...Viridi felt her cunt drip, she hoped all went well because if it did...this was going to be good. Viridi laughed "You look like fuck on a stick."

"I hope our audience thinks so, I want us to walk in there nude with our pussies soaked and showing."

Crossing the short distance between them, Phosphora took her goddess in her arms and kissed her gently, feeling her nipples stiffen against her chest. She asked, "Ready?"

Viridi smiled and nodded. They walked hand in hand through the parking lot towards the doors. It was a warm day and the lot was pretty full.

Glancing at her goddess, Phosphora saw Viridi's breasts swaying, they bounced almost as much as Phosphora's. She also noticed that Viridi's nipples had stiffened. Once inside, two young men at the desk gobbled Viridi and Phosphora's naked bodies with their eyes, barely able to rip their gaze from their breasts. With that done, they headed straight back to the indoor pool.

The place was pretty packed, they saw only adults, swimming, sitting and mulling around the large, Olympic style pool. There was a low dive, a medium dive and a high dive on one end. A naked Viridi and Phosphora immediately noticed the way the men's heads turned as they passed, many of them gawking openly at their luscious forms. Their nipples were hard nubs and their cunts were leaking, it was evident that she was becoming aroused. Viridi giggled, smiled and waved while Phosphora blew kisses, the goddess whispered, "God, I'm so hot."

The goddess squeezed her hand. Phosphora smiled back and pecked her on the lips, saying, "Me too. How about over here?"

She pointed at two lounges side by side near the pool's edge. Taking their seats, they settled in, observing the people in the pool. After a while of sunbathing, Viridi spoke, "God, it's hard to believe we're doing this...it's kind of crazy."

With a gentle squeeze on her bare thigh, Phosphora giggled, "I know. People think we're beautiful."

With a hot look in her eye, Viridi turned to face Phosphora and spread her legs. She was sopping wet, Phosphora did the same. They then stood up and strode the few paces to the water. Several feet away in the pool, a few middle-aged women glanced up at the naked blondes...then did a double take at the wet spots between their legs as they slid quickly into the water. A few moments later, they reemerged.

To their delight and wetness, their areolas and nipples were plainly visible, they smiled as they looked their exposed triangles between legs. Viridi and Phosphora walked around the edge of pool to the high dive and back again, turning each and every male head as they did so. Viridi was trembling with excitement, "Oh god babe, did you see? They all looked at me..."

Viridi was barely able to breathe. Phosphora looked several yards behind them, by the high dive, she noticed a few men still gawking at them, she burst out laughing, "They all looked at me too. We're so beautiful."

The goddess of nature and her servant happily sauntered past the groups of people once more. The men and women gawked, with a few of the women giving them what seemed like hostile looks. Finally, they reached the high dive and ascended. Steeling themselves, they bounced a couple of times in place and leapt into a perfect, head-first dive at the water, some twelve feet below.

They started swimming towards the shallow end, still completely naked. They both swam on with an overhead stroke, passing several people in the water as their naked ass cheeks surfaced and disappeared again. Viridi and Phosphora loved to swim totally nude. At last, they ducked under, swimming under the water the few remaining feet to the edge, where she resurfaced, shaking the water from their hair.

Crouching in the shallow end a few feet from another couple, Phosphora's huge, bare breasts and Viridi's slightly smaller breasts floated in front of them, exposing just the tops of their areola above the surface of it. Glancing around quickly, they smiled at each other. Men that were watching had their cocks stood at full erection in their shorts. A nude Viridi and Phosphora giggled at each other, they were actually completely naked in the pool, surrounded by other people. Resting their arms on the edge, they relaxed as their boobs floated in front of them, exposing their nipples to the pool.

Viridi trembled with excitement again with Phosphora, both hanging from the edge of the pool, exposing their bare breasts that heaved with their breathing. Suddenly, a man popped up out of the water right in front of them, about two feet away. Shaking the water from his head, he smiled at them, then his face froze as he realized what he was seeing. He chuckled silently, "Oh my god. You two are naked!"

At the word "naked," several people turned to look. Glancing down at themselves, Viridi and Phosphora were nonchalant and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Where are your suits?"

Phosphora giggled, "Didn't bring them."

Viridi smiled, "We put the nature in au naturel."

With that, the two nudist forces of nature stood up in the shallow end, standing with pride and making no attempt to cover themselves. Their bare breasts spilled over the top of the water arms and their hands did not hide their naked pussies. Slowly, a crowd gathered in the shallow end around them, gawking and pointing at the completely naked women in the pool. A woman sitting a few feet to their right said while craning, "What the fuck?"

The man sitting with her, who was assumed to be her husband said while whistling low through his teeth, "Whoa..."

As Viridi and Phosphora revealed their fully nude bodies to everyone, they giggled, "That's right, we are naked."

Staring at each other, Phosphora saw Viridi's nipples standing hard and pointy, jutting out from her areolas, her entire upper body was flushed with excitement. She wrapped her arms around Viridi and gave her goddess a big kiss on the lips. Viridi always enjoyed Phosphora's hugs and kisses and moaned in her mouth, seeing the nudist lesbians make out made men hard and hot.

Moving towards the edge, they took the steps slowly, exiting the pool. Then, instead of returning to their spot, they walked around the opposite edge, exposing their beuatiful naked bodies to everyone there. People did double takes, men stopped in their tracks. They saw one nearly walk full-long into the ladder of the high dive. A group of women by the corner of the pool turned to Viridi and Phosphora, pointing, "Oh my god! Those women are naked! Look!"

They heard a whistle from the opposite side. Leaving their hands at their sides, the naked goddess and her tall blonde lover walked around the pool in front of the high dive and right past the group of men that had gawked at them earlier. Their heads spun on their necks as if they would break off at any moment. The men leered lewdly at them, watching their heavy bare breasts sway in front of them, gorging on their nude bodies from top to bottom. Viridi and Phosphora walked on, responding to their remarks by giggling, waving, wiggling their bare bottoms and blowing kisses.

Stopping at their spot, they stood totally naked and dripping wet as they looked at each other. Viridi nearly moaned as she was snaking a hand down her slick, bare belly. "Oh, Phosphora. Fuck, I'm so hot."

"Me too."

Viridi hugged Phosphora, kissing her tummy and her belly button. She also let her hands roam around the blonde nymph, though mostly around her waist. The goddess mischievously let one of her her hands stroke to just under Phosphora's pussy and her other hand caressed her completely exposed bare rear, Viridi even squeezed, slapped and pinched her butt. Phosphora reacted by groping Viridi's buttocks as she lifted her goddess so they could kiss each other's lips. After a while of hugging and kissing in the nude, Phosphora said, "Come on. Let's go."

Walking side by side again, the nudies passed by the front desk, several people gawked in disbelief at the naked women strutting their stuff, the two young men were still there and sported visible erections in their shorts. Once outside, Viridi and Phosphora could barely contain themselves, the shorter one said, "Oh my god...that was so incredible. I'm so fucking horny!"

Watching the excitement in her eyes, Phosphora asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Well, we're standing completely naked in the parking lot. I think you know what we should do."

"Oh god...oh...god..."

Viridi's nipples were like little pink rocks and Phosphora plainly saw the fresh wetness slicken her inner thighs. Their bodies trembled and their hands shook. Hand in hand, they walked all around the parking lot. They did not know exactly how many people saw them, but they knew it was at least a dozen.

On rubbery legs, Viridi and Phosphora stopped at the parking lot entrance, they sat down their naked butts as they faced other, spread their legs wide and went to work on themselves. Sliding two fingers into their sopping cunts with one hand from both of them, they fucked themselves hard and fast, they each used their free hands to rub their swollen clit with their thumbs. Viridi said, moaning loudly in front of Phosphora.

"Oh god...Ph...PhosphorAHHH! It's so hard to believe it..."

However, Phosphora found it easy to believe, a bare Viridi and Phosphora masturbated openly in the parking lot, quickly and loudly, as a young couple passed them. Glancing their way, the couple saw the naked lesbians masturbating out in the open for all to see and nearly tripped over themselves. The woman said in disgust, pulling the man along by the hand, "Oh my god."

He protested, still craning over his shoulder as the woman dragged him on, "Wait, honey..."

Just then, Viridi and Phosphora came hard.

Raising their legs, their placed their dainty feet wide in the air and spread them. With one hand each, they covered their clits with their palms and thrust their hips upwards, fucking their sloppy pussies into it. With their other hands, they each hefted a heavy breast to her mouth and sucked hard on their own nipples. Phosphora nearly shrieked as they both were still slapping hard at their pussies, filling the air around them with the wet sounds of them, the nymph cried out, "Viridi...oh...oh my god, I'm cumming..."

Suddenly, Viridi and Phosphora's bodies locked, going completely stiff. They raised their asses off of the ground and held themselves above it with their outstretched legs as they beat at their throbbing clits.

Moaning, they both said loudly in unison, "I'm cumming...OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!"

They said that over and over again as they sent themselves to paradise right there in the parking lot. The goddess and the nymph screamed while their bare titties shook and bounced as they thrust themselves into their own palms. After all, the sight of two hot, totally naked blondes cumming right out in public was a sight to behold and all who did just stood there in shock.

Finally, Viridi and Phosphora were done. Phosphora lied on her back, Viridi collapsed on top of her, breathing hard into her skin. Lolling her head to and fro, she grinned weakly at Phosphora, who gave her a kiss. Their naked bodies were flushed and the entrance to the parking lot smelled like sex. They couldn't wait to try some other public nudity stunt soon as they walked home, streaking nude the whole way.


	114. Pit and Palutena's First Porno

One day, Pit and Palutena were naked in public when approached by a porn director, he asked, "Are you two interested in a starring in a porno?"

They both said in unison, "Yes."

"Great, follow me."

They went to the porn studio, the set had the inside of a house, he told them, "Now, this movie is mostly about small penis humiliation."

Pit said, "But I'm not humiliated from having a small penis."

"I know, this is just acting. Here, your naked lover is gonna laugh at you for having a small penis, she plays around with a ruler and becomes giggly over her measurements. Does that sound simple enough?"

Palutena nodded, "Ready when you are."

Pit asked, "Don't we get scripts?"

The director said, "You can say and do whatever you like, it allows for creative freedom."

"Oh."

"Ok, action."

* * *

The cameraman began rolling, the scene showed a naked Pit heading downstairs around 9:00 p.m. in his bare feet, walking naked to get some snacks before he made himself comfortable to watch some babes sucking and fucking. Pit exited the kitchen with a sandwich and chips on a plate and just as he turned towards the stairs to head back to his bedroom, the naked angel was tackled and the sandwich went flying. Everything was a blur as Pit was forced face down on the floor by an equally naked Palutena. His arms were twisted roughly up and behind his back, immobilizing him, Palutena used her hands to hold his arms and sat on his legs to hold Pit firmly in place.

Palutena laid soft kisses on the back of Pit's neck as lied there face down, captive, totally naked before the goddess of light, "Okay, Pit. Now to flip you over onto your back."

Pit let out a blood curdling scream, "Noooooo!"

Unfortunately, it did little good because after about fifteen seconds of struggling with all his might, Pit was flipped to his back. Immediately, all movement and noise stopped. The ten seconds of silence was deafening as Palutena held her angel firmly, arms and legs spread wide, while both eyes were on Pit's penis. Palutena whispered in disbelief, breaking the silence. "Oh my God."

Now, Palutena emitted quiet giggles and mumbles, "It's so tiny. My nipples are bigger. It looks like an acorn. I didn't know a boy could born with a pee-pee that small."

Pit's cock caused the room to fill with Palutena's laughter. She rose from his chest and said, "This is too good to be true. I keep a ruler in the kitchen drawer. I'll be right back, don't go away."

The nude angel was looked as mortified as possible. A grown male, his meager size now made him totally the laughing stock of his bubbly nudist goddess. Palutena quickly returned with the ruler in hand and placed it at the base of his shaft. The room once again became silent Palutena studied the ruler, then looked up and in a jovial voice, announced to the camera, "We have a winner, ladies and gents. My handsome cute naked angel, who likes to be naked in public and have sex in public is a towering 1/2 inch in length and 1 inch in circumference."

All Pit could do was try to block out her laughter, cheers, clapping and wolf whistles as he squeezed his eyes as tight as they would go and try to make the horror end. Palutena once again spoke up and said, "I wonder how big it can get. Maybe I can turn you on and see if you can break 3/4 inches. The question is how should I do it?"

She pondered for a minute or two, then answered her own question, "Well, Pit. How about I sit on your cute face?"

Palutena moved to straddle his head. Pit opened his eyes long enough to see her large round ass and triangle of green pubic hair move slowly closer to his face, until the vagina was covering his mouth and nose completely and making breathing nearly impossible. Deep down inside, Pit had become aroused as she moved up and down his face, spreading her warm juices and scent in her wake, but his tiny organ remained dormant.

After a while, Palutena was tired and said, "Nothing, Pit? I've been at it ten minutes. Let me try something else."

She moved to the side of his chest and bent over to slowly run her tongue in and out of his ear, up and down his neck and over his lips as she lightly ran her fingernails up and down a nude Pit's chest and crotch. The naked woman gave up after ten more minutes of no success, "Shit. Okay, what else can I try?"

The goddess thought for awhile, then broke the silence and said to herself, "I have an idea. I've heard this works for some guys."

She kneeled between Pit's legs. Before Pit knew it, she placed her right hand on his ball sack and gently began to massage up and down his little prick. Then all of a sudden, she squeezed him a little, causing me to see stars and squeal in pain. A nude Palutena laughed, "Look, Pit! It's working. It looks like one of those cute little Vienna Sausages"

Palutena carefully took another measurement and confirmed, "We have 3/4 of an inch. Shall we go for a full inch?"

Without an answer, she proceeded to once again grab Pit's balls and apply a little more pressure. Pit began to realize that the pain was somehow causing him to get excited and his little meat to grow, so Palutena began to roughly twist and turn his nipples, making them grow hard.

Once Pit's nipples could not harden anymore, Palutena began sucking his toes and put his feet in her mouth until Pit thought she would eat them. His whole body was in incredible pleasure and Palutena continued to playfully jiggle his balls, first pulling and separating them and then squeezing them together. Pit moaned as his little penis continued to grow to its maximum length. Satisfied that he had grown all he was going to grow, Palutena grabbed the ruler and once again measured, "Congratulations, Pit. You broke the one inch barrier."

Pit had a mischievous smirk, "Lady Palutena?"

"Yes, nudie cutie?"

He leapt up and pinned her down, "You had your fun, but now it's my turn to be on top. My penis may be small, but it can still do big things. Now make me cum."

Being held down, Palutena was once again feeling his balls as she started to milk his full one inch wonder. The pleasure was incredible and the more she pumped his member, the more Pit could feel the pressure build in his tiny sex organ until he couldn't take it anymore and shot a huge load all over his goddess, causing her to hoot and holler.

Watching the cum spurt out all around them and all over the floor, the messiness continued for about 15 seconds, Palutena looked closely at his little spud, and exclaimed, "Well my my, little fellow. You may be a tiny little thing, but you sure pack some punch."

The director said, "Cut and print. That's a wrap, everyone!"

He told them both, "Nice acting. The theatrics of his humilaition fading into dominance was a highlight for me."

Pit said, "Thanks for having us."

"You want me to send you a copy of the movie?"

Palutena smiled, "Please do."


	115. Hot Spring

When Pit and Palutena had their porno mailed to them, they decided to watch while relaxing in the hot spring. As they saw themselves having sex while enjoying the hot water, Pit had his arm moving around her shoulder and across her back. He held her as a naked Pit began to stroke his cock for her to see. Palutena giggled and watched the naked angel pleasure himself with his slow caress up and down and over the tip several times. It was so amazing, wet and warm that the tension in his super small cock was growing. Pit wanted her soft touch and suggested as the words just easily fell from his mouth, "Why don't you touch yourself too, Lady Palutena? We can get off together."

A naked Palutena did not hesitate and soon was reaching down between her legs and her middle finger slid down the line of her slit. She let out the smallest moan and then massaged deeper on herself as she continued to watch her own movements and the sensation of the actions of Pit's own hand. The candles flickered around them and her naked body tensed next to Pit's. She was up inside now with two fingers and deeply attacking herself as she let out a series of little whimpers and moans. Pit held his cock in his hand and didn't move an inch, he was close and wanted to enjoy the full feeling below. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck and she pressed her cheek against Pit's. It was effortless and they gave in to their own passions as they caressed themselves ever closer to climax.

At that moment, neither Pit or Palutena could think of anything more exciting that hearing themselves give in and have an orgasm next to each other. Palutena sat on her naked butt as Pit embraced his goddess, hugging her with his arms around her shoulders and his legs around her waist. The goddess with green hair wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around Pit's buttocks.

As they moaned, Pit kissed her cheek and began to caress his palm over her nipple. Her hand came up and landed on top of his and she held his hand on her breast. Pit moved in small circles on her and massaged her sensually. His lips met hers suddenly and she opened hers to his as he kissed her lower one lightly. A nude Pit moved his hand off his cock and over to her hand down between her open thighs, took her by the wrist, moved her fingers from her own sex organ to his and replaced her fingers with his up deep inside her pussy. He fucked his goddess slowly while Palutena's fingers lightly curled around Pit's penis and rubbed the tip along with his balls. Their kiss was full, long and warm between them. Her naked body was responding to Pit's touch.

Pit kissed her again on her lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. Palutena let go of his cock and moved around in front of a bare Pit, who saw Palutena's beautiful, young and nude body in full view and her hands on his legs as the naked goddess had Pit lie down on his back, then moved up and straddled him there. Pit's cock was rubbing up against Palutena's sex as she moaned, "Oh Pit, I want you inside of me now..."

Palutena touched her nude angel on the head of his cock and pressed it into her wet folds. Pit raised his hips and entered her tight little pussy and she moved, taking more and more of Pit into her bare body. Her arms were around Pit's neck and her mouth pressing fully on his own. The two nudists shared a long kiss as they moaned into it with Pit's shaft buried deep in her and pleasing a nude Palutena completely, even though it was tiny. She rose for a short moment and then fell again, taking Pit full and deeply into her.

Cries of pleasure were emitted as Pit stroked and pulled Palutena's nipples while reaching up to take a handful of her lovely curves and pulled her head to him. The nude goddess gasped and rocked on his shaft again. Pit and Palutena kissed passionately while naked and the candles one by one went out as all Pit felt and sensed was her body moving on his and the scent of her bare skin as well as her taste, her sweet soft mouth and her tongue were now dancing a sexual dance against his. Her body shivered as her nipples were tightened and became rock hard from the small waves of pre-orgasmic bliss that were moving in her. A bare Palutena bounced on Pit's cock and her moaning was heavenly to hear. He reached around behind her back and rubbed the small curve of her spine there, he even let his hands caress Palutena's buttocks from time to time.

She panted, "Mmmmmmm that feels nice Pit...your cock feels pretty damn good too...AHH!"

His hands moved lower as they cupped and played on her butt cheeks. Pit repreatedly pulled them open and closed them together as she rose up and pressed her hand on her crotch as she lowered again on his cock, her movements had slowed after a furious series of deeper thrusts. Pit's hands squeezed her ass hard enough to produce a vocal reaction as his cock filled her pussy. Pit then asked as he got closer to cumming, "Does that turn you on, Lady Palutena?"

"Yes, it always arouses me when you touch my private parts and I know it arouses you when I touch yours."

The bare goddess groaned as Pit squeezed her harder on her next thrust, "Fuck me, Pit! I want to feel everything."

By that point, she was panting heavily in a rasping deep breath. She rose up and off Pit, who told her to get on her hands and knees as Pit lovingly stroked her bare flesh. The places Pit touched were like waves of fire on her exposed skin and made her moan as Pit's caresses went down her lower back and down over her butt cheeks. Palutena's butt was full and round like always while her hips were wide and served to show off her slender waist.

Pit moved his fingers under her, found her wetness and drew the stream back to her butt crack and holding Palutena open, he massaged her pink bud with her own juices. Palutena rocked back and forth as Pit fingered her pussy, she was crying out in pleasure when Pit's kissed her bare back and the heat of his mouth also made her shudder. When Pit kissed her backside and had his palms rove her butt cheeks, she fell forwards and let out a groan as Pit repeated the slow motion of groping her bottom again and again. Her moans continued to grow in intensity. Pit knew she was at the edge of her breaking point, so he rolled her over, placed the bulb of his cock in her wet vaginal hole and pressed in, stating, "Lady Palutena. Get ready to be pounded for...maybe the hundredth time. I lost count."

"Don't worry about it, Pit. Just fuck me!"

Her legs and the lower half her body were held up by Pit as he thrust about half way into her, then moved out and this time, his thrust was full to the base of his cock, Palutena moaned, "Oh Fuck! Pit, fuck me, pleeeeaase...mmmnnn."

The nudist angel was so turned on by everything they were doing and his motions were hard, firm and soft at the same time. Pit had one hand on her hips and pulled her into him with the other, then he slowly reached under her to feel Palutena's breasts hanging and swaying freely like tiny bells. The goddess had to keep her unsupported leg up in the air by herself as Pit's finger on his free hand found Palutena's pussy and Pit rubbed at her clit with his thumb as he thrust into her once again. Palutena almost fell back against Pit's motions, wanting more of Pit's penis in her. She began to shake, so Pit pulled away from her, gently placed her legs on the floor while also spreading them wide open and rubbed the clit through her orgasm. His cock was exploding on her stomach and pussy as Pit sat back and looked at her, still lying down and panting heavily before turning to sit back in the hot spring and recharge her batteries.

Palutena didn't say a word, but they shared an embrace and a long kiss before Pit joined her in the water so they could regain their stamina.


	116. Front Page of the Newspaper

After romantically walking naked in public, Pit and Palutena got the attention of a cameraman, who said, "You two are naked."

Pit smiled, "That's right, we're not covering any parts of our bodies."

"Would you two mind posing for a picture? My newspaper has been going through a dry spell, but a juicy scandal like this could be good for business."

Palutena asked, "Do we get to be the banter headline on the front page of your paper?"

"Of course."

The naked and goddess agreed, "We'll do it."

"Great. I'll even give you two a portion of my profits."

On the sidewalk near a lake, the cameraman took a picture of Pit and Palutena romantically strolling naked past people more clothed than them. The picture he took depicted the nude angel and goddess holding hands, smiling and waving to their audience that was mostly surprised. Satisfied, the cameraman showed his gratitude, "Thank you both. Before I go, can I ask one thing?"

Pit said, "Sure, what?"

"What is your reason for being naked in public?"

Palutena answered, "We're nudists. We like to have fun and show off our amazing bodies. Pit is stunningly handsome and I am overwhelmingly beautiful, which are good reason for our nudism."

A naked Pit chimed in, "My adorably tiny pee-pee and Lady Palutena's massive stripper boobs make for a head turning combination of sexiness and cuteness. Not to mention our sexy bare bottoms."

She concluded, "Also, the two of us naked in public together is the most romantic thing ever in our opinion."

The camerman said, "Ok. Well, thank you again. Hope we can see each other again soon."

They both also said, "Sex sells."

"Sure does."

* * *

The next day, the newspaper came to Palutena's temple along with a money clip and the front page showed Pit and Palutena walking naked in public by the lake for the sake of romance, the picture showed them smiling and waving to a surprised audience as they held hands and took pride in being the only ones who were totally nude. They were a little disappointed that their private parts were censored with little black bars, but understood that the censorship was for a good reason.

In terms of wording, the headline read, "Local Couple Bares All."

As they went down, the paragraphs under the photo had sentences such as, "Young brunette man with wings and young woman with absurdly long green hair were seen walking naked in public near a lake where people get fresh air, take walks and have picnics. When asked about their reasons for their publicity stunt, they explain by saying they are nudists that like to have fun and that committing public nudity together is their idea of a romantic endeavor, meaning they enjoying strolling nude as a naked boyfriend and naked girlfriend or as a naked husband and naked wife. They also consider themselves extremely good looking, the man says he likes to show his penis and the woman says she likes to expose her breasts. Furthermore, they say they are unafraid and unashamed of being seen in the raw."

Neither Pit nor Palutena read the rest, they headed back to the same spot to fuck. A naked Palutena looked at Pit's thick muscled thighs, then his midsection, then his face. Pit was like nothing Palutena had ever seen. She wanted to just kiss his perfect mouth, to softly trace his lips with her tongue.

Naked, Pit had the body of an angel or even a god, his shoulders were wide, which was perfect for his chest that was so close to Palutena, who wanted to reach out and touch her bare angel, to run her hands over the softness of his naked skin that was unclothed. Palutena also wanted to tease his nipples until they were as hard as her own, to run her tongue over them and bite them gently. Goddess bless, Palutena did not know what she was thinking other than how handsome and cute Pit was in the buff. He even sounded cute by smiling and saying, "Mom, I'm naked and my penis is showing."

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. A bare Palutena watched as his naked body shows signs of arousal with his erect penis. Without hesitation, Palutena reached down and stroked it ever so gently, Pit watched unscrupulously as his mushroom cock came to life, Palutena giggled, "This shouldn't take long at all."

When Palutena carried Pit in her arms, Pit eagerly held on to her neck like his life depended on it, then he kissed Palutena's cheeks as she smiled, "You really like feeling delicate and little, don't you?"

Pit giggled and blushed, "I love my naked mommy."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Putting the naked angel down, Pit and Palutena kissed each other and touched various parts of their anatomies, which was amazing to the people that stopped to watch after they read the papers with Pit and Palutena in them. Pit was getting off on fondling his own cock and in turn, Palutena was getting hotter by the minute with every squeeze of her breasts. He smiled and winked, "Just tell me where you want me, Lady Palutena."

"Where do you think I want you? God, your micropenis is so small and cute, all I want to do is touch it, stroke it, put it in my mouth and take all of it."

Palutena could imagine her tongue running around the head, caressing it and milking it until he gave up and surrendered to his goddess. She motioned for Pit to lay back on his elbows, his small cock slapped bone hard against her hip. The goddess could hear her heart pounding in not only her chest, but also her head. This meant she knew that she couldn't take it anymore. In a trance, Palutena slid next to him. Running her hands up over his thighs, she brushed her hand against Pit's hardness, he asked, "What took you so long?"

Taking his cock in his hand once more, he slowly stroked it, Palutena's eyes never leaving it for one moment. She wanted to give her nudist angel a good time. Pushing him back, Palutena took his rigid member in her hands and rubbed the head across her wet lips, tasting Pit's penis with her tongue. Lowering her mouth over him, she closed her lips around him tightly, moving her whole mouth slowly up and down as she pumped him.

With her mouth and hands working together, it wasn't long before Palutena felt Pit's legs tighten, but he stopped his nudist goddess and moved her mouth away, pulling Palutena up beside him. With feathery kisses, Pit brushed against her lips, gently parting them with his tongue. Pit was so erotic, so passionate and so confident, this was as much of a turn on for her as he was.

Laying her back, Pit straddled her waist, sliding his sexy body over hers. His hardness tickled the inside of her thigh as he gently pushed her legs apart and touched her most private part, caressing it with his fingers and smiling, "You want this, don't you?"

Mesmerized, all Palutena could do was nod. Looking into his cool blue eyes, Palutena felt his finger tracing her wetness, teasing her slickness apart and dipping into her sweet nectar. She watched as Pit brought his finger to her mouth. Running her tongue over her lips, she tasted the sweet tartness of herself. After a tastle of Palutena's vagina, she reached up, wrapping her arms around his back while Pit wrapped his around her neck as he savored the motherly embrace of the goddess of light.

Gently, Palutena pulled him closer, kissing her angel sharing her sweetness with him. Pit's hot mouth slid downwards, leaving a trail of soft kisses on the smoothness of her flesh as the tip of his tongue was swirling and dancing around. That was because Pit sought out her pebble pink nipples, first one and then the other. She moaned from feeling suckling and also feathery kisses that tasted tickled Palutena's stomach as he continued on.

It was insanity. Palutena closed her eyes as she heard the loud intake of her breath while feeling Pit's heated mouth against her nude skin. His warm, wet tongue parted her lips, flicking at the small hard nub, catching it between his lips, rolling the tip of his tongue over it and grazing it gently with his teeth.

Pit made Palutena want her brazen and bold angel. Palutena wanted this naked man to take her. Both minds contained nothing but pure animalistic pleasure as soft throaty growls came from somewhere deep inside of Palutena, who kept watching the eroticism in Pit's touch as he devoured her, grinding against his mouth as his licked her, plunging in and out and drinking her.

Her long and sexy legs felt like jelly, she could feel the intensity building up in the pit of her womanhood, wanting relief, but trying to hold on as long as she could, it felt too damn good to release so soon. Tightly gripping the ground beneath her, Palutena could hear her low throaty moans echoing a bit across the lake as she took on one of the most earthquake inducing orgasms ever recorded in her life, but he wasn't finished.

Standing up, straddling Palutena, Pit gently held her legs with his, sliding his hands up her arms, he laced his fingers through hers while lifting his hands over her head and lying gently over Palutena as she closed her eyes. She could hear his voice, "Open your eyes and look at me, Lady Palutena."

With one hand holding her hands atop her head, the other gently rubbed her clit and all Palutena could think of at the moment was how softly Pit was kissing her neck, he spoke again, "Tell me what you want, Lady Palutena."

Palutena could barely breathe when he stood up and her legs went straight into the air and over Pit's shoulders. In a small voice, she whispered and panted out, "Take me, Pit."

Desire was consuming her and she was on fire. Pit grinned, "What was that? You're going to have to ask me better then that."

He smiled wickedly as he teased her, torturing his goddess by sliding his cock along her wetness. She pleaded, "Please don't make me wait, nudie cutie."

Unfortunately, Pit shook his head, "You know what I want to hear."

She begged, "Please don't make me wait, nude dude. I want you to fuck me, bury all that hard cock inside of me."

The goddess could feel the head of his cock rubbing softly against her throbbing clit, back to her tight little honey pot and then, she felt Pit pushing slowly, entering her and teasing her with just the head. As Pit was easing into her, he stopped when he was halfway there, moving slowly in and out so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Picking up the rhythm, her legs slid down over his shoulders and around his waist, pulling him deeper into her as Palutena tightened her muscles around his cock, milking him. Harder, he pounded and she met each thrust, arching her beautiful body against his. Palutena had to feel his flesh, her hands roamed over Pit's back, nails raking him. She could feel herself starting to lose it as her body began to tighten, she could feel her nub about to explode and a sound she didn't recognize came spilling forth from her mouth as a cry of release came.

Somehow, Pit rolled over and Palutena ended up on top, She giggled, "This is it for you, Pit."

Slowly, Palutena began pacing herself, riding Pit like a stallion, thighs tucked in tight, gripping his hips and moving with the flow, slow movements upwards and tight muscled grips on the way down. Reaching behind, Palutena caressed Pit's testicles as she felt his hands grip her hips, plunging her down onto his cock over and over again, pulling her against him as Pit sat in an upright position and whispered in her ear, "Cum for me, Lady Palutena."

Looking into Pit's eyes, Palutena could see pure animal lust, he whispered again, "Tell me, Lady Palutena."

Moving towards his face, she leaned close to his ear, gently sucking his ear lobe and whispered, "I want to feel you deep inside of me, my courageous, horny, sexy nudist angel. I want you to fuck your naked mother figure in public, in front of everyone watching."

Pit smiled from seeing the now massive crowd gathering around them and noticed a lot of them even had the papers with Pit and Palutena on the front page, Palutena began to kiss him deeply, exploring his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Palutena felt Pit playfully slap her butt and it was on. Grabbing her hips, he moved her up and down on his cock, her insides were about to explode as Palutena rode him, Pit's face buried in her breasts. She thought it wouldn't be long now, she was no longer in control of her bare body, Pit was now.

Every move he made did something to make her body cry out, this was not just public sex, this was pure, animalistic, unadulterated and uncensored naked passion in its truest form, they were nude savages. The sound of naked body against naked body could be heard within a one mile radius. Unclaimed passions spilled from their lips. They both heard throaty growls developing down deep within themselves and as if by some unknown force, their cries filled the air, giving into the primitive dance of lust than ended with epic orgasms. Gallons of semen watered the grass below them as they both poured their sex juices all over the ground.

Palutena lied on her back with Pit getting on top of her and hugging her, letting the small aftershocks take over. Pit giggled, "You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena."

"And you are such a hunk, Pit."

Everyone cheered and happily departed from the wild adultery that just concluded as Palutena gave Pit a kiss on the lips while they took a nap.


	117. Even More Public Pitcest

Pit and Dark Pit were naked in the mall again, the same one they went to 19 chapters ago. As the naked boys made girls giggle by streaking in public, they bumped into the blonde and brunette that liked to film and take pictures of them. The clothed women hugged and kissed the naked angels hard, then look them over with a big smile, "Our bare boys!"

Dark Pit chuckled, "In the flesh."

The blonde gave Pit's penis a few strokes as the brunette stared at Pittoo, giving his whole body a look over. Both ladies put their hands on the boys' hips and then gently rubbed their upper thighs, gradually putting their hands on Pit and Pittoo's buttocks. The nude angels were so stiff, probably begging them with their eyes to stroke their penises. Like magic, they did. Then Dark Pit bravely mentioned, "Now you can find out what it tastes like."

They responded, "Mmmm hmmmm."

Slowly, the blonde put her lips around the head of Pit's cock and moving her mouth down farther. while the brunette engulfed Dark Pit's entire hard-on. They soon slipped their mouths back up their cocks and went down to lick and kiss their testicles. Pit and Dark Pit had their hard cocks on their face, then the nude boys began stroking their own pee-pees, both moaning, "I want to cum right now."

Both women momentarily looked up, smiled and said, "Ah ah ah. Not now, the fun could end too early."

Pit and Dark Pit were at the height of enjoyment, continuing to stroke their cocks. As they got closer to cumming, both girls still pleasuring their balls, they yelled out, "Oh, we're cumming, we're cumming!"

To their pleasant surprise, the girls quickly moved their mouth from their balls to their tiny, rock-hard and throbbing penises. Pit and Pittoo began shooting their loads into their mouths, them gulping down spurt after spurt of their cum.

When the bare boys were finished, the girls still kept sucking, making sure they got every drop. Then, they pulled back, opened their mouths wide and showed them some cum still on their tongue. They got up, the blonde pulled Pit close to her and kissed him hard, slipping some of his cum into his mouth as the brunette did the same with Dark Pit. Both boys obediently swallowed, the girls were the ones in control. Sure, they sucked their cocks, but Pit and Dark Pit was standing there naked in front of them, their small penises wet and dripping. They were indeed being naked slave boys.

They hugged some more and kissed, the girls had wide eyes and grins as they looked at the nudist boys, giggling from seeing their micropenises. Pit smiled, "That's music to my ears."

Dark Pit smirked, "Look at us, Pit. We're two naked boys exposing ourselves to giggling girls in public."

"I just love the attention being naked brought me."

"Ditto, we're hunks. It's easy to see why chicks dig us."

The blonde and brunette wasted no time in taking control and teasing them again, they shouted, "Cute!"

Staring at their hard-ons, the girls looked at each other, giggling some more as they commanded, "Why don't you two spank each other?"

Pit bent over for his dark clone to give a few light slaps to his bare behind, Pit giggled with every slap. Dark Pit then bent over to let Pit do the same thing, his light counterpart was a little harder, but didn't turn Pittoo's butt pink. Both girls said, "You are naughty boys."

Pit blurted out a laugh and humored them, "You bet we're naughty. Look at us, we're completely naked in public."

By now, Pit and Pittoo both had a hard-on that wouldn't quit, even pointing upwards a little bit.

With that, both girls were aware of their extreme pleasure, decided to give Pit and Dark Pit a few pats on their naked butts, then they light slapped their asses. It was really arousing and they seemed to love the teasing the angels were experiencing. The ladies groped Pit's bare bottom then Dark Pit's, both women giggling. A big smile on their face appeared as they bent down a little, closer to their naked butt cheeks, "You have been very bad boys."

Still stiff, hot and ready, Pit and Pittoo turned towards their female fans, they were so hard. The girls then shouted, staring directly at their boners, "Let's see you work on them. We both know you two enjoy doing that!"

The ladies turned to each other with a wink as the bare angels initiated their masturbation. To Pit and Dark Pit, it was wonderful being nude in a public place, that only made them hornier and as hard as their pulsing penises could be. Pit and Pittoo were well aware of their desire to be naked and jerk off in public, even have gay sex in public while women watched them, so without further ado, they went at it right in front of them.

They both faced each other, Pit kissed Dark Pit on the lips as they began pumping away, their hand gripping their own dripping cocks, rubbing them quickly up and down as the blonde and the brunette watched wide-eyed as they used their phones to film it, they suddenly got closer, knelt before the boys and teasingly started blowing warm breaths on their pulsating and jerked hard-ons.

Looking up at the blonde, the brunette pointed out, "Look at this."

They both pointed at their stiffened cock with a big smile on their faces to tease as they covered their mouths to contain their laughter. Both boys wanted so much for the girls to grab it, but the ladies had made the boys so hard and horny that the girls moved back and started chuckling, continuing to record while looking at them intently, as if demanding that they continue to stroke away, so they did.

It didn't take long as Pit and Dark Pit began moaning loudly in each other's mouth, unashamed at that point, letting them know, "We're coming!"

Pit and Pittoo were told to fuck doggy style, but not before Pit knelt down suck Pittoo's penis. Dark Pit smiled and stroked Pit's hair as Pit squeezed Pittoo's buttocks, as Pit gave his dark clone a blowjob, Pittoo moaned, "I bet you feel like Palutena right now while I feel like you."

Dark Pit grabbed Pit's hair and made him get on all fours as Pittoo pounded him, Pit screamed from the intense pleasure of being fucked by a boy, "Yes, Pittoo! I know how Lady Palutena feels when I fuck her just like how you are fucking me right now!"

Pittoo grinned and slammed harder, "I know how good it feels to be in your shoes when Palutena sucks your dick and lets you pound her."

They both shouted at shots of hot cum spurted from theirs cocks onto the floor, they continued moaning and yelling, "Oh yeah, oh yeahhhh!"

It ended after seeming like an eternity, their cum splattered all over the floor. The girls stood silent, then looked at them with a knowing smile. All four of them enjoyed the experience immensely, Pit and Dark Pit felt pride as they stood there naked with their cocks still dripping and getting limp.

They remained naked as they talked a little bit more and even joked about what had just happened. Pit and Pittoo soon decided to leave, so this time, Pit was kissed by the brunette while the blonde kissed Pittoo a few times before they parted.

As they exited, Pit and Dark Pit jerked off as they reminisced their naughty antics on the way home.


	118. Boy Toy

One morning, Pit noticed he was handcuffed to the bed, naked as always. His wrists and ankles were bound to the bed, his body was in an X shape. Slowly, Palutena appeared before him, saying, "Good morning, nudie cutie."

Palutena trotted her naked body over to him. Ever so carefully, she wrapped her arms around a naked Pit, feeling them brush behind his back and her massive breasts squeezing warmly to his chest. She murmured deceptively, "How is my naked boy doing?"

"Fine, Lady Palutena."

"Mmmm."

She then reaches her head up and gently kissed his lips. It was a slow, quiet kiss, but was affectionate as Pit laid there, she then ran her fingertips with her nails over his chest. The goddess kissed her naked angel again and Pit enjoyed feeling a little bit of her tongue this time. Pit felt a naked Palutena plant very soft kisses on his body, then she moved her head next to the side of his and leaned in, whispering as she kisses his ear, "Be a good boy and let me dominate you."

Pit saw Palutena reach her elegant legs over his and she straddled above him. He felt her pelvis sit on her thighs as he look at her with the candle lighting on each nightstand on either side. Pit looked up at her, admiring her charm, feminism and pure naked beauty. She smiled and then glided her warm hands down the sides of Pit's chest and stomach right to his cute little pee-pee, which as erect as she asked, "My naked angel has been lusting for me, has he?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena."

"That's good."

Suddenly, Pit felt ASMR like tingles run down his back and all over Pit's naked body as Palutena seduced him. Without saying anything else, she ran her hands down on the sides of his hips and thighs, enjoying how soft and silky Pit's bare skin was. Palutena grabbed Pit's bottom as she kissed his nipples and belly button, asking, "Does Pit want to be in my pussy?"

Pit moaned, "Yes, Lady Palutena. I want my tiny penis to be inside your pussy today, I want to be your submissive sex slave."

"Good boy."

Palutena moved forward to where she lied on top of Pit, who squirmed a little as she affirmed, "Your cute widdle pee-pee is too adorable to ignore. I always want to make love to my nude angel."

Pit nodded in agreement, she continued, "I know how to keep our sex drives high. One way is to release you when you need me to milk you."

She planted a kiss on Pit's nose as she rose back in her sitting position on his legs with his cock in her hands, Pit moaned from being fondled, "Thank you so much, Lady Palutena. Can I cum yet?"

"Not yet, not until I say you can."

The naked goddess rubbed on his pelvis, next to his tormented cock, offering, "Well, we need to take care of this. Don't we?"

He begged, "Yes, Lady Palutena, please."

"We will."

Pit's arms and legs were useless and ready for Palutena's disposal. She started playing with the penis in her hand and Pit become rock hard from being groped, wincing from the prolonged extension. As that went on, Pit looked at the quietest crackling flame, looking to his side at the burning candle wick. He laid there for a few moments, then stared at Palutena's naked body, her large breasts and bullet nipples jutting out and poking his skin. Her hair is thrown clumsily over her shoulders and back, her trimmed vagina also making its presence known, her bare skin felt softer and silkier than Pit's.

The nude angel's dick now stood at full attention as his balls retracted back, but were still swollen. Palutena giggled, "Mmmm. I love my bare angel's penis."

Getting up on her knees, she let her smooth fingers rub it against her soft pussy lips and on her clit. Pit want to moan simply out of the pleasure, she asked, "You like this?"

"I do, Lady Palutena."

"You do? You want your penis inside my pussy?"

Pit nodded quickly. Palutena rose up and ran his head on her carnal lips, she found the opening and as she sat down on Pit, whose cock glided into a hot, tight, lubed hole and it traveled deep inside the bare goddess as he asked for permission to grope Palutena's bottom, which was granted. They moaned in unison and she started grinding on him. Pit's penis bounced around inside Palutena's vagina with only mild, shallow strokes. Still being gentle, but slowly getting more aggressive, Palutena began thrusting herself on top of him, finding his pelvis to rub on it as she moaned passionately.

A nude Pit almost could not focus anymore and his breath became ragged. His heart pounded and jumped into his throat as Pit looked above at her face. Her eyes were closed with her sighs coming out of an open mouth. Pit struggled against the cuffs, but it was no use. Finally, relief was great pleasure as a nude Palutena continued on him, grabbing her large breasts and squeezing them, even putting a nipple in her mouth. It turned Pit on so much, he felt as if his cock would explode, he could barely adulate, "Lady Palutena, you're so hot and beautiful!"

"Oh, Pit. You're so handsome and cute, my horny nudist boy."

She then quickened her pace and placed her hands on his chest, saying, "I want you to cum in my pussy, just like good angels do."

Her words sent shockwaves through the nudist angel and Palutena continued humping Pit, just doing her thing. Pit then noticed his cock being showered with her natural juices. Palutena's walls became tighter around him and she moans loudly for a moment as her pussy clenched on his shaft rhythmically. She stopped for a moment, gaining her bearings and the contractions stopped, Pit was seeing her orgasm face that he loved with all of its sex flush.

The nudist goddess then kissed Pit as she got back up, this time landing on her hands. He stared at her immaculate body traveling down to them connected together by Pit's cock and Paluten's pussy, she giggled, "My angel needs to cum too."

Palutena then began thumping her pelvis on him, her pussy right in his vision as Pit saw his cock driven in and out of it by her pace. It turned him on and he could see some of her lubrication dripping out from each thrust as she encouraged, "Cum for Lady Palutena. Cum on, Pit. Finish inside me."

Pit looked up at her and he felt his balls retract themselves and the strong pressure under the base of my shaft. It traveled around and he shook, feeling it expel out of his shaft. He moaned, but it was more like an animalistic growl as it jetted out into her pussy. Several full shots of splooge spilled out of his cock and into her. Just as Pit could feel himself calming down and his cock becoming sensitive, Palutena pushed off of him and it feel out as it went limp. Some of the globs of white, semen caked glory come out of her pussy. She laughed. "Look at how much you came in my vagina!"

He grinned as he felt drowsiness kicking in, Palutena giggled, "We got some nicely drained balls now."

She rubbed on them and his limp dick, then slipped under Pit's body to hug him from behind, she pushed her breasts up against his back while kissing the back of his neck with her left hand running over his chest and her right hands caressing Pit's ass. She then grabbed her staff and made the cuffs disappear. Now free, Pit turned his body to kiss her lips, grab her breasts and begin making out with her slowly and intimately.

The naked angel and goddess came to their senses sometime later as they laid next to each other, enjoying the afterglow. Palutena giggled, "I love sex."

Pit giggled, "I love being naked in public and having sex in public."

"I love being naked in public with you, I love having sex in public with you and I love you, Pit."

"I love you too, Lady Palutena."

"Come on now, worship my boobies good."

He lied on top of her and cuddled her, allowing her to breastfeed him. Pit sucked on Palutena's nipples like a baby until he fell asleep in Palutena's arms.


	119. Underworld Shower

Pandora was naked as she invited a naked Dark Pit to hang out in the nude with her in the Underworld. At Pandora's home, they played video games naked and masturbated to the porn they watched, the goddess of calamity just loved to play with Dark Pit's penis and had Pittoo join her in a hot steamy shower. Dark Pit couldn't help but stare at Pandora's buttocks like a pervert as he walked behind her, her bare bottom was jiggling and Pandora was so much more beautiful than he knew.

As the water from the shower cascaded down her slender form, a naked Pandora shone like a beacon in the dim light from the hallway. Her long blue hair was down, heavy with water, draped over her shoulders as Dark Pit gazed at her longingly. Pandora looked back at the naked angel, their eyes lost in each other's. Dark Pit said, "You're so beautiful, Pandora."

She smiled, "I know, so beautiful that you wanna have sex with me right here, right now."

Dark Pit was in the center of the large shower cubicle and sat on his naked butt. Taking Pandora's hand, Pittoo gently pulled her onto him, until she sat on his lap, straddling her nude angel. Pittoo reached for the shower gel and the shampoo, handing her the shampoo while he poured a generous helping of gel into his palm, he sensuously massaged the gel into the smooth skin of her back, lovingly gazing up at his nude goddess as she poured some shampoo into her hands. Her delicate fingers were electric to a nude Dark Pit as they touched his head and began to work the shampoo into his black hair. He could feel each fingertip running along his scalp, sending shivers down Dark Pit's spine and goosebumps, down his shoulders and arms, he moaned, "It's indescribable."

A nude Pandora grinned, "Just like the fun of the naked life."

The bare angel and goddess kept their eyes locked as she reached for the shower head and rinsed him, the bubbles running down Dark Pit's naked body, from his waist to his feet. She smiled softly as she handed him the shower head, allowing him to rinse her back. He saw her shudder from the warmth trickling down Pandora's naked body. Dark Pit stole a glance as he lowered his head, seeing how her hair clung to the ridge of her glistening collarbone. Pandora gently took the shower head from a bare Dark Pit and set it back in its holder, the spray now covering them both. Pittoo closed his eyes and tilted his head back as the water ran down his face. His goddess was in his lap, feeling Dark Pit's naked skin. All felt right with the world.

As a naked Pittoo gingerly massaged from the small of her back up to her neck and down again, her hands traced a line from his cheeks to his neck, down to his chest, following the streams of water that ran down Dark Pit's nude body. He opened his eyes again to watch the water run down a bare Pandora past her collarbone, over her breasts and down past her soft tummy. She was seen naked, admired and loved for how beautiful her nakedness was.

Her hands ran from his chest to his shoulders, down his biceps and forearms, stealing his hands away from her back. Their hands clasped in each other's, fingers intertwined, Pandora pulled his hands close to her face, slowly moving them to look at every detail. Dark Pit relished the touch of her palms pressed against his and admired Pandora's slender, delicate fingers between his and her gaze snapped away from his hands, once again falling on his eyes. Pandora looked longingly down at a nude Pittoo as he stood up to look at her. Her eyes were so beautiful...like an ocean he had been lost to. The two of them were naked and truly at ease, the nudist angel and goddess lulling each other a state of peaceful serenity.

Dark Pit kissed Pandora and hugged her as he whispered, "I want you to make love to me. Being naked has made me so horny that I want us to express our lust and pleasure in the form of hot sex until semen exploded out of private parts."

Pandora concurred as she embraced the dark angel and groped Dark Pit's buttocks, "With every fibre of my being, I want you to do the same for me. Every second we are completely naked, nude, unclothed, fully exposed to each other, I want you to make me whole. I want us to drain our white love juices."

Releasing her hands from Dark Pit's bottom and placing her palms on his chest, she slowly pushed him back. A bare Pittoo leaned back as they found themselves on the floor. Dark Pit was on his back and she was on top of him, with her forehead pressed to his. His hands found her back, soothing, caressing and grabbing Pandora's bottom as her hands ran through his hair, sending shivers down his spine once again. They didn't speak a word, they just lied there, kissing naked while holding each other to feel safe. Her hair was draped over their heads, forming a cocoon from the rest of the world. Inside it was delicate fondling of Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's vagina.

He could feel her heartbeat slowing against his chest, steady and even. The angel tilted his head slightly to kiss her nose, she kissed his back. Dark Pit kissed her cheeks and she kissed his too. Pittoo tilted his head upwards to kiss her forehead, Pandora tilted hers to kiss his back. He kissed Pandora's lips and closed his eyes just as she closed hers and kissed Pittoo back. They were filled with hunger, desperation, arousal, love, trust and warmth. He could hear her sniffle as she fought back tears, Dark Pit could feel her emotion, he couldn't couldn't stop his eyes from welling either. This was the most love they had ever felt, they felt the sex they were having was so wonderful and they were so happy to be naked for each other. It was beautiful, like Pandora was in the nude, she said, "Pittoo, I-"

Pittoo smiled, "Shhh. I already know what you want to say."

They parted our lips as Pandora's hands went from Dark Pit's hair to his cheeks, caressing his face. Opening their eyes and gazing at each other, they couldn't hide their smiles, losing themselves in those deep oceans of eyes as they glistened with emotion. All the two naked beings felt was serenity, joy, safety, peace. Dark Pit could barely hear the shower, his senses were enveloped by Pandora's hair draped over this.

His hands continued to draw patterns in the smooth skin of her back as the water rained down on her. Their naked bodies together warmed his heart. He couldn't feel the shower at all, all Dark Pit felt was Pandora and her warmth. With a heavy breath, she slowly fell beside him, onto her back with one of his arms underneath her. The nudists felt their side touching and they were both gazing at the ceiling as her hand rested on his stomach as it rose and fell with each breath he took. Pittoo shuddered to the electric touch of her feminine hands and placed his free hand on Pandora's soft belly, moving side to side, rubbing, soothing, massaging.

Tilting his head slightly to face her, Dark Pit saw that Pandora had closed her eyes. He wanted to touch Pandora's naked skin forever, but he found his hand rising, over one of her breasts and to her collarbone, tracing a line from one side to the next with his fingertips. Dark Pit saw her bite her lip as he laid his palm flat, running it along the ridge, his thumb delicately grazing the base of her neck, never taking his gaze off her as he moved his hand to her neck, caressing under her chin as her fingers gently dug into Dark Pit's stomach, making him shiver.

Pittoo had them sit up straight. Dark Pit's cock and Pandora's pussy were bringing the naked angel and goddess closer together as Pandora slowly opened her eyes, he drew her face closer to his. Her hand rose from his stomach to his face, caressing his cheek as Dark Pit pressed his lips to hers. Her thumb swept slowly from his ear to his temple, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand upright, their delicate kiss overcoming them as Pandora wrapped her legs around Dark Pit's waist and her arms around his shoulders.

Lips were never parting as Dark Pit wrapped his legs around Pandora's bare butt and his arms around her back, never tiring of looking up into her literally godly eyes. Almost as soon as Pittoo moved his pee-pee in and out of Pandora's vulva, she had her hands cradle his cute face, pressing her lips to Dark Pit's again as his hands fell to her hips. They felt like they were melting or combining together, into one. Pandora kept her long, smooth legs curled around his waist and held him tight with them, the feel of her creamy thighs pressing against his sides making Dark Pit tingle, until they finally climaxed and both screamed at ceiling.

Still, the water poured over their naked forms and washed away their cum. Dark Pit caressed from her hips to her thighs and back as he broke their loving kiss, staring deep into her seductive eyes. As she stared back into his, he slowly pulled his boner out of his goddess. When they stood up, they hugged and kissed, Dark Pit saying, "You're so beautiful, Pandora."

"You're so handsome and hunky, Dark Pit."

As their sex fluids were flushed down the drain, they both whispered in unison, "I love you."


	120. Two For Two (Part 1)

One morning, Pit woke up naked and noticed himself standing upright, he was not in bed with Palutena. He appeared to be on the balcony, but as he tried to figure out he ended up there, a naked Pit felt a naked Dark Pit behind him. Pit felt his buttocks mush with the buttocks of his dark copy. They both moaned groggily and couldn't move away from each other, Pittoo asked, "What's going on?"

Pit was stumped, "I don't know. Why are we cuffed together?

They tried to separate, but pairs of handcuffs kept them in place, they both felt their wrists and ankles were locked to each other's, rendering them unable to move. A naked Palutena appeared in front of Pit and a naked Pandora stood in front of Dark Pit. Both greeted their respective angel, "Hi."

The light angel asked, "Lady Palutena?"

Dark Pit asked, "Pandora?"

Both angels asked, "What are you doing?"

Palutena giggled, "Just relax and enjoy it."

Pandora giggled, "Just a little bondage fantasy, nothing serious."

Pit and Dark Pit asked, "Bondage?"

The goddesses said, "It'll be fun. Trust us, we won't hurt you."

Moans came from Pit and Pittoo from feeling their butt cheeks touch and squish. It was ensured that the cuffs secured both angels to each other, Palutena told Pit and Pandora told Pittoo, "I am going to make you cum."

They could move their feet at the ankle, but they couldn't move their legs at all and their arms were useless as well. Both goddess said, "This will be fun for you."

Palutena kissed a nude Pit on the lips and traced her fingers along his toned stomach, over his chest, across his ribs and around his bely button. Pandora kissed a nude Dark Pit and did the same things to him as the goddesses were giggling to the naked angels, "You're such handsome young men. We've always dreamed of this."

Pit moaned, "L-Lady Palutenahhh."

Dark Pit moaned, "Pandor-AHH!"

A nude Palutena rested her hands on Pit's belly and a nude Pandora rested her hands Dark Pit's belly. Pit and Dark Pit stared down their naked bodies, Pit knew being naked was what turned on his naked goddess that giggled at his tiny half inch flaccid penis and shaven crotch, Pittoo noticed his small patch of dark, curly pubic hair that Pandora happily twirled in her fingers as she played with a one inch penis that was currently relaxed.

Pit and Pittoo began to completely lose it. This was on the verge of really happening, they were getting horny from their goddess touching their uncovered privates. Palutena and Pandora fondled their erect penises and mini testicles, both were circumcised and topped by a plump, pointed pinkish helmet. A bare Pit and a bare Dark Pit moaned as Palutena placed both her hands on Pit's thighs and Pandora placed her hands on Pittoo's thighs, they squeezed the boys' tensed muscles and both said in unison, "The best is yet to come, boys. No pun intended."

The nude angels were completely exposed and naked before their goddesses, who said, "You two have handsome and cute bodies and we want to give it great pleasure."

Palutena and Pandora ran her fingers along Pit and Dark Pit's upper thighs, over their hipbones, their stomachs and their chests, exploring Pit and Dark Pit's muscular young bodies and working up the nerve for what was next. Their hands slowly slid their way towards their angels' centers and they panted even more. They were almost touching their angels in their genitals. The boys gasped, "Oh my God."

A bare Palutena brought her left hand to cup Pit's testes and her right hand to gently lift his soft small sausage, a bare Pandora held Pittoo and squeezed, then the goddesses both stroked the heads of their cocks a little bit before beginning to work the shafts rhythmically in an attempt to arouse the bare angels.

Reinvigorated by this latest indiscretion, Pit and Pittoo knew that it wouldn't be long before their little wieners reacted to their manipulations, Pit moaned, "Please don't stop, Lady Palutena. This is soooo arousing!"

Dark Pit moaned, "Same for you, Pandora. It feels too good and I want you to keep going."

They smiled mischievously and continued to work them, Palutena giggled, "I'm playing with your cute little pee-pee, Pit."

Pandora said, "I'm playing with your cute little pee-pee, Dark Pit."

Palutena and Pandora were talking girlishly, feeling feminine, batting their eyes as they added, "You are our own personal boy toys. We're going to play with you and play with you until you both lose total control and explode!"

It was a battle of Pit and Pittoo's minds vs. their young naked bodies, which was no battle at all. The angels swallowed hard as they felt the blood start pumping to their penises as they began to swell and they both mumbled a soft, "Yyyeeeesssss."

Both goddess grinned at their respective angels, "Oh, yes! That's a good boy!"

The nudist angels could see the smiles of their nudist goddesses widen as their sex organs stiffened and their girths expanded in Palutena and Pandora's hand. In a very short time, Pit and Dark Pit were fully aroused, one inch of pure male delight for Palutena from Pit and two inches for Pandora from Dark Pit. Palutena cooed, "Look at how itty bitty you are, Pit."

She was rubbing her palm against the now reddish-purple head of Pit cock as Pandora cooed, "Look how teeny tiny you are, Dark Pit. Slightly larger than Pit, but still miniature."

They squeezed their shafts and laughed, "You must love us some after all!"

Then, they pulled back on Pit and Dark Pit's cocks and let go so they slapped lewdly against their legs. Next, Palutena and Pandora merely stood and stared at their helpless, totally naked boys, their microscopic boners raging unchecked, the goddesses said, "We'll be right back. It's time to make you cum."

Without Palutena and Pandora's continuing manipulations, their dicks began deflating, but they returned a mere minute later, carrying a bottle of hand lotion. The goddess with green hair tickled the light angel while the goddess with blue hair tickled the dark angel, tickling made them laugh and the goddesses watched Pit and Pittoo's mostly flaccid schlongs slap back and forth, while their ballsacks jiggled comically.

Enjoying the view, Palutena tracing her fingernails down Pit's left arm and Pandora tracing her fingernails down Pittoo's right arm, they approached the angels from the sides, then got in front of them and rubbed their bare bottoms over their manhoods. Palutena and Pandora both said, "Shhhhh."

Palutena popped the top of the bottle, stared Pit seductively in the eyes, then turned the container upside down and squeezed it hard. Huge, cool globs of lotion splattered onto Pit's now limp dick and his balls. She then handed the lotion to Pandora, who repeated what Palutena did. The goddesses asked, "Are you two ready to cum?"

Pit and Dark nodded and said, "Yes."

Before they began, Palutena and Pandora filled her right hand with lotion. Palutena then grasped Pit's penis and balls, Pit gasped, then moaned, "Ooooooooooo."

As both of Pandora's hands grasped Dark Pit's penis and balls, Palutena kneaded Pit's entire package as the lotion worked itself in. The feeling was so intense that Pit was at full mast again in no time and breathing heavy.

Enjoying his reactions, Palutena pumped Pit's shaft with long, slow strokes and played with his balls, letting them fill with more and more joy jism. Occasionally, she would let go and allow his erection slap back and lie at its natural aroused angle, almost pointing towards his cute face. Then, she would stroke the brunette boy's stiff dick from head to balls and back again, murmuring words of adoration. Grabbing him again, Palutena traced her fingernail lightly around the underside of his cock head, making Pit moan as she then ran her hands across the underside of his shaft, down to his balls and back up again. She even worked the lotion into his upper thighs. The goddess of light was totally and truly enjoying this worships of the male anatomy.

The feeling was overwhelming. Pit was now so totally under Palutena's control that he begged for the inevitable bath of cum he was sure to give himself any minute now.

Meanwhile, Pandora did the same things to Dark Pit, the lotion had really worked itself in and Pandora realized that the squishy, lubed feeling was fading. Dark Pit's dick glistened and his knob was a shiny bright red from her skilled stroking. His balls hung low and heavy, filled with semen from her victorious manipulations. She paused, picked the bottle up and again smothered his shaft and balls with the lotion. Pittoo could not wait for Pandora to make him ejaculate all over, he groaned, "Just hurry up, Pandora. PLEASE!"

Dark Pit felt his face was so flush from the consensual arousal that it also turned Pandora on all the more. Pandora resumed her ardent attack, remaining silent and waiting for the grand finale. She intently focused on the head of his cock this time. She even bent down and licked it quickly, tasting a strange mixture of greasy with a tinge of saltiness before gripping his helmet and working it with the lotion.

With Palutena and Pandora both having one hand furiously jacking on Pit and Dark Pit's throbbing knobs and the other hands running back and forth over their balls, it wasn't long before their joyous work was ready to pay off. They could sense it, Pit and Pittoo's breathing was coming very, very fast, and their nude bodies suddenly tensed up. Their heads and their buttocks pressed back hard against each other's, their stomachs were quivering and their toes curled in, losing control.

Palutena and Pandora didn't slow down one bit, they were close and announced, "It's happening, Pit and Dark Pit! You're both losing total control!"

Pit and Dark Pit made fists with their hands and clenched their teeth, they grunted in a futile attempt to hold back, their chests and stomachs glistened with sweat. Suddenly, whether voluntarily or not, their hips began to buck, then it happened...

Both angels groaned helplessly, "AHHH, AHHH, AARRRGGHHHHH."

Pit and Pittoo groaned helplessly as they thrashed their head back and forth. Their bellies tightened and their loins gave an reflexive thrust upward as a heavy spurt of cum shot from their cocks, then another thick wad of cum, and another...and another...and another, drenching their goddesses in their own jism, lost in moaning paroxysms of lust as they relentlessly continued to jerk the angels off, working their balls even harder now and emptying them onto their breasts and tummies.

Pit and Dark Pit's bare bodies jerked with each subsequent sperm burst as their breathing slowed a bit. The grand finale ended with one last dribble of cum, running down his shaft and over Palutena and Pandora's fingers. The boys saw that their genitalia was soaked with lotion and semen, the ladies said with a huge grin on their faces, "Told you we would make you cum."

The boys looked down at themselves, spent and unable to say a word, still recovering from his intense ejaculation. Pit asked, "Are...you done yet?"

Palutena smirked, "Nope."


	121. Two For Two (Part 2)

Pit and Dark Pit noticed that Palutena and Pandora were trying to turn them both around to face each other, but it was impossible. Palutena removed the cuffs from their hands, Pandora removed the cuffs from their feet and they both said, "Now we want to see you have gay sex."

Once a naked Pit and a naked Dark Pit were standing face to face with their cocks squirming and sliding against each other, their hands and feet were cuffed again. Pit smiled and kissed Pittoo, their hearts were full. Pittoo happily fondled Pit's penis and Pit happily fondled Dark Pit's penis in return. The naked angels never felt more connected to each other than at that moment as they kissed each other's lips, noses and cheeks. Palutena and Pandora even got in on it, the goddess of light kissed the back of Pit's neck while caressing Pit's butt, Pandora groped Dark Pit's butt as she kissed his back and shoulders. Dark Pit broke the kiss and asked, "Can you ladies remove the cuffs on our hands? I wanna squeeze Pit's butt."

A naked Palutena and a naked Pandora agreed to do so. As as their hands were free, Pittoo opened his arms to give his light counterpart a supportive hug. Pit embraced Dark Pit, wrapping his arms around Dark Pit's shoulders and kissing his lips. Dark Pit returned the affection by hugging him back, wrapping his arms around his back and letting his hands caress Pit's buttocks.

Pittoo held a nude Pit tight and Pit returned the energy to a nude Dark Pit. Pit felt his hands move down to his bare bottom, Dark Pit cupped his smooth butt cheeks and squeezed them. Now Pit's mind was really going wild, he was flattered that Dark Pit wanted him that much. The light angel liked to be naked in public with another man, especially if that man was his own dark clone. The dark angel had fantasized about committing public nudity with Pit ever since the gay naked adventures they had. Dark Pit even began to masturbate to gay porn.

Pit stood there, moaning and not moving as Dark Pit then kissed his neck and whispered into his ear, "I want you, Pit."

He whispered back, "I want you too, Pittoo."

Pit's cock immediately showed its approval, he felt the surge as it started to fill. The angel with white wings smiled as he knew what was going on and what he believed he should do, Pit's pee-pee answered all of his questions for him as it was now rock hard. Dark Pit's cock was also erect and the nude angels knew what to do their penises.

Dark Pit looked into his eyes and did not say a word. Pit silently looked back, his eyes telling Pittoo everything he needed to know. The angel with black wings pulled Pit close to him again and caressed Pit's bare bottom. He squeezed the butt cheeks harder and Pit thought he was going to explode. Bare chested and bare ass naked, a bare Pit leaned into a bare Dark Pit and kissed his dark copy on the lips. Pittoo instinctively opened his lips and his tongue explored Pit's mouth. Now, they thought their cocks were going to ejaculate prematurely, they were so hard.

Palutena and Pandora were masturbating to Pit and Dark Pit having gay sex, Pit looked at them and asked, "Can you two take the cuffs off of our feet? I wanna suck on Pittoo's penis."

The naked goddesses complied and freed them both, then a nude Palutena and a nude Pandora went back to touching themselves while moaning came from Pit's lips since Dark Pit was caressing his nipples as he kissed Pit. He moved his hand down to Pit's crotch and felt his hardness. Dark Pit smiled his approval, he apparently beat Pit to the punch as he moved down to his knees and stared at Pit's rock-hard throbbing cock.

Pittoo looked up at Pit and smiled as he took it into his hand and began stroking it, he kissed just the head and cupped his aching balls with his hand. Pit reached down and pulled him up, he now wanted his cock more than anything in the world, so Pit slowly dropped to his knees, trailing his lips and tongue slowly down his chest and stomach while grabbing Dark Pit's buttocks and Pit's face was very close Dark Pit's cock. He too was rock hard, it was slightly larger than Pit's tiny penis and had a mushroom head. The brunette boy kissed Dark Pit's penis, his lips pressed against the head while his fingers cupped his testicles. Dark Pit reached down and pulled Pit. The bare angels stood facing each other, naked and hard.

Dark Pit pulled Pit close again and kissed him. Their cocks touched again which sent chills up their spines. The raven haired boy reached down and took Pit's cock in his hand. He lied on his back, Dark Pit's butt was squished against the floor and beckoned Pit to climb on top of him. Pit kissed Dark Pit while their hard and small cocks played with each other. He kissed Dark Pit's neck, his chest and tongued his nipples. A naked Pittoo was so turned on as Pit kissed down his stomach and down his torso, avoiding his manhood for now. The light angel kissed Dark Pit's inner thighs and lifted his balls with his tongue. Now Pittoo was lost, like he had gone beyond the point of no return and knew Pit wanted him as much as Dark Pit wanted his light counterpart.

Pit licked up Dark Pit's shaft slowly, he took just the head into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue and lips, Pit giggled at a nude Pittoo, "You are very wet."

A bare Pittoo knew his precum was flowing and it pleased him to know it pleased Pit, who took his meat into his mouth and Dark Pit watched as it disappeared into his mouth. The feeling was incredible as Pit moved slowly up and down, he took all of him with ease and his mouth felt amazing, soft, wet and warm. Pit was making love to Dark Pit's pee-pee and he loved it. Pittoo's moans and instinctive hip thrusts only encouraged Pit and he mouth fucked his dark clone with vigor. Dark Pit was seeing stars and felt an orgasm start to build in his loins. Pit sensed it to and let his erection fall out of his mouth as he got up and asked the nude goddesses who were still masturbating, "Where's the lube?"

Palutena answered, "The bathroom."

Pit got up and walked to the bathroom. Dark Pit watched Pit's cute little bottom as Pit walked and when he returned with the lube, Pittoo could not take his eyes off of Pit's cute little pee-pee, it swayed and bobbed as Pit sexily walked over to Dark Pit. Pit whispered in Pittoo's ear, "I want you inside me, Dark Pit, I need your cock, I want it in my mouth, I want it in my throat, I am so turned on that I want it deep in my bare butt."

He handed Dark Pit the lube and got on his hands and knees, Pit then reached back with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his puckered hole that was clean. Dark Pit put some lube on his finger and spread it around the hole. Pit moaned his approval, so Pittoo slowly pushed his finger inside Pit, who let out a loud moan, so Dark Pit pushed it in as far as it would go, then felt his prostate and rubbed it, making Pit moan, "Yes!"

Pittoo lubed up a second finger and slid both fingers in Pit and he squirmed in delight. Dark Pit stretched him and rubbed his prostate again and again as Pit implored, "Fuck me now!"

Dark Pit took the lube and drenched his cock in the lubricant, then got into position and started to push the head into Pit. He pushed his ass up to take his dark copy. Slowly, Pittoo pushed forward until he was balls deep in his rear passage, the white winged angel moaned, "Fuck me hard!"

The black winged angel pulled out, then went back in, repeating this until Dark Pit laid down on Pit's back, Dark Pit's face touching the back of Pit's neck as his hips went wild, fucking Pit with abandon. Pittoo whispered in his ear, "I'm going to cum, Pit!"

"Yes, give me your seed! I want it in my sexy naked ass!"

With that, Dark Pit pushed to the deepest point in Pit's hole and filled it. Surge after surge, he could not remember the last time he came that hard. Pit hurried removed the other angel's cock to suck on it, half of Dark Pit's semen went in Pit's butt and hald went in Pit's mouth. They were exhausted and Dark Pit lied back down as Pit lied on top of him. Pit eventually rolled off and laid next to Dark Pit, they smiled at each other and Pittoo said, "Now it's my turn to ingest your cum."

Pit had already devour Dark Pit then and there, letting Pittoo fuck his ass and his mouth. Dark Pit smiled and rolled Pit onto his back. Pit's micropenis was hard and begging for Pittoo, who moved down to touch it and it felt wonderful in his hand, it was like velvet hardness in a tiny package. Pittoo took the head in his mouth, he was no longer in control of myself as he licked the head and stroked the shaft. Dark Pit tasted his precum and knew he needed more, he first stroked and worshiped the mushroom head and Pit moaned.

The nudist angels were madmen, two cock sucking madmen and Dark Pit could not get enough, he felt Pit's legs tense and his face was contorted, so Pittoo knew he was about to be rewarded for his efforts as Pit procliamed, "I'm cumming!"

However, Dark Pit already knew as his spurts hit the back of his mouth. One, then a second, a third, and finally a fourth blast of his juice filled my mouth. He savored Pit's semen, his salty and creamy man juice, Pittoo swallowed it and did not waste a drop. Dark Pit moved up to lie down next to Pit, facing him. Pit gently kissed Dark Pit, once again exploring his mouth with his tongue, he smiled and giggled at Pittoo, "You taste pretty good."

Pittoo chuckled, "You taste good too."

Pit and Dark lied there for a while, caressing each other's naked bodies, touching each other's pee-pees, groping each other's buttocks. At the same time, a bare Palutena and a bare Pandora just orgasmed, the bare goddesses got close to the angels and said, "There's still more."


	122. Two For Two (Part 3)

Palutena smiled, "We're proud of you two smoking hot and butt naked angels for being obedient."

Pandora said, "As a reward for your good behavior, we'll let you two what ever you want to us."

Pit was looking at Dark Pit, asking with mischievous smirk, "Are you think what I'm thinking, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit grinned wickedly, "Yep."

A naked Pit and a naked Dark Pit had Palutena and Pandora cuffed together, their backs and buttocks touching and mushing. The nude angels smiled at their naked goddesses, Pit and Dark Pit loved looking at them like that, fully exposed and utterly vulnerable for the taking. Pit's hands slid up Palutena's naked defenseless body and Dark Pit's hands slid up Pandora's, they went right along their ribcages and up to their breasts. The large teats had cute pink areolas and the thick stub nipples in their centers.

Pit had his thumbs and index fingers grab Palutena's pink pegs and slowly pull them upwards while Pittoo did the same to Pandora's. The nude goddesses moaned as their angels stretched them to their limits, feeling them throb in the grips of the naked boys and their whimpers became more pronounced as Pit twisted Palutena's nipples and Dark Pit tugged Pandora's nipples upwards.

Letting go of her buds, Pit let his hands roam a naked Palutena as he rubbed her tit flesh softly before moving upward, Dark Pit caressed a naked Pandora and repeated what Pit was doing. Palutena and Pandora were trying to thrust their pussies up into a nude Pit and a nude Dark Pit, the goddesses' eyes were now glassy and bulging, almost begging for relief, but the angels continued to play with their goddesses. They heard an unmistakable sound of skin slapping, most likely Palutena's buttocks bumping Pandora's buttocks.

Pit gave Palutena a soft kiss on the lips as his hands felt her hairless armpits, Dark Pit gave Pandora a soft kiss on the lips as his hands felt her equally smooth armpits which caused the goddesses of light and calamity to writhe and jerk around even more, it now seemed like they were crying out softly, whimpering, "Please."

As Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's neck, he kissed everywhere on her face, mostly her lips and cheeks. Dark Pit wrapped his arms around Pandora's neck, he kissed everywhere on her face, mostly her lips and cheeks. A bare Pit began kissing down Palutena, nibbling her chest and stomach as a bare Dark Pit kissed down Pandora.

Now, Pit and Pittoo brought their lips between the lips of their pussies. Palutena and Pandora cried out as their angels kissed and licked their crotches. Both women were thrashing around wildly with every kiss and lick. Pit whispered in Palutena's ear, "Sometimes, I like to fuck long and hard and leave you totally spent by the time I'm finished."

Dark Pit whispered in Pandora's ear, "Your pussy is so fucking tight and my penis is so small. Sometimes, I'm surprised I can actually make you cum."

Both bare angels asked, "You want us to stop?"

The bare goddesses begged them not to and then they began squirming around, their backs arched and their neck muscles strained. A naked Pit calmed Palutena down by kneeling down and softly kissing Palutena's vagina as a naked Pittoo kneeled down softly kissed Pandora's vagina.

Palutena and Pandora were still slapping skin over on the side, possibly bumping their bare butts together again. Pit wrapped his fist around his member and Pit's penis was being pumped a few dozen times, Dark Pit's penis was also being pumped by Dark Pit.

After a few minutes of touching their penises, Pit caressed Palutena's bare bottom, he even spread her butt cheeks wide as he was enjoying the view of Palutena's vagina and the neatly trimmed bush of green pubes between her legs while his fingers traced along the crack of her ass. A nude Pittoo caressed Pandora's bare bottom, even spreading her butt cheeks wide as he was enjoying the view of Pandora's vagina and the neatly trimmed bush of blue pubes between her legs while his fingers traced along the crack of her ass. Palutena moaned, "Oh, Pit."

Pandora moaned, "Oh, Pittoo."

Pit brought his lips up between Palutena's legs and gently kissed her pussy. Once Palutena realized where Pit was headed, she got very enthusiastic about it. Dark Pit brought his lips up between Pandora's legs and gently kissed her pussy. Once Pandora realized where Pittoo was headed, she got very enthusiastic about it too.

The angel with brown hair began to kiss Palutena's pussy harder, holding onto her buttocks and squeezing them as his tiny wiener and nuts swung up and slapped the insides of his thighs with each body movement he made. Every time Pit kissed her vagina caused Palutena to yelp a bit each time and that aroused Pit. The angel with black hair began to kiss Pandora's pussy harder than Pit was kissing Palutena's, holding onto her buttocks and squeezing them as his tiny wiener and nuts swung up and slapped the insides of his thighs with each body movement he made. Every time Dark Pit kissed her vagina caused Pandora to yelp a bit each time and that aroused Dark Pit.

Harder, Pit was now kissing and licking Palutena's vulva with all his might, With each deep kiss and lick on her furry grotto, Palutena let out sounds like, "Ah!"

A bare Pittoo was also kissing and licking Pandora's vulva harder, Pandora even let out the same sounds Palutena made. The moans became an endless loop of sounds that was a result of pleasure that came from cunnilingus. Palutena and Pandora were on the verge of cumming.

The goddess with green hair came a second before the goddess with blue hair did. As they came with semen coming out of their vaginas like twin waterfalls, their arms and legs gave out, so Pit and Dark Pit stood up and held them tight to keep them from falling. Pit continued to hump Palutena and Dark Pit continued to hump Pandora like two naughty dogs for the longest time. Soon, Palutena and Pandora's thighs began to quiver and at last give out on them completely, but Pit and Pittoo kept them secure.

Pit and Dark Pit hugged Palutena and Pandora and kissed them passionately. Both boys were mama's boys, Pit embraced and kissed Palutena and Dark Pit embraced and kissed Pandora like they were two young boys that loved their mothers. Suddenly, Pit and Pittoo had another idea.


	123. Two For Two (Part 4)

Pit and Dark Pit freed Palutena and Pandora from their cuffs, only to turn the around and cuff them again. The naked goddesses were now facing each other and their breasts were pressing against each other's. A naked Pit and a naked Dark Pit smiled, "Now we want you two to have lesbian sex."

The naked angels masturbated themselves and each other while a naked Palutena kissed a naked Pandora. Palutena kissed Pandora's lips, nose and cheeks, Pandora kissed the same places on Palutena's face. Pandora asked, "Can you boys free our hands and arms? I wanna grab Palutena's butt."

Agreeing to the idea, Pit and Pittoo removed the cuff on their wrists, Pandora caressed Palutena's naked body and gave her naked ass a playful slap and told both nude angels to move away and give her and Palutena some room. Palutena wrapped her arms around Pandora's shoulders and gave her a long, deep kiss, Pandora wrapped her arms Palutena's waist, stroking her hands around her back and butt, squeezing Palutena's buttocks as the goddesses were locked in their naked embrace.

A nude Pit and a nude Dark Pit stood for a minute, watching Palutena begin kissing and licking her way down Pandora's naked body. The two angels sat down and fondled themselves as they watched the rest of the show. Palutena went down as far as Pandora's belly button which resulted in a brief, involuntary flutter of her stomach. She worked her way back up to the other goddess's face and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You're so beautiful, Pandora."

"You're beautiful as well, Palutena. Being completely naked and showing your private parts, no wonder Pit loves you and loves making love to you."

"No wonder Dark Pit loves to have sex with you too."

Palutena let her hand slowly caress Pandora's nude body from her breasts to the top of her pubic hairline. Pandora remained still with her eyes closed, completely focused on what the goddess of light was doing to her. The goddess of calamity leaned over and lightly kissed one of Palutena's nipples before unhurriedly licking all around it, she would pause just long enough to suck the nipple up between her lips before resuming her licking and kissing around it while her hands roamed over Palutena's nude body.

At one point, she had the nipple in her lips and Palutena pushed Pandora's head down hard on her soft boob flesh to let her know she wanted more. Pandora responded by using her teeth to press into the flaccid breast before giving the hard pink point a sharp nip. Palutena gave a brief yelp, but held her head in place. Before Pandora was finished with Palutena's breast, she slid up and engaged Palutena's mouth in another long, wet kiss that had both naked women moaning with passion and pleasure.

After almost three minutes, Pandora broke away from the kiss and moved back down to enjoy Palutena other breast. Ten minutes later, a nude Palutena could feel here pussy juice running down between her legs and underneath her bare bottom. A nude Pandora gave her another, shorter kiss and then move back down Palutena's bare body to suck on her breasts again.

As she started sucking on it, Pandora found herself opening her mouth wider to try and get as much of the massive breast into it as she could. Palutena paid attention to Pandora's moans and quiet whispers to understand what her lover enjoyed. Pandora eventually pulled Palutena's teat from her lips and moved the second one to take its place. Palutena felt the other woman's fingers moving down between them as they searched for Palutena's vagina and then found it. As soon as Pandora started fingering Palutena's pussy, the goddess with green hair whispered, "I want you to eat me out."

The goddess of light then asked a bare Pit and a bare Dark Pit, "Can you remove the rest of the cuffs? I wanna get in a 69 and finger Pandora's vagina."

Pit and Dark Pit nodded in agreement, once the nude goddesses were freed, Palutena lowered her head to suck on Pandora's breasts and fingering her back.

Then, they engaged in a 69 position with Palutena on top. As soon as Palutena caught the scent of the other woman's pussy, her mouth became dry and she felt a strong and growing desire to taste it. Palutena reached up and gently spread the outer labia of Pandora's pussy to reveal the glistening wet pinkness inside and tentatively moved her mouth up to savor it.

As soon as Palutena's tongue touched the inside of Pandora's cunt, she became more forceful and demanding. Palutena felt Pandora's mouth over her own pussy and the other woman's tongue teasing her hard clit under its protective folds. The familiar tingle of excitement radiating out from her crotch and Palutena momentarily forgot about the treasure immediately below her face. She quickly recovered and sought out Pandora's clit to return the favor.

Once she found it, Palutena delivered soft kisses and licks to Pandora, who gently nibbled on her vulva in return. The two nude women remained locked together in 69 for nearly ten minutes and finally broke apart when they became too tired to continue. Pandora moved back around to face a bare Palutena as they lied side-by-side. They held one another close and spent some time kissing and rubbing their bodies together, which they both found extremely arousing. Palutena's bare body was caressed by a bare Pandora.

Palutena moved down Pandora's bare body to see if she had similar points of sensitivity and arousal as Pit and she was rewarded by the other woman's response. As soon as Palutena was kissing and licking down by Pandora's bare pussy, Pandora spread her legs wide as an invitation to go back down on her.

The goddess with green hair took a couple minutes to enjoy more of Pandora's pussy juice and then slipped two fingers up inside her cunt for added stimulation. It took a few more minutes of careful tonguing and finger-fucking before she felt the other goddess's body quiver and tense up preparatory to having an orgasm. Palutena worked even harder and was pleased when the goddess with blue hair came and there was a dramatic increase in the flow of juices from inside her pussy.

When Palutena was finished licking her clean, the climax subsided and then she went down one of Pandora's legs. She found that Pandora was also very sensitive in the soft hollow behind her knee and in a particular area on the inside of her thigh, Palutena remembered Pit was too. Farther down, Palutena noted that Pandora was extremely ticklish around her feet, Dark Pit mentioned to Palutena that Pit also had cute feet that were extremely ticklish.

Moving up over Pandora, who remained on her back and watched with anticipation at Palutena's next move, Palutena positioned herself to straddle Pandora's face and then lowered herself to have Pandora resume eating her pussy. Palutena rocked herself back and forth over Palutena mouth and tongue, she could already feel the excitement stirring deep between her thighs.

Pandora held on to Palutena's hips and continued to savor the inside of Palutena's pussy as it danced back and forth over her head. When Palutena to her side, she saw Pit and Dark Pit, still sitting on the floor and touching themselves with their eyes locked on the two women. She noted with delight that both angels were slowly stroking their rigid cocks and closed her eyes to concentrate on how Pandora's mouth was exciting her clit and after a few more minutes, her body shuddered when she couldn't hold back her building orgasm and climaxed over Pandora's face.

Both women were feeling spent and Palutena moved off Pandora and lied back down beside her. They embraced to kiss and caress each other tenderly while they recovered from their recent excitement. When and Pit and Pittoo joined them, Palutena tickled Pit, making him laugh, she tickled Pit's cute feet, then his thighs, then behind his knees, then his armpits. Palutena smiled, "Oh, Pit. I think you have the most adorable laugh."

Dark Pit and Pandora agreed. All of a sudden, Pit tickled her in return, tickling the same places she tickled him, paying most attention to Palutena's dainty feet. Now, Pit and Palutena tickled each other and seeing it gave Pandora an idea as she asked, "Oh, Pittoo, what parts of your body do you think are ticklish?"

Pittoo simply tickled Pandora, having beat her to the punch, smirking, "Nice try."

Pandora and Dark Pit tickled each other as well. The four of them kept their tickle fights going until they almost peed.


	124. Back to the Gym

Pit and Palutena went to find another gym so they could workout naked together. The one they went to had several rows of treadmills, bike, stair climbers, weights and ellipticals as well as two racks of free weights. There was a decent-sized pool one room over. The whole area was packed and everyone stared at the naked couple.

Their first ten minutes on the treadmills were a warm-up. After that, they cranked up the speed, really hit their stride and sweat really began to fly off of Pit and Palutena's naked bodies. A good naked run was definitely what Pit and Palutena needed. Females looked at a naked Pit as his little penis and his cute buttocks bounced around wildly, males stared at a naked Palutena and some were even sneaking peeks at her chest. Pit's penis and Palutena's breasts constantly jiggled and wiggled up and down. The naked angel giggled, "Lady Palutena, we're working out naked and people are staring at us."

Palutena laughed, "I know. We're nudists on treadmills, exercising in the nude."

"We seem to be huge hits with people in the gym."

"Exactly. Women think you're so handsome and adorable while men think I'm beautiful."

A nude Pit and a nude Palutena spent the next ten minutes or so running and chatting mostly about other places to be naked. Pit took frequent glances at his naked goddess and enjoyed watching her breasts move around, her legs were nice and firm. Pit could feel an erection forming as he looked at her butt and she was glancing over at Pit as well, giggling at his tiny pee-pee.

Even though they had intended to run for another fifteen minutes, they hit the "cool down" button on their machine and the speed gradually slowed to a stop. Now, a bare Pit was lying on one of the benches, working on his first set with the weights. When a bare Palutena knelt down next to her nude angel, she brushed her hand across the top of his chest, just above his rib cage and said, "You worked up quite a sweat, nudie cutie."

Pit brushed his hand over the same spot on her body, caressing a breast and he smiled, "You too, Lady Palutena."

The nude goddess grabbed a pair of ten-pound weights and lied down on the other bench. Pit stood by her feet and watched her lift. At one point, Pit reminded her to keep her elbows tighter against her body, but he was mostly watching how the lifting was causing her big breasts to push up in the air. By her second set, Pit began to notice that Palutena began separating her legs a bit with every lift, she must have suddenly felt a breeze where she usually doesn't feel one, because she dropped the weights to the floor and looked at her vagina, smiling as she pointed to Pit's crotch, "I see you were too busy enjoying the view."

The bare angel looked down to see his erect cock poking its way to her. She stood up, allowing Pit's penis to touch Palutena's vagina. They shared a kiss and Palutena grinned, "We need to cool off."

She opened the door to the pool area. Pit dove in with Palutena diving in shortly after. They swam around naked, splashing and dunking one another. Pit intentionally brushed his hand across Palutena's breasts a few times and the bare goddess deliberately pressed the palm of her hand against his cock.

When they'd finally had enough, they climbed out of the pool, dried off and since there were no overhead lights in the pool area, they went back into the workout room.

As Palutena grinned since she was proudly standing in front of Pit completely naked from her head to her feet, Pit smiled as he happily stood before Palutena totally nude, his erection was pointing straight out at her and she giggled, "Nice."

They sat down on one of the benches, Palutena hugged Pit with her arms around his back and whispered in his ear, "I want to fuck you so badly."

Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's neck and whispered, "Me too, we're naked and should always fuck in public."

Palutena squeezed Pit's buttocks and giggled, "Let's put on a show."

They kissed passionately, Pit moaned, "Lady Palutena, the way you kiss and caress me is more tantilizing to me when I'm completely naked."

"The same is true about you touching me, nude dude."

She climbed onto his lap, facing her nudist angel. With Palutena's lovely breasts almost in Pit's face, she began grinding her pussy into his bare cock. It felt amazing and how Pit managed not to cum immediately, he did not know.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him as they made love. As they went at it, Pit's hard cock pushed perilously close to Palutena's pussy, almost penetrating her, something Pit knew they both wanted. At least once, the head of my cock brushed against her pubic hair and got wet with her pussy juices, which made her cum loudly. Pit squeezing Palutena's buttocks only raised the volume.

Holding Palutena still to stop her from grinding into him, Pit said, "Lie down on the floor, please."

The nudist goddess complied, she lied on the floor, on her back and Pit positioned him over her, placing his hard and wet cock right over her exposed pussy as he pushed in. Pit was penetrating Palutena, who gasped as the head of his cock entered her wet pussy. Pit withdrew and managed to sink a bit deeper inside her on his second try. Palutena grabbed Pit's bare bottom and pulled him tighter against her, which was enough to make her cum. Her shuddering made Pit cum as well, soaking her face with several streams of his semen.

Pit rolled off her. As spent as Pit was, the sight of her naked was already starting to make his cock stir again, Pit smiled, "We stay completely nude and we're going to get fun places to fuck in public."

Palutena pressed her naked body against his and kissed her angel as they both caressed each other skin. When it was time to go, Pit couldn't stop watching Palutena's bare bottom as they walked out, neither could any of the other men seeing the nudist exhibitionist couple.


	125. Phosphora's Birthday

Phosphora woke up in the dark and searched for light, when she turned on the light, she saw Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Dark Pit and Pandora. All of them were naked and Viridi was holding a lemon cake as they all said, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Phosphora!"

The naked nymph smiled, "Aw. For me? You guys shouldn't have!"

Viridi told her, "Make a wish."

"It's already come true."

Phosphora blew out the candles and splattered some cake on Viridi's stomach, making her say, "Hey!"

The nature goddess took a handful and splattered some on her face, then Phosphora threw some at everyone else. The whole party devolved into a food fight. Cake was thrown around and messes were made as naked people were covered in sweetness in the form of yellow cake and frosting. Hours later, all the cake was gone and everyone calmed down. Phosphora smiled as she stood completely naked in front of her equally nude friends who were all tired, she giggled as she saw a naked Viridi sleeping and sucking her thumb, it looked adorable.

Viridi woke up from Phosphora's giggles as she looked at a naked Phosphora and was not sure if it was the sugar or the blood rushing to various parts of Viridi's naked body, but she wanted some love from the birthday girl in her birthday suit.

The nature goddess was mesmerized by Phosphora's curves, her phenomenal pair of round, full breasts. Looking at her face only completed the picture. Phosphora had a look of innocence as she smiled at her naked goddess, her eyes glimmering with cuteness. However, the smirk of a grin she wore showed that she had a bit of mischief in her after all. Viridi wanted Phosphora and vice versa.

Viridi held out her arms, saying softly to Phosphora, "Hold me."

Phosphora sat on her butt, wrapped her arms around Viridi's back, wrapped her legs around Viridi's butt and the taller woman's soft lips brushed over Viridi's teasingly and then again, staying and kissing. Viridi wrapped her arms around Phosphora's neck, wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled Phosphora's entire naked body to hers so that she could feel the length of the blonde against her, Viridi's breasts against Phosphora's breasts, Viridi's thighs against Phosphora's thighs, Viridi's tummy against Phosphora's tummy and Viridi's vagina against Phosphora's vagina. Viridi broke from her lips and began kissing Phosphora's neck, nibbling and making her gasp, licking along her collarbone, yearning to touch and taste those phenomenal breasts.

The shorter woman began running her hands along her servant's sides, enjoying Phosphora's curves. Then, Viridi ran her thumbs along her rib cage as Phosphora traced her fingers along the small of Viridi's back while kissing her deeply and passionately. Viridi began teasing her along the underside of Phosphora's breasts as she pressed her body to Phosphora, who leaned back to lie down on the floor and began caressing Viridi's breasts, skilfully tracing her areolas and running her fingers gently over Viridi's nipples, sometimes kneading Viridi's buttocks. The goddess couldn't resist any longer.

Feeling Phosphora's naked and erect nipples against the palms of her hands was heaven to Viridi, who began to massage her breasts, feeling Phosphora insert her tongue inside Viridi's mouth and taking the blonde's nipples between her fingers until a moan came from within Phosphora and resonated within a nude Viridi as the goddess kneaded Phosphora's buttocks.

Their lips came apart and they looked into each other's eyes, wanting and needing each other. Phosphora then asked Viridi to straddle her. When she did, Viridi began kissing a nude Phosphora ferverently, from her lips down to her breasts, lapping at the exposed nipples in a flicking sort of way, one and then the other. Phosphora enjoyed Viridi's nude body on hers as she felt her pussy moisten with thoughts of Viridi doing the same thing a little further down her nude body.

Viridi kept kissing down Phosphora's beautiful body until she got to her waist. Once there, she slowed down, then Viridi licked a line across her lover's abdomen, then blew on the same area sending shivers and sensations all over Phosphora's nude body. Soon, Phosphora asked Viridi to lie down and have her legs spread wide open in front of her. Phosphora then ran her fingers ever so lightly first over Viridi's petite feet and around her ankles, tickling Viridi a bit and making her laugh. The nude nymph giggled, "Oh, Viridi. To me, your laugh is the most adorable."

Then, Phosphora started to run her fingers up the outside of Viridi's calves and up to her outer thigh, then went back to the calves and did the same thing on the inside. By this time, Viridi was breathing heavily as Phosphora gently ran her hand over that special spot, making Viridi need her more than ever.

Viridi couldn't wait any longer, when Phosphora looked at Viridi's shining pink pussy, Viridi said, "God, you're beautiful."

Phosphora licked a curvy line up Viridi's thigh, then began kissing her outer lips. Viridi felt her tongue and let out a soft low moan as Phosphora licked her way closer to her opening, then began slowly moving her tongue in and out of Viridi's hole. When Viridi began twitching, Phosphora brought her tongue out and rubbed her nose in a light circle around Viridi's clit.

The goddess of nature gasped and placed her hand upon Phosphora's head. Viridi felt her smile and then the glorious sensation of Phosphora moving her tongue closer and closer to Viridi's pleasure spot. Phosphora finally reached it and ran her tongue in circles, first slowly and gently, then building the pace. A bare Viridi let out a series of moans becoming louder and louder, when Viridi thought she couldn't take it anymore, a bare Phosphora slipped two fingers into Viridi's cunt and began fucking her while still licking furiously at her clit. Viridi erupted with pleasure, her whole bare body spasming with a joy the goddess couldn't contain, the words that escaped her lips before climaxing were, "Oh fuck!"

As Viridi was coming down from her orgasm, Phosphora crawled up beside her and traced her hands over Viridi's bare body. Viridi smiled at her and said, "I love you."

Embracing her naked goddess, Phosphora whispered, "I love you too."

Viridi then ventured as she pulled out and gave her a silicone strap-on from a present she wrapped, "My gift to you. Try it on."

Her eyes opened a little wider as she stared at the purple, ribbed shaft with a slight curve at the end and put it on. When Phosphora was ready, she approached Viridi and ran her fingers along Viridi's shoulders. Viridi shivered and smiled as Phosphora ran her hands over Viridi's supple breasts, drowning in the delight of the texture and the feeling of fullness in her hands. Phosphora continued down until she got to Viridi's hips, then drew the nude goddess to her, kissing Viridi with a slow intensity that building as Viridi heard Phosphora's heavy breathing match her own.

Also, Viridi kissed Phosphora even more passionately as Phosphora cupped Viridi's cute little bare bottom. The bare nymph moaned louder when Viridi caressed Phosphora's bare bottom. Phosphora had her extra limb pressed against Viridi, putting welcome tension on Viridi's already wet and satisfied pussy, then she slowly pulled Viridi towards her body as they continued kissing. She lied down on her back and Viridi climbed on top of her. Viridi's pussy opened towards Phosphora as she straddled the blonde.

The naked women became more and more excited, Viridi was feeling Phosphora's hard nipples against her chest mixed with the softness of her breasts, Phosphora's hands roaming over Viridi's curved hips and cute butt as they began slowly thrusting towards each other. Viridi began moaning as the artificial cock rubbed against her clit, she sat up and began rocking slowly back and forth along their purple friend as she ran her hands up Phosphora's stomach to her breasts. The goddess leaned over her servant again as Viridi guided Phosphora's breast to her mouth, sucking on her nipple, then nibbling on it softly.

Their breaths came harder and faster as Viridi moved on to the next breast, running her tongue in a circle around her areola as Viridi reached down and began slowly circling Phosphora's clitoris with my fingers. Phosphora let out a gasp as Viridi began flicking her tongue over her nipple and rolling her finger from side to side over her hard engorged nub. She slid her fingers down her goddess, teasing the opening of Viridi's honey pot as well and Phosphora asked, "Are you ready, cutie?"

"I think I just might be."

Viridi began slowly sliding up and down Phosphora's erection. Phosphora reveled in the sight of her lithe frame as Viridi rode her, slowly building speed and force against her own still hungry sex as her breasts began to bounce and Phosphora could feel the distant waves of a strong orgasm coming closer to her pleasure spot. Then, Viridi slowed down, teasing both of them, then she raised herself off of Phosphora, saying, "Don't you want to ravish me?"

"Duh. You even have to ask?"

With that, Viridi got on all fours, her gleaming sex open and waiting for Phosphora, who kneeled down and ran her cock slowly around Viridi's pussy lips, then up and down her slit, then teasingly across her clit, then Phosphora finally slipped her extension into Viridi slowly and deeply until it was all the way in. Phosphora held Viridi's hips with her hands as she ran the length of it in and out ever so slowly, smiling down at Viridi slyly as she ran her hands up and down Viridi's smooth thighs as their hearts started beating faster at the sound of their quickened breaths. Without even knowing, Phosphora had quickened her pace, leaned over Viridi and looked her in the eyes as Phosphora began thrusting into Viridi faster and faster.

Phosphora kept pushing herself into Viridi while fucking her like a male would, deeper and faster until Phosphora could hear her bare skin clapping against Viridi's in a steady rhythm that was almost drowned out by Viridi's verbal expressions of bliss and her own as they both approached the pinnacle of pleasure. The nymph circled Viridi's clit furiously as the goddess let out one long cry and Phosphora felt her own release wash over her. She slowed as she looked down at Viridi contentedly, then pulled out of her, took the contraption off and Viridi crawled up beside her, nuzzled Phosphora's cheek and rested her hand on her tummy as she smiled, "Happy birthday, cutie."

The blonde giggled and had Viridi lie on top of her. Viridi kept sucking her nipples until Phosphora soothed Viridi to sleep with a lullaby.


	126. Naked Angels Do Some Art Modeling

Pit and Dark Pit were being naked in front of women again, they stood silently for a second on a circular stage, fully and totally naked for the fifty women in a classroom. They were in an art class, the naked angels were offered money to model and be painted naked and they agreed to it. Palutena and Pandora were also in attendance and were naked. Pit's penis and Dark Pit's hung limply and slightly swollen, their balls and scrotums were full exposed as they were being nude and making sexy poses. A naked Pit giggled as Palutena blew kisses to him as she painted him and a naked Dark Pit.

The poses Pit and Dark Pit were in right now was one where stood with their hands on their hips and smiling. Pandora reached under Dark Pit gently and felt his balls with her left hand. Then, looking over to the others and bouncing them in her hand, she said, "These don't hang very low, do they? They are a little smaller than normal."

Palutena giggled as she touched Pit's cock, "Pit's pee-pee is even smaller! His penis is so teeny tiny that it is so cute."

As they kept painting, the instructor then said, "Turn around, you two, and let's see you both from behind."

Pit and Pittoo obliged. Besides the genitals, they knew gals really get a kick out of a their boyish bare bottoms. The naked guys turned as the class watched. Pit's penis and balls moved apart and rubbed against his thighs, so did Dark Pit's penis. This was getting to be fun.

Palutena and Pandora giggled, "You both have very cute buttocks."

Pit giggled back, "Thank you."

Dark Pit chuckled, "We know. Pit and I are real chick magnets."

A naked Palutena gently placed her open hand on one of Pit's butt cheeks and stroked it slowly, "Very smooth...no flaws...no rashes...very nice indeed."

An equally naked Pandora stroked Dark Pit's butt as the boys turned back around as the goddesses continued to fondle their angels. Pit and Pittoo let their cocks began to swell in their hands as they kept adjusting their grips to accommodate their increasing sizes. Kneading and stoking them while everyone watched, Palutena asked, "What's this, about one inch so far?"

The goddess of light held Pit's cock out for all to see, "I think so, Lady Palutena."

"It might be microscopic, but it's still meaty and tender. Oh, Pit, give us a full erection, please."

Pandora also did the same with Pittoo.

Pit could have done it with just Palutena's helping hand, but Pit wanted to have a nice set of tender lips on his penis. Palutena was such a sweet woman and looked so good completely naked with Pit's cock in her mouth. The light angel asked innocently, "Lady Palutena, would you please help me? Suck on the head for a moment."

Dark Pit added with a smirk, "Pandora, my penis could also use a naked lady's lips."

Palutena came over and started to kiss Pit's penis, Pandora kissed Dark Pit's penis. With each kiss, the nude angels felt their cocks get bigger until they were fully engorged. A nude Pit giggled as Palutena touched his balls, erection, scrotum and buttocks while a nude Dark Pit moaned as Pandora repeated Palutena's actions.

Both angels felt their erections coming up to full force as Pit moaned, Palutena pulled from Pit and Pandora pulled away from Dark Pit as they asked, "If you don't mind, we want both of you boys to jack off. We want you to jack off for all of us. Let's see how much cum you've got stored in those tiny balls of yours."

A bare Pit smiled, "How could I refuse such a request?

Pit let his back face Pittoo, when their buttocks met, a bare Dark Pit smiled, "Are you ready, ladies?"

The naked goddesses smiled and nodded as Pit and Dark Pit took their super small pee-pees in their hands, bent at the knees and thrusted their pelvises and cocks towards their goddesses, who were delighted to look at them. Pit and Pittoo slowly began to stroke theirs cock as they watched, their balls slapping against their legs and thighs. Pit moaned, "Oh, Pittoo, I love when your cute bare bottom squishes against mine."

"Me too, Pit. Your butt feels so sexy against mine."

The goddesses of light and calamity were back at their easels, smiling knowingly at the bare angel as they panited them. Pit and Pittoo continued to stand there completely naked stroking their little cocks for them. Palutena giggled, "That's very nice, Pit."

Pandora concurred, "Yes, he does a very good job of handling his cock. Pittoo does as well."

Palutena and Pandora wanted to see how much sperm Pit and Dark Pit could produce. The goddesses could tell the angels were close as they thrust their hips out at them and their scrotums contracted around their bouncing balls. Palutena and Pandora suddenly intervened, the goddess with green hair had Pit's cock in her vagina, the goddess with blue hair had Pittoo's cock in her vagina. A nude Palutena told Pit, "Right in here, Pit. Let out your cum in me."

A nude Pandora told Dark Pit pretty much the same thing. Both nude goddesses were on all fours and facing each other. Palutena kissed Pandora as Pit pounded Palutena and Dark Pit pounded Pandora. With that, Pit and Dark Pit started to cum after a few more thrusts, their goddesses encouraged them, "That's it, you two, cum nice and big for us, cum for Lady Palutena and Pandora, pump it all out in our slutty nudist bodies."

Two...three...four...five spurts of the creamy white cum entered their vaginas. Palutena and Pandora then moved in front of their angels and cupped Pit and Dark Pit's testicles to encourage more of the liquid out. As they took the pulsing cocks in their hands, Palutena continued to cradle and massage Pit's testes as Pandora stroked Pittoo's shaft. Once they increased their yield by fifty percent, Palutena and Pandora smiled, "Very well done, Pit and Dark Pit. Your cute little pee-pees are still nice and meaty, even with how small they are. You're both very good boys."

Pit embraced Palutena, saying, "You know that all I want to do..."

Pittoo embraced Pandora, picking up from where Pit left off, "...is please you with my nakedness."

They played with Pit and Dark Pit's genitals a little bit longer, then they went back to painting. Once everyone was done, Pit and Pittoo earned $500 each for their modeling.


	127. Pit x Palutena Public Nudity Romance

Pit and Palutena were streaking by a lake. The one they went to had a sidewalk that was roughy twenty feet from the water and either side of the sidewalk had grass, picnic areas, benches, trees and even a little beach on one end. As they were on the beach end, Palutena told Pit, "Why don't we both take a lap? We'll walk side by side, hand in hand, completely naked like the nudist couple we are. We'll look and be confident in the buff and even wave to people more clothed than us as we go for a romantic stroll in a public place without our clothes."

"Lady Palutena, you really know all about naked romance. It'll be arousing to have women giggle at your naked son, my tiny penis and my cute bottom can't be covered up at all."

"Meanwhile, men give your naked mom wolf whistles and act like perverts towards me when they see my breasts and vagina on display."

"It'll be fun like always. We also get a lot of compliments, sexist compliments, but still compliments. I love showing my penis in public, mom."

"I love showing my breasts and vagina in public, Pit."

The naked angel used his right hand to hold the naked goddess's left hand and they began. Out of all of the people there, Pit and Palutena were the only ones who were completely nude as they strolled romantically in the buff as boyfriend and girlfriend. The nude angel and goddess held hands while walking naked in public, they smiled and waved as they were naked in front of hundreds of people that were more clothed than them and Pit's right butt cheek bounced off of Palutena's left.

Parents shielded the eyes of young children and awkwardly walked away, the people without kids thankfully were more supportive and liked what they saw. Single women giggled at Pit, they thought he was a very cute boy, letting his willy hang out and about, Pit even wiggled his butt a little for them. Single men gave Palutena wolf whistles and Palutena blew kisses to them, they admired how beautiful a woman she was, seeing her breasts and buttocks bounce.

After their lap was over, they were back where they started and Pit hugged Palutena, kissing her lips while wrapping his arms around her neck and shoulders, whispering, "Lady Palutena, I don't know what's more romantic than hugging, kissing and caressing each other."

Palutena returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Pit's back and waist, caressing his back and groping his butt while answering, "Hugging, kissing and caressing each other while we're both completely naked in public in front of clothed people."

"What's more romantic than strolling?"

"Strolling in public without our clothes."

Pit and Palutena kept kissing and holding each other, feeling bare skin. They kissed each other's lips, cheeks and tongues, even sticking their tongues out of their mouths to lick each other's tongues and lips as a naked Pit moaned, "I love your breasts on my chest."

A naked Palutena moaned, "I love your penis on my crotch."

"I love your hands on my butt cheeks."

"I love your hands on my butt cheeks as well. I also love your tummy rubbing against mine."

"I don't know how public nudity and sex can be more fun than this."

"How about by being surrounded by people who plan to film us."

Pit broke the kiss to see for himself, a circle of dozens of people was formed around them, men and women had cell phones to record everything. He smiled at his goddess, "Lady Palutena, we're bare ass naked in public in front so many people, what should we do?"

"Why don't we start off by showing off our hot bods?"

The nude angel and goddess stood next to each other with their hands on their hips and smiled as people got closeups of the naked boy and woman, especially their gentials. Some had to zoom in due to Pit's penis being super small and Pit had to move Palutena's hair so people could get a good view of her butt. The circle of people moved clockwise so everyone could get everything. Once everyone got a 360 view of both of them, Pit noticed some girls giggling and smiled, "Lady Palutena, my cute little penis and my adorable bottom are showing in public and causing girls to giggle."

Palutena smiled as she noticed men giving pervy grins, "That's because they think your cute. My big breasts, wet vagina and motherly buttocks are fully exposed in public and making men act like perverts."

"They think you're beautiful, Lady Palutena. Why don't we masturbate for our audience?"

The naked couple had their backs face each other, Pit's buttocks squished against Palutena's buttocks and that made them both moan as Pit fondled his cock while Palutena fingered herself. Women were more interested in recording Pit, men focused on Palutena.

Pit felt Palutena hug him from behind, fondling his penis as she whispered in his ear, "Now let's have public sex, nudie cutie."

He turned to hug Palutena, rubbing her shoulders and saying, "Lady Palutena, you and I are completely nude in public. We walked around a public area while completely bare, we were romantic as we did and we got lots of positive attention for our romance and nudism."

"To be romantic, let's see and compliment each other's private parts."

The bare angel and goddess separated from their hug, beholding the sights in front of them. Pit said, "Lady Palutena, your green hair smells very good, like you shampoo it very well. It also compliments your beautiful motherly face. Your eyes are radiant, your lips are luscious and your cheeks are kissable."

Looking down at Palutena's breasts and stomach, Pit continued, "You have amazingly big boobs that bounce up and down when you walk, the nipples are so cute, like the belly button on your lovely flat tummy. Tantalizingly nestled between your sexy long legs is your delicious vagina, I especially like how trimmed it is. I also like your dainty bare feet and your bare bottom."

Pit held Palutena tightly, "Lady Palutena, your cute butt is so doughy and jiggly with a sexy wobble. Also, your bare skin is so silky and smooth on a beautiful naked body that a mom in her 20s would have. Lady Palutena, you are an extremely beautiful, sweet and motherly naked young woman and I'm proud to be naked in public with you loving me like a son in addition to a boyfriend. I love you, mom."

The crowd went, "Aw."

Palutena had Pit step back and said, "Thank you, Pit. Your brunette hair smells lovely too, your young face is adorable with cute blue anime eyes and cheeks that I can't help but pinch."

She resumed as she gazed down Pit's midesection, "Your chest and stomach are so toned and healthy and your cute little belly button compliments that. Pit, your adorably tiny pee-pee is just so irresistible with two miniature testicles and a hairless crotch. Your cute feet are ticklish and your naked ass is so soft, round and firm, making it squeezable. I also like how hairless your body is."

Palutena held Pit even tighter than he held her, "Pit, you are an incredibly handsome naked boy and that's why being nude is a must. You're so cute that it's almost a crime to not be naked for women. As a mother figure, I want to give you all the naked love your could ever want."

The crowd went, "Awww."

Pit asked, "As a naked boy and woman, can we have sex now, Lady Palutena?"

The crowd cheered with encouragment. Palutena agreed and gently caressed Pit's chest, feeling his nipples stiffen to her touch as she gently kissed Pit's lips. Pit began to caress his naked mother goddess, his hands grabbed at her naked breasts, her nipples hardened in his palms. A gentle squeeze and roll, followed by a caress is the motion of Pit's hand, while his lips began their gentle explorations of Palutena's mouth, throat, and ears. Palutena smiled, "Pit, you're fondling my boobs in public."

"Because they're so big and beautiful, mother."

Sounds of pleasure issued forth from her lovely lips as she gently caressed Pit's cock, causing him to moan. Pit felt his cock hardening under his nude mom's hand, its gentle caresses exciting him as he murmured against her sweet neck. The gentle stroking continued, causing Pit's cock to stiffen still further, Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, you're fondling my penis in public."

"Because it's so tiny and adorable."

Pit's lips worked their way down to Palutena's lovely chest, feeling her soft skin, taking each nipple slowly into his mouth. A nude Pit suckled upon them, bringing them more firmly erect than previously. Palutena moaned pleasantly in response as Pit gently stroked her pussy and fingered it. A nude Palutena smiled, "Pit, now you're caressing my vagina in public."

"It's so wet, mom."

Palutena was now caressing Pit's butt as Pit was moving her hair to let people see him caressing Palutena's butt, the angel smiled, "Lady Palutena, now we're groping each other's bare bottoms in public."

"Your bottom is so cute."

"Yours too. I don't know how much more incestuous our love can be."

"Me either. Pit?"

"What?"

"Stop. Lie back, Lady Palutena wants to do you first."

The bare angel lied back on the concrete, feeling the sun warm upon his chest as his hard cock was exposed to the warm air. Palutena giggled, "Hmm, that's nice."

Palutena snuggled into a comfortable position, lying between Pit's legs as she gently resumed stroking his cock, arousing him some more. Placing a hand around the base of his cock, she gently licked the underside, causing Pit to gasp, "Hmm, hmmm. That's very nice."

She smiled up at Pit, while continuing to lick her nude son. The bare goddess licked the underside from base to tip, kissing the top, then licking gently down one side and up the underside again. Again, Palutena kissed the tip gently before licking her way down the opposite side. Her left hand gently squeezed Pit when she placed her kisses upon her nudist angel, keeping his member still while she licked and kissed Pit. Palutena moved her right arm between Pit's legs, gently cupping his balls, caressing the sensitive skin. Another smile with her tongue upon the head of his cock before she slowly closed her lips around the head. Pit moaned, "Ah, yes. That feels so fucking good."

Pausing, Palutena teased Pit with what may come as her left hand gently caressed the length of his erection. A gentle flick of her tongue on the tip of Pit's cock elicits another gasp. She firmly placed her hand just beneath the crown, in contact with your luscious lips. Palutena slowly moved them both down, enveloping a bare Pit with her mouth as her hand caressed him. The feeling of her wonderful mouth and gentle hand working together upon Pit's erection filled him with pleasure. Pit gently stroked Palutena's hair, wishing her pussy was before him so that Pit could repay her in kind, trading pleasure for pleasure. He knew he would soon enough, so he simply sighed contentedly.

A bare Palutena raised her lovely lips to the tip of his cock again, gave Pit a gentle kiss and wriggled forward. Pit leaned toward her and their lips meet. Her left hand stopped its gentle caressing long enough to guide his erection between her tits and trap his cock between them.

Pit leaned back as Palutena gently moved her boobs up and down, stroking his cock with her tender flesh. He gently brushed her hair out of her face, revealing the most beautiful smile, Palutena quietly asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

The angel answered, standing up to gently clench his buttocks and causing his cock to twitch, "That seems apparent, I want to lick my naked mommy."

"I know, but not yet. You're first today."

Her smile continued as Palutena continued to slide Pit's cock between her lovely tits, bringing him closer to orgasm. She gently and slowly worked her way back down, keeping her tits in contact with his cock until the last possible minute, Palutena's lips kissing Pit's pee-pee before she released them. One breast remains against the side of his cock, while the other slipped back between his legs, brushing his balls.

Palutena used her fingertips along Pit's boner as she continued to run her beautiful lips up and down the length of his shaft. Her tongue along the underside of his cock was a warm, wet tunnel, guiding him in and out of her lovely lips. The goddess slowly pulled off, running her tongue around his head. Pit shuddered, "Oh, fuck. Lady Palutena, people are filming you sucking my penis in public. That feels so good, I'm gonna cum soon."

Pit smiled as Palutena gently wrapped her hand around his shaft, returning her lips to his cock. Palutena resumed the combination of hand and mouth, adding slight pressure from her teeth, drawing out the experience, bringing her angel ever closer. She placed both hands along side of Pit's cock at the base, using only her mouth. Pit groaned as his goddesss continued bobbing her head up and down, then added tongue and resumed gently stroking Pit with her right hand. It was almost too much.

"I'm really close, Lady Palutena. I'm gonna cum."

The goddess of light grabbed Pit's bare bottom, squeezing it as Pit screamed, "Oh yeah, I'm cumming, mommy!"

His first burst landed within Palutena's mouth as she continue sucking him. The next landed upon her cheek and neck when she pulled away as she leaned back some more, causing the rest of his cum to splatter over her beautiful breasts. Pit grunted, "Uh, huh, uh huh."

He was unable to say anything coherent, so intense was the pleasure Palutena had given him. She slowly rubbed his cock over her cheek, using it to wipe Pit's cum off her face, smiling as she licked it clean. Pit groaned again as Palutena returned his cock to her loving mouth, trying to get every last drop.

Pit grabbed Palutena's shoulders, pulling her up to him, holding her close as Pit kissed his nudist goddess. He made her lie on her back and got on top of her, admiring Palutena's beautiful pussy with her freshly trimmed pubic hair forming a triangular arrow to his target. He positioned himself between her legs, admiring her smooth lips, silently thanking Palutena for trimming her hair so closely.

Pit gently kissed and licked her swollen lips, causing Palutena to moan softly, "Hmm, that's nice."

The angel continued slowly licking her lips, working around the edges, between her lip and thigh, over the top of her clit and down the other side. Holding her pussy closed, Pit glanced up to see Palutena rubbing her boobs, pinching her nipples and keeping her arousal high. Another lick of her lips and the circuit began again, though this time, Pit pinched Palutena's vulva as he slid over the top of her clit. Palutena moaned as Pit slid his tongue down the inside of her thigh.

Once Pit reached the bottom of Palutena's pussy, he could taste her juices as they seeped through her pinched lips. Pit released them and slowly ran his tongue up the length of her slightly parting lips, enjoying the taste of the journey. His tongue flitted lightly over her clit before Pit slide it back down the side of her lips. On reaching the bottom, he enjoyed the taste of Palutena and her arousal from the small pool that had gathered. He returned to holding her lips closed, parting only the bottom portion enough to drink her. Her moans of pleasure were becoming louder and more frequent as Pit asked, "Getting close, Lady Palutena?"

"Uh, huh. Very."

"Good."

Pit remained above Palutena and pinched her nipples lightly to keep her aroused, but was trying to keep themselves from climaxing for the moment. His right hand gently rubbed her inner thighs, then worked north toward her lovely tits. As Pit reached for them, he gently pulled each nipple, feeling them grow hard beneath his fingers. Pit smiled, "Still aroused, Lady Palutena?"

"Yes, nude dude."

"Good."

He made Palutena stand up while he got on his knees, then slowly released his grip on Palutena's cunt lips, allowing them to spread on their own, revealing her lovely, wet pussy. A small pool of her juices has gathered along the bottom of her cunt and her inner lips glistened with their own moisture. Pit gently squeezed her clit as he lowered his mouth to her beautiful pussy once again, then ran his tongue from top to bottom, circling her clit before licking the pooled cum on the bottom.

Palutena moaned as Pit was gently nipping her clit between his teeth, causing her to gasp. Pit slowly worked a finger into her dripping box, coating it with your juice before sliding it down and against Palutena's bare bottom. She responded to the pressure by moving her hips, encouraging Pit to bring her off as he squeezed her buttocks.

She relaxed her thighs and lowered her luscious pussy down. Pit resumed licking Palutena, his finger gently stroking the inner surface of her vulva. Up and around his tongue went, tracing paths of delight. Her moans were again drawing closer together and he paused again.

Pit asked Palutena to get on all fours and spread her legs, then he smiled, "Manhood, meet womanhood."

He gently placed the head of his penis against her soaking pussy and thrust into you, filling her cunt with his hard cock. Palutena moaned, "Oh, yes, that feels so good, my son."

Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina were together again, feeling their tools for love work together made them moan louder as Pit continued to thrust in and out for a couple of minutes, allowing the excitement to build in both of them. Palutena moved her butt back and forth to slap her skin against Pit's as he continued to shove his hard dick deep into her pussy, fucking his goddess hard and fast, keeping the waves of orgasm running through her.

A constant stream incomprehensible sounds was all Palutena could make as Pit thrusted in and out of her dripping snatch. Pit rubbed his hands over her smooth butt cheeks and squeezed her nude ass hard as Pit resumed pushing into Palutena, causing her to gasp louder than ever, "Uh, huh. Cum, Pit. Fill me with your hot cum."

Pit continued thrusting, in and out, in and out as he moaned, "Please let me cum, Lady Palutena! I love the feeling of my penis in your vagina, I also love the feeling of your butt smacking and slapping my hips."

Faster and harder, building ever closer. Faster, faster, faster until Pit could not take it any more, he announced, "I'm cumming!"

Gasps were emitted as Palutena felt the spurts of his cum shooting from his spasming cock. Cum also spilled out of Palutena's private area as they slowly come to a stop. Holding her steady as Pit rubbed her butt where he groped her, soothing her muscles, gently rubbing up along her back, calming them both.

Palutena collapsed forward as Pit's dick limply slides out, spent and tired. Pit lied beside her on the grass, gently stroking her lovely long hair as they gathered their breath, everyone got all the footage they needed and left with satisfaction as they planned to upload to their content to whatever porn site they could, the two nudists were enjoying the peaceful stillness that has returned to our little piece of heaven. Pit giggled, "Isn't public nudity and public sex romantic?"

"You bet, Pit. Being fully naked in public and making love in public is sexier when people see us totally nude."

"It's nice to know we were the highlight of their day. After all, there's nowhere we wouldn't express or make love."

"After all, naked love is the hottest love."


	128. Pit x Palutena Public Nudity Romance 2

Pit and Palutena were naked in a public park. Palutena told a naked Pit, "Why don't we both take a lap? We'll walk side by side, holding hands, romantically naked in public with you as my naked boyfriend and me as your naked girlfriend."

Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, I love showing my little penis in public."

Palutena smiled, "I know do you do, nudie cutie. I love showing my breasts and vagina in public."

He added, "Don't forget our bare bottoms."

The naked angel used his right hand to hold the naked goddess's left hand and they began. Out of all of the people there, Pit and Palutena were the only ones who were completely naked as they strolled romantically in the nude. The nude angel and goddess held hands while walking naked in public, they smiled and waved as they were naked in front of dozens if not hundreds of people that were more clothed than them. Pit's right butt cheek bounced off of Palutena's left, Pit even kissed Palutena's lips and cheeks along the way. After all, Pit and Palutena loved to be nude in public and put on a show every time.

Parents shielded the eyes of young children and awkwardly walked away, the people without kids thankfully were more supportive and liked what they saw. Single women giggled at Pit, they thought he was a very cute boy, letting his willy hang out and about, Pit even wiggled his butt a little for them. Single men gave Palutena wolf whistles and Palutena blew kisses to them, they admired how beautiful a woman she was, seeing her breasts and buttocks bounce.

After their lap was over, they walked over to a grassy area where people were having picnic and Pit hugged Palutena, kissing her lips while wrapping his arms around her neck and shoulders, whispering, "Lady Palutena, I don't know what's more romantic than hugging, kissing and caressing each other."

Palutena returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Pit's back and waist, caressing his back and groping his butt while answering, "Hugging, kissing and caressing each other while we're both completely naked in public in front of clothed people."

Pit and Palutena kept kissing and holding each other, feeling bare skin. They kissed each other's lips, cheeks and tongues, even sticking their tongues out of their mouths to lick each other's tongues and lips as Pit moaned, "I love your breasts on my chest."

A naked Palutena moaned, "I love your penis on my crotch."

"I love your hands on my butt cheeks."

"I love your hands on my butt cheeks as well. I also love your tummy rubbing against mine."

"Lady Palutena, the two of us streaking in public together is so romantic, especially when people come here to look at our naked bodies."

"Oh, Pit. Look at us, a cute naked boy with an adorably tiny pee-pee and a beautiful naked woman with amazingly large boobs, it's hard to imagine anyone who wouldn't want to see us express our intimate love for each other and then make love out in the open."

A circle of dozens of people was formed around them, men and women had cell phones to record everything, it seemed like there were more people surrounding them than there were at the lake. He smiled at his goddess, "Lady Palutena, you an I are butt naked in public in front of so many people, what should we do?"

She smiled at her angel, "Put on a show, like we always do."

Pit and Palutena struck some sexy poses for their paparazzi, one had them standing and smiling with their hands on their hips, another had them making hearts with their fingers and putting them on their stomachs with their navels in the middle, another had them bend over to show their bare butts and another had them grab each other's butts.

Once Palutena touched Pit's penis, Pit giggled as he touched her breasts with one hand and fingered her vagina with his other hand, "Lady Palutena, I love when you fondle my penis in public."

Palutena giggled back, "Pit, I love when you fondle my breasts and finger my vagina in public."

Pit and Palutena kissed while touching each other, Pit smiled, "You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena. Such soft skin, perky breasts, squishy buttocks and a curvy, skinny body. No other naked woman can top you."

"Thank you, Pit. You are very cute. Smooth, hairless skin, an adorable micropenis and you round, firm butt cheeks make your toned body irresistible compared to other naked men."

"Lie on your stomach, Lady Palutena."

Palutena complied as she playfully made her way to her destination, moving her hair and squishing her boobs against the grass with her butt and legs presented before Pit.

He stood over his goddess for a moment, enjoying every scent, surveying every curve. Pit kneeled down and begin to caress her dainty feet, massaging her arches, playfully tickling her toes, kissing her left ankle, then her right. The bare angel had his hands around her ankles. With a sudden yet measured movement, Pit slid his hands up the length of Palutena's legs until he reached her buttocks. He rested his chest on her backside laid his head on her back. His brain ignited with exhilaration as it tried to process every smell and every inch of her warm soft skin that was touching his.

Pit shifted his weight such that his legs were between her, he sat upright, caressing Palutena's thighs, her ass and the small of her back. He leaned forward, Palutena felt his breath near her butt crack as his mouth settled on her cheeks. A soft kiss was planted on each buttock. An inch higher. Kiss. A breath, then a firm kiss, repeated as Pit journeyed up her spine. Her belly felt warm and her inner thighs begin to moisten as Pit settled on her neck.

Nuzzling the left side of her neck, her body was pinned beneath Pit's weight. A butterfly kiss, then another. Pit's mouth opened slightly with each press of his lips. Palutena begin to feel Pit's teeth as Pit kissed her slightly harder. Kisses became nibbles across Palutena's neck, her shoulder and her ear from top to lobe. Pit slid his hand between them, pressing against Palutena's vulva, he could feel the intense warmth coming from beneath her pelvis.

Locating her clit with his middle finger, Pit was first firmly pressing against it, then softly rubbing it in a circular motion. The nudist angel expanded the motion such that Pit was now rubbing the entrance to Palutena's vagina. A soft low purr escaped her lips as Pit teased her entrance with firm circles, he meant to only tease her hole with slight pressure as he arched his finger toward her vagina, but Palutena was so wet that's Pit finger entered her completely.

A nude Pit recovered enough to establish a slow, rhythmic pace as he gently worked his finger in and out of her womanhood. Instinctively, Palutena's legs parted slightly, inviting Pit to do the same. Pit gently moved his finger out of her, sliding his chest across her back and down her bottom. He sat between her legs again, grabbing her ankles and gently leading his bare goddess to lie on her back.

It is then that Pit was greeted with the sight of a nude Palutena, wanton and feral. Her eyes were wide, her breath was shallow, her breasts were heaving, her nipples were fully erect. Pit shifted forward, his hands were on her hips as Pit leaned to kiss Palutena, but paused just short. Palutena arched her back and kissed Pit so passionately that he lost his wind for a moment as he moaned, "Lady Palutena, I love when we hug, kiss and caress each other while we're completely nude in public."

"Me too, nude dude."

He moved his hand under her spine and embraced Palutena as their lips and tongues kissed, nibbled and nearly consumed each other. Pit raised her up, pulled her as tight to his chest as he could, leaned to her left ear, brushed his upper lip against her earlobe and whispered, "I love being naked in public and having public sex with you, Lady Palutena."

She whispered, "I love being naked in public and having public sex with you too, Pit."

From her ear, Pit moved down Palutena's neck, past her clavicle and between her breasts. Pit caressed his right cheek against her left breast, letting all sensations associated with the experience create a charge at the base of Pit's skull that shot directly down Pit's spine. He held his mouth above her nipple, nearly gasping above it as Pit's heart began to pound in his chest. Pit's lips pursed as he took Palutena's nipple in his mouth, kneading it, sliding his tongue underneath it as Pitbegin to suck on her tit. Palutena spread her fingers across the base of Pit's skull, sliding up through his hair as she arched slightly and let out a deep, involuntary moan. As Pit continued to work her left nipple in his mouth, Pit's left hand gently cupped Palutena's right breast, massaging it softly.

Pit's hand slid down Palutena's ribcage to her hipbone. His lips moved to the underside of her breast, kissing down her left side as his tongue slid out of his mouth as Pit tasted Palutena's stomach. Long, lapping motions were shortly replaced by more precise movements across her tummy, belly button and pubic bone. He sat up, looking into her eyes as he asked softly, "Would you like me to go down on you now, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena could manage only a meek whimper and the word yes as she gazed at Pit longingly while stroking his arm. Pit lied on his stomach between her legs, pressed the bridge of his nose against her hood and slid upward, inhaling as he moved. Fragrances representing Palutena's passions and desires filled Pit's lungs as his cock began to pulse beneath him. He pursed his lips around her shaft and slowly begin to suck. Startled by the directness of his approach, her spine jerked as she let out a terse yelp.

In response, Pit relaxed his mouth and allowed his tongue to ease between Palutena's lips. Pit's own lips convened around his tongue as Pit caressed and suckled Palutena's labia. He rested his nose on her mound as his tongue glided across her perineum to her pussy. Entranced, Pit begin to intently tongue the orifice, enjoying the distinct sensations of its forbidden fruit.

Her opening widened as Pit started to penetrate her with his tongue. Palutena could feel it inside her, probing and longing. Pit expertly replaced it with his finger as he rigidly begin to massage her g-spot while his tongue began to circle around her hood once more.

What followed was a constantly fluctuating mix of sensations. Pit purposely changed the rhythm, pace and motion of his finger as it worked her vagina just as he did with his tongue across her clitoris. The combinations of stimuli this created in her pussy began to overwhelm the goddess of light. Palutena feel the familiar pressure in her belly, letting her know that nirvana was not far behind.

However, this was different. Her toes, knees, palms, nostrils...every inch of Palutena's body tensed as Pit took her to the absolute brink. Sensing her impending release, Pit had forsaken his random approach for one steady, throbbing beat. Tongue and finger moved in concert. Seizing the moment, her back arched, her toes curled and her vocal chords erupted in a symphony of ecstasy. A rambling, repeating "Oh my God" was all her brain can muster as nearly every muscle in Palutena's naked body went limp.

Pit's finger effortlessly glided out of her just before she could climax as Pit gave her another very soft kiss on her love button. He asked Palutena to get on all fours and spread her legs, then he smiled, "Pit's penis, meet Lady Palutena's vagina."

He gently placed the head of his penis against her soaking pussy and thrust into her, filling her cunt with his hard cock. Palutena moaned, "Oh, yes, that feels so good."

Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood were together again, feeling their tools for love work together made them moan louder as Pit continued to thrust in and out for a couple of minutes, allowing the excitement to build in both of them. Palutena moved her ass back and forth to slap her skin against Pit's as he continued to shove his hard dick deep into her pussy, fucking his goddess hard and fast, keeping the waves of orgasm running through her.

A constant stream incomprehensible sounds was all Palutena could make as Pit thrusted in and out of her dripping snatch. Pit rubbed his hands over her smooth butt cheeks and squeezed her nude ass hard as Pit resumed pushing into Palutena, causing her to gasp louder than ever, "Uh, huh. Cum, Pit. Fill me with your hot cum."

Pit continued thrusting, in and out, in and out as he moaned, "Please let me cum, Lady Palutena! I love the feeling of my penis in your vagina, I also love the feeling of your butt smacking and slapping my hips as we fuck doggy style in public."

Faster and harder, building ever closer. Faster, faster, faster until Pit could not take it any more, he announced, "I'm cumming!"

Gasps were emitted as Palutena felt the spurts of his cum shooting from his spasming cock. Cum also spilled out of Palutena's private area as they slowly came to a stop. Holding her steady as Pit rubbed her butt where he groped her, he was soothing her muscles, gently rubbing up along her back and calming them both.

Palutena collapsed forward as Pit's dick limply slid out, spent and tired. Pit slithered up her torso and kissed her intently. Eventually, their breaths began to slow. As their senses recovered, Palutena rolled Pit on his back and laid on his chest. Palutena caressed Pit, smiling, "Oh, Pit. It's just so romantic when we expose our private parts in public to people during our naked strolls."

"It's also romantic to make love in public, everyone else is wearing clothes, but we're not."

"It's nice to know we made their day super interesting. I also love cumming in public."

"Me too, Lady Palutena. After all, you and I would be naked and fuck anywhere and everywhere."

They both whispered in unison, "I love you."

Everyone happily left, leaving the naked boy and woman to hug, kiss and caress each other in peace.


	129. Pit x Palutena Public Nudity Romance 3

At a local mall, Pit and Palutena were walking naked together, the goddess smiled, "You know the drill, Pit. You and I walk completely naked in public, taking a romantic naked stroll, showing our private parts in public and then we fuck in front of a crowd."

Pit smiled, "We came here to be seen naked, Lady Palutena. Let's give them a good look, I love exposing my little penis in public places."

Palutena smiled, "I know do you do, nudie cutie. I love exposing my breasts and vagina in public places."

He added, "Don't forget showing our bare bottoms in public."

"I know. Both of our butts are so lovely."

The naked angel used his right hand to hold the naked goddess's left hand and they began. Once again, Pit and Palutena were the only ones who were completely naked while everyone else was fully clothed. As Pit and Palutena strolled romantically in the nude, they held hands and kissed each other's lips and cheeks while walking naked in public to show that they were nudist and exhibitionist lovers.

Pit and Palutena were totally naked as they smiled and waved while exposing their naked bodies to lots of people that were more clothed than them as they went into every store. Pit's right butt cheek bounced off of Palutena's left, they even kissed each other's lips and cheeks along the way. After all, Pit and Palutena loved to be naked in public and be romantic as they did. They also loved to put on a show of public sex for people after a nude romantic stroll.

Parents shielded the eyes of young children and awkwardly walked away from the inappropriate display, the people without kids thankfully were more supportive and liked what they saw. Single women giggled at Pit, they thought he was a very cute boy, letting his willy hang out and about, Pit even wiggled his butt a little for them and playfully flicked his cock for them. He was even invited to pose naked in picutres for them while also hugging and kissing them. Single men gave Palutena wolf whistles and Palutena blew kisses to them, they admired how beautiful a woman she was, seeing her breasts and buttocks bounce as she gave them hugs and kisses while also posing naked in pictures for them.

Once they were naked in every square inch of the mall, they headed to the middle where a large water fountain was. As Pit and Palutena kissed each other softly, the glass roof allowed Pit to feel the sun, warm on his bare butt. He felt a slight breeze from the air conditioning blow over his exposed dick and balls, the sensations felt good.

As the nude angel and goddess were kissing in the nude, ladies were looking at Pit and smiling as they walked over to him. Women approached a naked Pit and giggled, "You both seem pretty relaxed for some people who are nude in public and standing with no clothes on in the middle of a huge group of people. How does it feel?"

Pit grinned, "It feels great, ladies."

Out of all the girls seeing Pit, none of them concealed the fact that they were looking at Pit's bare body. Palutena could see that some men were coming to look too. Pit and Palutena both felt proud of the fact that they were standing there, naked in public. Pit found the girls looking at his penis and testicles to be very gratifying, a naked Palutena felt the same way from men looking at her breasts and vagina.

After a few moments of studying Pit and Palutena's naked bodies, men were smiling too. Boys gave Palutena a long head-to-toe look and one said, "Man, you are a beautiful naked woman."

She giggled, "Thank you."

After all, Pit and Palutena were aware that they were standing in front of a crowd of men and women naked and they loved it. The naked boy and woman knew that it felt really good to wear only a smile. As Pit and Palutena embraced, they smiled at each other, Pit wrapped his arms Palutena's shoulders as he giggled, "Lady Palutena, I like being completely naked in front of good-looking women, especially in public."

Pit's giggles made Palutena smile as wrapped her arms around his waist, "I like being completely naked in front of good-looking men, especially in public."

Both the angel and goddess had always enjoyed being naked in front of a crowd of clothed people and had really enjoyed being naked in public as they hugged, kissed and caressed each other.

The crowd that formed was different. Instead of a circle, the people all formed a straight row with the naked couple inches away from them. When people got out the phones to record, Pit happily said, "Hello. I'm a smoking hot and super cute naked boy."

Palutena added, "I'm a very beautiful and incredibly slutty naked woman."

Pit smiled, "My cute little penis is teeny tiny."

"My luscious breasts are freaking large."

"We also have sexy bare bottoms. We spent pretty much every moment together, being naked in front of each other."

"We like to be naked in public and express our intimate love in public."

"We're nudists and exhibitionists that like to bare all everywhere."

"We also like to make love in public. Enjoy the show."

Pit leaned forward and kissed Palutena on the lips. She grinned, "You really do look good naked, Pit."

"You too, Lady Palutena. Our sexual relationship is insane."

As they hugged and kissed, a nude Pit moaned from Palutena's on his bare back and butt, "Lady Palutena, I love exposing my penis in public."

Palutena moaned back as Pit massaged her neck, "I love exposing my breasts and vagina in public."

Pit giggled as Palutena pinched his cheeks, "Don't just pinch these cheeks, Lady Palutena."

He turned around to show his butt to Palutena and pointed at it, "Also pinch these cheeks."

As Palutena pinched Pit's bottom, the mass of people converging on their location dwarfed the crowd from a few minutes ago. Pit and Palutena looked at their audience and saw that rows were packed. He said as he looked at the crowd, "Wow! Look, Lady Palutena."

A nude Palutena grinned, "They're all here to see us nude."

"They want nudity, we'll give them nudity."

"They want sex, we'll give them sex."

They stopped kissing and stood facing each other. For a moment, they just looked into each others' eyes. Finally, Pit smiled and asked, "Ain't I a hunk, Lady Palutena?"

The goddess nodded. The nude boy and woman made out naked in the afternoon sun. Pit thought that Palutena looked so beautiful without her clothes, just like Palutena thought that Pit was handsome in the buff. The sun felt good on Pit and Palutena's nude bodies. Pit and Palutena hugged and kissed again with their clothes nowhere to be found.

A normal person would have supposed that the natural reaction to being nude and confronting a large crowd of clothed people would be an embarrassment. That was not what Pit or Palutena felt, Pit felt empowered and very proud to be there totally naked with the love of his life. Looking at Palutena, Pit could tell that she had similar feelings. She was smiling broadly, there was a gleam in her eye and her nipples were very erect.

At least fifty people, both men and women were there by the fountain, standing as a group and filming the two nudists making love in public. Most of the males in the crowd shared Pit's opinion that Palutena was the one of most beautiful women alive, there was also consensus among the females that Pit was one of the most attractive boys ever. All the of people shopping were certainly not going to miss the opportunity to see a boy and woman with no clothes on, openly expressing their naked love and lust for each other.

Pit and Palutena released each other from their hug to see that the crowd formed a semi-circle around them, staring at Pit's penis, Palutena's vagina and her tits, as well as both of their asses. The bare angel and goddess were drinking up the attention. All of the girls were staring at Pit's bare body and it felt good to him, he was flattered from all the positivity that women gave him all just becuase he was in front of them. Palutena giggled as she looked down at Pit's crotch, "Oh, Pit. That is a cute little pee-pee. It also feels great in my pussy."

Reaching her hand towards Pit, Palutena asked "May I, nudie cutie?"

He smiled, "Do whatever you like."

Palutena grasped the head of Pit's dick in her hand. With her index finger, she stroked the underside of his head twice before she let go. A man and a woman asked the nudies, "How can you two be naked in front of all of these people? Aren't you mortified?"

Pit and Palutena laughed at them, explaining, "Nonsense! We have so much in the raw, you guys really need to do this sometime."

The looks on their faces suggested that they were persuaded to some degree, as were most other people in the crowd. Palutena laid soft kisses all over Pit's body, kissing his lips, cheeks, chin, forehead, nose, neck, nipples, stomach and belly button before she kneeled down and started out by holding Pit's penis firmly but gently at the base and licked her way up the shaft from the base to the head, where a drop of pre-cum was seeping out. She licked her way around the head, finishing with the droplet and then milked his cock from base to head, squeezing a couple more drops out, which she also licked up.

Then, Palutena took the head in his mouth, just the head at first and very slowly, with light but firm pressure, moved it in and out of her mouth a few times. She could feel how warm it was and the pulse in it as well as the throbbing. That discovered, Palutena began to slowly work her way up Pit's cock, one millimeter at a time, getting it wetter as she went and using her tongue on the underside, especially the head, going faster and faster as Palutena went, until Pit's crotch met his face. The goddess really wanted to deep-throat it, she used her lips, tongue and hands, one to cup Pit's testicles and one to stroke his perineum. Palutena tried to match the pressure and rhythm on the whole thing, to make it feel like the whole of it was getting one sensation, so she varied the speed and depth until she felt Pit's body tensing up and Pit said, "Oh, god!"

Pit clenched pretty much his whole naked body. Palutena knew what was about to happen and so squeezed Pit's buttocks and sped up her rhythm until his whole body clenched and Pit shot load after load of almost sweet-tasting cum into his goddess's mouth. The first few shots went into Palutena's mouth, then she backed off of his cock and kept jerking it with his hand and took the last few shots on her face.

He now had Palutena lie on her back as his hands rested on her spread thighs, Pit lowered his face between Palutena's sexy long legs and inhaled her aroused scent, then reached out and gently spread her pussy lips with the tip of his tongue, dipping deep into her pussy and then dragging her already copious moisture up her slit to her clitoris. He heard Palutena suck in her breath as his tongue flicked her clit, followed by a low moan as he once again dipped deep into her, kissing her vagina.

As his lips and tongue repeated their trips time and again, each time spending longer and longer on her hard clit, Palutena's nude body twitched and she hissed with each kiss to her pinkness and every flick of his tongue across her sensitive nub, "Yessssssss. More...Oh please! More, nude dude!"

The bare goddess begged as he switched to running his tongue around her clit instead of over it, Pit whispered, "Tell me what you want, Lady Palutena."

Pit ran his tongue around and around her clit, one of his fingers slowly sliding into her sopping pussy, prompting Palutena to beg, "Ohhhh. Make me cummmmm, please!"

She even tried to pull his face to her pussy with his hair. With a quick smirk, Pit attacked her clit with the tip of his tongue, flicking it quickly over and over as he first curled one finger and then two, up into her pussy to find that tender bundle of nerves. There was no doubt that he found it as her hips suddenly bucked up into his face, a low moaning growl coming from deep within her. He sucked her clit between his lips and squeezed it gently, flicking his tongue across it as his fingers stroked the top of her tunnel, even kissing that sensitive area where her pubes were.

Palutena squeaked as her orgasm hit her, "OH GOD!"

Cum splattered all over Pit's face. Pit had Palutena get on her hands and knees, then spread her thighs while pulling her to the edge of the desk and had her ass raised. A big wet spot was shown to be most strategic place. The puffed up lips were smooth as a baby and so was her mons veneris. The angel caressed the camber of her belly before lining up his spear. After some more pushes with his rod through her bare and very wet slit, Pit finally placed the tip at that coveted entrance to her innermost cave. Nudging slowly up and down between Palutena's pussy lips, the piston spread her petals open, eventually finding its way inside. Slowly giving in to Pit's penis, Palutena's vagina opened up to be penetrated. The tiny dick was pushed inside until he was devoured completely. Lusting at that sopping wet fuck hole, Pit got his penis out, dipped the tip between those wet folds and with one push, buried himself inside. The goddess of light moaned loudly as she was being fucked from behind.

In a few minutes, she came to a full stop, but only after he had injected huge amounts of jizz deep inside Palutena's honey box. In vivid detail, Pit remembered at least five deep rooted pushes where he pumped hot streams of spunk deep inside her core. His throbbing meat pulsed its hot white liquid every time he slapped his crotch flat against Palutena's buttocks. After he pulled out, a copious amount of sperm leaked from her sweet pussy.

After a brief slience, everyone cheered and whistled, Pit and Palutena stood and took a bow. Pit took a moment to let the ladies openly stare at his cock. He was a very attractive man, so he knew it felt right. Palutena spent some time appreciating how the all the men appreciated her beauty. A breeze had come up and it felt great blowing across Pit and Palutena's exposed genitals.

Palutena stopped and pulled Pit to her. In the middle of the crowd, they embraced with both hands on each other's bare butts. Pit and Palutena kissed passionately, reveling in the feeling of each other's bare skin as they held that for several beats. When they broke, they turned back and gave the crowd a wave. The angel smiled as he looked at eveyone cheering, he said to them all, "Thank you. Thank you. When a man and a woman take romantic stroll together, the stroll is even more romantic when both the man and the woman are completely naked in public together."

As Pit and Palutena walked to the nearest mall exit, it was so crowded that it was impossible to move without rubbing against other people. A blonde whom Pit didn't know reached out and cupped his balls. Pit also felt several playful slaps on his bare ass and could see hands grabbing Palutena's ass and tits.

Once they were outside, Palutena said, "That was so fucking hot. God! I'm wet and horny!"

"Me too, Lady Palutena. Parks, lakes, malls, we'd be naked and have sex anywhere in public."

Pit put a hand between Palutena's legs, confirming that she was wet. Palutena reached out and began stroking Pit's pee-pee. They played with each other all the way home.


	130. Sharing Partners Doesn't Hurt

Pit woke and turn slightly, though he was surprise to see a naked Viridi instead of Palutena.

Viridi is facing Pit, her head resting on its side on the pillow. Her blonde hair framed her face, Viridi woke up and said, "Good morning, Pit."

"Um, good morning, Viridi. Do you know where Lady Palutena is?"

Palutena answered, "Over here, Pit."

Pit saw a naked Palutena and also a naked Phosphora, who was on top of the goddess. He asked, "What's going on here?"

Viridi explained, "Last night, Palutena and Phosphora kept bugging me, claiming that they already knew how much I had feelings for you."

"I thought you had feelings for Phosphora because you considered yourself more sexually compatible with her than anyone else."

"That's what I said, but they kept insisting that some part of me wants to have sex with you. That's why today, I thought we could have sex together just shut them up."

Palutena said, "This give me an idea. Today only, we can switch partners. It's a fun way to experiment with ourselves and each other."

Pit asked, "Is Phosphora ok with this proposition?"

Phosphora said, "Totally, sharing love interests for today sounds fun."

He asked, "You wanna go through with this, Viridi?"

Viridi grinned, "Why not? Let's do this."

Pit smiled and declared, "Ok, Viridi. You'll be all mine today."

Pit gaze at her manicured eyelashes, then plant a gentle kiss on her eyelids. A small smile flashed across Viridi's lips as she moved closer to Pit, now he felt her breasts on my chest. The naked angel felt the full feminine roundness of them, not so much a barrier between us as a comforting wall of flesh.

Viridi was hugging Pit now, their faces close, their lips touching but not moving. A naked Pit lightly touched her bottom lip with his and rubbed her nose with mine. Pit arched his lower body into hers and Pit's penis nestled into the area around Viridi's pussy. He can feel no hair, Viridi was warm and she hugged him tight. Her arm begins to caress his back, her fingertips occasionally dancing on Pit's skin, alternating with her palm rubbing firmly on his shoulder blades.

His left arm moved around to clasp her lower back, he marvelled at the shape of her torso, the smoothness of her skin and the overall attractiveness of her form. He caressed her back and pulled Viridi to him, Pit's dick was now squashed against her pubic region and he felt himself getting hard.

Pit's hand clasps Viridi's cute little bottom. It was tight and firm. Viridi is fit and toned, her arse is rounded and Pit ran his hand all over it, squeezing, down, across and down again to the top of her legs.

Viridi's legs weren't as long as Palutena or Phosphora's, but still fleshy and strong. As Pit stroked her thighs, she lifted one leg and moved it over his. His hand was caressing her adorable bum and Pit ran a finger down between her cheek and reach under to touch Viridi's cunt. She emitted a little sigh in my ear, then nibbled the lobe and blew air into the ear.

They were motionless, enveloped in mutual warmth. Pit's fingers rested on her pussy lips, unmoving. Viridi's gentle breathing was the only audible sound in his ear.

Now her hand caressed his back and moves to Pit's butt. Viridi firmly grasps one cheek, she clenched it and she giggled, "Wow, Palutena wasn't lying. You bare bottom really is cute."

Pit smiled, "I bet yours is even cuter."

Her fingers weren't as long and slender as Palutena or Phosphora's, but they still felt good on bare skin, now gliding across Pit's skin, caressing and squeezing as the nails occasionally scratched lightly. Pit's cock hardened further and pushed against her while his hand remained on her pussy, not moving, just resting on her lips as he sensed a growing dampness.

The naked goddess lifted her leg away from Pit's body and pushes him onto my back. Pit grinned to himself as he realized that she was feeling dominant this morning. Now his cock was fully erect as Viridi stroked his upper left leg, squeezing his thigh, then running her hand up to his waist. Viridi played with Pit's belly button, poking it the way a child might before darting back down to his legs.

Meanwhile, Phosphora played with Palutena as she moved to Palutena's right leg, caressing and squeezing while dragging her nails across Palutena's skin.

A few minutes earlier, Pit was content to drink in Viridi's cuteness and to lie with her, feeling warm, cozy and tender. Now, though, Pit just wanted to fuck her, but perhaps she intended to fuck him, for she pushed against Pit's left leg, spreading his legs apart. She continues to caress his thighs, sometimes reaching down below his knees and then traveling back up with her fingernails, dragging through his skin. Pit's penis twitched, but she did not touch it.

Viridi rubbed Pit's stomach, then took his left nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She squeezed and pulled, making Pit gasp and emit a little yelp of pleasure. Her lips move to his other nipple and she bit it firmly but painlessly. Pit brought his right arm up to caress Viridi's back and stroke her hair, he pulled her hair back so he could have an unimpeded view of her neck.

Now, Viridi was nipping, sucking and licking Pit's nipples, moving from one to the other. Her hand has begun its journey back down Pit's naked body, over his stomach, pausing to stroke all around and then moving past his cock until she was stroking his thigh again. She lifted her head and their lips met. Kissing hungrily, they wrestled with their tongues, both of them moaning urgently.

Then, her hand was on Pit's balls. Pit jumped and groaned into Viridi's mouth, pulling at her lower lip with his teeth and then kissing her deeply as Viridi squeezed his nuts. He was conscious that his cock has been pulled to a forty-five degree angle from his tummy. Her hand kneaded Pit's testicle, squeezing and rolling them inside their sack. Then, Viridi let her slender fingers grasp the base of his hard dick, she wrapped her hand around his sex organ and gripped it tightly.

There was stillness. Viridi was gripping Pit's pee-pee whilst they looked into each other's eyes, their lips touching but not moving. Viridi whispered to Pit, "You are so fucking hard."

Viridi accentuated the word "hard."

She breathed into his ear, "Oh my god, your cute little pee-pee is so tiny and adorable, no wonder Palutena loves touching it."

The nature goddes began to stroke it slowly from the bottom up. When she reached the tip, she stopped, squeezed, ran one finger over the little opening and then slid back down to Pit's balls, squeezed them and stroked back up again, this time faster. Pit was fully hard now, so completely aroused, dedicated to the single goal of putting his cock inside her cunt.

While that went on, Palutena and Phosphora become a tangle of arms and legs as Palutena spread her legs to give Phosphora access to her pussy. Phosphora squeezed Palutena's breasts, smiling, "Wow. These boobs are so big and beautiful, no wonder Pit loves touching them."

Viridi fumbled at Pit's cock as Pit reach for her cunt. She was breathing fast, her chest was heaving, her tits were swaying as they repositioned themselves. Pit lowered his head to take her left nipple in his mouth. Flicking it with his tongue, Pit sucked on her tit and moaned at the same time. His hand was on her pussy, but Viridi had clasped her legs together. He laughed at her, "Cock teaser."

She kept her legs together, grinning triumphantly at Pit, who had his hand on her pubic area, the third finger the closest to the prize. They were completely still again, his hand near her pussy, her hand gripping his cock just below the head. Their eyes locked together and they kissed again, gently, firmly and lovingly. Viridi tasted so good and she felt so warm.

Her legs relaxed slightly and his middle finger reached for her clitoris. She gasped as Pit found the little hooded creature and rubbed all around her cunt lips without touching them. Flattening his palm against Viridi's flesh, Pit darted across her clit as she moaned into his shoulder and resumed stroking his cock.

Pit resisted the temptation to dive in as time passed. His hand moved over and around her pussy, aware of a spreading wetness. Viridi squirmed and whimpered, her little moans pleading for Pit to go further and deeper. His cock was wet now and she spread the wetness over the head and scratched her nails over his balls.

Finally, Pit succumbed and his middle finger entered her warm, wet cunt. Viridi was soaked and his finger slid easily in. Pit explored her cunt walls, darting here and there, pushing against her flesh. She opened her legs further for Pit and raised both arms behind her head, she rolled her head from side to side as she whispered over and over, "Oh, God, God, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

However, Pit would not fuck her yet. Pit's throbbing dick rested against her hip and he quickly withdrew his hand from Viridi's cunt and stroked his dick with her wetness. Then, Pit plunged back in with two fingers, pushing hard against her and then inserting a third finger. His hand was fucking Viridi hard now and she was breathing loudly and whimpering with each thrust.

It was time to taste her, so Pit moved down, forcing her legs apart and planting a kiss on her inner thigh. Then, he blew air against Viridi's pussy and kissed the cute, soft, sensitive silkiness she maintained there. He then enveloped her cunt with his mouth and begin to suck her pussy lips into his mouth. Viridi moaned loudly and appreciatively.

Palutena and Phosphora were aroused and so Phosphora sucked Palutena's vaginal lips and swirled them around in her mouth before inserting her tongue into her cunt. Phosphora was drunk on the taste of Palutena, that beautiful womanly taste, the sweet taste of fuckable cunt.

Pit tried to fuck Viridi with his tongue, pushing it in and out, nipping at her pussy lips and licking all over. His face was covered in her juices and his hand is pulling hard on his cock. He look up and Viridi was rolling her head from side to side, her eyes closed, her tits heaving. Her hand moved to her left nipple and she pulled it hard as Pit tongue-fucked her cunt.

Then, Viridi clenched and was completely still for a second. She then began to shake from the orgasm that has taken hold. Pit's mouth was still on her pussy, but Viridi reaches down with both hands and pulled Pit up to meet her. She kissed Pit, Viridi's tongue was lapping at her own juices on his face as she tried to taste what Pit had tasted. They kissed furiously now and her hands are back on Pit's cock, pulling at it, stroking it and squeezing it.

He wanted her to suck his cock, but she had other ideas. In a bound, she was on top of him, her hands on his cock, guiding it into her wet hole. Pit feel Viridi's cunt lips grip his cock as Pit slid in and Viridi impaled herself on him, sitting upright now, Pit's cock buried deep inside her.

Viridi looked so gorgeous like that. Her breasts are heaving above Pit, who admire the firmness of her shoulders and the feminine muscle in her arms. She was grinding slowly now, moving herself around on his cock, positioning it here, then there. The goddess was fucking Pit, using his cock to pleasure herself. Pit assisted by thrusting upwards and fucking her in a rapid piston movement as he reached up to massage her tits before pulling her down on him and fucking her hard and fast as Pit held Viridi's buttocks.

They slowed to a halt after a couple of minutes. Pit was close to cumming and she knew it. Holding each other, they rolled over so Pit was on top. Pit maneuvered himself into the 69 position. Viridi planted her legs side by side so Pit could grip them as he lapped at her pussy. He positioned his cock into her mouth and she moved her arms into position so she could hold Pit's cock and balls.

Beginning, Viridi took Pit's penis in her mouth and sucked on the head. The sensation was pure bliss as her tongue darted around the head of his engorged cock whilst both her hands are stroking his shaft. Pit moved his hips in time to her movements, fucking her mouth as if it were a cunt.

Palutena had her legs splayed and Phosphora's face was lapping at her cunt and Palutena squeezed Phosphora's buttocks with one hand while fingering her with the other.

Pit used his fingers to pull Viridi's lips apart so he could bury his face in her pussy. Viridi moaned and so did he as she gyrated her cunt into his face. He was in control now and he thrust his cock down into Viridi's mouth. She sent Pit over the top as a hand caressed Pit's buttocks, massaging them slowly, then gathering pace. His cock was beyond hard now and Pit could feel the explosion building. He am finger-fucking her now and thrusting into her mouth as Viridi's skillful butt groping edged Pit to orgasm.

It finally happened. Viridi squeezed Pit's butt one more time, slowly and firmly. Pit could not hold back any longer and his dick explodes into her mouth. She was gripping his dick firmly in her hands and sucking on the head one more time before letting Pit slide out of her mouth.

They cuddle and she kissed Pit, lapping at his mouth and licking his cheeks. He responded in kind, sucking on her tongue, tasting himself on her. It is the ultimate intimacy. The two were still again, panting, heaving, hearts racing. Palutena and Phosphora also climaxed from their lesbianism.

The goddess of light crawled towards Pit to cuddle him. Viridi crawled towards Phosphora, who hugged her firmly, savouring the softness of her curves as Phosphora planted little kisses on Viridi's nose, her eyes, her forehead and her chin. Pit and Palutena's lips met in a deep embrace, so did Viridi and Phosphora's. The lightning nymph asked in mock sheepishness, "Did you like that?"

Pit giggled, "You know I did."

Viridi cooed, "Hold me, Phosphora."

Phosphora obliged, her hands roaming over Viridi's skin, savouring her smoothness and her warmth. Viridi smelled so good and she marvel at the cocktail of senses Phosphora aroused in her. Pit's cock stiffens again. Facing Palutena, Pit gently moved one of her legs over his and enter her warm and wet cunt. Palutena smiled at Pit, cupping his face in her beautiful hands.

The four of them were still. Pit's penis rested in Palutena's vagina. They did not move. Palutena clenches her cunt lips around Pit's cock and winked at him. Viridi lightly licked Phosphora's lips and look into her eyes as one of Phosphora's nipples touches hers.

They all fell asleep, Viridi was on top and whispered in Phosphora's ear, "You'll always be my favorite lover."

Pit rested on Palutena, saying softly to her, "You'll always be my top romantic nudist partner."


	131. Lesbians Hit The Gym

Viridi and Phosphora went to work out naked at the gym. First, they worked on the lat pull-down bars. Each time they exerted the force to pull the bar down and bring the weights up, they could barely see the muscles of each other's shoulders and bare arms strain and bulge. A naked Viridi and Phosphora knew their skin was so silky and smooth, Viridi's was more sensitive. They found themselves staring at each other, admiring how good looking they were.

Next, they hopped on the treadmills and set it to the same speed. Their legs and arms began to move in unison as they tried to watch each other's breasts and buttocks bounce without falling off. As Viridi looked at Phosphora naked, she knew the nymph was such a beautiful creature. Phosphora smiled at Viridi's naked body, Viridi was absolutely adorable to Phosphora, who said, "It's a great gym, we could be workout partners."

"We should."

The naked goddess flashed a smile though as she began slowing the pace of her treadmill, working it down to a comfortable walk, the naked nymph likewise turned down the speed so her pace matched Viridi's. They took the opportunity to get a good, solid look at each other, Viridi and Phosphora were very fit women, having perfectly sculpted thighs and butts, ample chests and toned midriffs. They also had beautiful blonde hair.

After a while, they pressed the buttons to bring the treads to a stop and carefully stepped off the machine before placing their hands on their hips and smiling at each other. As they were heading for the women's locker room, Viridi's eyes were focusing on Phosphora's luscious butt as it swayed side to side. They sat on a bench, cuddling and admiring each other's naked beauty.

Viridi felt herself being hugged from behind and gasped. She tilted her head enough to see Phosphora behind her, Viridi could feel Phosphora's naked body, perfect breasts and all pressing against her back and a hand on her hip. She could feel Phosphora's breath on the skin of her ear and neck while the blonde also grabbed Viridi's buttocks as the taller woman whispered, "I love you and I want to make love to you, Viridi."

"Please, Phosphora. We're naked and need to do this."

She made no effort to push Phosphora away, she just let it happen. Phosphora slid her hand down to Viridi's butt cheeks, making her giggle, "Phosphora, you're touching my butt."

"It's so cute."

Phosphora squeezed Viridi's cute little bare bottom and then drove her hand between her legs. She began to run her fingers over her goddess's soft, moist outer lips. Viridi gasped, pressing her palms flat against her breasts. The taller blonde said matter of factly, leaning so close her breath swept over Viridi's skin like a warm breeze, "You're wet already. You want me, don't you?"

A nude Viridi finally managed to say, her voice a hoarse whisper, "God, yes. You're so hot. Your body, your voice, your attitude. Fuck yes, I want you."

Viridi felt Phosphora kiss her neck and slide one arm around her, sliding it beneath her breast and groping it firmly. Her nipples were already hard and a nude Phosphora took the opportunity to pinch it between her thumb and forefinger, all while her other hand still worked diligently between Viridi's legs. She slid her fingers over the soft, warm folds, letting the edge of her perfectly-manicured nails tease her clit. This made Viridi moan, "This is a public place and that's what makes it exciting. I'm gonna cum so hard and so soon at this rate.

The nude goddess bit her lip, trying not to moan too loudly. This task became more difficult as Phosphora suddenly slid her middle and ring finger into her heated opening. Viridi's vagina was being penetrated and her eyes suddenly went wide, realizing just how quickly everything was progressing. Her digits slid into the shorter woman's tightness, curling and teasing her velvet-like inner walls, dripping with moisture. Viridi moaned, still trying her best to keep her voice down, "Nnnnnhhh, oh god."

As a nude Phosphora continued to finger Viridi's wet slit, she pumped in and out rhythmically at just the right tempo. Her fingers felt so perfectly hugged by the cute shorter woman's pussy, helped along by the generous amount of nectar flowing within. As soon as Phosphora began to feel the silken inner muscles begin to contract around her working digits, she extended her forefinger, beginning to rub her goddess's sensitive clit in time with her pumping. Viridi moaned loud enough for it to echo through the currently unoccupied locker room, "Oh yes, mmmm, FUCK!"

Her inner walls clenched around Phosphora's exploring fingers as an orgasm shook Viridi's bare body to the very core. Her fingernails curled against her as the nude nymph gave her the most intense orgasm from her life so far. The combination of being lovingly hugged, kissed and caressed by a beautiful naked woman liked Phosphora combined with her expert handiwork was just the right mixture of feelings for Viridi to cum and quite powerfully at that. Phosphora slowed the tempo or her fingers, until finally withdrawing them from between Viridi's thighs. She brought her ring finger to her lips, suckling every last ounce of nectar from it, moaning around her soaked digit, "You taste exquisite. Try it."

Phosphora had her fingers in Viridi's face, Viridi obeyed without hesitation, wrapping her lips around Phosphora's finger and excitedly cleaning it of her own warm, bittersweet fluids. Now, Phosphora suddenly spun Viridi around so they could look into each other's eyes, Phosphora then leaned in, pressing her lips to Viridi's.

Viridi melted into the kiss, Phosphora's lips were unbelievably soft and Viridi parted her own out of instinct, letting the other woman's tongue slide across hers. There was still a hint of her own unique taste on the wriggling pink muscle and it just kept her warm and wet as the pair shared the passionate kiss together, Viridi's arms were around Phosphora's neck and Phosphora's arms were Viridi's back.

It seemed almost as if it went on for eternity. Viridi never wanted those beautiful, soft pink lips to break from hers, but eventually they did. Phosphora stared into her eyes for a moment longer, before taking Viridi's hand and leading her up the row of lockers. A bare Viridi was led to the showers and the goddess wanted to feast on every last inch of Phosphora's nude body with eyes and hands alike.

Examining Phosphora in the shower, her breasts were somewhat bigger than Viridi's with pink, already-hardened nipples at the centers. Viridi let her eyes travel down Phosphora's bare body, both of them were still shimmery with sweat from their workout. The bare goddess gazed across Phosphora's beautiful breasts, down lower across her defined abs, toned stomach and finally to the small patch of neatly trimmed blonde hair just above the treasure between her thighs. She licked her lips without even thinking and Phosphora took notice.

They stepped into the shower, turning the water on and getting it nice and steamy. Viridi and Phosphora watched as the water cascaded over their perfect bodies, Phosphora took a turn to get an eyeful. Viridi's chest and nipples were somewhat smaller and were a lighter shade of pink. They stood out erect as if begging to be touched. Viridi herself was perfectly shaven between her thighs and the rest of her body, much like Phosphora's, was slim and fit from countless hours in the gym.

Phosphora stepped close to Viridi's naked form, kneeling down and holding her in a loving embrace, coiling her fingers in her platinum blond hair, now slick and wet from the shower and kissed Viridi again. She roughly groped Viridi's chest with her other hand, fondling the soft orbs of flesh as she slid her tongue between the other's lips.

Viridi wrapped her arms around Phosphora's shoulders, she always enjoyed laying her hands on the gorgeous woman of her desires, the architect responsible for the many of the orgasms she'd ever had. The goddess realized as she let her tongue waltz with Phosphora's that she wanted to please her. She felt an intense sense of duty to make her lover cum just as hard as she had.

As Phosphora sat on her bottom and spread her legs while keeping one hand in Viridi's hair, Viridi took the hint, shuffled forward on her knees and pressed her face between Phosphora's muscular thighs. Viridi rested her nose upon her clit and inhaled deeply, the sweet scent sent a shiver down her spine and she could wait no longer to have a taste. She extended her tongue, running it from the very bottom of Phosphora's slit to the top in a slow, precise trail, causing her to let loose a little moan, "Mmmm. Good girl."

Spurred on by this comment, Viridi let her tongue explore every inch of Phosphora's outer lips. Viridi savored the flavor and sighed happily as she delved further, pushing it past her inner lips, into her tight tunnel. Here, the heat was much more intense, as was the flavor that coated her tastebuds. She groaned into the taller woman's dripping slit, the vibrations carrying throughout her center, causing Phosphora to moan likewise in response.

Viridi began to feel dizzy. The steam of the shower, the feel, aroma and taste of Phosphora's vagina, and the warm water trickling over them both were taking their toll. Regardless, she continued her work. Viridi slid her tongue back up along Phosphora's slit, wrapping her lips around her clit and suckling on it gently. Phosphora's knees buckled and she reached her free hand out for balance on the wall of the shower cubicle, while the other remained locked in Viridi's hair as Phosphora said in a voice soaked with lust, "You're going to make me cum for you, my good girl."

As Viridi continued to suckle and lick Phosphora's clit, she inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy. Though Phosphora was exceedingly tight, they slid in easily due to her plentiful nectar and the saliva left behind by Viridi's tongue-lashing. She shifted her wrist, pushing her fingers in deeply time and again, loving how her muscles gripped them snugly. Phosphora said loudly, the echo carrying through the locker room, "Fuck, don't stop!"

Not about to leave this beautiful woman high and dry, Viridi's fingers, tongue and lips worked in unison to bring Phosphora to an earth-shaking orgasm. The woman clenched Viridi's sopping hair tightly between her fingers as she came, letting out a long, low groan. As Phosphora leaned against the shower wall, staring down at her new lover appreciatively, Viridi brought her fingers to her lips, suckling the remaining flavor from them, enjoying one last taste of her honey.

Phosphora extended her hand, helping Viridi stand, before kissing her passionately, cupping her face with both hands. Viridi melted into the kiss, her legs shaking from everything she'd just done. A bare Phosphora finally broke from the kiss, tucking wet strands of hair behind her ears, looking deeply into Viridi's eyes for a moment. Without another word, she turned off the flow of water and took two towels from the hooks just outside the shower cubicles and handing one to Viridi.

The two women dried each other off and Viridi playfully slapped Phosphora's buttocks, making her giggle. Viridi told Phosphora with charming eyes, "Hold me."

In a loving embrace, they kissed and warped home.


	132. Pit x Palutena Romantic Streaking

Once again, Pit and Palutena were walking naked in a public lake, Pit's miniature cock and small balls swinging like a pendulum between his thin legs. Pit and Palutena always enjoy a romantic naked stroll around town as naked as the day they were born.

As nudists and exhibitionists, the naked angel and goddess wanted nothing more than to show off their private parts to the world, whether they wanted to see it or not, they always went through with it and always looked romantic as they were naked in public together. Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, we're completely naked in public again."

She smiled back, "It's fun, nudie cutie. We always enjoy looking like a naked boyfriend and girlfriend in a public place."

"You know how hot our bodies are, Lady Palutena. It's like we were meant to be nudists and exhibitionists."

"Of course, Pit. We were meant to be totally naked and together forever, we were meant to make love in public as nudist lovers."

Pit and Palutena always been into nudism and exhibitionism, they wanted to jack off anywhere and everywhere in the public's eye.

He was also known for a while now that his manhood is well undersized. At a half inch flaccid and one inch long when erect, it was rather unreal. Shockingly though, at fully erect, it still stood tall and held its own weight. It's head roughly the size of a marble leading the way. Not to forget his testicles, the things were as small as raisins or even sesame seeds and dangle really close to his small shaft.

The nude angel and goddess loved being naked from head to toe. No shirts, dresses, undergarments, pants, socks, shoes or even a hat. All Pit and Palutena were wearing on their romantic walk was a smile. A naked Pit and a naked Palutena felt a gentle breeze flow between their legs, making Pit's penis twitch and his testicles tingle as well as making Palutena's vagina cool off a little.

Pit and Palutena smiled at each other, Pit's right hand held Palutena's left, both of them fully naked in the open world, feeling the rough concrete beneath their bare feet, reminding them that they were naked with each step. They could see and hear a male's voice exclaim to the rest of the people in his group, "Hey, check it out, I think they're both naked!"

Another male's voice said, "Yeah, wow! Check it out!"

A woman's voice said, "Hey you two, stop staring!"

The women were obviously looking down at Pit's penis, while the men looked Palutena's breasts and vagina. Pit and Palutena liked being naked in front of people after all, they enjoyed being seen by an appreciative audience. Knowing that they had an audience, Pit and Palutena began walking with a little more bounce, so that Pit's dick and Palutena's breasts would move around a little bit more. They glanced down and noticed that they had a little more movement to them, they also noticed that their nipples were sticking straight out. Pit and Palutena smiled and waved to them as they passed by.

Their next round of spectators were mostly young adults in their 20s who stood still in complete shock as the naked boy and woman strolled casually past them. Pit and Palutena were pleased that they were seen completely nude and so they smiled and waved as Pit's tiny testicles and micropenis swung noticeably and very proudly between his legs while Palutena's big breasts bounced up and down and her vulva dripped.

Unable to help themselves, the women in the group walked up to Pit and smiled, "You're so cute."

Palutena grinned, "Pit, women are seeing you completely naked in public and they're giggling."

Pit giggled as the women all hugged and kissed him one at time because he was just too adorable. Then, the ladies got the phones and took pics of Pit's cute smiling face, his left nipple, his right nipple, his belly button, his penis when flaccid, his penis when erect, his left foot, his right foot and his butt.

Likewise, the men in the group walked up to Palutena and grinned, "You're so beautiful."

Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, men are seeing you completely naked in public and they're grinning like perverts."

Palutena giggled as she hugged and kissed all the men one at time because she was just too beautiful. Then, the men got the phones and took pics of Palutena's motherly smile, her left breast, her right breast, her belly button, her pubic hairs, her wet vagina, her left foot, her right foot and her butt.

Before the nude streakers left, they took pics of Pit and Palutena just standing naked and smiling, then some of them facing each other, then some of them hugging and kissing.

The adults watched as the nudist couple walked off down the path around the lake, their private parts clearly visible on their fronts and they even gaped at their smooth butt cheeks, Pit moved Palutena's hair so people could see her butt as well as his butt. Pit's right butt cheek bounced off Palutena's left butt cheek. One girl giggled at her boyfriend, "OMG. The boy's penis was so tiny."

The boyfriend chuckled back at her, "The woman's breasts were huge. They also had some cute butts."

A nude Pit and Palutena continued walking, enjoying the attention to his tiny cock and balls as well as her huge boobs. Pit and Palutena were enjoying the wonderful day, a bright blue sky with pure white clouds offering occasional shade from the warm, but not too hot, early fall sun. A beautiful 69 degrees out, perfect weather for showing off Pit's meat and Palutena's melons.

Their next spectators were several parents and their young children. The parents saw the nudists and their eyes were as wide as saucers, they made sure no kids saw them by covering their eyes as they also covered their gaping mouths from seeing Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy. Pit and Palutena continued to wear only cute smiles as they walked naked, one heckled them, "Put something on, there are children here."

The nude boy and woman just kept walking, they stopped in a spot with lots of people sitting down on the grass, Palutena reached down to play with Pit's member, which began coming to life. Pit and Palutena looked around them to confirm that out of all the people at the lake, they were the only ones without any clothes on, then Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, are you ready for some public incest? You're more than my girlfriend, you're a mother figure to me."

"Hee hee. I know, you're more than my boyfiriend, you're like a son to me, an adult son that's so fucking horny. Being your MILF, I love being naked with my son."

As Pit's boner bobbed and twitched up and down as well as side to side, it began to inflate with blood. A young couple across the street witnessed this obscene sight as they waited for a bus. Seeing the surprised couple, Pit and Palutena spread their legs to let the woman get a picture of Pit's penis and testicles while the man got one of Palutena's vagina before they got on the bus.

Pit and Palutena stood by the bus stop bench and kissed very softly and passionately, they enjoyed each other's soft lips and silky cheeks. While Pit's arms wrapped around Palutena's neck, Palutena's arms wrapped around Pit's back as she caressed his bare back and also cupped and squeezed Pit's buttocks in her hands. Pit moved Palutena's hair to expose Palutena's buttocks that he liked to pinch becuase it made her giggle. He smiled, "I love when we hug, kiss and caress each other while we're nude in public, Lady Palutena. You're like a naked mother that loves her naked son very much."

"Me too, nude dude. It's so romantic when we lovingly fondle each other's private parts in front of people."

They decided to kick it up a notch as Palutena had a little fun with Pit's growing erection. The angel's cupped Palutena's breasts in his hands and the goddess fondled Pit's pee-pee in front more astonished onlookers. One woman seeing them smiled at Pit, "He's packing such tiny junk."

One man seeing them smiled at Palutena, "She's got some rocking knockers."

Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, we're completely nude in public and now we're having sex in public in front of so many people."

Palutena smiled back, "Well, let's give them a reason to keep watching us, my son."

He grinned, "I can't help this, being naked has made me a pervert, Lady Palutena."

She grinned, "Yes, but you're _my_ pervert."

As Palutena's hand was still fondling his steaming hot and throbbing shaft, Pit let out a loud moan as she continued to stroke his cock. She knelt down a little to let the tip of his cock poke her navel and giggled, "Pit, your penis is kissing my belly button."

Pit giggled from seeing it, "Now make it kiss your nipples, mom."

On her knees, Palutena let the tip both her nipples, Pit grinned, "Now my little dick is kissing your nipples. How about making my penis kiss your lips?"

Palutena pressed her lips against the tip of Pit's penis, softly kissing it. Just then, Pit feels a familiar warm sensation growing up his long shaft as Palutena lied on her back and gestured for Pit to lie on top of her in a 69. Pit saw precum oozing out and he knew if she squeezes his dick muscles in all the right places, his crystal clear precum will rocket out of his bulbous cock head. The bare boy pressed his face into Palutena's pussy, kissing and licking it while Palutena sucked his dick.

The bare woman's mouth clenched the muscles at the base of Pit's cock, causing the wad of crystal-clear precum to jettison from Pit's penis as he thrusted his hips. The precum blasted from the head of his throbbing cock and into Palutena's mouth as Palutena's cunt squirted woman juice in Pit's mouth.

Pit moved his naked body to feel Palutena's naked body, Palutena's breasts pressed against his chest and her nipples were kissing his. Palutena kissed Pit's mouth and vice versa so they could taste each other's sex fluids. Pit fell asleep in Palutena's arms while everyone cheered, admiring how beautiful and romantic Pit and Palutena were when they walked nude together and made love.


	133. Dark Pit and Pandora Skinny Dip

Dark Pit and Pandora were streaking to a public swimming pool, Pittoo saw a woman adjusting her goggles and her swimming cap. There is the smell of chlorine. Pandora spot a discarded band aid.

As they took some lounge chairs next to each other, Dark Pit and Pandora stood naked in front of each other. Pandora saw Dark Pit's naked body, his bare shoulders were broad. Broader than she remembered. His arms were pretty strong too, even slightly stronger than Pit's. Pandora thought Pittoo must have be doing lots of exercises.

Being naked and looked at by a naked Dark Pit had a naked Pandora enormously turned on. She was a wicked, wicked woman, she was completely smooth aside from some blue pubes. Pandora saw that I am fully a woman and in her pose, nothing was left to the imagination. She knew Pittoo loved to see his goddess in the nude.

Loving how both of them were completely naked, Dark Pit smiled as he rotated 180 degrees, allowing Pandora to see his bare back, butt and broad shoulders again. His back muscles were kinda ripped. Pandora's eyes trailed over Dark Pit's buttocks, they were so smooth, round and small. She cupped his bum cheeks and squeezed them. Dark Pit liked when Pandora saw him so exposed and naked. He knew how much pleasure that a view of his butt and penis has given her every time. Pandora smiled as she enjoyed seeing a nude Dark Pit completely exposed like that, a thrill of pleasure rippled through Pandora's body.

Suddenly, they walked out towards the pool. Pandora was behind her naked angel and she found himself watching Dark Pit's butt cheeks move sexily as she watched how his shoulders moved with each step in addition to his muscles tensing as he warmed up. There were other people more clothed than them and there was sunshine. Nudism had gotten Pittoo and Pandora very excited in a physical way as they were the only ones without swimsuits on, which shocked and surprised some people and made other giggle.

They streaked across the pool, Dark Pit waving to women and Pandora waving to men, most of them waved back, but the kids had their gazes averted by their uneasy parents. Dark Pit and Pandora were swimming completely naked and they carried on regardless.

The naked angel and goddess made their way to the water, it was cold at first, but soon they had fully submerged their lower halves and were swimming out. Pandora swam a few lengths of breaststroke with her head out of the water, she saw Pittoo going in the opposite direction and just doing his thing.

Some women flirted with Dark Pit, one asked, "Are you naked?"

Dark Pit smiled, "Yep, I like being nude."

Another women asked, "You're not embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed? I feel empowered doing things in the buff."

A third woman giggled, "I can see why. Your face and your body are so cute."

Dark Pit chuckled back, "Don't forget my penis and my bare bottom."

A fourth one playfully flicked his cock and said, "It's small."

"Small things are cute."

A fifth pinched his butt, "I like your ass."

"Thanks."

They all told him, "Stay out of trouble, cute naked boy."

* * *

At the same time, men were hitting on Pandora, one asked her, "Where's your swimsuit?"

Pandora smiled and said nonchalantly, "Didn't bring one. My body is totally bare."

Another man asked, "And you're not the least bit ashamed?"

"Ashamed? I'm thrilled, public nudity is fun."

A third man told her, "Your beauty makes it easy to understand. Your breasts and buttocks are quite plump."

"What about my vagina?"

A fourth man said as he fingered her a little, "Is it wet? I can't tell because of the pool water."

Pandora laughed, "I'm sure it is."

A fifth man slapped her ass and said, "Nice booty."

"Thank you."

They all said to her, "Try not to get in trouble, hot naked woman."

Pandora swam towards Pittooo and splashed water at him, he retaliated and they giggled like little children as they splashed each other over and over. The goddess then tickled her naked angel, making Dark Pit let out high-pitched yelps as he laughed, "Pandora, stop. I think I'm going to pee!"

"Go ahead, Dark Pit. Pee in the pool, I'll do it too."

The angel and goddess urinated in the chlorinated water, they noticed faint yellow streams coming out of their privates that quickly faded. When they climbed out of the pool, they were tired and their naked bodies were tingling as they let the sunshine wash over them.

Dark Pit sat down with Pandora and looked at each other, thinking that they done good work getting into shape. The nude angel looked at Pandora's breasts, they were almost as firm as Palutena's. Pandora also had large nipples that were big and slightly puffy. The nude goddess admired Pittoo's torso that looked even more developed after swimming. He lied on his back on his lounge chair, Pandora was left with a view of his penis, she found herself staring at him and asked, "How was your swim?"

"Good."

He sat up and looked at the water, then at Pandora's chest. Pandora suddenly felt exposed and giggled, "I have seen your cute little bottom many times, maybe join me in the shower, my cute angel?"

Pittoo smiled at Pandora and she smiled back. As they walked to the shower, Pandora swayed her hips and Dark Pit grinned at how nothing was covering Pandora's buttocks. In the shower, Pandora soaped up and felt his eyes all over her. Dark Pit just stared at Pandora's breasts and she let him. It was wonderful, Pandora's nipples were fully erect with the excitement, they were hard and pink.

A nude Pandora turned around from Pittoo so that her back was facing him, she looked over her shoulder and saw a bare Dark Pit soaping up while also staring at her. The naked boy and woman hugged and kissed, being nude in front of each other was the most liberating feeling in the world.

When they seperated from their hug, they headed to the hot tub and Dark Pit was staring transfixed at Pandora's crotch while relaxing nude in the hot water, much to the surprise of several people in it. Pandora was standing as demurely as possible in the circumstances, he started a little longer and then began masturbating for her. A wave of girlish naughtiness took over Pandora.

Turning around for his goddess, Pandora giggled as Dark Pit's bare bottom was in front of her. His legs were muscled as was his lower back. When he turned around again, Pandora let out a fake gasp. Dark Pit's penis was small, erect and throbbing. Making no attempt to cover up, Dark Pit grinned while putting his hand on his hips, "I wanted you to see me hard."

Dark Pit was not at all embarrassed, his penis was only slightly bigger than Pit's, one inch flaccid and two when erect. A bare Pandora stared in amazement and giggle. Pittoo smiled, "Pandora, you are simply gorgeous."

"Aw, Pittoo. How sweet."

Pandora moved to hug him affectionately and smiled. "I'm touched whenever you have an erection for me. It's very pleasing and I am soaked between my thighs."

He started turning around again. A lustful force Pandora couldn't control took over, she caught him by the shoulder and pulled him towards her, he didn't resist. Pandora took him by his other arm and held him like that for a few moments. Dark Pit was looking down at Pandora's body submissively. Pandora moved forward into him and they embraced. He was wet and warm against her bare skin, his chest was looking muscled and hard. Pittoo holds Pandora firmly and she felt his throbbing penis against her crotch.

Pittoo bent Pandora over. The goddess of calamity felt herself completely revealed to him and the people watching. Her hands and knees on the side of the hot tub, her back arched and her arse was in the air as Pandora felt Dark Pit press himself against her and begin to push himself in. Dark Pit must have had a view of Pandora completely opened up, Pandora's labia have swollen and opened, Pandora's vagina is dripping. The way she was bent means that her anus is also on display. It gave her the biggest rush as Pittoo was pressing himself against Pandora, whose body is enveloping him. Pandora's breasts were swinging below her as she moaned, "Pittoo, put your penis in there."

Dark Pit smiled, "You know I want you to see me naked, to see my penis. Whenever I see your vagina lips and that you have a blue pubic bush, I want you to feel my penis inside of you."

"Please, Dark Pit, in my vagina."

He started to push himself against her vulva, but she was a little tight, even bent over, so Dark Pit had his middle finger exploring her pussy, he pushed in and it gave way a little for him. Pandora was turned on beyond belief as her entire pelvis convulsed. Pittoo pushed in his finger all the way and then withdrew it. Suddenly, he inserted two fingers, Pandora's entire naked body was alive and she felt completely depraved as she realized she was bent over doggy style by the hot tub with her angel fingering her vagina. Dark Pit pounded her with his fingers until she become loose, then he withdrew, then Pandora felt his penis back in her pussy.

Pushing in now with force, Dark Pit felt so hard that it felt like he was pushing in with a wooden stick as he thrusted himself in. It was bliss for Pandora, who felt herself wrap around him. He tried to thrust, he went once, then twice and then Pandora lost control, she came immediately. Pandora felt herself cumming on the ground as Pittoo drove himself up and ever up into Pandora. She came again as he lost control and came inside of her. It was heaven, it was bliss. Pandora had never felt so proud or fulfilled.

They stay attached together in their pose for long moments, breathing and panting. Pandora's heart was pounding heavily and she could feel Dark Pit's heart on her back. He withdrew from her, she managed to stagger forward and then up.

She stood up, feeling his load dripping from her cunt to the ground. Dark Pit and Pandora held hands as they exited the pool with the people in the hot tub clapping for the naked couple and the show they put on.


	134. Skinny Dipping In A Public Lake

Pit and Palutena were doing even more romantic streaking like any nudist lovers would. They were at the same lake they went to last time. Pit's right hand held Palutena's left hand while he led her and they had a nice, cozy conversation about nothing except their state of nakedness and how they looked romantic being completely naked in public together. As they smiled and waved to people, a naked Pit looked at Palutena's bouncing breasts and complimented a naked Palutena on the sight of her nipples, saying, "They look astonishing. Due to the public exposure, your enlarged nipples in the center of your extra pronounced areola had become real eye-catchers, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled, "Thanks for the compliment, Pit. The same can said about your cute little pee-pee."

While we continued our walk, Pit asked Palutena to stop for a second. He lifted her hand and made her stand on the tip of her toes, turning her around to check every part of Palutena's naked body, moving her hair to expose her butt, he also looked at the small triangle of pubic hair that was left pointing at her clitoris, and underneath was her small labia naughtily peeped out between her pussy lips.

The naked angel and goddess were walking steadily alone the path when suddenly, Pit heard giggling and then looked behind to see two women, in their early 30s pass him on their bikes. They stopped ahead of him and one asked a naked Pit, "Aren't you cold?"

He said, "Not really, my arousal of being naked in public keeps me warm."

The other asked while giggling, "Why are you naked in public?"

"I'm a nudist and an exhibitionist. I love to streak."

They both giggled again, looking at his crotch, "We can see why. You're so hot and cute. The naked woman by your side is such a lucky woman."

As they rode off, Pit's penis was starting to respond to being nude in public with Palutena being naked with him and two women giggling at him. After a little walking, Palutena stopped Pit and did the same thing to him, she lifted his hand and made him stand on the tip of his toes, turning him around to check every part of Pit's naked body, even pinching Pit's buttocks, she also looked at Pit's penis, still tiny and adorable as always. Pit smiled, "You look more beautiful than ever and your pussy's haircut suits you so well, quite casual in public, Lady Palutena."

"Oh, Pit, you're so handsome and cute, letting your tiny willy dangle around and your cute little bottom jiggle."

"Your bottom is sexy too."

Pit kissed his goddess, lightly patted Palutena's buttocks and they continued our walk as well as their entertaining conversation. After walking naked some more, Pit saw movement ahead of them on the path, Palutena felt how wet she suddenly became just at the thought of what might happen and she smiled while looking down breasts at her breasts and vagina, ready to face whoever they were about to meet while they were completely naked.

Approaching was a group of eight men, all equipped with large cameras. They stopped in front of her and one asked the goddess, "Is it your birthday?"

She said, "Not really, I'm just being nude in public."

Another asked while chuckling, "Why are you naked in public?"

"I'm a nudist and an exhibitionist. I love to streak."

A third asked, "Are you sure it's not your birthday?"

"I'm sure, I like to be in my birthday suit everyday."

They all chuckled again, looking at her boobs and pussy, "We can see why. You're so beautiful. The naked guy by your side is such a lucky man."

All eight of them left and then Pit and Palutena walked to a nearby rock next to the water. Pit smiled, "Go for it, Lady Palutena. We're always naked in public in the day time and we love it."

Palutena smiled, "People could come by. It's pretty risky to skinny dip here, nudie cutie. That's exactly why we should."

The nude angel said, "First, just sit back on that rock naked. I want to see you enjoy being naked, Lady Palutena. It's a lovely setting, the warm air, trees and small lake in the background offer an inviting spot to get naked."

"You got that right, nude dude."

With that, Palutena sat nude in front of Pit in front of the lake. Her nipples were hard and erect as she sat demurely on the rock, with her legs together and her hands on her knees. A few couples walked by and then walked to them, the boys asked Palutena to smile and took a few photos with their phones while the girls asked Pit to pose sexily for them and took a couple pictures.

Once they left, Pit said, "Lady Palutena, you're so beautiful. Now open some more."

Sure enough, the nude goddess parted her legs for Pit. She splayed her knees out to either side and steadied herself on the rock on the balls of her feet. Palutena held her gaze steadily on Pit's, asking, "Like this?"

Pit stood closer to her so he could observe the detail of her pussy, he loved seeing Palutena's vagina exposed outdoors. It looked sexy as always with soft, thin, pink petals framing and shrouding a pussy from which Pit could make out hints of wetness gleaming inside, he grinned, "Just like that."

What both of them liked most was how comfortable and confident Pit and Palutena were when they were naked for each other and went naked in public together. Palutena put her hands under thighs, lightly took each lip between her fingers and opened herself up, fully opening her pussy to Pit, who asked, "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It does."

The bare angel approached Palutena. Pit walked directly between her spread legs, he put a hand on each thigh, then reached down and kissed Palutena on the lips. She kissed him back and he giggled, "I like it when both of us are romantic while nude in public, Lady Palutena. I know you like it too."

Palutena smiled when Pit pulled back from kissing her, "Let's go for a swim."

With a laugh, Pit said, "Lady Palutena, this is in public. We just have to go swimming naked. It's a warm day."

She looked out over the lake and down at the cool water. The air was still and the water looked calm and inviting. Tall trees overhung that part of the lake and the water lay quiet and unrippled in dappled sunlight and shade. Pit and Palutena's nudism, exhibitionism and kinkiness were in full tilt once again, they wanted to keep showing themselves, showing off in a public setting and in front of each other.

Pit stood naked in front of his bare goddess. Pit's cock hung in front of her and Pit smiled as Palutena looked at it as she sat by the water. She stood up and waded into the water in front of Pit. Her bare ass was perfect to Pit, who waded into the cool water after her, Palutena gestured, "There's a mini beach, let's swim there."

"Ok, last one there's a rotten egg!"

They began breast-stroking toward the mini beach with borders indicated by buoys. It didn't take long for them to get to the shore. It was small, but covered thickly by trees and bushes. Pit pulled himself out of the water and turned back, partly to help Palutena up, but mostly to watch her emerge from the lake nude and dripping wet. Palutena rose from the water more beautiful than Venus. Sunlight reflected off the water dripping off her breasts, torso and legs. Her nipples were pink and rock hard from the cool water. Pit took her hand and that noticed surprised people either looking away, covering their eyes or staring like perverts.

Pit and Palutena smiled and waved as they took enjoymeny in being the only naked boy and woman. They crouched down at an empty spot, from where they knelt, they could see the entire shore of the lake. Palutena turned to her angel, naked in the open as they held her shoulders back and her arms at their sides, Palutena's breasts stood straight out from her chest, firm and with water still dripping off. Pit marveled at how large and erect her nipples were, she held them no more than a foot from his eyes. She swayed her chest back and forth, causing her breasts to sway and rock up and down slightly. Pit hugged her, whispering, "Lady Palutena, you look magnificent."

With a trace of coquettishness, she asked, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do, you are very beautiful."

Palutena giggled as Pit put a hand on her waist, just under one of her breasts. Then, he pushed gently on her side, saying "Lie back, please."

She lied back at his request. Pit could tell she enjoyed complying and when she lied down she put her hands behind her head, thrust her chest out at him and bent one leg. Pit smiled as Palutena was lying naked on the ground, exposing herself to him again. He kept a hand lightly on her belly, rubbing her stomach while being mesmerized at the sight of her full breasts as she lied back on the ground with people all around them, looking at the nudists. The air was warm and the stillness was broken at times by intermittent bird calls or the buzz of insects, but nothing could take Pit's attention away from Palutena's breasts, he said, "You have the most beautiful breasts, Lady Palutena."

"Thanks, Pit. They're all natural, you know."

"They're perfect."

Pit moved his hand up from her tummy to her chest, just under one of her big boobs. Palutena said, very softly, "Go on, touch them."

The nudist angel didn't delay. Pit scooted up along Palutena's beautiful body and moved both his hands up her torso until each one cupped one of Palutena's ample and beautiful breasts. He squeezed them gently and kneaded them gently, pushing them lightly one way and another as the nudist goddess cooed with pleasure.

Then, Pit straddled her torso so he could get close to both boobs more easily. Pit's cock was growing harder with the excitement and the tip of it lay against Palutena's skin. Palutena sat up on her elbows and she stared at his hardening cock with a look of interest while Pit squeezed her boobs.

He took each one of her hard nipples between a thumb and forefinger and rubbed it, the nipples were so deliciously hard and long. Pit gave them a quick, hard pinch and Palutena let out a little squeal of excitement. Pit looked around at the people staring at them and grabbing their phones to record, Pit smiled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, this isn't a nude beach. We're the only ones naked."

Palutena smiled back, "That's what makes it more fun, Pit."

She put her hand out on his chest. Her hand traced circles on Pit's bare chest tenderly. Palutena loved it when Pit touched her boobs. Pit bent over, put his mouth right over one of her long, hard nipples and he sucked on it. The goddess of light let out another moan of pleasure. He knew she liked it because she put her hand against the back of his head and pressed him against her. Pit's cock was rock hard now and it stabbed into her upper torso as he sucked on Palutena.

Pit opened his mouth, took as much of her breast into it as he could, then pulled back a little so Pit could tease it and play with it with his tongue. His mouth was hungry for the taste of his goddess and his tongue pushed Palutena's tit back and forth and swirled around it rapaciously as people kept filming them.

When Pit was done with one, he went to work on the other, he also felt the grip of Palutena's hand tighten in his hair. Then, Pit moved his mouth back and off her as he scooted his nude body forward a little so that the tip of his hardening cock was in the gully between Palutena's magnificent breasts. Pit took a breast in each hand again and pressed them together, enveloping his shaft between her mounds. She gasped, "Pit..."

The goddess of light lied back all the way on the ground, making it easier for Pit to hold his cock between her boobs while mashing them together. Pit started rocking back and forth, then picked up his pace and got into a good rhythm of fucking Palutena's breasts. She let out a deep, long moan and her hands were on his hips, drawing him to her.

Now going missionary, Pit's penis went in Palutena's vagina as he started pinching her nipples while he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Then, Palutena took a hand off his hip and leaned as much as possible to caress Pit's bare bottom. Pit sped up the pace of his cock moving in Palutena's pussy. The traces of water still on their bare bodies gave them enough lubrication. They knew they weren't going to last much longer.

Palutena came before Pit and climaxed pretty fast. No more than a minute after she'd reached her hand to grope Pit's ass did he feel her nude body jerk under him. She threw her head back and let loose with a torrent of high-pitched squeals that she tried to stifle with a hand over her mouth as her body was bucking from the orgasm, but Pit didn't let go. Pit kept pushing his cock furiously into her vulva, which formed a perfect, snug channel for him to fuck.

The sight and sound of Palutena orgasming under Pit was too much for the exhibitionist angel and Pit couldn't hold back any longer. Pit's manhood pulsed in Palutena's womanhood a few times and then let loose with a thick, warm stream of cum jetting out in her, he pulled out so some could splatter her bare chest. Pit watched himself spray on her tits and Palutena lied back on the ground once Pit was emptied, looking at him with her chest still heaving, a few more tremors wracking her body. Pit smiled at his beautiful naked goddess, her chest now covered in his cum, "Amazing as always. My penis may be tiny, but it does massive things."

"Public nudity and public sex is what makes us whole."

"Like you said, Lady Palutena. We were meant to spend the rest of lives naked as nudist lovers."

Pit reached down with his hand and spread some of the cum around on her chest, he scooped some of it up with a forefinger and then pressed the finger against her lips. Palutena didn't protest, she took the tip of his finger between her lips and sucked his cum off his finger with a low slurp. The people recording stopped filmed and applauded them, Pit and Palutena took a bow and swam around for a few hours before going home.


	135. Lesbians Do Art Modeling

Viridi and Phosphora were doing some naked art modeling with Pit, Palutena and Dark Pit's encouragement. They looked for a good college, secured an offer and were positioned so Viridi's buttocks were against Phosphora's hip. Phosphora put her right arm around Viridi's waist so her hand laid flat against Viridi's stomach. Viridi's left arm was positioned over Phosphora's right arm as if she was welcoming the embrace while Viridi's right hand was placed flat on Phosphora's outer thigh. A naked Viridi could feel Phosphora's breast pressing against her back and her free hand on her shoulder, resting casually.

The art teacher also made some adjustments to their leg positions for symmetry. Then, he stood back and circled, finally pronouncing he was happy with the pose. Viridi was more exposed than Phosphora, but she doubted the taller woman would have cared had it been the other way around. The students got right to work, Viridi's bare skin was warm against Phosphora. Viridi spoke softly to a naked Phosphora, "Isn't this fun? We just stand here naked for a while."

Phosphora smiled, "Sure is. I just love to hold you in my arms, I know you love it too."

"Tee hee."

Apparently, the posing rules allowed conversation, because they carried on some Q&A to pass the time and no one seemed to mind. Viridi and Phosphora had nice, cute faces with sexy blonde hair, they knew they were beautiful. During the session, Phosphora slid her arm along Viridi's side and over her tummy again. The naked goddess wrapped her arm over Phosphora's again and felt the nymph give her a little squeeze.

During the entire time of the posing, the students were constantly looking at the naked women and back to the drawing pads. A few times, Viridi or Phosphora would catch a man looking them in the eye and giving a little smile. After all, the nude posing was fulfilling an exhibitionist streak inside of them, the idea of being on display for everyone had appeal.

Viridi smiled whenever Phosphora kissed her head, she felt the warmth of Phosphora's bare skin against her. Once in a while, the naked nymph would shift her weight or move her arm a little, Viridi could feel her breast slide against her back or even give her a squeeze. A nude Viridi and Phosphora were both loving how they were posing naked in front of people.

Next, the art teacher grabbed a sofa and asked Phosphora to recline against the back of the sofa and Viridi was to lean back against me with her back against Phosphora's chest. He had Phosphora lay back first, she leaned back and then the nude goddess sat down as he set their positions. Phosphora had her legs spread apart so he and some of the class could have a pretty good look at their vagina. Viridi then positioned herself against Phosphora with her head resting against Phosphora's shoulder.

He then had Phosphora's leg nearest the students lying flat and her leg away from them was bent at the knee, then had Viridi put her arm around that leg. Phosphora's own arms wrapped over Viridi's torso with her hands brought together, Viridi's breasts were then pulled out from under Phosphora's arms, giving a significant cleavage.

Once he had them the way he wanted them, they both relaxed. Viridi could feel Phosphora's body melt against my own. The nude nymph gave Viridi a bit of a harder embrace as they continued the pose. Viridi would have liked to see how they looked together that way, she knew the poses were also very well constructed and Viridi could imagine the images would be excellent. She and Phosphora were thinking about the class, the posing and enjoying the situation. They again got a smile now and then from the male students and they also saw that the art teacher was very pleased with the pose and smiled at them.

The pose they were in right now was very relaxing and it would have been easy for them to have fallen asleep that way, but they were too into everything going on around them. Phosphora whispered in Viridi's ear, "I enjoy being naked with you. You're so sweet and cute that just can't help but hug, kiss and caress you."

Viridi giggled, "You are a naughty girl, Phosphora. I guess I've hanging around you too much because you're just so beautiful. Why don't we go to a strip club and dance naked together in front of a bunch of drunken guys sometime?"

A bare Viridi and Phosphora remanined unmoved from their position and pose, Phosphora's warm skin felt nice against Viridi's in the cool environment of the studio. Opposite their last pose, Phosphora was the one more exposed this time, although it was clear she could care less.

They got to the end of the session and checked out the students' work, they went around quickly and walked around nude behind their easels. Out of the all the drawing, most of them were great, but not perfect due to slight lack of attention to detail while several of the drawings were excellent. Viridi pinched Phosphora's buttocks as she always enjoyed doing, they both got a huge paycheck and a student even gave them a drawing to keep.


	136. Pit and Palutena Dance Naked

Pit and Palutena entered into the nearest strip club one night and made their way to a bouncer with a sign-up sheet. Being naked already showed initiative. They signed themselves up for the strip night and filled out the small questionnaire and forms. After filling out the waivers, a voice over the loudspeaker boomed, "Gentlemen and fine ladies, as I'm sure you know, tonight is amateur night, meaning anyone can have the opportunity to show off their wonderful bodies for you. Please welcome to the stage, nudists and exhibitionists, Pit and Palutena."

The stage was phallus-shaped, with the pole right at the base of what would be the shaft. The stage projected out into the audience where customers sat on either side, allowing the performers to get right up close to them or hang back on the pole.

They worked their way on stage, Pit smiled, "You ready, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena said, "Always, Pit. The girls will adore you."

"And the boys won't hesitate to hit on you."

"Small penis, big boobs. It's a nice contrast."

A country song began playing. People cheered as they watched the fully naked boy and woman flop around like fishes out of water. Women were astounded by a naked Pit while a naked Palutena had the same effect on men. The song wound down and came to a finish.

The next song started playing, one that had a middle-eastern theme. The naked angel and goddess smiled from having dozens of eyes on them. Pit and Palutena brazenly walked up and down the length of the long stage, pretending it was a mini-catwalk. They immediately started considering their potential as nudist runway models.

As the first chorus came on, Pit grabbed the pole and Palutena used her staff. They spun themselves around a few times, giving everybody a 360 degree view of their naked bodied and outfit. Facing out, Pit pressed his back against the pole and dropped into below a squat before quickly standing back up. When he was down with his knees apart, a few people had a dim view of his hairless crotch. He did the move a few times, which wasn't too much of a strain on his legs, but the brief flashes of his penis was rewarded with a few cheers and girly screams.

While that happened, Palutena crawled down the stage. A man threw a collection of bills towards Palutena, who worked her way right up to him and the woman sitting next to him. He was trying to say something, but she couldn't hear him over the thunderous bass. The man reached out and stuffed another bill into the middle of her cleavage.

Pit leaned over off the stage slightly so his head was literally in the audience and delivered a sensual open-mouth kiss to a few lucky ladies, who either tickled Pit's penis or grabbed his ass. One of them even wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled the nude angel in tighter. They french-kissed for a solid ten or fifteen seconds before she let him go with a huge smile on her face. A collection of ones rained from her hands, obviously satisfied.

The song only had a little bit left, the nude goddess went over to another man, Palutena's vagina and big tits were put fully on display for a man near the center of the stage. She tilted up and leaned into him, letting her boobs rest a few inches from his face, then gave them a squeeze and a shake for him. Much to my satisfaction, he fished out a dollar bill and held it out. Palutena grabbed it between her teeth and winked at him.

Palutena stood up and walked back down to the pole, letting all the male patrons admire her bouncing breasts. More whoops and hollers came from the mouths of men. She got to the pole and placed her hands on it before bending over at the waist, as if she were being fucked in doggy standing up, her pussy was bared for all to see.

As the song was finishing, Palutena had one last thing planned to end her routine, she dropped her hands to the floor, letting herself look between her spread-apart legs at the upside-down crowd. She took a deep breath and pushed with her arms while using her core to pull her legs up off the ground.

Much to Palutena's happiness, her dainty feet found the pole. Palutena wrapped her ankles around it and held on for dear life as she successfully completed a handstand, totally exposing her small green bush and pink pussy. An ear-to-ear smile adorned her face as the audience collectively applauded and cheered her final pose. The final notes of the song ended and Palutena dropped her legs back down to the floor, looking like a natural.

Now, an up-tempo song was heard. As the electronic beats of the song began playing, Pit stuck his bare butt out towards the audience and twerked his naked ass. He moved his hips to the thunderous beat and shook his bottom, he danced around the pole for a minute, twirling and slithering his nude body against it. Pit soon faced the ladies and masturbated his tiny cock for their enjoyment, he got close to the edge of the stage so they could see him.

Meanwhile, Palutena dropped to all fours, facing away from the audience and started twerking her juicy butt to the rhythm of the song as it hit the chorus part again. The music was suppressing most of the other sounds, but she could still vaguely hear some hollers. Palutena returned back to the pole and spun around it a few times with her legs off the ground.

As the song neared its end, they moved back to the part of the stage that jutted out. Pit kept fondling his dick while Palutena played with her boobs and continued grinding her hips. The music came to an end quickly to keep their performance high. The bare angel and goddess were met with loud applause and cheers as my routine was finished. The DJ said, "Please give a hand for the wonderful Pit and Palutena. They were amazing tonight, folks."

They smiled and blew kisses to the audience, but they weren't done yet. Palutena hugged Pit from behind, kissing his neck, fondling his penis and grinding her crotch against Pit's buttocks. Pit was facing the crowd and moaned in whispers from feeling his cock being fondled, "L-Lady Paluten-AH. Don't stop, please. It feels so good."

She said softly in Pit's ears, "Your penis is so small and cute with tiny testicles, I could just eat it up."

They went on like this for several minutes, Palutena caressing Pit's cock while she ground her crotch against his butt. Her hands were soft and gentle and felt heavenly against Pit's pee-pee. She stroked him softly, lovingly and adoringly for a couple of minutes. Pit found it very arousing when Palutena hugged, kissed and caressed him from behind and in front of him.

Then, Palutena moved in front of Pit, bent down and gently kissed the head. Pit almost came at that moment, he let out a moan as she took him while being agonizingly slow. When it was in her mouth, she just as slowly withdrew, then paused at the top, licking the head and started down once more.

When Pit's dick entered her mouth again, he exploded. The first shot went straight to her stomach. Palutena pulled back until just the head was inside her mouth. As Pit fired the rest of his shots, she swallowed them all. When Pit was done, she licked him from top to bottom, cleaning him off. Even when Pit was clean, she continued to lick and suck. Soon, she had him hard again. As soon as, Pit was ready, she laid him down on the floor as she climbed in his lap, took his head in her hands and kissed Pit's lips.

Pit and Palutena knew their kisses had more passion in them when they were completely naked. Their tongues were dueling for space. After a few moments, she reached down and guided his cock to her opening. Without missing a beat on the kiss, she lowered herself down until Pit was fully imbedded inside her and they both let out a moan. She sat there for a while, her expression telling him she was enjoying this. Soon, she began to move up and down, slowly increasing in speed. Palutena moaned, "Oh Pit, I always being naked and having public sex with you in front of people."

"Me too, Lady Palutena. We're a hot and sexy couple."

As Palutena thrusted, she would squeeze Pit, sending pulses of pleasure radiating out from his cock to the rest of his body. Pit ran his hands all over Palutena's beautiful body. Everything about her was pleasing to the eye and touch. The soft curve of her back, with sweet indentations right above Palutena's buttocks, her stomach with the tight abs and an adorable navel, her smooth and very kissable neck, all were a source of pure, sensual joy.

He reached up and took a hold of Palutena's breasts again while she kept on pumping. Pit rubbed her nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Palutena gasped, "Oh yes, keep that up. I love it when my nipples, breasts, butt and pussy are played with."

After a minute, Pit tried to catch one in his mouth, but she was moving too much to get one, so Pit just continued to fondle them and play with the nipple. Even though he had just came, he knew he would not last long. Pit was getting the feeling that he was close when Palutena slammed down in his lap and stayed there. Palutena's pussy started spasming, grabbing Pit's cock like a velvet vice. She leaned down and nibbled into his shoulder to keep from crying out as she experienced a wonderful orgasm. That set Pit off and he pumped shot after shot of cum deep into her pussy. It took several minutes for them to come down from that glorious experience.

Palutena looked Pit in the eye, smiling for a moment, then gently kissing him. They sat there, holding on to each other for about ten minutes. Finally, she got off him, his cock slipping out of her. Everyone cheered and they left.


	137. Naked Boys Put On A Show For Girls

Pit and Dark Pit were off on another naked adventure, walking around naked in public with their penises and testicles exposed. As they walked down various streets, aroused women slapped Pit and Dark Pit's bare bottoms as the naked angels exposed themselves.

Their bare feet smacked against the cold cement, as they enjoyed their naked walk in town. The street they were were on now was a quiet side street, a residential street with one lane in each direction and a sprinkling of light posts down the street. To the left, only about six houses away, was a major boulevard with six lanes of traffic, three in each direction. Pit and Pittoo turned to their left to go down the busier one.

The first time a car passed, it was moving slowly, as if the driver was looking for a street address or maybe just to try to get a better look. He continued on through the intersection and apparently did not notice the naked boys .

As Pit and Dark Pit reached the intersection, a car from in front and another from their right both reached it at the same time. The light angel giggled from feeling his doppelgänger's hand on his bare butt, Pit smiled, "Pittoo, you're touching my bottom."

Dark Pit smiled back, "Can't help it, it's so cute."

Once the cars passed, they turned to the right and continued down a quieter street. This one was technically two ways, but narrow enough that cars would have to carefully maneuver around each other if they passed. It was also a little shorter, as the block was more rectangular than square. There were also very few street lights until they got to the traffic signal at the next intersection, which had four lanes, two in each direction. A major thoroughfare with a steady stream of cars.

Pit and Dark Pit looked at each other before marching defiantly down the street. Everyone driving by could see Pit and Dark Pit's entire naked bodies and they made no attempt to cover themselves. Of course, the people in the passing cars noticed them right away. High beams flashed, horns honked, cars slowed down while people shouted out of windows, mostly positive from women, though a few negative comments were also heard. Cameras flashed, some came from people in the passing cars.

The nude angels reached the last intersection. Then, Pit and Pittoo just kept standing butt naked at a very busy intersection. Cars were honking and they did not use their hands cover their junk. While they showed off for everyone passing by, Dark Pit asked, "I grabbed your ass, Pit. You wanna grab mine?"

Pit smiled, "Ok."

The brunette groped the dark angel's bottom, he pinched both cheeks and then squeezed both cheeks as he admired how soft and round it was.

Once Pit got his fill, he and Pittoo kept walking down more very busy streets, completely naked, head to toe, dicks flapping uncovered as they walked. They even ogled each other's nude bodies, just like the girls that saw them were.

Looking around, the nude boys noticed some screaming women surrounding them. The ladies were excited at the prospect of two hot and cute bare angels streaking in public. Dark Pit hugged Pit from behind, kissing his neck and fondling Pit's penis. Pit moaned, "Pittoo, we're completely naked in public and surrounded by girls."

Pittoo whispered, "Well, as naked boys having gay sex in public, the girls love us. Let's keep it going."

Dark Pit's penis poked between Pit's buttocks as Pittoo kept softly caressing Pit's cock almost to the point of climax. Pittoo moved in front of Pit to they could kiss each other's lips, he had his arms around Pit's waist while the other angel had his arms around his shoulders. Pit's moans increased in volume whenever Dark Pit cupped, pinched and squeezed Pit's butt cheeks. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and they moaned in them. They broke the kiss, then Pit giggled as he looked down their privates making contact, "I like when our cute little pee-pees touch tips. It's like they're kissing."

"Heh. It kinda is."

The angel with black hair lied down on the grass and gestured for Pit to kneel on top of him. The grass tickled Dark Pit's buttocks.

Pit hovered just above his dick, lowering himself to just barely brush against the tip, then raising himself back up again. Dark Pit thrusted his hips up to meet his movement. He closed his eyes and a little smile passed over his face for a moment. Finally, Pit made eye contact with his dark clone and smiled, then slowly lowered himself onto my cock. The smile disappeared as Pit's mouth formed an 'O' and his eyes rolled back a little. Dark Pit was right there with him, the way his butthole squeezed and fit itself to his cock was literally the definition of bliss to him. Pit smiled, "I'm a cowgirl."

"You mean cowboy."

"That too."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Pit began to rhythmically raise and lower himself. After a few repetitions of this, Pittoo began to meet Pit's movements with his own thrusts. His right hand found its place on Pit's hip, while his left jumped back and forth between his pecs, tweaking, brushing, and lightly pulling at his nipples.

The two of them naturally quickened their pace as they grew more and more aroused. As Pit lowered himself, Dark Pit dropped his right hand to Pit's cock and began tweaking his nuts. It was apparently enough to push Pit over the edge to his first orgasm as he froze and his eyes rolled back into his head. Pittoo watched, transfixed as the orgasm flowed through all of Pit's muscles.

As Pit came down from the haze of his orgasm, Dark Pit gently picked him up and flipped them over so Pittoo was on top. He resumed thrusting into Pit, adopting a circular motion that allowed him to brush his pubic area across his anus with each thrust. Pit's right hand wrapped itself around Pittoo's shoulder where he felt his fingernails scratching into the skin. Pit's left hand buried itself in Dark Pit's black hair and held his head. They locked eyes and in Pit's gaze, Pittoo saw undisguised passion.

As Dark Pit approached his own orgasm, he felt Pit's anus begin to grip Pittoo's penis as he encountered his second orgasm. He increased his speed a bit and said, "I'm about to cum, Pit."

Pit nodded and said, "Me too, Pittoo. Cum with me."

Pittoo nodded and increased his speed again, he felt his balls contract at the same time as Pit's muscles did. Pit's eyes rolled back into his head again and Dark Pit buried himself in the depths of Pit's butt. He legitimately thought he blacked out for a few moments. Dark Pit lowered his mouth to Pit's and they stayed in that position, kissing until Pittoo's muscles started to cramp up, so he pulled out. Then, he rolled onto his back and Pit cuddled on top, the two of them embraced and looked into each other's eyes. Dark Pit smiled and hugged his light counterpart like the little brother he never had. Pit happily feel asleep in Dark Pit's arms. The girls went, "Awwwww."


	138. Even More Stadium Streaking

Pit and Palutena were about to run naked across a soccer field in the middle of a big game, as they waited for the right time, touched each other's genitals to get them all riled up, Palutena said, "We'd best go on now and start streaking like the streakers we are."

"You bet, Lady Palutena. When do we run?"

"3, 2, 1..."

The naked angel and goddess ran together on the soccer field. Men and women were running towards the front row seats to get a good look and vast numbers of people were watching in their direction. A voice shouted, "Hey everyone, we've got a few streakers!"

Another voice shouted, "That man and woman are completely naked!"

A naked Pit and Palutena kept running around the stadium as fast as they could, confusing the soccer players. A lot of people in the crowd were immensely entertained by their public nudity and exhibition, Palutena noticed how the men gawked, cheered, took pictures, and shouted their encouragement to her while the women giggled at Pit and pointed. A few people, those not paying attention to all the yelling, had their eyes popping out of their heads as they ran. A young man called out to Palutena, "I love your outfit!"

A young woman said to Pit, "Hey, stop. Please stop. I'd like to get a selfie with you."

Another male said, "Hey, naked woman! Can I get your phone number, please?"

Another female said, "Hey, naked guy! Can I give you my number?"

Pit and Palutena's libidos surged like they could not believe. It was like they were on a hormone pump and they caught themselves giggling and smiling as the naked boy and woman watched all the people watching them intently. With all the hormones and adrenaline in their bloodstream, the nudists had so much energy that they felt like they could almost fly. It wasn't like they were running, it felt like they were gliding, it was effortless.

Everyone was staring at Pit and Palutena. Even though there were thousands of people crowding the rows of seats at that moment they could be divided into only two categories, everyone else and the nudies. Pit and Palutena's full nudity set them apart from the rest of polite society and made them the object of almost everyone's fascination, wanting to see if they could run fast enough to avoid security that started giving chase or if they would suffer the embarrassment of being arrested naked, but they knew they could easily escape. The danger they put themselves in was their theater.

Thousands of people were staring at the nude angel and goddess, the attention was electrifyingly thrilling, both sexually and otherwise, just indescribable. With their bare feet digging into the soft turf, Pit's penis and Palutena's breasts jiggling, with goosebumps on their sexy asses, with the cool air on their naked body reminding Pit and Palutena that they were completely naked and with wind on Pit's shaved crotch and Palutena trimmed hooch, it was an incredible sensory sensation, better than sex.

As a nude Pit and Palutena accelerated into overdrive while running some more laps, hundreds of astonished and giggling people were gazing at their nudity. Pit and Palutena were feeling more alive, more athletic, more wild, more sexy, more turned on and even more primal than they had ever felt before. A combination of emotions, they felt like antelopes being chased by lions, like bandits running from the law, like a few sprinters in a race, like a few contestant in a wet t-shirt contest and like two actors on a stage all at once. They felt ecstasy, adoration, and determination all at once.

The nude boy and woman were enjoying being naked in public for a very large number of times, watching the faces of hundreds and hundreds of people looking at their nude bodies, giggling, cheering, laughing, smiling, pointing, taking photos and even looking horrified was a mind fuck beyond description and their libidos soared off the scale. Most of all, they were all staring intently at Pit and Palutena, not just fleeting glances but checking them out from top to bottom and they were completely nude. Men were watching Palutena's boobs, staring at her vagina and giving her butt a good look and they were even photographing her. Women giggled at Pit's cock and cute bottom. It was amazingly flattering.

They saw a large group of young male and female college students, at least 100 of them and the naked beings veered towards them, just to give them a good look at their bodies for the fun of it. Pit and Palutena wanted people to see them naked and give them a real good look, Pit wanted an appreciative audience of young women and Palutena wanted an appreciative audience of young men. The bare angel and goddess wanted to give them a show. Ecstatic to see the nudists running their way, the young men and women cheered them on.

Palutena pointed her staff at the guards to make them disappear. Now with no risk of being jailed, Pit and Palutena masturbated for their audience, those who were watching screeched with bewildered excitement. Girls reacted happily to Pit touching his own penis in front of them and boys shouted for Palutena to keep fingering herself. As they played with themselves, Pit gave Palutena kiss on the lips, Palutena smiled, "Oh, Pit. Don't you want to cuddle with a beautiful naked woman in public?"

She said as she glanced down at her beautiful body, "Look at me, Pit. Don't I look like a goddess?"

Pit stared at Palutena's vagina in wonder as she looked at Pit's tiny cock. They always enjoyed seeing each other's nether regions. He nodded his head and said, "Yes to both of those questions, Lady Palutena. I want to cuddle with and you really are a beautiful naked goddess from your head to your dainty feet."

Palutena took Pit's hand and gave it a squeeze and a kiss. "That's right, Pit. I know you are a very handsome and cute angel, from your face to pee-pee to your bottom."

When she squeezed Pit's hand a little harder, Pit asked with a cute smile, "Don't you want to have public sex with me yet again for the sake of our admirers?"

She said as she started caressing Pit's dick, "Absolutely, nudie cutie. Once again, we are going to have a lot of fun being naked in public together, we won't regret it."

He asked with a giggle, "Lady Palutena, what are you doing?"

"I'm touching your cute little penis. After all, everything is a lot more fun without clothes."

Pit moaned as she fondled him, he knew that he and Palutena had the bodies of supermodels or athletes that were in damn good shape. Women found Pit attractive enough to enjoy the sight of him naked and men found Palutena attrative to enjoy seeing her streaking and making out nude with Pit. The exhibitionists were not at all guilty, ashamed or embarrassed over being fully exposed. Palutena stopped rubbing his cock and stood up so they glanced down at their own nude bodies and each other's. Pit looked at Palutena's naked body from top to bottom and Palutena looked Pit's naked body from head to toe, Palutena said while using her most sultry of voices, "Pit, look at me. Take a good look."

As Pit ogled her, Palutena brushed back her hair and combed it back into place with her hands as best as she could. Wide eyed, Pit spent several seconds examining Palutena's body, mesmerized by the view as Palutena looked at Pit's body. She asked, "Don't you always enjoy seeing a young woman like me totally naked?"

Pit smiled as he nodded his head yes, "As much as you enjoy looking at a hunk like me totally nude."

"Don't you like what you see, nude dude?"

Pit nodded yes, "I know you also like what you see."

"Don't you think I'm so beautiful? Aren't you attracted to me?"

The bare boy gushed, "You're always beautiful and attractive, Lady Palutena. You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen. You're gorgeous."

He looked back up at Palutena and his eyes widened even further as Palutena took a step toward him until they were only inches apart. The bare woman whispered in his ear as she took his left hand and placed it on her bare backside, "Pit, isn't it always fun for you to touch a naked woman's bare bottom?"

Pit's breathing became heavier as he nodded, moved his hand around and really explored his goddess's derriere. At the same time, Palutena also put one of her hands on Pit's buttocks as she whispered, "Go ahead, really feel it. Give it a good caress. I want you to."

As he did, Pit moaned from Palutena's hand on his ass as he felt his hand pressed into Palutena's buttocks, he used other hand to move Palutena's hair so people could have better view of her tushy. Within seconds, Palutena was giving Pit's bare bottom an eager fondling and vice versa. Palutena cooed ever so softly as Pit stroked her behind, "It still feels good as always, doesn't it?"

Hypnotized by Palutena's naked beauty and womanly virtues, Pit nodded his head yes as if he were in a trance. She glanced down at her boobs and back at him, "Pit, I want you to look at my big breasts."

His eyes dropped down as he took a good look at Palutena's breasts, Pit asked, "While I'm doing that, can you stare at my small penis, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena agreed and giggled from how small Pit's penis was, she then asked, "Don't you like what you see?"

"Always, Lady Palutena. your boobies are still amazing, they're lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Pit. The same goes for your shrunken dick. Would you like to touch my jugs?"

"Only if you touch my sausage."

Taking Pit's right hand, Palutena placed it on her naked breast. The nudist angel took great delight in caressing it just like the nudist goddess took great delight in fondling Pit's naked penis again. They spent a few minutes touching each other inappropriately before Palutena queried, "Pit, this is sort of a rhetorical question, but don't you love touching your goddess's pussy? Don't you like touching me?"

Pit enthusiastically nodded his head yes, "I always love touching you, especially your pussy."

"Well, I always enjoy touching you too, your cock is my favorite thing to touch."

They flashed a cute smile at each other as Palutena took Pit's hand off of her ass and pressed it against her nether region, moaning ever so slightly as his fingers made contact with her womanhood. She said, "To make our viewers happy, I want you to touch me everywhere on my nude body while I touch you everywhere on your nude body. You'll be mine to play with until we cum and I'll be yours."

Looking down at Palutena's hooch, Pit began stroking her twat lightly with his fingers, smiling, "Now that sounds like a plan. All of my body will be touching all of your body. Everything I have can be yours for the night and everything you have can be mine."

Placing her hand under his chin, Palutena lifted his head until Pit's eyes were looking into her and she licked her lips, then asked softly, "Wouldn't you like to kiss a naked woman like me?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena. I especially like to kiss you when we're both naked."

Palutena pulled her angel towards her and kissed him, it was a wet, passionate kiss, a lover's kiss, and she let out a few soft moans of ecstasy as she did so. It took only seconds before Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's neck and began kissing her back. She lowered her hand to Pit's butt, pressed his boner into her nether region, rubbed on it ever so slightly, then whispered in Pit's ear, "Are you ready to make to love to me, Pit?"

Pit grinned, "Ready when you are."

With that, Palutena grabbed Pit by the hair of his head with one hand, then slid her other hand down his back to fondle his backside, she then jerked him against her and locked up his lips with her. She held her exhibitionist angel with all her might and started using her tongue. Palutena grappled Pit with everything she had, including her lips, wrapped a leg around him and tried not to let him go. Pit veritably melted into Palutena's arms and moaned, "Lady Palutena, what are you doing to me?"

"Whatever I want."

His eyes bulged and he completely lost his train of thought as Palutena slid her hands down to his erect cock to lovingly stroke it yet again. As Palutena brushed Pit's manhood with her hands and even her hair a few times, Pit quivered in pleasure from all her erotic touches. A nude Pit was happy to expose his manhood in public to a nude Palutena, who glanced at his cock and gave Pit a reassuring smile as she kept stroking Pit's pee-pee lightly. As Palutena caressed Pit's cock some more, she could feel Pit's muscles harden, his pulse begin to race and his manhood throb. With a radiant smile, Palutena whispered as she nibbled at Pit's ear, "We're going to need all the energy we have, I want us to climax together in front of everyone here."

She said before kissing Pit again, "Tonight, I want us going to completely wear each other out."

He said, his eyes widening and his breath quickening as Palutena stroked his cock again, "Yeah, that's a good idea, Lady Palutena. We've gotten this far with being nude in public, let's go all the way."

They separated from each other so they could look at each other's bare bodies. Naked and with his flagpole at full staff, Pit put his hands on his hips and smiled as Palutena took in his nakedness. Palutena asked Pit to lie on his back, climbed on top of him, straddled on top of him and inserted her pussy down on his cock, she said as she positioned Pit's penis just under Palutena's vagina, "We've done this lots and lots of times before. Just brace yourself because it is about to get really, really wild."

Pit bit his lower lip and let out a little moan of pleasure as Palutena slid her pussy down onto his cock. Wide eyed, Pit's expression was a wildly eager expectancy. Palutena gave him a little smile and started stroking Pit's manhood, slow at first, but gradually speeding up until she was giving the angel all that she had.

With all of the adrenaline and sexual energy from their public streak, Palutena was ready to give her horny little angel one of the greatest fuckings he would ever have. She not only intended to make Pit cum that day, she intended to blow his mind. When it came to public nudity and public sex, making love in the nude was something that should always be done at least once per day. After all that running around the soccer field and interrupting a big game, Pit and Palutena were so pumped that they didn't think that they could have restrained themselves even if they wanted to, not that they wanted to.

Grabbing onto Pit's shoulders, Palutena began grinding on top of him, getting her entire body into the act. Hormones and instinct took over and Pit began grinding on Palutena and grunting as well. Because both had zero inhibitions, they bit their lower lips and threw everything they had into their carnal desires.

Horny as hell, it was only a couple of minutes before Palutena's entire body tensed, she felt hot, her nipples became really pert, her abdominal muscles tightened, her hooch started contracting, the muscles in her legs started rapid and spastic movements, she became drenched in sweat, her face became flush and she began shaking all over. Then, Palutena felt her neck muscles tighten, her head begin to quiver and her nether region burn in passionate desire. In a frenzy, she began wildly pumping Pit's manhood in an animalistic satisfaction of her own carnal urges. Both were grunting, "Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!"

They were also panting uncontrollably, every muscle in their bodies suddenly tensed as a wave of ecstasy engulfed them and every muscle in their bodies spasmed. As Palutena came, she screamed at the top of her lungs in ecstasy.

After that, it didn't take long. Only seconds after Palutena stopped quivering, Pit's eyes bulged, he began pumping her as hard as she had been stroking him, his breath became rapid and shallow, sweat beaded up on his bare chest, his lips pursed, he arched his back and he began grunting as if he were a pregnant woman giving birth. Every muscle in Pit's body tensed at once, he grabbed the grass so hard that his knuckles were white, his face turned red and contorted, his blood pressure looked like he was about to explode and a moment later, Pit screamed, "Lady Palutena! I...I...I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO READ!"

Pit's manhood shot cum into Palutena's womanhood as he moaned, "Agh! Agh! Agh! Agh! Ahhhhhhh!"

Breathless and dazed, at first Pit became completely limp in every way, physically and mentally exhausted. After a minute or so, once his breathing became almost normal and his blood pressure lowered, Pit smiled a really, really adorable smile and said, "Wow, that was amazing."

"It's always amazing, Pit. After all, we do things like this every day."

Pit kissed Palutena passionately, the way kissing was meant to be, filled with lust and emotion. Sweaty, naked and exhausted, they embraced as Pit's clasped a hand on Palutena's butt. It felt good and she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. Everyone applauded, even the soccer players cheered a little. It seemed that ultimately no one minded the interruption and everyone carried on once the nudists left.


	139. Lesbian Massage

Viridi and Phosphora went naked to a massage parlor. The female masseuses there knew all of the special places on a woman's body. They were laying nude, they requested not to let anything cover their bare bottoms as they awaited their masseuses.

When the masseuses entered the room, Viridi and Phosphora had been startled by the masseuse's good looks. They had expected matronly looking women, but these were girls that were roughly 18 or 19. A naked Viridi and Phosphora knew the masseuses could see that they were shivering and knew it was because of their nerves, not the temperature in the room.

The naked women watched through the mirror in front of them as the masseuses arranged their oils and lotions on the small table next to the massage table. The masseuses wore what were considered very short shorts and a white crop top on each of them completed the outfits. The crop tops ended well above the masseuses' belly buttons. No fat, not even a small love handle marred their bodies. It seemed like they were twins.

Then the masseuses pivoted like dancers on their toes and Virid and Phosphora gasped audibly. The masseuses' breasts completed the perfection they were beholding. The masseuses looked over and asked them, "Did you say something, miss?"

They replied, "No."

"Would you like oil or powder to start with?"

"Powder, please."

Viridi and Phosphora felt the girls shake the powder on their shoulders. Then their hands began their journeys over Viridi and Phosphora's naked bodies. They continued to shiver as the girls' hands worked their magic, they asked, "Are you cold?"

In unison, they said, "No, just really turned on from being totally naked. We're naturists/nudists."

"Well, we're gonna help both of you beautiful naked women reach maximum arousal."

Their hands continued their journeys, gently massaging Viridi and Phosphora's back. They began to relax, the girls knew what they were doing. Leaning over their backs, the girls let their hair cascade down and brush along from Viridi and Phosphora's shoulders to the middle of their bare backs. The naked goddess and nymph shivered again as they realized that those girls were letting their blonde tresses trail along the hollows of their backs. They noticed and questioned them, Cold again?"

Viridi shivered, "You're the one giving me chills."

"That's good. We are supposed to give you chills, ladies."

She and Phosphora felt their nipples begin to harden.

"This is your first massage, isn't it?"

The masseuses lifted up and Phosphora answered, "Yes, we don't remember the last time we had a massage. Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is, but it is wonderful. We get to introduce you two to the beautiful art of lesbian massage."

They shivered again, making the masseuses comment, "There you go again. See, just thinking about it makes you quiver. That's what it is, you know? You are quivering because you can't wait for what I am going to do to you. You two are beautiful, which makes it something special."

A nude Virdi and Phosphora wondered how the girls knew they wanted a lesbian massage. There they were, lying nude in front of them with absolutely nothing covering their private parts. They asked as they felt their breasts and vagina being massaged, "Do you give a lot of women massages like this?"

The masseuses gave a small laugh and began massaging Viridi and Phosphora's buttocks, "Oh, no, beautiful, you gals aren't the first, but you are the cutest and hottest women that have ever come in here."

The masseuse's voice had gone low and sultry. Viridi and Phosphora felt wetness in their centers. They were trying to maintain some control, but all they felt was control slipping away. Just they were about to have an involuntary happy ending, Viridi asked, "Put me on top of Phosphora. I want to cuddle with her."

Once Viridi was placed on top of her servant, Viridi felt her breasts press against Phosphora's back and her crotch grinding against Phosphora's butt. Viridi kissed Phosphora's neck while rubbing her shoulders, then the taller woman rotated so they could face each other. The nude goddess giggled, "Time for me to give you a lesbian massage, my nude nymph."

As Phosphora rested her head down on the pillow, Viridi kissed Phosphora's lips as her hands started above Phosphora's hips and gently worked their way around her crotch. Viridi trailed her hands down toward Phosphora's hips as well as her thigh, causing her to tense, sensing that Viridi's hands would soon move to her crevice. Then the hands were gone, moving abruptly, down to Phosphora's legs. Phosphora silently wished the goddess would come back up to her hips, but then, Viridi trailed her nails on the inside of her thighs.

Without thinking, Phosphora lifted her hips and opened her legs. Then, the Viridi's hands were away from that area again, making her think, "No, please go back to my thighs!"

The shorter woman moved on to her calves, then her cute feet. Then, Phosphora felt a jolt in her center, a bare Viridi had Phosphora's toes in her mouth. The blonde felt her wetness begin to envelope her center as Viridi licked between each toe, slowly sucking. Phosphora shuddered in uncontrollable orgasm, her first orgasm and Viridi did not even touch her center, she asked with a smirk, "You didn't expect that, did you?"

Phosphora said, "My God, no. How did you do that?"

"I didn't, you did. You were so ready that it didn't matter where I touched you, you would have come. I know most women have never had their toes sucked, so they don't know that is a very sensitive erogenous zone."

Viridi then got on top of a bare Phosphora in a 69 with their vaginas in each other's faces. Phosphora planted soft kisses to Viridi's vagina while caressing Viridi's buttocks. This made Viridi hungrier, so she buried her face in Phosphora's vagina to the point where it was diffcult to breathe. Rough kisses and ravenous licking made Phosphora muffle her screams into Viridi's pussy as she squeezed Viridi's butt cheeks. It wasn't long before they climaxed at the same time, cumming in each other's mouths so the masseuses wouldn't need to clean up the mess.

Once they stopped cumming, the bare goddess moved her body and leaned over to gently let her lips and tongue enter Phosphora's ear, causing her to quiver again. Then, Viridi tenderly kissed her ear as she whispered, "I love being naked with a beautiful bare nymph like you, Phosphora."

Phosphora gave her a hug, something Viridi always savored, Phsophora whispered, "You're my favorite cutie."

"If I'm a cutie, then you're a hottie."

They both giggled as the masseuses went, "Aw. That's so cute."

Viridi said to them, "We have you to thank."


	140. Romantic Picnic

In a public park, Pit and Palutena were once again strolling like naked lovers who pressed on, walking hand in hand and carrying a picnic basket along a path that had people having picnics on the grass. A naked Pit and Palutena happily smiled and waved while exposing themselves to people. Pit liked having his penis and butt fully exposed in public, Palutena liked to show off her breasts, vagina and butt in public.

Once they found a nice spot, they sat down and Palutena pulled Pit into a kiss, her tongue was searching his lips playfully before pulling away, Pit felt a stirring in his lower region as his penis began to swell. Pit smiled, "I know we said this before, but being completely naked in public always makes me incredibly horny!"

With a laugh, Palutena said, "Me too, we just love the attention."

Pit laughed too, "Perhaps. We also the sensation that we feel when walking nude in public, like the breeze on our skin and the concrete and grass on our bare feet."

Palutena smiled, "Also, the grass on our bare bottoms."

A few young women stepped into full view and one cooed, "Hi, naked boy, what are you doing down here without any clothes?"

Pit smiled and answered, "Well ladies, I'm just having fun being naked and showing off my cock while my naked girlfriend has public sex with me."

Another women said, "Wow, you're such a stud."

Several young men walked towards Palutena, stood directly in front of her and one asked, "What's a hottie like you doing naked outside your your own home?"

She grinned, "Just a naked romantic picnic with my nudist boyfriend."

Another man said, "That. Is. Hot. Can we watch you make out? We'll pay you."

Everyone threw the naked angel and goddess a $5 bill, Pit took out the food and Palutena put the money in while leaving a note to drop money in the basket.

Naked, Pit took in Palutena's full nudity. A nude Pit reached for her breast, making her smile, "Pit, you're touching your mom's breast in public."

Pit smiled back, "I can't help it, Lady Palutena. Your breasts are beautiful, like your face, your hair, your vagina, your butt and your whole motherly body."

The crowd went, "Aw."

Looking at Pit's penis, Palutena held it in her hand as she softly caressed it, Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, you're touching your son's penis in public."

"Why wouldn't I? It's so cute, like your face, your nipples, your belly button and your ass."

The crowd went, "Awww."

Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, is my penis erect?"

"Sure is, what does that tell you?"

"The two of us being naked in public together is turning me on."

"It turns me on too, look at my stiff nipples and wet vagina."

Eventually, Pit moved his naked body closer to be in Palutena's arms, panting heavily with his arousal as he wrapped his arms around Palutena's shoulders and his legs around her waist. His tiny erection was swollen and aching as it poked Palutena's vagina. A nude Palutena ran her hands down Pit's hairless chest, then pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around Pit's waist and her legs around his bottom. She ran her hands over his hairless bottom and back. Palutena purred, "Oh my. You are soft and shaven like a woman, aren't you?"

Giggling and blushing, Pit smiled at Palutena, "Yes, mommy. I love you."

She reached down to stroke his shaft, saying, "Someone wants to play. Can't wait until we eat, can you?"

Pit groaned at her touch, "No..."

Palutena turned around as more people came, having heard the aw's and threw money in the basket. She spread her legs and grabbed a nearby tree trunk while bending over, then purred at him over her shoulder, "Well, my cute naked boy. You'd better take me right now, mama's boy."

The nude angel gripped his rigid shaft, gazing hungrily at the inverted V of her legs, joining at her smooth, round bum and the patch of her beautifully trimmed green bush. Pit rubbed the head of his cock up and down in her fuzz, coaxing a soft moan out of Palutena. Once the head was positioned at the opening to her wet vagina, he grabbed hold of each hip and thrusted. As Pit's cock rocketed fiercely into Palutena's pussy, it bumped her cervix on the first thrust, making her gasp, "Oof!"

Feverishly, Pit pounded into his nude goddess, grunting like an animal in his needs. The dappled light on Palutena's back and the slight breeze brushing Pit's bare bottom only served to heighten his excitement as Palutena braced her shoulder against the tree trunk. It bark was rough against her cheek and her breasts as they swung into the tree with each ferocious thrust of Pit's dick. She moaned, "Oh, my angel! Ooh! Oh, take me! Make me yours!"

Pit could feel the fire build in his balls, he buried his cock up to the base and held on as the flame of his passion ignited, running up his shaft and exploding inside of Palutena. He held on, keeping her steady while his cock continued to pump her full of his hot seed.

When his breathing returned to normal and his penis went limp, sliding out of her dripping hole, Pit finally let go of her hips. She turned about to hold him close to her breasts, Palutena asked, "Better?"

He nodded and she kissed him lightly, giggling, "You are my hairless, hypersexual beast!"

A bare Pit rumbled happily. Everyone cheered as they took a minute to regain strength before having their romantic picnic in the park naked, the food was still fresh and no ants were coming. Pit and Palutena looked to see sunshine and flowers. Bees and butterflies meandered between the blossoms, spreading pollen. Nude, they swayed their hips and a bare Palutena jiggled her breasts while Pit jiggled his penis, the golden sun full upon their nakedness. She said with a smile, "Let's eat."

They spread their lunch out, it consisted of red wine with wine glasses, some fancy cheeses, a few baguettes and an extra large fruit bouquet that had strawberries, cherries, watermelon and oranges. There were even two vanilla ice cream cones dipped in chocolate and topped with nuts. Pit poured out some wine and reclined beside Palutena, asking, "Would you like me to slip you some sausages, Lady Palutena? Oh wait, we don't have sausages."

Palutena laughed, "Don't worry about sausages, nudie cutie. Your sausage is the only one I'll ever need, but I'm always hungry for more of it."

They laughed and fed each other in the nude, interchanging fruits with kisses. Pit slowly dragged a strawberry across Palutena's before she ate it, she went, "Mmmm."

Then, Palutena slowly dragged a cherry across Pit's lips, he went, "Mmmmmm."

Next, Palutena took a slice of watermelon and flicked Pit's penis with it, then used it to poke his navel before dragging it up his chest and lips, Pit smiled and ate it as Palutena sucked the taste of watermelon from his cock and belly. Once he finished, Pit took two orange halves and pressed them against Palutena's nipples, getting them wet. She giggled as she felt the sensation and ate the orange halves while Pit sucked the taste of oranges from her breasts.

Sips of wine were had with every ardent caress. The bread was fresh, the cheese was soft and creamy. The sun felt so good on their naked bodies. Pit gazed hungrily upon Palutena, all reclining curves wearing nothing but a smile, like he was. "I wish I had a camera."

Pit and Palutena ate some ice cream, the vanilla was dripping onto Palutena's breasts. Pit leaned over to lick it off, lingering on each vanilla-coated nipple. Palutena sighed in pleasure, took her cone and rubbed the remaning ice cream over her chest, letting the pooled ice cream coat her breasts again, she asked softly, "Ice cream tastes better on a naked woman than on the floor, doesn't it?"

He moaned and nodded appreciatively as he licked and nuzzled at her sweet, sticky breasts. As Pit sucked on Palutena's nipples, he slid a caressing hand between her thighs, sliding a searching finger into her wetness. She arched her head back and moaned as Pit nuzzled at her breasts. Palutena looked around and didn't notice a huge circle of people surrounding them now, lots of people were watching them, the basket was overflowing with dollar bills, Pit and Palutena decided to give their watchers a show worth watching.

She pushed Pit onto his back and Pit's buttocks were tickled by grass, making him giggle. Smiling wickedly, she straddled his face, lowering her dripping, cum filled pussy onto his face. Pit opened his mouth to receive mom's cum eagerly, his tongue was reaching up to find her and his hands clasped onto Palutena's buttocks. His tongue licked back and forth as his nose inhaled the intoxicating scent of her musk and sweat and their public love-making. He circled her clitoris with his tongue and then nuzzled it with the tip of his nose as his mouth sought her labia to suck on. Palutena rocked her hips back and forth, her hands ran sensuously up her torso to cup each breast. As Pit licked her clitoris, she gasped and played with her nipples, watching their watchers.

Palutena reached back to rub Pit's manhood and check on the state of his arousal. It was hard in her hand, "Oh, Pit!"

Getting off his face, she knelt on the grass at an angle so she could watch some of the audience while giving them a good view of her breasts swinging as Pit mounted her from behind, she said, "Take me again, Pit. Fuck me from behind like an animal!"

Pit knelt between her spread legs, putting his hands on her thighs. Palutena's impatient fingers waggled between her thighs, eager to grab his cock and guide it into her waiting pussy as she begged, "Hurry! Fuck me now, nude dude!"

"Yes, mother!"

With Pit's penis in Palutena's vagina, she gasped as Pit's hips slapped Palutena's bare bottom. Back and forth, Pit thrusted with long slow strokes. The warm sunlight and gentle breeze on their naked skin sent a thrill through both of them. Palutena watched a bee crawl into a cone shaped flower, heavy with pollen, just as Pit's cock crawled into her.

They looked again at some of the watchers, a few them were doing what looked like a jerking movement, which made them think that the watchers were masturbating at the sight of them. Raw, natural, sexual power flowed through Pit and Palutena, emanating from the flowers, the people masturbating and the warm sunlight, soaking into their naked flesh and gathering in their centers.

With each woman masturbating from seeing Pit naked and each man from seeing Palutena naked, the built up energy surged a little bit more, building in pressure as they were being nude in a public place. Pit fucked Palutena, the tip of his hard cock barely rubbed her G-spot, igniting the built up power into a ball of electric energy that boiled up from her loins, surging through her quivering thighs, sparking her torso with shudders and shooting from her mouth in an orgiastic scream, like a bolt of lightning, "OOOOOOH!"

Pit's manhood in Palutena's womanhood eventually caused her quivering orgasm that brought Pit to his peak too. He held on desperately, jetting his hot cum into her even as she collapsed on the grass. They lay panting in the ruins of their picnic, gently kissing and touching each other. Pit rolled onto his back to look at the sky. He smiled as his penis also looked at the sky, "Lady Palutena, nothing beats being naked in front of people in public, especially when make ourselves look romantic."

She laughed, "You got that right, Pit. After all, we know very well that we should be nude and fuck anywhere we want in full view of the others at least once a day."

They lied on their stomachs, Pit and Palutena smiled at each other as they bent their knees and kissed on the lips. Then, Pit said, "Mommy Palutena, where's the nearest bathroom? I need to go potty."

"Me too, but we don't need a bathroom. We can just pee out in the open since we're still naked and don't have any clothes to ruin."

"Hee hee. Ok, let's do it."

Still lying on their stomachs, Pit and Palutena giggled at each other as they heard fluids being poured onto the grass. People felt their eyes widen as the nudists pissed in public, pee came out of Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina. The angel and goddess kissed while peeing naked in front of people.

Once they stopped, Pit and Palutena stood up, arms out at their sides, then they waved at their viewers and blew a kiss before bending to pick up the money basket. Pit giggled as he recounted today's events, "It must have out of the ordinary for them to see two lovers romantically walk naked into a public park. Lady Palutena, in awe of your naked beauty, men were truly fixated and couldn't turn away. They felt aroused and a bit envious watching us, but couldn't help themselves."

Giggling, Palutena added, "When I mounted my young man, riding you in ecstasy, I also rubbed your hardening need. Then, you mounted me, like a proud beautiful animal taking his mate in the field of flowers. Women undoubtedly enjoyed watching you, rubbing yourself furiously with my cunt."

"We love fueling people's lust and voyeurism."


	141. Naked in the Woods

As naked lovers, Pit and Palutena took a romantic walk deep in the woods early in the morning and in front of them was a grassy opening in amongst the trees, the sun shone brightly on the green grass. Pit and Palutena stood naked in the middle of the grassy opening, looking around and listening for the slightest movement nearby, they welcomed the prospect of being seen unclothed.

A naked Pit and Palutena felt the sun and the breeze on their bare skin, Pit's penis stirred and quickly became erect while Palutena's vagina was lubed up. Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, my penis is erect."

She smiled back, "My vagina is drenched, that means we're excited and trembling at the thought of being seen nude."

Pit and Palutena stood naked from top to bottom, they felt tickled from feeling their bare feet on the grass, shared a kiss and walked around slowly, Pit feeling his erect penis and Palutena feeling her big boobs bobbing as they moved. Public nudity always was an amazing experience for them, something they dared to do every day. The naked angel and goddess were wearing only a radiant smile and felt so very exposed.

Suddenly, they heard a movement amongst the trees, they looked around to see who was there. They walked around, looking to see what had made the noise. Then, there it was, a deer running away through the trees, startled at the sight of Pit and Palutena's completely naked bodies.

For the next several hours, a nude Pit and Palutena streaked around in the woods as well as any open fields and walked around naked from head to toe, Pit's manhood erect and Palutena's womanhood dripping, both on display. Pit smiled as his tiny penis bobbed about fully erect, Palutena happily gazed at her bare breasts, the excitement was getting the naked boy and woman aroused.

They walked about nude for a while as Pit and Palutena listened carefully for any sounds of welcome guests. The whole of their bodies bathed in fresh air and sunshine. Pit and Palutena walked around in their little paradise, Pit grinned, "We are hot and sexy nudists, my erect penis and your breasts and vagina showing, out in the open for all to see."

Palutena said, "Let's hope someone walks by soon."

Pit and Palutena were urged to touch themselves and each other, the urge was so overwhelming that Pit took hold of it in his hand while Palutena put her middle finger in her pussy and they slowly started to masturbate. They closed their eyes, feeling the sunshine on their faces as they looked upwards, stroking faster and faster. Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, you and I are masturbating naked outdoors again."

The goddess of light giggled back, "The thought of cumming in public makes me even more excited."

Oblivious to sounds around them and in a fantastic rush of orgasm, the nude angel and goddess spurted their hot, white and creamy cum on to the grass at their feet. They were shaking as they opened their eyes to see a deer looking right at a bare Pit and Palutena through the trees. Pit and Palutena stood there confidently, completely naked with semen dripping from Pit's now soft cock and Palutena's damp vulva, they smiled and waved at the deer while looking around to listen for any noises, nothing, just the woodland sounds and their heavy breathing.

Later, it was noon as Pit and Palutena looked for another place to be completely naked and masturbate. As they streaked through the wood, Pit's pee-pee was hard and bobbing in front of him once again while Palutena had her breasts jiggling and her pussy dripping, their nakedness was completely on display, they felt so exposed and they loved it. The air rushing past their bodies made them feel even more exposed as they walked towards another place, the excitement was building inside the nude boy and woman because they were fully naked and had no intention to hide. When they saw a few clothed couples coming their way, Pit and Palutena held hands and strolled romantically while they were naked, the naked couple smiled and waved at the people walking towards them. Those who were more clothed than Pit and Palutena were confused, but waved back just to be polite.

When Pit and Palutena got to another clearing, they stood nude in the middle of the grassy opening, looking around to see if they were seen or being watched, they embraced like a naked male and female that were deeply in love with each other. Pit's arms were around Palutena's shoulders as he kissed her lips. Palutena's arms wrapped around Pit's waist, she gently glided her fingers across Pit's bare back and butt. They slowly felt each other's bare bodies at the thought of their indecent exposure, Pit beamed, "Look at us, Lady Palutena. Once again, we express our naked love in the most intimate way we can."

With a sweet smile, Palutena grinned, "That's because clothes are overrated."

Pit and Palutena felt the sun and fresh air on his exposed tip and her exposed nipples as Palutena to stroked Pit's penis and Pit fingered Palutena's vagina. As Pit felt his dick start to pulse and Palutena felt her cunt about to spew, they clenched their buttocks and their thick, hot and white cum spurted across the grass, they continued to touch each other and each time another jet of semen spurted from them, they felt as if they didn't want to stop. They were still trembling as the last of their thick semen dripped from the tip of his penis and from her cavern of love, they felt the warm sun on their backs and gradually relaxed their tensed butt cheeks.

Then, they made their way back to the edge of the woods completely naked, Pit and Palutena embraced the possibility of more people seeing them bare as they hear voices, someone was coming. The bare boy and woman stopped and stood their ground as the voices got closer, they were both male and female. It felt as if they were only feet away and as Pit and Palutena looked around the trees, they saw a couple of middle aged ladies and gentlemen, only feet away. Pit and Palutena once again looked romantic while smiling and waving to them as they walked right past the nudists, their audience was more appreciative and blew kisses to them.

After that, Pit and Palutena's hearts were pounding because they were so excited, like they always were when they exposed themselves to people, Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy served as a dead giveaway for their excitement. Pit and Palutena were completely nude and yet so close to clothed people, they masturbated in front of each other, they always enjoyed being caught and seen naked by people, particularly with an erect penis and a dripping vagina.

It was in the afternoon and Pit and Palutena kept venturing naked through the woods, listening for voices or footsteps, there were a few instances of people passing close by Pit and Palutena as they masturbated nude and had public sex. The prospect of being naked outdoors close to clothed people really appealed to them, they loved to be seen or caught, there were also a few times when dogs being walked by their owners would pick up their scent and see Pit and Palutena hugging and kissing naked. The nudies would always revel in being seen, masturbating at the thought.

As more time passed, Pit and Palutena explored the whole of the woodland area in the nude and then ventured out into an open farmland which surrounded the woods. They looked around the open countryside, Pit and Palutena felt pride to walk out into the open and be completely exposed for all to see. In the open countryside, they were totally exposed, no need to hide and no need to cover up. Pit and Palutena dared to have sex in such an open situation, they always did and this was no different. Being naked, they were bold in their nude exploits, they wanted to be totally naked out in the open.

While walking right across the field to the far side, they walked further and further into the open, it was about 200 yards to the far side of the field and after a while, they looked back over their shoulders to see how far they had come, it looked to be only about 50 yards, but it felt much further. The feeling to be nude so far out in the open excited Pit and Palutena tremendously, Pit's penis was erect, Palutena's vagina was soaking and they felt so daring and bold. Nonchalantly, they walked bare across the field, looking around all the time to see if anyone was around.

Once they reached the far side to reach an old stone wall, Pit and Palutena turned and rested against the wall, their bottoms against the cool stone gave them chills and they looked back towards the woods. The feeling was incredible, no going back now, Pit and Palutena were naked in public and they yearned to fuck in public. Palutena asked, "Can I touch your cute little bottom, Pit?"

Pit smiled and showed Palutena his round and bouncy buttocks, which Palutena giddily kneaded. She squeezed Pit's smooth butt cheeks, pinched them and even playfully slapped Pit's buttocks. Then, Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, can you move your hair so I can touch your beautiful bottom?"

Palutena complied and moved her hair so Pit can see her womanly butt, all firm and doughy. Pit kneaded Palutena's buttocks, doing the exact same things she did to his butt, though he squeezed, pinched and slapped them harder.

Now that they got their fill, they got into a 69 with Pit on top, Pit kissed and licked her pussy while Palutena sucked on Pit's cock. They were looking around to see if anyone could see them, wishing to be caught as Palutena had his exposed penis in her mouth and Pit ate her vagina, they were engaging in explicit behavior in full view of nature.

Pit and Palutena quickly ejaculated and as the last of their semen dribbled from their genitals. They loved feeling so very exposed and walked back across the field to the woods, Pit's penis and Palutena's breasts flopping around softly as they walked home.

Being nude in public and having sex in such an open space was what Pit and Palutena lived for, the exhilaration they felt was the most dominant of all feelings along with the need to be seen naked.


	142. Streaking in the Countryside

Pit and Palutena strolled naked at the top of a hill, at the foot of which flowed a local salmon river which was to present Pit and Palutena with more opportunities for naked freedom and fun. The naked angel and goddess went for a romantic walk down by the river, wearing nothing on their bodies at all. They proudly stood nude by the river's edge.

Not many people ventured down here apart from a few salmon fishermen and hikers who could often be seen on the opposite bank. The attraction of the river was to swim naked to the opposite side. After all, any form of public nudity always gave Pit and Palutena such a thrill of excitement and exhilaration, from public parks to bodies of water and everything in between.

Pit smiled as he asked, "Lady Palutena, is your vagina wet?"

Palutena smiled, "I. Am. Soaked."

"What does that tell you?"

"The feeling of our total nudity is making us feel very stimulated and excited."

They left the edge to some more walking, planning to come back later. Pit and Palutena walked nude along the wooded river bank for about half a mile, feeling at one with nature and not really caring if anyone saw them or not, they were relaxed and enjoying being in their natural state.

At the end of the wooded area, the river bank opened up into a large open field bordered by a small ridge which ran along the side of the local railway line. The open farmland bordering the river looked very inviting and throwing caution to the wind, they walked out from the cover of the trees into the open green pasture, totally exposed to both sides of the river and anyone who might be watching, as well as any passing trains.

Further along the river bank, about 100 yards away, Pit and Palutena could see a couple of fishermen in the middle of the river. Their presence didn't worry them and if they noticed the naked boy and woman, Pit and Palutena would not be worried either way. A naked Pit and Palutena were at peace with the world and decided to go for a swim, so they walked to a shallow, gravelly area of the river and paddled out into the middle.

Nobody appeared to notice them, so they kept on and waded deeper into the river, they skinny dipped across a deep pool and emerged on the opposite bank. The sun was warm on Pit and Palutena's naked bodies, so they decided to lie naked out on the grass and dry off, they felt so exhilarated and relaxed.

A nude Pit and Palutena laid naked in the sunshine for about five minutes and then in the distance, from the opposite bank, they heard the sound of a tractor and as they looked up, they saw it enter the field on the opposite side, heading towards the river edge. This wasn't unusual as local farmers often used the river water to top up the troughs in the remoter fields and this appeared to be what was happening here.

The nude angel and goddess reckoned just stayed where they were laying back in the grass and Pit slowly stroked his erect penis while Palutena put her middle finger in her vagina, both enjoying the warmth of the sun and the feeling of being naked. They must have laid there for about ten minutes, gently masturbating and being oblivious. Pit and Palutena smiled at each other and shared a passionate kiss, he grinned, "Lady Palutena, when we kiss, it feels more arousing when we're both naked."

With a giggle, Palutena agreed, "That's right, nudie cutie. Naked kissing is the hottest type of kiss that two lovers can exchange."

Suddenly, they heard a shout. Pit lifted his head and looked over to where the farmer was standing on the other bank, he had seen him and Palutena, quite a lot of them. The farmer was shouting and waving at the naked couple and was now striding out into the river towards them, Pit and Palutena got the impression he was upset and how right they were.

That angry farmer reached the middle of the river and was about 20 yards away, the water at that point was only about ankle deep and he was heading towards them at some speed. Suddenly, there was an almighty splash and he disappeared straight into the deep salmon pool they had recently swum across. They kept sitting there on the grass and watched with some amusement as he reappeared angrier than before. They warped back to the other side and made their escape and blew a raspberry at the farmer, who spluttered and splashed about as he swam towards the other side.

In one direction was a farm about half a mile away and in the other, the fishermen who had noticed the commotion and were also heading their way. Once they managed to lose them, they went back the way they came, flopped down on the grass to catch their breaths and assess the situation, their pursuers had given up and were standing with the farmer that saw them. Pit lamented, "I knew some people got angry when were naked in front of them, but he was the angriest of all."

Equally unhappy, Palutena sighed, "Maybe we'll leave that area alone."

"Good idea."

Pit got on top of Palutena, moving her hair back so her bare back and butt could feel the grass. Delicately, Pit stroked Palutena's cheek with one hand and kissed her lips softly, Palutena wrapped him in her arms and they kissed softly. Soon, Pit happily snuggled in Palutena's arms for a while, then they noticed a man and a woman hiking their way, following a well worn bridle path which passed just yards away from where Pit and Palutena were sitting naked.

Seeing another opportunity to be naked in front of people, the nude boy and woman got up and walked along the bank towards the shallow area of the river. As the clothed couple approached the naked couple, they stopped exactly where Pit and Palutena planned to cross. The woman watched Pit intently while the man gazed pervertedly at Palutena. Pit's penis started to stiffen and become erect, Palutena's vagina was dripping two drops per second.

As the naked beings got closer, the clothed ones was grinning, Pit and Palutena's explicit endeavor seemed to be amusing them. The female hiker asked, pointing towards the farmer and the fishermen, "Are they chasing you?"

Pit replied, "Yes, we were only sunbathing naked."

She said as she grinned at Pit and looked at him up and down appreciatively, "Well nice way to sunbathe, but shouldn't you carry something just in case?"

Pit said, "We don't do that. We're nudists."

The male hiker said, "Ah, that explains it."

Palutena smiled as the man scanned her full nudity from top to bottom, the male hiker said, "You two youngsters are smoking hot. We understand why you enjoy nudism."

With a laugh, Palutena added, "We also enjoy exhibitionism and public nudity."

The hikers remarked, "Man, you both are full blown lawbreakers."

Pit realized that his penis was fully erect again, he looked up to see the female hiker staring directly at it. She looked so very pretty standing there and staring at Pit and all the time, Pit's penis just got harder and harder. The male hiker gave Palutena the same type of ogling again, paying most of his attention to her breasts and vagina, which dripped four drop per second now. Once they got their fill, the hikers wer all like, "So we take it you two won't put any clothes on?"

A bare Pit and Palutena smiled, "Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Waving goodbye, Pit and Palutena stood there motionless, not knowing what to do next. The bare angel and goddess looked at each other's naked bodies, Pit looking at Palutena's cute smile along with her gorgeous rack, lovely curves and beautiful vagina. Palutena looked at Pit's adorable smile as she also looked at his athletic midriff and very small pee-pee.

Without thinking or even realizing it, Palutena was stroking Pit's manhood as she gave him a gentle smile, Pit's fingered caressed Palutena's womanhood and then two fingers went in. The bare boy and woman kissed again as they savored how they touched each other. It didn't take long for Pit and Palutena to climax and as the last of the cum dripped from their private parts, Palutena drew her eyes from Pit's cock and she smiled at him.

Palutena let Pit lead the way, he had them turn and walk down to the river edge, away from the farmer. As Pit looked back, he saw Palutena was watching him intently, staring at Pit's young, firm bum. Pit asked with a giggle, "Is my bare bottom that cute, Lady Palutena?"

"It's cute enough to put people in a trance."

"I think your butt can do that more easily."

"Is that so? Let's find out."

Pit walked behind Palutena now, she moved her long, green hair so Pit could see her bottom clearly. Palutena let her ass jiggle and bounce like it always did, she looked at Pit and saw swirls in his eyes. She smiled, "You're right, nude dude. My butt is more hypnotic, but that shouldn't matter. Both of our butts can't be beat."

He shook his head and said, "You're right, we still have the hottest asses in the world."

They waded knee deep across the river and when they reached the other side, they stared at each other again. Pit's cock was still slightly hard while Palutena's pussy still dripped nonstop. Pit and Palutena had the urge to masturbate and have sex again as Pit sucked on her breasts while fingering her. Palutena moved her hands rapidly up and down his dick. They ejaculated very quickly and lied down to rest a bit. Pit and Palutena smiled in satisfaction, knowing they ran around the countryside stark naked and wanked in public.


	143. Lesbian Vacation

Viridi and Phosphora visited a nude resort, they were both getting excited at the thought that they would both soon be naked in front of other people yet again.

The manager was wearing nothing at all as a naked Viridi and Phosphora checked in. Once inside their room, they sat on their king sized beds and Viridi couldn't help but ogle her girlfriend. Phosphora had beautiful breasts with large pink nipples showing to Viridi, whose vagina was so wet already as Viridi looked at Phosphora naked. Phosphora saw that Viridi's breasts and nipples were slightly smaller as Viridi cuddled with Phosphora, asking her, "Please put my nipples in your mouth."

She obliged, the naked goddess moaned from feeling her warm, wet mouth making slurping sounds as Phosphora sucked a naked Viridi, who was on fire as she groped a naked Phosphora's perfectly round ass. The naked nymph cupped Viridi's buttocks in response while Viridi sat on her ass to wrap her legs around Phosphora's waist and her arms around her shoulders. Viridi kissed Phosphora's lips as Phosphora wrapped her legs around Viridi's butt cheeks and her arms around her waist. They moaned from feeling their breasts meet as well as their vaginas.

After expressing intimate, naked lesbian love, Viridi took Phosphora's hand and led her out of the room, walking naked down the hotel corridors caused some naked men to ejaculate almost immedately when they looked a nude Viridi and Phosphora. The resort pool was almost full, but their main focus was a on man lounging by the pool, his gaze was locked on Viridi and Phosphora's naked bodies. It always gave Viridi and Phosphora a sense of pride and passion when a man looked at the nude goddess and nymph with uncontrolled lust. It made Viridi and Phosphora really horny too.

They freshened up with a cool splash in the pool, they remembered swimming nude before, they knew how good the feeling of cool water felt on Viridi and Phosphora's nude bodies. After a while of skinny dipping, they got out of the pool and headed for the hot tub. Once again, Viridi couldn't help but stare at Phosphora, she was a beautiful blonde woman with pretty eyes. Her pussy was very well trimmed and the sight of her pussy lips was getting Viridi's vagina wet again. Viridi kept ogling her, Phosphora smiled at her as she ogled her back, Viridi's blonde hair seemed more platinum blonde as Phosphora's seemed more golden, Viridi's pussy was completely shaved.

Soon, they went back being naked in their room with each other. Phosphora spread her legs as lied back on the comfortable bed, giving Viridi a great look at her shaved pussy. Viridi was getting so hot again that she thought of reaching up between her legs and feeling her, but Phosphora first suggested, "How about some porn? It would arouse us even further to see naked people making out."

Viridi giggled, "You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful too."

For the next few hours, they were was content to just enjoy and masturbate to the great footage of nude people hugging, kissing, fondling and cumming. Phosphora could see Viridi stare at her again as she knew Viridi had noticed Phosphora staring at her a few times.

When they were out of porn to watch, Viridi was sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs spread and Viridi was now touching herself. Phosphora sat behind Viridi to hug and kiss her from behind, Phosphora also grabbed Viridi's breasts. They leaned back to Phosphora could lie down with Viridi on top of her, she asked with a cute smile, "Phosphora, can you expose your beautiful pussy to me?"

Phosphora got Viridi off of her to had her sit in front of her, so she could spread her pussy wide open and give Viridi a fantastic view of it. Viridi returned the favor by spreading her sweet, shaved pussy wide open and right in front of Phosphora, Viridi was gently rubbing it to emphasis it's smoothness and Phosphora could see Viridi's already soaked vulva drip her delicious girly essence, Phosphora giggled, "It's a waterfall down there."

Viridi smiled at Phosphora's reaction. Then, to Viridi's complete amazement, Phosphora started stroking herself with vigor and Viridi followed suit. The bare goddess and nymph were masturbating right in front of each other. Their fingers were rubbing their clits and then they would disappear into the folds of their pussy as they stroked themselves.

A bare Viridi and Phosphora felt that their pussies were juicy and that wet and their lips were swollen and pink. They let out a scream as they came very hard. Phosphora then squeezed Viridi's thigh hard as she stuck her tounge into Viridi's pussy. Viridi was moaning as Phosphora started orally fucking her, she could hear the sound of Phosphora's lips and tongue smacking against her folds as she fucked her hard. Viridi was screaming as she came again and when Phosphora withdrew, a gush of gooey white semen dripped out of Viridi's womanhood on to the comforter. They both smiled at each and shared another loving embrace and some more passionate kisses.

They were more than ready to go at it again and went back to the pool. Viridi and Phosphora were still very horny and stealing glances at each other's tits and pussies as they walked nude down the corridors again. More naked men came on the floor from seeing Viridi and Phosphora streaking, which was getting the nature girls even more horny at the attention.

Back at the pool, Viridi and Phosphora decided to swim and cool off some more. They swam across to the other side and holding on to the edge of the pool, Viridi put her foot on Phosphora's pussy. The taller woman felt an explosion of heat go though her body. She put her foot on Viridi's cunt and the two played footsies for awhile. Overcome with horniness, Viridi said, "Phosphora, I..."

Phosphora finished that sentence, "You want to eat my pussy, I know."

Viridi and Phosphora moved to the shallow side of the pool. Phosphora sat her naked bottom on the side, Phosphora's buttocks squished against the ground was very sexy to both of them. Soon, Phosphora was moaning with pleasure as Viridi's kissed and licked Phosphora's vagina. They were so incredibly hot and Phosphora even tickled under Viridi's armpits to make her laugh.

It was only a matter of time before Phosphora started cumming into Viridi's mouth and her cum was dripping down out of Viridi's mouth. Phosphora lied on her back with Viridi on top of her in a 69, the goddess made her servant climax by eating her pussy some more, Phosphora screamed as she came and splashed Viridi's face with her hot cum.

As they both calmed down, they dried off and went back to their room to sleep. Since Viridi's bed was wet, Phosphora shared hers. Viridi smiled as she cuddled on top of Phosphora, "Oh, Phosphora. Being naked really multiplies the passion in our love life."

With a sweet smile, Phosphora whsipered, "Good night, cutie."

Viridi smiled back, "Good night, hottie."

They slept soundly and checked out the next day.


	144. Skinny Dipping In a River

Pit and Palutena were walking naked by a river. They path they were on had them in full view of the road to their left as well as many other people picnicking along the river in the distance, to their right was the river that went parallel to the path with grassy pincic areas between the path and the river. The instinct and the exhibitionist in them told them to enjoy the open nudity as well as the buzz of being seen completely naked. Being naked and such, Pit and Palutena simply stood facing each other, Pit smiled, "I just want to take a few moments to allow myself to realize that I'm completely naked in front of you, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled back, "I also want to enjoy being completely naked in front of you, Pit."

"We're not wearing any clothes, are we?"

"Nope, you and I are wearing only a smile and that's all need to wear."

Pit grinned, "Lady Palutena, is my penis getting erect?"

She confirmed, "Yes, nudie cutie. Your cute little pee-pee is hardening in front of me."

Smiling radiantly, Pit said, "Good. I like letting my cock become erect in front of you when I'm naked."

All of a sudden, Pit came immediately, surprising them in a good way, Palutena giggled, "It warms my heart to see you completely naked in front of me and see cum shoot out of your adorably tiny penis without you even touching it."

With a laugh, Pit said, "Lady Palutena, you're THAT beautiful. You're beautiful enough to make me do that sometimes."

Then, Pit slowly walked towards Palutena, wrapping his arms around her neck as his little dick poked her pubic bush. Palutena held Pit in a loving embrace as they kissed like two intimate and horny nudists, wrapping her arms around Pit's bare back and letting her hands gently caress Pit's naked bottom. Pit moaned louder in Palutena's mouth when she squeezed or pinched Pit's buttocks.

As they set off along the footpath, a naked Pit and Palutena walked romantically while holding hands and bumping their butts, feeling very exposed and a couple of cars passed by on the road, this made the naked angel and goddess have such a buzz and they loved it. Pit's penis was erect with excitement and was bobbing up and down in front of him while Palutena's vagina dripped uncontrollably as they walked along, they hadn't a care in the world and they felt fantastic.

They kept walking naked down towards the grassy areas and now saw a shingle beach area not too far away, it was so peaceful with the sounds of birds singing. Entering the river, a nude Pit and Palutena walked out and paddled in the shallow water that was cold and beautifully clear, they walked further out until the water was up to their knees.

About 15 yards away was the shore and the opposite bank was about 20 yards away in the opposite. Pit amd Palutena decided to cross to the other side and walk along the river bank. There was a deep pool in front of them, so they skinny dipped across it and reached the opposite bank. The warm summer sun on Pit and Palutena's bare skin soon dried them off as they walked along the other side of the river bank, the grass was soft beneath their bare feet and they were in heaven.

Pit and Palutena had walked about 100 yards up river and in the distance, then decided to cross over the river again and walk back on the other side. The water was quite deep at that point, so they carefully slipped into the water and swam naked across the water, which was cool and felt very refreshing on Pit and Palutena's naked bodies.

When they got back to the other bank, they scrambled up onto the grass and laid there for a while to let the sun warm them up again. Palutena smiled at Pit's penis, so they were sitting up and faced each other as Pit gently masturbated for Palutena while Palutena fingered herself in front of Pit. Pit was very quickly erect as Palutena got even wetter and soon, Pit was ejaculating hot spurts of thick white cum on Palutena's chest as she sprayed Pit's penis with her pussy juice.

Palutena lied on her back, moving her hair so she could feel her bare back against it. Pit snuggled on top of her and giggled, "Lady Palutena, what could be more fun than being naked in public together?"

"Being naked in public, having public sex and masturbating together."

While Pit rested a hand on her cheek, he gave her a soft kiss and whispered, "The best way a man and woman can kiss is if the man and woman kiss while both of them are completely naked in public."

"I know, that's so romantic and erotic."

He rested his head on Palutena's boobs and they both rested there for a while and must have dozed off. They awoke as they could hear voices nearby, they sat up and looked around them. About 20 yards away on the path were a group of walkers all looking in their direction. They had obviously seen Pit and Palutena lying naked in the grass and had stopped to take a closer look.

There were three men and three women, all fairly young and appeared to be quite concerned about why a bare Pit and Palutena were lying there naked. When they saw the nudists sit up, they wandered over to where the naked beings sat, the women giggling to each other and hanging back a little as the men approached them. One of the women asked Pit, "Are you alright?"

Pit answered, "Yes, why?"

One of the men explained, "Well, we coudn't but notice that you two are naked, we're concerned about your predicament."

Palutena was nonchalant about their "predicament" and told him, "We're nudists, my boyfriend and I were skinny dipping in the river and laid down here to dry off."

Another woman looked around and asked, "Where are your clothes?"

The bare angel just grinned and said, "My girlfriend and I don't wear clothes and don't need them. As she said, we are nudists."

At this the clothed people gave the naked people a strange look and another man suggested, "Are you sure you don't want to put some clothes on?"

With a giggle, the bare goddess replied, "We're sure, but thanks for your concern."

Pit and Palutena stood up and faced the group, the women looked slightly embarrassed, but all the time kept staring at Pit's penis which was still tiny as always and was now starting to become erect again. The men had their eyes glued on Palutena's vagina and her breasts as Pit said, "Thanks again for your concern, but don't worry about us."

They planned to slip back into the river to skinny dip some more. As they headed to the river, Pit and Palutena were giving the walkers a good view of their naked bums, they turned to them and waved as they stood staring at the nudies. The walkers soon wandered off, the women kept glancing back at Pit, the men glanced back at Palutena and one woman actually gave Pit a little wave as one man waved to Palutena. As they disappeared into the woods, Pit and Palutena slipped into the river and swam nude, playfully splashing each other sometimes.

Soon, they were sitting back down in the grass and as they hung around to dry off, a male hiker and a female hiker were heading in their direction. Pit and Palutena stood there completely naked and decided to put on a show, Palutena kneeled down and sucked on Pit's cock while squeezing his butt. As the hikers approached the naked couple, they were turned on. The woman called Pit cute, the man said Palutena looked so beautiful sucking on Pit's dick. Pleased with their reactions, Pit and Palutena smiled at them.

Now, Pit and Palutena walked along the trail again, holding hands and kissing while Pit let his right butt cheek bump Palutena's left butt cheek. Another couple saw them a few minutes later and called them both disgusting perverts.

A third passing couple consisted of a woman who just kept staring at Pit and a man who just kept staring at Palutena. Every now and then, the woman was taking a good look at Pit's penis which was becoming excited again while the man's sight stayed on Palutena's breasts and vagina. The situation thankfully was not getting hostile and while the man and woman were getting a little upset about Pit's cock now being fully erect and Palutena's pussy leaking on the trail, they just kept walking without saying a word.

As they kept following the path, Pit and Palutena saw some swimmers in the river and as they were approaching the center of the field, they noticed that they were in full view of the swimmers in the river, there was a small clump of bushes on the river bank nearby them and they decided to head towards the bushes and watch them before proceeding further.

Pit and Palutena stood behind the bushes and peered through the branches to watch what they were doing. There were four of them, two young men and two young women, probably in their early 20s, both men wearing speedos and both women wearing bikinis.

Both of the women and one of the men stood at the water's edge whilst the other man was swimming in one of the deep pools. The nudist angel and goddess moved closer to the edge of the bank to get a closer look. Then, they decided to attract attention by just walking naked into the river like no one's business. Pit and Palutena noticed water was less than two feet deep as the man and women turned to see what the noise was, they were all watching the naked boy and woman.

The two men and two women were on the bank opposite them and simply watched Palutena had Pit down on my back in about 6 inches of water, she had Pit's arms pinned down and sat on his legs, Pit couldn't move. The river water was splashing over around his face, but he could breathe just fine. With Pit's manhood on full display and Palutena's womanhood dripping into the river, Palutena started to fondle his penis with her hand.

Everything Palutena did made Pit's penis harder, by now the four youngsters were watching as Palutena held Pit down in the river, Pit said, "Lady Palutena, softly kiss my penis."

Granting the request, Palutena planted a soft kiss on the tip of Pit's cock, the two men and women began to cheer them on. Every soft kiss on Pit's erect penis brought him closer to orgasm when his dick suddenly started spurting cum, Palutena sealed her mouth around it to ingest his semen. His orgasm sent shudders through his body and the four watchers applauded. Pit shot four more loads of cum, which landed mainly on his stomach and chest. They all went quiet and Palutena stared at Pit's boner, which was still hard.

Pit had Palutena on fours and moved her hair to expose Palutena's buttocks, his penis had softened a little now but was still quite hard and Pit could see the women looking at it. He pounded Palutena with her butt slapping his hips and thighs while their watchers got closer to them, he became fully hard again and soon, he climaxed in Palutena's cunt. Her cum leaked into the river water and they got up to leave.

As Pit and Palutena faced their audience. They all clapped as the women kissed Pit and the men kissed Palutena before the nude boy and woman sexily wiggled their bare bottoms for the four of them.


	145. Nude Beach Gay Sex

Bright daylight was out with Pit and Dark Pit naked as jaybirds. They streaked across the streets, planning to head to a clothing optional beach, one where Pittoo mentioned that streaking on a college campus was a shortcut. A naked Pit and Dark Pit were currently at a very busy intersection with a red light, they pressed the button indicating a pedestrian wanted to cross, they smiled at each other's penises, watching them get erect while they waited for the light to change. The noise from people honking their horns suggested that the people who spotted them were screaming girls.

The light changed and they walked naked across the street. Of course, they were walking completely naked across six lanes of traffic at high noon. There was no way they wouldn't be seen by at least a hundred people, but Pit and Pittoo liked being seen naked, they knew they were handsome as fuck.

Once they got across, they streaked across campus, these were quieter streets with stop signs instead of signals, but it was residential and residents were doing their usual Saturday late morning routines. Mowing their lawns, washing their cars in their driveways, having coffee or a cigarette on their front steps and looking up at the sound of bare feet slapping against the cement as two naked boys walked by. Pit smiled as his right buttock bumped Dark Pit's left buttock, making Pittoo chuckle, "You must really like my ass, Pit."

Pit smiled, "I can't help, Pittoo. Our bare bottoms are just so adorable."

On campus, there were still students and faculty ambling about, off to libraries to study or restaurants to eat. A nude Pit and Dark Pit were walking hand in hand and weaving around students as they took the fastest and most direct path possible through campus, men weren't too crazy about seeing the naked angels, but the women knew they were so handsome and cute that they couldn't hlep squeal in excitement. As women made happy sounds, Pit and Dark Pit smiled and waved to them.

It took about thirty minutes to reach the north side of campus, there were more blocks and one more traffic signal. Pit and Pittoo just stood there naked, waiting for the light to change. A thousand people had already seen Pit and Dark Pit's naked bodies.

Pit and Dark Pit must have roused the entirety of a nearby apartment building, because pretty much anyone and everyone who lived there were on their balconies, leaning out their windows or in front of the building, cat-calling them. They walked up boldly for the next hour, arms at their sides like they didn't give a shit, not bothering to cover their nudity and marched confidently as the nude beach was on the horizon. The nude angels turned and gave a little wave and a bow to their onlookers before heading to their destination.

Once at the nude beach, they soaked all the naked people there. Pit and Dark Pit smiled at each other as they masturbated, Pit imagined streaking in public and having sex with Palutena while Pittoo imagined doing streaking and fucking with Pandora in public while an audience cheered. Pit and Dark Pit enjoyed being naked in public in front of crowds, whenever the nude boys did intensely erotic things together, they liked exposing themselves to women that were more clothed than them. Pit giggled as his penis touched the tip of Dark Pit's penis, "Look, Pittoo. Our cute little pee-pees are kissing."

Dark Pit grinned, "Now how about we kiss?"

A bare Pit and Pittoo watched women came to see them, both clothed and unclothed, Pit and Dark Pit saw each other's dicks shoot up like a steel flagpole as they stroked each other's cock for all to see. When Pit hugged Dark Pit with Pit's arms around Dark Pit's shoulders, Dark Pit hugged Pit back with Dark Pit's arms around Pit's waist. As they kissed on the lips, Dark Pit reached out to caress Pit's smooth and silky butt cheeks, he could feel Pit's warmth as his hands stroked and cupped Pit's hot little ass as they were standing naked before each other. Pittoo then reached between Pit's trim and strong legs to find his little penis and testicles fully exposed, Pit's penis formed a nice sexy little package that Dark Pit now held in his hot caressing hand.

Pit moaned as Dark Pit gently tugged on his tight little man pearls with gentle pressure, the light angel moaned and the dark angel said, "I know you like this. Now my hard and hot cock is ready and waiting for some hot oral worshipping."

The angel with white wings was more than willing to provide for his doppelgänger. Dark Pit then gently grasped Pit on both hips and placed his own raging cock along Pit's pretty butt crevice and slid it up and down along its silky length. Pit moaned some more and pushed his nice butt harder against Pittoo's hot man pole. This got them raging with hot passion as Pit now slid his ass crack along Dark Pit's hot dick with even greater urgency and intensity.

Pittoo could feel the rising pre-cum lubricating Pit's burning hot valley as he continued to slide his stiff dick along it while enjoying the increasing lubrication his now dripping hot cock was providing. He paused briefly and applied very light pressure at the entrance to Pit's man tunnel and felt the hot head pop just inside his burning love cavern between Pit's buttocks, he held it there briefly just to savor Pit's man heat as it transferred into his own cock, making it now burn with even greater desire. Pit moaned deeply as the heat transferred between their nude, passion filled bodies.

As Dark Pit reached around him, he found Pit's beautifully stiff cock dripping streams of pre-cum down from the cock head. He gathered the hot juice, applied it to his raging boner and proceeded to stroke Pit's hot dick while keeping his own cock just inside Pit's tight butt hole. Pit arched his back towards his dark clone to try and get some more of his dick inside him, but Pittoo wanted to tease Pit some more, so he tried to keep it right where it was for now. He then pulled his cock from inside Pit with a slightly wet popping sound, they then ran to beach to skinny dip. Women giggled as they saw Pit and Dark Pit's small and cute pee-pees. Pit and Pittoo splashed around, playing like two rambunctious 18 year old boys.

When they got back to their spot, Pit dropped down on his knees, wanting to taste Dark Pit's cock. Pittoo smiled, "I remember you mentioning that whenever you and I are naked in public together, you sort of like to be the submissive one when we have sex."

Pit smiled, "I'm just trying be in Lady Palutena's shoes whenever I have sex with her."

"I guess if you're her, then I'm you."

More women, both naked and in bikinis surrounded the bare angels. Pit could see his perfect, raging boner looking at him just inches away from his mouth. He slowly licked the entire length of Dark Pit's two inch cock as he moaned even louder now. The brunette boy could feel his one inch dick harden again as Pit sucked on a naked Pittoo's penis time and time again. He bobbed his head up and grabbed Dark Pit's buttocks, squeezing and pinching them.

His tongue swirled around the hot head and Pit also began to moan with pleasure as he paid oral homage to Dark Pit's extremely delicious man tool. What pleasure Dark Pit must have felt as Pit sucked his hot dick while pulling gently on his hot little man pearls must have been more than he could take for the tight little balls contracted in Pit's hand a few times and Pit was then rewarded with a large load of Pittoo's hot and silky man nectar. The hot cream was very delicious as it filled Pit again and again in warm spurts. Pit drank his nectar with extreme pleasure and delight as the flow now slowed somewhat and Dark Pit's sexy cock and balls gave all they had to give to Pit's hot, sucking mouth, he saved the last few spurts of hot love cream in his mouth in order to lube Pit's little penis for his own pleasure.

Pit applied the hot mixture of saliva and cum onto his small love tool, then looked around and said, "Pittoo, women are seeing naked and fucking."

"Let them."

Dark Pit had him lie down and placed Pit's well lubed cock his mouth, it slipped inside with ease. A nude Pittoo put every last millimeter of Pit's tiny cock as deep into him as it would go and Pit still pushed against him for even more, Dark Pit bobbed his head while groping Pit's cute little bottom with extreme passion for the longest time. The bare boys fucked like animals as Pit's hot little butt would rise to meet every intense plunge of his stiff dick deep inside of Dark Pit's mouth. Pit reached around to grasp Pittoo's hot little nut sack as his dick buried itself into his mouth as deep as possible while Pit grabbed Dark's Pit buttocks, they were a little small than Pit's.

Now knew the time of extreme ecstasy was near, Pit felt his own hot testes tighten with urgency. They released their hot payload with extreme pleasure as the hot, pearly cream flowed deeply into Pittoo's wanting mouth. Pit still raised his pretty little ass to meet each suck and he screamed with pleasure until the orgasm slowly waned. He moaned, "I can feel the heat as my hot man cream fills mouth."

Dark Pit chuckled, "It seems your hot cream will go deeply into my depths. My semen also went in your mouth and is probably in your stomach by now."

The sex was so intense that neither of them thought about how loudly they were screaming and moaning, they were so into the hot gay sex in front of women that Pit and Dark Pit smiled and waved at the women that had seen them so intensely fucking and sucking in a nude beach. Pittoo lied down to rest with Pit on top of him and kissing his lips, hugging Dark Pit tightly like a big brother. Dark Pit chuckled, "You're so cute."

Pit giggled back, "You're so cute too."

If doing it in public is what made it so intense, then Pit and Dark Pit would fuck and suck each other in public, anytime and anywhere to have another orgasm of that intensity.


	146. The Underworld Gym

Pandora invited Dark Pit to a new gym located in the Underworld to work out naked with her. They were real head turners as they walked naked past many souls on exercise machines.

The naked angel and goddess started off with a lifting session. As they lifted 10, 12.5, 15, 17.5, 20 and 25 pound dumbbells, Pandora's smiled as she witnessed Dark Pit's penis harden with every second it was exposed and a naked Dark Pit smiled at Pandora's breasts as he looked at her nipples, slowly but surely getting stiffer than stiff. He also admired how Pandora's vagina dripped in rhythm with every ascent and descent of their dumbbells. The naked woman even kissed her angel's lips every few seconds.

After 10 minutes of lifting dumbbells in the nude, they streaked over to the cardio area and assumed their positions on two of the many treadmills that faced the front door and began jogging. Every time they saw each other jogging naked, they were aroused from seeing each other's genitals. Looking at a naked Pandora caused her equally nude angel to instantly feel a stirring in his groin and vice versa. The way Dark Pit's buttocks bounced in tandem with Pandora's buttocks and breasts made them horny, just like how the nude goddess was turned on from seeing Dark Pit's cock jostling. How they would love to have each other, to take each other as theirs for yet another session of unabated public sex and passion. They had pleasured themselves many times thinking of each other and the things they would do to each other and themselves, things that they could do together.

Next, they worked the butterfly leg machines, Pittoo imagined his head buried between her legs, bringing the nude woman to orgasm as he ate her beautiful pussy. A naked Pandora imaged her head between his legs as well, sucking his cock and bringing him to orgasm.

On the bikes, Pittoo sat his naked butt right on the seat while Pandora sat her naked ass on his laps, his cock poking her lower back. A nude Dark Pit did all the pedaling while his goddess just sat and played with her breasts, he even kissed her back and neck while squeezing her breasts from behind.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the back of the gym to where the locker rooms were. As they headed towards the locker rooms, Pittoo gave a nude Pandora a seductive little look and grin, wiggling his cute little bottom as he got in front of the nude goddess, he motioned her his way, suggesting that she go with him into the men's locker room. On their way towards the men's locker room, he asked Pandora, "Come on. Men like naked females, women like naked males, how about you go in the men's locker room with me."

The bare goddess smiled, "Great idea, I'll just come with you. Men think I'm beautiful, so they won't mind. I also know women wouldn't mind letting you or Pit enter the women's locker room if you two were naked in a gym."

"All too true."

Now his mind was racing with thoughts of what was to cum. Here was a beautiful naked goddess of calamity, joining him in the men's locker room of the gym where they just worked out completely naked. The men who saw her were aroused and some even hit on her, Pandora giggled whenever someone pinched or slapped her bare bottom.

As they made their way to the back of the locker area, he led her to the shower stalls and pulled her into the last stall at the back of the room, they did not close the door, they wanted to be seen.

Dark Pit immediately turned and faced Pandora, her perfect face glistening with small beads of sweat and gave him the most sensual open mouth kiss he had ever received so far. Her tongue swirled around his as they began to explore each other's naked bodies with their hands. As her arms wrapped around Pittoo's strong shoulders, she lifted one leg and placed it on the bench behind her.

His cock was bulging as Pittoo worked his hands across Pandora's bare butt cheeks and up her inner thighs, making his way up to her large, soft and natural breasts. Pandora kissed her way down his neck, to his chest and kissed his right nipple, then his left, switching back and forth while mixing in a nibble here and there. Then, she came back up to his ear and whispered, "I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time and now I want you to fuck me...I want you to take me right here."

With that, he took the naked woman in his arms and hugged her tightly, only releasing her so he could play with what he believed were the most perfect tits he had ever seen. Pandora's breasts had areolas that were as big as silver dollars at least and her nipples were stiff in anticipation. Pittoo bent down on one knee so his head was at breast level and took one breast in each hand. Squeezing them firmly and sucking her left nipple, Pandora began to moan and push her pussy into his chest, grinding her groin against his pecs and also wanting Dark Pit's penis feel the heat of Pandora's vagina. God, he wanted her and she wanted him.

At this point, Pandora was nearly begging to be fucked, she said softly, "I want you so bad, I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me, please put your cock inside me. I know you want to."

Her angel looked at her trimmed pussy with blue hair, which was glistening from her juices under the soft lights of the shower. A naked Pittoo licked his way up her thighs as he continued to massage Pandora's left breast, Pandora had taken over rubbing her right, rubbing her nipple with a bit of her own juices, obviously the way she liked it.

Dark Pit neared her love hole with his tongue, that was when Pandora began breathing more and more heavily in anticipation of what was to come and Pandora screamed out, "Eat my pussy, I want you to eat my pussy and I want it now."

He happily obliged for a bare Pandora and licked her clit in circular motions as she began gyrating to the licking she was receiving. She was so hot and her pussy tasted better than any he had had before. Her clit was swollen, she was moaning very heavily and he knew it would not be long when Pandora moaned and screamed out a warning, "I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum, oh gosh, I'm cumming."

Then, she exploded. As the orgasm rippled through her beautiful body, Dark Pit's cock grew more aroused from seeing Pandora's pussy get really, really wet as she let her orgasm go and go until she hunched over him, kissing his neck and shoulders, telling him, "That was probably one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had, but it is not enough. I want my cock inside my naked body and I wanted it now."

Pandora dropped to her knees so that his dick was right at mouth level, she then opened wide and took all his length into her mouth and down her throat, it was heaven to him. She continued to suck his penis and rub Dark Pit's testicles as he caressed her head and hair while Pittoo watched Pandora's beautiful boobies rocking back and forth. Just when she sucked his cock to the brink of orgasm, she stood up, turned around and requested that he take her from behind, he agreed to do so.

There he was, facing the shower head with a gorgeous nudist goddess bent over in front of him, holding the hot and cold knobs for dear life as Pittoo penetrated and pounded her pussy with his throbbing cock. He fucked Pandora hard for many minutes and the moaning got louder and louder as Dark Pit reached around and massaged Pandora's heaving breasts, occasionally reaching down and pressing on her clit. Soon, he couldn't take it any more and she was about to cum herself when she said, "Bury your cock inside me and give me your cum, give it to me."

That did it, he shot his load deep inside his beautiful exhibitionist goddess's pussy as she reached her second orgasm of the day.

As their breathing slowed, Pandora turned on the shower, turned to her angel and gave him a big hug and kiss, pressing her naked body against his and shared another passionate kiss. Once they washed away the cum, they dried off and once again turned heads from being the only ones naked at the gym as they left. They were clean, but planned to be naked in public together and get dirty again soon.


	147. Pit and Palutena Masturbate in Public

In a public park, Pit and Palutena held hands walking romantically walking naked in public. A naked Pit and Palutena smiled and waved to people more clothed than them. The naked angel and goddess were not the least bit embarrassed by their predicament. Pit was constantly eyeing Palutena and Palutena was eyeing Pit. His uncovered, circumcised cock was in full view. It was microscopic and his testicles were at least as small as raisins, a fact not lost on Palutena, whose breasts bounced with every step. Pit's buttocks were bumping Palutena's buttocks, which made them both giggle.

Pit giggled, smiling at his little cock. They stopped and sat on the path they were on, Pit smiled and Palutena asked, "What is it, nudie cutie?"

"We're completely naked in public, Lady Palutena. My penis is fully exposed and uncensored, your breasts and vagina are showing."

"Public nudity is our passion, Pit. How does it feel to walk in public places completely naked with me by your side?"

"It's always such a rush knowing that out of all the people here, we're the only ones that are completely naked. Look at us, Lady Palutena, we're not covering any parts of our bodies, not our chests, midsections, crotches, butts or even our feet. We're nude in public as boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe also as mother and son."

Palutena said with a giggle, "Pit, your penis is getting hard in front of me."

Pit giggled back, "I like being naked in front of you, Lady Palutena. I also like when you watch my penis become erect. You and I like going naked in public all the time, don't we?"

"Yup, sure do..."

Pit smiled, "Mom, I like when people see me completely naked."

Palutena smiled back, "Me too, nude dude."

"I like to play with myself while people watch."

"Why don't we play with ourselves in public? We're starting to get an audience."

Pit looked around, a circle of at least 25 people were looking at the naked boy and woman sitting right in the middle of the concrete path and blocking their way. With a smirk, Pit looked at his penis with his own eyes, his tiny naked balls, hard veiny shaft, and part of the swollen head of his little cock were on full display through his fingers, naked and bare. Palutena looked at her nipples hardening in the warm air, pointing straight out. She knew that Pit saw her rack too, they were delightfully aware of the predicament they put themselves in.

With a smirk, Pit covered his penis with his hands, Palutena smiled sweetly, "Pit, why are you covering up? There's no reason to hide, they've seen you already anyway and the ladies like looking at your cute little pee-pee."

The nude angel smirked at his equaly nude goddess, "You want me to expose it? Make me, Lady Palutena. Then you can do whatever you like to me."

"You're on."

Reaching for the nude boy, the nude woman playfully slapped Pit's bare, muscled thigh, giving him an eyeful of her bosom. Palutena smiled at Pit seductively and mischievously as she kissed his lips softly while poking his belly button. Pit was staying strong and not uncoving his cock yet, so Palutena tickled his bare feet while also kissing his soles and his toes, making Pit giggle and laugh and a few ladies watching say, "Aw."

Caving in, Pit said, "Ok, Lady Palutena. I'll show you my penis."

Pit moved his hands, dropping them to the ground on either side of him. His throbbing cock sprung straight up, it was swollen, hard and pulsated with his heartbeat. The damn thing was only an inch in length or half an inch when not erect. Leaning his head back, Pit closed his eyes for a moment. It was obvious that his pounding cock was so hard that it hurt a little.

Pit's naked body was exposed from all angles, there were now fifty people around to watch. He saw Palutena, totally naked like him, caressing Pit's penis in her hands. Catching sight of Pit, young women giggled at Pit's hard small cock pointed straight out in front of him and right at his girlfriend. Palutena had gotten closer to Pit and now leaning over in front of him, Pit said with a cute smile, "Mommy, give my pee-pee a very soft kiss."

Palutena gave the tip of his cock a butterfly kiss. As Palutena softly kissed Pit's penis, Palutena's vagina dripped on the concrete. A young woman said with a bit of excitement, "What the hell? That guy's totally naked!"

The woman's boyfriend saw for himself and gasped, "That woman is totally naked too!"

A nude Pit said casually, "We're nudists and exhibitionists."

Stopping to acknowledge their audience, a nude Palutena smiled, "We like to naked in public, masturabte in public and have sex in public while people more clothed than us watch."

Trying to take it all in, the young woman asked incredulous, eyeing Pit's naked, handsome form and hard cock, "You two streak in public? Naked?"

Pit answered, smiling, "As the day we were born."

The boyfriend said, "Wow, you two are bold with a capital B."

As the young couple kept watching the bare angel and goddess, Palutena crawled over to Pit to have her luscious, bare thigh touching her boyfriend's. Then, she let his hard-on bounce in her hands. Pit smiled at his mother figure, "We're so brave, Lady Palutena."

Palutena said, smiling at Pit's throbbing cock and young naked body, "We sure are, the two of us go totally nude in public literally every day."

"You're such a hot MILF, Lady Palutena."

"That makes you an ASILF, an adult son I'd like to fuck."

One of Palutena's hands played unconsciously at her naked thigh, lightly running her nails over it. Pit watched her movements and noticed that a small spot of pre-cum had formed at the head of his miniature cock. He and Palutena smiled at each other and kissed, they both could plainly see that they were confident to be so naked and exposed as they engaged in public nudity, sex and masturbation that was to follow. Pit's entire naked body had such silky skin for a male, a small moan escaped him. Palutena giggled, shaking her massive and naked tits.

They were now sitting on their naked butts with their legs spread wide, Pit now had his cock in his hand, fingers on his shaft, closing them around it as he and Palutena were totally exposed in a public park where their audeince increased to a hundred. A bare Pit asked a bare Palutena with a smile, "Mommy, can I masturbate naked in front of you?"

Her answer was, "Only if you let me masturbate naked in front of you, my son."

Pit happily replied, "Ok."

While Palutena fingered herself, Pit was slowly stroking the shaft of his hard cock while looking at the people around him. Palutena sat in front of him, inserting two fingers in her vagina and watching his slow stroking intently. She asked Pit, "Doesn't it feel good?"

He just moaned and nodded as kept stroking his shaft slowly. Soon a middle-aged couple saw the commotion, the man and woman gawked in apparent disbelief, wide-mouthed at the totally bare boy and woman masturbating in a public park in front of a huge crowd. Pit smiled and waved at the woman while Palutena happily waved at the man. Dumbstruck, they both nervously waved back.

The bare angel stared at the bare goddess and her huge tits, Palutena smiled, "Pit, be a good boy and let mommy play with your cute little pee-pee."

Pit moaned while gobbling her tits with his eyes, "Oh...god...Lady...Palutena. Please play with my penis."

A loud moan from Pit reached Palutena's ears as she stopped for a minute to bend over his lap with her giant, uncovered tits hanging just inches from Pit's cock, seeing it aroused Palutena's pussy. Then, leaning over Pit's dick, she gave the head yet another very, very soft kiss, tickling it as she then kissed Pit's navel, his nipples and his cheeks before kissing his lips.

It must have been a gargantuan effort for Pit to stroke himself slowly with his goddess's breasts hanging right above the head of his cock. Pit stopped for a minute as Palutena requested, "Now play with your mother's breasts and vagina."

Repeating her actions, Pit kissed Palutena's cunt, then Palutena's belly button, then her naked cleavage, her cheeks and finally her lips. Both of them kept masturbating in front of each other.

People kept gawking, looking, filming and pointing at the sight of Pit and Palutena completely naked in public and masturbating as lovers. Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina grew more aroused from the prolonged exposure and the people seeing them. Pit grinned, "Everyone's looking at us, Lady Palutena."

Palutena grinned back, running her nails over the inside of Pit's naked thigh, "I know, Pit. Let them keep seeing us totally bare and playing with ourselves."

Very soon, two hundred people saw them naked. Pit and Palutena threw their heads back and came hard, moaning loudly enough for people to stop and stare. Two women and two young men looked at the nudies. One of the women gasped, "Oh my god! Look at that guy! He's completely naked!"

The other young woman joined in, "He's jerking off in public too!"

One of the men said, "So is that woman! She's fully naked too!"

The other man said, "She's fingering her own vagina in front of everyone!"

Still moaning loudly, Pit's hand flew over his cock, squeezing and pumping, while great, thick, white ropes of cum shot high into the air, landing on Palutena's chest and stomach, some of it hit her thighs. Arching his hips off of the seat and stretching his legs, pointing his toes straight out, Pit moaned, "OH GOD!"

Palutena exclaimed while climaxing too and egging Pit on, "Yeah, Pit. That is HOT! Everyone's watching us cum."

Just as Pit squeezed the last of his orgasm from his cock. Palutena being squirted with Pit's semen triggered her to release her vaginal spray all over Pit. Once they both stopped, they sat a minute. Pit and Palutena were both covered in each other's cum. They beamed at each other, Pit asked while out of breath, "What now?"

"Well, we can thank everyone for watching us."

Pit looked at everyone saying, "Sorry, everyone. Show's over."

"Don't be sad, we'll be back soon."

Everyone left, satisfied to be their voyeurs.

Pit got up totally naked and took Palutena's hand. A stark naked Pit and Palutena headed hand in hand back home, Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood quieted down until next time.


	148. Lesbian Bath

Viridi smiled as she saw Phosphora bathing naked in front of her. A naked Viridi felt herself get wet when a naked Phosphora gave her an alluring smile and a finger gesture that could interpreted as, "Come here."

The naked goddess sank down into the warm water, wincing slightly, before sighing as Viridi's naked body got used to the warmth. She leaned her head backwards, closing her eyes, loving how the hot water relaxed her muscles. Viridi even had a few bath toys to play with, like a rubber duck and a boat, she played with them for a bit, then felt Phosphora's hands run up her thighs, coming to a stop at her hips, as water moved against her, put into motion by the naked nymph leaning towards her. Phosphora murmured and Viridi opened her eyes to look at her beautiful face, "Have I told you how adorable I think your face is?"

A nude Viridi was giving a cute giggle and blush as she nodded and answered, "You say that so many times that I lost track."

Phosphora smiled back, letting her fingertips run up and down Viridi's arms and leaning in to give Viridi a feather-light kiss as she whispered, "I really think your eyes and cheeks are absolutely adorable."

Viridi put her arms around Phosphora's neck and a nude Phosphora pulled her in for a deeper kiss, stopping only when Viridi was gasping. She breathed while caressing Phosphora's skin, "Have I told you how much I adore your soft, silky skin? It's absolutely beautiful."

Smiling a sweet smile, Phosphora nodded, "I think your skin is even softer, silkier and more sensitive."

Viridi returned the smile, before noticing that one of Phosphora's hands was moving back towards her thigh. Cocking her head, Viridi raised a brow and asked, "What are you reaching for, hottie?"

It was unnecessary, Phosphora had already reached it. Biting her lip, Phosphora let a finger run down Viridi's slit before going back up again slowly. A bare Viridi shivered, watching her through hooded eyes as Phosphora did it once more. Then, a bare Phosphora slowly began to circle Viridi's clit and she let her head fall back against the tub, raising her legs and putting them over the edge of the porcelain. Moaning, Viridi arched her back as Phosphora picked up the pace, Viridi also saw her grip the edge of the tub with a hand before Phosphora leaned over and began to nibble and lick her throat.

As Viridi's breathing sped up, her chest heaved up and down, her nipples raising from beneath the warm water, up into the colder air, back down and up. The change in temperature made Viridi's nipples harden and sent charges of lightning down into Viridi's vagina.

It was enough, combined with Phosphora's mouth and fingers, to send Viridi over the edge. Viridi had to cling to the edge to not slip beneath the surface of the water as her whole body trembled, a small cry escaping through her lips. A breathless chuckle appeared just beside Viridi's ear and she shivered, triggering a few more clenches. Phosphora asked softly, "Are you okay?"

The nude goddess nodded slowly and answered, "More than okay. I'm feeling amazing."

Releasing her hold and sliding her legs back down into the water, Viridi sat up a bit more straight, locking eyes with Phosphora and smirking. The nude nymph had Viridi turn around, wrapped her arms around Viridi's waist and pulled her close, Phosphora rested her chin on Viridi's shoulder. Phosphora gave a light giggle, putting her arms around Viridi's. She requested, "Lean against me, put your legs over the sides of the tub, put your hands on the edge too and hold on. I don't want you drowning, you know."

Giving another giggle, this a bit more nervous and anticipating, Viridi raised her hands and gripped the sides of the tub, looking as if she was holding on for dear life. That was probably for the best, though.

Letting go of Viridi, Phosphora began massaging Viridi's breasts. Softly at first, Phosphora slowly applied more pressure until she was kneading them. Every now and then, the taller woman let her thumbs flicker over Viridi's nipples and Phosphora felt them get harder every time she did.

Viridi's breathing became more labored as Phosphora instead started to pinch her nipples, lightly rolling them between her fingertips, but Viridi was not moaning yet, so Phosphora began to give Viridi's neck light kisses before lightly scraping Viridi's skin with her teeth, then sucking hard on it. Viridi gave a deep gasp and then started to moan, slightly wriggling beneath Phosphora's touch.

Still working a nipple with one hand, Phosphora's began to slowly move the other down Viridi's stomach and between her thighs. The bare goddess gave a sharp inhale as the bare nymph began to slide a finger up and down Viridi's slit, pulling back the hood of Viridi's clitoris every time Phosphora reached it, making her jolt. Viridi's naked body was trembling as much as her voice as she said, "The water...when you do it like that, the water flows against me like a light brushing."

Phosphora whispered against her neck, "Do you like it?"

Viridi gave an eager nod. Giggling, Phosphora began to run her finger up and down only Viridi's clit instead, asking, "Is that better?"

The way a bare Viridi pressed back into a bare Phosphora before arching her back and moaning was answer enough. Viridi gasped, "Yes, yes, much better."

Giggling again, the taller blonde let your her finger once more run down Viridi's slit before sinking a finger inside of her. Because of the water, it was easy to penetrate her and Viridi sunk down, groaning as she did. Massaging the vaginal wall just a few centimeters in, Phosphora lowered her other hand beneath the water and began to move two fingers in quick circles just above Viridi's clit where she knew she enjoyed it the most.

Viridi began thrashing around, water splashing over the edge as she moaned, groaned and gasped. Since Viridi had her legs over the edge and still gripped it with her hands, she kept relatively still, but Phsophora still found it slightly hard to keep going, though she managed to keep it up as she pushed another finger inside.

Phosphora felt Viridi's muscles tense around her before Viridi took a deep breath, holding it and then releasing it, sort of relaxing as her muscles began to clench, Viridi's whole nude body shaking and trembling, she quietly said, "Oh my god."

Soon, Viridi's hands released the edge and she pulled her arms up against her breasts. Within a moment, she had slipped down beneath the surface and Phosphora just stared at her, unable to comprehend what had just happened. A second later, Viridi broke through the surface, gasping and coughing while leaning forward. Trying to keep from laughing, Phosphora rubbed her back, even caressing Viridi's buttocks while helping Viridi bring her legs back down into the water. Phosphora pulled Viridi close and kissed her wet hair, giggling, "I told you to keep a hold on the edge, cutie."

"It was not my fault, I slipped."

During all the flailing, a lot of water had gotten out of the tub and it had started to cool down. Phosphora rose and stepped out of the bath, reaching out a hand for Viridi. Smiling, Viridi took it and got out of the tub as they dried off. Then, Viridi kissed her midriff and cortch while grabbing Phosphora's buttocks. The blonde stroked Viridi's hair, encouraging her to continue kissing Phosphora's vagina.

A while later, Phosphora kneeled down to hold Viridi in a motherly embrace. Viridi's arms wrapped around Phosphora's shoulders while Phosphora's were wrapped around Viridi's waist. They kissed each other's lips and cheeks very softly as Viridi secretly wanted to be held in Phosphora's arms forever, she felt very loved as Phsophora hugged her tightly, even making her goddess giggle when she grabbed Viridi's cute little bottom, Phosphora beamed at Viridi, "Did I ever tell you how adorable your butt is?"

Viridi smiled back, "Yes. Your butt is adorable too."

After a few seconds of showing their sexy butt cheeks to each other, Viridi and Phosphora sat on their naked butts. Phosphora's arms were wrapped around Viridi's waist and her legs around Viridi's bottom, Viridi's arms were wrapped around Phosphora's shoulders and her legs around the nymph's waist. They moved their bodies up and down, moaning loudly from feeling their vaginas rub, they even kissed so they could moan in each other's mouths.

The friction from their breasts made their climaxes come quicker than they thought. They screamed as cum splashed around their legs, hips and thighs. Phosphora lied down on her back as Viridi stroked her blonde hair and touched her cheek with her palm, the shorter woman cuddled on top of the Phosphora, who whispered, "I love you, cutie."

Before sleeping, Viridi whispered back, "I love you too, hottie."


	149. Pit and Palutena in Another Porno

Today, Pit and Palutena being naked again attracted the attention of another porn producer who offered them both a job starring in his porno. After the producer explained the premise and their roles, they were ready to start filming as they stood in what looked like an apartment beedroom. He said, "Action!"

Pit was standing completely naked in front of Palutena who still had a very nice, firm naked body with some curves on her. A naked Pit smiled at Palutena's large, full breasts, exposed vagina and pretty face as Palutena smiled at the naked angel, eyeing his erect penis. He turned around to show Palutena his smooth shapely butt that was out in the open and his naked goddess couldn't take her eyes off of it. Slowly walking towards Pit, a naked Palutena began caressing Pit's cute bare buns.

As Palutena softly ran her fingers up and down Pit's sexy buttocks and smiled, "Look at your adorable bottom, Pit. It's so soft, so round and so firm. The squishy feel of your exposed ass feels good in my hands."

Pit giggled, "I know you like looking at my bare butt, Lady Palutena. It's so cute, like my pee-pee."

"Also, your cute face, your cute belly button and your cute, ticklish feet.

It looked like Pit was really getting excited as she tickled his bare feet, Palutena decided that she didn't want to let Pit have it so easily, she was going to do all she could to turn Pit on and then leave him high and dry for a few moments before finally giving him what he wanted. That would help them prolong their sexual desires.

Palutena patted Pit on his nice round butt cheeks a few times and said, "Oh, Pit. If only you could look at how smooth and firm your sweet little ass is. Do you think your butt is better than mine?"

A nude Pit managed to say, "No, you've got a better bottom, Lady Palutena."

He kept having his butt grabbed by a nude Palutena, who giggled and said sweetly, "I know like to let women see you, Pit. You don't have any clothes on."

Pit smiled, "I know, Lady Palutena. You have such a pretty pussy and your breasts are flawless. You should show them off."

"And you should show off your adorably tiny penis."

Finally, Pit turned around so they could face each other. The naked boy and woman ogled each other again, Palutena's ripe melons and soft green pussy hair were once again put on display for Pit's viewing pleasure. Pit seemed overjoyed that Palutena was making such an effort to show him her own naked body.

The nude angel reached over, gently squeezed Palutena's big boobs and said, "Lady Palutena, do you have any idea much I like looking at your breasts? I always enjoy seeing her cleavage when I push them together. They feel so nice and full in my hands when I squeeze them. Your boobies are my favorite because they're bigger than any I have ever seen."

Palutena was really aroused by the way Pit kept devoting his own attention to her naked body, but the nude goddess wanted to tease her angel to the max before giving him any release. Pit continued the loving touches by gently his my fingers on Palutena's big tits and then he began making soft circles over her rosy round nipples. She said, "You think my breasts are better that anyone's breasts? That's so sweet of you, Pit. Take a good look at my nice firm boobies. They're perfectly shaped and my nipples are so cute, wouldn't you agree?"

As Palutena's nipples began to harden under Pit's gentle touch, he replied, "Well, your breasts are excellent, your breasts are better than anyone else's."

It was nice of Pit to pay Palutena a compliment. As Pit continued to gawk at Palutena's naked body, he developed a tiny erection that was fully exposed. She then did some erotic and loving touching of her own as she slid her hands over Pit's flat stomach. Next, she began to gently drag her fingertips across his little penis and tiny testicles. Palutena's asked, "Why don't you caress my lovely green pussy hair?"

Pit started to perspire as he ogled Palutena's sweet snatch, but he managed to mutter, "Yes, I love your vagina, Lady Palutena."

Knowing that Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina were both examined, the nude boy and woman were turned on from being naked in front of each other and didn't try to hide their genitals or their arousal. They just stood naked in front of each other with their legs slightly spread apart, Pit's naked body made Palutena turned on and vice versa.

Palutena smiled as Pit was running his fingernails through her little hairy triangle, she said, "Take a good hard look between my sexy long legs. I have a pretty little bush. My pussy hair is so soft and nicely trimmed. I just love touching it. Do you also like my vulva better than anyone else's?"

With a moan, Pit answered, "Yes..."

Then, he tried to reach down between Palutena's legs, but she gently pushed Pit's hand away and said, "Ah ah ah, nudie cutie. Not until I say you can."

That statement really made him want to do it more. Pit was so excited that he was trembling. Her plan was obviously working because the bulge that was Pit's penis looked more stiff and pointed at an upward angle. He needed some action soon or he was going to burst. Palutena decided to continue teasing Pit with her plan of letting him see, but not touch. After moving her hands down between Pit's legs, she asked him to spread them further apart. Next, Palutena began softly caressing Pit's inner thighs and occasionally touching his testes and scrotum, which made Pit twitch. Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, don't you just love my tan legs? They're so smooth and muscular. It makes you just want to spend the whole day between them, don't you?"

After she answered that question with a nod of her head, Pit had an unobstructed view as he ran his finger up and down Palutena's moist slit. It was so warm and inviting that he wanted to get involved in the activities so badly, but all Palutena would let him do for now is watch. That was too bad for Pit because the action was really starting to heat up. Palutena said in a sweet, girlish voice, "Aw, look at my pussy, Pit. I'm getting all wet. This must be turning us on. I am so wet that my finger just slides right in. Watch how my finger goes in and out, in and out, in and out. I just keep getting wetter!"

The bare angel began to said to the bare goddess, "Yes, I can see how soaked you are. I'm so hard, it hurts. Please, Lady Palutena, can we have sex now?"

"Sorry, nude dude. If we do it now, we'll be too tired for more sex, but...if you masturbate for me, I'm willing to give it to you now."

Pit knew it was time for drastic measures, so he touched himself and smirked, "See how I'm playing with my own penis while I move my hands up and down my cock? Look how I squeeze my nipples and pull on them. That must feel really good."

"It does. Look down here, Pit. Watch how I respond when I leave my finger inside of me and make little circles. It's causing me to moan with pleasure. And see that? That's my clitoris. I like to call it my love button. Watch what happens when I continue moving my finger inside of my pussy while I touch my love button with my other hand. I squirm around like a little puppy, it's so cute."

His erect penis soon began dripping precum, Pit was desperate for Palutena to give him some action, she finally granted his request, "Ok, Pit. You've waited long enough, maybe you'd like to have your tongue down in my clit?"

Pit said, "Oh yes. Do it, please do it!"

He kneeled down between Palutena's legs and began to lick her love button while he reinserted his finger into her pussy. Palutena was beginning to breathe heavily and Pit's free hand grabbed Palitena's butt, her knees were spread apart as she was continuing exposing her pussy to her angel. Pit said, "Lady Palutena, please let me put it in. I want to pound you."

"Ok, but first, let me take another good look at you."

Palutena had Pit stand naked in front of her, she could now see his super hard and very tiny penis. The goddess of light took a good, long look at it and Pit made no attempt to hide it. He put his hands and his hips and smiled, he knew she liked what she saw. She then said, "Make me cum, Pit. Then, your penis will have full access to my vagina."

Determined to earn it, Pit turned his attention back between Palutena's legs and he could feel the tension building inside of her as Pit licked her clitoris and moved his finger around inside of her wet pussy, she grabbed Pit's head and started to thrash about. Palutena's eyes were now shut and she was moaning uncontrollably as the tension kept building and building. Pit could tell that she was going to explode any second, so he pushed his tongue deep inside of her sweet snatch several times. Then, he went back to licking Palutena's love button while moving his finger in and out of her pussy. He got into a rhythm and he could tell that he was in the right spot by the way that Palutena was tensing up. Finally, Palutena couldn't hold on any longer and I bought her to a dramatic climax.

Now that Palutena came, she turned around to let Pit fuck her from behind, she felt a spurt of Pit's semen land on her back when she moved her aside. She turned around to see Pit getting himself off before planning to put his cock in her puss. As Pit entered Palutena, he humped and thrusted as his hips slapped Palutena's bottom, he was soon shooting warm spurts deep in Palutena, who started to laugh. Once they were exhausted, Palutena kissed Pit on the cheek and lips as he said, "Why don't we take a naked walk? It's a beautiful day, one as beautiful as your nakedness."

They cleaned each other off with their mouths and then Pit's right hand held Palutena's left hand. As Pit and Palutena exited their apartment, they looked past the railing that overlooks the parking lot, just outside of their condo. Pit and Palutena sill didn't have any clothes on as they smiled at each other's nudity from head to toe, standing nude on the second floor platform. The angel and goddess of light had such young, naked bodies that they just to show off in public, that was the choice they made. Before they took their walk, Pit jiggled the knob to confirm, "The door's locked."

She reiterated, "The door's locked? You mean we're locked out?"

Pit said with a giggle, "Yes, Lady Palutena, we are locked out naked."

Palutena laughed, "This should be fun. What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can walk naked over to the building manager's office and get a spare key."

She smiled, "The building manager's office? His office faces the street. Its noon and we're naked."

Pit said, "Exactly, Lady Palutena, we're completely naked. Everyone will be looking at us and we don't have any clothes on. I mean we are totally naked. You and I can look romantic as we streak like two naked lovers."

Confirming their total lack of clothing, Pit and Palutena smiled at each as they knew they had to walk other down the stairs and streak across the warm pavement of the parking lot. Then, they would have to walk on the sidewalk in front of noontime traffic and into the building manager's office. Also, they were aroused because they had to do all of it completely nude.

As they romantically strolled down the stairs, they didn't care if the coast was clear. They didn't see anyone yet, so they just kept walking across the parking lot. At that moment, two condo doors opened and a couple of neighbors just happened to come out and catch Pit and Palutena in the buff. Their onlookers were one young man and one young woman, the woman giggled at Pit and the man smiled at Palutena. Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina were in plain view, their buttocks were also fully exposed. It was also worth noting that Pit's penis and Palutena's breasts were bouncing up and down as they walked naked together across the warm pavement, even smiling and waving to their watchers. Then, a car pulled into the parking lot and the man and woman inside were also treated to a view of Pit and Palutena's naked bodies.

When the naked duo got to the sidewalk, cars began to slow down and honk at Pit and Palutena. There were a few guys and gals walking down the sidewalk and they had to walk right past them, Pit and Palutnea happily waved they approached. Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy were showing as the guys amd gals moved together, so the nudies squeezed past them to get by.

Palutena felt her unrestrained boobs bounce as they rubbed against one of the guy's arms. One of the gal's fingers brushed against Pit's cock and balls. Another gal even had the nerve to pat Pit's buttocks with one hand, while the fingers on another guy's hand slid up and down the crack on Palutena's buttocks. Pit and Palutena were totally aroused from the attention they got and kept moving forward until we got to the building manager's office.

Pit and Palutena walked inside of the office, only to find themselves naked in a room full of men and women. A fifty-year-old building manager was sitting behind his desk with two men and two women seated around him. The manager just sat back and smiled as he saw the nude duo, he looked at the other men and women in the room and said, "This is Pit and Palutena, our resident nudists."

The women looked over at Pit while the men looked over at Palutena and they could tell that they were not at all uncomfortable. Pit and Palutena were not even trying to hide our nudity by putting an arm across our chests or a hand between our legs, they just smiled as they exposed themselves, the window behind them still let the people outside look at our bare asses. The manager said, "This is Winston. He's a real estate agent and this is Xavier, who may buy a condo here. Come on now, you two. Be friendly. Shake their hands."

The men asked, "What happened?"

Not the least bit worried, Pit said, "We're just locked out naked. Nothing serious, we just need a spare key."

The manager said, "Of course. I'll unlock your door as soon as you show these men a little hospitality. Over here are Cassie and Sarah, their wives. Come on, let's see some handshakes."

As the naked couple walked over to the clothed ones, Pit's exposed penis jiggled right in front of the women as he had no problem shaking their hands without his clothes, the women didn't have any problem gawking at Pit's naked penis. In fact, they liked what they saw and couldn't help but giggled from how his boner was. Pit even shook both their hands and smiled at them for giggling at him, it always warmed his heart to see women appreciate his handsome and cute body.

Palutena was nonchalant as well as she shook the men's hands while she was bare. Her bare breasts jiggled in front of the men as her pink nipples were poking out and the men were enjoying the view. While she was shaking one man's hand, the other one reached over and grabbed her other hand. His fingers touched Palutena's pussy hair as he took her hand and began to shake it. Both of her arms were now held apart, making it impossible for her to hide her nudity, not that she needed to. The men could see Palutena's bare breasts and her neatly trimmed green bush.

Finally, they let go and Pit asked, "Can we have a key now?"

The manager replied, "I can't just give you the key. You might lose it."

Pit said, "We won't lose it."

"Well, you lost your clothes."

Palutena corrected him, "Actually, we stopped wearing clothes long ago."

The men laughed, then the manager said, "Look, we're all walking over that way in a moment. I'll let you in personally."

Pit said, "No problem. Take your time."

Now, Pit and Palutena were in no rush as they just stood there and let the men and women take in their nudity. The men just sat there talking amongst themselves, they continued to look at Pit and Palutena's nakedness as they talked.

The women sat and stared at Pit like they had never seen a naked boy before. It was always exciting to have women looking so intensely at Pit, who had some fun with the women a few times by standing in front of them to let them look right at his naked penis and exposed testicles. Pit even let them touch it and then gave them a kiss.

Palutena enjoyed being naked in front of men, she happily showed them both her bare breasts and exposed pussy. She sat on their laps and kissed them as she let them fondle her private parts. The goddess of light was flattered when a man would hit on her. Finally, they were about to leave when the front door opened and a couple of young men and women walked into the office.

With a laugh, Pit whispered to Palutena, "Look, Lady Palutena. There are more ladies and gentlemen here to look at our naked bodies."

There was a man and woman that cut the grass and trimmed the shrubs. They wanted to pick up their paychecks, their eyes were bulging out when they got a look at Pit and Palutena standing there stark naked, they were so surprised by their nudity that they didn't even shut the door. Now, cars were slowing down to get a look at them and with so many people in the office, Pit and Palutena decided to get out of the way by pushing right up against the front windows. Pit and Palutena shivered from feeling cool glass on their naked bottoms as they were mooning everybody on the street.

The manager took a lot of time getting the paychecks, then he dropped the envelopes at Pit and Palutena's toes and pretended like it was an accident. When the grass cutters bent over to pick up their checks, the woman and man's noses were only about an inch away from Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood. After taking a really good look at Pit and Palutena's genitals, the employees finally picked up their paychecks and left.

They all headed out of the office, as soon as Pit and Palutena were on the sidewalk, a new pickup truck stopped. The manager started talking to the guy inside, Pit and Palutena just kept standing there completely nude on a public street. A friend of the manager was in the pickup and he wanted to show him his new truck. In the meantime, Pit and Palutena were left standing there on the warm sidewalk in their bare feet and bare everything else, while all the onlookers fixed their eyes on them.

As people walked down the street, Pit and Palutena let everyone get a look at them in their birthday suits. Then, a bus pulled up and stopped behind the pickup truck. It was loaded with people and they had their faces pressed up against the windows to get a look at Pit and Palutena as they stood there completely naked. Everyone stared at Pit's dick and Palutena's cunt as well as their bare bottoms. Pit and Palutena smiled and waved to them, even blowing kisses. The people on the bus were even treated to Pit's right buttock bumping Palutena's left as they twerked.

With a giggle, Pit smiled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, look at all the women on that bus. They can see my penis and testicles. They can see everything. This is really turning me on."

Laughing, Palutena said, "Me too, Pit. All the men on the bed must really seeing my breasts and my vagina. Let's just grin and bare it."

Pit replied, "Lady Palutena, we are baring everything."

Then she added, "Since we are completely naked in public, why don't make love while we wait the manager to stop talking?"

That made Pit smile radiantly, they were always totally aroused and empowered whenever they were nude in public and letting crowds of people gaze at their naked bodies. Pit and Palutena embraced and kissed, they believed that the most romantic kiss was one where they kissed each other while they were both naked.

He then kneeled down to kiss Palutena's dainty feet, then he stood up and fingered Palutena while Palutena fondled his cock. This made the crowd go crazy as Pit and Palutena gradually brought each other close to the edge again. After a while of erotically touching each other, they orgasmed and the people on the bus cheered. The pickup truck finally moved on and they started walking towards they condo. A few lawn care guys were sitting in their truck with a bird's eye view of Pit and Palutena's nude bodies and some of their neighbors came out to get a look at us. Pit and Palutena smiled and waved while being naked in front of all those spectators as they took their time walking across the parking lot.

Pit and Palutena enjoyed enduring the danger and excitement of being naked in public, they also like to hear the sounds of their bare feet slapping the warm pavement belowe them. One man and woman were walking right behind Pit and Palutena, checking out their sexy naked butts as they walked. The other couple and the manager were walking next to the nudists so that they could steal a glance at Pit's penis, Palutena's vagina and her breasts as they wobbled around while they walked.

As they passed another couple in the parking lot, they kneeled down like they were looking for something under their car, but they were not fooling anybody. Everyone knew the woman was just trying to get a good look between Pit's legs and the man was looking between Palutena's legs. From their position, Pit and Palutena were sure they was treated to a swell beaver shot.

When they finally got to the stairs, it was no surprise to them that the people more clothed than Pit and Palutena let the angel and goddess go up the steps first. Pit and Palutena smiled as they were staring at their bare bottoms as they climbed the stairs and they probably even tried to sneak a peek between their legs, at his scrotum and her pussy lips. Finally, they got to the condo and the manager let them in.

Right after Pit and Palutena were kissing again, the porn producer said, "Cut and print. That's a wrap."

The producer then thanked Pit and Palutena for their time, promising to mail them their paychecks and a copy of the movie.


	150. Dark Pit's Birthday

At Pandora's home in the Underworld, Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora decorated the castle with birthday decorations and treats while Dark Pit and Pandora went for stroll in the raw. When they got back, the four said, "Surprise!"

Dark Pit asked, "For me? How nice of you all."

Pandora smiled, "Happy birthday, Dark Pit."

Pit hugged Pittoo and said, "This is your special day, birthday boy. You're in your birthday suit and so are we. Feel free to eat naked, listen to music naked and fuck naked."

Pittoo pinched Pit's butt, making him giggle and blush. After they all ate and listened to music withour their clothes, a naked Dark Pit explained to a naked Pandora, "You know what would make a great brtihday gift?"

"What?"

He whispered in Pandora's ear, then gestured for Pit to stand next to him, Pandora used her powers to give Pit and Dark Pit a six pack. Dark Pit told Pit, "Look down at your stomach. You'll see something really cool."

A naked Pit looked down and gasped, "Pittoo, I have a six pack!"

"So do I, Pit. Now women will really think we have toned midsections."

Pandora giggled, "I wholeheartedly agree."

Pit and Pittoo helped Pandora lie on her tummy. They looked at her buns and Dark Pit motioned for Pit to start at her feet and Dark Pit started at her head. Pittoo began to rub and massage her neck and shoulders as Pit took a foot in his hand and began to massage the soles of her cute feet, she really seemed to like that good foot massage.

The naked angels took their time, slowly working Pandora's naked body, kneading her muscles and working out any knots that they found, which was very few. Dark Pit worked down her back and Pit worked up her legs. Soon, Pittoo got to her lower back and Pit was ready to start her buns. As they erotically touched and massaged her, they could hear little moans of pleasure and satisfaction come from Pandora. Pit traced his index finger along her butt crack and slid his finger along its length from the top to her anus. She opened her legs slightly, allowing him to massage more.

A nude Dark Pit worked down further as Pit was soon kneading her tight buns as he caressed her inner thighs. As Pit slid his hands along her thighs and his fingers brushed her wet lips, his cock stiffened more and more. He looked at Pittoo and saw that touching Pandora's naked body like this had him rock solid too.

They each moved Pandora's body to get better access to her sides as they massaged up and down her legs, buttocks, back and shoulders. She moaned with pleasure as they worked her to a point of horniness. When they did, she took her arms and let them hang over the sides and as they continued to massage her back and shoulders, she began to rub their legs in return. Her touches sent charges of electricity through the naked boys and they gasped a bit when she touched them. Dark Pit asked a nude Pandora, "Are you ready for the front yet or do you want more on your back?"

She lazily replied, "This feels so good, thank you both very much. Yes, I'm ready for the front."

The goddess turned over and the angels helped her, when she lied back, she looked at each of the nude angels and their new abs with the most incredible smile, she reached her hands out and squeezed their very small hard cocks. They both gasped and she giggled, "Thank you so much, both of you, you cute naked boys."

Pandora let go of their cocks and they started the massage again. They stayed on the sides and both started at her feet, slowly and gently massaging her and working up and down her shapely legs. As they neared her hips, her breathing increased, her full breasts rising and falling rapidly and she opened her sexy long legs a little bit more. Pit and Dark Pit caressed her abdomen and her sides as well, slowly working higher getting closer to her beautiful breasts with her very hard nipples standing straight up.

As Dark Pit took a breast in her hand, he could feel her hard nipple in his palm as he gently squeezed and massaged his goddess's silky skin. Pit had worked his way down her thigh and was now rubbing just outside her dripping lips. Pandora began to squirm a bit and her moans were more frequent. Pittoo moved to the other nipple to make sure it was stiff, then kneaded both breasts at the same time, rolling and tweaking her nipples as his light counterpart massaged up and across her trimmed mound, his fingers spreading between her folds to rub her clit still beneath the hood. The goddess bucked when she felt the pressure on her clit, she gasped and moaned, "OHH MYY!"

Dark Pit was massaging her tits more firmly now and a nude Pit had slipped his finger below the hood and was rolling it in circles with a firm pressure. The naked godess moaned and writhed on the bed and the boys could smell her arousal begin to fill the room as she asked them to let her fondle them again. When they did, she immediately reached for their penises again and began to stroke both of them as they continued to massage her breasts and vagina.

Her breathing was rapid, almost in gasps as her body responded to the dual stimulation they were providing and stroking two hard cocks only added to her arousal. Dark Pit leaned down, kissed Pandora's lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, where she immediately sucked it further and both tongues intertwined and moved together. Dark Pit was rolling her clit and slipped two fingers inside her flooded tunnel and she gasped, lifted her head off the table and groaned, "OHH YESSS!"

She squeezed Dark Pit's penis harder when Pit's fingers slid into her pussy and Pittoo rolled her nipples a bit harder as well. The dark angel leaned down and took one nipple in her mouth, sucked it deep and also rolled it with with tongue while still rolling the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Pandora was bucking her hips against Pit's fingers and her nude body began to tremble as she got closer.

They could tell that she was very close and Dark Pit sucked her other nipple eagerly, trying to bring her all the way while also watching as Pit worked his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster as he rubbed her clit faster as well. The goddess of light was so close and suddenly, her body tensed up and her moans almost grew and grew to screams as her orgasm exploded deep inside her. She was usually vocal and knew that that must have been a really good one for her.

Pandora's bare body jerked as the waves poured through her and somehow, she pumped their pee-pees faster and faster, looked up at Dark Pit and said, "Get in me, Dark Pit. I want you. Please."

Pittoo climbed between her thighs and drove his cock all the way in with one thrust. Pandora screamed again and her body shuddered with another powerful orgasm, then she motioned for Pit to come closer and she took his cock in her hand again, then began to stroke him and rub the precum that was flowing all over his head. The angel with black wings began to pound in and out of her and to his surprise, she pulled the lighter angel closer and began to lick at the head of his cock. Pit moaned as her tongue flicked across the head and his eyes closed and his hips bucked.

Dark Pit watched Pandora, fascinated as she began to suck Pit's cock into her mouth and Pittoo's penis swelled more as the boy with black continued to pump her incredibly tight tunnel as Pit began to caress her heaving tits, rolling her nipples as she sucked more of him into her mouth. Pit and Dark Pit smiled at each other, feeling deep satisfaction at seeing Pandora so pleasured on both ends by them.

The angels continued to fuck Pandora and Pittoo rubbed her clit at the same time, she moaned as she sucked the shaft of the angel with white wings and soon, Pit announced that he was going to cum soon. Pandora sucked harder while Dark Pit pounded harder and also rubbed her clit harder. Pit groaned and his body tensed and he held still and Pittoo knew that both of their pairs of testes were about to unload. The goddess felt Pit's body tense and suck even harder as she swallowed his load.

Seeing this, Dark Pit plunged deeply as possible, his own balls erupted and Pittoo sent his load into her soaked pussy, spraying deep inside her. She felt Dark Pit's hot cum in her pussy, she felt Pit's cum slide down her throat and her body exploded as she squirted her cum down Pit's shaft, over his balls, onto her ass and onto the floor.

They were all groaning, shouting and cumming at the same time. Pandora swallowed two loads then removed Pit's cock from her mouth and stroked him, sending the next several loads onto her tits. Pittoo continued to buck deep into her, sending load after load into her gripping and sucking pussy.

Collapsing on top of her, Pittoo kissed Pandora deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He could taste remnants of Pit's cum on her lips and tongue and that just excited him more. Dark Pit stayed buried in her still quivering pussy, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tighter. The three of them lied on the floor and caught their breath. Dark Pit said, "Best birthday ever. Now that Pit and I have lovely abs, women will lose their minds when they see how sexy we are."

Pit and Pandora kissed him, his light countpart giggled, "Well, next time we go out naked in public, they will probably want to follow us just to keep feasting their eyes on us."

Dark Pit asked Pandora, "These six packs are permanent, right?"

Pandora said with a smile, "Yep."


	151. Pit and Palutena Attract Attention

Pit and Palutena were completely naked in a public park yet again. When a naked Pit was hugging a naked Palutena, her breasts pressed into his chest while his cock was poking her crotch and Pit smiled at Palutena's breasts, they were extremely enormous while his private was very tiny. This type of dynamic of small penis and big breasts made it rather fun for them to be totally nude in public places.

Palutena was striking very sexy poses for not just Pit, but also people that walked past the naked couple as she shimmied her gargantuan, round, juicy melons and then began pumping her boobs up and down excitedly with her hands. Pit grinned, "Lady Palutena, you and I are butt naked."

With a sly smile, Palutena giggled, "Yes, we are."

"You know I love streaking in public with a gorgeous woman that has long green hair, big green eyes and a super-curvaceous figure. You have the largest pair of tits I have ever seen in my whole life with wide areola and cute little pink nipples. You tiny waist, curvy hips, fantastic butt, endless long legs, well toned arms, dainty feet, topped off by silky skin are also very first rate. My cock is twitching dangerously in public."

As Pit stared bug-eyed over her very juicy pussy that was throbbing madly in excitement and already dripping with cum juice, he felt his eyeballs were dangerously close to leaving his head as Pit's cock went instantly brick hard over his gorgeous, shapely and bosomy goddess. He didn't know which body part was more aroused, Pit's penis or Palutena's vagina. Palutena asked, glowing in happiness, "My breasts are perky, aren't they?"

He was ogling her enormous twin hemispheres of tit flesh and replied, "Boy! Are your boobs ever so luscious, Lady Palutena!"

The naked angel was like a surprised deer caught in headlights, totally transfixed looking at his naked goddess's mammary wonders. His eyes close to popping out of their sockets, Pit was completely lost in her mammary mountains as his eyes then roved crazily out of control checking out her whole fabulous physique from head to toe. Palutena pinched Pit's buttocks, making him giggle as she smiled, "Thank you, Pit. I know you love hot women with whopping jugs so that's why I made them this huge. Right now, I would say I made them either E or F cup. My fantastic boobs not only look real, but they feel real too!"

She took both of Pit's hands and put them both on her massive mountains of flesh as Pit felt them up, he exclaimed in happiness and wonder, "Wow! You are right, Lady Palutena!"

"Actually, they are G cup. I gave myself breast implants."

Pit continued feeling up Palutena's gargantuan breasts as they pulsed and jiggled in his hands. As her quarter inch nipples hardened and excitedly went erect, Pit felt them up too. The naked boy happily kept feeling up the naked woman's mountainous breasts and kept tweaking up her nipples, Palutena groaned while closing her eyes in pleasure, "OOOHHH! Yess! Honey! Yesss! Feel my big breasts up and tweak my nipples, make them nice and hard, nudie cutie."

Sweetly, she then requested, "Now look down at my pussy, nude dude."

Looking down at her cunt lips, they were quivering in great lust as Pit saw his little cock and her juicy, throbbing pussy immediately explode in white, hot steaming orgasm, they both cried out in unison, "OOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

It seemed like Pit was cumming like a man, spewing huge gobs of thick, gooey spunk everywhere as Palutena did too. She gushed, "Now see what you have made me do? You have made your beautiful naked goddess cum all over the ground. You are one naughty, naughty boy."

A nude Pit pinched Palutena's buttocks, making her giggle as he smiled, "Are you are a naughty, naughty woman because you made me cum without my penis even being touched. You're like a mom that's so horny and slutty that she actually wants to be naked in front of and have incestuous sex with her adult son."

Palutena teased sexily in her soothing voice, "Well, just because we came doesn't mean we're done for the day. You sure have an adorably tiny penis on a very handsome body. Maybe now I want to feel up your pee-pee and testes to make you set off another volcanic eruption in public where everyone can see us naked. Look at yourself, Pit. You have a skinny and toned body while I have a very shapely one. Now that you and Dark Pit have six packs, your stomach is bound to multiply a woman's lust for you, my lust for you is already insanely increased."

After all, Pit couldn't help but keep on drooling over her super-stacked, curvaceous physique. Palutena's chest was indeed gargantuan, shapely, lovely and she had every right to be proud of it. He loved the way it heaved when she laughed. She even ogled Pit now as he ogled her, she giggled uncontrollably at how microscopic Pit's pee-pee was.

Soon, a nude Palutena purred sexily as she struck another very sexy pose for Pit and anyone passing by as she shimmied her massive boobies in his face, turned around and wiggled her shapely ass sexily at him as she then started to do a sexy little dance any stripper would envy, Pit did a long, very loud wolf whistle and said, "You still look incredible as always, Lady Palutena. I am absolutely speechless by your naked beauty. You look as sexy as any young bombshell out there and I mean it."

"I know, Pit. We're both nudists and love the freedom of wearing no clothes in public and with the great bodies that we have, why not show it all off?"

Pit grinned, "That's right, Lady Palutena. With bodies like these, why not let it all hang out? I just love walking around town in the nude with you and I especially enjoy making us look romantic as we walk naked in public together."

Winking flirtatiously at Pit, Palutena added gleefully, "We're huge hits everywhere we go. I have seen more swollen dicks than anybody and you have seen more wet cunts than anyone."

"Lady Palutena, let's walk nude in public again. People can see your lovely green hair blowing gracefully with the wind straight back while my penis and those whopping jugs of yours are jiggling like crazy in the wind as our fantastic asses bump and bounce off each other while our sexy long legs push our cute feet on the concrete paths and grass below us."

Agreeing, Palutena's left held Pit's right, Pit kissed her hand and then her lips as Palutena concurred, "Ready when you are."

The nude angel and goddess went on yet another sexy, romantic naked stroll, strutting provocatively as Pit's right buttock bumped Palutena's left buttock while streaking around the town with all those female heads turning to watch Pit and male heads watching Palutena in lust. Pit and Palutena smiled and waved to everyone as their onlookers were holding cameras and camcorders, trying frantically to take as many hot pictures of Pit and Palutena as they could while all their jealous husbands, wives, boyfriends and girlfriends viewed the nude boy and woman in disdain or as a formidable competition for all those hungry, devouring male and female eyes.

Those who did not like what they saw were jealous of the fact that their men and women could not wait to get their hands on the nudists, Pit and Palutena happily waved some more as they strutted on past all the gawking people that were more clothed than they were. Pit's bottom was bumping Palutena's bottom every second or two.

While streaking, they even flirted with some of their watchers, Pit said to a woman, "Hello, ma'am. I see you staring at me with those young, very horny eyes of yours wondering how in the world a man this hunky can have such a cute penis and ass. You're also thinking that since I am one sexy, over-endowed man anyway, what harm could it do me for you to pleasure me with those massive jugs of yours?"

Then, Palutena looked at a man, "Hello there, college boy. I see you staring at me with great lust with your cock tenting up your shorts like somebody had erected a huge circus tent inside of them. I don't need to be a rocket scientist to know what you are thinking about, babycakes. Neither does your very angry girlfriend who's glaring at you."

Pit: "Oh, hello there! I see you two hot personal trainers wearing sports bras and gym shorts that are soaking wet looking at me too thinking I don't notice you staring at my hot bod, mostly my cock and balls. What? What did you two say? You both want me to train you because my body looks more toned?"

Palutena: "Oh, hello, young man, I know you wish I was your mom so you can suckle on my big ones!"

Pit: "Hi there, you two gorgeous lesbians living together. What's that? You want a threesome with hot man like me? You want me to come over your house nude so you two can get doggy style on your bed as I fuck you both royally up the ass? How kinky is that?"

Palutena: "Hi there, 18 or 19 year old boy. Think you're man enough to handle a big woman like me? Whoops! You just came already in your pants. Try approaching me again when you are a little older."

Pit: "Hello there, gorgeous woman, you must think I'm hotter than your boyfriend."

Palutena: "Look at me, sir. A gorgeous, super-curvaceous woman with the biggest pair of tits that you have ever seen in your whole life prance around nude, wearing nothing but a smile."

As they teased people by being naked in front of them, Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy were going absolutely wild with excitement in the process, Palutena beamed, "Pit, remember how we made a ton of money from our nakedness by posing naked for many different college art classes with painters who want to paint nude picture of us, posing for many different professional photographers who use our naked pictures to be in sexy nude magazines and the two of us even starring in pornographic movies?"

Pit said, "Yeah, every time, it was a blast."

A bare Pit stared at her awesomely endowed figure, a bare Palutena looked at Pit's hunky body as well. Pit bubbled all over with tremendous pride and joy, "We definitely have the best bods in town!"

Once again, Pit gushed excitedly, drooling at his gorgeous, super-stacked goddess and Palutena's vulva gushed out a river as she looking Pit naked from his head to his feet. The bare angel and goddess loved being naked in front of each other in public as Pit gave Palutena a big hug with his arms around Palutena's neck, whispering, "Lady Palutena, I always enjoy being naked in public with you, it's the ultimate freedom."

Palutena hugged Pit back, wrapping her arms around Pit's bare back as she whispered back, "I know, Pit. I just love show you my great big pair of naked breasts, my luscious vagina and bouncy bare bottom, not to mention the rest of my beautiful naked body, just like how you love to be naked in front of me and show me that adorably tiny widdle pee-pee and your cute little bare bottom."

"I know you enjoy seeing your handsome angel nude, Lady Palutena. I enjoy seeing my beautiful goddess nude too. Whenever I'm naked with a beautiful woman like you, I think of you as one hell of a knockout woman with the most spectacular pair of enormous, shapely boobs that I have ever seen in my life and it is driving me out of my mind. My tiny penis is soaring even higher just by looking at you.

She smiled in a little girl voice, "And I look at you like a woman looking at a very desirable man. You are the best looking naked male in town. I like how your cock cock goes completely wild in public when you're as nude as me."

Pit moved away from their embrace as his tiny dick sprang out excitedly, the mushroom shaped cock head and stem grew as thick as possible, his scrotum expanded and his cock was a rock hard throbbing monster, despite its miniature size. As the bare boy and woman stared at each other again, Pit's manhood pointed at Palutena's womanhood, the goddess of light was bug-eyed and covering her mouth as she looked down at Pit's cock, clearly aroused and impressed at the sight of Pit's microscopic dong, she said, "Wow, Pit, is that for me? With a penis that small, how do you even fire large spurts of semen?"

Without answering, Pit was simply giggling and blushing as she felt up his short shaft and tickled his balls with her fingers, almost making him pee. When Palutena reached down to feel his balls, her mountainous melons and plump nipples brushed against them making them grow even harder. Pit asked with a smile, "What now, Lady Palutena?"


	152. Pit and Palutena Attract More Attention

Pit smiled at how his cock was growing more erect, Palutena suggested, "How about another romantic naked stroll? Women can giggle at your cute pee-pee dangling between your legs as men stare like perverts at my amazing pair of breasts bouncing up and down as we strut. I just love making my mammoth jugs jiggle."

After sharing a kiss, the naked boy and woman held hands and streaked in public together again. A naked Pit smiled as he watched a naked Palutena prance very sexily on her tippy toes around town as she looked back at Pit, smiling and staring flirtatiously at him. She said, giggling as she continued to prance sexily, "Get ready to cum right up my pussy, Pit."

As soon as Palutena said this to Pit, the naked angel nodded his head happily as his tiny rock hard, throbbing cock pointed straight while his eyes followed the rhythm of his naked goddess's sweet swaying butt cheeks. Pit's eyes were staring at Palutena's fantastic ass so intensely, she even pinched Pit's buttocks as a token of her appreciation for his appreciation of Palutena's buttocks. She bent over a bench as she wiggled her shapely ass sexily in Pit's face, she gushed excitedly, "My throbbing pussy needs some working and I know that you have just the right tool to fix it judging from that little cock of yours!"

When Palutena did this, a nude Pit felt just like a hungry dog who had just picked up the sweet smelling pussy scent of a hot female nudist in heat and he was ready to pounce as Pit immediately got behind a nude Palutena, he just couldn't wait to bone her. Pit grinned, Gee wiz, Lady Palutena. You look very much to me like a very sexy girlfriend that I just love to fuck. You're like a beautiful mom that's so horny and slutty that you would be willing to commit incest by having sex with your own adult son."

Palutena grinned, "If that was the case, the son would not care because I am sure one extraordinary looking mother."

Pit said, "You can say that again, you look like a twenty year old Malibu Barbie."

"If I'm Malibu Barbie, that makes you Malibu Ken."

Pit's penis soared to new heights in anticipation of being back in Palutena's vagina, he then positioned himself behind her and entered her very willing pussy. Pit's penis went furiously in and out of Palutena's vagina. As the nude angel was banging away inside of the nude goddess, she was making the most erotic cries of lust a lady could make while being fucked that would of have most men in an earth shattering orgasm right then and there. Palutena cried out as Pit kept pumping away inside of her, "OOOOHH! God Pit! Yess baby! Yeessss! Fuck your big stacked goddess good! Your dick is so tiny, Pit. I can feel myself cumming already!"

Finally, Palutena exploded wildly over and over again. Seeing Palutena cum this wildly triggered off Pit's own orgasm as the nude boy came just as wildly into the nude woman. Pit was not done yet as he gently flipped her over, Palutena immediately opened up her legs wide so Pit could enter her again.

When Pit was on top of Palutena and banging away, she latched her arms in the back of Pit's neck and wrapped her legs and feet around Pit's back as they started to kiss passionately. Pit knew that if Palutena kept kissing him like that while he fucked her brains out, they would both soon cum in an earth shattering orgasm in no time and her continuing on with the most erotic, dick stiffening cries of lust did not help matters much either.

"Boom!"

A bare Pit and Palutena both came together in a orgasm so tremendous that it rocked both of their well toned bodies from head to toe. After they had public sex, they got off the bench and walked towards another one a few yards away. Palutena sat her naked butt down on the bench first as Pit then sat on her lap, crossing his long legs sexily. They were both very slick with sweat and their whole bodies really seemed to shine, animating their already spectacular body parts even more so. Palutena then looked at Pit, asking, "Aren't we burning hot, nudie cutie? We're both sexy and nude, totally gorgeous and wearing nothing but smiles."

Pit smiled at Palutena, "We look fantastic and we know it! I am glad that you are my goddess. I think that you are the most beautiful woman with the most spectacular bod that I have ever seen in my life. I know that I just have to fuck everywhere I can and have my cute little penis cum in your beautiful vagina."

The nude boy and woman stared lovingly at each other, then Pit put both arms around Palutena's neck and started to kiss her passionately. When they stopped kissing, Palutena looked at Pit again, smiling, "Did you enjoy the sex we just had together in public?"

Although, Palutena knew that Pit did because Pit answered her by giving her a very long passionate kiss back as she moved her hands up and down his back, she let one hand feel underneath his cute bottom and that his cock was regrowing rapidly, soon becoming a rock hard, throbbing miniature monster once more as Pit snuggled against Palutena so they could enjoy their long kiss and how hard his cock grew. When they stopped kissing, Palutena said, "I love you so very much, Pit."

"I love you too, Lady Palutena."

They continued to kiss passionately on the bench. Pit then began taking in turn each of Palutena's breasts in his hands and sucking them with great relish in my mouth. She moaned in great pleasure as Pit kept on sucking her breasts, "OOOHH! Pit! Don't stop! Don't stop! You really know how to turn your goddess on!"

He replied with a smile, "With that gorgeous face and body, people who don't know us might think you are my sexy older sister, hot looking girlfriend or even a MILF."

Palutena laughed, "Thanks, nude dude, you were always the charmer!"

As Pit kept making love to Palutena, he said while feeling very turned on, "Your welcome. Come on, let's climax again. It's always so fun to be naked in public, streak in public, masturbate in public and have sex in public. Now let's cum in public, even though we just a while ago."

"I am ready when you are, Pit. Judging from that very hard and erect cock of yours, I think that you are ready too! I know a good place to do it."

Pit quickly uncrossed those long sexy legs of his and they sprang to their feet with more energy, grace and agility than most much younger men and women would. As Palutena then turned towards Pit, she giggled as she stared at his micropenis, throbbing madly with excitement and pointing at her pussy.

They strolled romantically again, holding hands, bumping butts and happily waving to people. Pit and Palutena were well aware that only they were completely naked in public. Palutena smiled at how Pit's pee-pee was bobbing up and down with excitement. Pit was thinking, "Why shouldn't my cock get this excited? I have a total babe of a goddess who was built like a supermodel."

Palutena giggled at Pit, "We are certainly the romantic type, holding hands, walking naked together, kissing and feeling our bare skin touch. Never lose your romance for me, Pit."

"Trust me, Lady Palutena. That'll never happen."

Pit started to kiss Palutena passionately on the lips, Palutena then began to kiss Pit all over his cute face, neck and chest as she then felt up his biceps. When she did all of that, Pit giggled and blushed as his cock instantly felt like a rock.

While Pit and Palutena were romantically streaking, Pit ogled his very voluptous goddess before their next fabulous fuck session, her swinging left foot accidentally or not so accidently, brushed against Pit's cock, almost making him cum on the spot. Pit held off from cumming because he wanted to save all the sperm he had for when the time came. He knew that Palutena easily surpassed even the hottest girlfriends anyone has ever had in the looks and body department, Palutena's sexiness was unmatched and he knew she was more beautiful than Pandora, Viridi and Phosphora. Pit really had to use all his will power not to cum all over the place.

They stopped near a tree, sitting their bare bottoms on the grass, Pit's legs now straddled Palutena's back and both of his arms were in back of her neck, Palutena's legs were wrapped around Pit's bottom and her arms around his back, she whispered hoarsely in his ear in obvious sexual arousal, "Now bang your goddess with all the unbridled energy, intensity, and passion that no one else could give me. Come on, Pit."

He did not need her to ask him twice as Palutena had Pit lie down, then descend on his cock so he could bang her pussy silly. Up and down like a jack in the box Palutena went on his cock. Judging by her face, she was obviously enjoying the sex and so was Pit. She moaned, "Ooooohh honey, that's it baby. Fuck your goddess harder, harder! Yesss! Oh baby! Yessss!"

Palutena was tossing her head back and forth in lust as she went up and down on his small joy stick even faster, her unbelievably huge knockers were jiggling. Still tossing her head back, she groaned, "I love to be filled by your tiny cock, Pit. Yess! Good boy! Yessss!"

Soon, Pit was passionately kissing Palutena neck while fucking her, then saw Palutena give her green mane of hair a very sexy shake as she smiled at Pit and held him tighter as she started to kiss him passionately with that maneater mouth of hers. As soon as Palutena started to kiss Pit passionately on the lips, they both lost total control, Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood were cumming in explosive orgasm.

After they finally stopped shuddering in orgasm, Pit then laid Palutena gently on the grass, she said, "Now let me get you good and hard again."

Pit watched Palutena get on her knees, take his limp dick in her right hand and then put it in her mouth, quickly sucking Pit's dick off to another mighty erection. Palutena said happily, "Wow my angel, it's amazing how you can bang my pussy so well with such a tiny penis, surely you can do my ass."

Palutena quickly got positioned doggy style, wiggling her shapely bottom at Pit, saying, "Plow my fucking bare butt with all that you got baby. I just love your tiny little cock up my bottom!"

He wasted no time and did what she told him to do. Palutena's bottom was so tight that Pit knew he would cum in only a few short strokes. Pit kept pumping away inside of Palutena, who screamed with lust, "OOOHHH baby! Yesss! Yess! Don't stop, Pit! Fill your MILF goddess with that adorably tiny pee-pee of yours. I love it!"

When Pit began to pump even harder, he soon shot an enormous load of hot, steaming spunk inside of Palutena. He knew she was soon going to cum explosively in orgasm too because when Pit was banging her, she was fingering her pussy feverishly with her fingers. Pit continued to pound away as Palutena cried out, "Oh my god! Oh, Pit. you really know how to fuck a goddess of light. Don't you? Your dick feels sooo goood that I can feel myself going over the edge right...about...now!"

She orgasmed mightily over and over again, then she turned to face Pit again as she spread her legs open wide and then spread her pussy lips open with her hands, commanding, "My pussy needs some more of your attention, my cute angel. Please lick my cunt, Pit!"

His talented tongue pleasured her pussy, making her toss her head back and say in wonder and pleasure, "Jeez, Pit. You eat my sweet pussy like a fucking pro!"

Pit replied with a giggle, "Believe me, because we both stay naked and have sexy naked bodies, it is so easy!"

As Pit kept licking inside her pussy lips with great vigor, he saw Palutena's large clitoris spring up instantly with joy like a large cock would, she said excitedly, "Lick my vagina, Pit. Get it in there. Yes! Yesss! Lick it baby! Lick it!"

Finally, Palutena's body shuddered in a terrific spasm as she exploded white, steaming, hot cum straight up in the air like a geyser as it fell down like confetti on Pit's head. Palutena then did a headstand on the ground as she pointed her fantastic butt straight up as she requested Pit to lick her cunt again. Pit was so talented with licking Palutena's pussy, she soon shot like a geyser again, this time shooting her great spunk higher in the air. His cock quickly became hard as a rock again from seeing Palutena cum so hard in rapture again.

Palutena then faced Pit, sitting back on her butt with her legs wide open and Pit entered her pussy once more. Pit's teeny tiny dong filled up her pussy completely and spread it out as wide as possible while she groaned in pleasure, "Ohh baby! Fuck me! Harder, harder! Don't stop, Pit!"

It was fun watching Palutena burst into a violent orgasm repeatedly, oozing out her fuck cream, her narrow pink walls gripping and contracting around Pit's cock. Her cum was long and hard, pounding through her very naked body, making her cock stuffed fuck hole ripple around the probing length of his prick. Pit kept on fucking his goddess as fast as he could, his cock growing to total stiffness inside her soft vagina as Pit heard Palutena groan in pleasure and shudder again as she hit yet another earth shattering orgasm. Palutena murmured, "Oh, Pit. You are the greatest lover ever."

When it looked like she was going to say something else that was flattering to Pit, the thought was suddenly lost as she climaxed again with another shudder of pure sensual lust. Palutena screamed her pleasure in loud, piercing screams. Pit then saw Palutena stare directly at Pit with a sly smile on her face, "Now Lady Palutena is really going to make you blow your nuts, Pit!"

As Pit watched Palutena put her hand on his private, she caressed it slowly and lovingly. Soon, her fondling was quick and rough, he thought he was never going to stop cumming. After Pit finally stopped cumming, which took a while, Pit and Palutena then started to kiss each other passionately with Pit on top and Palutena on the bottom. After that, Pit then looked into Palutena's eyes and said happily, "I love you, Lady Palutena!"

"I love you too, Pit. Look at us, boyfriend and girlfriend naked in public together. A real regular couple that likes to streak and fuck in plain sight."

Pit smiled at Palutena, "Two young lovers that strut here and there fully naked, giving the public a real eyeful in showing off our spectacular nude bodies."

"Who needs clothes? Not us. Come here, baby."

Palutena held Pit tighter, kissing Pit passionately again. Once they stopped, Pit gushed, "You are so beautiful and I love you so very much, Lady Palutena."

"I love you so very much too, Pit."

While kissing each other even more passionately, Pit and Palutena were rolling all over the grass as Pit added, "I am so glad I have your hot body all to myself. I love a woman with curves."

"Ditto. I love a man without body hair. Now fuck me up the ass with that shrunken dong of yours. You know how I love to be fucked in the ass by you."

Complying, Pit collapsed onto Palutena, ramming his cock to the hilt inside of Palutena as Pit proceeded to bang her silly, feeling up her whopping boobies with his hands as he did so. Palutena also fingered her pussy wildly before lightning exploded in her brain as she came once more and Pit soon followed with his own mighty orgasm.

Pit and Palutena shared another passionate kiss before walking home, their relationship was fueled by their sexuality and lust for being naked everywhere, their long lifetime of being naked together was the foundation of their love for each other.


	153. Pit x Palutena Public Masturbation

Once again, Pit and Palutena were streaking at another lake, they were both smiling and waving to people that were dressed while the naked and goddess were not. They looked very romantic as they went naked together, even putting on romantic scenes like hugging and kissing, masturbating while kissing, Palutena sucking Pit's penis, Pit kissing Palutena's vagina, etc. Some people even took pictures and recorded videos.

They walked on the grass and shared a hug, Pit and Palutena knew that embracing each other naked felt better than embracing with their clothes. Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, I like to be naked when hugging and kissing a naked woman."

"I like to be naked when hugging and kissing a naked angel."

"You breasts feel great against my chest, I can feel your nipples poking mine."

"Your penis is poking my vagina."

After a while of kissing in the nude, they sat on the grass, between the concrete path and the water, Palutena smiled from seeing Pit touch himself, she fingered herself, patted her angel's bare thigh and she said, "Oh, Pit. You know how we enjoy going naked everywhere."

Pit smiled, "You and I also enjoy fucking everywhere. A naked boy and woman very comfortable in total nudity. I like how we study each other's nakedness. With your large breasts and my small penis being fully exposed to the public, I can actually feel my cock twitch between my thighs."

"Women are always openly admiring your sexy form, nudie cutie. They even giggle at your little penis. You're a total chick magnet, Pit."

"If I'm a chick magnet, that makes you a dick magnet, Lady Palutena. Men get hard when they see your beautiful body, especially me. You have amazing breasts and shapely, rounded thighs. Because we have very sexy bodies, we always enjoy being naked outside."

Palutena gave a naked Pit a kiss, then they leaned back on their hands and stretched their legs in front of them. Suddenly, Pit felt himself becoming erect and a naked Palutena felt herself getting wet. Sitting up again, Pit smirked mischievously as he crossed his legs and casually placed his hands in my lap in an attempt to hide his erection. Palutena smiled with a knowing glance between his legs, "Pit, why hide your tiny cock?"

He smirked, "To tease you, Lady Palutena."

"Come on, nude dude. Uncover it."

"Make me, Lady Palutena."

Seeing the challenge he set up, Palutena kissed Pit's lips softly and pinched his nipples. Pit stayed strong and did not cave in, so she tried Plan B. She laid Pit down so she could kiss and tickle his cute feet, then tickle his armpit. He laughed a lot and finally said, "Ok, Lady Palutena. I'll expose my penis."

Pit dropped his hands, allowing his erection to stiffen slowly until he was fully hard. Then, a nude Pit suggested, "Why don't we relieve ourselves by touching ourselves sexually?"

A nude Palutena grinned as Pit reached full mast, she placed her hand gently on Pit's erection and smiled at him, "Why don't we also touch each other sexually?"

"Ok."

Slowly, gently, Palutena stroked Pit's cock, pulling on it as a few women stared at Pit. The sight of Palutena stroking Pit's dick right there at the lake as people went about their business had Pit's boner throbbing so hard that it ached. Pit also fondled ot right there in front of people as they went about their business around them. As Pit grabbed at his own cock, Palutena had him stand up with his erection sticking straight out in front of her, women giggled at Pit's buttocks.

Palutena grinned and took hold of the nude angel's cock, Pit was so excited as the nude goddess kept manipulating his cock, pulling on it, twisting it, running her hand the length of it and squeezing her way from the base to the head and back down again. Pit watched as more girls were seeing them, there were also men seeing the nude boy and the nude woman that was jerking him off. The fact that Pit and Palutena were naked in public enflamed them to no end. He breathed heavily to Palutena, "Stroke me."

As Palutena was pulling on Pit hard and fast, a lot of the men and women seeing them had their jaws dropping at the sight of them. Some smirked at others with an elbow-nudge.

Stroking Pit fast, Palutena stood up, leaned in and tongued his ear, it felt soft, warm and wet, it nearly made Pit cum on the spot. Then leaning towards her angel, Palutena kissed Pit full on the mouth as they exchanged tongues in front of their audience. Some of the men and women widened their eyes. There were people everywhere, everyone was their active audience.

Pit felt Palutena clamping her mouth over his, Pit kissed Palutena with as much passionate as she had, Palutena was jamming her tongue between Pit's lips, sucking on it before releasing it. While kissing Pit, she stroked Pit's dick while Pit fingered Palutena's cunt. A few minutes later, Palutena knelt in front of Pit, taking her angel's cock full into her mouth. She sucked him, running her tongue over his shaft and swirling it up to the head, making Pit moan loudly.

While having his penis in Palutena's mouth, Pit smiled and waved all of the ladies that had their eyes glued to the horny scene unfolding in front of them.

Then, when Palutena pulled out, Pit asked, "You want to see me masturbate in front of you, Lady Palutena?"

"If you also see me masturbate in front of you."

"Ok."

Pit and Palutena were both completely naked in public as they touched themselves. A bare angel and goddess touching themselves right there in public while men and women watched Pit stroke his sex organ while Palutena fingered her hot love cavern. His cock swelled as Pit neared orgasm, Palutena moaned loudly as her pussy was dripping, she was apparently nearing her own.

Palutena's fingers were busy in her trimmed green bush as she stared at Pit, rubbing her clitoris hard and fast. That pushed me over the edge as he smiled from Palutena grinning at his cock, which swelled again and exploded like cocking a shotgun and firing right into Palutena's palm. Great, thick, hot strings of cum jettisoned from the tip of it, spattering her cleavage as Pit was cumming hard and moaning, covering his goddess's uncovered tits with his loads.

Jerking and thrusting his hips, Pit moaned loudly, watching Palutena make herself cum. Biting into her bottom lip, she jammed several fingers into herself at once and moaned, diddling her clitoris hard with the palm of her other hand. Suddenly, Palutena came hard as her fluid erupted from between her thighs, squirting straight out in front of her, soaking her inner thighs. Her body shook and rocked with orgasm as she diddled herself to paradise.

Pit and Palutena nearly shrieked as they both came again, Pit got between Palutena's legs to be showered with her cum. When they stopped, Pit and Palutena giggled at how their naked bodies were drenched with each other's cum. He said, "That was incredible..."

Palutena agreed, "It was."

They hugged and kissed again, tasting their sex juices, Palutena's breasts pressing on Pit's chest, Pit's manhood poking Palutena's womanhood, Palutena grabbing Pit's buttocks and Pit grabbing Palutena's buttocks. The naked duo made out some more as their audience left.


	154. Pit and Palutena in Another Nudist Camp

Pit and Palutena were at another nudist camp, they were naked and so were the other people on the premises. Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina were fully exposed along with the rest of their bodies as they went a stroll on a trails. His cock was erect, so erect that it bounced and swayed side to side, as Pit walked, he was so hard. Also, her pussy was so wet that it was dripping, leaving a trail of vagina juice on the walking trail.

At night, it was dark and the naked and goddess felt they were hotter than the campfire they started. Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, I'm like a horny son whose mind filled with lustful and incestuous thoughts for his mother."

Palutena smiled, "Well, that mom was me, I would be so horny that I would want to commit incestuous public nudity with my son."

"If that son was me, I'd want a crowd to see us naked and fucking in public."

"That's what we do every day."

"Lady Palutena, is my penis still erect?"

Looking at Pit's cock, she confirmed, "Yes, nudie cutie. Still hard as a rock. Is my vagina still wet, Pit?

Seeing Palutena's pussy that was exposed, Pit rubbed it and felt wetness on his fingered, he verified, "Oh my God. Yes, Lady Palutena, it's a river down there."

"Terrific."

A naked Pit stood up to look at the moon, a naked Palutena giggled as she looked at Pit's bottom, "Looks like there'll be two full moons tonight."

Pit was surprised, "Two? I only see one."

"Oh Pit, your bottom is the other moon, silly."

"Oh. I get it."

"Hee hee. I just love looking at your cute little bottom up close, I just love calling it cute every time I see your buttocks."

With a giggle, Pit said, "And I love when when people touch it."

The naked boy soon had his butt groped by the naked woman, Pit moaned and yelped as Palutena squeezed Pit's buttocks. Then, Palutena had Pit sit down and moved her hair so he could see Palutena's bottom clearly. She asked with a smile, "Pit, would you say I'm...thicc?"

He was confused, "Thick?"

"With two C's. Thicc means having a big butt and a curvy waist."

"Oh yes, you are definitely thicc, Lady Palutena."

"Thank you, Pit. Feel free to touch my butt."

Wanting to touch it, the nude angel grabbed the butt of his nude goddess. To Pit, Palutena's buttocks were like dough in his hands, he loved to pinch and squeeze them.

After a while, Pit stood up was slowly stroking his cock with one hand, while smiling at Palutena watching him. Pit enjoyed Palutena seeing him naked and stroking himself. Palutena was naked and now she was fingering herself. The nude boy said to the nude woman, "You wanna cook some hot dogs or marshmallows?"

"Your penis is the only sausage I want in my mouth."

"Fuck. We're completely naked, Lady Palutena."

Palutena said back, "I know, you're naked, I'm naked. We love masturbating in front of each other."

The bare angel and goddess couldn't help but stare at each other, while masturbating themselves faster. They just loved looking at each other's naked bodies. Pit smiled, "You and I are naked, totally naked, Lady Palutena. We both spent months, even years lusting over each other, I love seeing all of you just like you love seeing all of me."

Faster, Pit stroked himself as he moaned, "You're nude, Lady Palutena. Naked, nude, bare. Your breasts and your vagina are right there. I so want to touch you, feel you and grope you. I can't stop stroking myself while staring at your naked body. Lady Palutena, you're so beautiful and you're totally naked."

There was enough moonlight streaming in the forest that Pit could clearly make out Palutena's tits and her nipples. She had a trimmed patch of green pubic hair and Pit had a sudden urge to touch her, to finger, to lick and to fuck. Standing in front of the goddess of light, Palutena's pussy was only inches away from Pit's horny hand as he continued stroking himself faster and imagined giving her all orgasms she wanted and her giving him all the blowjobs he desired.

Pit kept touching himself as Palutena said while still fingering herself, "Pit, you are just so handsome and cute, you have such a cute little pee-pee and I would love to let you cum all over my face, my hair and my boobs. I know you so want to do that, to shoot your warm oozy cum all over my face and nude body."

After a while of self-pleasure, Pit and Palutena were still very horny and in such an aroused state, when they stopped stroking themselves, they were staring at each other. Palutena let Pit feel her up and suck her nipples like she was breastfeeding him. She even grabbed Pit's butt whenever he grabbed her breasts and pinched his ass when he pinched her nipples.

Then, Palutena sucked Pit's cock, making him very aroused. Pit stroked Palutena's hair and even grabbed a handful to smell, Palutena's groped Pit's bare bottom again, squeezing his butt cheeks with every suck on his penis. He even cupped his testicles and traced a finger on his scrotum while Palutena rolled her tongue around the mushroom head.

When Palutena pulled away, they both were now standing naked in front of each other and playing with their genitals again. As if they were nudist actors playing a sexy scene in a pornographic film, Pit and Palutena were crazed out of their minds with lust for each other.

Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood were still undergoing manual stimulation, the bare boy and woman moved their hands faster. While staring at each other and remembering all the erotic things they ever did together, mindlessly, Pit and Palutena were masturbating so fast until they finally exploded cum all over the ground. He smiled, "I just love ejaculating in public, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled back, "Same here, Pit."

They couldn't stop cumming. As if it was their lust physically showing, big gobs of cum shot out of Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy so fast and so forceful that when it hit the ground near the campfire, it just splattered everywhere. Pit's cum was all over Palutena's beautiful naked body. She had his cum in her hair, across her eyes, on her cheeks, on her nose, on her chin, across her lips, on her stomach, across her pubic hair and all over her breasts. There was so much cum and Pit got under Palutena so she could shower him in white liquid. He had cum in roughly the same areas on his naked body, Pit grinned at how her cum was dripping off of his boner.

Pit and Palutena were were now facing the fire, Pit holding his erect prick and Palutena still rubbing herself, they both unleashed one last shot of semen directly on the fire, putting it out.

Now completely dark, Pit and Palutena stumbled into their tent, lying next to each other, they hugged as Pit said, "Lady Palutena, would we be more accurately described as a nudist boyfriend and girlfriend or as a horny son and mother that like to commit public incest together?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as people see us as a naked boy and woman that love each other, we should let them interpret our relationship and sexuality anyway they like."

"Lady Palutena?"

"What?"

"I should have said this before, but if my butt means there will be two full moons, your butt means there would be three full moons."

"Hee hee. I guess it does."


	155. Gay Shower

In the shower, a naked Pit turned the faucet knobs and then jumped to the side as ice cold water splashed his naked body, making him say, "Yikes."

As he said that, he felt a shiver come on, Pit added as though he was having a conversation with him, "Burr, it's cold."

The water warmed in a few moments and Pit inched his body closer to the spray until he feel the water splash his arms and chest. It felt good and Pit lean in so the water could drench his face and hair. Pit felt optimistic that he was washing the germs away soon enough. A soap dispenser hung on the wall and he pumped the handle. Blue jelly soap squirted into his hand and then he rubbed both hands together. Lather quickly formed and Pit applied it to his face as he closed his eyes. Then he counted to ten and whatever germs landed on his face should have be killed now.

Pit looked around his surroundings, white tiles lined the stall. There was decent space in the shower, two people could fit in easily, three would by iffy. He pumped more blue liquid into his hands and rubbed it over his nude body. It took several return trips to the dispenser for enough blue liquid lather to cover his nakedness. A nude Pit lathered his top half first and then he bent down, turned away from the spray and washed his legs and feet. When Pit finished soaping up, he rinsed and started to sing in the shower when all of a sudden, Pit's singing was interuppted when he felt someone pinch his butt, making him yelp, "Eep!"

That was when a naked Dark Pit joined him and hugged him from behind, saying, "Surprised you, didn't I?"

With a giggle, Pit said, "Yes, you sure did."

Pit swooned as Pittoo kissed his neck as his hands slipped over his chest and his cock nestled between Pit's buttocks.

Dark Pit let his hands slide down Pit's body and down to Pit's penis. The feeling was incredible and Pit realized that he has not washed it yet, so he remedied that by pumping more blue liquid into his hand and then he let it drip onto Dark Pit's hands and Pit's cock. Lather formed quickly as Pit feel Pittoo use both hands to massage Pit's penis and testicle. It didn't take much to turn Pit on and this was over the top, like everything else. Pit pumped more liquid into his hands and then reach behind him to search for Dark Pit's penis. Pittoo moved to accommodate him and Pit's hands glided easily up and down his shaft. Pit's right hand captured the head and his left hand slided downward for Pittoo's balls.

While a nude Dark Pit massaged Pit's one inch equipment, a bare Pit massaged Dark Pit's two inch cock. As Pit felt his arousal take full effect, he turned his head and met Dark Pit's lips with his. They kissed briefly and then Pit whispered, "This is really hot."

"Yeah, so are our bods, especially with our new six-packs."

Pit put his arms on Dark Pit's shoulders, Dark Pit put his arms on Pit's waist. They kissed again and the naked angels made out like crazy while the shower sprayed Pit's bottom. When their kiss broke, a bare Dark Pit pressed into his light counterpart and moved them directly under the water. Then, they kissed again for a bit, then Pit dropped to his knees and took Dark Pit's penis into his mouth without waiting another second.

The spongy head felt wonderful as it slipped into Pit's mouth, but Pit could not hear his dark doppelgänger as the shower sprayed both nude angels. Dark Pit turned them and Pit knee walked to turn with him while he held Dark Pit's cock in his mouth. When they stopped moving, Dark Pit's buttocks and back were facing the shower and Pit was completely shielded from the water.

Their new position allowed Pit to work on a naked Pittoo as he pleased. However, it put Pit in the cold as Dark Pit got all the warm water, but the opportunity to suck Pittoo's cock makes up the difference. In good fashion, Pit looked up and saw Dark Pit looking down. Eye contact with each other made the encounter so much hotter.

Now, Pit could feel Dark Pit's desire build not only in his ever hardening cock, but also in the way that he looked at him. As Pit slid his lips along his shaft very slowly, Pit's lips soon met the half-way point of his shaft, the head was well into his mouth, but Pit was still barely able to maintain eye contact with a nude Pittoo.

As soon as Dark Pit tilted his head back, Pit lowered his eyes and focused on letting the rest of Pittoo's penis go in.

With Pit's nose pressing into Dark Pit's slightly hairy nether region and Pit's chin at the top of his slightly hairy ball sack, Pittoo's hands found the back of the light angel's head and Pit opened his eyes again to tilt and look up again. When Pit did, the dark angel leaned down and said, "Make me cum."

His command turned Pit on in multiple ways and Pit took his cock out of his mouth to kiss the head once and then look up at Dark Pit, who chuckled, "Go on, Pit. Usually whenever we're naked together, you like to let me dominate you, isn't that right?"

Pit smiled, "Yes, Pittoo. I like being submissive for you."

Dark Pit smiled back, "I suppose this type of personality comes to following Palutena's orders without any objections or questioning at all."

Taking hold of Pittoo's balls and the base of his shaft while Pit's left hand gave Pit the control he needed to keep looking up at his dark clone while at the same time giving him an opportunity to guide the head to his parting lips. As the head touched Pit's lips again, Pit stuck his tongue out and gave it a nice long lick while Dark Pit watched. Pit managed just a few licks before Pittoo took Pit's head in his hands and gently forces his penis inside Pit's mouth. It was clear that Dark Pit wanted his penis to be in Pit's mouth and Pit let him have what he wanted, Pittoo even said quietly to himself, "Sometimes, I wonder if Pit is too obedient."

His hands apply downward pressure and Pit had his mouth filled by a penis. Very slowly Dark Pit began to rock back, then he stopped and pushed forward again, then he rocked back again, this time a little further and then he pushes forward. Pit really liked this and just went with the flow.

Very soon, Dark Pit built to a steady pace of fucking Pit's mouth. Pittoo seemed adept at giving Pit just enough time to breathe and then he went deep again. When his cock head reached Pit's mouth, Pit focused on sucking it hard with pursed lips.

After just a few minutes of mouth fucking, Dark Pit said that he was about to cum and then the eruption started. The first blasts shot down Pit's throat he savored the taste of them. Then, Pit backed up a little and the next few pooled in his mouth. Pittoo tasted wonderful and Pit swallowed the payload immediately. As the strength of his eruption subsided, Pit start to suck hard on the head until the last drops of semen come out. When Pit knew Dark Pit's balls were empty, he swallowed the remainder of what was in his mouth and looked upward. Both naked boys were all smiles and Pittoo beckoned Pit to rise. When Pit was on his feet, he whispered, "I want more, Pittoo."

"Then you know what to do."

Pit kissed Dark Pit on the lips. Immediately, their tongues met and Pit felt Pittoo search for and swallow any remaining cum left in his mouth. The brunette hugged Pittoo's neck, the boy with black hair hugged Pit's bare back while squeezing Pit's butt cheeks as the angel with white popped his left leg up, Pittoo smiled, "I like how your leg pops up when we kiss."

They turned again and this time, Pit's back was facing the warm water and Dark Pit went down on him. Compared to Dark Pit having a little bit of body hair, Pit was clean shaven all over, even his penis and testicles lacked hair. Dark Pit worked only the head of Pit's penis and Pit climaxed in about two minutes, he takes his full load into his mouth and when Pit was empty, he rose. There was mischief in Dark Pit's eyes and in a moment, Pit knew why. Pittoo leaned in and presses his lips to Pit's and immediately spilled Pit's load into his mouth, which Pit swallowed.

The nude boys kissed briefly before Pittoo commented, "You know Pit, our seeds are the exact same shade of white as your wings."

"Really? I never noticed the similarities."

They stepped out of the shower and dried off.


	156. Lesbian Yoga

Viridi and Phosphora were both naked in public as they did some naked yoga. Being naked in front of each other in public was always so arousing to the naked goddess and nymph. Before sitting down on the grass, Viridi took a moment to gaze fully at Phosphora's body, taking in the details without the annoyance of clothes covering her up as Phosphora did the same to Viridi. The taller woman had pink areolas and her nipples extended slightly above her breasts, Phosphora's belly looked toned and flat and her smooth skin extended to her bush, just above her vagina. Phosphora kept her bush trimmed, the hair was short in a basic triangle and her lips were bare. By comparison, Viridi's vagina seemed waxed as it was smooth all over.

After taking in each other's nudity, they stood facing the concrete path were people could walk by and see a naked Viridi and Phosphora. Viridi saw her nipples extended out a bit from her equally pink aureolas and knew she would have a hard time keeping her mind off Phosphora's body enough to keep her nipples from becoming fully erect. As Viridi looked over toward Phosphora, she smiled, "Are you ready to start?"

Phosphora replied back, "Yeah, let's do it. I've always wanted to do some yoga in my birthday suit. think it's going to be lots of fun."

"Me too."

People began looking at the naked women as Viridi began the dialogue, talking them through the first breathing exercise and postures, Viridi loved watching Phosphora's breasts rise up as her elbows rose with her belly sucked in. The nude goddess found herself comparing their bodies and decided they looked somewhat similar. She knew Phosphora had D cup breasts while Viridi's felt like C cups.

After the breathing warmup and half moon posture, Viridi's bare skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. She looked over at Phosphora and saw she was also slick with sweat. Looking at the sexy curves Phosphora boasted was starting to have an effect on Viridi, who could feel her nipples getting slightly harder. Viridi looked at the nude nymph and could see that her nipples extended out a bit more also, a little more than Viridi's. Phosphora gave Viridi a cute smile, appreciating how Viridi ogled her before starting back into the dialogue. She even let her eyes travel down Viridi's naked body in return.

In standing bow, Phosphora's naked body was magnificent in Viridi's eyes. The blonde's left arm stretched forward, right hand back grasping her right ankle as she kicked and bent forward, her body arched back and her chest thrust forward. Viridi was having a hard time concentrating on her postures as she looked more at Phosphora. A nude Viridi noticed that Phosphora was looking more often at her too.

When they began the first standing separate leg stretching pose, Viridi's legs were spread with her arms outstretched, the bare goddess extended her chin and bent forward at the waist. Viridi hadn't thought about it before, but the posture would leave her pussy very exposed. As Viridi locked her knees and then pulled her chest down and forward with her arms with her hands under her feet, Phosphora ran her finger from Viridi's lower back and down her spine, she advised Viridi to suck in her belly and extend her chest forward and down. Her touch sent a shiver though Viridi's nude body that she was sure Phosphora felt. She moaned, "Gotta love the scenery. The feel of nature gives me a sense of serenity."

"Ditto."

As Viridi came out of the first set and stood in mountain pose, she rotated a little to see Phosphora's vagina and drooled a little. Again, Viridi spread her legs, extended her arms and bent forward. This time, Phosphora stood behind the shorter woman and Viridi know she could see her pussy. Viridi could feel her lips part and was sure Phosphora was getting an eyeful.

Viridi then felt Phosphora slowly run her fingers lightly up the back of her leg, ending very close to Viridi's pussy. Because of this, Viridi's nipples grew very hard and a small gasp escaped her lips. Phosphora's fingers stayed there while her other hand traced down Viridi's side and towards her breast. She moaned as the bare nymph traced down the side of Viridi's breast and then ran her fingers over her nipple. A bare Viridi closed her eyes and groaned a little.

A bare Phosphora was lightly rubbing Viridi's nipple, sometimes twisting and lightly pulling with her fingers. Her other hand began moving towards Viridi's vulva and was soon sliding between his lips, slowly caressing her inner folds and clitoris. While the blonde rubbed Viridi's clit, she stuck her thumb inside Viridi's pussy and twisted her nipple at the same time. Viridi groaned even louder this time, unsure how much longer she could hold her position.

Then, Phosphora removed her thumb from Viridi pussy and her hand from Viridi's nipple and lied down on the grass. Viridi sat on her face without needing to be told and soon felt Phosphora's breath brush over Viridi sweat covered thighs, cooling her slightly. Her breath moved closer and closer to Viridi's pussy and Viridi held her own breath in anticipation. Then, Phosphora's lips were on Viridi's vagina and she felt the blonde's tongue on her clit as Phosphora pressed her upper lip into my opening, her nose pressing on her crotch. Viridi let out a long sigh, "Phosphora, we're naked in public and roughly fifty people are looking at us."

Phosphora giggled, "Let them look."

Her hands moved to Viridi's breasts and started pinching and rolling her nipples. At the same time, Phosphora started licking and sucking Viridi's clit, occasionally pushing her tongue inside Viridi's and licking up over her cunt, circling and pressing against her.

The shorter woman looked behind her to see Phosphora's nipples jutting out from her breasts. Viridi slowly reached back to touch the inside of her thighs, trying not to lose her balance. When Phosphora felt her touch, she opened her legs further and Viridi slid her hands up her thighs towards Phosphora's pussy and slowly slid her fingers into the nymph, sliding up to rub her clit. She let out a low moan and licked harder.

Meanwhile, Phosphora's tongue was doing a wonderful job on Viridi's clit, alternating between long, wide, hard strokes with quick flicking back and forth, occasionally putting her lips full on and sucking Viridi's clit into her mouth. Phosphora's hands were now pulling and twisting her nipples hard, sending jolts through Viridi's nude body. Viridi was close to cumming and let herself moan without restraint. Phosphora could tell Viridi was close and focused her attention on her clit using hard, wide strokes.

One of Phosphora's hands reached up and grabbed Viridi's buttocks. That was all it took for Viridi as she cried out and came, her abdomen convulsing and she had to move her hands to the grass beneath her to keep from falling over. Phosphora slowly moved her other hand so both of them caressed Viridi's bottom and she continued to lick Viridi's clit, though softer now since Viridi kept jumping each time Phosphora licked too hard.

After a minute or two, Phosphora slowly moved her hands away from Viridi's ass and her mouth away from her pussy. Viridi slowly rolled over to get off of the taller woman, then crawled over to be on top of Phosphora and lied on her stomach, pressing their breasts together. They looked into each other's eyes and Viridi leaned in to give Phosphora a kiss. Phosphora opened her mouth as their lips met and they kissed, their tongues chasing each other back and forth and Viridi could taste herself on Phosphora's lips as she told the blonde, "You're so beautiful in the raw. I'm proud to be your nudist girlfriend."

Viridi kissed Phosphora some more and then Phosphora said, "Well, I'm proud to be your nudist girlfriend as well. You have such a cute body."

With that, Viridi giggled and gently trailed her finger down Phosphora's chest and stomach as she was lying on her back. Viridi took a moment to gaze at Phosphora's beautiful body as Viridi lowered her eyes and head toward Phosphora's pussy. She knelt down and kissed just above Phosphora's clit, feeling her jump slightly at the touch, Viridi then used her fingers to slightly part Phosphora's lips and run her tongue from the opening of her pussy up to rest on Phosphora's clit. Phosphora let out a long, low moan and put her hands on Viridi's head, her fingers in Viridi's hair.

Phosphora giggled as Viridi shifted to her tummy, the goddess keeping her tongue on Phosphora's clit as her hands moved up the outside of the taller woman's body to reach for her breasts, Viridi was taking Phosphora's nipples between her fingers, rolling and tugging. The blonde then gripped Viridi's head harder as Viridi pushed her chin towards the ground and reached for Phosphora's buttocks with her hands while rubbing her clit with the tip of her nose. Viridi kept this up, groping Phosphora's bottom and massaging her clit, while Phosphora's body writhed under Viridi's hands.

Viridi could tell Phosphora was getting close and returned her tongue to her clit, alternating licking and sucking on Phosphora's clitoris. Her fingers rolled and pulled at Phosphora's nipples and she continued to moan, getting louder. Then, Phosphora's hands stopped moving on Viridi's head and her whole body tensed as Phosphora came. Her legs trembled and squeezed Viridi's head as Viridi continued to lightly lick her moist pussy until she calmed down and started moving her hands again.

When she was done climaxing, Phosphora reached down under Viridi's face and pulled Viridi up on top of her, smiling at Viridi the whole time and giggling, "God Viridi, I've wanted to do yoga naked for such a long time now."

"Mmm, Phosphora, that was incredible. That was quite an experience."

"We give people the impression that we're attracted to each other all the time. Everyone loves seeing naked lesbian girlfriends streaking in public and making out naked in public."

"Especially perverted men. They clearly liked what they saw."

Viridi and Phosphora sat on their naked butts, Viridi's legs were around Phosphora's waist and her arms were around Phosphora's shoulders, Phosphora wrapped her legs around Viridi's butt cheeks and her arms around her waist. They did some more hugging and kissing as their breasts and vaginas touched each other. People kept filming as the naked women made out for a while.


	157. Pit and Palutena Value Intimacy (Part 1)

Pit and Palutena started off today walking naked down the streets with the starting point being a shopping plaza, they were obsessed with being naked in places where people could see them. It was something about it being so wrong and the surprised look on the people's faces when they saw a naked boy and woman in a place they would never expect to see them. It made Pit and Palutena soooo squirmy and horny.

The naked angel and goddess giggled as they streaked about, Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina were fully exposed for all to see. When Pit's cock was soft, it didn't dangle, the pink head and just a little bit of the shaft poked out almost straight. Testicles that were as small as either big seeds or little raisins were usually pulled up pretty snugly in a pretty little brown sack. When it got excited, it poked up from a half inch to one inch.

Palutena also knew that Pit's buttocks were cute and bubbled out a little bit and it wiggled when Pit ran. He also had bright blue eyes that she told Pit looked innocent and she liked smelling his spiky brown hair that smelled freshly shampooed, smelling like flowers and cupcakes.

A naked Pit always loved sticking his little penis in a naked Palutena. That was because Pit adored her G-cup breasts and her vagina that always quenched his thirst, he also knew that Palutena's long green hair smelled lovely and he loved moving it out of the way to marvel at Palutena's buttocks, which he knew were bigger, rounder and bouncier.

Because Pit was so cute and Palutena was so beautiful, they loved walking around public while not wearing a thing, not even socks or shoes. The nude and angel and goddess were not at all nervous or embarrassed when they were out flashing, there was no way they would want to stop doing it.

While streaking in the streets, they had seen a group of people scattered around. Women that saw Pit looked right at him, smiling as Pit smiled back and waved, annoying all their boyfriends and husbands. A few blocks later, another group had men that saw Palutena as they gave wolf whsitles and cat calls, Palutena happily blew kisses to them while girlfriends and wives rolled their eyes.

Pit and Palutena, in the middle of a sunny day, were walking around in public wearing nothing. With every step they took, their minds were running wild, Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy were aroused.

They stopped at a bus stop, a nude Pit looked at a nude Palutena's large chest, wide hips and long green hair. Immediately, Pit imaged her taking playing with his penis in many ways. The nude boy and woman were about 5 feet from each other as Pit stood facing her, giving Palutena a naughty smile as he covered his penis with his hands and squeezed his thighs together. Palutena smirked as she likewise used her left hand to cover her nipple and cupped her right hand over her crotch, she giggled, "Well, aren't we shameless little things."

Her voice sent a chill running up Pit's spine that made him shiver, he smiled, "Look at us, Lady Palutena. Running around naked as the day we were born."

"How about a little game, Pit? Let see how long we can go without exposing our genitals."

"Ok."

Appearently they could not go very long, Palutena uncovered her breasts and vagina after only thirty seconds and Pit uncensored his penis after she stopped. Then, she closed the distance between them, setting her finger with her perfectly manicured fingernail to trace along Pit's nipples and belly button as she looked into his eyes. As their eyes met, Palutena quietly whispered, "Pit, you're just so handsome and adorable. Your blue eyes are big, your cheeks are baby soft, your skin is smooth all over and you have a cute little pee-pee and bottom. I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend and son."

With this, Palutena took Pit's naked body in her arms and lovingly hugged her angel. Pit's arms wrapped around Palutena's neck and she hugged his bare back. They kissed as she held him tightly and whispered such sweet things to him. Her warm, soft hands were sliding up and down Pit's bare back and had Pit squirming in Palutena's arms as he whispered back, "Thank you, Lady Palutena. You are very beautiful and motherly. I love your soft skin and sexy curves. You have beautiful breasts, buttocks and a beautiful vagina. I'm proud to have you as a girlfriend and mother figure."

All too soon, the hug broke and when it did, Palutena held Pit's right hand firmly with her left. Palutena looked down at Pit's penis, smiled sweetly and told him, "I just love looking at your tiny cock."

Pit loved exposing his very stiff and excited penis. Palutena's eyes locked down on his dick, she always like to see it up so close. A smile spread across her face as she gently laid a single fingernail on his bare thigh. Goosebumps rose on Pit's tingling skin and his little penis jumped when her solitary fingernail slowly traced from his thigh clear up to just below his nipple. Pit couldn't help but giggle. With that warm smile, Palutena said, "Sweetie, why don't we go for a naked walk?"

A bare Pit grinned, "As long we're naked, let's do it. Lead the way, Lady Palutena."

As a bare Palutena slowly led him down the street, their main reason to be naked outside was to be seen by strangers, wasn't it. Pit and Palutena knew they were such an attractive duo that they felt crazy not to show themselves off. They looked at some more groups of people and knew they would make their whole day with this nude walk. After all, Pit and Palutena being naked for each other definitely made their day. The bare angel and goddess made no attempt to cover themselves with their hand or arms, they were very comfortable about being naked in public.

Even from a distance, Pit and Palutena felt eyes watching them left and right. Shivers of excitement shot throughout Pit and Palutena's naked bodies. Pit's dick was so stiff and Palutena's cunt was so wet that they were leaking like crazy.

The bare boy and woman got close to a few couples sitting at some tables outside of a coffee shop. The conversations at those table stopped when they naked duo got within twenty feet of them. Pit looked down, looking at his bare feet on the sidewalk beyond his small penis, it was standing straight up he had no pubic hair. He smiled at how hard he was and when he glanced up, he saw the women staring at Pit's bare body while the men stared at Palutena's.

Pit and Palutena turned to face them, Palutena let go of Pit's hand and laid it on Pit's bare bottom. One of her long fingers was nestling between Pit's butt cheeks. He popped up on his tip toes when the pad of her finger gently glided on his butt crack and then she pinched Pit's bottom, his eyes popped open wide and a high pitched squeak escaped his lips when she squeezed his butt. The women around the table stared so hard at Pit while Palutena gave them a few moments in silence to devour Pit with their eyes, the women said to Pit, "You are such a cute boy."

When Palutena's arms were around Pit's torso, she kissed her son's neck while Pit masturbated, the ladies knew Pit had a cute penis and thought it was adorable when Pit touched himself. Soon, Palutena carried Pit like a bride, Pit eagerly nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Mom, what can I do to be a good boy?"

"Kiss my face."

Obeying, Pit kissed Palutena's beautiful face all over before she put Pit down. To get back at Palutena, Pit playfully slapped Palutena's bottom a few times, then squeezed them harder than she did his with one hand while his other hand rubbed Palutena's crotch, then his hands cupped Palutena's breasts in her palms. The men started so hard at Palutena while Pit let them take in her nudity for a few minutes.

Next, Palutena took Pit's hand and led him further down the street. When they were out of earshot, Palutena asked in her sweet and motherly voice, "Oh Pit, did your cute little pee-pee almost squirt its juice in front of those hot women back there?"

With a moan, Pit answered, "Yes. Did your vulva almost squirt its juices in front of those handsome men, Lady Palutena?"

"Yes."

They started walking slowly again, they approached a where another couple was sitting, they seemed to be in their late twenties or early thirties. The couple only stared as Pit and Palutena passed, the nudists didn't think to even lower their chins or attempt to cover themselves. The woman first stared at Pit's bouncing little penis while the man started at Palutena's bouncing breasts, then they stared at Pit and Palutena's bouncing bottoms as they walked away.

Soon, they reached a picnic table with two young men and two young women sitting around it. They hadn't even reached the table when one woman asked with a giggle, "Out for a walk today?"

Palutena had Pit wait until they were right next to their table before answering. She turned both of them to face the men and women before Pit answered, "Yes we are. It is such a nice day and we thought being naked in the sunshine would do us both some good."

The table broke out in quiet laughter and giggles, then one man asked, "Where are your clothes?"

Calmly and without hesitation, Palutena answered, "We don't wear clothes, we're nudists."

They moved a step closer to the table while Pit looked into Palutena's smiling eyes. She patted Pit's bare bottom while moving behind him. As Pit stared at the ladies around the table, Palutena hands started caressing Pit's naked skin, he looked down and smiled at his terminally stiff penis. Palutena's arms circled around Pit, her hands gently caressed Pit in front of the women as she kissed Pit's neck. Pit's hips would grind or lurk forward every time her fingertips neared my penis, Pit was so turned on.

As the two ladies kept talking and asking questions, they talked about Pit as if he wasn't even there. When one of the two ladies mentioned the cute, shiny pink head of Pit's penis, the entire conversation turned to how horny Pit looked while standing there naked. This was when Palutena's fingertips slowly snaked their way directly toward Pit's throbbing little cock while Pit looked into the eyes of the women while their eyes wandered from Pit's penis to his face and back again.

Pit nearly jumped out of his skin when Palutena's first finger and thumb lightly pinched down and held him. Shivering with excitement as Pit stood there, Palutena began to very slowly slide her fingers up and down, telling the ladies to watch closely, that it would not last long and that Pit squirted so easily.

In less than ten strokes, Pit's whole nude body went super tight as the angel fell back against his goddess and Pit's eyes squeezed tightly shut, his toes curled up tight and his arms flailed around wildly at his sides. His small testicles pulled up tight, then popped inside Pit while he squealed at the top of his lungs. Then, Pit's penis squirted its juice in five blasts onto the sidewalk in front of his audience.

In the wake of Pit's orgasm at another Palutena's hand, Pit stayed leaned back against Palutena, trying to catch his breath and calm down. He was not even aware of the conversation going on around him, the warm sun was shining down on Pit while Palutena's arms were holding him from behind, Pit's head was nestled between Palutena's bare boobs, it felt so perfect.

After quickly finishing up their conversation, Palutena allowed Pit to do to her what she did to him. While she looked at the men, they had visible erection in their pants that highlights how much they enjoyed seeing her naked. Pit hugged Palutena from behind, kissed her neck and even humped her butt a bit as he fondled her breasts. Palutena moaned like crazy as Pit's hands slowly descended from from her chest to her stomach and finally Palutena's vagina.

Palutena moaned louder as she felt Pit's penis nestle between her butt cheeks while he stuck in two fingers, making Palutena cum after his went in and out five times. Pit had to catch her and hold her because she was close to losing her footing. After regaining her footing, Pit took her left hand and lead her further down the sidewalk. While they walked, they about how much the ladies and gentlemen had enjoyed their little show.

Eventually, they walked back to the plaza where the adventure had begun. Pit felt Palutena's eyes wandering up and down him, she looked into Pit's eyes. Tilting her head to the side, she whispered, "You are just adorable."

Pit whispered back, "And you are so beautiful."

With that, Palutena smiled warmly and looked down into Pit's eyes. With one hand, she rolled a finger around on the slippery head of Pit's little pee-pee, coating her finger with whatever was left of Pit's orgasm and precum juices.

Palutena slowly raised her shiny finger right in front of Pit's eyes and began to slide her fingertip along his lips. Pit couldn't help but moan and part his lips for her. After generously painting Pit's lips, Palutena withdrew her finger and licked it clean. Staring into Palutena's eyes with pure love and licking his own lips, Pit said softly that he wanted Palutena to embrace him again like a mom would. She smiled so warmly, it made Pit feel dizzy as Palutena held him in a motherly embrace, kissing his face and caressed his bottom.

They did some bare walking, Pit and Palutena walked hand in hand as they became exposed to a street with houses, Palutena patted Pit's bottom and kissed his right cheek. No one was in their yards across the street from what they could tell and the traffic was sporadic. What cars did drive by definitely saw them. Horns would honk and they could see every eye in every car staring at the nude duo walking along the street.


	158. Pit and Palutena Value Intimacy (Part 2)

As Pit and Palutena did some more romantic streaking along the streets, Pit squirmed playfully whenever Palutena touched his bare skin and vice versa. Between all the cars passing by and people stealing occasional glances at Pit and Palutena's naked bodies, it kept them excited during the whole walk.

The naked angel and goddess always liked to be out on a street naked. Pit liked seeing his private fully exposed, Palutena just smiled and giggled softly while laying her soft, warm hand on Pit's thigh halfway between his knee and hip, she turned and smiled again when she felt goose bumps pop up under her fingertips.

A naked Pit and Palutena kept walking, then Palutena removed her hand from his thigh and moved it up behind Pit's neck. She just held Pit there, looking right into his eyes and said, "Wanna have some more public sex, nudie cutie?"

Pit felt his heart pounded in his chest and he felt his whole body flush with excitement as he squirmed from Palutena touches and said, "Yes, please. Our relationship is all about public nudity and sex without any embarrassment, Lady Palutena."

While Palutena's hand still caressed the back of Pit's neck as, the naked boy and woman let their minds run wild as they recollected how they walked down the streets naked and squirted right in front of people they didn't even know as well as being exposed in public and not wearing a single thing. Palutena's stopped her train of thought and her soft whisper broke Pit's, "Oh, Pit. I think your little dolly likes the idea of me touching you in public."

As Pit looked into Palutena eyes, not knowing exactly what she was talking about, she took her hand from his neck and slowly lowered it until the pad of her first finger rolled around on the slippery pink head of Pit's little penis. She whispered again, "This is your dolly and just look how excited it is. It even jumped when I suggested fondling you in public."

Pit asked, "Why are you calling it a dolly, Lady Palutena?"

Her explanation was honest and simple, she explained, "That's because your penis is not big enough to be a cock, it's even small for a penis. Also, you are so cute and sweet, just like a dolly, Pit."

Palutena always knew Pit's dolly was small, but after having been named that, Pit felt it to be absolutely tiny. When Palutena gave Pit's penis a playful flick, his dolly jumped hard while he bit his lip and squirmed in Palutena's arms like crazy when she hugged him. Her hand slipped back down to Pit's thigh and she smiled a warm smile as they continued walking around in the neighborhood naked.

Their eyes looked up and down the street as a nude Pit and Palutena felt the warm sunshine and a light breeze on their naked bodies. Pit giggled as his stiff dolly was bouncing around with every step he took, he kept my hands to my sides. He noticed Palutena slowed down a little to see Pit's buttocks as she walking behind Pit, smiling as usual.

As Palutena giggled at Pit's bottom and how it jiggled with every step, a car passed by in the street and they squealed and shivered. Palutena laughed behind Pit, who looked back over his shoulder at her. She was walking slowly behind Pit, her eyes casually wandering over every inch of Pit's bare backside. Chills shot through Pit's nude body while he watched her eyes examining him.

The nude angel raised his arms up and laced his fingers together behind his head as he felt and heard Palutena step up right behind me. As the nude goddess stood so close behind Pit, he could feel her warm breath on his naked skin. Pit jumped a little when he felt Palutena's warm, soft hands on his bare hips, she leaned in even closer when Pit heard her whisper softly in his ear, "Such a good little one, Pit. Look at how adorable your young, firm bum is. Your penis is also adorably tiny and cute, like your face."

Pit moaned as his hips ground around in a circle and his back arched. Every time Palutena called Pit or his body parts cute, he just got more excited. Palutena's hands and fingers were caressing Pit's hips and the upper part of his bare butt cheeks, she whispered again, "I think someone need his penis fondled. Spread your legs a little bit, nude dude."

Of course, Pit did as he was asked, spreading his feet apart and even going wider when she asked him to. Palutena giggled in his ear, "Perfect. You are such a good baby doll, always doing as you're told. Now sweetheart, would you like Lady Palutena to rub your dolly again?"

Moaning softly, Pit's back arched even deeper while his hips ground around so lewdly as he said, "Yes."

Standing naked in public, so involved with Palutena and his thoughts along the way, Pit was incredibly turned on and needed Palutena to touch him again. He moaned, "Yes please, Lady Palutena! I need you to fondle my pee-pee, my dolly needs to cum."

"Say no more."

One of Palutena's hands slid closer to Pit's very excited dolly, the other slid up Pit's body, tickling him the whole way, making him giggle and squirm around while he felt sensitive to her feathery light touches. Without even touching Pit's dolly, the first finger of her other hand traced his lips. When that finger pressed against Pit, he parted his lips and sucked on her finger as if it was the natural thing to do. The hand near Pit's dolly pulled his hips back toward Palutena and Pit felt her vagina against his bare buttocks. Another moan slipped through his lips when Palutenaa began to grind her hips against Pit's bare bottom.

Palutena giggled giddily when she said, "Oh my, you are excited for my touch, aren't you?"

She slid her finger in and out of Pit's mouth until it was perfectly slippery. Slowly, she slid the finger from his mouth and without letting the wet digit touch his skin, she slowly slid her hand down his chest. In the softest whisper Pit could imagine, he heard Palutena ask, "Are you ready for your climax, baby doll?"

With no time to answer, she looped the first finger and thumb around Pit's dolly, not moving at all, just holding it. The hand with the finger Pit had moistened moved around between them and quickly slipped between his cheeks. The sensation of that warm wet finger against his wrinkled hole made him see stars. Gasping for a breath, his hips bucked back against her.

That soft, sweet whisper filled Pit's ears again, "It's okay, sweetie. Palutena always knows what makes you cum."

While she spoke, Pit felt her finger shift around between his cheeks. Then, ever so slowly and gently, Pit felt the slippery, warm finger press against his butt hole until it popped open and her finger began to slip inside. As Palutena slowly worked her finger into Pit deeper and deeper, he squirmed around, moaning as his voice made squeaky sounds. The fingers of her other hand still only held Pit's little dolly as if she were protecting it.

Whispering in his ear again, she said, "Does that feel good? Oh, yes it does. I know what makes you feel good, don't I."

By now, Palutena was sliding her finger in and out of Pit, holding his dolly with her other hand as she added, "Now sweetie, I want you to do something for me. Close your eyes and just listen to my voice."

Pit's eyes fluttered shut while his little hole quivered around her finger and his dolly throbbed and leaked its juice onto her fingers. Palutena whispered, "You love your goddess of light, don't you sweetie? I know you do."

His hips were grinding back onto her finger, each time her finger sunk in deep, Pit popped up on his tiptoes and made squeaky noises. At this point, Palutena's voice was as hypnotic as her breasts and buttocks, "Did you know that I also like to cum as well? I know you are a good angel and want your goddess to climax too, do you? Yes, you do."

Her finger slowly pumped in and out of his wrinkled hole and Pit stayed on my tiptoes as he got closer and closer to squirting, Palutena removed his finger from Pit's butt and fingered her vagina with it while still fondling Pit's dick. Pit contributed some effort into fingering Palutena's vagina as well, she smiled, "Good boy."

Unable to hold back any longer, every muscle in Pit and Palutena's bare bodies went super tight. Their heads tossed themselves back and they felt the warm sunshine on their faces. Pit and Palutena's buttocks squeezed down and clenched so tight as some strange squeaky noises slipped through their lips. Just as their bodies began to shudder, Pit's little dolly throbbed so hard and squirted its juice onto the ground at their feet. After Pit's penis squirted, Palutena's vagina squirted too, spraying her juices between their legs and feet.

Palutena's hand left his cock as they lied down for minute, the orgasm left them in a daze. They rested a bit before warping home.


	159. More Lesbian Publicity

Viridi and Phosphora were completely naked in a shopping mall. As they streaked together, they got lust from men and annoyance from women. They stopped by a water fountain, Phosphora stood in front of a naked Viridi, who couldn't help reaching out and touching one of Phosphora's magnificent breasts. It was so big and firm, Viridi gently massaged the massive globe of flesh and could feel a naked Phosphora's nipple stiffening beneath the palm of her hand. Viridi giggled, "Come here, Phosphora. You have to touch one of mine too!"

Phosphora reached out with her soft hand and began to gently caress one of Viridi's breasts while the naked goddess continued to massage Phosphora's. A nude Virdi said, "Phosphora, you've got great breasts."

The naked nymph moaned and said, "Thank you, so do you."

Then, as a fabulous blonde pussy was exposed in front of Viridi, she began to gently rake her fingernails through Phosphora's pretty and trimmed pussy hair as Viridi kneeled in front of her and said, "Phosphora, you're really blessed. You've got great breasts and a beautiful pussy!"

With a giggle, a nude Phosphora said, "Thanks, you have a pretty pussy too."

Viridi began running her fingers through the little patch of blonde fur between Phosphora's legs. Then, the blonde stretched out on the floor to spread her legs apart. The nude goddess got down on her hands and knees above Phosphora and then began to kiss Phosphora's breasts. Viridi's bottom was pointed up in the air, so Phosphora started gently stroking Viridi's sensitive butt crack with her fingertips and said, "Viridi, your cute little bottom is gorgeous, too. You're flawless!"

"Hee hee. Thanks, I love the way you're tickling my butt crack. It makes me tingle all over."

"I know. Touching my butt like that affects me the same way."

As Viridi finished sucking on Phosphora's tender pink nipples, she then move down between her legs and said, "I want to taste you blonde pussy again."

"Be my guest!"

Viridi was on her hands and knees above Phosphora. Her face was buried in the nude nymph's snatch and Viridi's buttocks were up in the air. From anyone's position behind Viridi, people could easily see Viridi's vagina and it was dripping wet. A bare Viridi was using her fingers and her tongue on Phosphora's vagina, Viridi even fingered herself too. They were moaning and pretty sure that they were both about to cum. Soon, on the edge of ecstasy, both Viridi and Phosphora were thrashing around screaming, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Then, it was over. Both of the girls had climaxed. They laid down on the floor next to each other as they struggled to catch their breath. Viridi and Phosphora opened their eyes and there were three men standing above them and they were getting quite an eyeful of their naked flesh. Giggling, Viridi said to Phosphora, "Oh my god, men are seeing us naked!"

Phosphora looked at them and giggled at Viridi, "You're right. They probably want to see our breasts, vaginas and buttocks. Look how they're staring at us. We don't have any clothes on."

"What should we do?"

"Well, let's give them what they want."

A bare Phosphora addressed the watchers, "Please, enjoy the show."

As the men stared at the naked women and recorded, more men appeared while Viridi and Phosphora squirmed around on the floor, hugging and kissing with their nakedness fully exposed to the men.

Viridi giggled and blushed, "I feel so sexy lying here naked with you in front of men. They now know what we look like in the nude."

Phosphora giggled, "You're cute when you blush."

"I mean look at us. Two young women, laying here without a stitch of clothing on and now guys are staring at us. Look at how confident we are to have naked lesbian sex in public. Look how we are not trying to hide their nudity from their view. It's fun to show our tender young bodies to them. Why don't we give them something worth seeing?"

Viridi had a hand on each of Phosphora's breasts, she giggled the patch of blonde fur between her legs. The men just loved their refusal to hide their breasts and pussies from their view. Phosphora said to the audience, "Come on, you guys. Don't hide your pervy attraction. We doesn't even intend to hide ourselves. See how my little blonde bush is hanging out."

Viridi and Phosphora giggled because of the way that Phosphora directed everyone's attention to her vulva, she really got turned on when she saw that everyone was staring at her hairy triangle. The bare goddess even got some attention by revealing how clean shaven her cunt was, then she said to her servant, "Phosphora, make love to me in front of the guys."

The bare nymph smiled, "Gladly, you have such a pretty pussy and it also needs attention."

The guys said, "Yes, show her pussy some attention!"

Before they did, Viridi and Phosphora stood up and with their hands on their hips, Phosphora said, "First, why don't all see out breasts as much as you can?"

With Viridi and Phosphora's hands on their hips, their big breasts were thrust out in front of them and there was nothing hiding anyone's view of Viridi's smooth and silky vagina or Phosphora's beautifully trimmed blonde bush. The way that Viridi and Phosphora were parading their naked bodies around the mall in front of men, it was obvious that they were enticing the men to stay. Turning around, Viridi and Phosphora's buttocks were now showing and everyone loved it.

Finally, Viridi looked at the men and said, "You guys ready?"

They all said yes. Phosphora knelt down next to Viridi and smiled, "We're naked and not even trying to cover ourselves. The guys are all seeing our titties and our pussies. We promised each other some loving and that's what we're gonna get."

The nude women were turned on from letting the men stare at Viridi's hairless cunt and Phosphora's little blonde bush, their precious pink nipples were poking out, right in front of the men until Viridi got on all fours above Phosphora, who was lying on her back.

Viridi's bare butt was pointed right at the men and they could see her pussy too. As Viridi's breasts wobbled above Phosphora, Viridi's lips felt wonderful on Phosphora's breasts. The goddess of nature was naked and making love to her servant in public while a group of strange men watched.

Soon, Viridi was driving Phosphora crazy by softly kissing and licking her vagina. Phosphora started moaning as the feeling began to build inside of her. Suddenly, Phosphora was no longer thinking about the men watching them, she was only thinking about the pleasure that she was experiencing. Then, Viridi reminded her that they had an audience and Viridi called out, "I hope you're enjoying the show, boys."

One man said, "We're enjoying your ass!"

This made Viridi asked with a giggle, "Oh, you're looking at my bottom?"

Another man said, "Yeah, and your pussy, too!"

A third man said, "You both are so beautiful. Look guys, don't they each have a beautiful bottom?"

The other guys replied, "They've got great asses!"

Then, two of them got down on the floor. They were watching Viridi's boobs bounce around and also getting a birds-eye view of Phosphora's naked body. They were too close to climaxing, Viridi kept kissing and licking Phosphora's pussy while fingering herself again.

The feeling was really building inside of them now. With all of the action taking place, they couldn't hold on any longer. Phosphora started screaming, "Yes, yes…it's happening, I'm cumming!"

At that moment, they were both lost in their own world and the pleasure was driving them crazy. Viridi and Phosphora were about to lose their minds. Finally, they came, Phosphora sprayed Viridi's face with her love juice while Viridi made a mess all over the floor.

Now, Viridi lied on her back so Phosphora be top, Viridi's started kissing and sucking on Phosphora's above her. They were both moaning now and Viridi played with Phosphora's big tits while the taller woman planted very soft kisses all over Viridi's front, including her face, neck, chest, stomach, arms, legs, hands, feet, hips, thigh and finally kissing Viridi's vagina while Phosphora fingered her own, right in front of all the guys.

Viridi started yelling, "Oh yes, oh yes, yes! You guys are getting me so hot!"

Phosphora kissed and licked Viridi's cunt even softer than Viridi, who started moaning, "Mmm, this feels good!"

Everyone was watching them, the bare women soon let out a big grunt and it was all over. Men cheered as Viridi got Phosphora's face wet with cum while Phosphora came in the little white puddle Viridi made earlier. Once they stopped cumming, men were all pulled away by the ear by visibly annoyed girlfrinds and wives. Viridi giggled, "Given how much taller you are than me, I don't know whether people think of you as my big sister or my mom."

Phosphora giggled, "Let them think whatever they want."


	160. Underworld Massage Parlor

Pandora took Dark Pit to visit a massage parlor in the Underworld. They stepped inside naked, opened the door and walked in to find a very nice setting. A few couches and a fish tank decorated the room. The lighting was dimmed slightly, but certainly enough to see everything real well. They saw the souls of two women sitting on separate couches, both were young, very pretty and giggled at Dark Pit for being naked in front of them. The nudists approached the desk and gave them their names, they didn't have to pay a dime and they were told to wait for five to ten minutes.

A man and a woman's souls who worked there got up and asked the naked angel and goddess to follow them with a big smile. They walked into a side room and the male worker asked Pandora if he could touch one of her tits, she responded by saying, "Go ahead and touch both of them."

Also, a naked Dark Pit asked the female worker to fondle his penis. Dark Pit and Pandora moaned as two strangers, or rather their souls, were touching their private parts. The goddess asked if a happy ending was included in their massage. She said yes, they both opted for the nude massage. Because they wore nothing at all, the masseuses didn't have worry about asking them to disrobe to make themselves comfortable or leaving the room.

Dark Pit was naked and sitting on one table with a hard on that a cat couldn't scratch as a naked Pandora sat on the one next to him. They smiled from seeing Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's breasts and came toward them. The woman then stood in front of Pittoo and started taking off her clothes off. The nude angel watched her strip and this made him get harder. Pandora felt her pussy leaking when man that was tending to her got naked as well, showing his penis.

After the masseuses were naked, they got up close to their patients and began some small talk while the female masseuse slid her hands on a nude Dark Pit's arms and legs working her way down to his small cock, which she gave a few strokes. She then asked Pittoo to lie down on his stomach. After laying down, she began massage his back, legs and especially his naked butt. She worked her way down his legs and then to his cute feet that she tickled. Dark Pit laughed as she tickled the soles of his bare feet, he was really enjoying the massage and began really relaxing. His butterflies had gone away (not that he had any) and his hard on began going down some, just from the wonderful massage she was giving him, it really felt wonderful.

At the same time, the male masseuse worked on a nude Pandora, moving her hair to rub her back and legs, then he came around so that he was standing in front of her head working on her back and neck from that angle. She looked ahead of him and she was looking at his large hairy cock. That's when it turned sexual as he was making it real sexual now. He rubbed slower and more sensual as he slid his hand real slow up and down her back. Pandora asked if touching was allowed, he said yes and said that she could touch her where ever she wanted to. She let her bare angel know, "You can grope her wherever you like, Dark Pit."

"Way ahead of you, Pandora."

A bare Dark Pit watched his massause come around to his side and began working on his legs. He could have cared less about his legs as it took her out of his reach and he couldn't get a hold of those great looking tits. She worked her way up to Dark Pit's cock, grazing his balls and making his cock jump in anticipation. She then worked on his chest, now she was within reach and he began feeling her ass and reached over with his other hand to begin playing with her nipples. They began getting hard and Pittoo wanted to suck them real bad.

She must have known what he wanted because she lowered her tit to his mouth and Pittoo started sucking her nipples, moving back and forth from one to the other. The masseuse now had one hand under his head holding it up to her tits and her other hand was rubbing his balls and playing with his hard cock. Things were beginning to heat up quite a bit as Dark Pit switched from tit to tit, his masseuse seemed to be enjoying herself letting out a few moans, Pittoo knew he sure was. She reached down and put some more lotion on her hand and began slowly rubbing his cock.

Meanwhile, Pandora repreatedly pinched her masseuse's butt, making him chuckle and wag a finger at her. He then stood in front of her, beckoning her to fondle him. The bare goddess touched his penis while he fondled her breasts, she cupped his testes as she licked the head of his cock like a lollipop whiel she felt a finger dangerously close to her more inappropriate area poking and prodding her. She then lied on her stomach and he was rubbing her butt while working his hand in between her legs from behind. Pandora parted her legs slightly, allowing him more access to her trimmed pussy and even briefly rubbed her feet on his cock as she felt him add some lotion on his hands and rub it on her.

The nudist angel and goddess stopped, wanting to wait until they done to continue the fun. Their massages ended quicker than they thought, they didn't know how long exactly because they had both fallen asleep and needed to their masseuses to wake them up.

Once they were done, they wanted to fuck before they left. Dark Pit hugged Pandora and kissed her lips, Pandora would hug him back and kiss him harder. Pandora then put her hands on Dark Pit's pee-pee while he put his middle finger in her pussy, she looked at her angel and smiled as she asked, "Don't you like what I'm doing to you, Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit smiled, "Let's see, Pandora. I'm completely naked in front a beautiful goddess who is also completely naked in front of me and is now stroking my hard cock while I play with her pussy, I'd be crazy not to like this."

Pandora reached out with both hands and rubbed Dark Pit's buttocks, which were firm and his skin felt so soft. Dark Pit began rubbing up and down her legs and he too began groping Pandora's nude bottom. By now, Pittoo's cock was hard again and she smiled as she asked if Pittoo liked the massage. He smiled and said, "It was more than I expected."

"Maybe we can show our masseuses just how much it meant to us."

Pittoo was fingering her pussy when she began really working his cock. Pandora started talking some dirty talk to him, which did wonders for the effects of their massages, asking, "Don't you just love when I play with your adorably tiny pee-pee?

"Yes, I love it, just like you love when I finger your sexy pussy. I love your pussy."

"Keep fingering me, it feels good, Dark Pit. Add another finger if you can. You have such a cute little penis."

"Thanks, Pandora. You have such a beautiful body."

"Thanks. Just let me know hen you're getting ready to cum."

"It won't be long, I'm beginning to feel it, Pandora."

"Come on baby, cum for me shoot that load for me. Finger my pussy while I stroke your hard cock. Come on, shoot that load, Pittoo."

"I'm going to cummmmm!"

"Yes baby, shoot it, shoot it real good."

"Ugh. Ngh. Ahhh!"

With those sounds, Dark Pit started cumming. Pittoo had been laid and had jerked off for so long that he lost track, but he always had a healthy load stocked up. He started shooting and she was trying to angle it up on Dark Pit, which she did for the most part, but wasn't easy. His first shot landed just under his chin and the second shot landed on her left boob, which she giggled at. He shot about eight ropes and began coming down from it all. Pandora slowed her pace down and was gently stroking his cock and smiling at her angel that just loved to be naked all the time.

The masseuses clapped and said, "Whoa. You two are probably the horniest patents we have ever had."

Dark Pit chuckled, "Thanks. As nudists, we really like to be exposed and fondled."


	161. A Walk In The Park

In a public park on a bright sunny day, Pit and Palutena walked naked. The naked angel and goddess were happily showing their private parts to people more clothed than them, smiling, waving and blowing kisses as people either pervertedly liked seeing the naked boy and woman or ran away in disgust or just had no reaction. Pit and Palutena enjoyed feeling the breeze on their bare skin as well their bare feet touching concrete and grass.

Under a tree, Palutena's perfect nipples felt the light breeze that had characterised the early afternoon weather. On Palutena's extremely firm G-cup breasts, two light-pink diamond-cutters peeked out at Pit and his penis couldn't have been any harder. The small size of Pit's penis made Palutena giggle.

With her breasts completely exposed, she broke out into another sexy, light giggle. She then struck a sexy pose with her hands high in the air. A naked Pit and Palutena shared another laugh and then just stood there, taking each other in. Pit was fully naked and so was Palutena. Someone called out, "Hey, nice tits!"

A wild grin was on Palutena's face as a man that was out for a walk had stumbled upon the nude angel and goddess, he was staring gobsmacked at Palutena's exhibitionism.

Facing the man directly. Pit wholeheartedly agreed, "Yes, they most certainly are."

The man, aroused and confused, just looked on at them dumbly, then left.

Pit and Palutena were soon about to cross paths with another jogger, as they both soldiered on towards out impending rendezvous. They wondered if she'd be open to making a break for the tree line, but as they looked at her, they could see the thrill sparkling in her emerald green eyes. The jogger visibly broke stride as she neared the naked couple. After a few seconds of slowling down and then just standing there to gawk, she resumed her run towards them, steadily closing the gap.

Like their first viewer, a nude Pit and Palutena were all up for making the most of this random encounter. As the jogger moved to within fifty meters of them, they could see that she was a twenty-something blonde in very good shape. The woman said, making no secret of checking out Pit's naked body, "Ahh... hi... Umm... what exactly are you guys doing?"

Palutena giggled as Pit was completely exposed to a strange woman, she explained to her that she and Pit practice nudism and exhibitionism as well as walk around naked in public and have public sex every day. The blonde jogger nodded every now and again to indicate she was listening, but her eyes never left Pit's chest, stomach and crotch. Pit smiled at the throbbing in his penis.

As she finally turned to resume her morning jog, Palutena smiled at Pit, "Our naked bodies is evidence that we've actually been working out."

She gave Pit a playful slap on his backside, then let her a single finger slide up his spine and then left a hand placed delicately on his shoulder. Leaning in, Pit whispered in her ear, "I know. Our nude bodies are so toned. Clearly, we are the most attractive naked boy and woman the world."

Suddenly, another female jogged approached the nude angel and goddess, Palutena asked her to take pictures of them, she agreed. Pit and Palutena posed standing up, bending over, lying on their backs, they heard the phone's camera function whirr away as they were suddenly interrupted by a male jogger who came by and ogled Palutena's tight ass for three full minutes, then by a short brunette woman, who giggled at Pit's indecency, especially his tiny penis. Even the jogger taking pictures seemed somewhat focused on more intimate parts of Pit's body.

Pit smiled at Palutena, "Look at us, Lady Palutena. Naked in the middle of a public park. You have an unrestricted view of my fully erect manhood, I like to show my penis in public."

He gave Palutena some soft kisses on her face, giggling uncontrollably, making Palutena ask, "What's gotten you all giggly, nudie cutie?"

"I'm standing completely naked in front of my beautiful naked mom. I have euphoria from being fully exposed in front of you, Lady Palutena."

With a sly grin, Palutena said, "I know and I like being in such an undressed state too."

Pit's hands hung at his side as Pit's penis stuck out like a steel rod in front of him. He brushed Palutena's nipple with a knowing smile and cupped a breast. Softly squeezing it in his palm, Pit rolled her now erect nipple in his fingers. Palutena let out a moan, "You always know exactly what I like, nude dude. I like being completely naked in front of my handsome naked son."

Still caressing Palutena's breasts, Pit leaned in and began a series of soft, nibbling kisses leading along her collarbone and up her neck, ending with a soft nip to Palutena's earlobe. This sent shudders through Palutena's naked body and she pulled his face to her, kissing Pit deeply, exploring his mouth with a probing tongue and biting his bottom lip. She knew that would make Pit groan with arousal.

Breaking away from the kiss, Pit took a nipple in his mouth. Palutena felt the sensation of pleasure jolt through her body, reaching her clitoris and causing Palutena's vagina to moisten. As Pit continues to suck and nibble on Palutena's breasts, she reached down for his hard cock, slowly stroking it. Pit let go of her nipple to moan, "Oh fuck, that feels amazing."

Pit kissed Palutena hard before she turned him around to hug Pit from behind, kissing his neck as Palutena whispered, "I bet the ladies think you look so cute with me holding you in a motherly embrace from behind."

Then, she turned Pit around again and kneeled to take the head of Pit's penis into her mouth. Holding the shaft in both hands, Palutena slowly traced the tip across her lips before running her tongue along his frenulum and around the base of the head. Palutena moved her hand up and down the shaft, twisting slightly as she went and Pit moaned in ecstasy. Then, Palutena took more of Pit's cock in, sucking and swirling her tongue, moving her head down until her nose was pressed against Pit's body. Keeping the suction steady, Palutena moved her head back up as Pit grabbed her hair and said, "Yes, oh my god, keep going."

Palutena smiled up at Pit and sped up, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth while he moaned and shuddered. Moving one hand from his shaft, Palutena gently cupped Pit's testicles and softly moved them in her hands, feeling the velvety skin. She used her other hand to caress Pit's bottom while also pinching, slapping and squeezing Pit's buttocks. Suddenly, Pit cried out, "I'm going to cum."

With one last lick up his shaft, Pit came in Palutena's mouth, she ingested every bit of his sperm and then stood up as Pit said, "That was incredible, you're so fucking hot."

"You're hot too, Pit. Your semen is my favorite beverage."

Looking at Palutena's soaking vagina, Pit sat on his knees and expertly zeroed in on her throbbing clitoris. As Pit rubbed it gently with a single finger, Palutena felt as if a bolt of electricity hit her. Looking into Pit's eyes, Palutena could see that he was just as turned on by their public fucking as she was.

Pit pushed a finger into Palutena, who lost all sense of time and space as he pressed on her G-spot, making her eyes roll as she climaxed. Still rubbing Palutena's clitoris, Pit smiled as Palutena's sexy long legs shook and her luscious vulva pulsated, waves of pleasure were rushing through Palutena's beautiful body as she showered Pit in her heavenly white fluids. He asked, "Did you like orgasming?"

Breathless, she answered, "Hell yes. I did."

"Now I want us to cum again."

As they lied down on the grass, Pit spread Palutena's legs and tasted her, licking her clitoris with his soft, warm tongue as he made Palutena moan with pleasure. After a few more gentle licks, he took Palutena's clitoris into his mouth and sucked, but not before getting into a 69 with Pit on top so Palutena could suck his dick again. Wave after wave of delicious warmth rushed through Pit and Palutena's nude bodies. She whispered as the orgasm made her writhe and squirm, "I'm cumming again, I'm cumming now."

"Do it, cum for me."

When she did, Pit's face was wet with her juices and Pit came as well, giving Palutena a good dose of his semen. Pit was then directed to squat down, sitting directly above Palutena's crotch to make it look like she was humping him, Pit closed his eyes and moaned as Palutena smiled at Pit, "I feel like you're more of a daughter than a son."

Soon, Palutena was on all fours, Pit lined his cock up with Palutena's dripping hole and pushed forward, entering her with ease. Then, Pit began to thrust in and out, each stroke stimulating Palutena's G-spot and bringing her closer to orgasm. Pit leaned down and kissed her back and neck as he pushed deeper into Palutena, making them both moan with pleasure as Pit's crotch slapped Palutena's bottom.

Reaching his hand down, Pit rubbed her clitoris in a circular motion and suddenly, Palutena feel it rising within her as she stated, "I'm going to cum again."

"Oh fuck, me too."

"Cum with me, cum with me now."

Palutena felt Pit's cock twitch inside her and the heat of his cum filled her just as her own orgasm hit her and she collasped on her back. Pit collapsed on top of Palutena and they held each other close while they recovered from the mind-blowing orgasms they both shared.

Once their stamina was optimal again, Pit and Palutena kissed each other softly and then said in unison, "I love you."

Pit slept on Palutena's breasts like a pillow after Palutena kissed his forehead and cheeks, then they both cuddled lovingly as they took a nap.


	162. More Public Lesbian Romance

Viridi and Phosphora walked naked in a public park together with Viridi's right buttock bumping Phosphora's left buttock. The naked goddess and nymph held hands as they smiled and waved to all the men looking at a naked Viridi and Phosphora, men were all smiles while women rolled their eyes when men stared at a naked Viridi and Phosphora in a pervy manner. Stopping on the side of the path they were on, Viridi smiled, "Phosphora, we don't have any clothes on, our breasts and vaginas are fully exposed."

Phosphora laughed and said, "I know. You're naked, I'm naked, we're both naked. What's the big deal? If anyone wants to see us, let them."

Out of playfulness, both of them made out completely naked right in front of anyone walking by, a few people stopped and filmed them. Viridi smiled as Phosphora reached out and started moving her hands up and down the front of Viridi's naked body, Phosphora said, "You've always had the smoothest skin."

Viridi giggled when Phosphora's finger toyed with Viridi's bellybutton. Having her bellybutton tickled made Viridi laugh out loud, Phosphora had an arm around Viridi's waist and held her in place as the taller woman sat her naked butt on the grass and a nude Viridi was standing in front of her. A nude Phosphora leaned forward and began caressing Viridi's legs. As she worked on the front and back of her legs, Viridi put her hands on Phosphora's shoulders for support as their breasts bounced and swayed in front of them.

It wasn't unusual for Viridi and Phosphora to act this way, they were sexual to the max and Phosphora was determined to caress every square inch of Viridi's naked body. Viridi began to tense up with arousal when Phosphora's fingers got right next to her pussy lips and was a little disappointed when the blonde bypassed that area and moved up to where Viridi's pussy hair would be if she didn't shave. As the nude goddess felt the nude nymph move her hand around over Viridi's bare vagina, Phosphora beamed, "Wow, you really got a close shave down here."

With a laugh, Viridi giggled and blush, "Phosphora, you're getting me all wet!"

Viridi only got wetter when Phosphora slid her finger down the middle of Viridi's smooth snatch and rubbed Viridi's hairless pussy, it felt very good to a bare Viridi because she liked letting Phosphora caress her naked body in public. When Phosphora's finger made contact with Viridi's love button, it started feeling a little too good and Viridi said, "Phosphora, touch me there more."

A bare Phosphora said, "Why? Do you like it a lot...you probably do because you're awfully wet!"

Then, Phosphora brought Viridi's hand to her vagina between her legs and said, "See, I'm wet too!"

It warmed Phosphora's heart to see and hear Viridi giggle like a little girl, Phosphora smiled, "It's playtime."

As Phosphora moved her hands a little higher, she soon moved her hands up and down Viridi tight mid-section, which also felt good. She kept reaching higher and higher until her hands found their way onto Viridi's bare boobs, playfully squeezing Viridi's tits and said, "You have adorable nipples."

That compliment made Viridi giggle again as Phosphora continued massaging Viridi's breasts, the bare goddess looked around and saw that they had undivided attention from dozens of men. Phosphora seemed to have a lot of energy tonight as she began tweaking Viridi's nipples, Viridi giggled, "Oh Phosphora, being naked in public and having sex in public is an itch that needs to be scratched every day."

Phosphora replied, "Everyone tells us we're so beautiful and our bodies are so firm and we look so young that we just need to let men see us naked."

All of a sudden, Viridi playfully wrestled Phosphora. In the process of pushing her down, Viridi rubbed her bare breasts up against Phosphora's. Viridi could actually feel their hard nipples making contact with each other and it sent chills up and down her spine and she giggled, "Look, Phosphora. Our nipples are kissing."

"Hee hee. To everyone looking at us, we must look like a couple of sorority girls at a slumber party having a pillow fight."

When Phosphora pinched Viridi's buttocks, Viridi reacted by flipping Phosphora over to lie on her stomach and spreading her legs pretty far apart so she could have an unobstructed view of Phosphora's buttocks and vagina. Viridi even see the wetness between her legs.

Then, Viridi climbed up and straddled Phosphora with her knees on the grass to each side of her. Viridi's bottom was high in the air while Phosphora's bottom and tight pussy could be seen from behind, Viridi's butt crack and bare cunt were also fully displayed.

Viridi felt Phosphora give her a massage that felt wonderful, when Phosphora worked her way down to Viridi's bare butt, she giggled while realizing that her ass was totally exposed and her breasts could be seen dangling from the side as she placed one hand on Phosphora's back to immobilize her. Phosphora slowly dragged her fingers up and down Viridi's sensitive butt crack, giggling, "You always had a ticklish little bottom, like a baby's bottom. It always makes me laugh when you squirm."

She smiled from Phosphora's sweet words, "I squirm because this is pure pleasure, I like when you call my butt or any part of my naked body cute."

Soon, Phosphora really went to town on Viridi's butt crack, dragging her finger up and down, sometimes going so low that she would touch Viridi's perineum and pussy, which made her flinch. Viridi called out, "Sorry, it's just that I'm sensitive when you touch me there!"

Moaning, Viridi closed her eyes allowed herself to take in the fact that she was completely naked in public with a stark naked Phosphora tickling her bare butt crack and occasionally touching Viridi's pussy lips. It was arousing to begin with, but with men watching, it was enough to make her climax immediately. Phosphora even fingered herself.

Viridi was laughing as Phosphora touched her pussy again and said, "You're all wet. Are you getting turned on by your hot lesbian girlfriend touching you?"

Phosphora split Viridi's pussy lips with her finger and moved it up and down until she touched her little clitty. That sent an electric shock through Viridi's bare body. As Phosphora continued sliding her finger up and down Viridi's little slit, she said, "You are really getting wet...you actually like it!"

Then, Viridi felt her servant touch her love button again and Viridi let out a high pitched shriek as Phosphora pointed out, "Yep, that's your clitoris. I know what it does to a girl when she gets touched there, like this..."

As Phosphora rubbed Viridi's little clitty again, the blonde was having fun tickling Viridi's clitoris and the goddess did not want her to stop, Viridi even fingered Phosphora so the taller woman could focus on her goddess. Finally, Viridi and Phosphora climaxed. Individually, they were a river. Together, they were a waterfall.

Viridi stood up and Phosphora held her in a lovingly motherly embrace, Viridi's arms were around Phosphora's neck, Phosphora's arms were around Viridi's back. The goddess giggled when Phosphora groped her butt. Everyone was moved by how Viridi and Phosphora expressed their love and said, "Awwww."

The naked couple backed up right in front of the cameras. Viridi and Phosphora were now treating everyone to an extreme close-up of their bare butt cracks and fully exposed pussy lips from behind.

Finally, everyone left, Phosphora patted Viridi's cute little bottom and giggled, "You're so cute."

Viridi giggled back, "You're cute too."


	163. Dark Pit x Pandora Public Nudity Romance

Dark Pit and Pandora went streaking in a public park, the naked angel and goddess looked as romantic as possible. His right hand held her left, Dark Pit's right buttock bounced off of Pandora's left. They smiled and waved to people more dressed than they were. A naked Dark Pit and Pandora were turned from being the only ones that were completely naked in public.

They stood on the grass, not wearing a stitch of clothing, with Pandora's eyes studying every nook and cranny of Dark Pit's naked body. Her eyes on him were enough to keep Dark Pit's penis all stiff and excited. Just feeling Pandora playfullu flick his cock made him shiver and his dick jump. Having hot bodies made have all sorts of sexual fantasies. Being naked in front of each put Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's vagina in a constant state of arousal. The naked boy and woman liked to squirt and orgasm at least once a day.

Standing naked in a public park with nothing to put on, Pandora insisted, "Dark Pit, your pee-pee is too cute to hide. Why don't you dance for me while we talk?"

He asked, "What kind of dance?"

"Do any dance you wish."

"Very well."

Pittoo began to dance for her, he danced as best as he could. His hips were grinding around and his hands sliding up and down his nude body. He was especially careful not to touch his little dolly, knowing if he did, it would squirt in a second. A nude Dark Pit did not want that yet. The more Pittoo danced, the hornier he got and a nude Pandora was watching his every move, smiling the whole time as he kept dancing through a whole song before she spoke a word, then she said, "Goodness sweetie, you are a really good dancer! You have a cute dolly."

"Where did you get the idea to call my penis a dolly?"

"Palutena."

"Oh."

The enthusiasm in her voice as Pandora commended his dancing just urged the nude angel on to dance even better as the nude goddess suggested, "Dance around in a circle for me, I want to see your cute little bottom."

Slowly, Dark Pit danced around until his back was to her. Dark Pit's buttocks were wiggling around as he was arching his back. Then, he spread his legs wide, reaching back and gently parting his butt cheeks as Pittoo bent forward and looked back at her from between his legs. He stood up quickly and spun around when Pandora said she had a better idea, she took his hand in hers and led him to a park bench. Pandora had Dark Pit sit his naked butt on the bench with his feet flat on the ground and spread to his sides. Having his legs spread apart like that and leaning back on the bench left him completely and utterly exposed, he loved it. People started to gather round and film the naked couple.

Pandora looked at Pittoo's trimmed pubic hair, the same shade of black as the hair on his head. Dark Pit smiled as Pandora got so close to his privates, he could feel her warm breath on his most sensitive areas and the nude boy really, really liked the feeling. His dick seemed to like the feeling too, it was poking up proudly and pressing against the pubic hair. The nude woman let her soft, warm hands massage all over his pubic hair, his little ball sack and up and down his dolly. She even made a swoop up to Dark Pit's belly button, touching the thin strip of hair that led up there.

Her warm breath on Pittoo's privates made it seriously hard for him to control himself as Pandora would slid her fingers up and down the thin shaft from time to time. Each time she did this, he would gasp. Pandora's soft touch made Dark Pit want to squirt so badly. Dark Pit squirmed on the bench as Pandora felt the patch of hair on his pubic mound, his legs were spread wide while she kneeled down between them to suck on Dark Pit's cock. Pittoo grinned while stroking her hair, "Yeah, we're quite the calamity causers, being nude in public and stuff."

The more time Dark Pit and Pandora spent exposed in front of people in public, the stronger their arousal got. Pittoo had his fingers laced behind his head as Pandora moved to tickle his very ticklish armpits. He was fighting his ticklish reflex to twitch and squirm around on the bench while she kissed Pittoo's lips. Whispering in her soft voice, "Oh, Pittoo. I love when strangers stare at us when we go out naked in public!"

Dark Pit's entire body warmed at the realization that people were seeing them naked in public and he smiled so brightly his cheeks hurt. He squirmed around on the bench while she tickled him, trying his best to hold still, but he couldn't. Her constant feathery touch and the words she spoke made Pittoo need to squirt more than ever before, Pandora soon caressed Pittoo's naked body. She chirped, "Sweetie, can you lift your hips a little? I wanna squeeze your cute little bottom."

When he did, Pandora grabbed Dark Pit's bottom, making his cock jump hard as she slapped and clapped his butt cheeks, then spread them wide apart. Pandora caressed Dark Pit's naked butt cheeks in the same loving manner she had his dolly, which was being careful and gentle, but driving me crazy with desire. Then, Pandora let the bare angel lower his hips as the bare goddess let her fingertips slide across his pubic hair again.

Once they stood up, Dark Pit looked at Pandora's huge breasts and then to her eyes, the bare boy noticed they were kinda bigger and asked, "Did you get breast implants?"

The bare women explained, "I used my god powers to make my breasts grow. Now they are F-cup."

"Whoa."

"Hee hee. Whoa is right."

She took Dark Pit in her arms and hugged him tightly. Holding Dark Pit's nude and excited body in her arms for quite a while, Pittoo always enjoyed be naked around her even since he lost his clothes. Dark Pit and Pandora liked to make sure they were not covered up at all, he also liked Pandora's loving and all knowing motherly look.

Being seen naked by strangers that they would never speak to was always a major thrill, Pittoo and Pandora also loved being intimately exposed to each other. As they hugged and kissed, Dark Pit's arms were around Pandora's shoulders while Pandora's were around Dark Pit's waist and the way she caressed his bare back and butt had shot up and down Pittoo's spine as goosebumps popped up on his naked skin with the slightest look or gentle touch.

Dark Pit knew that Pandora's hands felt wonderful against his bare body. Pandora then squished his face into her ample chest. Slowly rocking him in her arms as Pittoo moaned softly into the soft, deep valley between her boobs.

She broke the hug apart far too soon for Pittoo, smiling at him, before taking his hand. Pandora's buttocks were planted on the bench, she had Pittoo sit on her lap, facing away from her. Dark Pit leaned back against her and her arms circled around him, her weree fingertips tickling up and down his chest, sides and stomach. He squirmed on her lap and his body jerked hard when she found out how ticklish he was on the sides of his ribs. Her hands slid down Pittoo's body and gently spread his legs apart until both of her legs were between his. With his legs positioned, Pandora's hands slid back up Dark Pit's nakedness and pulled his hands down to her hips behind him. Pandora's lips were almost touching his ear when she whispered softly, "Are you ready to climax, Dark Pit."

He said, "Yessss..."

Pandora's hands were still holding his wrists, she gently raised Dark Pit's arms up and above his head, they looked at his slightly hairy armpits. Pittoo's hips ground down onto her lap hard, his stiff dolly was harder than hard at that point. Her whisper became throaty, "Mmmm, I know everyone likes what they are seeing?"

The fingers of one of Pandora's hands slid down Pittoo's still raised arm, his chest and then his stomach. Ever so gently, she took Pittoo's penis between her first finger and thumb, just holding it between her fingertips, not moving at all. Ever so slowly and gently, Pandora cooed in his ear, telling Dark Pit that he looked absolutely adorable, then leaned in even closer and softly kissed his cheek while also fondling him.

Having been on the verge of squirting since they touched each other's genitals, it wasn't a surprise when Dark Pit's dolly jumped and swelled up after only one tiny stroke. Pandora let go of it, giggled in his ear, and whispered, "Oh my, Dark Pit. You are awfully excited aren't you."

All he could manage was a moan that sounded like yes while squirming on her lap. Dark Pit was so excited and ready to explode at any moment and Pandora knew it. Her hands caressed their way along Dark Pit's nudity until she held his wrists again. Gently, she urged him onto his feet, on wobbly legs.

Pittoo her soft, warm hands sliding to his hips, her heavy breathing in his ear just seemed to make Dark Pit need to squirt even more. Pandora stood close enough to Dark Pit that he could feel Pandora's vagina against his bare ass. When she held his hips more firmly and began to grind her hips against Dark Pit's bottom, she whispered, "Get ready."

Dark Pit squirmed and pushed his bare bottom back against her while his eyes rolled up into his head, he had never been this horny before. Glancing down, Pittoo saw his dolly jumping around, oozing its juice, making the pink head look slick and shiny. Pandora asked, "Would you like me to rub your dolly and caress your boyish bum? Does that sound like fun?"

He nodded. One of her hands slid back behind him and lightly caressed Pittoo's butt cheeks, Pandora moaned when she spoke, "Mmmm, yes. I know you like to have your penis and bottom played with when we go out together."

Pandora felt Dark Pit's body vibrated, he felt as if he would squirt without her even touching his penis. She ground her hips against Pittoo, who bucked his hips back against Pandora, then fingered the goddess as she moaned once again, "Babe, I know you are so close to squirting. You could just explode at any minute, couldn't you?"

Every muscle in Dark Pit and Pandora's naked bodies went taut. They squeezed their eyes shut as Dark Pit's manhood and Pandora's womanhood began to spasm wildly. Pittoo fell back against Pandora and tossed his head from side to side between the huge soft globes of her boobs. His little balls pulled way up inside him just before his juice began to squirt from the pink head of his cock and Pandora sprayed her cum everywhere.

While they were still thrashing, twitching and squealing, Pandora reached down and rubbed the head of Pittoo's dolly. This made the feelings of the orgasm exponentially more powerful. She removed her fingers after only a second, bringing them to his lips and painting them with his juice. Dark Pit then smeared Pandora's juices over her lips.

Eventually, their exhausted bodies collapsed on the grass. Everyone clapped and left with sexy footage of Dark Pit and Pandora committing public nudity and public sex. Pandora smiled, "I'm quite the slut, aren't I?"

Pittoo smiled back, "Yeah, but you're _my_ slut."


	164. Gay Gym Workout

Pit and Dark Pit worked out naked at a gym together. As the naked angels made their prsence known, women giggled at the naked boys while their husbands and boyfriends weren't too pleased. First, Pit was was doing bent-over rows, using a barbell while Dark Pit did the same thing behind him. It seemed as if Pittoo was unmistakably ogling Pit's buttocks. Then, Pit noticed that Pittoo quickly licked his lips while looked at his butt. Pit giggled, he and Pittoo were very much bisexual, they often had sex with their beautiful goddesses, but the angel also liked to be naked together, have gay sex in public and let women watch them. After all, a naked Pit and Dark Pit knew they were studs.

They had to admit that it was not easy to concentrate on working out with hot women walking around and giggling at them. Women had their eyes glued to Pit and Pittoo's naked bodies. The nude boys couldn't blame them, they well-toned arms, legs, midsections and buttocks. Pit had a nicely developed chest with no hair on it, Dark Pit's chest had a little hair.

A half hour later, a nude Pit and Dark Pit did some some pulling exercises on one of the machines where they sat on their naked bottoms, Pit was hugged from behind by his dark doppelgänger as Dark Pit kissed his neck, back and shoulders while touching Pit's penis. As Dark Pit looked over and saw Pit's tiny cock, he saw that it was rock hard and looked just like an erect normal penis, but it was only about one inch long and rougly about as thick as a thumb. Pittoo knew Pit's cock looked incredibly sexy to him, especially when it was slick with his pre-cum.

Their desire for each other turned into a deep hunger when Pit and Dark Pit ran naked on the treadmills. Pit and Dark Pit smiled at each other's cute little bottoms bouncing around with their penises thrashing between their legs. They would occasionally pinch each other's butt cheeks as they tried not to slip and fall. The nude angels could feel their cocks getting super hard and dripping drops of pre-cum every few seconds, deciding to get off when they noticed their dicks leaking pre sex fluids.

Pit and Pittoo held hands while streaking to the boys locker room as Pit's right buttock bumped Dark Pit's left buttock, but then some girls wanted to talk to them, they were a blonde and a brunette and they both greeted a bare Pit and Dark Pit in a singsong voice, "Hiii!"

The bare boys said, "Hello."

Having gotten their attention, the blonde asked with a giggle, "Working out like the ancient Olympians, huh?"

Giggling back, Pit answered, "Yes. We like to work out naked."

The brunette offered, "You wanna come into the girls locker room?"

Dark Pit's eyes widened in intrigue, "For real? You'd let us go in there?"

In response, the blonde explained, "Boys usually are not allowed to go in, but you two are so cute that exceptions can be made."

Pit smiled, "Thank you."

He and Dark Pit walked in the girls locker room, the girls inside all thought Pit and Dark Pit were very cute and giggled at the bare angels. Some women even pinched and slapped Pit and Dark Pit's buttocks.

In the steam room, Pit and Pittoo were sitting completely nude. All the naked women in the steam room giggled at Pit and Dark Pit's penises. Pit got a good look at a naked Pittoo and his heart is pounding like crazy at this point, Dark Pit then touched himself a little before asking Pit if he could touch him. The light angel agreed and the dark one grabbed Pit with his hand and started jerking him. It was such an amazing feeling and Pit started to feel up Dark Pit's body while he did that too and Pit grabbed Dark Pit's penis as well. Pit could feel his precum already, which made him even harder.

Soon, they sat down and tease the heads of their own cocks with their finger. Naked women sat there, mesmerized and dry-mouthed as they watched Pit and Pittoo bring themselves pleasure, the ladies enjoyed their show.

It was each other's moans that awoke a desire in Pit and Dark Pit to have their most private and needy members fondled. They stood up and wantonly showed each other their tight asses, their cum-filled balls and their hungry, throbbing cocks. Pit and Dark Pit locked onto each other's gaze and then reached down and began to stroke themselves for each other. While standing on their bare feet and touching their dicks, Pit and Pittoo smiled at each other's lovely, enticing cocks and balls. As they continued to stroke their and studied each other's testicle, they began to moan at the incredible feeling that was surging through their cocks. Pit and Pittoo looked like they were in heaven as they watched each other stroke themselves with one hand and caress their balls with the other.

That was when it happened, they lost control again. The incredible scenes they put on took complete command of Pit and Dark Pit, who became possessed with unfulfilled need. Pit got on all fours and only a split second went by when Pit felt Dark Pit's hands on his quivering butt cheeks. Pit felt Pittoo lean in, pull apart his sweaty cheeks and then he plunged his stiff member into Pit's eager hole. He moaned, "God, it feels so good!"

Soon, Pit could feel his orgasm beginning to swell and he knew that he wanted more. A million desires ricocheted around his mind as he begged his dark clone, "Please fuck my sexy naked bottom, Pittoo!"

A huge smile raced across Pittoo's face as he pounded him more and it felt so right. After a few times, it began to feel really good and Pit was soon unable to stop myself from rocking back against Dark Pit. It felt so good and Pit was going to cum any second.

However, that was when they stopped and went to the showers. While showering, Dark Pit asked, "Pit, be a good submissive boy and sit on your cute butt."

Obeying, Pit sat his bottom on the floor and Pittoo's hand caressed Pit's penis. Pit closed his eyes for a second, moaning while seeking to abstract every ounce of pleasure from this experience, he bathed in the pleasure of Pittoo's hand that continued to slowly stroke him while women watched the naked boys have gay sex.

That was when Pit began to whimper with need and Pit realized that his naked body needed to cum immediately. That was why Pit then opened his eyes and looked Dark Pit right in the face, he reached up to pinch both of Dark Pit's nipples and Pit spoke to him in the most submissive voice he could summon, "Cum in my cute little bottom, Pittoo. Fill me up with your cum. Cum for me, Pittoo. We're completely naked and I need you to cum in me."

Dark Pit waited for Pit to get on all fours, then plunged his slick cock into Pit. He began to really jerk Pit's cock very quickly and Pit knew that soon they would share a wonderful moment. Just as Pit could see in Pittoo's face that he was about to cum, Pit reminded him, "Cum in my naked butt, Pittoo. Fill me up."

The boy with black hair assured Pit, "It's gonna happen any second now."

Finally, Dark Pit let out a loud moan and Pit felt his cock pulse inside him. Pit realized that Dark Pit was pumping a big load of cum into him and that realization pushed Pit over the edge. The brunette boy felt his cock convulse impossibly hard and Pit's nude body was wracked with pleasure. Pit loved the feeling of Dark Pit touching his spurting cock and the sensation of Dark Pit's cock filling him up with his hot seed, he rocked back and forth for a while, letting the immense pleasure wash through him. He could vaguely recognize that Pittoo stopped cumming, but his asshole was still quivering around his incredible two inch cock.

Pit sat down with his back against the wall, he just sat there in a state euphoria and let the world pass him by. When he woke up, Dark Pit began to massage Pit's cum into his stomach and chest, he smiled at Pit as he first opened his eyes.

They exchanged a knowing and tender look, then Dark Pit sat on his bottom, holding his arms out like he wanted to give Pit a big hug. Pit eagerly wrapped his legs around Pittoo's waist and his arms around the dark clone's shoulders while Dark Pit wrapped his legs around Pit's butt cheeks and his arms around Pit's waist.

Happily, Pit and Dark Pit shared an embrace where they both completely nude, holding each other and not saying a word while Pit's one inch erection and Dark Pit's two inch erection made contact with each other. Then, at last, Pit eagerly kissed Dark Pit's lips and nuzzled his neck and Dark Pit told him, "Oh, Pit. You are just so cute and so is your little penis and your bottom."

Pit giggled back, "You're cute too."

As Pit smiled a knowing smile, he said, "I like being dominated by you and your bigger penis."

Pittoo chuckled and said, "Oh, stop."

Dark Pit kissed Pit again, the naked boys hugged, kissed and caressed each other as nude women that watched them said, "Awwww..."


	165. Pit and Palutena Look At Porn

One day, Pit and Palutena were masturbating naked to porn of themselves. When Pit and Palutena were naked in public, people took pictures and videos of them the naked angel and goddess. They were definitely pleased with attention the got and the content they found online. Comments would all describe Pit being adorable to women and Palutena being beautiful to men.

Soon, the naked boy and woman stopped looking at their laptop and look at each other. Pit's buttocks were prone to being pinched and slapped by Palutena, Pit giggled when she did.

Pit smiled as Palutena kneeled down to fondle Pit's penis while he watched several videos of them having public sex, he giggled when Palutena planted soft kisses on his pee-pee and squeezed Pit's bottom. Palutena got up and Pit kneeled down to rub Palutena's vagina while she watched some more videos of them making love, she giggled when Pit planted soft kisses on her vulva.

As Palutena lied down on her stomach, she moved her gree hair to expose her back and butt. She saw Pit lean on his right elbow before he placed his left hand on Palutena's buttocks. His hands loved to caress the thicc butt of the goddess of light and she felt Pit cover a lot more skin on her ass.

Pit got up and straddled her lower body, Palutena could feel him against her butt cheeks, his cock sliding in her pussy between Palutena's smooth bare behind. Palutena moaned as she felt his hands start massaging her shoulders and moving down her back, she asked in horny tone, "What are you doing to me, Pit?"

"Touching your naked skin. Your body is beautiful and the silkiness of your skin is proof. Just enjoy what I'm doing, Lady Palutena."

"What about the hot videos of us?"

He placed the laptop on the floor in front of Palutena's face so she could see them fucking in public. Palutena made a deep sigh as she felt Pit roam his hands over her arms and massaging every muscle he could find. The long movements of his warm skin against hers made her feel relished and content. She felt as if every muscle inside of her was relaxing, hoping that he would touch them.

She wiggled her back as he worked his way down both her legs, massaging her thighs. His fingers could be felt on the inside of her thighs and she spread her legs a little to give him more room. Pit lingered in that area, moving down to her knees before massaging the muscles on her inner legs.

As Pit's cock kept fucking Palutena's pussy, she felt expectation rise inside of her as she wanted Pit to make her pussy cum. Before he did, Pit was kneading her ass cheeks until she tightened her muscles in response. Palutena felt as if an inner button had been pressed and she felt moisture gather in her pussy as Pit was massaging her bare bottom. Moving up to her lower back, Palutena squirmed as he moved his hands into the juncture of her back. She moaned, "God that feels good."

Palutena liked to feel Pit's naked body against her ass as he still straddled her. Pit bent forward and she felt his warm chest against her back and his cock against Palutena's bottom, then he lowered himself and sat just beneath her ass, before leaning forward. She could feel his hands moving her ass cheeks aside as he asked, "Spread your legs a little, Lady Palutena."

Complying, she did and could feel Pit push his dick between her thighs before he leaned forward again. At the same time, she felt him against her rear and his dick pushed against her cunt. Pit kept on massaging her back, raising himself as he rolled softly against her at the same time. She gasped as she felt him touch many different pleasure points at the same time, but the warmth against her back and his cock's insistent push against her clitoris, made her moisten inside. She wondered if he could feel her swollen sex lips and if he realized how wet she'd become.

Just thinking about it made Palutena even wetter. She could not prevent herself from pushing her ass back against him. He answered by pushing his cock against her clit, back and forth, making the friction increase as he simulated the sexual movements only on the outside of her naked body.

It provided great stimulation and Palutena raised her hips higher. Pit lifted her hips a little more, letting Palutena support her body on her knees. Her ass was up in the air and he pushed her back down when she tried to lift into a bridge. His legs were placed on the outside of her thighs, as Pit held on to her lower back and pulled her toward him, aiming his cock directly at her clit and pushed. She wondered if he would push inside of her and how it would feel.

Her body seemed to hunger for something to fill her channel and Palutena rocked against him, feeling Pit move his right hand underneath her belly and head for her clit. She gasped as Pit started to finger her clit, arousing her even more. He roamed his finger against her clit around and around before giving the center a slight touch. Palutena shivered and felt her entire naked body tighten. A moan escaped from her lips as Pit bent forward and kissed her neck, sucking her soft skin and increasing the excitement. This time she gasped out loud while pleading, "Pit, make me climax already!"

Hoping that Pit would get on with whatever he planned on doing, Pit lifted Palutena up and placed her so she straddled his lap, her back against his front. He was sitting on his knees behind her and she felt Pit's cock against her ass and lower back. She longed to have Pit invade as many centimeters of her channel as he possibly could for the sake of her wonderful arousal.

Pit spread Palutena's legs wider, letting her back rest against his chest as he fondled Palutena's breasts and squeezed the nipples slightly. Another wave of warmth spread from her nipples and down into her vulva. He held his left hand over her breast, holding her in place, while he moved his right hand between her legs. Pit rubbed Palutena's clitoris slightly and she lifted her beautiful body before coming down again. Palutena could feel Pit's dick against her butt crack and she heard his groan as her motion had rubbed his cock between their nude bodies.

As Palutena's beautiful naked body warmed to Pit's touch, the arousal spread to her clit and lead to her emitting involuntary moans in anticipation of more. Slowly, Pit pushed a finger inside of Palutena's pussy and she spread her legs wider and leaned back against him. He squeezed her left nipple at the same time and she gasped, "More, Pit."

She felt Pit's finger retreat and she clamped down on him, not wanting to lose the intense feeling of pleasure. Palutena could feel Pit press his finger against her walls, pushing and widening her opening as she felt herself stretching when it seemed that he'd inserted another finger inside of her. The feeling a being full was intense, Palutena lifted herself before coming down again, feeling his fingers coming deeper inside of her.

Palutena tried to look down, but Pit's hand was covering her pussy and she saw that Pit had moved his thumb over her clit and Palutena felt her entire bare body being inflamed. The feeling was so intense that she tightened every muscle inside of her, feeling Pit stroke her clit and pushing her over the edge at the same time. She screamed in pleasure as she rode Pit's fingers in earnest, lifting up before taking them inside again, fucking herself on his fingers as Palutena felt Pit surround her at every angle. She felt a wave of intense pleasure rush through her as her body started to convulse in a long serious of contractions from her orgasm and had to move the computer out of the way so she wouldn't accidentally short it out.

Pit held Palutena tightly to him and Palutena felt him rub himself against her before he climaxed. His semen coated her backside and she held on to his arms to avoid falling. She could still feel his fingers inside of her channel, but as they sat breathing, he slowly removed them. He turned her sideways and let them both lie down on the bed, his left hand was still placed around her breast.

Stretching out her legs, Palutena snuggled against Pit's warm body and felt as content as she'd ever been. Pit dropped a kiss on her lips and cheeks before settling beside her, Palutena kissed Pit deeply in return and said, "Can you believe all the hot photos and videos we're in?"

"Yeah. These pornographic depictions of us really made everyone happy."

"After all, we're gonna keep having people make more and more."


	166. Out Of This World Moon Sex In Space

Pit and Palutena warped to the moon. They enjoyed being naked in space as they held hands, jumped around together and happily laughed, Pit's penis and Palutena's breasts didn't move around as much or as wildly due to the moon's low gravity, but they liked to hop around. They were like two rambunctious little kids playing in a bounce house. Palutena could even carry Pit like a mom carrying her very young son, Pit could also carry Palutena like a muscular hunk carrying a petite babe.

Soon, they got tired of moving, Palutena asked Pit to lie on his tummy as she stared at him and his cute little bottom. As Palutena looked down at her cute angel lying there, naked and adorable, Palutena felt a deep yearning inside her, she was overwhelmed with a feeling of love for Pit. Then, Palutena leaned in and gently kissed Pit's buttocks. Just a soft little kiss on each smooth round cheek. Pit giggled, and said, "Do that again, Lady Palutena."

Hearing him sound so eager, Palutena leaned in close and kissed Pit's bottom, kissing each cute cheek, once more. This time, her kissing was a little slower and Palutena reveled in how smooth and cool Pit's pale skin felt against her lips. Pit quietly said, "Mmmmm, that feels nice."

Hearing that, Palutena continued to kiss him, one little kiss after another, all over both perfect cheeks. It felt so honest, Palutena's adoring soft kisses and Palutena could tell that Pit deeply and truly loved it. She found that she couldn't stop, each kiss was more deliberate and more tender that the one before.

As Palutena kissed, she could feel the round smoothness of each lovely butt cheek and it was so unbelievably sensual. Palutena tried to kiss as gently as she could all over Pit's adorable soft bottom. Pit whispered, "Oh God. Thank you, Lady Palutena..."

Palutena kissed one little kiss after another, all over both perfect cheeks. After a little while, she let her tongue caress Pit's smooth bottom and his kissing turned to licking. He quietly whimpered, "Oh God, Lady Palutena, thank you, thank you."

She continued to lick Pit as gently as she could and at the same time, she put both hands on Pit's naked bottom and spread the plump cheeks wide, Palutena spread his soft cheeks just a little wider to get a better view of that cute little hole. Pit's skin was pale and smooth and she was utterly transfixed by the image of his tiny pink anus. With his legs spread like they were, she could see his penis too, but she was desperately focused on his adorable anus. Holding Pit's cute butt cheeks apart and so close to her face was making her crazy. Palutena could smell the delicate scent of body wash. It was such a clean smell and it felt like Pit's naked body was totally and perfectly pure.

Pit smiled as Palutena caressed his bare ass, he knew it was as cute as it could possibly be and he was entirely overwhelmed with a feeling of love. Just feeling Palutena's palms on his butt made him squirm and tremble in an emotional way, as if he was euphoric.

Pit's butt cheeks were so smooth and he was desperately turned-on in a way that seemed profoundly loving. This went on for a long time and they loved every second. Then Palutena got on her hands and knees and Pit stood up, she arched her back, lifted her hips and moved her long green hair, giving Pit an unbelievable direct view of Palutena's buttocks, she was arching her bare bottom up in a way that was so beautiful. Her butt was pointing up towards the endless void of space.

When Pit put his hands on Palutena's bottom, the smooth feeling was delicious. Palutena gasped, "Pit! Oh FUCK!"

The sensation was warm and soft. Neither of them said anything for a long time, the only noise was audible rubbing sounds of Pit's hands as he caressed her beautiful ass. She had her hips arched up so high and Pit was up on his knees, naked and hard, and it felt so natural to ease himself forward and gently let the tip of his rock hard erection touch the pink folds between the slippery cheeks of her bottom. Palutena immediately whimpered, "Pleeeease!"

It felt so good and Pit started rubbing his cock against her pale cheeks, right where vagina was. Pit could watch as the hard shaft got coated in her natural lube as he moved even closer and forcefully pressed his erection hard in between her soft plump cheeks. Palutena gasped, "Oh God, Oh God..."

Pit looked down at himself, he was tall on my knees and the sight of Pit's penis pressing against Palutena's vagina was electrifying. He was rubbing his hard erection firmly against Palutena's love canal and he was astonished that anything could feel that wonderful. Palutena gently arched her back, pushed her beautiful butt up just a little bit higher and turned her head to look at Pit, straining to see over her shoulder. Her expression was wide-eyed and filled with complete yearning as she stated, "Oh God Pit, that feels SO good!"

Palutena squirmed back against Pit, arching her hips even more and Pit firmly pressed his hard dick against her lovely vulva. Pit was so hard and she was so slippery that he saw there was a glossy layer of vagina juice all along the shaft of my penis. The sensation was bewildering as they were both trying to drink in the magnitude of what was happening. Having sex on the moon was out of this world, both literally and figuratively.

He felt a deep need to kiss Palutena and touch her hair, but Pit was too caught up in fucking her as he also grabbed her smooth butt cheeks. Each time their bare skin slapped, they shuddered with ecstasy as Palutena franticly gasped, "Pit, this feels SO good, I think maybe...I might...cum..."

Hearing that, Pit pushed a little harder and he watched as Palutena eagerly wiggled herself back toward him a little more. It felt glorious and they were whimpering with desperation. The intensity was just mind-blowing.

They stopped, separated and stood up as Palutena hugged Pit from behind, fondling his pee-pee and flicking the tip of his erectio while she grinded her crotch against Pit's adorable bum. Pit was anxiously breathing, "Yes, yes, yes, keep going, Lady Palutena..."

She even kissed Pit's neck while touching his tiny little penis and forcefully gripping the head. He began to sort of shiver and he cried out, "Lady Palutena, oh God. I'm gunna cum. I can feel it. I'm gunna cum!"

The head of Pit's hard erection finally exploded and cum spurted and squirted very high and travelled much further than on Earth. They marveled at how far and high Pit's seed went.

Pit then hugged Palutena from behind and gave her similar treatment. He let his dick wedge between Palutena's young form bum while he was desperately rubbing her clitoris. Palutena was straining as she began shivering as her whole body was vibrating, she turned her head to look at Pit over her shoulder. Her mouth was open as she was gasping deep breaths, but her eyes were wide with passion. She looked at Pit and gasped, "Oh God Pit, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

As Pit kept rubbing clit as fast as he could, he added two fingers to speed up the process and watched as Palutena convulsed in a powerful climax. Listening to her moaning, she just sounded so desperate, Palutena couldn't help herself and could feel an orgasm building, her excitement caused her butt to squeeze just a little tighter and it firmly gripped Pit's erection.

Palutena felt Pit's erection sliding up and down her butt crack and then it happened, the tight sensation around Palutena's clitoris was just too much, Pit held onto her hips as a wave of ecstasy washed over Palutena, she was cumming and she visibly shuddered as Pit felt her climax. Due to the moon's low gravity, Pit easily lifted Palutena, who blasted milky cum out of her cunt far and high.

They were breathing hard and deep and it took them a little while to calm down. Palutena lied on her back, looking up at Pit. As Pit saw her from the front, she looked absolutely radiant. Her breasts were big and beautiful and her nipples looked hard and pink.

Her green pubic hair was ticklish as Pit made her giggle by touching it, she was breathing heavily as her chest was rising and falling as she stared at me. They looked at each other with their big adorable eyes and said, "I love you."

In a tender, loving embrace, Pit carefully kissed Palutena on the mouth and the feeling of each other's warm and soft lips made their heart soar. A thin layer of sweat covered both of them, so everything felt slippery and hot. Palutena softly told Pit, "I need to thank you so much."

"For what, Lady Palutena?"

She smiled and said, "For being such a cute naked boy."

"You're welcome. Also, thank you for a being a beautiful naked woman."

"I like touching your cute little pee-pee and bottom."

Before Pit napped, he said, "I like groping your beautiful big breasts and fingering your vagina. Your bodacious bare bottom is my favorite moon, Lady Palutena."

"And your cute little bare bottom is my favorite moon, Pit."


	167. Lesbian Stadium Streak

Viridi and Phosphora were planning to streak in a football stadium, which has gotten Viridi all giggly and energetic as she said, "This is going to be so much fun."

The blonde smiled, "I know. So many people will see us completely naked."

They ran naked and fast, their breasts and buttocks bounced wildly as surprised men chanted, "Streakers! Streakers! Streakers!"

Young men towards the front of the stadium leaned in as much as possible to get a good look and vast numbers of people were watching in their direction, seeing a naked Viridi and Phosphora interrupt a football game. A young man shouted, "Hey everyone, they are streakers and they are both women!"

Aroused beyond comprehension, Viridi and Phosphora were running naked in the stadium, streaking in front the huge crowd of people as fast as they could. The naked goddess and nymph couldn't have gone any faster if their buttocks were on fire.

Cutting across the grass, the naked women weaved their way past confused football players in front the massive crowd of people. Immensely entertained by Viridi and Phosphora's nakedness, men gawked, cheered, took pictures and yelled their encouragement while the women that were more clothed than Viridi and Phosphora giggled and pointed at the nudies. A few people, those not paying attention to all the yelling, had their eyes popping out of their heads as they ran. People called out thing such as, "I love your outfit."

"Hey, stop. I'd like to get a selfie with you."

"Can I get your phone numbers please?"

Viridi and Phosphora's libido surged like they could not believe. It was like they were on a hormone pump as a nude Viridi and Phosphora giggling and smiling as they watched all the people watching them intently. With all the hormones and adrenaline in their bloodstream, they had so much energy that they felt like they could fly faster than a plane.

Everyone was staring at Viridi and Phosphora being naked. Their nudity set them apart from the rest of polite society and the uniqueness made them the object of everyone's fascination. Thousands of people were staring at the nude goddess and nymph and the attention was electrifyingly thrilling in a sexual way. As they streaked from one field goal post to another, a big screen even showed the nude women running around.

With their bare and dainty feet digging into the soft turf, Viridi and Phosphora's breasts jiggling, with goosebumps on their young firm bums that were bouncing around, with the cool air on their naked bodies reminding Viridi and Phosphora that they were completely naked in public and with wind on Viridi's shaved hooch and Phosphora's slightly hairy one, it was an incredible sensory sensation that was better than sex.

As Viridi and Phosphora accelerated into overdrive, they kept running in circles in front of thousand of astonished and giggling people gazing at Viridi and Phosphora's nudity, they were feeling more alive, more athletic, more wild, more sexy, more turned on, more frightened and even more primal than they had ever felt before.

Viridi and Phosphora were once again enjoying being completely naked in public, watching the faces of hundreds and hundreds of people looking at their completely naked bodies, giggling, cheering, laughing, smiling, pointing, taking photos and even looking horrified was a mind fuck beyond description and Viridi and Phosphora's libidos soared off the scale.

Most of all, they were all staring intently at Viridi and Phosphora, not just fleeting glances, but also checking them out from top to bottom and they were fully naked. They were watching Viridi and Phosphora's breasts, staring at their vaginas and giving their bare bottoms a good look and some were even photographing them. It was mind-numbing overload of emotions and it was amazingly flattering.

The bare goddess and nymph wanted to give the watchers a good look at them, they wanted them to see them naked and give them a real good look. Viridi and Phosphora wanted an appreciative audience of young men and wanted to give them a show. Ecstatic to see the bare women running around, the young men cheered them on with things like, "Hey, over here, babes."

"Hell yeah!"

"Go ladies! Go! Go! Go!"

Cheering wildly, clapping, grinning from ear to ear and with their eyes bulging, the men couldn't have been more delighted to see Viridi and Phosphora if they been handing out money and it shot their libidos even higher. They could already feel themselves getting wet as they smiled at the clothed people and blew them a kiss. Viridi even got them in a frenzy by yelling, "Streakers, streakers coming through, streakers coming through."

With Viridi loudly announcing their presence, everyone was yelling "streakers" so loud that people could probably hear it in Skyworld.

Looking at all the surprised and smiling faces looking at Viridi and Phosphora, the excitement and sexual exhilaration of their streak quickly soared. Most of the people, particularly the men, seemed absolutely elated to see them, like they had won the lottery. Even most of the college aged women acted like they were enjoying seeing Viridi and Phosphora in their birthday suits. With all the adrenaline and hormones in their systems, the two streakershad boundless energy and picked up the pace. Giddy and smiling, Viridi and Phosphora ran more laps for the thousands of fans. They knew that when they were naked in front of so many people, it felt good to take advantage of the exposure.

Some were frozen in their astonishment, some were wide eyed and disgusted, some had their mouths ajar and covered their eyes and some were motionless as statues, staring in shock and looking paralyzed beyond rational thought.

Soon, security guards came after Viridi and Phosphora, who were naked as the day they were born, with thousands of people watching them. When the women got tired of running, they sat on the grass and felt exhaused, the security guards were about to take them away. Thankfully, Viridi had her staff and pointed it at them, making them disappear.

As Viridi and Phosphora sat on their naked butts, they smiled at each other as their pussy lips were completely exposed. Viridi turned to face the blonde and hugged Phosphora tightly around her neck with her legs around Phosphora's waist and kissed her face rapidly, Phosphora hugged her back with her arms around Viridi's waist and her legs around Viridi's buttocks.

Phosphora then began planting soft kisses all over Viridi's sweet snatch. Chills went up and down Viridi's spine as Phosphora also kissed her inner thighs and bare feet.

Then, Phosphora lied down on her back as Viridi crawled on top her, Viridi's bottom was pointed right at some of the onlookers and Phosphora's buttocks were tickled by blades of grass as their public stunt continued. Phosphora slowly started rubbing her fingers up and down Viridi's sensitive butt crack. Viridi smiled, "There are thousands of men staring at us and we don't have a stitch of clothes on."

With a giggle, Phosphora said, "I know. My oh my, would you look at that, Viridi? There are thousands of men watching us be naked, so let's show them how much we enjoy their attention."

They watched Viridi and Phosphora make out naked as their bare boobies mushed, it was even shown on the screen. The audience was even treated to a close-up view of Viridi's vagina that was so silky and Phosphora's blonde pussy hair. Viridi and Phosphora could feel their eyes ogling their exposed bodies, Viridi couldn't resist touching Phosphora breasts and asked with a giggle, "Why are your nipples so hard?"

Phosphora giggled, "Because you're playing with my beautiful breasts so much."

Viridi smiled as she gently raked her fingertips through Phosphora pussy hair and asked, "Is that making you warmer?"

"Actually, it's getting me hot."

"You know what gets me hotter than fingers?

"What?"

"A tongue!"

Viridi kneeled down between Phosphora's legs and began moving her tongue up and down her wet slit. She wiggled her tongue around on Phosphora's little clitty and it really got the blonde excited, she wanted more, so she spread her legs and begged, "Go down, Viridi. Slip your tongue inside me as much as you want."

She obliged and pushed her tongue inside of Phosphora's vagina. When Viridi started rolling her tongue around, Phosphora practically went through the ceiling because it felt so wonderful. As the sexual tension inside of the taller woman began to build from Viridi thoroughly turning Phosphora on with her tongue inside of her, she went back to licking her little clitty while slipping her finger in Phosphora's pussy. She also got in a 69 with Viridi on top of Phosphora so the blonde could kiss Viridi's pussy. It felt fantastic and they were quickly on the verge of a powerful orgasm.

People kept looking at Viridi and Phosphora, who let them see them naked and having lesbian sex. They kissed and licked each other's pleasure patches and it felt so good. Viridi and Phosphora were licking each other's love buttons and making little circles deep inside of each other's pussies with their finger, causing the feeling inside of them to build stronger and stronger.

Then, they inserted a second finger in each other's cunts and began moving them in and out while continuing to lick each other's clits. Finally, they orgasmed and gave the grass below them a good dose of white water.

Everyone cheered as they watched the women cum on the screen. Viridi and Phosphora held hands and walked out of the stadium, smiling, waving and blowing kisses to the audience as they left. The shorter woman also wiped some grass off of Phosphora's bottom.


	168. Underworld Bath

Dark Pit and Pandora were chilling out naked in her castle. The naked boy and woman did everything in the nude including playing video games and masturbating to porn. When night fell, Dark Pit took Pandora by the hand and walked her into the bathroom and she could help but giggle at how cute Dark Pit's buttocks were.

He led Pandora to the warm bath and Dark Pit smiled, "Ladies first."

Once Pandora settled in, Pittoo sat opposite her in the couple's bath, his hands were exploring her calves. The naked angel massaged his naked goddess around her legs as Pandora laid there, naked and blissfully happy as she sipped on some champagne she brought with her and laid back as she moaned, "Oh my god. I'm naked in the tub with Dark Pit."

Letting the warm water relax her muscles, Pandora was smiling to herself as she feel a naked Dark Pit work his hand higher. As a naked Pandora let him work his fingers over. Dark Pit slid forward and turned Pandora around so she had her back to him, her blue hair was splayed over her chest as Dark Pit's massaged Pandora's breasts.

Not even pretending it was a massage, Dark Pit kissed the side of Pandora's neck and her earlobes while cupping her tits and playing with her nipples. Pandora can feel Pittoo hard against her back, marveling that Dark Pit was erect and giggling as his penis poked Pandora's buttocks.

Pittoo slid one hand down between Pandora's legs and just let it sit on top of her pussy for now. Watching Pandora's breath start to become more ragged as she get visibly horny, Pandora's nipples were hardening in Dark Pit's hands and she pushed her hips forward, eager for Pittoo's fingers. A nude Dark Pit let his dick slip down between a nude Pandora's butt cheeks as she did. She grinded back and forth on Dark Pit's penis as he ran his fingers up and down Pandora's vagina.

Up and down and up and down her slit, then a finger slid into Pandora. She was tight and she breathed a sigh of relief as Pittoo worked his way into her. Enjoying the feeling of his warm finger inside her, the nude angel kissed Pandora's neck as his fingers worked a constant beat in the nude goddess. He asked Pandora to close her eyes as he was constantly thrumming up and down within her as the darkness enveloped her.

While Dark Pit was kissing her neck, he was working Pandora steadily to her orgasm while she slipped hand behind her back to play with Pittoo's little penis. Pittoo slid his penis into her, slowly and insistently pushing his sex organ deeper into Pandora and she let him push his cock into her as she stroked him. With Dark Pit's cock in Pandora's pussy, things got hot.

Pandora moaned from Dark Pit kissing her neck and nibbling her shoulder, then she turned around to let Dark Pit her breasts in his mouth, Pittoo kissed and sucked at them as he asked Pandora, "Go down on me as much as you can."

Holding her breath and valuing Pittoo's cock above her need for air, she nodded and kneeled between his legs. As Pandora started stroking Dark Pit with her hand and caressing Dark Pit's bottom with the other, he watched as her head went down and took the tip of him into her mouth. Her blue hair was fanning out in the water and she took another deep breath and moved down as far as she could again. She came up for air again, then went back down. With Pandora's tongue on his testes, Dark Pit had his hands grope Pandora's bottom.

Taking Dark Pit down her throat again, she went into a cycle of gagging on him, running her tongue over his balls and recovering oxygen. She could feel Pittoo start to tense and then his hand pushing her down on him, she needed his cum quickly. Once they felt it, Dark Pit stood up and his load spurted onto Pandora's face, she said, "I need more."

One blast hit her cheek, the second went in her mouth. Pandora leaned forward, determined to swallow Pittoo's semen. He put a hand on the back of her head, convulsing as his cum was sucked out of him. The warmth of Dark Pit's cum and the satisfaction of having earned it allowed her to ride a small wave to orgasm herself. She came right in the bath.

Just as Pittoo collapsed back into the bath, Pandora smile as she scooped the cum off her cheek and tasted it, swallowing everything and leaning forward so Dark Pit could wrap his around her back as Pandora slowly recovered and hugged his neck. Pandora kissed Pittoo's chest and neck as his hands run over the curve of Pandora's arse. The warm water was lulling them to sleep.

When they woke up, they drained the tub, dried their naked bodies and streaked to Pandora's bedroom. She sat her naked butt on the bed, Pittoo sat behind her and she felt him hard against her back. Dark Pit let one hand rest on her thighs and fingered her clit with his other hand, gently stroking her clit. Needing more, Pandora grinded her rear into him.

Dark Pit hugged Pandora and pulled her close to him as he kissed her neck and played with her boobs. Goosebumps spread on their skin as Dark Pit's manhood fucked Pandora's womanhood to a slow, gentle orgasm.

They fell asleep in that position as Dark Pit pulled out and she rolled over to lie on his chest. She could feel herself getting warm against him with her hair on Pittoo's shoulder. As they slept, they didn't bother getting under the covers, they wanted their nakedness to be uncensored.


	169. Foot Fetish

While being naked at a lake, Pit and Palutena were sitting on the grass and trying to look like a romantic nudist couple, holding hands and sharing a tender kiss. Their eyes were wide open, staring at each other. Gently, Pit's tongue pushed against Palutena's lips and she opened them, eager to allow Pit's tongue to explore her mouth again while tickling Pit's bare feet, intending to explore her foot fetish. To Palutena, Pit's feet were cute and ticklish.

The naked angel and goddess let their tongues dance together, touching each other's teeth, caressing each other's lips and sliding against their tongues, he couldn't but giggle as Palutena tickled his cute feet. Suddenly, a naked Pit captured a naked Palutena's tongue in his mouth and gently began sucking on it. The sensation was driving Palutena crazy as she moaned into his mouth, her tongue wiggling against Pit's as she let her hands softly caress Pit's bottom.

Pit slowly released his tongue from Palutena's mouth, taking a moment to nibble on her bottom lip before backing away so you could look down into Palutena's beautiful face, he could read passion, desire and hunger in her eyes as they gazed up at Pit with longing. She looked at Pit's naked body and saw that he was very attractive in every aspect and especially like to softly caress Pit's buttocks.

As the naked boy went behind the naked woman, his warm tongue was wiggling up her spinal column, making Palutena jump in surprise. It started in the middle of her back and slowly worked its way up Palutena's neck before tickling its way down her collarbone and then back up to her ear. Palutena moaned softly as Pit's tongue traced the outside of her ear, her breath caught in her throat when Pit slid his tongue inside Palutena's ear.

When Pit pressed his hips against Palutena's bottom, he gently bit down on her earlobe before once again nibbling on Palutena's neck. Her body shuddered in delight and she arched her hips back at Pit, wanting him to feel how ready she was for him. Pit slid his hand between their naked bodies and caressed the cheeks of her ass before spanking her a little. Palutena looked at her breasts and saw that the nipples were standing proudly away from her body, tightened into small pink pebbles.

Palutena kept glancing down to watch as Pit's hand slid around her stomach and up to caress Palutena's nipples with his fingertips. It was such a thrill to watch as his soft hands so tenderly touched her sensitive flesh, making Palutena's naked body quiver with desire as she pressed backwards against him. She could feel Pit grinning against her neck as he watched and felt her body's reactions to him.

Pit slid his hand across Palutena's body, leaving one breast and heading for the other. His hand cupped it from underneath, lifting it as his hand climbed to the peak so it appeared as if Palutena's breast was rising to worship the sun that was high in the sky above them. She felt his thumb move to slip over the engorged nipple. He whispered as he pushed it closer to her mouth, "Lick it for me, Lady Palutena."

She lowered her head until her tongue was close enough to sneak out of her mouth and slip across her hard nipple and Pit's caressing thumb. Pit's hand pushed Palutena's breast up even farther until she was able to close her teeth around her nipple and give it a quick sharp tug before releasing it once more.

One of Palutena's hands had reached back to wrap itself around Pit's neck, stroking the bare skin there before sliding up to bury the fingers in his hair. Being in that position only left her open even more for Pit's touch as it pushed Palutena's breasts out further from her body, drawing his attention. The fingers on her other hand had curled around the wrist of his exploring hand, quietly urging Pit on.

Meanwhile, Palutena could feel Pit's other hand as it was still trapped between their nude bodies. Slowly, Pit slid it down between Palutena's buttocks. She arched her back and laid her head on his shoulder as his fingertips brushed against her butt crack, she was moaning low in her throat, but Pit's hand still moved on. His fingertips began to slip in her juices as Pit got closer to the opening of her wet pussy. Pit allowed his fingers to enter Palutena, just to the first knuckle past the fingertips, that was teasing her, making her beg. Palutena whimpered as she pushed back Pit, "Please..."

Pit whispered in Palutena's ear as he pulled his hands away, keeping only the fingertips inside her, "Please what, Lady Palutena?"

"Give me more, nudie cutie. I want to feel you inside me, filling me."

"Not yet."

He took his fingers out, making her groan in protest at the loss of his touch. His hand continued slipping down her slit until Pit brushed against Palutena's clitoris. She turned her head as it laid on Pit's shoulder and she began nibbling on Pit's neck as he allowed his hand to swing between her legs as if being pushed by a strong wind, he was just barely brushing against her clit before swinging away again.

Even the inconsistent pressure Pit applied was quickly driving Palutena over the edge. Palutena could feel her legs begin to tremble as she grew hotter, wetter and tighter. Her entire body started quaking as she replaced Pit's fingers with her own, rubbing her clit fast and holding tight to Pit's neck as she came.

Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's waist and laid her on the grass as Palutena's legs threatened to give out underneath her. She was lying on her stomach and could feel Pit's hands softly rubbing her back from her shoulders to her waist as Pit waited for the tremors to subside.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Pit helped Palutena to turn over so that she was looking up at Pit as he spread her legs as wide as possible. Bending his head, Pit used his hot tongue to scoop up the juices running out of Palutena, sucking them into his mouth again and again. Pit's hands slid down to rub the top of Palutena's head before one moved down even further to cup her jaw in his hand, feeling the muscles clench as his tongue probed deep inside her. Feeling Palutena burning hotter and tighter again, Pit licked his way up to her clit before standing in front of her.

As Pit leaned over to kiss Palutena and allowed her to suck her cum off of his tongue, Palutena could feel the hot spongy head of Pit's penis nudging against her. Palutena arched her hips off the table, wanting so badly to feel Pit's penis sliding inside Palutena's vagina. Ever so slowly, Pit allowed his hard cock to enter her pussy, only a millimeter at a time as Palutena groaned in delight from feeling Pit sink deeper.

Reaching down, Pit pulled Palutena's legs up off the grass so that her dainty feet were resting against his chest. Staring down at Palutena's face, Pit had a little foot fetish too as he pulled her dainty right foot up to his mouth and began kissing it, sucking Palutena's toes into his mouth as Pit pressed his hips tight against her. Palutena's hands were stretching down to Pit, grabbing his hips, wanting so badly to pull him even tighter into her. She could feel Pit sliding deeper inside her as Palutena watched his tongue playing over her dainty toes, sliding between them.

After a foot massage, Pit tickled both of her feet, making her laugh, "Pit, what are you doing?"

With a naughty smile, Pit said, "You tickled my feet, I should get do the same."

"I couldn't help it, your feet are so cute and ticklish."

"And yours are so delicately pretty. It's like a touching the feet of a naked princess."

Palutena arched her hips up at Pit, meeting his every thrust with one just as powerful, driving Pit deeper and harder against her. Slowly, Pit laid Palutena's right foot back against his chest. The gentle breeze felt so chilly on it now that it was wet from being in Pit's mouth, teased with his tongue.

Lightly, Pit trailed his fingers along the top of Palutena's equally dainty left foot before allowing his fingers to slip down and caress the arch. Her foot flexed, the toes spreading apart at how delightful it felt to have Pit touching her like that. As Pit lifted her foot to his mouth, he began rocking into Palutena harder and faster, only to slow down again as his tongue licked the arch of her foot.

She moved hands so that her fingertips could caress Pit's testicles. Palutena could feel her juices that had run out and made Pit's nuts so slippery and wet. As the nude boy watched, Palutena brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean before returning them to touching Pit again. The nude woman laid on the grass, pushing her hips back at Pit in the slow rhythm that he had set, licking the taste of herself off of her lips.

Slowly, Pit took Palutena's hands and placed them above her head as he kept pushing inside her so deep as the nude angel leaned over the nude goddess. Their eyes were just inches apart as Pit quickly slammed into Palutena hard and fast a few times. A groan of passion was torn from Palutena's throat as her back arched off the ground, begging Pit for more.

Her eyes closed as Pit traced Palutena's eyebrow with his tongue. She loved the way his tongue felt as it slid over her eyelid, down the side of her nose and across her cheekbones, she moaned in protest as she felt Pit slip out of her hot pussy, leaving Palutena so close to cumming.

Trembling in desire, Palutena felt the hot tip of Pit's one inch cock pushing against her vulva again. Pit had made Palutena so very wet that he was able to slide in more easily and her eyes flew open when she felt the head of Pit's cock reenter Palutena's pussy. His face was so close to her, watching the expressions flit across as Pit pushed even deeper. Moving so slowly, just a millimeter at a time. Palutena brought one hand up to caress the side of Pit's face as the other slid around his back, pulling Pit closer to her.

Finally, Pit was buried as deep inside Palutena as he could possibly go. He just rested there for a moment, staring into Palutena's eyes as if to be sure this was truly what she wanted. She gave a little smile as she loved the way Pit's cute face looked as he felt her tighten around him and heard the small groan that was ripped from his throat.

Using her arm around his back, Palutena pulled her upper body up the couple of inches needed so that she could gently kiss Pit's lips. Her tongue slipped out to trace an outline against them and her tongue teased the corner of Pit's mouth, just gentle little licks before her tongue pushed between his lips to caress the inside of his mouth. She loved the way it felt when her tongue glided over Pit's teeth hungrily while searching out his tongue. As their tongues slid together, Palutena began moving Pit's dick in and out of her cunt so slowly. Breaking their kiss, Palutena whispered, "I love you, Pit."

As she gently lowered herself on the ground, Palutena pulled her knees back towards her chest so that her ankles were resting on Pit's shoulders and she could use her bare feet to caress the sides of Pit's head just above his ears and the back of his head. Palutena twisted her upper body to the left so that the hand on Pit's back could slip lower to pull Pit's butt tighter to her as her pushed in. Pit said, "I love you too, Lady Palutena."

Pit then picked up the pace a little, pushing just a little faster as he felt Palutena's hips arching up to meet his thrusts. Her fingers slipped between Pit's butt cheeks and gently began teasing his butt crack, never entering it, but sliding back and forth over it. Every time Palutena touched him there, Pit's nude body shivered. Slowly, Palutena's hand slid lower so that her fingertips tickled Pit's balls.

Palutena's nude body began trembling as Pit slid one of his hands between their gently rocking bodies to touch her clit. A low moan escaped her mouth as her back arched off the table once more and her eyes drifted shut. She wanted only to feel the incredible sensations Pit was causing in her body, but as soon as her eyes closed, Pit stopped all of his movements. Bending once more to kiss Palutena, Pit whispered, "I want to watch your eyes, Lady Palutena. Open your pretty eyes so we can watch each other, please?"

Unable to resist giving Pit anything he desired, Palutena's eyes fluttered back open and Pit began slipping in and out of her again. Instead of returning his hand to her clit, Pit held the side of Palutena's head and caressed her face with his thumb as she whispered, "You feel so good inside me, nude dude."

She was unable to stop moaning as Pit began pushing even harder inside Palutena, who turned her head and captured Pit's thumb in her mouth, sucking on it. Palutena loved the look on Pit's face as he slowly offered each of his fingers to her mouth, allowing her to lick and suck them clean of her juices for him. As her body began quivering, Palutena begged Pit, "Fuck me faster."

Standing up to his full height, Pit pounded in and out of Palutena's butt. Her head and hair were thrashing wildly as she pushed back at him. Pit smiled, "It felt so good when you were playing with my bare bottom, Lady Palutena."

Her hand slipped away from Pit's testes, up the crack of Pit's ass and slid around his hip. Palutena was watching Pit's face as her hand slid between them to gather some of her cum from her dripping wet pussy. The look on Pit's face as her hand slipped back around his hip was so beautiful and adorable.

As her wet fingers glided over Pit's butt crack, his head arched back and he moaned up at the sky. Again and again, Palutena's finger teased Pit's smooth butt cheeks and his muscles tightened, pushing his hard hot cock even deeper inside her. Pit pulled Palutena's legs from her shoulders and once again rested them on his chest as he rammed his cock in and out of Palutena, her hot cum dripping out of her pussy and onto his tiny erection made the passage so wet and slippery.

No longer able to reach Palutena's ass, both of Pit's hands began pulling on her nipples, pinching and twisting them as he watched. She was chanting as her hips rocked off the grass to meet his, "Fuck me, fuck me harder."

Palutena felt her body shivering as if she was going to shatter into a million pieces, which was exactly what it felt like she was going to do, but she craved that release so badly. Pit's hand slid back between their bodies and his fingertips brushed over her hard and swollen clit, causing Palutena to gasp. He stared down into her eyes as his hips stopped moving and he slid three fingers into her pussy to press down against his cock on the thin wall dividing her. Holding his fingers deep inside Palutena, Pit began ramming in and out of her lovely bottom.

Feeling Pit's fingers in her luscious vagina and his cute little penis in her sexy butt was just too much for Palutena. With her entire body shivering and her knuckles turning white as they gripped her nipples harder, they both came. Her head was thrown back as she screamed, "Don't stop fucking me. Please, don't ever stop, Pit."

At the highest peak of their orgasm, Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood erupted, pushing them to new heights. Pit pulled Palutena's right foot to his mouth and kissed the arch as he kept pumping into her, his hot cum splashing deep in her rump. She could feel her pussy squeezing on his fingers and her bottom tightening on his small and cute penis in one of the most amazing orgasms they have ever had.

Slowly, Pit allowed Palutena's dainty feet to fall back onto the grass as Pit collapsed on top of Palutena, whose arms wrapped around Pit to caress his back and bottom, Palutena giggled at him, "You paid quite a bit attention to my feet."

"Like I said, they're very dainty like every other part of your naked body."

"Thank you, Pit. Your feet are pretty cute and ticklish too."

Pit giggled as Palutena used her feet to tickle his cute toes for a while. Finally, they drifted off to sleep together in the soft breeze, smiling at the satisfaction of exploring their foot fetish.


	170. Belly Button Fetish

At the same lake they went to yesterday, Pit and Palutena hugged and kissed while being naked in public. Pit and Palutena always loved being naked in front of each other and they loved seeing each other's genitals, Pit's penis was tiny, Palutena's vagina was wet while her breasts were big. Also, Pit and Palutena loved being and hugged and kissed in the nude. Palutena felt that Pit's tongue and fingers were in perfect sync.

As Palutena became increasingly wet, Pit's attention shifted to her fully erect nipples and she liked the sensation of his tongue expertly probing and flicking her pleasure cherries. Palutena was proud of her massive stripper breasts and appreciated Pit's serious attempt to lick and suck the pink on her nipples. She had a naughty idea, she poked Pit's innie belly button, tickling Pit and making him giggle, "Lady Palutena, what are you doing?"

"Playing with your cute little belly button, it's like a little dot on your stomach."

After poking Pit's belly button, she lied on her back as Pit did his thing.

Pit backed away and situated his naked body between Palutena's legs, his cock was standing straight up and he lifted her left foot. He placed her toes to his face and began licking each one like a special morsel, then repeated the procedure with her right foot. This was fun, Pit sucked on Palutena's dainty toes like a little boy with a lollipop, which caused pleasure sparks directly to her vagina. Then, he directed his feet back down and fanned her toes across the tip of his penis. From the looks of Pit's erection, he had a very healthy thing for feet. Palutena did too and she wanted to be fucked.

He spread his legs and ate her out. Pit tongued Palutena like a snake, slowly edging near and around the clitoris, but never quite making contact. She moaned longingly as Pit brought her to the brink of release with pleasure surges that kept increasing in intensity as she begged, "Please fuck me."

In repsonse, Pit inserted his finger into her pussy and then withdrew it, wet and glistening with her physical excitement. He anointed Palutena's clitoris and licked it, her body was on fire as Pit reinserted his finger all the way in and slowly withdrew it. This time, he drew a moist trace of pussy juice from the top of the pubis and up the abdomen. Palutena sat up on her elbows to watch. This was a show she didn't want to miss.

As Pit reintroduced his finger and slowly withdrew from the nectar well, he brushed past her clitoris and again traced a liquid glory trail further up her abdomen and into the navel. She was in heaven as she watched Pit's fingernail lewdly wiggle its way back and forth across the belly button, producing a glorious pleasure. Palutena raised her tummy for more exquisite love and relished the idea of having Pit playing with her navel, his finger didn't disappoint. Pit smiled, "You have such a cute little belly button, Lady Palutena. Your innie belly button is even cuter and sexier than mine."

Palutena giggled and blushed, "Thank you."

"You like it when I say belly button, don't you?"

She nodded. Pit grinned, "Tell me how much you like my finger in your sexy belly button."

"I like it..."

"No, say it."

"I like your finger in my belly button."

"A little louder, please."

"I want your finger in my belly button."

"That's right, in your dainty belly button."

As Pit's finger continued to probe, Palutena felt herself literally dripping on the grass below. She loved when Pit loved her tummy the he did. When his finger went as far in Palutena's belly button as possible, it made her cum. Palutena's body quivered all the way down to her toes. The delicious feeling of pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

Before her pleasure ebbed, Pit's mouth was back and kissing on Palutena's breasts. Pit was so excited and Palutena was so ready, she spread her legs wide open in anticipation of being penetrated. His penis was adorably tiny was Palutena beckoned him while fingering her clitoris, "Please fuck me. Use me any way you like. I want it so bad."

Instead, Pit placed his hand around his shaft, guiding it slowly up and down. Without any coaxing, Palutena placed her mouth on the head of Pit's cock, making Palutena's pussy excited again. She ran her tongue lovingly around the ridges and also paid special attention to the underside as she licked the penis slit and tasted a tiny dew drop of his excitement. When she licked it again, another clear droplet of lubricant emerged, which Palutena smeared all over the head with her finger. It felt so slippery, sensuous and sexy.

Pit spread Palutena's legs, then carefully inserted the head of his penis into her pussy, which caused Palutena to spread even wider. That amazing ridge and penis head worked it's way back and forth in an agonizingly slow tease, her fully stretched crack swallowed the tip of his amazing cock which Pit tantalizingly popped in and out of her vulva repeatedly.

With slow measured thrusts, Pit achieved full penetration, he was as hard as a rock and stayed hard as a rock for what seemed an eternity. Without missing a beat, they rolled over, which left Palutena on top to ride Pit rodeo-style. He remained still while Palutena did all the work, he placed his hands at her sides. Pit purred sweetly, "That's right, Lady Palutena. Give me a show while I fuck you. Keep me nice and hard like a good belly dancer."

He placed his thumbs on Palutena nipples, "Your breasts are so big, you nipples are so pink and so hard. A naughty young woman like you loves a good fucking, don't you? You're as randy as a dirty little whore. You want every bit of pleasure you can grab. You want to be fucked like a dirty, filthy little whore, don't you?"

"Yes...oh God, yes!"

Palutena worked her vagina up and down every millimeter of his tiny little club. Her insides were turning to jelly as a lightning bolt of pleasure surged through her and she repeated four or five times in rapid succession. She began to shake, each surge brought on a new level of rapture and she could hardly catch her breath as Pit thoroughly stoked the needs of her sexual furnace. Finally, Palutena fell back in surrender as he finished her off.

Pit pulled out, still hard and christened Palutena's cute navel with his remaining seed. The sight reignited Palutena's arousal as Pit slowly daubed his middle finger in the ejaculate pool and coated her nipples with semen. He then lapped up semen with his index finger and without warning, pinched a butt cheek. Before Palutena could fully react, the tip of Pit's tongue lapped the tip of her clitoris like a parched dog. Her entire body clenched as she cried out in blissful agony, "Oh that is so fucking hot!"

She squirted in his face, one...two...three times. He didn't move a muscle as he smiled at Palutena, "I like having an innie belly button more than an outie."

"Me too, Pit. It feels sexy when we finger each other's innies."

Suddenly, Palutena fingered Pit's navel again while Pit mostly just traced circles around it, she didn't stop until she stuck finger in all the way and made Pit, just like how he made Palutena cum. They slept and felt satisfied for exploring their belly button fetish.


	171. Lesbians Streak In Public Again

Viridi and Phosphora were naked in a mall, walking around like romantic a naked lesbian couple. They stopped by a water fountain and were soon surrounded by six young men. The naked goddess and nymph showed off their breasts and vaginas as they got right up in their personal space to get an exceptionally good look at a naked Viridi and Phosphora's girly places. One boy said, "Oh man, check out those asses!"

The two naked women giggled at how their bare butts, breasts and vaginas were completely exposed to the boys in front of them me. Viridi and Phosphora let everyone have an unobstructed view of their bare bottoms, firm tits and exposed pussies. Little did Viridi know that Phosphora sat behind her and began to rub her hands up and down the soft exposed skin on Viridi's sides. When the blonde tickled Viridi's armpit, she squealed, "Don't stop, please don't stop. Please keep tickling me."

A few boys got between Viridi's legs and were staring straight up at Viridi's vagina, getting a birds-eye view of her little pink place as Phosphora continued to tickle Viridi everywhere. She went to Viridi's ribs, worked her way up to her armpits and then back down again. Then, Phosphora slowly began to move an index finger up and down the vulnerable crack on Viridi's buttocks. The sensation was incredible as chills went down her spine, Viridi thought she was going climax prematuely as the blonde relentlessly tickled Viridi's bottom.

As Viridi's moved her legs a little to give them an even better view of her bare vulva, Viridi smiled at her sweet slit and liked seeing love hole without pubes, it was like Viridi had it waxed. It was one of the most tantalizing feelings in the world. Then Phosphora slowly began to slide her finger up Viridi's leg, it appeared that she was going to try and touch Viridi's pussy with her finger. Viridi pleaded, "Please touch me down there. Please touch my naked pussy, Phosphora."

They noticed some of the guys were now watching Phosphora's buttocks as the taller woman kept caressing Viridi's naked body and neither of them intended to hide themselves, they didn't want to cover their breasts, so their nipples were right out where everyone could see them. Viridi and Phosphora knew their pussies were showing and the boys were not afraid to examine them.

Viridi and Phosphora's firm breasts and pink nipples were totally exposed to the boys, but they were all silent with a burning desire to get a peek between their legs. With all of the boys' eyes upon a nude Viridi and Phosphora, they kept their private parts right out in the open for all of the boys to gaze at and did nothing to hide their nudity, Phosphora giggled, "Can you all see our vaginas? Does our nakedness turn you all on?"

No one answered, at least not verbally. They only nodded at they just sat there in a state of shock. Viridi and Phosphora liked to leave their boobies and crotches completely uncovered, showing their naked bodies. Finally, one man asked, "Why are you two naked?"

Blushing, Viridi giggled and replied, "Phosphora and I like to be completely naked in public because we're beautiful. Isn't that right, hottie?"

Phosphora giggled, "That's right, cutie."

They faced each other and shared a passionate kiss without hiding their nakedness from the boys. They all took a seat on the floor and silently stared at Viridi and Phosphora as their state of undress aroused them while having public lesbian sex. Viridi and Phosphora willingly gave people an uncensored of their nude bodies, it always felt very empowering to stand fully nude in front of boys and allow them to gaze at their bodies.

As Phosphora caressed Viridi's cute hairless vulva, the shorter woman felt Phosphora's slightly hairy triangle as she tickled her blonde pubic hair. Viridi giggled, "My cute little bottom is showing, Phosphora."

Viridi moaned as Phosphora worked her way down to Viridi's bare butt, the boys were all smiling. Even though they were seated in front of me, they apparently liked watching Phosphora delicately rub Viridi's smooth firm ass. As Phosphora softly rubbed Viridi's bare bottom, she squatted down behind Viridi and sat on her heels. In her squatted position, the blonde was unable to keep her knees together and innocently allowed the boys to see Phosphora's bottom, she was now presenting her neatly trimmed blonde bush to six pair of hungry eyes.

From her squatted position, Phosphora pretended to be unaware of her accidental exposure and continued working on Viridi's cute little bottom. Then, Phosphora let her finger gently slide up and down the tender crack of Viridi's adorable ass. Viridi shivered at Phosphora's touch as she sweetly said, "You're so cute when you squirm, Viridi. I know it tickles when I touch your butt crack, so I'll keep making you giggle by softly touching the crack of your smooth bum."

It was arousing to allow Phosphora to slowly move her finger up and down Viridi's butt crack while onlookers sat and watched. Soon, Phosphora moved to Viridi's legs and caressed down the front and the sides before migrating to the inside of her legs and working her way back up.

When she reached Viridi's inner thighs, the boys started getting excited because they didn't know where she was going to stop. The excitement intensified as Phosphora approached Viridi's cunt and didn't stop until her fingers touched Viridi's pussy lips. The boys' faces instantly lit up, Viridi smiled at Phosphora, "We're naked in front of young men in public."

While Phosphora touched Viridi's vulva with one hand, her other hand fondled Viridi's breasts as Phosphora smiled back, "I know. We don't have any clothes on. Can't you see the young men staring at us?"

Everything Viridi and Phosphora had to offer was put on view for the boys, so they quickly seized the opportunity and closely inspect their totally nude bodies. Viridi asked with a giggled, "Isn't my cute little bottom so soft, so smooth, so silky, so adorable?"

She answered, "Absolutely, it's so cute, like your face. It makes you all the more huggable and kissable."

Phosphora pinched Viridi's nipples, making her giggle and say, "Phosphora, those are my nipples!"

"I know. They're cute too."

While Phosphora looked over her shoulder at the boys and laughed, she didn't stop touching Viridi's boobs. She knew that caressing Viridi's breasts would get the boy excited, it was also getting Viridi excited because of how sensitive she was. Phosphora continued working on Viridi's boobies until her nipples could not harden anymore.

It was a turn on for Viridi to have Phosphora delicately touch her breasts in front of people, Viridi would always get turned on from Phosphora's touch on her puffy pink nipples that were now poking straight out. Phosphora's hands slowly descended down over Viridi's smooth bare skin. As her fingertips teased Viridi's cute belly button, Phosphora giggled as her naked ass was exposed to the boys, who were seated only a couple feet behind her.

Viridi moaned as Phosphora softly rubbed her hips and thighs for a long time, allowing the boys to have a prolonged viewing of Phosphora's sweet firm butt. As the blonde slid her hands down to Viridi's ankles, Phosphora lied down on her back and even spread her legs as far apart as she could, giving Viridi the ability to see everything she had, including her pussy lips. As Viridi lied down next the taller woman, Phosphora motioned for the boys to come over and inspect their vaginas.

The boys all kneeled down right in front of Viridi and Phosphora as the blonde directed their attention to Viridi's smooth vulva and her bare bush. Phosphora asked with a giggled, "Look close, boys. Do you see any wetness coming out of either of us?"

Words cannot describe how hot it was for Viridi and Phosphora to be naked and have young men only inches away from their completely exposed pussies as Phosphora continued, "Here boys, let me help you get a good look."

She sifted her fingernails through Viridi's waxed crotch and her own hairy triangle to make sure that the boys had an unobstructed view of Viridi and Phosphora's pussy lips.

As the boys carefully inspected their pink places, Phosphora grazed Viridi's little clitoris a few times. Her actions began to create a burning desire inside of Viridi as they allowed the boys to look at their exposed vulvas for what seemed like an hour before all of the boys confirmed that both pussies were wet.

Viridi was on Phosphora's left side as the blonde parted Viridi's sweet snatch with her fingertip while slowly dragging her finger back and forth over Viridi's pink slit. Shuddering with delight, Viridi did the same as she whispered, "I can feel their breath on my pussy."

"Me too, we must be more excited than we thought because we sure are wet."

Then, Phosphora addressed the men, "Look guys, see how wet we are?"

They showed the boys how their finger glistened with each other's love juices. Then, Viridi and Phosphora began to tremble with nervous excitement the men got an up close and personal look at their wet pussies. A minute or two later, they really went to work on each other. Viridi and Phosphora started caressing each other's clits as the boys paid close attention to their techniques. Viridi and Phosphora rolled their naked bodies a little so they could face each other as they lied on their sides, allowing the men to easily check out Viridi and Phosphora's bare bottom and naked pussies.

Finally, Viridi and Phosphora inserted a finger inside of each other's tight wet pussy. While Phosphora moved her finger in and out of Viridi's love hole, she began to tickle Viridi's sensitive butt crack with her other hand. It felt so good that Viridi started twisting and pulling on her own nipples. Phosphora said, "Boys, when you make out with a woman, this drives them crazy..."

Then, Phosphora got down in front of Viridi and began licking her little clitty. Viridi started moaning, "Oh Phosphora, that feels so good. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Viridi suddenly felt weak in the knees as Phosphora pulled her up and they both stood. They merely stood and smiled at each other, their big boobs were showing and their nipples were fully erect as they once again acknowledged that their bare butts and naked vaginas were completely exposed to the boys. Unconcerned about the situation, Viridi and Phosphora just let everything hang out in front of the boys as Phosphora lied down again with Viridi on top of her in a 69, they went back to licking and caressing each other's pussy.

Their eyes were tightly closed as their tongues danced around on each other's love buttons. One of Phosphora's fingers was teasing Viridi's tender butt crack as one of Viridi's fingers moved in and out of Phosphora's love hole. The presence of the boys just intensified their excitement as the tension inside of them continued to build stronger and stronger. Viridi moaned, "Mmm Phosphora, I can't fight it much longer."

Phosphora sweetly replied, "Don't fight it, cutie. Just let it happen."

Finally, they couldn't take it anymore and they started yelling out, "Oh wow, we're cumming, we're cumming!"

They continued to move their finger around inside of each other until they couldn't take it anymore and climaxed. Then, they collapsed on the floor, unable to do anything except lay there totally naked in front of people more clothed than them. Viridi turned her body around to face Phosphora and give her a kiss before falling asleep in Phosphora's arms.

Finally, the excitement died down and the boys went home.


	172. Dark Pit and Pandora Do Art Modeling

Dark Pit and Pandora walked naked into an art class to be confronted by a room full of clothed women all sitting at painting easels, the place was full and there were fifty of them. They fell silent as they walked in and all eyes focused on the naked angel and goddess, the female art teacher broke the silence, "Everyone, this is Dark Pit and Pandora, they are our models for tonight."

Some giggled from seeing a naked Dark Pit and Pandora, the instructor said, "OK, Dark Pit and Pandora. If you two could stand on the podium and strike a pose by the chair facing forward."

He stood facing the class and struck a pose with his left foot on the seat and rested his left hand on the back of the chair with his right hand by his side while Pandora hugged him from behind. The instructor looked at them critically and then made some minor readjustments to his pose. Pittoo was struggling to control himself as she adjusted the positions of his legs and arms and at one point, she actually brushed against Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's vagina. At last, she stood back and looked appreciatively at them and smiled, "OK those are good poses. Hold them there."

With the naked boy and woman facing their audience, they noticed five young women in the front row all wearing short summer dresses, looking at them intently as they started to sketch. One of them in particular kept smiling at them and as they watched her, she slowly parted her legs. Dark Pit whispered to Pandora, "She must doing it on purpose."

"Don't worry about it."

Soon, he could see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her neatly shaved pussy was clearly visible and her smooth lips were open and inviting, she knew what she was doing and the inevitable started to happen. Slowly, Dark Pit's cock began to stiffen and grow, but he couldn't do anything to stop it (not that he intended to) and very soon, he was fully erect while Pandora's pussy leaked profusely.

The instructor noticed this and as she moved around the room giving individual advice, Dark Pit and Pandora could see a smile on her face. As she discussed technique with one of the younger women on the front row, Pittoo's penis was so hard that it was gently bouncing up and down.

As the blood pulsed into the nude angel's penis, the nude goddess glanced quickly around the room and she could have sworn that every pair of eyes was focused on Dark Pit's erect penis and a few on Pandora's wet vagina, some of the faces looked a little shocked, but the majority were smiling. The excitement was building in them so quickly that Dark Pit and Pandora felt like they were going to climax any second, the exposed pussy on the front row was now wide open as if beckoning Pittoo to enter, almost smiling at me. The instructor said, "Ok everyone, I think Dark Pit and Pandora need a little rest, let's take a ten minute break."

A few giggles from the younger members of the class were raised as the teacher walked over to him and whispered in their ears, "I thought perhaps you two needed rescuing."

While Dark Pit sipped a coffee and chatted with Pandora, his penis softened, but he was still in a state of semi arousal as the instructor explained to him, "Don't worry about what happened. It is quite normal for our male models to get aroused."

He smiled back at her, "Well, what about female models? Pandora almost orgasmed, just like me."

Pandora gave Dark Pit's buttocks a playful slap, Pittoo slapped Pandora's buttocks back. Back on the podium again, a nude Dark Pit and Pandora resumed their pose and glanced around the class, noticing the five young women on the front row and as they watched them, they each started to slowly spread their legs and very soon, Pittoo could see five bare pussies smiling at him.

He felt like it was a conspiracy and very soon, his penis was fully erect much to their obvious pleasure. However, Dark Pit made no attempt to calm down as his eyes kept drifting towards the exposed flesh of the five young women and his penis just throbbed harder, the sensation was amplified by feeling Pandora's bare skin against his. Her blue pubes were slightly tickling Dark Pit's bottom.

Dark Pit could see the instructor making her way around the class and every now and then, she would look at them and smile. The nude boy and woman were getting such a buzz standing completely naked in front of the class full of women and Dark Pit's dick felt as if it was getting harder by the second as Pandora's cunt dripped like a leaky faucet.

They weren't sure if they could hold out much longer, it was getting too much and they felt drops of wetness from their sex organs. Some women had now stopped sketching and was just staring directly at Dark Pit's willy, open mouthed. The instructor noticed this and came over to him and Pandora, "Are you two OK? Maybe you should take another break."

The bare angel and goddess said, "We'll be fine."

However, Dark Pit and Pandora knew they couldn't hold out much longer and as the teacher turned back to the class, Pittoo could feel his cock starting to throb harder, his stomach muscles tensed and he couldn't hold back any longer. Pittoo clenched his buttocks as he ejaculated jets of hot white semen from the tip of his pulsating penis. Pandora saw Dark Pit climax and was triggered to cum as well, her lady juices poured out like crazy.

The first splash of Pittoo's semen landed just behind the instructor and as she turned to see a bare Dark Pit and Pandora continuing to ejaculate, the younger women on the front row started to clap and cheer quickly, followed by the others. The teacher had her hand over her mouth as she stared at them, Dark Pit's manhood and Pandora's womanhood were still spilling their fluids.

Staring at the bare boy and woman in disbelief, she said, "My god. I didn't know a man or a woman could cum without even touching themselves, I'll get you some tissues."

As she left the room, everyone closed their legs, their mission accomplished was what Dark Pit and Pandora thought to themselves. The remainder of the class was uneventful and although his boner was fully erect for the whole time, Dark Pit didn't have anymore surprise ejaculations, much to the disappointment of his audience. He thought the ladies in the front row were hoping for a repeat performance, but he decided to ignore their deliberate flashing and concentrate on the job at hand. Pandora was dry as well.

In any case, they weren't sure if the students would appreciate a second cumming, it might have looked too deliberate if they did. When the class was over, Dark and Pandora Pit got down off the podium and remaining naked, they mixed and chatted with some of the women who'd stayed behind. While no one was looking, some even gave Pittoo's penis or Pandora's bottom a gentle squeeze before they left the room.

Before everyone had gone home, she took the nudists around and showed them the endeavors of the class, as Pittoo and Pandora looked at some of the sketches, they realized that some of these ladies must have been fantasizing, some made his penis or her breasts too big and some too small.


	173. Gay Vacation (Part 1)

One day, Pit and Dark Pit received an offer for a nudist resort where gay couples get two nights free. They jumped at the chance and got their free stay in a luxurious suite on the top floor. The naked angels spent the next few hours masturbating to straight, gay and lesbian porn until they drained themselves of their own semen. Pit slept on top of Dark Pit for a few hours.

When they woke up, Pit got off of Pittoo. They got off and smiled at each other, looking at each other's nakedness. Pit giggled as Dark Pit ogled him, Pittoo put his hands on his hips and showed his cock with pride. The differences between them was Pit had a smaller penis and a bigger butt while Dark Pit had a bigger penis and a smaller butt. Pit's penis was a half inch when flaccid one inch when erect, Dark Pit's penis was one inch when flaccid and two inches when erect. Also, while Pit was clean shaven all over, Pittoo had a little patch of boy fur.

Because Pit liked to be submissive for Pittoo, the dark angel suggested "OK, let's start with you sucking me off."

Pit smiled as he got down on his knees in front of Dark Pit, looking at his erect member. The naked boy knew they had very attractive cocks, they were both very small and considered very cute by girls because of that. Dark Pit sat his butt on the bed and comfortably spread his legs as Pit knelt up closer, grasped his shaft and took his cock into his mouth.

He felt Pittoo's hand on his head as Pit bobbed up and down, sucking his cock as Dark Pit sat naked on the bed. Pit was equally naked on his knees, between Pittoo's legs as Pit was sucking, licking and stroking his dark clone and Pit was enjoying it. He was really getting into it as Pit kept sucking his small and cute penis, Pit loved how it felt and tasted in his mouth.

When Pit felt Dark Pit's hand reach down to his cheek, Pittoo gently indicated that Pit should stop for a minute. Pit lifted his head and looked up at Dark Pit. As they stood, Dark Pit took his light counterpart into his arms and kissed Pit deeply. While Pit hugged Pittoo's neck, Dark Pit's hands caressed Pit's bare back and bottom. Pit and Dark Pit both liked to be naked when embracing, they liked to kiss while naked and they liked to be seen hugging and kissing naked in public while letting women giggle at them.

Dark Pit smiled at Pit's lack of pubic hair and said, "Mmmm, that is so cute and sexy. Are you waxed or or something?"

With a giggle, Pit said, "Lady Palutena prefers smoothness. Has Pandora tried to shave your pubic hair?"

"Nope. Pandora digs it."

Pit soon was held even tighter by Dark Pit as Pittoo kissed him and their cocks rubbed together. The light angel happily stood there in Dark Pit's arms and Pit's legs began to tremble with anticipation. Pittoo had Pit sit on the bed and gently laid him down, then his hand reached Pit's cock and Dark Pit stroked it as Pit's lips never left his. Then, Pittoo's fingers traced down the length of the underside of Pit's cock, over his smooth balls and then down so that he was slipping his hand between the cheeks of Pit's bottom. Pit spread his legs, letting Dark Pit know that he was OK with what he was doing.

Pittoo reached for some lube he brought with him and gently dripped some over his fingers, then started to slip his hand more and more between Pit's buttocks. The smaller angel spread his legs wider, inviting Pittoo. Then, his finger found Pit's asshole and he pressed. Pit spread his legs wider still as Dark Pit pressed harder and his finger entered him.

Since Pit and Pittoo were still kissing, they kissed harder as Dark Pit pushed his finger deep into Pit's butt, then he slipped it out and pushed in again and again and again and again for so long they lost track of time. Dark Pit added a second finger and continued stretching Pit's asshole. Pit was loving the sensation of his dark doppelgänger finger-fucking his butt, Pit was holding onto Pittoo, kissing him and loving how it all felt, then Dark Pit, "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Yes Pittoo, please. I want your cock. I want you to fuck me that same way I fuck Lady Palutena."

Pit felt Dark Pit pull his fingers from his ass, roll up onto Pit and get between his legs. Dark Pit's arms came up under Pit's thighs and he rested Pit's ankles on his shoulders. Pit's bare bottom was lifted from the bed and he felt the blunt end of Dark Pit's cock find the opening of Pit's backside, it rested against his hole for a moment.

Dark Pit was on his hands and knees over Pit, who looked up into Pittoo's eyes, put his arms around Dark Pit's neck and pulled him down, lifting his lips to find Pittoo's. As Dark Pit's mouth reached Pit's, Pittoo's hips moved forward and Pit felt his hard cock going into his butt. Pit groaned with the joy of giving his naked body to Dark Pit and being submissive for him. Dark Pit's cock slipped steadily into Pit, deeper and deeper until Pit felt Pittoo grinding against him as he bottomed out.

When Pittoo stopped, the nude angels were motionless for a few seconds. Then, Dark Pit lifted his hips and his cock slowly, very slowly as he started moving back out of Pit, then reversed his motion and moved back in. Pit was loving how Dark Pit let his cock enter, exit and reenter him. Pittoo picked up his pace, going in and out, then in and out again as Pit laid there with his legs over Dark Pit's shoulders, Pit's arms were around Dark Pit's neck and Pit's cute little bottom was in the air.

Pit was helpless to resist, but Pit didn't want to resist. He loved being fucked in his very sexy butt by Dark Pit. Their nudity helped Pit and Pittoo enjoy it utterly. When Pit hunched his nude body up to meet Pittoo's thrusts, Pit opened his mouth wide, wanting Dark Pit's tongue in his mouth as deeply as Dark Pit's erection was in Pit's naked bottom.

As they kissed, Pit held on as Dark Pit's movements became more and more frenzied. Then, Pit pulled his mouth from Dark Pit and told him what he wanted, "Cum in me, Dark Pit. Cum in my cute little bottom. Shoot for me. Fill me up."

Pittoo said, "Hang tight, Pit. I'm close."

He didn't even remember all the things he said. Pit was desperate to be fucked by Pittoo's cock and wanted both of them to have a wonderful orgasm together. As Pit screamed from Dark Pit pounding him, Pit liked feeling like a girl being plowed by a boy. Pittoo's cock found somewhere inside Pit that was like the perfect spot, Dark Pit was hitting it over and over and suddenly, Pit came.

Nothing was touching Pit's cock, but gobs and gobs of cum shot out of it up onto Pit's belly and onto Dark Pit's belly too. As Pit climaxed, he squeezed the muscles of his ass and squeezed Pittoo's penis in the process, Dark Pit grunted, shook and drove his cock as deep as possible into Pit, who felt him let go inside.

Pit felt his cock spasm with each spurt of cum before Dark Pit collapsed down onto him, Pit's cum smooshed between us, mixed with their perspiration. It made their bare bodies slick as they rubbed against each other's bare skin, Dark Pit's dick was still in Pit's bottom.

Eventually, they separated and laid there. Pit and Pittoo stared up at the ceiling, exultant. As Pit climbed on Dark Pit, they kissed and slept, Dark Pit's hands were resting on Pit's buttocks the whole time as Pit happily snuggled in Pittoo's arms.


	174. Gay Vacation (Part 2)

The next day, Pit and Dark Pit stood completely naked in front of each other, being bare and letting their cocks hang out. Pit giggled as Dark Pit flicked Pit's penis, then Pittoo said, "Down on your hands and knees, Pit. I want to see and admire that cute little bottom before you eat my load."

Pit got down on the floor on all fours, Pittoo stepped right behind Pit, bent down and gave Pit's buttocks a pinch. This made Pit yelp and feel precum wetness on the tip of his cock, leaving a trail of dick drool on the floor. Dark Pit chuckled, "Fuck yeah, look at that little butt, crawling on the floor, my submissive little angel. That's my hole. Your bubble butt looks so good pushed up in the air like that."

Having his bare bottom touched fueled Pit's need to feel Dark Pit against him, to kiss him, to please them both by pressing their naked bodies together.

As Pittoo stood in front of Pit, his naked body is in front of the lighter angel and Pit drank it in with his eyes. Pit loved Pittoo's slightly hairy legs, his tight ass and his torso that was just as toned as Pit's, Pit also knew that Dark Pit had slightly stronger hands and arms and a bigger dick. As Pit made it up to Dark Pit's face, he could read the need in his eyes.

Soon, Pit kissed Dark Pit, hugging his shoulders as Pittoo hugged Pit's waist. Pit giggled when Dark Pit groped his bottom, Pit felt like a little brother to Dark Pit. They stopped kissing as Pittoo asked, "Ready, Pit?"

Pit nodded, kneeled down and lean forward a little bit to reach up with his hand to guide Dark Pit's penis towards him, but Pittoo lightly smacked his hand away and wagged his finger with a smirk, "No hands, Pit. Don't touch your penis either. I want you all needy and achy hanging off the end of my dick, you submissive little cocksucker."

Obeying, Pit moved his mouth to the end of Dark Pit's cock. Pit teased it just a little, tapping under the head with his tongue, then Pit was slowly sliding his soft warm lips over the head and down the shaft. He felt his dark clone grabbed the back of Pit's head with his hands and slide his dick in as far as it would go while saying, "Suck my cock, Pit. Make me feel good."

Letting Dark Pit dominate him made Pit harder and hornier, Pit took the full two inches as Pittoo moaned. Pit felt that he must be doing it right. Meanwhile, Pit's cock was hard and dripping and Pit wanted to touch himself, but remembered what Dark Pit requested, so he did not.

Dark Pit reached down grabbed Pit's right nipple with his hand and pinched it, making Pit groan with Pittoo's penis in my mouth. Pittoo was working Pit's nipple and the sensations make Pit want Dark Pit to cum in his mouth. Without letting go, Dark Pit bent and took Pit's left nipple in his other hand, the way he was bending pulls his dick almost out of Pit's mouth.

Groaning at the double sharp sensation of what Pittoo was doing to Pit's nipples, Dark Pit kept his cock in Pit's mouth as he encouraged his light counterpart, "Fuck yeah, Pit. That's good. That's my good submissive boy. Suck my dick. Make me happy. Man, I like feeding my hungry cocksucker angel."

It seemed Dark Pit was zoning already, fucking Pit's mouth as Pit worked to take Pittoo in with every thrust. Pit wanted to be Dark Pit's good boy and to make him happy, Pit's dick was hard and dripping a constant stream of precum. He needed to touch it so badly, but he could not. The light angel could feel his penis throbbing in time with Pittoo's thrusts into his mouth.

Every time Dark Pit pulled his dick out, Pit exhaled and then inhaled on the thrust forward, getting a heady dose of his musky scent. All of Pit's senses were filled with Dark Pit, Pit could see a little treasure trail of hair from his navel to his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Pit could smell Dark Pit, Pit's mouth is full of Dark Pit's taste. His ears are filled with Pittoo's constant dirty talk and the sounds of his own slurping and breathing. He liked to have Pittoo's cock in his mouth, hot and velvety. Dark Pit felt his balls pull up and his breathing changed as he warned, "I'm going to shoot, Pit. You ready to eat my load?"

Pit groaned his assent, feeling like he was doing a good job, Dark Pit was obviously horned up. He reach around and grabbed onto Dark Pit's buttocks to hang on, then laid the entire length of his tongue down the bottom of Pittoo's shaft just as the first huge pulse shot out with Pittoo screaming, "Unngh. Unngh. Oh, fuck. Unngh. Ah. Fuck. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

A string of incoherent animal sounds flied from Dark Pit's mouth as the waves of pleasure crashed over him while Pit hung on for dear life and felt every one of those waves in his mouth. Pit swallowed and there was more, he swallowed again and there was still more, so he swallowed again, but a bit dripped down his chin.

As Pit kept Dark Pit's cock in his mouth, caressing it with his lips and tongue, the spasms subsided, Pit moved his dick deeper again into his mouth and continued to milk it gently. Intense feelings of pleasure washed over Dark Pit and Pit knew he was feeling really good right now. That gave Pit satisfaction even as Pit's hard dick throbbed between his legs, ignored.

Pittoo slowly pulls his dick from Pit's mouth, then leaned down and put his hands under Pit's arms and lifted gently, an indication for Pit to stand up. When he did, Pittoo looked into Pit's eyes and then saw the drip on his chin, pointing out, "You missed a bit here."

He scoops it up with his index finger and puts it in Pit's mouth. Pit sucked his finger and Pittoo groaned, then popped his finger out of Pit's mouth, "Now you're my good boy. My good cocksucking boy. I'm your dominant fucker."

Pit smile and nodded, his penis was against Pittoo's thigh and made a wet streak of precum. Dark Pit smiled and motioned towards their penises as he said, "Maybe it's time showed these things off."

Then, Dark Pit notices the splash of precum on his thigh, pointed to the spot and asked, "Clean this off, Pit."

That's what Pit did, he kneeled down and licked it clean, Dark Pit said to him, "That's my good submissive angel."

Dark Pit reached down and squeezed Pit's cock. Pit smiled as Dark Pit patted his bottom. Then, Pit stood up as he and Pittoo were both standing in their big hotel room, naked in front of each other and smiling and each other's nudity.

Pit kissed Dark Pit again, their tongues wrapped around each other, Pit's arms wrapped around Pittoo's neck as Dark Pit's arms wrapped around Pit's back, their hungry mouths pressing into each other as deeply as their can get. Pit's penis was rubbing against Dark Pit's penis.

They broke from the kiss and walked out of the room, occasionally patting each other's bare bottoms.


	175. Gay Vacation (Part 3)

Pit and Dark Pit walked naked to go skinny dipping into the pool. In the hallways, lobby and pool, women would giggle at the naked boys as they looked at their small and cute penises as well as their cute bottoms. They held hands as they both did a cannonball together.

The water felt fantastic against their bare skin and the naked angels lazily floated on the water, enjoying the breeze that danced its way across the water. They smiled at each other as their penises were pointing straight up at the sky.

Swimming naked, Pit and Pittoo made women giggle simply by naked in front of them, all the ladies thought their penises were cute because they were very small. Soon, the nude angels were back stroking across the pool to the other side and back, they also did breaststrokes.

After a while, they had made their way to the steps of the pool, their heads were laid back as they soaked in the sun. Pit and Dark Pit were often glancing at each other's crotches and felt their cocks stir at the sight of seeing each other completely naked. After a while of relaxing, Pit asked, "Feel like a race?"

Dark Pit replied, "Why not?"

Then, Pit took off ahead of him. Much to Pit's surprise, however, Dark Pit had caught up with him, his powerful arms slicing through the water like a knife. When they finally got back to the shallow side of the pool, Pit was a little bit out of breath and as he tried to breathe normal, he panted, "Where did you learn to swim like that?"

"I didn't learn, I asked Pandora to make my arms and legs a little stronger than yours."

Pit wanted hug Dark Pit and give him a kiss, but he said, "Hold on a second, Pit. Let's do it where people can clearly see our naked bodies fully exposed."

They climbed out of the pool, then Pittoo got behind Pit, grasping his arms and caressing Pit's very smooth body, feeling as if everywhere was clean shaven and even waxed, Pit didn't have a single bit of body hair on his arms, legs or penis, Pit's buttocks were especially silky. Pit felt Pittoo's hot breath on his neck as he delicately fondled Pit and Dark Pit's hands were running up and down the length of his arms and shoulders. It wasn't long before Pit's penis was at full attention, the blood was rushing through Pit's ears and to his cock.

Feeling Dark Pit pressed against Pit, he could feel Dark Pit's penis poking Pit's butt crack, pressing at Pit's bottom. Pittoo's hand slowly trailed down Pit's stomach, sliding past his belly button and slowly stroking Pit's throbbing cock. Dark Pit said in a hoarse whisper as he was pressing his cock harder against Pit's bare bottom, "Does this feel good?"

Pit said, "Yes. Please don't stop. The girls love it."

Both boys turned their head to see naked women smiling and masturbating to the gay sex that was going on. Pleased with their audience, Pittoo slowly kneaded and massaged Pit's dick, pressing his naked body ever closer to Pit's. He even kissed Pit's neck while grinding against his butt.

There they were, Pit and Dark Pit were completely naked by a pool, the air and drops of water feeling rather intoxicating against their naked bodies. Pit could feel the veins of Dark Pit's cock against his ass. His cock felt so good pressed hard against the cheeks of Pit's cute little bottom and Pittoo slowly started sliding it up and down while he reached under and gently scraped Pit's testicles with his nails. Dark Pit asked in a very sexy voice, "Would you like to do more? Would you like to lick my cock, make me cum?"

Pit shuddered at what Dark Pit was saying to him, Pit wanted him and he wanted to put his mouth around Pittoo's cock once more. As Pit turned to Dark Pit and looked lovingly into his eyes, Pittoo smiled as he grabbed Pit's smooth butt cheeks hard and pulled the light angel to him, thrusting his tongue with great lust deep into Pit's mouth. The smaller angel hungrily accepted this invasion, thinking of what was coming with Pittoo's mouth on him, it took his breath away.

It felt very arousing for Pit to feel Pittoo's penis against his own and it took all of his power not to cum right there, but Dark Pit slowly and gently kissed every inch of Pit's face, mostly kissing Pit's lips and cheeks while Dark Pit's hands kneaded the cheeks of Pit's sexy naked butt.

While Pit kissed Dark Pit's more rapidly, seeing the lust in Pittoo's eyes as Pit felt his dark copy plunge his mouth on Pit's again. Pit slowly kneeled down to kiss Dark Pit's upper body and midriff, Pit kissed Pittoo's nipples and belly button before he licked Dark Pit's shaft up and down, Pit's tongue was lapping at the head and lapping at Dark Pit's testicles. Pit also fondled his own penis.

Dark Pit smiled and stroked Pit's hair, then put his hands on Pit's head as Pit let his slowly slide across Dark Pit's buttocks while Pit continued his assault on Dark Pit's dick. It was an incredible feeling and Pittoo could feel his balls starting to tighten in anticipation as he managed to gasp out, "I am going to cum, Pit."

He just smiled at his dark clone, but never for a second stopped sucking his cock. Pittoo shouted, "OH GOD, HERE IT CUUUUMS!"

Soon, Dark Pit felt his cock erupting like it was on fire, load after load pouring into Pit's hungry mouth as Pit's penis also spurted cum all over the ground. Women clapped for the bare angels that just climaxed in front of them.

Tired, Dark Pit lied down on his back as Pit crawled up to him, his semi-hard hard cock rubbing against Pittoo's still hard one. Pit kissed his chest, lovingly licking his nipples and belly button, then nibbling on his neck. Finally, Pit hugged Dark Pit, feeling like Pittoo was his big brother, Dark Pit even said, "How's my little bro?"

Pit smiled, "Naked and horny, like my big bro."


	176. Gay Vacation (Part 4)

While walking back to their room, Pit and Dark Pit kept patting each bottoms so much that they became distracted, so they stopped walking and decided to make out naked in the lobby.

Pit smiled at Dark Pit touched his naked body and kissed his neck, Pit moaned, "P-Pittooooooh."

When Pit tried to touch Pittoo, he had to pull Pit's hands back every time he tried to touch, saying, "Ah ah ah. It's not your turn yet."

While the light angel stood there, unable to touch his dark clone, Dark Pit started to run his hand over Pit's penis while he kissed Pit's neck and tickled his ear lobe with his tongue. Pit moaned out loud every time Dark Pit's tongue hit his neck.

Now that Pit was excited, Pittoo told him to get on his knees and take him in his mouth. While Pit started sucking Dark Pit, he started to stroke Pit's brown hair to encourage him to keep going. Dark Pit felt his knees were weak. One minute, his cock was in Pit's mouth. Another minute, his hands were tight on Pit's buttocks and Pittoo's tongue occupied Pit's mouth as Pit and Dark Pit kissed each other's lips. Pit even popped his leg up as he hugged Pittoo's neck.

Given Pit and Pittoo's different personalities and slight differences in their otherwise physically identical bodies, Pit thought of himself as more feminine compared to Dark Pit, he knew Pittoo was more masculine than him. Pit also felt rather girly and ladylike because of his complete lack of body hair, he would sometimes feel his sensitive skin be tickled by Dark Pit's body hair.

Dark Pit told Pit to continue sucking his hard cock until he was at the edge and told Pit to ingest all of his semen as he came. Pit felt him explode in his mouth and he drank all of Dark Pit's cum. Once he was done cumming, Pit looked into Pittoo's eyes, Dark Pit asked him to stand up and he kissed Pit again. The smaller angel let out another satisfied moan as Pit pulled his mouth off Dark Pit's penis.

They remained in a loving embrace as Pit and Pittoo took the elevator to their floor, Dark Pit would squeeze Pit's bottom one time with every floor their passed. Halfway between the elevator and their room, they stopped and decided to make out naked in the corridor.

Now, it was Pit's turn to touch, Pit caressed Dark Pit slowly, touching and kissing, just as Pittoo did to him. Pit gave him the same method of touching his bare skin with his hands as Dark Pit gave him, all over his naked chiseled physique.

Pit started to touch Dark Pit's cock with his hands while Pit kissed Pittoo's neck, Pit also moved his lips to Dark Pit's and quickened his hand around Pittoo's pulsing cock as Pit pushed his tongue into Dark Pit's mouth. He expected Pittoo to wrap his arms around you, but Dark Pit kept his hands to himself and just stood there, just as Pit did.

Pittoo gently dropped to his knees, ran his hands up and down Pit's smooth legs as he kissing all around, but not putting Pit's penis in his mouth yet. Pit sighed with each kiss, knowing what was coming, he let Dark Pit tease while Pittoo kissed Pit's neck, down his chest, down his stomach, pecking Pit's belly button until his light counterpart too was on his knees in front his dark copy.

As Pit grabbed Pittoo's penis with one hand, he cupped his chin with the other. Pit kissed Dark Pit again hard and then Dark Pit brought his mouth to Pit's awaiting cock. Sitting on his bare bottom, Pit was now holding Pittoo's black hair in one hand and balancing with his other, slowly rocking Dark Pit's head back and forth as Pit watched Pittoo lick and suck him.

Pit moved the hand in Dark Pit's hair slowly off of his head and caressed Dark Pit's buttocks as he had Pittoo take all of him in his mouth. While sucking, Pittoo moved his nude body get in a more comfortable position, Dark Pit lied on his stomach as he kept his head against Pit's crotch as he hugged Pit's waist. Then, Pittoo bobbed his head back back and forth in quick and deep motions against Pit's cock.

After a minute or so, Pit could tell Dark Pit was getting close to the edge. Pit whispered in his ear that, "When I am ready to cum, would you mind keeping your head close against my sexy naked body as I shoot my warm cum deep down your throat?"

Dark Pit gave him a thumbs up, implying that his answer was yes. Then, Pit moved a hand behind Pittoo's head so Pit could hold his head against him if Pittoo fought his push.

Finally, Pit came and every bit of his sperm was dripping down Pittoo's throat and Dark Pit kept sucking him faster and faster until Pit was dry, making sure sure he didn't miss a drop.

The naked angels separated and Dark Pit rolled over to lie on his back while Pit crawled on Dark Pit to kiss him forcefully on the mouth as if in an attempt to clean all the excess cum off his face. Pit happily snuggled in Pittoo's arms as Dark Pit patted Pit's bottom some more, making Pit giggle, "Is my butt really that cute?"

Dark Pit chuckled, "Sure is, baby brother. Genitals of a man, skin of a woman."

Pit giggled at Dark Pit calling him a baby brother, he knew it was true because he even admitted that Pittoo was more mature than him.


	177. Gay Vacation (Part 5)

While naked in the shower, Pit and Dark Pit delicately cleansed each other with soap and shampooed each other's hair. Then, Pittoo lied down on his back and and spread my legs wide. Pit moved above him in a 69 and they had their penises in each other mouth's.

They loved the feeling and sudden warm grasps on their cocks as theirs mouth closed over them. Pit and Dark Pit orally fucked each other's love tools. When they needed a break to breathe, they couldn't help but fondle each other's scrotums with their fingertips. Pit and Pittoo wanted to feel each other's penises and lick each other's balls. Pit's tongue laps against Dark Pit's tightening skin, clean, rough and hairy while Pittoo felt Pit's being very silky and smooth. Their hands were gently nudging each other's shafts as they continued to caress each other's pouched with their lips and tongue. Pit felt dominated by Pittoo's slightly longer cock and it was fine, he liked it. Dark Pit couldn't help but laugh a little as he knew Pit's penis was tiny.

Pit and Dark Pit were loving the attention to their nuts and were groaning more and more loudly. They started start to lick up and down each other's shaft and it felt fucking incredible as they were smashing their lips against each other's rods, not wanting to stop.

As Pit and Pittoo were sucking each other's tool, they wrapped their hands around each other's thighs. Dark Pit's hands slid up Pit's buttocks, Pit was shivering, quivering and loving it. With Dark Pit's hands caressing Pit's bottom, he felt Pit's hips squirm and the light angel moaned, "Harder."

The dark angel was happy to oblige, they smelled so clean even now. It was a huge turn on, touching each other's bare bottom was very erotic and they loved having each other's cocks in their mouth. Pit made the next move, getting off Dark Pit and getting on all fours, Pittoo got up on one knee and placed the tip against Pit, who moaned, "Oh Pittoo, I am so fucking horny, goddamit I want this so bad."

The tip of Dark Pit's penis nudged against Pit's butt, which was so fucking tight, his butt muscles quivered, stretched and relaxed. Pit pulled away a little, then slowly gobbled Dark Pit's cock up his backside, Pit devoured his cock slowly, it felt hot and wonderful as Pittoo grabbed Pit's hips and fucked, Dark Pit chuckled, "You love getting it up the your cute little bottom, don't you?"

Pit giggled, "Yes, I love getting fucked up my adorable naked butt, Pittoo. I love your pee-pee. I love it up my young, firm bum!"

When Pit began to shake and moan loudly, he start cumming and his ass started clamping down on Pittoo, which set in motion a domino effect and they began to twitch. The pressure within was clamping and squeezing Pittoo's cock so tightly that his cum felt like a pinched hose, spraying a jet of high pressure jizz into Pit's bare bottom. Pit moaned like a whore as he finished and they separated. They waited for their cum to go down the drain, then got out and dried each other off.

Next, they got on one bed, Pit cuddled on top of Dark Pit as they kissed, Pit smiled, "I like sucking your cock, Pittoo."

Dark Pit smiled back, "Me too. Your cock is so cute. How about I pound you where we can see ourselves?"

Then, Pittoo turned his body to face the mirror, Pit straddled him and the warm tip of his cock pushed between Pit's smooth butt cheeks, he begged Dark Pit, "Just fuck my hot naked ass, Pittoo."

"That's what I plan to do."

Slowly Pit slid in, they work together to pack Pittoo's penis inside. Pit something against his testes, looked down between his legs and realized that Dark Pit was all the way inside him. Dark Pit could see Pit's bare back and butt, Pit faced the mirror and smiled at Dark Pit, "Oh my god your whole cock is up inside me, Pittoo. I like when you are all the way inside me. It feels fucking awesome. I love your balls against mine."

Pittoo concurred, "Yeah, it's an incredible feeling, so tight and hot. It's awesome."

Pit started to move and the strokes were becoming longer as he moaned, "Oh yeah. Dark Pit's cock is inside me. I like when we bang our balls."

Looking in the mirror, Pit giggled, "Oh my god, I look so cute bouncing on Pittoo's penis."

"You sure do, Pit. It's like how Palutena looks when she bounces on your penis."

Pit felt Dark Pit pick up the pace until he was righteously fucking Pit up the ass. Dark Pit's nuts were swinging like a hobo sac and slamming into Pit's as his dick drives all the way inside Pit, who loved the feeling of total submission. Pittoo gripped Pit's hips hard and pushed his cock so hard and deep inside Pit as Pit's pee-pee was about to burst when he felt Dark Pit's dick pulse repeatedly as jet after jet of hot cum pumped into Pit's naked cute bottom.

After Dark Pit's orgasm subsided, Pit had one of his own where spurted cum mostly on the bed and some on the floor and mirror. Pit slipped out of Dark Pit.

The naked angels got off of the bed, stood up and began to jack off in front of each other. They masturbated until they were ready to pop again. Pit and Dark Pit closed their eyes and opened their mouths, which was more than ample stimulation for them to go to the edge and beyond. Finally, Pit and Pittoo ejected huge ropes of come on each other's bodies, covering mostly their midriffs, crotches and legs. They orgasmed for what seemed like hours and they were nearly paralyzed by all the sex they had.

Lying on the clean bed, Pit cuddled on top of Dark Pit and they smiled at each other while kissing on the lips. Dark Pit stroked Pit's brown hair and said, "My adorable, bubbly and submissive little brother."

Pit giggled, "My handsome dominant big brother."

As Pit hugged Dark Pit lovingly, Pittoo kissed Pit's cheek and whispered in Pit's ear, "I love you."

Before going to sleep in Dark Pit's arms, Pit whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

They checked out the next day.


	178. Pit Has Soft and Silky Skin

Pit was being lovingly caressed Palutena on the side of a concrete path in front of people. Palutena enjoyed feeling Pit's soft, silky, smooth sensitive skin as she whispered, "Have I ever told you about how soft and silky your skin is? When my hands touch you, a pleasant shiver always runs up along your spine."

Moaning, Pit said, "I know, I don't have any body hair. I like when you say I have the softest skin. I knew that long before we even became nudists."

Palutena kissed Pit, her lips were soft, a little wet and very smooth. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a long kiss. She gave herself without holding back as Pit and Palutena kissed again.

With Pit and Palutena naked in public again, everyone could see them get intimate. Pit and Palutena always liked to be naked when they hugged and kissed, when they expressed their love and made love too. Their naked bodies felt warm and both of their nipples were erect like pink marbles.

Naked, Pit breathed slow and relaxed. He smiled at Palutena for how she caressed his skin as she circled him. Pit had a very divine body and they knew it. As Palutena's hands softly slided up and down Pit's body parts, a shiver ran down Pit's naked body. It couldn't be the breeze, it was excitement that caused a shiver to run down Pit's body. He smelled a perfume Palutena applied to herself before they walked naked in public, she smelled good. Palutena touched Pit's brown hair and she felt it was soft as she let his brown hair run through her fingers. To her, it was soft like satin.

Pit kissed Palutena's lips as he hugged her neck, then Pit kissed her chin as he kissed his way down to her collarbones. Tenderly, Palutena kept touching Pit's bare skin as her hands moved around his torso. Palutena kissed Pit's smooth skin all over his cute face while Pit fondled Palutena's breasts and rubbed under her armpits.

Feeling how sensitive Pit was, Palutena continued to kissed the skin around Pit's torso as Pit kept playing with her breasts. Kissing the soft skin on Pit's toned midriff, Palutena kissed Pit's bellybutton, her tongue played with the cute dot on Pit's stomach, then Palutena kissed her way to Pit's penis as she groped Pit's buttocks, they were smooth and sensitive.

Palutena kissed the skin of Pit's inner thigh as high up as possible. She kissed Pit's soft skin up and down legs, she also kissed the skin of Pit's cute and ticklish feet, both of their dainty feet were bare because they had no socks, no shoes and no plans to wear them, they liked to let their toes and soles feel the grass and concrete.

Then, Palutena kissed her way up Pit's arms, kissing left and right as Palutena kissed Pit's shoulders as well as the back of his neck. Turning around Pit, back to his front, Pit and Palutena were kissing again before Palutena was tenderly sucking on Pit's nipples one by one, pulling away, holding on and letting them escape through her teeth. Pit's penis was pushing hard against Palutena's vagina as the goddess giggled, "Dark Pit was right. Your skin really is girly and ladylike, Pit."

That compliment made Pit giggle back, "Thanks."

It always made Pit moan and yelp when Palutena kissed him very softly, Pit's skin was easily excited by Palutena's lips, they were soft and full. Pit smiled as Palutena kissed his chin delicately, then Palutena kissed Pit's lips again.

Down Pit's chin, Palutena kissed all the way to his neck and then his chest. Involuntarily, Pit shivered and fondled Palutena's breasts. Pit pinched Palutena's buttocks as she stood up and kissed his lips, then Pit kissed her chin.

After making Pit shiver by caressing his skin some more, Palutena then delicately licked Pit's adorable little navel with the tip of her tongue. Pit and Palutena knew they had cute bellybuttons, they looked like little cute dots in the middle of their flat smooth tummies. They also believed that innie bellybuttons were cuter than outies. When Palutena poked Pit's navel, she then stood up and was kissing Pit's lips again, smiling back at him.

From Pit's lips, Palutena kissed her way down slowly to Pit's cock. Along the way, Palutena softly kissed Pit's nipples, his midsection, his bellybutton, all the way down to Pit's exposed penis, it was erect and hot like a fever. Pit moaned softly as Palutena's fingers stroked Pit's bare bottom while her lips and tongue met his wiener and nuts.

She caressed Pit's torso a little more, then lied down on her back, gesturing for Pit to crawl on top of her and into her loving arms. Pit was on top of Palutena as she held him tightly, their tongues met in another fiery kiss as Palutena's hands reaching for Pit's butt while she whispered, "Your soft, silky, smooth sensitive skin makes you so cute, Pit."

Pit giggled, "I know."

As Pit and Palutena's naked bodies warmed each other, they felt other's slim frames. Breathing a little fast, Palutena took Pit in her arms and they kissed once more as they felt each other's hunger while locked in loving kisses.

Palutena had Pit moved his body so they could be in a 69 with Pit on top as they fucked each other with hunger, like there was no tomorrow. Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood were rendered susceptible to lots of kissing and licking, Palutena planted very soft kisses on Pit's pee-pee before sucking it while Pit planted equally soft pecks on Palutena's vulva while also delicately licking it. Finally, their orgasms arrived and they were explosive.

Cradled in Palutena's arms, Pit rested on top of her as she whispered, "You have such soft skin, it may be the softest skin I have ever touched."

Pit said, "I'm sure you skin is softer than mine, Lady Palutena."

"Well, find out for yourself."


	179. Palutena Has Soft and Silky Skin Too

Palutena sat up straight with a sweet smile. Pit caressed her body and knew she had the softest skin, he knew that because of all the time he touched her. Her lips were soft, full and luscious. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a long kiss, Palutena gave herself without holding back as they kissed some more.

Pit was sitting naked with Palutena, kissing and reveling in how soft, silky, smooth and sensitive their naked skin was. Pit and Palutena always wanted to be completely naked in public, they felt they needed no shirts, no dresses, no pants, no bras, no underwear, they didn't even wear socks and shoes for their bare feet. They felt the only the needed to wear was a smile.

As Pit saw Palutena's breasts jutting out to him, his hands delicately played over her body. Their bodies were warm and their nipples were erect. Pit helped Palutena breathe slow and relaxed her as he silently, "Your skin feels softer and silkier than mine."

"Hee hee."

She smiled as Pit kept his hands on her body, feeling her softness. Being naked, Palutena looked divine and a shiver ran down her naked body. Both she and Pit felt excitement as shivers ran down their naked bodies. Pit could still smell her perfume and it still smelled good, Pit touched her hair and it was soft as well, he let her long green hair run through his fingers. Like Pit's hair, it was soft like satin, he even dared to say it was softer than Pit's.

When Pit kissed Palutena's lips, she kissed his neck as Pit hugged her shoulders. Pit kissed her chin and then kissed his way down to her collarbones. Tenderly and hardly touching her skin, Pit caressed everywhere around her torso and kissed her skin all around her flat and creamy tummy.

Pit also ran his hands just above her breasts and under her armpits, then kissed the skin just above her bellybutton and just under her breasts. Kissing the soft skin just where her breasts met her belly, Pit kissed Palutena's breasts and then kissed her bellybutton. His tongue poked and played with the inside in a circular motion. Next, Pit kissed his way to the area above her vagina. Palutena had skin that was smoother and more sensitive in his opinion.

While Pit kissed the skin of her inner thighs as high up as possible, he also kissed her skin up and down her sexy long legs, then to the outside of the legs and around her hips. Spreading her legs just a little, Pit pressed his lips on the tops and bottoms of the skin on Palutena's dainty feet. He even tickled her bare feet as he kissed all ten of her cute toes.

Grabbing Palutena's hands, Pit kissed her fingers, then kissed his way up her arms. Kissing left and right, Pit then kissed her shoulders as well as back of her neck. Turning around Palutena to look at her beautiful face, Pit and Palutena were kissing on the lips again for a while before Pit was biting down on her nipples, one at a time. Pit was pulling away and holding on as he let them escape through his teeth, Palutena gasped a little and moaned softly as Pit hands felt her pale flawless skin. When Pit's penis poked Palutena's vagina again, Palutena giggled at his erection pushing hard against her wetness.

Pit and Palutena's lips were so pink and cute as they kissed down each other's chins. Then, they kissed each other's tongues and licked each other's lips and down each other's chin. When Pit kneaded her breasts, Palutena shivered involuntarily as Pit kissed her lips and her chin again. He then delicately licked her breasts with the tip of his tongue while his hands were running down her breasts and pinching her nipples before Pit kissed her lips again.

Naked kissing was the sexiest and most erotic kissing, Pit kissed Palutena's lips some more before slowly going down to her pussy. Pit also kissed Palutena's breasts, her tummy, her navel, her trimmed green triangle and finally her fleshy pussy, which was so soft and wet.

Spreading her legs on lying on her back, Palutena thrusted her pussy forward to be touched by Pit's fingers, lips and tongue as Pit kissed around her labia and clitoris, slowly but surely bringing her to orgasm.

Palutena yelped as Pit shared a fiery kiss with Palutena's cunt lips as he kissed his way up Palutena's nakedness and she pulled Pit close when he reached her face. Pit's naked body against Palutena's made them feel so warm as they delicately felt each other's slim frames. Breathing a little fast, Palutena take Pit in her arms and they kissed.

When Palutena fondled Pit's manhood, Pit fingered Palutena's womanhood. They fucked a little more aggressively and a little more hungrily than last time. Having public sex like there was no tomorrow, they were eager for yet another orgasm, the one they had was slightly more explosive than last time.

Cradled in Palutena's arms, Pit smiled at her, "Lady Palutena, that soft skin, the softest skin. I believe your skin is smoother and more sensitive than mine."

She smiled back, "Thank you, Pit. Since we're both youthful, our skin highlights how amazing we look."

"No rashes, no cuts, no unnecessary body hair, just soft young flesh."

They cuddled as they slept, admiring how flawless each other's skin was.


	180. Viridi and Phosphora in a Strip Club

Viridi and Phosphora were being naked at a strip club and dancing in the nude after receiving a monetary offering of $1,000. The naked goddess and nymph started off with pole dancing, then they gyrated their hips while making their breasts bounce up and down wildly. As Viridi fascinated the left half of the audience with her hairless vagina, Phosphora wowed the right half by shaking her breasts and pinching her nipples. To wrap up, they twerked their bare bottoms, Viridi's buttocks were pretty round, firm and soft, Phosphora's buttocks had more junk in the trunk.

The appluase at the end has caused Viridi and Phosphora's moods to be very much heated and shivers raced all over their naked bodies at the very feel of each other's exposed skin as Phosphora sat her naked butt down on the floor and Viridi sat in front of her, they embraced with Viridi hugging Phosphora's neck and Phosphora hugging Viridi's bare back and bottom. Viridi also wrapped her legs around Phosphora's waist while Phosphora wrapped hers around Viridi's bottom. Their nipples were hard and their minds were filled with thoughts of how they could possibly seduce each other so sensually so as to pleasure with romantic love and passion.

Viridi and Phosphora loved to be naked together. Nothing else corrupted the time that they shared, absolute bliss was theirs and all thoughts of reality were left behind. On this particular day, Viridi could help but giggle at Phosphora, "Look at us, two hot and sexy women being naked in public and engaging in lesbianism in public once again. I'm so turned on."

Phosphora held Viridi tightly and giggled back, "Oh, Viridi. It warms my heart to see your cute face and to hear you giggle so adorably."

The goddess giggled again and said, "Your face is cute also, along with the rest of your hot naked body that I love to embrace. It's like hugging a giant teddy bear."

"We're like two slutty and horny sisters that love each other so much that they want to be naked in front each other have sex in public."

"We could also say you're like a horny and slutty mom that would actually have incest sex in public with her equally horny and slutty adult daughter, which would be me in this scenario."

Their whole world was complete, Viridi and Phosphora became overwhelmingly intoxicated by each other's naked beauty, the sparkle in their beautiful eyes, their adorable smiles that so easily became each other's, the scent of each other's vaginas wafting gently toward them and their sexy blonde hair, exciting the naked women with thoughts of what would follow later.

When Viridi and Phosphora had public lesbian sex together, they felt like they were their own private little world. a world that revolves around them as they found them themselves in each other's arms again. Viridi was mesmerised at Phosphora's sheer beauty, highlighted by full nudity as Phosphora's eyes had Viridi in a trance yet again, leaving her with no need other than wanting to kiss Phosphora's tender lips.

Slowly, as Viridi and Phosphora feel the warmth of each other's breath drift across their faces, Phosphora begin to kiss Viridi. Sweet, light butterfly kisses that left Viridi enthralled with the anticipation of the tenderness they were about to share again. Phosphora could feel Viridi begin to lose her composure with each kiss that found its way across Viridi's face and over her neck. There were moments of sheer intensity and then moments complimented of such sweet tenderness. Light groans even escaped Viridi's lips with her consent.

Viridi kept moaning and Phosphora was happy with the effect that her touch is having on Viridi's naked body once again and like a moth to a flame, Phosphora knew the trap that she had set was one that Viridi so desperately desired. As Phosphora's soft kisses began to lengthen, she gradually found her way down Viridi's neck and across her breast. Such lightness of touch left Viridi breathless and she begin to yearn for more. Viridi knew that just as the effect that this moment in time had on her, it had the same effect on Phosphora. Knowing that Viridi was turned on and captivating the moment lead the blonde to the very same place with such ease.

As Viridi also began to touch and respond to the way her cute body was feeling, her hands begin to wander over Phosphora's naked body, helping her to want Viridi more and more. Phosphora's tongue was eagerly enjoying the tenderness of Viridi's sweet breasts, lavishing each nipple in every way she knew how. Viridi began to get more and more excited as the taller woman worked her way down Viridi's nude body with her tongue, she knew where Phosphora was going. The nymph teased her goddess by flicking Viridi's soft pussy with her tongue and when a major groan escaped, Phosphora was so tempted to devour Viridi right there and then, but she wanted to wait a little bit, she wanted to complete the day in the wonderful way it was started.

Moving back up to kiss Viridi slowly, Phosphora's tongue was soon penetrating deep inside Viridi's mouth, her eagerness begins to tell and Viridi kissed Phosphora with an intensity that the blonde knew only too well.

Again, Phosphora moved down toward Viridi's vagina, teasing her breasts as she went and kissing Viridi all the way down her left leg. The blonde smiled, "Hee hee. Your skin is sooooo smooth and soooo soft, Viridi. Never before have I felt such tenderness."

Viridi giggled from Phosphora's compliments and said as she stroked Phosphora's skin, "Thanks, your skin is so silky too."

Then, the taller woman took Viridi's dainty toe into her mouth and kissed it with feelings like Phosphora so wanted to be where she was, in the throes of passion with the woman she loved so deeply. Phosphora begin to work her way up the other side of Viridi's leg, planting the soft kisses that had Viridi wanting Phosphora more and more. Meanwhile, Phosphora's hands have been left to wander over Viridi's bare body, carefully avoiding the one place that Phosphora knew Viridi wanted her the most.

Finally, Phosphora reach the place where she and Viridi both wanted her, the blonde planted tiny soft kisses at the top of Viridi's smooth, silky and tempting pussy. Without delay, Phosphora's tongue begins to sink into Viridi and as Phosphora tasted her, a light but strong moan escapes from the taller woman and Viridi knew that Phosphora had just enjoyed her tantalizing taste. A little further, Phosphora probed and Viridi begin to writhe in sheer pleasure as her finger began to join the slow dance her tongue did with such ease. Again, Viridi groaned, wanting more of the pleasures and the passion about to unfold as Viridi fingered Phosphora's vagina in return.

Phosphora began to gain pace with her movements, her fingers began to work their way into the depths of Viridi's wet vulva while her tongue enjoyed the swollen clit that Viridi offered Phosphora with no resistance. Viridi was now groaning ceaselessly and Phosphora was beginning to realize that her goddess was so wanting to let the pleasure become more intense until Viridi could no longer handle the build up of passion from within her body. More and more, Phosphora took Viridi in her mouth and enjoyed the sweet taste that Viridi's cunt offered time and time again as Viridi kept fingering her. Viridi and Phosphora were now squirming and losing all sense of control, begging each other to keep going, wanting more and more.

The time arrived. After Phosphora continued to lavish Viridi with her tongue and fingers while Viridi fingered Phosphora repeatedly, they finally had no choice other than to let their nude bodies give in to the pleasures that they yearned for, Viridi called Phosphora's name and vice versa. It egged both women on even more to keep going as they climaxed.

Once they stopped cumming, Phosphora lied on her back and motioned for Viridi to climb on top of her, Viridi kissed Phosphora gently as she laid motionless in Phosphora's arms as she giggled, "I just love how soft and silky our skin feels."

Giggling back, Phosphora said, "I like to think of you as an M-Rated Shirley Temple if she was an adult."

"Then that makes you an M-Rated Marilyn Monroe."


	181. Dark Pit and Pandora Naked in a Hotel

Dark Pit was invited Pandora to spend one day with her in a hotel for free, but Pandora suggested, "How about we go to one that forbids nudity? You know, for the sake of calamity."

Pittoo chuckled, "Damn. That would definitely be a calamity."

* * *

They checked in, a naked Dark Pit and Pandora smiled at each other, aware that nobody was naked except them. People were caught off guard as they looked at Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's vagina, her nipples were perking up out in the open as surprised men ogled Pandora's sexy body and Dark Pit certainly had a stiff erection. Looking at her naked angel seductively, the naked goddess said, "You know, we should fool around in an elevator."

As they stood naked in the lobby, Pittoo looked at Pandora's petite figure, her long blue hair, her stunning breasts with cute nipples, her flat tummy with an innie navel and her vagina with trimmed blue hair between her sexy long legs.

Right in the middle of the lobby, Pandora immediately knelt in front of Dark Pit to touch his rigid cock. Being naked in a hotel where nudity was not allowed made it more exciting because of the people watching them. She pushed her warm mouth over his erect dick and worked it in and out with her hand. Dark Pit smiled as he held Pandora's hair back and took in the nice view as her lips curled over his shaft, her eyes were closed as she expertly worked, enjoying giving as much as he enjoyed receiving.

When Pittoo slid his penis over Pandora's tongue back and forth, the naked boy and woman locked eyes. It was a beautifully erotic sight and the pleasure was immense.

Pandora even touched her finely groomed vagina and noticed that she was already moist as Dark Pit made her lie down, moved his mouth to her pussy and took a long vertical lick, parting her pussy lips as he did so. In response, Pandora let out a long moan and grabbed Pittoo's black hair as she motioned his tongue up and down on her. Pittoo gave her a final, long stroke and made her cum.

Composing themselves again, Dark Pit took her hand and led her to the elevator and then found a stairwell next to it. Once inside the stairwell, Pittoo pushed Pandora against the railing, got down on his knees and lifted her leg by her thigh. It gave him a great angle to continue licking her dripping pussy. Pandora bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she was lost in the pleasure, she grabbed his head tighter, directing the penetration to where she needed it, softly humming with each pass. Pittoo even masturbated his own penis while kissing and licking her vagina.

It wasn't long before a nude Dark Pit and Pandora both came, their juices spilled out on the railing and some trailed down the stairs. Pandora let her leg back down and they exited out a door to the outside courtyard. In the courtyard there was gazebo with 2 egg-shaped, wicker chairs that were suspended overhead.

Dark Pit placed her in one of the swinging chairs and Pandora was able to easily spread her legs through the side supports as he got on his knees before her. This time, Pittoo started by inserting two fingers deep inside her as she let out a deep exhale. In and out, the nude angel penetrated the nude goddess, vibrating back and forth until Pittoo's fingers were wet with her juices. He leaned in to suck Pandora's swollen clitoris as he removed his fingers from her vulva and placed them in her mouth. She moaned as she cleansed them with her tongue. To replace his fingers, Pandora moved her hand down and began to stimulate herself as Dark Pit continued to orally pleasure her.

Sensing it was now Dark Pit's turn, Pandora pushed him back and had him hold onto the arms of the chair as she sensually massaged Dark Pit's penis, the pleasure of feeling it made Pandora's pussy wetter than wet. Softly teasing his bulging head, she tasted the pre-cum that began to leak from all the sexual tension that had been building. Taking Pittoo deep into her throat, he was getting lost in the erotic moment. After a few reflexive twitches of Pittoo's penis in Pandora's mouth, Dark Pit was getting close to ejaculating, but then wanted to try something.

He pulled his shaft out of Pandora's mouth and sat down in the other chair. Pandora stood up, turned and guided his cock into her from the rear. The suspended chair offered a perfect penetration position as Dark Pit grabbed her thighs and slid his dick in and out from behind. Her breaths were getting quicker and heavier as Pandora grabbed onto the chair and pulled him deep inside. They were both on the verge of climax when they heard the door from the hotel to the courtyard open close by. A security guard passing through interrupted us with, "Guys, you can't do that he-"

Pandora snapped her fingers, making the guard instantly vanish. Pittoo stood up, faced her and grabbed her natural, gorgeous breasts as Pandora squeezed Dark Pit's buttocks forward she placed his dick between her cleavage and started to tit fuck him. She cupped her hands around her nipples and applied just the right amount of pressure as her mouth was eagerly waiting to suck my head each time Pittoo pushed up. The warm saliva from her tongue was lubricating her chest, making the feeling intense.

Once again, Dark Pit was getting close as Pandora turned so he could enter her from behind again. She steadied herself by holding onto the railing as he slowly slid into the wet cavern Pandora's buttocks, her pussy contracted over his shaft and expanded as he pulled out. While he penetrated her, Dark Pit's manhood sometimes massaged the bottom of Pandora's womanhood. Pittoo mentioned, "Anyone walking below us would have gotten a good view of this show."

She giggled, "I'm sure everyone that did get a good view would like it."

The adventurous foreplay of the day had brought the nude boy and woman to their sexual pinnacle. Dark Pit could feel her tunnel tighten over him as Pandora's cries of passion increased, he knew she was close and could feel it building inside him as well, so he pushed faster and deeper until he was passing the point of no return. Finally, Pittoo released Pandora into her draining climax which simultaneously set him off too. Pandora's back arched and they both let out an uncontrollable scream as their orgasms came in waves.

They stayed in that position for a few moments while our pulses returned to normal and our bodies cooled and relaxed, then went to their room to spend the night masturbating to porn.

Before they checked out the next morning, Dark Pit chuckled, "Man, it's always so thrilling to fool around in a public place while in our birthday suits."

Pandora giggled, "Who knows, there may even be some security footage of this erotic evening. I can always deal with anyone trying to kill our buzz."


	182. Dark Pit and Pandora in a Water Park

When Dark Pit and Pandora checked out of the hotel, a water park caught their eyes and piqued their interest, so they went in. Being naked together, Pittoo and Pandora didn't mind having to lug around a big inflatable raft. Their naked presence made people either stare or flee as the naked angel and goddess made their way deeper into the park to find what they could find.

A naked Dark Pit let his right hand hold a naked Pandora's left hand, she was pulling him along as Pittoo had a big two-seater in his left hand. Dark Pit liked holding Pandora's hand in public while they were both naked, he knew his relationship with Pandora was exactly like Pit's relationship with Palutena, Pandora was a hot cougar and he was her boy-toy and with a smoking hot cougar like her, what guy wouldn't be happy and what girl wouldn't be jealous? Pittoo went along with her public affection as she said to the first slide they came to, "Oh look, let's do that."

It was the standard winding slide at any water park with a little splash pool at the end. They got into the line and Pandora came to a more sudden stop than Dark Pit was expecting, pulling him around like an anxious child would pull their parent around in a candy store.

Dark Pit felt that his naked body was so close to Pandora's that the smallest hairs on his skin could brush against her. While waiting, he looked down and smiled at his very exposed self as well as Pandora's, like Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina, Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's vagina were a match made in heaven.

Once they were up to the front of the line, the slide attendee had a confused expression as he took the raft and held it so that the naked boy and woman could get on. Pandora got on first in the front and Dark Pit got in the rear seat. The worker released them and off they went. From his point of view, Pittoo got an excellent shot over her shoulder down her top. With every twist, turn and bump down the slide, Dark Pit had a great show with her breasts bouncing and shifting around. The final splashdown was almost anti-climatic though, as I'm sure that we got wetter getting off the tube to stand up in the water than we did in the splash. Pandora smiled as they were stepping out of the pool, "That was fun."

Pittoo then pointed to the ominous tower of winding tubes in the distance, saying, "Yeah, but I think that would be even funner."

She looked at where he pointed and agreed, "Wow. Me too. That looks way funner."

The naked couple hurried off towards it. Getting there, they saw that it was at least a few stories tall with spiraling enclosed tubes that seemed to intertwine with each other. They woked their way up a long single-file line with steps and inclines, when it was their turn, Dark Pit was in front this time.

A nude Dark Pit and Pandora started their way down into the pitch black tunnel, clinching the grip handles on the inner tube the whole way. There were a few cracks of light every now and then, but they did nothing to help with awareness as we made our way tossing and turning downward. Soon, it was over, but this time with a much more pleasing splash that drenched them both.

When they got out of the pool, Dark Pit smiled and caressed Pandora's bare boobs, making her moan, "Dark Pit, you're turning me on."

"We turn each other on. After all, you and I are going around naked in a water park."

"I'm sure what people see is a very handsome young man that happens to be completely naked."

"They also see a very beautiful woman that just happens to be equally nude beside him."

Dark Pit was enthralled by Pandora's naked beauty, letting her breasts hang proud and free, they were excellent ones because they were very round and big. Her nipples were cute nubs that poked outward begging to be surrounded by hungry lips and hands. Pittoo kept staring at Pandora's sweet beautiful bare breasts and she wasn't just happening to let him, she was showing them off for him.

Pandora got behind him and gave a playful slap on Dark Pit's buttocks, giggling, "Sorry, nudie cutie, I couldn't resist."

"I don't blame you. We are super sexy when we walk around in the nude."

As Dark Pit turned to kiss Pandora's lips and grabbed Pandora's buttocks, people were walking towards the completely naked duo, making out like a horny couple, Pandora giggled, "People can see us naked and getting intimate."

"Hey, being exposed out in public is what we do every day, it makes for some pretty calamitous ordeals."

She let out a cute little giggle, "I know. Nudity is fun because we can walk around as free as we want."

Soon, Dark Pit and Pandora sat their naked butts on the ground, he was happy to see Pandora's beautiful and glistening wet pussy while Pandora was delighted to see Pittoo's fully erect cock, he was playfully pointing it at her.

Now, they were laying there on the ground, on their sides, facing each other, both completely nude and Pandora was teasing Dark Pit's cock, making Pandora's pussy wet. She had her leg draped over his and Pittoo was tracing its outline lightly with his fingers. His cock was throbbing against her thigh, Dark Pit needed Pandora to touch him, to please him, to make him cum.

Fondling, Dark Pit's dick with her fingertips, Pandora was very softly running along its length from the base to the tip, pointing it up toward her. Pandora's softest touch was electric for him and he was sure the emotion spilled out all over his face as her sweet and long-awaited touch paralyzed him with pleasure, Pittoo moaned, "I... I..."

"Yes, nude dude? Tell me what you want, Pittoo."

"You...Pandora...I want you."

"Yes, my boy. What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me...more..."

"Like this, Dark Pit?"

When Pandora closed her fingers around his member and gave it a good squeeze, she was letting some more pre-cum that she had been teasing out all day come out. Dark Pit moaned, "Yes, Pandora! Yes!"

She said as she pulled his cock, "Come here then, get on top of me."

Directing Pittoo just where to position himself on her, they shifted around a bit, Pandora got her back square on the ground and he was straddled high on her lap, Dark Pit's dick just over Pandora's cunt. She pulled him forward a little more so his balls were hanging down and resting against her, then she slowly began to stroke, making him moan, "Oh...Pandora..."

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

He was starting to work his hips with her hand movements, grinding up against Pandora, who asked with a giggle, "You like how I touch you?"

"I love it."

Using both hands to grip Dark Pit's penis from base to tip with a tight grasp while pulling hard and rubbing down, Pandora asked with a cute smiled, "Do you want me to do it harder, Dark Pit?"

"Yes, harder!"

They picked up pace and strength. Dark Pit knew he wasn't going to last long, he and Pandora had been needing to cum hard all day, he called out between breaths, "Pandora, I need...to cum."

"Cum for me baby, cum for your goddess!"

As Pittoo managed a very vocal moan, he felt his cock and balls tense up and release on Pandora's command. Shot after shot of cum came jetting out all over his goddess. Creamy ropes of his cum littered Pandora's belly all the way up over her breasts to her neck. All Dark Pit could do to keep from collapsing down on top of her was to lean backward and let his erection finish its spasms.

Dark Pit was breathing hard and he could almost hear his heart pounding. Pandora, with her hands still clinched around his cock pulled Pittoo back toward her as he leaned forward over her, slouched and barely able to support himself with his arms trembling on each side of Pandora. She giggled, "You made quite the mess on me, honey."

Now releasing him, Pandora stood up so she could look down at herself covered in Pittoo's milky seed, then took two fingers and scooped up some of his cum and sucked it down. All Dark Pit could do was stare as her in the depraved act, but that wasn't the end of it.

Her next scoop didn't go into her mouth, she held it out for Dark Pit. Pandora didn't need to speak and Pittoo didn't need to ask if he had a choice, he simply opened his mouth and sucked her fingers clean. It was salty and slimy, Dark Pit was undeniably aroused by the act and Pandora asked him, "Is it good?"

"Yes, Pandora."

"That's a good boy. Now, I want you to finish cleaning me up."

However, when Pittoo reached out to scoop as she did, but Pandora quickly stopped him, "No, no. not with your hands."

Instead, Dark Pit brought his face down to her tummy, found a line to start with and stuck his tongue out. Dark Pit looked up to see Pandora's approving smile as he began to lick his own cum off of her bare stomach, slowly and methodically, trying to keep eye contact with her. Drop by gooey drop, Pittoo worked his way up to Pandora's chest. Quite a bit had made it all over her wonderful breasts, which he gladly took his time licking, kissing and sucking. Moving his lips gently over them and around them, he was spreading the cum around Pandora's hard nipples before sucking them off. She let out nice little moans of approving pleasure to let him know he was doing a good job, one of them was, "MMmmm, yes. Don't forget to share with me."

There was a big glob in the middle between Pandora's breasts that Dark Pit scooped up with his tongue and brought into his mouth. He moved up and met her open lips with his, they locked together as she sucked his tongue into her mouth and took every drop he had. Dark Pit and Pandora shared a kiss filled with his own cum.

He then repeated the process, licking up more of his cum off of her and feeding it to Pandora, back and forth from her chest and neck to her mouth until every last bit of his cum left no more trace on her. Pittoo laid there on top of Pandora for a while, both of them exploring each other's lips and tongues. Eventually, his hand made its way down between them, Pandora's soft vulva was drenched and she gasped as Dark Pit's hand found her wet lips and he said, "I want to taste you now, Pandora."

"Mmm. Ok, baby."

Pittoo moved down Pandora's naked body, slowly kissing and groping along the way until he was down to her hips. He looked up at Pandora and moved his mouth over her lips, breathing her in. Gently, Dark Pit placed little kisses around her pussy, then outlined it with soft slow licks of his tongue, he could hear her moan as he got closer and closer.

Pandora was nearly dripping wet, so Dark Pit licked up a little of her moisture at the bottom of her pussy, then moved all the way up it, but still not penetrating past her lips. Dark Pit could see the desire in her eyes turn desperate and finally, he worked his way in by tracing his fingers up the inside of her thighs, all the way to her pussy and spread open Pandora's labia. He traced his tongue along the insides of her lips, up and down, in and out before pressing his tongue hard right up the middle, from her hole to her clit and Pittoo heard the first of many load moans to come.

As Dark Pit started to kiss Pandora's clitoris lightly, he worked his fingers in and around her lips, flirting with her lady hole. Then, Pittoo begin the full attack of sucking on her clit like a nipple and penetrating her hole with two fingers. Pandora was incredibly wet at this point, so it took little effort to work them in and out. Her loud moans become more frequent and labored with her heavy breathing, "Oh! Yes, baby! Eat me like that!"

Using his tongue to massage, Dark Pit worked three fingers now in and out of her drenched pussy, the sound of the sloppy smacking of wet friction and her dirty talk between her moans echoed. Pittoo then switched places with his mouth and hand as he was now tonguing her hole and rubbing Pandora's clit between his wet fingers. Pandora tasted so wonderfully sweet compared to his cum that Dark Pit felt like he could stay down here all day.

Her hips were grinding up into Dark Pit as Pandora moved one leg over his shoulder, trying to pull him down closer and deeper into her. The pace picked up, her thrusts became more powerful and he was practically bouncing his head up and down with his tongue sticking out and fucking her with his face. Pandora's moans were nearly screams now, "Oh, fuck, YES! Fuck me like that! Fuck me with your tongue! OOOHHH!"

Dark Pit felt her hole start to clench around his tongue as Pandora's movements came to a sudden halt. With her mouth wide and her eyes tightly shut, she let out a deep scream and climaxed, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

The goddess's cries progressively became softer and weaker and they eventually just turned into hard and heavy breaths. Pittoo could finally breathe easy again him as Pandora loosened her lock around him with her legs. They laid there a moment, catching their breaths, his cheek resting on her inner thigh as Dark Pit just stared into the beautiful pink drenched valley next to him. He felt her fingers running through his hair and he looked up at her as she asked, "Pittoo, how do I taste?"

"Like this."

Her juices were still all over his mouth and face as Dark Pit went up to give Pandora a long and deep kiss. In his mouth, moaned a long, "MMmmmmmm."


	183. Gay Bath

There was a slow dripping sound as water fell from the tap into the waiting bathtub. The tub was calm and still with Pit bathing naked in the water when Dark Pit came in, hanging a towel for himself. Pit saw him step over the rim of the bath in front of him and Pit's penis hardened as Dark Pit's was dangling inches from his face. It seemed like Pittoo was teasing him, his nakedness loomed above Pit, whose eyes darting across Dark Pit's penis up to his stomach and then down to his thighs.

Pit smiled as Pittoo swung his penis back and forth, his dick swayed dangerously close to Pit's face. Then, Dark Pit drew closer, his dick was inches from Pit's face now. The light angel imagined he could feel the heat from it radiating against his cheek, the pungent smell of his dark clone's junk assailed Pit's nose and his head was starting to feel fuzzy. It was just so close, seeing Pit's face, Pittoo chuckled, "I know what you're think, we both have nice cocks, Pit. We like each other's hot and hunky naked bodies."

As Pit felt the hot flesh of his dark copy's bare cock press into his cheek like a brand, Pit's junk hardened and he let out a feminine gasp, "Ahn! P-Pittoo!"

He was pinned against the wall of the bath and had to feel the knotty, warm length of Pittoo's penis drag up Pit's cheek and his pubic hair lightly brushed Pit's lips, he moaned "Oh fuck...you're really touching my face with your stuff, Pittoo."

Each breath Pit took overwhelmed his senses, he was sucking in the burning heat of Dark Pit's junk and trembling as Pit suddenly tasted it on his lips. Dark Pit asked, "You gonna to taste it?"

It was an inch from Pit's mouth and as warmth of his dick was soaking into Pit's cheek, he tilted his head and felt his nose rub against Pittoo's dick. Pit said, "Oh, Pittoo. I need to taste it right now."

"Go for it."

Pit's lips trembled as he opened them and pressed them softly into Dark Pit's cock. Immediately, Pit felt a shiver like electricity run through him and pleasure rush in to fill the void, his tongue quivered as the taste rolled around inside his mouth. As the boy with brown hair tasted the boy with black hair, he made in delight because it tasted good to him.

After all, Pit had a kink for being Dark Pit's bitch, the smell and the heat from his penis made Pit so horny. Pit saw Pittoo was finally sliding into the water, facing Pit as he did so. The warm water sloshed and churned against them as they got comfortable. Dark Pit then settled in behind Pit and suddenly his calves were pushing around Pit's legs on each side under the water, Pittoo's bare and slightly hairy thighs were sliding around either side of Pit's hips as Dark Pit extended his legs, Pit giggled, "Your thighs are so warm against my hips."

When Pit shot a glance over his shoulder, he giggled from seeing that Pittoo's junk was resting inches from Pit's butt crack under the water. As gingerly as ever, Pit settled back and his eyelids fluttered as his bare back brushed against Dark Pit's muscular bare chest. Pit felt Dark Pit's thighs tighten around his hips and Pittoo's hot breath on the back of his neck.

Moaning, Pit was sitting against Dark Pit, practically in his lap while they were both naked. The naked angels were taking a bath together, Pit and Dark Pit smiled from seeing that they were naked, Pit felt something pushing into his bare butt cheeks. Pittoo asked, "Comfortable, Pit?"

"Yep."

Dark Pit grabbed a bar of soap and suddenly began rubbing it on his naked body. Pit squirmed as he felt Pittoo's muscles flexing against him. Water lapped back and forth as Dark Pit's hand slid under Pit's arm and onto his chest, digging in with his fingers and dragging soapy lather over Pit's bare, smooth, silky naked skin. This made Pit gasp, "Oh, Pittoo! Keep doing whatever it is you're doing."

Then, Dark Pit used his other hand to roll the bar of soap against Pit's stomach, his fingers carving grooves in Pit's bare belly. The smaller angel couldn't stop squirming as Dark Pit's palms dragged over Pit's nipples, stomach and bellybutton, soaping all over.

All of a sudden, Pittoo seized Pit's hips in his strong fingers and Pit let out a gasp as Dark Pit hauled Pit's buttocks up out of the water, Pit moaned, "Oh my god, Pittoo. What are you doing to me?"

"Making you feel good, that's what I'm doing."

Pit's bottom was totally exposed to Dark Pit, who chortled, "Look at your cute little bottom, Pit. I don't think anyone has ever said this before, but your bare butt looks like a girl's bare butt, man. It's so round, silky and clean. Do you shave it or what, dude?"

"Lady Palutena usually does the shaving on me, she prefers smoothness."

Pit was moaning like crazy as Dark Pit was staring at Pit's butt, he knew he had a girly ass. Before he knew it, Pit felt Pittoo's fingers on his bare butt, dragging down along the slick skin. When Pit jerked and let out moans, he felt Dark Pit's soapy palm push into Pit's butt cheeks and begin making circles, his fingers were digging into Pit's soft flesh as Pittoo was feeling up his naked ass.

As Pit's forehead pressed into the wall of the bath, he was trembling and unable to move as a heat filled his head and made it impossible to think. Pit groaned as he kept letting his dark doppelgänger grope him. Dark Pit chuckled, "Gotta really work that in there."

That was when Pittoo's hands began more aggressively groping Pit's bare butt, pulling and grabbing. Pit's naked body felt like fire with the sensation of his butt being felt up like that and Pit was letting out little involuntary breaths while feeling cold air against his butthole as Dark Pit dragged at it. Suddenly, Pittoo gave Pit's bare bottom a little slap, Pit squeaked as his buttocks shook like crazy. Pittoo was laughing, "Sorry, little bro, I couldn't resist! I thought it was a girl's for a second. Look at that!"

With a giggle, Pit smiled, "Pittoo, you spanked me. That felt so hot."

"You're so my bitch, Pit. I can't believe you're letting me just slap your ladylike butt and stuff."

Pittoo was industriously dragging soap up and down the back of Pit's thighs now, pulling his fingers back up onto Pit's butt several more times, then have it another light spank to make Pit let out another little yelp and said, "I'm your bitch, Pittoo."

"You sure are."

After that, Dark Pit let him go and Pit collapsed back into the bath with a splash. His hand kept its strong grip on Pit's hip and the bathtub felt like it was giving up waves of steamy heat. Pittoo suddenly hauled Pit against himself by his waist and Pit thrashed as he felt his bare butt slide against Dark Pit's thighs under the water. His soapy fingers found Pit's face and Pit felt his dick begin to throb as Dark Pit cleaned Pit's face and then his own.

When Pit felt Pittoo's arm tighten around his waist, he was on Dark Pit's lap again and Pit could feel the heat of Pittoo's thighs against his bare butt. While Dark Pit let one hand dig into Pit's thigh, his other hand clawed onto Pit's stomach, pressing into his tummy and pulling Pit's nude body tight against his heaving torso. Pit could suddenly feel the hard ripple of Pittoo's abs against his back.

A few minutes later, Pit clutched onto Dark Pit's taut biceps, his fingernails digging into his skin as Pittoo said, "Rub your butt on my lap, come on, make some use of it."

All Pit could get out was, "Mmnng."

Pit began dragging his bottom back and forth on Dark Pit's thighs, thrusting his smooth butt cheeks against Pittoo's waist and groin. He could feel all of Dark Pit's hair down there as Pit wiggled his butt around in what looked like a lap dance. The feeling of a hard mass suddenly pressing up against Pit's soft butt made him shudder. It could only be Dark Pit's cock, he was starting to get hard and moaned, "I can't believe you. Ngh. That's so good. I see how hard you are. Look at you."

Fuck, Pittoo was right, Pit's penis hurt a little because it was so hard. Pit could feel the rod of Dark Pit's penis pushing up into his balls as he sat on it. Dark Pit commanded, "I want you to face me, buddy. Turn around."

Water of the bath splashed back and forth as Pit turned around, he rubbed his bare buttocks all over Pittoo's thighs in the process. Finally, Pit managed to face Dark Pit and slide his thighs around either side of his waist. Pit's naked butt settled back down onto Pittoo's lap, flooding his butt cheeks with warmth, but now Pit was facing Pittoo.

The naked boys were just staring as their eyes met. Pit blushed and giggled as he was sitting naked on Pittoo's lap. This was a fucking sex position and Pit's cock was twitching inches from Dark Pit's stomach. As Pittoo looked his light counterpart over, he said, "Fuck, Pit, look at you. You look so fucking girly."

"I know, I'm your bitch, remember? I'm your submissive slut, Pittoo."

As soon as Pit said it, his felt pleasure ripple through his body with an electric shiver. His face was a foot from Pittoo's and Dark Pit's breath hot on Pit's chest. Dark Pit smiled as Pit's eyes searched the waters below for his penis, "You ready to get it off, Pit?"

"If you also get mine off too."

"Fuck yes."

Dark Pit leaned back against the back of the bathtub and his cock began to rise out of the water, gleaming in the steamy light. It throbbed right in front of Pit's as Pit moved his hips forward and gingerly pushed his hard dick into Pittoo's. Their cocks ground together and Pit's eyes rolled with the burning sensation of Dark Pit's penis throbbing right against him.

It felt too good to them and Pit couldn't stop himself from moving his hips grinding his dick up against Dark Pit's. Precum eagerly pumped out Pit as he grabbed Pittoo's shoulders. Pit kissed Dark Pit as Pit began rubbing up and down on his dick and soon, Pittoo was totally hard and throbbing at full-mast, easily dwarfing Pit with his size. Also, Pit could feel Dark Pit moving his pelvis too.

Pit and Dark Pit were kissing while rubbing their cocks together and it felt so hot.

Suddenly, Pit lifted his naked bottom and let it drop back down onto Dark Pit's lap with a small splash, letting his cock flick down over Pittoo's. With Pit bouncing his butt on Pittoo's lap again, Dark Pit suddenly grabbed Pit's ass in his hands. As Pit's hips kept bouncing, there soon was a loud slapping sound as Pit's butt clapped up and down against the water and Dark Pit's thighs. Pit's dick kept dragging up and down against Dark Pit's cock as Pit bounced and now was fucking riding Pittoo.

The feeling of Pit's balls slapping against the base of Pittoo's dick felt too good as Pit rode Dark Pit cowgirl while Pittoo was smacking Pit's bottom. Pit was letting out girly moans now, his voice was echoing around the bathroom louder and louder. All Pit could feel was incredible pleasure building in his dick as it chafed against Dark Pit's. Pit smiled, "This is so fucking gay, isn't it? "Mmn! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Pittoo! Pittoo!"

"Sure is, Pit. Ngh, I'm gonna cum."

"Nngh! Dark Pit!"

Pit ground his dick down against Pittoo's and they both came. Semen blasted in thick white jets from Dark Pit's cock up into the air and Pit winced as he felt hot strings of Pittoo's cum flick onto his lips. It rained back down onto Pit's dick, burying beneath with his hot, bubbling load. Several more spurts shot up from Dark Pit's dick, covering Pit's stomach in the same hot, sticky semen. Shuddering waves of pleasure were washing over Pit as it was he orgasmed all over Dark Pit.

They were heaving for breath, Pit's naked butt cheeks settled down onto Dark Pit's hot lap and Pit began to slip down against his chest. Pit couldn't help from pressing his forehead into Pittoo's sweaty pecs so that he could catch his breath, he couldn't believe how good he felt, he was trembling with pleasure as Pittoo chuckled, "Fuck, you came hard."

As Pit moistened his lips, he realized he was tasting Dark Pit's hot, salty semen on them and quivered involuntarily while tasting his cum. When Pit looked down at his stomach, he saw semen all over it and he was covered in Pittoo's cum, while Pit's was covering Dark Pit's midsection.

The naked boys just climaxed from rubbing their cocks together. It was so fucking gay and all Pit and Dark Pit had been thinking about while fucking was each other. Pittoo let a hand rest on Pit's butt with a comforting grip, giving it a playful squeeze as Pit giggled, "My butt is that cute, huh?"

"It's super cute, like your little pee-pee."

Pit giggled and hugged Dark Pit while he kissed his lips. They drained the tub of their seeds, then refilled it with clean water as they washed off.


	184. Pit Likes Being Submissive For Palutena

While Pit and Palutena were naked on the streets, Palutena said softly is Pit's ears, "Be submissive for me, Pit. Please sit on your knees."

Following her command, Pit kneeled down before Palutena, who then massaged and kissed the back of Pit's neck sensuously, taking the time to inhale him with all of her senses. Slowly, Palutena would kiss Pit's neck and shoulders, from back to front, listening to his breathing so she would know everywhere and every way that Pit liked to be kissed.

Then, Palutena asked Pit to stand ao she could see his naked body. Once Palutena had taken in the sight, feel and scent of Pit being fully naked from top to bare bottom, she rubbed his chest, suckled his little nipples and kissed Pit down the length of his abdomen. Lightly, Palutena would run her nails up and down Pit's crotch and lovingly touched his penis.

Pit would move to brush his lips with Palutena, then they would move away slightly to admire each other's naked bodies in the daylight, wanting to memorize every inch of each other's nakedness. Seeing Palutena naked from her head to her dainty feet made Pit hug her and whisper, "You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena."

Palutena hugged him back and said softly, "You're so adorable and handsome, Pit."

After drinking each other's full nudity in with their eyes for a long moment, Palutena would drop to her knees to kiss and nip the insides of Pit's firm thighs, starting on one side and working her way up, meaning to mark Pit, but just a little bit. She would take her time, lightly kissing the tender flesh there, which would elicit soft, expectant groans from Pit. Then, Palutena would pause, just a fraction of an inch from the apex of Pit's desire, to breathe heavily against Pit's tiny cock and let him hope for more. Palutena would smile devilishly, knowing that she had only just begun and that she intended to torture Pit for as long they both could stand it.

Suddenly, Pit pulled Palutena's very long hair down across his strong thighs to wrap it around his hardness in that gentle and provocative way Pit had about him, titillating his dick and balls as Palutena took Pit between her lips and nothing more, just holding him there with her lips wrapped tightly around him.

As Palutena would breathe hotly against Pit's pulsing need, she knew Pit would be torn between the need to fuck her mouth hard and the desire to obey her unspoken command. Finally, Pit would opt to be still and wait for Palutena to make the next move. She made no sudden movements, just slow and deliberate actions that would lead Pit to the impossible heights of his longing need.

Moans were heard from Pit as Palutena continued to feel, squeeze and knead his little balls with her fingers and palms, massaging all of Pit's most sensitive places until she was compelled to taste him. Palutena ran the tip of her hot, moist tongue up and down the entire length of Pit's little pee-pee making him wait and forcing him to slow to her pace.

Then, Palutena claimed the miniature girth of Pit with her whole mouth, her tongue thrashing around his throbbing cock at a teasingly sluggish pace, tightly forcing her ravenous lips down over Pit's hard shaft to pull back even more slowly, over and again, until he could barely stand to wait. She would pleasure Pit just that way, repeatedly until Pit would be moaning, "Lady PalutenAHH!"

Pit moaned and his guttural groans were filling the blue sky, but Palutena still showed him no mercy. Palutena was still pushing and pulling her lips up and down his boner, always to pull back with unbearable suction and then force her tight lips down over Pit, all the way down until he are balls deep in Palutena's mouth. She had set a pace that would drive Pit nuts, fill him with lust and make him beg for release.

Just when Pit was sure that he could stand no more, Palutena would finally release him from the sweet prison of her mouth to stroke him, softly at first with her hands, fingers and palms. Lightly, Palutena would trail her fingertips up and down the small yet hard length of Pit, even as a fiery and torturous ache began between her own thighs.

Finally, Palutena would trap Pit with her lips, sucking both of his exquisitely tight testicles into her desirous mouth, laving them with her whole tongue wrapped around Pit. It seemed like Palutena would be lost in the rapture that they created and shared together while Pit groaned, squirmed and bucked.

They were so lost in each other, in the beauty of them that is our all-consuming love, lust and passion, so lost that they would not care who might spy on them from the nearby street and homes. Pit and Palutena would only care that she meant to have her way with Pit for right then and there for the sake of committing public nudity.

Pit smiled as Palutena enveloped him wholly to please, tease, pleasure, titillate torture and tantalize Pit, starting and stopping over and again, to take Pit to the ultimate edge of orgasm and force him to wait. Palutena's only desire today would be to please him as deeply as possible and to make Pit cum as hard and long as possible.

When Pit and Palutena heard and saw people walking by, the naked angel and goddess would smile and wave to make themselves seen and heard. Pit closed his eyes as Palutena stood up to cover his mouth with her own, kissing him deeply, intensely and passionately.

While people would be surprised as they walked by, Palutena returned her lips to Pit's delicious, granite erection that seems made for her. She would begin sucking Pit up and down the sides of his luscious cock, kissing and laving his nuts in frenzied, white-hot need. Again, Palutena would mouth fuck Pit fiercely, knowing that she would be frenzied with want of him. Eventually, both of them would be lost to the wild abandon of their animalistic desire for each other. Palutena would be lost in showing Pit all of the emotions she had, but could not voice.

Finally, she would lavish suckling kisses there as Pit closed his eyes and moaned softly into the clear sky. The scents and sounds of his exquisite pleasure would urge Palutena on, so she would lower herself to kiss Pit between his legs and down over his thighs while she stroked Pit's hardening cock. As Palutena would alternate from hard and fast to soft and sensual slowness, she kept Pit off balance so that he could not guess her next move.

Sometimes, Palutena left small hickeys on Pit's thighs and capture his balls in her mouth to suck them hard as she stroked Pit's throbbing pee-pee until she could feel his pre-cum begin. Then, Palutena would move to lick, taste, and kiss the head of Pit's hard, aching cock, sucking Pit into her mouth deeper and listening to his breathing. She loved that the way Pit moaned always told Palutena what she need to know. While sucking Pit's penis, Palutena's vagina was not getting a lot of attention, so Palutena fingered herself with one hands while grabbing Pit's bare bottom with her other hands.

When Pit felt his breathing become fast and shallow, Palutena let him hold her head in his hands and slam his balls against her lips while she stroked Pit with her tongue and wrap it around his one inch length, forcing Pit to push and pull his hardness through Palutena's moist, velvet tongue.

As Palutena could feel how close Pit was getting, she would suck Pit even harder until he finally exploded with Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood firing away and spewing love juice. Pit's seed entered Palutena's mouth, down her throat and into her tummy while Palutena's cum splattered all over the ground below her.

Once they were done, Palutena would suckle Pit softly, ever so lightly until they were entirely satiated and completely spent. When they were completely and utterly satisfied, Palutena lied down with Pit on top of her as he kissed her lovingly, letting the daylight warm both of them.

They rolled over as Palutena giggled, "Thanks for being submissive for me."

Pit smiled, "Anytime. Being dominated is sort of a kink I have."

Palutena giggled again when Pit groped Palutena's bare bottom, making her ask, "What other kinks do you have?"


	185. Pit and Palutena Like Each Other's Butts

Pit said, "Well, maybe we can play wither each other's butts?"

Palutena giggled, "Ok, but first let me look at my cute angel."

They sat on their butts as Palutena saw the exposed head of Pit's circumcised cock. Pit smiled as Palutena ogled his penis again and he meet her eyes. Both of them could see Pit's penis in their peripheral vision bounce backwards and forwards before coming to rest between them. Their eyes remain locked as the tension built between them as Palutena's face moves closer and closer to Pit's lap.

Without breaking eye contact, Palutena had Pit stand up with Pit's butt close to her face, Palutena giggled as she touched his round and smooth butt cheeks, "Your butt is so cute."

She made Pit turn around and opened her mouth to flick his cock with her tongue, deftly flicking it into her open mouth and very slowly sliding down the length of it whilst holding eye contact and squeezing Pit's buttocks. Pit grinned as he saw his pee-pee in Palutena's mouth while she groped his butt, the way her tongue massaged the head of Pit's cock sent waves of pleasure down his legs.

Feeling Palutena's soft lips press against Pit's naked body, he felt the saliva build around his cock as she slowly slid Pit's dick in and out of her mouth as Pit allowed the saliva to leave thick glistening layers coating it. While rubbing Pit's testicles in her right hand, Palutena's left played with her erect nipples, tweaking them and making them, to her surprise, harder and more sensitive than ever before. When Palutena's squeezed Pit's bottom harder, he moaned louder.

Every mild gust of wind caused Palutena's nipples to tingle and excite her more as she continue to bob up and down Pit's shaft, rolling his head around her tongue feverishly try to milk every drop of cum from Pit. After a few minutes, Palutena tasted the pre-cum and its taste on her tongue spurred her to go faster as Pit ran his fingers through her long green hair, balling his fists in it every time Palutena sucked his cock to the back and a new wave of pleasure coursed through Pit's nude body.

Pit felt the pressure start to build in the base of his cock and then Palutena pulled it out of her mouth. The tip of Pit's penis being exposed to the cool air was the final sensation which pushed him over the edge as Pit sprayed a thick stream of cum which landed by her waist and crotch, then trailed up past her belly button to her ribs. The next wave was slightly less powerful and landed on Palutena's breasts which she instantly started to spread all over as the next few waves covered her waiting face with her tongue darting around searching for every trace of Pit's salty cum. He gazed down upon Palutena, his cum covered beauty looking straight back at Pit, waiting for round two.

When Palutena stood up to let Pit ogle her slender body, she turned so Pit could her exposed back and butt. As Palutena held her hair so it wouldn't hide her ass from his view, Pit's gaze drifted to Palutena's buttocks. Pit smiled from seeing that both he and Palutena were completely naked and her perfect, rounded, firm ass was fully exposed. He loved caressing Palutena's bottom, feeling the dough and soft skin, Pit giggled, "Your butt is cute too, Lady Palutena."

A few minutes later, Palutena turned around, raised her hand to her lips and blew Pit a kiss. Being naked in front of each other made Pit want to feverishly kiss Palutena's face as they grabbed each other's bare bottoms. As Palutena's hands started to play with Pit's now semi hard cock, Pit jiggled Palutena's butt with her cheeks in his palms, causing her to shiver.

Pit's tongue, barely making contact, teased Palutena as it traced down her neck and along her collarbone before returning to Palutena's soft eager lips. As Pit and Palutena kissed, Palutena felt that Pit's cock was hard again and she squeezed it to draw his attention to it.

His hands then lightly traced down her sides and over the fullness of both of her ass cheeks before cupping Palutena's thighs and lifting her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around Pit, who then lifted Palutena up onto the tip of Pit's cock and then lowered her slowly as Pit's short length parted her folds and entered her. As each millimeter slid inside Palutena, Pit heard her let out a near silent moan against his neck, the warmth of her breath causing sensations which caused Pit's eyes to roll backwards briefly.

Once Pit was fully inside Palutena, he let his hands interlock in the small of her bare back and rest on her ass as he started to rock her backwards and forwards, sliding up and down Pit's shaft, increasing the pace as Pit fucked Palutena hard. Each thrust inside Palutena forced Pit's full length deep into her as her breasts bounced around like upturned bowls of jelly, her erect light pink nipples sat on top. Pit could feel Palutena get wetter and wetter as her juices started to coat his pelvis, with Pit's penis in Palutena's vagina once more, they were getting their genitals wet once again.

Palutena let out louder moans from feeling Pit grope her bare butt, she even managed to reach Pit's bare butt to grab it without making them lose their balance. As Pit started to feel a second orgasm begin to build inside him, he lifted Palutena from his cock and placed her feet back on the floor. Before she could fully regain her balance, Pit flipped her around and bent her forcibly at the hips, sliding his cock back inside her and fucking Palutena harder and faster than before, Pit was using his whole body weight to slam his cock inside her.

After a few moments, Pit's cock felt Palutena's pussy start spasming rapidly as a wave of pleasure coursed through Palutena's naked body. Pit felt her legs start to buckle and he supported her weight as he continued his relentless pounding of her rear, quickly forcing Palutena and himself to orgasm.

Her legs completely gave way as she came and she hung limply in Pit's arms as Pit lowered her to the ground. Laying on the grass face first, Pit pulled Palutena's knees under her and then grabbed her hair, pulling her into doggy style with her back arched. Pit forced his cock back between Palutena's sensitive lips and used her hair to pull her back onto his penis.

With Pit's manhood back in Palutena's womanhood, they settled into a slower pace where they both moved apart and then forced themselves hard back toward the other, their sexy bodies almost painfully colliding. After their bare bodies converged a few times, Palutena had finally recovered from her orgasm and Pit no longer needed to hold her hair as she took full control over how hard she forced herself back on his rod. Pure animalistic desire took her as she threw every ounce of her weight against Pit trying.

Now, Pit squeezed his own butt for a while while still humping Palutena's backside as he felt himself getting close to the edge. Pit went to pull out of Palutena, but she turned and sat back on her knees as she grabbed Pit around his neck and pulled him deep into a kiss as Pit's hot cum flooded into Palutena's depths. At the same time, Palutena came hard as she savored each twitch of Pit's cock as Pit pumped everything he had into her, she was moaning directly into his mouth.

They both collapsed sideways onto the grass, Pit and Palutena's naked bodies were still entwined, Pit smiled, "You have a sexy bottom, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled back, "You have a sexy bottom too, Pit."

Before drifting off to sleep, Pit and Palutena shared a kiss as the warmth of the sun caressed their naked bodies.


	186. Lesbian Porn

Viridi and Phosphora were cuddling naked in a shopping mall, Viridi had brought a video camera so they could make a little lesbian porn. As it began filming, Viridi smiled at Phosphora as they sat on their naked butts, "It might seem obvious to a lot of men, but seeing two beautiful naked women interact with each other is one of the most pleasing sights a man can experience. Look at us, two gorgeous naked ladies in public and we're coupled together in outrageous sexual acts."

Phosphora smiled back, "I know, right? I love how we are two naked women teasing and loving each other without the worry of men in the picture. There's tenderness as well as the intense sexual passion we share with each other from being naked while playing with ourselves, rubbing our breasts together and licking each other's pussies.

As Viridi hugged Phosphora's neck, Phosphora hugged Viridi's back, the goddess giggled, "The female body is a very erotic object. Having one naked woman is sexually appealing, having two or more is even more so. This alone can turn a man to jelly. I know it does to us. I like to think of this video as tender loving porn where we take the time to savor each other's naked body, touch everywhere, explore each other and then and only then do we make out."

When Viridi wrapped her legs around Phosphora's waist, Phosphora wrapped her legs around Viridi's buttocks. Viridi grinned as Phosphora lovingly cupped one of Viridi's breasts in her hand, running her fingers over her nipples gently and kissing the top of her breasts. Then, Phosphora's hand lingered on Viridi's hips and stomach as the nature goddess stated, "In my opinion, When when two women like us get together, it's even more tender than any man and woman can be together."

"More than Pit and Palutena or Dark Pit and Pandora could ever be?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that I love tenderness when it comes to sex and watching lesbianism brings that out in us, Phosphora."

"Viridi?"

"Yes?"

"My pussy is on fire, my large orchid lips already are completely swollen, throbbing and begging for attention."

"I know, Phosphora. You're sooooooo fucking sexy that seeing your private parts always makes me so wet."

Viridi let Phosphora cuddle against her and wrapped her arms around her, Viridi's face was against Phosphora's neck that she softly kissed. Phosphora giggled, "Ooooooooo...you smell just like baby powder."

With a giggle, Viridi kissed Phosphora's lips as they pressed their breasts together in a loving embrace, their inner thighs were very close to each other's pussies and bare bottom. Then, Viridi mentioned, "You smell like perfume. Our scents must be driving each other fucking insane."

Viridi's vagina was sloppy, drippy and she could actually feel her outer lips trembling, crying out to fucked against the silky, soft skin of Phosphora's nakedness. She was very wet and Phosphora's vagina was wet too, their juices were flowing like a river.

Phosphora turned Viridi around, then draped her leg over her goddess and her juices instantly flowed over Viridi's, some flowing deep in crack of Viridi's bottom, some flowing down her back. Then, Phosphora's swollen, overheated pussy touched Viridi's bare butt as the nymph moaned, "Ooooohhhh fuck...I am now surely past the point of no return."

With her mouth opened wide, Phosphora planted soft kisses on the back of Viridi's neck and Viridi whimpered helplessly as Phosphora slowly fucked Viridi's pussy on one of her smooth butt cheeks. It was so erotic that Viridi purred deliciously for Phosphora, then she rolled completely onto her tummy and raised her lovely bottom in the air for her nymph.

Total pleasure shot through Viridi and Phosphora's naked bodies, Phosphora wrapped her arms and legs around Viridi and fucked slowly yet roughly against her ass cheek. Phosphora was softly screaming, her mouth was still wide open on the back of Viridi's neck, her teeth was now hitting Viridi's soft, silky skin.

Viridi felt that Phosphora's body was spasming while sliding in her juices now all over Viridi's back as she was bucking her ass up to meet Phosphora's pussy, her orgasm was building like an oncoming earthquake over her entire body as she moaned, "...ooooh...FUCK!"

Finally, Phosphora came like hell, her cum flowed heavily from her. Viridi loved that and was cheering her on, "Oh yeah, Phosphora! Cum all over me, lover!"

Did she ever, Phosphora came all over Viridi's naked ass and down her back, covering her. Then, she collapsed and fell over on the floor beside Viridi, Phosphora gently eased her up to lie on her shoulder. Viridi climbed on top of Phosphora, straddled her tummy with her legs spread and started smothering Phosphora's lady lips with hot, wet kisses. In a 69, Phosphora was whimpering and purring in a flurry of begging, pleading and kissing, "Fuck, Viridi. My pussy needs you so bad...fuck me...fuck me, Viridi...please, baby..."

Phosphora was having a wonderful time, spreading her cum and juices all over Viridi's bare back and butt, sliding her palms over Viridi's buttocks and teasing her there. With a cute smile, Viridi asked, "Aaaawww...does Phosphora need Viridi to fuck her real good?"

"Viridi...fuck...please take care of my pussy!"

After lots more kisses, Viridi moaned, "Our vaginas belong to each other!"

Viridi moaned louder as Phosphora squeezed her ass while Viridi's juices had collected on Phosphora's tummy. She loved that, she loved letting Viridi cum all over her body. It was something they loved about each other. When Phosphora slipped two fingers inside Viridi, she quietly shrieked, "Phosphora! FUUUUUUUUUCK YES!"

They both came within seconds. Phosphora could feel Viridi's burning cum flowing onto her stomach, she held Viridi's butt with one hand to keep her in place while their bodies were still going crazy and cumming like hell.

Finally, Viridi and Phosphora's orgasms subsided and Viridi fell on top of Phosphora in her puddle of cum and juices, Phosphora turned Viridi's body around so she could feel her hot breath on her neck, purring for Phosphora, who whispered, "Ooohhh. My sweet Viridi."

Phosphora stroked and caressed Viridi's back, buttocks and down to her thighs to calm her quivering muscles. Once their bodies felt normal again, Viridi kissed Phosphora's lips and smiled at her, then gave Phosphora a soft kiss on her neck and cheeks, "I love you so much, Phosphora."

"I love you too, Viridi."

With that, Viridi and Phosphora stopped filming, the goddess smiled, "Wow, we were so tender and loving. That's what everyone will appreciate."


	187. Dark Pit and Pandora Streak in a Stadium

Dark Pit and Pandora were sitting naked and watching a baseball game, which made Pandora ask, "Hey, Dark Pit, do you wanna streak in the sports stadium?"

"Fuck yes. Let's find one with at least 100,000 people. We love being naked in front of huge crowds!"

Thankfully, the one they were in had more than 100,000 people. Dark Pit smiled and gave kissed Pandora before they quickly ran down and leapt into the baseball field, running as fast as they could, shouting, "WOO HOO! We're naked in a sports game! I'm streaking in front of thousands of people!"

This action confused everyone in the crowd, mothers shielded the eyes of their young children, fathers covered their own eyes, teenage girls giggled at Dark Pit and teenage boys wolf whistled at Pandora. The players were all dumbfounded on what to do and announcer said, "Well, it looks there's a naked boy and woman interrupting our baseball game. He has wings on his back too, is he a mutant or is he just into costumes? A woman blue hair is not something you see every day. Can security please get them out of here?"

Two security guards came running fast and furious. Once Dark Pit and Pandora ran past first base, they noticed security chasing them and tried to run faster, Dark Pit's buttocks and Pandora's buttocks were jiggling with every step they ran. They made it to second base and turned toward third, the guards slipped and fell, buying Pittoo and Pandora some time. After making to third base and on his way to home plate, they used one hand to masturbate in front of the people watching while using their other hand to squeeze their own butts, then Pandora sang,

 _Take me out to the ball game_

 _Take me out with the crowd_

 _Buy me some peanut and crackerjacks_

 _I don't care if I ever get bac-_

This caused them to slow down and stop at home plate, allowing the guards to tackle him, pinning the naked angel and goddess to the ground. One security guard said, "At least we don't have frisk them."

The other told Dark Pit and Pandora, "Since you two like flashing your private areas, maybe you can have fun in the prison shower."

As they were about to cuff the nudists, Pandora snapped her fingers, making them vanish. Now that they were gone, Pandora looked at Pittoo, smiling and standing naked in front of her angel and the crowd, prompting all the mothers to escort their children out of the stadium while the fathers and teenage boys grew erect from seeing the goddess naked in front of them while the women felt wet from looking at Dark Pit's nakedness.

Dark Pit was pleased to be greeted by a sticky wet sensation. Pandora was wet because all of the crowd attention was turning them on. The goddess got on all fours and faced her ass to him as Pittoo did one quick thrust to have half of his cock in her pussy, making her say, "Oh, Dark Pit, you fucking sex addict."

The nude angel started to fuck his cock in and out of her hot pussy. With Dark Pit's penis in Pandora's vagina, he could just imagine her pussy lips were strawberry pink and dripping woman cum as he sank the last of his two inches into her. She groaned and leaned forward some more, her ass lifting as she did so, giving him even more angle to fuck her in front of 100,000 people, or rather a fraction of that number anyways. The remainder of the crowd was cheering now as though Pittoo knew she was about to cream all over his cock, she was even hotter than he thought she was and with a really nasty groan she came, juices dripping down both their thighs.

Pandora was a squirter, he thought as she tried to suck the cum right out of his balls with her pulsing pussy. Pittoo looked down to admire it and was greeted by her brown ass hole looking back at him. It didn't look all stretched out, but he had a feeling that it was expanding a little as she had been fucked in her by him more than once and Pandora would enjoy getting it again.

He pulled his cock out of her still throbbing pussy, lined it up with that brown winking eye and thrust right into her, his balls slapped against her sticky, juice covered pussy lips. Now, the goddess let out a guttural groan and at the same time, the crowd's cheers drowned out the sounds of her groans as Dark Pit plowed her ass with wild abandon. It didn't take long and he could feel his cock head swelling up and ready to explode.

Then, just as he shoved his cock all the way in and shoved it in even deeper, Pittoo let loose with the biggest load of cum he ever had so far. It shot all the way up Pandora's bowels, filling her ass with his hot sticky semen and Pandora responded to that with an orgasm that made all other orgasms pale in comparison, she shuddered and moaned for a good three minutes, sucking every last drop of cum out of Dark Pit's cock with that beautiful bare bottom of hers. As she finished the last spasms of her orgasm, Pittoo pulled his cock out with a loud plop.

Everyone that was still in the crowd cheered wildly, having enjoyed the show that the nude angel and goddess put on for them. The girls cheered for Dark Pit and he fondled his penis in front of all of them, the boys cheered for Pandora as she rubbed her vagina for all of them to see. Dark Pit smiled, "That was amazing, Pandora. It was so awesome to fuck in front of all of them."

Pandora giggled, "Glad you had fun, Pittoo. There isn't anywhere we wouldn't express our love."

"Or make love."

The two took a bow and warped away as the announcer declared, "I don't what the hell happened, but that shit was hot!"


	188. Naked Boys Go Jogging

Pit and Dark Pit were about to go jogging naked with Palutena recording them behind with her phone, Pit smiled their penises were erect and Palutena giggled, "Oh my god, this is hot. There are men that jog topless, but Pit and Dark Pit are jogging while being topless and bottomless."

Getting ready, Pit asked, "Ready, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit answered, "If you are."

"Sure am."

Palutena was filming Pit and Dark Pit's butts, she giggled as they jiggled. As Pit and Dark Pit jogged in the nude, male joggers were confused and ran into things, making them fall down while female joggers were giggling from seeing the naked boys. Pit and Dark Pit's penises bounced around as they ran naked in public. Some female joggers even followed a naked Pit and Pittoo. Palutena giggled at them, "Oh my god, your bottoms are so cute!"

Both boys said, "Thanks."

They stopped at the corner of a four way intersection, they were all tired. Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena panted as they tried to catch their breath. Palutena made eye contact as she walked around Pit and Pittoo, she giggled at the naked boys, "I love the way your little balls dangle like a dog's."

She put the phone down momentarily and raked her fingernails up Pit's thighs with her left hand and Dark Pit's with her right as she hefted their testicles, "Ooh and I love to feel them! They're so heavy despite being small!"

Soon, women started to surround the naked angels, saying things like, "OMG! Naked boys!"

"They're so cute!"

"Their little penises are adorable!"

"Such cute bottoms!"

Stiff as two tent posts, Pit and Pittoo's cocks extended all the way to point up to their navels. While Palutena touched their nuts, a few women rubbed their bellies, giggling, "Their erections are almost touching their stomachs!"

"I've never seen penises so tiny and hard!"

Pit and Dark Pit had never been any harder. There they were on display like a Best In Class at the Westminster show and the women were like judges, touching and examining Pit and Dark Pit's naked bodies like prized boxers. As they were being touched, Pit smiled at Dark Pit, "Pittoo, the head of my cock is getting a little purple!"

Pittoo replied, "Mine too."

Then, Palutena nudged their knees further apart as her hands slid up and down their thighs, touching Pit and Dark Pit's testicles.

Naked, Pit and Dark Pit smiled as they saw themselves, hard and swollen, hanging between their legs, their balls still pulled up tight against their naked bodies from the exercise. Pit and Pittoo scratched themselves absently, smelling the scent of sweat and musk while drew breaths and hearing pounding heartbeats.

As they stood naked in front of each other, Pit and Dark Pit saw each other's bare feet and noticed each other's clean, neat toenails as they slowly raised their eyes up each other's strong legs and thighs. Pit saw Pittoo's girth, Pit's one inch penis was dwarfed by Dark Pit's two inch penis and it was thicker too.

Both Pit and Pittoo's naked bodies were magnificent, the lines along the bottom of each other's abs were sculpted, their stomachs were flat and their chests were toned and solid. Their arms and shoulders were strong and defined as Pit and Dark Pit looked into each other's eyes while feeling themselves swell and spasm without a touch.

Neither of them spoke as Pit and Dark Pit slowly walked towards each other, Palutena got back to filming and giggled at the audience, "Who wants to see two hot and cute naked boys have gay sex in public?"

The women cheered with excitement and began filming, Dark Pit's hand reached for Pit's, Pittoo took Pit's hands and had it rub his bulging chest, caressing it slowly across his naked torso, then under his arms, over his shoulders and down his defined biceps. Pit couldn't breathe, he could almost feel himself choking, his tongue was so thick in his mouth as Pit realized that he was panting loudly in the open in front of women more clothed than he and Dark Pit. What they were doing turned Pit on a lot.

He saw that Dark Pit's body was just as naked and attractive as his own as Pittoo moved Pit's hand down his stomach, down between his legs and Pit heard himself groan aloud as his eyes locked on Pittoo's hips, seeing his own hand move slowly over his thick shaft, Pit felt himself leaking as he fondled his dark clone. Dark Pit chuckled, "You're so cute, Pit."

Pit giggled back, "You're so cute too, Pittoo."

Then, Dark Pit's free hand reached out and took Pit's other hands. Pit felt Pittoo's fingers on his as he swallowed hard and couldn't breathe because he was overcome with arousal. Wheh he pulled Pit towards him, Dark Pit pulled Pit's hand to his hips and Pit felt his fingertips brush against Pittoo's stomach, abs and hips, then Pit felt the head of Dark Pit's cock under all his fingers now and he almost lost control of himself.

While fondling Dark Pit, Pit's breath shot from his lungs in a loud moan and his hand closed around Pittoo, Pit was feeling his thick shaft in his fingers, feeling it's solidity and firmness while squeezing it and hearing his dark copy groan softly somewhere far away, Pit's blood was buzzing loud in his ears and his heart was pounding from his chest.

Dark Pit smiled as Pit touched his penis, he knew he was so warm and hard. Soon, Pittoo moved Pit's hands away as they embraced, Pit felt his naked body against Dark Pit's, hard and warm, Pittoo's bare skin against his as his thighs pressed against Pit's legs. Pit felt Dark Pit's arms moving around his nakedness, holding Pit like a baby brother, feeling Pit's bare chest on his, hot and strong while Pit hugged Pittoo's neck.

As Pit's head dipped and his lips rested on Dark Pit's shoulder, Pittoo felt Pit kiss him softly, his own mouth finding Dark Pit's neck. They only knew that this felt so right and so good, Pit couldn't stop now and kissed Pittoo's neck and shoulder, then his ear as the dark doppelgänger swelled hard against Pit's penis.

It felt so good that Pit couldn't move, breathe or speak, he could only feel Dark Pit's nude body against his, his little cock thick and heavy against Pit's smaller cock and the cool outdoor breeze blowing on both of them, Pit and Dark Pit were naked in public together and became eye candy for giggling women.

Pit's hand moved of its own accord, on instinct, pumped Dark Pit's shaft once slowly, pulling up to his head then back down as Pit heard his sharp intake of breath in his ear as he pumped his fist on Pittoo's cock again. The boy with brown hair pulled back enough to be able to look down between them and saw his fingers wrapped around the other angels's shaft, he watched and was a little mesmerized as Pit saw his own hand moving on Dark Pit's thick cock, watching himself pumping it slowly, seeing Pittoo's ab muscles tense and relax as well as his chest rise and fall. Also, Pit saw the swollen head, a little red, dark, soft and swelling hard, then Pit felt himself dropping to his knees.

Once Pit was sitting on his knees, he lowered his head, wanting this too much to think about what he was doing. Then, Pit's mouth was on Pittoo's dick, feeling him between his lips and he needed it so badly. Pit swallowed and tried to breathe through his nose, then felt water dripping off his head, tasting the salty sweat on Pittoo's taut skin, feeling his hips involuntarily thrust just a bit as Pit heard Dark Pit chuckle, "You look so cute sucking my dick."

Of course, Pit wanted to make Dark Pit feel so fucking good, so he took him deeper, sucking over and over again, Pit dragged his tongue over Pittoo's head and shaft before Pit also worked his tongue and lips over it. Pit heard Dark Pit groan loudly above him, he felt Pittoo's hands on his head, gently stroking Pit's brown hair as Pit moved his tongue faster.

He wanted Dark Pit and wanted Pittoo to want him back, Pit wanted him to feel like he felt, feeling Pit's own cock throbbing below him, forgetting about his own need for a moment, loving the feeling of Dark Pit's cock in his throat. Pit moaned deep in his throat, the vibrations in his mouth apparently working through Pittoo's cock and he moaned with Pit.

As Pit pumped harder and faster while feeling Dark Pit's head swell bigger in his mouth, Pit's eyes closed now, concentrating totally on the feeling on sucking Dark Pit's penis, pleasing him as he then felt him shudder, Pittoo's legs seemed to buckle and his hands were grabbing Pit's head tighter, knowing what was coming and wanting it. The smaller angel closed his lips tightly around Pittoo's head, sucking and licking and then Dark Pit grunted loudly as Pit felt his cock spasm hard and the vein pulse as his cum spurted into Pit's mouth and Pit almost came him.

Pit pumped his shaft again and felt Dark Pit spurt again and again, there was a flood of hot cum in Pit's mouth and throat and he almost choked while swallowing desperately, not wanting to let it spill out on the floor of the shower, tasting the salty thickness and moaning around Pittoo's pulsing dick as he filled Pit's mouth over and over until the spasms weakened.

When he swallowed a final time, Pit let Pittoo move out of his mouth, his head shining, wet still hard and still swollen. As Pit sank back, he was resting on his heels to rest a bit, he could feel Pittoo's cum in his throat, neither of them speaking a word. Palutena openly masturbated to all the Pitcest while she and the ladies kept filming.

It seemed like an eternity had passed. Pit's blood still buzzed in his head, Pit's penis was still throbbing, hard and unrelieved. Dark Pit still stood above his light counterpart, his strong legs like twin pillars of some giant idol, a colossus to which Pit knelt. After a while of Pit just resting back on his heels and his tongue tasting Pittoo's cock and his cum, he felt Dark Pit's hands on his shoulders.

Pittoo pulled Pit to his feet, Pit saw the look in his eyes and Dark Pit guided Pit's hand to his hips once again. Feeling that somehow Pittoo was still hard, Pit almost gasped and Dark Pit smiled, his eyes gleaming, and then Pittoo's arms were around Pit's waist and he pulled Pit against him and kissed Pit on the lips.

Pit felt his own lips part, felt Dark Pit's tongue on his and Pit kissed him back, loving the feeling of his bare body against Pittoo's, as Dark Pit's arms were around Pit's waist, Pit's arms were around Dark Pit's shoulders. To Pit, Pittoo was so strong and big as Dark Pit's felt his bare chest pressing against his, Pittoo's hands caressed Pit's bare back and bottom, squeezing gently while his lips were almost as soft and smooth as Palutena's.

What turned the nude boys on was their cocks pressing together, rubbing against one another between them, feeling each other's hard shaft as Pit moaned in Dark Pit's mouth and he pulled Pit tighter against him, Pittoo's right hand moved under Pit's body and lifting his thigh up around his hip to try to get Pit closer to him. Both of them wanted it, Pit knew very well what Dark Pit wanted to do to him and he wanted to let him. Pit felt Pittoo's hand on his hip, then on Pit's buttocks, moving under him and his fingers rubbed over his butt crack, making Pit nearly collapse and utter, "Yes. Fuck yes. Fuck yes."

While rubbing their penises together, Pit giggled as Pittoo's pubic hairs slightly tickled his shaven crotch. Then, Pit had an idea, he pulled back and turned his back to Dark Pit, Pit spread his legs as wide as he could as he bent slightly at the waist. He could barely think, his mind gone with lust as Pit felt Pittoo's hands on Pit's hips and on Pit's bottom, rubbing him, caressing him, moving over Pit's bare butt, between his smooth butt cheeks. Pit braced himself for what was to happen next.

Dark Pit's hand was on Pit's hips, then Pit felt him pressing between his thighs, Pittoo felt hard and warm as Pit felt him probing with his head, Pit wanted to cry out as the tip of his cock found his hole and pressed gently. Moaning softly, Pit tried to encourage Dark Pit and he pushed slightly as Pit tried to relax with his head pressing against him insistently but gently. Pittoo's hands were on Pit's hips, then his stomach, gently coaxing Pit backwards, soothing and helping him relax as Pit feeling him pressing and pushing a little harder, then Pit was opening for Dark Pit and he wanted to cum, it felt so fucking good.

As Pittoo pushed a little, his head moved against Pit, who moaned in tandem with Dark Pit, his big hands were rubbing Pit, both of them were on his hips now, pulling Pit back slightly against him. Pit could feel Pittoo filling him and then his cock head sort of popped inside Pit and his knees buckled, so Pit would have fallen had Dark Pit not held him up with his arms strong around Pit.

Pit moaned as Dark Pit pushed gently up into him, centimeter by centimeter as slowly as possible to let Pit adjust to him, Pittoo heard Pit's whimpers, moans and gasps as he pushed his cock into Pit's asshole. The angel with white wings wanted to scream, moan and curse all at the same time, but all Pit could do was grunt softly as Dark Pit filled him so completely, pushing ever deeper and more slowly, Pit felt Pittoo move deeper and deeper until he felt his hips pressed tightly against his ass.

They stayed that way, Pit was feeling Dark Pit swell and pulse, barely moving with his hips against Pit's bare bottom, Pittoo's arms were around Pit's naked body and his fingers moved over Pit's stomach, Dark Pit's biceps were hard against Pit's sides, his lips on Pit's back and shoulders, then his hand moved down Pit's body, down over his stomach, down to grasp Pit's pee-pee and he almost exploded as Pittoo squeezed him.

He paused for just a moment and then Dark Pit started to pump slowly, his hand moving on Pit's dick as he moved his hips against the other angel in rhythm, moving his cock in and out while keeping himself buried deep within Pit as Pittoo fucked him like how he would fuck Pandora or Pit would fuck Palutena.

Working his hand slowly up and down Pit's shaft, Dark Pit knew Pit couldn't keep from groaning loudly, calling out from ecstasy while feeling his orgasm building fast, Pit felt himself losing control and Pittoo must have felt it as well for his pace quickened, both his hand and his hips went faster and then Pit lost it.

His cock was spasming hard in Dark Pit's hand as Pit yelled out, calling Pittoo's name loudly, crying out as Pit's cum spurted onto his hand, painting the concrete ground below them and Pit could feel his asshole clenching around Dark Pit with each spasm of his cock, he could feel himself squeezing Pittoo hard and he climaxed too.

Pittoo thrust forward hard as he came, his hard chest pressed against Pit's back, pulling his body back against him, holding Pit tight as Dark Pit filled his asshole with his cum, spurting again and again deep within Pit, the pleasure totally overwhelming and Pit felt myself about to black out, losing control of himself for a moment, only Pittoo's strong arms were keeping Pit upright as his hot cum leaked from Pit's body, feeling his cock slowly soften inside him.

Finally, Dark Pit lied on his back and had Pit straddle him with his back facing the boy with black hair. Pit bounced up down on Pittoo, he could feel his scrotum slap Dark Pit's inner thighs as Pit smiled at Palutena, "Look at me, Lady Palutena! I'm doing the reverse cowgirl!"

Palutena laughed, "You mean reverse cowboy. You look so adorable bouncing on Dark Pit's penis."

Pit yelped as Dark Pit's touched his butt with every descent while Dark Pit's buttocks were pressed into the concrete ground, Pit even fondled his own penis. Finally, both Pit and Pittoo orgasmed again. Palutena and all the ladies cheered as Pit cuddled on top of Dark Pit, kissing his lips. Dark Pit hugged him and kissed his cheeks as Pit feel asleep in Pittoo's arms.

Once everyone left, Palutena giggled at them, "You two were so cute, hugging and kissing and being naked in public. You boys have cute faces, cute pee-pees and cute little bottoms."


	189. City Bus

Pit and Palutena made out naked in a city bus, much to people's perverted delight. As Palutena's hand was resting on Pit's biceps now, he couldn't help but be completely aware of her touch. Their eyes locked again and Pit felt himself leaning in to meet Palutena's lips with a light kiss. It was as if that gentle kiss smashed a dam of overflowing lust and desire that had been built and rebuilt every day. The naked angel moved a hand to her waist, then slid it around to the small of her back. Their lips pressed together again and the naked goddess surprised Pit by parting her lips and letting her delicate tongue flick out against his mouth. He yielded, parting his lips and using his tongue to tease back against hers as felt her hands gripping tight on his arm to pull him forcefully into the kiss.

When Palutena finally broke the kiss, her soft tongue retreated from Pit's mouth and she straightened herself in her seat. He quickly righted himself before falling out his seat and a broad grin split his face as he breathed, "Wow, that was one hell of a kiss, Lady Palutena."

"Well, you are a great kisser."

"You too. My penis is a great kisser when it kisses your vagina."

She smiled and flicked her hair back over her shoulder, then glanced obviously down at Pit's penis, making Palutena's vagina wet as she winked, "Looks like I woke something up."

Palutena took Pit's hand and led it to his cock, now they both touched his penis together and a naked Pit smiled at a naked Palutena, "To be honest, I don't know if it ever sleeps. I mean, I wake up in the morning and he's always up before me."

He thought his joke pretty clever, but it was spoiled slightly by gasp as Palutena reached out and took his manhood in her hands. The naked boy noticed a wry smile on her face as the naked woman pushed her hand against his chest now, forcing him back onto the seat. She fell with him, her slim naked body practically landing in Pit's lap, with her hand never leaving his pecs. Leaning in, she breathed against his ear, "Well, Pit, it appears we have once again successfully seduced each other with that cute little pee-pee of yours and my vagina. What should we do now?"

Without a verbal response, Pit planted his lips against Palutena's again, prompting her to dive her tongue into his mouth. A nude Pit and Palutena made out like horny teenagers, their tongues pushing against each other as Pit's hands fumbled over Palutena's body, one reaching up to her chest and enveloping one of her breasts, squeezing it as Palutena squeezed Pit's cock.

Her head shifted and her lips locked around Pit's earlobe, sucking on it as she used both hands to grasp the shaft again, Pit groaned at the feel of her soft hands squeezing around his intimate part.

Pit used his free hand to palm Palutena's other breast, he used his hands to feel her erect nipples rub against his palms. Palutena's soft moans by Pit's ear was enough to let him know that she encouraged his actions. As Palutena let one hand stroke up and down the length of his cock, pre-cum was leaking from it and Pit's hips were moving involuntarily, pushing up to meet Palutena's hand as she slid it down and Pit's breathing was heavy, alternating between gasps and groans. Palutena played with Pit's manhood, causing Palutena's womanhood to get wet as Pit continued to roll the palm of his hand over her stiff nipples.

Suddenly, Palutena tightened her hand around Pit, fingers squeezing around the shaft. His hips settled and the nude angel opened his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them, to stare into her own. With the nude goddess locking her eyes on Pit's, it was as if he could see the constant lust and passion within her ready to burst out yet again. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as her thumb stretched up and rubbed directly across the head of his cock as she said softly in Pit's ears, "I want to taste you and I want you to fill my mouth with your cum."

"Oh god, please let me, Lady Palutena."

Never taking her eyes from his, the tip of Palutena's thumb rubbing light circles on Pit's wet spot. Her lustful stare was intense as she slid from her seat down to her knees in front of Pit. She looked at his penis, standing rigidly on display in front of her face. Pit was sure his cock had felt this hard many times before. For a brief second, he imagined using it as a towel rack and thought that it could easily hold the weight of a bath towel in its current state.

Then, Pit's eyes met Palutena's again and the nude boy was taken aback by the raw desire in them. It was a mental image that would remain with him for many years. The nude woman was a natural beauty kneeling before him with palpable lust in her eyes. Both completely naked in public, Palutena was before Pit with her glossy lips prepared to envelope his stiff cock yet again.

Keeping her eyes on Pit's, Palutena leaned in slowly to taste his cock, her tongue slowly licking up the shaft and over the head as if taking that first long lick of a lollypop, the tip of her tongue the last to flick over the pre-cum smeared head.

He'd tried to keep eye contact with her, but with that last flick of her tongue, Pit couldn't help but close his eyes while a low gasp escaped his lips. The moan extended as Palutena sunk her lips down around the head of Pit's dick, taking it inside her mouth. Her lips tightened just beneath the head while her tongue began to tease the sensitive underside of Pit's glans.

The sensations were overwhelming, the firmness of her tonguing combined with the warmth and wetness of her mouth around Pit made him push his hips forward, thrusting out his crotch and offering his pee-pee fully to Palutena. He could feel the pleasure building, a constant tingling that was spiked with intense bursts as her tongue teased across the most sensitive parts of Pit's private area.

Pit moaned as Palutena moved her hand to grip his sex organ below her lips and began stroking him, firmly jerking up and down on the shaft and milking more pre-cum onto her waiting tongue. She relaxed her lips, but hardened her tongue, flicking the tip of it against bottom of the head.

His gasps quickly turned into deeper moans and Pit couldn't stop moving his hips to meet the movements of Palutena's hand. He was close and knew he couldn't hold out any longer. Sharp bolts of pleasure shot straight up Pit's spine with every flick of Palutena's tongue now. Pit's penis was pulsating, ready to ejaculate into Palutena's eager mouth.

Her grip tightened on his shaft and she quickened her pace, sensing the bare boy was close to cumming for her. Palutena flicked her tongue back and forth over the head and looked up at Pit's cute face. The pleasure was plain to see and her lips tightened into a smile around his cock as the bare woman could feel her own arousal dripping down her thighs.

Suddenly, Pit's hips began bucking and his breathing turned to short, quick gasps, his back arched, pushing his cock deeper into Palutena's mouth. As her fist slid down the thick shaft, Pit felt his orgasm hit. Her tongue was pressed down against his cock and Palutena could feel each pulse as it began to erupt deep inside her mouth.

Warm jets of cum burst out against the roof of her mouth and flooded over her tongue, coming in stream after stream with each throb of Pit's cock. Pit quickly filled Palutena's mouth and began spilling back out from the corners of her lips. She continued milking his cock, jerking it with hard tugs to make him empty everything for her and watching Pit's face as it relaxed into the blissful orgasm.

As Pit's pleasure eased, Palutena pulled away from his dick and swallowed her mouthful, accepting it as a mark of her sexual allure. Then, Palutena held her grip tightly around the base of his cock as she stood up in front of him and watched the last of his cum flow out over the head and down across her fingers, then she raised her hand from Pit's cock and held it in front of his face. Her eyes were locked on his as she commanded, "Taste it, nudie cutie."

He looked from the petite hand smeared with his cum up to her smiling face. With no hesitation, Pit pushed his tongue out and lapped his own cum from Palutena's silky, soft skin. It tasted salty, but not unpleasant and he continued until he'd cleaned it from her hand, then Palutena asked with a giggle, "Do you always follow orders so well, Pit?"

Pit retorted, still trying to catch his breath from his powerful orgasm, "Are you always so demanding?"

She saw his teasing smile and responded, "Only with men desperate for sex. I know you have a kink for being teased and for being told what to do."

Palutena gyrated her hips suggestively in front of Pit's face, then reached out and took his hand, guiding it straight between her thighs. A bare Pit felt her wetness immediately and he slipped his fingers up against Palutena's labia and rubbed along her wet slit. As his fingers brushed against the bulging hood of her clitoris, a bare Palutena tensed and let out a low moan as he trailed his fingers back down to the lips of her pussy, sliding between them. Pit felt Palutena relax and he pushed a finger up inside of her as he slowly began to move his finger in and out of Palutena's vagina. Her moans grew quickly and she leaned over Pit, steadying herself with hands on his shoulders, requesting between panting breaths, "Pit...I want...I need your tongue on me."

Then, Palutena moved off his finger and lowered herself to her seat beside Pit, who didn't hesitate and slid down off his seat between her thighs, looking at her slick, bare exposed pussy. Her scent was intoxicating and Palutena's pussy was clearly aroused, her vulva was pink and swollen with juices leaking from her hole. Palutena's clitoris peaked out from beneath its hood and it was there Pit lowered his mouth and placed a very soft kiss.

Responding with an instantaneous moan, Palutena thrust her hips and pushed her clit back up to Pit's mouth. The bare angel used the tip of his tongue to flick side to side across it, while he lightly grazed a hand up her inner thigh. His finger slipped easily inside Palutena's aroused vagina and Pit added a second finger alongside it. He pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her wet pussy, while his tongue kept stroking the bare goddess's sensitive clit. She was quickly building to her orgasm with her hips thrusting against Pit's face and her moans growing in strength, "Oh...fuck, Pit, suck my clit."

He followed her instructions and closed his mouth around her clit, pinching it between his lips and sucking hard on it like a vacuum. Pit felt Palutena's vulva clench tight around his fingers, so he eased his thrusting and curled his fingers up to rub the tips against her G-spot, making her moan, "Ohhhh...fuck!"

Suddenly, her hand was at the back of Pit's head, holding his mouth on Palutena's clit as she humped against his face. Her pussy began contracting rhythmically on his fingers and her moans reached a peak, Palutena's nude body jolted as her orgasm rushed through her, her mouth was open in a tight 'O' and her chest was heaving. As her woman cave squeezed hard around Pit's fingers and she held his face buried in her crotch.

Pit intensified his movements, licking faster at her clit and fingering Palutena's G-spot, feeling his own arousal growing in the process as Pit looked Palutena at her from between her thighs. The sight of her naked and in the throes of her orgasm, face and chest flushed, completely lost in the pleasure, was like something from a wet dream. Also, Pit's bottom was fully exposed to people on the bus, giggling women pinched Pit's buttocks, making him moan.

It was blatant that her juices now flowed from her opening, streaming out around Pit's fingers and down between the cheeks of Palutena's bottom. Gradually, she began to ease back into the seat and relaxed the hand on the back of his head as Pit gave her clit one last flick of his tongue, which caused another jolt to shoot through her body.

She started to stand on her shaky legs, then turned, bent forward over the seat and moved her hair, presenting her pale rounded cheeks to Pit. Seeing the pussy beneath Palutena's buttocks and a wet string of her juices dripping down from her opening, Pit wanted to pound Palutena as she turned and looked over her shoulder to Pit, "Pit, please put your little penis in me right now and fuck me. Do it, please!"

Realizing just how much Pit was taking orders from Palutena now, he smiled and said, "As you wish, Lady Palutena."

Rising up behind Palutena, Pit looked down at his cock, which following his exploration of her nether regions, had risen back to attention. Taking his cock in his hand, Pit guided it to her pussy from behind, pressing the head up against her opening. He felt her pussy spread almost eagerly around him and before Pit could thrust into Palutena, she pushed back against him, taking his cock inside. Pit's cock could feel Palutena's pussy gripping tightly around it as Pit slid inside, pushing forward until his hips slapped her ass, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from them both as Pit's bum jiggled a little.

Through her moaning, Palutena looked back over her should and ordered Pit again, "Mmm...that's it. Now fuck me!"

Her hips undulated, pulling her pussy forward and pushing it back down the length of Pit's small sausage. He matched her movements, the feeling intense as her powerful vagina squeezed around his shaft, they were not sure who was fucking who, but the pleasure was so incredible that they didn't care. At the peak of each thrust, the sounds of skin slapping with Pit's hips hitting Palutena's rump produced a bolt of concentrated pleasure through Pit's cock and it seemed to have a similar effect on Palutena, causing her to moan and squeeze his cock.

The naked duo continued to push against each other, Pit was sliding his cock deep inside of Palutena's tightly gripping pussy, pressing forward until his crotch was against the soft cheeks of Palutena's bum. Pit could feel her quickening the movement of her hips and went with her pace, thrusting faster as the feeling of Palutena's pussy, warm and slippery, but tight around Pit's shaft was indescribable. While humping, Pit placed his hands on her hips, holding Palutena as he began to thrust harder. Her moans were constant now and Pit couldn't hold back his own vocalizations of his pleasure.

As Pit and Palutena were practically slamming their naked bodies together, Pit kept pounding his cock into her pussy while Palutena continued to force herself back on to his shaft. Each thrust was causing them both to moan, which added to the noise of their wet pumping and skin slapping, all of it was enhancing their pleasure. Pit was gripping Palutena's waist and pulling her hard back onto his cock, burying it inside of Palutena, who was pounding down in time with him, forcing the shaft deep between the lips of her pussy. She managed to gasp between her moans, "Fuck, Pit...I'm going to cum. Cum with me. Cum inside me. Fill me!"

Palutena using words to command Pit spurred him on and he found himself losing control as his thrusting became a response to his increasing pleasure. He was slamming forward against her ass, impaling her pussy with his rigid cock. They were frantic, both on the edge of a second powerful orgasm.

It was Palutena that came first, her beautiful body writhing as the pleasure rolled through her like strong waves. Her pussy clamped tight on Pit's dick, Palutena's cunt was pulsating and squeezing around it. His thrusts prolonged her orgasm, each one sparking the crescendo to each orgasmic wave. Palutena's moans filled the bus and Pit felt a gush of her juices around his cock.

The combination of her loud moans and the powerful squeezing of Palutena's hot love tunnel sent Pit over the edge with her. He pulled her hips back, spearing his cock into Palutena's depths as Pit let loose his torrent of hot cum. Squirts of semen were erupting from the head in time with the throbbing of his orgasm. Continuing to thrust, Pit's penis filled Palutena's vagina with his cum, which spilled back out down his cock as her pussy contracted on him. Their orgasms seemed to combine, the bursts of his cum heightening hers, while the tight contractions of her pussy milked him.

Exhausted, they collapsed onto the floor in a tangled heap, the last throbs of pleasure were tingling up their spines. While Palutena's pussy was gaping and oozing his cum, Pit's cock was still semi-engorged and leaking cum from the head. Pit nuzzled his face into Palutena neck, she turned her face up to look into his eyes and that same fiery passion, the intense lust that Palutena shared with him was still there. He smiled, "Can you believe what we just did, Lady Palutena?"

"A little."

"Sucks to be...whoever has to clean up our mess."


	190. Viridi Enjoys Soft Caresses

Viridi and Phosphora were lying on their flat, smooth tummies in the sun, on the grass near a lake. As always, naked as the day they were born, they wouldn't have it any other way, having the same skin tone all over with no tan lines on them.

As they lied on their backs, Phosphora smiled at Viridi's vagina as Viridi giggled at Phosphora as they lied with their pussies facing the sun and their legs spread to make sure their vaginas and inner thighs get tanned. The naked goddess said to the naked nymph, "Your sexy pussy is nice and suckable. I love to suck your large outer lips into my mouth, eating you wetly and noisily, making you cum over and over. You always tell me that I am so fucking good at it. I also like when you softly caress me."

With a giggle, Phosphora said, "We'll get to that in a little bit."

Soon, Viridi and Phosphora were lying on their stomachs again, they could feel their sun-heated sweat trickling down between their butt cheeks. It flooded their openings as some sweat trickled down to their vulvas and some was dribbling into their bottoms. All that was making them spread their legs wider until Viridi's left foot touched Phosphora's right, their pussies were throbbing so hard, it was practially shaking their naked bodies.

With Viridi and Phosphora's vaginas screaming for attention, they could not wait any longer, Viridi quickly sat up striaght, bent her knees and tucked them back, shoving two little fingers deep inside herself while Phosphora hugged Viridi from behind and rubbed her tummy very slowly and delicately.

Viridi was fucking her sloppy wet pussy in front of people walkig by, shockwaves were already overtaking her as Phosphora's mouth was on Viridi's neck, her lips gently nibbling and brushing as she slid her fingers into Viridi's clitoris, working along with Viridi's fingers inside her. The taller woman whispered, "Cum real hard for me, Viridi."

While whimpering with her body in spasm, Viridi was breathless as Phosphora said softly, "Feed me your pussy, cutie. I wanna cum with your pussy in my mouth."

"Fuck yes!"

Eagerly, Phosphora lied down as Viridi straddled her face and lowered her pussy to Phosphora's mouth. With her free hand, Phosphora held Viridi's hip and grabbed her pussy with her mouth, sucking the blonde hungrily and squealing at the same time. Out of nowhere, Phosphora came hard as hell for Viridi while her juices flooded Phosphora's mouth and spilled down her cheeks.

Phosphora's body was building another orgasm from deep inside her as Viridi fell down on top of Phosphora, she turned around to be in a 69 and Viridi buried her face in Phosphora's vagina. As Phosphora got both of her hands on Viridi's hips, she sucked Viridi's pussy, making Viridi moan louder into Phosphora's cunt and fill her mouth with her sweet cum.

Their nude bodies wound down, but they didn't change positions, Viridi laid her face on Phosphora's pussy and rubbed her cheeks in all her juices and Phosphora's cum was still dripping from her. A naked Viridi purred for a naked Phosphora, who was smothering her goddess's pussy with lingering kisses and licking her quivering inner thighs.

The nude goddess turned around to be on top of the nude nymph and they licked each other's faces, covered in their own cum as Viridi and Phosphora were kissing each other's lips, cheeks and shoulders. Viridi's face was in Phosphora's neck as the blonde gently caressed Viridi's buttocks and giggled, "You have such cute buns, sweetheart."

Smiling, Viridi giggled back, "Your butt cheeks are cute too."

Immediately, Viridi stuck her tongue in Phosphora's mouth and hotly slid her silky smooth thighs between Phosphora's legs. Moans were heard from lots of people as Phosphora's soft bare skin rubbed Viridi's clit so teasingly. Phosphora purred for Viridi, who breathed even deeper and used her tongue to play with Phosphora's. A nude Viridi's body was tense, wanting more of a nude Phosphora's firm thigh, Viridi went from making hot sexy sounds to pleading whimpers.

Then, Phosphora untangled their legs and spread Viridi's wider, sliding Viridi up to let her straddle her tummy. She held onto Viridi's thighs so Viridi could lie flat on top of Phosphora, who then slid her mouth to Viridi's neck, right under her ear and spoke softly, "There. I have you in the perfect spot. From here, we can do anything we want to make each other cum."

Every muscle Viridi had was quivering and her whimpering was urgent now, she was so on the edge as Viridi whispered back, "Make me cum. Oh fuck, make me cum hard any way you want, just take me."

With her pleas, Phosphora gently slid her nails of one hand down the middle of Viridi's back, holding Viridi's bottom with her other hand to keep her in place, a bare Viridi purred with absolute pleasure, then looked lovingly at a bare Phosphora and held her face, pressing their lips together. Every few minutes or so, Phosphora's buttocks were tickled by the grass below them, making her giggle.

Viridi felt tickled too as Phosphora stroked her bare back with her nails again, she was a little softer this time. Then, with a soft and sexy squeal, Viridi eagerly fired her tongue into Phosphora's mouth again, opening her mouth wider to devour her lips. Phosphora could feel Viridi's cunt pouring hot juices on her tummy as she gripped Viridi's bare butt with both hands. The bare goddess moaned, "Now, Phosphora. Now, dammit. I gotta to cum more or I'll go crazy."

"Don't worry, it'll happen."

After Phosphora slid just one finger between Viridi's butt cheeks, she breathed, "Fuck me again, please!"

When Viridi felt Phosphora tease her butt crack very softly, sliding her finger across it, she raised her ass, urging Phosphora for more of her finger, hotly wiggling her ass at it. As Phosphora jiggled Viridi's bare bottom, her forehead landed on Phosphora's shoulder and Viridi came instantly, screaming nonstop as more of her sweet cum poured onto Phosphora's tummy. The bare goddess's body spasmed violently and the bare nymph kept at her, playing with Viridi's doughy mounds. Finally, Viridi's naked body fell back onto Phosphora's, Viridi's face was in her neck, trying to catch her breath, "Ooooohhh...ooohhhhh...fuck...that was good..."

Lovingly, Phosphora wrapped her arms around Viridi's waist real snug, smiling, "I'm glad you liked it, you made quite a mess!"

"You did too, I guess we both couldn't help ourselves."

Phosphora stood up, holding Viridi in her arms, grinning, "Time to get cleaned up!"

She headed for the edge of the lake, carrying Viridi. They stood on the edge of the lake with Viridi's back to the water. Viridi then asked to be put down, she held Phosphora's left hand with her right hand so they could jump together and in they went.

They were under water for about two seconds, then they resurfaced and did some skinny dipping, playfully splashing each other from time to time.

Viridi smiled at Phosphora, who sat her goddess on the edge of the lake. She spread her legs for Phosphora and leaned back on her hands as the blonde softly kissed and licked Viridi's vulva, giving it lots of soft kisses while purring for her. The way Phosphora was being delicate towards her made Viridi lean her head back, she was loving it as Phosphora loved doing it. Phosphora sucked Viridi's womanhood into her mouth, gently pulling on her outer lips and let them slip from her mouth, which made Viridi squeal with delight and Phosphora then dove under water, swimming away from her goddess.

Knowing Viridi was watching Phosphora's naked body, the taller woman wriggled while deep under water, swimming farther away before surfacing very quietly way off to the side of Viridi, who was gently kicking the water with her head back. As Phosphora took another breath and submerged, she swam towards Viridi, about five feet under and very close to the side so Viridi couldn't see her coming.

Despite Phosphora getting under Viridi, she still hadn't seen her. Out of nowhere, she slowly rose up in front of Viridi, water pouring off Phosphora as she was holding Viridi's legs, she was a little surprised as Phosphora had Viridi's legs spread and dove into her pussy.

Viridi had a grip on Phosphora's wet blonde hair and Phosphora held Viridi's ass, her shoulders keeping the goddess's legs spread. Her mouth was erotically eating Viridi, sucking her as Phosphora tongue went after her clit, making Viridi's moans become louder and nonstop, "Fuck, Phosphora! Make me cum!"

With Phosphora pushing harder into Viridi's shaven vagina with her mouth, Viridi lied on her back, completely surrendering her trembling body to Phosphora while she had handfuls of her blonde hair, pulling on Phosphora to get more of her mouth.

Eventually, Viridi's body bucked hard and she screamed unintelligibly from a huge orgasm. Viridi's nude body shuddered in hard spasms, her pussy feeding Phosphora all of her cum that sucked mouthfuls of, swallowed and sucked. Her cum was so hot and stayed hot all the way to Phosphora's sexy tummy.

When her orgasm ended, Viridi scooted away a little and propped herself up on her elbows. She smiled at Phosphora, then fell back down on her back. Still in the water, Phosphora held Viridi's cute feet and kissed them while watching her pussy quiver for her. Climbing up to cuddle beside Viridi, Phosphora smiled, "You have a cute bottom, a cute face, a cute tummy, cute feet, cute breasts and nipples, a cute navel and a cute pussy, my love."

She smiled back, "Thanks to you, I have a very tired pussy."

"I love you, cutie."

"I love you too, hottie. I especially like how gently your caressed me and I think all of your body parts are cute too."

"You wanna touch them?"


	191. Phosphora Enjoys Soft Caresses Too

Viridi wanted Phosphora so fucking bad. They sat on their naked bottoms and were facing each other, Viridi looked at Phosphora. The naked goddess saw her naked nymph smiling as she sat naked with her legs spread in front of Viridi, wanting the shorter woman to play with her pussy, thinking about what Viridi was going to do to her as they were looking at each other's glorious naked bodies and expressing their love by hugging and kissing while naked in public.

From where Viridi was sitting, she could see Phosphora's beautiful butterfly pussy lips quivering for her, Viridi's vagina wet just looking at it and she had a cute smile from seeing just how fucking soaked Phosphora's vagina was. To get Viridi revved up, Phosphora touched herself and giggled from seeing Viridi watching when the blonde pulled her finger away, Phosphora's gooey juices were trailing from her pussy to her finger.

Seeing the blonde's erotic display and being super turned on, Viridi gave Phosphora a big hug like a daughter would to her mother, whispering, "Oh yeah, when you and I are naked for each other, I love the way our naked bodies both tremble for each other. Oh Phosphora, please spread your legs for me, please hold my bare bottom and pull my hips against you, then gently pull my hair and softly kiss my mouth with yours, you won't be able stop yourself from fucking at my throat with your tongue."

Phosphora hugged Viridi in a very motherly embrace and whispered back, "My sweet Viridi, you bet I'll grip your cute little bottom and desperately dig my nails into your soft, silky sensitive skin. I'll also speak hotly against your lips as you beg me to fuck you with my mouth, then you can suck my pussy as much as you want and bury your tongue as deeply as you can inside me so you can ravage my hungry, swollen clit."

Giggling, Viridi said, "Come on, you slutty bad girl. Hold my buttocks as I make you cum all fucking day long or until you scooch away from me and collapse flat on your back in utter exhaustion, whichever comes first."

"Your nudist servant will cum many times just from feeling you suck me. After all, we are each other's personal fucktoys. I'm going to want my cum on your body, I mean ALL over you body. Between your toes, under your arms and everywhere in between."

"You can straddle my body on your hands and knees. I'll make you flood my body with your cum, over and over again. After you spread your cum all over me, we can cuddle and savor how flawless our naked skin feels against each other. Who knows? Maybe we'll still be very hot and want more of each other. If that's the case, I can gently turn you onto your back and bury my face in your pussy and you will be pulling my hair while screaming for more and more."

Viridi and Phosphora kissed, they were lying on their sides, facing each other, Viridi had her arms around Phosphora's neck and her legs were wrapped around her waist while her face was buried in Phosphora's neck. Phosphora wrapped her legs around Viridi's buttocks and her arms around her bare back. The feel of each other's exposed flesh was making their pussies throb hard.

With Phosphora now lying on her back, Viridi softly caressed her skin as she fucking devoured her pussy like she was starving, holding the blonde down while eating her mercilessly. The taller woman loved every bit of it, screaming for Viridi not to stop, though Phosphora would not need to worry about that. Viridi was so hot for Phosphora and loved her too much to let go of her, her naked body really was so beautiful.

Phosphora moaned while she was being fucked hard by Viridi's tongue, it nearly filled her completely and she loved when Viridi licked the very back of her pussy. When Viridi did, Phosphora held her hair and slowly brought herself closer to Viridi's mouth, wanting her goddess to fuck her as hard as she can with that tongue while feeling her pale skin. She just couldn't get enough of Viridi's mouth fucking her pussy and every time Phosphora came, Viridi sucked her cum down her throat and also came like like hell just from that, just being naked and so fucking excited.

After every orgasm Phosphora had, Viridi just held onto her and kept sucking her and that drove the blonde insane. Her body was constantly shaking and trembling, always either from cumming or being on its way to the next climax. Viridi ended up losing track, she didn't know and didn't really care how many times Phosphora orgasmed, Viridi was just happy to make Phosphora do it at least once.

Now, Viridi gently slid out of Phosphora's arms and carefully turned her onto her tummy, then slipped between Phosphora's legs with Viridi's mouth kissing her lower back, one of Phosphora's most sensitive places on her pretty body. As Viridi held her hips, she wetly kissed the very center of Phosphora's lower back, letting her kiss linger. Then, Viridi raised her lips from Phosphora's smooth skin only a little and touched her tongue to Phosphora, breathing on her bare skin and making it warm.

Viridi slid her tongue up about four inches, then back down to where she kissed, then down four inches. All the while, she was making sure her breath was felt on Phosphora's soft, lovely skin. These actions made Phosphora moans as her body twitched from Viridi's tongue. Smiling with satisfaction, Viridi trailed hot, sloppy and wet kisses everywhere her tongue had been along Phosphora's spine on her lower back.

When Phosphora purred and spread her legs more, Viridi heard her inhale harder with each of her kisses as Viridi slid her tongue to the top of Phosphora's buttocks. She was having fun there and Viridi spent the next few minutes smothering her ass with slow, wet and deliberate kisses, sliding her tongue here and there. Phosphora was making soft little whimpering noises which rose in intonation, noises which begged Viridi for more.

Getting her lips very wet with her tongue, Viridi planted a soft kiss on her butt crack and slid her lips up and down the crack while feeling Phosphora's womanly flesh on her sides, legs and back, admiring the lack for body hair and rashes. Then, Phosphora raised her butt in the air for Viridi and spread her legs wider, moaning, "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh...Viridi...my love...oh fuck yes..."

As Viridi slid her wet lips some more up and down the butt crack, kissing Phosphora and giving her doughy butt skin little sucks, she was pushing her ass at Viridi's face as she said, "Phosphora...fuck...give me your tongue...I want it inside my vagina...waaaaaaaaaaaay inside my vulva."

Happy to oblige, Viridi buried her face deeper into her pink wetness and fucked her cunt with all of her tongue, Viridi's also let a finger go crazy in her pussy, swirling around inside Phosphora, who came so hard and so deeply.

Reaching back and grabbing Viridi's hair, Phosphora pulled it gently while she screamed and screamed. Viridi rode Phosphora's pink folds with her tongue until her orgasm ended, then her body fell to the grass on her tummy, her ass and thigh muscles quivering. As Viridi lied down next to her, Viridi's bottom made contact with Phosphora's bottom.

Phosphora wrapped her body around Viridi, letting her cuddle on top while hugging and kissing her. Viridi kept her eyes closed and spoke softly against Phosphora's mouth, "I love you, Phosphora. You skin is flawless and intimate body parts are cute, I enjoyed caressing you."

"I love you too, my precious Viridi. I enjoyed caressing you as well."


	192. Dark Pit Likes Dominating Pandora

Today, Dark Pit and Pandora were taking a gentle naked walk in the gentle shade of the trees. They walked hand in hand without their clothes through the trees, from time to time taking in the natural beauty around them. After a while, Pandora start to focus more on how shapely Dark Pit's buttocks were and feeling his soft and smooth skin. Likewise, Pittoo would daydream about how Pandora's silky skin felt when he fucked her. As if by magic, Pandora bent over in front of a naked Dark Pit, who looked at how sexy a naked Pandora's buttocks were and admiring the curves.

Dark Pit did not resist, he walk up Pandora and put his arms around her bent-over body, pushing his hardening cock against her ass. Pandora giggled, telling him, "You're such a horny bastard, Dark Pit."

The naked angel slid his hands around Pandora's nakedness, enjoying the feel of her warm skin as the naked goddess turned her head to face Pittoo for a moment and look into his eyes, she could see how he felt and what he wanted to do to her.

One of Dark Pit's hands came up to Pandora's throat and with the other hand cupping a breast, the naked boy pulled the naked woman upright and turned her head away. Pittoo buried his lips into the crook of Pandora's neck, kissing and licking. Pandora had soft skin with a lovely scent, but she was also slightly salty from perspiration. The feeling of her butt pressed against his now-hard cock, a breast cupped, her soft throat in his palm and the taste of Dark Pit's bare skin all made Pandora revel in all the sensations available, driving Pittoo to feel even hornier, he said, "All I want is to fuck you as hard as I can until I cum deep inside of you."

Pittoo worked his lips up the side of Pandora's neck to her ear, then stopped kissing and just hovered over her ear. His warm and moist breath blew across it, causing her to shiver gently as he started to gently say erotic things, every word caused Pandora to shiver more, including but not limited to, "I want you. I've been staring at your round naked ass for too long today without getting to touch it."

Pandora said back, "I don't want to go anywhere else without you first fucking me, I need to feel my warm pussy around you."

Her hands were grasping at a nude Dark Pit behind her, reaching down to massage his hard cock. He like to let a nude Pandora play with him, being tempted to just stand there and enjoy her soft hands. Dark Pit gripped her neck a little tighter, pulling her head back a bit further and kissed her ear, then kissed his way up from her ear lobe to the top of Pandora's ear, pausing to inhale the smell of her hair and to exhale across her ear. As Dark Pit licked his way down, he made sure to make Pandora gasp and squirm.

With her fingers searching for Dark Pit's penis, Pandora's vagina was wet from being rubbed by her other hand. Pittoo removed his hands from Pandora and stepped back a little so now there was space between them. When Pandora turned around, she reached for his penis again, but Dark Pit smiled as he grabbed her wrist, wagged a finger and said, "I call the shots."

Compared to Pit having undying obedience to Palutena without resisting or even questioning her authority, Dark Pit preferred being the boss of Pandora. She may be his goddess, but he liked to be the one giving orders.

Dark Pit walked up to Pandora, grabbed her long blue hair in a hand and brought her face to his, pushing his tongue into her hot mouth, a hand wandering over Pandora's naked body. Then, Dark Pit's bottom was wiggling a little as he thrust his hand down to the soft flesh of Pandora's bottom. He reached further down, working his way down the crack of her ass to her pussy, then pulled back from kissing Pandora and chuckled as Pittoo run a finger over her wet, wet pussy.

Now Pandora was shivering again because Dark Pit was running his fingers over her moist pussy lips, Pandora moaned softly as Pittoo slowly pushed a finger inside of her, enjoying the tightness of her muscles as he gently move in and out of her pussy. Her eyes were slightly closed and her head was tilted back. Dark Pit watched Pandora as the nude angel continue to gently fuck the nude goddess, watching her lips move as she moaned.

Pittoo withdrew his fingers from Pandora's damp pussy and with a final squeeze of her ass, brought his hands around to the front of her, just beneath her tummy and he started to rub her belly. Pandora's breathing was quicker and shorter in anticipation as Dark Pit kissed and fingered her belly button, then instantly buried his face between her legs.

This caused Pandora to cry out as Pittoo drove his tongue up and down her pussy, tasting her as deeply as he could. The whole ordeal hardened Dark Pit's cock as Pandora's pussy was so wet that his mouth was quickly covered in her warm, slick and delicious juices. Pittoo brought his hand up again and thrust his fingers deep inside Pandora's wet cave, causing her to cry out his name as she struggled to keep her balance.

While eating her out, Dark Pit ran his hand up Pandora's stomach and reached for the hard nipple of one of her breasts. Her gasps got louder and quicker as the nude boy rubbed the nude woman's hard nipples with his fingers, licked her clitoris and thrusted all four fingers of one hand in and out of her pussy.

Each time Pittoo pushed inside of Pandora, he paused for a moment on the softer place a short way in and pushed briefly. Every push caused Pandora to cry out a little as Dark Pit started to time the pushes on her g-spot by flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. Whenever his fingers withdrew and then started to push back in, Pittoo massaged Pandora's clitoris with the length of his tongue, pushing against the little nub of her clit as well as the hood and the shaft, pressing hard and making her utter sexy, dirty words.

Pandora felt her vulva clamping down on Dark Pit's fingers each time as he push in, he guessed she was getting close to cumming. Slowly but firmly, Pittoo took his fingers out of Pandora's sex tunnel and released her nipple while slowing the pace of his tongue. Gradually, Pandora came back to your senses and looked down at a bare Dark Pit with her eyes getting wide as her breathing returned to something closer to normal.

With a bare Pandora's eyes on Pittoo's, his face still buried between her legs, he stood up in one swift motion so that Dark Pit's naked body could be observed and her eyes were fixated on Dark Pit's hard, wet cock as it stood out in front of Pandora, rigid with all the blood that was engorging it, the head shining with his precum. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Pittoo pushed Pandora down to her knees, the mossy ground providing a lovely contrast against her smooth skin as she said, "I'm your bitch."

He smiled, "That's right, I'm in charge. Now suck my penis."

She started to lean forward, her mouth open and her tongue out to lick the precum off Dark Pit's dick and get Pandora's cunt all wet. Dark Pit stopped Pandora, placing a hand on her shoulders and pushing her back until he could step over her lent-back body. Pittoo kneeled down over her and could feel the heat of her breath on his cock as Pandora looked at him in an uncomfortable position with her arms propping her up. The bare angel put his hands in her long blue hair and slid the length of him inside her mouth, the bare goddess was groaning loudly at the sensation.

As Dark Pit started to fuck Pandora's mouth, his hands were pulling her hair and bringing her mouth up his cock as he pushed in. Occasionally, Pittoo pulled back, letting the head of his dick brush against her wet lips, before positioning him to push deep inside Pandora's mouth again, her tongue running up the shaft of him. Pandora started to use her arms to help get a better angle so she could take the entire length of Pittoo's hard cock, pushing up to meet his thrusts. Her head was now thrown back as he stare blankly at the forest canopy, his entire focus on the feel of Pandora's mouth, lips and tongue around him. She even pinched and squeezed Dark Pit's bare butt.

Dark Pit started to feel an ache deep between his legs, he could feel the pressure building that would soon result in a tremendous orgasm, but he wanted to fuck Pandora and told her, "I want to feel the glorious warmth and moistness of your pussy wrapped around me, milking me as you spasm as we would both cum."

"Please permit me to do that to you."

"You may."

Pittoo pulled away from Pandora, his cock throbbing between them, her lips were wet and open and her breathing was deep as he leaned down, grasped her shoulders and pulled her upright. Dark Pit kissed Pandora deeply, the tastes of the bare boy and woman meshing and melding together, Dark Pit's manhood was touching Pandora's womanhood.

Releasing Pandora and stepping back, Dark Pit admired her sexy body, the way her blue hair cascaded down past her shoulders in beautiful strands, the hard nipples of your breasts showing without being covered by a top and Pittoo looked down to her pussy, he decided that now he needed to fuck her.

When Dark Pit circled behind Pandora, he bent her over, then positioned his cock at her pussy and pushed in hard and deep. Both of them cried out loud as Pittoo reached his full depth within her. He paused for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of her wet and warm pussy tightly gripping him. Dark Pit admired Pandora's nude body from behind, the shape of Pandora's bare butt and hips.

Then, Pittoo started to fuck Pandora, slowly at first, but gaining speed, they cried out in pleasure each time he pushed in. Her hands were closed tightly, her hair is around her shoulders and her head is up as Dark Pit fucked her. They both made animal-like sounds as their naked bodies slammed together, Pandora's ass moving beautifully as they did so.

Feeling the pressure building again, Dark Pit wanted Pandora to cum as well, so he pulled out of her and then pulled her fully upright to push her gently but firmly to a tree beside them. She reached out with her hands and braced herself against the tree. Again, Pittoo positioned his stiff cock at the entrance of Pandora's vulva and he bent forwards as well, reaching around and down to her opening, guiding himself in.

Pandora gasped again as she engulfed Dark Pit, then she moaned as he start to massage her clit with his fingers. Pittoo started to fuck Pandora again, this time a little slower, but just as persistently. The pressure between his legs returned and he could feel his orgasm building. Now, Pandora alternated between quietness and crying out, Dark Pit could feel her pussy simply getting wetter and hotter, her muscles clenching around Pittoo like a hand around his cock.

Soon, the pressure was unbearable, Dark Pit could not contain it any longer and told her, "I'm going to cum."

His fingers were a frenzy of movement over Pandora's clit as Pittoo started to lose control of everything and suddenly, she cried out the loudest so far, her hips thrusting back to meet Dark Pit's as she came. Dark Pit was already cumming deep inside of Pandora as her bare body pushed and writhed against his.

As her orgasm continued to make Pandora gasp and spasm, Pittoo brought his hands up to her body, wrapping them around her chest and hips, pulling her up and against him as they both recovered from our orgasms. Dark Pit turned her head and they kissed gently, occasionally breaking apart to catch their breaths as she giggled while hugging him, "I like to be your submissive sex slave."

Dark Pit smiled, "I like to be the dominant one. I'm also such a pervert."

"Yes, but you're _my_ pervert."


	193. Pittoo and Pandora Like Bare Bottoms

Dark Pit said, "Why don't we play with each other's bare butts?"

Pandora giggled, "Ok, but first let me look at my cute angel."

They sat on their bottoms as Pandora saw the exposed head of Pittoo's circumcised cock. Dark Pit smiled as Pandora ogled his penis again and he meet her eyes. Both of them could see Dark Pit's penis in their peripheral vision bounce backwards and forwards before coming to rest between them. Their eyes remain locked as the tension built between them as Pandora's face moves closer and closer to Pittoo's lap.

Without breaking eye contact, Pandora had Dark Pit stand up with Dark Pit's butt close to her face, Pandora giggled as she touched his round and smooth butt cheeks, "Your butt is so cute."

She made Pittoo turn around and opened her mouth to flick his cock with her tongue, deftly flicking it into her open mouth and very slowly sliding down the length of it whilst holding eye contact and squeezing Dark Pit's buttocks. Pittoo grinned as he saw his pee-pee in Pandora's mouth while she groped his butt, the way her tongue massaged the head of Dark Pit's cock sent waves of pleasure down his legs.

Feeling Pandora's soft lips press against Dark Pit's naked body, he felt the saliva build around his cock as she slowly slid Pittoo's dick in and out of her mouth as Pittoo allowed the saliva to leave thick glistening layers coating it. While rubbing Dark Pit's testicles in her right hand, Pandora's left played with her erect nipples, tweaking them and making them, to her surprise, harder and more sensitive than ever before. When Pandora squeezed Dark Pit's bottom harder, he moaned louder.

Every mild gust of wind caused Pandora's nipples to tingle and excite her more as she continue to bob up and down Pittoo's shaft, rolling his head around her tongue feverishly try to milk every drop of cum from Pittoo. After a few minutes, Pandora tasted the pre-cum and its taste on her tongue spurred her to go faster as Dark Pit ran his fingers through her long blue hair, balling his fists in it every time Pandora sucked his cock to the back and a new wave of pleasure coursed through Dark Pit's nude body.

Dark Pit felt the pressure start to build in the base of his cock and then Pandora pulled it out of her mouth. The tip of Pittoo's penis being exposed to the cool air was the final sensation which pushed him over the edge as Dark Pit sprayed a thick stream of cum which landed by her waist and crotch, then trailed up past her belly button to her ribs. The next wave was slightly less powerful and landed on Pandora's breasts which she instantly start to spread all over as the next few waves covered her waiting face with her tongue darting around searching for every trace of Pittoo's salty cum. He gazed down upon Pandora, his cum covered beauty looking straight back at Dark Pit, waiting for another round.

When Pandora stood up to let Pittoo ogle her slender body, she turned so Dark Pit could her exposed back and butt. As Pandora held her hair so it wouldn't hide her ass from his view, Dark Pit's gaze drifted to Pandora's buttocks. Pittoo smiled from seeing that both he and Pandora were completely naked and her perfect, rounded, firm ass was fully exposed. He loved caressing Pandora's bottom, feeling the dough and soft skin, Pittoo chuckled, "Your butt is cute too, Pandora."

A few minutes later, Pandora turned around, raised her hand to her lips and blew Dark Pit a kiss. Being naked in front of each other made Pittoo want feverishly kiss Pandora's face as they grabbed each other's bare bottoms. As Pandora's hands started to play with Dark Pit's now semi hard cock, Pittoo jiggled Pandora's butt with her cheeks in his palms, causing her to shiver.

Pittoo's tongue, barely making contact, teased Pandora as it traced down her neck and along her collarbone before returning to Pandora's soft eager lips. As Dark Pit and Pandora kissed, Pandora felt that Dark Pit's cock was hard again and she squeezed it to draw his attention to it.

His hands then lightly traced down her sides and over the fullness of both of her ass cheeks before cupping Pandora thighs and lifting her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around Pittoo, who then lifted Pandora up onto the tip of his cock and then lowered her slowly as Dark Pit's short length parted her folds and entered her. As each millimeter slid inside Pandora, Pittoo heard her let out a near silent moan against his neck, the warmth of her breath causing sensations which caused Dark Pit's eyes to roll backwards briefly.

Once Dark Pit was fully inside Pandora, he let his hands interlock in the small of her bare back and rest on her ass as he started to rock her backwards and forwards, sliding up and down Pittoo's shaft, increasing the pace as Dark Pit fucked Pandora hard. Each thrust inside Pandora forced Pittoo's full length deep into her as her breasts bounced around like upturned bowls of jelly, her erect light pink nipples sat on top. Dark Pit could feel Pandora get wetter and wetter as her juices start to coat his pelvis, with Dark Pit's penis in Pandora's vagina once more, they were getting their genitals wet once again.

Pandora let out louder moans from feeling Dark Pit grope her bare butt, she even managed to reach Dark Pit's bare butt to grab it without making them lose their balance. As Pittoo started to feel a second orgasm begin to build inside him, he lifted Pandora from his cock and placed her feet back on the floor. Before she could fully regain her balance, Pittoo flipped her around and bent her forcibly at the hips, siding his cock back inside her and fucking Pandora harder and faster than before, Dark Pit was using his whole body weight to slam his cock inside her.

After a few moments, Dark Pit's cock felt Pandora's pussy start spasming rapidly as a wave of pleasure coursed through Pandora's naked body. Pittoo felt her legs start to buckle and he supported her weight as he continue his relentless pounding of her rear, quickly forcing Pandora and himself to orgasm.

Her legs completely gave way as she came and she hung limply in Dark Pit's arms as Pittoo lowered her to the ground. Laying on the grass face first, Dark Pit pulled Pandora's knees under her and then grabbed her hair, pulling her into doggy style with her back arched. Pittoo forced his cock back between Pandora's sensitive lips and used her hair to pull her back onto his penis.

With Dark Pit's manhood back in Pandora's womanhood, they settled into a slower pace where they both moved apart and then forced themselves hard back toward the other, their sexy bodies almost painfully colliding. After their bare bodies converged a few times, Pandora had finally recovered from her orgasm and Dark Pit no longer needed to hold her hair as she took full control over how hard she forced herself back on his rod. Pure animalistic desire took her as she threw every ounce of her weight against Dark Pit trying.

Now, Dark Pit squeezed his own butt for a while while still humping Pandora's backside as he felt himself getting close to the edge. Pittoo went to pull out of Pandora, but she turned and sat back on her knees as she grabbed Dark Pit around his neck and pulled him deep into a kiss as Dark Pit's hot cum flooded into Pandora's depths. At the same time, Pandora came hard as she savored each twitch of Dark Pit's cock as Pittoo pumped everything he had into her, she was moaning directly into his mouth.

They both collapsed sideways onto the grass, Dark Pit and Pandora's naked bodies were still entwined, Dark Pit smiled, "You have a sexy bottom, Pandora."

Pandora smiled back, "You have a sexy bottom too, Dark Pit."

Before drifting off to sleep, Dark Pit and Pandora shared a kiss as the warmth of the sun caressed their nude bodies.


	194. Gay Bachelor Party

Today, Pit and Dark Pit went naked in a shopping mall, they streaked in a jewelry store for a purpose, they bought wedding rings, or rather, they actually got them for free and Pit was giddy, saying, "This is gonna be great! I'm finally gonna ask Lady Palutena to marry me."

It was a big day, Pittoo chuckled, "Sure is, Pandora will be mine."

"Imagine, two nudist husbands and two nudist wives."

"You know what we should do, Pit?"

"What?"

"Have some gay sex like we're throwing a little bachelor party, something to celebrate before tying the knot."

"Great idea!"

Pit and Dark Pit shared a kiss on the lips, women were enraptured by seeing two cute naked boys having gay sex in public. A whole circle of women formed around the naked angels as they stopped kissing to stare at each other's cocks. It was such a turn on for Pit and Pittoo to see each other's cock heads, all shiny from the pre-cum leaking out of it.

Then, Pit was turned around so Dark Pit could hug him from behind and fondle his cock from behind. As he did, Pittoo kissed Pit's neck and grinded his erection against Pit's bare butt.

When Pit turned around again, he reached out and put his arms around Dark Pit's shoulders, their cocks touched tips. This caused a shiver of desire to run through Pit and Dark Pit's naked bodies. Pittoo then put his arms around Pit, who giggled, "Look, Pittoo. Our cute little pee-pees are kissing."

Dark Pit looked and chuckled, "It kinda does look like that."

As Pittoo pressed against Pit and rubbed his back as well as Pit's buttocks, all the light angel could do was whisper, "Ohh, fuckkk!"

Seeing Pit's reaction, Dark Pit asked, "Like that, huh?"

Pit answered with another groan of lust, he hugged Pittoo's neck as the dark angel took hold of Pit's bottom and ground his cock into Pit's stomach. A naked Pit loved the feel of a naked Dark Pit and hard cock pressing against his naked skin. The nude boys traced each other's lips with their tongues and lightly kissed each lip. When Pittoo's tongue pried Pit's lips apart and slipped into his mouth, Pit's penis jumped with lust. Without even thinking, Pit kissed Dark Pit harder.

It was so arousing for Pit and Dark to be naked in public as they tenderly kissed and mouth fucked each other with their tongues. Pittoo would push his tongue deeply into Pit's mouth and then suck on his tongue that was responding to his lovemaking. All the while, Dark Pit's penis was pressed tightly against Pit's as their cock were bathed in pre-cum. After all, Pit and Pittoo liked to hug and kiss each other while completely naked in public with their hot hard cocks pressed against each other. Women were eagerly filming the nude angels.

Soon, Dark Pit then began licking and kissing his way down Pit's body. When he took one of Pit's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, Pit just sagged against Pittoo as his cock almost shot off then. Pit moaned as Dark Pit kissed his way down Pit's stomach to Pit's cock, then Pit moaned louder as he felt Pittoo's mouth on his manhood, the erotic feeling Pit was experiencing from Dark Pit sucking his dick made him want to cum. A nude Pit cried out and shouted over and over, "Oh fuck, Pittoo! OH FUCK! It's so fucking wonderful. Oh yes! Suck that cock, big brother!"

Wave after wave of passion swept Pit into erotic waters, his cock hardened as he could feel his cum wanting to be emptied from his naked body into Pittoo's hot mouth. As Dark Pit sucked Pit's dick, Pit could feel his fingers playing with his butt cheeks. Pit smiled as Pittoo still had his penis in his mouth and groped Pit's bare bottom, he stroked Dark Pit's black hair as he felt cum rushing out of his balls and into Pittoo's cum slurping mouth.

Pittoo gulped and slurped Pit's spewing cock until the last drop was gone, then let Pit's penis slip from his mouth. Feeling drained, Pit felt that his knees were so weak that Dark Pit had to help him sit down beside him, he asked as he put his arms around Pit's bare back, "Like that, little bro?"

All Pit could gasp was, "Fuck yes!"

In answer to Pit's praise, Pittoo pulled him closer to give Pit another long and lingering kiss. Pit hugged Dark Pit's shoulders like there was no tomorrow, though when they kissed, they tasted something different, Pittoo quickly that it was a trace of Pit's cum. To Dark Pit, Pit's semen tasted sort of salty and sweet.

Pit felt that Pittoo's kiss and hard cock pressed against Pit's leg caused his cock to grow hard again. This caused Pittoo to remark, "You sure are one cute angel."

As good as Dark Pit had made him feel, Pit wanted to make him cum too, so after Pittoo spent a few minutes kissing everywhere on Pit's cute face, the angel with brown hair started kissing his way all around Dark Pit's face, then his smooth chest to his enlarged nipples. Dark Pit smiled as Pit started tweaking one with his fingers and sucked hard on his other nipple, "OH yessss...suck it, pinch it, bite them hard!"

The thought that Pit was turning Pittoo on spurred Pit on. As Pit sucked his growing nipples, he slid his hand down Pittoo's nude body and grasped Dark Pit's cock. When he touched it, erotic fire shot all through Pit, Dark Pit's dick was small, hot, hard and velvety soft all at the same time, like Pit's except a little bigger.

When Pit slipped to the floor and came face to face with Pittoo's lovely cock, he rubbed it and felt his flowing pre-cum, Pit knew he once again wanted to see what Dark Pit's penis felt like in his mouth.

Pit leaned forward and kissed Pittoo's cock, he kissed and licked the cockhead and shaft until Dark Pit was moaning with desire. Then, without even giving it another thought, Pit slipped Pittoo's penis into his mouth, the feel of his cock as Pit's tongue licked its head sent shivers of electric exotic fire coursing through Pit. He breathed through his nose as his mouth sucked more and more of Pittoo's dick in until Pit's nose was buried in Dark Pit's little tuft of pubic hair. Pittoo moaned, "Ohhhh Fuckkkk. What a cock sucker."

Turned on by his erotic talk, Pit grabbed Dark Pit's buttocks and began to fuck his mouth hard and fast. In just a short time, Pit could feel his cock starting to swell in his mouth and knew Pittoo was about to cum, Pit wanted to taste his cum and let his dark clone fill his mouth with love juice.

In moments, Pit's mouth was filled with man nectar. The force of Dark Pit's first shot hit the back of Pit mouth, he quickly swallowed it and straddled him cowgirl style.

As Pit rode Dark Pit like a cowboy, he took his next shots deep in his ass.

When his cock stopped spewing, Pit cuddled on top of Pittoo, who gave him a little noogie and said, "Man, no wonder Palutena calls you cute."

Pit giggled and kissed Pittoo one more time, they happily slept together, anticipating their marriages.


	195. Pit and Palutena's Naked Wedding

Pit and Palutena were happily cuddling in bed one morning, the naked angel woke up his goddess by saying, "Lady Palutena?"

Palutena woke up and said, "Yes, nudie cutie?"

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Doing as she was told, she heard Pit open a drawer and pull out his rings, he slipped it on Palutena's finger and said, "Open your eyes."

When she did, she saw a wedding ring and happily gasped, "Aw, Pit. For me? I didn't think you would actually do this."

"That's right, Lady Palutena. I love you so much that I want to be more than your servant angel and nudist boyfriend, I want to be your nudist husband. What do you say?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes! I love you too, Pit. I would be delighted to go from your nudist girlfriend to your nudist wife."

The naked boy and woman embraced and kissed passionately, their big day was underway.

* * *

The next day, Pit and Palutena held their wedding outside their temple and made it clothing optional, Dark Pit, Pandora, Viridi, Phosphora, Magnus and Gaol all congratulated them, also in attendance were hundreds of other men and woman that previously saw and enjoyed seeing Pit and Palutena naked in public. Arlon the Serene offered to be the reverend, but requested that he keep his clothes on as he knew nudity made him squeamish. Magnus thought it would be better for him to stay dressed while attending, though Gaol opted to bare all.

Roughly half the man and women that came to the wedding were totally naked, the rest stayed fully clothed. Pittoo and Pandora were completely naked and sat in the front row on one side, Viridi and Phosphora were totally nude as well and sat in the front row on the other side.

A naked Pit stood at the altar, wearing only a black bowtie and smiled from seeing an equally naked Palutena walking towards him, holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing nothing but a bridal veil. Once Palutena joined Pit, Arlon began, "Friends and family, welcome and thank you for attending on this wonderful day. We're here to celebrate the unique and powerful love between Pit and Palutena - angel and goddess - by bringing them together in marriage."

Pit and Palutena felt a thrill, she squeezed her Pit's hands tightly. He beamed at her, all the men did while the women beamed at Pit as Arlon continued, "Pit and Palutena have shared a very special love all their lives. Their love is so strong it transcends cultural boundaries, goes beyond accepted norms. A love such as theirs has long existed in secret, but today, they join their souls together and show the world that love truly conquers all. Now, the couple would like to exchange vows. Pit?"

As Pit looked Palutena straight in the eye, he briefly looked down to see if his penis was erect, it was. He began, "Lady Palutena, I'll make this simple. I've loved you all my life. I've watched your beautiful naked body please men everywhere whenever we streak in public together. I promise I will always love you, enjoy being naked in public with you, appreciate every instance of public sex I have with you and cherish you our whole lives."

The words were brief and simple, they made Palutena's heart melt. She giggled and blushed hotly as a wave of quiet laughter rippled through the crowd, then she said, "Pit, this is all so big, so exciting. I can hardly believe you actually went through with it and I think it's awesome that it's finally happening. You're the most wonderful, smart, gentle and caring young man I've ever known. I love you more than anything. I want to be by your side, always. You're my angel, my first love and the man I want to share my whole life with."

Arlon concluded, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Pit and Palutena, angel and goddess, husband and wife."

Palutena eagerly embraced Pit and kissed him, the audience applauds and whistles. When they broke the kiss, they look at their audience and said in unison, "Now we would like to demonstrate our love for each other in a very special way. With your permission, we will consummate our union in view of everyone."

Before they did, Arlon asked Viridi and Phosphora, "May I please go now?"

Viridi said, "If you don't wanna stay and watch, you might be sorry later."

However, Arlon had no intention of seeing what believed was improper, he fled as Pit and Palutena shared another kiss, they were turned on from being naked before the crowd. Aside from Pit's bowtie and Palutena's veil, the nude boy and woman had nothing but pale, exposed flesh. A nude Pit and Palutena had abs that were sleek and defined, their arms and legs were toned, Pit boasted a clean shaven crotch and Palutena's green pubic hair was perfectly trimmed, they knew they looked good naked.

Pit grinned as Palutena cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. Cameras snapped and flashes erupted. Their kiss was perfect, it was what they always wanted and seemed to last forever. When they parted at last, she looks in her angel's eyes. Pit giggled an adorable giggle that remained boyish and charming to her. With a look that was both shy and carnal, Palutena went down on her knees in front of Pit.

A collective exclamation went up from the onlookers, murmurs of delight, a few quiet chuckles and a handful of appreciative whispers were heard as the cameras captured everything. Pit was fully naked and already hard, his cock was visible to the naked eye as Palutena felt a little shiver of joy in her naked body, she was already wet with anticipation, the thrill of their exhibitionist nuptials was making her weak with arousal. Pit's penis made Palutena's vagina wetter as the his dick was right there there in front of her, rock-hard and eager.

Palutena touched it gingerly and relished every instant, Pit's slow exhalation as she stroked his cock lightly and the pervy titters from the onlookers. She grinned up at Pit, savoring the naughtiness of the scene between them, Pit and Palutena knew it was fun to be completely naked while getting married, now she was on her knees in front of her angel, her husband, touching him so intimately in front of friends and family. Not wanting to wait anymore, Palutena took Pit's private part in her mouth.

Reactions around them included gasps of delight and arousal as well as scattering of applause. However, in this moment, the world faded to just the two naked newlyweds. Pit looked around and smiled as everyone saw Palutena on her knees in front of him, they both felt giddy at what they were doing.

She didn't hold back now, she focused on Pit's pleasure, following every shiver and movement of Pit's naked body. Palutena knew what Pit liked and she gave it to him as Pit sighed her name under his breath, then reached down to touch her cheek and neck, which she savored. As his arousal increased, Pit slipped his fingers into Palutena's hair, closing a fist around it and taking control, she let him as braced her bare hands against his thighs.

Neither of them had intended for Pit to cum like this, but before either of them were fully aware of it, it happened. He thrusted into her mouth, a choked exclamation escaping him. Palutena had been blessed with an almost total lack of gag reflex and she takes the fullness of his cock in her mouth. Her angel picked up speed now and whispered, "Fuck, Lady Palutena..."

Pit heard Palutena murmur her assent, knowing what was coming. The crowd knew it too. Cries and cheers of approval reached her ears, anticipatory applause did too. It was amazing and exhilarating, an indescribable emotion. Friends and family cheering for Pit to cum in Palutena's mouth, she barely believed it herself.

Her eyes watered a little, but she doesn't choke or cough as Pit's cock suddenly pulses in her mouth, then releases a flood of cum. She thought for a moment about swallowing it all, then changed her mind, wanting to let them see it all. Palutena drew back and lets it sluice down her tongue. Pit wasn't finished cumming yet and a thick spray spattered her neck and breasts. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, Palutena made Pit cum.

The onlookers applauded and whistled as she leaned back, letting the cameras get a good look at her, then looked up at Pit with a helpless smile of satisfaction. He reached down, took her hand and pulled Palutena to her feet. Pit was still hard, meaning that he was not done to her.

As the audience hooted and whistled, Palutena slipped her hands to Pit's buttocks and squeezed them as he spreads her bare thighs apart with his hands. He stepped forward and leaned in to whispered, "I love you, Lady Palutena."

"I love you so much, Pit."

Her sentence trailed off to a moan as Pit pinched Palutena's buttocks while he slipped into her. The exclamation she emitted was loud, helpless and completely without restraint, she shuddered, "Oh...God! Pit!"

Palutena felt her whole body shake as Pit's manhood thrusted inside Palutena's womanhood, she felt like she could cum from penetration alone and her orgasm was near already, her arousal was so complete and overpowering. Pit stroked her hair and Palutena gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Then, it happened, Palutena burst into helpless groaning laughter as an orgasm overtook her, reducing her beautiful body to quivering jelly. As Pit touched her face, he stroked her cheek and said with affection, "Sweetheart."

Other people were talking too, voicing encouragement and approval, but Palutena couldn't hear any of it. It was all reduced to gibberish by the waves of pleasure that pulsed through Palutena, who only had eyes for Pit as she surrounded by the admiring gazes of those closest to her as her angel fucked her on her wedding day, it was wild and unrestrained.

Once she recovered, Pit and Palutena took a bow for their watchers, the cheering was explosive and loud enough to almost deafen them. Their naked wedding was really a sight to behold, an event that no one could forget if they tried.


	196. Pit and Palutena's Naked Honeymoon

Pit and Palutena had their naked honeymoon at a hotel with a casino on the bottom floor. Their room had two queen sized beds, they slept and cuddled together in one of them to savor how their nakedness felt. When they woke up, the naked angel and goddess kissed each other's faces, then Pit smiled, "Wanna go romantically strolling naked in public, Lady Palutena?"

"Of course, sweetie. With sexy bodies like these, all we need to wear is a smile."

"Also, we only need to wear our wedding rings."

"That too. These rings will let people know that you're my nudist husband and I'm your nudist wife."

Holding hands, Pit's right hand held Palutena's left, the wedding rings they wore made contact with each other's fingers. As they made their way out of the hotel room, through the casino and lobby, heads turned in their direction. "Wow, who's the naked couple?"

"They're naked in public."

"No way."

"Way."

"Damn, look at the rack she's showing off."

"Look, girls, that boy has a very small penis, so cute!"

"No shit. I sure would like to get my hands on those breasts."

"I wanna fondle that little pee-pee."

"Check out their hair."

"And their butts, tummies, midsections and legs, too."

As Pit and Palutena strolled naked in public, Pit smiled, "Wow honey, you look great. I can see men having erect penises from seeing your beautiful nakedness."

Palutena smiled back, "When women detect your mere presence, your cute nudity causes their vagina to spring a leak."

Pit hugged and kissed Palutena, the feeling of rubbing their naked bodies together gave them the chills. The naked boy and woman were grinding against each other as fully dressed people formed a circle around them in the lobby and watched, clearly enjoying the show.

Soon, the naked couple performed a little dance for everyone, Pit and Palutena moved in perfect synchronicity as they swayed forward and backward, their shoulders stayed level and their bare feet glided across the floor. Pit held his right hand low on Palutena's back, his left hand was down at his side, enclosing her hand. People even played some dance music.

Then, Pit swung Palutena out from him and she twirled. Her hair flew out and she was showing an expanse of creamy white thighs and green pubes. As Pit lifted his naked wife high in the air, Palutena somersaulted over his shoulder, giving those standing in the right position a view of her voluptuous ass, partially obsured by her long green hair.

When in public, Pit and Palutena were always eager to be naked in front of an audience. Finally, Palutena took Pit in her arms for the last dance, someone played a slow number. The naked husband and wife held each other and rocked back and forth without moving their feet. Pit smelled Palutena's hair and smelled a light perfume she dabbed behind her ears. Her breasts pushed into Pit's chest, she felt his cock harden and press into her crotch.

In a minute, Palutena's lips were kissing Pit's face again, she cupped Pit's cheeks in her palms and kissed him deeply. Their breaths shortened and they felt the tingle run through their nude body, settling between their legs, then Pit grinned, "Let's go outside and get some fresh air, my love."

"Ok, nudie cutie."

Hand in hand, they walked out into the wild blue yonder. A bright sun hung in a cloudless sky as the nudists noticed a lot of business establishments, roads, grass, trees, sidewalks and paths. With Pit and Palutena getting their daily dose of romantic public nudity, the nude angel and goddess smiled, waved and blew kisses to people more clothed than them, then Pit giggled at Palutena, "People seem to be getting a look at those titties, Lady Palutena."

"The same can be said about your adorably tiny pee-pee, nude dude."

They stopped in the middle of a park, next to a water fountain was where Pit and Palutena came together in a passionate embrace, tongues tangling as people surrounded them. Palutena whispered in Pit's ear, "Caress me, Pit."

First, Pit stepped back to admire his wife, "God, you are so hot, sweetie."

"And you are so cute, honey. What's with the cute smile?"

"We're completely naked in public, Lady Palutena. My penis is showing in public as it's getting erect in front of you and I can see your breasts and vagina. Our butts are fully exposed in public too."

"I know, Pit. We love showing our private parts in public as husband and wife."

Pit and Palutena wanted to be hot, to be lusted after, to be ravished, the nude boy and woman wanted each other. Finally, Pit began by slowly walking up to Palutena, when Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina made contact, Pit smiled as the tip of his cock lightly touched her pubic bush.

Now, Pit was touching her full firm breasts and kissed the valley between them, he ran his lips and tongue all over them, drawing each nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. This made Palutena's whole body trembled, her pussy released the first flood of her juices. There would be many more before the day was over and she asked with moans, "What are you doing, Pit?"

"Being naked in public with a beautiful naked woman and having super hot public sex with her."

Kneeling before Palutena, Pit kissed his way down Palutena's beautiful body until he reached her lower helf. He ran his lips and tongue from her calves to her thighs, licking the crease between her legs and vulva. Palutena wriggled and squirmed in pure ecstasy as Pit ran his tongue along her slit. She trembled, then grasped Pit's head and pulled him up.

The angel stepped back and admired his goddess's body, her breasts were peeking out from behind her green hair, which was one of the sexiest things he could ever imagine. Pit's entire cute body quivered with anticipation when Palutena smiled, "My turn, Pit."

She rained kisses over his lean muscular chest, tonguing and sucking on his nipples. All of it made Pit moan while asking, "Lady Palutena, what are you doing to me?"

Palutena whispered, "Being naked in public with a cute naked boy and making love to him in public."

His eyes glazed over and Pit completely surrendered to her ministrations as Palutena ran her tongue over his cock, from the base to the crown. They both radiated pure heat, Pit's cock was hard as a rock and that made Palutena's pussy wet as a waterfall. She also touched her breasts and both sides of her mons.

Pit closed his eyes as Palutena took his face in her hands again, "Are you horny, Pit?"

"About as horny as you, Lady Palutena. I want this honeymoon to be all about pleasure."

They came together in a tender naked embrace. Palutena rained soft kisses all over Pit's cute face, when she reached his ears, she took a lobe into her mouth and sucked on it. When she got to Pit's mouth, she nipped at his lower lip with her teeth. Their passions rose and more heat radiated between them.

He moved under Palutena's hands helplessly, unable to do anything but absorb what she gave him and follow where she led. Even as the blood pounded in her heads and in his loins, Palutena kept the caresses light, teasing, waiting for Pit, watching Pit as he slid from one into the next melting sensation.

When Pit trembled and a new sighing moan slipped through his lips, Palutena took his hands, braceleting them in his so that she was free to urge Pit over the first edge. Palutena guided Pit up again to a higher peak that made him cry out. Gripping each other tightly, they rolled back and forth. Pit's leg slipped between Palutena's and he could feel the wet heat as she undulated against his thigh. Then, Palutena broke the clinch and began kissing her way down Pit's naked body again.

Palutena kissed Pit's nipples and belly button, laving them with her tongue while pleasure moans rose in his throat. She nibbled and sucked until Pit's whole body quivered as he was about to cum, but Palutena stopped him and told him to kiss her midsection back. His lips moved lower and lower, Pit kissed and sucked Palutena's nipples and navel like she did to him. Once he was crossing her mound, Pit flicked a teasing tongue between the swollen minora that peeked out of Palutena's slit, before moving down to her inner thighs.

When Pit's mouth found her center again, Palutena sat her butt down on the side of the fountain, drew up her knees and spread them wide apart to give him access. Spreading her lips with his fingers, Pit feasted on Palutena, dipping his tongue as deep as it would go into her vagina, then drew her juices up over her engorged clit.

Pit tongued Palutena, sucked her and drew her into his mouth as she raked Pit's back with her nails, bucked her hips against his mouth, then flooded his face as Palutena came, moaning, "God, Pit, you turn me inside out."

He moved to caress Palutena with his mouth again, but she pulled Pit's head away and ordered him, "Honey, cum inside me, please."

"Ok, sweetie. If you insist."

As Pit guided his cock between her parted lips and entered Palutena slowly and steadily, Pit's dick felt Palutena's cunt was hot, wet, tight and silky smooth. When Pit bottomed out inside Palutena, she felt like he had almost reached her heart and said, "I love you, Pit."

"I love you, Lady Palutena."

Pit rose and then slid back again, being slow and gentle as Palutena's hips began to rise and she met his thrusts with her own. As they picked up the pace, Palutena wrapped her legs around Pit and pulled him ever deeper inside her.

They reached their peak at the same time. As Pit emptied himself inside Palutena, her vulva contracted, then pulsed, sucking out his last drops. He stayed inside her until his cock went flaccid and slipped out, then Pit watched in fascination as his semen oozed out of her cunt. Then, they held each other, kissing and stroking until Pit rolled over on his back, exhausted. However, Palutena said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Hey, I'm not through with you yet, Pit."

She leaned over Pit and trailed her hair across his cock. It stirred a bit as Palutena reached down and shook it with her hand, watching it flop back and forth, then said right to his penis, "Up there, little fella."

Palutena bent down and took Pit in her mouth, sucking his erection back to full attention. Already wet with desire, she straddled Pit and guided his cock with her hand, then sank down and filled herself up. As Palutena leaned forward, she moved her hair so it wouldn't cover them both like a tent, Pit and Palutena wanted all areas of their naked bodies to be seen. Pit adored the way Palutena's breasts hung before him and cradled them both in his hands. She mewled softly as Pit played with her nipples. Reaching behind her, Palutena gently massaged his balls.

Rising up and sliding down Pit again, Palutena was encasing his throbbing erection in a tight sheath of liquid velvet while also rocking back and forth against Pit, her clit pressing against his pubic bone. Before she knew it, Palutena came hard, flooding him with her juices. Flexing her vaginal muscles, she milked Pit until he erupted inside her, she lied down beside him and giggled, "Oh, Pit, that was wonderful."

Pit giggled, "Your naked body is wonderful, Lady Palutena. Mine is too. A young couple being naked in public together is the most wonderful thing ever."

"It's not over yet. Rub my back, will you?"

They stood up and Palutena turned around, then moved her hair to let Pit see her back and butt, who rubbed her back for a little bit, then roamed lower, holding her beautiful globes in the palms of his hands and Pit even traced a finger across the crack in between. He then reached between Palutena's legs and teased her pussy from behind before moving down her thighs. She cooed with pleasure.

Still behind Palutena, Pit reached around and caressed her breasts, slowly and lovingly. Her nipples stiffened under his fingers and Pit moved down her belly, then slipped a hand between her legs. Palutena grabbed Pit's hand and pulled it into her center, he knew what she wanted and slipped two fingers inside Palutena's vulva, sawing them in and out until she cried out in the throes of orgasm. She threw her arms around his neck to keep her balance as her knees turned to jelly and when she regained her balance, she said, "My turn to do you."

Pit happily let Palutena hug him from behind as she kissed his neck, grinded her crotch against Pit's buttocks and fondled his cock from behind, asking her angel, "Did anybody ever tell you that you've got such a cute little bottom, Pit?"

"Lots of people, Lady Palutena."

After Palutena reached between Pit's legs and played with his testicles for a bit, she playfully flciked his little cock until it was erect with arousal again, then began to slide her hands up and down. She gripped the head and twisted her hand around and around. A sound that resembled a low growl emerged from Pit's throat as he reached for her, but she backed away, letting him know, "This one's just for you, so stand still and enjoy it."

She pumped Pit faster and faster, one hand cupping his balls. Palutena felt them contract and his sack harden as he shot a rope of cum into the water, surprising people.

To wrap up, Palutena got down on all fours and wiggled her ass in his direction. Enraptured by the sight of her pussy from this entirely different perspective, he began to pound her, Pit's manhood was thrusting deep inside Palutena's womanhood.

Palutena reached between her legs and spread her lips wide apart, exposing a mélange of pink flesh surrounding her deep and mysterious tunnel. With his feet planted on the floor, Pit slipped into her. Grasping her hips, he humped her back and forth as he thrust forward. They exploded together in perfect synchronicity. Flopping back onto the ground, they sat on their naked butts, exhausted in each other's arms, Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's neck and his legs around her waist as he whispered, "Let's stay naked forever."

She wrapped her arms around Pit's back and her legs around Pit's bottom, whispering back to him, "We agreed on that long ago. As nudist newlyweds, we vowed to go naked in public without wearing clothes ever again."

"To our naked honeymoon. Do you, Pit's penis, take Lady Palutena's vagina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"He does. Do you, Palutena's vagina, take Pit's penis to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"She does. Kiss me, Mrs. Pit."

"Ok, Mr. Palutena."

They kissed and embraced as people cheered and gave them alone time.


	197. Dark Pit and Pandora's Naked Wedding

Once Pit and Palutena returned home, a naked Dark Pit asked them to stop by Pandora's home. There, they saw him kiss a naked Pandora in front of them, get down on one knee and propose with rings in one hand, "Pandora, I want to ask you something."

Pandora was excited, "What?"

"If I asked you to marry me in the nude, what would be your response?"

"Oh my god, yes! I'll gladly marry you while we're naked!"

Dark Pit and Pandora embraced and kissed, they put on their wedding rings, Pit and Palutena joined the group hug, the former congratulated them, "Aw, Pittoo. The best part of a marriage proposal is when both people are completely naked. I'll be your best man."

Pittoo smiled, "Thanks, Pit."

* * *

The next day, Dark Pit and Pandora held their naked wedding outside Pandora's home, in attendance were Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora, all completely naked like the bride and groom. Numerous souls attended as well.

Viridi and Phosphora served as the bridesmaids and made their way out. The bride's processional music began, Pandora began her slow trek, holding a bouquet and wearing nothing but a veil as she walked naked towards Pittoo, who wore only a bowtie. As she stepped up onto the altar, her heart fluttered as she looked at Dark Pit's penis, making Pandora's vagina wet.

Being naked, Dark Pit looked so handsome and cute, Pandora slowly made our way up, smiling at the guests who had risen to their feet. She stood naked in front of Pittoo and they looked at Pit and Palutena, standing a few feet from them. The priest, or rather the soul of a priest began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to wed Dark Pit and Pandora in holy matrimony. Dark Pit, do you take Pandora to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dark Pit smiled, "I do."

"Pandora, do you take Dark Pit to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Pandora beamed, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naked, Dark Pit and Pandora shared their first kiss as man and wife. Everyone cheered, then they all moved inside Pandora's castle, in which Pandora used her magic to add a ballroom to start the reception.

After all the speeches, the guests were served dinner. The naked angel and goddess were soon sharing their first naked dance as husband and wife. They held each other tightly as they danced in the darkened room, nude in front of all their friends and family. Pittoo whispered in Pandora's ear, "Having fun, honey?"

She nodded and smiled. As the song came to an end and transitioned to another, other guests were invited to dance as well. Eventually, Pit and Palutena made their way over to them and they exchanged partners for a song. Pit and Pandora fondled each other's private parts, Dark Pit and Palutena groped each other's genitals too.

When the song was over and the next one was starting, Pit danced naked with Dark Pit as they masturbated each other's penises and slapped each other's bare bottoms, Palutena and Pandora squeezed each other's breasts while fingering each other's vaginas and grabbing each other's buttocks.

Finally, Dark Pit and Pandora were reunited for the last song. After the cutting of the cake and throwing of the bouquet, they decided to have sex in front of everyone, Dark Pit kissed Pandora and grinned, "You looked so beautiful today, Pandora. You should have felt how fast my heart was beating when you came to the altar and I saw you in your birthday suit."

"Awww, thank you sweetie, you looked very sexy in the raw as well."

Dark Pit leaned in and they kissed again. Pandora let her hands roam across his chest, then had to force herself to pull her lips from Pittoo's, they stared in awe at each other's naked bodies and smiled at how Dark Pit's cock and Pandora's pussy were showing sign of sexual stimulation. As Pandora ran her fingers against Dark Pit's slightly hairy skin that was still very smooth, along the waist, then hips, then thighs.

While Pittoo's eyes were locked on Pandora's body, he enthusiastically exalted, "Pandora, you look amazing!"

That made Pandora giggle and blush as Dark Pit laid down, Dark Pit's buttocks squished against the floor as he pulled his wife onto him. With Pandora's entire body lying on Pittoo's, they stared into each other's eyes as Pandora savored the warmness of his skin, Pittoo softly stated, "Hello naked wife."

Pandora giggled in response, "Hello naked husband."

Dark Pit smiled at Pandora and then they began kissing. Pittoo very gently and very tenderly began rubbing Pandora's back as they transitioned from light kissing, to deep passionate French kissing. With their noses pressed against one another, they panted heated breaths into each other's mouths as Dark Pit's hands drifted down to Pandora's buttocks. Pandora giggled slightly as her husband gave her smooth butt cheeks a light squeeze.

As Pandora squirmed her nude body atop Dark Pit's, feeling the length of his shaft throbbed against her midsection. Eventually, Pandora pulled her lips from Pittoo's and slinked her way down his bare body. Lying between Dark Pit's outstretched legs, she reached out and ran her fingers across his erection that felt so smooth. Pandora smiled up at Pittoo's adoring eyes, he saw the excitement in her eyes as Dark Pit's cute little penis was hers to play with as she wished.

She immediately reached out and wrapped her fingers around his girth, then began to slowly stroke him. Shimmying her body up so she could get close enough, Pandora extended her tongue and licked the length of Pittoo's shaft. Dark Pit let out moans and they were music to Pandora's ears, she began to swirl her tongue around his bulbous tip, then stared deeply into his eyes as she sunk her mouth down onto him.

His cock was so warm and felt so hard as Pandora rubbed the tip of Pittoo's penis against the inner walls of her cheek. Her hands were gently rubbing Dark Pit's inner thighs, slowly moving up and down as she began to bob her head on his cock. With her left hand still rubbing Pittoo's thighs, Pandora moved her right higher, searching for his testicles. Holding his sack in her hand, she gently massaged and caressed Dark Pit, then squeezed lightly. Pittoo groaned blissfully and that was the exact response Pandora wanted.

The naked boy and woman were fucking like animals, Pandora spent the next five minutes diligently slurping on his cock until she felt Pittoo tug on her arm. She looked up to Dark Pit and he motioned her to come over. Sliding her mouth up Pittoo's shaft, Pandora let him slip from her mouth, then she crawled her way up to his face, Pandora smiled as she sunk her face onto Dark Pit's, his tongue immediately darting into her mouth.

Pressing her unclothed body against Pittoo's, Pandora moaned gleefully, feeling his saliva covered cock squirm against her stomach. Dark Pit once again let his hands roam across her back and Pandora felt Pittoo pull his mouth from her and she sat up a little. His gaze was fixed on Pandora's breasts, she commented, "You look like it's the first time you've seen them."

Dark Pit smiled up at Pandora, "It's the first time I'm seeing them as your nudist husband and you my nudist wife. I feel like they're all mine now, once and forever."

"Aww baby, they've always been yours."

Pandora pulled his head to her chest. Pittoo wrapped his arms around her back and held Pandora close to him. He pressed his lips against the curve of Pandora's breasts, tenderly kissing her flesh from one side to the other. She kicked her head back and rolled her eyes as she felt Dark Pit's tongue swirl around her nipple.

It didn't take him long to take her hardened nub between his lips and suck teasingly on it, moving back and forth from one breast to the other. His hands roamed Pandora's bare back before Pittoo now played with Pandora's stomach, dancing his fingers close to her belly button. Dark Pit whispered, "You're so damn sexy, honey."

"Wanna help me orgasm, sweetie?"

"I'd love to."

Pittoo ran his palms across Pandora's stomach and sides some more before Pandora leaned in and they kissed again. Sometimes, Pandora was rubbing her nose against Dark Pit's. In a minute, he rolled her over and laid Pandora on her back. Dark Pit kissed Pandora passionately again while his hands gently caressed Pandora's breasts. Pandora had reached down and was delicately stroking Dark Pit's manhood, making Pandora's womanhood leak. She was often taking pauses to just squeeze him, loving his moans every time she did.

As Dark Pit began to work his way down Pandora's body, he kissed her neck, chest and stomach. He paused a while, tickling Pandora's belly button with his tongue. Her tummy shivered with laughter and she not too subtly pushed Pittoo's head further down. Pandora felt goosebumps spring up as Dark Pit looked down and poked at her naked sex. Pittoo smiled at Pandora as he rubbed her trimmed blue pubes with his palm, he questioned her, "This for me?"

"Yes darling, all for you."

Dark Pit pressed his other palm against her flat stomach and lowered his face between her thighs. Holding her breath with anticipation, Pandora felt Pittoo's warm breathing against her eager folds. Pandora sighed as his tongue licked the length of her lips.

He did this several times, then pressed his way into her opening and wiggled about. His mouth on Pandora's pussy always felt amazing to her. As Dark Pit darted his tongue in and out of Pandora's vulva, she ran her hands over his hand that was still against her stomach. Pandora slowly moved her hands up her body and began playing with her breasts, kneading the soft flesh of one and pinching the nipple of the other.

Pittoo moved his tongue up to Pandora's clitoris and her hips involuntarily twitched as he made contact. As Dark Pit flicked his tongue up and down against her nub, he began working his index finger into her opening. He slowly moved his finger back and forth as his tongue continued driving Pandora insane. She whimpered softly, squeezing her breasts harder as Pittoo drove his wife to an amazing orgasm. His tongue was rapidly swirling around Pandora's protruding clit as her body shook with passion. Pandora moaned his name over and over, gently squeezing her thighs around her husband's face.

When Pandora came close to cumming, Dark Pit pulled his face away and grabbed her feet to lift her butt up, then Dark Pit's dick was jammed into Pandora's cunt and they fucked rapidly. Finally, after lots of screaming, skin slapping and animalistic mating, they both came and people applauded.

They laid to rest, Dark Pit gently patted Pandora's pulsing vagina, watching her with a wide smile on his face as he beckoned, "Come here, Mrs. Dark Pit."

Pandora relpied, "Whatever you say, Mr. Pandora."

Sitting on their naked butts, Pandora wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around Pittoo's neck as she planted a soft peck on his cheek, then lips. Dark Pit's legs were around Pandora's ass and his arms were around her waist, they could taste their own juices on each other's mouths and it only aroused them further.

They permitted everyone to leave.


	198. Dark Pit and Pandora's Naked Honeymoon

Dark Pit and Pandora had their naked honeymoon in a hotel. They entered the lobby and the hotel was a nice one with lots of plants and a fountain and high ceilings in a courtyard, they gave their names at the desk and the staff found the reservation they made earlier. After they signed all the paperwork, the clerk asked, "Can we take your bags?"

Pittoo answered, "We'll take care of that. Thank you."

"Let us know if you need anything."

With that, the naked husband and wife meandered through the large courtyard. Dark Pit held Pandora's left ahnd with his right hand. Sometimes, he felt her bare neck and collar bone, their feet were lacking sandals, shoes or socks to cover them, the slapping of bare feet on the floor echoed a little across the cavernous space. People looked their way and found something to look at when they saw the nudies.

Pandora's legs were elegantly sexy, her hips had a bodacious swing as she and Pittoo were gliding among other guests that were clothed while the newlyweds were not, they were relaxed and nonchalant about being the only ones naked, even as the air conditioned breeze wafted between their thighs, licking Dark Pit's penis and Pandora's vagina enticingly.

Dark Pit smiled from seeing Pandora's nipples standing at attention while waiting for the elevator. They were alone for the elevator ride to our floor at the top of the high rise. Pandora turned into Dark Pit and kissed him, leaning into his body. Pittoo squeezed her hand tightly as he kissed her back. The stirrings in his groin were nearly unendurable as he groped her bare ass. He grinded his hardness into Pandora's crotch, wanting to seize and take her.

The room was dimly lit when they entered, the curtain on the large picture window is open and it was romantically decorated with warm colors, sensuous paintings and a soft charming elegance that is comfortable and tasteful. They passed by the two large king-sized beds on their way to the window to check out the view.

Their clothes were nowhere to be found, they wanted to be seen naked by others, so they almost immediately set off on another naked adventure. Pandora wiggled her butt on the way to the parking lot where people could easily walk by and catch the naked angel and goddess. Dark Pit's cock twitched, Pandora's pussy was leaking.

With an air of nonchalance, Pittoo and Pandora were completely naked in the slightly dark parking lot by sunset, wearing nothing but their wedding rings and a smile. As the naked boy and woman kissed, their skin glowed with warmth and sensuality. Without a care, Pittoo's penis surged from feeling Pandora's curves.

They walked naked up and down every aisle, standing tall as their bare feet made slapping sounds. With each step, Pandora's breasts bounced and her ass jiggled, her nipples are erect as Dark Pit wondered if her pussy is still wet or if it was wetter now. When Pandora sat her naked butt on the hood of a car, it was the latter.

A car pulled in, headlights shone starkly onto Dark Pit and Pandora's naked bodies as she continued to display her finest feminine assets as the car drove closer to them. They honked twice as they drove by, getting their attention, Pandora giggled, "My heart is pounding."

Pittoo asked with a smirk, "Scared?"

"No. I'm exhilarated and very turned on."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes."

Dark Pit and Pandora looked the car and noticed someone looking at them out their window. It was an older man and a woman. He smiled and pointed, "We have admirers."

They saw the man and woman, smiled and waved as they waves back. Back to Pandora, Pittoo saw that one hand was on her breast and the other was on her pussy, he asked, "You're having a little fun, aren't you?"

Her body convulsed just then and she said, "I'd say so. I think I am turning people on."

"We turn people on every day. It's kind of sexy when we're naked in public and let people see us, isn't it?"

"How do you feel about turning on a woman?"

He looked up at his wife and smiled, giving Pandora a kiss, "It is kind of arousing."

"Arousing. That seems like a good word."

Suddenly, street lights turned on and their smooth uncovered flesh glowed in the night, just like their rings. Dark Pit and Pandora walked nude, their arms linked, to any public place where they could give people a sight worth seeing. Pandora smiled as she questioned, "Oh the calamity. Look at us, Dark Pit. Walking in public without any clothes."

Pittoo grinned, "Why would we need clothes?"

"We don't."

The naked couple walked slowly down the streets, they were blwoing kisses, smiling and waving at people more clothed than them. Most onlookers had their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped. Women were beckoned to playfully slap Dark Pit's buttocks while men slapped Pandora's buttocks.

Pandora tantalized her husband, pressing her crotch into Pittoo's. Their kiss was uninhibited and wet, they gasped as their mouths joined. They did not want to stop, not until they found ourselves before an audience that they could entertain.

The vibrant city pulses around them as they kept walking. It's glow illuminates Dark Pit and Pandora standing naked together as they admire the sparkling lights everywhere. Stopping at a shopping plaza, the nude angel and goddess turned toward each other with their arms around each other's waists. Pittoo caressed the curve of Pandora's back and hips, resting on her round buttocks enticingly, teasing Pandora by feeling her smooth, pantiless bottom.

Dark Pit kissed Pandora's lips gnetly and she kissed him back, engulfed in the city's soft glow. They kissed again, longer and deeper, their desire rising again until they had to stop to breathe. People started to gather round as Pandora's eyes sparkled while she looked at Pittoo, who said, "You're beautiful."

That made Pandora giggle with a demure blush as she asked, "Have you enjoyed our honeymoon?"

"It isn't over until we make everyone happy."

Pittoo rubbed all of Pandora's naked flesh as her hands went up down Dark Pit's smooth nakedness. His hands trace down her curves, wanting to feel all of the paradise that was Pandora's naked body. He reached for her waist as Pandora stepped into his grasp, Dark Pit draped his arms around Pandora's neck. Tenderly, they touched, her skin was so warm.

Dark Pit and Pandora hugged and kissed in the nude, their lips brushing, their tongues dancing outside each other's mouths until they found each other. He felt Pandora's soft breasts in his chest and their naked skin slid as they pressed their naked bodies together. The rising intimacy of sharing a warm embrace while being totally nude in public warmed them. Pandora asked softly, "Rub my back."

She turned her back to Pittoo, who intentionally brushed his arm against the smooth skin of her waist before slowly rubbing Pandora's back, making her moan softly. Dark Pit pressed his hands into her back and pressed his hips forward. His hungry loins were yearning for contact with Pandora's flesh, he pressed his rigid penis into her thighs, then adjusted it upward to rest in the crease between her smooth butt cheeks. Pandora wiggled her hips, allowing it to rest deeper inside as they pressed together for several minutes.

When Pandora turned around to face Dark Pit, he stepped forward against her hips as he reached around her and continue to stroke her back. Pittoo moaned as Pandora caressed his chest and then worked her hands under his arms, down his back to his soft cheeks. She tenderly kneaded Dark Pit's bottom and it was just so cute to her. Her breasts pressed into Pittoo's chest as he reached down her back to grab Pandora's bottom as well, it was very luscious in his opinion. Pandora giggled every time Dark Pit squeezed her ass.

Her hands roamed up to Pittoo's waist and forward to his abdomen, then down to run through his pubic bush, Pandora cupped his scrotum and gently fondled Dark Pit, rubbing the bottom of his rigid penis. His shaft rubbed gently against her warm thighs. With a meandering hand, Dark Pit pressed into Pandora's sternum, up over her collar bone and to her neck.

Dark Pit stroked and rubbed around her upper chest in a wider and wider circle reaching out for the soft fleshy mounds of Pandora's naked breasts. He cupped each one in his hands and lightly titillated her nipples in his fingers. She moan happily before Pittoo lowered his lips to her chest and softly kissed each nipple. Gently, Dark Pit showered tiny kisses around each areola, brushing his lips over the sensitive tips in the middle. Pandora felt her nipples stiffen in his mouth as his tongue lapped them and softly batted them with swift flicking blows.

With longer strokes, Pandora continue to stroke Dark Pit's small erection, reaching the tip on each upstroke and his testicles and perineum on the down strokes. Pittoo gently bit down on Pandora's nipples and she squeezed his shaft tighter. He ran his hand downward over her tummy toward the center of her pleasure. Dark Pit brushed Pandora's blue pubic hair, gently tugged small wisps in his fingers, then explored further down over her vulva and pressed her outer lips.

Gently but firmly, Pittoo rubbed his hand in a lazy circle around her sex. Cupping Pandora in his warm hand, Dark Pit pressed upward, rubbing in sync with his thrusting hips, Pandora meet his thrusts. He toyed with her inner lips, then invaded her flesh and found her wet inside.

Pandora place a hand on Dark Pit's shoulder and took a step back, still holding his warm hardness. She propped a foot up on a nearby bench, Dark Pit's dick was then pulled to Pandora's cunt. While she thrust into him with her hips, Pittoo pushed back and slide smoothly into Pandora's warm cavern. Clasping Dark Pit's bare butt with one hand, Pandora put her other hands behind his neck, pulling Pittoo into a passionate kiss as they made out naked in public with people filming them.

He held her waist and they slowly thrust together. Dark Pit felt his urgent hunger rise, his famished flesh began to take over as he thrusted more and more rapidly. The pressure of his surging juices builds, demanding release. However, before Pittoo exploded, Pandora stopped thrusting, clamped down on his hips with her hands and locked Dark Pit's member inside with the muscles of her vaginal wall. They were coupled together motionless. Pandora kissed her naked husband deeply until he regained control of his loins.

Then, Pandora broke off the kiss and smiled at Dark Pit, "Don't get off too soon. I want the celebration to last a little longer."

Pittoo understood and nodded in agreement, "Ok."

He knew stretching out the pleasure will make their orgasmic explosion even more powerful later. She slipped out of Dark Pit's arms, his penis bounced free of Pandora's flesh, glistening with her arousal. Her request was, "Caress me some more."

Dark Pit seized the opportunity to embrace Pandora in the buff again and slowly stroke her naked flesh from feet to legs to bottom, hips, waist, ribs, breast and neck. He kissed her every few seconds before Pandora rubbed his back and chest, then down his stomach. Kneeling in front of Pittoo, Pandora leaned forward and trapped the end of his damp rigid hardness in her lips. Gently, she licked and sucked, teasing the tip with her tongue as Pandora rubbed Dark Pit's legs and feet. It seemed to take a rather long time, but he don't mind.

She grabbed his shaft and pumped her face over Pittoo's hardness as Pandora reached between his legs to play with Dark Pit's testicles, then reach back over his perineum and grabbed his booty. Pittoo parted his legs to allow Pandora's fingers easy access to his butt crack. Tenderly, Pandora fondled and teased Dark Pit's cute little bottom as she sucked and lick his swollen member. His head began to reel as he sensed his control slipping away, so Pandora slid off of his hardness and rested her cheek against Pittoo's glistening erection, asking, "Enjoying that too much?"

"Not too much, it's just right."

The glow of the city lights illuminated their naked flesh further. Pandora bent over with her hands on the bench, spreading her legs far apart. Pittoo smiled and stepped up behind his naked wife, inserting his stiff erection into her soft warm sex. He placed his hands gently on her hips and held her as Dark Pit pushed his firm rod through the moist folds of Pandora's pleasure. She arched her back and pushed into Pittoo to receive her. Holding her hips tenderly, Dark Pit thrusted slowly and they looked all around them, seeing people recording the nude boy and woman having public sex, he asked, "Can you imagine what people are thinking as we fuck in front of them, sweetie?"

"I know, right? I want everyone to see us naked and fucking in public."

Bent over, Pandora's breasts swayed with each thrust and she moaned, "I love letting people watch."

"Me too."

Dark Pit leaned over Pandora, reaching forward around her hip for her clitoris. He pressed a finger into her wet vagina, slathering it in her lube. Pittoo felt his hard shaft filling Pandora's hole, sliding in and out, gently pumping her full of his flesh. Then, Dark Pit found her clitoris and Pandora gasped as he touched it. His finger gently rubbed around it and down its length. She moaned softly as Pittoo continued to thrust Pandora and manipulate the center of her arousal.

Naked, Dark Pit and Pandora admired the lights sparkling before us and the audience getting footage of them fucking in the night. They paid less and less attention to the beauty of our city as their arousal begins to engulf them with the sensations of their lust. Pittoo and Pandora thrust slowly for several more minutes as he continue to work her flesh into an enflamed passion, he thrust her harder and faster. Both hands grasped her hips as Dark Pit humped, slamming Pandora.

Then, she had an idea, Pandora lied on back on the bench, her legs were open wide for Dark Pit as he flopped between her knees. Grabbing her thighs, Pittoo lifted her hips, raising Pandora's swollen sex to his mouth. Dark Pit swallowed her sex, sucking her lips and thrusting his tongue deep inside her vulva. He tasted his own juices mingled in with Pandora's luscious flavor and gorged himself greedily on the feast. Hungrily, Pittoo devoured Pandora, grunting and panting.

His tongue found her clitoris and Dark Pit lapped it eagerly, sucking it as Pandora's body twitched and bucked while she moaned, squealed and screamed. Pittoo consumed Pandora eagerly, delighted with the way her bare body twisted and writhed as he devoured her hot flesh. With an urgent cry and severe need, Pandora pleaded, "Go in, honey."

Pittoo crawled up Pandora's body. She grabbed his rigid flesh and dropped Dark Pit into your eager opening. Pandora then pulled her legs up and Pittoo rolled her back as he pressed into Pandora to hump her frantically, making her scream, "Don't stop!"

Humping her madly, Dark Pit heard Pandora say, "You're hitting my clitoris just right!"

His response was a lot of deep thrusts. Squeals, gasps, moans and screams could be heard by the whole town, Pandora's cries of rapture increased in volume as Dark Pit's hot flesh slapped against Pandora's skin with wet smacks at each thrust. She was blind to everything but filling herself with Pittoo's hard flesh and the boiling sensations of her aching lust. Dark Pit pummeled thrust upon thrust into Pandora's body, relentlessly hammering as she wail and moan in uncontrolled ecstasy.

Then, a shrill scream exploded with the roaring thunder as Pandora was finally overcome with an explosion of an orgasm. Her body tensed and thrashed in writhing spasms as her body felt electric shockwaves blasting through her legs, back and toes. Pittoo erupted soon after, Dark Pit felt his hot semen pour into Pandora's deepest recess, pumping against the walls of her spasming vagina. A loud moan escaped his lips as Dark Pit's manhood filled Pandora's womanhood with cum and overflowed onto her thighs and butt.

Dark Pit collapse onto Pandora and rolled to her side. Pandora rolled over him and captured Pittoo in a passionate kiss of gratitude. They kissed deeply and hard as their enflamed climax faded. Holding each other while nude, their naked love was beautiful to all who saw, they let the married couple have some alone time, Dark Pit and Pandora whispered to each other, "I love you."


	199. Naked Lesbian Wedding and Honeymoon

Once Dark Pit and Pandora came back, Viridi and Phosphora already had a naked wedding ceremony underway. It was attented by Pit, Palutena, Pittoo and Pandora, who were all nude as they witnessed Viridi and Phosphora formally joined together as wife and wife while being naked, Arlon served as reverend once again, though still kept his clothes on.

Viridi and Phosphora both put together wedding vows of their very own, Viridi's read, "Ever since the day you started being completely naked in front of me, nudism has brought the two of us together. Now the moment has come when the two of us are joined together as one and that you and I will have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do us part. Phosphora, will you become my nudist soulmate forever and ever?"

Phosphora's read: "Viridi, this day is the culmination of over a year of naked love and togetherness. We are both a nudist couple now and my most fervent wish is that this nude marriage will not only be a long one but also a beautiful and fulfilling one where we wear nothing but a smile. Viridi, I want you to be my naked wife now and forever."

Then, Arlon pronounced them wife and wife. Viridi leapt into Phosphora's arms and kissed her as everyone cheered. As Phosphora held Viridi in a motherly embrace, she then reached under to squeeze, caress and feel Viridi's buttocks. They loved each other's body at times couldn't take they hands off of each other.

Soon, Phosphora couldn't stand it any longer, so she laid Viridi down on her stomach to kiss her wife's butt. Then, she started to lick each one of Viridi's butt cheeks as well as the crack of Viridi's bottom. Viridi was soon on her knees, pinching her nipples and tugging on them softly while repeatedly moaning in a low voice, "Oh...ah."

Viridi giggled as Phosphora groped her ass cheeks. The blonde was now sitting behind her goddess, sliding her tongue all around the cheeks of her ass and moving fingers in and out of Viridi's vagina as well. First one, then two and gathering speed as well. After a while of Phosphora kissing, licking and fondling Viridi, the shorter woman was panting heavily as Phosphora whispered, "Viridi, you are such a hot little cutie today."

"I don't know what's gotten into me, hottie."

"Are you pinching your nipples again?"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell from your heavy panting, dear."

Phosphora scooped Viridi in her arms again as the two embraced so their breasts rubbed against each other. She put her hands on Viridi's bare butt cheeks and pulled her face into hers for a deep, sensual kiss.

They kissed again and then sat their naked butts down the floor, Phosphora ran her hands to Viridi's wet pussy. As she kissed Viridi again and thrust her tongue into her mouth, Phosphora simultaneously stuck a finger in Viridi's pussy, gently finger fucking her. Viridi yelped and her eyes opened wide as Phosphora held her face and continued kissing her deeply, using her tongue to explore Viridi's mouth.

When Phosphora started kissing her way down Viridi's cute body, the goddess couldn't help but moan as Phosphora rubbed her cute little bottom and made oral love to each of Viridi's breast. Viridi squirmed and moaned and as Phosphora's mouth reached her pussy and she nibbled on her clit.

Being very sensitive to orgasm, Viridi came within seconds and because she became tired, she pulled on Phosphora's hair to pull herself up and they continued to kiss. Viridi tasted her own cum on Phosphora's lips and the taller blonde continued finger fucking Viridi.

They had their legs crossed so their vaginas could meet as Phosphora thrust her own pussy against Viridi's womanhood and they rubbed together until Viridi came for a second time. Phosphora then moved up so that her pussy first rubbed Viridi's nipples. Then she sat up, straddling Viridi's naked body, leaned back and rubbed her own tits with one hand while rubbing her pussy on one of Viridi's erect nipples.

As Phosphora pushed her pussy toward Viridi's face, Viridi grabbed Phosphora's buttocks and tasted her sopping pussy. Viridi lapped up Phosphora's juices and found her throbbing clitoris while the nymph was fucking Viridi's face and Viridi was hanging onto Phosphora's bottom to keep tongue fucking her.

Phosphora screamed and came violently, then collapsed and lied on her back as Viridi crawled on top and into her lover's arms, cooing, "I love you, Phosphora."

"I love you too, Viridi."

They rested for a bit as people applauded.

Later that day, they shared their honeymoon at a lovely hotel, then they went to stroll naked in public, looking romantic as they did. Seeing Viridi and Phosphora romantically walking naked in public together made males cum in their pants while women simply looked away.

During their romantic streaking, Viridi's right hand held Phosphora's left and their buttocks bumped together as they kissed. They stopped at an intersection, Viridi lied down with her hands above her head and her legs spread apart, giving Phosphora an amazing view of her slick pussy. Phosphora lowered her mouth down on to Viridi's breasts. Her nipples were hard as pencil erasers as people crossing the street were astounded by two naked women making love in public.

Viridi moaned as Phosphora teased her by licking around in circles getting ever closer to her nipples, Phosphora sucked gently on each nipple as Viridi's breathing became quicker and she started moaning. Phosphora bit gently on Viridi's nipples, causing her to squirm and then she moved her lips and tongue down Viridi's nude body, kissing and licking every inch of Viridi's tummy and then fingering and kissing Viridi's belly button, making her giggle, "Phosphora, we're naked in public. People are seeing us."

"I know. It's such a thrill to have lesbian sex in public."

Finally licking all the way to Viridi's pussy, Phosphora teased her by licking along Viridi's pussy lips, bringing her close to another climax and stopping before she orgasmed. She penetrated Viridi's juicy vulva with her tongue and started to lick inside her, moving her tongue in as far as she could from side to side.

Viridi was rocking her head back and forth, begging Phosphora to make her cum. After pleasuring her for some time, Phosphora made Viridi sit up and they began to grind their pussies together again. Moans were heard from Viridi as Phosphora went slowly at first before speeding up as Viridi became overwhelmed with pleasure. Phosphora knew Viridi was close and she wanted them to cum together, so they got into a 69 position with Viridi on top.

While Viridi licked and sucked on Phosphora's vagina, the blonde used her fingers and tongue to manipulate Viridi's pussy. They felt their nude bodies shake at the same time and came on each other's faces. Viridi was drenched and Phosphora licked up Viridi's cum, then they laid together on the bench, holding each other for a few minutes as they took a breather.

They stood up and walked naked into a mall, Viridi's breasts bobbed up and down as did Phosphora's. Both girls enjoyed being naked and having hard lovemaking sessions in public places, they were sexually charged again. Viridi looked at all of Phosphora's naked beauty as they walked, she wanted to make her wife cum and cum over and over until she blacked out. Phosphora looked at Viridi's nudity, wanting the goddess to have a massive orgasm that would shake her entire body.

In the middle of the mall, they sat down to feel their bare bottoms against the floor, Viridi embraced Phosphora as their hard nipples rubbed against each other, Phosphora held Viridi's head and they began to French kiss. Viridi moaned as if she were in Heaven while Phosphora's hands caressed Viridi's back and their tongues were rolled over each other in as if in a love tongue wrestling match and people were coming to see it all.

Phosphora asked Viridi to stick out her tongue as far as she could. When Viridi did, Phosphora locked her lips down and sucked on it, causing Viridi to melt in her arms. Viridi was so aroused she felt like she was going to cum, her eyes were closed and her head tilted back a little. After Phosphora released Viridi's tongue and kissed the front of her neck, Viridi held onto Phosphora's shoulders, moaning, "Oh, Phosphora. I love you. Oh. Oh. Oh."

As Phosphora continued kissing Viridi and began tweaking and pinching Viridi's erect nipples, Viridi's legs felt week and she grabbed onto Phosphora's neck to keep from falling onto the floor. Phosphora continued using her fingers on Viridi's left nipple and sucked on her right nipple, then reversed tits after a minute. Viridi was moaning loudly and let out a cry as she came, holding Phosphora tightly to her shivering body as the blonde giggled, "That's for being my naked lover and my cute wife."

Giving Phosphora a big sloppy kiss, Viridi cooed, "I'll be your nudist wife forever."

Kissing Viridi back, Phosphora whispered, "I'll be your nudist wife forever too."

Then, Phosphora spread her legs wide as Viridi planted her face in Phosphora's crotch. Viridi slowly licked around Phosphora's pussy, and kissed the slit very softly, she stuck the tip of her tongue inside and the taller woman pressed her hands against Viridi's head, forcing her to go deeper. As Viridi's tongue entered Phosphora's womanhood, she was licking all around, darting in and out a lot.

While Phosphora was tweaking her own nipples, she was breathing quickly and moaning. It wasn't much longer before Phosphora let out a big sigh and came, squirting out cum all over Viridi's face. Viridi looked up at Phosphora, who wiped off the cum with the back of her hand. Then, Phosphora cupped Viridi's cheeks and gave her a very soft kiss on the lips, giggling, "You're so cute."

Viridi giggled back, "You're cute too."

Lying down, Phosphora hugged Viridi, who cuddled on top of her and softly kissed Phosphora's face before they slumbered.


	200. The Big 200 Finale

Pit heard cheering and whooping and so streaked to where the other five were, Dark Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora and Pandora all wore nothing but party hats and had noisemakers. He asked, "What's the occasion, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena beamed, "We have reached chapter 200!"

Viridi said, "200 chapters of you being completely naked and having sex."

Phosphora giggled, "This is quite the achievement."

Pandora added, "We are commemorating you and your penis, which you say is your favorite body part along with your butt."

Dark Pit said, "Yep. You show off your genitals with pride."

Pit smiled, "I sure do. Over two years ago, Lady Palutena stole all of my clothes, forced to me to be naked and turned me into a sex addict."

Palutena smiled back, "I've transformed you from a timid and uptight nudity hater to a hypersexual and perverted nudist. Soon, we have all been exposed to and taken a liking to Pit's naked body and decided to stay naked and turn our home into a nudist colony where 100% of its members are completely nude and fuck on a regular basis."

"That's right, Lady Palutena, but it's not just about us exposing ourselves to people, making love away from home and breaking the law repeatedly, it's also about the beauty of the male and female human forms and how we have no shame or fear. Lady Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora and Pandora, you're all very beautiful. You four have amazingly big breasts, soft skin that is so silky, flat tummies with innie belly buttons, wet pussies full of infinite arousal, luscious buttocks that bounce ever so daintily and cute ticklish feet, I just can't help my pervertedness, my penis loves to be erect when I see you without any clothes."

He looked at his doppleganger, "Pittoo, you are such a smoking hot angel, like me. We both have a toned chest and our stomachs are chiseled."

Dark Pit said, "We do have a few subtle differences, Pit. You have no body hair while I have very small strands of hair on my arms, legs, midsection and pubic hair on my penis. Your penis is smaller, but your ass is bigger."

Pit walked up to him and giggled as their cocks met while dripping with precum, "I like when our adorably tiny penises touch tips, it's like they're kissing. Our pre-sex fluids are coming into contact with each other, which makes it feeling super exciting.

The light angel hugged the dark one, wrapping his arms around Pittoo's neck as he whispered, "Dark Pit, please grab my extremely cute bare butt."

"Only if you grab mine in return."

They both obliged, kissing each other as they were gripping each other's naked asses and squeezing the butt cheeks. A dozen more squeezes and then they ceased. Palutena hugged her naked angel, "Aw, Pit. I just can't but admire how I encouraged you to embrace nudity and have unlimited confidence being in the raw."

"It's what makes you happy, Lady Palutena. We're all bare, all the way."

He then notices Palutena's becoming silent, making Pit ask, "Something wrong, Lady Palutena?"

"This is actually...our last chapter."

"Last chapter? Why?"

"I talked to the author, he said he was out of ideas for stories."

"Oh, how are we gonna end this novella of raunchiness, sexiness and dirtiness?"

"Simple, nudie cutie, the six us have one big genital jamboree in public. We'll end it all in a big way, honey."

With that, the three nudist married couples walked out in public, the three pairs of two were streaking in public and wearing only their wedding rings. Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, Pandora, Viridi and Phosphora all happily showed off their private parts to the town, penises flopped, boobs jiggled and buttocks bounced.

In a public park, people were enraptured by the six streakers and how hot their bodies were. The naked boys and women blew kisses, smiled and and waved to everyone before stopping in the middle, where a statue was.

Pit put his arms around Palutena's neck and pulled her face to his. Palutena parted her lips slightly as they touched Pit's and soon, they were involved in a kiss easily more passionate than all of the other ones Pit had shared with Palutena before. He was concentrating on how soft Palutena's lips were and the insistent probing of her tongue in his mouth as his goddess kept squeezing his bare butt.

Dark Pit and Pandora kissed a quick peck, just a brush of the lips and then each pulled back quickly. They laughed a little and then slowly came back together. As Dark Pit's lips touched Pandora's, she giggled, "I like how gentle you are."

Slowly, they relaxed and began enjoying the kiss, and slowly they slipped down to the ground, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Viridi said to Phosphora, "Ok, Phosphora. I guess it's just you and me now."

Phosphora giggled as she sat on her butt, "Kiss me, you cute goddess."

Viridi slowly kissed Phosphora's soft lips. The kiss was soft and gentle as Viridi parted her even softer lips and Phosphora slipped her tongue between them. Each of them felt a soft, warm glow grow within them. They hugged each other, Viridi wrapped her arms around Phosphora's shoulders and Phosphora wrapped her arms around Viridi's waist, their breasts were pressing together and Viridi beamed as she wrapped her legs around Phosphora's waist, "This is nice, this is really nice."

Phosphora was having similar feelings, smiling at Viridi as she wrapped her legs around Viridi's butt, "This is so much softer than with a boy and your naked body feels so comfortable pressed against mine. I want this to go on forever."

The place was quiet, with few noises other than the occasional sigh of pleasure and the clicking of a camera. Each couple slowly reclined, their limbs intertwining, their bodies pressed together.

Palutena was the first to move things further. She leaned back a bit from Pit and merely let him stare at her breasts that were fully exposed. Her areolas were puffy, two shades pinker from the small mounds they rose from. The nipples centered in them were yet again a shade pinker.

Slowly, Pit reached out and caressed her left breast, feeling its infinite softness. The goddes of light sighed at Pit's touch, a little thrill ran through her as his fingers stroked her, caressing her nipple into erection. She reached out and mimicked his motions, caressing a small pink nipple into a little erection of its own. The naked angel with white wings wondered if the pleasant sensations he felt were anything like what Palutena felt.

Pit and Palutena's motions distracted Viridi from the long soft kisses she and Phosphora were sharing. All of a sudden, Phosphora wanted to feel Viridi's bare breasts against her own, to feel their erect nipples rub against each other. Slowly, Phosphora moved her feminine hands, happily caressing the soft skin of Viridi's back and bottom. The nature goddess asked, "What are you up to?"

"I have to see you naked, I have to touch you everywhere, cutie."

Viridi smiled, "Well, see for yourself, hottie."

She broke away from Phosphora, put her hands on her soft breasts to show them off, they were smaller than the other women's breasts, but they were still pretty big nonetheless. Viridi couldn't help but giggle and blush as Phosphora ogled her, staring at her goddess like a pervert. Viridi eagerly embraced Phosphora, pushing her smaller breasts against Phosphora's bigger boobs. The sensation was heavenly as Viridi felt her nipples hardening while Phosphora pulled Viridi closer to her and began kissing her again.

Dark Pit and Pandora looked up a moment later, catching their breaths after a particularly long and passionate kiss. They glanced at the others, then each other. Their looks were quizzical, but Pandora decided to roll with it and so gave Pittoo all the time needed to look at from her head to her feet, Dark Pit noticed Pandora had blue pubic hair was matted down, but her inner lips were clearly visible in their mossy grotto.

After a while of looking without touching, Pandora sat her exposed ass down on the ground and reached up for Pittoo, who soon got down next to her and soon they were tightly embracing, his thigh firmly between hers, Dark Pit's penis rubbing against one of her thighs, he smiled, "Your bare skin is so silky and soft, sweetie."

Pandora giggled and Dark Pit gently began to stroke Pandora's back and down over her bottom. A sigh escaped from the goddess of calamity's lips and she pulled herself closer to the nude angel with black wings. She felt herself lubricate as she pressed herself against his firm thigh.

Across the room, Viridi had grasped her right breast and was rubbing its small pink nipple around and against Phosphora's large soft pink one. She glanced over and saw that Dark Pit and Pandora were totally naked and entwined in a passionate embrace and that Pit and Palutena were hugging and kissing in the buff as well.

With a small sigh, Viridi ceased her caress and then pressed her lips against Phosphora's. Phosphora had opened her eyes when Viridi had stopped the nipple to nipple caress and was soon kissing her as Viridi held her tight. Pit stopped everyone and said as everyone glanced at him, "Ok boys and girls, let's work on some orgasms."

The goddess with green hair immediately reached down, grasped Pit's hand and placed it firmly over her crotch, she requested, "Rub me, nude dude. Please, Pit?"

Pit complied. In return, Palutena gently grasped Pit's tiny penis and began gently stroking up and down its length. Pit turned toward his naked goddess, embraced his wife with his free arm, and began kissing Palutena again.

Pandora had giggled and blushed when she looked at Pit and Palutena playing with each other's intimate areas. Pandora's mind had been racing and she could feel Dark Pit's erection rubbing against her and how good it felt to rub herself against Pittoo's thigh. Part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind, roll over on her back, spread her legs open and pull him inside her. Another part was aroused over the fact that she was naked in public like everyone else was and was lying naked in her husband's arms.

The goddess with blue hair let her thoughts race as she moaned, "What am I doing? Oh geez, that feels so good. Rub, rub. What are you doing, Dark Pit? I can't get control of myself! I am definitely going to lose control again. That feels so nice, and your penis is so hard and soft at the same time against my leg."

Dark Pit smiled, "Come on, Pandora. I know you like to mess with my little penis."

"You're right. Kiss me again, Pittoo. Oh, your tongue, now put your tongue in my mouth, your lips are so soft. It feels so good that I almost don't want to be in control. I want to masturbate you and I also want to let you masturbate me, my cute nudist angel."

She reached between their bodies and found Pittoo's cock, she gasped, "Oh my. It is so very hard. I want you really badly."

Pittoo grinned, "Then just go for it, you naughty goddess. Go ahead and stroke my cute little pee-pee. Make me spurt. Just stroke anywhere you like, start up the underside part, where I know it feels good."

As Dark Pit let his fingers slowly slide along the smooth skin near Pandora's vagina, she groaned, "Oh jeez, He is touching me! OH, OH THAT'S SO GOOD!"

Pittoo had gently drawn his index finger up the groove between Pandora's labia. They were soft and moist, and they began to part on his next stroke. He remembered that Pandora had explained a few things to him about lubrication, Dark Pit found the opening to his goddess's vagina and slowly slid his finger inside her. Pandora was so soft, so warm and really moist. Also, he could feel her involuntarily clamp down on the finger as he slid it into her a little further as Pandora sighed audibly, "Oh my god! That feels so good. Dark Pit is in me. It's so good, so fucking incredible."

Viridi looked deep into Phosphora's eyes. They both could feel the undying lust for each other that had been building within them run through their loins, circle around their clit and then burst in a few little internal fireworks of pleasure in both of them. Viridi and Phosphora's nude bodies ached with the lust for each other that was building up inside the two lesbian wives. Phosphora reached over and gently cupped Viridi's exposed mons.

Phosphora looked down at Viridi, whose eyes were traveling up and down the tall blonde's bare body. Viridi saw that Phosphora's nipples were hard and erect and her labia gaped open, framed by the barely noticeable and short blonde strands of her pubic hair. The electric nymph saw that her goddess had equally aroused nipples and her vagina was hairless.

If far enough, Phosphora would have looked clean shaved while Viridi seemed to be Brazilian waxed, even close by. Viridi jumped a little when Phosphora touched her and then sighed with pleasure as her servant began to tease her labia open, just barely approaching her clitoris before stroking back down and over the opening of her vagina. The goddess of nature clamped down on the finger that probed deep into that opening and slid her own finger deep between Phosphora's inflamed nether lips.

The smells of arousal filled the park as the three nudist couples writhed within each other's naked embraces, hands stroking exposed skin, probing private areas and pulling on things that they shouldn't be, all with the goal of coaxing orgasm from their partner.

Pit came first, Palutena's hand was insistent as it was constantly pulling and pulling at him. He felt the electric thrill that was the first hint of impending orgasm race through his urethra and engulf his pee-pee, the vague tightening of his balls and then the building congestion in his loins. Then, it was right then and there that the race of semen was coursing through Pit's erection and then he was spurting, spurting and spurting some more. He moaned with pleasure as Palutena kept pulling at him, insistent that she coaxed every drop of sperm from him.

All the times she was pulling at him and his orgasm was racing through him, Pit's finger was deep within Palutena's vulva and his thumb was stroking the hard bud of her clitoris. He started sawing his finger in and out of her, while his thumb continued to gently massage her clitoris. Soon, Palutena's felt that her bare body was shaking with her orgasm and she groaned as loudly possible as Pit massaged her mons. Hearing Pit and Palutena's moans sent Pandora's first orgasm racing through her, she groaned, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Dark Pit!"

Dark Pit had remembered how one time she had asked that he tap her clitoris and how it had helped bring her to orgasm, now it looked like he was duplicating those gentle taps and Pandora was arching up against him, her body overcome by the waves of pleasure washing through her. As her body relaxed from the orgasm, Pandora remembered that Dark Pit's pee-pee was in her hand, she had almost forgetten all about it.

To avoid forgetting again, she grasped it firmly and resumed stroking it as Dark Pit was still distracting her. While he had ceased tapping on her clitoris, his hand had cupped Pandora's mons and he had a finger deeply inside her. The heel of his hand rubbed against her clitoris, that was what was keeping her on edge, as her orgasm washed over her, Pandora cried out, "That's it, that's it, THAT'S IT!"

Finally, white liquid spewed out of Pandora's private area. Meanwhile, Viridi's fingers were rubbing against the sides of her clitoris and two fingers of her other hand were pushing in and out of Phosphora's vagina.

Dark Pit glanced over at Viridi, saw Phosphora's hands buried in her crotch and then he felt himself coming, he moaned rather loudly, "Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD! Pandora, here it comes!"

With that warning, semen burst from him. As he came, his hand clamped down on Pandora's genitals and the pressure triggered her second orgasm. Her body quivered and shook against him as Dark Pit spilled semen out of his boner, coating her hand and wrist.

Viridi and Phosphora were the last ones to cum. Phosphora had been gently rubbing and circling Viridi's clitoris, feeling it grow to its unusual size and dimension, she giggled at Viridi, "Look at your clit. This thing's almost as big as my little pinky finger, I wonder if it's more sensitive because it's so big?"

The thoughts were quickly chased from her head as Phosphora's own orgasm overtook her, but she kept circling and stroking Viridi, determined to make her cum too. Viridi moaned as Phosphora resumed fondling her, "That's it, Phosphora. Just like that, circle, circle, circle then up the shaft, oh that's so good."

As Viridi felt her orgasm build slowly, Phosphora's finger circled around and around the hard red bud protruding from the top of Viridi's labia. Her rhythm was slow and steady as Viridi's orgasm built like a series of waves at a nude beach. At first, it was one gently ripple after another, continuously flowing through and over her groin, softly awakening every nerve ending with its hint of pleasure. The next waves were a little bigger and promising more, but also teasing as they were making a gentle little promise of what was to come. It was then that Viridi began to give voice to her orgasm, moaning, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH!

The next wave came, washing over her quickly and solidly, her moans increased in volume and pitch, "Oh! Ohh! Ohhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhh!"

The next was even stronger and came even more quickly, her moans became high-pitched screams, "Oh! That is it! Here it is, oh yes, Oh Yes, Oh YES! OH YESS!"

One more strong wave washed over her, bringing Viridi to the brink, the naked nature goddess demanded, "Now, Now, NOW, NOOOW! Please, Phosphora! I'm completely naked and you're extremely beautiful."

Phosphora pinched the distended red bud that was between her fingers and a tidal wave of pleasure broke over Viridi. Another came and yet another followed it, her naked body twitching as Viridi was pushing herself hard against Phosphora, feeling the taller naked blonde woman embrace and engulf her with the softness of her equally nude body. Viridi was moaning continuously now, "Yeessss, Yessss, Yessss, Yessss."

Then, the waves were slowing down and were becoming even smaller and smaller until they were finally back to just being gentle ripples on a pond, running softly through Viridi's body. Viridi found Phosphora's mouth with hers and their kiss was soft, long and deep.

Thirty minutes later, the bare couples disentwined themselves from each other, reluctant to let go of their warm embraces. Pit said, "Here's to 200 chapters."

Palutena said, "It sure was fun streaking and fucking in public."

Dark Pit asked, "So no more of us committing public nudity?"

Pit assured them, "Well, haven't you all heard of sequels or spinoffs?"

THE END


End file.
